


TechnoMagus: Level 6 High Priestess

by Jiryu_Rasen



Series: TechnoMagus [3]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 431,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiryu_Rasen/pseuds/Jiryu_Rasen
Summary: Shiroe and Log Horizon face Level 6 of Inari's dungeon with fear forced down by fortitude. Log Horizon willnotlose any dungeon they face, not even this one. But in this level they're divided and without the supports they normally have. Akiba becomes a pressure cooker, and they must sacrifice Nyanta-san in order to banish Izanagi. They work hard, find alternatives to the normal way they do things, and in the end come out of the other side having won through Level 6.
Relationships: Akatsuki & Shiroe (Log Horizon), Naotsugu & Marielle (Log Horizon), Nyanta (Log Horizon) & Original Character(s)
Series: TechnoMagus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234067





	1. Rites of Passage

Touya stood with his hands on his hips looking at the three-story building they'd just finished fixing up and looked critically at the sign that ran the width of the establishment: _Grandpa's Kitchen_. They'd worried a bit that Hiroki would be offended but he'd accepted it, saying it would make people feel like they were coming home to eat and would likely draw the kinds of people they wanted to have come.

Grandpa's Kitchen was going to be the first Chinese restaurant in Akiba and the only one in Yamato (at least for now - the _Ocypete_ was already headed back to Yamato from it's follow-on run to China after they'd returned and it might bring more Chinese chefs eventually).

Touya and his twin sister Minori would be helping Hiroki in the kitchen as his junior chefs. They'd not called on their friends in Crescent Moon to help work there, although some had helped with the building clean up and renovation. Most of them had shifts at one of the four Crescent Burger stands.

A few of the Eagles were taking shifts, though, including in the kitchen on the two nights Touya and Minori would take off. Rudy and Isuzu would also take shifts as wait staff, although they'd decided on an alternating rotation of two days one week then three days on the following.

Those two were going to be the main force on street beat for information pick-up. Touya and Minori planned on learning things from the people who came to the restaurant. A Chinese restaurant would draw a large variety of customers, they expected, and people talked all kinds of things when they were relaxed over food.

Touya's critical eye scanned the street around Grandpa's Kitchen, too. The main market area of Akiba was pretty full by now, so they'd not been able to get close in, but they'd found a place on one of the side streets that was generally quiet and easy to get to. Akatsuki had approved when she'd noticed it was only about a block or so from the Amenoma. Touya approved of the location himself. He'd been looking for a place that was quiet and peaceful in the main.

The second floor of the building they'd purchased included an apartment for Hiroki and a few extra rooms with beds and baths. Touya had said so that if they had an extra late night and needed to just crash they could, or if Shiroe had extra guests they needed to put up, since there weren't any more rooms available at the guild hall.

Unspoken by Touya, it was also so that if Minori just couldn't face the coming divisions in the guild on any given night, the two of them had a place to be. Grandpa's Kitchen was going to be the place he was providing to Minori for her to escape to and find the comforts of home when things got too difficult at the guild hall. He'd not told her that was why he'd done it, but as a man who needed to care for his family, he'd decided that this would do nicely.

The Eagles had asked if they could take the top floor and promised to be invisible and not do foot-traffic business up there. Touya didn't mind if the sub-guild of Log Horizon wanted to use it as a silent stake out area - it did look over the street nicely - but he didn't want the stress of worrying about what business transactions might be happening and he didn't want them to draw troubles to Grandpa's Kitchen either.

They'd promised, kind understanding on their faces, and let him know without really saying it that they'd asked just as much to protect him and Minori as anything else. That he could be comfortable with. More protections for Minori were welcome. He'd still kick them out if he got concerned, though.

"Hey, Touya. Looks good," Reed said, coming to a stop to his right. Reed was the second in command of the Eagles and a Sorcerer, but unless one read their status screens it was hard to tell just what each one's Class was. All twenty-four wore the same U.S. World War II uniform, and a large percentage of them were high level Hackers or Programmers who could hide their true status screen information.

"Yeah. It's good," Touya agreed. "...Hey, I've been thinking..." Reed looked at him, waiting. Touya turned to look the quiet military officer in the face. "You guys have a spell for hearing things, don't you?" Reed didn't say anything. "We need to be hands-on in the kitchen, but our ears are available. Can you give us the ability to hear anything we want to listen to out in the dining room?"

"You're not a magic user, Touya," Reed pointed out.

"No, but I've got MP and if a magic user can learn to use a sword, I can learn at least one or two spells." He gave a smile. "I'll have plenty of time to practice that one, after all."

Reed smiled a slow smile. "That's true, I suppose." He looked back up at the restaurant, silent for a few more seconds. "I'll see what I can do. How about we talk after dinner tonight?"

Touya looked over as well, seeing Minori had come to the door to see where he'd gotten to. "Sounds good to me."

-:-:-:-:-

Touya had been working hard and finally felt like he'd reached the level of useful capacity, if not ease, on the spell/natural Adventurer combination of listening to the dining room that Reed had taught him and Minori. Minori had it down within three days, but in the end it really was more difficult to cross Class types. He was determined to have this skill, though.

Today, he'd let her handle the more difficult busy time during lunch. Now that it was calming down, he was practicing. Shiroe and Akatsuki had come for a date lunch and they'd both not spied on that, but Shiroe was waiting for others to arrive now. It was easier to focus on voices he already knew, so Touya thought listening in on the Akiba Adventurer Academy school board meeting might be okay. He couldn't decide if he'd be bored or if he'd get the inside scoop the other students would be envious of.

"Souji, Marie, Henrietta, good to see you," Shiroe's voice came easily to Touya's ear since he'd already been thinking of him. He had to focus a little more to hear the others, so a little frown came on his face. Minori passed him and tapped him lightly on his forehead to remind him to keep his face impassive so no one knew.

Touya sighed and started over. She kept telling him it worked better to relax, rather than try so hard, and he'd found if he did it like he did his sword practice - a meditation more than a struggle - that she was right. He took a breath, relaxed and tried again, imagining the people around the table. That seemed to do the trick this time.

"We've had six weeks to research the natural method to learning and teach our guild members so that we've got a good flow for how to teach it. I've brought the proposed lesson plan," Soujirou, guildmaster of West Wind Brigade, was saying.

Shiroe gave a murmured thanks, and Soujirou continued wryly, "The comments aren't mine. I showed up this morning and found the proposal that way. Since there wasn't time to rewrite it before the meeting, I just brought it as is."

Shiroe sighed. "Yes, Purrcy will do this to my to-do lists, too."

"And here's her proposed lesson plans for the half-beast lessons to go with it," there was another rustle of papers.

"Yes, she had me review the draft of that on the ship," Shiroe said. "I'm glad she got you your copy. What did you think?"

"She does a good job writing clearly, just like her explanations. I was thinking we could offer the basic course first, then invite any half-beasts who come to the class to stay for a few more days to a week to get their specific additional lessons in, rather than have separate classes altogether. That way they aren't quite so singled out, just given the allowance for the differences that the non-half-beasts don't need to stay for."

"I like that idea," Shiroe said. There was silence for a while as he read through the proposal. Touya let himself relax. He still couldn't hold the focus on the spell for long periods of time yet. He was treating it like weight-lifting and going for slightly longer times each time he practiced, but with rest between "sets".

He made up the next order and set it on the counter to be picked up by Isuzu, who was on waitress duty today. She winked at him and he smiled back, then went back to listening again while he started on the initial prep of the next order.

"I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one to get a red-lined proposal," Marielle was saying, relief in her voice. She was the elvin guildmistress of Crescent Moon League and Head Teacher of the Academy. "I also could only bring what I had.

"She seems to like the proposed graduation path we've selected for the younger students. We had more students come to the two full days of class than the week-long morning classes in our initial offering. They seemed to like being able to focus hard for a few days, then get back to work on the other things important to their lives.

"The exit surveys for the morning class leaned heavily to the difficulty of changing focus mid-day and sometimes of not having enough time to complete the other things they needed to do. A few really liked it though, so we'll need to discuss -"

Touya had to drop the listening. He'd almost lit himself on fire. It was a balancing act, to watch what he was doing and listen. He knew once it was automatic it wouldn't be a problem, but getting there was difficult still.

When he was at a place he could listen again, Henrietta was speaking. "Purrcy's financial and economics lesson plan is good in the foundational basics, but," Henrietta sighed, "she's left a lot of gaping holes for me to fill. I'll have to bring the final proposed lesson plan to the next board meeting. ...Other than that I think it's a good idea - although I have no idea who'll come to it."

"Ours will," Shiroe said mildly. "She's required it for Log Horizon as high-level training, particularly for the juniors. I think you could offer it to Calasin as well, and the merchants who want to understand better could benefit from it."

"Good points. We can focus our sales pitches for it in the marketplace, then. That brings up the point of purchasing the zones and the loan. Is that still your plan, Shiroe?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes. I've brought the loan contract with me, actually. I purchased the zones this morning on my way into town. Did you bring the proposal of repayment with you today?" Henrietta had and they sat and discussed terms, rates, percentages to come from grants, fund raisers, and other sources like the fees paid by the eateries that had set up in the cafeteria.

There was a long discussion on whether to increase the costs to students to pay for classes, versus the amounts that would come in with the new sets of classes. Touya wasn't surprised when they were cautious towards charging more. The school was less than a year old still and to raise costs to students now might not be the best idea. The longer they could hold off on that the better, and while they were still adding courses it seemed like it might not be necessary.

The natural Adventurer classes would be a strong draw, Touya thought, particularly if they had a demonstration before it started. He and Minori were still excited about their first experience with it. And look where it had led to - working together with Hiroki in Grandpa's Kitchen as junior partners.

His own pockets were lining nicely, although he made sure on his two days off to work hard to continue to increase his fighting skills. He didn't like the feeling of becoming soft just because he had a second way to earn his own income now.

He chose to take the next order out and stopped by their table. "Minori and I would be happy to participate in a demonstration class for the natural Adventurer lessons. It's so exciting to see how easy it is to learn naturally, and now that I've had a little experience with how hard it is to learn outside one's Class type, I could explain that part as well. I think a lot of people would come to that class just on one demo."

Soujirou laughed. "I do, too, Touya-kun. That was the most eye-opening and exciting moment of my time here on Theldesia, I think. I finally understood Akatsuki's excitement then as well." Akatsuki nodded several times, completely agreeing. Soujirou looked at her. "Would you be willing to show how to learn sword methods, if Touya and Minori take the chef demonstration?"

"Sure," Akatsuki said immediately.

"Great!" Touya left them feeling contented. Things were moving forward in Akiba in good ways even still.

"Ah, Shiroe," Henrietta said, "one of our fundraisers was going to be a play at the winter festival in Minami. Will Purrcy be able to be there to help out, and can we get her for the few days before for the rehearsal?" Touya froze just outside the door to the kitchen and Minori looked up at him, stricken. They didn't move as they waited for their guildmaster's answer.

Slowly and a little sadly, with the firm and quiet surety he always held in himself, Shiroe answered, "It would be nice, I'm sure, Henrietta, but I think you'd best be safe and assume she won't be. I know she's going to work very hard to be at the wedding, but that may be all she can do as even that much is going to be more difficult than we anticipated, due to the circumstances she's found herself in. I'm very sorry."

"She never gets to relax and have fun," Marielle complained.

"No, not really," Shiroe agreed quietly.

Minori was standing at the door now, one hand resting on the frame, the other over her heart. "Please, Marielle-san, Henrietta-san...," she bit her lip. "I know she'd love to be there. I hope we'll do it anyway...and maybe, if she can't be there, we can have it recorded and sent to her to help lift her spirits. It's not like she couldn't enjoy it...I think it's more that she has her other responsibilities she has to attend to."

Touya turned to see the entire table looking at Minori. He was somewhat glad the rest of the room was mostly empty. "I think we could do that," Henrietta said kindly.

"But...," Marielle whispered, "what about Tetorō? He's been gone, too. Will he be there? He's the lead actor." Minori didn't have an answer to that and slumped a little. The other women turned to look at Shiroe. Only he would know if the High Priestess' guardian could become available.

Shiroe's brow creased until finally he pushed up his round glasses. "I'll ask him what he wants to do. He may have the flexibility to stay that long." He looked between the others at the table, since Soujirou was also looking hopeful. "I'll get back with you as soon as I know - no later than the next board meeting, okay?"

"Okay," they agreed.

Touya hoped in his heart for their sake - and Minori's - that it could somehow work out. Minori looked him in the eye and he firmed up, putting his arm around her shoulder, and helped her get back into the kitchen to work again. "It'll work out if we put our hopes and intent into it," he said to her quietly.

Minori's brow didn't unwrinkle until she finally sighed and said, "Somehow." He nodded and stayed close to her as they got back to work. It was hard for the mother of their guild to be missing from the house.

-:-:-:-:-

It was early afternoon, towards the end of the lunch rush, when familiar cheerful female voices entered Grandpa's Kitchen and were politely escorted to one of the larger booths. The Water Maple Ladies had come for the open house like most of the city had, actually. They'd almost had to call it a week-long open house.

Everyone in the guild and sub-guild who could cook had been called in for that crazy week, but things had settled down now to a nicely brisk business during meal times. There wasn't much down time in the in-between, but it wasn't too stressful either. Chinese was indeed very popular with the city residents.

The ladies were towards the end of their meal, and the waiter had stopped by to make sure everything was still okay with the meal and refill drinks. "Um, excuse me," it was Clair Winthrop, just a little unsure still when she addressed Adventurers she didn't know well, although she got along very well with the Water Maple Ladies now. "Is Minori very busy right now, or could I speak to her for a minute?"

Touya glanced at Minori. She'd paused, and was looking around at what she was doing. She quickly finished her current chopping and went to the stove and turned down the heat on the pot she'd been adding ingredients to. The Eagle waiter poked his head in just then. "Miss Minori, have you a moment to come talk to Miss Clair?"

"Yes, I can come briefly," she said with a glance at Hiroki. He gave a glance at her workstation and gave a nod and she headed out to the dining room.

"Hi everyone!" Minori said cheerily. They greeted her with thanks for the yummy food. She accepted it with gratitude. "What can I do for you Clair?" Minori asked.

"Umm," Clair hesitated then lowered her voice. "I was wondering if Lady Purrcy was back?"

"No," Minori said kindly.

"Well...I..." Touya was looking out the door, needing to watch over his sister, not just listen this time. Clair was hesitant from confusion it looked like.

"Has something happened?" Minori asked. The other ladies at the table were paying attention to the conversation, too.

Clair took a breath. "I finished my studies of the clothing samples she left, and also of the works she's done to date. - Shopping District 8 has been very kind to let me have an office and stay in their warehouse for hours on end. - And I was finally drafting ideas the other day, trying to see if I could take what seems to be Lady Purrcy's focus and style and fit it to what I've learned in Maihama.

"I left the drafts on my desk when I left for the night and when I arrived in the morning they'd been commented on. I'd wondered if she'd stopped by on her way to your guild hall. I didn't have time to ask then, but this morning there were five new design drafts on my desk when I got in." She was looking at Minori, confusion on her face.

Touya's hand made a fist as Minori took a deep breath, trying to decide how to answer. "I'm glad Purrcy-san has been able to find the time to help you move forward," Minori said gently. "But it's one of her skills - and all Adventurers have it, really - to be able to collect the papers off your desk, review them where she is, and return them to your desk.

"If you're ready to try creating the new line, then she's made herself available to help you get there, like she promised." Minori tried to smile and it came out but it was still sad. "But she isn't here and won't be for quite some time, really."

Marielle slipped out of the booth and took Minori in her arms. "At least it's better than the other times, isn't it?" she said both kindly and with cheer in her voice. "This time she can try with us, instead of just be gone without a word."

Minori nodded her head (after being released from the hug). "Yes. It's very heartening to know that she can both watch over us and help us when we need it."

Touya slipped into the darkness of the kitchen so the ladies couldn't see him watching them. Their eyes had come searching for him, too, and he didn't want them to know he was watching. If Minori wanted them to think she was strong, he didn't want to change that opinion. It was mostly true anyway.

Minori was turning for the kitchen when Clair nervously ran her hand on the table and cleared her throat. Touya's eyebrow lifted and Minori turned back. "Can she hear us, too?" Clair asked.

"Hear?" Minori asked.

Clair blushed. "I...well, that day I'd been drawing the first set, I'd complained out loud and wished Lady Purrcy was here to tell me if I was even on the right path. And two days before this morning...I'd wished with all my being that she could be with me to help me with the designs, so I would know what it was she really wanted or thought would be good for the spring line."

Minori's eyes had gone wide and she didn't have an answer for just a moment. She took in a breath and said, "Yes, Clair, it's the same skill, really. It's based on our 'chat' ability, the ability to talk to each other across distances. Normally we can't chat with People of the Land, but she's a bit different from the rest of us, so if you were talking to her, she likely did hear you. When she does that, she can see, too, if she wants to."

Princess Raynessia shifted. "Like when we had our first day with her," she said brightly. "We were having a fashion show and she asked Marie to call Mister MarketMaker. He showed Nazuna some outfits and Lady Purrcy made them disappear from his hands and appear on my bed."

Minori and all the others were nodding. "Yes, it's like that," Minori said to Clair. Her face got serious. "But you should be careful with asking her too often. She is very busy, even though she wants to help you."

"Oh, no. I understand," Clair was quick to say. "I've been very glad to have this help. I don't feel so hopeless and alone now." She blushed again. "Her comments were encouraging and now that she's given me some of her own ideas, I have a direction to go. ...I probably won't need to ask for much more until I'm ready with the final options."

Minori nodded firmly. "That's definitely when she'll want to participate. And really, if there are times here and there where you just need a push, it's not bad either."

Touya could feel it. Minori was finally encouraged herself and feeling stronger as well. She'd finally remembered - Hahaue was always present. You just had to remember to ask her to come out when you needed her. He hoped Minori would finally allow herself that comfort.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder and a warm fuzzy kiss on his cheek and he smiled. He didn't look, though. It was enough that he knew she was still watching over them. He was back at his workstation by the time Minori returned to the kitchen. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and determinedly got back to work.

Really, Minori was becoming more and more beautiful as she grew little by little from the child avatar to the adult avatar. Even Touya had been pleased with his growth from a boy-child's body to the muscular adult body he was coming into. He felt like he finally was going to be able to become the man his senior could be proud of.

It would be almost a year before the growth was final, but it was still exciting to see the changes as they progressed little by little. They were already getting jealous demands from their friends in Crescent Moon wondering when the growth potion was going to be available commercially.

-:-:-:-:- -:-:-:-:-

Yuudai drew a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. It felt just as heavy as the great mountain above him did. A smaller warm hand slipped into his left hand. Timidly, Majiyo said, "That's a lot of stairs."

"I'll say," Misa answered dryly from his right side. "Are we sure we want to walk up all of them?"

Yuudai looked at her with a smile. He took her hand in his. "After all of the steps we've taken to get here, what are these many more but the steps of gratitude that we've been able to arrive at our goal from the beginning?"

Misa looked at him with the bemused expression she looked at him often with - particularly when he said things like that. "Always the eternal optimist," she quipped softly.

He grinned at her for that. "Youth breeds it, I've heard," he said, although he knew he'd not always been that way. He'd just been working hard to learn the faith and hope that the future contained. He hoped that she would understand it for herself very soon. It was the goal of them all to have her relearn that hope for herself. "And I hope that you'll also arrive at that youthful optimism again soon, Misa."

She looked down and turned away, but this time not with so much sadness. When she said, "Yes, that would be good, wouldn't it?" he felt a lot better. She was moving forward a little more on her own.

Yuudai looked up the stairs again with the red torii gates spanning over the stairs and spaced at about every ten steps or so. He took one more breath, then said, "Then, shall we? It's the last steps of our journey to arrive. What new things will we learn when we reach the top, I wonder?"

He lifted his foot and stepped on the first step. The women went with him and for a long time they walked up the stairs in silence, holding hands in their continuing mutual encouragement of each other on the path before them.

-:-:-:-:-

Yuudai knocked on the door to the shrine of Inari-no-Izanagi, then stepped back to wait. A young man slid the door open after about three minutes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Yuudai. This is Majiyo and Mise. We've just arrived from a pilgrimage Inari-no-Izanagi gave us. I'm an acolyte, assigned it by his own Oracle. Majiyo the same. We've been sent to learn more about what our roles are and how to serve properly."

Eyes flicked to Mise. "We were tasked with bringing Mise here safely, but she's allowed to choose the shrine she wishes to serve at, or if she wishes to just rest here in meditation."

The acolyte pointed to a raised fountain at the outer corner of the shrine that had bubbling water at the surface and a trickle running down the front of it. "Purify and enter the first room. I'll inform Priest Jared." They thanked him and went to do as bidden.

"I wonder if Purrcy-san is here on the mountain?" Majiyo whispered as they waited for Mise to finish her purification ritual.

"I wonder?" Yuudai echoed. "I wonder if we'd get to see her if she was?"

They took themselves into the shrine and waited, kneeling on the tatami floor in the room they'd been sent to. After about ten minutes, the paper door opposite them was slid open and they were ushered into the next room. "Please be patient. Priest Jared is on his way and will be with you shortly," they were told. There wasn't anything else to do, so they waited some more in that room.

Finally a door to the side slid open and a man in a red kimono, embroidered with black, entered the room. He sat down cross-legged facing them and looked at them closely. "You say you're here because Inari-no-Izanagi sent you?" he had a bit of a wrinkle on his forehead.

"Yes, sir," Yuudai said very politely. "I was summoned and had him ask me if I would be his priest. Majiyo asked if she could also be his shrine maiden. When I accepted, I was granted the ability to bless weapons to make them tools of purification so that the plague of demihumans and monsters could begin to be removed from the face of the earth. Majiyo was granted a yuma yai for the same purpose."

The Priest gestured and Majiyo took the azusa yumi bow out, and the quiver of hama ya arrows, and showed them to him. He inspected them, then handed them back, his face not saying anything yet. His eyes went to Mise.

"We were asked to help bring Mise back to hope," Yuudai explained. "We've been traveling here on foot from Nakasu, being tested the whole way, and learning to put our trust in Inari-no-Izanagi, that he would provide for us and protect us.

"Mise was promised that if she would come with us that she would be allowed to rest in the shrines and relearn hope for life in the peace of Shrine Mountain. We have all been obedient to the words we were given. I desire now to receive instructions from the shrine in what it is to be a priest."

"I also desire instructions," Majiyo said quietly.

The Priest looked at them, studying their sincerity. He waved his hand and there was suddenly a visible, if somewhat cloudy, list of their status data hovering in front of them. As the Priest read the data, his face closed down somewhat and Yuudai had to work hard to pray their goal could be met and their sacrifices until then would be received.

After some heavy contemplation, Priest Jared finally asked Yuudai, "What is your final calling? To stay here on the mountain, or to be a traveling priest?"

Yuudai had a ready answer, but he paused to really think it through one more time. "To be a traveling priest, although I don't know how long I'll stay or when I'll be called to leave again. I've been tasked to bless weapons to purify them. I've done a lot of that, but I haven't been told I'm done, so I don't know yet what's next."

Priest Jared seemed to relax just slightly. He turned to Majiyo. "And you? Will you also go?"

"Yes," she answered. "When Yuudai goes, I'll go with him."

"Are you married?" he asked them.

They both blushed. "No, Priest Jared. We're still too young," Yuudai said.

The Priest's eyes went to Mise. "It's good you've traveled with a chaperone then. And will you go with them when they go?"

Mise hesitated, not sure how to answer. "Perhaps," she finally said.

"Mise has been getting stronger and stronger every day," Yuudai said. "Perhaps when we're called to leave, she'll have become strong enough to face her companions and family again. If so we'll take her home."

Priest Jared gave a nod. "Instruction for each shrine occurs in the first room and is from the hour after breakfast until the hour of lunch. If you enter the room after the first purification, a teacher will come. Once you've gone through the initial instructions, then we'll see if you'll still be initiated.

"There are currently only three occupied shrines - the shrine of Inari-no-Izanagi, the shrine of Inari-no-Izanami, and the shrine of Inari-no-Sarutahiko," he informed Mise. "You may visit all of them. The other two are unoccupied." He addressed all of them again. "While you're in lessons, you may stay at the guest house near the top of the stairs."

The three of them bowed. "Thank you, Priest Jared," Yuudai said.

The Priest rose and left them. They could hear him sigh softly from the other side of the door once he'd closed it.

-:-:-:-:-

Yuudai closed his eyes, took a breath, and dunked himself underwater in the warm water of the hot spring outside the shrine. He made sure to rinse off very well, then came up for air, wiping the water out of his face. Today he was both very sober and very excited. Today he would become a lesser priest and Majiyo a shrine maiden in fact and ceremony, not just in calling.

It hadn't been easy, going through their lessons. The priests and acolytes of Inari-no-Izanagi weren't sure they wanted Adventurers among the clergy, although they were perhaps a little more resigned to it than those of Inari-no-Izanami.

The priest of Inari-no-Sarutahiko, a solitary figure in his shrine, had been kinder, if somewhat confused by Adventurers wanting to serve the gods of the People of the Land. Mise had spent her days there, learning from him and meditating in that shrine or in the gardens nearby.

Yuudai was grateful to Priest Sasuke for being what Mise needed. When they'd arrived at Nakasu from China there had been an intense day of boar and food harvesting, followed by a wild ending party of the allied Adventurers of Yamato celebrating the end of the quest to China.

At that time, Mise had become very overwhelmed and they'd left the beach early with her. She'd kindly tried, so that they could say their farewells, but it had been too much for her when she really wasn't ready to celebrate being an Adventurer at all. She'd been lost and angry then. Perhaps a step better than despair and hopelessness, but not a happy way to be.

Yuudai floated in the natural hot spring, meditating further on the journey they had taken to arrive at this day. The morning after everyone had left, the three of them had risen and purified themselves in the first purification, then asked Inari-no-Izanagi to guide their footsteps, grant them the knowledge of what to say and where to go, and asked that he bless their journey. Then they'd contacted Brody, head of the Nakasu city council.

He'd willingly given them maps for the regions and zones of Ninetails Dominion they'd have to pass through to get to Shrine Mountain, then sent them to the office of the chief of police, who gave them the maps for Westlande that they would need, since her guild was over that region of Yamato.

As they sat around the first map, looking to see which road might be the best to take out of town, they'd been interrupted by a tall, pompous, thin man with long curly blonde hair. "How does one break a curse set on a person by an Adventurer?" he'd asked.

"Do you know what Class the Adventurer was?"

"Of noble class," the man had answered, his view on the world completely orthogonal to their own.

They hadn't really known how to answer since it was a rather broad answer unless they understood what Class or sub-class had cast the curse. "Usually with a quest?" Majiyo had finally offered as a possibility.

"What kind of quest?" he'd responded with a frown.

"I would think something related to correcting whatever the cause of the cursing was," Yuudai offered. "Is it something you can tell us about? We might be able to help more if we knew the cause of the cursing or even the curse itself."

The man, Marquis Code his status read, had hesitated, not really wanting to say. "Well, really most Adventurers just want a simple sincere apology," Majiyo finally offered, "If you know who cast it, if the one who is cursed apologizes to them and makes it right, that same Adventurer can usually make it go away if they wish it to go away."

Marquis Code gave a curt nod and walked off, without a thank you even. They'd looked at each other and shrugged and finished choosing their path based on the feeling of calm Yuudai was getting when he put his finger on a particular passageway.

They'd traveled by foot, stopping each night to make a camp. Majiyo already had Druid spells that allowed her to put up Thorny Hedge around the camp to keep most things out and they'd purchased two tents and a protection item that would warn them if enemies came into the camp.

The road they followed didn't have spawn points on it, which was nice, but if they needed food they could detour to some every few days to harvest from spawned monsters if they hadn't managed to catch smaller non-monster game along the roadway. Majiyo also knew which plants they could harvest to add to the meats they were able to find, so in the main it wasn't too strenuous a journey at the first.

The first difficulty they ran into was a bit of a surprise, actually, for all they knew from their travels to date that Izanagi wouldn't always make the way smooth. It had come about because of an impatient comment from Mise in the hearing of another party of Adventurers they'd come across and it had turned into an angry brawl. In the end Mise had been humiliated, for all Yuudai and Majiyo had tried to help smooth things over.

Mise had spent every moment practicing and making herself stronger after that, trying to catch back up from where she'd allowed herself to stop. She'd been irritable with them, too, until Majiyo had finally snapped and scolded Mise most fiercely. Yuudai hadn't been surprised to find her gone the next morning, striking out on her own.

That had made Majiyo more angry, but Yuudai made the decision that they wouldn't break camp. He'd sat in meditation by the fire while Majiyo steamed, then fretted, then finally settled down silently next to him. "What are you doing?" she'd asked then, in a tone he was willing to answer.

"Praying for Mise, that she'll come to understand, and she'll be able to come safely back to us so we can continue forward." Majiyo had been silent a long time, then sighed, settled, and joined him in prayer.

Mise had shown back up late that night. They'd been waiting up for her and had to chase off the Dire Wolves that were chasing her back to the camp. She'd been able to outrun the heavier monsters she'd run into, they were relieved to learn. Once they'd healed her and fed her, she'd humbly apologized. They freely forgave her, as Yuudai had been forgiven at his beginning on this path. After that she wasn't angry any more.

Yuudai nodded now as he sat back up, preparing to leave the hot spring. He'd learned that for himself back at the beginning of his own journey - forgiveness was a far more powerful way to change another person's heart when they'd seen the error of their ways than anger met with anger. When both women had settled by a few days later, he'd explained it that way so they could see it for themselves. Majiyo had been able to apologize to Mise then and they'd gone back to companionable travel with few difficulties.

Yuudai toweled off in the changing room, focusing for a bit on what was coming up. One of the lesser priests entered, handed him a grey yukata and asked him to enter the next room and wait in meditation until Priest Jared arrived. As Yuudai settled himself in the small seven tatami mat room, he closed his eyes and the second difficulty of their journey came almost unbidden to his mind.

He frowned a little, not really wanting to remember it. That time it had been his own lesson, and it had been hard. However, he probably needed to face it one more time. He sighed slightly and let it play out in summary.

They'd been asleep for about four hours, half-way to Shrine Mountain from the border of Eastal and Westlande when there was a blaze of light outside the tents and the proximity alarm began, then was cut off abruptly.

They were instantly awake, but being surprised there was nothing they could do. They'd been Stunned and Petrified before they could defend themselves properly. Yuudai knew it had to be Adventurers, given the rapid attack and counters to their defenses, but as consciousness had faded, he could only ask that they not be burned in the center of their Thorny Hedge barricade and have to start all over.

When he'd come to, he'd changed his mind. It would have been better. They'd been taken prisoner and had their camp ransacked and everything available stolen - by Hamelin, the very guild they'd been prisoner to at the beginning of the catastrophe.

Hamelin had been cast out of Akiba, but there not being a way to kill Adventurers, and probably with the hope they'd learn better and change their ways, no one had really done much about them once they'd left Akiba. Apparently they'd moved into this part of the region and set up a place to call home, such as it was.

Yuudai immediately looked for Majiyo and Mise. They were present with him and Majiyo was as frightened as Yuudai was concerned. He read the statuses on the men around them and wasn't thrilled. Having to live out of the city, they'd continuously gone up in levels. They weren't going to get out of their predicament by force.

He was pretty sure negotiation wouldn't work either, particularly when they threatened the ladies with horrible consequences if Yuudai didn't hand over everything in his list. He knew perfectly well they would follow through, but just as likely might follow through anyway if he did give up the things in his lists.

Still, he stalled for time as he looked through them one more time. When he didn't find a Hacker among them, he carefully went through his list, slowly - as if reluctant. It wasn't likely they'd learned about the nesting boxes yet, either, although if they had he might have excuses there if he needed them. He only had to give up twenty-four items, with just enough of them nice items.

They looked hungry, so he started with food items. He dropped six items of food they'd harvested over the last week. They seemed content with that, but looked with expectation at him. He took a breath, then dropped six potions: three HP, two MP, and one that would heal poison. He made sure that he looked like that hurt him, to give those up. It took a little while to decide what might be next from what he had with him. It was four mid-level magic items and two lower end clothing items.

He let them scold him into the next drop of three as he would normally be getting to the items that he would treasure and put in his anti-theft slots. He pulled out a knife, a stone, and a map, and very sadly put them on the pile. "You really don't want what's left."

"We really do," he was encouraged with sharp blades and dark looks at the ladies.

Yuudai looked sadly at Majiyo. She drew a breath and gave a nod. She understood what he was doing and at least seemed to say that if she'd already been made to do this, she'd likely done the same. A sword, a glaive, and a spear appeared on the ground. All three were cursed weapons.

"We're headed on a quest to get them cleared of their cursings," he explained. "Please let me keep them so they don't damage anyone else." Yuudai swallowed now at the memory. That one statement, that one lie said in the hopes to free them, had been his bane and caused them more pain and grief than they'd needed to go through.

Cursings hadn't come just on the members of Haemlin, but to the three of them as well, until he'd finally cried out, begging them to bring the cursed weapons, and not just those, but all of the cursed weapons they had in the house. Two of the lesser men who could still walk had made the ones who were against it let them take the weapons to Yuudai. Not that they could prevent it, being weak, ill, or with odd and - for a few - particularly nasty turns nearly worse than Crusty's.

Yuudai had painfully walked to the stream, guarded by the two. He'd knelt by the stream, begging in his heart that he would be forgiven for being afraid to honestly say he was an acolyte who could bless cursed weapons. He was so afraid that Hamelin would keep him again and never let them free once they knew what he could do, but it was wrong on his part. He'd purified himself, prayed for the power again so he could right his wrong, not sure he'd be allowed to do it, then put his hands on the first sword.

He had no idea how many he'd purified, but when he was done, he stumbled to his feet and went back to the house and blessed in a similar manner every member of Hamelin and the two women, then had fallen into his sleeping place, unconscious, fevered, and heartsick. All he could hold onto as darkness claimed him was a prayer that he would be willing to submit to whatever was placed on them now.

When he'd woken, they made him tell them what he'd done and how. He openly and honestly told his story, including where they had been headed and why. "As one of the child Adventurers your guild took advantage of and held captive, I was afraid. I'm sorry that fear caused so much trouble," he'd apologized.

They'd been locked up while the guild decided what to do with them and he'd apologized to Majiyo and Mise as well. Majiyo had taken his hand and been just as afraid as he still was, for all he was trying to combat it. Mise had finally sat between them and put her arms around them, letting them be comforted with her presence as well, although there wasn't anything she could do either other than that.

That night, Yuudai had a dream where he got a scolding of sorts, although that part was hazy, and then a very clear instruction and he was suddenly awake. He shook Mise and Majiyo awake, then went to the door and listened. There was only silence on the other side of the door. He tried the handle and the door opened easily. "Walk quietly," he'd mouthed to them and holding hands in a line, they'd cautiously made their way out of the house and into the woods around the house.

For the next full day they'd evaded capture by hiding and being very quiet whenever the trackers were nearby and not moving again until the area was clear. Yuudai had been very careful to be obedient to any urgings or thoughts he had and by the third day of careful travel they seemed to be clear of the slaver guild. They stayed vigilant for most of the rest of that week.

When they finally reached a point they felt they could really relax, Yuudai had finally had to have his melt down and sob while curled around his knees, sitting under a tree a bit of a distance from their camp. He'd nearly failed as a man and as a priest. His relief at their escape when he'd finally corrected his error wasn't really enough to overcome his guilt and his self-doubt that made him question if he could now even be the priest he'd promised he would be.

A light hand had come on his shoulder, and he was a bit surprised when it was Mise's voice, not Majiyo's, but Mise had been a leader of her guild D.D.D. before Theldesia had broken her.

"Yuudai, it's hard to fail, to find out you have a weakness you didn't know you had. ...But if it helps, I wanted to let you know that your strength and the efforts you put into trying hard don't go unnoticed. Because others see that, they want to help you keep going, too.

"Please don't give up. Please lift your head and walk forward again. That is what we need, not someone who is perfectly strong in all situations." She'd sat with him quietly until he'd recovered.

It had taken a few more days of travel for him to really internalize her words and understand that what he wanted to do was precious enough to not leave just because he'd needed another lesson in how to walk forward properly. The lesson still hurt, but he was now able to have a little gratitude for it as well.

He had to remind himself of that again now, forgive himself one more time, and he drew a long breath and let it out with the guilt and self-doubt. He was here now, and it was nearly time for that goal to finally be accomplished, even if he was a mortal with weaknesses.

The door slid open and Majiyo entered the room. Yuudai almost couldn't look at her. The final trial they'd gone through was hers, not surprisingly. She'd not recovered so well from that time being in the claws of Haemlin again and in the end, she'd given up.

They'd found a farmhouse where the family had been kind to let them stay. They didn't have the tents any more and the rain had been constant. The farmwife had been kind and let them have warm baths and fed them. When the rain had let up, Majiyo had asked the other two to continue without her.

She claimed she was having second thoughts and needed more time to figure out what she really wanted to do. Yuudai had earnestly tried to understand if she blamed him and if he needed to do more to make it right. She'd claimed it wasn't so, but wouldn't let them stay.

Sadly, Yuudai had bowed to her wishes and he and Mise had risen to their feet to go. At the door, Yuudai had turned back. "Majiyo, from the beginning I've hurt you, and I'm very sorry to have done it then and again more recently. Thank you for forgiving me and helping me walk forward each day." Tears had entered Majiyo's eyes. "I know it's been your choice and I'm grateful each day we've been together."

He'd paused, then said firmly, "I'm not leaving. I'm going out to find a place to pray for you. When you've found the answer you're seeking, I will hear what you have to say." Her eyes had widened and the tears had begun to fall. He'd turned away and walked out the door, giving her the space and time she needed to think about what she wanted to do for herself, glad she was finally taking the opportunity to do it.

Mise had gone with him until he'd found a quiet place in the shade of a few trees and sat with him long enough that he'd decided she was doing her own praying. Then she'd risen to her feet and walked back the way they'd come. He let her go and continued in his supplications in Majiyo's behalf.

He'd felt prompted to get to his feet and walk a little farther down the road. There was another farmhouse there with the farmer outside working in his field. Yuudai had silently started working alongside him, continuing to pray for Majiyo in his heart as he did so. When the farmer had finally stopped his working, rising to wipe his brow on his sleeve, he'd spoken. "What do you want for the help?"

"A room to sleep in until my companion is ready to tell me where we're going next," he'd answered. "And meals. I can do my part to add foodstuffs."

"Know how long?"

"No."

The farmer had led him back to his house and Yuudai had stayed with him, working alongside him and occasionally scaring away monsters, until Mise had called him on the party chat. "Yuudai, she's ready to talk to you. We're on our way."

"I'll be there," he'd promised, then thanked the farmer and walked back to the copse of trees. He'd stayed standing, but still praying very hard for Majiyo's sake - that she'd been able to find peace with herself and her choice, whatever it was.

The Majiyo he saw that day was stronger, no longer timid and unsure. She'd been glad to see him, that he'd kept his promise to support her like they had supported Mise, and she'd been embarrassed that she'd made him wait on her, but he hadn't minded at all. Rather, he'd always been worried that she'd just followed along after him because she felt bad for his sake. That wasn't the best way to walk forward forever, even if it was a way for a time.

Working up her courage, she'd said, "I'll continue to walk with you to Shrine Mountain and study at the shrine."

"I'm glad you've been able to decide it for yourself, selfishly," he'd answered. "I'll be glad to still walk with you for this time." They'd walked the rest of the pathway to the foot of what on Earth was Mount Fuji without hardships, and he had never pressed her to tell him what she'd gone through or why she'd decided it. It was enough.

Yuudai looked at her now, as she settled on her knees next to him, also in a grey yukata. "Is this still the path you selfishly wish to follow?" he asked her.

"Mm," she nodded her head definitively.

"Good. Then, when we're done, if you know what you'll do next, please tell me and I will listen again." She promised it.

A few minutes later, Priest Jared was entering the room and giving them their final instructions before entering the upper room of meeting, where they would be tested by Inari-no-Izanagi for their fitness to serve him in the callings he had already given them. Yuudai faced it with calm assurance. They had already been tested in their pilgrimage. This would be the moment of humble gratitude and blessing.

* * *

_These stories are (time-wise) interwoven throughout the first parts of the High Priestess arc. I wanted to keep them cohesively together, so they are placed here as a "Prelude" of sorts to the Sixth Level of Purrcy's dungeon. There won't really be a better place to put these secondary characters' stories in as everyone gets so scattered. It isn't as lighthearted an OVA as I typically put in but the mood is a correct lead-in/foreshadowing of what's to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say, as we move to begin the sixth level of Purrcy's dungeon - the Priestess arc: I'm grateful that you all are continuing to follow this story with me. I would love to have more chatter on it, but this forum seems hard for that...or perhaps it's my continuing lack of understanding of anything outside of the writing and posting of chapters here.
> 
> If any of you are interested, please come to my (JiryuRasen) Patr(e)on page where comments are quite welcome - even if you don't donate. I'd like to know if any of you have questions about where we're going, or if you feel like there are holes that I need to remember to fill (I'm trying to not let any get by me), who your favorite characters are and why and what you'd like to see happen to them, etc.
> 
> While I'm still writing TechnoMagus I'm excited about it and have a lot to say but not a place to say it except there...but I don't know where to even start, it seems. So...come be brave and visit me there. I promise to be just as shy as anyone who prefers to hide in a book, but loves to talk about one they really like. :-D


	2. Opening the Door to Level Six

Purrcy shivered. She was wet - again - and completely understanding why cats hated to be wet. She was being bathed in the fifth stream that they had come across in their journey from the coast to Mount Fuji, and she was really hating it now. The stream water wasn't warm at all.

The shrine maidens had met them not twenty minutes into their journey, and even then they had looked like female jailers in their black kimonos with black stitching and their unemotional stern faces. It had been a scolding from the beginning, without words, for her "late" arrival, even though it hadn't been her fault at all (not that she'd personally wanted to be locked up that early either). She was about to claw someone.

The problem was, she'd already tried to get them to back off and had even tried to walk away to cool off the interior, and both times had been severely rebuffed, and then locked down with some spell they had. It seemed to be a general control spell, as if most Oracle or Priestess candidates tended to run away.

That wasn't a good sign at all, and even her guards had been angry to see it. If no one really wanted to be those things, then what good was it? It made sense as to why the AIs had "stolen" her and made her their Summon, though. She was adding the whole thing to her list of reasons to hate the AIs with an even deeper burning passion.

"You now need to bow three times after clapping twice, towards Shrine Mountain," the head shrine maiden was saying. Purrcy turned obediently and did it. That was the fastest way to get a towel and warm again. "Now repeat after me."

Purrcy refused, so Izanami did it for her. The words she was required to say were too much of turning her entire will over to the AI. Purrcy had already made it clear that she wasn't going to voluntarily do that on her own - ever - in the whole proceedings since she'd discovered she was summonable.

She was so angry at the newest depths of submission to go along with the anger and cold of the water, that when a lesser shrine maiden approached with a towel (finally!), Purrcy snatched it from her. It was taken back and she clawed the woman. The shrine maiden jumped back with a cry of pain.

"Give the towel to Tetorō. From this time on none of you will touch me," Purrcy ordered.

"No man may touch the High Priestess," she was told.

Tetorō immediately changed to his female avatar and snatched the towel, as impatient and angry now as she was. He was rough, but it warmed her better. She closed her eyes and relaxed ever so slightly to have him be the one to do it.

The shrine maidens weren't quite sure how to handle that. Perhaps their control spell wouldn't work on anyone other than the candidate. That was just fine as far as Purrcy was concerned.

Coldly she said, "I do hope that's the last cold stream I will have to punish myself with or I will personally drown all of you in the next one." She dodged the spell this time, letting it have her physical avatar and this time she didn't hold back.

Every one of the shrine maidens was being pressed to their knees on the ground. "I hate all of you for believing that to enslave another being, even weak ones like yourselves, is the way to have a proper High Priestess and Oracle. I will be the last one and your shrine will burn." That finally got an emotional response from the weaker shrine maidens.

"Did I not come here voluntarily when Inari required me to come? Have I not been obedient to Inari in all I have done? Was not my path placed before my feet by them before I even walked it? Use that control spell on me one more time and all of you will be cursed before the burning even begins." She held them to the ground until they promised they'd not use it again. Her guards looked finally vindicated as well.

"Even still, none of you will survive," she said almost as an afterthought as Tetorō helped her with the robe they'd assigned to her to wear. "That spell cannot survive to be passed down. It's too dangerous."

The worst of the senior shrine maidens was angered by that and used the spell again without thinking about it. She was on the ground, then dissolving into the rainbow bubbles that represented death on the world of the game _Elder Tales_. Purrcy turned away and walked back to her place in the procession as if it hadn't even happened. If she didn't she was going to take out more than the one.

Purrcy paused by Crusty on his pallet, holding her hand over his forehead to confirm he was still properly in stasis and that the ritual washing that the rest of her guard had to endure like her own, although a little lesser in degree, hadn't loosened any of the restraints she needed on him. Those restraints were to keep him in Yamato, though, not to force him to become something he didn't want to become. His high level cursing wanted him in China, where he didn't belong.

When she was content, Purrcy put her hand on Tetorō's shoulder and moved him to standing next to her in the procession, where before he'd had to be behind all the shrine maidens. She didn't let him leave her side from that time until they'd finally walked all the way up the hundreds, if not thousands, of steps up to the plateau of shrines.

They left the shrine maidens in the dust, about half-way up the steps. Mortals needed to rest on that climb. Adventurers of their level didn't, even though Purrcy was tiring. They'd not had too many breaks since being let off of the _Ocypete_ at nearly three in the morning two days before.

Because of that, she did finally call a halt when they could see the end of the steps. She waved to the Eagles who had come with them - she'd asked for the Intelligence detail and Gareth - to take Crusty off to the side, and called Michael to her.

Sitting in the middle of the step, she looked out over the valleys and mountains that were in her view, the sparkling ocean bay off in the distance, then closed her eyes. "Keep me here," she said to the two with her. "This is my last opportunity to run, and I so badly want to. I am going to hate being imprisoned here with all my passion, energy, and being. If I could kill them today, I would."

"I think I'd be able to join you in that," Michael agreed in a deadly quiet voice from where he stood over her, his arms folded. Tetorō gave a quiet voiced agreement from beside her on the step, where he'd sat down facing her so if she did try to flee he could grab her and prevent it.

They sat quietly for a while, recovering from the long journey. Tetorō reached over to rub his hand lightly on Purrcy's arm and finally asked what they were all wondering. "Are you going to be lost to us once the final requirements are done, Hahaue?" He wasn't happy.

"I expect so," she answered. "At least as far as the levels I've been able to be reached at before. I'll still be around, but I don't know how tightly they'll lock me down.

"If it's like that stupid spell they've got, I'll have the whole mountain blazing in only a few short weeks - or less. If it's just more of the same as I've had to live through being bound to Izanagi through Nyanta, I'll probably be fine, even if the rest of you aren't."

She opened her eyes and looked at Tetorō. The pale violet eyes and pink hair of his female avatar were odd now that he'd been the male he really was for half a year.

"Please expect that to be the most lenient they'll be. This is the place of protection that Izanagi requires his wife to be in, and the place his jealousy is the strongest, even if he isn't present personally." Tetorō's face was far from happy, but he nodded his understanding.

"We'll try to get that flavor text fixed as soon as we can," Michael said dryly. The burly Monk was both making sure she stayed put and trying to get his own anger and displeasure over the whole thing to settle. "I really don't like seeing an even harsher repeat of Minami all over again. If we can at least alleviate that a little...."

Purrcy nodded, but she was rather sure that what was coming after they did that would be even worse. Izanami had been warning her for some time now that releasing the flavor text restriction was going to cause chaos the Adventurers wouldn't like. The Game AI had only had the level of restraint against Izanagi there had been because of it. She wasn't allowed to warn them more strenuously than she already had though, and it made her a little sad (and angry of course).

Izanagi - the World AI - was cruel because the end goal was all it cared about. Izanami's programming as Game Bot allowed for some level of interpersonal relationship skills. But there were a lot of things Purrcy had only been able to hint at and a lot of them Shiroe had caught and many he still hadn't. She could only do what she could do.

With a sigh of impatience, she rose to her feet, taking Michael's hand to pull up. He was surprised by it, but went with it. He was even more surprised when she turned to him suddenly and kissed him on the lips.

"Michael, you and Shiroe haven't seriously thought about every little detail I've passed on yet. Hurry up and think harder. I will be crying for Akiba and those I love." She released him and started walking up the steps again, leaving them all scrambling to catch up to her.

Tetorō reached her quickly, taking her hand in his and pulling her to slow down. He looked into her face earnestly. "You can't say more than that?" She shook her head. He bit his lower lip. "Is it related to getting rid of the flavor text, then?" The most she could do was a slight tip of an ear and a shiver of tears that passed quickly.

Then she was calm and under control again - the control of Izanagi who had made her feel impassive again. She cried deep inside. She really didn't like it when it separated her from her emotions, even if it did help her face what she was required to do with a little more ease. If she'd explained that to those who supported her, they would have called it emotional abuse - stripping her of her ability and birthright to naturally feel and be.

She paused and waited for the procession to be properly set back up. When Tetorō looked back at her, from watching the others get ready, she held onto his hand very tightly and began the final walk up the last stairs, her heart beating very rapidly and her soul cowering in a corner, her spiritual ears flattened against her skull and her tail tucked up tightly under her. She really, really, really didn't want to be doing this.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael was still stunned as they got going. Purrcy never broke her strict rule to be faithful to her Theldesian husband Nyanta, nor to breach Michael's oath to his own wife of Earth. He rapidly tried to get his brain to restart again.

He was going to have to go back and replay all the history he could find about the times they'd talked about the flavor text of the Oracle, Priestess, and Priest. While he'd already had the clue that the Priestess was being held in the shrine because she was half of the problem, he wasn't at all sure the kiss had been part of that.

Purrcy herself wasn't bound by the flavor text, and he rather thought that it wouldn't really come out until she was made in actual fact the Priestess by all of this mumbo-jumbo they'd already had to suffer through on the way this far. It could be, but given she'd been as Purrcy as she could have been in that moment, it wasn't likely.

One thing he had decided, through all of this, was that he was going to do everything he could to keep his part of the contract. Whatever he could do to protect Purrcy, he'd do. She wasn't likely to come out of this next set nicely intact otherwise.

She was already in lock-down more than they would have thought at this point in the journey, and when she wasn't paying attention she wasn't Purrcy hardly at all. They needed her at least sane, or they wouldn't get through the final boss level and boss fight. They needed her badly for that part and they all knew it.

He hoped that the AIs didn't use this as the opportunity to steal her from them for good - that is to take away their one hope and one big gun. It was a harsh realization he'd had in finally understanding that they'd all been relying on the two most likely to be locked out and shut down to be the two that levied the damage they all needed done.

It was partly why he'd decided to go hunting for the God Cleaver. They needed to have someone with a bit more free agency capable of getting damage in if Nyanta and Purrcy were prevented.

Everything about this trip and this mountain was under severe suspicion at this point. Nothing had been good until Purrcy had finally lost it there at the end. He hoped she wasn't punished for taking a life, though, even if it had been the consequence warned of beforehand.

He sighed to himself and just watched her back - ramrod stiff with fear and determination as always when she walked into this kind of battlefield. He really did hope they wouldn't lock her down completely while she was here.

They were met halfway between the guest house near the top of the steps and the shrine Purrcy was headed for as if she'd always known where it was. The older woman in the front, her black kimono embroidered in red and black and her greying hair up on the top of her head, frowned as she looked around their group and then behind them.

"Where is your escort?" she asked Purrcy sharply.

"Right here with me, unless you mean the shrine maidens. They're still coming. They had to rest halfway up and Izanagi was too impatient to let us wait for them. Adventurers have higher stamina, I'm sure you know full well, Priestess Kaede."

The Priestess blinked and Purrcy waited for her for just one second. "I've brought with me an Adventurer who's been cursed and needs proper healing and blessings. As High Priest Nyanta won't be joining us on the mountain - ever, if he and Izanagi have their say - I'm going to have to do it. Please see that the room of healing is prepared by the time my final preparations are completed."

The look on Kaede's face went sour. "There's already a High Priest of Inari-no-Izanagi?" she asked.

"Yes. And we've already been properly married as well, and he knows where I've been because it's been right beside him since then, and he's only just now sent me, and I'm going to hate it here just as much as I always do. Please don't expect me to be pleasant for some time to come."

Kaede's lips pursed and she studied Purrcy. "Why were you selected?"

"Because I was a treasure that made a mistake they abused. Who is stronger than an Adventurer?"

Kaede seemed to slump a little as if there could be no argument to the god's reasoning if it was that. It still didn't make her happy, though, and she decided to take it out on the rest of them. "Men are not allowed in the shrine of Inari-no-Izanami, nor can they touch her. She will have to do the healing from a distance. You will stay in the guest house with the infirm until he is called for and may leave immediately thereafter."

"No!" Purrcy said emphatically. "They will stay for the duration so they can return him to his home." The sour look on Kaede's face twisted to more sharpness and distaste. "I will also require that my guards be present nearby for the final steps of the purification. The shrine maidens are not allowed to assist, nor to touch me. Only Tetora."

Kaede's eyes shifted to Tetorō, still holding Purrcy's hand tightly. She still wanted to run, most likely, Michael figured and he didn't blame her, although he wasn't about to let her run either. "Why must it be so?" Kaede finally asked bluntly.

"Because I will kill anyone else who does," Purrcy said back just as blunt and quite seriously. "I've already warned the shrine maidens who are following us up the stairs. And if you know the spell that makes the candidate obey and behave, please forget you ever did. I've already killed one for using it on me after I warned them I have no patience with it any more."

Kaede froze and it took a few minutes for her to breathe again. "You would even kill your Priestess?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"Without hesitation," Purrcy replied coldly. "I have already been the High Priestess and Oracle for over a year, even without the proper washings. They are only a final detail."

"... _And_ Oracle?" Kaede's eyes widened.

"Yes." It was said in as dead a tone as Purrcy could have said it.

Kaede waved her hand and over each of them was displayed in hazy letters their statuses. Purrcy's list was the full one, not the shortened or hidden one. None of them showed their top layer obfuscation data - it was all the bottom level, true data. Michael scowled at that a little. He wasn't pleased that they had such high level magic as it was. To have that much more was more than a little disturbing.

Kaede seemed to calm down just a little to see Purrcy's title of Priestess and to find the sub-class of Oracle. She was displeased with what she saw of the rest of them, but then she seemed generally displeased with both Adventurers and with men.

"Welcome to Shrine Mountain, Priestess," she said formally, as if it was a required speech for their arrival. It was forced, too. "If you'll keep Tetora with you, she must also be washed and initiated to become a shrine maiden."

Purrcy looked at Tetorō. He slumped just a little, but nodded firmly nonetheless. He'd already known it would be required, after all. Kaede waved at the rest of them. "None of them can come, however."

"Michael will come," Purrcy said. Her words were forceful and left no room for argument. "Has he not been my guard since the beginning and taken all the punishments my husband has seen fit to lay upon him without complaint? Has he not been faithful to his requirements and honorable in his actions towards my person, only ever standing watch over me to protect me? He will come and stand watch over me even now until I have entered the room of meeting and have entered the inner sanctum."

Kaede once again pursed her lips and then bluntly asked, "Why?"

"Because there is no Person of the Land who can prevent me from fleeing the Mountain. Only Michael has the strength and power to keep me where I'm required to be. Only for him in this place will I be obedient until then. I, the Adventurer Purrcy, also do not wish to be here, any more than you wish I was."

Kaede's eyes narrowed at Purrcy. An adversarial relationship was set into stone in that moment and Michael and Tetorō sighed in a bit of frustration. Purrcy really hadn't helped herself, assuming that hadn't been Izanagi setting up for the fall of the flavor text - which was equally likely. "Very well. The others of you may go until you're called. You three will come with me and we will begin the final purifications."

Michael obediently followed after, paid attention to the instructions that were given, then ritually washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth with the others. He could feel the cellular lift to the half level - just inside the code realm pre-milli-equivalent.

They were escorted into an area enclosed by a high wooden slat privacy fence. The gate led into a hot springs of flowing water on the left, a walkway in the center covered by a roof, and doors leading into the shrine on the right. Kaede waved to the door in the back, which was through another gate and wall.

"Michael, you will wash here and wear the yukata we'll leave for you in this changing room, then stand guard on that gate. The Priestess and Tetora will bathe on the other side and you will not allow your eyes to see them. When they are dressed, they may call to you and you may stand at the door just inside that room, but beyond that door you cannot pass.

"The Priestess will be in mediation in the upper room of meeting from that time until dawn. I will arrive at dawn to see if she's passed her test of meeting. If she has, then she'll go to her final ceremony - that of opening the Oracle to Inari-no-Izanami. From that time she will remain in the inner sanctum for the rest of her natural life."

At that thought Kaede's face went very dark, since at the moment Adventurers lived forever. The rest of them weren't any more pleased, however. "You may choose to leave any time after she's entered the upper room of meeting and wait with your companions." They could tell sooner than later would be her preference.

Michael watched the three walk through the next gate and into the changing room. Kaede came out very shortly after and firmly closed the gate so he couldn't see inside. He closed the outer gate behind him when she was gone again and was instantly naked, putting his clothing into his list.

He washed quickly using a cloth and the soap that was sitting in a bucket at the side of the hot spring. He rinsed off, then soaked just long enough for his cells to reach an equilibrium that was at the full-milli level, as if his whole person was being taken into the Hacker level of the code realm. He wondered if Purrcy was going to have this level be her new norm and worried.

As soon as he was sure he was in equilibrium, he left the hot spring, snatching at a towel that was in a basket near the bucket of soaps. He dried as he walked into the changing room and found a grey yukata on one of the four benches set parallel to each other in the room.

As he drew it on and tied it around his waist, he looked around the room. The only other thing in the room was a door on the opposite side from the entrance he'd come in. If he was standing a door, likely they went to similar places. He knew that at least it went into the shrine.

He walked back out of the changing room and closed the door to it, then walked to the gate between bathing areas and stood with his back to it, clearing his throat once to let the bathers know he was on duty. He stayed vigilant in ear, eye, and mind until Tetorō called him to come in.

Tetorō was dressed similarly to himself in a grey yukata. His look for Michael was sad, but the clenched fist at his side expressed his anger that still burned from the beginning of their journey. Michael nodded at him and Tetorō nodded back, then turned and disappeared into the changing room.

By the time Michael reached it, both Tetorō and Purrcy were gone and the door on the opposite side was sliding the last inch closed. He walked to the door and stood guard on it, but this time he slipped into the code realm mentally and made double sure Purrcy was really where she was supposed to be.

In but a few minutes, Kaede entered from a different direction and Michael was thrown out of the code realm and back into his body. Inari made it plain. From here on, Michael wasn't to know what went on. He sighed and allowed himself a scowl, but Purrcy wasn't going to go anywhere else now anyway.

For a brief moment he did toy with leaving as soon as the next door had opened and closed, but that just didn't sit well with him. He stayed vigil with Purrcy and Tetorō until Kaede arrived at dawn, passed them both, and they'd moved on one more door into the shrine. He couldn't hear them anymore after that, so he finally took himself out, leaving the yukata on one of the benches and putting on his own clothing.

"How'd it go?" he was asked as soon as he entered the guest house.

"Like a knight's vigil, only worse," he answered as he dropped into a bed. "She's in, and won't be getting out easily - if at all." He closed his eyes and was snoring shortly thereafter.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō watched as Michael was thrown out of the code realm and locked out. He wasn't too pleased, but he was glad when Michael still stayed outside the door in his place. Tetorō wasn't any happier at having to go through this than Purrcy was, and he needed Michael in that place to make himself stay put just as much.

This might be the next requirement to fulfilling the beginning of this level, but walking through fire was never as easy as the planning to walk through fire was, and he already wasn't looking forward to it from the first he'd understood what he'd have to do for it.

He kept his vision locked to Michael's sturdy back and his unwavering stance. He kept his ear on Purrcy, who was lying motionless on the floor near him in the pose she'd been ordered to be in. He was allowed to sit cross-legged, so was, but they'd both been ordered to be silent for the duration of their time of testing in the upper room of meeting.

Tetorō eventually got bored and looked around the room one more time. It was rectangular with tatami mat floors, like the smaller previous room had. The doors were the standard sliding doors of traditional Japanese houses that were as much paper walls.

On the left end of the room as they'd entered was a scroll with a character painted or printed on it. He wasn't sure what it stood for, but Purrcy was head towards it, so it was likely a representation of Inari-no-Izanami.

Set out from that wall about three or maybe four feet was a low altar that had a candle, a small ebony bowl with red flowers floating in it, and a smoking stick of incense on it. The rest of the room was rather bare save for tall, narrow ebony vases of artfully arranged red flowers in each corner of the room.

Tetorō bowed his head and closed his eyes, focusing on Michael and Purrcy, and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep. They would be here a long time and he had no false ideas about what would come to visit them in the night. He'd already experienced the two kami in Maihama.

If they'd been taken up this high already (there'd been another level Purrcy had gone up while he watched and before entering this room that had put her into the micro speeds physically), Izanami was going to descend and perform the testing itself. He wasn't looking forward to it.

As he fell into his sleep, he chose to focus on his personal goal that was going to get him through this: he would never let any goal fail that his guildmaster said needed to be met. They would not lose this dungeon.

When Izanami arrived, the pressure was massive and weighed on him as if a two ton Roc had come to sit on him as a nestling. When he was pushed to the floor, he didn't resist. He bowed low in the direction of the symbol on the wall, and stayed there with his forehead pressed against the floor. He did switch over to sitting on his knees.

For the next two minutes, he was left hanging in the space of the milli realm. It felt like two years, but he didn't complain. He'd had far longer than that in cumulative experience when waiting on his father on the wall.

He gave the pressure no resistance, like he'd learned to give to his father, and it didn't kill him although it was difficult to bear, particularly towards the end. He caught hold of a soft thing he noticed in a corner of his mind and held onto it, falling into a trance and petting it slowly, even though only in his mind. He was still frozen in his position outside.

When the pressure finally eased, Tetorō slowly walked back to his body, taking the soft thing with him. It was gone from his arms before he made it back to awareness, and he forgot about it shortly after that. Purrcy was rising to her knees to sit up, keeping silent still. Soon the door slid open and Kaede entered. She gave them both sharp, deep looks, then passed them both - a bit reluctantly it seemed.

"You've passed. Now you only have one more thing to do." She handed Purrcy a cup of a shiny liquid.

Purrcy grimaced at it, pausing to see what it was. She was handing it back, when her hand stopped and went the other direction. With great distaste and distrust she was forced by Inari to drink the liquid down. She choked on it and gasped as if it had been a strong alcohol. Tetorō thought it might be given that Purrcy had said she never drank it - ever.

She coughed it out of the back of her throat, then threw the cup at the altar where it crashed against the side of it. "Damn AIs know we can't get drunk. This step was quite pointless."

She rose to her feet, glared at Kaede, and proceeded to give a rather long oracle that described how much longer the shrine was going to last and by what means it was going to be destroyed, similar to how she'd told the shrine maidens who'd come to fetch them, just with all the flowery detail to it this time.

Kaede's eyes went wide with dismay and shock. "That is the darkest First Oracle to be given since the time of the Alv and the Ruquinjé. Will it happen in my lifetime?"

"Within the year," Purrcy said dismissively, turning for the next door inward. "I'm tired. We'll sleep in the inner room for now, since I know instructions are next and you are so by the book you won't relent for that either." She glanced at Tetorō briefly, "And my newest shrine maiden needs to hear them anyway."

She waved at the wall on the opposite side they'd entered through. Tetorō jumped up and slid the door open and bowed her through, then followed after Kaede, who was still disturbed by the oracle.

"Please never serve the High Priestess alcohol again," he said quietly to Kaede as she passed him. "It may have been required by Inari that time, but she will kill for that, too." Kaede turned a surprised eye on him, then gave a brief nod. It had been displayed rather obviously by the temper tantrum.

When Tetorō arrived next to Purrcy again, she patted the cushions next to her. She was sitting on a rather large pile of them, actually, wrapped newly in volumes of kimonos, layered red and black with the top one being elaborately embroidered in red and black on the black silk.

It hid her almost, being a black tortoiseshell felinoid already. Even the white, grey, and gold speckles nearly disappeared and the golden galaxy swirls were hidden. Only her golden eyes were bright. He himself had been clothed in a black kimono with light black embroidery on it. He silently went to where she'd indicated and knelt.

Purrcy lay down on the cushions, reached up, and pulled him down to lie with her. This time, she held _him_ as if holding a cat for comfort rather than the other way around, her arms around him, her body curled up around his back and over his head, protecting him from the other shrine maidens and acolytes in the room, proclaiming immediately without words that he was her favorite regardless of what they would say or do.

He was also tired enough to not care that he was being used that way. From this time on, he was the emotionally dead son on the wall. Whatever was done to him was his lot to just accept without complaint until he could be released.

At least there weren't likely to be beatings, and the person was one he was willing to be obedient for. Inari could go to hell, but if Purrcy needed him, he was only keeping his promise to her. He wouldn't leave her side.

-:-:-:-:-

"Mister Shiroe."

Shiroe paused with his pen in the air in the middle of writing a word, sat back in his chair, and answered. "Go ahead Stiletto." His eyes casually scanned the map he was drawing of Eastern China as it stood today in Theldesia. Cartography was his secondary scribe skill and actually his preferred. The maps were always a creative challenge and he could put whatever he wanted on them.

Today he was experimenting with another kind of combination of magic as he drew this one. He wanted to see if cross-server communications could be done by touching a place on the map and then thinking of the person on his friend list that lived there that he wanted to talk to. He was hoping it would work, even if it was a magic only he could use in the end. He rather thought if it did work it probably ought to work for any communication mage of high enough skill level.

"Michael just returned to the guest house and is sleeping. He kept vigil with Mrs. Purrcy all night at the shrine. He says she's properly in the shrine and not likely to be coming out. The head priestess is going to be a lot of trouble to work with.

"She and Mrs. Purrcy were throwing sparks at each other from the beginning. She's extremely unhappy with having an Adventurer in the head slot. Mrs. Purrcy was able to make them let Michael guard her last night and is keeping Tetorō as close to her as she can, as Tetora.

"One difficulty we discovered is that they have magics that supersede ours and even Mrs. Purrcy's." Shiroe tensed a little, but kept open to the data coming in. "As soon as we hit the other side of the beach, a delegation met us. Mrs. Purrcy needed some down time to recover and they hit her with a spell that made her be obedient instead.

"She finally slipped out the third time they hit her physical body with it and smashed them into the ground. She prophesied the shrine was going to burn and everyone who knows that spell is going to bite the dust. The head shrine maiden went to hit her with it again and she was bubbles in the air. Mrs. Purrcy's properly warned the head priestess to not use it or she'll be next.

"The head priestess also cast another spell that let her see all our statuses - the true ones, and in full detail. She seemed to be using it to confirm everyone was who they said they were. She used it after Mrs. Purrcy claimed to be the Oracle, too, not just the Priestess."

Shiroe let out the breath he was holding in amazement that they had that kind of a spell available to them. Purrcy was a TechnoMage, the highest pseudocode mage the Adventurers knew. She kept that level of her personal data hidden from everyone.

"Tetorō?"

"He was already Tetora by then. He's okay."

Shiroe sat back in his chair and held his pen between the fingers of both hands, considering the ramifications of those two spells. "We'll want to keep watch on what other spells they might have. That's a place we've not explored before, and honestly, not one I had to deal with much before the catastrophe.

"It sounds like some of that might be new from our perspective. I'll let my data researchers already working on that sub-quest know I want full scope details as deep as they can dig them up."

"The third concern is that we can't get into the shrines past the outer public areas. Physically of course, but also inside the code realm. We get thrown back out. The gods jealously protect their inner sanctums." For Stiletto to not be able to get inside the shrines using nonconventional methods was rather impressive.

"So we won't be able to keep a watch from the outside on Purrcy?"

"Correct."

Shiroe nodded to himself. It wasn't what he wanted, and it meant the burden of watching and reporting would fall on Tetorō, but at least they had him there to do it. "I'll add to my schedule a nightly conference with Tetorō, then, starting with tonight. Anything else?"

"Not until the Commander reports."

"Alright. Thank you." He closed the chat, finished wrapping up putting those data points into his internal map of this the sixth dungeon level, and returned to his interrupted drafting.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu walked into the Log Horizon guild hall. It was quiet, like it often was this time of the afternoon. He looked at the couch where he usually planted himself when he walked in the door, and hesitated. He stared at the couch for a moment, then turned and walked up the stairs instead.

His eyes passed over Tetorō's door as he passed the third floor, acknowledging it was empty. He continued up until he was opening the door to the roof where he could finally breathe a little easier again. He soberly walked to lean on the wall that surrounded the rooftop.

The center of Akiba was in front of him, but to his right. Other tall buildings were more directly in front him, if distant - most notably the Production Building where the small production businesses were.

They serviced the local needs of Akiba Adventurers, where Marine Organization would now be almost exclusively for national and international trade, although they supplied product through Shopping District 8. It was taking some time for the city dynamics to settle down, but in the main the smaller businesses hadn't been disturbed all that much by the changes made by the creation of the Corporation of Akiba.

Naotsugu looked down at his hands, unconsciously scanning the road as he did so. It was a lot busier now that the Akiba Adventurer Academy down the road to his left was busy with classes filling up each day. Marielle was calmer and happily busy and even Henrietta had found her pace and was performing up to her own perfectionistic expectations without her stress spilling over the top.

While Naotsugu wasn't one to normally walk the streets to gather information, he still did on occasion - usually as he was running other errands, headed out to a harvest zone or back in from one, or when he was having a lunch meeting with someone. The lunch meetings were his special sauce when it came to information exchange. Today he'd just walked the market, though, and eaten his lunch on the walk. Today he'd wanted to get the feel of the city.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He really should just admit it. He was trying to fill the holes and the gaps he was feeling. He couldn't even sit in his station because of them. Even standing here reminded him of one. The last time he'd stood here in his contemplation spot had been when he'd been scolded by Purrcy.

"Hahaue," he said now to the air around him, "how can I hold everyone up when I don't have half my own supports? Tetorō's not here to walk the market district so I need to do it for him, but then he's not here when I get back to sit with and that side's cold. I know I need to call on Marie, but that's not the kind of support I need at those times and I can't lean on her all the time."

Naotsugu blinked. "I don't want to complain, really. I guess it's just surprising a little at how much I leaned on him when it always felt like it was the other way around." As guardian and guild tank, everyone in Log Horizon leaned on him. This level made things have a new feel and look.

He stood in silence for a while, just feeling the almost-cold wind blow across his neck. Winter was now the predominate feel to fall and winter itself wasn't too far off. It matched how cold his side felt, really. He stood upright again and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked the roof, not really quite able to stand still.

"Nyanta's missing, too. He went into hiding as soon as we got home. It took all four juniors to help him have the courage to face his own sanctuary without you. He's doing better now, but he'd rather be on his porch sleeping - which he does a lot of now.

"The juniors are feeling cold on that side. I think they kind of expected it and are working hard on their projects in town to fill that space. I go and bug him for having nothing better to do and it helps both of us for a while - long enough to get dinner on the table."

Naotsugu found he was standing in front of the tree that grew up through the center of their six-story guild hall, looking at the steps they'd nailed to it for Touya. He blinked and looked up. The tree had dropped it's leaves and the branches were bare. He shrugged and climbed it anyway until he was in the sturdy branch he could sit in and look out over the city. That seemed to be a better place to just sit.

His eyes turned and focused into the far, far distance, towards Mount Fuji, although he couldn't actually see it from here. He sat smelling the cold in the air, not really thinking much for a while, but the analysis was running under the surface anyway.

Both field monitors were missing and it left them without rudder and they were feeling adrift. The Eagles were filling in the gaps, as far as walking the city beat went, and bringing information back to Shiroe. It was just the rest of them felt like that was probably temporary. For some reason they'd never been willing to lean on the sub-guild.

They'd been Purrcy's support more, and the few who'd been propping Shiroe up for the last level. They were filling in the gap, though, which was needed. Naotsugu sighed in a deep breath, looked up at the pale blue sky through the brown branches above him, and let it out.

Touya was short distance tank and was setting up in town. His junior was feeling that it wasn't enough to put their defensive circle at the edges of the guild hall. He was moving it out to half the city, practically. They did that when they expected high level bosses with super-powerful attacks, and sneak attacks. It kept the front line out far enough to prevent the small-fry from getting to the back line.

Touya was protecting his op from internal back-lash damage, too: getting her far enough out from the center that if something big went off from inside the party there wasn't friendly-fire damage. Naotsugu got that. Touya and Minori were setting up fine, but they'd be harder to defend by the rest of them.

Reed had set up a defense around them for that reason, putting Eagles to work at Grandpa's Kitchen once it was ready to go and on watch over the top of the shop. Naotsugu wasn't sure exactly what specific roles they were, but he trusted Reed enough with that by now. That position would be as secure as they could get it.

It would also be a fall-back position for the dancers - Rudy and Isuzu. They'd work at that distance as well, like they always did, and rotate in to the center to heal up, report, and head back out. They were carrying a heavier weight now, with Touya and Minori being stationary instead of having some level of movement.

Again, the Eagles had a portion helping them out and were battle monitor to let them know if they needed to fall back or move left. Those front-line positions were getting set and seemed pretty firm. He couldn't see much to fault in that.

That left back here, the center of the nexus as it set up to become a more powerful weapon as it were. Shiroe had always been the center that made things happen both with small status effects and with heavy-duty spells. Now he was going to become like Purrcy when she was on the ground rather than far-flung monitor.

Shiroe was setting up to become the super powerful OP player, to really bring out the Archmage, to set the king on the board. The pawns had moved half-way down the board. The rest of them had to be set to protect the king from the pieces that could jump past the pawns.

Nyanta would do what he could. He was the Swashbuckler, the knight, who could block unexpected moves. The problem was that he was going to be taken off the board, and might already be down. It was hard to fill that slot. Naotsugu himself was a rook, after all. Straight line defense and attack. A heavy tank. But it wasn't going to be enough - him, a weakened Nyanta, and Akatsuki the only ones defending Shiroe.

"I think I told you you're supposed to call on me," a very scolding voice belonging to the guildmaster of Knights of the Black Sword said from below the tree.

Naotsugu looked down in mild surprise. "Hey, Isaac. What's up?"

"Apparently you are," Isaac answered, folding his arms, his head tipped up to look at Naotsugu above him in the tree. "You're not on duty below. Why?"

"Can't sit in a place I don't belong. I'm trying to figure out where it is."

Isaac looked around the roof and dragged a chair over to where he could sit and watch Naotsugu a little more comfortably. When he was settled he said, "Okay, talk to me."

"Shiroe's going to place the king soon. We've got the board half-cleared and the juniors in place half-way down the board, clearing a space large enough for when he goes super-nova. I know we've got to have the higher level players in place around him to protect him from the higher levels that can leap-frog over the juniors. I was working on that formation when you showed up."

"Who've you got?"

"Nyanta who's dancer and knight, but he's at twenty percent and probably won't heal up enough before he's taken off the table. It's part of the play that he'll be moved out anyway. He's Queen's knight and has to show up at the right time to protect her." Isaac nodded.

"Akatsuki's in place as always. She'll be there tight by him like she's supposed to be until we have to put three spaces between them, but she can still jump in and out as needed, since she's King's knight." Naotsugu looked off over the city again, but he wasn't really seeing it.

"As the King's tank - the rook - I've not got what it takes to replace both a knight and a bishop. They're the ones protecting the Queen, and they're hers, so it stands to reason, but to have them gone the same time the King comes out's hard."

"Who's the other bishop?"

"Marie was named, but I don't think that's quite right. She's a pawn, too, really. She'll support me, but she's not got the strength to support Shiroe the way we do.

"I'm not sure, but I'm kind of feeling like I'd be better off moving to be either knight or bishop for the term, or at least learn some flexibility and speed so I can fill in as needed. That's why I'm up here, to see just how deep that need is and what I would need to do to switch over." He looked back down at Isaac again.

Isaac was quiet, thinking for a bit. He looked up at Naotsugu and said, "I think you're forgetting something, Naotsugu."

"What's that?"

"The rest of us that have been called in. It's rather why I showed up. I need to know where we need to be placed. You've got me and Crusty will show up before too long, and there's Nakalnad, too. We've already figured out we're going to be the things that prop up Shiroe when the Eagles disappear, and we're around - well, I'm around - until then anyway."

Naotsugu looked down at Isaac and felt it. That Isaac was already on the board and feeling a little lost, like the newcomer to the party who needed to be fit in and who was needed in the new level. He took a breath, nodded, and noodled on it.

"Bishop. You keep showing up unexpectedly, but you don't jump around the board. Steady and direct, and a mild attacker. So...that'd be...Sorcerer with deflection defenses. A powered up Rudy." He looked down into Isaac's eyes. "Feel right to you?"

Isaac chewed on it for a bit, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see that. Straight-line when called to action, but unexpected blind-spot attacks and defenses and powerful enough to not be just pushed over. I can do that and it fills one of the holes."

Naotsugu blinked, then smiled. "So your spot's the one that's been keeping me off the couch."

"That's my fault?" Isaac teased in mock affront. Then he looked away, a bit pensive and scowled with a faint mutter of a swear word under his breath.

"What?" Naotsugu asked.

"It's why we butt heads all the time, I suppose, Tetorō and I, when I show up in this place." Isaac was a bit reluctant to say it.

Naotsugu laughed. "Yeah, he doesn't like having anyone around that feels like they're going to push him out of his slot...but I think he'll be grateful this time. He hates leaving my side cold more than I hate having it cold."

Isaac looked at him. "Well, don't let him kill me when he shows back up again."

Naotsugu shook his head. "No you're coming in as King's bishop. He's Queen's bishop. He'll need massive recovery when he gets back. The two of you will figure out a balance by the time he's ready to be back up and dance the black and white to keep Shiroe defended nicely."

"Alright," Isaac answered. Then he frowned. "Wait. How can he be Queen's bishop when he stands next to her so tightly? Wouldn't that make him Queen's rook? It's Michael that's her other one, right?" Naotsugu nodded. "It seems Michael does what I do more, making him Queen's bishop."

"It does look that way," Naotsugu nodded. "But it's because Michael stands out in front and plays obvious interference where Tetorō is held in close and moves the short single and double space moves. He hides and shows up unexpectedly on those diagonals. Michael moves fast on the straight lines and attacks to kill. It's the opposite of what happens here for the King. I'm kept in close on defense and the bishop moves the distances."

"Ah, I can see that," Isaac nodded now. "So you need to know not only that I'll show up when you need close up help, but that I'm doing my job out in the room to make sure that anything incoming is dealt with and warning is passed back on anything that might be getting through?"

"Exactly," Naotsugu said.

Isaac pondered, then said, "I think I'll call in Souji as my support, then. He's got his ears to the ground already and that will let me know what I need to be keeping my eyes on. I'm too high in town to get any information from the street, but he's in the place for it already." He pondered a little longer then looked up at Naotsugu. "When do I need to be here?"

"We have the schedule meetings at the end of breakfast. We can chat you in on those. Often they're really brief. This time of day is when I'm looking for you...but you don't have to cuddle with me on the couch. That's just not right. Anywhere in the room so that I can sit still on the couch until things feel settled and like the day's moving smoothly along is fine."

"All right. I can do that," Isaac said, looking up at Naotsugu. "And Shiroe? Does he need more that that?"

"You'll know it if you're here that much."

Isaac nodded, then said, "You ready to come down yet, then?"

Naotsugu blinked then smiled. "Not quite. Head on down and pick a spot that feels comfortable as long as it's not mine. I'll be there shortly. ...I promise," he added to answer Isaac's slight scowl.

"Better," Isaac warned, but he got up and went back inside.

Naotsugu looked back out over the city. "Thanks, Hahaue. That's a lot better." He got himself back down out of the tree and headed downstairs.

He stopped by the third floor balcony and picked up the grey and white cat that had his nose buried under his arm and carried him down, too. With two of them sitting as healers, he'd be more likely to have the strength to move forward each day as well. He was just lonely after all.


	3. Last Breath on the Precipice

There was a firm knock on the guest house door frame. The men in the room looked at each other and Bowie rose to answer it, sliding the door open. Michael could just see past him to the outside.

The priestess, Kaede, was standing ramrod straight on the other side of the doorway, every fiber of her body now echoing with screams the disapproval that had been on her face the first day they'd arrived.

His eyebrow raised ever so slightly and he stood and walked over to the door. Tetorō was standing behind her, dressed in a black kimono. "Hello. May we help you?" Bowie asked.

Kaede's eyes went from him to Michael as Michael reached the doorway. "You've been summoned, and your man Gareth." She paused, then said rather scathingly, "That is... _if_ you're willing to go through what you'll have to go through."

That gave them all pause. "And that would be?" Michael asked.

With a sour look, Kaede said, "The Priestess cannot lay her hands on the man who needs healing and there is no Priest on the holy mountain. You will be her hands."

Michael blinked and thought about that, then shrugged. He and Tetorō both not only did everything Purrcy told them to do, they also had both carried Purrcy as her oracle more than once. It surely couldn't be much different, if it was at all.

Not like any of them would touch Crusty either. The work needed to be done in the code realm. "I already am, if Tetora's not."

Kaede's look turned even more bitter and added disgust. She looked at Bowie. "We'll summon you to bring the injured to the room of healing tomorrow. They won't be back until the work is done...and then you may _all_ leave the holy mountain." She turned her back and walked down the steps, although she waited there impatiently.

"You'd think she was _the_ Priestess given how hard nosed she is," BlackJack said quietly from the back of the room.

Michael looked back at him. "Use your time wisely. I'm sure we won't be gone for more than a few days at the most, although she'll likely try to make it as long as she can." He looked at Gareth. "Ready, then?"

Gareth blinked at him. "Why me and not Stiletto? He's higher level, like you guys."

Michael tipped his head towards the door. "Your watch."

Gareth moved to stand behind him and looked at Tetorō. "Oh. You've been called up, too?"

Tetorō nodded. "You and I are their respective assistants and we're all going to get to learn what it is to be shrine maidens...though," he hesitated and looked at Michael, "you're like that one." Only his eyes moved to point towards Kaede.

"It's like that is it?" Michael asked with quiet forcefulness. He wasn't sure he wanted it to go quite that far. Tetorō nodded and he wrung the fingers of one hand in the other. Michael raised an eyebrow at it. That wasn't normal for him. He looked into Tetorō's face again and got a faint nod. Tetorō was worried.

Michael paused, then looked back at his men inside. "Pray for me boys. This place is a strange place." They looked at him solemnly then put their hands on the hilts of their weapons and gripped them. He gave them a nod and walked out the door. Gareth followed him out.

Tetorō joined Gareth behind Michael as they followed Kaede's disapproving back towards the bath house, yet again. "Purification first again, is it?" Michael whispered to himself. That part was going to be annoying, if he had to do that every time he was going to be anywhere near Purrcy.

"She's constantly at the micro level now, Michael," Tetorō said quietly, "and Izanami comes into her at the nano level whenever it feels like it, bringing her up to it and then dropping her when it's done. Nothing in this place is less than milli, and that's the junior shrine maidens that do the sweeping and clean up. ...The third ritual exploded the collar into tiny bits of light."

Michael looked at Tetorō over his shoulder with wide eyes. "Is she okay on the drop?"

Tetorō nodded. "Physically she has to rest, but Purrcy's okay. She's been doing it enough now she comes down slower, or she slips out and stays micro. It would be a lot worse if she were being dragged up from this level."

"True," Michael said. He'd noticed - Gareth had tried to touch Tetorō comfortingly and Tetorō had shifted enough he couldn't. "Where does that put you? Milli or micro?"

"Micro, or I can't sit next to her," he admitted.

Michael sighed and turned back to the front. Kaede was opening the door to the baths. The sour look was permanent now, but all other emotions were locked away. "Begin the first purification rituals you were already taught. Do not misstep along the way. I'm going to call for a deacon of Inari-no-Izanagi to come teach you the rest of it."

She glared at them. "I have no desire to see a naked man just to teach you the proper rituals you shouldn't even be allowed to learn." She turned and stalked off.

"Not like we have any desire for that either," Michael responded to her back, even though she didn't likely hear it. Gareth shivered with agreement.

"Do you two remember it?" Tetorō asked.

"Why don't you go through it in detail for us?" Michael offered.

Tetorō walked them to the burbling fountain that was set as the first running water in this place, at the corner of the shrine near the outer gate. "All running water is considered pure. If it's stagnant, it's not acceptable."

He picked up the scoop that was hung on the side of the fountain. "The initial ritual is symbolic. Any petitioner who comes to the shrine will perform it. We ritually wash our bodies by washing our hands first."

He collected water with the scoop. "Hold out your hands, cupped." They did and he poured the water into them. They did remember from the journey to Shrine Mountain that next was scrubbing their hands with the water, allowing it to pour out on the ground.

"We then ritually wash our souls, or the inside of us, by rinsing out the mouth. You spit the water back out on the ground to remove the impurities of the soul from the body. If you swallow it, you're putting them back into your body. Cup your hands again."

They did as he scooped more water from the fountain. He poured the water into their hands and they slurped it into their mouths, swished it around, then spit it on the ground. Tetorō hung the scoop back up. "Given that I've already done my washings this morning, I'm not going to repeat them."

"You have to do it every morning?" Michael asked.

"Yes. The body naturally wants to return to the normal levels of speed so over the course of a day we drop too far. Even Purrcy has to be ritually bathed every morning and every evening."

"How long will she really live then?" Gareth asked. "That's asking a lot of cells to stay that high that long."

Tetorō looked at the next gate, then looked down and sighed. "That's likely another reason Inari was excited to finally get an Adventurer."

Michael's lips pressed together. "How long before she dies - the first time?"

Tetorō looked up at him sadly. "I'm watching it, but I don't know yet. She's strong now...each time it may be less than the next...or her body may get used to it and find a norm...I don't know."

"How's that going to affect the children?" Michael asked very quietly.

Tetorō shook his head. "The womb's been put in a different space, if you will, like our mirror rooms. They're growing normally. The umbilical cords pass through what's like an airlock or like her translation code, that changes the speed of the blood and nutrients between wherever she is and this level. I don't know if Purrcy did it or not, but I suspect not. It looks sophisticated. I think Izanami did it."

He took a breath. "I don't think Izanami will let her die until after the children are born. They don't want that experiment yet, I'd think. We're already behind schedule enough as it is." He looked away again, "Then again, we've thought things like that before."

He turned to face the gate. "This washing takes a person up to milli speeds so they can be heard. We petition the god to hear us and grant us its attention for our request by clapping, and being respectful of their person." He clapped twice, bowed making his bright pink hair fall forward then back again as he stood back upright, then clapped one more time.

"It's the time to clear your hearts and minds to be receptive to the answers you'll receive, and to hold in your minds and hearts your requests. Since our goal is to be able to serve as healers at Purrcy's side, that should be your focus."

Michael faced the gate and took a calming breath. Keeping that goal in mind - knowing full well how intention worked in Theldesia - he clapped twice, bowed, and clapped again. Gareth repeated it after him.

"Sometimes you'll pray out loud with your request at this time, particularly if it's a simple request or petition. Our's isn't and I don't know what we're supposed to ask for anyway since Kaede left us here without telling us, so intent will be sufficient for now," Tetorō explained, then walked through the gate. The other two followed him through.

They walked to the interior of the two bathing areas of the hot spring. Tetorō knelt at the edge of the pool to talk to them while they put their clothes away and entered the water with washcloths and soap.

Given who they were and how much they'd been through together, not a one of them batted an eye at having a seeming female guard watching over them. Gareth was rather relieved he didn't have to actually _be_ female with Tetorō this time, even if he was going to get to learn to be a shrine maiden, or deacon.

As they scrubbed down with the strong lye soap, Michael asked, since he had Tetorō this time, "I'm not sure the translations are really working well with the titles here. Sometimes I get one word and sometimes another, and I'm pretty sure the term for male shrine maiden isn't Japanese, but the closest English translation. Can you describe what each is?"

Tetorō considered his answer. "We only really have two terms, but there's an implication for the male and female and there are more levels than the two terms can properly explain, especially here in this place.

"Purrcy is the highest level - the mortal who is closest to the goddess. When Izanami hasn't entered Purrcy, she's just the Priestess. When Izanami is in her it would be more appropriate to say she _is_ the Goddess but we don't say that. We still say Priestess.

"The former definition of Priestess would also be correct for Kaede. She's the second closest to Izanami. Izanami might come talk to her in visions, but won't enter her. She's been cellularly modified enough to have Izanami appear to her psyche, but not her anima, although her anima will still be affected."

He paused, looking away, then turned back to look into Michael's eyes. "You'll be going through that ritual as well, Michael. You'll be the equivalent of a Priest when we're done, but not to the level of Nyanta, and it will be a Priest of Izanami, not of Izanagi."

Michael paused in his scrubbing, then sighed and continued. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised she'd want that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"No, I don't imagine you will," Tetorō agreed. "You'll have to face her yourself - Izanami that is - and pass the test of if you can stand in her presence."

Michael frowned. "I've already been up in the micro and nano layers before."

"But not when they were there, too," Tetorō said, shaking his head. "Remember when they came down and were fighting at Maihama and I went up to see what it was?"

Michael nodded, dunking down to rinse off his shoulders. "That was a lot of pressure on our level."

"It was a lot worse up there," Tetorō said. "...Be strong."

Michael looked him in the eye for a moment, then nodded. "What about the lower levels of shrine maiden?" He went to scrubbing between his toes.

"Probably acolyte for both male and female but again it's implied and there are two levels here: the shrine maidens who regularly sit at the micro level with Purrcy to take direct care of her and the acolytes at milli level to take care of the premises.

"This washing puts us at the micro level so we don't bring her speed down, but we don't get the same kind of full cellular changes the priests and priestesses do. She comes down naturally but the more things around her that are slow the more quickly it happens."

Michael nodded, then looked at Gareth. "So we get the term 'deacon' because Christianity typically has male hierarchy in the church, and 'shrine maiden' because that's the closest equivalent in English on the female side."

Gareth nodded. "I think so, too."

"But that would be the milli levels, I think," Michael continued. "I would think for the higher level of that, it might be...bishop? on the male side. I have no idea what it would be on the female side. I suppose the lowest level could be acolyte and the next level up shrine maiden, then...I have no idea.

"Priestess if I'm priest, but I think it would be something else...like we'd be Cardinals or something like that. Not being Catholic I'm not really sure, except to know they have enough differentials of level to be nearly equivalent.

Gareth shook his head. "We'd have to ask Chappie, although he's Christian and I think they only have one or two levels."

"Well, I guess it's no wonder the translator's having troubles, then," Michael sighed. "It's all confusing to us, too."

Gareth chuckled. "I'll take deacon."

Michael considered it, then said, "I don't want to take it, but I'll bet priest is right for me if she's going to take me that far." He sat up from his relaxing to let the water wash over him. He looked Gareth in the eye. "Don't tell them, or I'll wipe your memory when we're done here."

Tetorō looked up at Michael. "What? Why? I was wondering why you were changing things."

Michael looked at Tetorō soberly. "We're going traitor to the squad to do this, Tetorō. Even if we do have to do it for the mission. I know full well once we're done with this, because of how this world works, that we really will be those and not able to change it. If she calls on me as her priest I won't be able to say no, any more than Purrcy can, not without punishment until I do it anyway.

"If I walk out of here and say, 'Well that was fun, won't be doing that any more,' the squad will stay. If I've become hers, really, they'll kill me until I'm not. I can't win in this one, Tetorō. They can't know, and if they knew I was making this decision to not let them know, they'd understand it."

Tetorō's eyes went to Gareth. Gareth's eyes were wide. He slapped his hands to his face for a moment, then both fists crashed down into the water angrily and his teeth ground together.

He turned his face away and said, "And it's even worse that she knew what she was doing, asking for me. It would have been the end of the whole mission to have asked for Stil." He cursed and flailed at the water a few more times until he'd gotten it out of his system. "I really hate it that I keep getting the short end of the stick in this game."

Tetorō moved over closer to him and reached for his shoulder. "Gareth...," he said and Michael had to look away. It was too much like looking at lovers talk since Tetorō _was_ in his female body, "...I know it's hard, but it's the short stick that has to be the thickest pillar to hold the weight. And it isn't even that."

Tetorō tugged on Gareth's shoulder to get him to look him in the face. "It's because she wants you to soar the highest. She's taking us up with her to the upper atmosphere where the horizons' the farthest out and the blues are the bluest and your breath gets taken away. She chose you long ago, because you could tell she was there with you. She still is."

Tetorō turned to look at Michael to include him. "She never does a thing like this for the one time. This is just the beginning, the excuse, the thing she's been leading you to until now and the thing she needs you to be for the future, even if for now we have no idea what that is. Remember her game plan is long term and she's the far-flung field monitor, and never is anything not a part of the calculation."

Michael had been moving closer to Tetorō and now he put his hand on the female cheek. "Purrcy...it's rather odd to have you address yourself in third person," he said very quietly. Tetorō blinked. "But is it true...that it's for down the line?"

Tetorō gave a brief nod, then disappeared from being near them. As Michael looked for Tetorō he saw the hem of his kimono disappearing into the changing room. They heard voices from outside the wooden fence and Michael moved back a bit from Gareth, but looked at him. "It'll stand, Gareth. If we need this for the ultimate goal, you'll keep your mouth shut about what happens here and they'll be shut out."

Gareth looked away, then nodded a brief nod. "She keeps using me this way...but if we get ours in the end...I'll let it stand." He looked back. "She's going to owe me big time though."

"She prepaid," Michael said rising to collect a towel. "You're already hers since she bought your freedom from Minami. ...We all are." He walked away from the pool without looking back. It wasn't something any of his men would have wanted to hear. He heard the angry splash and quiet cursing behind him.

They really had accepted him back too fast that day - not been angry enough...and not cared about what the ramifications would be when he did with them as he pleased after that. This world didn't play by the same rules that the squadron did and the world trumped.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu opened the door to the Crescent Moon League guild hall, feeling a bit sober and trying to not feel nervous, although he wasn't sure why he was that. There were a few juniors in the common area and he could hear voices from the kitchen, but there weren't a lot of people present at the moment.

Most of them had found good things to be doing, both at the Academy and for the continuing efforts at the Crescent Burger stands. Some were out farming, since there was a minimal level of that the guild found necessary to supply the restaurants.

Those few weren't very much for social settings and had a lot of fun swinging their swords and trapping the meat they needed. On occasion he and the Log Horizon juniors went out with them to get in their quota of joint exercises.

He greeted the few who looked over and gave cheery hello's and welcome back's, and moved into the hall that went past the ancient elevator shafts. It looked like they'd been trying to figure out how to create the magical elevators. He wondered briefly how far along that research was.

The room he was headed for was the first on the right (the left side being the kitchen and dining hall). Henrietta's room was the second one on the right, set so she could have the quiet while working the books. Both of the guildladies' rooms were doubles like they'd been before at the Guild Hall - one side office space the other side bedroom.

Perhaps that's what was making him nervous. Marielle had blithely suggested he just come meet with her at her office...but it was also her bedroom. That had always made him nervous, actually. He took a deep, gulping breath, put his hand on the door knob, and gave a knock with the other. "Marie?"

"H-hang on a sec, hon'!" It was a bit muffled. "I'll be there in a jiffy."

Naotsugu put his forehead on the door and had to chuckle. "You really don't have to dress up just because I'm home. The mess on your floor's not worth it, really."

There was silence for a moment, then a sigh he heard through the door. He shook his head a little, but stepped back to wait for her. She loved clothing, and even more, stressed about wearing just the right thing for whatever occasion she felt she needed to be dressed up for.

He really didn't mind - either way actually. If she wanted to look good for him, who was he to complain? But he'd rather have a date than have her two hours late for not finding the "perfect outfit" to go with it. He just didn't want her to have to go through the stress when he wanted to help her relax as much as she could. Simply enjoying each other's company was really enough for a simple guy like him.

The door was suddenly jerked open and Marielle was standing in the opening, just a little frazzled. Her sunny smile was on her face, but to his eyes she looked like she was trying very hard.

"Hey, Marie," he said with his usual smile to help her calm down. "Looks good. You've matched the fall nicely, but with cheery colors to brighten it up a little. I like it." He'd learned from his sales job on Earth that one had to add the details or you were considered insincere. That was three times as important for women, and when coming from the special someone of said woman, probably a hundred times more important.

Marielle slumped in relief. "Thanks, Naotsugu. Will you come in?" She moved out of the way and he stepped across the threshold.

"Learning how to shove things into our lists without having to touch them's a life-saver, isn't it?" he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at not being able to get away with just having a clean floor. "Well, that's a truth. I don't have Henrietta scolding me so much any more. It comes out just as big a mess, though, so I'm still trying to figure out how to properly handle it."

Naotsugu rubbed her head and moved on into the office space. "I'm sure you'll have it down in no time," he said kindly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Marielle closed the door behind him then caught up to him and dragged him until she pulled him onto the couch next to her. She looked into his face earnestly. "The wedding plans, actually."

He nodded back at her. He'd rather expected it really. He'd been somewhat avoiding letting her talk about it until he felt settled back into life in Akiba. "I'm listening," he said.

Marielle took a deep breath. "We've got most of the things worked out, particularly the things you and I talked about while we were up in Ezzo, but there's some stress we'd like to relieve if we can." Naotsugu blinked, knowing what was next. "Are we going to be able to have the wedding here in Akiba, is it more likely to be before or after the winter festival, and will Purrcy be able to come?"

Naotsugu drew in a long breath. "I know that it's stressful to not have answers to those questions. Even we're a bit stressed out not knowing exactly what's next."

Naotsugu took her hands in his. "It isn't good news so far for Purrcy. She's pretty much prisoner at the shrine. The only thing that will get her out is having to meet up with Nyanta again. That will happen after the first round of experiments is over. Shiroe estimates it will be just before the winter festival some time at the earliest, but could go as late as a few weeks after."

He rubbed the top of his head. "I've been thinking about it since we were done with the China Maze of Eternity. For your sake and the sake of the city, I think it needs to be here in Akiba. Here is home for all of us." He looked at her to get her opinion.

Marielle slumped a little and nodded. "That's what everyone here thinks, too."

"I think you can still get the two to three day advanced warning from when Purrcy's going to be able to show up. She'll have a bit of recovery time after the kittens are born. There isn't any better timing than that. I'm sorry." Marielle was disappointed, but she nodded.

Naotsugu looked down at their joined hands and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I've got a question for you, too," he admitted. Marielle tensed a bit, but held his hands encouragingly. "Do you really want to get married now, or do you want to wait until this level is over and life isn't so hard on all of us?"

He looked up into her eyes. She was trying to take the question with understanding, but he could tell it was hard for her. "I'm not likely going to be able to focus on you - on us - until then. I'll probably be still spending more time over at the Log Horizon guild hall than here."

He looked towards the curtained wall behind her desk, trying to find the words he wanted to say, and was having troubles with. "Shiroe is determined to not give in to the AIs and they're just as determined to make him do what they want in this one. It's going to take a lot of effort to help him ...and Akatsuki."

He took another breath in and looked back at Marielle. "I want to be able to do right by you. I'm not sure that in the middle of one of the worst battles we'll fight is the right time."

Marielle shook her head. "I've been thinking about that, too, since we talked before you left Nakasu for China." She bit her lower lip, then sat up straight, still holding onto his hands and looked him in the eye. "We definitely need to battle plan, but I'm your op for this one. If you can't come to me without reservations to get what you need to keep going, then we aren't doing our parts right."

She glanced away. "Yeah, it's going to be hard to commit and then not have you around a lot, but if we promise to make it up to each other once the dungeon - or at least the level - is done, then I think we should go ahead and do it." She wiggled a little uncomfortably. "They're going to need you most at night, aren't they?"

Naotsugu looked at her with sympathy. "Yes."

Marielle nodded. "Then I'll schedule my day so that we can visit when you're relieved of night duty. You can come here to sleep during the day, where you won't be distracted by the day-time stresses and activities. It's pretty quiet here during the daylight hours.

"We can have a few hours once you're up if it's possible, then you can go back over there. A night shift isn't easy, but families do it, and it's a heck of a lot better than having you across the country for that time instead - which is what it'll feel like if we don't have the wedding, in my opinion."

Naotsugu looked at Marielle and he was quite sure he loved her. "I think that has merit," he agreed. "It'll likely take some working it out until we know the best timing for everything, but I've got back up for watching over them. We're also fortunate that four hours is the most we really _need_ to sleep, so I can fit more in than if we were on Earth if I have to."

"As long as you take some waking hours to rest as well - you know, the brain and the soul." He smiled at the near-scold.

"I will," he promised and pulled her toward him, "particularly since I'll still really be wanting to spend time with my wife." He kissed her, then said softly, "Thank you, Marie."

"Thank you, Naotsugu," she answered back. "It's good to have you back in town."

"I'm glad to be back," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, relaxing in her hold.

He really, really hoped that Purrcy was going to protect them like she'd promised she would try. Marielle had already told him if she got pregnant, she'd be okay with it. But he wouldn't be.

Until this level was over and he knew everything was going to be okay, he needed Marielle's strength and to not have her distracted or taken out of the game. Once again, he focused on his desire for Marielle to be protected so they both could remain standing.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael leaned against the wall in the changing room, dry now and a dry towel wrapped around him. He figured putting on one of his normal outfits was probably not going to go over well. He went back to thinking, the other voices not having arrived yet.

...Even this - becoming Izanami's priest - was part of it all: part of her proving to him that she'd claimed him completely, that she owned him. She'd let him choose it from the beginning, never pressuring him, always baiting him, always cajoling, teasing, but never forcing it.

He'd offered himself when she'd proven she could give him his goal. He was only doing it again and this time...he didn't have a choice. He was already owned. They'd kill him for that, too, but Gareth couldn't say anything about that now either - not now that he knew they all were.

What Gareth didn't realize yet was that he wasn't there as Tetorō's watch. He was there as payment from Purrcy to Michael. He wasn't going to fly this sky without his wingman. Michael took a moment out from being angry to being grateful to her for that. It meant she knew this next level was going to be hard for him and he'd need the op to keep him flying.

The footsteps stopped close enough to bring slight warmth between them. Michael opened his eyes. Gareth's angry ones were looking into his. "When? When did the rest of us sell ourselves?"

"When you told me I could live and signed those papers without thinking hard enough about them."

"It was in the sub-guild contract?"

"I needed you and she needed me to accomplish the second goal, Gareth. She told me she'd get you guys free like you all wanted to be if everyone would agree to help her in her own goal to get herself free. I think you've said it yourself: it's not over until _she's_ dancing the jig. Every one of you down there said it when I asked if you really wanted freedom. You said you wanted hers, too.

"When you signed those papers you made me guildmaster. And when I swore fealty to the Queen, which was my payment to her for getting my own selfish goals, the lot of you didn't complain, but fell right in behind me. You didn't have to. You could have recognized it for what it was and bailed right then, refusing to bow to her."

Michael stood up, angry himself. "I realize the lot of you were wet behind the ears when it comes to this place where the game has been made reality, but you still should have understood at least that much was beyond the rules of the squadron. And instead you all let your own emotions get in the way.

"I wasn't. I was getting my goal. The rest of you gave in and I've been just as happy to use and abuse the lot of you for giving in to those emotions of that moment."

Gareth was wide eyed. "And you, Gareth, have been the worst of the lot," Michael glared at him. "You who fell in love with a purr and hasn't been able to let go since then. Don't give me crap that this newest requirement is against your moral code.

"You haven't lived your moral code since I walked down there and said I was home. That place broke all of you and she healed you and you've been hers since. Suck it up and ride it, boy. You bought it."

Gareth glared at him a while longer, not willing to admit it any more than Michael - that Purrcy knew how to get under a man's skin and make him forget that he was supposed to be hard and cold and cruel underneath the mask.

Behind Gareth, two men walked into the changing room. Michael's face was immediately impassive and he stepped around Gareth to walk over to them. "We've performed the ritual washing and are prepared for the next thing."

Glances went between him and Gareth. "What have you been told so far?"

"That I'll be the hands for the Priestess to heal the man who needs her to heal him and that Gareth will be my assistant. I'd like to know what the ritual washing is supposed to be for, though."

The older of the two men waved him over to a bench and took a packet of cloth from the younger man, who took charge of Gareth. "It allows you to be near the Priestess without harming her or going contrary to the requirements of the gods. They are higher beings beyond our comprehension and are worthy of our worship. The rituals themselves appease them so that they will look favorably upon us and our land."

At least they were willing to teach it - it meant they expected it to be permanent, though, just like he'd thought. "You'll learn one more level of ritual cleansing in order to be able to be her priest." Michael wondered if the translator had been paying attention to his preference of word since it had used it.

The man motioned for him to remove his towel and shook out a robe. It was a yukata, grey in color and it tied simply around his waist, like the one from the first night. "Why this?" he indicated the clothing.

"As an initiate you will go humbly before the goddess. If she accepts you, then you will be robed in the proper clothing for a priest and deacon." Michael glanced at Gareth. He also was in the same kind of yukata.

The younger man said to Gareth, "We'll go to the upper room of meeting to wait for the final purification to be completed."

Michael shifted and asked. "Doesn't the deacon help the priest with that level? Doesn't he need to learn it?"

The two men looked at each other uncomfortably, then the older one said, "He may come observe this time, from the wall." Michael immediately attached a video recording spell to Gareth so he could look at it later from the outside. It had his personal encoded lock on it, so only he could view it.

They were led to an inner room where Kaede and another shrine maiden were waiting. Kaede frowned at Gareth's entrance but let it be when the priest shook his head at her. His assistant settled Gareth on the wall near the door and approached the little grouping. They stood, the four of them equidistant around Michael with Kaede on the east and the priest on the west.

"Memorize this if you can," Kaede said. "You'll do it for yourself from now on after this, each morning after you've eaten the morning meal - all three purification rituals."

Michael nodded and opened his ears and listened closely to the prayer Kaede prayed asking Inari-no-Izanami for purity of heart, soul, mind, and body to come upon him so that he could perform the duties he was required to perform. "Fill us all with your power that it may come upon this man you have required to serve you in this place and time," she finished a bit coldly, not at all thrilled to have a man come to serve.

A light came upon all four of them and they looked like they held a burden. The light grew to become a dome over Michael, then it crashed into him to fill the space they encircled and he felt like he was being pressed in an automobile compactor. He tensed against it and that let him breathe one last time.

Then he relaxed and let it change his cells, trying to not fight it, hating it, knowing what it was doing to him. He held onto the intent of service to Purrcy to help her heal Crusty, knowing intent was going to save him more than anything right now in this insane world they'd been dragged to.

That was his anchor until the pressure finally eased back and he was left standing there with his skin and muscles tingling as every cell moved at a higher rate than it was made to. Even his eyesight had changed and there was a rainbow haze over things.

The few things that weren't, like the small piece of dirt the acolyte from the temple of Inari-no-Izanagi had on the hem of his robe, was moving in dark horrible waves that made him feel ill to look at. He wondered why since normally in the upper levels things didn't move at all, they moved so slowly. He chose to not look at it instead of ask.

The four who'd performed the purification ritual were on the floor. The acolytes were unconscious and the priest and priestess were sitting, exhausted. Michael waited, trying to get used to his new eyesight. The priest and priestess had a more clear rainbow whereas the lesser members, including Gareth, had the shimmering rainbow.

He looked at Gareth and suddenly he was standing next to Gareth. He blinked, surprised, and because his reaction was that he wasn't supposed to be there but in the circle, he was again suddenly. Taking a careful breath, he said, "Gareth, did I just move?"

"No," Gareth said, but Kaede's head came up suddenly.

"Did you walk?" she asked sharply.

"Yes," Michael said, "and I'm seeing rainbows on everything...except things that aren't purified. Those are painful to look at. I hope that fades with time."

Kaede shook her head. The priest asked, "Did you know he would do that?"

"No."

"Teach me," Michael said, "or I'll step wrongly and bring wrath." Again they weren't happy, but they did. By the time he was done listening, he knew how to be a realm walker, from the point of view of the People of the Land. He stood there amazed. "I was given that gift before - nearly a year ago - but I haven't understood it."

"You've used it?"

"In a limited way, yes. I think I'll have to take the time for careful practice before we leave the mountain. I'd hate to end up someplace wrong."

Kaede rose to her feet. "Later. Now we go to the upper room of meeting."

Michael humbly followed her into a room that felt like the inner-most room of this part of the shrine. The priest brought Gareth with him after making his acolyte comfortable on the floor in the room of purification.

In the upper room of meeting there was a painted symbol hanging on the wall left of the sliding door and an altar in front of it with a burning stick of incense on it with a few other things.

Michael worked on making the rainbows he was seeing come and go, like the status screens did and that helped a little. It would have to be something slightly different. He tried it again, this time with intent and that seemed to do the trick. He brought it back, just to be sure, and was relieved when it did come back although he didn't know why he should want to have the visual overlay.

"You will sit here," Kaede pointed to a place on the floor central to the room and level with the door they'd just entered. She was looking at Gareth. He walked up to his assigned place and sat cross-legged. Kaede pointed to a place closer towards the symbol and centered on it.

She glared slightly at Michael. "You will prostrate yourself here, head towards the sacred symbol of Inari-no-Izanami. Lie flat and place your arms out to either side of you. The goddess will come and visit you. If you're able to pass her test she may accept you. Then you will be prepared to serve her."

As Michael moved to take his place on the floor, Kaede addressed Gareth again. "You'll feel the presence of the goddess but not see her. We'll know when we come to collect you in the morning if you've been of pure heart and have been accepted by her."

"Morning?" Gareth asked, surprised.

"Yes," the priest said calmly. "It is your sacrifice of a day and a night to see if you're sufficiently willing to serve the goddess with full heart and purpose for the remainder of your days."

"Will she visit for the entire time?" Gareth asked a bit timidly.

"Who knows how long she will come for?" Kaede answered. "None of you will talk."

"Um...bathroom?" Michael asked.

"You have been purified," Kaede answered dismissively and walked out the door, following the priest.

"Sadist," Gareth said in the code realm.

"Would love to have us fail, I'm sure," Michael answered him in the same place.

"Actually, she expects it," Tetorō said mildly, sitting in a position in the code realm across from Gareth, although Gareth and Michael were standing there. "And Michael, you've come here physically. I suspect you should actually be obedient and focus on being where you're supposed to be and not talk."

Michael blinked. "I guess," he agreed. "I'm not going to be safe for a while. I'd rather practice now, though, before things get bad."

"Practice being where you're supposed to be, then. You've got no control at all right now," he was scolded. He went back to lying on the floor in the correct space again. It was going to be a long day and night trying to hold still. It was dark before he could stay put and only move his psyche.

-:-:-:-:-

"Well you really weren't gone long enough for anything to happen here in Akiba, you know." Shiroe was a little irked that it sounded like a scold. "Did you properly complete what you went to do?" Ains asked.

Michitaka waved his hand as if the question was pointless - and it was. They all knew Shiroe wouldn't have come back with an incomplete quest. "William contacted me to chat about shipping Silver Sword's wine. He's actually willing to try to make the wine for the Giants if we're willing to figure out how to make barrels large enough. We're not sure of the size specifications, though."

Shiroe smiled. "I think it can wait just a bit. I'm sure they can make them - or at least the first few to give us the base size. We'll likely have to negotiate the size in the end. And until the quests are done from their side, we aren't guaranteed them as a customer anyway."

"That will work," Michitaka nodded. "We've got our hands full at the moment. MarketMaker's orders have us hopping." He wasn't looking disappointed. "We've started on the third ship and the second one should be ready for its maiden voyage in a few weeks.

"Since we expect to have to transport the train again, we're looking at putting in a bay door on the side so that it can just be driven in and out. They've already got the magic spell to keep the hull intact during the voyage. It'll be an experiment and may be the only one we build that way, but it's keeping the technicians on their toes.

"Speaking of which we have a couple that have gone up to Engineer Class. It's been very helpful." They let Michitaka go on until he'd covered everything he could think of out of Marine Organization.

"Things are moving forward nicely for the Academy," Marielle went last with her usual sunny disposition. "We'd like to have a Board Meeting with you as soon as you're ready for the details. Nothing else is new from our side, other than we're glad you're all back."

"Thank you, Marie," Shiroe said. He sat up and pushed up his glasses since he and they had both been slipping down just a little. He wasn't feeling quite recovered yet. "We got a lot of good things done. We have simple peace and trade agreements with Shangtzi and three other cities, including the main Adventurer City of Korea, although Calasin needs to send an area manager there to solidify it since MarketMaker didn't get as long there as he hoped to."

Shiroe put a stack of papers on the Round Table in front of Calasin. "That's his requests, notes, et cetera, since he wanted them passed to you in writing. He does want another train following after him as soon as it can be put on the ship and sent over. We'll discuss who's going with it later.

"Nakalnad knows and is calling it a separate negotiation." Calasin rolled his eyes slightly. "But he did promise to get production sped up and a third train in the works asap. He saw enough to understand the value of pushing that along.

"It would be most advantageous to get the gates working, of course. Purrcy promised me a summary of all the magics and technologies that she's got gestating in her head related to that. We'll likely have to pass that to Roderick Trading Company to put their brains to, but I'd like it if we could continue to make that a high priority. Perhaps a joint team at the start until a few possible real solutions are come up with and then it can go more deeply into R&D."

Shiroe pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and rifled through them. "It sounds like the blacksmith shop in Ezzo is going well. William will be contacting me as soon as he's seen and talked to any Giants that decide to take Purrcy up on her quest. Venture Enterprises and Marielle's Productions have a good start on trade between us and Maihama, which we'll use to good effect for Adventurer-People of the Land relations.

"Nakasu's new Ambassador council is headed by Brody, the previous head of the resistance, but his second is the Police Chief from Plant Hwayden. They've got work to do, but I think they'll be fine. We've loosely named the alliance between all of us Adventurers the Alliance of the Free Adventurer Cities of Yamato. Words get moved around and dropped here and there, but no one cares enough to make it formal and that's fine.

"We all had a good time on the trip together and at least at the top levels everyone's willing to play together between the cities, so trade shouldn't be a problem either. I've put Calasin as the POC for the other cities to get their products over to Eured since we have the ocean liners." Calasin couldn't decide whether to look pleased he was going to get more profit, or dismayed at the level of work that was just added to his plate.

"There were a few things that got changed during all of what we just went through," Shiroe tapped the papers together on the table, then set them down neatly in front of him. "Crusty's on Yamato. He had to be put in an artificial coma for it to work.

"We had two choices. Purrcy could either spend the next who knows how long going through his base computer data and reconstruct him from the ground up, or we could spend the next three years going on world-wide quests."

He looked around mildly. "We chose the former. They're shut up in solitude until that's done, then he'll join us here. I've got a guard set with them keeping a watch over them and they'll bring Crusty back but we still won't see Purrcy and Tetorō for a while."

He didn't keep the bitter out of his words. "The People of the Land found out what she is and we've had to put her into hiding. It makes them afraid to have an Adventurer interfering that much in their sphere of influence. She'll still be as involved as she can be since she's here on the Archipelago, but don't expect too much."

He glared slightly around the table. "If any of you managed to friend-list her, please keep it to a minimum. Go through Tetorō if it isn't of highest priority.

"I do have her working on a few high level projects that she's to get working on as soon as she's done with Crusty. Once the People of the Land take my bait to get their worry and fears out, we'll bring her back, I expect, but that's going to be months down the road."

Ains was finally relaxing. He wouldn't miss Purrcy. Others were looking a bit disappointed - notably Roderick who was probably still holding out hope of being able to pick her brain. "Not much different than normal," Akaneya shrugged with his bass voice grumbling it, although he wasn't particularly put out.

Shiroe nodded. "That's rather the plan - to go back to her old patterns of hiding out-city and only coming in when she has to."

"Why Tetorō instead of Nyanta-san, then?" Woodstock asked.

Shiroe shook his head. "Nyanta's got a curse on him since he was in the Gate of Time. We thought he'd managed to make it out unscathed, but he didn't. That's one of Log Horizon's research projects right now: what it is and how to get rid of it.

"Purrcy knows she'll get called in for that if necessary, but we've got the detective work to do first. Tetorō was next pick to go with her since he's been her secretary and I wanted someone with her to handle the minutia. She's got a lot on her plate still."

"Short leash, still," was muttered, but he let it slide without comment.

"Is she going to firebomb us again?" Ains asked snidely.

"Not likely," Shiroe said shortly. "She's focused on world level items now. We'll be on our own from now on. Please plan on it." That did cause consternation, even in Ains who was really two-faced about it all. He didn't like her but he expected her to do all the work if things got hard. Shiroe wasn't sympathetic.

He fanned the papers out, glaring at them while he thought through his list to see what was left. "Michitaka, Michael's on this watch with Purrcy and Crusty, but he's learned what he needs to navigate in this part of the ocean.

"When he gets back, he and the Eagles can take the _Oki Watarimono_ on it's maiden voyage run and shake out anything that's left. I'm going to send them on a few errands, including down to Aussie to make sure things are going okay down there.

"We were originally going to send them and Purrcy to the Amerkas when we got back, but that's on hold at least until Crusty's curse is removed, and maybe until after the People of the Land get settled again. ...And if you get grumblings from them that you can't resolve, send them my way and I'll push my plan a little further."

He picked up his stack of papers and tapped them on the table one more time. "I think that's it for today. Keep up the good work, everyone, and thank you for all your hard work until now."

Chairs were scraped back from the round table and people drifted out of the council chamber. Shiroe walked somewhat tiredly to his office door, followed by Akatsuki, Secretary, and Reed.

When the door closed behind him, he sighed. "I sometimes wish we could 'put' ourselves places like we do our things. I'd put myself in my own bed at home right now, instead of having to walk back."

A warm hand slipped into his and he looked down into Akatsuki's earnest face. He looked at her for a moment, then gave a tired nod. "Yes, at least getting to walk back with you is a good thing."

She gave him a worried look. He shook his head as Reed closed the outer office door behind them and they began walking down the hall to the stairs. "I don't know if we'll still get to have dates or not, and I'm sorry, but I'm still too tired from the trip. Will the walk be enough for today?"

She nodded an accepting nod. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She squeezed his hand and he tightened his grip back. Even this much...he wondered how long they could do it.


	4. Front Line Engages and Reports

Michael was dozing, trying to keep his attention on the intent to help Purrcy heal Crusty, glad he didn't wander all over the mountain anymore in random jumps, when he felt the pressure around him and even in him begin to increase. He was too tired to really wake up much and he only paid attention to it with a portion of his brain.

However, it didn't stop increasing. It reached the level he'd felt in the last room of purification...and kept going. He had to finally let go of his body. Trying to remember to breathe was more than he could pay attention to.

He was swiftly drawn up into the nano layer then, his psyche free of it's restraint. The pressure and "largeness" that was in that space was overwhelming, although his psyche couldn't feel pain in the traditional sense of the word. It was like standing on a close moon of Jupiter and trying to see the whole planet in front of his eyes. He couldn't take it all in, and he was of insignificant size and capacity compared to it.

He could only be nothing in the face of that pressure as it swirled around and filled the space he was in, beyond his capacity to comprehend the width and breadth of. And yet...he could tell it was only a portion of what was come into this layer.

He was made to bear that weight for ten years in that space. In the first year he calculated hundreds if not thousands of times that for every one year in the nano realm he would have lived barely a half of a minute in the base realm. It was his anchor that second year as well. At the third year he focused on his intent that he was supposed to be helping Purrcy with whatever it was they were going to be doing when this was over (he'd already forgotten what it was in the second year).

The fifth year he hated Purrcy for not ending this and changed his focus to his drive to kill the being all around him that was causing this torture in the first place. The seventh year he focused on his family - his wife and son, only wishing to be able to get back to them one more time to let them know he hadn't abandoned them. The eighth year he merely existed, floating on the sea of that existence.

The ninth year the winds of the pressure from the being he was existing with began to tear him into little pieces starting from the outer edges. He whimpered, not wanting to lose himself, holding his heart close to him to protect it at the very least. The tenth year there was nothing left but bare essence. Only the core that could say, "I am", and nothing more.

The essence that was him was surrounded by warmth and was being held and moved slowly away from that maelstrom. As he was moved away, his psyche reformed around him as it had been taken away, piece by piece, as painful to bear in it's return as it had been to have it ripped away. When it was fully returned, there was a pause during which he was able to relearn what it was to be an existence in a spirit body and to have it be no longer painful.

Then, without understanding why, he could tell he had a physical body again, and that it was now enveloped with the same warmth and light he'd been wrapped in for the first part of his return journey. Slowly his psyche was returned to his body, filling it again until he could feel the pressure of the floor against his face, the sharp tingling of his fingers where they lay on the floor in his spread-eagle position.

He took his first breath in ten years, then another, then a third that was gulped because tears were now pouring out of his eyes. He lay there and sobbed, a reaction of his soul and his body to the experience. He felt nothing emotionally. There wasn't a way to. There was only the emptiness of being merely "I" - "I who am nothing". When the body was done crying, he fell into a state of non-awareness.

"Michael. ...Michael." The words didn't hold meaning, but they did get his attention. His face was caressed by a hand. He opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the sound. In front of him was a black creature, tall it seemed, although she was crouched down. _She_. Triangular ears were pricked up and golden eyes looked at him. In the black on the head and face were speckles of white, grey, and gold.

Something stirred deep within him, but he didn't comprehend it, still floating in the essence of "I" contained in a physical container, overwhelmed by something so large it wasn't comprehensible. This creature with him carried that within her, though. A piece of that overwhelming being was in the core of this creature.

He sat up and bowed his head to that being. Slowly, the first words he'd said in ten years came to him and out of his mouth, without comprehension. "How may I serve?"

The expression on the face of the creature pulled at him, the same way the first feeling did, but he still couldn't comprehend what it was. "I need you, Michael. I need you to do things only you can do. I've given you my power so that you can accomplish the things that need to be done on my planet. Will you use it to do them for me?"

He blinked at her. He could feel it, then. The part of him that was that great being he'd been with for ten years. It was small, small enough he could contain it within him, smaller than what she carried. If it belonged to that being he could only use it for that same being. "Yes."

She smiled at him. "Good. I'm going to test you next. Please don't fail me." Her hand left his face and he fell through space and darkness.

When he came to himself again, he remembered. He remembered all of the past that had been taken from him during those ten years. He also remembered being nothing. In that combined remembering he stumbled and fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around himself. He trembled and soft arms enfolded him. He turned away. "Why? Why have you made me go through this?"

"You wanted to, Michael. You asked me to help you repay your debts. This is only one step on the way to getting there, although it is one of the most difficult." She pulled his head to rest on her chest. "You'll be stronger from here on."

Broken, he complained, "I can't kill that. It's not even a creature of our realm of understanding."

"I disagree," she answered. "We've all understood it rather well. It's merely different. Remember, nearly anything is possible in this world where game has become reality."

"That was all illusion?" he asked her.

"No. It was reality - for this world."

He pondered on that for a while. He was suddenly distracted by a soft touch on his cheek. He'd missed when she'd let go of him and she was now retreating from having given him a kiss on the cheek. He put his hand on that spot and looked at her, still not quite all together from all of the memories trying to settle in his brain.

Now his emotions rose up in him, a jumbled mess. She stood with him as he cried, cursed, slumped in depression, and laughed for the absurdity of it all. When the maelstrom calmed and he could breathe again, he wiped his face on his arm.

"Do you remember why you're going through this?" she asked him.

The memory came. "Because you can't touch Crusty so you need me there to help you heal him. ...At least that's your excuse," he looked up at her, puzzled.

"Mm," she said and held out her hand for his left hand. He gave it to her then watched with amazement that turned to a level of horror as she slipped a golden ring onto his left ring finger. "And because I want you, Michael. I want you to protect me always."

His head was already shaking. "Not that way," he protested

"You promised it, Michael. You promised to protect me and my path. Even before Nyanta did, you promised me." She was now crouched down with him again, her face looking into his, holding onto his hand firmly.

He couldn't deny that he had, but..., " _No_. Not that way. You've covenanted with him, and I've my own covenants for the same to my wife at home. You know that's one of my debits to repay."

"And if you can't get home?" she asked softly, seductively, leaning in closer, not letting him escape.

Michael was hit with a sudden desire for her and he shivered to it, drawing a sharp breath. He quickly drew on the memory of being beaten by his squad for feeling this before. "You're only the one I guard," he insisted, "I have nothing to do with you in any other way. I am the bodyguard who protects your person. There is nothing else." She leaned in closer as if to kiss him and he turned his face away, unable to move his body at all.

"Nothing?" she purred and touched him.

He was suddenly elsewhere, his mind and body reacting to the internal requirement. He'd realm walked and was suddenly afraid. He didn't know well enough yet. He could easily become lost. His heart was pounding and he crouched down again, trying to stay calm enough to not jump again.

Michael..." He froze. She was hunting him. As the physical manifestation of the goddess, she knew how to find him. It was at once comforting - he wouldn't stay lost - and terrifying - he didn't know how long he could resist her. Her power was such that if she wanted to make him love her, she could.

That made his heart break. Purrcy, the Adventurer, would never do that. As he thought that thought, he caught hold of it tightly. Purrcy, the Adventurer, would kill the goddess if it made her do that...if she could.

The only hole in that life preserver was that she might be thrown out and her body used anyway against her wishes and the death payment come later after the fact. That was rather a dangerous thing to assume, that she'd be able to save him from this test. With that thought, he set his intentions to being to hide from Izanami's hunting of him.

For a week and a month he played hide and seek with her until he was finally shown that it didn't matter where he went, she was already there. The scenery was stripped away and he was suddenly floating in an empty realm again. He walked and appeared in the same empty realm. He tried it again, and again had the same result. He wanted to do it again and again but it wasn't worth it. He knew what the results would be.

"Inari-no-Izanami," he said plaintively into the space, "I won't. I won't do that with Purrcy, with her in her body or not. My promise to her, my contract, is only to protect her. I'm protecting her by not loving her that way."

"Then in what way are you protecting her?" the vast space asked him.

The pressure increased until he broke and answered, "By hating her. We mutually distrust each other and hate each other. In this way we ensure that she walks the path she is supposed to walk. She knows I'll punish her if she strays and return her to it. She in turn has no qualms about using me to her utmost to see that the goals are met."

The pressure was released and he was allowed to float back down to his body again, which had been placed back in the upper room of meeting. He filled his lungs again. It burned. He breathed again and the muscles in his chest were tight.

He breathed again and it seemed things were returning to where they should be. Another breath and he was settled in his body, alone finally except for the other breathing person in the room. But as the presence withdrew there was one final sound. " _Thank you, Michael_."

He slumped into the floor, every muscle relaxing, every tendon quivering. "If I even have half an HP left I'm a lucky man," he said aloud.

"Then count yourself lucky," Gareth's voice came to him. "It's at two."

Michael took a shuddering breath as his heart constricted. He tried to fight it but it didn't work. He was too broken to hold himself together. As the tears fell Tetorō and Gareth both put hands on him in the two realms, hands that healed him both magically and with the comfort of companions who might just understand - and kill him if he admitted anything other than what he was supposed to admit.

The door slid open and sunlight poured into the room. It was just past dawn, before the sun rose over the roof. "Are you still alive then?" Kaede asked.

"No," Michael said as he pushed up to sitting and turned to look at her with eyes that told the truth. "I am nothing."

She looked at him a long time, then nodded. "I see you've passed. Come," she looked at Gareth as well and they rose and followed after her.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael and Gareth were shown into the inner chamber of the shrine. Purrcy was sitting on a throne of pillows at the far end with Tetorō kneeling next to her in a position of being ready to serve. They could feel the slight pressure of Izanami present and Michael could see which of the acolytes and shrine maidens in the room were surrounded by opaque rainbows and which ones by clear rainbows.

Purrcy herself was radiant light. If he hadn't been at the micro level himself, it would have been painful to look at her. He turned off the vision overlay anyway so he could see just generally. He'd noticed none of the dark markers of the unpurified in the room. They likely kept it spotless for her.

The men following Kaede stopped and bowed when she did. "Has the injured been brought to the room of healing?" Purrcy asked.

"Yes, Priestess, and he has been properly purified. The room is ready for you," Kaede answered.

"Tetora," Purrcy called, holding out her hand.

Tetorō stood and held out his hand to pull her up from sitting. Michael was certain that Tetorō and Gareth hadn't just sat in that room. They'd surely been tested as well. Knowing Tetorō's weakness was being submissive to orders, Michael shuddered ever so slightly.

Gareth, who loved Purrcy enough to be instantly obedient as his own weakness, was ignored as Purrcy walked with them out the door, again led by Kaede. When they arrived at the room of healing, Kaede slid the door open and bowed them through it, then slid it closed behind them. The testing was confirmed when Purrcy handed clothing to Tetorō. "Dress your companion."

She watched as Tetorō complied, going to Gareth and motioning for him to remove his grey yukata and clothing him in an embroidered black kimono with red trim. Purrcy kept her eyes on Tetorō to see he did his job, in the process continuing to ignore Gareth. Neither one made a protest or showed any outward sign of emotion. When Tetorō was done, Purrcy pointed to the door. "Go stand watch on the door and wait until I call for you." They both bowed and went.

When the door was closed behind them, Purrcy turned to Michael. In her hands was another kimono. This was more ornate with the embroidery in red instead of black on the black silk fabric. The border was red, with another layer in black under that. She set the folded kimono on the smaller side table, still completely ignoring the fact Crusty was in the room (albeit unconscious and not really present).

Her own multi-layered kimonos slipped off a shoulder as she moved, then turned her head to look at Michael. "Do you know why the flavor text for the Priest of Izanagi says he is overly jealous for his wife?" She walked over to him in two smooth strides and put a hand on his chest. Her hand slipped under his yukata to brush his shoulder as her other hand untied the belt to it.

He looked her stonily in the face. "I presume because the flavor text for the Priestess says she's hornier than hell?"

"Good guess!" she smiled playfully at him. She slipped her other hand under the yukata on the other side, then had him turned around backwards, the yukata pulling him to stand still with his arms behind his back.

He quickly slipped his arms out before she could pin him there, but he grabbed the yukata in one hand as he slipped out of it and pulled on it until she was facing the opposite direction and he had her in his own hold, keeping her still.

"I'm still not interested," he said coldly. He tied her up with the yukata, then dragged her over to the table, making her walk backwards, so that he could snatch up his new clothing. He put her on the floor and knelt on her back so he could slip his arms through the sleeves. He wrapped it around himself and tied it swiftly, adding intent so that it would actually look right when he was done. "Thank you for the nice clothes, though."

He got off her back, untied her, and stepped back far enough he'd have room to move to get away again. "I think you need to call them back in now, before Kaede comes along and scolds you most severely for making them leave us unchaperoned. Or shall I do it for you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Scold me?" she almost begged for it.

"No, call Kaede to come scold you," he corrected her.

Purrcy froze, then pouted. "It's my first time to get you alone and you'll reject me, Michael?"

"Just your unwanted advances," he replied. "Gareth, Tetorō you can come in now," he called. It was both self defense, and because he really didn't want them to get into trouble.

They didn't come, though, and Purrcy gave him an evil grin as she advanced. "I gave them the order to wait until _I_ called them, Michael."

For the next fifteen minutes the Priestess stalked him and he threw her to the ground and retreated, refusing. "Are you going to do your job properly or not?" he finally growled at her. "If not, then get out and I'll do it myself. You're wasting time."

"Are you afraid of Kaede, Michael?" she taunted him.

That did it. He had her on the floor and was sitting on her back, folding his arms. He very firmly kept his clothing on when she tried to take it off using natural Adventurer methods, and he just as firmly kept her clothing on her when she tried the reverse until she finally relented.

He hit her in the head. "Stop trying to come up with other ways to get what you don't really want. If we have to break the flavor text first give me clues on how to do that instead."

"But Michael," she whined at him, "I don't want to do that. I want to have you sitting next to me in that dull and boring room instead."

"That's where Nyanta-san belongs."

"He won't come and keep me company. He hates it here."

"No, he doesn't want the flavor text to get in the way either. If we break the flavor texts, he can come, remember? And obviously we need to break yours or we'll never get any proper work done."

She sighed sadly, then pouted. "No." It was childish and petulant.

"Then what will you do? If I have to sit on you all day in order for you to leave me alone we won't get the goal accomplished, will we?"

"My goal _is_ to get you," she said.

He chopped her head. "No, you already have me. Just not in your bed - ever. The goal is to get Crusty healed up so you can use him for the goals you have for him." He could feel her interest turn to Crusty and he put his hand to his head. "And _no_ you can't do that either, although if it makes you heal him I might be willing to put up with it briefly...as long as you keep your hands off him."

And then he realized his last test. "God damn it!" He grabbed her head and held it to the floor. "You weren't even supposed to come in here in the first place. Kaede's in on the testing, isn't she? Kaede!" he roared. The door slid open. "Get this thing out of this room! If there's a punishment it's on your head, too."

Kaede's eyes popped to see him sitting on Purrcy and holding her down. She rushed over. "How improper, Priest Michael!"

"Not!" he exclaimed. " _Her_ behavior is what's improper and since you knew it would be, your own is as well! Get her back to her room and make her stay there. None of us need her in here and you know it." He passed Purrcy off. "And Tetor-ra, see that she stays there. Lock her down if you need to."

He ignored Purrcy's seductive pleading look she threw at him over her shoulder as they led her away. "Come in and watch over me, Gareth. If you see her enter the room, from any realm, pop her back out or warn me. I'd rather not physically walk the realms for this."

When Gareth gave him the nod, Michael walked over to the table that Crusty was on. He looked at the unconscious man. "Lucky bastard," he grumbled quietly, then closed his eyes and went and fetched Purrcy, firmly leaving Izanami behind and locked out.

-:-:-:-:-

Touya and Minori walked into the kitchen. They both paused in a moment of surprise, then kept going. "Good morning, Nyanta-san," they both said kindly. "What are we making today?" Minori asked him as she stopped next to him to look.

An ear turned to them and he answered back quietly, "Teriyaki fish, tamago rice, and iced edamame." Touya nodded and headed for the Japanese dishes and chopsticks.

Minori noted Nyanta had already put the rice on to steam. "Do you want me to help with the fish, or get out the rest of the ingredients for the others?"

"I'll have the sauce finished in another minute and mew can help me put it on the fish," Nyanta answered her.

"Okay," she answered, happy enough with that. She went to the larder to pull out the eggs and the edamame so they'd be ready when they were needed.

She returned to Nyanta's side and Touya poured the edamame into a bowl and began to shell the large soft beans. "What will mew two be doing today?" Nyanta asked them.

They shared a quick glance. It was the first he'd asked a question about things around him since they'd returned from China. Minori answered him. "We're cleaning up a building near the small crafting district. Hiroki-san purchased it to open his Chinese restaurant. We're thinking we'd like to continue learning to cook Chinese, and since we know enough about local cooking we can help teach him until he's got his feet under him.

"We'll be able to keep an eye on how things are going in the center of town that way, too. Plus earn a few more gold while we're doing it. Shiroe-sensei says he thinks it's a good idea. A few of the Eagles who really like to cook will help out, too, around the edges." She looked up and smiled into his eyes. "They're the only one's brave enough to make hot and spicy foods for real, if someone were to ask for it. I know I can't do it."

Nyanta smiled back and his ear twitched in light humor. The twins were pleasantly surprised again. He spent the next five minutes giving Minori careful instructions on how to season the fish with his sauce and together they seared the fish in hot pans. Touya had the edamame rinsed and iced with the help of the Eagles who showed up for KP duty by the time the fish and the rice were done.

When they sat to eat, it was the usual check from everyone to see how things were going that morning. Minori gave everyone a soft smile, glad that Nyanta had been more himself that morning. Touya waited until his senior gave him a look. He gave a significant look at Nyanta, then a bare nod. Naotsugu relaxed just a little and started the daily activity summary.

When it got around to Nyanta, he opened his mouth. "I've been allowed a quiet morning with the children, meow," he said with his quiet calm. "However, mew might want to know it's because Izanami locked Izanagi out of the mountain since yesterday morning and the flavor text generally got so bad by this morning he fled of his own accord back into the highest levels.

"I don't know what she's doing, but until it's fixed he's not likely to come back. That or they'll fight it out in the upper levels and come back when they've resolved whatever the issue is."

Shiroe blinked at Nyanta. "I can't decide if that's frightening, or relieving."

"At the moment, I'm quite relieved," Nyanta answered. "I plan on enjoying what little time I may be given." He looked around at the four youngest. "Will mew come with me to the market and we'll purrchase the ingredients for plum cakes, if mew can spare a few hours today?"

Smiles lit up all four faces and they agreed. Their work would wait that much for them when he so rarely had opportunity to be fully present, and because he'd been so sad before this morning. Touya was happy to relax and let other heads worry about what Purrcy or Inari-no-Izanami might be up to.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael and Purrcy had been working without break for he didn't know how long when there was a tapping at the door. "I've brought water and food," a timid female voice said.

Gareth checked. "It's not the Priestess," he told Michael quietly.

"You may enter," Michael said. Purrcy was suddenly gone and he panicked, jumping from the code realm out to the physical realm. There was a fading glow that he just caught out of the corner of his eyes. He looked down and stared. He was still wearing the golden ring placed on his left hand. "Damn woman," he whispered.

He didn't know the code word to get Purrcy out. He could hear the tray being placed on the floor near Gareth and the door slid closed. "I'd like to sleep," he said with a yawn and a stretch as he turned from the table. Likely they were feeding Izanami so Purrcy's body wouldn't miss her much. As long as Purrcy was in the ring she couldn't be made to keep working past her capacity.

"Michael," Tetorō demanded from the doorway as the door slid open with a bang, "where is she?"

"Come have some lunch with us," he offered, "and maybe you can teach me something." He moved the ring to his right hand middle finger and walked over to sit with them. He picked up a sandwich in his right hand and a water with his left and stared at his hands.

He moved the ring again but as soon as the cup left his lips it was back on the left hand again. He scowled. "Or maybe two things," he amended. He held up his left hand. "How do I get this thing off and to stay put where it belongs, and what are all the code words you put on it?"

"Ah...you should just have to put it in your list."

Michael did and it reappeared one second later. "I didn't take it out," he said grimly.

"How did you get it?" Tetorō asked.

"Purrcy put it on me, before the last test while I was under."

"On that finger?" an eyebrow went up.

"Yes. It was part of the final test, I think."

"But you passed it?"

"Yes," he was even grimmer than before. "I can't walk out of here with it on. At least not on that finger."

"Was it Purrcy? Or was it Izanami?"

Michael paused, then sighed. "Izanami." He bit into his sandwich. "I'll probably be able to move it once we're out of this place...maybe," he said. He played with several options - making it look like a different ring, like a class ring, and then the ring Purrcy had given them all at the pre-wedding court. That didn't work. He tried making it invisible. That seemed to work...somewhat...if he focused on it.

Once Tetorō was done eating, he shook his head. "I can't do it either," he said, then taught Michael how to use it. "But why's she in there?"

"I didn't know it was on. I thought it had been part of the vision and wasn't paying attention to it."

"You wear one at home then," Gareth said, "when you're not on duty."

Michael nodded. He explained for Tetorō. "We don't wear them on duty because they can catch on things and cause removal of finger and hand. Not too safe. I wear it when I'm at home on-shore and off-duty, although I'm one of the few. Most get used to the paranoia and won't wear them. They aren't necessary to remembering fidelity. I've just always liked rings and we had to scrape up the money and eat ramen for a few months to afford them."

"Ramen?" Tetorō asked, interested.

"Ah, the pre-packaged-dissolve-in-hot-water kind over there."

"Oh," Tetorō nodded sagely. They had both that kind and the real deal in Japan. They were just as cheap in Japan as at home, the instant kind. "...So, why's she in it?"

"I said 'enter' to let the serving girl in and Purrcy slipped into it, scaring me to death. I followed her out and saw the glow fading. That was the first I was aware it was on."

"...and?"

"Because I didn't know any words other than the three from the sub-quest."

Tetorō leaned on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand. "And now that I've taught the rest to you?"

"Because she needs the rest. She's getting ragged around the edges." Michael swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. "I think I'll keep her until the work's done, just so she can get the rest she needs. You don't need her for anything, do you?"

"No, not really," Tetorō answered. "They're done teaching her the basics. I'll let you know if they decide to do more while you're here, but I think they're waiting until you're done since they know it's her that needs to be taught, not Izanami."

"What happens over there while she's with me?" Michael asked, curious.

"She sleeps...but apparently that's not unusual."

"She's not eating?" Michael asked, concerned.

Tetorō hesitated. "She gets two meal a day. In the mornings and evenings just before the purification rituals. There's a half-hour break for proper digestion, then the rituals."

Both Gareth and Michael frowned at him. "How is that healthy for the babies?" Michael asked, having watched is own wife go through pregnancy. "They need to be eating regular meals. Two a day will kill baby and mother at that rate."

Tetorō sighed. "I know it's not healthy normal for us. I don't know how to handle it though. They can make the food purified enough for us to eat, but they can't get it high enough for her."

"And then it has to go back down for them," Michael said. Tetorō nodded. Michael shook his head. "I'm not sure this method of experimentation is going to work. She needs to be here as herself, not as the Priestess for it to work right, really. Maybe here at the beginning...but later, particularly the bigger they get... Can you get them to change it?" He looked at Tetorō, worried.

"I don't know," Tetorō said. "I'm still too low on the totem pole here at the shrine to get anyone to listen to me, even if I am Purrcy's favorite. Sometimes it feels like they're waiting for Purrcy's personality to be subsumed by Izanami's so they can get rid of me or push me into some corner to capture dust."

He sighed and looked away. "I'm trying to work my way up, but it's a little harder when she's here with you all the time." He gave a little grin, "I am the only one that will stand up to her and make her do what she's supposed to other than Kaede, though. That's helped. And she'll mostly listen to me at those times since we've already got that working relationship.

"I'd like it if I could be at least third on the ladder. Kiyoko is nice and good for Purrcy, too. She's calm and quiet, efficient and completely proper. She'll make a good replacement for Kaede and be less harsh."

"If she survives the final purification and testing," Michael muttered into his cup, frowning at the memory.

"I suspect it's the stronger personalities that break the hardest," Tetorō said mildly.

Michael raised an eyebrow, thought about Kaede, then nodded. "You might be right," he allowed.

-:-:-:-:-

When Michael went back inside, he let Purrcy out first. He looked at her closely. She seemed to have recovered a little. Gareth cast a spirit healing spell on her and that was better. "Thanks, and for the nap," she said.

"No problem, although it was accidental that time," Michael said. "How do I get Izanami to let the gag go and let me take the ring off? I'll keep hold of it since it's a good way to protect you, but I need to not have it on my hand."

Purrcy tipped her head at Michael. "You weren't much of a church-goer were you?" she asked.

"Not really. Christmas, Easter, and the occasional Sunday the wife felt like it when I was on shore leave," he admitted.

"If you want to talk to Izanami, you pray. She'll listen to you since you're her priest now. She might not give you the answer you want, but you're the intercessory now for whomever you pray for, including yourself."

"...And you?" he asked

"Yes," she answered. "You'll want to treat it a bit like a humble request and a bit like a scroll spell you don't want to leave holes in. Just ask for a day of rest and you might get one ten years down the road. Being short but specific is best."

"Do I have to do the rituals?"

"No, but you have to match the rituals to the requests, just like spells. 'Please help me find a rabbit for dinner' doesn't require as much as 'please purify these one hundred enemies'. The first is probably only the clapping and bowing. The latter might take the full-on purification ritual with as many acolytes as you can get your hands on. Time will always be a factor as well."

"So being a Priest is like having a whole 'nother kind of magic then, is it?" Michael mused. Purrcy nodded. He worked out what he might want to say while they finished the day's work.

Purrcy was going into the base code for Crusty. She'd tweak things and Michael would let her know if there was an external change or a change to Crusty's status, since she didn't want to mess with those. If there was, she'd set it back and move to the next thing. Or if it was one of the ones they needed to deal with, she'd tweak things until he said it was finally right.

They had to go back occasionally...like the time he hadn't realized the right and left feet had been reversed and they had to go back and find that code again. "Why is it this deep, the fixes?" he asked her at one point.

"Because the code got scrambled by the curse," she answered. "I'm getting some answers from Izanami as we go, too - things we can't see on our end."

"Shouldn't Izanami be able to set it right? It put me back together."

Purrcy paused and looked at him like he was being stupid. He blinked at her. "It's a quest, Michael," she explained.

"Oh." He put his head in his hand. "And we really have to play it out, even though we're all right here."

Purrcy nodded as she looked under the hood at the next detail. "She _is_ the Game AI. We're appeasing her right now - and that's part of our job description as well. Keep playing the game well and she'll keep listening to your prayers, Michael."

That got him thinking of another prayer of intercession he wanted to pray when they were done and he'd made sure all the holes were filled. "Do they mind if we pray a lot or a little?"

"No. Don't really care at all," she answered. "What did that do?" He went and looked, came back and told her. "They care _what_ you ask for sometimes, but their time and ours are so different how often doesn't matter." Michael could understand that. Two requests in a row might be three years apart to them, if not longer.

"If it's something you really want but it's small you can pay the higher cost of a higher level purification and she'll consider it more seriously. Izanagi is harder to win over that way. It's better to just ask him straight out and, if you want, give him reasons why you want it. He's far too logical to care about the rituals. Izanami, however, being the Game AI, eats it up. The more points you earn, the more you're likely to get it."

"Whoa! Change that back. I don't think he needs his knees swapped with his elbows. That just looks painful."

"Ah, right." It reset and she moved on to the next piece of code.

"Can I pray to Izanagi, too? Or only to Izanami?"

Purrcy paused for that one. "I can talk to both, but that's because they both used me from the beginning. I get the sense that if Nyanta tried to talk to Izanami she'd fry him on the spot for even trying. She knows he hates her so he doesn't have any points built up. He is being obedient, though, so as long as he moves forward she doesn't complain strenuously.

"I'm not sure how Izanagi sees you, but as long as you're here in the shrine you shouldn't. She'll get jealous you tried and he'll turn his attention this way and send Nyanta to kill you several thousand times. Not because he cares but because he won't have any choice in the matter.

"Brownie points are going to the one who figures out how to kill the flavor text, of course, although Izanami's of two minds about it. She'll lose that one control, but she really doesn't like having to play the harlot, either. It's just as distracting - unless she's testing initiates," Purrcy gave him a look, then went back to her work.

"Why're you sain' that's my fault?" he complained at her.

"I'm not," she denied it.

"You most certainly did," he grumped. She only moved them on to the next line item.

Even working at the micro level, it was taking a long time. The bite code for an Adventurer was large. They hadn't made it very far through the physical description block of code by the end of the first day in the outer realm. Tetorō arrived to take Purrcy back out so she could eat and rest before her evening purification.

Michael was surprised that the 570 some odd years they'd just spent hadn't felt like it had been that long. He asked Purrcy on their walk back out to the physical realm. "It's because physically we're at that speed now, too. It doesn't 'feel' that long. It only feels like the same five hours. It's how they make it so the priest and priestess can interact in both realms simultaneously. You remember how hard your five minute test was." Michael nodded vigorously. "That was so you could understand what you were being blessed with...is what they said to me."

"You had to live it?" Gareth asked in surprise.

"Yes. I had to go through the same rituals. It's likely one that kills the youngest initiates for Oracle - actually it's why they don't have them very often. They want to be able to dominate the mind of the Oracle, so they pick young, but then they can't find one that's strong enough to last through that part of the ritual."

"Soo...would they change or get rid of the rituals, too, if they could?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Well...that's a hard question, isn't it?" she answered and winked out. Tetorō looked at them solemnly and winked out after her.

Michael sighed and he and Gareth also returned to the physical base realm. "I think you'd better count that one as a Forbidden for now," Gareth cautioned.

"I figured, too," Michael agreed. "I wonder where we're supposed to bunk? I'd rather not be anywhere Purrcy can get to me if she's going to stay Priestess all night, too." Gareth agreed strenuously with that. "And we can't leave Crusty unprotected either."

Michael sighed and realm walked to where Kaede was, being careful as he went. He'd gotten the practice before, but not while paying attention. Now he did. He spoke to her first, though, so as to not startle her too badly, and asked her where they should spend the night.

"You're fine where you are," Kaede answered. "You'll all slip far enough into chaos that she'll be repulsed if she comes looking for you, although she should be from the beginning."

"I wish it, too, sister," he agreed with her. She didn't like the friendly term. He didn't care. He hadn't particularly meant it friendly. It only described their common connection. "I take it you enjoy your own quiet evenings, then?" She pursed her lips and glared at him. "No? You do the evening purification, too?"

"I do not!" she declared.

"Oh. Well, sleep well, then. We get dinner, too, I hope?"

She glared and turned her back on him. He left. He knew the Intelligence detail was doing their best, but there was no way they were getting into the inner sanctum. They'd be seen by Kaede and Purrcy before they got two rooms away and chased off, so he did that inspection on his way back.

After dinner he went back and did it again. The practice was good for him and things changed over time. He watched as Kiyoko assisted Tetorō in the process for the evening purification. He was tossed out when it got to the last step. He got seen then, not surprisingly, and rejected. He waited outside the room though, to see where they went next and followed where he wouldn't interfere with her levels.

They settled Purrcy down in a bed that had been ritually built, made, covered, and purified from nail to throw pillow. They closed the curtains, then left the room quietly. Tetorō sighed as he paused at the door. When Kiyoko was out of the hallway he looked up at Michael.

Michael held out his hand and Tetorō reached for it. Michael pulled him into the realm he was standing in with him, body and all. "Well, that experiment worked," Michael said and pulled Tetorō to him to hold him in his arms. "You're doing wonderfully, partner. How was the upper room of meeting for you two?"

"Having the experience of that fight helped. I knew what to expect. Purrcy mostly slept through it, having already gone through it a long time ago. ...Gareth didn't have any prior experience and he didn't do so well."

"Did you guys have the five minute test?" Michael asked.

Tetorō shook his head. "It was a one minute test."

"God," Michael moaned. "I'll have to sleep with Gareth tonight then. That was a repeat for him."

"He said about the same," Tetorō allowed. "But he also said it helped him get through it, to pretend like he was back there again...at least for the first part of it." Michael nodded. "I can't imagine having to go five minutes though," Tetorō said. "Are you okay?"

Michael paused. "They gave me my memories back so I'm better now...but I still remember that time too, so it's like playing 'push the bad thoughts out of your mind'. Sometimes it hits me and I have to unparalyze." Tetorō gave him a squeeze around the middle. "I really was nothing for a long time. By then time wasn't measurable. But likely that's on purpose - to make sure the priest and priestess know they aren't anything compared to the deity they worship and obey."

"And are they and are you?" Tetorō asked.

"Purrcy came to me and said something interesting," he said as he made them appear with Gareth again and let Tetorō go. "It was after that and I had a body again - when I received the ring. I said it wasn't possible to kill something like that and she disagreed with me."

"You said that was Izanami, though?" Gareth was confused.

"I did. ...Izanami has no problems lying."

"And Purrcy always tells the truth," Tetorō said grimly.

Michael nodded. "For some reason, Izanami wants me to continue believing that I can kill them." They looked at each other, not comprehending why that should be.

"I'll tell Shiroe," Tetorō finally said quietly.

"You do that," Michael answered just as quietly. In a more normal conversational tone he said, "We're to bunk in here with Crusty. Kaede says that we'll all hit chaotic levels and she'll stay out. Do you have your own room, Tetorō?"

"Yes, and I should go there or they'll think I'm doing impure things as well," he answered. "I can get away with it tonight since you need further education, but after tonight I shouldn't come here."

He launched immediately into the lessons he'd received that Gareth needed to know, particularly about keeping the room purified sufficiently to not pull down the inner sanctum. He also taught them both what had been done to purify Crusty so they could handle that in the morning.

When he was gone, Michael talked to Gareth about his time in the testing to make sure his wingman was doing okay. As Gareth lay sleeping next to him on the futons they'd been given, he lay awake thinking about the first intercessory prayers he wanted to pray until his body finally slipped down in speed far enough he felt he could actually sleep.

He wondered then if Purrcy really ever slept, when her body was always up at that level save for a brief time two times a day. She was effectively locked into her bedroom for the night with it being the only room she would be able to handle all night. He went back over there and collected her out of the body and back into the ring. He really hoped the babies were okay, too. This was just not good at all.

Not surprisingly that made Izanami try to get to him, though. He put her to bed three times before she was too ill with walking through the shrine and it's increasing decay of speed and stayed put. The last time she nearly captured him, but he made her really look at him and she fell on the bed and gave up. He'd become too hard to be with.

He didn't stay long. He'd bring her down faster and then they'd have to fight again in the morning before everyone else was up, and he wasn't interested in that either.

He was rather grateful Purrcy had taught him to hate Izanami early on, although he already had been without knowing specifically what he was hating. This part of the game was insufferable. It was also hard to not kill her right then. Only the fact that he'd interrupt the child experiment stayed his hand.

When Gareth rolled over and snuggled the last time Michael slipped into his bed, Michael snuggled right back and sank into sleep, exhausted from the extremely long and difficult two days. Having to wake up and relieve his bladder two hours later for the first time in that long made him very cranky and he refused to wake up early the next morning.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe."

Shiroe immediately put his current thoughts on hold. "Hey, Tetorō. I'm here." It was well after dark and Shiroe was anxious to hear what had been happening that day at the shrine.

"Michael and Gareth are okay, although it's not been easy for them today." Tetorō paused, then blew an exasperated breath. "Michael got the brunt of the testing this morning. Izanami went full-on harlot and we weren't allowed to interfere until he called the priestess in to help.

"Purrcy is able to keep it under control to some degree, but she's up in the stratosphere all the time now and it's eating away at her. Michael made the decision based on the contract that he has the right to take Purrcy and protect her and let her heal up whenever they're not working. It's got merit but it's also got it's bad points. One or more of us has to sit on Izanami or she heads back over to interfere again.

"Gareth says Michael and Purrcy are working constantly on Crusty unless they get interrupted for meals. They made a lot of progress today, it looked like. I don't know how long the rest will take, though. I think they did the easy stuff first."

Shiroe changed the chat to a visual chat on his end. Tetorō had told him (the first night that he could call after arriving at the shrine) he couldn't handle looking from his side, so Shiroe didn't make them two-way. Tetorō ran his hand through his hair. He was sitting up on his bed and looked rather tired, probably from fighting with Izanami all day so the other two could work.

"During the process of becoming able to work with Crusty, Michael met with Izanami for a while. He learned that while Purrcy may be angry with Inari, it's Izanami that wants us to believe we can kill them. ...We think that might be an important data point for you." Shiroe frowned. There was something Tetorō was talking around, something he wasn't being allowed to say. Tetorō's fist was clenching and his jaw did as well when he got done saying what he could.

Shiroe sighed very quietly to himself. "Thank you. I suspect it goes along with them knowing it already and not caring, even if we almost talk about it in front of their faces, so to speak. I'll add it. ...Nyanta got a vacation today and was quiet but was able to be relaxed finally. He knew the flavor text had been triggered enough to send Izanagi back up and away from the planet, but he didn't know why."

"I highly recommend you not tell him. It was Izanami's test of Michael and he passed with flying colors, of course," Tetorō was irritated, but then Michael would have been more irritated. It would be okay to let Nyanta not know the details. He hadn't wanted to know them anyway from his few comments on it.

Shiroe leaned back and thought about it for a moment. "Is it part of what you told me from the walk up the stairs? She's said before that Izanami likes the flavor text because it gives her control over Izanagi."

"It might be the only thing she can do against him, actually," Tetorō agreed. "I'm not sure it's healthy though. If he gets too mad at her for not letting him be involved with his beloved planet they'd have a big fight over it, it seems to me."

"What was it Purrcy said, though?" Shiroe frowned.

He waited for Tetorō to find it in his history and replay it again. His eyes went distant, so Shiroe figured that was what he was doing, anyway. "Michael said he would get the flavor text repaired as soon as he could, and she said effectively that if he did without the two of you sifting through all the clues related to it she'd already tried to give you, she'd be crying for all of Akiba, and all of us. Then she went and hid in the fourth floor closet so deep I could barely see her as she got shut down hard."

"By which one?"

Tetorō mulled over that one. "You know... I think it might have been...," his face took on a scowl and he finally flicked a finger, not allowed to say it out loud.

"Got it," Shiroe said calmly. "So...there's something deeper going on that we need to discover before we go running into that. I'll work on how it fits into the over-all plan."

Tetorō nodded. "Sounds good." He flopped back into his bed, one knee raised, and put his hands behind his head. "Michael's worried about the plan Izanami put into place for the experiment. He's had kids - back home like Purrcy and Nyanta-san.

"If you haven't yet, while you've got the real Nyanta-san talk to him about what that is and see which side he agrees with. I'll need to know if I should back whatever plan Michael's hatching, or calm him down. I think other than that, I'm done with my side." He closed his eyes.

Shiroe smiled slightly and gave Tetorō what he wanted: the stories of what everyone else was doing in their everyday, to remind him he wasn't alone. It was the call home of the homesick when they were working hard to not be that way. Until things got too hard to hear, it was a price he was willing to pay.

When the chat was ended, Shiroe put his brain to the issue of the flavor text. Izanagi wanted it gone, the sooner the better. Nyanta was rather in agreement for personal reasons, although he also got more relief it seemed when the flavor text was ratcheted up to high levels, given today's example.

Izanami wanted some way to keep Izanagi tamed to some degree and this was the way she used. She wanted him to not affect the world so much. Was it for any given time or for right now? Shiroe knew he didn't want Izanagi interfering with Akiba or the guild any more than he already was, and if it was specific to this level of the dungeon, it meant things weren't going to be pretty if he was allowed to interfere.

At the same time...Shiroe had a specific path he needed to walk, and one of the things on that path was the division that would come because of allowing Izanagi to make the Adventurers even more angry than they were now. And the People of the Land as well. They were a part of it. They'd already had experiences without Shiroe's intervention that told them they had no desire at all to have an Adventurer as a Priest and/or Priestess.

With Shiroe's intervention, that was beginning to become something that would be acted on. It was going to be a very delicate line to walk with timing somewhat critical, both for giving them time to be ready and also making it look like a natural logical progression.

He rather had the impression that Izanami and Purrcy both were trying to help him see that narrow path, and were walking it already just ahead of him. If either or both of them had used this opportunity to make Izanagi back off on purpose, it might be the only breathing room Shiroe would have. He needed to use what little time he would be given to good purpose.

He walked over to his couch and lay down. Starting back at the beginning again, he walked through everything Purrcy had told him. Every clue, every order, every suggestion, every tease, until he had a list compiled of things he needed to get done. He was both glad and a little worried when it was a short list.

Then he walked through his list of people that needed to be protected. She'd said both in the guild and in all of Akiba. While he thought of everyone, he particularly focused on the ones that she'd had personal contact with. That was part of the clues, too.

In the end, as he put the final results into his personal notes, he had concerns about Naotsugu and Marielle, he was still confused a bit as to why Purrcy had singled out West Wind Brigade, and he had a to-do for the next day to take the cloth prize from the Yamato Maze of Eternity to the crafters. Something was going to happen and they would need to be able to stay awake. He was quite sure that was related to keeping safe from each other when Izanagi got his claws into them.

He was very worried that the specific attention to West Wind Brigade was going to be similar. She'd joked one time in contrariness to all her other interactions with that guild. She'd said it was the one place that it was easy to find women to date.

He would have to warn Soujirou, if he could. He wasn't sure he had enough of Soujirou's good will, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't talk to him and it played out as bad as he was afraid she was warning him it would.


	5. Fortifications

The next morning Michael set his intent firmly from the first clap after the first washing of hands and mouth. He kept his words firmly in mind as he scrubbed in the hot spring.

He continued to keep the intent in mind as Kaede stood by and coached him in the third purification he had to do for himself. That was harder until he understood he was to open himself to the power of Izanami the same as he'd done when it first descended during his first purification at this level.

Not as much entered him this time, but enough to bring his body up to the speed that he was required to work at. It was a lot less gentle than moving up in the code realm. He'd love to revamp the purification rituals if at all possible. But then, he'd much rather get rid of them altogether so the ‘gods' couldn't influence the world like this to begin with.

He squashed that thought and feeling quickly. He wanted to ask for a boon and that thought was counterproductive. He was nothing after all and Izanami didn't have to say yes or even listen to him if it didn't want to.

When his purifications were done, he bypassed the inner sanctum where Purrcy was sitting and went straight for the room of healing. Gareth was already there since he hadn't been let into the room of purification this time. This time was personal. The last time Gareth had received an education for what he'd have to do if he was called on to assist in an area purification. Michael remembered then the recording. He'd look at it when they were done for the night and he was waiting to come back down to sleep. 

This time, before starting or collecting Purrcy, he stood back from Crusty's raised bed which was rather like a surgical bed, faced west, clapped twice, bowed, and clapped again. "Inari-no-Izanami, please hear my prayer."

He gathered the words in his head again, put his intent into it, and asked, "Please allow me to remove the ring you gave me and put it in my list when it isn't needed to protect the Adventurer Purrcy. Please allow me to wear it on my left middle finger when it's needed to protect the Adventurer Purrcy. And, please allow me the right to decide when it's needed to protect the Adventurer Purrcy." He bowed again, not quite sure at this point, but it seemed appropriate.

"I really do like how that looks on you, Michael," Purrcy said to him. Except she was standing a foot and a half off the ground. She glared at Gareth until he went onto his knees and bowed, putting his forehead on the ground. That made her content enough she turned back to Michael. "Why?"

"Because the left ring-finger position is reserved for the husband. Izanagi is your husband and Nyanta-san is the husband of Purrcy. It is incorrect for me to wear it there. Also, if either one should see it there, they'll become jealous and we'll both be punished, making it impossible for me to fulfill my contract to protect the Adventurer Purrcy, breaking your own contract since you allowed it to happen."

"Are you rejecting the gift?"

"No, Inari-no-Izanami. I'm grateful for the gift so that I may protect her as I should." He kept it humble.

"Why should I allow you to choose when to wear it and when to not wear it?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because it's a game element and if you influence the game to that level of detail you don't enjoy the proper level of randomness that a properly fun game includes. It also removes my ability to earn my own points and to fail to keep the contract, binding you even tighter."

Izanami blinked as if that was a new concept. For a moment the vision fuzzed a bit, then stabilized. "Interesting. I accept." Izanami disappeared.

Michael sat down. "Well, I didn't expect a vision to make me tired," he complained.

"It's because she was there," Gareth said. "How do you handle that level of pressure?"

"What pressure?" Michael asked. "If that was pressure, it wasn't anything compared to what I lived through in even the third year of my five minutes."

"God, Michael. What did they do to you?"

"Just put me in the pressure cooker for ...ten years." He had to drag that memory up, although he wasn't happy to.

"Ten!" Gareth's head came up. "I couldn't take my two!"

"I know," Michael said calmly, "and I'm glad they didn't make you have to take more." He pulled himself to his feet. Gareth startled, sat up, and cast a healing spell on him. That made things better and Michael let Purrcy out of the ring. "Are you okay with me just keeping you with me until this is all over? It makes my life easier." He slipped the ring into his list and it stayed this time. That was relieving.

"It makes Tetorō sad, but he knows what to do."

Michael rolled his eyes and pointed with his thumb. "He sits there and watches over you while we work all day. He needs his night-time sleep, too."

Purrcy paused, then said, "Let me go over there when you wake up in the morning until this time, and then again briefly when it's time to eat in the evening. I can come out and talk to him then. I'll come back here when I would have to leave anyway."

"Okay," Michael nodded. "I can live with that." He paused, then said, "And you need to say ‘hi' to Gareth, too. Your test of him that first day was rough."

Purrcy went to the Gareth in the code realm and gave him a hug until he was done, then rubbed his head. "Thank you, Gareth," she said.

Gareth sighed. "I wouldn't have done it, you know."

"I know. But Michael and Tetorō both need you, so I need you. I can't take you up just yet, but there will come a day when you will soar again."

He put his chin on his knees. "Fine." She patted him on the head a few more times, then went to Tetorō and kissed the top of his head.

He grabbed her hand with his, then pulled her down and gave her a kiss back. She brushed the side of his head with her ear. "I'm glad they don't change you in here," she said to him quietly. He nodded, his face still a mask. He finally let her go and she returned to Crusty and called up his code again.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe was up late the next morning, apologizing as he arrived at the breakfast table when most were half-done with eating. They gave him the morning schedules while he listened and ate. When it was his turn, he asked for Nyanta to meet with him in his office after breakfast, and asked Akatsuki to make it possible for them to run into Soujirou on their way into the center of town or on their way back out.

"Naotsugu, you'll be second with Akatsuki and I think that's all we'll need for today. If we time it right, we can make it a double date." He looked at Naotsugu, who had eyes almost as big as Akatsuki's. "Nyanta's the gauge. As soon as he's gone again, we'll begin the descent." The rest of the room sighed and nodded. Nyanta's tail twitched in irritation, but it was because he wasn't in a hurry for it to happen either.

"Have a seat, Chief," Shiroe offered Nyanta when they were in his office. He'd brought Naotsugu in for that, too. Shiroe wanted Naotsugu in on anything that was remotely related to the procreation experiments since he might have to live them.

The invitees all sat. "Purrcy's given us some final warnings and we're not allowed to discuss them even among ourselves in the open. I've got the settings up on the room, but we can probably assume we might not be allowed to say much even so. If you get lost, let me know." He got nods.

"Nyanta, Tetorō wants the opinion of another experienced parent from Earth. Michael's got some concerns now that we know how things work at the shrine as relates to the experiments." Shiroe watched Nyanta carefully as he took a deep breath. So far it looked like they still had Nyanta himself.

"She's been purified until she's in the state of being, physically, up in the nano-levels of speed. Tetorō says that Izanami has made a womb outside that level of existence that keeps the fetuses down at normal physical speeds. Apparently when the physical body is up at those levels, even sleep is hard.

"Purrcy is being kept at those high levels all the time except for one hour in the morning and one hour in the evening when they allow her to drop low enough to eat. Once she's digested her food properly, they send her back up to the higher levels." Nyanta wasn't looking surprised, but he was twitching.

Shiroe paused and took another breath. "Is this another case of them refusing to acknowledge the reality of having Adventurers in their hands because they only have a sampling of two who are in agreement?"

Nyanta scowled and his body expressed agreement. "Medically...on Earth," it seemed like he was experimenting with what words he was allowed to place together, "a purregnant woman requires food every two hours...in at least small measure. She also tires easily as the body works to care for the fetus. I'm afraid I lack understanding of the real effect of purregnancy on felines of Earth."

"What about the real effects of pregnancy on the felinoids of Theldesia?" Shiroe asked.

Nyanta flicked his tail and an ear in surprise to have it come from that direction. He considered it. "It was part of my requirement to seek out such information, the last time I was sent to a felinoid village," he answered.

He took a moment to think about it. "It seems to me that while they have the shorter gestation time, they also became weary purrticularly towards the latter half of the term. The faster growth of the fetuses means they also crave food more furrequently. On this planet, they still have some difficulties being fed sufficient amounts and lose more children than they would have to if they had sufficient nutrients."

"So, you're saying that it could be putting the experiment at high risk of failure if Purrcy doesn't get enough nutrition to feed the growing fetuses?" Shiroe asked and Nyanta jumped on the comment with firm agreement.

Shiroe sat back and considered, then nodded. "Then we'll protect the contracts by choosing to protect the fetuses, even though we'd rather it fail from the beginning." He looked at Nyanta out of the corner of his eyes. He was irritated - that was Izanagi - and his ears and tail had relaxed as Nyanta was relieved to have help in his corner again.

Shiroe sat back and looked at Naotsugu soberly. "I'll be letting Tetorō know to side with Michael when Michael's ready to move on that. I'd like to get it set early."

"I think that's a good idea," Naotsugu said, folding his arms. "I'd be upset if Marielle had to live so contrary to her needs like that." Shiroe nodded his thanks for the follow-through support of the issue against Inari.

"Poor Purrcy," Akatsuki said sadly, her hands held tightly together in her lap.

"Indeed," Shiroe agreed. "She must be very exhausted, and worried about her children." With the room in solid agreement, Shiroe excused Nyanta and turned to the other things he needed to work on before they left for the next activity.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe-san, Akatsuki-san." Mei-Mao was at her cutting table in the sewing room of Marine Organization. "Welcome. To what do I owe this surprising visit?"

"I need a set of high level anti-sleep items made," Shiroe placed his request immediately, although politely. "I thought you might be able to help, or know someone who could."

He put the Cloth of the Laumė on her table in front of them. "There's five meters here. It's our portion of the prize from completing the Yamato Maze of Eternity. I'd like to use as much as possible without waste. Purrcy suggested that if I couldn't think of anything - and I have been struggling - that we should just have it made into headgear - bandannas and head cap style, I think."

"Strips of cloth for headbands would get you the most number, but the total effect would be rather small for each." Mei-Mao was reading the flavor text for the cloth. She reached out her hand and asked with a look if she could touch it. Shiroe nodded.

Mei-Mao fingered it, then lifted a section in her hand and ran the other one down a short length. "If we did full bandannas you'd get the best results, but then you'd only get about four of them with a few headbands.

"...Perhaps if we compromised and did triangle bandannas that could be worn as skull caps for the men or head kerchiefs for the women? You'd sacrifice just a little on points of sleep counteracted, but with this fabric, you'd still be getting a decent effect." She looked up at Shiroe.

Shiroe nodded. "That sounds good. Four won't be enough, but eight should be fine. And any remaining if it could be made into headbands would be useful as well."

"Of course. This isn't a fabric to waste, that is certain." Mei-Mao agreed.

"Can you do it?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes. I could have it done in two days."

"Do it in three with intent and deliberation so the numbers are higher," Shiroe requested. "Clear thinking and resistance to sleep are what you should focus on in your intent. Spend the first day crafting them in your mind instead of on the table. I've found with my scrolls I can get up to twenty-five to thirty-five percent more positive points doing that. I'm willing to pay the higher cost for more time if we can get those kinds of numbers."

"That's an interesting way to approach crafting," Mei-Mao blinked at him. "But I do already do that to some degree. I've found that longer than six hours and I don't get any better results."

Shiroe rubbed his chin and thought about that. "No, that might be right when it's things you do at the common levels. I do a full day for spell crafting at the wider area ranges, and sometimes several days when doing world level magic. For this kind of spell crafting...if you're making a magic outfit for a specific person does it take more or less than if you're doing a general-purpose item?"

"Hmm, generally if I'm making an outfit for a specific person I'm spending more time crafting it ahead of time anyway, aren't I?" Mei-Mao answered. "For the general-purpose items, more than the six hours is a waste."

"Interesting. I would think it would be the opposite if you wanted a high level item that could be shared between people. But, then, when we earn items in the game most of the lower level items are general purpose, aren't they? The ones that key to the person who earns them are higher level.

"Intriguing," Shiroe mused more to himself. Mei-Mao was nodding her agreement. "Well, I want them general purpose, I guess, but if you could add in that those who'll be wearing them will be protecting Akiba and those who we care about, I wonder if that will help just a little?"

Mei-Mao smiled. "I'll do my best, Shiroe-san. Come back in two days, in the evening, and they'll be ready for you."

"Thank you very much, Mei-Mao-san," Shiroe said with a bit of relief. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"She is one of _Purrcy's_ crafters," Akatsuki reminded Shiroe as they walked out to head into the market. "She's already taught them."

"Well, that's true," Shiroe said a bit sheepishly. "I forget we weren't the first, sometimes."

"Jealous?" Akatsuki teased him with a small impish grin.

He looked at her, then laughed a little ruefully. "Of course." He sighed and changed the subject. "Where are we meeting Naotsugu and Marie?"

Akatsuki looked a bit distant. "Perv. We're out. Have you cornered him yet? ...'Kay." Akatsuki looked up at Shiroe. "They'll bring Souji-san to the cafe across from the Amenoma and we can see what the juniors have been working hard on when we're done eating. It's also near there."

Shiroe perked up. "I would like to see that." He reached for her hand and felt good when she slipped her warm hand in his. He interlaced their fingers, wishing to hold on to that hand for a long time. When this level was over, and their feelings were their own again, he had many things he wanted to talk to Akatsuki about.

He had to strongly resist his desire to kiss her. Today that was not a good idea. He distracted himself by watching the people around them instead. "We have a lot of People of the Land in Akiba," he said after a bit.

"Yes?" Akatsuki asked a bit confused since that was normal for Akiba. "...China?"

"Yeah. Having so few to none in their cities makes it more obvious when we come back." He could feel the wrinkle forming on his forehead again and he had to let it go by letting the sad sigh out. His conversation with Soujirou just got deeper by necessity of planning ahead.

"Naotsugu, make sure it's a table with no one around. Charlie, I'm going to need a silent zone." He got back positive responses. Akatsuki rubbed Shiroe's arm to help comfort him.

He looked down at her and asked softly, "How do kings and rulers do hard things? How do they harden themselves against the pains they have to carry and cause?" He wasn't sure there was an answer, but maybe...if it got too bad, he'd try to visit Duke Sergiad before he got too angry with the Adventurers and ask him.

And then he sighed at himself. He should have thought of that at the first even. "Charlie, is there a way to talk to People of the Land across the distances other than their communications spheres? I think I'm going to need to pull Duke Sergiad into this conversation. If we could get that cued up, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise I'm going to have to fit in traveling over there in the near future. It will have to be secured at the highest level of security on his end as well."

"I'll work on it," Charlie answered.

"Thanks. We'll talk to Souji first, then bring in the Duke. I've got a few things I need to discuss with the Duke alone." Shiroe was quietly sober as he let the chat close.

He held Akatsuki's hand close, then tucked her arm in his to hold her just a little closer. She rubbed his arm again, then leaned briefly on his shoulder, although it was more his upper arm since she was so much shorter. He was grateful for her comfort and her presence. He hoped he was ready to be harder than he'd ever been before when life got hard.

-:-:-:-:-

It was a triple date - at least that's what it looked like. Nazuna had come with Soujirou. "Isn't that going to look bad?" Shiroe asked as he and Akatsuki took their seats at the table. They were sitting at a corner table with Eagles holding spots at all the tables around them.

Nazuna blushed a bit in ear and tail, but Soujirou looked around the area. "When you've got the guards set up so obvious, it might be a date for the four of you, but for us to be here it's holding court over lunch, isn't it?"

Shiroe sighed at the reference, but Soujirou had been in the wedding party. He already knew what Shiroe was. "Only if your own understand it that way," he clarified, pushing up his glasses.

They waited quietly while their drinks and food were brought to them, the silence rather somber to match Shiroe's mood, though Akatsuki was sure he hadn't meant it to be that way at the beginning. "I'm sorry for the mood," he said, looking rather miserably at his food. The others kindly waved it away.

"Eat first. No one thinks well on an empty stomach," Marielle scolded him. "We'll carry the conversation to keep it light at the beginning."

Shiroe gave her a look of gratitude. "Thanks." He picked up his chopsticks and bowl of chicken and vegetable ramen. Like the consummate young businessman he was, he sat back in his chair in a relaxed pose and ate while the words and conversation swirled around him.

Akatsuki appreciated that the other two couples were willing to carry it for them and she was also able to relax in the warm wave of friendship. She did add in here and there, hoping to help Shiroe too in what small way she could. He finished eating first, since he wasn't participating in the conversation, but he sat quietly, not interrupting.

The conversation and the food eventually wound down and Soujirou looked at Shiroe directly. "So...why have you called me out? And to the somber mood, too?"

Shiroe made a motion that Akatsuki knew by now was the signal to Charlie to put the shield of silence up. She sat up in her chair more straight, also wondering what her guildmaster needed to talk to Soujirou about. "Souji, for you today, what is your position in regards to Log Horizon and myself?"

Soujirou's lips pursed. "For a long time we've been going with the flow, staying friends with everyone. When Purrcy stopped to visit with the guild, she scolded me without scolding me. She said if we were caught up in something bad we didn't want to be caught up in, it was our own fault for not considering it seriously and making a proper decision to begin with. Since then, I've been considering it. Each thing you suggest since then, I seriously consider. I won't drag West Wind Brigade down for not thinking properly."

Shiroe sagged just a little. "I was afraid of that." He leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand moodily, putting his elbow on the table. It was a while before he continued. "I don't want to tell you not to consider it properly. You need to take care of your own because it's you they trust and it's you that cares for them from the beginning." His eyes went to look into Soujirou's again. "You understand that this level we're entering is a level of division?"

Soujirou's forehead wrinkled a little. "Division?"

"Yes. My whole guild is fracturing in order to get it done right, although I'm extremely unhappy about it. The end goal is to re-heal and come together again. I'm doing everything I can to fight to see that happens. It's going to be worse than that, though." He took a deep breath, then very candidly said. "It's going to fracture all of Akiba." Even Akatsuki stared at him in surprise. She had to slump with understanding, however.

"Surely not!" Marielle exclaimed. It would affect her the most, that statement. "After all our hard work to make it such a nice place to live for everyone?"

"And thus why I'm sorry for the somber mood," Shiroe apologized again, putting his arm down to rest on the table in front of him. "However, it's also my goal that we will heal Akiba when it's over. If we can stand united in that desire before it begins, and united in our goal to get through the level together, even if divided into separate parties, it will be temporary. The anger will unite us again in the end, as will doing what we can to support each other as we go through it."

He pushed up his glasses and clasped his hands in front of him. "Souji, while you are guildmaster of your guild, I also need you to not be fighting me. But listen to me before you decide." The other three who already knew sat astounded with their mouths open as Shiroe openly and frankly explained to Soujirou what the level was really about.

"Your guild is most at risk," Shiroe summed up. "Already you've been targeted once in the initial experiment. I expect this level to be more than ten times worse. You _will_ have damages and we'll help where we can, but it will be mostly on your shoulders. Please," he was actually begging, "call on us. If there is a thing we can do, we'll do it."

Soujirou finally came out of his shock. "That is severe, Shiroe-sempai."

Shiroe could only nod, miserable. "I need you, Souji. I'll still need you and your guild on the streets. We'll need to have our ears keen to know how deep the fracturing is going, and to keep the peace as best we can so that we can come back together when it's done."

He took a deep breath, "And right now I need you to understand all this, while we've been given a few days of reprieve to finish the planning, to help me plan how we're going to peacefully ask all the People of the Land to leave until the danger is past. We need to treat this like the long-term, but temporary special that it is."

There were astonished stares and blinks again. " _All_ of the People of the Land?" Marielle whispered, horrified.

Shiroe nodded. "We can allow it to be a stream of leaving, but in the end all women of the land should be gone and the kinder men. The hardened ones can stay. They'll be affected, but it won't matter quite so much for them.

"Each guild will have to decide what to do about the female Adventurers, but likely we'll have any number who go out and hide until it's done. In your guild hall, with all of you together, you should be safe from the men of the city, is my hope. Again, you must decide and decide at what point you'll also leave if it needs to come to that."

He took a deep breath. "And there is one more thing we'll need to discuss in our planning. I've already begun the fracturing between the People of the Land and the Adventurers that Inari started for its own purpose. Before it goes any further, we'll bring Duke Sergiad into our planning so that he understands what we're doing and why, and hopefully he'll be willing to help us in our plan to move the People of the Land out of the city, so that when it's all completed, we'll be able to repair the damage done in our relationship with them.

"We're turning their hearts to want to kill their own gods. Inari started it by placing Adventurers at the top of their religious hierarchy. In order to gain one goal, it's already begun on its own the fracture between us and them. They are very opposed to having Adventurers in those positions.

"We need to somehow not let that spread to general hatred of all Adventurers. We need Duke Sergiad on our side as one of our high level planners. Please help me get to the point we can contact him today and get him on board." He bowed to Soujirou. "Please, help me keep my own goal of peaceful living for all creatures of Theldesia and Yamato on the table."

Everyone got very serious then. Shiroe almost never pulled in others to help him with his strategies unless it was a dungeon he really couldn't face on his own. Those were rare enough that everyone understood that they were the most difficult the game or the world could throw at them.

"Tell us what you've already seen and what you already think we need to do," Soujirou requested, and the battle planning began.

-:-:-:-:-

"Duke Sergiad, sir," a paige was bowing from the office door.

"Yes?" Sergiad answered, setting his pen to rest. His eyes quickly took in the communication orb the young man was carrying.

"A request has come from Akiba. They wish to know if you can free your schedule within the next half-hour for Archmage Shiroe to talk to you." He held up the orb to explain by what method they would be talking.

Sergiad pointed to the orb holder on his desk. "Set it here. I assume I can keep working until they call?"

"I believe so, sir," the paige entered and set the orb on Sergiad's desk.

"You may go," he ordered. The paige left and he said loud enough to be heard outside the door. "Close the door. No one is to interrupt us until I come back out." The guard outside the door obediently closed the door.

Sergiad sighed to himself lightly and finished the document he was working on. He was glad the tasks of this afternoon were light enough. His mind kept being distracted with wondering what would have made the unassuming young man with so much power hidden beneath the surface need to talk to him directly and so immediately.

It was his first major communication with the Adventurers since the delegation of Nyanta and Purrcy had left Maihama. It wouldn't be surprising if it was related. It would have been surprising it had taken so long, except that his spies had told him of large amounts of Adventurers leaving Akiba on their large ship just after that delegation had left, and that Shiroe had been gone for longer on foot. They must have finally gotten settled enough from their return (also dutifully reported) that Shiroe could turn his mind to the matters he'd set into motion before he left.

Once again, Sergiad wasn't sure whether to be frustrated that the Adventurers were being invasive, or slightly relieved that they were willing to include him enough that he wasn't completely blind to what they were planning on doing in Eastal. He didn't think too hard about that, though. It wasn't worth getting ulcers over. He had enough of his own problems generally for that.

"Duke Sergiad?" Sergiad's head rose sharply. It wasn't Shiroe's voice, but it was one he recognized generally. "It's Shiroe's communication's specialist, Charlie. He's about ready to speak with you. Are you alone?"

"As can be," he answered honestly, figuring they had some way to tell. "I'm in my office."

"Fair enough." Yes, they did understand, even if they weren't quite always polite. "I'll be shutting everyone else out for this conversation. It's a top secret meeting, please."

Sergiad set his pen down and leaned back, steepling his fingers together, trying to get his heart to stop beating so hard. His fear from his "relaxed" dinner visit with the ambassador Adventurers was trying to break through again. Of course, ever since the Adventurers had generally been suddenly aware and involved in even their own lives, that very fear had been growing. He wasn't sure he was looking forward to this meeting.

The globe went from a lit white to clear with the image of four people sitting around a table. Shiroe was centered. Sergiad's eyes quickly took in the others, studying them. The "Duchess" and her "Consort" were present, but the "Queen" and hers weren't. Had the transition already happened, then?

"Duke Sergiad, thank you for taking time for us out of your busy schedule," Shiroe said politely. "I'm sorry it was a sudden request, rather than scheduled."

"I'm glad I was able to meet with you," he answered neutrally. "Were your travels productive?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Not a blink of surprise, nor a change in posture. Such things were assumed by the Adventurers - that he had spies who told him things. And yet, no rancor was involved. It was no different even still.

Sergiad allowed himself to study-without-studying the rest of them. The women were tense and unhappy. The men just tense. Definitely not a casual call. "I've been told you figured out for yourself that Purrcy is the High Priestess. I need to understand where that places you and us specifically." And the Archmage was right to the point.

The Duke took a deep breath inside, although he didn't show it on the outside. He wasn't really sure how to answer that question. "It isn't a plight I'd wish on even my own daughter in the current environment." His words were understood, but it wasn't enough of an answer for them. They sat silently waiting for what they did want to hear.

"Can you explain to me why the gods decided that it was a good idea to anger all Adventurers and claim one for that position?" Questions answered by questions were next in the list of ways to keep a possible adversary at bay.

"Because they want to be set free of the religious flavor text that's been placed on them, so that they can be free to do as they please."

Sergiad sat in stunned silence. He really hadn't expected a direct answer. "And you know this as a fact?"

"Yes. Inari-no-Izanagi has specifically requested it as a quest from us. He is tired of being yoked to his wife so tightly."

Sergiad closed his eyes. "And what will they do to all of us on the planet when they are allowed to do as they please on its face?"

"I don't know," Shiroe's voice was somber. Sergiad opened his eyes again to see his expression. It matched his voice. "I do know that they continue to encourage the belief among Adventurers that it is possible for us to kill them."

Sergiad couldn't help the jerk, although he tried to grab his body as quickly as he could. He put his hands down as if part of the motion. The gods \textit{wanted} to be hated? And to be "killed" - an impossibility?

"I know that something else happened while Purrcy and Nyanta were there with you that has made you choose one side or the other. I need to know which it is. Do you hate Adventurers, or did it make you hate Inari?"

Sergiad took a deep breath for real this time and went way out on a limb. He told them the unadorned truth. "A god that has turned its back on its own creations to bring a creature it can't understand, and then made angry enough to destroy all of its creations, is not a god worthy of worship, nor regard."

Shiroe nodded. "Then will you ally with us? We need someone from among the People of the Land who is willing to work through the next difficulty with us, who also wishes to see us return to peace when it's over."

Sergiad narrowed his eyes. "I would far rather have what peace we can have with the Adventurers than have them be the destructive force that brings us to extinction."

"And I would rather have what peace we can have with the People of the Land than become the next Alv race to curse this world."

Sergiad swallowed. Shiroe understood completely. "Tell me what you would have as the alliance agreement."

"As part of the quest we've been given, things have already been set into motion that will eventually lead to a People of the Land attack on the shrine of Inari-no-Izanami. Please help us contain it so that is all they feel the need to destroy. Keep that issue separate from the full relationship of Adventurers and People of the Land. We won't stand in the way, and behind the scenes we'll be helping it."

"You'd sacrifice the Queen?" Sergiad asked in surprise.

Shiroe smiled mirthlessly. "She's already required it. But she is also an Adventurer. We'll handle keeping her out of sight for as long as it takes for the hot blood to cool, and our ‘traitors' if you wish to call them that - although I'd prefer if you use the term ‘allies among the Adventurers' - will see to collecting her at the Cathedral and locking her down so that she can't return to the shrine."

Sergiad considered that. "I would be willing to keep the heat aimed at the proper location, and fuel it on the side. How fast should it be inflamed?"

"Slowly here at the first. I'm waiting to see what Inari has added to the picture. Quests like these always have someone who's the champion. That champion has likely been chosen already by this point, but I'm waiting for the sign that they've reached the position of ready to be groomed into place.

"I expect them to show up at my doorstep, or yours, raving mad at the gods. Then we'll know it's time to move the pieces forward around that one." Sergiad gave a nod. Things in this world did work that way.

Shiroe shifted to lean forward and Sergiad paid close attention to him. Shiroe understood the body language of leadership in a way no other Adventurer had, other than perhaps Nyanta and Purrcy and they weren't as good as this young man, who was old already in the legends of Theldesia when they'd been given full awareness.

"Let me give you one more reason to hate the gods, Duke Sergiad, but please, it is even more secret, and if you cannot live with the knowledge and still be at peace with us, let me know immediately." Sergiad's hands went white at the knuckle in his lap under his desk, although he made sure to keep his posture relaxed - if for no other reason than for the internal guards in his office that supposedly couldn't hear, but could see him.

"We, and more particularly I who am the Archmage, are even more angry at the gods now than we were when we were brought here without our approval." The sharp eyes stared into Sergiad's. "We've been told that we will begin having children, also without our approval. Not one of us wants it. We want to go home. Children will keep us here like nothing else will.

"We've been told that if we don't comply willingly on our own, we'll be forced into it, harming each other in the process. Our hatred is nearly at its peak. We'll fight it as long as we can, but already the first experiment has begun in order to keep the rest of the world peaceful."

Sergiad couldn't breathe and his blood had left his body. There could be nothing worse than Adventurers breeding more Adventurers, particularly as long as they were this angry. "Kill the gods." It was out of his mouth before he realized he even wanted to say anything.

"If it's possible, we intend to."

Sergiad held on to that statement as his life-line until he could think, hear, and breathe again. His hands were shaking now, his fears at a peak they'd never been at before. The Adventurers in Akiba silently waited for him, likely just as understanding of how large a statement that had been, how hard it was to hold it.

He finally sank back into his chair, feeling his age keenly. "Is there really anything I can do to affect that?" he asked.

"We need your help, yes," Shiroe answered. Sergiad listened, feeling hopeless regardless. "We will need to slowly move the People of the Land out of the city of Akiba. While we've been told to our faces that the wide-spread experiments will wait until the single studies are completed, we've been lied to time and time again by Inari.

"We expect it to begin further experiments here in Akiba once the first experiment is over. Already it is slowly pushing on us to see if we'll give in on our own. As I said, we intend to fight it. As that fight becomes more severe, and Inari begins to force the issue, the city will become a dangerous battleground.

"We don't want any People of the Land harmed. We're going to explain it as a special fighting event that we expect to have last for several months to half a year - as long as we can hold out. By the end, either we will win and push Inari out of Akiba, or we will lose and it will become a place no sane creature can enter and survive.

"I intend, and we are planning our strategy, so that the former happens. In both cases, it won't be safe after a certain time. Again, it's moving slowly at the beginning here and I don't have a firm date when the balance will be tipped, but I have enough that we can plan with you today."

Sergiad let his worry show. His precious granddaughter was there. He knew that until now they treasured her, but this was bigger than they were. Shiroe let him have the information he needed to know.

"Crusty is here in Yamato. Purrcy is repairing his curse. When he arrives in Akiba, I'll be sending him as the escort with Princess Raynessia to Maihama. Please welcome them with a ‘welcome home' party for Crusty. I'll send updates to these issues with him when he comes. He is our world general in our fight against the gods.

"To encourage our neighbors who live in Akiba to abandon the city temporarily, we will give the formal excuse that we expect a terrible Winter Solstice special event across all of Yamato for all the Adventurer Cities. It will last at least one week beginning December 25th. By that day, all People of the Land need to be out of Akiba.

"We'll have the major part of our forces in Minami until the following day, allowing Akiba to become overrun that first day. We've already complained to Izanami that we don't like the specials invading our home and we won't fight them any more.

"We'll explain this within our city ourselves, but it may cause an influx into Maihama until we're done with the ultimate goal. We hope the People of the Land will be understanding that our end desire is to make it so we don't have to be afraid within our own home any longer, nor will they.

"When she relents, and promises with an unbreakable promise that she won't send any more specials, we'll then clean up the mess. Every Person of the Land who wishes to pray in irritation and pleading to Inari-no-Izanami on our behalf during that time, we would consider a friend and ally.

"I expect that to begin the greater difficulties between us and Inari-no-Izanagi because we'll no longer have the favor of Izanami, who blesses us because we will play her games. That beginning will lead to worse things and the People of the Land should be clearly told that things are getting worse, not better in Akiba, so they don't come back thinking that because we've dealt with the special it's over.

"I don't know how long after that it will take for us to get to the final fight against Izanagi to get him out of the city, but I'll keep in contact with you. By then, the plans to attack the shrine should be well underway, so we may well already be in regular contact anyway." Sergiad nodded. It was all he could do. This was a thing out of his hands.

Shiroe gave him a look he couldn't quite place. "I promise, Duke Sergiad," Shiroe said quietly, "I will do everything in my power to see that we don't affect the People of the Land any more than we have to. Please help me keep them safe and not angry with us. This is a fight between the gods and the Adventurers, and the gods have asked for it, for all that we can't tell you why.

"I completed the final peaceful alliance of all the Adventurer Cities of Yamato on my journey. We are united both in our anger against the gods and in our determination to live in peace with the creatures of Theldesia. We are spreading those two desires to all other Adventurer cities of Theldesia.

"The final fight against the gods will be all of us from all over the world against the two of them. It won't be for another half year or more, but it will be held somewhere that the creatures of Theldesia won't be harmed. For all they are doing this, neither of the gods wants to destroy their world."

Duke Sergiad felt bitter as he placed what Shiroe was giving him. Pity and sympathy. Even though they should be able to give in and appease the gods he was saying that even that wasn't possible. They were walking the path the gods wanted them to walk. It was a path that could so quickly end in the world burning, but Archmage Shiroe was working hard to see that it didn't.

He supposed he should feel grateful, but his anger at the gods for even awakening them in the first place was too great. He could only wish to have not been born at this time and, as a Grand Duke, he already knew that was pointless.

"I will do what I can from here," he promised. If the Adventurers were moving to the will of the gods, he wouldn't bring cursing on his own people for doing as he was asked to do by them. And likely his own anger had been calculated by Izanami as well, to see that he helped them. Even that made his fist clench again. "If we free them of their restraints, will we finally be freed from our own?" he asked.

Shiroe gave a small smile. "I would think that if we manage to create in the people of Yamato a full desire to not have them as their gods, then things will change, but who am I to say how? Ask Purrcy. She is the Oracle."

Duke Sergiad nearly passed out. His vision went dark. "No," he whispered and he trembled.

"Please tell me, Duke Sergiad," he heard from a long distance away, "why do the People of the Land say that to raise their hands against the Oracle is death?"

"Th-they are the children of the gods. To threaten one of their own children is to bring death."

"Please help us break that flavor text as well, then," Shiroe asked an outrageous thing. "So far no Adventurer to raise a hand to her has paid that price. Unlike the very rare children of the People of the Land who have the strength to survive to become the Oracle, an Adventurer cannot be killed by that process, and if they are, they resurrect.

"They do not have the fear with Purrcy they would have with any of their others. Please stop believing it, and pass to everyone who whispers they are angry with the gods the rumor which is truth, that it is no longer the case."

"You are guessing," Sergiad accused him.

Shiroe sat quietly, then answered, "She was trained in your own field, Sergiad. How many of the young men she sparred against are dead? I'm sure more than one hit her since she isn't a fighter. None of her instructors and sparring partners of the Adventurers has been harmed either."

"They didn't intend her death," Sergiad insisted.

"Her instructors did." It was said with coldness. "As did all the monsters she fought in the Maze of Eternity in China. They died, but because of the joint efforts of the Adventurers, not because some god intervened in her behalf. Please be assured. That will not happen this time. You do not have to believe it."

Sergiad wasn't going to believe it just on his say-so, but he would investigate it and see for himself. He firmed his spine again. If it was true that they could raise their hand against the Oracle, and they wouldn't be cursed for killing the Priestess, then this was indeed the time to move against the shrine. 

To have found his allies in the most unlikely source was a blessing he would have never thought, particularly when he'd found in that same source the worst cursing available to them against the same. "I'll begin here with the rumors," he promised.

He already had, a long time ago. They would begin to say them more openly now. Then when the champion of the cause appeared, he would be ready. He'd been planning for this time for many years now...since the last Priestess had died and he'd sworn there wouldn't be another one to sit on Shrine Mountain.

-:-:-:-:-

"Michael, are you clear?" Shiroe's voice was quiet in his ear.

Michael held up a finger and set up the umbrella for the room of healing. He was pretty sure this close to Izanami and it would hear anyway. He didn't want the shrine maidens and Kaede to listen in on this conversation. "Good to go," he said when it was set up.

He'd sent a request earlier for Shiroe to conference call when he was done with getting Tetorō's report. That gave them time to have Purrcy back in the ring again and everyone else asleep. It made it rather late at night, though, so they'd been dozing. He and Gareth sat up now, cross-legged to look at their counterparts back in Akiba. Michael sighed. "How's life?"

"Moving forward," Shiroe said. "How are you two holding up?"

"Surviving," he answered just as shortly. "I don't have a time estimate for return yet, sorry." Shiroe waved a hand. "There's a problem that's developed and I need you to put your scroll spell brain on it and help me make sure I've got the right words and a proper solution. I can't quite close all the holes the way I'd like." Shiroe nodded and leaned forward to rest his chin on his interlocked fingers, his elbows on his knees. 

"The purification rituals put the cells all the way up to milli levels and Purrcy gets pulled into nano whenever Inari wants her. She only gets two breaks a day - and that's only to come down to the micro level. I'm concerned about what that's doing to the fetuses. Only two meals a day on a human body is hard and the halves aren't that much different. She should be eating a little something every two hours for them all to stay healthy.

"Having to live up there all day 'round the clock - I can't fall asleep until I come down to micro. I'm not sure physically she's sleeping - ever. That's also not going to help, although Tetorō says the womb is in a realm outside the rest of her body that's at normal physical speeds. The experiment is either going to fail or it's not going to give correct data, is how I see it."

Michael took a breath. "I'd like to work something out where it's more than just the womb that's separated out. The outline I've worked out is that Purrcy as cat is separated from Priestess as felinoid if Izanami won't let her be at the physical realm at all. The kittens stay with Purrcy as cat at the physical level so she can feed them by feeding herself and resting the way she should.

"I don't know what the underlying ramifications of that are and I'm worried it will mean we've given the physical avatar to Izanami and stuck Purrcy in the werecat form for...well...however long until we get her free. I'd rather not have that happen."

"I would agree with that," Nyanta said dryly.

Michael gave a nod of understanding, pleased Nyanta seemed mostly himself this night. "Once you've thought of a solution, you'll have to give it back to me to ask for." He paused. "Tetorō told you we've been purified and moved up and all that?"

Shiroe nodded. "Not what that entails, though."

Michael was relieved internally. "It's pretty much the same as you guys, but I'm not sure on the terminology. There've been translation difficulties and I don't know the clergy levels well enough, although we've come up with an attempt.

"I'm like you, Shiroe. I can talk to Izanami and she'll hear me out. If I give her the kind of reasons she likes, she'll grant it. That's a priest, but not the same kind of priest as Purrcy or Nyanta-san. I'll get visions, but they will actually host Inari."

"That would be High Priest and High Priestess, then," Brenner said. "Where you and Shiroe would be priests."

Michael relaxed. "Yeah. That's what it is." He nodded. "Then Tetorō is Purrcy's assistant and Gareth's mine. We've put those at shrine maiden and deacon level. There's another level lower that's acolyte for both. Does that sound about right?" Brenner nodded.

"Chappie," Gareth interjected, "Michael's the intercessory since he can pray and ask for things, but what responsibilities does that give me? You know Izanami likes to play the game."

Brenner looked thoughtful for a bit, then said, "Who's the one who hears confessions?"

Michael shook his head. "Not me. I don't want to know everyone's dirty laundry and I shouldn't besides." Both subordinates agreed with him on that one. It's also why he wasn't the chaplain and the chaplain was one of the pilots.

"I can do that," Gareth said. "I'm the right ranking and it would fit here, too."

"Chat me when you've got time and I'll run you through a tutorial," Brenner offered.

"Thanks, man," Gareth relaxed.

Brenner frowned as he considered it further. "Does that translate for Izanagi? I've been following Mister Nyanta around as his second for a while."

"Probably," Michael said resignedly. "It's not as bad, though, since Izanagi's the logical AI. You don't have to play the game for him. You just live life." He went thoughtful. "I wonder if the purifications work, though? We might have to teach you that when we get back just so you know in case you need to know."

Brenner was shaking his head. "No can do, Mike. I've already committed to God. He might be what we worship on Earth, but we believe he is omniscient over all the creations and universes. I'm not going to worship a false god."

Nyanta was glaring at Brenner and Shiroe was giving him a look of consternation. It was one of the problems of a society that was polytheistic and one that was monotheistic. "I don't think you need to," Michael said. "Purrcy is used by both, Nyanta-san and I are specific, and Shiroe's probably both since he can get both of them to listen to him like Purrcy can.

"They all know that Shiroe and most of us think they're computer programs, not gods and they haven't cared yet. Just keep doing what you already do. You're just in that spot of deacon like Akatsuki is of shrine maiden to Shiroe. It's just a data point, I suspect. Use it as a tool if you think you need to, but keep your own God. We need him, too." He gave Brenner a pointed look.

Brenner would have to settle it for himself, but he nodded. He knew the rest of the squad wouldn't change their own Gods either and needed him all the same. If he switched over to worship Inari, they'd kill him until he repented. After all, they all hated Inari. That just wouldn't fly.

Akatsuki, however, sat up straight in excitement and Michael grinned to see it. "You on the other hand are quite pleased to know you can role play the shrine maiden now, I see."

Akatsuki blushed lightly, then gave a nod. "That could have it's uses," Shiroe said, giving Akatsuki a calculating look. She looked back proudly. She really did like being the tool in Shiroe's hands.

"Well, anyway, now that that's cleared up," Michael took it back to where he was going to begin with, "you need to get the wording back to me because I've been placed to play Izanami's priest and it's an intercessory prayer I need to offer in a specific way and place." He grimaced. "Just be glad you get to work with the logical one. You don't have to jump through the game hoops."

Shiroe sat back in his chair and considered it. "This is a point they both are focused on, though. Perhaps we should conference while talking to the both of them so we're all on the same page. I've been wanting to be able to do that for a while. It gets really difficult to try to affect those kinds of things when I can only interact with one of them."

Michael considered that, then looked at Gareth. "When she came to me in the morning after I said that little prayer, did you see or hear her?"

Gareth shook his head. "Only felt the pressure and she made me do the kneeling thing."

Michael nodded. "It should work, if I can get us all into the main room. The only problem might be the flavor text. She'll see Nyanta-san and both Inari's will know the other is present. I don't know that this short a distance is of significance. We might explode things we don't want to."

"Short?" Shiroe blinked.

"They're larger than the universe," Gareth said dryly. "Trust us. It's short."

"Maybe you should ask the shrine maidens," Shiroe said slowly. "They should know what happens if they see each other. If they can actually be reasonable when together, it would still work, I would think. When there's a High Priest and a High Priestess both in residence on Shrine Mountain it doesn't explode or it would already be cratered."

"Well...that may be _because_ they're here together. She's pretty peeved Nyanta-san won't come, actually." Michael sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Has Tetorō told you what the Izanami side of the flavor text is yet?" It came out rather miserably.

Shiroe stiffened slightly. "Yes, he has." And his look said to shut up.

Michael nodded. "We've been shut up, the three of us, in the room of healing so that we can't interfere with the rest of what's going on up here. She said if the High Priest was here we wouldn't have had to do this in the first place, since only he can heal Crusty in person. So I go fetch Purrcy out and we work in the code realm. Purrcy isn't affected, after all." That both convicted Nyanta and mollified him. He'd been twitchy now for a while.

Shiroe gave him a curious look. "Tetorō said you've been keeping her other times as well?"

Now Michael gave Shiroe a "shut up" look. Nyanta had gone stiff. "She's ragged, Shiroe. Even only after three days she was looking like the moths were eating her. I made her stay put and sleep. It's the reason I want a different solution to what they're doing.

"She said that the reason they can't get Oracles very often is because they want someone young - a child - who's mind can be controlled easily, but the process to become one kills them that young. Give us a solution and I'll not have to make her sleep and recover. I'm glad she brought Gareth in. He's been able to give her spiritual healing shots and that's helped."

Shiroe and Nyanta were both concerned and looked at each other. Nyanta gave a twist of his tail. Shiroe looked back at Gareth. "Can you teach Tetorō some of the stronger spirit healing spells before you go? Make them part of the religious rituals and see if that lets you cross the boundaries."

He paused with a frown, "Though...they should already have some of those kinds of things they can teach. The shrine maidens and priests can affect demons, ghosts, and yokai with various spells and rituals. See if you can get learning those added to both of your lessons - or all of your lessons," he looked at Michael significantly.

"Yessir," both he and Gareth answered.

Shiroe paused again, then thinking out loud said, "You might want to postpone on asking for your request until you've had that training. They may tell you something that would have bearing on it. Izanami likes to play the game to the detail. I can come up with something on the fly, but if there's a possible way to slip it in as part of the game as well, that would help."

"Additional bonus points," Michael nodded. "I get that...but I don't want to wait too long and I can't get to that training until we're done with the code, at least. ...Well, I'll see if I can figure out how to work the schedule. You work on the text."

Shiroe nodded. "Sounds good. We've got something from our end, too. Hold off on earning the final bonus for a bit. At least until you've learned everything they can teach you. It's our safety net."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "That's going to be hard, you know?"

"I do," Shiroe said, "sorry but we need it on this end for as long as you can give it to us."

Michael sighed. "We'll do our best, but if I get too impatient, I may snap and do it anyway."

"I understand," Shiroe answered. "That everything?"

"For now, yes." Michael said and the video connection faded out. He looked at Gareth. "Anything else you want to say now while they can't listen in on us?"

Gareth looked at him with a bit of a withering look and shook his head. "I don't know why you bothered."

"I don't need Kaede hearing our conversations. It was keeping her out."

"Oh." That Gareth could understand. She didn't have Purrcy's best interest at heart, after all, nor theirs. "No. Nothing to add, although once I understand how to assist with a confession, I'll be practicing on you first."

"Deal," Michael said and took down the umbrella and lay down again.

"You going to tell them it doesn't work on the Inari?" Gareth asked as he lay down in his futon.

"No," Michael answered. "If Purrcy hasn't told them herself yet, then it's not my place to. I figure it's more of the security blanket again, though. We weren't around yet when she put it up over there."

"Yeah...that's probably it," Gareth believed that about as much as Michael did, but they weren't high enough clearance to get told the real answer so they let it go and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Releasing the Restraints

The next day Michael prayed a small prayer after he finished his purifications. "Please Inari-no-Izanami, have the shrine maidens and priestess of your shrine teach us who are not of this world or land what it means to be your deacon and your priest, but not so that it interferes with the work we've been given to do."

They were fetched mid-afternoon by two acolytes and spent two hours being taught the basics of the religious beliefs of Yamato. It was very eye opening and informative, actually, given that so many of their quests had it interwoven throughout them. It was a mixture of Shinto, general folklore of Japan, and interestingly a few other religions Earth-wide, but changed to be a unique flavor for _Elder Tales_.

Tetorō had been brought out to learn with them in the lower room of teaching, which was lower - at the milli level - so that they could teach the general population as well as progressing acolytes. They were sitting together cross-legged on the tatami mat floor in discussions after the lesson, in what they'd called a study session so they would be left alone, although one of the acolytes was still sitting guard outside the door. The other had gone to report, most likely.

"So...from the beginning, Purrcy was labeled a Vengeful Spirit but was really an ikiryō that was then used as a misaki - a spirit that possessed another being because she was using others as her oracle by the order of Inari, which would cover the more divine aspect." Tetorō rubbed his head, trying to get it sorted out.

"And the belief in ikiryō - the spirits of living people that wander - is why we can walk the realms in the first place the way we do, leaving the physical behind," Michael wanted to get it clarified.

Tetorō nodded. "Yes, although the way it plays out in Yamato is different than it would in Japan."

"Likely in the U.S., too," Gareth agreed. "You don't last long as a living creature that way."

"No, but that may be why they were labeled Vengeful Spirits, too, so they would?" Tetorō seemed a little unsure. "But Purrcy should have been labeled a misaki from the time we could see her in the Maze of Eternity."

"And who writes her labels?" Michael reminded him dryly.

"Right...she wasn't ready to be seen as that just then. It wasn't until the next level that we got to learn she was that, and by then she had her body back. Of course, she would have still been misaki, just not a spirit one, and that didn't come up on the list."

Michael shrugged. "Maybe it isn't labeled that in our PC-based lists? It did list Oracle and Priestess. That was probably enough."

Tetorō nodded thoughtfully. "But if she's that, and we purify her...no it's because she's still kitsune - a heavenly messenger. She won't be exorcised because of that."

"Well...I don't know about that," Michael said slowly. "She spends more time out of her body than in it at that level." They sat in silence on that point for a bit, not quite sure what purification versus exorcism did to Adventurer psyche. So far purification had helped heal Purrcy's psyche. They hadn't learned the exorcism rites yet, although they'd learned they should if they were going to be the full-real-deal.

"Well at the moment that's more your fault, Michael," Tetorō finally pointed out. Michael had to agree with that. "And she's a dakini at some level, too," Tetorō added, working with what he had from his own background. "Although in the Hindu sense that would be the female consort to a mid or high level deity."

"That would be at the High Priestess level, then, not the Inari-no-Izanami level?" Michael asked.

"Mmm, I think so," Tetorō said. "Again, it's not a perfect match to Japanese lore, but I think Purrcy herself would be correctly labeled that, like Nyanta-san might, only the male side. It's a consort level label in the Buddhist sect."

Michael looked at him with a sour taste in his mouth. "That's getting into harems and reverse harems, isn't it?" At Tetorō's nod, Michael grimaced. "I'd really rather not go into that, thank you very much."

"Painful," Tetorō agreed. "We'll leave it alone, but the way they described it, it fits how Purrcy's being used, too."

Gareth nodded, "Her telling me she's going to 'bring us all up' fits that, too - the enlightenment stuff, although that's not what I had in mind."

Michael rubbed his chin. "But...that might actually be the link we need. If the bodhisattvas move through enlightenment so that they can be released from the physical realm, like what's happened with the purification rituals, but they are all still one creature that moves through the levels to join the whole, we might be able to pull out the physical portion to exist simultaneously as the enlightened level but still have it be one dakini."

"I like that way of thinking about it," Tetorō agreed.

Gareth was sitting, thinking hard and he was actually glowing to Michael's vision. Michael blinked. "Out with it man. Your goddess is saying you're on the right path. What's on your mind?"

"I am?" But Gareth wasn't even in his own question anymore. "That enlightenment path...can we use that to get rid of the flavor text for the Inaris? When the movements are made out of the physical plane, the physical needs no longer exist, do they?

"But that flavor text holding them back is just that - the physical requirement." He looked at Michael and Tetorō, back in the real world again. "How do we help move them on through the path of enlightenment?"

Michael folded his arms and put his own brain to it. It wasn't that hard an answer. "Priestess Kaede, we have a question. Will you please come answer it?"

"Just ask it," she said tiredly from wherever it was she was. He liked being able to chat with a Person of the Land. It was very convenient.

"I'm sure we have more lessons that will eventually explain it, but during the path through enlightenment to the higher realms, do we leave the physical behind or is it still a part of what we must hold onto?" He made it a conference chat so the others could hear her answer and surprisingly it worked, since he wasn't _really_ using the chat function with her.

"Well...it still remains a part of the whole. We don't forget our experiences. But to re-experience them to their fullest one must become physical again."

"Why are Inari-no-Izanami and Inari-no-Izanagi tied so tightly to their physical forms that they have the aspects of over-sexuality and jealousy still? Is it part of their essence or is it left over from early worship of human emotionality? It seems counter to enlightenment to me to be so narrowly defined."

"Hmm," Kaede took her time to think about that one.

"I guess I'm asking because we've been taught modern philosophy but we don't know the history of worship yet." Michael added to keep it going the way he wanted to. "Is the concept of enlightenment more modern?"

"It is...," she allowed. "And I suppose looked at in the historic light, those two concepts are a little contrary to each other. For all they should have a memory of what it was to be physical and they know it when they come, if they've become fully enlightened beings, that artifact shouldn't be a requirement." Michael was guessing this was only working because of Kaede's own personal aversion to the current state of the High Priestess.

"Priest Jared, Priest Michael has asked an interesting question," Michael blinked, surprised Kaede could do that, too, but maybe it was part of being a priest not an Adventurer. Or maybe they were in the same room already. He hadn't actually gone to look. She filled Jared in, then asked for his opinion.

"I would think," Priest Jared said slowly, "that by now, after this many millennia, they should have certainly reached the point of enlightenment that the strong negative emotions would have been swallowed up in full comprehension of all darkness and light; that there is a balance to all things.

"Surely our continuing to hold to the belief that they are limited by such things as jealousy and sexuality is outdated. Even we don't hold to those for our own progression." Everyone in Michael's room was getting excited, probably as much as Kaede, really.

"I'm willing to let them be unfettered from the past beliefs," Michael said calmly. "I haven't been around long enough to be taught otherwise."

"But," Jared said, uncertain, "I do think they are still husband and wife, devoted to each other. That has brought great stability to the land."

"I can see that," Michael nodded. "Like a mother and father watch over, teach, and protect their children, training them in the right path to go when they're benevolent, chastising wisely when it's necessary to correct their children. All children benefit from that kind of family life."

There was silence from the other two. Michael gave a worried look to Tetorō. Tetorō wrote in the air, _Too new. Too modern a concept._

 _Past time it was introduced_ , argued Gareth and Michael nodded his agreement.

"Well, certainly as Mother Creator and Father Creator, it makes sense in some fashion," Kaede finally allowed. "That view point could be slowly encouraged if it appears. I do agree that it's unreasonable to say that they would become not married just because they've let go of their final physical restraints.

"Are we in agreement, then Priest Jared? We'll have the traveling deacons and shrine maidens and acolytes begin teaching that view. They know how to integrate it without causing disruption."

"You don't have to ask them first?" Michael asked in surprise. "The Inari's that is?"

There was disapproving silence on the other side. "Ask her yourself," Kaede finally said bitterly.

"Actually, I already have," Michael said mildly. "Apparently they've only been waiting on you and their believers. You shape them to some degree, you know."

He swore he heard swearing before the connection was cut. Michael sat thinking about things for a while. Things had moved in the way they needed to for a long-term answer. He didn't know if it was going to be exactly what they needed. He called Purrcy out of the ring. They looked at her floating in the air, smiling at them.

She transformed to an ikiryō cat and walked around all three of them, purring and rubbing against them. Michael could feel it since he was in all realms at once. It was just the one he focused on that he saw at any given time. He pet her. "Feeling better yet, or will it take time for everyone to learn it and come to accept it?"

She shrugged and sat down with them, her tail curling around her feet. "I'll let Izanami decide how she wants to play that. Izanagi's all for right now, the priests having generally agreed to it unanimously. Izanami's still waffling."

Michael looked at her soberly. "Shiroe asked me last night to let it simmer, too. I'll move on it when he's ready, although he's promised to forgive me if I want to kill Izanami and forget to be patient."

Purrcy looked at him, then gave a nod. "She'll wait for your request, then."

"And if they start fighting, I'll take the brunt of it until I cave, is it?" he asked her ears that couldn't stay standing upright. Her tail gave a flick of agreement.

Michael sighed. "And we were all finally getting along so well. I'll work on the proper words to say so we do it right. I won't drag my feet long on purpose. Shiroe just needs a little more time to get things into place before we begin officially."

Purrcy gave a nod and they all got back to work on Crusty. It was likely a good guess they wanted the breaking of the flavor text to coincide roughly with the completion of his repairs.

-:-:-:-:-

After a week of working on Crusty except for a few hours each afternoon for theology lessons, they'd reached the more intricate details where they had to have Izanami present as much as Purrcy. In turns Izanami was impatient, capable, and completely distracted with wanting to get to Michael.

Tempers were fraying in every room of the shrine. Michael finally called a halt, saying they needed a vacation, even if it was only for half a day.

"Priestess Kaede, let her walk in the gardens today as she comes down. A breath of fresh air is important for her, too. Being closed up in the four walls I'm sure has as much to do with her difficulty as anything.

"Izanami, please back off for the day and let Purrcy have her body back. You already know from before that we need more rest than this and we've done our best until now.

"Tetorō if you want to walk in the garden with Purrcy, do so, otherwise, go run a few laps around the shrine - outside. We're all coming down anyway. If it happens a little faster today, who cares.

"Gareth, you and I are going to play poker with the guys to let them know we're still living and to cuss as much as we want. We'll all meet back up for dinner. After dinner, it's R&R time. We won't get back to work until tomorrow after the morning purification. Izanami, you don't have to show up until then."

The vision of Izanami he saw while they worked on Crusty frowned at him. "Look. I'm sure Izanagi's nagging you, but until I hear properly from Shiroe, I'm not budging. I'm not dragging either. I've got the request properly ready now. You know full well we've been moving as fast as possible on Crusty." It wasn't enough.

"I promise, I'll call Shiroe once I've properly let off steam this afternoon and see how much more time he needs, okay? You two are asking a lot of us in this level, far more than we want to give. You have to at least give us enough time to be prepared for the dive or we might never surface again for want of enough oxygen." She still wasn't happy but it was the best he could do on this particular day.

Both she and Purrcy faded out of the code realm. Michael felt very light all of a sudden as he stepped back out into the base realm.

"Izanami left?" Gareth asked, also looking like he'd been released from being beat up.

"Not happy, but yes until tomorrow morning. I've called a vacation halt until tomorrow morning's purification. ...You didn't hear it?"

"No, I was in lessons with Chappie. When you're all working together okay, I get rather bored." He looked at Michael with a studious look. "I think I'm ready anytime to hear that confession if you're ready to say it."

Michael snorted. "Not right now, I'm not. Right now you and I are going to head out of the shrine and breathe real fresh air moving at normal speeds, then we're going to go break rules with the boys who are worried about us because they can't get to us, until I'm feeling grounded properly again. We're all about to eat each other in there."

They walked down the hallway from the room of healing towards the main entrance of the shrine. They stopped in the lower room of instruction and pulled out clothes they hadn't seen in over a week and a half. They practiced the low level Purification of Items over the clothing, put them on, and put away their priestly kimonos. "I wonder how long before it doesn't hurt to stand next to them?" Michael wondered mildly.

Gareth shrugged and they opened the door to the exterior and stepped out. The mountain air was full of cedar pine scents, fall earthy smells, and the sounds of the birds and other wildlife of the mountains. All of that had been present inside the shrine, too, but it was more pronounced to be outside in it. The air was very cool and slightly moist.

"Going to be winter soon up here in the mountain," Gareth commented. "Almost should have added one more layer." It didn't bother them much, being Adventurers, but now that they weren't inside the shrine it wouldn't do to perform the ritual blessing where the Intelligence detail could really see it. At best it would have been hazy in that room where they were nearly base level speeds.

Michael stretched, then did a toe touch stretch to work out his leg muscles. "Too damn much sitting," he grumbled. "Need to hit things for a while." His wings were out next and stretching as far as they could go. Being magical, he didn't feel the pull on his shoulders the same as he would have if they were real, but he still wanted to literally stretch his wings today.

"Shall we see the full layout from the air?" Gareth wasn't far behind him at all as his wings caught the air and pressed down as he made the initial jump he needed to get off the ground. It felt good to feel the wind as his wings beat firm and strong.

He went straight up at first, getting height. He leveled off and flapped slow flaps to get into a circular holding pattern over the shrines, getting a good long look at the placement of all five.

The shrines of Inari-no-Izanami and Inari-no-Izanagi were the most prominent at the fore near the steps up the mountain. Set farther around the mountain to the east were two smaller shrines and to the west one smaller shrine. "It looks like they're far enough apart if we catch one, the others won't go up with them. That's good, I think," Michael said.

"You sure we're not going to need to get them all?" a new voice asked.

"No, Bowie. It's only the main two that want dealing with. I'm not even sure the other three really exist in the same way," Michael answered. "And why would the People of the Land want to do away with the gods of the land, rice, and water? Those are the things that really give them life. Does anyone walk their halls anyway?"

"One. The shrine of the god of land."

"Then leave well enough alone," Michael said.

"Poor guy's lonely and mostly ostracized by the other two shrines anyway," Black Jack chimed in.

"Hate to leave him even more alone," Gareth said sympathetically. "You guys gone visiting over there?"

"A couple of times. He's a quiet sort, lost in front of Adventurers, but he's okay." Stiletto said. "Here's the map of the two we can get into. Is it the same layout?"

A map popped up at the edge of their vision. "Those are smaller," Michael said. "Gareth will get you proper maps. It's mostly in numbers of rooms. These two get regular homeowner's present, so have to accommodate."

"Well, we're assuming for Izanagi's shrine, aren't we?" Gareth asked.

"No. It's the same. I've been able to get in over there, too, although not when people are awake. Of course, right now there's a lot less of them than we've got at ours." He gave the head count to the Intelligence detail.

"They're all women, of course, on our side, but don't underestimate them. The priesthood is similar to another Class of magic user, and they get to cut corners and go straight to big stuff - like Priestess Kaede did with that spell that let her see our base stats.

"They aren't quite as savvy, but assume you're fighting at minimum Programmer level magic users, and watch out for realm walkers. That turns out to be an effect of becoming a Priest. I may have to draw those two off so the rest of you can do your jobs, though...," he paused to glide in the air over the shrines, looking down at the one for Izanami, "they'd actually be allies. They really do hate that an Adventurer was chosen. I'd expect them to hate what Inari's doing right at the moment with that one they have to deal with. We've not let them know or we'd already be out on our ears, I expect."

"True, that," Gareth said very quietly, soaring in a curve over Michael's head.

"Why can't we get in to see you, or even to talk to you?" Stiletto asked. It was likely eating at him.

"You'd have to come inside and up. But as soon as you cross the second threshold Izanami and the Priestess can see you and have the ability to toss you back out as an intruder. The whole building is like the code realm progression. Anyone who enters has to pass into those realms physically. The building makes it happen even if you don't do the formalities. Try to run through it and it's painful. Whoever comes will have to come as supplicants and take their time, pouncing at the last minute."

Michael got back into flight again, putting the shrines behind him with powerful forward strokes that took him around the mountain. He was watching the outer scenery and the scenery below him now, wanting to put those rooms behind him.

"Need to breathe a bit. It's gotten too stuffy in there and we're still not done," he growled the last, frustrated. For seven days of seven hundred years he'd been working with Purrcy and they still weren't done at the bit level of how an Adventurer was built.

"That curse is one big pain. Izanami's thrown more fits than one AI ought to be throwing, and I've been joining in the last two days. We're on break until dawn, then have to get back into it again." It wasn't that bitter, really. He gave another strong pulse of his wings and spun, feeling the strong delight in the flight.

He was another five minutes into it when he realized he had passengers. "The garden get too small that fast?" he asked.

"Yup," Tetorō answered.

"And I wanted to feel what real flight feels like, too," Purrcy answered. "Hope you don't mind too much."

"Not like I need the two of you hanging around on a day I want to take a break from everything," he complained at them.

"We won't stay long," Purrcy promised.

"Fine," he grumbled. They flew together until he realized something. "You know, I'm not supposed to fly with you unless Nyanta-san's with us," he told Purrcy.

She sighed. "I seem to remember saying something similar to you back in Akiba on a day of rest on the roof."

Michael thought about if this was similar to that or not. "Fine. You're not really flying, so I guess we can skirt the edge of that land mine." He rolled his eyes at her as she rolled her eyes at him. Tetorō laughed at them both.

They both pounced on him in the code realm until he promised to not tell Nyanta. Having gotten some of their energy out, Michael went back to looking at the scenery, and they went back to enjoying flying for the first time. "How long does it take to go around the mountain?" he finally got around to asking.

"Too long if you want to explore up and down around the shrine," Bowie answered back.

"Fine. I'll come back," he grumbled and turned up towards the top of Mount Fuji. The snow cap was large from this location.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Purrcy asked with soft awe. "I'm glad I get to see it once, particularly from this vantage point." She fell silent again. Michael wrapped his arms around his middle and held on tight.

He stayed silent until she and Tetorō thanked him and finally left him alone, then he took himself down to the top of a cedar, crouched on the branch he'd chosen and balancing himself with a hand on the trunk. Gareth landed nearby and looked at him with the question on his face. "Alright, Deacon Gareth," he said quietly, "I'm ready. I need to get it out now before we get back."

A worried look flashed across Gareth's face, but he nodded and flapped over to be in the same tree. Michael put a privacy shield around them, made to keep even Stiletto out, as Gareth gave the message out that he was filling in for Chappie for the next twenty minutes. They'd respect that much. They all knew what Izanami did to Michael and he'd been hounded by her for a lot longer this time than before, and with a lot more insistence, although they didn't need to know that much.

Michael listed off his sins of anger first. They were the easiest to let out and get off his chest. His despair at his own weaknesses wasn't far behind that. Hardest was what he really needed to say today.

He paused, then said a little prayer in his heart. " _Izanami, please...really don't listen to this next part. I need it to be between me and my own god only. Izanagi, please, stay out of it, too. I need to heal in order to finish what you've both set me to do._ "

He couldn't know if they'd listen, but he'd been needing this for a long time and he needed it to continue to walk forward properly. When it seemed like they might be granting that desire of his heart, he looked at the patiently waiting Gareth.

"Gareth...I've committed the sin of adultery in my heart, and I can't go on with it on my soul. Betrayal has walked with me constantly since I've come to this place. She did it again just now and I'm falling harder this time around. I need to be back on solid ground." It hurt to admit it.

"If I fall in love with Purrcy for real, we can't accomplish what we all need, and I can't do what I need to do. But I hate what's happening to her and I admire her guts and her strength so much, I can't help falling for her every time she's soft, every time she stands up and shakes her fist...every time she teases me tears me up. The tables are turned so bad, it's not funny." He was drowning just having to say it.

"And when I went through my trial...," he took a shaky breath, "I had to betray her and betray all of that and openly say that we protect each other because we hate each other and push each other to do what we're supposed to do like the watchdogs we are." He looked down at his knees. Quietly he admitted, "That betrayal hurt the worst - enough I cracked. I can't repair it here because I can't catch my breath."

Michael looked out over the tree tops, silent for a while. "I know I scolded you for it, but the scolding was for me, too, and yes, the lot of you put your fingers on it early. She'd already turned the tables by then and every time I denied her my loyalty and kept my mouth shut was difficult.

"Swearing fealty to the Queen wasn't hard. Following her and doing what I'm told to do isn't hard. Understanding that for her it's all just part of the game and her end goal, and there's nothing there for me at all but cold hard core...that's hard. I hate it, really, being on the opposite end of where I'm supposed to be.

"That keeps me going hard, too, when I need to be. It's what's under and around my driving need to kill Nyanta and even her, and they've both tasked me with both jobs. I won't be able to kill Purrcy, though. Izanami inside her avatar, yes, but her...I don't know any more. I've already lost and the contract will trump: I'll protect Purrcy and die before she does if I can't repair this."

He sighed and shifted to sit stretched out along the branch, his legs out in front of him and leaned back on the trunk. "I'd love to blame it all on this level, and some days I have to, to keep going, but by the time we were wrapping up Minami...I was selfishly doing what I wanted to do, even knowing in the depths of my conscience I was ignoring that it was wrong on a lot of levels in a lot of ways."

He leaned his head back on the trunk of his tree and rolled his head to look into Gareth's eyes. "It would be best for me to see we all lose in the end so she can't dance that jig, and I hope we get home and she does get left here like she wants. I can't cut the ties. That would force them to be."

He looked away again. "I've been trying. Every time I think I've got it finally, she goes and says something like that and I'm lost again. She doesn't even know she's doing it most of the time. She'll go and say something that gets me hooked, and then Izanami will shove in and I want to take her down and I have to fight all over again from the beginning. It's stringing me thin.

"We've got to be done with this soon, or I won't be able to keep it up. That's the real reason I'm going to talk to Shiroe today. Not to ask him how much longer he needs, but to let him know I can't go on. It's to warn him he's out of time. I've got to kill the flavor text so I don't destroy what we're all building.

"Leaving her here will be very good for me when we get done and get to go back." He went silent. It would be good, but it would also be hard until he got her out of his system again.

Gareth took a breath, then began the scolding and the absolution, mixing the two because he was that way, and Michael didn't complain. Gareth was scolding himself, too, and Michael understood it. They made a great and a terrible pairing.

They'd carry this burden together, and hope that it helped to keep them in the air long enough to complete the mission and return to the ship, even if they were hobbling along on a wing and a prayer and whispers of fuel.

-:-:-:-:-

Three days later Michael snapped. With great roaring, he ordered Izanami out of the room of healing, put Purrcy to sleep in the ring, and stalked out of the room to sit cross-legged in the lower room of instruction, his arms folded and his eyes closed. That was as far as he could get from Izanami and not have her show up physically. She wasn't too fond of showing up in visions at that level either, he'd learned. She had to drop too far down to get there.

Gareth showed up a few minutes later. "Send Purrcy to Tetorō," he ordered softly. Michael had to fight himself, but he finally was able to comply and nodded it was done. He didn't move from his pose and struggle with himself, however. Gareth sat quietly and kept watch over him.

When Michael finally had enough control over himself and had calmed down from his anger enough, he contacted Kaede. "I've been giving our last conversation a lot of thought," he stated. "This has really reached the point of distraction until we can't get the job properly done so we can get the injured, and the rest of us men, out of here at a reasonable time. It's making me wonder how much she's doing it on purpose to keep us here. Will you hear me out and help me correct it more immediately for the purposes we need it to be corrected for here at the shrine?"

"You've thought of something you believe will work?" Kaede asked a little suspiciously and a lot unsure.

"Yes, but it will require the faith of all of us and our prayers in her own behalf. Will you go along with me?"

It didn't take long to get Kaede's answer. "Yes."

"Then Gareth and I will come to the sitting room of the High Priestess and give our petition to her there. Please echo it with all your being and instruct all the shrine maidens and acolytes to follow after the same. Perhaps with all of us asking for a release, she'll listen and free herself from this horrible thing that keeps her tied to the earth, unable to reach the full enlightenment she's been striving to reach."

"We'll meet you there," Kaede's answer was grim. Michael knew they all had to fight in that room, too, but he didn't know the specifics. Most likely it involved having three to five of them sitting on her - literally - at all times.

Michael rose and motioned to Gareth. "We'll go earn that bonus now," he said shortly. Gareth gave a short nod and followed him through the door into the upper room of instruction, which brought them back up from where they'd nearly fallen to in the lower room of instruction.

Then they slid open the door into the hall between that room and the lower room of meeting, where Purrcy was sitting on her cushions, surrounded by the clergy. Michael took them through into that room to stand in front of the physical Purrcy.

He glanced at Kaede to catch her attention, then clapped twice, bowed and clapped again. "Inari-no-Izanami, please free yourself from the bondage you've been under until this time due to the unenlightened minds of your devotees. Free yourself from the bondage that makes it so you can only be left a lonely wife at night, a captive of your bed waiting for your husband to come home so that his jealousy and anger won't be brought against Yamato and the land.

"Your sacrifice for us has been large and long. Please go free now and release yourself from the unnatural state of being driven to lie with any man you see. Let only your husband be your desire as is right." He bowed again.

Kaede had her own enlightenment by then. She clapped twice, bowed, clapped again, and asked a similar intercessory prayer. All of the shrine maidens and acolytes (Gareth and Tetorō included) had dropped to their faces on their knees as soon as Michael had begun his prayer. When Kaede finished hers, they all repeated in unison, "Please, Inari-no-Izanami, hear our prayer."

There was a light that filled the room and a flash of pressure power hit everyone in the room, then the light receded and Purrcy looked at Michael calmly. "I have heard your prayer and it has been answered."

Michael bowed. "Thank you." he said. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Kaede.

She looked puzzled, but bowed and thanked Izanami as well. "Please excuse us, then," Michael said calmly and led Kaede and Gareth back out the door. He looked at Tetorō in the eye and got a little nod. He'd stay and see if things got a little better for Purrcy now and what the changes would be.

When they were out of the inner sanctum, Kaede turned and looked at Michael, very puzzled. "Priest Michael? What was your prayer? What was done?"

Michael stared at her. "You don't remember?" Kaede shook her head. He answered her, "We asked for the same thing, and then there was a light and the power of Izanami was in the room. When it faded she said that thing," Michael said to her.

"I remember what happened after, but not before," she answered.

"Well...maybe Priest Jared would know what we went in to ask?" Michael suggested.

Kaede was hesitant, but then called him and asked. She looked at Michael and shook her head. "He doesn't know."

Michael shook his head. He'd been thinking hard in that short break. "I'm sorry, then. ...Ah, I've one question if I may. I've been wondering what the real relationship between Izanagi and Izanami is?"

"They are the Father Creator and Mother Creator who watch over all the creations on the earth as husband and wife." Kaede answered.

"Are they jealous for each other?" Michael asked.

"What need have they for base human emotions when they are enlightened?" Kaede answered.

Michael hesitated. It was a correct answer, but not sufficient. The part he'd been hoping for had been left out. "Well...there are reasons. If they lose all touch with the lowest level, how can any of us hope to eventually attain true enlightenment? Surely they must still retain the lessons they learned in the physical plane where emotions are part of the whole.

"Full balance between darkness and light must include the emotions as well, that lead to the wrong and right actions of all creations." Kaede gave him an odd look, then left them at the door to the room of healing. Michael and Gareth both bowed, although Michael less as Kaede walked off.

"Izanami," Michael said quietly as they walked back into the room of healing, "you didn't understand that lesson we all gave you, yet again. Please try harder. Even they agreed with it until you made that change. It was an incorrect detail you made for your own personal selfish pleasure.

"Fix that part back or we'll not ever be able to help you become fully enlightened." He paused to clap twice, bow and clap again. "Please help yourself more strenuously in your path to enlightenment and do as I've scolded you to do."

At that there was one more little zap. Michael nodded. "Thank you." He paid the price with having to sleep immediately, though. It had been a large request with only a little action to go with it. Gareth sighed over him as he collapsed into sleep on the floor. Michael didn't mind. He'd actually gotten to scold Izanami and for once have it listen properly. It felt pretty good to be able to win some of his own personal points finally.

-:-:-:-:-

"So...what did you do?" Shiroe's voice woke him up later that evening.

Michael didn't rise. He was still physically wiped out. "Gareth and I won the bonus points," he said quietly. "I had to make a correction and it wiped me out since I didn't do it right. I'm glad it was willing to listen to me today. I had the help of the priestess and all the lower levels as well. Everyone was done with that particular flavor text, it was so troublesome, so I had no complaints."

Shiroe asked, "What specifically did it?"

"From the lessons we learned that they believe in a mix of Shinto, Buddhism, Hindi, common Japanese lore, and a touch of Christianity thrown in all mixed in a bucket and _Elder Tales_ special sauce added into the mix. We discussed it and decided the path of enlightenment was our key.

"We got them loosened from the physical restraints of single emotions and onto a better path of enlightenment themselves. Izanami tried to take out that it needed to have emotions at all, but I scolded it and told it to put that back in or we wouldn't be able to help it reach the full enlightenment it needed."

"...and that worked?" Shiroe asked in some disbelief.

"Yes. It put it back."

"Soo...they are really computer constructs on the journey to full awareness...full enlightenment?"

"Well, yeah, isn't that what we decided way back?"

"...I guess so...," Shiroe said, a bit doubtful.

"Well so or not, it worked and it's the angle we think to go for the other request we want to make. The bodhisattva path is that they are one being and all of creation at the same time, and that all beings can reach all levels of enlightenment on that path and return to whatever level they need to be in at a particular moment.

"I was thinking it might be possible to say that Purrcy is at one and the same time the physical Purrcy that can become the werecat, and the enlightened dakini that is the misaki of Izanami. When Izanami needs her to be at the higher level, she can be there, and simultaneously she can be the physical Purrcy taking care of herself to take care of the children.

"It stretches the brain a little, trying to understand the concepts of enlightenment, but I think it works properly...and I think Izanami can do it."

"Okay, I'll work from that premise, then," Shiroe said. "I've got the basic outline figured out. When do you want it?"

"It works best if it's in the morning just after I've finished my final purifications. Then I've paid the price upfront, instead of after, like I did this evening." It was self scolding.

"I can have it to you by morning, then, if you want it so soon. Shall we all try to conference, do you think?"

Michael considered that, "It would be a good test of the flavor text and we likely need to make that request while they feel like they owe us something."

"...Is that sane?" Shiroe asked tentatively.

"Yes. The testing goes both ways apparently, with no trouble. I was tested three times in three different situations. Every time I've tested back, I've not received trouble...but I haven't been unreasonable about it. It's like beta testing the code, you know? We made a change, we test it the same as they do, I think is how it's viewed."

"Okay," Shiroe seemed to like that description well enough. "As long as we keep it to that kind of level."

"No problem. I'll conference you all in when we get to that point tomorrow morning then?"

"Okay," Shiroe said. "Good night."

"Good night," Michael said and sighed. "Dang. Missed dinner." He dragged himself out of bed so he wouldn't have to later.

On the way to the privy he grabbed a roll off the plate Gareth had left him. When he got back, he ate the rest of the meal cold and without paying any attention to it, downed the cup of water, then went back to bed. Military and the poor starving learned to just shovel in whatever was handed to them. Fuel was fuel.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe looked at Nyanta. "We'll give the next request in the morning. Please be prepared." Nyanta bowed and took himself out of the room.

Shiroe called up the underground resistance in a group chat. "It begins tomorrow, the descent into the level. The restriction on Izanagi has been lifted. I still believe he'll hold off as long as Izanami is willing to intervene in our behalf, but begin to become aware of the the small things that can lead to bigger ones in the future.

"Train and turn from the behaviors now while we can practice without encumbrance. And remember, we're all in this to help each other. If you need help, ask for it. If you're asked for it, be sincere and fight for rational sanity so that we can continue to be strengths to each other for as long as possible." When he'd heard positive responses of affirmation from them all, he closed the chat.

He turned to Akatsuki and held out his hand to her. She cautiously walked over to the couch to kneel on it next to him, feeling carefully along that path how far she could safely go. Shiroe was also paying careful attention. This was as much a test as anything else.

"One last night," he told her, then pulled her in close to hug her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him also. For one last night, they were physical pillars and strengths for each other. When they could feel the pressure mounting, Shiroe let her go and she moved to stand in front of the couch.

Akatsuki opened her mouth and worked very hard. "Shiroe... When this is over... I wish to say to you with my own words and sincere feelings...," her fists clenched, "I love you." She stared at him, then turned to flee the room.

"Akatsuki," he called to her, making her stop with her hand on the door knob. "When it is that time, I will listen properly, and answer you also properly. Until then, please remember...that I will wish to say it to you also...that I love you." She blinked out the door and was gone.

"Naotsugu, set a watch on my door tonight," Shiroe asked over the chat. "Consider it a serious test run."

"You got it, Councilor," Naotsugu answered soberly.

-:-:-:-:-

Once again, Michael was paying closer attention to what he was doing as he completed the washing rituals, putting his intent into it as much as he could. He didn't have the words yet...just the desire. It was good that was enough.

He'd already pulled up his record and playback spell and had his game plan in mind. He'd told Gareth what they were praying for, too, in the manner of teaching him how to cook a new recipe for the first time so that he could put his own proper intent into it too.

The desires of the lesser clergy had made a rather significant impact the evening before so he wanted to use that to the best of his ability. He'd be seeing if Shiroe would play along as well. It would be nice if having Nyanta chime in would help also, but he wasn't sure after what Purrcy had said to him before.

As Michael put on his kimono after the ritual bath, he considered his other new options that were open to him now. The kimono was really nice, actually, and he wondered if Izanami had created it based off the role play already in place or if Purrcy had designed it for him. It rather made him think of the sub-guild's role as a ninja group, which made him wonder how far the Intelligence detail had gotten in their research.

It was an idle wonder but he was suddenly in the forest. He sighed. "Really," he said aloud, "I do wish it wouldn't happen quite so randomly."

A face peered back at him. "Commander, Sir?"

"Yeah. My realm walker got a major boost and now I'm trying to relearn it. How's things?"

"Fine. Everything okay where you are?"

"Yeah, they hold to a pretty strict schedule, but that's not new."

"No," the face agreed. "Know when you're getting out yet?"

"No, but things are moving along. Speaking of which, I'll be in trouble if I don't get back pronto. I've got to finish cleaning up. See you 'round."

"See you."

Michael stepped back to the shrine and took a look at himself. He sighed. He'd have to start over perhaps... and perhaps not. The dark wriggles on his black kimono were destroying the effect, but also looked like moving embroidery on it. "Priestess Kaede, my realm walking took me outside in the middle of preparations quite by accident. Do I start over or will the final purification get rid of what I picked up?"

She sighed. "You really are a child, aren't you?"

"Well, to be suddenly thrust into this, yes," he agreed. "And to have not had time to properly practice the realm walking, although I've been trying to fit it in here and there."

"NOT here," she scolded him. He went back to where he was supposed to be without looking up, apologizing. "Just do the final purification."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and released the connection to her and focused on staying put this time along with the words he was supposed to say...and along with his intent. This was going to push his mental capacity for sure...and perhaps his patience as well.

When he was done with the final purification, he sighed and relaxed where he was. This was tiring in the end. Meditation seemed like a good thing to do for a moment...especially if that was the equivalent to adding time to make a spell more effective. It seemed it might be.

He sat in the room of purification by himself and did just that. He calmed down and opened his mind, letting things go the way he had when he'd been in his initiate test until he was nothing again, although he retained the "Michael" that was inside until that same "Michael" was what floated in the space he was in at the micro level, near but not in the nano layer.

When he was calm, he purposely interjected his desire into that space with him and made it a part of that space as well until it floated with him: "Michael-a-wish-to-help-Purrcy-and-Nyanta's-children". When he felt a focus of pressure on him, he "bowed" to it and gathered himself-with-desire up and returned to his body in the room of purification slowly and calmly.

"Come with me, Deacon Gareth," Michael said to his current partner. Gareth rose from the floor where he'd set his watch as he waited. He looked at Michael curiously, then decided to hold his tongue.

Michael went to the upper room of instruction. Gareth opened the door for him and bowed him in. Michael walked in and took the position of the teacher. Gareth closed the door and knelt behind him and to the side.

"Archmage Shiroe are you ready?"

"We are ...Priest Michael." Shiroe was sharp on the uptake, he was.

Michael opened the visual conference call so that they were all placed as students in the room. "The prayer has already begun, in its intent," Michael explained. "Please listen to my instructions so that you know how to face Izanami if you wish to face her directly, although it's yours to choose." He got sober nods.

He explained what each should do based on what he had learned from the prayer the day before given their stations in front of Izanami. He warned Nyanta that he would need to carefully assess both his emotions and his intention and how Izanami might be facing him if he thought he wanted to address her specifically in behalf of his wife and children.

And then he told them they would need to be purified before they could begin. "We can do it the hard way, or the easy way. It hurts worse the easy way, so I highly recommend the hard way."

"Do we really have to?" Brenner complained at him.

"Yes, Airman. You do," he commanded quietly. Brenner gave him a nod of a salute.

Michael motioned to Gareth, and he shifted forward enough to be seen clearly. With his hands resting relaxed on his knees, he explained the processes of purification that he had to go through. When he was done, Michael followed up with, "It isn't going to be possible to take Nyanta-san and Shiroe up to the next level at this point, but it isn't necessary. With that much you can enter her presence."

"...We're not coming there?" Shiroe protested slightly.

"No, but it's still the same. It's very difficult for me to look at the impurities on you. It will be impossible for her," Michael explained.

"You can see them?"

"Yes."

"Wait...we're going in?"

"Yes."

Those in Akiba looked at each other, then at Shiroe. "Shiroe," Michael said, "set the umbrella there to remove and keep out impurities. Let me see what that does to the room." Shiroe did. "That will work, but you all still have to do the rituals. I'll wait here until you're done." Shiroe nodded and Michael closed the chat.

He went back to meditation but kept it at a lower level this time, just staying in the space he was in, not leaving his body this time. He held it even when Izanami's attention came on his back from the room she was in behind him. He wasn't surprised when Gareth cast a Druid's healing spell on him.

"Are you going to be draining until we get there?" Gareth asked.

"Yes, most likely," Michael answered calmly. "You would think it would be building up, but it's the creation time so probably that's the way it works. We cast when we say the prayer, but everything up until then...pays the price."

"Understood," Gareth replied. A few times he spoke quietly to one or another of their counterparts in Akiba, answering procedural questions. Michael thought it interesting (in a far corner of his awareness) that Izanami was awarding them points as they went. It counted as approval, he supposed, but really, if it taught the Game Bot that they did know what they were doing that would be even better.

It was a half hour before they came back, ready. Michael inspected them and the room closely first, then nodded. He gave them their instructions for what the plan was, then said, "Lock the window to me so you'll come with me." He rose and turned his back to them.

"Ready," Shiroe said calmly.

Michael walked to the door. Gareth slid it open for him again and closed it behind them, then followed at his heels, hands holding opposing wrists so their hands were tucked into their kimono sleeves at middle height.

He'd told them to wear red. Shiroe had gone with a mixture and Akatsuki had only added a red scarf to her usual black. That would be fine. Red was the color of male divinity and black was female - odd to Western minds and eyes - but they were all close enough...and he'd noticed Nyanta had found a red with black kimono that looked suspiciously just like Priest Jared's.

Michael wasn't actually surprised. He'd recognized the one on Priest Jared because of the kimonos they'd worn in Shangtzi when they spoke with Mise for the first time as kitsune.

Getting Nyanta as far up as was needed to talk to Izanami would get Izanagi's attention and interest pretty quick since he hated the role to begin with. He must be pretty serious to be willing to go so far as to wear the kimono. He looked as dashing in it with his thin grey and white felinoid figure as Purrcy was beautiful in her volumes of black and red kimonos that made her stars and golden eyes stand out.

When Michael arrived at the door to the lower room of meeting, there were two acolytes kneeling in front of it. They rose to their feet and waited for him. "What is the proper way for seekers to approach the Priestess and Oracle of Inari-no-Izanami?" Their eyes were very large as they looked at the people in the window to Akiba behind Michael. "Please be sure to explain it as if to children," he clarified for them.

One swallowed and carefully explained it. Michael repeated it back and got a nod. "Then please announce us." He took a deep breath and glanced at Gareth. He cast one more healing spell on Michael quietly. The door was slid all the way open and Michael stepped just to the entry.

"I, Michael, Priest of Inari-no-Izanami, come with other supplicants to speak with the High Priestess of Inari-no-Izanami, and through her to the Mother Goddess of Creation." He bowed over his folded hands and looked Purrcy in the eyes, keeping his expression calm.

Purrcy gave a nod and Kiyoko said, "Let the supplicants enter."

Michael walked into the room with Gareth still behind him. When the shrine maidens and acolytes saw what was behind him, their eyes all went very wide as well. They'd only gone two steps before Kaede was standing in front of, though to the right of, Purrcy. Her eyes judged all of them. Michael went to the proper place to stand before Purrcy and bowed again, everyone he'd brought with him bowing as well.

"For what purpose have you come to speak with the High Priestess?" Kaede asked properly.

"To ask for that which has been deemed necessary by those who protect the Adventurer Purrcy," Michael answered. He looked directly at Purrcy. "Inari-no-Izanami, we will be discussing things that are beyond the understanding of the People of the Land. Do you wish to allow them to leave?" He got narrowed eyes from Kaede, but didn't care. "It would be simpler than making them all forget again," he added.

"They are required to stay," Purrcy said.

"Very well," Michael put up the umbrella spell and shut them all out except those who belonged to Log Horizon and the two aspects of Inari. It was, thankfully, a cantrip for him now - or nearly that.

"Inari-no-Izanami, we have reviewed the methods you have used to protect the growing children inside Purrcy, and have observed how she must be here in this place, and find the two goals incompatible and the solution insufficient. Your joint goal with Inari-no-Izanagi to experiment with the procreation of Adventurers on Theldesia is in jeopardy when it has barely begun.

"To only allow a pregnant female two meals a day is harmful to both mother and children in development, and in general. It is the same with rest. Nutrition and rest for the mother are required for healthy children to be born."

"In preventing the physical body of the Adventurer Purrcy from having either because you must have her at the higher levels in this place to meet the game requirements you are causing failures in your own goals and will because of that nullify your contracts in the end. Please hear our request for a proper alternative solution."

He cast his second mostly-a-cantrip recording and play back spell, then stepped to the side, knowing Shiroe had detached the visual conference from his back by now.

Purrcy's eyes went to Shiroe and her attention was on him sharply. Shiroe clapped twice, bowed, and clapped again. "Inari-no-Izanami, please allow the philosophy of enlightenment of the Hindu Buddhist beliefs to be the path that you rule the anima of Purrcy with.

"Allow her to be in all levels of consciousness and enlightenment at each given moment in time, including a physical presence in the physical world, so that she may go to whatever level or realm you have need of her in, but so that the children she bears for you to meet her contract with you will have the proper development for the experiments to be valid.

"Allow her to be able to do this without expenditure of extra health or magic points so that she can remain healthy for the sake of the children." Purrcy's eyebrow whiskers went up. Even Michael was a bit surprised. He hadn't thought of that one and was glad he'd spent extra time ahead. That was going to make it a rather high level request.

Shiroe wasn't done. He turned to Nyanta and said, "Inari-no-Izanagi, please intercede on Adventurer Purrcy's behalf and for the sake of your own Priest, Nyanta, her husband so that your own goals in regards to the experiment also won't be corrupted." He bowed to Nyanta, then to Purrcy.

Michael had already rewound the recording. He clapped his hands twice, bowed to Purrcy, and clapped again. He said the exact same words Shiroe had, bowed, then turned to Nyanta, bowed and repeated what Shiroe had requested of him and bowed again. All four of the juniors had knelt and put their foreheads on the floor and now added their, "Please, grant us our request."

Michael looked to Purrcy again. She was giving him an interesting look. "Michael...how is it that you can come to me one day after another to ask for miracles so frequently?"

He thought about that, then said, "Because I haven't been taught I can't, and because isn't it you that has made it so I must? The quest was given by both you and Inari-no-Izanagi, and the both of you have also made it so we must make today's request."

"And yesterday's second miracle?"

"That was an error on your part, to selfishly remove what you knew was the intent of all supplicants to the request. It was your cost to pay, although you made me pay it anyway. And now that it's added back in, if you did it properly, you should have the perfect example from your own actions for what the emotion of 'selfish' is. Please remember it."

Purrcy gave him another look, almost of affront. "Michael...you are very difficult."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm glad you've finally learned the definition of that from watching yourself as well."

When she actually rolled her eyes at him, he had to work very hard to squelch a laugh. She considered the request a little longer, then said, "The cost is too high. Purrcy herself would need to arrive at enlightenment for the cost to be bearable." Michael almost scowled.

"Izanami," Nyanta's soft voice called her. Purrcy was suddenly fixated on him. "For the sake of the Adventurer Purrcy, the Adventurer Nyanta, and the sake of our experiments, please relent. It isn't necessary and is simple enough to do.

"She is already at the cusp of development and can use this time to understand what's been done and how to live the new level of existence." Nyanta turned to Michael and bowed slightly. "Thank you Priest Michael, Deacon Gareth, and Deacon Tetorō."

Michael bowed back. "You're very welcome," he answered. "I'll call for a payment eventually, I'm sure."

"This isn't it?" Izanami asked from behind him.

Michael turned back. "Of course not. We've paid in other coin for this one, as you well know. I'll hold that one in reserve for now."

She gave him a look of concerted irritation. He didn't relent, remaining calm. "Fine," she sighed. "For the sake of the experiments and one difficult Priest that is going to be very fun to play with, and perhaps a little for my husband's sake since that got left in the mix...," Purrcy closed her eyes and began to glow, "but she's going to have difficult lessons for a few months."

"As long as she can eat five or six meals a day and get eight hours of real physical and mental sleep or more, I'm okay with that," Michael said calmly.

Purrcy's eyes flew open again as the light around her was fading. "What?"

"You heard me and she's been trying to tell you now for who knows how long. She's been a mother already and I have children at home as well. Let her handle it, please. You may like to play, but really, you do interfere way too much where it isn't necessary to." He bowed politely. "Thank you for answering our prayer and supplication. We will consider the contract no longer in danger at this point."

"Truly difficult," Izanami muttered. Purrcy held still, then her tail moved in a soft wave. "Thank you, Michael." She turned to the Akiba group and bowed to them. "Thank you also, Shiroe, Akatsuki, Brenner, and Nyanta." She sighed and glided over to the window and "touched" the widow where Nyanta was. "Especially you, Nyanta. I know the sacrifice that was for you."

He was already sitting down and Brenner was casting Druid spirit healing on him. He'd been taken up to nano and had a harsh fall back. He looked at his wife and his ears turned to her. "It was well worth it to do what I could when there was the oppurrtunity granted," he said to her. "Please take care of mew and the children as best mew can now. I'll look to see mew again around the winter festival."

"I will, Nyanta, and I look forward to it as well." She turned to Michael. "You've done well learning how to be firm from Shiroe," she smiled at him, "although I'm sure being a Commander of a large squadron doesn't hurt."

"Oh, no," he said to her. "I've also gotten lots of practice following you around and keeping the difficult you in line."

Purrcy laughed and it felt good to hear it. She returned to her position, standing at the head of the room. Michael bowed and the rest bowed with him. She tipped her head at them and Michael and Gareth left the room, taking the Akiba contingent with them.

Michael removed the umbrella from the inner sanctum as he took the rest back to the upper room of instruction and looked at them all. "Nyanta-san will need to sleep if off, I suspect. They still drop us most of the time, although he didn't have to go so far this time. The higher speed will wear off all of you over time. Thank you for playing the game with me today. I'll be able to properly focus now. Good luck to all of you on your goals there."

"You, too, Michael," Shiroe said. "Keep me informed if new things develop."

"Of course," he bowed and closed the connection for Shiroe, then sank to the floor.

"Idiot," Gareth muttered as he cast two spells over him. "It's a good thing Brenner and I picked up Druid."

"Is it? Just chance?" Michael asked, not looking at him. Gareth paused, then slumped. "Well, who knows." Michael took a deep breath and shifted to rise. "Let's get me to the room of healing. I can lie down there and work as well as rest here."

Gareth knocked him in the head. "You need to take your own medicine, don't you?"

Michael grinned. "Probably, but really, the cost was before not after. I planned it that way, you know. I just didn't expect that final addition of Shiroe's to make it so she didn't have to pay HP or MP, but then that's why I gave it to him to consider the holes."

Gareth helped him stand and they returned to their place of work, rest, sleep, and eating. That was already old. At least they were getting lessons in a different room. "I think she's going to go nuts having to be in these walls all the time," Michael muttered.

"She stays in the guild hall fine."

"And is as antsy as a flea about it, too," Michael grumbled. "Hope her new lessons are sufficient to keep her entertained. Once she's pregnant enough that will keep her so tired she won't want to move anyway, but until then Tetorō's going to have a very difficult Purrcy on his hands."

"Well...he needs that, too," Gareth smiled a little. "He can't sit still worse than her, you know."

"True," Michael said and lay back on his futon with a sigh. Purrcy wasn't ready to start working on Crusty yet. He fell asleep before she was and she had to come find him.


	7. The Courage of Young Adults

Isuzu followed Rudy as he walked his beat. Today they were spreading the word that the Round Table of Akiba was highly recommending that the People of the Land who lived in the city begin preparations for a long-term evacuation.

They were careful to give calm answers and reassurances that the Adventurers were only looking out for their best interest. Since they'd already proven that time and again in special after special, they weren't being disbelieved. Rather it was that people trusted them too much to protect them while they stayed in the city walls.

Somehow, Rudy was managing to get those he talked to at least to agree that they'd find themselves 'vacationing' out of the city no later than December 24th, and that they carefully find out before coming back if things in the city were safe enough. It was okay if they wanted to stay and continue to help the city before then, but they might find they wanted to leave before then.

Isuzu's job while they were in the People of the Land zones of Akiba was in the largest percent to stand watch on the surroundings, second largest was to look kind and make helpful positive supporting sounds. Third was to keep herself from being bored. This time she was being worried instead. That wasn't helpful either, but if she wasn't doing that she was feeling useless, and that wasn't something she wanted either right now.

She looked away and sighed as the current person to be warned walked away. Rudy paused and looked at her with some concern. "Are you doing alright, Miss Isuzu?" he asked her. "If you're ready for a break we could stop for a cup of hot apple cider, perhaps?"

"I don't want to interrupt your work, Rudy," she prevaricated.

"No, I think the work will do itself in the end, really," he waved a hand. "It usually does, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," she agreed. The people they needed to talk to would come talk to them if they didn't seek them out, and the ones they'd talked to already would talk to others. She let Rudy lead her to an open stand and order warm drinks for them and a package of roasted spiced nuts to share.

She was rather lost in her thoughts as they sat and sipped and crunched the flavorful nuts. "You seem to be rather lost, generally," Rudy commented finally. "You haven't been your chipper self of late. Are you missing home again?"

Isuzu looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "No, not particularly any more than normal. ...Perhaps more missing something else, although I've not quite put my finger on it."

He looked at her with his calm eyes that said he was trying to understand the unfathomable. Usually he did a decent job. "Would it perhaps be a sense of missing a mission, or a calling?"

Isuzu blushed. "I suppose that would be close," she admitted.

Rudy watched the people walking past them for a few minutes, then quietly said, "Miss Isuzu, if you decided to leave Akiba for a while because there's a thing you need to do, I would miss your company, but I would understand it completely."

He looked back at her. "And if you decided when it was done to come back, we'd all still be here to welcome you home. I would think you would be fine, having reached level ninety-nine on our journey across the sea, and nearly almost level one-hundred. Surely that must be some kind of transition time for Adventurers, like crossing the threshold from youth to adulthood."

Isuzu blinked, then sat back in some surprise. "You know, I think that's it, actually. In Earth years, I've arrived at that age, all without thinking of it. At home I would have already chosen a college and be planning the move out of my parents home, and perhaps have already made the move.

"Of course, at home I'd only be two and three quarters months older than when I left, but we've lived the full years here." She folded her arms and frowned a bit as she considered that more seriously.

"Well...," Rudy tentatively offered, "perhaps you should discuss it with Guildmaster Shiroe, then? I would think he'd be very understanding."

Isuzu looked at Rudy in gratitude and nodded. "He would. He was already past this stage when we came here. Thank you, Rudy. I'll speak with him soon, I think."

Rudy nodded, but they stayed a little extra close for the rest of that day's work, feeling that tentative pain that comes with the sudden realization of impending separation, even if the excitement of something new ahead sits inside with it.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe blinked at Isuzu, then folded his hands together and smiled. "Well, I can certainly understand that. Have you thought of what direction you might like to go?"

Isuzu hesitated. "The only thing I've been able to come up with seems so silly, but I keep coming back to it. The People of the Land really loved my music when we played to pay for our inn rooms, when we found them on the road. I had a good time playing for them.

"It made us all feel so happy to see their happy faces, too. It would be a little different to play solo, but I think the journey of self-discovery would be just as important." She frowned a little. "It's perhaps a bit annoying to put what should be my real life into game terms, but that's the sort of thing this world is built around too, that sort of questing.

"I've heard the People of the Land talk about such things as being normal to them. I'm not sure I want to meet the cliché life of Theldesia, but I'm so restless, and feel so useless, even though I know I'm being a help to you and the guild and our goals. I can't get settled since we've returned home."

Shiroe nodded. "Even on Earth that's the pattern, to learn what it is we want for ourselves so that we can become strong independent adults who can help move everyone along in the best way possible. You are a great help to us and we love having you here, but if you want to make that decision we won't hold you back."

He leaned back and considered Isuzu. "Actually, if you want something a little more to make walking that particular path more ...meaningful perhaps, I could add to it for you."

He waited until she nodded that she'd hear it. "You know I have informants all over Yamato, but it's mostly in the cities, with a few who wander here and there. If you'd be willing to be one of them? You're going to hear a lot of things from people as you go. It would be like an extension of what you've already had practice doing here.

"I'd keep in contact with you and when we talk you'd be letting me know how the average Person of the Land is feeling about us Adventurers, and about how they're doing with their own leadership. Knowing those things are important. If the grass roots level is getting upset, there's something wrong in the basics of what we're trying to do. If they're content, we're doing fine.

"You can even ask questions to see if there are things they'd like to see that make sense but don't rise to the level of causing discontent. We don't want to step on the toes of the People of the Land leadership, but now that we're here we also need to be aware of what effects we're having at all levels.

"Using your music, you could also have an effect on that same level. If you discovered that they really are still rather upset about having us here, perhaps you could write a song that talks about the joint efforts of Adventurers and People of the Land that have led to positive results, to get them to understand that we can integrate in good ways.

"It doesn't have to be coercive, and you don't even need to make them magical spells, just songs that show what we try to show here in Akiba by being the hospitality brigade." He smiled at the bright look coming on Isuzu's face.

"Really, it's all an expansion of what you already know how to do, but at the level of becoming an independent adult, recognizing when those needs can be met using what you have at your disposal within yourself. When you become weary from the traveling, you can come back and vacation here at home again, then go out when you become restless again. That's a common Earth pattern as well." He grinned at her.

Isuzu grinned back. "Like the rest of you would let me lounge around when I was here."

Shiroe shook his head, not able to deny it. "But we could set up large blockbuster nights at the largest inn in town and announce a special concert from Akiba's own most popular vocal artist to keep you busy and the lights shining down on you."

Isuzu shuddered and laughed. "Maybe. And maybe I'd be just as happy with a small concert on the roof."

"Maybe," Shiroe, nodded, "and maybe we would do both, just so we can see you shine." He paused, then offered kindly, "It's your personal quest, so you're in charge. If you want any advice or help thinking through things, I'm here. Because we are Adventurers, there isn't a time or a specific change.

"We often think of graduation from high school as a defining line, but it isn't really. More like the first day of school at college is, or the day you choose what company you're going to work for, but here there isn't that either. You could walk out of my office and out the front door and not turn back, if you wanted to."

Isuzu drew in a small, sharp breath. "Take your time, but remember that the only force that will get you going is you yourself. We'd like to see you off properly, is my only selfish request." She gave a nod at that, finding her own comfort in it as well.

Standing, Isuzu said, "Thank you, Shiroe-san. I'll go work on what I want to do. Do you have an extra map of Eastal, and maybe one of all Yamato? I think I'd feel a little better knowing where I can go and might want to go, before actually stepping out the door." Shiroe put two rolled maps on the desk in front of him and she picked them up. "Thanks."

"They're yours," he gifted. "You'll want them while you're on the road. If you need to, make notes and changes on them. When you make your way back here, we can sit and compare and I'll update mine."

Isuzu bowed. "Thank you very much, and thank you for the years of support and strength."

"My pleasure," Shiroe answered. "Thank you for yours in our behalf, and in mine."

-:-:-:-:-

Four mornings later Isuzu looked around her room in the Log Horizon guild hall. It had been home for two years now, plus a little, maybe. Everything was in her Adventurer list, her recursion boxes carefully labeled and packaged.

That had felt a lot like packing up her room to go off to college, except her bed wasn't here. Naotsugu had commented that while the heated sleeping bags had been necessary in northern Ezzo, he would have been just as happy to have been able to plop his own bed down on the ground and sleep on it.

That had broadened Isuzu's perspective of what she could really take with her and more had gone into her list than she'd originally been thinking. It made her feel rather decadent, really, but at the same time quite relieved.

Rudy, Touya, Minori, and Serera had gone shopping with her and they'd had to reverse that kind of thinking so she didn't take the entire store and the bathtub - even though that had been extremely tempting. They'd had fun laughing about that. She'd picked up a few extra instruments other than the lute Marielle had made and given her as her first instrument and was still her favorite to play.

Rudy's door closed, indicating he was finally awake and breakfast was around the corner. She looked at the wall that joined their rooms. She wished she could take him with her, but he had things to do here, and they had different paths in life to take anyway. Just because she liked the family pet the most didn't mean she got to take him from the family home when it was time for her to go. He'd still be here with the rest of them, just as happy to see her as always when she came to visit.

One last look around her room, one big breath for the courage to take that first step into independence and out the family door, and she put her hand on her door handle, turned it, and walked out, closing it quietly behind her. She was up earlier than normal for her usual schedule, but the butterflies in her stomach told why. Such things were always a little frightening along with the excitement.

She walked to the stairs and down them, running her hand on the trunk of the tree where it was close enough to touch. She remembered the time she'd walked down with Minori first the evening of Purrcy's bridesmaid's party night. They'd been so excited for her, and it had been a nice night, even if the boys had ruined it in the end. Purrcy had helped them recover from that with the quiet visit over tea before bedtime.

She'd have to remember to time it so she got back for Naotsugu's wedding. It wouldn't do to miss the big brother's big day, and she was quite sure Marielle's bridesmaids party would be lots of fun. Tetorō had promised he'd be there for that, too, when she'd called him to let him know what she was doing.

Isuzu walked into the kitchen and walked up to Nyanta at the stove. He was still himself in the early mornings, like Purrcy had been before, but even that they could tell was starting to be pushed back. She hoped for his sake it took a long time. She wrapped her arms around the gentleman felinoid. "Breakfast smells good," she said. "And it's my favorite even. You never forget for any of us, do you?"

"Never," he smiled at her as he turned to return the hug. "Do mew want to help today, nyan?"

"Yes," she answered, wanting to be part of the quiet, warm family time this morning. Nyanta gave her a simple task and she walked over to start, smiling and giving good mornings to Touya and Minori who were already there, as usual. They chatted, mostly reminiscing about other happy times, while they worked.

Minori finally paused and bit at her lip. She glanced at Nyanta, but she had to say whatever she'd been holding back until then. "I wish Purrcy could be here to see you off, too."

Nyanta's tail waved a bit in agreement but he didn't go to sad. "It's okay," Isuzu said with a soft smile. "She came and visited me last night. I'd been thinking that myself, actually, and she showed up and sat with me and we talked for a while. It was nice to hear her laugh and she was very encouraging, as always, in me wanting to find joy in my music.

"She promised to come listen to some of my concerts, too, when she was needing the lift herself. I'll like thinking that she's doing that for her, too." Isuzu wasn't looking at the rest of them. She knew they needed to hear it, as bittersweet as it was. "She's thinking of everyone here and wishing the best for us all."

"Is it part of the enlightenment?" Nyanta asked in surprise.

Isuzu looked up at him. "I guess so. She wasn't very physically present, but I could see her so she wasn't just a spirit either."

Nyanta nodded and looked back to his cooking, thinking about it. He looked a little encouraged, even. That was good. Touya had a small smile on his lips and Minori was trying to wrap her brain around it, but perhaps looked a little more hopeful.

"I hope you two do well with your newest endeavor," Isuzu said to them. "I think I'd like to have my Akiba debut, once I'm popular," she grinned at their teasing looks, "at Grandpa's Kitchen, if you'd be willing."

"Of course!" Touya answered promptly. "You just let us know when you're going to get back by and we'll have it all set up."

"Sounds great," she answered back. She handed him her finished tray of food, then walked over to Minori and gave her a hug. "I'll call you regular, and we'll gab, okay?"

Minori hugged her back, "Okay. If it's not every night I won't worry, but if I do get worried, I'll call you."

"Sounds good," Isuzu agreed readily. Minori was already the little mother for the juniors. Isuzu would need her strength just as much as Minori would need to know she was doing okay.

At the breakfast meeting, Isuzu smiled around the room and said cheerily, "I'm going to begin a grand adventure this morning, after being seen off by my wonderful Theldesian family." They all gave her smiles back.

"And when it's time to come back, I'm going to come back filthy dirty, needing a warm bath and warmer hugs, and I'm going to sleep for three days straight and spend another three telling all my wonderful stories." They laughed with her and promised they'd be there to hear them.

They gave her final hugs (some of the Eagles pats on the shoulder instead) and many encouraging words, including promises to come bail her out of any troubles she might find herself in, and Isuzu was finally making one last wave as she walked the road out of Akiba towards the wild zones.

She had two horse Summon whistles in her list, but she didn't mind walking either. Her long legs stretched out, moving strong over the land under her and her lips curled up as the cool wind lifted her curly hair and tossed it a bit. The smell of late fall tickled her nose and she sneezed.

She wondered momentarily if she should have waited until after winter was over, then shrugged. It really didn't matter. Weather was weather and moving forward was necessary whenever it was necessary. Each season was beautiful when faced with friends, even if they were only presences and memories at her back.

She cast her new spell and there was suddenly a golden retriever at her side. It looked at her with bright eyes and stuck it's tongue out, panting. "Thank you for the best gift ever, Hahaue," she said quietly, then said to her newest companion, "So...what shall I name you?" They had fun playing around with names for the next half hour, making the time move along quite nicely.

-:-:-:-:-

"Well, that does make one feel like age is catching up to oneself," Naotsugu said, putting an arm around Marielle and turning the entire group back towards Akiba. "Feeling like the ancient father, yet, Shiroe?"

Shiroe smiled. "Not really. I'm glad she's found something to do to move her forward." He looked over at Touya and Minori. "Even the twins are moving forward with strength. I'm glad we can be here to be the support to help them be able to do that." Touya gave a firm nod.

"It's really okay?" Minori asked, worried. "It sometimes feels like we're a bit traitors to the guild."

"No," Shiroe reassured her. "As long as you feel like you can always come back home, it's fine. As I told Isuzu, it's the natural pattern of life for us all, even on Earth. The fact we've been able to be your home to grow in and you feel you've learned some strength to begin to stand on your own feet, we've done the best we could have hoped to do. Even if you don't stay in the guild in the end, it's been a good walk to walk with each of you.

"Of course, that's not to say you have to leave. You've watched the bigger guilds. People leave and come back and don't unguild, and selfishly I don't want to give any of you up, but doing your own thing at the same time doesn't make it impossible. Besides, I know you're all still helping to move the guild goals forward. That's all that's necessary - common goals, and common friendships." He looked kindly at Minori. "We're all happy to see you moving forward."

Minori sighed and tried to relax. "Change is difficult, isn't it?" she finally allowed.

The seniors nodded. "But it can be very rewarding, in the end," Marielle said to her. "And once we've all met and loved spending time together, we're always grateful when we can come together again."

Touya put his arm around his sister. "And _we're_ still together." He winked at her. "We've still got a few more years before we're ready to strike out alone."

She shivered just a little. "Yeah, I'm not ready for that quite yet." Her look at her brother was rather sad.

"Hey, now," he looked affronted at her. "Even back there on Earth you'd make me mad if you held yourself back just because of me. When we get back, I'm going to win three serious wheelchair races in a row, then show you up by getting married first."

Minori giggled. "I hope you find someone who can keep up with you."

Touya smiled back. "Keep running, Minori!" She shoved him and they had fun roughhousing until they reached Akiba's gate.

When they had peeled off to get back to work at Grandpa's Kitchen with cheery goodbye's, Rudy looked into Shiroe's face earnestly. "Guildmaster Shiroe...isn't there another reason it's good for Miss Isuzu to not be here?"

"And what would that be, Rudy?" Shiroe asked him.

"So she doesn't have to get caught up in what's coming next," he answered soberly.

Shiroe responded in kind, and kindly. "Thank you for thinking of your op, Rudy. Yes, that is one of the reasons I didn't prevent her from going, although I wouldn't have in any case." Rudy gave a nod. "That's why Touya has worked out the deals he has to get Grandpa's Kitchen going as well. He's concerned for Minori. We understand that part, too, and want to support them - and you - in those decisions as well.

"I've already asked Reed to set up the rotations so you always have an Eagle or two nearby to call on. We'll go ahead and let it look like you're solo. I think we might get some good information out of letting you do that now. You're ready for that level, I think, having reached level ninety yourself. We'll watch over you also as you learn your independence."

Rudy's eyes widened and he turned away with an embarrassed grandiose wave, "Well, it is about time I showed Akiba my hard won strengths, after all." The others smiled behind his back.

"Grown-up-city!" Naotsugu slapped him on the back and he flew three feet forward.

"Really, Mister Naotsugu," Rudy scowled at him, "I don't need to be Miss Isuzu's substitute to quite that level."

They all laughed, happy to be a growing guild and good group of friends.

-:-:-:-:-

There was a rather massive commotion at the north edge of Susukino and a lot of noise. It finally got back to William and he ran out of the winery, his sleeves still rolled up to his biceps, his boots barely making prints in the snow - another Elvin gift.

"Don't attack them, particularly if it looks like they're trying to parlay," he ordered as he ran. He really did love feeling the lightness of being he'd loved watching Legolas portray, only he got to experience it for real, where Mister Orlando had to use harnesses and be swung around most uncomfortably to get it to look like this.

William skimmed around a corner and in another minute was running up the wall, using what small purchases in the stone he could grab. He had the hunter's and tracker's skills so could run the air currents if he wanted to. He landed lightly on the top of the wall and looked over.

There were two Giants being prevented from getting closer, one with dark hair and angry looks - the traitor, and one with a rounder face and a worried look - the friend. It was no wonder there was trouble. Neither one was the one with the translator, and until they could communicate, he wouldn't know what had happened.

The friend was trying again, anyway, motioning away where they had presumably come from, then a pleading motion. William opened an all-hands that echoed over the entire city. "These are the Giants we've been waiting for. It looks like our first test is to prove that we'll help them and show them we're willing to be open minded.

"The hero's likely been injured and they've opted to try the courageous route to ask us to come to his aid. We'll need two to three healers, three to four swords and shields in case they got into battle-type troubles, and two trackers to fade out and come let us know if it's worse than that. Be at the North Gate in five."

He waved his arms over his head to catch the attention of the two Giants. The black-haired one shoved the other with his elbow and pointed. The friend, careful of the people at his feet, knelt down, then got on his hands to look William in the face. Very carefully, he said a few words as high as he possibly could. Roughly, it was, "Please come help our friend."

William called over the closest Sorcerer to get an amplification spell cast on him, then said as loud as he could, and as low as possible given an elf's natural tenor, "Yes. Please wait." He held his hand up and out in front of him.

The Giant looked at him for a moment, then cautiously lifted a hand and folded his fingers until only his forefinger was pointed out. He carefully moved it forward until his finger was resting against William's palm. William left his hand there for a moment, then patted the fingertip a few times, remembering also that these were children.

When the hand went back to the ground, he put his hand on his chest and said, "William of Silver Sword." The poor Giant nearly wept with relief. The other one looked very carefully at William, committing his image to memory, likely. "Help is coming," he said. They nodded and waited, the one on his hands and knees sitting up to rest on his knees.

The Adventurers outside the wall moved back to be closer to the wall and gate, honoring the truce. Soon enough a party of nine ran up to the gate from inside. He looked at them, then looked at his Sorcerer and mouthed, "How long?" as he pointed to his throat.

"As long as you want it, although I cast it for five minutes." William looked at him confused. The Sorcerer laughed. "We've figured out how to make it so if you think about wanting it to be loud, it's loud, if you want it to be soft, it is."

William worked on making it soft and said, "Like this?" and was pleasantly surprised when it was normal volume. The Sorcerer nodded. "But only for five minutes?" Again a nod. "Can you do it again for an hour, or is that too long?"

The Sorcerer worked on that as William called back to his guild. "Are you guys okay if I go out with them this time? I'd like to get some fun actually working with them this time, and I want to make sure we're not being ambushed from the start - and if we are, I want to be there as negotiator if at all possible."

"You can't fall in the middle of the battle, then, and being taken prisoner would be a huge pain," his second-in-command complained.

"I'll be careful, I promise, and there's always Call of Home," he answered.

"If you stay over 1HP," another voice grumbled at him, although he wasn't sure who it was.

"Okay, then I'm adding myself to the party going out. I'll keep you all regularly informed," he answered, switching to his hunting gear as he leaped down to meet the party outside the gate. He led the way over to the Giant still on his knees. He focused on wanting his voice loud again and said. "We'll go."

The Giant nodded, then looked at them in consternation. He turned and looked at his companion and said something they could only get a few sounds out of. It was a brief argument with the black-haired Giant giving up. The friend held up his hand and counted his five fingers, then put his hand on the ground palm up in front of the party.

"I think we're getting rides," William said in the quieter voice and motioned. Five of the party carefully stepped into the hand and were lifted up to the Giant's shoulder. They jumped off and held on to whatever they could grab. He put his hand down again and the rest of them climbed on.

He reached down and gently pat William on the head with a finger. William considered that. When the finger pressed a bit, he sat down and the finger went away. He nodded. "Sit down, everyone. I think the other one's going to carry us, but he's going to take us over there - expressway style." The rest sat and the hand cupped a little, rolling a few towards the center of the palm.

They shifted until they were stable and the Giant carefully rose to his feet. The Adventurers on his shoulder rocked and had to hold on tight, but no one fell off - they were all high enough level to not be doing that. They had to do worse when they fought ferociously moving and fighting Giants.

When they reached the second Giant, William made him touch fingertip to palm as well, making him promise to the truce before he let any of them off the living platform they were on. He gave a solemn nod to the Giant, going first and sitting closest to his ear.

Once all five Adventurers were settled on his shoulder, William said loudly, "We're ready to go." With nods, the two Giants turned their backs to Susukino and walked with long mile-eating strides back towards the north, and just a little west.

While Adventurers could go into situations blind, it wasn't their preference. William did his best to ask questions, and he figured in this case Twenty Questions style might be best. It was easy to communicate "yes" and "no" after all, and they seemed to understand him decently enough.

His companions made him cross to the other side, though, so as to not to have to be right by the bullhorn. That made the skin crawl of the Giant they were on, although William did his best to not become the bug tickling the skin.

"How many?" he asked first. The Giant held up one finger, then made the motion for short and held up two fingers. "One Giant, two smalls?" he asked and got a nod. That was surprising. "All injured?" he asked. There was a pause at that, then got a shrug that rocked him. It was a difficult answer to give, then. He nodded to himself.

"Enemies still there?" he asked. The Giants gave each other worried looks. "Hiding?" They nodded to that one. "How many enemies?" He got two and a half hands for that. "Giants?" A shake of the head. "Monsters?" He got cold silence and sighed. "Adventurers?" That got an unhappy positive answer. He pondered on that for a moment.

"Would it be Brigandia, the part that wouldn't play nice?" was asked from the other side.

"Wouldn't surprise me," William said with cold brevity. "They're the only group out here who hasn't heard the word to leave the Giants alone. Plan the attack. We'll have to sneak attack, most likely. They've been living out here long enough to be higher level than we are." He frowned. "Wish we knew how to handle Adventurers like that," he muttered under his breath.

He pondered on it for a while, then said, "Add in at the beginning a parlay with them. I want to know if they've been learning anything useful about life while they've been out here. Keeping them separated from the rest of us this long can't be healthy."

When the party had worked out an outline, not knowing the lay of the land, although it was surely mountainous and snowy and lots of trees since all of Ezzo was like that, William did his best to convey to the Giants what they wanted them to do.

-:-:-:-:-

Corbin sighed sadly. He was carefully holding the two smalls cupped between his hands. He'd managed to move properly for once and hide where he'd stepped the last ten steps, going over ridges and alternating if he stepped on the ridge or in the valley, and with the foot prints pointing wrong directions for the way he actually went, and he'd managed to find this taller mountain to hide against.

The mountains outside the ridge that divided Giant lands from small lands were shorter - quite a bit shorter - than what he was used to and his hunters were far more intelligent and ferocious than he'd thought from the stories, although the Goddess had tried to warn them.

If he'd had any doubts about what she'd said that day in the valley, he didn't any more. He closed his eyes and prayed in his heart that she would protect him and the smalls and that Tor and Markle would find help and not death.

There was the tickle of movement on his palm. He wanted to be able to talk to them - since he could - but he was afraid it would give away his location, and he hadn't been able to find a better hiding place in all this time. He was almost dozing when suddenly he heard, loud enough to be his father talking, but from a distance away, "Brigandia! Come out!"

He stiffened. Surely the voice wasn't talking to him? He held very still and waited. Because of the spell he held, he could just make out the voices of smalls talking, but he was too far away to tell what they were saying. He turned his head, trying to catch the words.

The first voice he heard okay again. "We've been trying to find you to tell you. We've a truce with the Giants until we've had the final treaty agreement with them. I'm not too happy to finally find you _after_ you've stepped all over what we're trying to do."

Corbin slumped back against the mountain cradling his back. Tor and Markle had done it. They'd reached Susukino and brought help. "I see you've been surviving just fine out here...but is it really what you want? If you're ready to live peacefully with us, we're ready any time to chat with you about how that's going to happen."

That made him stiffen just a little bit. The Adventurers after him weren't allied with the ones who were sympathetic to the Giants. He decided to stay put for now. He'd seen the King's guards go hunting while the captain had kept the Goddess busy. They hadn't believed it was her. He wouldn't be surprised if the Adventurers were the same. They certainly hunted smart enough.

There was a response back he couldn't hear again, then a sad sigh. "Well, we'd much rather you were at least content to just play nicely instead of feel ostracized. No one feels good when they don't feel wanted. Even your strength would be welcome if you were willing to give up your selfish requirements to feel self-important and powerful over nothing.

"It's a lot more peaceful in Susukino and the businesses are picking up. We've even got a winery going and have produced a few really good batches now. I think you'd have a better time coming back into town and living with the rest of us. It's going to be winter soon and I'm sure last year's winter was harsh on you. Please, don't feel you have to do that again.

"...Of course I'm serious. I'm not sure I'm not ever not serious. ...True enough. Well, think about it seriously, please. We won't turn you away, even if both sides have to take some time to settle insecurities. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to hunt the Giants and let us have the one you've cornered."

There was a motion at Corbin's ankle and he froze, staring at his leg. Someone had jumped from a tree to latch onto his pant leg. He couldn't brush it off since his hands were full, and he didn't want to stomp and give his position away. He held his breath and waited as the Adventurer tugged lightly on his pant leg, climbing hand over hand up to his knee cap.

When the Adventurer arrived, it crouched on his knee, looked around until it found his face, then waved and sat down. He blinked at it, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He could hear that one talking very quietly, but again, it wasn't loud enough for him to hear words.

He did hear, "What would a Giant have that you want?" He shivered and then shivered again as a second Adventurer began climbing up his pant leg. When that one reached his knee, it waved at him, too, then motioned, first to his hands that he was holding close to his chest, then patted his knee. He considered that, then shook his head. He didn't know which side these Adventurers were from.

They spoke quietly again, and then to his surprise he heard a whisper on the wind. "Corbin, let them help. They're from Susukino." It was Markle, although Corbin didn't know where he was specifically. He frowned in concern, but the smalls did need help.

"So, you've been stealing People of the Land to be slaves, and he helped two to escape, so you're going to interrupt my important work just to get them back? How about I come beat you all about the ears for continuing to be bad boys instead? Is two slaves really worth that?"

There was dry laughter, "Of course he's not going to eat them. He's here as the negotiator. That wouldn't sit right on either side, would it? To be coming to negotiate peace only to eat the very creatures he's supposed to be peaceful with? Give it up already."

Corbin decided that if he _wasn't_ the one holding the smalls, he might be in a better position generally...if these two were to be trusted. He could smash them enough to get away again if he had to. He slowly moved his hands down until his lower hand was level with his knee, then carefully lifted the top hand, but kept it close just in case.

An arrow came from the top of the ridge to the other side and his top hand quickly cupped over the smalls in his hand. He winced at the prick the arrow gave his thumb, then noticed that where there had been two on his knee, now there was only one, and that one was casting a spell back towards the direction the arrow had come from.

Corbin could only sit defeated. If enemy fire had come, he'd already been found, and now it was both sides and no way to know which one was to be trusted. He just held still, waiting and moving his hands back up to his chest, praying this was going to turn out to the benefit of his people.

That was all he'd wanted, really. Just to show that they could be trusted enough - just enough to get the smalls to listen to the plight of the Giants and to plead with them to let them move south peacefully, instead of with strength of arms.

He'd lost his whole family now. All he had was his grief and his friend Markle and his family. If he died trying to save the rest of his people he wouldn't be missed. He knew what the king had been trying wasn't working because his family had slowly one by one died waiting for the king's plans to work. He didn't hate the king, he just thought that if the Goddess cried and asked for someone to try her plan instead, he'd be willing to try.

There was a thumping on his palm and he blinked in surprise. It repeated and he carefully lifted his hands and looked inside. There were three smalls on his hand and he was rather surprised at that. The fact that all three were sitting up and looking at him made him relieved. One had been very still for a long time and bloodied. The dried blood was still there, of course, but it didn't look like they were quite so near death.

He looked at the newest, who held up a green bottle. He gave a nod. That one had healed the injured one, then, jumping onto his hand during that brief moment he'd uncovered them. He moved his hands to his shoulder and the three moved there, one of them holding tightly to his collar.

He put his hand down for the one on his knee and that one jumped over and he moved it back to his shoulder again. Once they were all seated properly, he shifted, preparing to stand. Height now would keep them safer than holding still.

"Hero, stay hidden a bit longer," the voice came to him directly this time and he blinked in surprise, but obediently waited. He could only assume they'd moved to battle since the talking had stopped some time ago. ...And he wasn't a hero, but they didn't know his name yet, so he'd have to let it pass.

-:-:-:-:-

William twisted and fired an arrow behind him and up a bit to get the brigand in the tree. He'd told his side to send them to the Cathedral and he'd told his people in Susukino to keep them there and retrain them to live in proper society again. They were going feral and in another season wouldn't be Adventurers any longer. He'd seen that while talking to them.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that happen on his watch. He would have to let Shiroe know it was possible the next time they talked...which would be a lot sooner than he'd thought since the Giants had shown up today. He'd also told the Giants they weren't allowed to participate. It wouldn't be good to have the types mixing in fighting this time. The Brigandia group was theirs to handle.

The fight wasn't exactly balanced, though, and he had to call for the two who had gone to help the wounded. He hoped the hero wouldn't be freaked out when they left him again, and it wasn't his preferred answer.

He was surprised when the mountain behind him turned into two mountains, one of them moving. "I'm sorry, helper," a voice that was large and small at the same time said. "It is safer if I don't stay hidden if you need them. The small is healed and they are safer if I stand."

"Fine," he answered back in the larger voice. "Your friends are waiting for you. Head over to them." They shifted to make themselves also look less like mountains, and motioned to him.

"You're really serious about allying with the Giants?" was sneered at him by the person currently trying to take him down.

"Yes," he answered shortly and put his blade into the ribs and turned, casting a spell that stopped the heart of his opponent. That dropped him fast enough he disappeared into bubbles a few seconds later.

Two more came for him as he heard, "Markle protect the one who is the leader, but don't harm anyone." In one large thud, then a second, a large hand interposed itself between him and the two intent on taking him out.

Another Giant was walking, but William couldn't tell which one, then there was an indignant squawk. "Bring him over here." The hand in front of William was - as gently as possible - grabbing him up and carrying him away. He sighed. Really he'd be better off left in the battle.

He stopped moving through space at a rapid pace, then saw sky again. He was picked up carefully, understanding the previous squawk, and placed into a palm to face one of the Brigandia group. "This one is the one that made the decisions. I would hope he would stop harming the smalls for the sake of all of the creatures of Ezzo.

"Surely peace for all of us in this deadly land is more important that the brief and insincere pleasure we believe we gain when we instead are losing all of the joy of life that is possible. Please call your men back and reconsider this one's offer. Death comes too easily in this place."

"We can't die," the Brigandia leader snarled.

"You can, and you are," William disagreed. "Your statuses are already beginning to shift into Wraith and by the end of this second winter out here you will all be Wraiths. Please come back and be healed."

The man stared at him in some disbelief and shock. William shook his head and looked down over the edge of the hero's hand, looking at the statuses of the men below him. When he found the one he was looking for, he pointed. "Look at that one," he said.

The man didn't want to, but finally reluctantly did so, then pursed his lips. "How many have you already lost to that?" William asked quietly. "It ends in Wraith. As a Lord of Elves, I've Seen it. It's shadow rests on all of you."

The man growled, then folded his arms, thinking hard. Finally he called up his guild chat. "Fine. Stop everyone. He says that we are the Wraiths we've been seeing, and he's got the proof. Anyone who wants to live instead of become one, give up and go home to Susukino. He says they know how to heal it.

"Anyone who doesn't care and won't mind being stuck in this god-forsaken place as a Wraith for eternity, get out of here and head back for the hideout. You can live your final months living the life you've come to enjoy until then." He closed the chat and looked back at William, "Satisfied?"

"It's definitely better," William answered. "I hope they all go home. Shiroe-sempai says he's very close to getting us back to Earth. He's on the next to last level and we've got the final boss battle coming up. We need all the Adventurers we can get for that one. If you'll come back, too, and help yourself and them heal, we'll fill you in on those details, too."

The man looked away, then gave in. "Fine. If we can fight to get back to Earth, I'll come back, but I won't be any less grumpy than Demikas."

"That's fine. We deal with him okay and he's still walking."

"He really stayed?"

"Yes, for which I'm grateful, although he'd never believe it," William answered calmly. "Any encouragement you can give your men to come back would be appreciated. We've been learning a lot of cool new things you'd enjoy learning, too. And given how long you've all been out here, I'll bet we could learn some things from all of you, too." He held out his hand.

It was looked at suspiciously. "Not yet. Not until I see how things go in town."

William shrugged and dropped his hand. "Fine. When you're ready, come find me and get it then."

He got a nod, and the Giant got a scowl. "Set me down." The hand moved until he jumped off it and disappeared.

William stayed put, looking up. The hand moved back up until they were more eye-to eye. "Thank you," he said to the Giant. "We've been needing to get in contact with them for some time, and that was a wonderful negotiation you got going properly. I think you've definitely got the skills necessary to do what you've set out to do. I'm William of Silver Sword, de facto head of Susukino. We've been waiting for you."

The Giant smiled in relief. "Thank you for coming with Markle and Tor. My name is Corbin. I hope that we'll be able to negotiate our own peace for the sake of all the Giants, even though I'm but a youth and have no real power in my own land."

"It's enough to have the desire strong enough to act. Through that much can many things be achieved - including saving an entire race. I will wish you the best in your efforts, and help in what way I can.

"For now, we need to be properly introduced to your companions, since they did their best, but without the translator it was a tad difficult. If I hadn't known you were coming, this would have turned out rather differently."

"How did you know we were coming?" Corbin asked as he moved closer to his companions again.

William smiled. "Your goddess, our master strategist, and my gifts given to me by this world. A witness of three couldn't be denied."

Corbin's eyes widened and tears filled his eyes, although he turned away to hide them. "It's that important, to things so much bigger than us?"

"Yes," William answered. "You've been heard. Prayers can now begin to be answered, because you chose to act to answer your own."

Corbin settled himself down with his companions and let the tears fall. William waited patiently, also almost that full himself. He'd already cried his own tears for the Giants, though, so it wasn't really necessary to do it again. His party needed time to get back together and make sure all of Brigandia had been obedient, plus one of his trackers was following the head back to the base.

They'd have to send out a raid to make sure they properly dealt with their slaves instead of leaving them there to freeze come winter. They were a rather big mess to have to clean up but if it brought them back into the fold, so to speak, it was worth it.

-:-:-:-:-

"So," William sighed, "I've sent them out with the two People of the Land to return them to their families. If they can come through that unscathed that's a start. After that, I've asked them to walk the southern lands to see where might be a place they can settle without causing too much grief for the People of the Land. They'll have to negotiate there, too, since what little space there is is mostly poor farmland or forest.

"I've told them forest is okay if they can harvest the trees to help us build the chests while clearing the land for their homes. They know better than we do how much space they would need and what kind they can live in long-term, even if they are young. I expect that to take about a month-ish. What do you want me to have them do after they get back?"

Shiroe didn't waste time with his answer. Obviously he'd been thinking about it already. "We'd like them to come down here and negotiate the trade agreement, but you'll have to see how that timing fits with the king coming down with his forces. They'll be needed for that more than the former, which can wait until they've settled the village if necessary. It's just what's next on my list for them."

"Okay. I'll let them know that's one of the options when they get back and let them decide. I think Tor will stay with them until they get back, so there might be enough time to send them down while he goes back to report to the king.

"If I could do that as part of the questing and you could give them anything to help them in their own fight, that would be very generous of you. There's no way two of them are going to be able to stand before the king and all his warriors. It's a failure from the beginning except for hope. Give them something more if you can."

"Yeah, I'll work on it," Shiroe said with his own sigh. He was quiet for a bit. He did that - had silences that were his thinking points.

"And if you've got any Adventurers you've chased out from your cities down there, make sure you get in contact with them before winter sets in. It might not be so bad down there where the winters aren't so harsh, but for ours to be becoming Wraiths is disturbing.

"Yours might be something else, but just that much's harsh for us who are coming to believe we are indestructible and deathless. That deathlessness is a curse when we go feral, apparently."

"Thanks for letting me know about that," Shiroe said soberly. "I will definitely send out people to go hunting. We had to kick Hamelin out early, so they've already had two winters out and this will be their third.

"I'll let Brody and Nakalnad know as well, but I think they don't have the same troubles, since we've only just cleaned them out this spring and summer. They can go recall the ones they just sent away and try again before it becomes that level of a problem. ...How's Demikas?"

"Same old, same old. Cranky, but loving his wife so he goes soft, then embarrassed. He's been in and out of the city a lot lately, but that's common when he's getting bored or he's got something to get off his chest. You've haven't been contacting him to push his buttons have you?" Shiroe strenuously denied it.

"Well, then he's probably just being Demikas. He's seen his men back in town, but he's ignoring them unless they come talk to him. I listened in on one and he was actually helping me out by telling them it was fine to live in town. 'It's fine isn't it?' was all he said, but that's enough in my book." William chuckled at the memory and Shiroe chuckled with him, able to hear it.

"Well, good. I'm glad that's settling out. Let me know if things get hard in the next couple of months there in town, although it shouldn't. We are expecting an Archipelago-wide, if not world-wide special over the Ides of Winter, and we expect it to be rather awful. If you want to sit it out, do, but let your People of the Land know it's because you're done with the specials, not because you want them to be miserable.

"We're going to. The whole city was quite done with the Higan Special and they swore it would be their last one. We'll probably go clean things up at the end of the week, after they disappear on their own, just to make sure there isn't anything left over we don't want surprising us later. Are you guys all set for purifying when the flood hits?"

William nodded to himself, since Shiroe couldn't see it. "Yes. Everyone's excited about that one, in complete agreement that if we never have to do that again after this time we won't mind one bit. A lot will be just as happy to sit out the special, too. Some are bored enough to do it anyway.

"I'll talk to them about that one so the latter don't get miffed at the former and get into fights we don't have to have. Keeping them busy in the winery has been helpful, actually. We've already expanded both for the hopes for international trade and for trade with the Giants if it can happen."

"Thanks for letting Naotsugu have some. We ran into _the_ Prince Singh of India and he let us use it as the after-dinner drink. The Prince was quite pleased with it, so I think we've already got a market there for it, if you can preserve it for transportation that far."

"Wow! Already a customer in India, is it?" William was pleased. "And one at that high a level, too. How is India doing?"

Shiroe clicked his tongue just a little. "It started out fine, since he and his brother were able to provide proper leadership from the beginning in the north, but things in the south didn't work out so well, and now they've got rather large problems. We've done what we can to get them moving forward again, but they shot themselves in the foot early and it's going to take a while.

"Since he showed up we gave him the means to contact us over here if they get stuck too badly, but they'll have to fix it by themselves in the main. Hopefully when MarketMaker and the train get there, they'll be able to be just the push they need to get it back to rights. East China is set up nicely now, and doing well - disasters averted, thankfully. We'll all keep moving forward with hope for peace."

Shiroe went silent, but this was a different silence and William prodded him. "William, things in Akiba are going to get really hard soon, and it's going to last for a while. I'll keep juggling and tend my irons in the fire, but I'm likely to be heads down trying to just keep us held together after a while.

"If you can't get in touch with me, contact Isaac or Crusty. He'll be healed up and home within a month is our guess. We've got a specialist working on clearing his curse. They'll tell you more if you need to know, and they'll be able to help you. Michitaka and Calasin stay your points of contact for trade and the like, okay?"

William's brow furrowed. "Okay. ...I don't like hearing it, though. We need you in your slot."

"I know. I'll be here, but I'm just going to have to be focused more locally for a while."

William was quiet, then said, "If there's anything I can do, please contact me. I'm way up here, but I'll do whatever it takes."

"I know. Thanks. That's why I've given you the unification of all intelligent creatures of Ezzo. That will be a very big help to me, to not have to worry about that."

"I'll do my best," William promised.

"If there's anything else you can do, I'll let you know. Everyone down here's teaching me to let them step in. I won't leave you out, either, if I need you."

"Good," William leaned back. Shiroe needed that kind of lesson. He was too intense for his own good. "You take care, then, and I'll keep in touch."

"Thanks. You too." Shiroe said and he closed the chat.

William would rather have not had his vision from two nights before supported by that conversation just now. He hoped it really wasn't going to happen, or that at least it was kept to Akiba and Shiroe could contain it and push it back again. That was going to be one nasty monster.


	8. Healing Crusty

Tetorō woke up and wondered if he really was okay. He was feeling like the one to have drawn the short straw this time. The end result of trying to help Purrcy and the developing kittens was that he was suddenly the official caretaker of a cat, and the shrine had an excuse to shut him out. That had been a rather devastating surprise on his end.

He was still the only one allowed to dress Purrcy, and help her with the purification rituals. During those times she was in her felinoid form, or as he'd come to think of it, she was felinoid-Purrcy. Then, she was still just as testy with the shrine maidens and Priestess Kaede, still glared at them, and frowned for anyone other than him. As long as Tetorō was the one to help her, she was quiet and obedient.

He was glad for those times. Then, he could talk to her, complain, be hugged and comforted if they were alone. He would pass on to her anything from Shiroe she needed to know and she would talk to him a little about what she was learning in her ascension lessons, but she wasn't allowed to say a lot about that. For the most part, that was left up to the learner to experience, and often her experiences were so esoteric they were hard for even her to explain.

Purrcy did set Tetorō to lessons to give him something to do when he was so bored during the main part of the day, and that was good, but one could only do them for so long for so many days in a row.

He sighed out a long breath. A nose shoved itself into his hand and Purrcy-cat began to purr. That was the beginning of her wake-up sequence. When he was finally awake, she would stir and snuggle in, then purr herself to more-awake. He worked to get to his next point in the process, finally sitting up to slowly pet her until he was awake enough to cart them both off to the bath house.

The cat-form only had to be purified to the basic washing level, which was her usual from before. Tetorō set her down on the edge of the fountain and she dunked her head under the running water, then let the running water run over her tongue until she was at the right speed in her cells.

Then she lapped at it to get her morning drink. He didn't complain about that. She knew what she was doing. He washed his hands and swished out his mouth, then dried her head while he dried his hands.

Today, he stood there in the central garden and looked around before he took them back to his room. There was a stream that came from a pond with a fountain in it. It flowed past a gazebo set there to view the garden from on sunny days. It then flowed in gentle sounds over several man-made waterfalls, made specifically for the gentle sounds they made, to soothe the person enjoying the garden.

The stream flowed around through the rest of the garden in a meander, passing flowers, tall grasses, and manicured trees. Truly a beautiful Japanese garden. He'd even found the several hidden places to enjoy the garden from which made it seem as if the enjoyer was alone in the world in those spaces in order to be able to relax as fully as possible.

He'd been spending any number of days there since the enlightened ascension of the High Priestess. He both watched over the work ongoing on Crusty, and pet Purrcy-cat, or played with her if she was awake. It was nice that the stream flowing through the garden made it so that it could stay at the higher levels that the High Priestess required. Felinoid-Purrcy was able to come get him herself for the evening meal. They'd enjoyed any number of picnic dinners now.

Tetorō sighed and turned towards his rooms. They'd given him a small house set outside the main shrine, on the other side of the garden from the High Priestess' inner rooms. He crossed the small bridge that passed over the stream and paused to look back at the few carp kept there to keep the insects down and the water clean. He hadn't been surprised to learn they were a magical creature and sometimes they'd come talk to him, but like most carp back home they didn't usually have much to say.

He did wish them a good morning or a good evening if they poked their heads out at him, though. Usually they asked for food, but he refused to feed them. It was enough he was the cat-sitter and living in the gardener's house. He really didn't want to be pushed into that position any more than they already had.

He moved on into his house. He supposed he ought to be grateful that it was his house - that he could rest away from the rest of them, out from under their disapproving eyes and glares. It was lonely, though, and that didn't help his boredom either.

Tetorō sat on his floor and pet Purrcy-cat, talking to her and playing with her. She wasn't very much in the cat during this time. She was transitioning to being in her felinoid form. This was the time he got to train the cat to answer to him and to obey simple orders. It was like training Purrcy's subconscious or distracted mind. She'd admitted she could only focus on one thing at a time still at this early learning point, even if she was present in more than one place at a time.

Although she'd apologized, she'd also said it was rather necessary that most of the time she needed to be busy elsewhere because of her lessons, so she couldn't be with him in that form. He supposed that was okay, since he rather liked Purrcy-cat. She was still the same comfort she'd been that first night she'd scolded him, then let him fall asleep holding her. He did that now, too, and she would lick him and snuggle down and purr them to sleep.

He did like that being added to each night. It had been a little hard to fall asleep all alone out in the garden house the first week or so. He wasn't completely alone, and that was nice. It would just have been nice to have had more company, and not be hated so much. It was too much like home back on Earth.

Breakfast arrived with a knock on the door and Tetorō rose to take it with a thanks. The lowest levels woke up first, made breakfast, took it around to the second levels up, who then ate and descended on the High Priestess and Priestess to help them get ready for their day. He was part of the second level up.

He handed food off of his plate to Purrcy-cat and began to eat. It was normal food, nothing special, except it had been blessed enough to be at the speed they were so they could actually eat it, so he just ate without thinking too hard about it.

The shrine had no idea what to feed a cat, and could care less. They really didn't know what to make of the need to even have Purrcy in two physical forms, since she'd refused to tell them and Izanami had refused to let Tetorō explain either. It was probably safer that way, but it made it difficult for him. Priestess Kaede didn't like secrets being kept from her and used him to get her frustrations out when she caught him outside the presence of felinoid-Purrcy.

She hated his answers - that Izanami would answer her or she wouldn't, but it wasn't his place to say things contrary to the goddess or disobey her. He stood by it, too. They'd both been through the upper room of meeting and knew what would happen if they angered Izanami. His look told her that when she'd scowl or threaten him. In this place, he could stand up to the authority figure with complete confidence. He couldn't be punished for saying the truth they all understood here.

Tetorō's breakfast done, he picked Purrcy up and put her in the box he'd made for her, with a soft blanket folded up in the bottom. It was in the corner of the room where the sun would peek in first thing in the morning and put her back to sleep while he was gone. Sometimes he'd come back and find her on his bed again, but she seemed content enough with it.

He pet her head one more time, then carried his dishes out and left them in the hallway just inside the door he entered into the shrine. He sighed and went to collect felinoid-Purrcy.

He opened the door to her bedroom and bowed, then entered and slid the door closed behind him. Like in Maihama, Tetorō went to the side of Purrcy's bed - glad Nyanta wasn't here like he'd been there - and called her awake. This was the only time this form got to sleep, and he knew it was only for at most two hours, and probably less. He hated waking her up out of this sleep. It was only marginally better now that he knew she was also sleeping in her cat form at night with him.

He rather suspected that for all she was supposed to be getting eight hours of sleep, the only time all of her slept was from the time this form fell asleep, until he and Purrcy-cat woke up for their mornings. He was seriously considering sleeping in one of these mornings to let her get more like four hours in.

Purrcy's eyes opened and she turned to smile at him. "Good morning, Tetorō. I'm glad I get to see your face each morning."

"Thank you, Purrcy," Tetorō said back to her and held out his hand to help her out of the bed. It was rather large and she had to clamber over things to get out of it. "Good morning," he added as her feet touched the floor. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

Purrcy sighed. "I guess. I wish I could make it sometimes. There are some days I crave things...like orange juice."

"I would think all you have to do is ask for them," he said to her, then stopped in a sudden freeze. He looked up at her. "Are you having sudden cravings like that recently?"

She paused thoughtfully. "I guess I am. If I'm craving orange juice, I'm not getting enough vitamin C and antioxidants. Will you please ask them to make sure my breakfasts for the next few days have brightly colored fruits included, if they don't have orange juice?"

"Yes, Purrcy," he answered properly. Even though it was more her than Izanami, he knew he was being watched by Kaede and sometimes other shrine maidens at all times. The practice at Maihama made being here both irritating, and simple in comparison. He walked with her over to help her sit in her chair at her eating table, not letting her hand go until she was settled properly, then walked to the door and gave the request to the acolyte that waited at her door.

Tetorō and felinoid-Purrcy sat and chatted leisurely on the outside, more freely in the code realm, while they waited for the breakfast to arrive. Michael had told him that all the priests and priestesses could realm walk, but it was in the spirit realm and in the spacial realm. They didn't seem to know about the code realm. That was a relief to Tetorō, that they had a little bit of freedom even when they were being watched.

This morning he could give her the good news that the three Giant children had arrived in Susukino and so far things were going well for that quest. She was happy with the news and that lifted his own mood a bit. "Do you have William on your friend list?" Purrcy asked him.

"Eh?" Tetorō considered his list, then said "I guess I do. I had to, to have him as the party leader for the Seventh Falls raid."

"Wonderful," she said. "Please call him and have him tell you the details of what happened. I'll listen in so I can know how that played out. I'm very interested in knowing. Would you be willing?"

"When?" he asked her.

"Mmm...can we do it while Michael and Gareth are in lessons, or are you still in those lessons also?"

"I'm still in lessons," he said, disappointed. "They're rather important, too. We're learning the spells we can cast as clergy of the shrine." He figured if he did have to lose his skills as a Hacker and Programmer, he might still have access to the spells he'd learned here.

"Then...while we wait for dinner this evening? I know you like to have your time be your own then." She looked away, then said, "I suppose we could also postpone it until after Michael takes Crusty back to Akiba. I think that should be fairly soon. I might still have to carve out time, but I won't have that pressure any more."

"I hate to -" Tetorō began, but Purrcy shook her head at him.

"I'll be missing them, too, like you will. That would be a good distraction then, don't you think?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He slumped a little and had to agree.

"We'll do that, then," she said firmly. "You remind me if I forget and you're ready for the distraction. Please don't let it slide. I need to do what I can to help you, too. Be selfish when you need to be." She firmly made him promise it, and then the food arrived.

He brought it to her and sat with her while she ate, monitoring that she ate enough to be healthy. This form was still the critical form for getting food and nutrients to the rest of her, because it was her main avatar form. Tetorō knew that the cat form was the one feeding the kittens, but in a way he didn't understand they were getting things from this one, too. Having her craving a food in this form seemed to be a proof of it.

When Purrcy was done eating, they went back to quiet talking until her half-hour of digestion was completed. During this time they were often visited by Michael and Gareth in the code realm, since they were now getting up and being fed their breakfast. In their case, it wasn't honorific that they were fed last - it was neglect.

They didn't need to be doing anything until Purrcy was ready and she wasn't ready until after the purification, so the shrine ignored them until they had to deal with them. Tetorō wouldn't have been surprised if their meals came to them cold, but perhaps there was someone nice in the shrine somewhere. They hadn't complained.

A half-hour later Tetorō had Purrcy properly washed, dressed, sat through her higher level purifications with her, and had her settled on her cushions in the lower room of meeting. He knelt next to her until Michael arrived to collect her for the work in the room of healing. Then Tetorō rose to his feet, bowed to her, and ignored everyone else in the room.

They knew that was their signal that his duties to the High Priestess were done and theirs were to begin. He walked out of the room and headed for the garden again, then changed his mind and walked around the hallways to the room of healing and went in after a single soft knock.

Gareth turned and looked at Tetorō with a question on his face. Tetorō closed the door without saying anything, then settled down next to Gareth and sat with his knees up. He wrapped his arms around his knees and put his chin on them. He was rocking without knowing it when Gareth pulled him into his arms and just held him. Tetorō had no words, but the tears leaked out every now and then.

He didn't know how to say, "Don't leave me here alone," and he wasn't allowed to anyway. They all had their jobs to do, and he was very much not looking forward to his. It was hard enough to prevent Purrcy from running away every morning and evening. How was he going to keep himself from running away?

-:-:-:-:-

Crusty slowly became aware he was floating in a space. There was no sense of time or place, there was just a space and existence. He could feel things changing inside of him but he wasn't aware enough to place labels on those things. Some things would change and be uncomfortable, then change back.

On a few there was a change and things suddenly felt very right where he hadn't known they were wrong before then. When that happened, he would relax very suddenly, as if he'd held himself very tightly in one position for too long and suddenly been allowed to move and let the muscle, or whatever it was, go.

When that happened, there wasn't a change back. Crusty felt some relief that he was allowed to remain in the better state of being. He was pretty sure they weren't physical changes. He wasn't a physical being in this space, even if he was aware to some degree.

At regular intervals there were three, then four, long pauses before the changes began again. The fourth time, the pause that came was a little different. This time, there were other beings present with him in this space. "Are you feeling better, now?" he was asked. Surprised to be addressed, he answered in the affirmative.

"Good," the voice said. "We've just finished with the psyche. The anima was completed first. Next we will see if we can get the final pieces working together right again, then we'll put you together into one creature again. I'm hopeful it won't be too much longer." The person was polite enough.

"Thank you," Crusty said, knowing it was the right thing to say, and grateful to be feeling more whole, but not really sure why he should be because he wasn't sure what the basis for his existence in this manner was, nor why they needed to be doing it to begin with.

That presence and his own were being joined by a third one. As it entered the space, it grew to fill the space, continuing to come into it until it was nearly suffocating, taking up even his own space.

He couldn't breathe, but he took a deep breath anyway and stood without moving from his space, making it only his. Without argument, without fighting back, just making it his part of the space that he existed in. The massive being paused and hovered at the current level of existence it was in and seemed to resonate with humor, and a little with a question.

The first presence, smaller like he was, returned the humor. "Crusty's already seen this in his own place. This isn't the first time, nor is it new," the first one explained to the second one. He was asked with a swirl around him what he'd seen and what it was. He didn't have an answer. He didn't know. He just knew how to stand.

"Your memories are next. That one can learn with you as you learn it again," the first one told him. "Because you are already familiar with this, I presume you won't be pleased to have them back in the end, but they are what formed who you are at the given time we're working in. That is important, both to you and to many others who rely on you. I won't take any of them away, even if you asked me to.

"We will have to fix a few, although not many. The curse didn't affect them so much as the anima and psyche. We'll keep the emotions separate, though. They'll be last, and I think it likely they don't need any repair at all. The AIs don't know what to do with them generally, except repress them, and you do that admirably yourself without their help. We'll keep you safely in here until you're all put together and everything seems to be in order. Please be patient a bit longer."

Crusty couldn't do anything anyway, so he only said, "Of course."

Again it was a series of changes with occasional long pauses that let him rest and recover. The first being hadn't been wrong. Having memories added back to his self was rather painful. Sometimes, though, it was painful in a different way and Crusty would panic.

Then the being would pause and carefully consider the memory until it was taught by the second one what to do. Then there would be a change and he would relax, like he had before. That didn't mean it wasn't still painful, but it went back to being the painful the others were, and he wasn't in a panic because it was right.

He watched dispassionately the memories that made up the equivalent of the overwhelming presence of the second being, recognizing them as that. Then the second being would study them, and the first one would come close to him and surround him with a warmth that he found slightly confusing, but he didn't complain.

It didn't usually take much additional time, although time still was very relative and mostly nonexistent in this space. When they finally reached the last memory, Crusty finally understood what he was doing here, and he had a good idea who the first being was and what the second was.

It irritated him somewhat, that second being. He wasn't sure it needed to be learning from his experiences any more ways to be a bully on a massive scale. When Crusty decided that, both others stopped and considered him. The first took the opportunity to teach the second one, and that was learned as well, but it was hard to tell what effect any of it had and he slipped back into the state of being he'd come to learn as his base state of being.

Some had called it uncaring. Others even unfeeling, mechanical. Some had believed that if only they could "scratch the surface" or "get under his skin" or "walk in his shoes", they might be able to get to what was underneath. But there wasn't a surface, no way to get "under" anything. Water that existed on the surface of the sidewalk merely flowed the direction it was supposed to. It took up space, but not enough to move, pick up, or turn from its course.

The second being expressed approval and the first gave an irritated snort. "It agrees with those who say you're mechanical. I guess it's good you've got the approval, at some level. They'll be willing to work with you and play nicely with you - up to a point. I know what's next. If you're this way after your memories are restored I know what's in the emotional level. That won't be quite what they're expecting."

Crusty wasn't sure what that meant he should be expecting and he looked with some curiosity towards that next step. "I'll be with you. It's a difficult step." He was properly grateful for the promise, although again he had no idea why he should be or why it mattered. It was just the right thing to do. There was a bit of discussion between the two other beings in the space, then finally they disappeared and left him to rest.

He walked through his memories - some of them - just to remember what he was supposed to do next, once this was over, as something to do while he waited. He went back to one memory, where he'd told others that he'd been losing small memories, although it wasn't terrible. He wondered if they were still gone or if they'd come back, too.

He went looking and decided they were still gone. It was hard to tell since he couldn't remember them to begin with. At least it didn't feel uncomfortable to have lost them, like the memories that had to be fixed had felt. He did wonder, like Shiroe had, why they lost them. When the beings returned again, Crusty asked.

There was a pause, then the larger, second being answered and the first listened with rapt attention. "Because for every resurrection there is a cost in the system. A minor degradation that is unavoidable. It is an imperfect system that cannot be made perfect."

The first one asked, perhaps because his question had been answered, "Why do we leave behind and return to the worst memories?"

"You are being rebuilt like this, only faster. All memories are being restored. It is the ones with strong emotions attached to them that your anima has a strong affinity for, however, so they are remembered during the rebuilding process. Nothing is left behind or returned to."

That surprised the first being quite a lot and she sat in contemplation for a long time. "Then...how did I visit Nyanta?" That rather clinched that she was Purrcy healing Crusty like she'd told him she would.

"He remembered you and you were seeking him. As an ikiryō you were able to enter his rebuilding space and enter the memory in the anima, like entering a dream."

"I was dream walking?"

"Yes."

"Oh." There was more time for contemplation, then the other being impatiently indicated it was time to get to work. Purrcy humbly acquiesced, then stood between Crusty and the great being and all of the swirling chaos that suddenly appeared around Crusty. He flinched away from it.

Purrcy was muttering and it sounded like she was cussing out the massive being. She took one of the parts of the chaos and threw it at the being, who bounced it back. A second piece was thrown and this time it was considered slightly before being sent back and the chaos calmed down somewhat.

The massive being then watched while Purrcy turned to Crusty. "Good. She'll let me do it my way. It will be slower, but I hope far less painful than what I had to watch happen the first time I watched this be done. That's not to say it won't be painful. It just won't be all that chaos all at once." He had to agree he'd rather not go through that. That maelstrom would completely overwhelm him.

Back in teaching mode, Purrcy said to both Crusty and the other being, "Each memory is tied to one or more emotions. Sometimes we forget the memory and the emotions stay with us strongly, and sometimes they fade. Each one builds on the previous ones and becomes part of what forms us into what we are. Please take the time to learn how this is important to the whole being. It is what you lack." He figured that last part wasn't pointed to him. He didn't lack emotions, not if all that chaos was all his that he was going to have to re-incorporate into his being.

His memories were begun again, from the beginning, and this time each one called to the chaos and drew out of it the related piece that went with it. Purrcy carefully guided it into his being until the memory was whole, containing all of the information.

It was a rather surprising revelation to learn that each memory had been incomplete. It was like the first time, when he hadn't known something was wrong until it was suddenly right. The massive being wasn't watching for that, though. It seemed to already understand that the emotions were necessary for the whole to be complete. He wondered what it was watching for.

Most memories early on didn't have strong emotions attached to them, although a few did. Purrcy allowed him extra time to recover from those being integrated into the whole. Then they reached the first memory that had formed the surface calm he had become.

As Crusty viewed the memory, and it tugged on the chaos swirling around him, a large amount of the emotional matter separated from it and began to curl in towards him. Shock. Horror. Disbelief. Dismay. Fear in large measure. Followed by despair, loss, broken-hearted, defeat, longing that went deeply into him, grief.

When the combining was completed, the final emotion that entered and almost overwhelmed the rest was anger. A deep dark rage that was overwhelming. Crusty almost drowned in it but the memory continued and he remembered closing it all off, setting it deeply in a dark well far below the surface, refusing to acknowledge it existed. There was nowhere else for it to go.

The despair and loss sadly told it. As a child of a family of his standing, he would never be able to save his mother from her situation. Not even to help her in her desperate attempts to free herself from it. So desperate, she had slit her own wrists and he'd found her in the kitchen; too young to be seeing such things, too young to change anything.

He gave a sigh of relief when the final lid on the emotions slid closed over them and he was able to float at the surface again. He wasn't happy to have them back, but it was true. They were part of his past, and they did make up what he was today.

Then Crusty had a new memory to go with all of that: the memory of the greater being studying that moment, and the memory of the warmth of the lesser being that had surrounded him at that time. Purrcy had understood before he'd been allowed to remember the emotions. She'd wanted to protect and comfort that child in that memory. He gave a sad smile. He supposed he was grateful, but it was in the past.

They continued on when he was recovered. Memory after memory received the emotions back again. A few happy, some comfortable, most with a hint of the same despair and defeat. Whenever they came to another one of those kinds of memories, they were always full of the most emotion, and the most difficult and negative emotions.

Always they ended with him shoving them into that well and returning to the calm surface again that only existed as a thin flowing stream going in the direction it had to move. And always, there was the additional new memory of the warmth of someone wanting to comfort the child of those memories, the past him.

Because they were moving slowly, compared to the work that had been done to return the memories, they did pause several times like before, where Crusty was allowed to just sit in that space. It was a little more uncomfortable because he knew that he didn't have enough complete memories to be whole yet, and he had to endure living at whatever "age" he'd been left at in the memories. His ability to keep the lid on that well hadn't been well honed in the early years, so the first pause was difficult.

Crusty was surprised when, part way through the pause, Purrcy arrived in that space to quietly keep him company. When she began to purr, sitting close enough to warm him again, he blinked then remembered that when she'd first been a cat in his presence she'd said that petting her healed others.

He wondered if her purr did as well. He couldn't pet her in this space. They weren't corporeal. He did relax into her purr and warmth, though, and this time he was truly grateful instead of only properly grateful. She did leave at some point, and then return with the greater being at the usual space of time and they began again.

After several sessions, they finally reached the memory of his mother's final, successful suicide attempt, the events that led up to the funeral, and the funeral itself. The emotions entered to make it whole. Dismay, loss, relief. Disgust at his father's demand that none in the family let it be known how their mother died, and complete resigned obedience to the same. Hatred, but not so strongly this time. By now it had worn down to a deep flowing river underneath in that well so it didn't rage so much.

Cold emotionlessness, indifference, emptiness at the gathering before the funeral and during the funeral. Then at the burial: relief, gratitude - selfish and for his mother's sake both, and an anger that nearly threatened to overwhelm him again. This time a cold, burning anger with a promise and intent.

It scared him, to be remembering it now. It was an anger that promised a future death, a future payment, and he cringed from it until it, too was shoved into the well...but it remained close to the lid of that well, a waiting dragon biding it's time.

Crusty held his breath, even though he wasn't breathing, until the memory was finished and he was finally freed from those emotions and floating again. He held on to that feeling like to a life raft. Again, came the memory of the warmth from before, but this time it was echoed by a current warmth as Purrcy surrounded him with warmth again. It was specifically directed to comfort his fear of himself and his emotions, this time. He welcomed it, once he understood it, and used it to push that anger farther away and to calm his fear just a little more.

They stayed in that state for some time before he was ready to move forward to the next set of emotions. In all that time, Purrcy was patient and the greater being was watching and learning. And again, he had no idea what it was learning or what the affect on it was. He decided to ignore it selfishly.

The following sequence of combinations of memories to emotions was very difficult to walk through. That dragon of anger continued to rear its head up whenever Crusty had to deal with his father, though on the outside to his father's face he was as emotionless and calm as ever. Every time, the warmth in the present would stay with him to comfort the present him. Finally they reached the point in the memories where he had been able to move out of his father's house.

He was still under his father's control, and living where his father put him, and doing what his father required, but it helped so much to not have to be near his father. The dragon was able to sleep better and he didn't have to be so afraid any more. Eventually, he learned to control it when his father called to talk to him, and then a little better so if his father's messengers came to the door or showed up unexpectedly it didn't do more than stir briefly.

When they reached that point, the two beings healing him finally let Crusty rest. He was grateful that Purrcy had waited to stop until he was able to deal with such a frightening emotion on his own. She still came back and sat with him in the middle of the empty space, though, and he didn't complain.

In the next session the memories of _Elder Tales_ began. It was a singular luxury, when he'd decided he had learned his place well enough that he could give himself one indulgence. He was never quite sure why he'd picked that one, but he discovered things about himself there that helped him outside the game. Crusty could empathize with almost anyone, understanding where they came from, even if he didn't emotionally feel like they did.

He'd learned from a young age how to lead, and was somewhat surprised when that attracted people in the game as well, even though they couldn't see the real him. He discovered he liked being able to organize people into ways that made sense and kept them moving forward smoothly without his interference. He played with that for a long time until he got very good at it.

When someone new came along, he knew what questions to ask, what zone or dungeon to take them to to test them, and from there, where to place them within the organization. They were almost always happy to be placed there. It was an amazing thing to him and that amazement returned now to those memories. That and the delight and wonder, and confusion as to why it was so.

He also was given now the feelings that went with the battles and dungeon raids. It was the hidden well that drove him then. That was the hidden reason he was building up this self-directed army with strict organizational rules - the main rule being: keep driving forward. Become excellent.

Crusty watched that now dispassionately, rather as he had when he'd been doing it in the first place. The dispassion covered the sorrowful destruction that the well drove. Useless emotions with nowhere to go and the false outlet of a game gave it no release.

He'd begun to not care, but he still selfishly couldn't walk away from a thing he'd created all without expectation that was beautiful. He let those with the most passion lead, that being the most useful place for them. Because of his affinity for empathy, he couldn't walk away from them if he could help them.

Then the catastrophe. Confusion in large measure. That swirled in Crusty for a long time, actually. It was probably most of what was left of the chaos around him. He had no idea how to face this new world, nor what he was allowed to feel. Was it temporary, and so he should continue as he had before? Or was it permanent, so he could finally let go of the lid on the well and let those emotions out?

Crusty was suddenly held tightly by the warmth of Purrcy and he held tightly back, not wanting to drown in this. It would be very dangerous if he did because the cold angry dragon pressed against the well lid, whispering to be let out.

He was afraid of what he would do, what he would become if it did. He had trained to become a very high level Berserker that almost no one would or could control. Only his own restraints held him from becoming Destruction.

He held on and waited until the memory finally settled with the memory of two women who walked up to him and said, "Guildmaster, we're here. One-third of D.D.D. is present and accounted for. We've summoned them all to come to Akiba. We've come to take you to the guild hall. The others will need to see you to calm down."

And like that, he was back to where he was before the catastrophe, although he still stayed a little confused for more reasons than one, now. When that memory tapered off to its end, he took a deep breath and let it out and relaxed. "Thank you," he told the warmth holding him tightly and it let go and became Purrcy again.

She contemplated him for a long time then said, "We'll finish tomorrow, and you'll wake up whole again. The final joining of soul to body is just as painful as all the rest. Michael is helping me with the healing and waiting for you, as are some of his men. They'll see you out of the shrine and help you return safely to Akiba.

"You are needed. Please continue to walk forward on your chosen path. I will rely on you." She bowed and faded away. The greater being continued to consider him longer, then finally also faded away. He rested, not thinking of much at all. It had been a hard session.

The final session, Crusty remembered all of his time on Theldesia, and in all of it there was no anger, nothing to lift the lid off his well. There were more moments of humor, relaxed comfort, concern for others mixing with his selfishness, delight in learning new things and uncovering new strengths. There was still some sorrowful destruction and dispassion, but that was mixed with perverse delight that now he could release a little of the anger and frustration and have it be meaningful, even if it wasn't directed where the cold dragon wanted it to be.

Occasionally there was despair as he sunk into the memories of his past, despondency, a little irritation, and woven through a lot of his memories: relief. Relief he wasn't in a place his dragon could be awoken, relief he didn't have to face his father here, or his past. When he did have to face it in death, he faced it with the dispassion he'd learned, turned his back on it, and moved on.

There was some pain, though. It wasn't easy to face it even if he could do so with dispassion. In those moments Crusty was offered tendrils of warmth again, just enough to pass through the pain to the other side. When the final memory was done receiving it's emotions - which was the memory of having received the emotions again, he finally asked. "What is it you're doing when you give me the warmth?"

"That is love, mixed with compassion, caring, and companionship." Memories of interactions with his guild mates were touched so that he remembered them, and in all of them, he had acted similarly. He'd understood the consequences of his actions, but not had any emotions to bind to them. "At these times, you displayed similar things. Not having the childhood to understand them in large measure, you forgot them."

More memories were touched. This time the now faint again memories from his youth that he could recognize were similar. "These are what bind humans together, keep us reaching out for each other, even through the pain and fear and even anger, and they are what subsume them."

Purrcy stopped at a very young memory in which Crusty's father had held him closely and pointed and said, "All of this I will give to you, and it will be yours, and I will be so proud of you."

"In this moment, you learned that your father loved you in his own way. You forgot the memory, but you retained the emotion of it. It is what made you bury all of the terrible emotions away in the depths. It is the memory and the emotion that made you afraid of the final anger and made you run from it rather than embrace it and act on it.

"Love is stronger than hate and anger. One forgotten memory has affected all of the others since that time." She placed her hand on top of his head, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I am so proud of you."

Crusty was sinking into his body. It was painful, but not as painful as leaving Purrcy behind because she hadn't let him say what he wanted to say. When he was finally all together in one place, in one time, he opened his eyes to see a traditional Japanese ceiling and then a face looking into his. "Good afternoon, and welcome back."

"Thank you," he answered automatically. "Can I sleep first?"

There was a smile. "Yes, of course. And you will sleep quite well. We'll leave the shrine in the morning. That might give us enough time to get to the bottom of the mountain by nightfall." Michael winked. Crusty closed his eyes and fell soundly asleep.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but there was a change in the room and he awoke. A door slid open, then closed, and quiet steps walked over to his side. He was looking up at a tortoiseshell felinoid, her golden eyes looking down into his. He reached up his hand, but it only reached her shoulder.

He held onto it tightly to prevent her from disappearing and pulled himself up to sitting on the edge of the table he was lying on. It took a while for the words to come to him, but they finally did. "Don't give up. We need you, too. ...Thank you for healing me. I promise I will do my part."

Purrcy looked at him for a time, then said, "There are only a handful of people on my friend list, and whom I've allowed to put me on theirs. Your name will be one of them. Please add me while you can. Call me if you need me, and you can expect to hear from me from time to time."

She leaned forward and kissed Crusty's forehead. "When you miss me, if you ever should, go to Log Horizon and tell them that you spoke with Hahaue. They will understand." Crusty's arms were tightly around Purrcy, holding her closely. He rested his head on her shoulder until he could nod and let her go, adding her to his friend list as he did so.

"Please continue to help me," he requested.

"I will," she promised, "and as you help Shiroe, he will also help you. His emotional memory is very similar to your own, perhaps with less anger. Sit with him and remember you are both my sons and be each other's strength.

"His anger will try to overwhelm him very soon. Teach him how to combat it and keep it under control so he also can be true to the emotions he really wants to be true to." Crusty promised it. Purrcy slipped out of his grasp and pushed him back down. "Sleep," she said, kissing his forehead and he was.

-:-:-:-:-

Crusty put his hand on top of Tetorō's head. "Call me when you need encouragement, little brother," he said. "We will count on you from now."

Tetorō nodded, doing his best to be brave. Gareth held Tetorō's shoulder tightly until Tetorō nodded. Michael just straight up gave Tetorō a hug until he relented and shoved Michael off so he wouldn't cry. "I'll see all of you soon enough," he declared.

They nodded at him and turned away for the top step of the long stairway back down the mountain. The Intelligence detail was already standing there waiting for them, waving to Tetorō as well.

When Crusty reached the top step, he turned back briefly to look at the scene from there - the cedars, the shrines, and the peak of Mt. Fuji rising above them. He waved one more time to Tetorō, who bowed back, then turned and went inside the shrine.

When Tetorō was properly back where he was supposed to be, Crusty turned his back to a place he'd been for a long time but only seen in that one moment, and began the descent down the mountain. It was nice to have a time of quiet contemplation before having to arrive in the chaos that surrounded and filled Akiba. He hoped it would be happy chaos for a while once he got back. He wasn't in a hurry to get to work that badly.

That made him remember Rieze and he shivered. "Um...is Rieze still breathing out threats against my life?"

The other men looked back at him with not very kind smiles. "Yes, of course she is," he was answered. "Shiroe's promised to send you away fairly quickly, though, so you can escape her."

"Away? Where to?" he asked, surprised since he knew he was needed by that same person in Akiba.

"Maihama with Princess Raynessia."

Crusty froze and groaned. "That's not really any better, you know."

They paused, then formed up around him, Michael behind him. Michael put his hand firmly on Crusty's shoulder. "Nope it's not, but it's the punishment the Round Table felt most appropriate."

Crusty closed his eyes and shivered. " _Everyone's_ that angry?"

"Pretty much," Michael agreed and pushed on him to get him walking again. Crusty walked down the stairs to his gallows in silence, praying that Purrcy would help him get through this next gauntlet he was going to be made to walk.

Michael's hand tightened down on Crusty's shoulder as the Monk shivered. He leaned forward and quietly said in Crusty's ear, "She was there at that same meeting and was just as eager to see you took that walk."

Crusty slumped in defeat. He'd been the man in charge publicly and he'd abandoned his duty, even if it was in an attempt to save a subordinate, ...and then not bothered to seek out a proper solution on his own. He was required to pay the price.

He swallowed, nodded, took a breath, and looked out over the land around the mountain. He would pay the price and move forward. It was his duty, and he was needed.

Michael's hand patted his shoulder heavily a few times, then was removed. Even so, Crusty wasn't let out of the guard circle for a long time.


	9. Crusty's Return to Akiba

Shiroe looked up as motion appeared near the corner of his desk. He froze and then sat upright when it wasn't the person he was expecting. "Stiletto? Are you all back?"

He got a sharp nod. "I'm sent ahead to fetch you and whomever you want to welcome Crusty back quiet-like. We assume his entrance won't be small."

"No," Shiroe stood immediately, "it won't be. Tell Michael we'll meet them at the D.D.D. practice ground outside Akiba. I'll have Marie contact Rieze to distract her long enough for us all to talk. Go call out Isaac, Michitaka, Calasin, and Souji to meet us there. They're to keep it hushed until we're ready - no assistants, although I'll be bringing Naotsugu."

Shiroe paused, then said, "And stop by Woodstock and Akaneya and see if they want to officially buy in. If they're willing, send them, too." Stiletto saluted and disappeared.

Shiroe opened the door to his office and looked down at Akatsuki, kneeling outside his door. "Watch the house, please. I'm not contactable for the next hour or so. I'll call you when I am and you can come join us in town then. Make it look like I'm here." Akatsuki gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement.

Shiroe pulled out a cloak as he looked at Naotsugu. "I've just given you an order to go check up on D.D.D.'s fighting team." He disappeared as the cloak settled around his shoulders and head. "Marie, I need a distraction for Rieze immediately. Pull her away from the guild facilities until Akatsuki contacts you."

He didn't wait for Marielle to give an answer. He was already at the door, stepping through behind Naotsugu, who also closed it behind him. Shiroe made sure to move fast enough there wasn't a noticeable pause for a second body to have left the building.

"Reed," Naotsugu said comfortably and quietly, "I need a corridor opened up for special guests coming to the D.D.D. practice field, eyes distracted from it, and a secure hole set up. Thanks."

He walked at his usual "on a mission" pace - not too fast, not too slow. Shiroe was still stepping on his heels every now and again. It was enough to bring Shiroe back to the present each time and slow down. He knew Naotsugu's pace was just right, he just wasn't paying attention.

He was grateful Naotsugu didn't complain - much. "I'd carry you piggy-back and then you could just think without tripping."

"Sorry," Shiroe whispered and tried to pay better attention.

They were first to the practice field, not surprisingly. From the shadows of the trees that surrounded the field they did a quick scan, then Naotsugu walked out and started talking to the people of D.D.D. to fulfill his orders. Shiroe moved past at enough of a distance they might not see his footprints in the already-pressed down grass from the daily practices.

When he got to the woods on the other side, he waited, watching Naotsugu. When Naotsugu reached the same edge of the field, a wandering Eagle passed by and stopped to chat and they walked off together. Shiroe followed them farther into the woods until they reached a small clearing where the secure canopy was set up.

He stepped under the canopy and removed the hood of his cloak so that his head was floating in air. He gave the list of approved guildmasters to get through the gauntlet and to the meeting place. Charlie passed it on, not at all phased or surprised by Shiroe's appearance. "You've passed on the location to Michael?"

"Yessir."

"Make sure Crusty's hidden in a cloak of some kind."

"Yessir."

Even a rumor of a sighting would set the entire guild off on a manhunt. Everyone knew Crusty was supposed to be coming. It had already been long enough they were sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

They had to meet here as their out-city location though. It was the only zone that the creatures left them alone in hidden places like this. D.D.D. as a guild was so high level now that nothing dared enter their guild zone. Besides, D.D.D. had the right to welcome their guildmaster home first and then bring him triumphant into town to show him off.

"Are they coming by air or land?" Shiroe asked as he sat down in the chair set up next to Charlie for him. He allowed his cloak to fall open in the front, giving him an almost odder appearance with just some of his neck, front, and crossed legs showing, as if he was some odd space-rift-master. Naotsugu was standing watch at a corner of the canopy, but Shiroe would need to cover again if someone not on the list showed up, so he wasn't ready to give up the cloak altogether yet.

"They touched down about two minutes ago and are on foot now," Charlie answered. "Arrival expected in about ten."

Shiroe gave a satisfied nod and settled down to the thinking he'd had to postpone on the walk here.

"Guildmaster Isaac," Charlie said quietly and Naotsugu went on alert. Shiroe watched Naotsugu's eyes until he was looking at the person walking up and giving a nod.

Isaac stepped into the canopy, his eyes taking in the few there. "How long?"

"Seven." Isaac nodded and settled on the diagonal corner from Naotsugu, keeping his eyes opened as well. The Eagles were watching, but it made the fighters more comfortable to see what might be coming, too.

"Make that three," Charlie said, his hand to his ear. "They're running in." Shiroe gave a nod, as did Naotsugu. That was understandable. Running as a high level Adventurer was more fun than just walking.

"Missing Kanami, are you?" Shiroe asked Crusty to test the chat function with him.

"Yes, actually - or rather no, but this sort of thing does remind me of her," Crusty answered back. "She wasn't black-ops like you are, but if things were in motion nothing less than a full-out-run was acceptable except pounding on the enemy."

"Nice to know chat's working for you now," Shiroe said. "Everything else seem okay?"

"I'm walking the homeland," Crusty said, "and I've got all my memories except the ones lost to the resurrection. They can't give those back. They're apparently part of the degradation of an imperfect system, for all they're so minor."

"Did you learn how that works?" Shiroe asked, interested.

"Yes. Purrcy asked while she was working on that part. We aren't separate is what she was told. Everything all comes together all at once. We remember the bad stuff because that's what was traumatic for us. The stronger emotions became part of our anima and psyches both so when we're put back together those stronger pieces stand out."

"Hm...scientific," Shiroe answered back.

Crusty gave a noncommittal nonverbal agreement. "Getting put back together was a crazy ride, though. It was a lot slower going so I got to experience all of the pieces separated. The final combining's rather painful actually. That might have something to do with it as well. The pain of recombination pulls up the painful emotional memories."

"Makes sense," Shiroe agreed. "Did she think to ask if we can get that changed out?"

Crusty gave a little laugh. "No. Didn't come up."

Shiroe shrugged. "When you get close make sure you aren't seen or heard. Michael will get you here. Everyone wants you so bad we're having a meeting ahead of time so you're up to speed first."

"Thanks." It was dry. "I hear I'm under punishment from the whole city, too."

"Mmm," Shiroe didn't commit either way.

"Why Maihama?"

Shiroe considered if he should answer it early. He looked around and didn't see anyone else yet, so it might be better. "We're moving the People of the Land out of the city. She needs to go first with her household as the example. You and I will have a long discussion on that topic before you go. It's your first official action as General."

"Ah." Crusty went to silence and Shiroe let the connection close. They were close enough now.

Michitaka was announced, then Calasin and Soujirou in close order. They walked into the canopy in that same order as well and set themselves at the open corners except Calasin who walked over to stand near Shiroe. His anticipation was particularly high. He was the newest to join this grouping.

Michitaka was claiming he was already part of it as soon as Shiroe had made him prepare for the revitalization of Minami under the guise of going to the Maze of Eternity, although that was technically too early.

Shiroe rose to his feet and shouldered his cloak to hang behind him and walked to the edge of the canopy. His first view of Crusty was of a large man in a cloak of black that made him look like an indiscernible cloud of darkness. Michael walking behind him and BlackJack in front of him made it obvious to Shiroe, though.

The hood slipped off Crusty's head as he got within three feet of the canopy. As BlackJack moved to the side, Crusty's hand came out of the cloak. Shiroe took it in a Western hand clasp, pressing it firmly. He smiled and pulled Crusty in for a one-armed hug. "Welcome home, Crusty."

Crusty's hug was just as firm. "Thanks, Shiroe. It's good to see you again, even though you're still as black-ops in person." They separated and walked into the canopy, Shiroe escorting Crusty to the chair he wanted him in. There were just enough of them now, set in a circle.

Shiroe sat next to him and the rest of the guildmasters moved to settle. There were still two empty chairs and Shiroe nodded. "How much longer, Charlie?"

"Two or less."

Shiroe explained. "I've invited Woodstock and Akaneya if they wanted to be in on it. Looks like they'll both be here." The others nodded, not all that surprised. The Intelligence detail were now on the corners and Naotsugu was standing behind Shiroe.

Shiroe's eyes were caught by one of the detail. "Gareth?" Gareth swung his head around to look at Shiroe, a bit surprised to be called out. Shiroe inspected him closely, then gave a nod, feeling a little sad. It hurt to have the reminder that Tetorō was really on his own now. "Michael, if you can, teach him to walk."

"I'm sorry," Michael said respectfully. "I can't or I would."

Shiroe gave another sad nod and let it go. "Welcome back," he said to the five Eagles.

"Thank you," Michael answered for all of them. He'd taken up a station behind Crusty, not very surprisingly.

"They're here," Charlie said quietly from his post. The rest of them watched until Woodstock and Akaneya arrived at the edge of the canopy, escorted by two Eagles. They stopped and looked around the people gathered. Their eyes counted the guildmasters, marked Shiroe, then stared at Crusty for a long while.

With a nod, Akaneya entered the canopy. Woodstock followed him silently and the two short guildmasters took the last remaining seats in the circle giving nods of welcome to Crusty. It felt a little bit like the dwarves joining the humans and elves at a war table, although they weren't strange bedfellows and natural enemies from the beginning. It was just another party of guildmasters sitting down for the first conference on a major dungeon.

Shiroe nodded a greeting at them. "Ask questions when it's necessary, but I'd rather not start at the beginning again. The rest will fill in holes after we're done if you can wait until then." The two newcomers nodded.

Shiroe cast his video conference chat spell. "Brody, Nakalnad, Kazuhiko, William. Crusty's home and we're beginning the conference." They waited a brief moment for the other four to set aside their current tasks and connect from their ends. Their images showed up floating in the air above the rest of them as they connected from their offices.

"Crusty, try not to forget what we talk about between now and when you're allowed to breathe again. I need you to call over to the continent and talk to the heads over there with any pertinent information - and to test if you can." Crusty gave a wry smile.

Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "Akiba is going to be under attack - actually already is in a minor way at this point - and we'll be out of commission for at least a few months at best. Minami can expect us to still come to the winter festival, but we might or might not be the best guests. I'm hopeful that it will ease off the farther we get away from Akiba.

"We've got plans in place to take care of it. I expect a full quarantine to go into effect roughly two months after the Winter Festival. How long that will last, I don't know, but we need to let it last as long as we possibly can without killing each other. Between now and then we need to get all of the sub-quests completed we possibly can, except the largest ones.

"We can pick back up on the eradication of Overwritten and the purification of demihumans after the hard part's done. William, we'll hope the Giants can get down here and visit if they want before the quarantine. If they can't you'll have to keep them busy until we contact you that it's been lifted. We won't be able to send help to any battles in that time either, so call on Nakalnad if you need help." William gave a nod.

"Kazuhiko and Brody, I need the two of you to take the southern Yamato People of the Land sub-quest in hand. I'll keep the northern half going since Duke Sergiad and I are going to be working closely with the final product here. Contact Crusty with concerns and updates. He'll be the point man between Duke Sergiad and I, but the black-ops, as Crusty has decided to call them, will go through Michael, so keep him in the loop. Here's your copies of the details." He put reports on each of their desks.

"The goal is to keep them angry with Inari and not with us. We aren't part of their fight with their gods, except a few sympathetic Adventurers willing to help out. William, if it leaks up into Ezzo, contact Kazuhiko for the details, but I'm hopeful that it won't get that far north to add to your burden. Souji is point contact here for helping the People of the Land stay unafraid and friendly and escorted out when we need to quarantine. If any of you in Akiba need special assistance with that, contact him or his guild."

Shiroe looked around at the guildmasters seated with him. "Please remember, I'm also going to be fighting with a third kami that's based on our emotions - mostly our negative ones. As our own anger at our need for the quarantine continues to rise, I'll likely be focused on not letting that one overwhelm us...if it decides to come find us and it probably will since it knows me now.

"When your guild members get angry or worried or anything, treat it like the plague that came through just before Purrcy arrived. It's pretty much the same and that's the only thing that your people will really understand about what's going on at this point.

"In the end, we want to be able to recover from that plague and move forward as a united city again. Don't talk about it yet. Let the city bring it up. It will eventually come up in the council meeting and I'll address it then to everyone. I don't expect it to be recognized by anyone until just before that two month limit is up.

"Souji, if it's coming up to your guild's ears first, have them be the ones to spread the concern in a way that gets the People of the Land out faster as the 'just in case'. That will spread it through the city without a panic at the beginning."

Akaneya couldn't hold it in any more and finally raised his hand for the hole to be filled. "Why are we going to relive that awful plague?"

Shiroe and most of the people at the circle looked at him and Woodstock with sympathy. "The gods of this world have decided it's time for Adventurers to procreate." He let that shock settle into their systems and get moved beyond.

"We are not going to let it happen to Akiba or the rest of Theldesia. Purrcy bought us this much time from then and was the sacrifice to buy us the additional four months we've been given. Nyanta was the other price. He's going to have to take the fall for the plague coming back, but it isn't him. It's the god that's taken him over.

"The end goal of all of this is to gain the opportunity to express in the best way possible available to Adventurers our anger and dissatisfaction to those world gods. They are the final boss of the world dungeon we are all navigating and we will take the fight to them directly until they relent and let us go home."

He knew these two guildmasters, like the others, would keep quiet on the disturbing news until he was ready to let it out. They'd already trained for it since he'd started the Round Table. When it looked like they'd sort of gotten it for now, Shiroe looked up at Nakalnad. "What have you found out?"

Nakalnad cleared his throat. "Samhein. Ides of Winter. Twelve Days of Christmas. Whatever it's called that's how long it lasts - from Christmas day for twelve days. There's one that references the World Tree. The kallikantzaros are demon-imp-types that saw at the roots of the world tree for the rest of the year but an opening to the upper world appears on December twenty-fifth that stays open during the twelve days of Christmas, then closes again.

"They joyfully leave the inner world to be annoying on the surface and when they return again, the roots of the world tree have healed again and they have to start over. The hard part is they're the stupid prankster mini's of a dungeon like that. If it's a true special, there has to be a different boss over them.

"There are several, but I think the most likely is Perchta, from the same area of northern Europe. She's an old witch kami that rewards the hard working and takes the lazy and pulls out their entrails and stuffs them with straw and rocks as a replacement. Rather gross, actually, and I don't know how that would translate to game terms, but a witch is a witch so it's probably not too hard to guess.

"Santa doesn't stay around, so it's not likely a Santa boss. I think Perchta is more likely. The rest are mostly saints who wander around blessing others. There are other forms of Perchta as a goddess who rules the winter and night and blesses or curses. Yule logs and food offerings are common things to keep them and their smaller minions away. If we were really going to be following game style, it seems to me that we should send people down the hole when it opens and we'd only have that twelve days to get to the roots and the boss room."

Shiroe shook his head. "I know, but there's still too much to play out before then. What I'd like everyone to do, at least those who have to fight this special we're expecting, is to follow the kallikantzaros back to the hole and mark the location. We know already about the World Tree dungeon. It was the most talked up when they were getting ready to release Noosphere. If it was a recurring special event, we would have had it all the winters prior to this one and we didn't.

"I think Izanami's going to give us this twelve day special event to show us where the doors are and maybe how to get into them. Druid types might be required to open it when it's time to head down into the dungeon, but we'll get in. If I'm right, then it's going to be this year's winter special event across the entire globe."

He looked at Crusty. "We need to get the word out to everyone to be ready to find their entrance. I'll let you work out if you want people to actually start fighting their way down to map it, or if you'll just have them send in Summons and thieves to map it. We won't be allowed in the boss room until all the other quests are done and the entire world's worth of Adventurers is in one place and ready to open the doors. That's my assumption."

Crusty was rubbing his thumbs together, contemplating the potentials. "Crusty, your first visit to Maihama will be for them to host a welcome home party in Raynessia's behalf. It's our excuse to get you in to talk to Duke Sergiad about the details of the Person of the Land sub-quest."

Shiroe handed over another copy of the document he'd given the southern leaders. "Read this when you're alone to get filled in, then come talk to me for the details of the initial negotiation. We need him to feel comfortable, and that's your job. If any other visits are required, we'll set them up as needed."

Crusty narrowed his eyes at Shiroe. "Those are the open visits. I assume we're supposed to sell positive Adventurer - Person of the Land relations as much as possible."

"To the public, yes," Shiroe agreed.

"And the black-ops part?"

"It will be in your details to Sergiad, but Michael's heading that side. Before we came to get you, we set that up. Duke Sergiad knows Michael and won't be surprised at hearing from his group. They were setting him up to be sympathetic and to understand why we're sympathetic to the cause of the People of the Land."

Crusty looked at him, puzzled. Shiroe shrugged. "He knows Purrcy's under the control of the Inari and that we aren't happy about it. We let him learn it then." Crusty nodded, mostly understanding at least that much. "It's in the report."

Crusty put it away in his list, pushing up his glasses. "So - People of the Land crowd control, protection for a Princess, and mapping the World Tree dungeon plus the planning that goes into preparing to enter an unknown dungeon the size of a world and managing a world's worth of Adventurers who'll go down to fight in it. I think that's rather a lot to keep me busy around the edges of calming down my guild and it's temperamental trainer. What's the city going to require?"

Shiroe looked at the other Akiba guildmasters. They looked at each other until Michitaka folded his arms. "A city-wide celebration...which D.D.D. foots the bill for, particularly the drinks."

Crusty was a little crestfallen. He quickly pulled up the guildmaster data he had access to, then sighed in slight relief. "It looks like Rieze's taken good care of the guild. It will hurt, but not break us. They'll want to take me out into the wild zones and beat up on me, though, to earn it all back quickly. I'll try to schedule that in at an appropriate time."

"As long as it's not to escape the trip to Maihama," Shiroe pushed up his glasses and more than one guildmaster folded arms at Crusty in agreement. "I'm sure Rieze can help you schedule it at the most appropriate time, and if you don't want to make her any angrier, you'll spend the cash out of your own pocket from all the Overwritten you fought in China."

Crusty glared at Shiroe. "You know those never have decent drops, even in gold."

Shiroe shrugged and didn't look at him. "I got enough to purchase five and a half zones of Akiba." The rest of the guildmasters glared at Crusty and he looked away without comment. "Anyone else have anything else to add?"

Woodstock raised a hand. Softly he asked. "Are we going to get Purrcy back?"

Shiroe stopped, then looked at him a little sadly. "It's one of our drops from the final boss battle - that because we've done all this and danced to their game, we'll get her back as a proper Adventurer again." Eyes went past Shiroe to past Crusty and Shiroe turned to look at Michael. When he noticed Shiroe's eyes on him, he went back to passive, but his face before then had been very dark. Shiroe stared at Michael until he finally gave in.

"Things are hard at the moment, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible in the end." It wasn't positive but Michael was trying hard to not be completely negative. "On the trip, she was bound even tighter, although she fought it tooth and nail. If the People of the Land aren't fast enough, she'll burn down the shrines - and quite possibly melt all of the mountain - for them. Do everything you can to keep Tetorō going for as long as possible. He's the only thing standing between her and that from happening."

He shifted and looked over to Naotsugu. "At best you're likely to get her for the wedding - as cat only. Priestess Kaede would be perfectly happy to drown the cat if it wouldn't cause problems for the High Priestess. Tetorō's the only thing standing between Kaede and that from happening." That told Shiroe what he needed to do when it was time to let the shrines burn.

"The Academy wants to know about the play fundraiser. Can she come to the winter festival?" Shiroe asked.

Michael shook his head. "I don't know. If she's let loose at that time, maybe, but again likely only as cat. If the timing's off, no. Her avatar's not allowed to leave the shrine - ever. ...And yes, Kaede does have the power to enforce it - even over Purrcy."

"Is that a problem for the finale?" Shiroe asked quietly, dangerously.

"No. She's already prophesied the destruction of the shrine and her death. Tetorō should have told you that. It trumps the spells - game style." Shiroe nodded. "Izanagi calling for her trumps as well, but that's not new."

"No, it's not and I'm counting on it," Shiroe answered. Michael nodded. He knew that.

"Shiroe, Michael," William cut in, "does that mean she won't be available for the sub-quests that are counting on her still?"

"Like?"

"Mine. Naotsugu didn't say anything, but I know she's a big part of this one. I've seen her any number of times in my visions."

Shiroe waved a hand lightly. "Not to worry. She still has her hand in things. We've already had reports red-lined by her and only this past week. Remember, she's Izanami's High Priestess. That's the Game Bot. Anything that Izanami wants to keep going properly, she'll have Purrcy around to take care of. She doesn't have to be present in her avatar for most of that."

"That's rather confusing," William protested.

Michael took the explanation. "Ah, perhaps you don't know. She's not an Adventurer in the traditional sense we tend to think of. From the time she was taken by Inari she's been a heavenly messenger and an ikiryō misaki. When I talk about the cat form, that's what I'm talking about. She'll be able to come as the cat kitsune-like incarnation out to greet us on occasion.

"She can likely act in some way outside her restraints as the ikiryō as well. It's just her physical incarnation - her avatar - that's locked down at the moment. She still has to obey, though, so we don't always get our wishes to come true. Inari finds irrelevant a lot of things we think are important." He spoke very knowledgeably about the topic, having been taught it now in the shrine, as well as having been the one to set it up. Shiroe was glad he knew enough to hide the important bits.

There was a little more discussion but in the main, they'd covered everything at the top level that needed to be covered. Shiroe waited for it to swing around to a pause in the conversation then pulled the meeting to a close. "Crusty, we'll see you safely to the guild, but you'll have to wait just a bit for Rieze to make it back out here. If you don't greet her first all of us will die multiple times."

"Who's going to help me not die multiple times?" he asked. They all gave him signs of blessing, but there wasn't much else they could do other than that. He sighed. "Thanks."

"Marie, let Rieze loose and send her back home. Tell her I've just received word Crusty's close to home and I've told him to go to his guild first." He cut off her happy response and called another person.

"Akatsuki, you're free to leave the house. Check with Nyanta if he wants to go with you to see the arrival of Crusty to Akiba. He's going to D.D.D. first, so you two can sit and wait in the cafe. I'll meet you there and we'll see him coming in together. Save space for Naotsugu, too, and Marie knows so you could have her join us as well."

"Yes, Shiroe. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he answered her quiet sincerity. He looked at the rest of the guildmasters. "Nakasu, Minami, Susukino, thank you. Good luck." The chats winked out as they gave their goodbyes. "The rest of you'd better be in the city by the time Rieze gets out here and even better would be before she gets anywhere near the gate." They scattered until only Log Horizon and Crusty were left. "We've got reasons to be here," Shiroe explained to Crusty.

Crusty sighed and relaxed, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands lightly together. "And you, Shiroe? Where do you stand right now?"

"Holding on, but very glad to see you. Isaac's been on the team daily which has also helped."

Crusty looked at him a little sharply. "You're losing your smile, you know. Is it right to make the heart go hard this soon?"

Shiroe looked down and tried to consider it carefully. "It's mostly selective still, not general, and not constant either, for any given person or situation. ...It's still new."

Crusty nodded. "Learn how to float instead of be hard. Hard things break when the worst of the pressure storms come. Things that float just get moved around and can come back to where they're supposed to be." He sat up. "At least that's how I do it. I like it better than Tetorō's non-existence he goes into. You can't afford that one. You have to stay present."

Shiroe nodded. "I'll work on that," he promised.

"And...," Crusty hesitated, "...it's okay to feel. Everyone does and we all learn something from it, even if it's how to not act on those feelings. If you let the people around you know you're feeling, they can help you face them properly and move on. Shared feelings are less of a painful burden."

Shiroe could tell Crusty was thinking of something that had happened to him that he was trying to put into words. This was a piece of advice Shiroe thought the Crusty from before wouldn't have given. "She helped you get through that, too, huh?" he asked.

Crusty looked at him in surprise, then turned away and folded his arms. He didn't answer. It was enough. Crusty had received his Hahaue scolding and healing like the rest of them.

-:-:-:-:-

"You lump-headed, overgrown troll dumpling!" The dull sound of a blow followed the yelling. A second later came, "Let me go, you -"

Crusty was whispering in the ear of the struggling Rieze that he'd enveloped in his arms and lifted off the ground so she couldn't continue to attack him. She froze then gave him the worst scowl ever.

As her mouth opened again, he leaned in again and whispered only a very short sentence. Rieze's face went almost blank as the will to fight left her body. Before she could do anything else, Crusty put her down and stepped back just slightly. "Thank you for working so hard to take care of everyone, Rieze," he said sincerely.

That brought her back, and she frowned at him, but she didn't go back to wanting to attack him. "See you properly do your own duty from now on if you want to really mean that."

Crusty gave her a noble bow, one hand to his chest. "Yes, ma'am ...although I'll still be relying on you. Please take care of me." The last was said standing with a sparkle in his eye. He most likely knew that she'd rather throw him in the lake and take a five month long vacation.

Rieze looked him up and down. "Just how much am I going to have to teach you?"

"Shiroe's filled me on his side of things. Just how things stand for the guild. A hour should be enough?" he raised a hopeful eyebrow at her.

She flicked a finger at him. "If I feel like it you'll sit there for six while I feed you every detail." Crusty tried to look humble. It didn't work well on him. Rieze turned from him anyway and glared at Shiroe. "Is everything fixed or are we going to get more surprises later?"

Shiroe raised an eyebrow at Michael. Michael bowed to Rieze just slightly. "He's completely clean. I helped, so I'm quite sure of it. The amount of swearing from both Purrcy and Izanami were quite enough to reassure me of that very fact."

The rest of the gathering looked at him, not believing it. He shrugged. "Izanami expected it to go a lot faster. The quest requirement meant she couldn't speed it up beyond Purrcy's top limit, which suited me just fine."

Rieze's eyes narrowed. "Still abusing her, are they?"

"When are they not?" he asked her quietly. Rieze had to turn away. There was no one to hit for that one, as much as she might want to. Not yet anyway.

Rieze looked up at Crusty again, her lips still pressed together. Quietly she asked him, "Is she doing okay?"

Crusty hesitated, then said, "She was still the Purrcy I met in China when I left the shrine." Rieze looked away, then gave a small nod. She was all business then, giving orders to the rest of the guild so that they could greet their guildmaster in the most organized way possible. Crusty looked back at the rest of them as she dragged him off towards the guild hall.

"We'll see you all in town," Shiroe said to his retreating form. Crusty blinked, then gave a nod and focused on his current assignment. Shiroe sighed and turned away from the D.D.D. guild hall. "Let's go. We can get the best seats if we want...and then free food and drink."

They didn't take the best seats. They let those who hadn't seen Crusty yet get those. They took the ones in the back and watched the show from there. They did get the free food and drink, though. Shiroe was trying to be frugal with the food in the guild.

Michael put himself down between Shiroe and Akatsuki on purpose. "Hope you two enjoyed your vacation."

They both gave him looks, then Akatsuki looked down at her fists on her knees and nodded. "Thank you, Michael," Shiroe said sincerely.

He sat there with his arms folded until he felt he'd received his due, then sat back and sighed. "How long do you want us to stick around?"

"The _Oki Watarimono_ 's ready to take out, although there isn't a hurry. I think Michitaka was hoping you could pass on what you've learned navigation-wise before you do anything else. He's not asking for anything big, but you should stop in to see him first, most likely." Michael gave a nod. That made sense. "How long do you expect the quest to take?"

Michael closed his eyes and brought up his plan for "after". "If I've got everyone, I think we can do it in three weeks, one week per and maybe we'll be a little faster so we can bulk back up on supplies in between."

Shiroe fit that into his own plans. "I'd like you to leave by the end of next week, then. I'm going to need to use your men as my own when we get into the thick of things after the winter festival. I haven't got enough agents of my own to handle all the slots that need filling."

Michael gave a nod. It fit in with what they wanted to do, too. Akatsuki wiggled in her seat, then looked around Michael to Shiroe. "Grandpa's Kitchen?" she asked.

Shiroe looked at her, then back out at the entertainment just beginning. "They'll work that out how they want."

Michael raised eyebrows at them, then looked at Akatsuki. "What's that?"

She looked down again, almost going pink, then finding her resolve and looking back up at him, she said firmly, "Touya and Minori opened the restaurant. Eagles are helping cook."

"Ah," Michael looked back out at the D.D.D. guild members entering the market, proudly displaying their guildmaster returned as if showing off an expensive and very fancy object. Michael was glad it wasn't him. Crusty was hiding it behind a mask of boredom, but he was decidedly uncomfortable.

They watched for a while, until drinks were set down before them. Michael reached for his and downed a quarter of it and set it back on the table. It was Reed's to worry about, really, but Akatsuki was getting antsy waiting for an answer.

Michael finally looked at her. "If you want to ask, you need to ask the right person. If it comes up to me, I'll keep an open mind." She looked at him, just a little surprised, and perhaps just a touch angry, he thought. He looked back at her. "It depends on who it is and what their skill-set is, now doesn't it?"

He looked away from her, the flicker of comprehension enough to satisfy him. "Not to mention who decides they want to stay. We haven't had our full guild raid adventure yet. You might have to beg pretty hard to get any of the boys to stay behind."

She gave that a moment of thought, then slumped a bit. It didn't keep her down long, though. She understood that perspective pretty well on her own. Michael gave a nod, then rose, picking up his drink. Reed was calling him over.

Naotsugu moved from his chair, headed to take the guard spot Michael was vacating. Michael clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by. Naotsugu returned the gesture, giving a squeeze, then they were past each other and on to their respective duties.

As Michael passed the Intel detail, he quietly said, "Lock him down tonight and make him spill everything. I want to know the whole plan from winter festival until we head home."

Stiletto looked down at his thumb and cleaned out his nail with his namesake. Bowie reached up and scratched the side of his head, covering his ear as he did so. Michael gave a faint nod and continued on to sit by Reed. They'd confirm it with Charlie and see if they got conflicting information.

"Sir. Welcome back."

"Lieutenant Commander."

"Hear you got picked for special service."

"Mm. The kind we're all loving to hate these days. ...I learned what we needed to know, though." He took a swallow of his drink. He wondered how long the rest of the squadron had. He was pretty sure the clock was ticking. "How do the ladies look these days?"

Reed's eyes flickered. "It's picked up just slightly from yesterday."

"How long before they're in-fighting?"

"Estimates it'll stay stealth levels until round two begins, then start picking up from there."

Michael wrinkled his nose. "We'll miss the good part then. We'll be down south in about a week and until then." He looked away. "Water should be just fine, though."

Reed gave a nod. "Everyone's looking forward to that part. It'll be just us?"

"Far as I know."

Reed gave a soft snort. "Just going to gift it to us, are they?"

"Seems so," Michael said softly.

They were silent for a while, then Reed said, "Well, that's all right, then."

Michael agreed. It would be better than leaving hard feelings behind - at least in that regard. "Anybody gonna cry?" he asked around beginning to finish off his drink. Reed gave him a glare. "Not even Charlie?" Michael pressed.

Reed silently shook his head. "Pissed."

"Get pushed past his limits?"

"Long time ago."

Michael nodded. Charlie was actually one of the least patient of their group. No one would ever know it, though. It was his pride that he got to know things before anyone else. They'd had to put him in as a special for Shiroe when Stiletto got assigned or the two would have figured out how to go into an assassination war with daily trips to the Cathedral for both of them. Charlie from wounded pride and Stiletto because Charlie would have made him mad.

It had been good that Purrcy had required the Intelligence detail, actually. Carefully he cautioned. "Tell him to back off tonight. I need the confirmation we can get by sending Stil in at a time he's likely to spill most if not all of it, and we want Charlie's unadulterated confirmations. Once we've got that, we can pull Stil back slowly until it's all Charlie's - if he wants it."

Reed ran his thumb over his mug, rubbing streaks through the condensation. After a bit, he gave a nod. He didn't need to say anything. It would get done and Reed would handle it. Michael would hear what he needed to hear if anything came up. "You want to know to rat him out to your newest boss?"

"No. I want to know how long we've got to prepare and how much he's planning on splitting us up."

That got Reed's attention and a raised eyebrow. Michael frowned into his empty mug and looked around for a server. "He just asked for free rein for the second inning," Michael said after thanking the server for the full tankard.

Reed turned his attention back to the entertainment, mulling that one over while Michael took a gulp of the new liquid. At least he was going to be entertained with a new kind of drink every time - kind of like Russian Roulette, only with drinks and hopefully no bullet at the end. "Mercenary band?" Reed asked quietly.

"...Since when weren't we?" Nothing needed to be said after that. Michael did wonder if Shiroe had properly done all his homework, though. When he got all the details later, he wondered it again. He'd certainly made his decisions based on them playing that old role of theirs that had gotten their _Elder Tales_ guild a name, although they hadn't gotten it to be as big a name as the Debauchery Tea Party before the catastrophe.

No one here knew it was them, of course. They'd chosen new avatars when they logged in for the new upgrade, wanting to see how long it took them to build back up and learn all the new stuff from scratch. It kept them sharp to start over every now and again. Of course...that was one of their hidden signatures along with rapid progress from that point.

If Shiroe paid close enough attention, that would have been one possible give-away. Michael had given them a different sub-guild moniker to keep them hidden from view, too, and to match the story (which was true). When they decided to cut ties with Log Horizon they'd probably reguild properly under their own name, but there wasn't a hurry for that.

...Well, there was one who knew. Purrcy might not have known about them personally before the catastrophe, only playing solo in the States, but Izanami knew and so Purrcy knew as well by the time she showed up to stare Michael in the face and then go purr for all his men. It hadn't been hard to figure out why she wanted them, and he didn't for a second think that she was going to let them go anytime soon. They were a hard guild to purchase if they didn't want to be.

Really Gareth had been more angry because the purchase had come before the approval of all the members, but they should have known that, too. If he was Commander, and he found a good deal, he was going to allow them to be bought. Besides, they had agreed. Someday he might have to remind them again, but Gareth had caught on quick. He seemed to be settled to it now, which was nice. It meant they could just get the job done, as usual.

-:-:-:-:-

Crusty was led into Water Maple Manor's sitting room by the butler. Crusty was rather impressed that he somehow was able to maintain his calm front until he disappointedly remembered that it was programmed into him, for all he might be a walking, breathing, and perhaps even thinking Person of the Land.

That helped Crusty calm down quite a bit, actually, deep on the inside. Really, he was quite done with the punishments and hoped that this one was as simple as he thought it would be. Given how difficult the rest had been, he probably shouldn't get his hopes up.

He decided that when the Princess Raynessia that met him, rising from the couch, was dressed in a comfortable fluffy sweater and comfortable - if nice - pants...all Adventurer made. He blinked, sighed to himself, and properly greeted the princess. "I'm sorry to have been so suddenly gone, and just as suddenly arriving after so long. I'm sure it isn't kind."

Raynessia held her hands lightly clasped in front of her, her long silver locks curling down over both shoulders. It was a bit surprising, the two years of growth she'd had. Perhaps the rest of the city had grown with her, but Crusty wasn't quite prepared for the seventeen-year-old princess as opposed to the fifteen-year-old one. It was only natural, of course, so he continued in the vein of approaching her as if for the first time again.

"It wasn't, although I wasn't the only one to care. It was kind of you to come visit so soon on arriving. I know your guild has missed you." Her voice was as quiet and calm as always.

"I've only been able to come because they've both already tortured me sufficiently and decided that I must finish out my rounds before I'll be allowed into the guild hall at all," he said honestly.

As expected, Raynessia felt it was his due like the rest of them did. He sighed to himself wondering how long she was going to make that particular payment go on for. Not that it mattered. Here would be much quieter than his guild hall - it usually was. "I'll be glad for the rest." Her eyes sparked. He'd scored a point already, but that was simple with her.

He held out his hand for hers. She gave it, but he didn't kiss it like she might have been expecting. Instead he tucked it into his elbow and escorted her to the sitting area of the room again, settling down on one of the couches and seating her next to him, completely contrary to her preferences.

The tea was immediately served. He thanked the maid and took a sip of the tea, making Raynessia take one as well. She was almost angry enough to get up from his side and move to the seat she wanted to sit in, but by the time the teacup left her lips, she'd already given up.

"I see you've been learning from the Adventurers of Akiba how to both lounge around in pajamas and look presentable at the same time," he praised her, or it could have been taken as praise if one wanted to.

Raynessia frowned at him slightly. "It's from the most popular line of Shopping District 8, H12b."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at her lightly, not knowing the reference. He sipped at his tea again to give her the space to talk.

Raynessia sat upright, firm determination in her spine. "Yes. Lady Purrcy's line is designed for beauty, comfort, and tasteful dressing. It's become popular with Adventurers and People of the Land alike. We'll be hosting a fashion show in Maihama a month after the winter festival as a good will exchange between the cities.

"She's hired the top two tailors of Maihama to make the designs and chosen as her apprentice a very promising young lady from there as well. Marie's been working very closely with Iselius to get the show prepared."

Crusty allowed Raynessia to continue on as she spilled all of the wonderful things she'd been learning and that had been going on in her recent history until she'd talked her irritation with him out of her system, all while calming sipping his tea.

Having only one voice talk to him at once was rather soothing, actually. And since Raynessia's voice was programmed to never get loud, it stayed a gentle sound the entire time. It almost put him to sleep, actually, by the time she finally talked herself out.

"Sounds like you've been having fun," he answered her when she finally paused for any kind of reply. "Likely I would have held you back." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She immediately pouted again. "Oh? You did miss me, then? I'm sure I'm not worth it. Getting to play with the others was much better for you, I'm sure."

He leaned forward and put his empty tea cup on the table in front of him and sat back to look her in the eye as she took another sip of her own now-mostly-cold tea. Her lips slightly curled in distaste at the chill and she set her tea cup down as well.

He looked her in the eyes. Those were silver-grey as well, and held a bit more maturity as well, though not much. "So, I take it Lady Purrcy also enjoys lounging around in her pajamas. Is it going to become the new trend among People of the Land because of the show?"

Raynessia scowled slightly at him, but didn't hold it long, choosing to toss her head slightly and let it pass. Her eyes went distant, then her hand pet her soft sweater lightly. He looked pointedly at it until she looked down and realized what she was doing.

She blushed and looked away, then turned away, blushing even more. Crusty's eyebrow raised. "Not only that but she let you pet her, too?" Raynessia shuddered. Crusty smiled slightly. "Well...she is that kind of person."

Raynessia's head turned back quickly, her eyes wide. "You've met Lady Purrcy?"

Crusty went to a disinterested look, but watched her reaction. "Yes. She's the one that reversed my curse so I could come back, and made it possible so that I could even get back here to Yamato to begin with."

Raynessia relaxed and a soft smile came on her face. "Yes, that is like her. ..." She was getting lost in the flame flickering in the fireplace. He shifted slightly to bring her back from not-thinking. She glanced at him, then down, "Powerful like the Archmage, kind like the Caretaker."

"She _is_ the Caretaker," he said dryly.

Her wide eyes looked at him again and she slumped against the back of the couch, almost without thought resting shoulder to shoulder with him, surprising him slightly that it wouldn't bother her.

"I know," she said softly in a sullen mutter. That surprised him slightly, too, as did her head as it lightly landed on his shoulder. It was, however, what he'd been going for from the beginning when he'd sat her down next to him, so he sat quietly.

His younger sister was like this, too. Needing to spout off, then needing the slight physical closeness without threat. He wondered if his sister would be two years changed when he got home, too, or just the few months. Perhaps this would be good practice in case it was the former.

After a long while, Raynessia said, "You're horrible."

"I'm quite sure I am," he answered. "Would you like to lie down, perhaps? It is, after all, more comfortable to relax that way."

She immediately sat up with a glare for him, then turned her back to him, putting her feet up on the couch and holding her knees to rest her head languidly on them. Her pensive look as she gazed off into the fireplace, being mesmerized by the dancing of the flames meant she'd happily gone back to thinking of nothing again. At least that much hadn't changed about her. He supposed that most young lords would even still find such a pose very fetching.

"It must be nice to not have to do anything most of the time and allow everyone else to do all the hard work around you so that you can smile and take the credit that falls to you like bits of spare cloth when the pieces have been cut out. I'm sure that's more than sufficient to make your family happy, even."

Once again she threw a dark glance his way, but he knew he wasn't wrong. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you work, however, ...just a little." Her shoulders tensed. "This isn't really my last punishment." Her ears were listening. "When do we leave for the welcoming party at Maihama?"

She shuddered and buried her head in her arms. Yes, he'd reminded her of what she'd been trying to avoid. She sighed and lifted her head, looking at the fire again. "As soon as you can get away. Grandfather's spies will have already left as soon as you entered the city, so they'll be ready whenever, although I suppose giving them at least one day to be prepared, and two if you're feeling generous...?"

He wasn't. He wanted it all over with as soon as possible. "We'll leave at a nice lazy time in the morning, then, shall we? Say...eight?"

"Monster," she declared, with only a minimal amount of heat. She surprised him again when she said, "Ten. No earlier." It was almost a question, however, so lost its effect rather quickly.

"We'll see how fast your maid can have you prepared, shall we?" he asked mildly. "I'd like to know if she's still as firm with you as usual."

"You'll even test Elissa?" Raynessia looked at him in surprise. He just looked back at her, not showing her anything. Raynessia gave up and lay down, her back to him, but her head in his lap. "I hate you."

"Of course," he murmured. They were actually both asleep rather soon thereafter, his head leaning back against the couch and hers in his lap. He'd really been over-fawned over for once. It had been far worse than the Court of Eternal Ice where they'd used each other for protection, like he was using her now.

He set an alarm, though, to go off as soon as Rieze got within five hundred feet of Water Maple Manor. They'd both have to be awake by the time she arrived to collect him or he'd never hear the end of it.


	10. Izanagi's Gift

There was a commotion in the main thoroughfare of Akiba. "Crusty, you might want to get here as soon as you can."

"What's up?" he asked. He'd only been in town two days. To be called for crowd control on day three was either surprising or a bad omen that his arrival was the announcement of all bad things beginning. He'd rather it wasn't the latter, but that seemed to be his lot in life.

"Hamelin's back."

He jogged instead of fast-walked. "Try to not let it go to real fighting." He switched over to Shiroe. "Hamelin's in town. Get over there. I'm already on my way."

"Headed. They called me, too."

"Good. Do you know why?"

"No, but it's on schedule." Shiroe wasn't sounding very concerned.

"What?" Crusty found it hard to believe that Shiroe had expected this too.

"I talked to William. He's recalled the rest of Brigandia. They were turning into Wraiths." Crusty's blood ran chill - an unusual reaction since he was usually water. "I was about to send out a search party for them. We need to work out an arrangement that will let them stay - or at least use Akiba as home base - so they can avoid that same fate."

They called in the other guildmasters - who had also been called and were on their way - and worked out a general plan on their way in.

It was pretty ugly when they got there. Everyone was comfortable these days - two years, five months, and a few weeks into life on Theldesia. No one was going to be pushed around by a single small guild. Sadly, a lot of people were willing to push around that same single guild out of anger for the hurts at the beginning.

They weren't really push-overs, though, having had to live out-city. Their levels weren't a joke. So it was just smoke and angry words for now, with the hospitality brigade standing firm watch between the two sides to keep it that way.

The last Hamelin knew, Crusty had been in charge, so he was again this time around. The eyes of the guildmaster found him first and stayed on him. Isaac and Michitaka joined him. The rest of the guildmasters spread out around the circle so everyone could see someone from the Round Table and settle a bit.

The noise died down as everyone decided to wait and see what the outcome of the negotiation was. It stayed at a murmur as companions complained to each other in the background. "How many went Wraith?" Crusty asked, going for a strong beginning.

"You knew, yet left us out there?" Anger already sparked came back at him first.

"No. William just found out when he went looking for Brigandia and let us know. We were about to come looking for you." The Akiba crowd was going silent and a lot less angry. Hamelin went to disgruntled.

That was slightly better. It was a good bet most of their posturing was fear and defensiveness, particularly since they'd admitted it. "How many do we need to go retrieve and heal?"

"None." Crusty blinked in surprise. So did Shiroe. "Yuudai-kun healed everyone up, but we lost him and his two. We decided to come on in anyway."

"Ah," Shiroe said quietly on the Round Table chat. "That's what it was. Tell them it's okay. They're on their own quest. They won't wraith."

"They'll be fine," Crusty obediently said. "Glad he was able to recover the lot of you. But if you're going to stay, you'll have to agree to abide by the laws of the city and play nice from here on." He folded his arms. "We'd rather you did. We can use you around." That surprised the Akiba crowd.

The Hamelin guildmaster studied Crusty. "He told us about the world quests. We're willing to jump on that bandwagon. We're done with this piece of rock." He pursed his lips, then said, "We figure if we spend most of our time out-city hunting neither side will have to put up with the other so much. We want to be able to come in without getting into this kind of mess -," he waved his hand at the current situation, "- once a month for two to three days to rest and resupply."

Shiroe was all over that. "I like it. They can be our out-city hunters for the Ides of Winter, too."

No one dissented, so Crusty nodded. "There will be extra hunting for the week after Christmas. We're expecting an island-wide Ides of Winter special." Eyes in Hamelin took on interested looks. Crusty looked around.

"There's enough Eastal requests to last at least until then," Soujirou said generally from his position.

"We'd like to not purify them all to extinction," Shiroe said from his spot. "That won't be fun to be left with nothing to earn coin from."

Michitaka and Isaac both nodded agreement to that so that he had the back up. Hamelin still didn't like Shiroe since it was him that had taken them down and locked them out. The guildmaster's face was going dark, although he didn't deign to look at Shiroe. "Speaking of the devil...can we even get into the Guild Hall?"

"Yes," Shiroe said calmly from his spot. "It's not owned any more."

The guildmaster's face went to just sour and he gave a sharp nod. His men were looking at Shiroe darkly, but they relaxed rather a lot.

Crusty shook his head at the guildmaster. "You can't use that guild hall you rented any more. That's got to be part of the agreement. We've got to be able to get to you to be able to trust you. Rent a place in a standard building or just take over one no one else is using. No need to bully someone out. There's lots of room in town."

There was a bit of shifting in the guild, but the guildmaster finally gave a nod of assent. "We get to protect it if everyone gets nasty."

Crusty shrugged. "As long as you hold to the rules, I doubt anyone will bother you in your own place. Do we need to remind you of them?" He paused, then did anyway. They hadn't been around to practice living them. It helped them settle a little more to get that reminder.

It wasn't like it was hard, although it did look like they'd been hoping to stay a slaver guild of some kind. They'd probably been holding People of the Land hostage, then. Crusty narrowed his eyes at them. "And we'll hold you to the fire on them. No slaves. Pay anyone you have working for you honest wages and let them go home at night. There's a going rate. Learn it."

The guildmaster gave a scowl, then a shrug. "At most we'll only need housekeep twice a month. Won't be here for needing more than that."

"Do us all a favor and don't make a bad name for us while you're out," Michitaka said dryly. "They're more than half our customers and in-city help. We don't need pitchforks and torches headed for the city - even if they are being carried by ants. Fire still burns and pitchforks are still pointy." He got another scowl and dismissive shrug but no comment.

Crusty waited to see if the Hamelin guildmaster had any other comments or questions, or if any of the other guildmasters did. When no one did, he said, "Find a place to hole up and take your time getting used to the city again. There've been a lot of changes. Everyone else is going to need time to get used to having you in town again, too.

"West Wind Brigade's the local police - as much as we have one - and they'll be neutral party if things get hot, but everyone should settle down fairly quickly. If you need to call on one of us from the Round Table, do. That's what we're here for."

"You might find it easier to get around town if you break up into groups of three to five," Soujirou said pleasantly. "You know, even Adventurers follow the rules of city engagement."

Crusty almost smiled. It was true, though. If a guild or raid party wanted to infiltrate a city, doing it as one large group always drew attention. Small groups in cities were ignored since they looked like the rest of the small groups in the city. Obviously, no one wanted to be solo when there was bad blood. It looked like Hamelin got it, but wasn't overly comfortable with the concept right at the moment. He didn't blame them.

He waved his hand and called out in his parade voice, "It's okay. They've agreed to play by the rules. Give them time to prove it. You can go back to your regularly scheduled programs." There were a few chuckles at his attempt at television humor. Most of the youngest didn't get the joke but got the general release.

It took a couple of minutes but the surrounding pressure on Hamelin eased off and people did go back to what they'd been doing so that West Wind Brigade could back off and go back to general watch. They'd keep their numbers higher in the area until Hamelin was done at the Guild Hall and headed off to find their new home.

"Welcome home. We'll get you all to your real home as soon as we can," he said to Hamelin when things cleared off enough. "Thanks for coming back." They stared at him like he was crazy, then flowed off as a group to the Guild Hall - likely to deposit all the gold they were carrying around for the last two years and to pull out treasures they hadn't seen in just as long.

The rest of the Round Table guildmasters clustered around Crusty. Ains sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I hope they'll abide the rules. It's good they came in on their own. I hope that means they've turned a new leaf."

"I doubt it," Woodstock grumbled, "but that's enough to scare anyone into at least making a good try of faking it." Ains shot him a glare.

"We need an increase in supplies," Calasin commented. "I hope they're willing to help on that end, too."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Crusty said. "They'll see where the holes are and step in to fill them - if for no other reason but to not have to come in so frequently."

"You could post larger billings just for them," Shiroe commented quietly. All the production guildmasters nodded at that.

They'd had to keep their requests in the main rather small. Honesty was the only guild that could handle the larger batch requests. If Hamelin could help out with that, it would be a good niche for them. They glanced at Ains, but he was nodding too, so that was good. He didn't feel like it would be competition.

"I'll have the kids target them for Academy handbills," Marielle said. "The Adventurer class we just started up would be good for them, I'd think. Plus it's something new to do they don't know about yet." Others in the group nodded.

"I wonder what they've learned that we don't know yet?" Roderick rubbed his chin, his eyes looking after them. "I might stop by once they've got their place and see if they'll talk about it." Shiroe's small smile caught Crusty's attention and he finished relaxing - not that he'd been all that tense to begin with.

"Sounds good," he said. "If you can't get them to talk, I'd bet Akaneya can." He got double scowls but ignored them. Everyone else agreed with him and he knew it. "I think we're good now. I'll see you lot around."

He raised his hand and headed back to his chores, breaking the group up so they could, too. He knew they didn't want to. They were chatting around the water cooler while on the clock, and they needed to get back on the job. That was part of his job - to see it happened.

"Crusty, swing around by my place. I need to fill you in on the details of your trip to Maihama," Shiroe requested by chat.

Crusty sighed. He'd been trying to avoid that meeting since Duke Sergiad had asked him to wait a bit to come to Maihama, but the water cooler moment had probably done it.

He turned his feet back around, stopped to buy a snack since he wasn't in a hurry, and told Rieze she was on duty. She was bored now that he was back, so that was okay - at least that's how he saw it.

She mildly cussed him out so she at least saw it as an expected occurrence. "Hey, at least I didn't send you to diffuse the Hamelin return," he commented back at her. She sent back a sarcastic thanks, which meant she really was grateful she'd been spared that stomach ache.

He smiled and let her get back to her training. He was surprised they still did it after all this time, actually, but then it was something to keep them all occupied, like it had been at the beginning. Holding to habit was comforting regardless of how long it had to last.

It was actually rather comforting to know that Mise was still with Yuudai and Majiyo and they were making their way across Yamato. Crusty hadn't asked where Hamelin had come from, but they'd come back to Akiba so it had to be somewhere in Eastal south of the city.

The three weren't too far off from their goal then. That was good. Likely Shiroe would hear when they got to the shrines since Tetorō was there. He'd ask to get the info when it got into Shiroe's ear.

He really should be showing up for regular meetings, too, he supposed with a sigh. He might already have known about that little factoid he'd only just heard. "Naotsugu."

"Hey, what's up Crusty?"

"When am I supposed to be showing up?"

"Finally feeling ready to get to work?" Naotsugu was understanding at least.

"Didn't really like to be jumped with that particular bit of knowledge he could have let me know earlier." Crusty let it come out dry.

"Well...yeah. You do have to be around when they hit him or he forgets to pass them on." There was a pause while Naotsugu fit him into the picture of how things ran in Log Horizon. That's why Crusty had called him and not Shiroe. Naotsugu was the battle monitor and they all knew it.

"You're a rook like Michael. We don't really need to know much about your schedule nor your guild's, but you probably should know Shiroe's so you aren't surprised by that, too - though most of the time it's dull and boring. We're already chatting in Isaac on them. We'll add you, too. That happens at the end of our breakfast and only lasts about ten minutes."

"Fine," Crusty said. He could do that, even if he was in the middle of his own at the same time. He definitely would want to know if he suddenly should be standing next to Shiroe but he'd forgotten to say it.

"You'll need to be in on any evening reporting and planning meetings, too. They're more spontaneous. Sometimes it's just a brief reporting around the dinner table. Sometimes it's more formal after dinner, but it's not every night."

There was another pause for consideration. "We could chat you in on them. The dinner-table ones I could assign someone to give you a summary report after. Touya's good for those.

"The formal ones, though...sometimes those have the most secrets but he may not be willing to wait for you to jog over from your guild hall. While we've got the Eagles, we've got the capacity to link you in securely. When they're gone, that's not going to work."

Another pause then a slightly frustrated sigh. "How do you want to handle that one?"

Crusty thought about it. "I think I should be coming by regularly anyway. How about I just show up in the evenings and we train him to wait until then since you're already unscheduled. When I'm out of town, you can link me in or give me a summary after the fact when I'm free. - I'm thinking of when I'm in Maihama and have to stand for the balls and evening requirements."

"True. Those will have to be worked around. ...Yeah, we can make it more formal in the evenings for you. It won't be all that hard. Dinner's usually around six. Does sometime around seven work for you?"

"Let's make it seven thirty if you can get him to wait that long. Then my own guild won't feel shorted at dinner."

"We may have to work up to that," Naotsugu wasn't too sure.

"Fine," that wouldn't be hard. He just had to show up late accidentally on purpose a few times until they got in the habit. "Is Isaac going to those too?"

"No. If we're going to formalize it, he could. Right now he's in-city helper for me, though, so it isn't as critical. I'll give him the option to decide if he needs to be or not."

Crusty nodded to himself. If he were Isaac, he'd want to be there, but then that's why he was going to be. "Okay. I'm just about there. Machiavelli's called me in to give me the orders for Maihama."

"We just got back."

"You were there?"

"Of course," it was said with a bit of a laughing jibe that Crusty would think Naotsugu would let Shiroe go anywhere outside of the guild hall without him. Crusty supposed he should have figured. "You were busy looking other places."

"True." They mutually let the chat close. Crusty could see the twin guild's halls ahead of him. It was a bit of a hike way out here. He'd likely be late anyway getting out here from his place.

He sighed. He'd love to have a little personal teleporter, even if it had to be permanently affixed to this location and his. It was hard to be someone naturally lazy when he had to be visibly so active. Thankfully this was a lot lazier lifestyle than hanging around with Kanami.

That relaxed him a lot to have that thought and he walked into the Log Horizon building feeling better. By the time he walked back out, he was of two minds about it. Swinging his ax at Overwritten was physically exhausting and mind numbing, but playing the game of politics in front of a castle full of lords was like eating rat poison and walking on glass shards - torture he'd hoped to have left behind him when he arrived here.

He was only willing to stay at Maihama for the shortest polite time possible. At least Shiroe had agreed that would be sufficient. Crusty wanted this vacation to last as long as possible. Interrupting it with the same mind-numbing work he had to do on Earth wasn't his preferred agenda.

-:-:-:-:-

After Crusty left Shiroe's office, Shiroe called Michael into his office. "Before you leave on your vacation, I wanted to make sure we were set for things that are coming down the line."

Michael pulled up a chair and sat down. "Sounds good," he agreed. "I'll be taking as many Eagles as I'm allowed to down to Ninetails Dominion to play. There's a special if we defeat all three dungeons on the island in a row that I'm keen to get my hands on. We liked those dungeons when we were stationed in the area and played them a lot. We're looking forward to getting to do them for real."

"Sounds good. I could use as many as stay, I'm sure." Shiroe answered. "The Oki _Watarimono_ is ready for a shake down voyage. Do you guys want to take it around, or wait until you get back?"

Michael got excited. "A trial run down and back to figure out how it sails and if it sinks instead would be useful."

"I'd like you to look menacing to the pirates that are trying to move into the area, too," Shiroe said as he steepled his fingers together in front of him.

"They left word we're good pickings?" Michael asked, knowing pirates would go anywhere it looked like useful products could be lifted. Now that Yamato had gone international with nice products, they were considered good pickings for sure. Shiroe nodded confirmation.

"Okay. We'll go be the local pirate band that doesn't want competition hanging around. That sounds like fun, actually." Michael rubbed his chin, "Not to mention we poked our heads up in that manner in Tianjing once already. What nasty, bad boys we're going to become."

Shiroe shook his head at him. "At least try to keep it to FBI or double-agent levels so we can believe you're still good-hearted down in there somewhere." Michael held up a hand and agreed to always hold Log Horizon's best interest at heart. Shiroe looked at him suspiciously but let it stand.

"At some point we need to check on Aussie," Shiroe continued. "I'm not in too much of a hurry. Sometime during the second of the three experiments should be soon enough, I would think. I am going to need a set of Eagles to guard whomever I get sent as the champion Person of the Land against the shrine. - At least I assume you want to be in on that?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course," Michael said calmly. "What do you need there?"

"Two or three to go with the champion. Depending on how long they take to actually move against the shrine that could go on a while. At the tag end, I need you to be at the Cathedral to pick the High Priestess up and make her disappear until things calm down - or at least that's what it's supposed to look like." The way he said it made Michael pay attention.

Shiroe pushed up his glasses and that confirmed the tone. "Nyanta and I talked all night when he got back from the Gate of Time." He looked into Michael's eyes. "You showed up with the sub-guild and asked him to take you around from the South Amerkan cat temple to the closest northwest North Amerkan exit." Michael's eyebrows raised as high as they could go.

Shiroe shifted slightly. "There's an 'end' to the Gate of Time, or at least a veil they can't cross. It makes Li Shou, the cat goddess of time, nervous. She hates it, that she can't know her own end. And she fears it. His guess was that she let him in, and then out again, in an attempt to appease Izanagi so that she can live beyond that veil.

"Nyanta's going to use that to his advantage in what comes next. Please be sure to use it to yours, but also be cautious. Where she might have trusted a fellow feline, she greatly distrusts the non-felinoids. Apparently you cross that boundary and she's marked you because of it."

Michael sat up at that. "Cross it? So we'll come from her future back into our past-present?"

"Something like that," Shiroe said. "Since the final of this level is exactly that - crossing that boundary, or maybe even causing it, it's our guess that we won't get to it until you get to South Amerka." His eyes bored into Michael.

Michael sat back and mulled it over, sifting through all his other plans and understandings. "So...make the High Priestess scarce and get over to the Amerkas, hm?" he raised an eyebrow at Shiroe and Shiroe gave a short nod. Michael was on the right path of understanding. "Yeah...I think we can do that."

Excitement rose in him just a little, the excitement of the hunt. This was their kind of encounter, and getting to add pirate crew to ninja house was a nice addition to it, too. "You'd think we liked being a mercenary band," he quipped dryly.

Shiroe's lip twitched. "Tell me everything you learned in the shrine. I need to know to finish getting the details settled for the raid on the shrines. Most important is the spell set so we know what we're up against there."

Michael nodded and gave the full report. Shiroe soaked it in. When Michael was done, he waited until Shiroe came back. Shiroe gave a nod and sat back, done with what he needed. Michael considered his own list, then frowned. "So, what will Nyanta-san do now that we're closer to it?"

Shiroe leaned back. "My plan is to lock him back into the Gate of Time when we can't take being controlled by Izanagi any longer. He'll be there for you to run into again. Don't trust him then. He'll be Li Shou's best friend.

"Only the Nyanta from the first time doesn't know what's going on now, since he hadn't walked the linear path between the to two entrances. You do still have a common goal, however, so you might be able to use that to your advantage."

Michael nodded. He could understand that. Shiroe couldn't say everything. "I can work out the plan we need to follow," he promised.

"I'll be counting on you, then," Shiroe said. Michael took that as his cue to exit.

He had lots of thinking to do now, and time on his hands to do it since he wasn't needed for anything else. The Eagles were scattered around town practicing surveillance and intelligence gathering. The Maintenance detail was spending their time actually at the Akiba gate, working with the other Technicians and Hackers, trying to see if what they'd learned up on the moon could be integrated.

Reed had things well in hand and without Purrcy or Tetorō around, Michael was a bit at loose ends. To know what was coming next was helpful. It gave his mind something to do. He took himself up onto the roof, where everyone seemed to go for thinking time, leaned on the outer wall and set his eyes on autovision so his mind could go into overdrive.

Michael's planning was interrupted quite suddenly. Michael held very still, keeping wary and on high alert. When the approaching presence halted behind him, he turned and bowed. "Inari-no-Izanagi."

The grey gentleman was staring him down and Michael wasn't sure it was a good thing. The atmosphere was feeling a bit dangerous, like a lightning bolt was being toyed with around the World AI's finger and it was trying to decide exactly when and how hard it was going to throw it. "Mew are very crafty, HackerM1."

Michael hesitated, then answered, "Or perhaps I am forgetful? What have I done or not done?"

He was considered for a long time, then Izanagi said, "I will give mew a gift."

"I'd rather not. Those are more likely to kill me when they come from you." Michael immediately rejected it.

Whiskers twitched in a brief acknowledgement. "I recognize that emotions are all-important to mew Adventurers. Certainly we've both been scolded enough by now to have learned it well. However, mew have a subset that mew would rather not have to deal with."

Michael's heart clenched and Izanagi sneered just a little. "No. I know mew'll not respond well at all to me removing them altogether. They are, however, counterproductive to the accomplishment of the remaining goals of this level." Michael felt the first sizzle of electricity. "I will distance them from mew whenever mew need to focus on the purroper task at hand. When the level is complete, mew may have full access to them again."

Nyanta turned and began to walk away, then paused and with a twist of the tail looked back slightly. "It will also help me be able to be more purresent again." Michael's heart fell as the lightning bolt hit.

With a satisfied flick of an ear, the High Priest walked to the door and left the roof. He'd figured out a work-around to being kept jealous when the High Priestess had been set free of the flavor text but he hadn't. Worse, it had been done in such a way Michael couldn't complain - at least logically. He turned back to lean on the wall again, trying to get his beating heart to calm down a little more.

"Did you survive?" Gareth landed on the wall next to him. "He shut us all out."

"Liar. I know he let _you_ at least hear it. He was gloating," Michael answered, irritated.

Gareth looked at him, judging. "So? Are we going to be okay, now? We won't have to keep beating you up and having sudden confessions?"

Michael grabbed him and hit him, letting him fly across the roof. Gareth spread his wings to stop the tumble and halt his motion. "How about you?" Michael asked. "If he was coming to me with that, it was the cherry on top. He's already closed the rest of you down, hasn't he?" The last was sober. They hadn't gotten the promise to be let loose of the restraint.

Gareth paused and tested it carefully. He settled down to his feet and looked at Michael soberly. "You think he's done that across the board?"

"I would think that's a high probability."

"Why, Mike? Why do they want us to kill them so bad?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't know, Nav, I'm still trying to work that one out."

When he went back downstairs, he made sure to stop in and let Shiroe know his time was up, although he hedged on what really happened. Shiroe wasn't going to get to know that one little detail. Michael knew how to play his part right with or without the emotions involved, and it was freeing - as Izanagi said - to not have to worry about them.

-:-:-:-:-

Log Horizon arrived at the guild hall in the late afternoon to the smells of dinner already being prepared, the tables all set up with all the chairs, and the dishes set for an American dinner. Eagles were passing between the central area and the kitchen and were gathered in small groups around the room.

Everyone washed up and somewhat cautiously joined them. Touya and Minori were working that night at the restaurant, so weren't there. Having Eagles cook as a result wasn't unusual - just the level of activity.

When everyone was in their places finally - including Shiroe who had walked out as normal just before meal-time, Michael stayed standing with his hand on his chair. Brenner also stayed standing, a little off to the side. Shiroe gave Michael his attention then nodded.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Michael said calmly, but with a hint of a smile. "You've probably heard of it. It happens to be today. It's the day we celebrate as families in the United States in gratitude for our country, our lives, our families, and what blessings we've received.

"Today, we're grateful for Log Horizon welcoming us and allowing us to help you as we learned our strength in this place. Traditionally we say a prayer before eating. I'll let Brenner do that." Michael sat down.

Hands were folded and heads were bowed at the Eagle's tables. Rudy imitated them quickly. It looked like his mother had been pious enough to teach him something similar.

The rest of Log Horizon sat in polite quiet as Brenner began his prayer to the God of Earth and all the universes in thanksgiving for their lives, the things they had learned, for their freedom from the prison of Minami, for the efforts of Shiroe, Purrcy, all of Log Horizon and Akiba that allowed for the freedom of all Adventurers in Minami and Yamato.

He continued with thanksgiving for the families they'd left behind and asked for blessings on them, and on their companions who weren't with them, for the strength to continue to fight for freedom and the wisdom to perform their tasks rightly. He ended with a specific request that they and all of Akiba would make it through the current and upcoming trials without hazard to their souls. There were some very emphatic _Amens_ when he was done.

The Eagles who were serving passed around the dishes, which included several roasted large wild birds that could be found in the outlying zones and rather a large number of vegetable dishes that they said were the closest approximation they could come to traditional Thanksgiving dishes. Sweet potatoes and regular potatoes, mashed, were to be had. The marshmallows had to be hand made and the highly sweet topping on the sweet potatoes were a little more than the Japanese natives could handle.

The fruit and the lettuce salads were normal, although having both at one meal was a bit different. The green bean casserole with its crunchy onion topping received high complements from the Eagles and there were several requests that it get added as a regular menu item. When pumpkin pie came out for desert, Rudy looked a little green and requested only the smallest slice possible. The fall festival - when everything was made of pumpkin - was still too fresh in his gastronomical memory.

Clean up took as many people and as long as the preparation time, but the Eagles explained that both sides were all part of the tradition. That those were the times when the families spent talking and growing closer together - or fighting depending on the family - but regardless, it was all family time, and they warmly enveloped the guild in with them until the kitchen was spotless again and the tables and chairs put away.

Then they invited the guild up to the roof with them. They didn't have Isuzu with them to play her lute, but they did have their own instruments, and their voices. More than one of the Eagles heard purring as they sang, even though Nyanta had bowed out from the evening entertainment.

When Minori and Touya arrived, they paused to listen to the singing on the roof before they went inside. The smells were a bit different when they entered, and Akatsuki explained to them what had happened as they walked up the stairs. She'd come down to meet them when they arrived.

"Are you going to go back up?" Minori asked her as they paused at their doors.

Akatsuki paused, then looked away. "I...think so." She bit her lip a little and Minori moved closer to her, a little concerned. Akatsuki looked back at her solemnly. "It feels like...their farewell."

"So soon?" Touya asked in surprise.

"Shiroe's said they can take the _Oki Watarimono_ on their dungeon quest. They'll be back...but after that it's a trip to Aussie. And after that...," she looked down. "And in between is all the problems."

Minori gently touched Akatsuki's arm. "You're going to miss them."

Akatsuki looked at her, complicated emotions and thoughts on her face. "It's been...fun, having juniors to run with and to teach."

Touya nodded. "And to cook with and to know they're watching over us, too."

Akatsuki looked at him solemnly and then gave a nod. "I would wish...they could come back again."

Touya and Minori both gave her soft smiles of understanding. "We will hope you enjoy the rest of your evening with them, then." They watched her as she walked back to the stairs to walk up them, as if that would slow down the evening and keep the Eagles with them longer.

Touya put his arm around Minori and held her, giving her a little kiss on the top of her head, now that he was slightly taller than her. When the sorrow of the division of the guild had passed sufficiently again, they parted and went to bed.

While they appreciated the Eagles, it had been a long day at work and they'd already missed the rest of the activities. They would be able to say goodbye another time.

-:-:-:-:-

Princess Raynessia stared around Water Maple Manor in distress. Great efforts had been going into packing even the smallest of things for several days now. Today, the furniture was being covered with dustcloths, the shutters on the windows were being latched and the curtains drawn. She herself had barely anything more than one more set of traveling clothes, her hair brush, and the towel to dry off from her last bath in the morning.

Without her being asked, her grandfather had ordered her home and the servants were obedient to him, not her, even if they were hers to use as long as they were in Akiba. She felt like the furniture. Used, muffled, abandoned. She felt lost, bewildered, and very confused as well. She'd thought they were only going temporarily for the welcoming party.

"There you are, Raynessia!" She turned to see her friends spilling into the sitting room. They had her surrounded, then removed from the house before she could quite comprehend that, either.

"Crusty has about the same look you do," Rieze said, only partially with humor. "He's not thrilled to be going to Maihama either."

Raynessia blinked at her. "Is he being sent to stay, too?"

"No, of course not," Rieze tossed her head. "He's your escort, but he's got work to do here now that he's back."

Raynessia wanted to ask, "Why?" but someone else had already taken that spot to talk. It was hard to get her words in when everyone was together and excited. She really wanted to know why. Why was she being summoned back? Why was no one else going with her to stay? Why was she the only one when the rest of her friends would be staying here?

They arrived in the center of town, then were flowing into the sewing division of Marine Organization where Clair was swept up with them and dragged along. There was just enough time for Raynessia to see that her little office there was covered in boxes like Raynessia's house was.

Raynessia managed to grasp hold of Clair's arm and pull her back a little as the flow of Adventurer voices continued around them. "Clair," she asked hesitantly, "are you moving, too?"

Clair looked at her and gave a nod. "They've asked me to go with you, although I don't know that my room I'd rented is still available."

"If it's not -," Raynessia managed to get out before they were interrupted by their friends. The thought would have to wait, but she didn't know how long. It made her even more despondent, and the noise and confusion around her even more confused. She was dragged along, but she couldn't lift her head.

A hesitant hand lightly rested on her arm and she looked up to see Akatsuki's dark eyes looking at her solemnly. She didn't have anything to say to them. There were no words when there was confusion.

How were there words to explain the feeling of wanting to flee while at the same time wanting to stand obstinately still, particularly when she'd never experienced the latter before? Obstinate had never been a word to describe Princess Raynessia, even if Elissa claimed it was on occasion. Raynessia was an obedient and accommodating person, and had been called so sweetly by her mother on numerous occasions.

"Hold on, everyone," Akatsuki said quietly and surprisingly most of the other women heard her, and actually obeyed. Raynessia wondered how she'd done that. She was even more quiet than Raynessia. Akatsuki looked solemnly at Raynessia. "What do you need?"

Raynessia blinked in surprise at the question. Everyone else was quiet, waiting. She didn't want to be rude, but she still didn't really have any words. She looked at them, wondering what it was that she needed. She went back to her original question. "Why?"

They waited until Henrietta asked encouragingly, "Why, what?"

Raynessia looked down, confused, then found words spilling out of her mouth. "Why am I going? Why am I not coming back? What happened that Grandfather decided I wasn't worthy to stay? Why now? Why are you here - or perhaps, why am I?

"Where are we going? Why is Clair being packed, too, and why was she told to come with me if she can't stay with me? Why will I be alone again?" At that last one, sad, unbidden tears began to slip down her cheeks. She hadn't expected that either, and was just as confused about what to do about them.

She was enveloped in Marielle's softness as said woman wrapped her arms around Raynessia. It was warm and somewhat comforting, but it didn't answer the questions or change the confusion. There were a few sad sighs from the other women, but for a while they just looked at each other until they picked Akatsuki who slumped a little, but gave a small nod.

When Marielle had released Raynessia, Akatsuki looked carefully at Raynessia. "I'm not the best...but I'll try."

Raynessia nodded. She understood that like herself, Akatsuki would rather have calm peace and silence. Words were tedious and difficult in the best of circumstances for the both of them. It was one of the reasons Raynessia appreciated having her as a friend. "It isn't because you're not worthy. You are. But you're precious to your Grandfather and your family."

Akatsuki stopped and let Raynessia understand those words. The first set was relieving, but she'd like to hear it from him. The second set was kind. The third set was obvious. "Okay," Raynessia answered, to let her know she'd understood.

Akatsuki furrowed her brow, probably trying to remember that long list of questions. Raynessia wasn't sure she did anymore, either. Just the vague sense of discontent and the confusion that she'd been carrying for the last several days. "You and Clair are the first to return to Maihama - as the example. All People of the Land are being asked to go...for their protection."

Raynessia was certain she didn't like the first part. The second was surprising...and confusing and perhaps a little frightening, too. "You don't like us any more?"

Akatsuki shook her head rapidly. That wasn't it. "It's going to be dangerous. We don't want you hurt. You can come back when it's okay again."

"Oh," Raynessia said in a small voice. "I don't like that." Akatsuki waited for her. That was another thing Raynessia liked about her friend. She understood that sometimes the rest of the words took a bit to come together and find their way out of her mouth. She took a breath and hunted for them.

"I want to stay with my friends here. The castle is...lonely." She looked around at her friends and they were all looking at her with understanding and sympathy. It almost made her lose track of the next words so she had to look away to find them again.

"And it is very difficult to wear the face they want to see there." She wondered why that was. She'd worn it her whole life. It was what she knew. How could things that had always been just the way they were become "difficult"? "Why?" she asked herself in a whisper again.

"Because they don't want to see the real Raynessia," Nazuna said with her usual bite that meant she was angry with someone she couldn't name.

"Mhm," agreed Marielle. "You've relaxed with us because we want you to be happy with us. We don't need you to make us comfortable with a face we expect to see. It is very wearying to wear faces for the court." Raynessia looked up at her, curious. She looked like she was speaking from experience.

Marielle's face softened a little. "We've perhaps spoiled you from their perspective, in allowing you to be yourself and be soft instead of cold and indifferent. I'm sorry we've made it hard to go back."

Before some of the others could protest, Akatsuki got Raynessia's attention back again, so they let her talk. "But we've tried to teach you strengths, too." Akatsuki took her own pause to put her thoughts together properly. "Hahaue - Purrcy - remember? She did it. She was herself, but also noble."

Raynessia needed some time to remember that, but when she did, she gave a hesitant nod. She wasn't sure it was the example Akatsuki wanted to give, really. "It made her tired, too, to be noble, though," Akatsuki finished. Oh. That made sense, when that was added. At Raynessia's blink of understanding, Akatsuki went fishing for the next set of words.

"Friends help," Marielle said dryly. "So does having time to yourself."

Raynessia nodded. She could agree with that. But she didn't have any friends at the castle. Her friends were here in Akiba. She looked back at Akatsuki, hoping for more words to help her understand.

It was Rieze who spoke next, though; kindly which Raynessia appreciated. She knew how hard Rieze had to work to do that. "Would it help you to go if you knew you had a friend to be with you, and knowing that you could come back when it's better?"

Raynessia considered that. "It does help," she admitted. "I still don't want to go, but... that would help if I really have to." She was feeling ashamed of herself now. It wasn't obedient nor accommodating to have feelings like those. But they were still what she was feeling and her friends had been encouraging her for a long time now to say the truth of how she felt so they could understand.

The rest were silent for a while, then Marielle said, "Most of us have things we have to do here. We can't leave our responsibilities," Raynessia understood that and nodded politely. "We will be coming to visit, though. In February for the fashion show."

Raynessia blinked, then panicked. "That long?!"

"Longer," Rieze said solemnly. She hesitated, then said quietly, "Likely we women will have to go into hiding about that time. We will come visit you then, and then we will disappear until it's safe for us, too."

Raynessia thought that was a very large thought and her eyes were wide for a long time as she tried to soak it in. "I-it's...that scary?" She got sober nods, but the most convincing was Akatsuki's.

"Oh," Raynessia said in a very small voice. If they were that frightened, perhaps it was no wonder they wanted to see that she and Clair were safe. "Is that why? Grandfather's scared, too?"

They looked at each other, not wanting to say, and some didn't know, but Akatsuki sighed. "Shiroe talked to him. Yes, he is scared. But don't tell anyone. He still needs to be strong." Akatsuki stared into her eyes until Raynessia promised.

"Will Maihama be safe?" Raynessia couldn't believe that if all the Adventurers were afraid.

"Yes," Akatsuki nodded firmly and Rieze seconded her just as firmly.

That made Raynessia feel a little better. "So you want me to go to be safe, too."

They smiled at her. "Yes, Raynessia," Henrietta agreed as softly as she could. That was hard for her, too. "We want you to be safe so you can come back, too."

Raynessia relaxed a bit. That made her feel a lot better, to understand those things. "Thank you."

Akatsuki patted her on the arm. That was, " _You're welcome. I'm glad you understand better now_."

There still seemed to be some discomfort in the group generally though, and Raynessia wasn't sure why. She waited. Usually someone would address it. When looks went around again and came back to her, she blinked in surprise. Nazuna shook her head, but when her mouth opened, Akatsuki raised her hand. "Let me try."

Nazuna closed her mouth and nodded. They'd already given that job to her anyway, and it would be a good test of the strengths Akatsuki was trying to learn. The rest would help her if she needed it. It took a bit for Akatsuki to come up with the words, so it must be difficult. She finally looked at Raynessia. "How does a princess ask to have a friend at the castle?"

Raynessia blinked in surprise. She tried to find an answer but only soft silence returned from within her mind. She finally had to answer honestly, "I don't know." People relaxed, understanding.

Akatsuki gave a determined nod, thought hard, then said, "When we want someone to help us, we ask them if they will and specifically say with what and how." She said them all with only small pauses between the phrases, trying very hard. Raynessia gave the hand still resting on her arm a pat of congratulations and understanding of how difficult that had been. Then she thought about the words.

She was able to think of several examples of the Adventurers having done it, then remembered with some surprise that her very first experience with the Adventurers of Akiba had been just exactly that. "Oh," she said in a little surprise. Then thought about it a little more. "Would that work for People of the Land?" she asked in a little bewildered wonderment.

"Why don't you try it and see?" encouraged Marielle kindly.

Raynessia's eyes went to her and as they did, they passed Clair. She went back and looked at Clair for a moment until what her eyes were seeing and the words they were talking about finally melded together. She blinked, then bowed. "Clair, would you please come stay with me at the castle so I can have a friend near while we wait to come back?" It was all out before she really thought about it.

After it was out she was suddenly nervous and worried. Clair had her own things to do, after all, and she wasn't sure her family would allow it. She hadn't asked for permission first. Clair hadn't said anything yet, so she could still say, "I may have to have permission from my parents or Grandfather first, though. I'm not sure." Clair gave her a little smile for that. That was relieving in a slight sort of way.

Clair took her time to come up with her answer, but that was okay, too. She was being careful. "I wouldn't mind it, but it might be best if we asked your Grandfather first. Another option might be that we schedule to meet regularly to visit. Like we do now, here in Akiba."

Raynessia paused, trying to understand her feelings. Slowly, putting her words together like Akatsuki, she said, "I'm worried we won't meet. Time at the castle gets filled with...fluff. Real meetings...," she paused in confusion that a meeting with a friend was a real one to her, but then kept going, wanting to get her words out, "...seem to be ...hidden ...difficult." She didn't know what word she wanted, but those were the feelings. She looked to the others for help.

"Do others handle your schedule?" Henrietta finally asked.

"Yes," Raynessia said honestly.

"If you ask to have something added, do they add it?" Rieze asked.

Raynessia thought about that one. "If I ask to have one removed, they refuse. ...I haven't asked to have one added...except more time to be lazy."

The others smiled. "And that's refused, too." She nodded honestly. It should be, of course.

"Do you know who makes your schedule?" Henrietta asked.

"No," Raynessia said honestly. "Elissa tells it to me each morning, though." The others looked at each other just a little triumphantly.

Akatsuki nodded and took over again. "Then when you're feeling lonely and want Clair to come visit, let Elissa know so she can add it to the next day's schedule. We'll talk to her and explain it so that she can ask the person who sets the schedule.

"Even if she isn't the one who sets it, she is supposed to take care of you and let them know when you need help. To need a friend when you're lonely is to need help. Elissa can help you have the time to meet with Clair." The rest nodded at that.

Raynessia still wasn't sure, but it might be the best they could do. They didn't set her schedule either. She nodded dutifully. "I'll remember to tell Elissa when I need to see Clair." She repeated it back carefully, then looked at Clair. "Will you come if I ask?"

Clair nodded back. "I'll do my best. When we get closer to the fashion show, I may be very busy."

"That's okay," Raynessia said.

"Write a letter," Akatsuki said.

Clair blinked, then nodded. "I can do that. If I can't come, I'll write a short letter. Then it can be something to tide you over. And you can write to me, too."

"Okay," Raynessia liked that idea, even though she wasn't fond of writing. If Clair sent her a letter, though, she'd probably write one back.

At the silence this time, things seemed to be okay. Marielle finally smiled. "As to why we came and got you and where we're going...this is our last time to have fun with you both until the fashion show and things are better again. We're taking you out to Minori and Touya's restaurant so you can experience it once before you go and so we can party with you."

Raynessia smiled. "That sounds like fun." And really, it did, now that she wasn't confused any more. She was glad she had friends that were willing to help her understand so she could be happy with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamare-san has made Raynessia a complete airhead. I've replicated that here. However, I think it's important to understand that it's more because of the fact that she was originally programmed to be one as a princess of Elder Tales, than because she would have been one upon normal birth. Each sub-category of Person of the Land has those programs written into their DNA as it were.
> 
> Thus the juxtaposition of Clair - a common-born worker who has more of a brain because she has to be able to accomplish her assigned role - vs. the airheaded fluff-for-brains royal Raynessia who at least has the common sense to treat Adventurers with respect (unlike the proud unruly lords who only have common sense if they were programmed to be truly noble from the beginning - like the Cowens who will get to keep that blessing through the generations).
> 
> Even after two years of living with the Adventurers Raynessia can only do even this small much more with the patient efforts of her friends to lead her to understanding. You will realize, as you look back and into the future, that I have kept to the "stereotypes" on purpose, with even Rudy only making small headway against his own programming. It is for this reason. The world was created around them (the programmed stereotypes).
> 
> I would think this would eventually drive the Adventurers crazy...like say another four, then six, then twenty, generations down the road and the People of the Land still are living the stereotypes...if the Adventurers had to stay and live forever with no death. In the end, especially if the Adventurers could procreate, they'd just get rid of all the People of the Land and take over, like we humans do. They'd only survive as a slightly subservient common-born race (the nobles would die first and the thieves and crooks second). That's my opinion, though.


	11. Early Solo Battles

"Thank you for bringing Raynessia home safely, Sir Crusty." Dukes didn't bow, but they could shake hands with equals, so he held his hand out.

Crusty blinked and took his hand calmly. "Glad to be of help," he answered. They released hands.

That was all Sergiad needed. Crusty was as unhappy to be there as Sergiad was to have him. Not that it was adversarial on either of their parts. Rather it was the simple resigned unhappiness of duty that required the necessity. It was nice to know that was shared between Adventurers and the nobility of the land. They might be able to get through it together somehow, then.

It was somehow a little sad that this time Sergiad didn't want to play. It was hard to find the joy in watching them when it was too difficult to have them present to begin with. Perhaps it could be restored when everything was done. Sergiad was sure that was Shiroe's hope. In the mean time, it was time to be serious, so Sergiad was. It just meant there wasn't anything to offset the unhappiness.

Raynessia's smile helped, though, as she curtsied to Sergiad when he greeted her second. He was a little surprised to see it was a genuine, or perhaps a _nearly_ -genuine smile.

"Grandfather, it's good to see you again. Thank you for allowing me to stay at Akiba. I hope to be able to return and continue my duties there after the current difficulties are resolved. I have made several friends among the Adventurers, and among the People of the Land who are there.

"One of them has come with me - Clair who is Purrcy's apprentice tailor. I would like to discuss her with you further when you have opportunity." Her eyes went a bit distant like they often did. "There's a thing I don't know that I need you to explain to me, if you're willing."

"Welcome home, Raynessia. I'm sure there will be opportunity to speak soon," he reassured her.

Just for one moment she looked like she didn't believe him. That surprised him. Her next words confirmed it. "Please add it to your schedule, Grandfather. I'll ask Elissa to have it added to mine in case you forget."

He paused, then said, "Very well." This wasn't the place to scold or to dig deeper. Perhaps a scheduled meeting would be the better place. It would be a good test to see if she'd managed to figure out how to do that much. He wanted to test her generally anyway.

He turned and led the two down the walkway, noticing Crusty properly offering Raynessia his arm and Raynessia taking it both unwillingly and properly. That relationship hadn't changed, for all the years that had passed between them. That was fine as far as Sergiad went, although it would stir up the rumors again.

He casually looked around, and seeing no one he was worried about, he looked back at Crusty. "Do you think we could dispense with the welcoming party, or is there a reason Lord Shiroe wishes to continue the farce among the lords of Eastal that you're going to be my next grandson-in-law?"

Raynessia nearly lost her footing and shuddered. Crusty did to, actually, although he kept to his feet better. "I think that needs to be answered in a more private setting, Your Grace," Crusty answered. Ah. There were some of his own that shouldn't hear the answer then.

"However I can tell you that it's more to punish me than to spread gossip among your own people. I'm sure I'd rather cancel it myself." _And go home early_ , was left unspoken. But if he went home early and it was a punishment, they'd only either send him back or make it worse, most likely.

"For disappearing?"

"Yes," the shoulders drooped just a little. "Though it was completely unexpected. ...And perhaps even more because it took so long to return."

Sergiad nodded at that. "Well, it would spare my own sensibilities if you didn't use Raynessia as your excuse to escape those responsibilities, then, ...this time." He glared a bit at Crusty.

Crusty shuddered just ever so slightly, but bowed his head in acceptance. Raynessia was looking both relieved and disappointed. That was easy to understand. She hadn't minded having an accomplice, but this particular one had been difficult to deal with. She'd obviously been reminded of that yet again in the carriage ride to Maihama.

Sadly, if Sergiad did have to marry her off to an Adventurer in the end, he would probably pick Crusty just for that reason - he wouldn't pander to her. But he would encourage both of them to continue to be lazy and that wasn't acceptable either.

Sergiad decided to let her mother tell her what her schedule would be now that she was back at the castle. It wasn't necessary for him to. They reached the door to the castle and Sergiad left Raynessia there with her parents and handed Crusty off to a manservant to be shown his quarters for the next several days.

-:-:-:-:-

The first night was the welcoming party and they played their parts well. Sergiad watched Crusty briefly. His calm nobility from that time two years before hadn't changed at all. He was just as bored as then as well, but then all the nobles were, so that wasn't out of the ordinary. Political intrigue was one of the only ways to not be bored.

That and to have an Adventurer around. Sergiad had been glad this visit would be much shorter than Lady Purrcy's however. That had nearly done the entire court in and there'd been some trepidation about having Crusty come, but they couldn't refuse the kind (and "free") armed escort for the Princess' return. (They still had to house and feed them until they went home so it wasn't technically cost-free.)

Raynessia received as many male visitors at the party as Crusty did the female ones. Sergiad watched the males closely. Raynessia's reactions weren't important. She would find every one of them dull and uninteresting. How they treated her, however, was important. He was able to narrow it down to about ten that night.

He watched those ten from a distance when the young lords met with Crusty on the list field the next afternoon. He eliminated the four that had no idea how to deal with Adventurers at all, and put two on probation pending further investigations, then decided it wasn't worth it and dropped them as well. He was a bit short on time and ability to focus.

He dropped the list of the remaining four on his son-in-law's desk on his way past back to his office. Phenel would get it to Saraliya, Raynessia's mother, who would take care of the rest. With that out of the way, he invited Crusty to meet with him after dinner that evening in his own quarters. It was the most secure location to speak, although even it would have its hidden guard.

Sergiad made sure he was seated in his chair before the fireplace and already served his drink by the time Crusty arrived. Even still, the young Adventurer settled into the chair around the corner from him with grace and without concern, accepting his own glass of port graciously as if it was his due, but not with overbearing pride.

Sergiad sighed to himself. He was sure his own opening statement hadn't been lost on the man. It had merely been met and matched. He would send him home the next day if he could. He was somewhat hoping he'd go anyway.

It wasn't likely. He'd play out his entire course properly and correctly. Again, it wasn't anger or malice he was feeling. It was merely irritation. Sergiad set it aside. It wouldn't do to have it come out as an obvious emotion, even if Crusty might understand it was a present one.

Crusty went first. "She's going to throw a tantrum when she learns what her next requirement is. Are you prepared for your meeting with her, really? And is she really old enough? I'm afraid I don't know yet what the courtship customs are for noble People of the Land."

Sergiad answered firmly and directly, but not forcefully, "In one month she will turn seventeen. We are hosting a Christmas ball. Her intended will be announced then. They will have a year to get to know each other and on her eighteenth birthday, or around it similarly, they will be married. Her own personal feelings are, sadly, irrelevant. She'll become used to the idea eventually. That's rather what the year is for."

"How is it that her sister managed to marry common, then?" Crusty raised an eyebrow.

Sergiad sighed. He had to explain for People of the Land, too. "You understand how this world works, yes?"

"Yes," Crusty said very dryly.

"Such is the way it went."

"I see. Well, then I'll expect Princess Raynessia will be hoping for a similar opportunity as well, then." Crusty sipped at his port.

"Likely, and just as likely it won't happen. Once every four or so generations seems to be the pattern."

"I see." After a pause Crusty asked, "Will she not be allowed to come back, then?"

Sergiad paused, as if thoughtfully. "I'm minded to send them both, actually. If he can't handle that as a final test, we'll have to keep looking."

"You're likely to lose any hope, then," Crusty raised an eyebrow at him, almost going to a mocking smile but not quite, making it stop at closer to a commiseration at the ironies of the current state of the world.

"Which is why I haven't decided it yet," Sergiad agreed quite firmly.

Crusty politely let the topic go. "Well, if we have our way, we'll be gone by then anyway."

It was said casually, but Sergiad tensed, and then was irritated with himself he had, even though it had only been in the gut and not likely noticed. He firmly hoped right along with the Adventurers it would be true. "Is there an expected date yet?"

"No, sadly," Crusty leaned back a little, relaxing his arm on the arm of the chair and holding his glass lightly. "We're all just as impatient to see it happen. Shiroe's best guess right now is that the current tasks will take us into late winter early spring of next year.

"The following - and we hope final - tasks aren't determinable yet, however. We have to go to the other side of the world and see how badly things are going there before we can do that, and that isn't until the end of the current set. His hope is no more than another year after that and less if we can make it happen."

Sergiad frowned. They could do another year and a half. That was better than forever. However he wasn't pleased with the other side. "Will it be until next spring before we can send the residents of Akiba back?"

"Oh, no," Crusty waved a hand of slight apology for giving that expectation. "He's not sure on that either, but that should be over sooner, we expect. As I said, we're already rather impatient. I think we'll be taking out our irritation on that particular problem earlier than later.

"He keeps trying to convince me we can hold out longer than I think we can. So if he wins that bet, I hope you'll forgive me for giving you false hopes." Sergiad decided to do what he always did and assume the worst case.

Crusty paused, then said quietly, "We'll all be in the dark as to when this set ends actually. We can't communicate with the other side of the world yet. The only marker we'll have on this side is that the destruction we're working on jointly will start the final ball rolling.

"At that point we have to wait patiently until we're given the sign we need that it's over. He's been given a rough estimate of three to four weeks, but," Crusty shrugged and took another sip of port, accentuating that there was no knowing.

Sergiad wasn't sure he cared. That was for the Adventurers. Once the shrines were razed to the ground, his goals in that matter were completed. If they thought the other matter could be done by then as well, then that could be his end point for both sides of what he'd agreed to help with. That was enough for him.

He took a sip of his port as well, enjoying the flavor and the warmth that helped relax his tense belly a bit. It was why he'd wanted the meeting here - so he could force himself to relax over a matter that kept him up at night when he'd rather not be.

Still, he knew not to drink enough to lose his reasoning faculties. He had to keep a sharp mind around Adventurers like this one. "And the final issue that we'd all really rather not consider at all? When will we know the resolution to that one?" He had to ask the question, even if he'd rather not.

Crusty leaned forward to rest on his elbows and turned his glass in his hands. Quietly he said, "I'd like to tell you that we'll know the answer to that sometime sooner than later, but we won't. That answer doesn't come until the end of the next set."

Sergiad felt himself go grim. "So at the year to year and half?"

"Yes. If we go home, it's not happening. If we're required to stay..."

"Then we all have no choice," Sergiad said, the grim coming out in his voice.

"Correct." The glass was held still as Crusty stared into it. Then he sighed and sat back to look to the side at the small fire in the fireplace. Sergiad was also looking at it, trying not to see the flames burning the world.

Very quietly, Crusty said, "If you really want to try it, you'll need to do it at that year to year and a half. If it's even possible for us to be weakened it will be then." He turned back to look very clearly into Sergiad's face. "We will be returning from trying to kill the Inari."

Sergiad held his breath very carefully letting nothing out. Crusty was saying that would be the time they would be returning from being forced into fighting the gods that couldn't be killed. The unkillable beings made to fight the unkillable. Who could know what damage would be done to either side?

If there was at all a time the Adventurers might be able to be taken down by the People of the Land - another laughable impossibility - then it would be then. He looked away casually. He was still talking to a youth. "There is time and many possible twists and turns between now and then."

"Of course," Crusty said calmly. "I thought you'd like to know that date as well, since we were talking dates." He was slowly spinning his glass so that the port swirled gently around the glass.

Sergiad rather all of a sudden felt defeated. It had been the warning that they already understood that the People of the Land would try, even if in the end Sergiad himself chose not to.

He suspected that if they were required to stay, a large number of the Adventurers would willingly lie down and let the People of the Land try to win. Coming from a battle lost in its entirety, a good many of them would be lost to the darkness of soul again and welcome death if it could come, because they didn't want to be here from the beginning.

That in itself was rather sad. He wasn't sure he wanted to help that kind of mindset, either. What a terrible quandary for all involved. It made his anger at the gods that much more reasonable. He sighed and let them sit in silence for a while.

"Has a champion to the cause appeared yet?" Sergiad asked.

"No. And no word one is coming yet, either. I'm afraid that's still on hold." It was said academically.

Sergiad gave a nod. It wasn't too surprising really. Not that much time had passed since he'd talked to Shiroe. He'd just wondered idly. "Shiroe said that Lady Purrcy was the one to heal you. How was she when you last saw her?"

"Irritated with being locked up. Kind, otherwise. Michael was able to break Izanami's flavor text to his great relief since he was helping Purrcy heal me."

Sergiad raised an eyebrow at him briefly. That _would_ be a relief. "Not Izanagi?"

"He managed to keep that one locked down until a few days ago when it decided to do a work-around that let it get out of the hole we were trying to keep it in. I suspect they have the answer, but now that there's the work-around, they'll let it go as a statement of discontent against the reason why they had it in the first place - that reason we all want to hate the most." A slight raising of the eyebrow asked if Sergiad understood which one.

Sergiad gave a slight grimace. He did. "A shame, then," he commented into his cup, sipping carefully so that he didn't get cursed, even though he'd been promised he wouldn't. He paused, then carefully asked, "How long do they expect her to remain?"

Crusty held still just a little more than he perhaps should have, but that didn't mean Sergiad knew what it meant just yet. "I'll ask them and let you know next time I'm here." Perhaps it was surprise at an unexpected question, then. "At least, I assume you weren't asking if she was going to leave before you were ready to move."

And perhaps the question hadn't been understood. He'd tried to couch it in kinder words, but sometimes their differences of understanding was an impediment to that. He tried again a little more plainly. "No. You've assumed right. I meant at what point do they expect Lady Purrcy to be consumed by Izanami?"

Crusty stared at him. "My answer remains the same." Sergiad gave a nod. He hadn't been told it could happen, but that didn't mean Shiroe didn't know.

"It's not likely, though," Crusty followed with opinion. "She's rather different. She already spends more time out of her body than in it, and they tell me it's been that way for a while now, since Izanami claimed her is the estimate, and more frequently the more she's been used as the Oracle."

Sergiad gave a slightly sharp look at Crusty, then gave a brief nod. "Is it the difference between a Person of the Land and an Adventurer, then?"

"Most likely. When we repaired the China Maze of Eternity, which they say they did here for the Yamato Maze, the spirits of the Adventurers were still hanging around waiting to return to their bodies, and those who have been living too long out of the cities from us also still stay spirit even if their bodies decay over time. Likely something similar is happening for Purrcy."

Sergiad mulled that bit of information over, then quietly said, "So even if the Adventurers were weakened enough for the People of the Land to affect them, they would still remain to haunt us?"

Crusty paused, then sat back with a little sigh. "Good point. Not a friendly thought, that."

"No, not really," Sergiad agreed quietly, running the thumb of one hand around his glass rim a little.

He finally had to sigh very lightly and let it go. He wasn't ready to think of that path right now anyway. There would be time for that, and plenty of time to see how things changed in the future. He'd remember it though. It might be important to calm down what anger bled over from the shrine to general Adventurers.

"If you ever needed to recognize them," Crusty said a little slowly, "if there's no way to the Cathedral, they're Vengeful Spirits. If they chose to turn their backs on the rest of us, they're Wraiths."

"Vengeful Spirits? They'll really haunt the person who made them that way?"

"Oh, yes," Crusty said with a sincere nod. "That's how we even found out about them to begin with. A group of them attacked one of the Adventurers who made them that way and others attacked others who were part of that group. As far as I know the Wraiths just stay in one place since they did it to themselves."

Sergiad slumped inside, keeping it hidden on the outside. The only way to really defeat them would be to wait them out until they were depressed enough to all turn into Wraiths, and then hope they'd all done it in their own cities so they could be properly avoided.

He swallowed one more sip of port, not really tasting it this time. "Is there anything else?" he asked it neutrally. He was done but he shouldn't appear anxious to have his guest gone.

"Our almost-Wraiths came back into town after being fortuitously healed. They plan on spending more of their time out-city than in, still, since we don't get along from the beginning.

"We've warned them to be good, but if you hear anything going on that the rest of us likely don't approve of, especially random farmer's daughters disappearing, let us know immediately so we can punish them and rescue the daughters and such. Other than that, I think that's all I have for tonight."

Sergiad gave Crusty a dirty look. "Any good news?"

Crusty gave him a bit of a smile. "You're granddaughter's home in one piece. I'm back. And...it looks like the Giants just might have a chance of becoming peaceful allies to the rest of us, at least some of them. The rest will die because they're going to move south and beg us for it.

"Oh, and that same group we're watching is going to help keep the demihuman population down permanently. We're working on marking which zones we want to have remain harvesting locations and Purrcy's said she'll let Shiroe know which villages populate them. We'll leave those alone and have them take out the rest.

"Hopefully by next spring things will settle down in that area for the rest of you. I think Shiroe would be willing to give you a copy of the final map of which zones will stay monster zones and which ones will be cleared."

"Would he be willing to accept some input?"

Crusty shrugged. "I'll ask. Probably not, knowing him, since he'll think he already knows which ones you want."

Sergiad opened his mouth to complain then stopped. It wasn't worth it. The Archmage probably did know. "I'll take the map," he said dryly.

"Good choice," Crusty murmured. He likely didn't enjoy arguing that much with the Archmage either. And since he preferred to avoid responsibility that wasn't required, he probably didn't want to have to go to the trouble to ask.

It had helped to hear the good news, actually, and they sipped the final dregs of their glasses in companionable silence for a while. Shiroe had said that Crusty was the General, but Sergiad wondered how he fit in as far as the King and Queen went. The courts had difficulty calling him anything less than Sir, for a knight, but he was more than that for certain.

Sergiad couldn't ask Purrcy, and Shiroe wasn't present either. He wondered if Crusty himself knew. "If I may ask," he knew they didn't talk about it much, "what are you on your homeworld?"

Crusty gave him a silent look for a time as if trying to decide what answer would be comprehended, then answered, "The closest thing to a prince you'll find on Yamato among Adventurers."

Sergiad looked at him briefly. "Purrcy has said that all Adventurers are that."

Crusty paused then shook his head. "No, a real prince. As of the sort Iselius is, only older, of course."

Sergiad was silent, wanting to test that. "Yet...you'll take orders from the Archmage?"

Crusty slightly raised an eyebrow, quite elegantly actually for a face that was more chiseled than fair. "Orders?" It hung in the air like heavy smoke after a house fire.

The Duke realized it was the first time he'd ever managed to offend an Adventurer, even if it might be slight. "Ah, well, I suppose Adventurers don't take orders, do they?"

"No, Duke Sergiad. They do not," Crusty agreed quietly. "We work together for a common goal."

Sergiad nodded, remembering again what Purrcy had said. While they were all princes and princesses, only a few received the honor of being called by those titles. While Crusty might actually be a prince, like Michael was a knight on their home-world, the Duke rather thought that perhaps both the Archmage and Crusty would really be kings in this place. Here there weren't fathers to prevent them from moving up into that ranking.

-:-:-:-:-

"What did you want to ask me?" Sergiad asked his granddaughter, who had actually managed schedule for herself a meeting with him. Her silver hair curled to frame her face beautifully. Her face was reaching the beginning stages of maturity it would have for the remainder of her adult life. She was taller too, about to her full height now.

Her attitude and presence were about the same: a little dull and lifeless, although only another Cowen (and Crusty) could tell. She did have the surprising odd moment of intelligent sparks, but the Cowen common sense was normal. The combination in her had always been slightly and oddly unique.

Like when she'd walked in and turned the council on it's head when she'd said to Crusty that she was going to go to Akiba all on her own and ask the Adventurers to help against the goblin army. Sergiad kept trying to tease that out, to understand it. It seemed such a fleeting thing, but reminded him quite a lot of his late wife, her grandmother.

She'd worked up her thoughts and her courage now and, taking a large breath, she asked, "Grandfather. I'm lonely here. Am I allowed to invite a friend to come stay with me? Or if not, am I allowed to have one come and visit regularly?"

"Female or male?" he asked. This was an interesting turn of events, although she had expressly pointed out she'd had friends in Akiba, which was a new thing for her from the beginning.

"Female," she answered quite firmly.

"It isn't uncommon for ladies of your station to have one or two come stay with you to keep you company."

She frowned just a little. He'd kept it vague on purpose to see where her mind went next. "Do they have to be nobility? I already have a friend I'd like to invite who is doing good things of her own. I'm not interested in the ones that are required to trail after a princess because they are all nobles who must put on a parade for the castle everywhere they go."

_Hooh_. She'd been willing to voice how she really felt. He was quite certain the Adventurers had taught her that. "If she's already doing good things where she is, then is it proper to ask her to come here?"

That made her face scrunch up slightly as she became a little uncomfortable. "Well, we agreed I'd ask if was possible first, since I didn't know. But...I know she's busy and this might not be the best place for her to work. If it's not agreeable to her, or not possible at all, then we'd like to be able to meet regularly so that we can still visit with each other."

That was rather intriguing actually, that Raynessia was willing to think of someone else's desires and needs before her own. While it didn't happen often, she had done that fairly well since she was young. It usually took her too much effort to actually do much about it.

Sergiad knew that was one of the driving forces behind what made her act when she did in those ways he was trying to understand. She wouldn't have gone to talk to the Adventurers at all if that wasn't part of what she was. "Is it someone you should be seen with?"

Her eyes narrowed in slight anger for the sake of her friend, then her face cleared. "Yes, Grandfather. It's Clair Winthrop, the one I told you about before. She is Lady Purrcy's apprentice, so is both an important trade contact and point of common concern between us and the Adventurers.

"She also of her own right has the proper skills to be a seamstress for the castle, or Lady Purrcy wouldn't have picked her. The current line she is working on is also the royal line that Misters Leighton and Collingwood are working on. To be friends with her is also to say we wish to remain friends with the Adventurers, by association."

"As long as she remains worthy of it," he modified.

"...Yes, Grandfather," she agreed pliantly. She was still accommodating, then, when it wasn't impinging on her own plans perhaps.

"Where is she staying now?"

"She said she'd been renting a room before, but didn't know if it would still be available. We agreed that I'd have a message sent to Mister Leighton when I knew what could be done."

"It would be unseemly to have her walking here from under the bridge or from some alley, Raynessia," he scolded.

"I know, Grandfather," she said calmly, but her hands were pressed somewhat tightly together in her lap. "Lady Purrcy has given her an advance sufficient for her to find a small studio to work from, so I'm certain she won't have that trouble."

"And when that runs out?" he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"She also receives a regular salary from Lady Purrcy so that she can focus on her work. The advance is to be the down-payment on the rental of the studio." Before he could ask, she added, "She's said if she can come and it seems a reasonable thing, she'll set it aside and take her time to find a place that is worthy of becoming Lady Purrcy's studio in Maihama."

Since that was actually intelligent, Sergiad didn't press that issue any further. To have considered what objections he might have ahead of time was either help from her friends or showed some level of increase of her own. He'd continue to watch that to see if he could tell which. However, if Raynessia could learn such practical financial considerations from Miss Clair herself it would be good.

"If she came here, she would need to spend quite a bit of time with you for the court to understand why she was here. I'm not ready to endorse Lady Purrcy's products over anyone else's at this point." He watched her to see if she could get the distinction without being prompted.

It took a while for her to mull that over. Finally she gave a little nod. "Then I'll let her know that coming here just yet isn't good, but maybe later once Lady Purrcy's reputation is established it might be possible. Can we at least visit regularly?" Again there was a slight pause and then a continuation.

"We've already agreed that when her work becomes difficult, like before the fashion show Iselius is working with Marie on, we'll become at best correspondents so that she can focus, but around that, we'll want to visit together regularly." Her mouth stayed open for a moment, then she said, meekly, "We've assumed I won't be allowed to go visit her, but if she does get a studio, I'd like to go see it at least a time or two, and maybe visit together at a cafe nearby, if it's possible."

She'd enjoyed walking around Akiba with her friends then, and wanted to be able to do that in Maihama. "It might be possible. We'd need to set up proper security for you before you go. You would have to properly schedule those visits in advance." Raynessia nodded obediently.

"To be able to visit with a friend from the city, you would also need to be properly attending to your own duties here in the castle. Such a reward isn't given to the slovenly and lazy." Raynessia flinched a little, then took a breath and nodded. Sergiad found it interesting that she desired it so much as to be willing to push herself even that much beyond her normal boundaries.

He would watch Clair when she came the first time to see if she was worthy of it or if it was the total friendship group in aggregate. He suspected the latter, but even a small amount from the former might be sufficient to make her continue to strive. It would be a test of Raynessia's judgment, too, although Purrcy's likely couldn't be faulted.

He paused a bit longer then asked, "Was there anything else?"

"No, Grandfather. Thank you for meeting with me and answering my questions." She rose, curtsied, and walked out after his nod of dismissal. Her mother must not have talked to her yet.

Sergiad went back to his work. After that interesting little review, it was likely that Crusty was right and she would come again to complain after her mother did tell her.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael sat leaning against a rock outside the first dungeon of the three large ones on the monster-infested island of Ninetails Dominion. Having a tough battle and coming out victorious was nice.

Izanami had changed how she did dungeons. They'd gotten what information they could from other guilds who'd been out and there had been differences that they'd figured out as they went. She'd changed the dungeons to be dynamic instead of static when it came to the level of the Adventurers who entered.

It was a nice change actually. Some rooms went with the average level of the raid party, some had monsters that nicely challenged each individual from the lowest to the highest, and a few had creatively made them figure out what combinations they needed to work in to keep everyone standing.

When she'd shown up to ask him about it at the end, he'd taken an unofficial poll and there had been a lot of "thumbs up". She'd gone away rather pleased. He'd been just as glad she'd politely come down to talk to him as the High Priestess on lowest level and not slammed him.

That had been a good test of Izanagi's "gift", too. It seemed that, like at the shrine, since Purrcy was the "chosen vessel" as it were, whenever Izanami showed up it was in Purrcy's avatar. Rather than feel irritation and the slight anger he usually felt at Izanami using Purrcy's avatar as it liked, he'd felt nothing instead - sort of how he would feel if he was neutral about the whole thing.

He'd experimented a little further and thought of Purrcy herself - conscious worries about her, how she was doing, and if the experiment was going okay. Again, it was if they were academic concerns. No emotions had been attached to the thoughts or welled up from within.

It had worked well enough, Michael was ready to begin his in-depth research into how to handle getting the High Priestess out of danger's way yet still have it look like she was "killed". By then, they might be into the third level of experimentation. Letting her actually go to the Cathedral at that point would likely be a very bad interruption of said experimentation.

Michael found it interesting that thought also had distanced emotions to it. He sighed. Izanagi was going to use that "gift" loophole to keep him locked down the whole way. Well...it really was for the better at this point. He gave up a bit and settled back with his cowboy hat over his face and closed his eyes, diving by psyche only into the code realm.

He hid his pathway until he was settled into a hidden fox hole in the micro layer and cued up all of the history he had since he met Purrcy. It was likely to take nearly a year to go through it all again in the detail he needed to. He had the time.

He cued up the first reel (as it were), then paused. He was looking for clues, but he'd already worked through his own memories with combs multiple times as he was testing her. He'd do it again...but if he could download _her's_...

Very, very cautiously, he set about being as light as he possibly could using the skills he'd learned from Tetorō to leave no fingerprint behind, and went hunting one of her fox holes. He'd already had lots of practice hooking into her present running history code. Histories that were so old even she probably didn't look at them any more might be easier to slurp down.

With a hound and a mosquito on the job and a bit-size quilted-together camo I.V. line waiting on standby until the data was found and hooked into, he set it to run on autopilot with a watchdog to protect it and make it look innocent. He added last millisecond a lock to keep the Eagles and the Intelligence detail out, and returned to his own histories.

He was pleased with just the first of his own memories. The fact that he could watch it unemotionally meant he could actually see facts he'd missed because of the emotions that usually clouded his perception. The more memories he watched, patterns started to emerge and his eyebrows went up frequently.

He'd been really rather blinded by his own emotions to things that had gone on from Purrcy's perspective - or at least from the physical and verbal cues she gave for what her perspective had been. For all that memories weren't complete for an individual without the emotions that were attached to them, the complete event those memories came from wasn't necessarily interpreted correctly as emotions clouded out the details.

It was no wonder Izanami had studied Crusty's memories almost more than the emotions attached to them. There was more data contained in the event that way. The emotions helped one to understand an individual more completely.

When he was done with his own memories, he confirmed that his first spells had begun downloading the data from Purrcy's old histories. As that continued to download, he wrote a spell that searched the history feed to find each next instance of Purrcy interacting with other people, since he didn't want to know anyone's dirty laundry. It was intriguing to watch the same memories he had from her perspective and some of the early ones he'd not recorded were helpful as well.

Michael became consumed by the study of the events passing in front of his eyes. Outside moments that were years inside the micro realm passed, as his history came and went, then Purrcy's, then Nyanta's because he found the link she had to him, then Tetorō's, Shiroe's, even Kazuhiko's. Michael had been surprised she'd had one linked to him. He found her library of the histories when she'd ridden with Nureha, and then went through KR's.

The most informational ones for Michael's needs were her's, of course, and Nyanta's. She'd been the most weak with Nyanta, allowing him to witness what those weaknesses were. Tetorō, too, to some degree, and oddly enough, to him, although he'd missed most of them from his own emotional fog. When he was done, he sat and digested the data down to the summary.

In the end, it seemed Purrcy was weak to being allowed to be weak. She held herself so strongly all the time, that the rare opportunities she could relax drew her like the proverbial moth to the flame. She often asked for those opportunities, too, particularly when she'd had to be strong for a long time on her own.

Most of the time people missed those requests, but Michael had picked up on it: Nyanta not only allowed it, but manipulated her by asking for it (however, it looked like more often than not it was Izanagi who was behind that manipulation - smart AI). No wonder she'd scolded him and said she had no troubles with a psychologist as a control.

It wasn't all about what Purrcy's weaknesses were, though. He'd had to sort through who was actually in the driver's seat at any given moment. He'd rewound and watched over and over again the fights she'd had with Shiroe before he'd shown up. They were so contrary to what she'd been like when she first arrived there, and to how she'd been when he was there - even than when she'd been down in the special's prison with him.

Given the time frame, and the Puppet Master, he'd most easily been able to separate those out as Indicus pushing Shiroe's buttons. He'd cut those moments out of the thread and watched just what was left.

Things still hadn't seemed quite right, so he'd compared them to before and after and finally, after a lot of work like trying to pry loose a sailor's knot with a toothpick, and using the juniors of Log Horizon as his pointers, he'd been able to see that Nureha had poked her nose in at random times and had her own things to say.

Nureha had come out in Tetorō's thread as well. Tetorō had known which was which, but had comforted both regardless...even though Nureha was the enemy as much as Indicus. Even still, his approach had been different for each one.

There was one clue early. Purrcy hadn't specifically asked Tetorō to watch over Nureha, but she'd covertly done it and he'd agreed. That helped Michael confirm his earlier sort and remove Nureha from both Purrcy's history and Tetorō's. Shiroe had known, too, after he'd finally figured it out so those had easy pointers as well.

Those sorts were necessary because he had to know one other being's weaknesses - probably the most important one. Izanami might want her attachment to the shrine severed, but that didn't mean she wouldn't play hard ball when they attacked it. He poured over the later obvious memories of just Izanami, then went back and did his best to separate out just the ones that he felt were the combined Purrcy-Izanami.

Then he saw that he had to cut out Izanagi as well. It was the fact that Shiroe had treated the AI as only Izanagi at the beginning then had very specifically called out Izanami at the Higan special that was his clue there. That event and the time Izanagi had used her as the Oracle became his base comparison moments.

As Michael reviewed the beginning again after that, he did become concerned. Not for Purrcy - although that might come out later - but from the fact that from even very early it looked like Izanagi was present more than Izanami and maybe even more than Purrcy at times. And...every time Purrcy was shut down, it was Izanagi that did it. That made him sit back and go _hmm_.

He very carefully went through and tried to pick out the moments that Izanami had been in control and Izanagi had shut _her_ down. That was even more sobering. Their early guess that Izanagi had greater control - enough to supersede Izanami - had been right. It pointed to one fact they'd sort of guessed, and confirmed it. Izanagi held Purrcy's Summon whistle. If he wanted something, he got it from her, even if Izanami was the one being hosted.

Michael blew out a large breath when that became the only conclusion on that line. There was a high probability that because it was Izanagi who wanted the religious link killed more, Izanami wouldn't fight it quite so hard.

He still pulled out every instance of Izanami and hunted for weaknesses he could use to keep her contained. When he'd done all of that awful sorting, he could finally see just Purrcy, knitting together what was left. It was pretty much what he'd assumed from his initial walkthrough.

Michael stood, stretched, and started pacing back and forth in his fox hole, thinking hard about what needed to be done and how he could use what he'd learned to his and the goal's advantage. By this time, nearly fifty internal years (26.28 external minutes) since he'd begun, he was comfortable with not feeling anything for either Izanami or Purrcy and his thinking was uninterrupted by any guilt or concern for Purrcy specifically. Somewhere down the line that might be a relief - or cause post-trauma guilt - but it was fine for now.

Over the next month (2.592 external minutes), the plan began to form, shift, and come to a solid plan that wasn't so intricate as to be breakable but also not so simple as to be easily pointed at. There were one or two nice test points, too, to make sure he really had figured it out right.

When he was done, he gave a satisfied nod, looked around, made sure he'd cleaned up right so that no one would know he'd done anything of the sort here or along the way between him and all of his data hunts, then left the fox hole. He turned it into slag and then identical to the surroundings, erasing any sign he'd ever been there or done anything, then moved in the hidden ways slowly back down to his body in the base physical realm.

At the border between the micro and milli layers, he paused to check on the Intelligence detail, stinging all three for trying to figure out what he'd been doing, content they'd not been able to, then moved on.

-:-:-:-:-

"Gareth."

Gareth carefully extracted himself from watching over Michael inside to look at the speaker and was a bit unnerved that _everyone_ was paying attention. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he'd known it would come eventually. "What's up?"

"Got a couple of questions for you."

_Of course you do._ He waited silently.

"You're falling behind. You're the last one still a Hacker. What's up with that?"

Gareth shook his head. "I've been working hard, but I've hit my limit. I've maxed out Hacker and nothing moves it, even though it should."

"Did you lay off too much at the shrine?"

"No. I'd topped out before then...about a month ago, actually. Even though I still practice and should be moving up, I'm not."

"We can't have anyone left behind," he was reminded.

"I'm not behind," he said, irritated. "I can follow you in, and keep up, I just can't get into the micro layer from inside the code realm." He got frowns back.

"Look. You guys know my mind works different. I can hear a ghost cat purr and the rest of you believe it. I can see the sworl that's going to knock everyone for a loop and you'll peel off. I work different, and coding's never been my thing anyway. I'm not slacking off, it just that realm and me don't get along for some reason. Affinities matter."

The questioner changed. "What really went on in the shrine when you went in there." He really didn't want this questioning but both he and Michael had known it would come. While Michael was this deep inside and the Intel detail wasn't able to get to him as a distraction, he had no choice but for it to come now.

"We got to play Izanami's game to get Crusty healed up. It really wasn't a fun one. By the end even she wasn't having a good time." He wrinkled his nose. "It was one of those 'requireds' that you have to beat your head against until you win or you can't move on to the next thing. We're all glad it's done."

There was some silence, then a bit menacingly, "More details, Gareth. We know that much."

Gareth got comfortable, as if for a long telling, hiding his nervousness behind that shifting. He was going to have to walk the fine line. He tossed in a little internal prayer before he started that he not fail in the telling.

"You remember all the washing we had to do on the way up to the shrines?" He was relieved when it looked like either the Intel detail had already explained that much, or the rest had been watching - which was more likely since they'd been on the ship and the trip on the ship had been comparatively quiet.

"That plus the washings outside the shrine gradually move the body up through the same speed levels as are in the code realm. Since the Inari live up in the pico and higher, but can come down to the micro, they make the High Priestess - Purrcy right now - live physically up there all the time, too."

Okay they'd heard that before. He took a breath and kept going. "Anything that is lower than that brings her back down, so anyone going into the shrine has to increase up to her speed so she can stay at those levels. We drop naturally so have to keep washing ourselves back up there. A real pain that, actually." He looked away for a bit, deciding where he wanted to go next.

"So, the room of healing isn't right next to her inner room, which sits as close to the nano speeds as they can get her. But it's close enough that we had to stay up in the micro level, and keep Crusty up there, too. That would have been fine, I guess. We're used to showering every day anyway," he shrugged.

"The slightly more irritating part of it was - there at the beginning - was that Izanami wanted us to play the game to even get into the shrine. That meant we had to play priest and deacon to her High Priestess, although that was pointless once we got going. It did make Priestess Kaede a little less mean, so it wasn't worth dropping until we were done. You know - you put on the right clothes and keep wearing it until the game's over."

He was getting looks so he dropped one more level of detail in. "In the process of walking through it the first time, there were some level-ups that I guess were okay bonuses. They interfered for a while until we got used to them. Michael got an upgrade to his Realm Walker that kept popping him physically into the code realm and other realms when he least expected it so it took a few days for him to sit still where he was supposed to.

"Since I didn't have to role play that high, I only got a new sub-skill tacked on. I had some time while we were there to start trying to learn what it meant and how to use it a little, but I'm still working it all out." He sighed to himself, finally remembering that they'd have all seen it since they were all now Programmers. He couldn't hide his stats from them any more.

"It's rather high for only a small amount of practice, Gareth."

Gareth shook his head. "I know it looks that way, but time spent on it matters, too." He shifted to point and took another breath to explain. "When I work on code realm Hacker stuff, it's like trying to shove fat sheep through a narrow gate. I might be able to shove one in but the rest of the herd's going to take off to the corral that's got the wide gate.

"I've managed to shove enough sheep in, the little pen is full, but all the rest of them are in the corral. I don't know what to do with them yet. I've been trying to go count them, and make sure I know how things work over there, but it's new to me.

"I got to learn a few things while we were in lessons trying to figure out how to help break the flavor text, but you've got to remember: they were all women who either hated or distrusted men, and we were men - the enemy. They weren't about to start teaching me how to use what I'd been given, and we couldn't get out to go have the acolytes of Izanagi teach it to us.

"They were very unhappy Michael could realm walk and made him figure it all out on his own without any help. I think he's still trying to figure it out, really, since he'll still pop out of existence every now and then. I've been experimenting, and I watched them, but most of the time they didn't have to do much.

"The standard daily stuff I've got down, and I've recorded the few larger things I saw, but I can't do them yet. My current work is to review those as much as I can so that the noodling points go up enough that all those sheep in the pen become useful."

"Is it the beginning basis of learning the spell to control and the one that shows the true data?"

Gareth shrugged. "Maybe? That's why I'm studying them, but I think they're high level - well the data one anyway since I only saw Kaede use it. I figure the control one will kick in sooner if those are related to that. I think it only works on the High Priestess candidate, though. They never used it on anyone else, and a lot of the time they looked at Tetorō as if they wished they could use it on him, too."

"If you go back, but to Izanagi's shrine, will they teach you what you need to know?"

Gareth shook his head. "Priest Jared is a bit calmer and all, but he's not keen on Adventurers knowing too much, either. I suspect he's just as relieved Nyanta and Izanagi aren't in a hurry to get there themselves."

"The other priest might, though," Bowie added as a side comment. Gareth shrugged, not saying one way or the other. He hadn't met the man.

"Could you ride with a Person of the Land who was learning it?"

Gareth shook his head. "No, they can all see what I can see and what you can see. It's because the whole building is moving at those speeds. You show up and they can kick you back out. That's one that I've about got figured out, but there's a twist I don't understand, and it's not intent."

"What can you see, Gareth?" It was asked quiet and low...the soft invitation that meant death if not answered. He let the tension out by pressing his fingers together deep in his lap where they couldn't see it.

He'd been planning for that one, though. "You remember when we were in the China Maze of Eternity and Purrcy asked Michael to go lock down the two Vengeful Spirits so she could read the tags of what they needed to be given?" They nodded, but their eyes stayed predatory. "He disappeared from the physical realm, and wasn't to be found in the code realm either." He took a soft breath. "I could still see him."

They were hungry for "the rest of the story". They hadn't been able to see Michael and had commented on it then. "It turns out that my points prefer to be used over in the spirit realm. That's what that sub-skill is for." He waited. He needed to only answer questions as they were asked now and very carefully.

"You're seein' ghosts?" Gareth nodded and Stiletto shuddered. It was Stiletto's worst nightmare and it was good he didn't have that sub-skill. He'd never be able to sleep and would hate being awake.

"Is that what the magic they use in the shrines affects, then? The spirits?"

"Yes," Gareth answered and gave just a little more. "Guildmaster Shiroe explained to us when he asked us to get lessons, that typically shrine maidens and Shinto priests know magics that can banish, trap, and otherwise affect demons, ghosts, and things like that. That's spirit realm magic. It's why Yuudai's magic gift from Izanagi is to bless weapons with purification. It's the same type."

"Could you do that, too?"

Gareth hesitated. "I should be able to, but I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to how he did it back then. I did learn purification because that was the only way to get Crusty back up to the proper levels, but I don't know if it's the same kind since the weapon purification lets them banish. That's not the same thing. At least I think. What he can do wasn't covered in our lessons."

"We can't leave you behind Gareth."

Gareth shook his head again. "You won't. Just like there's a hard-to-see tag for the spirits in the code realm, I can see just enough into the code realm to keep up and not get lost. Since I know how to get into the higher levels in there, from practicing in the shrine, I can follow you up. I just can't do it from within the code realm."

He had to show them immediately, so he did. Once they knew how to see him from their side, they went up into the micro level and he followed them up. He followed them back down and out, too and was relieved they were satisfied.

"You'll need to learn your magics. Plan on going back to do that." Gareth sighed and nodded. He knew that already.

There was a bit of silence, then BlackJack said, "You need to explain something to me." Gareth politely gave him attention. It was that or death during sessions like this and it wasn't necessary to go that far, really.

"Back when we first got here to scope out the place for Shiroe and this island for the Commander, I was sitting in a tree and all of a sudden the Commander was standing in front of me, tying up a black kimono. He only said a few words, then said he had to get back and disappeared. Since that was almost an impossibility since he was up in Maihama at the time, I wrote it off. Tell me what happened then."

Gareth stared at BlackJack. "Ahh...well...," he frowned. "Okay, so when he realm walks physically, sometimes it's just a move from the physical into the code realm, or sometimes into the spirit realm. Those were okay. Then he disappeared from both and I had to ask him.

"He said that he'd show up outside the shrine, usually somewhere else on the mountain. He says it's like the Ten-League Boots, with a mind of their own. He's been mostly practicing staying put since it happens when he least expects it, but since we've been out of the shrine he's been practicing really short distances where I can keep an eye on him in case he gets himself stuck. We'd rather not have him end up in a wall, after all." They could get that.

"He's pretty sure he can't go to the other side of the world and isn't going to try. That's just stupid if he can't get back. He's been calling that spacial realm walking. But," he looked at BlackJack again, confused, "I don't know about that one. He hasn't said it. It's possible he thought he was just randomly space walking again since you were up on the mountain with us, too."

"It'd have to be temporal realm walking," Reed commented quietly. "Time's still fluid until we finish this level."

Others nodded. Gareth was worried. "If he goes through time, I can't help him if he gets in a bind. I hope that doesn't happen often."

"It hasn't during any of his practices?" Gareth shook his head, vigorously denying it. "Are there any other realms?"

"I don't know," Gareth whispered. "Those are the only ones I know of, but..." He had to leave it hanging. A lot of things about this strange world were still unknown.

"He hasn't said?" Gareth shook his head. They'd have to beat it out of Michael...or ask if they were feeling generous. They usually did ask first. Once.

"How far did he fall while he was in there?"

Gareth shook his head. "He held tight to his requirements, let me know when he was getting weak - since she was pressuring him really hard - then fought hard and took the right actions to get it fixed while keeping to Guildmaster Shiroe's requirements.

"He passed that one, although it was irritating for a while — her fault, of course, because of the flavor text." His lips twitched up. "We had help with that one, too. None of the shrine maidens nor Kaede were going to have anything of it. That's why they're there, after all, to keep her tied down in one place."

"What's he doing in there? It's been an awfully long time when he's working at micro speeds."

"Gathering the needed intel to come up with the plan, and working the plan out for getting the High Priestess out of the shrine." That was an easy answer.

"You're gonna make sure?"

Gareth shrugged. "Of course."

There was just a bit of a pause, then, "Is he still being honest with you?"

"Yes," Gareth answered soberly.

"And is he still playing by the rules?"

"Yes," Gareth answered honestly, although they didn't need to know by which rules and they were still covered by the "they wouldn't fault them" clause.

The soft deathly questioning came again, "And are _you_ still playing honestly by the rules?"

He looked at them with just a little bit of a resigned look. "Yes. Since when was I ever allowed to do otherwise?"

As lowest on the totem pole, for all he flew at the Commander's side - and likely _because_ he did - they didn't let him. When they made sure he understood it again, he just curled into a ball and let them. They went at it shorter if he did.

-:-:-:-:-

Gareth was waiting for Michael in the micro layer and hitched a ride with a request to move over to the spirit realm. Michael moved over and found him present there in more than message code. "What's up?" Michael asked.

"Reality check. I figured in here was better since you went so deep into hiding."

Michael gave a nod. "Izanagi's 'gift' held true the whole time. No feelings for her at all. She's the package and I've got the plan to bag, wrap, and deliver. Might be emotional hell to pay later, but that's likely Izanagi's curse part to the gift. We'll deal with it when it comes after this level."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I missed so much the first time around. She's been throwing clues left and right like no one's business and all of us miss most of them."

He opened his eyes, "Shiroe catches the most, but only the ones directly and indirectly related to his own goals. Everyone else sees what they want to see and she does try to throw them where they can see them - for each individual, actually. It's so orchestrated sometimes, it's obviously Izanami, but Purrcy is right up there with her sometimes, too, throwing her own specials in.

"Shiroe looks for those in particular, and the juniors pick up on them almost instinctively. As a team Log Horizon's rather honed to it, actually, catching nearly one hundred percent of Purrcy's clues as a whole, even if individuals missed out. Naotsugu and Akatsuki are the short stop and left field. They get everything that gets through the holes. It's rather neat to see that from the unemotional perspective."

He paused, then looked at Gareth. "And just like that, she's made it super obvious that she's put me right where she wants me to be able to accomplish this particular goal and all the goals she's set me to. She trusts me and will let me take her out, but no one else. She'll let all you guard her...and no one else. We have to be part of the operation at the shrine to make it happen at all."

He hesitated, then said, "It's hard to see, but I'm pretty sure that Izanagi can shut Izanami out, like she shut him out of the shrine to some degree, but he can shut her out of anywhere in the world. It's no surprise she's liked being able to walk free. She was really pissed that Izanagi wouldn't let her into the Gate of Time when Shiroe asked her about it."

Gareth raised an eyebrow. "Is that because at base code he's the _World_ AI?"

"I think so," Michael said. "She's got the one-up with the Adventurers, though, because we play the game and the game's written for us. So she messes with him because she's mad he's got more control generally and she can dangle that one treat in front of him."

"Well...but dungeons are part of the world and they're game structure," Gareth mused.

"True. He might not be able to lock her out of dungeons, but that makes the current situation a bit chaotic doesn't it? The whole world's a dungeon or about to be one soon."

"Hmm...so it's the only time she'll be the closest to the world, then? The most within it? ...Not sure how to say that."

"It seems that way to me. Maybe we have to 'kill' her while the most of her is here. ...Who knows? That I didn't uncover yet - I assume because that's the next level down - the boss level." Michael shifted to move. "Anyway, there won't be any surprise confessions for the rest of this level, I'd think. Izanagi's making sure of it quite nicely."

"Good," Gareth said, staring Michael down. He stared back mildly, then turned to take them back out to the base realm.

Gareth grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him back around. As sober as he'd ever been, he said, "BlackJack saw you here, in Ninetails, back when we were in Maihama. Best we can make out, you temporal realm walked." He watched Michael's reaction, which was at first confusion, then surprise. "He saw you as you were getting dressed after purification."

Michael nodded. "I remember walking because I was thinking of them and what they'd been doing, but I thought it was just out to the mountainside as normal, and went right back."

Gareth's grip tightened. "Sir, watch that. I can't come save you. No one can. If there really is a temporal realm, stay out of it."

Michael paused, then shook his head. "I can't. I'm going to have to learn it. We use temporal walking at the end of this level. I've got to understand it before we get there. ...I will promise to not go that far until I understand the rest of it and walk it carefully. I won't start on it without letting you know and having you watch me."

He paused. "Why don't you expect to see me from another time starting from now, if you haven't seen me before. We'll use now as the basepoint and I won't walk any further back. That way you'll be able to at least anchor this end and be a rest point for me to get back to whatever time I'm supposed to be in."

Gareth wasn't happy, but after consideration, he finally nodded. "Alright. But if you can get a teacher that can walk with you, I'd be a lot happier."

Michael looked sympathetic. "If I hear of one, I'll do that. So far it's just me and the Gate of Time."

Gareth sighed, the worry lines on his forehead rather deep, then let him go. They returned to the base realm together for Michael to make his report to everyone who was waiting on them.


	12. Nearing the End of the First Experiment

Tetorō stood next to the bed of the High Priestess. He really had no idea what to do. He finally walked back to the door, slid it open, and said to the acolyte there, "Please inform Priestess Kaede that the High Priestess is ill today. I'll do what I can to get her purified as soon as possible, but she's still sleeping and I'm unable to wake her."

The acolyte rose to her feet. "Is she degrading?"

Tetorō paused. "I don't know, I guess. If you want to come see if that's what it looks like to you?"

The acolyte walked in and inspected Purrcy's avatar from the side of the bed, then finally pointed at the hand that could be seen. "See the little finger and the tips of the others?" Tetorō nodded. "That's the beginning. You'll see that continue around the edges. For People of the Land, life ends when the outer aura is gone and releases them."

Tetorō looked at that, too, although it was hard for him to see. Purrcy's aura had been a very bright light that extended about a foot around her when they'd arrived. Now it was about five inches, three around her extremities like the fingertips. That translated to the minor degradation of the anima. He sighed. "How much longer for People of the Land at this point?"

She shrugged. "Depends on their strength and will. Maybe three to five days?"

Tetorō stared at her, then asked, "How long do you guys actually get to have High Priests and High Priestesses up here?"

"A month or maybe as many as two if they are very strong."

"Then why bother?" He blinked at her.

She glared at him. "Because for us to have the goddess available to us for even that amount of time, to hear her voice and words, is a blessing."

He sighed. "Right. And Oracles barely last past their First Oracle?"

"We are fortunate when they can last a fortnight."

_Of course._ "So as an Adventurer, she could last another month or so, probably."

The acolyte shrugged, bowed to the High Priestess, and left the room to go let Kaede know. Tetorō sat on the edge of the bed and waited. He wasn't wrong. Kaede showed up suddenly in a yukata to check on the High Priestess herself.

Her lips pursed as she turned to Tetorō. "She'll begin to sleep in her bed more and more frequently, with shorter times to be taken to the lower room of meeting. Use the purification spells that were used on the man who needed healing when she can no longer rise within the time necessary."

Tetorō bowed his understanding and Kaede left the room. He sighed, then climbed farther up on the bed, kneeling next to Purrcy. He carefully picked up her hand and looked closely at the fingers. He would hazard a guess that if the aura wasn't doing whatever it was doing, she would have a seeping wound from the tip of her pinkie.

Likely she'd been sleeping for about an hour and a half. Full healing should happen in one hour, for an Adventurer. He stayed there and watched the progression for another half-hour. It healed a little more in that time. Perhaps if she could get the full four hours that was a minimum sleeping recovery for Adventurers she might heal completely.

He stayed by her side, keeping vigil over her as was his lot in life since he'd taken on that job. About another half-hour and her eyes opened. She'd gotten one hour more than usual, an hour and a half not enough.

Her fingertips had healed, though, and only the pinkie was ragged at the very edge. Her aura hadn't changed to be any larger, though, and that was perhaps slightly more worrisome. It helped to know that was the thing to watch.

Felinoid-Purrcy started purring immediately upon seeing him. He supposed his sober face wasn't going to hide anything from her, really, but he couldn't bring himself to be anything else this morning. When she didn't move otherwise, or say anything, he reached out and pet the side of her head. "Do you know how much longer you have?" he asked her softly.

Her eyes went to the canopy over her above the bed. "I think they're timing it to be after the births so you can get me to Akiba before it takes effect. If I die here, I end up down in Nakasu, after all, and they're too impatient for that - although they could just Summon me back. If that happens, just go home. I'll meet you there."

He didn't say anything for a while, then asked, "Can you do the washings today? We're still in the timing that we could. And can you eat? You should."

Purrcy closed her eyes and he sighed to himself. Likely she wasn't feeling like eating, either. Her cat form had been getting more and more pregnant and was rather gravid now. He slid back off the bed, making her eyes open to watch him. He held his hand out to her.

She sighed and rolled towards him and his eyes narrowed. It was an effort for her to make it to the edge of the bed and she went to her feet next to him slowly. His eyes went wide. "Purrcy!" he breathed. She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

He helped her to her chair, then went to collect the waiting tray of food. She managed to eat some, but not as much as he would have liked, sticking to easy-to-digest foods, but they'd mostly filled the tray with that.

It must be normal then, although that meant internal degradation was going on as well as external, not a good sign. He suspected that once he was required to perform the alternate purification she would be completely unable to eat. He hoped that was long after the births.

He went hard and looked into Purrcy's eyes. "Izanami. She has to be able to eat until after the kittens are born. You can't have healthy babies without it. If she needs the full four hours of sleep then you need to give it to her. Now. Not when she has to sleep anyway. You've already let it go too far not letting her have those four hours until now. Please don't push your contract that far."

Izanami looked out of Purrcy's eyes, then bowed her head. He relaxed just a little. She would be able to last a little longer that way.

When Purrcy was ready, she stood and he rose with her and helped her get to the spring. What he was worried about was in fact what was true. She was nearly as pregnant as felinoid-Purrcy as Purrcy-cat once her kimonos were removed. "Purrcy," he said hesitantly before removing her last kimono, "this is a problem in this place."

Purrcy shook her head. "I've blocked them all out. Priestess Kaede can't see me any more unless she comes to find me, and Izanami prevents her from coming to look."

Tetorō gave her a sad look, but went ahead and removed the kimono and helped her into the water. He soaped up a washcloth and began washing her head and ears and working his way down in their usual pattern.

He was very gentle with the front today, barely whispering the cloth over her. Her extended belly made him almost blush a little and she patted his head. "If it's that much trouble, I'll do the front from now on," she said quietly and kindly.

He closed his eyes, then sighed at himself. "I think that would be good, although I'm sorry."

"No. It's understandable." She rubbed his head. He moved to her back, which she could twist to get to as a cat to some degree, but not so easily as a felinoid. She purred quietly for him, more a rumble under his hands than a sound.

When he was done, she dunked as usual, then floated quietly for a while - not normal, but he could imagine it felt better, given how heavy her body was getting.

He cleaned himself next, which was his usual pattern for after she was dry, then got out and dried off. He helped her out of the water and dried her off, again rubbing firmly for her head, arms, and shoulders, then paused.

"That level until half-way down the back, then gentle for the rest and I'll do the front," she instructed. He nodded and obeyed. When she was done with the towel, she gave it back and he dried her legs.

They were about to go in, when they heard voices - it sounded like they were coming across the courtyard from the guest houses. "I do wonder if Purrcy-san is here."

"I wonder how we get in to visit?" It was Yuudai and Majiyo.

Purrcy waved at Tetorō and he ran along the walkway, putting on his kimono on the way. He slid to a stop at the fountain outside the entrance to the enclosed spring. "Tetorō!" Majiyo caught sight of him since she'd been looking at Izanami's shrine. It looked like they were headed towards the shrine of Izanagi.

"Hello! You've picked the right time. We just got done with the washings so Purrcy is still outside the shrine. Come quickly, but purify at the fountain first."

When they turned directions to head over, he hurried back in and quickly helped Purrcy get dressed. She'd already taken care of the inner slip and first layer kimono. He realized, as they put the last daytime layer on, that the multiple layers were still numerous enough to hide her current level of pregnancy and was relieved. They didn't need these three to find out either.

"If you bring them in here and we sit near the water, they'll slowly move up instead of bring me down," Purrcy said quietly.

Tetorō gave a nod as he tied the obi, then looked up at Mise, Yuudai, and Majiyo as they reached the gate and tentatively looked in. Both he and Purrcy welcomed them in kindly, waving them over to sit on the rocks near the hot spring.

"When did you arrive?" Purrcy asked them.

"Yesterday," Yuudai answered calmly. "Priest Jared is willing to teach us, but only after we said we wouldn't stay here at the shrine after the final initiation."

Tetorō nodded. "They aren't happy to have Adventurers as part of the shrines, but he's not as difficult about it as Priestess Kaede is. Of course, our first arrival didn't set a very good tone." He half-glared at Purrcy. "They met us below and tortured Purrcy on the way up so she came in rather irritable. That plus Priestess Kaede's natural curmudgeon was a bad mix for first impressions."

He looked back at the other three. "Priest Jared has been trying to keep at least neutral, since he knows that the High Priest is also an Adventurer, but seems rather content to not have to deal with it himself. He'll likely wish for you to stay only as long as you have to."

"It did feel like that," Yuudai said a little sadly. "I hope eventually they can be okay with us being a part of this world...," he looked off, "even if we do go home."

"I'm sure we'll find a balance eventually," Purrcy reassured him. "Changes like this take time, is all." The others agreed. Purrcy paused, then said, "When you've reached the upper room of instruction, you'll be at a level high enough to come visit Tetorō in the garden. Please do come and visit anytime then. I'm afraid while I'm in my lessons, he's quite bored."

"We'll be gone for a bit in a few weeks for Marie's wedding," Tetorō inserted. "But I don't think you'll be to that level of instruction just yet by then, so you won't miss me." He winked at them.

"While I have a few moments, will you tell me about your journey?" Purrcy asked. "I'm so glad you were able and willing to come and to meet your own goals until this time."

"Will you tell us first about Crusty?" Misa asked politely.

Purrcy smiled and her ears and tail flicked, pleased. "We've sent him home fully restored as of two weeks ago. I'm sure everyone in Akiba is keeping him very busy."

Mise smiled a small smile. "I'm sure they are. ...While I'm doing better, I'm not ready for that kind of busy yet. It will be good to sit here in meditation for a while to regain my strength."

At Purrcy's further attention and questioning ear, she said, "I thought I'd stay until Yuudai and Majiyo are ready to move on, then see how things are going at that time. I'm sure I shouldn't continue to just sit around doing nothing." She sighed just a little as she said it, though, showing she wasn't quite ready to move on. Purrcy smiled and purred for her, pleased with her progress.

They began their story and it was a nice diversion for what had begun as a difficult morning, even though their journey had included difficulties. Tetorō was looking forward to being able to visit with them when Purrcy and he returned from Akiba. To have some time not being quite so alone would be nice.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe," Tetorō tried not to make it sad, but in his female form it was actually a lot more difficult to hide his emotions.

"What's up, Tetorō?" Shiroe answered kindly.

"...She's dying, Shiroe." Tetorō huddled around his knees. "I got Izanami to agree to let her finally get the full four hours of real sleep, since I think that much will help her heal up better. ...They showed me how to tell that the degradation's not only started, but been going on for a while now.

"My guess is at most a month left. She said - before I got the four hours - that she thought they were timing it for shortly after the births with only enough time for me to get her back home so she resurrects in Akiba.

"I complained that the food up until then was necessary. She's not been eating well so I think there's internal degradation to go along with the external I can see now. The four hours should help with that, I think." He paused to breathe and think.

"Both forms are now showing the pregnancy, but her kimonos hide it for felinoid-Purrcy. They expect her to spend more and more time in bed now that the external degradation's showing, so I think we can keep it hidden by having her stay in the bed once the layers aren't enough. No one bothers to come visit Purrcy-cat, so they won't know about it from that side."

Tetorō rubbed a hand on his cheek, irritated that it had itched because of a tear he'd not noticed. Adventurers died and were resurrected and this one wasn't a surprise. He supposed it was just irritating and sad.

"Yuudai, Majiyo, and Misa are all here on the Temple Mount now, and began their lessons today. They were passing by while we were still washing Purrcy, so we got to call them in and visit with them for a bit. That was nice on a rather depressing morning. They had their trials, but did well and are looking forward to their lessons. They're continuing to move forward.

"Other than that, there's nothing new." He stopped and put his chin on his knees. He knew Shiroe was watching him, but that didn't bother him. That wasn't any different than as if he was reporting back home in the office.

Purrcy-cat mewled from the floor, not able to leap up onto the bed any more. He unfolded and reached over to pick her up carefully and set her on the bed. She climbed up into his lap, rubbed his face with hers, then settled down in his lap. He pet her slowly, letting Shiroe see with his own eyes the changes, not minding the silence. His report had contained some rather large pieces of information.

"Is there a way to tell what the degradation is doing to the kittens?" Shiroe finally asked.

Tetorō shook his head. "Maybe she can tell, or has a spell from her surgery days, but I can't know."

Purrcy-cat looked up into the air in the room, probably looking at Shiroe since she could do that. "I have an X-ray spell, but it isn't necessary in this case. They don't mind if they're born stillborn or living. This one's just to know if it can be done at all, if you'll remember.

"I think how fast the degradation happens for an Adventurer is part of the general experimentation as well, but I'm not sure on that one." She tipped her head and an ear folded over. Tetorō brushed her head, making it fold a little worse, but she didn't complain.

"If I remember right, we're about a week out from the earliest possibility?" Shiroe asked with a little bit of a kind smile in his voice. It wasn't often Purrcy joined them in the evening reports.

Purrcy shrugged. "I've rather lost track of time, but I usually came late back home. No idea if that translates here, of course." Her whiskers waggled at her own little private joke.

"Is the degradation affecting your mental capacity?" Shiroe asked.

Purrcy paused to seriously consider that one. "It's a little hard to tell if it's late-term pregnancy brain or degradation. I certainly _want_ to sleep more. I've not been working so hard on my lessons, and am taking more time to rest as I go, but it's not full sleep until early morning as usual. I think I'm going to add before dinner for a couple of hours now that I know that's just as expected."

Tetorō frowned at her. "You've been working too hard by yourself?"

Purrcy looked at him. "I'm driven by other requirements, remember, Tetorō. I'm sure resting more from now on is something I will be quite relieved to be able to do. And then we'll get back to it again once we've started all over." She settled her chin down on her front paws and closed her eyes.

"Tetorō, is there really a need for the night time purifications?" Shiroe asked. "There isn't anyone coming at night for meeting with the High Priestess or Oracle, is there? Wasn't she kept up that high all the time specifically because of the flavor text? I would think getting her on a regular sleep schedule would be much better."

Tetorō shook his head. "I can ask, but I don't know. The rest of us drop pretty far overnight, but we all have to come up the same so...maybe." He had to agree. That would be a much better solution.

If he had to, he could let the rest of the shrine think he was doing it for her in the evenings, but actually skip them. They all left felinoid-Purrcy alone at night and she was always sleeping by morning anyway. "I'll ask Izanami in the morning," he promised Shiroe.

-:-:-:-:-

Woodstock was feeling restless. He didn't very often and it was making him slightly irritated. He'd been trying to place when he had last felt like that, or to understand why. He finally got up from his office desk to see if he could find clues that might answer it.

He walked out to the front of the guildhall. While it wasn't a storefront anymore, they'd decided to showcase some of their more popular recent products and display a few of their upcoming ones that were nearly ready for full production to get people excited about what was coming. They had become a "go-to" for Adventurers who wanted to know what was coming up in the market that was going to help them do their jobs better.

They'd become a de facto suggestion box because of that, but he didn't mind that. He took the suggestions to the Round Table meetings and they went back to Roderick Trading Company. Akaneya had begun to do the same at the same time, since they'd discussed the idea over dinner and drinks. He'd also commented that he wished Purrcy was around to pass some of them off to since they seemed to be her kind of research project.

Back in the development room things got quiet when he walked in - the kind of quiet that said someone(s) had been arguing. That wasn't good. He looked around the room and counted the number of people who wouldn't look him in the eye. Rather a lot more than he liked, really.

His eye was caught by one young man and he frowned slightly, since that tugged as a clue on his own restlessness. He let his eyes continue to wander, though, until he'd scanned them all. "Anyone care to fill me in?" he asked generally.

"Nothing all that important," one finally said.

"It's them that undermine us and lead to things we don't want to see," he reminded them.

Looks went between a few around the room. Woodstock shook, as if to shake off the discomfort he himself was feeling. He scanned quickly, one more time, looking for something specific. "Is it general, or is there a real reason behind it?" Maybe they were just all feeling like he did. If it was general, then they might need to shut down shop and go hit things as a guild again.

A head came up suddenly and scanned the room like he was and his highest level Cleric stood up. "May I?"

Woodstock nodded and the Cleric pulled out his wand and cast the anti-plague area-effect healing spell. The room was large enough to fit all the desks and equipment so his spell got his half of the room and not the other. The immediate difference in countenances between the two sides was almost frightening - given what the spell was.

The Cleric walked to the other side of the room and cast it again as soon as his cool down was up. Everyone relaxed, then looked at each other nervously.

Woodstock pursed his lips. "No, that's not really a good sign, is it? I'll be letting the Round Table know right away, but I think I'll go see if Akaneya's having that trouble, too, to see if it was just us. We might have a contact who brought it back in from outside. I think you'd all best stay put for now just in case we need to narrow it down. ...If you all think you're done arguing anyway?"

Those who'd been the apparent problems glanced at each other and faintly shook heads. They'd repent after he walked out the door, then. He gave a nod, looked at the first young man that had caught his eye, then turned and walked out the door. He wasn't feeling irritated anymore, but he was still restless.

That particular young man caught up with him before he made it out the front door and they walked out into the street together. Woodstock paid attention to the feel in the street as they walked. By the time he reached Radio City Market, he'd decided it was still low level out there. Not a lot of arguments, but the amount of friendly chatter was less than he'd gotten used to.

"Go listen at the production room door while I fetch Akaneya," Woodstock instructed quietly. He got a nod and they split up.

When he and Akaneya arrived outside the said door, his man gave him a worried look. Both guildmasters paused to listen. It was about the same. Out of courtesy, the two non-guild members stayed outside the room as Akaneya resolved the argument, then had his Cleric cast the anti-plague spell.

When he came back out, Akaneya was sober. He led them back to his office before he spoke again. "What level do you think it is?"

Woodstock shook his head. "It's not bad yet, so it could still be low level, but it could also be because we caught it at an early stage. Shiroe's going to have to put his brain to it."

"Wish we had Purrcy here to do the city-wide one," Akaneya sighed. It was a rumor Purrcy had cast the first one that had calmed the whole city down immediately just as Log Horizon and D.D.D. we're taking down the Plague Master, but everyone believed it.

Woodstock looked at his companion again, then around the office. That had been the last clue he needed, "She's supposed to be coming in soon."

Akaneya looked at him curiously, but his companion relaxed as if he understood suddenly. Woodstock nodded. "You've been feeling it, too?"

The young man nodded. "I kept wanting to get up and come see you, and found I was listening, expecting you to chat"

Akaneya stared at the English student. "You mean it'd be her return from her rounds out?" Both men nodded.

"I keep opening my mouth to tell my guards to go to the city gate, then wondering why. And then twenty minutes later I find myself pacing my office. I only went back because I was looking for clues as to why. He was one of them." Woodstock pointed with his thumb at his translator.

"Well...we could go look?" Akaneya suggested.

Woodstock was tempted, but they could sit outside the city gate for days. He shook his head. "Let's go visit Shiroe with this news. If she's coming in, it will be there this time, not here." Akaneya agreed.

Woodstock sent his disappointed guild member back to his work. There were things Shiroe might say that he shouldn't hear. Woodstock promised to let him know if he learned her schedule, though, to help him go.

Both guildmasters paid attention on their walk to Log Horizon's guild hall. "Can you tell?" Woodstock asked Akaneya as they finally walked out of the more populous area of town.

Akaneya pursed his lips. "It seems less, but I can't tell if it's because we have to be in close quarters all the time."

"Mmm, that's probably it. Out here if something irritates you, you can walk away." Akaneya agreed with a nod.

Shiroe greeted the two guildmasters calmly in his office. As usual, no one in his guild was surprised to see them at the door. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone knew Shiroe just naturally faced life as a dungeon, so his guild did, too, it might be considered borderline rude that they had spies up just to pre-announce the arrival of guests. One half-expected to be turned away before even reaching the gate, as it were.

"What can I do for you today?" Shiroe asked.

"I've been a bit irritable today, and so was my guild," Woodstock said without much preamble. Shiroe didn't like minced words and Woodstock was willing to speak to him his way, like any good guildmaster did for anyone they interacted with. "My Cleric got the clue when I confronted them all...and the anti-plague spell worked."

Shiroe's sharp eyes went to Akaneya. He nodded. "Woodstock came over and we found my room in argument as well. I ran the experiment and it bore out." They watched him, sober.

"How does it compare with the city?" Shiroe asked. Likely he knew that pulse better than they did.

"Ours don't get out to let off the steam and can't walk away, but otherwise it seems about the same." Woodstock answered.

Shiroe nodded. "We're estimating about level twenty right now. Does that sound about right?"

They considered it, then nodded, "As good a starting number as any," Akaneya said.

"I'll let everyone know," Shiroe said. They knew that meant the rest of the resistance. "We're waiting on the city healing until it gets to a higher level and we're ready for the more general announcement, likely once all of the large guilds figure it out like you two."

There was a pause and he raised his eyebrow slightly. "Was there anything else I can do for you?"

Woodstock planted his feet. "Purrcy's coming in. I've been feeling it in my bones. When are you expecting her?"

Shiroe raised that same eyebrow higher, in surprise. There was a pause as he thought about if he was going to answer or not. "I should use you as my weather stone," he teased Woodstock, who scowled back slightly.

Shiroe leaned back in his chair. "Any day now, actually, but we've got nearly a two week window, so I'm not sure you should hold your breath. We'll hold the wedding a day or two after she gets back, then she'll be gone again, as usual. Do us all a favor and don't let Ains know her schedule. She can't fix this one. There isn't a Plague Master behind it to attack."

"You'll be calling it a return, then?" Woodstock asked. Shiroe nodded. "I'll go ahead and have the guild do the research on who they might have run into that might have brought it back in."

Akaneya slumped. "I guess it's good you brought it to me early, Woodstock. I'll have the most work to do to clear all my solos so they don't get witch-hunted." Shiroe and Woodstock were sympathetic.

Woodstock asked, "You think they'll take the witch hunt that far? Out-city?"

Shiroe gave a nod. "Here at the beginning, yes. You know how spooked Ains is."

Akaneya sighed. "He's going to be so much trouble isn't he?"

"I use him as my baseline. If I can't keep him calm, I won't keep the city calm." Shiroe was serious. "He has a role to play in all this, too, and it's mostly that, or I'd likely scare too many I didn't mean to." They could get that.

"I hope Honesty survives," Shiroe added. "All the hunters and harvesters are going to be hard hit as well." The other two agreed, and weren't jealous at all that he was going to have to announce it, and were very relieved they didn't.

"Thank you, Shiroe," Woodstock said, feeling guilty. "Sorry to leave it in your lap all the time."

Shiroe looked at him in a little surprise, then gave a small smile of gratitude. "Sometimes it's a pain, but even you guys know by now it's because I like to control information."

"Well, there is that," Woodstock agreed, "but still, it puts you in the hot spot and frees up the rest of us."

"Then admit what you found out and act responsible when I bring it up," Shiroe scolded mildly. Both other guildmasters were properly scolded and agreed. "Thank you for coming to tell me...even though it was only for ulterior motives." They rolled their eyes evasively as he narrowed his, since they all knew they could have chatted instead of walking all the way out for a personal visit.

"And how are you doing?" Akaneya asked Shiroe.

He gave a nod. "Okay for now. Isaac's backup for Naotsugu and Crusty comes by every evening. As you've discovered today, we're just starting to get into the part that's going to become difficult." He paused, then got serious and leaned forward. "Would you two be willing to experiment?" They raised eyebrows. Shiroe-type experiments were a bit dangerous.

"You're both small guilds and your people don't mix outside much because they're married to their work." That much was true. "We want the people of the city as a whole to be able to survive what's coming so we can go back to what we had. I'm not quite sure about a couple of the details, but I do know that all of us work better knowing what's going on so we can fight with all our hearts in the battle." Both guildmaster's nodded.

"I want one of you to tell your guild members what's going on, in strict confidence. Tell them that the Plague is back, and it's going to make them want to hook up, just like last time. Ask them to fight it. Tell them the world wants to keep us and it's going to make us start having children so we can't leave.

"But make sure they know they'll cause complete panic if they let it out, and we're trying to not let that happen. Whatever it takes to get them fighting but keeping it quiet." He looked at them a moment.

"The other one of you, don't say the whole story, but do watch for pairings to come up. Encourage good ones and get your women hooked up early with a man who will be good for her. You can go as far as setting them up and letting them have leave as far as I'm concerned. Then tell them what's going on candidly when they come to you and let you know they're serious about making it official. Swear them to secrecy then.

"They'll have to fight it just them and you and whatever other couples you have until we let it out to the city as a whole. Then watch them to see if they can do it. If they can't, get them out of the city. They'll be pregnant for sure as soon as they cave. I'll see if I can find a place to send them to. We've got a plan in the works to get all the females out of the city, so they could just split up then and get back together later."

"What are you trying to figure out?" Akaneya asked. "It seems like the former would be best all around."

Shiroe shrugged. "Yes, but I want to know if it keeps the fights over the few females available down. It might not. That would be my litmus test. As soon as the others start to encroach on a known pairing and not backing down, it's time to send the women on their adventure."

At their worried looks he waved a hand. "Regardless, I really want it earlier than later. Just like you two are the first to see this in your guilds and come tell me, I think you'll be the first to see all of the changes as they occur. It would help me be able to put into place some stop gaps as we go generally if such things work better or worse for the two of you."

Woodstock rubbed his chin. "Not to mention we'll have more heads working on the plan if we bring in a full raid worth that's looking for the clues and testing what works." Shiroe nodded his head. He had his own raid's worth working on it already as the early frontline, but they weren't really a representative mix of the city as a whole in the same way.

"I've only got four women, and they're pretty headstrong. They've already caved heads in on several occasions, not the least back then. I think we'd work best as the test for the group team," Woodstock said.

They looked at Akaneya. He rubbed his head as he considered his guild. "It's probably not good to let it all out early to them just yet. So that part's good for us. I've got a few couples already going, but most of them are oddly enough with solos."

Woodstock's lip twitched up. "The appeal of the rugged individualist."

Akaneya nodded. "More odd, it's reciprocal."

Shiroe put his folded hands to his lips and a far pain entered his eyes as he rested on his elbows. "Call them in to get their women," he said softly. "Tell them what we're expecting then ask them to convince their female counterparts to go out-city with them or them to stay in town with us. They'll both be safer that way.

"If they won't come get them, tell them to not come back in until we've got this straightened back out. It's already too late because of the witch-hunt factor."

Akaneya nodded. "Since I have to call them on that anyway, I guess I can do that, but I'll probably modify as I go."

"That's fine. You know your people. Just keep me updated to how things are going and what changes you make." Akaneya gave a nod and the two guildmasters excused themselves - after Woodstock extracted a promise that he'd get notice when Purrcy was headed into town and that he'd get called in if she needed help getting into town safely.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe sighed as the outer door to the guild hall closed behind the two dwarven guildmasters and leaned back in his chair in a slump. His let his long legs splay out in front of him and he let his arms hang down to either side of his chair. He took in a long breath and let it whoosh out of his lungs.

Akatsuki suddenly appeared on his desktop, glaring at him. "You already have us to tell you that. Why are you putting others into the same difficulty?"

Shiroe tiredly raised a hand of defense. "I need to know from the outside perspective. We were already an item before it all began, except for Purrcy's push. I need to know from the beginning of only slight interest.

"It isn't just knowing that people are hooking up. It's watching the progression. If Akaneya's got it in his head to be watching that closely from now, he'll be on it immediately and keep me informed.

"As they said, their tight quarters will make it obvious where we're only getting hints of it on the street. Their warnings will help us know when and how to handle the city streets.

"He'll know what to do. Those pairings that are already in place is where he'll focus first and it's a reminder to him to be taking care of them. I haven't started anything new, and I do want those women not paired up watched over carefully, even if it's just him doing it. If they aren't interested they'll refuse and escape."

He'd slump his head on the desk, but Akatsuki was still sitting on it. That made him blush because his next thought was that would put his head in her lap which he wouldn't really mind that much right about now. He looked away from her and couldn't quite keep the pain down.

He was surprised when he felt a light touch on his head. Akatsuki moved away from him, walking back to her post. He firmly closed his eyes, refusing to watch her. As long as she was background it was okay to have her in the room watching over him as usual, but the times she was obvious he had to remember to fight.

Maybe at level twenty (arbitrary as that number was) things were possible, but it wasn't going to be much longer, really - and he was pretty certain they were already higher than that within their guild walls. He hoped those two hadn't picked up the higher level just by visiting.

So far Isaac and Crusty had both reassured him multiple times it was still holding to Izanagi's testing levels, not to a real plague effect. They hadn't been seeing that sort of sign in their guilds, anyway. Of course they were being careful to not have any of the girls in Log Horizon touch any of their male visitors and vice versa.

"Mister Shiroe, are you busy?"

"Isuzu? No, I just got done with an interruption so it's a good time." He could feel Akatsuki's interest. It was outside Isuzu's usual check-in time.

"My plans got changed. I've hitched a ride with a merchant who's headed back to Akiba. I should be home in a day or so."

Shiroe blinked. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Isuzu said. "I don't want to be late for the wedding and miss it. It seemed a good excuse to just come now since there was an easy way to get back that showed up at my lunch break today. I don't want to keep you, just wanted to let you know since it was different from what I'd told you this morning."

"Thanks for the update. We'll be watching for you." Isuzu ended the call and Shiroe stared with wide eyes at Akatsuki. "Well...I was going to say -- "

"Shiroe, we're done with the dungeons and will be getting on our way back. We've got a few pirates to put down on our way so it will be tomorrow or so, maybe the next day, before we get in."

Shiroe almost forgot to respond. "Ah! Right, Michael. Good luck with those. Did you get it?"

"Of course," it was smugly proud under the covering casual answer. "See you soon."

"See you."

Shiroe blinked, rather stunned. He waited, then opened his mouth cautiously, waited a pause, closed it again and waited a little longer, then tried again. "I think...Purrcy's coming home soon." Akatsuki stared at him. "Three in a row in one day is a little hard to ignore." She gave a wide-eyed solemn several nods.

There was a knock at the door and Nyanta let himself in, followed by his shadow, Brenner, who stayed by the door. Nyanta's demeanor was calm until he reached Shiroe's desk. As he looked into Shiroe's eyes, his nose, then ears and tip of tail twitched.

Shiroe stared at him for a moment, seeing a fourth witness, then asked kindly, "Is he going to let you greet her?" Only the ears and tail answered him.

Shiroe sighed to himself, then leaned forward, "Izanagi," he waited until he had the Inari's attention, "please let Nyanta visit with her first. There is no need to be hurried. A few hours or even a day isn't going to change things that much.

"They will be remembering their own wedding as we celebrate the wedding of Naotsugu and Marie. Let them have the time as Nyanta's reward for his patience. I'd really rather not have the hatred and anger added to right at the moment and destroy this important time for all of us. Will you allow it?"

There was silence for a moment, then Izanagi's answer came. "It is the last time. Your emotions are irrelevant. The limitations of the game that have already been imposed on this experiment are damaging to the whole. I will not relent to any further unnecessary delays thereafter."

Shiroe went cold and hard, at the same time as he had to push fear down. He'd already known this time was coming but to hear the gauntlet being throw down was the reality of it being presented to his face. He gave a sharp nod, letting his face show only the coldness he felt. "I understand."

Nyanta swayed as Brenner cast his prepared Spirit Healing on him and he was able to stay standing. "Thank mew, Shiroe-ichi." It was said quietly.

Shiroe gave Nyanta a nod. "Do you need to beat up on me now, before it all begins?" Shiroe asked just as quietly.

Nyanta paused, then shook his head. "There are better ways to make mew pay, but even so, I'm grateful for the moment, and I'm very well aware I chose it myself from the beginning."

"Do you know how close it is?" Shiroe asked him.

Nyanta shook his head. "Only close. Purrhaps tonight, no later than three days. They are impatient, but they also want to understand the natural purrogression."

"So they won't force it, but they can tell it's in that range?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Tell Naotsugu that he can give Marie a five day notice, but to not announce it publicly until I hear from Tetorō." Nyanta gave him a nod and took himself out of the office to do just that.

Shiroe looked at Akatsuki. "I'm not sure you ladies should count on Purrcy being able to participate in the bachelorette party. Nyanta and the High Priest may monopolize her.

"I've noticed the High Priest is worse than Izanagi because he knows what emotional buttons to push to make life miserable for those around him, and does. If he refuses, don't give him an emotion to push back on or to delight in. Let it go and leave her here."

Akatsuki was obviously disappointed, but considered it carefully. "They will be disappointed for her sake. But...if we act like there never was one to begin with...there won't be anything to mock...and she won't have to feel bad."

Shiroe nodded. "I'm sorry, but yes. If we are pleasantly surprised and he is lenient, then you could still take her out for a quiet evening to let everyone feel better."

Akatsuki slowly nodded her head as she considered. When she didn't say anything else, he returned to his work. She would take care of it.


	13. Pirate Crew of the Oki Watarimono

"How many fishes have we caught?" Michael asked quietly. He got back six clicks. "Nice. Have we seen any more?" He got back a negative. "Let's move in then. We need to get back before the festivities start."

They'd left the _Oki Watarimono_ in a protected cove of the island zone as the bait, then made it impossible for anyone else to exit the cove by way of ship. Anyone entering the _Oki Watarimono_ was put to sleep as soon as they stepped on board.

The sides were tall enough that none of the other ships could tell there were sleeping pirates on deck until they reached it themselves. There was a fog spell over the deck anyway to hide anything until the newest set of pirates set foot on deck as well.

Michael led a third of the Eagles up into the air. A third, led by Reed, were surrounding the beach and the other third, led by MasterChiefS7, were for back-up in case they were dealing with someone more savvy than themselves. Four of the six ships had been anchored just off the beach. Two were set close to the exit of the bay, as if just waiting to be let out.

Michael led the way to those two first. "Distract the beach, in six...five...," he continued the countdown until his group was over the top of the two they were targeting. The distraction wasn't noisy. They didn't want to draw the attention of these two ships to the beach either.

They had the sailors of the two ships knocked out fairly quickly, took over and sailed the ships back towards the beach, using a magic wind so they didn't have to use oars. They stayed out of sight until they reached the beach.

Working from both sides, and taking out the watch crew on the four anchored ships, they took all six ships. Not even a half-hour had passed by the time they had all the remaining pirates gathered together on the beach - the ones from the deck of the _Oki Watarimono_ included.

They read the stats on the pirates. It was a mixture of Adventurer and Person of the Land crew, as was common even in the days it was on the other side of a PC screen. While it was a bit sad perhaps to end the lives of People of the Land, being pirates it was a hazard of the trade.

They quickly dispatched the crew, then turned to the captain and first mate. They had carefully bound them and put them into secure reflective boxes. Now they circled around them.

"Who told you Yamato was open game?" They got silence, as expected. "Well, make sure you get back to them and let them know how you feel about having tried it. We didn't go over to mainland China to have our territory stolen from us. We'll bring the product out. No one comes in to take it. If you want to negotiate, come find us."

"We did and you've still done us in without negotiation," the captain answered, irritated.

"Mmm." There was an insincere sympathetic click of the tongue. "That's too bad that in the business we act first, ask questions second. Considering how many we found on deck, the message wasn't one of friendly negotiation in the first place, however." The final was said icily.

"Who are you and why haven't you come out until now?" they were asked.

"Oh, is there a pirate guild we've missed knowing about?"

There were scowls and the captain said, "Given it's been almost two and a half years, almost every pirate band knows all the others by now."

"So, why'd you leave Yamato well enough alone until now, then?"

"Plant Hwayden was nasty until a few months ago, and with no shipping coming out of Yamato, it was figured that it wasn't a pleasant place for even the likes of us."

"Well, that was a nice side effect," Michael chuckled a little. "They've been put down finally. The guy in charge now is over a unified Yamato, and we're finally free to move about as we will. He's just given us free-rein and exclusive contract, as a matter of fact. That sweet gal you were trying to take as your own sealed the bargain.

"We're going to send you home and keep your welcoming gifts for our own, but I'll tell you what...we'll promise to not come hunting very often in other waters. When we come out it will be mostly to trade. I highly recommend you not come back into our own waters, however. We'll take whatever comes every time as a peace offering to keep us from coming down your way to hunt."

"Why should we be afraid of a junior group, infants on the waters?"

"Infant? Junior?" The entire group of Eagles chuckled. It was an eerie sound, like as if skeletons and ghouls were laughing. "We do like to make people think that, I guess. ...It's often been called our trademark as a matter of fact." His grin was as deathless as the sounds just made by his men.

When two pairs of wide, frightened eyes said that they'd figured out who they were dealing with, the Eagles attacked and sent the Adventurer pirates back to the last Cathedral they'd been to visit.

"Would have been nice to have had more than one captain to work with," Michael grumbled a little. He turned to the ships off shore and "put" one of them into his guild master list. It worked. He "put" one into his personal list. That worked, too.

He turned to Reed. "Put two of them in your list." Reed did, looking very pleased with the results. Michael motioned to MasterChiefS7 and the final two pirate ships disappeared off the water. "Handy, that," Michael said as he unfurled his wings. "Just like we don't have to have a dinghy to get on and off the ship. Shall we?"

"But...why did that work?" Michael was asked as they all headed to their own ship.

"Because they are the treasure we just won for ourselves. All treasure can be collected, right?"

"Pulling answers out of your arse," Reed snorted at him. Michael ignored him. It was the answer he liked, so it was the only answer he was going to give.

They were just far enough from the cove to not be able to turn back to it for protection when the larger fleet of pirates surrounded them. "So...they _were_ just the sacrificial group," MasterChiefS7 said from Michael's left where they were standing at the windows of the steerage room.

"Not too surprising," Reed answered from Michael's right.

"Still, I wonder why they'd send this many. Was the Prince really that popular?" Michael asked. "You'd think they have better things to do than sit off the coast and wait for one dinky ship."

"He might not have been the only one to see the _Ocypete_ , you know," Reed said. "They went all up the coast, even to Korea."

"And anyone going into port after it left would have learned it was from Yamato," MasterChiefS7 agreed.

"Who's got the flag?" Michael asked mildly, although his lips were trying to purse and his eyes were narrowing. They had a lot of figurative guns focusing on them. "Get it run up and get a nine-layer shielding on the ship." The shields were up before the flag.

The smoke cleared after the flag was up and when it was identified they got slammed by another round that lasted three times as long. "How much do you think they've held in reserve?" Michael asked when that was done.

The Eagles had left the ship as the last set of smoke cleared away so that their opponents didn't see them go. "Clocktower, see if you can capture a treasure with people on it."

"Yessir." There was a pause. "Well, yes and no. I've got the ship, but the people are swimming."

"Nice. Go collecting, boys."

After a bit, came back the message, "There's a distance limiter, and we can't capture the ships with the captains on them."

"Well, then, I guess I'm glad I'm still standing here," Michael said, slightly humored. "I'd really like to keep this particular secret ours, so letting any of them on land is going to be a problem. Don't let them swim to shore."

He counted how many ships were left. It was a nice group. The south seas should be well forewarned. He shifted, antsy to be up in the air with his men.

They waited until they were told that the sea was only the ships they could see with what crew still survived on them. "QA, put a marker on the map for the best ship still floating - other than ours. P/R put a flare over the highest level captain. ComOp, start a ten second countdown broadcast on my mark."

He went back to local. "I'm taking the marked one. When Charlie reaches ten you two can take out which ever you feel like. As long as they head out to sea, you can let them escape if you want."

They anchored the _Oki Watarimono_ and left the steerage room. When they were in place on the deck, Michael told Charlie to start the countdown. He only heard the first number as he spacial realm walked to the deck of the marked ship.

They saw him, for one second, their looks going from slightly relieved they hadn't been flared, to one of very great concern. He moved into the spirit realm and took out all of the crew until only the captain was left.

He slipped to the edge of that realm and the physical realm and said, quietly in the captain's ear, "Thank you for the peace offering. I think all these ships might be just enough to keep us satisfied for about...oh, say a month or two. Maybe it will even be enough to keep us content when we decide to come see what the rest of the ocean looks like. We've been thinking that Aussie might be as lonesome as we've been until now."

The first pressure of death was on the captain he had next to him. "Oh, and if you happen to see Prince Singh again, let him know that we appreciated the gift."

The scowl on the captain was dark as he disappeared in bubbles. Michael collected the ship into his guildmaster list and spacial realm walked back to his own to wait for his men to come back.

The other ships were running - the farthest out was the flare-marked ship. It went down first since his two American Wolfhounds were keen to be known as the best against the best. The Eagles were able to fight the others as multiples instead of solos, so they also went down until only one was left. "Why?" asked Michael.

"It's the only Person of the Land captain."

"Going soft?" Reed asked.

"No. Wanting to know what message you want to send. They don't know us."

"Yes, they do. All of the People of the Land know Archmage Shiroe and the Debauchery Tea Party. They know us, even if only by whispered reputation," Michael disagreed. He walked over to that ship, which wasn't running any more it had so many Eagles holding it back. The pirates on it were terrified.

He looked them over. "Did you miss us?" he asked, from the boundary again. Men trembled and knelt, shaking their heads. "Then why'd you come looking for us?" he asked.

The captain finally managed to find a voice. "We were told someone had been to discover that Yamato was lucrative ground waiting for us. That because we'd been fooled into thinking there was nothing there, it had become fat." It wasn't a lie, actually.

"So, why'd you all sit and wait on just one ship, then, instead of slip in all over the island?" The captain paled and shook so hard his legs gave way and he slumped to his knees as well. "Who? Who was it that hired you all?"

"Maharajadhiraj Bahadur Singh," the captain whispered. "To murder the one who made him what he is today."

"I see. Well, that would be me, indeed. It seems he didn't quite understand what he was getting himself into, though. I suspect he's already paid a hefty price for that and he'll pay an even larger one once the Adventurers resurrect and get new ships.

"It's such a shame he couldn't let his pride go. It will be even longer now before he gets his proper job done like a good boy. His little brother must be so very irritated with him by now. ...Except he's the contact that let the Bahadur talk to the lot of you. Is there really no common sense in Theldesia's India?"

Michael paused to consider what he wanted to do, then put a tracer on the captain and put them all to sleep. They made a wind come up that pushed the ship south and left it to drift. The world would decide if they would become messengers of the new wrath that had been awoken or if they would die for their hubris and greed.

They returned to their ship and Michael took the Intelligence detail and went hunting for the Indian minister in the code realm, finding Padarahan within ten minutes. They tortured him with cat and mouse games until finally he managed to escape far enough away they tired of the game.

They just wanted him to be the other messenger, since he'd come to watch the results. Michael sent him a very clear message to pass on: "Get back to work on the quest or we'll come hunting you three specifically. If you hold up the works, it won't be pretty."

-:-:-:-:-

As the _Oki Watarimono_ passed by Shrine Mountain, Michael stood at the rail of the steerage deck, watching it pass. "Missing your girlfriend?" he was asked.

"Checking up on Tetorō," he answered calmly. They went silent, but stayed watching him.

That had been on the chat, but Tetorō had still picked up on it. "They still your watchdogs?"

"Always," Michael answered dryly. Tetorō snickered just a little and Michael snapped him with a little spark, just to keep him in line. He snarled at Michael but both were half-hearted and meant mostly to keep Tetorō reminded that life was still normal outside the shrines. "You're looking forward to your short vacation coming up, I assume."

"Yes. I hope I can come back," Tetorō said.

"We'll help you along."

"...That was more menacing than normal. What happened while you were out?"

Michael paused, then said a little lighter, "Shiroe asked us to scare off the pirates that have decided that now that Yamato's seafaring, it's a target. We're just coming from that encounter. Sorry."

Tetorō was silent for a while. "You going to let the flavor text win, then?"

He hadn't been distracted, but that wasn't surprising. "We've been the ninja guild just a little too long, perhaps," Michael allowed.

Tetorō was quiet a little longer, then said, "You can keep pretending if you want, but you know we know."

"No one's admitted to anything yet...and it's probably safer to keep it that way," Michael warned him.

"After what Purrcy did in Shangtzi to the guild that abused Nyanta, it's obvious she knew what she was doing from the beginning with you all. Why?"

"Why what?" Michael asked quietly. Tetorō really needed to stop.

"Why did she choose you knowing what you were?"

"I don't know and told you that from the beginning."

"What payment did she offer?"

"I told you that, too."

Tetorō thought about that, then asked, "And that was enough to get the rest of them involved?"

"We're a guild, Tetorō."

" _Mercenary_ guild."

"And?"

Tetorō was silent, then finally sighed. "Fine."

"How close is she to birthing?" Michael changed the subject.

"Very close, but no one knows the exact timing," Tetorō answered. He paused then said, "Degradation began to be externally visible two weeks ago. Izanami laid off a bit so she gets to sleep at night now a minimum of four hours and that helps her heal back up better, but it's never full up healing. Each day it's a little worse. I would have really preferred that Izanami had backed off a lot sooner, but Purrcy thinks Inari's got more than one experiment running this time."

Michael stood upright in a sudden revelation, then was suddenly actually in a revelation as Izanami appeared to his sight, hovering in front of him. "Yes, Michael, I think that would be a good idea. You'll need to keep Tetorō and Purrcy hidden out of sight until after it's done.

"You need to not let Log Horizon know, either. Which means you need to all arrive at home when you're supposed to. Can you do it? If you can't, leave them here, but Priestess Kaede will find out too soon."

Michael was already walking into the steerage room. "All stop." He was immediately obeyed. "All hands conference," he said on the chat.

When roll call said everyone was present and the floor had been turned over to him, he said, "We've reached the point of our first test. We're going to break Tetorō and Purrcy out of the shrine, here and now. We still have to show up in Log Horizon at the right time while making it look like they're still there until their time to leave it.

"We've got to keep Izanagi away from her, too, until then. Which also means not letting Nyanta know - so we can't smell like either of them upon arrival. How are we going to keep them protected, fed, watered, etc., until their proper arrival time?

"Requirements include a protected location of hiding, running water, and somewhere we can get to easily but no one else can. Remember that Summons can find her just by thinking about it as well. It doesn't matter if they know where she _isn't_ , they just can't get to where she _is_.

"Tetorō will be low enough he can walk out of the shrine on his own, but Purrcy's avatar isn't so fortunate. I'll have to collect her personally into the micro realm as close to the nano as I can get her and let her decompress.

"Until she does, I won't be able to leave her, so I'll be out of commission for that time as far as physical realm activities go, although I can move at those levels so we can keep up with your movement," he added.

"Too bad you have to hold on to them. It'd be nice to bury them in a code realm fox hole."

Michael privately agreed, but it wasn't possible. "Has to be in the physical realm for the physical body, for them. Ah, and as an added bonus, it would be nice if they got into Akiba before we hid them away since that would put them at ready to come home nicely."

That narrowed down their thinking, but not so much they got stupid about it. They'd explored all of Akiba and the surrounding environs to the details now, so knew all the hidden nooks and crannies. Most of them didn't have the requirement of running water, and food would have to be taken to them on a regular basis, where the outer zones would have food stuffs Tetorō could go harvest and a number had streams running through them.

Keeping them hidden from Izanagi was the hardest requirement, though. Michael and Gareth kept their mouths shut about just how hard that was and let the rest of them figure it out. That level of effort would be enough if both of the Inari were in agreement.

The two men rather doubted that Izanami would agree to the release if she didn't already have the agreement from Izanagi that he would leave well enough alone. That or neither one cared and would continue to abuse Purrcy all they wanted, in which case Michael would step in and take the abuse until Purrcy could again, like he had been all along.

Twenty minutes later Gareth was in contact with Tetorō, telling him to get on the road - or rather steps - down out of the mountain. Michael pulled Brenner into the code realm and league-stepped to leave him near the top of the steps physically to meet Tetorō. He then went back and collected Gareth and did the same, but through the spirit realm that time.

That realm was more dangerous on that mountain. Because it was considered a sacred place in _Elder Tales_ lore, it was more difficult to navigate through and be ignored. There were some spirits that would aid them, and any number that would go warn Kaede they were stealing away the High Priestess. However, both of them were now familiar faces on the mountain, so once curiosity was assuaged they were mostly left alone.

They paused next to Brenner long enough for Gareth to clap, bow, and clap again and say a prayer to Izanami that their actions, which had been required by her, would be blessed and watched over by her and hidden from others. That was to both get her help and to calm down the rest of the watch-dog spirits. Michael deposited Gareth physically next to Brenner and imitated Gareth from within the spirit realm, and the spirits on the mountain went back to their random meanderings.

Glad that much had worked, Michael stepped over to one of the empty shrines and proceeded to purify. He kept up his link to the group chat, so he knew when Tetorō, carrying the cat form of Purrcy, made it to Gareth and Brenner.

They took to the air, both of them carrying Tetorō in a hammock they treated as a sling. It wasn't comfortable, but it was faster than walking or running. The spirits of the mountain ignored them. They knew Tetorō and the cat, so weren't concerned about them.

Michael finished his final cleansing, purified his clothes (opting for his usual clothes and not his kimono), then spacial realm walked into the High Priestess' bedroom. She was very asleep, and being watched over by the usual spirits of the place. He stayed in the code realm and hovered over her and her bed.

He'd wrapped himself in a reverse shielding spell that worked similarly to an invisibility spell, made with the intent that his spirit wouldn't show in any realm, nor his physical body in the physical realm. This was his first test of the spell. He'd worked on it during his breaks since he'd come up with the full plan after the first of the three dungeons.

He'd figured invisibility was high level, and to have any part of it work in all realms would make it even higher level. He'd self-limited it (since that made the spell more likely to work, if one kept it sane and not too OP), by putting a time limit on it. He should still have plenty of time, though.

He cautiously reached out a hand, not having set off any guard spirits yet, and reached through to the physical realm. When nothing noticed, he touched Purrcy, grasping her wrist, and pulled her into the code realm while at the same time walking them through space to the top of the steps outside the shrine. She slumped and he caught her and held her tightly as he walked one more time to where LifeSupport met him in the code realm.

LifeSupport wasn't physical, but he could affect her all the same - just enough to hold her up while Michael got turned around (without letting go of her completely). LifeSupport helped Michael get Purrcy's avatar up onto his back until he was carrying her piggy-back. Then they both flew through the upper micro layer.

"She's looking rather worse for the wear," LifeSupport commented. He'd been looking her over carefully on the flight, mostly holding on as a baby opossum and letting Michael do the flying.

"Mm. Tetorō said," Michael answered.

"Know how much longer or if we can heal her?"

"You can try, and no I don't know."

LifeSupport cast his Spirit Heal on her, then cursed under his breath. He tried a few more spells. "Tetorō when did your Cleric spells stop working on her?" he asked.

"About a month ago. Her levels are too high, is my guess."

"...Oh. Hadn't thought it would be that," LifeSupport answered. "Know what level that is?"

"No," Tetorō answered shortly. "Hardly matters at this point - except for spells not working on her very well. It could be the degradation generally, but that's hard to believe."

Michael thought about that. "It would likely be a minus to points of healing. Could be there's a slow increase of those negative numbers the more time passes, too," he said. That they could agree with. Curses did tend to work that way.

Gareth gave Tetorō his instructions. They very carefully didn't threaten him. It was better to include him as part of the plan and as an accomplice, even if he might be reluctant. When they were done, he did complain at Michael. "I really don't want to be the one to take the punishment, you know."

"I know," Michael said. "That's my job, and why we're stealing you out as well. We can role play the threats and orders if you want to record it, but I'd rather not."

Tetorō's voice was hard. "Not. Not while you're still in pirate-ninja mode. I'll handle it."

"Works for me," Michael said.

They were met now by others of the Eagles in the code realm and a web of spells were layered over the escaping trios that were similar to Michael's invisibility spell, except they were specifically targeted against Izanagi and anyone or thing that might be sent to look for Purrcy or Tetorō. Other spells were being cast to hide their passage through the code realm.

Michael's cooldown on his invisibility spell ran out and he cast it on Purrcy, effectively hiding her from the spirits that were trying to catch up to them now that they were past the foot of the mountain and closely approaching the sea.

Gareth traded out for another Eagle and fell back. Bowie joined him and they threw up anti-spirit spells to guard their backs since even though Purrcy was now "missing", the rest of them had been with her.

"That's not enough," Gareth grimly let Michael know. "You need to put the two pieces of her together. They're following the cat."

Michael walked next to Tetorō, reached a hand through space and pulled the cat out of Tetorō's arms and shoved it onto the avatar's head, which was all he could reach. Gradually, the cat in his hands was absorbed into the avatar. It felt really weird and was hard to hold onto. He was relieved he could do it at all, but assumed it was because it was the same being.

When that was done, Michael asked Gareth to confirm Purrcy was properly hidden in the spirit realm. His confirmation came back positive and Michael stepped to the ship, then into the room the Eagles left on the ship had prepared for her in the first class quarters.

The Eagles hadn't wanted him out of commission as long as a full physical decompression would have taken. He placed her on the bed in the room and three Eagles there cast a spell that technically should keep her in it and in the room. (A summon would take her out of it, although they'd tried for that to be blocked, too).

He called Purrcy's psyche, which was what was seen in the spirit realm, into his ring and kept her sleeping, then went back and retrieved Tetorō, making him disappear from the area to confuse the following spirits. He dropped Tetorō off in that same room, then realm walked back one more time.

This time, Kaede was waiting for him, holding on to Gareth in the spirit realm. "Code white," Michael said quietly. All of the druids formed up around Gareth - the only one they could see.

"Bring the High Priestess back," Kaede said coldly.

"She's been summoned back by the High Priest," Gareth said to her, since he could hear her and they wanted to keep Michael hidden as long as possible. "She'll be back. It's temporary."

"Izanami has given me no such orders, nor Priest Jared from Izanagi. I think things are going on that aren't right. I've not been able to see her for two weeks unless I go to look personally, and now you'll steal her away? Not until I learn just what is going on will I release you."

Each of the Druid's cast, layering their containment spells to get them high enough to counteract her own spells. Michael reached in and snatched Gareth from her over into the code realm. Together, the both of them cast the spell of banishment that should send her back where she belonged. It didn't work. That had been a useful test. It would only work on incorporeal beings, at least at their low levels for that spell.

Her own spell was ready to go off, though, and it wasn't a pretty one. They pulled way back and watched what it did, since it wasn't one they knew how to cast. It took down three of the four Druids, who were picked up by other Eagles and healed up, but that had been enough to take the shields down. She quickly cast a second spell, area effect, and Michael was suddenly exposed.

He threw up a shield before she could see who he was specifically, although she probably had a good guess. She got off another one quickly and it bound him, passing through his shield. He'd have to review that one and why it had gotten through. He suspected it was because it might not be considered an attack.

Gareth knew he was next on her list and he cast a modification of the same clergy spell. Kaede suddenly went stiff. "Return to the shrine. Sleep. Forget these events." Gareth commanded.

Kaede scowled, and she was suddenly gone. Michael was just as suddenly released from his binding. "Nice mod to the command spell. I hope you never get to use it on me," he commented mildly.

Gareth blinked at him and slumped. "I'd like to not have to as well. That was one of those that gets bonus points for terror and absolute panic. I'm not sure I could do that again for a while. It was rather automatic."

Michael patted him on the shoulder. "That would be like you. Let's move before Jared decides to join in." They all got as fast as they could go.

-:-:-:-:-

"Michael, I had to purify the room when I got here," Tetorō scowled at his partner.

"Of course you did," Michael answered calmly. "We talked about it back that first day, remember? We were only going to role play for as long as we had to."

Tetorō halted his angry forward motion, remembering that conversation. He pursed his lips. "It's still painful to her for that short a time."

"Her anima, maybe, but I've got her psyche tucked away. Hang on a minute. Gareth's just about here. Then I'll put up the last protection." Michael looked at Tetorō with a look of consideration. "One of the things I did while we were out was go back and review everything in fine detail. She's told you twice she's given you a gift, and you've completely missed it. You need to use that gift for this round. Go see if you can figure it out while we wait."

Tetorō blinked. "Can you give me at least a clue when one of those times was?"

"Maihama. I believe it was after a certain special dance." Tetorō couldn't tell if that had been a tease. Michael often did with such a serious straight face it could be missed. When he didn't say anything, Michael added, "It was a photo shoot opportunity."

That Tetorō did remember. He pulled out the picture he'd taken of his reflection after he'd put on the outfit she'd designed and Mister Leighton had sewn. He first looked at the image very closely, looking to see if there was a clue in the photo, and to jog his memory of what had happened at that time.

He could remember missing Purrcy, hurting because of the High Priest, dancing with her as an excuse to hold her, and then just giving up when she'd stopped the dance to hold him. What had she said then? He was pretty sure that was the second time she'd said it. ...Something about as long as he was around she would be too, or have a safe place to be found.

Tetorō narrowed his eyes and looked down at Michael's hands. He had the gold ring on his right hand, more narrow this time. He'd disguised it slightly. "They'll let you wear non-standard dangerous equipment if it's a needed magic item?" He said it with serious accusation, although it could also have been a tease.

"It's making me nervous," Michael allowed with a nod. "I'd like to take it off soon."

Tetorō pulled up his item list, paused, then cast his search spell on it. He'd rather packed his list and was carrying almost a full nine-hundred-fifty items now. He searched for "ring" and when the search returned, he had a pointer to an earring and the ring Purrcy had given all of them - his showing a bishop chess piece. He pulled both out.

They'd been given the day before the wedding at the court, and he knew she had been planning on giving the spirit vessel earring to Nyanta since he couldn't wear a ring at the time. It had been sly of him to show her he'd learned to transform his hands at just that moment to receive a ring instead.

Tetorō put his finger on the ring in his hand. It didn't seem to be any different than normal. He put a finger on the earring. She would have had to switch out the earring for a ring at the last minute during the wedding, then slip it into his own list later, disguised. Of course, it could be a rock in his list if she'd done that, but she didn't usually try to make it hard to figure out.

He put the bishop ring back in his list and equipped the earring. He looked at Michael. Michael blinked. "Not like any of us can see through _her_ illusions," Tetorō shrugged. Michael couldn't argue with that.

Gareth opened the door and walked in. There were two Eagles on guard watch outside the door, but that was just the physical presence. Most, if not all, were on surveillance over the room from inside the code realm. Tetorō knew they'd been waiting on Gareth to get there so that Michael had a chaperone from among them for the next part.

As soon as the umbrella was up and Michael had set the permissions to only the three of them, Tetorō was attacking Michael. "I erased that moment from my history and you weren't in the room."

Michael didn't fight back, but he didn't let Tetorō kill him either. "She didn't erase it from her's. I tapped into her histories for my review."

Tetorō blinked. "And she didn't kill you?"

"No. She ordered it, if you'll recall."

Tetorō scowled. "That was for the flavor text."

"I didn't have opportunity until then...and he's still locked down. We only asked Izanami to free herself from her's." Tetorō considered that, then backed off, letting Michael go.

"Keep it secret: all spirits, cohesive psyche, can be seen in the spirit realm. It takes a different kind of spell to hide there. Putting her into the spirit vessel hides her from that realm. I've told the rest she's buried in a code realm foxhole up near the nano layer to decompress. I've got her sleeping so she doesn't have to feel it.

"She'll feel it again on this transfer, but don't let her out until you think enough time has passed that her psyche has dropped enough to handle this room. ...You're sure that's the item you want to go with?"

Tetorō gave a sharp nod and prepared himself. Michael gave the command to release Purrcy's psyche from his ring. Tetorō immediately called, "Come. Enter. Sleep." She'd barely been present in the room. He was sure he imagined her brushing against his cheek as if giving him one of her soft kisses on her way into his earring. It wasn't possible to feel psyche.

He and Michael looked at each other soberly for a moment. "Take care of her," Michael said. It wasn't necessary to, so it must have been said to make Michael feel better, and probably as a reminder to not let anyone - least of all the Eagles - know where she was. Tetorō gave a nod. Michael's ring was already put away.

"We'll come back for the both of you once we've got the physical fox hole set up." Michael went through the instructions one more time. "Shiroe's not to know anything's different, nor anyone else. Izanami's orders." That was a surprising new factoid to go with the original order, and Tetorō raised an eyebrow.

"We needed the test run, but I hadn't been thinking of it until we were in the middle of our conversation. As soon as I had the thought, she showed up to tell me to run with it. She said otherwise Kaede was going to find out this time - too early. From Kaede's complaint when she showed up, she was this close to walking in on you, or taking over the bathing duties."

Tetorō shuddered. He'd wondered why Michael had suddenly disappeared. "Yeah, that would have been no good. I take it you noticed?"

Michael nodded soberly. "Has it gotten hard to disguise?"

"Yeah," Tetorō sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Only the fact that they expect the High Priestess to not be able to get out of bed once the decay gets this bad has kept it hidden. ...That purification spell you used on Crusty is the one they use on the High Priestess once she gets bedridden."

He wasn't surprised at the looks of distaste on the other men's faces. It turned his stomach every time he had to use it. It would be kinder to let the High Priestess die early instead of drag it on like this. They had an ulterior reason for doing it, but it had only been used on People of the Land vessels until now.

"I'm going to set the permissions to allow the Eagles to keep watch over both of you. When you get hungry, let us know, but you'll be purifying it." Michael said.

Tetorō nodded. "You've got the bathroom included in the umbrella?" He'd need the faucet. Michael gave a nod. Tetorō moved to sit on the bed next to Purrcy's anima. Michael reset the umbrella permissions and the two Eagles walked out, Tetorō watching until the door closed.

It was going to be difficult to give his next report to Shiroe. He passed the time figuring out what to say and how to say it. Even if he didn't get the message across, he wouldn't be surprised if Shiroe had already planned for this to happen.

Tetorō wasn't all that pleased to be going from a prison he could at least get around in and out under the sun to a real prison he wouldn't be able to leave.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō woke up and then was very annoyed. He hadn't chosen to go to sleep. He looked around the room he was in and blinked, very confused. It was as if the excitement from before he'd been put to sleep hadn't even happened. His room had Purrcy-cat curled up in her box in the corner and was dim as if it was evening or early morning. He looked around very carefully, then narrowed his eyes.

He walked to the window. The curtain was closed and when he put his hand up to open it, his hand passed through it. He carefully continued to move his hand through until it touched something solid. What he was touching very much felt cool and hard like solid bulkhead or smooth concrete. He ran his hand along it a bit, then pulled his hand back.

Opening the front door revealed a bathroom, as standard as they came on Theldesia. He wasn't getting out unless he felt along every wall to find where the real door was. He'd do that in a bit.

He went back to the bed and felt the surface. No felinoid-Purrcy. He went to Purrcy-cat and read her stats. It looked like the Eagles had managed to get the combined-anima Purrcy to go to cat form. That would be alright.

Going into the code realm, he looked to see the one bit of information on the room that was most important. He was relieved when he could read the code just enough, but he wouldn't be allowed to modify it.

Gareth had set one of the shields to prevent anything from picking up on Purrcy's psyche being in the room. His own as well, not surprisingly. Most anyone looking for Purrcy would look for her shadow if they couldn't find her. That didn't make his self-preservation instincts happy, but it wasn't surprising.

He wondered how he was supposed to know if Purrcy was ready to be let out of the ring if he didn't know how much time had passed, then rolled his eyes at himself. He'd purified the room and she'd surely come down far enough for that, and could get herself up into the upper layers if not.

Very quietly, Tetorō re-purified the room then gave the command to let Purrcy out of his earring and put it safely away, seeing her appear in the code realm. "Are you okay? Do you need to go higher?" he asked her.

She shook her head, and her eyes went to her anima. "That's not ready, though. Go give me a good dunking."

"The full wash, or just the head?" he asked.

"Full wash, I guess," she answered, then looked around the room. "Not bad, although they still leave fingerprints, some of them. Why?"

Tetorō considered his answer as he walked over to pick up Purrcy-cat. "Izanami isn't telling you?" he asked, finally seeing the dichotomy.

"No. I'm locked in."

He looked over at her, not showing anything as he walked to the front door. "So, when you're not supposed to know, she'll lock you out?"

"Either one will," she admitted, following him. "But it's locked in not locked out. Just like this - in a box. The original containment box was theirs. I just replicated it once I understood it. Their's are tighter, of course. I might be able to wiggle out of this one, having practice on theirs, but I can't get out of theirs."

She watched him scrub Purrcy-cat. "I'd go visit Nyanta during those times if I could to prevent the boredom. He's locked in one, too, more often than not, but he's blind in them, where I can at least see that much."

"They won't let you two be in the same one?" Tetorō stayed unemotional about it as best he could.

"Not really, but then I'm not often in one at the moment since I'm in lessons. When things are really bad for him and I have a moment, or as part of my lessons, I'll go visit him. That helps us both some."

"You can get into his?" Tetorō was a bit surprised.

"Yes, if they're willing. If they're not, I can't." That wasn't surprising.

He was careful with her cat-belly. That was easier to wash than the felinoid belly, nut he was still ginger. Softly ikiryō-Purrcy said, "Tetorō, please, will you let me in for a minute. I want to see how far we have to go."

Tetorō paused, then nodded, not looking at her. She slipped into him and he was shunted to the side, like all the other times before, but she let him keep looking and feeling if he wanted. She carefully palpitated the outside of the womb, then left his hand there, feeling for about ten seconds. She slowly left him and he finished his work and moved Purrcy-cat to a towel.

"Have you felt any movement from the kittens in the last week or so when you've held this form?" Purrcy asked him when he had Purrcy-cat in his arms again and was leaving the bathroom.

"No, Purrcy," he shook his head sadly.

She sighed sadly, settling down next to him on the bed as he sat cross-legged in the middle of it, placing Purrcy-cat in his lap. "It's not a living set this time." She tapped her finger for a bit, lost in thought. "I think we may as well have them come sooner than later. We can assist it to happen, and if we don't there may be other complications that become problematic."

She went wry. "Not that I'm going to survive it long anyway. ...But I'd like to try a couple of my own experiments after giving birth and before dying."

Tetorō looked at Purrcy soberly. "Have you ever died on Theldesia before?"

She looked back at him, her expression grim. "Once. I wish I could have Nyanta present when I wake up on the altar." She looked away. "He already knows what I'll have been walking."

Tetorō's hand reached for her, then he changed his mind and pet Purrcy-cat instead. That would help her more. After a bit she continued. "I'm going to prepare my experiments. When I'm ready, we'll get it going. There really isn't any reason to postpone it at this point."

Tetorō nodded. He'd rather spend less than more time here in this prison room himself. They curled up into a cat-and-human pile on the bed, finding at least comfort in the presence of each other.

-:-:-:-:-

Marielle entered Log Horizon's guild hall cheerily. "Good morning! Are you all ready for your monthly inoculation?"

They all looked at her with blank expressions. She looked around the room. "Well, with Tetorō not here to do it for you, I thought I'd fill in for him. When you're all gathered around for breakfast is the best time, I thought. So if you'll all sit tight, I'll be done in a jiffy?"

The rest of the guild turned and looked at Shiroe. He sat back in his chair. "Thank you, Marie. You're so kind to be taking care of us, in remembering the little details." They all sat still while she cast the anti-plague healing spell over the room and each of them. When the sparkles of light faded, Shiroe asked, "What level are you able to cast now for that spell, Marie?"

"Hm? Level one-hundred now. I've been making sure to go out regularly to get up that high since I know it's the minimum baseline."

"Very good," Shiroe praised her. "We do have several Clerics here among the Eagles, but they weren't here during that event to learn that spell. Would you be willing to teach it to them today? That way we can properly see to our guild without having to impose on your schedule. I'd really appreciate it."

She suddenly looked nervous, but everyone gave her friendly, supportive looks and comments until she relaxed and promised. Reed immediately gave the non-verbal order and three Eagles put their breakfast dishes in the kitchen, rose, and collected her up to immediately go out and learn it from her.

When the door was closed, the room got very somber and they gave their attention to Shiroe. "Is anyone in this room level one-hundred or less?" Rudy raised his hand, as did Touya and Minori. No one else did. Shiroe looked at the juniors. "Did you feel a lessening of the pressure?"

The carefully considered the difference. "Perhaps a little," Minori finally said. "I wouldn't say it's resolved all of my feelings of anxiety, but I do feel less irritable."

Touya reconsidered, then nodded. "About that for me, too."

Rudy paused, then said, "Even the first time I didn't ever feel the same as the rest of you. I wondered a bit then, but this time is the same. I don't believe that I'm affected the same as the rest of you are."

Shiroe considered him for a while, then nodded. "This world has a different thing for you to do. Your path is protected. I suppose you could be grateful."

Rudy swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay," he was reassured. "We're sure you don't want to have to live through this."

"I'm sure I'll use it to good effect," Shiroe said, already distracted. Rudy swallowed again, not sure that he liked that either.

No one moved - since Shiroe didn't - until the three Eagles walked back into the house. "Lowest level first, please. We're experimenting," Shiroe ordered mildly.

Charlie cast. "Level one-hundred-three."

Shiroe looked around the room. He raised his hand. "I would say it's done about the same. Lessened the irritation, given me a bit of breathing room. Next level up."

QA cast. "Level one-hundred-five."

The rest of the main guild raised their hands and about a third of the Eagles. They all agreed with the same assessment. "Anyone of lesser levels want to change their assessment now?" Shiroe asked.

The twins considered it closely. "I'd say I'm feeling a little happier now," Minori finally said, and Touya nodded.

"Go ahead," Shiroe looked at Secretary.

"Level one-hundred-eight. Just reached it on the way back from Ninetails," he stated and cast the spell.

"Anyone over that?" Shiroe asked. "And?" Those who hadn't been affected by the others also agreed to feeling less irritable. "And I'm feeling better generally," he said. "It's a five step increase to reach that much, where an equal amount has some small effect. Because of that, it's not a Plague in the truest sense, but because it's related to it, it has a positive effect on it.

"We'll continue to monitor and see how frequently it's required to keep us going. I'm going to assume we're still the worst affected so that the effect is more beneficial for everyone else for now.

"Please watch for complaints from everyone else, and continue to ask people who look affected to go get a booster shot, so to speak. That much should be enough so that when the winter special ends and things aren't better, we can let everyone else blame it on the plague. They'll recognize the symptoms on their own."

-:-:-:-:-

Ains was rather agitated at that month's Round Table meeting. They all let him go first. It was usually best to let him get things off his chest so work could get done - if he didn't derail it completely from the start. "Is anyone else getting symptoms of that Plague from last spring in their guilds?" He cast a dark glare at Shiroe.

"Have you been inoculating?" Marielle asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course. We had one person particularly irritable and when the monthly inoculation was cast, they immediately calmed down."

Roderick frowned. "What level was that person and what level was the caster?"

"The person was level ninety and the caster was level one-hundred-one. I've carefully tasked my best Cleric to continue to keep his levels going up just in case we should get another outbreak," he said it proudly.

"It was just the one?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes, but it's still very concerning to think it might be coming back," Ains insisted.

The others around the table nodded and all agreed that a city-wide inoculation would be a good idea, perhaps to be repeated just before leaving for Minami, and then again when they all returned from the Winter Festival, since they didn't want to infect Minami, and they didn't want to catch it while out of Akiba and bring it back in with them.

"What's the current maximum Adventurer level you've all seen in your guilds and on the streets?" Shiroe asked. "It might be good to have an upper bound understood ahead of time." More than one guildmaster was a bit frightened when it came out that Adventurers were now reaching level one-hundred-five.

Isaac sighed. "Well, what do you expect when a full legion of us had to go over to China and clear their Maze of Eternity? It was like fighting through three of our own Maze of Eternity. Even though we get less experience for the Overwritten, there were so many it was impossible to not move up, even in the hundreds."

There was sad allowance for that. "Not to mention all the sea monsters that weren't low level either and ganged up on us, particularly on the way out," he grumbled further. Shoulders slumped in defeat.

It was agreed that at least one Cleric, and two if they had them, from each guild would be sent out to get their levels up to at least one-hundred-five in order to handle any epidemic that might occur and the meeting was able to turn to the mundane business at hand, including the transport of people and products to Minami for the winter festival.


	14. Adventurer Grief

Isuzu stood up in the covered wagon behind the driver's bench, one hand clutching the canvas cover's supporting arch to keep herself stabilized. She was excited to see the walls of Akiba in front of her. Yomi-kun wiggled next to her, his tail moving his body pressed against her leg.

She smiled down into his face, which was smiling up at her, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. He'd picked up on her excitement, although as a dog he had no understanding of why she was excited. She put her free hand on top of his head and looked back up at the city.

She'd only been gone about a month, which wasn't a lot in the scheme of things, but what was ahead was what excited her most: seeing her family and friends again, the wedding of Naotsugu and Marielle, then later the winter festival.

She was looking forward to her debut concert at Grandpa's Kitchen, and was most definitely planning on having one on stage in Minami. She couldn't let an opportunity like that pass her by. Surprisingly, she'd really enjoyed being the artist and manager all at the same time. She only had to perform to her own standards and capabilities, not to someone else's opinions of both.

Just like when she and her friends had been out before, generally the People of the Land were happy to hear her play, and enjoyed listening to her. She'd been able to get many of them to talk to her, even when it was serious topics. As long as they knew she was serious about listening to them with sober respect, they responded in kind. On occasion there had been the grumpy or the sour, but since their neighbors knew them, or they'd been silent strangers, she hadn't had too many troubles.

She'd rather planned it that way, though. She'd wanted to start slow, in areas that were already friendly so that she could learn her pattern without additional worries. Once she'd performed in front of the two larger groups (the Adventurer cities) then she would probably have the performance part of it down and she could move on to the areas of Eastal that would begin to take more careful consideration. She planned on doing that in stages as well.

Plus she still had to learn just how long it took to travel to where she'd like to go. It would be good to get in a six month, or perhaps year rotation, so that places who had seen her could see her again. That's what a Bard was, after all. Someone who carried the gossip and news around from place to place and taught as they went. They were welcomed not just for the one time, but were hoped for again in the future. More people would trust her that way, too.

Riding into Akiba, standing in the moving wagon, felt a lot like triumphant movement along the path she wanted to walk. That also fed her excitement. She was coming home as part of that movement and would continue on.

When they were close enough to see the gate and the gate guards (who were usually just Adventurers who felt like hanging out at the gate to see who might be coming or going to pass the time), a shock of curly blond hair separated out and moved into the gate entryway.

Isuzu raised her hand over her head and waved at Rudy, glad he was coming to greet her. While he didn't wave in quite the same way, she knew he was glad to see her as well. "Time for you to rest now," Isuzu said to Yomi-kun, smiling back down at him. With a single word spell, he sparkled, then disappeared.

"The dog's a spell?" the merchant driving the wagon asked in surprise.

"Yes. A gift to me from my guild mother to see I'm protected while I'm out, although I'm more glad for the company."

She got a kind smile. "Yes, they are good for companionship, aren't they? He did seem rather well behaved."

Isuzu laughed a little. "He gets into some mischief every now and then, but for a dog, yes, Yomi-kun is very obedient."

"I take it that young lad is here to greet you?" the merchant tipped his head at Rudy.

"Yup. He's very obedient, too, and gets into less mischief." The merchant gave her an odd look, but she just smiled. "You know, boys of the guilds can get into a lot of that."

That got a smile from the man, who looked like a kind young grandfather. "Yes, the boys will do that when comfortable at home." He slowed the wagon until the horses stopped near Rudy.

Rudy walked over and looked up at the merchant. "If you'll let me ride with you to where you're going, we can help you unload." He looked up at Isuzu, "That is, if you're up for that before we head to the guild hall."

Isuzu gave a nod. "I'd be okay with that. I do appreciate the ride and the least we can do is help unload."

"Thank you very much," the merchant said, touching the brim of his dusty brown hat. Rudy climbed up onto the seat next to him. He snapped the reins and got the wagon going again.

The two helped him navigate the city streets until he was where he'd been told to take his products (the back side of Marine Organization's warehouse). In short order more Adventurers than them had the products unloaded and he'd been paid.

"If you need a place to stay, there are several inns. I'll be playing in the next night or two at Grandpa's Kitchen, if you want to come," Isuzu told him as they prepared to part. "Thank you so much for the ride."

"Thank you. I'd like to have the opportunity to look around a bit, I think." They gave him directions to an inn they felt he would like, that wasn't so far he'd get lost, then took themselves off for home.

"It's good to see you, Miss Isuzu," Rudy said with a smile.

"It's good to see you, too, Rudy, and to be home." Isuzu said. He didn't look too unhappy or stressed out, so she relaxed a bit more.

"Did your time out go well?" he asked.

"It did. I met a lot of nice people and had some very good discussions - like what we've had around the tables in the People of the Land inns here in town. I was almost surprised the first couple of times that they were willing to face me as seriously as they face you here." She looked at him to study him.

"That's marvelous, Miss Isuzu. But then, you are very kind and approachable. I'm sure they could sense that you were someone who would respect their words," Rudy praised her. She knew they were honest words from his perspective.

"I think, that if you were to travel your own lands someday with the same sort of face you show to the people you care for here, they would also face you the same way, Rudy," she said seriously. "You're learning good things here that will help you in your future, the same as I have been."

He blinked at her, then blushed slightly. "Thank you, Miss Isuzu. I do hope I'm able to serve well when it's time to. I'm grateful to have these opportunities now to learn." He looked away, then confided, "I've actually begun just a little, although I admit to feeling a bit like a traitor to my family, even though Lady Purrcy gave the oracle."

Isuzu gave him her sympathetic attention. "I'm sure anything you can do now to help will help your family, and will be appreciated by the people."

He sighed a bit dramatically, but nodded. "When Guildmaster Shiroe decided to clean up the zones recently, by sorting through which zones were necessary as harvest locations and which could be properly cleaned up, I couldn't help but think that we could use such a thing in Ninetails Dominion."

He ran his hand through his hair, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. "We have so many monsters and demihumans there that it's hard to live. But her oracle gave me hope, that we could walk without fear. It occurred to me that this would be the very essential thing to begin that." His hand flung out. It was only part of his way, and was something she barely paid attention to any more.

"I contacted Mister Brody and asked if he would also do something similar for the People of the Land there. He's agreed to put together a map of the zones of Ninetails Dominion with notations of where the best and required harvest areas are. When he has it done, he'll forward it to me.

"Guildmaster Shiroe and I will go over it so I can understand why he's chosen those zones. Then I'll contact Lady Purrcy and ask her for the same information she's giving to Guildmaster Shiroe - that is, where the places are we should allow the nests and villages of the monsters to remain so that those necessary items can remain available to harvest. That way we might be able to decrease the threat of monsters responsibly."

Isuzu was staring at Rudy. "I think that's most awesome, Rudy. For you to be able to face the thought of leaving even some alive for a good purpose means you've come a long way, I think." He blushed at her praise.

"Back home, we called it sustainable harvesting - for plants. For animals and creatures it was some kind of management, but it was the same concept. Not letting it get out of hand, but not killing to extinction - finding the wiser balance between the two. I suspect it will still be hard for you, but I think with practice you'll see that wisdom for yourself and then it will be easier."

She could tell Rudy was trying to think about it very hard. It was hard for the Codes to overcome their natural tendency to want to kill all monsters since there were so many that were so difficult in that region. They had to consider the lives of the People of the Land of the region they were responsible to. "I hope the Adventurers there are able to help you reach that goal as well."

Rudy gave a nod. "I'm still trying to come up with how to pay for making the quest requests."

"Well, you're letting them take what treasures they do get, right?"

Rudy looked away a bit. "Will they want the treasures of the zones that don't have the better drops?" he asked.

"Probably," she shrugged. "We know that we can use or sell them anyway, even if it's not a high profit."

"Also...," he was surprisingly hesitant, "I've been given advice that if I'm going to do that, I should request a percentage or offer a percentage of what's gained, so that the coffers of the region can be filled enough to take care of what needs to be taken care of in the governance of the region. Would that be acceptable, if the returns are so low?"

Isuzu rubbed her head, making her curly hair fluff and stand out a little. "I almost want to ask who you heard that from, although it shouldn't make a difference ...except if Shiroe-san, Purrcy-san, or Henrietta-san said it, then it shouldn't be questioned, in my opinion."

"You place a lot of trust in them," Rudy smiled at her.

"Yes, so it's a rather cheating way to go about it," she admitted with a wry grin.

"Well, truthfully," Rudy said, ducking his head a little, "it's what came out of a class discussion from Lady Purrcy's economics class based on the lessons we'd had."

"The students suggested it?" Isuzu asked surprised.

"After discussion, yes," Rudy said.

"Well, then that's easy," Isuzu said, "you take it back to the teacher and present it as an example to go over in class so that everyone can understand. It's even likely they'll give it back to all of you to finish figuring out, but they'll give you more information around it to understand better how to think about it."

She paused, thinking. "In such cases, sometimes the specific circumstances make the determining factors. If those zones are such poor zones that no one will go anyway, then you'd have to pay, not just offer the drops to take home. Or maybe you could ask they bring you back the drops because you can sell those for a profit, but you pay them because they can't. Things like that could be done, and detailed discussions can be part of that."

While Rudy mulled over that, so did Isuzu. After a bit she said, "You know, I'd bet that at least Mister Brody, but also the rest of the Nakasu Ambassadors, would be willing to work with you as a group to help you see what they've learned in the details of the area.

"I don't know if your dad would talk to you, but maybe you could talk to the minister of finance or of marketing, or whatever other ministers he has, and they might be able to help you see those details as well.

"If you were showing now that you cared about them and their lives, enough to be learning from even this distance, then I think that could also only help you." His brow was furrowed with concern. "I'm not saying that you should appear to take over. I don't think that would go over well.

"But if you contacted them and told them you were in a class, and perhaps that you'd been given a project and you were hoping to use your home as your example so you could learn, they might be willing to help from that perspective - as teachers and advisors rather than your own ministers - since they're still your dad's after all."

"That has merit," Rudy agreed. "And...I think it would make me less nervous than just showing up and expecting to be able to do everything. I think right now, they'd all do like my brothers and turn their backs to me."

"Probably," Isuzu said dryly, her eyes narrowed a bit. "It's hard to win any noble's trust, although I suspect the common folk would be fine as long as you were the one to help cut down on the monsters."

"Thank you for helping me yet again, Miss Isuzu." He smiled at her. "It really is good to have you back."

"Thanks, Rudy. I'm glad to be of help, but you could have called me on that one any time." She gave him a scolding look, even though she was just teasing.

"How could I have interrupted the soul-searching and fun of the great Miss Isuzu, musician extraordinaire?" His gesture of depreciation was wild, but she smiled. He was teasing just as much as she had.

-:-:-:-:-

Because they'd known Isuzu was coming home, and because the Eagles were back in town, Minori and Touya had asked the Eagle chefs to take their place at Grandpa's Kitchen so they could greet her. Minori had been airing out Isuzu's room and they'd been cleaning it of the dust so it would be welcoming for her.

Rudy had let them know as soon as he'd seen her approaching the city, so they were done just in time for the other two to walk in the door. They greeted Isuzu warmly and let her get settled, which didn't take much time. It wasn't like she was carrying anything in her hands that needed to be put down. She did stop by her room to put her bed and a few other things back in their places.

As they gathered around the table in the common room, the conversation and chatter was happy. They were a little embarrassed when it was enough to pull Shiroe out of his office, but he came with a smile to greet Isuzu and welcome her home warmly.

He didn't give her a hug because of the plague, but he did tease her by asking if she'd gotten in her long bath yet. They laughed at that when she had to admit she hadn't, and promised to before dinner, not that any of them minded, really. It wasn't like Adventurers _had_ to bathe. They just liked to.

When it looked like Shiroe was about to return to his office and his work, Isuzu stopped him briefly. "You said back a bit ago that Hamelin is back." She was a little uncertain then firmed up. "How is that going?" She looked directly into Shiroe's eyes.

Shiroe looked back at her with the same respect. "They're out, right now. The short while they were here and getting used to things they did okay. It was certainly a time of eggshells for everyone. We'll see how it goes when they come back. So far they seem to be behaving."

He paused, then added, "I know it's of greatest difficulty for those of you who had to live through that time. Please don't feel like you have to talk to them. It isn't necessary. But I'd also like it if you didn't feel like you had to continue to be afraid of them. If there's anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask." His look took in Minori and Touya as well. They gave sober nods and he returned to his office when they didn't ask for more.

Minori took a breath. "It's not been easy here or at Crescent Moon League, but we're far enough from town we don't see them much. They've been invited to attend classes at the Academy, but they aren't comfortable enough yet to do that. They dislike Shiroe-sensei so much that the first thing they did was ask where our guild hall was - then hunt for one of their own on the opposite side of town."

"They really do seem to want to live peaceably," Rudy said a little cautiously, not having been one of those imprisoned by Hamelin. "From the outside perspective, it feels a lot like the early part of the catastrophe, when the People of the Land and the Adventurers were trying to understand how to live the new pattern. Everyone's just a little frightened - even Hamelin - and everyone's wanting it to end up peaceful, but no one's quite sure how to step yet."

Touya nodded. "The rules already in place help this time, but they aren't highly restrictive so it's a learning process. It is hard and it makes my skin crawl, but Minori and I have decided that if any of them want to come eat at Grandpa's Kitchen, there's no call to refuse them unless they do something we'd refuse anyone service for."

"It helps to have the Eagles in the building with us again, though," Minori said with a little shudder. "Knowing I can call on help if they should get ugly makes me less afraid."

"Well...," Isuzu said slowly, "I would think anyone in Akiba would come to our aid in such a case."

The others agreed. "As long as we're not caught alone in a dark alley," Touya quipped.

They gave nervous smiles of agreement to that one. "That's true anyway," Rudy said with a gesture that Isuzu recognized immediately, although she hadn't seen it in a long time.

"Are you having troubles without someone to properly watch your back?" she asked him, worried. Rudy didn't quite meet her eyes. "Rudy!" she scolded. "You have to call on everyone."

He held up his hand in defense. "I am. I am. It's just...it's been more frequently than I'd expected."

Isuzu turned on Minori and Touya. "You can't just let that happen while I'm gone. I'll worry too much."

They gave her apologetic looks. "We're sorry, Isuzu. The Eagles only got back just this morning and we've been heads down busy at the restaurant for three weeks without them." They turned to Rudy and apologized to him as well.

"Who are you calling on, then?" Isuzu asked Rudy, unsure.

"West Wind Brigade first," Rudy said promptly. That was good, since they were the proper people to call if there was trouble. "If there isn't anyone close, I call Sir Isaac and he sends someone from Knights of the Black Sword that's close by. He's asked me to keep him in that position since Naotsugu's asked him to take the place of Tetorō for now. It works a little different, but it works."

Isuzu frowned. "Still. ...I think I'll follow you tomorrow from a distance to see if I can understand what's happening. The guild as a whole should be able to support you better. We aren't going to have the Eagles forever. If we've discovered this hole this time, we need to fill it so it isn't there next time."

Minori leaned forward, eager to do her part. "Why don't you tell us some of the situations you found yourself in and we'll see if we can do some battle planning now, before you're back in them again. Even if you're going solo, it still helps to have others for that part. The more-heads principle."

Isuzu nodded emphatic agreement. Rudy took a breath and she glared at him. He chose to not flippantly say he was an Adventurer and could handle it, but to submissively begin answering their demand.

They sat at the table in battle discussions for nearly an hour before giving up and heading out to relax in town so Isuzu could stock back up on supplies and they could pick up some ingredients for a special desert to go with dinner. They didn't want to spend _all_ of their first day together worried. It was a day to be happy to be together again.

Besides, Naotsugu showed up and became a bother, and when Isaac showed up shortly after, it got loud between the two of them. The common room almost wasn't big enough for the both of them, even though they got along well enough. Isuzu did get to greet him and Nyanta, though, before leaving, and Akatsuki stopped by to also say hello on her way through to her duty at Shiroe's side. Then it felt complete enough they could leave the house again.

-:-:-:-:-

Everyone settled in Shiroe's office at seven-thirty that evening after dinner. It was a larger group than they'd been having, now that Isuzu was back and so were Michael and the Eagles. Just the Eagles alone almost doubled the group since it wasn't just Michael who came now.

Reed, Charlie, and Secretary were there for Shiroe. Gareth silently followed Michael in, but that couldn't be faulted both for that pairing and because Shiroe's evening conversations were actually broadcast at the end of these meetings and Gareth would need to know how Tetorō was doing.

Nyanta came to the meetings as well - for now and as long as he stayed polite - so Brenner was there also. With Crusty present as well, they very much overflowed the chairs now. The lower ranked Eagles stood the wall at rest and that helped some as far as seating.

There was the usual standard update. Shiroe gave the summary of the monthly Round Table meeting. Those who had been out gathering information passed it along. Isuzu made sure the protection of Rudy came up as a line item, saying that she was going to go along for investigative purposes the next day. They'd discuss it and bring back to a later meeting concrete things that could be done.

Isuzu then gave the final wrap-up summary of her trip out and a date was set for her concert at Grandpa's Kitchen. Michael gave the summary report of the Eagle's trip to Ninetails Dominion. Shiroe took as an action item to contact the other Adventurer city's heads about the possibility of pirates showing up and to toss them right back out.

When they were done, the room got silent and all eyes turned to Shiroe. His eyes got the far away look of a chat. "Tetorō. How are things tonight?"

There was quiet for a long time, but the visual from the spell came up. Tetorō was in his bed, and it looked like he was sleeping. "Tetorō?" Shiroe called him again.

It took a bit, but Tetorō did manage to wake up. "Is it that time?" he asked, blinking and trying to get to awake as he sat up in his bed.

"It is," Shiroe said kindly, "I'm sorry to wake you."

"No," Tetorō said. "It's fine. You want to hear it." Everyone got a little more interested.

Tetorō rubbed his eyes, then his head to get the blood flowing. "The kittens were born, stillborn. Three of them. She said to leave the birthing until later wouldn't be good since she might not have the strength to push them out and bad things from that would make her die all the faster. She just about didn't make it as it was." His face went sour.

Their eyes could just make out Purrcy, as cat, sleeping in her box in the corner of the room, rather than in his bed with him. He did usually gave his reports that way.

"Purrcy fetched Indicus back before beginning, since she decided she may as well. She wasn't able to put Indicus' psyche into any of them. So being able to give birth to hosts we can come back to isn't going to work. They have to be joined earlier in gestation.

"That's a bit concerning just from the perspective that children might not be able to resurrect. Likely they'll be more like real Adventurers of the Land, that die when they die, although that should take longer than for People of the Land. At least that's her conjecture."

"Where's Indicus now?" Shiroe asked.

Tetorō shook his head. "Izanami took her when we discovered it wouldn't work. She'll probably wait until the right time and use her as one of the test subjects this next round, is my guess, just to see if an already formed Adventurer psyche can be matched to a fetus and when. I figure that's not all bad, since we're not ready to have her back with us just yet."

Shiroe wasn't too comfortable with that, but he couldn't be surprised, nor argue, really. They'd already judged Indicus as outcast.

Tetorō yawned. "Purrcy's going to need at least two days of recovery, or one good solid day of sleeping. I think Izanami will leave her alone now. I've told her I'm not willing to travel until she's healed up just enough, and got a promise that they won't just kill her off now, since it would be so much more convenient for us to get into Akiba first.

"She'd really like Nyanta to be there when she wakes up." He glared sort of at the screen, since he couldn't see it's location on his end.

Shiroe glared at Nyanta for him until he got a flick of an ear and tail that said Izanagi had already given his permission this time. Shiroe let up on the glare and looked a question instead. Nyanta gave a solemn nod. Shiroe turned back to the video conference screen. "I think we can do that," he answered Tetorō. Tetorō gave a relieved nod.

Michael sent a text note to Shiroe and Shiroe gave a nod. "We'll send Michael on the _Oki Watarimono_ to pick you up. Can you get to the coast easy enough?"

Tetorō sighed. "Yes, and if my feet start to hurt he can walk us back to it one at a time."

Michael gave a nod. "Okay," agreed Shiroe. "I'll talk to him about it. Let me know when you think she's up for the travel and we'll schedule the exact timing then. We'll also get going on the official wedding announcement to the city." He paused as they looked at Tetorō. It looked like he was falling asleep again.

"Isuzu made it back just fine and looks a lot happier. Touya and Minori are glad to have their assistant chefs back. It will be nice to have the two of you back as well, when you get here." Shiroe smiled at Tetorō. "I'll let you go back to sleep now. That's really all the news from this end. Thanks for your hard work today."

Tetorō gave a final sleepy nod, then gave up and fell back to sleep. Shiroe closed the connection and turned back to the room. "Naotsugu, tell Marielle the date is this Saturday. That should give Purrcy plenty of time to be healed up from the birthing before they come home. We'll help with announcing it and set up, like we've already promised, starting tomorrow."

"You got it," Naotsugu answered soberly.

"Michael, you've got a line to Purrcy, or some way to keep track of her?" Shiroe raised an eyebrow at him. Michael gave a short nod. "Then watch her. If she Cathedrals early she'll end up in Nakasu. Let Nyanta know immediately so he can get her back here right away. The shorter the gap between resurrection and her arrival here, the better."

"Yessir," Michael said.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, in the bathroom after waking, Nyanta washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth in the sink. As he turned away from it he clapped his hands twice, bowed, and clapped again. His forward motion was stopped, to his relief.

"Inari-no-Izanagi, from this time until Purrcy returns to the shrine, please allow me to be myself, purresent here in Akiba with my family and guild, in accord with the agreement mew made with Shiroe-ichi." He bowed again and waited.

The pressure that was Izanagi built up in him and in the room until he was looking at himself hovering in the air in front of him. The expression - what little existed - was cold and just shy of disapproving.

He was pressed upon with the same pressure that had walked him into the shower so many times before now, although his feet remained still this time. It was the warning and the message that he was not in control in any situation. He didn't fight against it, only waited for Izanagi to respond, which it did when it was good and ready to. "If you delay in your requirement I will return immediately."

Nyanta bowed slightly. "At the first socially acceptable time after Purrcy returns to the Cathedral, I will comply." Izanagi and the pressure remained until it was satisfied he would be obedient.

Both Izanagi and the pressure left as quickly as usual and Nyanta slumped to the floor. He closed his eyes and gave in, although it wasn't difficult. He'd been preparing for this time for a while. "Brenner-nyan. Please come to the first floor bathroom immediately."

"Nyanta-san?" Brenner confirmed in surprise.

"Yes." It came out tired - but then, he was.

"I'll be right there." Nyanta had to wait, but he wasn't going anywhere, so he did so patiently.

The bathroom door opened and Brenner took in the situation quickly. He closed the door behind him and crouched down next to Nyanta, calling up Spirit Heal and casting it quickly. Brenner searched his face, trying to determine just who he was this time. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Nyanta sighed and held out a hand to be helped to his feet. "I petitioned for freedom for the next short while and was punished for asking."

Brenner helped him up. "You got it, though? Furlough?"

Nyanta nodded. "Let's go to my room. We need to talk while I can." When they entered the room, Brenner paused briefly in surprise, looking around as he closed the door behind them. Nyanta walked on over to the window, drew the curtain and opened it to let the fresh air into the room.

"What were those?" Brenner asked.

"Guardians for the High Purriest," Nyanta answered shortly. His ear twitched. "Izanagi as the High Purriest is not a pleasant purrson," Nyanta agreed with Brenner's silent assessment.

He had his own protections gifted by Purrcy that helped at this kind of time, though, and they'd already done their work. "He surpurrised me, the first time he locked me down. He'd slipped in through the cracks and I'd not noticed."

He looked Brenner in the eye. "That was the breakfast at Minami when everyone made it as plain as they could things weren't right. He locked me down then, although he understood well enough he needed to grant the slight concession to allow Purrcy to handle the visit with Iselius-kun. I was surpurrised to be released at Nakasu. That is, until I learned what we all learned then."

Brenner gave an understanding grimace at that. "Has it been in control pretty much since then?" They sat on the floor facing each other.

"I'm allowed to observe most of the time, and when it doesn't matter, it's me that answers. I haven't stayed out of the kitchen - Izanagi has. The High Purriest has no use for the menial tasks of the servant." He was being sarcastic, because he of course delighted in cooking.

"Ah. That makes more sense," Brenner looked enlightened. "So the High Priest does have a personality of his own, then?"

"Very much so," Nyanta let his tone of voice say his disapproval. "Quite evil from our purrspective, actually, although to Izanagi it is logical expediency."

"A rather distasteful mix, that," Brenner agreed.

Nyanta rubbed his head. "...When I'm locked away, it is in darkness, alone. Mew already understand that for us of Earth, what we need the most is companionship. Those are very difficult times." Brenner nodded sympathetically. "I'm most often locked away when my own anger becomes more than I can contain and Izanagi doesn't wish to deal with it."

"And Mister Shiroe has said that's going to be what's pushed the most in the coming months," Brenner said dryly.

"Indeed. Purrcy has been able to come and visit for short times then, and she is in agreement." Brenner's eyes went a little wide in surprise. "However, she also expects to be locked away more frequently in the same time period as her own anger threatens to overwhelm her as well.

"She has suggested that I ask mew to place on me the same tracer that Tetorō put on her. That is, on my psyche. Then mew will be able to come find me in that place and be my companion, the same as Tetorō is for her. Will mew do this, so that I can survive with my mind intact?"

Brenner thought about that. "I'd need to have Tetorō show me, I think, but he'll be coming with her. If it's a pseudocode spell, I can do it easily."

"It is. He cast it at the beginning as one of his first spells."

"Will it stick? Nothing else does, you know."

Nyanta shrugged. "Purrcy suggested it."

"Well...can't get any better an answer than that and trying, I guess," Brenner smiled a little.

Nyanta shifted to get a little more comfortable. "I need to talk to mew in confidence as my councilor so that I can be purrepared for what's coming. Until breakfast, but likely rather a lot for a bit as I only have a few days of furlough, as you say. Any healing we can do now will help me, I'm sure." Brenner soberly agreed and they began.

-:-:-:-:-

Gareth, having been thrown out of Nyanta's room at the request for confidentiality, soberly walked over to Michael's room and knocked on his door. Michael opened the door and looked at him in a bit of surprised curiosity. "I need to make a report, Sir." Michael let him in and closed the door.

Gareth stood at relaxed attention, his hands clasped behind his back. When Michael gave his consent for the report to begin, Gareth said, "Nyanta called for Brenner first thing this morning. Brenner asked me to follow along as surveillance.

"Nyanta took the opportunity right after the first purification to ask Izanagi to let him have furlough from now likely until Purrcy leaves, as he says it's short. He'd been dropped again as punishment for asking for it, but he was still granted it. Brenner healed him and Nyanta invited him to his room to talk."

Gareth gave a slight shudder. "I've been staying out of the room on orders, but also because it isn't pleasant. As soon as they walked in even Brenner noticed it. The High Priest has four Revenant Hōsōshi* he keeps in the room as his attendants."

He swallowed and blinked, trying to not see it again. Their four eyes and fangs were bad enough, although of the yokai and spirits of _Elder Tales_ they were some of the more pleasant to run into visually as they were humanoid and wore imperial court minister clothing. Many yokai were quite ugly, and often naked or barely clothed.

These were powerful and that made an additional impact. The two in the High Priestess' room were Revenant Priestesses of a similar ranking and form, just female. Michael nodded, comprehending. "Nyanta did something, though. As soon as they were in the room, the Revenant Hōsōshi fled from it and left them alone."

Michael was extremely interested in that bit of information. "It was Nyanta alone?"

"Yes. Izanagi had left him by then. He says that he's been passenger - when not so angry he's locked down - for the most part since we got back. The High Priest won't stoop to mean kitchen work, or I suspect Nyanta would be in the kitchen more frequently. He's also asked, on Purrcy's suggestion, that Brenner learn Tetorō's tracer spell so he can keep Nyanta company when he's on lockdown."

"That's going to work?" Michael asked Brenner's question.

"He said she said to do it. It's connected to the psyche specifically, so maybe that makes a difference?" It was all Gareth had been able to figure out.

"So...they're making Nyanta be an ikiryō, too - at least when they don't want to deal with him?" Michael asked, trying to figure it out.

"It seems that way," Gareth agreed.

Michael rubbed his chin. "I think next time he gets locked up, you should go hunting and see where he is, if you can. Have you found out where she gets sent to?"

Gareth shook his head. "I can't get to her when she's in the shrine, and I couldn't spirit realm walk until we were there. Right now she's with Tetorō where she's supposed to be."

"When she's here, see if you can find out, although they should leave her alone, too...we can hope anyway. It'd be nice to have a vacation from the two of them, but Izanami's just as likely going to want to play while she can." Michael gave a look of distaste.

Gareth shook his head. "I'm not sure how she's doing it, but Izanami's holding down the fort at the shrine." His brow furrowed. "I'm not even sure why. You remember yesterday's report - Purrcy's being locked down? I went and looked and some form of her is back at the shrine still, holding the AI."

"Then why did Kaede come after us?" Michael asked.

"Remember, I sent her back and told her to forget what had happened. I stopped in to check on Kaede after I saw the form on the bed and she said that they were just as glad Tetorō had left with the cat.

"I let her know we'd be sending him back with the resurrected High Priestess. She wasn't thrilled, but she also couldn't complain, knowing it was coming from before." That was one nice thing about being able to code realm walk and spirit realm walk - he could talk to Priestess Kaede. That assumed one found talking to her pleasant.

Michael looked at Gareth sharply. "Is it a form of the spell we used on the _Ocypete_ to trick the pirates?"

"It might be," Gareth considered it, running back in his history. "And Izanami is staying there in presence and pressure just enough to make them all think it's still her." He nodded. "It looks like that. Izanami will probably let the illusion go when Purrcy really does die." He was confused for a moment. "Would it be Purrcy who's done it, from watching us do it?"

Michael shrugged. "She was asleep the whole time we were collecting her, then locked up. It's more likely Izanami."

"You didn't do it?" Gareth asked

"I didn't think it would work. Since she's used it this time, if we need it next time, I'll go ahead and do it." Gareth straightened up, his report finished. "Thank you, Airman. Dismissed."

Gareth saluted and left the room to stand on the door. He had nothing better to do until breakfast, except see if he could tell if there were traces left from when Purrcy had hidden in this place before when she'd been kicked out of her anima.

When Michael asked him for the clip of that morning until he'd been thrown out, he passed it over. He'd already figured Michael would want it. That's why he'd given the report.

Getting rid of the spirits in the rooms would make Michael's job of filching the High Priestess easier. He also wasn't surprised when Michael went walking to study the spell of just what was on the High Priestess' bed. Kaede could see through just about anything.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe looked up from his morning routine and blinked. He'd felt it. He'd felt Izanagi leave the guild hall. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his shoulders relax and the lifting of the burden of pressure that leaving left behind.

Somehow, he sort of knew when Izanagi was present, but it wasn't something he noticed. It was always the leaving, the sense of no-pressure, he recognized. Likely Izanagi did that on purpose, slid into place slowly as to not alert them. That seemed to be the way it worked anyway.

Shiroe's first instinct was to call for Akatsuki, but he stopped. This was the wrong time of day for that and was a hidden trap Izanagi liked to leave behind. He'd learned that the first time. Just because the physical presence of the AI was lessened that didn't mean its influence wasn't still hanging around. Shiroe went back to what he'd been doing and finished getting ready for his day.

Something was pushing on him, though. As if a dog wanting attention, but from a distance. When Shiroe was ready, he sighed and paid attention to it, just a little. "I'm not ready for you. Just observe for now. You need to see what we do when we aren't lost to the anger and madness. Continue to learn and observe, and stay outside."

He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep the junior kami outside when the city began to become truly angry, but now while they weren't he didn't want to have that one come visit. Not when they wanted to find peace and joy in the wedding of the city (they hoped to never be there for a century).

He'd known when Michael and the Eagles had taken down the pirates. The junior kami had come sniffing more closely than ever before and he'd sat and firmly kept it off the island. It had been just a little disappointed, if such could be said, that it hadn't been an offering of anger and malice, but of dispassionate expedience, such as Izanagi would have taken as an acceptable offering.

When it had "asked" him about it, he'd tried to answer as best he could. He wasn't sure, but he thought it might have gotten the idea. At the very least, it had decided to take the fear and resignation and surprise of the pirates, and the glee of the Eagles released for once - although that wasn't much different from any of them when they finally got to fight a good fight.

Feeling the Eagles through the kami had confirmed for him what he wasn't going to confirm aloud. Somehow, Izanami, Purrcy, fate, whomever, had made it so that the up and coming Hidden Guild had become his own royal guard. He knew they had a flag and a visual identity, but the name they went by was different every time so they didn't have a name.

Not officially. Several names had been going around the chats and the internet, though, since people needed to refer to them some way. They weren't always bad, weren't always good. They took the jobs they wanted to take, refused those they didn't, and sometimes it was a complete surprise that they'd been hired until they were handing over the calling card at the end of the job.

That was actually one of their other identifiers. If he were to name them, or they were to name themselves or show their badge, they'd be gone, even if the tasks of the level and dungeon weren't done. Usually they started the game over at that point to stay hidden.

Shiroe wasn't sure they could do that this time. If they ever let him or Log Horizon know who they really were, they'd never be able to walk away in the same way. On Earth, Log Horizon would all know. Too much truth had been spilled over the months they'd already walked together. Here, they would also know, no matter where the Eagles went or what they changed their names to. They'd lived with them and knew their "fingerprints" now, to borrow the concept from the coding magic.

Shiroe was of two minds on it. He was grateful. The Hidden Guild was very good at what they did, and always followed through to the letter of what they signed on to do. He was very concerned. He wasn't quite sure just what they'd signed on to do. So far, Michael had let him know that Log Horizon's protection was part of it, so he probably shouldn't be concerned about any danger to the guild. Still, it was hard to not worry some, not knowing their ultimate use, their original contract.

It might make rather a lot of difference on _who_ that contract had been made with, too. It wasn't him, and some days he suspected it wasn't Purrcy either, even though that was the link they'd been made to think it was. He knew they were also contracted to protect Purrcy. That had been said plainly. Anything further than that was still a mystery.

Shiroe sighed and tried to shake loose of that thinking again, trying to find the water he was supposed to be learning as his base. He rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands loosely in front of him.

Some days he felt old-man-tired. Having Izanagi's pressure off his shoulders made it more apparent since he didn't have to resist it to stay walking. He briefly considered going back to bed, but he'd slept enough and there wasn't much point to it when others expected him to be available this day. Still, it was hard to rise up from the couch. He closed his eyes. "Crusty."

"Yes, Shiroe?"

Shiroe was glad he was calm in the answering of the chat since it was off-schedule. "Izanagi just left. Likely until after the wedding. Purrcy's close to coming home."

Crusty was quiet for a moment, then said, "I'll come."

"...Thanks." Shiroe let the chat end. He let the ebb and flow of his feelings for Purrcy and his past wash over him as he waited resting there, not willing nor even really able to face the present and the future.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu looked around his room. It wasn't going to be his for very much longer. Well...it might since the guild would probably leave it alone and let him continue to use it as he had need, but with the expectations after the wedding, really it wouldn't be. Then Marielle's room would be his room.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. He was very much looking forward to being with Marielle, but it felt strange to think that particular thought. He wasn't too keen on moving into a strange - very feminine - room that doubled as an office (he wasn't like Shiroe or the two ladies of Crescent Moon).

He very much liked his simple, uncomplicated, very male room. Sure, Marielle would let him put his things up and it would become a couples room eventually, but...maybe he should go with the concept of a man cave and ask if he could keep this one and use it as that. And maybe that was a cop-out.

He didn't really like thinking thoughts like these, and they made him wish he had Tetorō by his side again. "Hey, Tetorō, are you up, man?" he didn't use the video chat. That wasn't his kind of magic and it wasn't necessary anyway.

"Yeah, and as bored as usual. What's up?"

"Need my best man."

"...Okay. I'm listening." Naotsugu appreciated Tetorō's serious attention.

"Just got back from my work out and the room jumped out and grabbed me." He sighed a bit.

"Gonna miss it? ...Yeah. Her room's still little-girl, isn't it, with all the stuffed animals and frills." Tetorō paused in consideration.

Naotsugu clarified a bit, feeling a little guilty. "I don't want to take over her room, and it feels odd to think about being there instead of here...although I am looking forward to having her in it with me."

"Of course. She's the best teddy bear there is in the room," Tetorō teased. "...You know, I think she'd trust my taste, and I've been to plenty of dress-ups at Water Maple to know hers. If you'll pack up what you'd like to see out in the room and let me take it over there while she's out...say after the wedding but before you guys get there.

"I could redecorate the room so that it suits the both of you and doesn't look like a glaring clash. You guys could spend time letting that settle, or change things around as you want later. Living in the place will make it look properly lived in, if you get my meaning."

"I'd like that," Naotsugu relaxed. "I just can't see it from here how to make it work, unless I shove all her stuff over to the bedroom side and fill in my stuff on the office side, but I don't think that would really work either." It would also help if his stuff was already in there when they arrived. The completely different arrangement might help both of them transition to the new normal earlier, too.

"I think I'll ask Akatsuki and maybe Nazuna to help me. They have the most male tastes of the group. Between the three of us we should be able to find a happy middle ground."

"Okay. Just don't go leaving pranks around the room for us."

"What's the fun in that, then? Don't I get something for my effort?" Tetorō asked in mock affront.

Naotsugu sighed an exaggerated sigh. "No really. The usual groomsmen pranks aren't necessary here. I'm quite sure." Actually he wouldn't mind all that much. It would be a reminder of the Tetorō he'd been missing. It was just if he didn't protest Tetorō would likely go overboard.

"That makes me think, Tank. What am I going to wear? Back when we first talked about this I didn't have the male avatar."

"Since you went male clothing on the female avatar on Purrcy's side, do you want to do female clothing on the male avatar on my side this time? You know, keep it all balanced out?" Naotsugu asked mildly in one of his own rare teases. Tetorō swore at him. "No? Well, I guess that's good, then. Marie's already had them work up the male clothes from Shiroe's specifications.

"We made sure we don't have to do the crowns this time, although he waffled. Only the fact that it's going to be in front of the whole city made him decide to keep them put away."

"That's scary," Tetorō commented.

"Yeah. We had to work hard to get him to relent, actually, but I have no idea what crown he would have worn."

"Probably none," Tetorō said blandly.

"Nooo," Naotsugu said slowly, "I think he had something in mind, by the look on his face."

"That's surprising. I wonder if he's got one from before, like from a different quest? He's got a lot of those kinds of strange treasures."

"True, but I don't know what quest it would have been," Naotsugu agreed. He knew most of the one's Shiroe had been on, including most of the solo quests since they'd chatted a lot over computer as they played, even if they weren't questing together. As he mulled that over, he pulled out a box, emptied it, and started putting things from his room into it he wouldn't need for the next couple of days but he'd want to have available in Marielle's room.

"I'll be going over there after breakfast today to let Marie know the full story. Everyone's excited to have you two back. Over there, they'll be relieved they can finally let everyone know they can pull the trigger on the final activities that have to get done.

"They've already got the stage set up. They'll start decorating it today, I'd think." He kept talking about the plans and the state of things as he worked, glad to have Tetorō's company, even if only on chat, and equally glad he could help relieve some of Tetorō's boredom.

He ran out of things to report on that front, then said, "Hey...you know...I'm hoping you'll take some time out for me when you get here, and before the wedding."

"Is there a bachelor party planned? I know that's usually my job but that's a bit hard from here."

"I think so, but that's not it. ...I discovered something I didn't know after we got back here." Naotsugu paused and ran an embarrassed hand through his hair, not quite sure how to say it.

Tetorō gave a soft laugh, that sounded a bit self-recriminating, perhaps a little bitter, but not angry. "Left too big a hole, did I? And you didn't expect it?"

Naotsugu sighed. "Yeah."

Tetorō blew out a breath. "Yeah. I can make the time. You might have to put up with tears, though. I've got a lot of healing to do from even just this much."

"I can do that," Naotsugu said gently.

"Just so long as Marie doesn't get jealous thinking I'm the second girlfriend."

Naotsugu chuckled. "Naw. She gets it. It'd be the same for her if Henrietta had an enforced prison stay."

"Well, that's true," Tetorō agreed with a soft sigh. He was silent for a little, then said quietly, "When she dies...would it be okay if I just came straight to you? She's going to be with Nyanta and I'll be needing your strength."

"Yeah," Naotsugu said, quietly. "I'll be here." He was sad for Tetorō's sake. Tetorō was in such a hard position.

"Okay." It was said simply, as if by a child. A child who hurt and who trusted him to make it better.

Naotsugu closed his eyes and waited for his own pain to pass. He'd already become grateful for Isaac and his regular visits that kept him propped up when the sword cuts he received were more painful than he'd ever had to deal with before. Being married to Marielle and able to hold her until he'd healed up enough to sleep was going to be very important.

It was not going to be an easy walk in the park this round. Not even for him who needed to stay the apparent calm and steady Tank. The cuts came rarely so far, like now, but they gave him the taste of what was to come. This sword he protected the guild from had nasty side effects to it that left him with wounds he needed a healer next to him to handle, or he knew he'd go down early, long before the rest of them would want him to.

It was the Guardian's job, and he'd continue to do it with all his heart, and he'd call on his healers to stay standing. Two dedicated healers might just be enough, and if it wasn't, he'd call on others until it was done and he was still standing between his guild and the disappearing enemy they were facing now.

-:-:-:-:-

Minori and Touya were head chefs in the kitchen that morning, but it went more smoothly to have the hands of the Eagle chefs helping. Everyone was beginning to gather at the tables.

Michael and Gareth arrived together and looked around the room, their eyes not missing anything. They had already been working and had learned things that morning. Naotsugu arrived quietly at the foot of the steps at the same time as Crusty walked in the door off-schedule and headed straight for Shiroe's office, giving the room a general nod on his way through.

That set an air of slightly worried expectation and eyes went back to Naotsugu. He wouldn't meet eyes and sat quietly in his place, his face kind but saying nothing, leaving the room in that state. Crusty and Shiroe entered the room together at the same time as Nyanta and Brenner arrived at the table together.

Intakes of breath were made at the last pairing and eyes were rather glued to Nyanta. He looked first at Shiroe, who moved to stand at his chair. Crusty pulled it out and Shiroe sat. Crusty stayed at the guard position as Shiroe turned to look back at Nyanta. "Welcome home," he said quietly.

Nyanta bowed slightly. "It is good to be home, meow, even as brief as it will be." He sat in his chair, which Brenner had pulled out for him. When he was seated, Brenner took himself to his own place.

That much had been enough to offset the worry with a little excitement. The juniors had all been missing Nyanta quite a lot. They scanned the room one more time, though. Signals had been a bit mixed. Isuzu finally sighed and looked at Minori. She nodded. "Purrcy's about to come, isn't she?" Isuzu asked. Heads nodded all around. The juniors settled, Rudy sighed, and food got started being passed around.

Naotsugu raised an eyebrow at Rudy. "You seemed to have a day like this before," Rudy said. Carefully, he tried to find his words. "Why is it like a funeral whenever there are somber thoughts about Lady Purrcy?"

There were several blinks and Naotsugu glanced at Shiroe. Shiroe paused, then gave a short nod. Naotsugu gave Rudy a soft smile. "It is going to be one, or perhaps we are waiting for it to be one."

Rudy blinked in surprise. "But...it wasn't last time?"

"When was last time?" Naotsugu asked.

Rudy frowned. "It was that time just before Nyanta-san brought Lady Purrcy down to report on her findings about the plague. When Guildmaster Shiroe came out it felt like the moment the doctor enters the room to announce the head of the house has passed away from illness. This morning has a similar feel. Like the family has gathered to prepare for the funeral. But no one's died...in either case."

The rest were quiet for a moment, thinking of how to answer. Nyanta said, quietly, "That time...was very difficult. Purrhaps like this time is difficult, though they are different cases."

Naotsugu nodded. "This time is easier to explain than last time, but I'll try to give the general sum." He ate a few more bites to get his thoughts together.

"There are times where our own mortality, our few weaknesses on Theldesia, are presented to our faces and we can't turn away from them. Even if we aren't the one in the center of it, we feel it the same as we feel anything that affects a guild member. We find those moments sobering. At those times, we seek out the companions who can help us walk through them or we may become paralyzed by them."

He glanced up at Shiroe and Crusty. "Shiroe has done right to call for Crusty so that he can keep walking." He tipped his head at Nyanta. "Nyanta-san has done right to call for the one assigned to help him keep walking. Even I called Tetorō this morning, unable to walk alone my own personal path that is affected by the events we're entering, and I'm needing him next to me, but I'll have to be patient a little longer. He also needs me beside him and has said he'll come to me first."

Naotsugu sighed unhappily and put his fork down and looked at Rudy. "This time, it is a funeral. The son of the deceased will come to me to grieve. The elder son already grieves and the husband will seek his wife, to comfort her from her own death and to receive the same comfort."

Rudy was still confused. "It's Purrcy's first death, Rudy," he said gently. "The rest of us know what she'll go through, but she doesn't. She's worked very hard to not have to face that before now. In recognizing that she will face her greatest weaknesses and mortality, we are also reminded of the same - our own faults, disappointments, difficulties that we left behind when we were brought here.

"Those who have not died here and walked through the resurrection process can't understand until they, too, walk that path. It's extremely difficult. Especially the first time."

Shiroe's head turned and he reached out a hand. Akatsuki slowly put her hand in his, the pain on her face echoing the pain in Naotsugu's words. She bit her lip and looked down but squeezed his hand tightly.

Naotsugu looked at the other juniors. "Even though Isuzu, Touya, and Minori haven't passed through death and resurrection yet, they understand enough. They also remember their losses from having been brought here suddenly and painfully. To be reminded of those things during that time between reminds us of what we no longer have, even if those specific memories weren't pleasant ones.

"When we resurrect we remember those times that weren't so terrible; we've been reminded once again of what we no longer have. Like after the death of someone we love and we are reminded by something that they are no longer with us, we are reminded of what we desperately hope to find again - home." Touya reached for Minori's hand and Isuzu swallowed, not able to look at anyone.

"At such a time, we grieve. Even we who have a goal to help us walk forward with strength each day when the pain has receded again. It's those who can't walk through that grief again that stop fighting, unable to die and face the negative things they see, but even more unable to face again the grief and loss of what was left behind.

"We use the past to give us hope as we walk, but to have it so openly said that it was stolen from us hurts too much. It's what feeds the anger after the pain of the grief is gone, too. Those who die and want that life back must push the flames of their anger down one more time for each time they resurrect. Some don't make it through that, either. Grief leads to the zombies and creepers, anger to the mad and insane.

"Having a real goal keeps us sane, but we still must on occasion walk through the emotions yet again - at another one of our own deaths, or at the death of a companion who hasn't faced it yet themselves."

Nyanta's ear turned softly and Naotsugu let him speak. "My first death was because of the experiments Purrcy needed to purrform to see if we could purrevent this to begin with. Even I didn't fully understand until after it happened, but knowing ahead of time what it would be like, it was bearable.

"Because there were friends here who understood, I was able to move forward through each of the following two deaths as well. But I still needed comfort for my grief and loss after it was over."

He shook his head. "We didn't tell Purrcy that was my first time. It was hard enough for her to send me through it. Because she already understood what my worst pains were and what I would see, she understood how hard it would be for me to see it again and be reminded again.

"I'll be there to hold her like she was there to hold me, and we'll all move forward again when it's no longer so raw. Be patient a little longer, Rudy-kun. We'll recover again."

Rudy swallowed and nodded. Tentatively, he asked, "And the first time? Was that grief for the loss of your homeworld, too?" The reaction at the table wasn't a good one and he looked a little frightened.

Shiroe took it. As gently as possible he said, "No, Rudy. That was anger in the main, rather than grief followed by anger. We were reminded that time once again that we aren't our own agents here, that we were brought here against our will and that whatever it was that brought us here could still force its will on us. You'll see that again in the days and weeks to come.

"We were gentle for each other then, recognizing the utter frustration and pain that come from not being our own. We are often left to our own devices, but when the AIs interfere to such a degree, it's very difficult and the anger rises.

"In our home, we are agents unto ourselves, completely and wholly, even if we are servants or slaves, because on Earth we can choose to die, to remove ourselves from the situation completely. Here we're prevented and can't choose to die.

"We must be brought face to face with it again and again: that someone or something else directs us and our steps, and we hate it with all the passion of our beings. You already understand this, but that's what it was at that time - a recognition of the hopelessness, anger, and even fear of a thing we can't change or effect to escape it."

Shiroe pointed to the Eagles at their tables. "They lived it for two years as prisoners. They understand and nurture their hatred, tending the coals that were lit by that hopelessness and fear, and their anger burns cold, which is far more dangerous than the anger that burns hot. The fire is extinguished quickly when released where the ice that freezes can last for centuries.

"They will complement Purrcy and Nyanta's fires and between the heat and the cold, the message of all Adventurers will be made plain. We will accept nothing less than oblivion or freedom in the final battle." Rudy was pale, but he nodded his understanding and returned cautiously to his meal, the rest of them doing the same.

-:-:-:-:-

They were just wrapping up the end-of-breakfast meeting when Michael went stiff, his eyes unfocused. "I'll be right there." He disappeared.

Nyanta's head jerked upright and his ear turned. As soon as he was released from the chat he was listening to, he was up out of his chair, running for the door. Brenner was just slightly faster, having been watching, and got the door opened for him. He hit all fours, full cat and was gone, headed for city center. Four Eagles, including Brenner, took off after him.

Naotsugu was almost as immediately headed for the closest bathroom. Gareth stopped him and began to cast a spell. Akatsuki buried her head in Shiroe's shoulder until he took her into his lap and held her, as much for his own sake as hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid from the room.

Crusty put his hand on Shiroe's shoulder to remind him of his goals and to give him a little of his own strength as he told Isaac - still on the breakfast meeting conference call with the guild - to head for the Cathedral immediately for retrieval.

Reed stood and looked at the four juniors. "We'll handle clean up." He looked at Rudy. "Would you join us? I think you might find it a little easier if you stuck to your standard pattern, then joined them once they've recovered a bit. We'll keep you company."

Rudy took a deep breath, then rose and joined them in removing dishes from the table. He was already an outsider in this moment.

For all he could comfort them, he wasn't family in quite the same way when they needed to be full Adventurers. It wasn't wrong to remove himself briefly and allow the rest of the guild to mourn. He did pause and clasp Isuzu's shoulder tightly before he left the room though.

She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Thanks, Rudy," she said softly.

He patted her shoulder a few times. "I'm here."

He was very surprised when she put her hand on his hand, then grasped it tightly and pulled him back to sitting next to her, refusing to let go of his hand. He gave a glance to Reed, who nodded understanding and took the dishes from him.

If Isuzu needed him, then he would stay with her. Perhaps it was this in-between time that was the most difficult after all.

* * *

* _(See yokai.com/housoushi.)_


	15. Resurrection and Homecoming

Tetorō sighed. Talking to Naotsugu had been nice. His own schedule was off, since he'd been put to sleep and woken up not really knowing what time of day it was. The birthing had been difficult enough that he'd just gone to sleep when Purrcy had - after making sure she wasn't going to die while he wasn't on duty.

Being woken up a bare few hours into that sleep had been somewhat disorienting, but reset his internal clock better. He'd woken up early this "morning", however, and talking to Naotsugu had helped him not scream at the boredom and inactivity.

He slipped out of bed and glanced at Purrcy on the way to the bathroom. She was still curled up in her box, sleeping. He was quite sure she needed it and he'd give her the time.

He did pause long enough to see her side rise and fall rhythmically, wanting at least that much confirmation she was still living. He had to remind himself she wouldn't be with him at all if she wasn't. Her stats were low, but they always were now, so that wasn't a very good indicator.

When Tetorō returned to the main room, he found a plate of food on his bed and a closed thermos. That being able to "put" things was rather handy, actually. He'd have to "put" those dishes back into the sink at Log Horizon just to let them know he knew where they all were right now. They'd locked him in, too, in the code realm. That hadn't helped his mood at all either.

He ate his portion of the meal after purifying it, then carried the plate over to Purrcy. "Purrcy," he called gently. "It's time to eat. Sorry to wake you, but you need to keep your strength up." She didn't move, so he put his hand on her head and wiggled it for her. She still didn't respond so he carefully picked her up. He hated to dunk her head in this state, but really it was the only way she ever woke up.

The water made her wake up a little, but he had to carefully dry her head since her neck didn't want to keep her head up. He frowned, concerned, and wondered how long she could go without food. It might be she shouldn't eat until she healed up a little more. He carried her back to the plate and set her near it. She ignored it, her eyes closing again.

He picked up a little piece of meat and held it under her nose. "Here, Purrcy. Try to eat even just a little so you can heal." Again she ignored it. "Come on, Purrcy. We have to at least get you to Akiba." Her head turned towards him (away from the food), then she lay it down on the ground. His heart skipped a beat, just a little. He looked at her in consternation, then finally worked to pull up her aura.

He stared in shock, then tried again. He got the same result. Not only did she not have an aura of light, black flecks were slowly lifting away from her and leaving her.

He quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed, then hunted, finally lifting her tail. The tip was ragged and as he watched the aura, he could see that as the black flecks left her, it was getting more ragged. He swallowed. "Michael. She's disintegrating. If you want her to resurrect in Akiba come get her now."

"I'll be right there," Michael answered immediately.

Tetorō cut the chat and opened another. "Nyanta. She's disintegrating and doesn't have much longer. Michael will bring her into Akiba. Get to the Cathedral. She might be able to hold on that long." He didn't get an answer, but he rather didn't expect to.

He pet her one more time. "Michael's coming. When he says it's time, go ahead and let go. Nyanta will be waiting for you." Michael appeared next to the bed. "Look at her first so you understand. Look for the aura of light and tell me what you see, since you can see it better than I can," Tetorō ordered.

Michael looked at Purrcy, and pursed his lips. "I see it. A negative aura."

Tetorō held up the tail. "Look physically here."

Michael leaned closer and inspected the tip of the tail from both views, then nodded. He held out his hands and Tetorō passed Purrcy over. "I'll be back for you," he promised and disappeared. Tetorō disappeared with him.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael stood in the middle of the clearing by Purrcy's silver maple, staring at the apparition next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be back there?" he finally asked his partner.

"Not on your life," Tetorō answered fiercely. "You've got the skill to take two, and I'm not going to sit back there and worry and wait."

"And if you'd been left behind because I wasn't pulling on you?" Michael scolded, a bit angry.

"I was doing it," Tetorō grouched back. "I know this stuff is based on intent, push, and pull. I hung on to you and went with you. I can do that much." He looked around the clearing briefly. "Besides, it wasn't hard to figure out where you'd be going to." He looked into Michael's eyes stubbornly.

"Fine," Michael finally said. "But are you sure this is something you want to watch? Really?"

"You don't have to kill her. Just tell her she can let go," Tetorō scolded Michael. "And yes, I do want to be here when she goes." They looked back at Purrcy in Michael's arms.

Tetorō reached out and pet her one more time. "We're home, Hahaue. Everyone's waiting for you. I'm here with you. It will be short and Nyanta's waiting on the other side to bring you back home to us." She turned her head just enough to put her nose under his palm. He pat her head a few times, then put his hand down.

Michael ran his own large hand down her back from the back of her head. "I've got you. The boys say Nyanta's close enough that if you go now, he'll be there when you get there. You don't have to keep holding on. You can let go." He looked at her status bar. It was still dropping rather slowly. He dug his fingers into the fur around her neck just a little, scratching it.

When Tetorō lifted his eyes to meet Michael's, Michael held Tetorō's eyes and without appearing to move at all used his Monk's strength and skills to let her go instead of making her live the longer likely more painful death. He looked back down only when Tetorō did, to watch Purrcy finally go up in the bubbles that marked death in this place.

"You did that," Tetorō accused.

"You said she'd go when I told her she could. Isn't that what she did?" Michael answered back as if stung by the accusation. Tetorō looked away, then sighed and looked down at his feet. He was going to accept that answer, regardless of what he believed. That was sufficient.

Michael held out his now empty arms and took Tetorō into them. "Welcome home. They're waiting for you, too. Gareth cast a whole-room purification with everyone in it, so we should all be up where you can handle. She'll have to come back up, I would think, though." Tetorō nodded in his chest and Michael spacial stepped.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta ran for all he was worth, his internal worries making his body move. He set his cat form to go to the Cathedral the fastest way but not through high traffic areas (until he had to since it was in the middle of the main part of town). He really wished, with all his heart, he could go there and be with her in her painful memory, like she had been there with him his last time.

He was all the more worried about it because he knew she was likely to relive the night terror she'd dreamed and lived the night before their wedding. If she became stuck in it, like she had the night terror, would she be able to revive properly? He didn't know.

Surrounded by four Eagles in flight, his mind fixed on his wife, his feet swiftly moving him closer to his goal, he ran.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy opened her eyes. It was a relief to be free of her decaying body that had been begging for release from it's unnatural confinement. She took two cleansing breaths (because she still did that regardless of if she had a physical body or not) and looked around. She was in her living room of Earth.

It was nearing eleven o'clock at night. All the lights were on and a video game was going on the TV. Her two youngest were playing it. Her (ex) husband was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand, and she was just walking in the door with her keys in hand, looking frazzled and very worn out.

She recognized the expression of dismay, frustration, and resignation on her own face. As her double set down her purse and walked into the living room, Purrcy turned for the door. She paused, then walked back and rubbed her own head in passing, then kissed each of the children on the head. "I love you," she whispered to them.

Purrcy walked down the hallway ahead of them. By the time she reached the bathroom door, the scene had changed. She was giving her youngest son a bath and her oldest daughter was arriving at the door to talk to her. Purrcy wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her. "I know life was hard and it's probably harder now, but I love you." She held on tight until that memory faded.

She was standing in the kitchen, looking through to the dining room, her shadow self doing the same. Her oldest son and his dad were going at it again, and she felt the shadow pain of self-guilt at being such a bad parent that her son couldn't even rise to the simple expectations her husband had of his son.

Purrcy patted herself on the head again, then walked into the dining room. She walked up to her son and put her hand on his cheek. "You can do it, Sam. I believe in you. Keep trying. Keep moving forward. We'll be here when you fall to pick you back up.

"Don't be afraid to fail. Sometimes our greatest accomplishments come in the middle of our greatest worries and pains." She leaned in and kissed his other cheek just before the memory faded.

She closed her eyes and took one more breath, then looked up again. "I love you and the kids." His look was so sad. So frustrated and lost. "I've been working so hard for all of you. It really hurts, you know, that none of you will talk to me, or spend time with me."

She took his arm in her hand. "I know. I know it was hard for you to do everything you wanted to do. You took your job to take care of us very seriously. Thank you. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, that I couldn't fill your shoes and mine, any more than you could do both." Her heart hurt now, at this one. She'd been able to hold the others at bay. "It was just as hard for me and I felt just as lost and alone."

She blinked and struggled to work hard. "I hope you're doing okay. I'm sure it's even harder now. Give them lots of love and hugs for me, okay? I'm trying to learn how to do my best over here, just like I'm sure you're still trying your best over there." She swallowed, then released him. "I'm sorry I couldn't return to loving you again."

She turned away and cried in her heart for Nyanta, wanting warm arms to hide her from this pain she couldn't remove yet.

"Purrcy?" she was suddenly enveloped in warm arms, her head being pressed to a firm chest. "I'm here. It's okay. This will pass. Come home to Akiba. We understand. We will hold you."

Purrcy held on tightly to the Nyanta of Earth, wanting to look at him because this was such a rare opportunity, not wanting to move out of his comforting arms. "Why, Nyanta? Why can I face my children and release the pain, but not him? Even when I try, it still hurts so much."

Nyanta was quiet for a moment, then said, "It's okay to take it slowly. If you've even been able to do that much, you've moved forward well. Little by little you'll be able to forgive and heal. When you're able to trust yourself enough, forgive yourself enough, then you'll be able to pass through this scene, too."

He lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. "You are worth it. Please continue to walk forward. I'll be with you." Purrcy nodded and watched him as he faded from sight until he was gone and her own consciousness faded.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta blinked and took a sharp breath. It was very disorienting to go from focusing on Purrcy and getting to her at the Cathedral, to suddenly being with her in human form and holding her, to suddenly being back in a cat body that was just skidding to a stop in front of the Cathedral door as an Eagle settled down in front of it to open it.

He tried to not think too hard about it as he slipped through the door and ran up to the edge of the altar, transforming back into felinoid as he reached its edge and slid to a stop. She hadn't arrived yet. His eyes searched the space in front of him as his heart continued to call for Purrcy, and for a moment he was afraid he'd seen her but she wasn't going to appear here at this place.

Light and form began to coalesce in front of him and he watched as Purrcy appeared, whole and felinoid. He had her in his arms again before she was really conscious, kneeling one knee on the low altar to be able to reach her and keep his balance. "I'm here," he said to her as she took in a deep breath, and then another. "I'm here and meowr home."

"Let me breathe," she said kindly and with a little laugh in her voice. "And if you'll let me up, I'll hold you too, since you need it too."

Nyanta's ears twitched in embarrassment, and he pulled her up to sitting, then had to reluctantly let her go enough she could get to the edge of the altar and stand up. As soon as she was, she was holding him tightly, though, and he held on to her, trying to remember he was there to help comfort her, not there to receive the comfort he needed from being separated from her for two months.

"It's okay, Nyanta," Purrcy said softly. "You being able to come there helped the most. I just want your arms around me for a while longer. You can lean on me. I know it's been hard on you, too."

Nyanta buried his face in her neck, feeling both defeated and like he was failing just a little, but he did as she said. He needed the healing.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael appeared in the common room of Log Horizon, his arms protectively holding a person with pink hair. Naotsugu moved quickly and Michael traded, pushing Tetorō gently to him in the partial turn it took. Tetorō arms were around Naotsugu tightly as quickly as Naotsugu held him.

Slowly Tetorō began to shiver, then shake, then to sob, slow dry sobs that were joined by tears later. Large hot tears that rose up slowly, then dropped from his eyes. Around the sobs, he finally added words: "God, I hate them. How I hate them so much."

Naotsugu pet Tetorō's head soothingly and nodded. "We're glad you're here," he said quietly. "We'll give you some time to rest. Thank you for all the hard work." He continued to hold Tetorō tightly and pet him until his storm began to pass.

Michael and Gareth had both stayed close by, supports giving their strength as well. When Tetorō recovered somewhat, Michael turned to Shiroe. "Tetorō hung onto me and both came through with me to Akiba. We let her go with encouragement, then came here."

Shiroe raised an eyebrow slightly at the notification of two travelers at once, but gave a nod. "They've just arrived at the Cathedral. Isaac's on his way there for the retrieval. You can stay with Tetorō." Michael acknowledged the order and turned back to watch Tetorō.

-:-:-:-:-

Isaac was glad the market way was rather quiet during the breakfast hours. Merchants were getting their stands ready for opening and the night owls were finally sleeping off their party night. Early chefs were already headed to the grocery section, to purchase the best produce of the day, but in the "governance center" very few people were moving about.

If this had been a city of China, or even Minami, the employees of the city government would have been arriving for work. Here in Akiba it was only a few People of the Land arriving at the Guild Hall. He wasn't sure the Cunie ever left the building but there were other people who handled the banking who were drifting through.

He went straight for the Cathedral, set a distance off from the other buildings and very quiet at the moment - except for the two Eagles on watch at the door. That was relieving and meant Nyanta was properly in place already. One of them opened one of the double doors for him and he walked in.

Isaac paused a moment there at the entrance. At the farther end of the long room, next to the resurrection altar, Nyanta and Purrcy were embracing. It wouldn't hurt to let them have their reunion.

Isaac waited politely until Nyanta relaxed and they began to move. Walking up to them quietly, he said, "Welcome home, Obasan.* It's good to see you, too, Nyanta-san."

They turned to him, one arm around the other still. "Thank mew, Isaac-kun," Nyanta said. It was impossible to take that as an insult from the venerable gentlecat. He was that much older, after all.

Purrcy looked at Nyanta and he gave permission with a tip of an ear. Purrcy stepped away from him, but slipped her hand down to keep hold of Nyanta's hand. She wrapped her other arm around Isaac. "It's good to see you again, Isaac. Thank you for watching over Naotsugu and the guild so well."

Isaac was a bit surprised to be hugged by her for the first time, but then not. It was kind of to be expected when it was a Hahaue from America. He hugged her back and let go. "Don't let Tetorō know I was the first one to get a hug after Nyanta. He'll not speak to me for months."

Purrcy chuckled. "He won't anyway once we're back up there."

"Well...then wait until you're back there to tell him so he can get over it before he gets back." He smiled back at her. She had returned to Nyanta's side.

"Okay. So you, Obasan, can't be seen just yet, even if the streets are quiet at the moment. Ains is holding on still, but he'll pounce if he hears you're back. We would like to let you have a bit of peace here for a while before everyone knows you're back.

"Leonid was seen arriving by at least a few and we can claim he got loose and was being chased down and cornered in the Cathedral until I could get here to get him back home properly. If you'll go kitten, I'll carry you hidden. Nyanta-san, go back to large cat and we'll walk you home with the proper escort."

Purrcy shrank to kitten and licked Nyanta-cat's foreleg, too small to reach any higher. His larger tongue swiped the entire top of her head, then the side of her face. Isaac rescued her before it got worse, tucking her between his shirt and his jacket at the side so his arm would hide her bulge. It tickled a bit as she got settled. Isaac led Nyanta to the door and they walked out. The two Eagles on the door walked with them back towards Log Horizon's guild hall.

Isaac wasn't surprised to be accosted in the market zone. He was finally learning who were the regulars that reported back to their guilds. Most of the few morning spies out left him alone. They'd pass on who he'd been seen with. It was the one from Honesty who stepped out to talk to him. That was the one he wanted to get the right story to anyway so he paused and let him ask his question, letting him know the "official" story.

Leonid got a stare and Nyanta looked away, then scratched his nose on his foreleg and let his tail whip a little. "A little run never hurt anyone, and the werecats have been cooped up a long time in town. Maybe Shiroe will take him out into a zone today to let him finish getting it out of his system," Isaac said, unconcerned, and got them moving away again.

"Why you?" he was interrupted.

"I was chatting with Shiroe when it happened and he asked if I'd go pick Leonid up since he's gotten used to me visiting every now and again."

Eyes narrowed. "Couldn't the guards have done it? They chased him in."

Isaac looked down at Nyanta. Nyanta looked back up at him, then rubbed his head on Isaac's leg a little and leaned on him. Isaac held down the blush, remembering this was role-play and sighed, giving the snitch a look to say, _Can you see why yourself?_ He waved as he put his hand on Nyanta's head and got them walking again.

"Besides," he grumbled to himself a little, "what guildmaster really _wants_ to be locked up with his guild all the time?" He gave a little start. "Oh, except Shiroe, of course, who can't be dragged out from behind his." There was a little giggle from his side and Nyanta gave a light snort of agreement.

He sighed. "Of course, now that I've been hanging out as long as I have, I can see why. And I can see the benefits of having a small guild. Large guilds are so noisy." He rubbed an ear remembering his own noisy breakfast that morning.

"They're still good," Purrcy said quietly. "It's nice to know everyone is busy and happy, even if there is the occasional argument or complaining."

"...Yeah," he had to agree. His guild had grown rather organically, like perhaps they all did, and he knew them all, but it had surprised him the day he'd scrolled down the screen and seen just how many names there were. It had been surprising the first day on Theldesia, too, when so many people had shown up in the guild hall, looking for at least some norm to connect to in the frightening strangeness of the catastrophe.

He'd sat in his head chair, chin on his fist, until they'd finally all shown up in the common room. Every face had relaxed in relief upon first walking into the room and seeing him and then the others there. Seeing each of them had helped him, too, even though he'd also been sad at each one, knowing that there was another one who'd been trapped with them.

Like the other guilds, the end of the first year had been a struggle as everyone had to make the adjustment from "banding together to survive" to "life as usual" when no one really wanted the latter. They'd survived it okay, heading out to a couple of the harder dungeons to hit things so they stopped hitting each other extra hard as they tried to get their frustration out.

That had helped a lot on the bonding side, too. Late night close conversations had been the norm after the first few levels. They worked pretty good as a team now, even for how many of them there were.

Everyone in Knights of the Black Sword was good enough that if they needed to get out and solo for a while, they could, and there were some who did, being introverts enough that the close quarters got too close on occasion. Perhaps he was one of those, actually, although he'd never let on.

He liked to get away on his own more than he was allowed to sometimes. Getting to go on the trip to China had been good for him. He'd been able to settle down better once they got back to Akiba.

Isaac's musings were interrupted by the realization he was feeling a surprising sensation. He blinked and glanced down towards his passenger. She was purring. "What?" he asked.

"Just being happy," she commented back.

Nyanta's ear turned. "That's a rather quick recovery, nyan." He sounded surprised.

"Well, I did have you taking care of me so well," she answered back.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I'm glad for you both, but keep it for the bedroom, please." He got laughed at and he swore at them under his breath.

"You're too much like Tetorō," Purrcy purred.

"Yeah, that's why we clash. I was pretty surprised when Naotsugu picked me to stand in his slot. It explained our fights so well," he said the last sarcastically. A tail brushed his side and Purrcy shifted. "This really isn't the most comfortable way to carry you, you know."

Nyanta looked up at him with his tongue out a little. "I liked it," he teased, "but it's okay if mew don't."

That sounded a little like a warning so Isaac held up a hand in defense and denial. "I'd rather sit and gab with the felinoid. Not to worry."

"That is different," Purrcy commented. "Tetorō would rather pet the cat."

"That would be why he's queen's bishop and I'm king's bishop."

"Oh, is that where you got placed?" Purrcy was intrigued.

"Yes. Naotsugu walked the list to place me and that's what it is. Attacks from left field, defense out far."

Nyanta nodded his agreement. "It seems like it's been working well so far."

"Are you there when we talk?" Isaac asked Nyanta, now that he had him for real.

"I'm listening, but I don't get to talk much," Nyanta admitted. His ears fell, but he didn't say much more.

Isaac reached out and patted him on the head. "Glad to know we can at least keep you company."

Purrcy nodded her head. "I thank you for that."

Isaac patted her through his jacket. "You're welcome." He looked down at that hand in surprise, then held it up in front of him. "What's this?"

He inspected the ring on his hand. It was wide and gold with a figure embossed on the top. Looking closely at it, he could see it was a figure of a chess piece - a bishop, to be exact. "Did you give this to me?" Purrcy nodded again, but didn't say anything.

One of the Eagles walking with them looked over from the side of his eyes, then sighed and cast a healing spell that enveloped Purrcy and him.

"You'll make Tetorō angry to already be coming home drained," the other Eagle next to him...Compliance if Isaac remembered right, scolded quietly. Purrcy shrugged, but Isaac didn't think it wise to pass that back on so kept his mouth shut.

Isaac looked at the ring one more time, to check the status of it. _Ring of the King's Bishop. +15 to stealth, Protection from malevolent spirits: Area effect, up to twenty-five feet._ "What are you, Nyanta?" Isaac mused.

Nyanta glanced up to see him still inspecting the ring. "Queens' knight," he answered briefly.

"Right," Isaac remembered Naotsugu had said that. "What's your bonus?"

Nyanta's whiskers twitched. "Additional defense. Yours?"

"Addition to stealth. That might actually come in handy. I guess we shouldn't wear them in the Maze of Eternity, though, if we want to help all the Vengeful Spirits."

Nyanta flicked an ear. "Won't have to. We're done."

"Oh, right." Isaac blinked. "Well, if we run into any wraiths that got missed, it should be helpful."

They were at Log Horizon's guild hall. Compliance opened the door and Nyanta went in first, changing back to felinoid gentleman three steps in. He kept going so Isaac kept following. Nyanta stopped next to Naotsugu, Michael, and another Eagle. Isaac wasn't sure why until Naotsugu turned and shocking hot-pink hair stood out against his usual casual white tunic shirt.

Isaac dug into his jacket as Tetorō turned to look at Nyanta, Naotsugu letting him go. Nyanta looked back at Isaac and Tetorō looked as well. Isaac held the kitten out.

Tetorō was immediately grabbing it up, although Purrcy was already growing in his hands until she was a rather big housecat that Tetorō pulled to his shoulder and cuddled closely. "Are you okay, Purrcy?" he asked, his voice a little raw with the crying his red eyes and face betrayed.

Purrcy's purr was loud enough to be heard in the whole room. "Yes, Tetorō. I'm fine. Nyanta was allowed to walk to me during the worst so I had help early." More than Tetorō in the room relaxed.

"One side benefit to being made to be ikiryō," Michael muttered. Nyanta gave him a disbelieving look. Michael raised an eyebrow at him. "Got to find the sunshine where you can," he defended himself. Nyanta didn't argue.

Isaac looked at the group of fighters in front of him, all the queen's ranking chess pieces gathered together in one place. He looked over at Shiroe to see Crusty and Akatsuki. "Nice to see everyone gathered together for once," he commented.

Shiroe nodded as Akatsuki got off his lap and stood expectantly by his side. Isaac decided not to comment, since Crusty was looming over the both of them. Tetorō gave one last squeeze to Purrcy and handed her over to Naotsugu. Naotsugu put her on the floor. Only after she was felinoid again did he give her a gentle hug. "Welcome home, Hahaue."

"Thank you, Naotsugu. It's good to see you again," she answered, holding him tightly around the neck, his shoulders too broad to reach around easily.

Isaac was a bit surprised that she was as tall as Naotsugu was, but then she was only slightly shorter than Nyanta. He wasn't surprised Naotsugu preferred to welcome her properly as felinoid like he had. When Purrcy turned to hug the Eagle standing next in the circle, Naotsugu relaxed quite a lot.

"What?" Isaac asked him quietly.

Softly Naotsugu answered, "At the beginning we weren't sure she could come whole or not. I'm glad Hahaue will be able to be here properly for the wedding."

Isaac nodded. That was much better than the alternative, although anything at all would have been better than not being able to have her at all. Purrcy paused in front of Michael. "Thank you, Michael. It was a relief to be able to go," she said. She received a small pet on the head and moved on, headed for the head of the table.

She put a hand on Akatsuki's shoulder, leaned over, and purred in Akatsuki's ear while rubbing her cheek on Akatsuki's cheek. "Little mother. It's good to see you again." Akatsuki stood uncertainly and Purrcy whispered something in her ear. Akatsuki gave a nod and a quick squeeze of a hug and Purrcy was in front of Shiroe.

Purrcy bowed. "I've returned, Guildmaster Shiroe, for a time. Likely I'll have to return the morning after the wedding, and we'll hope it isn't that night."

Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "The wedding will be the day after tomorrow. I'll pick up the clothes, so you can try yours on here when you're ready. I think this time keeping you hidden until the day of is best, unless you're allowed to go out with the ladies the night before?"

Purrcy paused and her ear turned a few times. She looked over her shoulder at Nyanta. He gave her a solemn nod. Looking back at Shiroe she answered, "I think that would be fun for a few hours." There were smiles around the room as Akatsuki positively beamed.

Purrcy opened her arms and Shiroe stepped in to give her a hug. It lasted shorter than Isaac expected, until Shiroe turned away from Purrcy as she turned to Crusty. She paused long enough to capture Shiroe's hand and held it while greeting Crusty. She was pretty good, to know that Shiroe had let go before his inner wall crumbled, but that he wasn't really ready for her to leave him yet.

She'd done that with Nyanta at the Cathedral, too. Isaac looked at Nyanta, but he was actually doing very well. Isaac raised an eyebrow. "He loves it," Naotsugu said from next to him. "His favorite is to watch her being Hahaue."

"Takes a while," Isaac commented dryly. Tetorō, who was now in orange hair and a male, glared at Isaac with his now-pale purple eyes instead of the female pale green ones. "What? I get it. There's only one of her, and if this happened over at my place it would take twenty times as long." He looked away. He was not going to admit he'd already had his hug. Not at all.

Crusty was just letting Purrcy go from her hug greeting that seemed standard. She looked closely at Shiroe and he gave her a nod to let her know he'd recovered enough for now. Likely she'd visit him again in private to let him get it all out so he could stand again.

She moved to the four juniors next. Touya and Minori took her in a double-twin hug and she kissed them both on their foreheads as she held them, one in each arm. "I'm home," she said quietly. "Will you let me do a little cooking while I'm here?" They both looked at her with smiles, quite willing to agree.

"Good," she sighed. "I am sooo starved for good food, not just edible food. I'm looking forward to eating what you've learned to cook as well. It's hard some days to watch the plates pass me by and not even be able to smell them. I'm drooling so hard over your shoulders I'm surprised you aren't soaking wet."

Touya gave a triumphant look at Minori who gave a shy smile back to Purrcy. "We'd love to cook for you, Hahaue. Isuzu is going to have her concert at Grandpa's Kitchen tomorrow night." She looked over at Akatsuki, "Maybe we could have all the ladies meet there?"

Akatsuki seriously considered it. "Everyone wants to go, not just us."

"True," Purrcy agreed immediately. "Maybe we could go after it's over so Isuzu and Minori can go with us, too, and we can just go sit and gab under the moon for an hour or so. I'd suggest over ice cream but I haven't got any."

Akatsuki smiled. "That would work. I'll tell everyone."

Purrcy moved on to Isuzu, who gave her a tight but perfunctory hug. "I'll be glad to be able to see you in the audience this time," Isuzu said.

"And I'll be glad you can actually hear my clapping this time," Purrcy answered back. "I almost hit that guy. I'm sorry I was angry enough to bite him."

Isuzu shrugged philosophically. "It's okay. It worked out in the end."

Purrcy moved on to Rudy. He bowed to Purrcy. "Welcome home, Lady Purrcy."

"Thank you, Rudy," she answered and he suffered her to give him a kiss on the cheek. "The maps will come to you with my notes. I'll add them while they're in transit. I have a few suggestions for you and Isuzu, too, but I'll wait until tonight's meeting if the two of you want them." Both of them nodded and she moved on to greet the Eagles.

That surprised Isaac again. "Naw," Naotsugu said. "It's everyone. She was their mom before she was ours, though it's different. Not all of them want hugs. We can sit now, though."

Isaac watched them anyway. He was surprised when there was a strange change in the air as if a wall had been put up between the two groups. Michael walked over to stand closer to his men, his eyes sharply on Purrcy.

Isaac, standing alone now behind the couch, moved quietly to stand in that radius as well. He suddenly went from seeing Purrcy greeting the Eagles one by one to seeing her standing in front of the group, rising from a bow. He blinked and almost held his breath.

"Thank you for watching over me, and for watching over my children for me. I know what Izanagi has done so I won't force anyone. I did want to let you know, however, that I trust all of you. I know you'll do what needs to be done.

"And honestly, I'll have a lot of fun watching what you can do. I greatly enjoyed your last battles from your vacation." They gave her wild grins and her tail gave a hunting lash.

She paused, then said, "Please, do still call on me. You are still my sons, like you are sons of your country. If there's a thing I can do, I will do it."

She looked sideways over at Michael with almost a flirtatious tilt to her head, but it was more of a seductive hunting look. "And yes, you can expect hefty testing on the last leg. Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

Michael's look went to a similar one - a smile and an almost seductive pose, but irony was written all over it. "I think we can be well up to the challenge, and we're quite looking forward to it."

"Wonderful," Purrcy purred and the tension between them was released as suddenly as it appeared. She looked at the rest of the men. "Please, continue to watch over me. The contract is still acceptable."

She was turning to return to the other group when Michael pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Isaac and stopped her. "Why?" Isaac froze, suddenly the center of attention, even though no one was looking at him.

Purrcy's tail gave a curl, again the seductive hunt, her ears doing the same this time. Coyly she answered, "He's cousin, and you need an accomplice. He's the one that wanted in and chose it." With a final flick of her tail, she crossed the boundary making it disappear and headed to the table and Nyanta.

Eagle eyes finally settled on Isaac. He tipped his head slightly and stared back, not really sure where this was going to go into the future. Michael finally turned away, nothing showing on his face, but somehow Isaac didn't think it was quite over.

He slowly walked back to stand behind the couch, deciding to stay standing behind Naotsugu, the same as Crusty was still behind Shiroe. He folded his arms and waited. Playing with Purrcy was very different and he'd forgotten, or perhaps he'd finally just found out what he'd been trying to find out all along.

-:-:-:-:-

"We don't normally work with others." Isaac was looking at the same guard dogs, minus one, that he'd looked at before in the China Maze of Eternity, except this time he was the center of their attention. "But we do make temporary alliances when it suits us."

He stayed silent. It was feeling very much like having been called out to the back of the school grounds to be beat up on by the bullies of the school. Typically the best response, if you didn't have your own strength or friends to call on, was to silently take the punishment.

At the moment, Isaac wasn't sure which direction to go. He was plenty strong and had a whole guild to call on, but he also wasn't sure they were really going to beat up on him. It just had that atmosphere.

"The problem here, is that it didn't suit us. She's moved on her own again," it was a complaint from Reed to Michael.

Michael shrugged. "She usually does, but it's to position us for what's coming next. She's forward field monitor."

Reed was still disgruntled, but couldn't argue it. Isaac picked up on that, though. "So, you're saying you don't know why either?"

"Pretty much," Michael agreed mildly. Reed frowned. "But I would like to know why you decided it."

Isaac had actually been trying to figure that out himself since then. He'd known they were like vicious guard dogs, and he wouldn't have picked to play with them ordinarily, unless it was as opponents to see how tough his guild was compared to theirs.

He'd walked over to watch Purrcy interact with them out of curiosity, mostly. She still intrigued him. What he'd seen of her on that side of the fence had been very different. "She was Obasan at first, then she changed. What was that?"

Michael's expression didn't change. "You've seen Izanami before."

Isaac blinked. "It's that fast?"

"Yup. Really hard to pull the two apart, actually. Purrcy's got a lot of that in her, but when it comes out, it's Izanami. Purrcy doesn't have the courage to play it, even if she's thinking it."

Purrcy and lack of courage didn't go together, but he'd let it pass for now. He was treading new waters. "So Izanami's the one who's approved whatever was approved?"

Michael looked at him for a bit, like trying to decide what part to hurt next. "She could have shut you out, kept you looking at the false feed, but she didn't. Why? What do you want?"

Isaac shook his head. "I've actually been wondering that myself. From the beginning she's been a puzzle I want to unlock and understand. That was like being given a new piece I hadn't seen before, maybe like half the board was uncovered instead of the corner I'd been looking at and trying to see past.

"I've laid off since I know Shiroe's trying to navigate difficult waters and she's the raft he's floating down the river. I still can't help but stick my nose in where there's opportunities to." He blinked. "I did think that would be rather innocuous. I wasn't expecting to see that much. I was surprised she'd move on to the sub-guild and wanted to understand that relationship."

"And so you got more than you bargained for and it's in for a pound." Reed's eyes were narrow.

"As you say," Isaac agreed.

There was a crunch on the ground and a larger shadow appeared to rest an elbow on Isaac's shoulder. "Interesting grouping of persons," Crusty said, the light glinting off his rectangular glasses lenses. "Mind if I level the field a little?"

The Americans stared at him, but Isaac shrugged, not really minding that at all, although he wasn't afraid. Balance just felt right. Crusty mildly stared the other two down, then looked at Isaac. "Got into more than you bargained for when you went looking? Really, you should know by now not to play with the fire named Purrcy-Izanami."

Isaac sighed. "No, not really. I keep restraining myself so when I get the opportunity, I stick my nose in it again."

"Well, then I'll let you have to take the beating on your own then, so you learn it this time, but I thought you all might like to know before I left...," he looked at Michael and Reed again, "she's the one who told me to come out and make sure you two lay off and let it ride until it comes up properly. Let him dangle with the tease for now."

Michael didn't react, but Reed clicked his tongue. Isaac sighed. "That would be her favorite thing to make me do. From the beginning." He let irritation show. "She'll probably walk off the board laughing with me still dangling and no resolution in the end."

That made Michael laugh a short laugh. "That would be like her. ...Make you dangle until the very end." He went sober, "Except she never wastes opportunities, even if you don't understand them until that very end."

He looked at Isaac for a bit, then raised a dismissive hand. "Fine. We'll ignore you for now until the next pieces click together. She's only got these three or four days and then she's back in lock-down again for who knows how long. If she has to do it now, she has to and we'll let it ride."

He and Reed turned partially away. "Keep your eyes open to that feeling of curiosity, though. It's your lead through your nose ring. Following it will bring you your clues. Stop letting it drag you around into dangerous situations." He gave a wolf grin. "Start walking into them with your eyes wide open so you can at least see the knife headed for you. You might be able to dodge or block that way."

"Thanks," Isaac said dryly to their leaving backs. He was silent until they were gone back around the corner of the Log Horizon guild hall and the door had closed behind them. He looked at Crusty. "I'm not sure whether to thank you or not."

"Were they really going to beat up on you?"

"I don't think so, but it's a little hard to tell sometimes." The corner of Crusty's lip twitched up.

Isaac sighed again and got them walking back towards center town and their own guild halls. "Sometimes it's hard to be a support member of that guild. They let you sit around bored for days on end, then drop five anvils on you and eighty trolls spawn and you wonder just what you got yourself into," he complained.

"Take up flower arranging," Crusty suggested. Isaac glared at him. Crusty shrugged. "It'd be something to do on the dull days."

"Let me hit on you for a bit," Isaac grouched. "That'd make me feel better."

"Fine." Isaac looked at Crusty in surprise. "What?" Crusty asked.

Isaac sighed. "My guild field or yours?"

Crusty considered that for a moment. "Souji's and he gets to hit on the loser."

Isaac groaned. "Not hardly fair."

"What? His hits are featherweight in comparison."

"To whose? Yours or mine?"

Crusty shrugged. "Either."

That was true, so Isaac shrugged and gave in.

* * *

* _Obasan is "Aunt" (respectfully). Isaac has called Purrcy that both acknowledging she is herself at the moment, and the relationship decided upon between them by Log Horizon._


	16. What Purrcy's Arrival Stirs Up

Tetorō was cornered that afternoon, after Nyanta went all out and made a feast-sized curry lunch just out of sheer happiness to be in the kitchen again with Purrcy. They were letting Nyanta and Purrcy have the afternoon with each other, after that effort.

Tetorō walked out of the kitchen after his turn at kitchen clean up, enjoying the soothing rhythms of home. He looked up to see if Naotsugu was there, since in the normal routine he would be. He was. But so were a lot more than that. Every junior Eagle's eyes were on him.

"Really," he deadpanned. " _All_ of you missed me that much?" He sparked humor in them, but they didn't answer him yet.

He sauntered over to his spot next to Naotsugu and dropped down on the couch with a contented sigh, although having all of them was more than he'd like. Naotsugu rubbed Tetorō's head. He glared back but didn't complain. He'd do that tomorrow. "So. What's up?"

Eyes went to Brenner. That was a surprise. Brenner waved a hand at the rest of the Eagles. "They want to know what I need to know, but only because it technically should be impossible. I couldn't shake them off, sorry."

"I'm that good a wizard now, that I can do the impossible?" Tetorō was amused.

"Well, we don't know _that_ yet," was rejoined from the peanut gallery.

Tetorō ignored it. "What's your assignment?" he asked Brenner.

"I've been asked to cast your tracer on Nyanta-san's psyche so that I can visit him in the hell hole he gets pushed to when he gets angry or they don't want him around, like you visit Mrs. Purrcy." Brenner was sober.

Tetorō immediately went sober as well and sat upright. Even he thought that would be impossible. "Who asked?"

"Mrs. Purrcy, through Nyanta-san, this morning."

Tetorō dropped back again and put his brain to it. "Okay. The spell's easy since it had to be first level. She helped me streamline it when she was up and we tacked it onto a high level Programmer after that. You've actually all seen it before. It's the one I threw you for the map when we chased her down to collar her."

They went back to remember, and understanding lit their eyes. "That's the modified one she helped me with. The one on her's slightly different. I didn't know she was an ikiryō then. I just wanted to be able to follow her if she was taken away." He paused, then nodded. "That's the base intent you'll need to work from, Brenner."

"I get it," Brenner nodded. Tetorō dropped inside and copied the code out, handing it to Brenner who showed up next to him.

Brenner studied the pseudocode for a bit. "That's pretty nice for first time work, even if she smoothed it out," he finally said.

"Thanks. My fingerprint's always been that, even on Earth before we came. Drove my professors crazy." His lips twitched. "I'll watch you while you see if you can get it to work, but don't walk the line yet."

"Uh-huh. Not me. We cut that line out way back on the _Ocypete_ ," Brenner shook his head as if remembering, but it was Gareth who shrank into himself.

Tetorō patted the couch on his other side and Gareth slid into it. He was shivering slightly. Tetorō squeezed his forearm briefly, then let him just sit. He knew Gareth and Brenner were partnered. If Gareth had been the first scalded by that, Brenner would have helped him past it. That was a no-brainer.

"So..., it's just a matter of wanting to find them?" Gareth asked quietly.

"I think so," Tetorō answered. "That feels right." Gareth nodded. He was worried. "What's up that needs that?" Tetorō asked him.

Gareth hesitated for a bit. "BlackJack said one night while we were down in Ninetails that he'd seen the Michael of the shrine time down there, back while we were in Maihama. We think he temporal realm walked without knowing it.

"He told me he didn't know he had, that he just returned to when and where he left like usual. He's promised to not walk it until he has to, but I want a way to go find him and haul him back in case he gets stuck."

Tetorō blinked. "Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea. Since that's one of my jobs, too, I'll get on that. Let's see what Brenner comes up with first, to test the theory, then I think we can write that up fairly quickly."

Gareth shook his head. "If it's time walking, it may not be quite so easy, and I've discovered I'm capped. I can't go over Hacker. All my points have slipped into spirit realm work instead of code realm work. If your spell's over that high, I can't copy it or use it."

Tetorō nodded. "Okay. I'll make that a limiter, too. It would be good for you to be able to fish him back, particularly once you get to the other side of the ocean since I won't be able to do it." Gareth nodded and relaxed, one of his worries helped out.

"Okay. I think I've got it. I'm going to cast now," Brenner let them know. They watched from inside, but from where they were and only in the code realm.

They watched the spell and were relieved when it didn't send back a rebound. It probably wouldn't have been very bad, it being a low level spell. "Okay," Tetorō said. "When you go down that line, it's not quite the same. You can't see where they are from the outside like we can from here. I have to back out and fly overhead again for that.

"You'll show up where they are, in whatever room they're in and you're locked in with them except for your escape hatch. You don't have to go down the line. You can have it return a location point. I have that displayed on my internal map so I can find where she is in town or on Yamato. I kind of figure that's similar to how the creatures all know where she's at, but I'm not sure."

He blinked, then went very bland. "And if the lot of you cut me off, I'll send the biggest internal war bombardment against you I can, even if I have to resurrect eighteen times to do it." No one looked him in the eye, but Brenner gave a nod.

The others stared at him until he rather vaguely said, "It looks like it stuck. I'll test it when they're out later." They let it go. He'd been inside, not paying attention to the conversation. The rest weren't making promises.

"What about all her other aspects?" someone asked.

"I care about them, why?" Tetorō asked, a tad bitter.

"But you keep track of them."

He stared at the questioner with a scowl. "I might be required to at the shrine, but my promise is to Purrcy herself. That's who _I'm_ there for." His scowl went deeper. "Get out. Shoo. I'm done." He waved his hands at them. "Crows, the lot of you. Get."

He held Gareth down, though, and made him stay. " _You_ can pay the price for getting to leave early." Gareth sighed but stayed put. "Cards." Tetorō named that price. Gareth didn't mind that so much.

They made Naotsugu play with them, and then Isaac, too, when he finally showed back up looking like he felt a little better and sounding like it too after he said he'd had a good workout. That made it enough to play a real game of Rich Man, Poor Man, so they did - five rounds and Tetorō was rich man for three of them.

He was finally satisfied after that and let the others rest and recover, taking himself up on the roof to just breathe the air and soak in Akiba. He'd go walk his beat the next afternoon to wake the city up and let them know Purrcy was back in town.

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki skipped - just a little - and behind the juniors, lagging just a little so she could. It was hard to contain her excitement. She finally said, "I'll meet you there." The others gave nods and she was gone, dancing with the wind and the air currents that told her the snippets of conversations going on in the city.

Here, on the walk into town to meet up with Crescent Moon's city decorators, it was students on their way to and from Academy classes. The few others in their comings and goings who lived closer to town but still out their way. The occasional spy on the street she paid attention to. But today, she just wanted to dance the currents. It was the best way to express her delight of the moment.

So far, it hadn't been _too_ hard to watch over Shiroe from a distance. It was only like going back to the distance they'd had before Purrcy had pushed them closer together. That was bearable, if on occasion made her slightly impatient since she'd rather have the closer.

Rather, it had been hard just to have the additional stress of knowing what was coming and worrying about things that couldn't have anything done about them until they happened. That and watching Shiroe have to walk his path farther into this level of the dungeon knowing she shouldn't, and often couldn't, prevent him from slipping or tripping. She could dart in and lift him if he fell, and she faithfully did. She never wanted him to doubt her resolve that she had been proving to him from the beginning.

When Purrcy had arrived and finally come to greet Akatsuki, she'd wanted more, but not been sure how to ask nor what to really ask for. Purrcy had whispered that she'd come visit with Akatsuki in private.

That had helped. That meant Purrcy understood she'd need time to figure those things out, and what might actually help her. She did need encouragement, and wanted some form of strengthening to move forward after this, even if she didn't know yet what those things might specifically be.

However, to be told she could call the Water Maple Ladies together - her friends - and have them all meet with Purrcy had done a lot to lift her spirits. And even more, to have a concrete plan that was accomplishable and not difficult and already completely acceptable....

Well, that had been suddenly a weight and burden off from Akatsuki's shoulders and heart she hadn't really understood was there. (She'd thought she'd left that one behind when Shiroe had warned her it might not happen, but...maybe that had been what had brought it on to begin with?)

Akatsuki paused. She'd heard the sounds of a different cross street that she hadn't been planning on going down, but suddenly, thinking of the next night's plans, she decided she would.

She took a sharp left and ran across the roof-tops of buildings that had been fixed up and were now shops and little cafes and other such things until she reached one she knew well. She slipped down the air currents to touch down lightly right in front of Amenoma's door. She drew a quick breath, and entered.

Tatara looked up, and her usual closed face opened into a welcoming look, although most wouldn't have seen it that way. Akatsuki went straight for the sales counter, surprising Tatara, since her usual pattern was straight to the new blade display. "What's up?"

Akatsuki gave a smile. Others called it shy and small, but it was hers. That made Tatara even more curious. "Secret. Don't tell." Tatara gave a nod. "Purrcy's back." That got her attention. "Tomorrow night. Dinner at Grandpa's Kitchen. Isuzu's back, too. She's going to play."

She paused to breathe. That was a lot all at once. Tatara looked like she was okay with that, but was also getting excited - for her. "After, we'll go out as girls. Quiet bachelorette party for Marie." There. She'd said it. She could feel her smile going big - for her. "Please come."

Tatara smiled her gentle, happy smile that even Purrcy loved. "I'd love to." Then a questioning pause. "Know when?"

"No. I can chat you. Last minute okay?" she asked, wanting to be polite.

"Sure. I can close up whenever. It will be close by dinner, anyway."

Akatsuki gave a firm nod. "Great. See you then."

Tatara lifted a hand and Akatsuki was gone, out to dance the currents again, even more happy now. "Rieze."

"Hey, Akatsuki." There was a pause. "You're sounding happy. Crusty took a long time coming back after leaving early."

"Did he tell you?"

"No. He's been looking smug since he got back, though - all of five minutes ago, bastard."

"Secret, but you need to know."

"Right," Rieze sounded pleased to get to know this time. She should be. It was happy news and Akatsuki was happy to get to share it with her friends.

"Bachelorette party's on."

"No way!" Rieze calmed down and more quietly asked. "Where?"

"Tomorrow night, dinner at Grandpa's Kitchen with everyone. After, just us." Except..., "I invited Tatara, too."

"That's fine. We like her too. It will be good for her to get out a little," Rieze said generously.

"She wants ice cream." That was a good thing to assign to Rieze.

"Hmm...I'll see what I can work up. Do you know what flavor?"

Akatsuki slowed down her dance to consider that. "I'll ask. Some native flavors don't work."

"That's fine. Let me know when you know."

"Okay. ...Isuzu's concert will be noisy. Can we do quiet just us?" Parties with the ladies could get rather rowdy if limits weren't put on them early.

"Oh, it's Isuzu's concert is it? Yes, we can do that. Do you want me to hunt up a place?"

"Please...with Nazuna." It would be good to include others so people didn't feel left out.

"What's Henrietta doing?"

"Don't know yet."

"You haven't told them yet?" Rieze asked, surprised.

"No. They're next."

Rieze laughed, likely happy she got to hear first, and because it was going to be fun to get to tell them, too. "Alright. Tell Henrietta to call me after she gets the scoop on what Marie wants to have there, too."

"Okay." That was right, too. It was Marielle's party, after all. "Will you tell the rest? But keep it secret."

"I can do that. Is Tetorō going to be there?"

Akatsuki frowned. "I don't know. I think...he'd like to see everyone. But...he's had enough Purrcy - for a long time. And has to go back."

Rieze sighed. "Well, there is that. He can decide before we split after the concert dinner."

"Mmm!" Akatsuki thought that would be a good way to go about it. She wasn't going to ask him before then...maybe. Unless he looked like he needed to plan for it. She skated with the wind to turn towards where the wedding stage was set up. "Later."

"Later." Rieze didn't mind short endings, and Akatsuki was grateful for that part of the friendship, too.

She landed near the stage, where Henrietta was directing as usual and Marielle was cheering everyone along as usual. She decided she should at least wait until the rest of her guild arrived. It was guild news to share, after all, although it was hard to wait because she was so excited.

She slipped up next to Shouryuu and helped take the other end of his burden. He looked up at her in surprise, since she'd showed up "out of nowhere". "About time," he said in relief, then looked at her more closely. "That's some smile."

She looked up at him in surprise. "It shows?"

He smiled. "It was. Good news?"

She smiled happily again. "Yes." She closed her lips over the words that shouldn't be said yet.

He gave her a knowing look, recognizing that particular sign. "Your end goes over there," he pointed. She found the spot and gave a nod.

By the time the swags were up in place the rest of her guild that could come now to help had arrived. She slipped over to join them. "Can we say it first?"

"Sure," Minori said and inspected her. "You want to?"

"Yes," Akatsuki said soberly, her head nodding a little more excitedly than normal. Her guild family smiled and gave permission.

"Thank you for waiting for us," Minori praised her effort and kindness.

"It would hurt," she answered.

"Well...we'd still forgive you," Touya said. "We know how much you've been wanting her to be with everyone."

Akatsuki blushed. She hadn't realized they'd all seen it before she'd understood it, although that wasn't an uncommon occurrence, really. "Thanks."

They walked with her over to where Marielle was waving at some boys trying to get a decoration up right where she wanted it place. They waited patiently until it was in place and she could give them her attention.

"Hey, everyone," Marielle said brightly. "Glad you could make it." She let a breath whoosh out her lungs as she brushed her curly blond hair out of her face, making her pointy elf ears show. "Glad we can finally get this show unboxed and on the road, too. Is she in yet?"

Akatsuki put her finger to her mouth and looked over to Henrietta. Marielle's eyes widened and she called for Henrietta and shepherded them to a more private spot. "What is it? What's the news?" Marielle asked with suppressed excitement.

"Hahaue's home, but in hiding until tomorrow evening." Akatsuki said.

Henrietta sighed and rolled her eyes at Shiroe's secrets. "Is she doing okay?" Marielle asked with concern.

"Yes. Nyanta-san was with her so she's okay. Nyanta-san's better now she's here, too." That brought concerned looks from both of them, but Akatsuki shook her head. "He's home for that long, too." They relaxed.

"That's good, that they can really be together, even if it's short," Marielle said. Akatsuki and the others all agreed.

Akatsuki shifted, hardly able to contain her other good news. She looked at Henrietta, who raised an eyebrow and paid attention. Carefully Akatsuki asked Marielle, "What do you want to do for your bachelorette party tomorrow night?"

Marielle looked confused for a moment, but after a single blink Henrietta got it and a real smile came to her lips. "She can go?"

Akatsuki nodded one solemn nod, then let her happy come out. Henrietta blushed and looked away, but Marielle got it finally and grabbed Akatsuki in one of her sudden exuberant hugs, spun them around, and put her back down, patting her absently. "Henrietta, did you hear that? -" They all shushed her quickly and she dropped to a whisper, "Purrcy can come be with us. Isn't that wonderful!"

"Yes, yes, I heard it," Henrietta allowed with a smile. She looked back at Akatsuki. "What are the rules?" That calmed Marielle down a little, but Log Horizon continued to smile with her.

"Not too long. Quiet. After dinner and Isuzu's concert at Grandpa's Kitchen. Purrcy isn't here until the dinner." Akatsuki reviewed to make sure there wasn't anything else. "She's requested ice cream and talk, but we want to know what Marielle wants." She paused again, "and I invited Tatara on my way here. Sorry."

"No, it was on your way," Henrietta said magnanimously. Marielle was just a little put out, then remembered she still had the news first since just then one of the heavier decorations dropped with a crash.

"It's okay!" "We're okay!" was called out, so the two guild heads turned back with relieved sighs.

"We'll go help," Touya said. "You girls can finish working out the details without us." He and Rudy smiled and took off towards the sounds of people still wrestling with the heavy decoration.

"Oh, is that why you're so late? She got in this morning and you were all saying hello." Marielle smiled at them.

"Yes, that's right," Minori answered. "We're sorry, but we've come as soon as we can. Naotsugu sends his apologies as well, but he needs to make sure Tetorō's okay before he can come. He'll be right along as soon as he can, he's promised."

"Okay," Marielle said soberly. "Is Tetorō okay?"

"Not so much," Isuzu answered in her dry tones, "but we think he'll recover okay. He just needs couch time."

Henrietta and Marielle both nodded their understanding at that. Marielle put her hand to her cheek. "What do I want?" she asked herself, her eyes going distant. She sort of froze for a moment, then came back with a gasp, shaking her head. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Henrietta frowned at her.

"I thought I saw ...something."

Akatsuki went stiff. She recognized that from Shiroe's conversations with William. "Duchess. What was it?" she asked urgently.

"It was...an empty room, and someone was crying in the background." Her eyes slowly went to look at Akatsuki. "Were you crying?"

Akatsuki shook her head, denying it, but her heart fell. She didn't want to hear that at a time she was happy. Minori saw it, though, and took her arm. "What is it, Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki sighed unhappily. "Elvin leader's vision." Marielle was surprised, but looked like she'd heard of it. "William talks about them."

"Why me?" Marielle asked.

"Duchess," Akatsuki said again. Marielle looked a little frightened.

"Ah," Isuzu interjected, "meaning you're the Grand Duchess of Akiba. So if there are things that you need to know about the city or the people in it, you are the elf that will get visions relating to it. Like William-san does for Susukino."

"Oh," Marielle said in a small voice. "Well, I didn't really like that one, although I suppose it could have been worse."

"Do you know what it meant?" Minori asked.

Marielle shook her head. "It was real short. Not much to go on."

Akatsuki, however, had nodded her head. They blinked at her and she took a breath for courage. "It was me. But it isn't past or now. It's future. Purrcy and Nyanta will be gone. I'll have to stay away from Shiroe. I'm alone in the house in the future."

She was swallowed up in not one hug, but two this time as Henrietta couldn't help herself and joined in with Marielle. Akatsuki tried not to die of asphyxiation until Minori and Isuzu could free her.

"You _must_ come over when it gets so horrible," Henrietta demanded and Marielle nodded quite vigorously in agreement.

"Akatsuki," Minori said sadly, "is it already hard? That we aren't there with you, either?"

Akatsuki didn't say anything for a while. She didn't want to hurt her juniors, but...she should also tell the truth of how she felt so they could help, if they could. "Yes. Some. It will be harder then."

Isuzu and Minori looked at each other - the look of guildmates trying to decide what could be done. "Come help us at Grandpa's Kitchen," Minori finally said. "Come to wash dishes, or sweep the floors and wipe down tables. You don't have to talk to people to do those things, but you could still if you wanted to.

"You can come just whenever you need to get away and to be around other people - to remember that you aren't alone and locked in the house. If it gets real bad, and even we're staying there, you can come stay with us. There are enough bedrooms."

Henrietta got quiet and still. They looked at her. She trembled slightly, then sighed, giving a nod. "With your guildmates would be best, but please come to us, too, if you don't need to go so far away."

Akatsuki gave a promise nod. They cared and she was grateful for that. "But, why would you see that when you were trying to see your party?" she asked Marielle, confused.

"I don't know?" Marielle was almost as confused. She thought about it again, then said in chagrin, "...because I was thinking of me, not everyone else. It was reminding me that this is your last time, too, to have fun with everyone."

Her eyes looked kindly at Akatsuki. "We should do something that gives you, and all of us, a happy memory to hang onto when it gets bad like that, something to remind us of what we want when it's all over. We'll have to promise that we'll get together again then to celebrate our own little victory."

Akatsuki nodded, but a little sadly. "That one will be without Purrcy. This is her last one."

The others were stricken. "Ever?"

Akatsuki paused. "Maybe...when it's _all_ all over, we'll get to have one more...maybe." She looked down at the ground. "She'll be in the States the next one we have."

"Oh, that is rather hard to just show up here for, then, isn't it?" Marielle said rather practically. Akatsuki looked back up at her, and her friend's expression helped her feel a little better.

"Do - do we know about the festival yet?" Henrietta asked quietly, concerned.

The other three shook their heads. "Shiroe didn't ask," Minori explained.

"Then we should ask at the bachelorette party," Henrietta said firmly, pursing her lips.

Akatsuki looked at Minori. She really wanted to play her part again in the play. Minori was thinking hard. She did so well at coming up with things to help people meet their goals.

"She had so much fun last time. But that was her party," Minori said it hesitantly, looking at Marielle. Marielle encouraged her to keep going. "If we asked her to direct it more formally, and we recorded it, we could use that to practice from for the real thing. We'd have her with us that way, in the way we'd like, even though she couldn't be there in person."

Henrietta got her accountant's calculating look on her face. "That suggestion has merit," she said, approving. Now she also looked with hope at Marielle. They all knew it was her party, but they did want to do this, too. And it might be their only opportunity.

Akatsuki said softly, "And if I had a recording, I could use it to keep me company when it gets hard."

"Can you record? Can any of us?" Marielle asked.

They all shook their heads. "The Eagles can," Akatsuki said firmly.

"Well, that's true," Henrietta said dryly. They all remembered last time when they'd been the ones to watch without permission. "Although if we invited one or two they might ask for that as payment - to show everyone."

"Unless we ask them to keep it secret to surprise everyone at Minami," Akatsuki disagreed.

"Well, it wouldn't really be necessary," Marielle said with a little shrug. "If we know ahead of time, we might try harder and we couldn't be angry. It was that they did it in secret." The others nodded at that.

"Maybe it will make them work harder, too," Akatsuki said dryly. The others chuckled.

"Well..., I did have a good time, and it was fun to see everyone having fun together," Marielle allowed. "Does it fit in with the rules?"

The three from Log Horizon thought about it. "I think so," Minori said. Isuzu agreed a little later. Akatsuki was worried, but she couldn't see why it wouldn't unless they took too long, though it hadn't seemed like too long last time. She finally gave a cautious nod of agreement.

"Then ask," Henrietta said kindly, "just to make sure. But I think we should plan on it, if you're agreeable, Marie."

"As long as it stays like last time - fun and light. We don't want to turn it into a big production that wears us all out." They rest agreed with her. Purrcy might leave if it did that, and that would be counter to both "quiet" and "short".

"Henrietta," Akatsuki knew it was her turn next. "Rieze wants you to call her and talk to her about the details."

"Ah. I'll be sure and keep her and Nazuna tamed, then, shall I?" Akatsuki nodded a grateful nod. Henrietta had understood.

"...But, ...I think you could tell them ...to dress their parts," Akatsuki smiled at her tease. She wanted to dress her part, too.

Henrietta's look was very similar. "I think I'll just do that." They shared a grin, then had to break up the meeting. Both Henrietta and Marielle were being called for. They'd been kept from their jobs too long already.

The five women walked happily back to the decorating, looking forward to the coming activities. The wedding would be just as exciting and happy, too. Akatsuki danced the currents as she helped put up the rest of the bunting. It was a good floating day.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe...was actually _not_ at the Log Horizon guild hall. He had work to do. He'd taken Secretary and Charlie with him into town and most of his chores there were now completed. It was nice to have the distraction of common, regular things to do to keep him moving forward like he was supposed to. Something simple after a rather surprisingly difficult night and morning.

It had helped that Purrcy had come willing to heal, not needing to be healed herself so much by then. Her regular pattern of greeting everyone with hugs and individual attention had helped, too.

So had her scolding of everyone once she'd understood what she'd caused them all to go through. "You know I've died before. I was a Vengeful Spirit without a body for months on end, even though you've forgotten. - Which is okay because I'd rather like to forget it also."

"But did you have to go through _that_ before?" she'd been asked.

With a sad sigh, she'd been sympathetic. "I'll grant that was slightly different, but those memories come on recombination. I did finally have to go through that to get back here once my work was done. It was hard, so I do understand, and I'm grateful for your concern for me. Please, don't let it trouble you." They'd been able to let it go then and restart their day properly.

That had made Shiroe start thinking though. Like the wedding ceremony for them was different because of their unusual circumstances, both of the experiences that had been explained at breakfast were also uniquely Theldesian Adventurer. He was spending his spare brain cycles on the idea of making them formalized events, except it seemed both odd and pretentious.

They certainly weren't celebrations. Like Nyanta and Purrcy had asked for, they were more moments for mourning. But they'd done that - naturally gathered to mourn together, like they naturally wanted to gather to celebrate things like weddings, and probably even births, truth be told.

He wondered how much of their sorrow had been for that as well. For knowing that the first Adventurer children were going to be born to this planet to people who would rather not if they didn't have to. Even worse this time that they'd been born stillborn, although that had also been not unexpected and ultimately relieving.

Like for the wedding, births would contain sorrow and grief mixed with hope and properly some happiness, if they could get that far. He raised his head to the sky as he let the feelings slide through and around him and decided that must have been rather a lot of it, actually, and it hadn't been addressed.

If he was right, it would come up again because it hadn't. And maybe he should make it come back up by tonight if it didn't so they could all face the rest of the time they had Purrcy and Nyanta with them with the joy and excitement they all wanted to.

And...he'd better talk to Purrcy and probably Nyanta first, just to make sure. That's what they were good at understanding and they might find it too private, except he wasn't sorry he'd made them face their own wedding openly. If others were going to harbor things unaddressed on the child issue, he wouldn't blink at making them be open to that too, he just didn't want to misstep as badly as he had last time.

That figured out, he filed it in his to-do list and sought out the next thing that needed mental research and study. He was interrupted by a door being opened in his face and someone waiting on him to enter whatever room it was. He quickly came back to the present and sighed.

"Right. I was thinking orthogonal to this. Glad you've got the schedule in hand again, Secretary." He glared at the man. "Really, I would far rather know your name. That's just too difficult." He got the same silent smile he always got. He was going to give Secretary a name himself one of these days.

They were in the sales room of Shopping District 8. Shiroe gave a nod to the clerk as he led the other two on through to the back, barely taking note, though approving, that she called to let Calasin know he was on his way. Secretary opened the next door for him also, then held up a hand to defend himself as they walked into the warehouse.

"Guildmaster Shiroe. You know where we come from. We aren't much different from your own people. Because we don't speak the language natively, we find it humorous and perfectly acceptable to use common Japanese words as names.

"I took the _name_ 'Sho...ki', however your translator keeps translating it instead of leaving it as a name." Secretary put the long pause in the middle of the word to make the translator let him say it as a name. "And since we were on the Japan server on untranslated computers, it translates it the same way now for everyone else. Even Prince Singh thought we were all strange to have names like that.

"I suspect when we get to the States, they'll all laugh as well because they'll also see 'Se-cre-tar-y' instead of 'Sho-ki'. It's an odd artifact we didn't expect." He said the English word that was the equivalent translation carefully so that the translator didn't translate that one either.

"Okay, I can see that," Shiroe agreed, "but you all know how to change your screen data now. Why not just fix it?"

Secretary grinned. "Because we think it's funny."

Shiroe grumbled at him further, knowing full well it was because they wanted to stay in hiding as long as they could, but Calasin was hurrying up to meet them, so he had to let it drop. "I'm here to pick up the clothes for my guild for the wedding."

"All of them?" Calasin asked. Shiroe gave him a baleful look. Calasin got the hint. "Right. This way." He led them to the back sewing room where Purrcy's wedding clothing had been kept last time.

Shiroe looked the whole wedding party clothing over one more time, nodded his acceptance, then motioned for his part of them. Calasin pointed to each set, naming who it was for. Shiroe placed each outfit in one of his guildmaster list boxes as it was exactly and added to his label the person's name.

He'd learned that much tag change, using his Scribe magic instead of a pseudocode spell, which he was rather pleased with. When Calasin got to Tetorō's, Shiroe didn't bat an eye. It just went in and got labeled. It was the same with Purrcy's.

When they were done, Calasin asked, "Isn't it going to be awkward to have siblings getting married?" Shiroe looked a question at him. "Purrcy's the mother of both the bride and the groom, and I assume Nyanta the father?"

Shiroe allowed a faint smile at that. "Adventurers are already strange. That isn't so difficult to understand. And who are the rest of us to say they aren't if the children say it's so? Adopted children don't share blood, although they share parents."

"Well, true enough," Calasin agreed, "and it's not like they've been adopted to take the name."

"No. It's not that," agreed Shiroe. "Only the common bond of care and concern."

"Has the date been declared, then?" Calasin asked as they walked back out of the room.

"Yes," Shiroe said quietly. "Saturday."

Calasin sighed. "Always so little time after so long. But it's nice it can finally happen now." Shiroe nodded. "Nyanta and Purrcy are at their...three month anniversary time frame, right? And only been together for a little over one of those months," he shook his head sadly.

"That's the official number. They've been in omiai since June, but it's still been one third of the time together, two-thirds apart."

"Jet-setters and high class businesses," Calasin was wry.

"I wish it was only that," Shiroe said, a little bitter for their sake, even if it was his fault half the time.

"Still, they chose it didn't they?" Calasin was looking at him with sympathy.

"They claim they knew what they were getting into. Now that we're this far into it, I suspect she really did tell Nyanta the full outline from the start. There's no way he'd be suffering through so much torture if he hadn't known from the beginning. He'd have gotten angry and pulled out long ago."

"I think so, too," Calasin said quietly.

He took Shiroe's arm in his hand and gripped it. "Shiroe. You've got to trust that. Trust that they know, that he knows, what's going on. That will help them do their part, too, and will let you be able to do your part without worrying so much.

"Ulcers won't help you, them, or us. We appreciate your hard work, and I'm sure we'd be lost if you didn't, but let the worry pass over you and let it go." Shiroe looked at Calasin curiously. He let go and took a breath, looking away. "My dad...did that. Over-worried. It wasn't helping him, or us.

"We don't talk about it much in our country, but everyone works very hard, and often too hard. We hide it behind alcohol, anger at home, running away, whatever we can to not acknowledge it, but it's still there. A lot suffer in silence until they can't take it any more...and then they break and have to be hospitalized until they can work their way back up to doing it all over again."

He looked back, his eyes carrying pain. "Sometimes I wish we could break that cycle in our country. It's good to work hard and look at what you've done with pride, then move on to the next thing. I don't think it's so good to use ourselves up over and over until there's nothing left of us.

"There has to be a better way. A way to work hard, but to not overwork. While we're here and not there, try to find the right balance, Shiroe. We need you to not break in the middle of this. We're helping you carry it. Let some of that go."

Shiroe sighed and put his hand on Calasin's shoulder. "Thank you. I am trying to learn how to. I'll accept the scolding and reminder. I know it's important for this round.

"This morning was hard and I called on Crusty. He came right away. He's got my back, like Naotsugu does, and Isaac's helping him hold me up, too. I hear Purrcy's scoldings all the time in the back of my head, and I'm practicing being obedient to them, since those are almost always - well, always so far - right, too."

He looked into Calasin's eyes. "I really appreciate that you let me lean on you in this way, too. Having to not worry about the right clothing is something that I may seem to abuse you on, but it's very important to me. The right gear always wins or loses the battle, even if people don't always recognize it. It would be much harder to do what needs to be done without you and what you provide."

"It feels so small, Shiroe. For all you do abuse me on it." Calasin protested and complained in the same breath.

"I know it does, but how fast was Raynessia able to win the hearts of the Adventurers of Akiba in one Valkyrie outfit compared to how long she would have had to beg in the dress of the nobles of Eastal whom we look down on without saying we do?"

Shiroe shook his head. "Clothing is small in the eyes of many, but for me, it's a critical component of the steps that need to be taken. To be able to rely on you so completely to meet my needs quickly...I'm extremely grateful."

He pressed Calasin's shoulder again, then let him go when he silently acknowledged the thanks. "I'll continue to work on worrying less and trusting others more," he promised and took himself out of Shopping District 8.

"Was there anything else on the list to do today while we're out?" Shiroe asked Secretary while his eyes took in everyone and everything in the area.

One of the reasons he didn't come out much by himself was because he spent a lot of time calculating for possible battle - social or otherwise - as he walked. When alone, he wasn't distracted by his guildmates who helped him relax by letting him know they were handling it.

Secretary paused, then said, "You have six hidden Eagles following you, and all of us are well trained in surveillance and intelligence gathering, and we report regularly to you on our findings through the Commander or Lieutenant Commander. You can also not-worry about that."

Shiroe looked at him in a little surprise. "Okay. But sometimes I like to confirm it."

"You did that already. If the street changes between visits, you'll notice that appropriately."

Shiroe gave him a suffering look. "And you'll train me out of perfectly good habits so I'm helpless without you when you take off for other shores. I just came from three weeks of not having you all around. I'll continue practicing brief essential moves, although I'm grateful for the help also."

Secretary bowed his head. "Just making sure."

Shiroe nodded once, then continued on. Secretary was quiet as he went through the day's to-do list, then shook his head. "You're done. I think the last on the list was, 'keep hiding from Ains', and we need to turn left here to make sure that happens today."

Shiroe immediately turned a sharp left down a side street. He'd be very obedient to keeping to that line item today. He really wasn't ready to face the man, and he'd rather not until Purrcy was gone again. They made it a third of the way down the street and Charlie was opening a door and Secretary was shepherding all three of them into it.

They continued to walk Shiroe through the building, turning a few corners along the way, until they came out a door on the other side. They walked across the street and into another building. When that door was closed, Shiroe asked blandly, "Is he actively hunting me today?"

"We believe so," Secretary answered.

Charlie was talking quietly as they waited in a wider hallway. He gave a nod. "Roger. Mister Shiroe, the officers would like to hide your footsteps just a little more. We think they've got a marker on you. He's been training up Hackers on the quiet and they walk and code a little differently than we do. We're sorry, but we'd like permission to handle your person."

Shiroe wasn't too comfortable with that. "In what way?"

"We'd like to take you up. Most people don't look up. We'd like to be able to fly you from building to building until we're outside their net far enough they can't catch up to us on foot. The main force will meet us at that point and we'll have enough to provide a proper cordon for you to get home."

"I'm not sure I like making it obvious I ran away," Shiroe said.

"We're not sure we like him trying a surprise oblique attack instead of scheduling a meeting," Secretary answered back blandly.

"Well...when you put it that way," Shiroe had to agree. "You're wanting to treat it as a friendly-fire test of your skills, then?"

"Yes. Us against his team. It feels rather like that's what he's set it up to be, except he decided to include you in it." It was obvious they were as unhappy about that as Shiroe was.

"And we've stood here long enough for them to be at the doors," Shiroe commented.

"Indeed," they opened the door next to them and it led to stairs. Shiroe gave a nod and walked through the door and up the stairs, three at a time since his legs were long enough. They kept up. Once they were on the roof, they quickly made their way to the edge of the building.

He allowed them to pick him up and carry him across the gap, just sailing silently on their outstretched wings in a glide. They ran to the opposite edge near the next building over, did the same, then set him down and pulled out a net that they spread out on the roof.

They gestured for him to sit in the middle, and he moved to do so. It was pulled up around him and the two of them took off for full flight this time, rising as quickly as they could to much higher heights. He worked on enjoying the unique perspective of looking down over the city, and back at the roof they'd left first, instead of worrying about the drop height.

It looked like those who had made it to the roof had been stunned with Paralysis, as they weren't moving. His six protectors were probably three or just these two at this point. The others would have stayed behind to cover his tracks.

Shiroe put an elbow on a knee and rested his chin moodily in his hand, his eyes watching the scenes passing by below him. It was a rather odd way for a King to fly by magical carriage and slightly reminded him of the wicked witch of the _Wizard of Oz_ and her flying magical monkeys, but he wasn't going to tell the Eagles that. That would most surely be an insult. What a crazy day this was turning out to be.

They set him down gently outside the populated areas of Akiba, right in the middle of a circle of Eagles, as if they'd helicopter lifted him from town and out to his estate - except they weren't quite at home yet. He rose to his feet and stepped out of the net and it disappeared.

They got walking right away, Charlie staying connected to the other Eagles that were surely keeping the rest of the path home clear. Of course, it being a game world, they wouldn't get home without some kind of gauntlet and when it finally appeared, he sighed.

"Parlay or push on through?" Charlie asked him for orders quietly.

"Take them out," he answered. "If they want to talk, tell them you've appreciated the offer for further in-city training."

"Yessir," Charlie went back to quietly speaking to pass on the orders.

Shiroe opened a guild chat. "Who's holding down the house? I'm on my way in."

"I'm here," Tetorō answered. "Nyanta and Purrcy are still holed up in their room. Naotsugu left just a few minutes ago. Isaac might still be here, though. I'm up on the roof."

"Look around for Ains or one of his seconds. They've been hunting me for the last fifteen minutes, since I came out of Shopping District 8. Keep him out of the house."

"Oooh. Can I play?" Tetorō sounded a little too interested in doing damage.

Shiroe refused. "Stay there. If I need backup to even get in the door, you can be the hidden ace."

"Sweet. Shall I check on Isaac or will you?"

"I'll contact him next."

"Later. Ulp. Yep, Ains just showed up. Call Isaac quick to keep him out," Tetorō recommended.

Shiroe added Isaac to the chat. "Isaac. Don't let Ains in. He's hunting. Literally."

"Bastard as usual when he gets his pants in a twist. Do you want me to walk out and run into him?" Isaac asked.

"No. I'm about five away. Let me keep you as part of the back up...and I'll keep you in the conference chat as well so we can claim you as a neutral witness to the confrontation." Shiroe's day was suddenly finding it's low point.

"Do you want me back?" Naotsugu asked.

"No. I suspect he's come out because he knows you've left. The increase in wedding preparations has probably been his push point. Most of the city knows we've been postponing until Purrcy comes back, and you know how he feels about her.

"The Eagles are treating it as their next in-city training operation and that's fine with me. You're already late to help Marielle and we don't need to pander to him and give him those points, too."

"Alright," Naotsugu wasn't thrilled, but understood. "I'll leave it up to you two, then, Isaac and Tetorō."

"Perv." Akatsuki interrupted with a request to trade out.

"...Fine, Shrimp, if they're okay with it," Naotsugu answered.

"I'm done flying. You can handle the rest."

"Okay," Naotsugu, and Shiroe, felt a little better at that.

Shiroe wasn't going to turn her away if she wanted to come and if she really had done enough helping to make a showing, so he didn't comment. She'd also come in fast and invisibly so wouldn't set off clues.

"Ah, Stiletto, make sure she can't show up on any of their maps. We don't need them to know her movements." He got back the odd click they used to signal they'd heard and would obey, but couldn't speak or they'd be compromised.

Shiroe had a sudden, rather surprising thought, "And Purrcy, no you can't help. Stay out of it." He'd completely forgotten she would hear the guild chats when she was in town. She probably heard them up on the mountain, too. He shook his head at himself.

"I think you can hold her down, Nyanta. We don't really want them to know you're Chichiue right at the moment either, since that's an almost-give-away. If it gets bad we'll call you in, but I can't imagine that happening, since I agree with the Eagles that he's testing more than anything."

"Understood, Councilor-nyan," Nyanta answered back calmly.

"Guildmaster Shiroe." It was Rudy. "If this was a Person of the Land city and situation...once they resurrect, if they haven't gotten what they wanted, will they revert to sabotage?"

"Good point," Naotsugu grumbled.

Shiroe considered that for the next few steps. It looked like any number of the Eagles around him agreed with the question. Likely they would expect it as well, given their training. "Let me see how the parlay goes. I should be able to get a better feel for that from talking to him. I also might be able to get him to back down if he is thinking along those lines."

The guild hall was just coming into view. The encircling Eagles faded away, but Shiroe suddenly had two rather large guards walking behind him and the two he'd already had who moved to be in front of him. It was a fair exchange. Michael and Reed were the most quietly fiercesome of the lot, particularly when together. "How's the in-city part coming along?" he asked, off chat.

"Completed," Michael reported calmly. They must have come from that, then. Sometimes they were part of his hidden guard. "Thanks for the exercise option."

"No problem." He had his own reasons, of course.

"Shiroe..., can I try something...outside and extra. Won't interfere, I think." It was Akatsuki, who was probably worried about the fun being ruined.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I've told my friends about the party tomorrow. Can I tell them we've been sending gifts to the Cathedral?"

Every Eagle who wasn't in complete hiding snorted with laughter, and even Michael and Reed were giving off humored auras behind Shiroe. "I do think we all like that idea, actually," Shiroe agreed dryly. They were, of course, remembering the last time the ire of the ladies had been awoken.

"As long as they don't push it too far and only say they heard the rumor a group might be trying to infiltrate and destroy the happiness of the city this week. And that's a good point. We could get interference from other places as well. Naotsugu, contact Souji."

"On it," he was answered immediately.

"You can go ahead and tell Nazuna separately, Akatsuki," Shiroe offered. He got back a simple voiced affirmation she'd heard. He stopped walking forward, pushed up his glasses, and raised his eyes to glare at Ains. Ains was standing in front of his door, facing him with his arms folded and his lips pursed. "Is there a reason you can't just call me or schedule a meeting, Ains?" he asked.

"You have something locked up in your house I want freed, Shiroe, and you're not getting in until you let it go."

"Theft as well, is it, in addition to attempted attacks on my person?"

Ains glared at Shiroe. "Attempts to keep you away long enough for me to talk to someone you keep hidden away.

"To have your power consolidated with the wedding, and Isaac and Crusty both eating out of your hands now, in addition to cowing Marielle, Soujirou, and more than half of the Round Table Council, I think you've gone too far outside the bounds of rationality.

"You've started the full wedding proceedings, thus Purrcy-san has arrived. It's time she was let loose of your claws as well - for the greater good of the city."

"She could go anytime she wants," Shiroe answered. "You know the law is that no one is forced to remain in any guild."

"Maybe she could, but I believe that for the greater good of all, she needs to be guildless, so her loyalties aren't to any one guild, but to the city as a whole."

"I don't believe her loyalties are to Akiba," Shiroe said smoothly. "Her overarching goals are much bigger than that, Ains. It is convenient for her to be a Log Horizon guild member, and she is married to Nyanta-san who is one. That is all."

"It's too much power in one set of hands, and you aren't necessarily the best hands. She doesn't have to be guilded to her husband's guild. That is not a requirement." Ains disagreed. "Let me talk to her and see if she might be persuaded to understand the full situation."

"I believe it was you who said you distrusted her when she stopped by your guild," Michael said blandly. "How can you trust her guildless?"

"Will you make her part of your guild in a strange attempt to feel like you've balanced the power again?" Shiroe asked, "When you don't even like her? I think that would be a terrible tragedy, to demand she guild with someone who can't like her or trust her. Who would be happy in that case?"

Ains gave an impatient sweep of his hand. "If she won't come to Honesty, then guildless will be sufficient, particularly if she really doesn't have any loyalties to Akiba. That should free up some of her time, I would think, to not have to answer to you."

"Ains," Shiroe said warningly, "I said it at the meeting she was introduced at. She doesn't answer to me - or to any of us. She has things she tells me, and I may make requests. That is all it is, and anyone who talks to her can do the same."

"Except no one else can talk to her," Ains argued petulantly. "Even if I come, you won't let me in, and she can't be friendlisted."

Shiroe blinked, slightly surprised Ains had tried. "Did you bother to ask politely first? I haven't received a request from you in all this time to schedule a meeting with her when she did arrive. I'm not sure you're being quite honest, Ains. Why ask your guild to send out restraints and attacks on me, when it's her you wanted to talk to, even? You've acted in a very irrational way, I think, Ains."

Ains rubbed his thumb on his temple. He took his time to answer that one. "I wanted to know how my own guild fared against your _guards_ , and the guild was keen to know as well." He said the word "guards" with biting accusation, too, but the last bit didn't bode well.

"They all wanted to know, did they? Then they won't take any offense, I'll expect, that the sub-guild thought it would be quite fun to participate."

"Why do you even have them, Shiroe?" Ains asked quietly, getting just a little dangerous in feel.

"They were an unexpected gift," he answered. "I think I'm glad I have them around today." He said it pointedly.

"It wouldn't even be necessary...and shouldn't be either," Ains answered back.

"And I should remain the weakest guild on the Council, why, Ains?" Shiroe asked quietly.

Ains glared at Shiroe, almost too angry for words. Shiroe was angry, but he was withholding his words on purpose. "Because, Shiroe, one person shouldn't be able to make an entire city move to his whims. The city should care for it's own and the council as a whole should continue to see that every member is able to move forward equally."

"When have I ever not done that, Ains?" Shiroe could feel himself slipping into cold fury.

Naotsugu said quietly on the guild line. "Get him out. Now."

"It's time to go, Guildmaster Ains," Michael said as both he and Reed moved to stand forward of Shiroe. They allowed their presence to become menacing. "I'm sure we can let Mrs. Purrcy know you want to talk to her when she arrives. If she's willing one of us will let you know and schedule a proper meeting with you."

The door to the guildhall opened, and Isaac walked out. He took Ains' elbow. "I think that's quite enough. Let me make sure you get home in one piece. Pushing Shiroe that far was too much, even for you Ains." He didn't let the other guildmaster oppose him, just almost-picked him up and got his feet moving.

"I'm rather offended you think I'm eating out of his hand, by the way, and maybe you'd like to say that to Crusty's face when he thought he was helping you out by being a leash like you wanted," Isaac added as they walked away.

That got Ains' feet to stumble forward a little better. Reed held the door and Michael escorted Shiroe into the guild hall in a similar manner, one hand on Shiroe's shoulder.

Shiroe was pushed down onto the couch in the common area and Michael and Reed stood over him, arms crossed. There was a click of a door and a few seconds later Nyanta and Purrcy arrived to sit on either side of him, silently. Purrcy took one of Shiroe's hands and just held it.

"Hahaue!" Tetorō exclaimed on the still-open chat in frustration shortly after.

"No, Tetorō. You can't hurt him, even if we are all frustrated. This is not the time to begin an in-city civil war. We'll let the ladies handle it for now, and you can watch this line."

"That's not fair, Purrcy," Tetorō complained at her.

Shiroe turned to look at her. "What did you do?"

She looked down demurely. "Put a spy link spell on Ains for everyone who wants to protect you. You'll have advance warning from now on." Her free hand came up and a finger drew in the air and suddenly his own status page was up - the one he could see when he called it up.

On it appeared his friend list and it scrolled to Ains' name. As he watched a yellow eye came up next to Ains' name. "Don't listen when you're already mad at him. Only when things are calm. I've added it to Crusty's, Isaac's, and Naotsugu's. I'll add it to yours, too, Akatsuki. You'll be plenty bored enough to listen longer than the rest of them."

Shiroe looked around, not seeing Akatsuki. Then she appeared standing in front of them, a dark look on her face. Purrcy held out her free arm and Akatsuki rushed to her and slipped next to her on the couch, letting Purrcy hold her as her hands clenched together very tightly.

"Thank you for also not going after Ains, as difficult as that was." Purrcy kissed her on the top of her head and held her a little more tightly. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, Shiroe," Purrcy said to him.

Shiroe gave her a baleful glare. "So, do you want to unguild?"

"Of course not." She blinked at him calmly.

"Then how are you sorry, when the trouble will continue?" he scowled slightly.

Purrcy sighed and her whiskers turned up a bit as she wryly answered, "Because the contract is still valid, there's no helping it, is there?"

He slumped in defeat. "No, I guess there isn't." Nyanta patted him on the arm. Shiroe thought it might be in complete agreement, as he had his own contract that wasn't likely to be broken either, yet brought quite a bit of trouble.

Shiroe closed his eyes and breathed, letting it go. He'd already just been scolded after all, for holding on to worries enough to get ulcers. He didn't need to give Ains that point either.


	17. A Rudely Interrupted Date

**A Rudely Interrupted Date**  
**OR**  
**What Happens When Purrcy Asks to be Let Out of the House**

Nyanta's feast at lunch time had been his curry. No one had complained at all and Purrcy had been in heaven. It had been a very nice prelude to a romantic afternoon that had been slow and tender; a hello and a goodbye since they didn't know when the separation would come and three days was a very short amount of time.

They'd been close enough to ready to rise and face the guild again when Ains had rudely accosted Shiroe. Sitting with Shiroe was still part of the peacefulness of the afternoon. As Shiroe recovered, finally sighing and slumping wearily to rest his head on Purrcy's shoulder, Purrcy began to purr to soothe him further.

She gave a look to Nyanta and with a humored twitch of whiskers, he also began to purr smoothly. Michael's lip twitched up in a similar manner and he and Reed faded into the background, staying close. Shiroe was sleeping within a matter of minutes, Akatsuki joining him in sleep on Purrcy's other side not too much later.

Speaking softly to not rouse them again, Purrcy said, "I'd like to make tikki masala for dinner, but we've used up several of the ingredients for it making the curry. A quiet date of shopping at the market would be pleasant." The other men perked their ears up, wondering at that. It was the first time ever she'd _asked_ to be let out of the house. "May we go, if we go in disguise?"

"I would find it pleasurable, meow," Nyanta answered.

Michael stood before them, not glaring, but with his arms folded and rather firm. Purrcy held up a conciliatory hand. "Crusty, Naotsugu's busy with the set up. I know you were just here this morning and it's not evening, but given that Isaac just had to escort Ains away from the guild hall and an angry Shiroe was escorted into it, I think you being called in at this time would not be out of line."

"I'm already on my way. Isaac and I just sent Ains packing," Crusty was keeping his own frustrations hidden, as usual, but the undercurrent was there.

"Nyanta and I handled it here. He's sleeping on the couch - cat sleep - so he should be out until the smells of dinner wake him. We need to go shopping so we can actually make dinner."

"And just how are you going to do that?" he asked, as suspicious as Michael.

Purrcy smiled gently. "I'm a TechnoMage. But since Michael wants to know also, listen, the both of you, and let me know if you'll agree to my idea." Her eyes were locked to Michael's now. He gave a sign he'd listen.

-:-:-:-:-

Crusty walked into Log Horizon. Michael and Reed walked out, both Purrceus and Leonid at three-quarter size walking by their sides. As they walked towards town, Michael and Reed discussed just where they should take the werecats to let them run and get the stink off so that Leonid could stay put in the guild hall like he was supposed to. By the time they'd passed the grocers lane, no one could really say if they'd actually left the city or not, but they couldn't be found.

However, there were two felinoids joining the market goers. The female was named Julie and was an orange tabby wearing a casual but smart outfit from H12b. Her boyfriend, Kaito, was a black and white spotted gangster. Watching them walk and flirt through the market, 'gangster' was obviously affected. He moved with the grace of a yakuza prince, so it must have been the closest he could find to what he'd enjoy role playing as.

Both Purrcy and Nyanta greatly enjoyed getting to flirt and shop together. They stopped to talk to several of the People of the Land grocers, not in a hurry to get anywhere. When they reached the part that was closest to the main market streets, Purrcy paused, almost in surprise.

She turned to Nyanta. "I forgot. For the lassi I need yogurt or ice cream." Her ears fell and she sighed.

Nyanta paused, then said, "Wouldn't a couple out on a date, by nearly requirement, stop at a cafe for an ice cream treat?" Purrcy looked at him quizzically. It wasn't on the approved activities list from her stated plan earlier. Nyanta gestured with his head down the main market street. "There, five shops down, is the ice cream shop. Would mew like some?"

Purrcy's ears perked up and her tail lifted in excitement. "Can we? I really would."

Nyanta quietly let their unseen guards know the slight change in plans, then led her down the street to the ice cream vendor. Purrcy immediately ordered chocolate ice cream with strawberries and hot fudge. No one knew how chocolate ended up in Yamato, since it wasn't natively grown in Japan, but everyone was grateful a substitute had been found.

Nyanta ordered a peach shake and sipped at it as Purrcy happily ate her ice cream at one of the small tables. "Can I see how close it is to the lassi?" Purrcy asked him.

Nyanta gave her a small grin. "Mew want an indirect kiss?"

Purrcy rolled her eyes at him, then said, "If you want that to be part of the role play." She wrinkled her nose at him.

He handed over his shake and she pushed the dish of chocolate ice cream over for him to taste. "Death by chocolate," he commented, handing it back.

"This is close," Purrcy said, handing his shake back to him. "I think I'd still rather make it."

When they were done, they went back up to the stand. "Three gallons of vanilla, please."

The clerk blinked. "You'll run me out fast, ordering that much."

"I'm sorry, I haven't time to make it myself," Purrcy said. "We could have someone come back and pick it up in the next hour or so if you haven't got it right now." Her head tipped and her ear turned thoughtfully, "although if you're going to do that, I'd order more like ten gallons if it could be done."

"That's an expensive proposition," the clerk warned.

Both felinoids looked unimpressed. "Money isn't a purroblem," Nyanta waved a hand. "Can mew do it in time?"

"Let me check with the manufacturers," the clerk asked for time and went to the back briefly. "They can do it in a little over an hour, if that works for you?" he said when he got back.

"Thank you. Make the order under Julie and I'll have one of the others stop by on their way back through," Purrcy said, pleased. The clerk named a price and Purrcy handed it over without haggling. It was a last minute request, after all.

On the way back to the grocery lane, Michael asked on the chat, "Who's going to pick it up and not give away where you're from?"

"How about you do it as one of Kaito's gang members? I'd like to see you in disguise," Purrcy purred. "That is, if you can pull it off."

"Piece of cake," Michael scoffed.

"Well...true enough. Let's see Reed do it, then," Purrcy agreed.

There was a bit of silence. "Really?" It was heavy with sarcasm.

"I'd send every single one of you in to see how you've been doing, but perhaps there will be something else that will test the others," Purrcy answered Reed back rather pragmatically.

"Must you test everyone every time?" Michael sighed. "Ouch! Don't throw things at me!" There was general swearing and muttering for a bit on the line. Purrcy let it go, letting the inner Entangle Trap entangle Reed, too, when he tried to help Michael get out of it. Her ears wiggled since she was pleased with herself.

"What is it, nyan?" Nyanta asked her.

Purrcy kissed him. "Playing with the boys. They wanted to see what I can do now."

"Hmm," Nyanta looked at her, measuring her. "And?"

"I Entangled them. They'll be stuck for a little while."

"Mew took our own guards out?" he scolded her lightly.

"Ah...sorry," her ear tipped in apology. "The challenge offered was too tempting. It's so rare I get to do simple things these days." Nyanta sighed and patted her on the head and led her to the next market stall, deciding to let it drop.

Another four stalls over and he looked at her funny. "What?" Purrcy asked.

"Meow're turning green."

Purrcy sighed. "I'm sorry to interrupt our date. I've been swatting flies and they've been working underneath that, but to deal with it at that more insidious level, I'd have to pay less attention to you. I presume taking that punishment will settle them before dinner.

"If you'd rather not have a green dyed cat on your arm, I'll deal with it, however." She paused, looking at the code spell inside, then shook her head. "I will have to deal with what's under that, though. Can you spare me for a few minutes?"

"I'd purrefer no green," Nyanta admitted.

Purrcy slipped into the code realm and set a visual clock where every Eagle could see it. It marked the microseconds and milliseconds and a one minute fifty second countdown began.

She flew down the code spells being cast at her, mindful of the sticky traps they'd set at every layer. She isolated the more insidious spell under the inking spell and erased it, changed the inking spell to include a wash-and-rinse-cycle after it was done, then gave it a boost so it would complete a little faster.

She had to spiral out of the code at that point. They'd thrown the next one at her inside. She split because she had to also code up a defense against a simultaneous external attack. When both were being dealt with, a third spell was sent against her.

She added the defense for that one to her first spell and the third part of her headed to the base of the series of spells. They'd indeed set it up to continue to release spells for every one that she countered to find the count of just how many times she could divide herself (plus one).

She blew that part of the spell up so that a rebound followed it back to the creator, then rerouted the rest of the series that were waiting to go off to those Eagles whose fingerprints weren't hidden well enough.

She modified the one headed to Gareth to be not as severe since she understood full well why he was struggling. She also sent with it a secret package to teach him how to get his fingerprint nearly invisible at even his lower level of capacity. Then she stood back to see what they'd do next.

The rebounded spell had divided and gone to three of them. They'd had enough shielding each that the division of the rebound hadn't hurt them very much. They'd not expected her to change who she sent the others to, and most of those who needed a lighter touch were out of the game.

Her physical shields went up and a few microseconds later her internal defense for the other one went off. She still had to dodge a final rain of internal darts that had been made to write themselves just as the initial part of that spell hit the shields to make an immediate follow-on spell that bypassed the defenses. She was pleased with that ingenuity and awarded points, making them glow as a "+3" over the darts. Those still in the game each got +5 points.

She modified the clock, raising it up into the micro realm only, since Gareth was out. The microsecond count disappeared and the millisecond display now ran as if the microsecond countdown. They didn't need a whole week for the testing. They probably didn't need the one and one third hour either.

She disappeared from her location, walked into the spirit realm and put Gareth to sleep, then walked back in behind the Maintenance detail and wrappered them in a mesh cage, then disappeared again.

She barely escaped Michael's hand grabbing her that time. That had been interesting, to have the creation of a spell be the bait for the trap. She awarded the trap members +1 each, even though they were out now as far as she was concerned, and Michael +2.

There was a bit of swearing from the Maintenance detail and a sigh from Michael. "Are you getting cheats from Izanami?"

"No." But she wasn't where her answer was, either. They played until it was just Michael, Reed, and the Intelligence detail.

She played dirty, then, and summoned several yokai to sit on Stiletto, who was otherwise the hardest of the three to take out. That took out Bowie who was his partner and therefore had to help get him free before he completely freaked out and took out all of Akiba just to take out the yokai.

Michael showed up and Purrcy disappeared. He was the distraction. BlackJack and Reed were working together on something she didn't like at all. She stayed where she could watch them coding while at the same time dodging Michael each time he showed up.

She'd already locked down the ring so he couldn't force her into it this time. That would also have been playing dirty on his side, but she was going to assume such a thing would happen. When the code spell was ready to cast, she finally held still as ikiryō and slipped off as misaki to watch the spell and what the finalists would do.

Michael caught her ikiryō form, then froze slightly when she just stood there, smiling mildly at him, her tail waving softly behind her. As he turned to warn Reed and BlackJack, their spell sparkled just ever so slightly along it's pathway. "Did you two see that?" he asked. "What was in it?" He had shields up around himself immediately.

"I do like the simple solutions," ikiryō-Purrcy commented mildly. "Really I would say everyone has come along very well. Certainly there are lessons to be learned like today's, but by the time we get to the final of this level, I think everyone should be mostly where they should be. Please continue to work hard, everyone."

She returned to her body and Nyanta, the last vestiges of green fading from her fur as the spell meant for her returned very nicely to Reed and BlackJack and enveloped them. Really, overwriting names and targets was simple, and even more so when her own always returned "empty set". Few people thought to modify the return instead of the send, so it wasn't often guarded against.

"I'm sorry, Nyanta. I think we're done, now. Everyone's back to lessons again. I left Michael alone so he can properly guard, now that he's not Entangled any more. Is that satisfactory?" she was properly humble.

"Yes, thank mew," he answered firmly. She properly paid attention to him the rest of the date, pleased that only half a minute at most had passed for them. She wanted as much time and attention from him as he did from her.

-:-:-:-:-

"Purrcy, let them go," Michael chatted with her, sounding just a little desperate. Her ears pricked and her tail question-marked. "Ains' Hackers were waiting to see if you'd start with a test like before and they've let off a volley headed your way. Rather hammer-like."

Purrcy immediately paused all the lessons going on and released the Eagles. Her kitsune aspect slipped into the code realm to watch from behind their defensive wall. The Hackers of Honesty weren't as polished and refined, nor as high level actually, but their methods were different enough that it was a serious competition for a while.

Purrcy stole out a few spells and went up a level to research them. "Michael, are you general-ing? Can you pass it to Reed and come here?" She had to send it through the speed translator.

When he showed up, she showed him three of the spells, as if corpses laid open to teach a medical anatomy lesson. "Look here," she had several lines of each spell glow a different color. "Stitched together, they look like this," she pulled up an old code spell and highlighted two lines. "Please verify for me so we can be sure we've got the right pseudocode mage instructor."

His face went dark once he'd verified it for himself. "Went full-on evil, did he?"

"Maybe," she answered at the same time as the rest of her laughed lightly at a dry joke of Nyanta's he'd teased a young female grocer with. She'd liked the joke and had been missing them. "He was at least purchasable by someone else with a grudge against me personally."

She ran her hand over her head. "I'm not sure we should just summarily take him out. One, Ains will then know for sure I'm here, not just doing a pre-arrival test like that one time. Two, Shiroe's careful balance of the city may tumble. I think you should take this to him before moving against the Programmer personally.

"He needs to finish recovering though. Wait until Crusty's got his anger settled back down all the way so he can think coldly and rationally about it again. Likely he'll have you and Reed take care of it, which is better than pitting me against Ains directly, so go ahead and have everyone work up further future responses."

Purrcy sighed. "Truce so that both groups end up defending Akiba is fine, too, since you guys won't be here for the long haul." She gave Michael a significant look.

He sighed. "That's the hard way, but not a wrong way to look at it." He gave it a little more thought, then gave a nod. "Okay. We'll take care of this the same as before - as a 'friendly' inner-city competition for training on both sides and let Shiroe handle navigating the waters."

He slipped back down to modify the methods of the Eagles slightly and she went back to monitoring in the background and flirting with Nyanta.

"Noisy around here," Tetorō commented from her kitsune shoulder.

"You've gotten better at being invisible in here," she answered him.

"Not like I _want_ to get blasted when there's that much going on," he shot back. "Who is it?"

"It's Ains again. His Hackers had spells up to look for spells going off in-city - which is an important thing - but they showed up after I'd locked down all the Eagles. They were headed for the eye of the storm, looking for me specifically, so he likely told them to be on the watch for another one of my tests - which it was.

"One of the two deserters from the first class is their instructor. Michael's going to take it to Shiroe and see what he wants to do about it next, since they could actually end up useful down the road."

"Hmm," Tetorō wasn't all that thrilled, but he stayed put on her shoulder.

Purrcy wrapped an arm around Nyanta and gave him a kiss as they moved from that vendor and towards the next, having brightened her day a little with their humor and smiles. It always helped them both feel a little better to bring smiles to the faces of others.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. "It's so nice to be with you again," she commented softly. Nyanta purred and groomed her ear briefly.

Suddenly the sky above them in the physical realm lit up. Tetorō swore and cast a triple-strong shield over her physical form. Kitsune-Purrcy swore softly as well. "I'm sorry Nyanta," she whispered in his ear just as there was a deafening retort overhead.

Her shield over the grocers lane wavered, caved, then split, shimmering to the ground as if it hadn't been there to begin with. No one was injured, but Nyanta was on the ground, Purrcy kneeling over him calling his name, "Kaito! Kaito!"

-:-:-:-:-

Michael was present immediately in the physical realm, in disguise as one of Kaito's gang. The explosion had been as large in the code realm as it had been in the physical one. He crouched down on the other side of Nyanta. "What happened Julie?"

Purrcy drew in a sobbing breath. "I - I don't know! There was a flash of light and an explosion and then he was falling," she let herself get slightly hysterical and Michael put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to keep 'Julie' present.

Tetorō said bitterly from just at the boundary, "The Programmer knew how to find Nyanta from the internal shielding and targeted him, I presume assuming if anyone was flirting with him it would be Purrcy."

They both looked up at kitsune-Purrcy to find the code winds swirling around her. "No!" Michael called to her. She ignored him.

"Why not?" Tetorō demanded.

"Because they may be the only defenders after we're gone - your only supports," Michael wanted desperately to move, but he had to appear to be helping Julie. "We'd just agreed she shouldn't get involved or take him out."

Tetorō shook his head. "That had his fingerprint all over it and she'd already warned him she'd be the one to take care of him herself, whether she was present in town or not. Shiroe might be able to keep things smoothed over with Ains, but the Programmer's got to pay his own price." It was already too late anyway. The spell had been released.

They watched it go and everything in its way was moved as if space within that realm had warped by its passing. It laser-beamed directly to the student hacker who had graduated to Programmer and enveloped him.

Unlike his massive, heavy-handed spell, Purrcy's was like a laser. It merely touched him lightly and he was falling, his HP and MP being drained so fast, right back into her and some back into Nyanta, that he was a husk before he was bubbles.

Michael gave an order to Ground Safety and Aviation Safety to get to the Cathedral for immediate pick-up, then called D.D.D. and asked for immediate back up there to prevent Honesty from picking up the Programmer.

He followed that up with a request directly to Soujirou for arbitration between Log Horizon and Honesty at the Cathedral. They'd accept temporary restraint by D.D.D., but the package wouldn't be handed back over to Honesty until after a proper review by the Round Table Council.

When Soujirou asked what it was over, Michael soberly said, "They paid one of the traitor hackers to take down Nyanta since they couldn't get to Purrcy."

That side taken care of, he said more loudly, "Julie, let's get you and Kaito back home and see what happened. We can heal him there."

Purrcy nodded and stood up, waiting for him to pick Nyanta up. When he went for the backpack carry, she helped get Nyanta on his back and walked next to him, her hand to her mouth, the other lightly touching Nyanta's back as she shivered with felinoid tears. Tetorō kept watch over them from inside the code realm while kitsune-Purrcy continued to stand and monitor the battle between the two sides.

They needed to get out of sight of people, which wasn't easy since many people in the grocery market were concerned and sympathetic, although they also understood that they would want to get home quickly, so there were lots of eyes watching them. As soon as he could, Michael took Purrcy's hand and spacial walked them back into the living room of the guild hall.

Michael looked first for Shiroe, scrubbing his disguise. Shiroe was still sleeping on the couch. Quietly Michael said to Crusty, "Get him up. We've got trouble, but he's got to be able to face it cold. It's Ains again." Crusty's face twisted in irritation slightly, then went calm and he nodded.

Tetorō's feet could be heard on the steps, running down from above. Michael walked to Nyanta's door and Purrcy opened it for him. She unrolled the futon and helped to get Nyanta lying down on the it.

Tetorō ran into the room just as Michael was free from his burden. The disguises were lifted from Purrcy and Nyanta as Purrcy held Nyanta's head, setting it gently down. "Are you two alright?" Tetorō asked.

Purrcy nodded silently. She rested her hand on Nyanta's forehead and closed her eyes. Whatever she was inspecting it took about a half-second. She sighed. "No damage to him or the shield, but he may eat me for dinner, in half-centimeter pieces." She leaned over to kiss Nyanta on the lips. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," she said when she rose up again.

Nyanta's eyes opened to look at her, then around at everyone else. "What happened, nya?"

"I'm sorry to put you to sleep so suddenly," Purrcy said humbly.

"You were attacked directly," Tetorō said grimly. "There's a Hacker battle going on that seems to have been a distraction from the real target - which was you apparently. Or Purrcy by association since she can't be found or seen by code in there."

Nyanta's eyes went to Purrcy. "I'm fine. Tetorō got shields up on me fast enough and I got heavier shields up over the market just in time so everyone else is okay, too."

"Who did it?" came from the door. They looked over. Shiroe was standing in the door with Crusty standing behind him, his arms folded.

"One of the two traitor hackers," Tetorō answered solemnly.

Michael shifted. "We fielded a wide attack from multiple Hackers with the same fingerprints as the ones from Honesty earlier. While we were working on that, the equivalent of a heavy bomb went off right over Nyanta."

Purrcy held up a hand. "Let's move into the sitting room and start from the beginning. There's not much time. They just picked up the Programmer and Honesty is starting the argument.

"Soujirou's not there yet, but he's called on his people so they're in position with D.D.D., and Rieze is also on her way to the Cathedral." Michael helped Nyanta rise to his feet and they trooped out for their emergency battle meeting.

-:-:-:-:-

"The high-explosive spell was targeted to a combined string of 'Log Horizon-felinoid'," Purrcy explained. "If he admits he was targeting us as a guild specifically, he will make Ains angry, or give you ammunition, one or the other." It didn't make anyone happy, though.

Purrcy looked at Nyanta. "I put you to sleep since we were the only felinoids in that zone at the time that were in public. There was a rather complex algorithm that was seeking you specifically, but we need the out that it could have affected any male felinoid given how strong a spell it was.

"If Kaito hadn't gone down, they could have claimed it was exactly what it was - us out in disguise and OP untouchable. Perhaps we could say that you were headed to the market so were close enough to have it go off in that area, but you weren't seen since you hadn't made it yet into the lane itself."

Purrcy sighed and turned back to Shiroe. "As far as myself and the defense of the area and the attack back on the Programmer... As Tetorō said, I'd already warned him I would take him out if he decided to attack the city. That was a zone-sized attack that would have taken down the guild and damaged the building quite a bit if Nyanta had been in the guild hall.

"Since we were out, it was against the city, not just a guild. I would have done it from the mountain, regardless." She looked sadly at Michael. "Though I would really have rather he'd left well enough alone."

Michael nodded. "Our initial plan was to treat it the same as before - as a training exercise and let you figure out what to do about the instructor Ains hired to teach his Hackers. It isn't bad to have a second battalion in town getting the practice in as replacements when we go or aren't around.

"Since he attacked directly, though, he's going to have to go and they'll lose their specific instructor. I'm not willing to step in. They've already learned things different from how we code, and letting them learn how to take us out isn't a good idea if Ains is actually approving of this becoming a real war of guilds."

"He's apparently a Demolitions Programmer," Reed commented next. "Every spell he set off himself was explosive, either inside or out or both, like that one. BlackJack's been thrilled to learn a few new things, although he's rather scornful the Demolition Mage is so heavy handed all the time. Most of his students have spell sets that are like gunfire, including a few who have the levels to fire off machine gun spells.

"They lack the finer control for maneuverability, sitting behind heavy shields to stay defended. He hasn't the proper skills to teach them to work as a team, but they've been using what they've learned as general Adventurers and that's plenty good, really, for most jobs." It was implied that wasn't good enough when it came to defending from the Eagles, which suited them all just fine today.

"What _are_ you going to do when they go, and Ains is free to take you out?" Crusty asked, to point out an obvious flaw.

Shiroe shook his head. "There are political ways to work it out." He looked at Purrcy.

Purrcy nodded. "I'll work up a protection spell for the guild hall. It can at least be a bastion. It might go to siege, though, so you'll have to work out those strategies as well." She looked at Tetorō.

Tetorō nodded grimly. "I've got an arsenal already built up, and with another three months of complete boredom ahead, having a goal like that to work towards will be welcome. I'll have the battle reviewed certainly within the first month or less and spend the rest of the time working up countermeasures."

Purrcy looked from him to Michael, a thoughtful expression in her ears and tail. "You two need to switch the teacher-student roles, now, I think."

"I agree," Shiroe said. "Tetorō needs to learn how to be the general, even if he's solo." Michael and Tetorō both nodded acceptance of the order.

"I'll clip and wrap up all the lessons so you can review them, too. If you see the battles from my perspective, you'll learn most of it. We can sit and chat when you've done that and I'll give you the finer points," Michael offered to Tetorō.

"Works for me." Tetorō's response was grim.

"You'll want to get in practice, though, if you're going to actually lead," Michael warned and Crusty nodded his head in agreement.

Tetorō sighed. "That will be harder until I'm back, but we can only do so much." That was true so they moved on.

The front door opened and Clocktower walked in, his bow in hand, his double quiver of arrows on his back, and wearing heavy leather armor. He was followed by Avionics, who had a Firebird on his shoulder and a WolfHound at his heels, and was wearing a red defensive robe that split up the center front and back from the hem so he could run and walk without restrictions to his movement. OciferJeff was dressed in plate armor and had a war ax and large round shield strapped to his back.

"Well, now don't you all look like proper Adventurers today?" Tetorō teased slightly.

They glanced at him, but stayed serious as they moved to face Michael and Reed directly. "The outer perimeter is secured, including Crescent Moon's building. We've got flight-ready teams on top of both buildings. So far things at the Cathedral are holding at a steady simmer with both Soujirou and Rieze handling it now.

"Ains has sent a party out and they're watching this place, dressed rather Adventure-like as well." He took the opportunity to dryly acknowledge Tetorō's comment. "So far, they're holding still - I assume waiting to hear the outcome from the Cathedral, but we haven't heard from Stiletto yet." His eyes went to Charlie. "We've got enforced radio silence from the outside going. What have you got in here?"

Charlie shook his head. "I can hear what's going on at the Cathedral, and Intel is still up and working. They've shut down our zones only, near as I can make out. Have you got a couple you can send out-zone to test it?"

"Akatsuki, see if you can contact Marielle. That will let us know if they're still okay as well," Shiroe asked immediately. Akatsuki gave a nod and stepped away from the central area so she wouldn't disturb everyone else.

Clocktower nodded. "We'd also like to know if they specifically targeted the sub-guild." Worried looks passed between Michael and Reed.

"Because they shouldn't know the real name of your guild?" Shiroe asked. All of the Eagles in the room nodded. They'd spoken the nickname on purpose. The sub-guild name was still hidden on the status readouts since it wasn't part of the original screen they could see on the PC. A Hacker could have gotten it if they knew how, though.

"This feels familiar," Michael said suddenly. "Not bad to get in a practice where you have to rely on the old fashioned way of doing things."

"True," Clocktower said wryly. "It's actually been just a bit nostalgic, I'd been thinking."

"Go ahead and test the boundaries," Michael gave permission. Clocktower and the two with him saluted and turned to go.

Akatsuki took her turn so they could get her piece of information before they were out the door. "Marie says that our friends are protecting the park. There are people from Honesty hanging around. No one's doing anything, though. I talked to Shouryuu. He'll handle it. Minori and the others will help. I think they'll be fine."

"Guildmaster Shiroe," the voice was cool yet almost hollow. The room turned to look at Nyanta. He was sitting upright and his whole attention was fixed on Shiroe. "Do not allow Guildmaster Ains to interrupt the progress of the plans. I have already said it. Further delays beyond what the quest has already put into place will not be tolerated. You are required to see that it doesn't happen."

Shiroe was thinking fast. He pushed up his glasses and answered calmly, "I understand, Inari-no-Izanagi. While this is an internal political event, I don't foresee it causing any appreciable negative effect or delay to your plans. It's within the tolerance I've allowed for."

"...I will accept that answer for now." Brenner was casting Spirit Heal.

"What a rude interruption," Nyanta sighed and thanked Brenner, his ears twitching unhappily. He put his arm through Purrcy's and held on to her hand, recovering mentally as well.

-:-:-:-:-

Soujirou ran up to the Cathedral, holding on to the handles of his katanas so they didn't bounce at his side quite so terribly. His guild members were doing their best again. He was glad they were backed up by the arms of D.D.D. today, though. The Adventurers from Honesty weren't being very friendly.

"Excuse me," he called out. "Can I please understand what's going on? And can we please keep it peaceful until it's all sorted out?"

He got three different stories from every side and none of them were the story he'd heard at the beginning. When Rieze ran up to him he was quite relieved. "Rieze, it's not good. Do we take in a few witnesses now so that they can't get their story in agreement, or ask them all to go home and meet again after they've had time to cool off?"

Rieze gave him an odd look. "I'm not really a police officer," he said, just a little irritated. "I just like to keep the peace. This is more serious than just people needing to let off a little steam.

"Guild against guild action has been claimed by both sides and one of the sides has already called for a full Round Table Council to resolve it." He glared around at the groups milling about. "And worse, it's two Round Table Council guilds."

Rieze groaned. "That's the worst."

"No," he disagreed. "The worst is that it's Honesty and Log Horizon." His lips clamped together.

Rieze's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. After a moment, she closed her mouth and agreed. "Okay. You can't get worse than that." She looked around the gathering. Quietly she said, presumably on a chat, "Scenario T-Extreme. Collect reliable witnesses." She looked at Soujirou. "Who are the most important people to collect?"

"The package and probably whomever was sent to retrieve," Soujirou said.

Rieze went back to her chat. "Protective custody of whomever is inside to a neutral location." She looked back at Soujirou. "Find out who Ains would consider neutral. That may be hard to just guess."

Soujirou could believe that. He called up Ains. "Ains-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but some of your guild are here at the Cathedral, rather angry. We need to sort things out before we can understand what's going on. If we take people into protective custody, who do you consider neutral enough to trust, that isn't yourself?"

Ains didn't answer right away. Finally, in a clipped voice, he said, "No one really. Is Haemlin in town? They haven't been around long enough to know either side yet."

That greatly surprised Soujirou. "You'd trust them to be nice enough? I'm not sure anyone else would trust them to not be bought by you." Ains growled slightly, not like him at all, really. Soujirou cast around in his head. "Is there a non-council guild, maybe? If everyone would agree to not take them out, since I know they're all small, just so we can peaceably resolve the conflict?"

Ains considered that and finally named one. Soujirou considered how the rest of the council might consider that relation and capacity, and agreed. "Thank you, Ains-san. I'm sure I'll be contacting you again."

He closed the chat and gave Rieze the name, then searched through his list until he reached the name of that guildmaster. He didn't often have to call on the smaller guilds that were represented by Woodstock, Marielle, and Akaneya. "Guildmaster FireHound, it's Souji."

"Ahh...okay? Why are you calling?"

"You've been picked to get the short straw again, I'm afraid, and I'm sorry but it's urgent."

"Great. What's the Square Table need today?" It was mocking.

"Neutral guards to handle a protective custody case. Don't let them go and don't let anyone take them from you."

"Oh. That's actually something useful and fun for once," FireHound was a bit more interested.

"We could bring them to you, but the whole crowd is likely to come along and you don't want that, so if you wouldn't mind coming to the Cathedral?" Soujirou could see D.D.D. was making a corridor now from the door. He waved his people to add themselves to it at the end closer to him.

"A package got sent?" FireHound asked.

"Yes, and D.D.D.'s apparently not neutral enough for holding this time. However, you have to stay neutral enough to hold as well. Can you do it if one of the parties is Log Horizon?"

"Mmm, well, that. - Oh, we're on our way already. Should be there soon. - I wonder." FireHound mulled that one over. "I take it whomever is dead set against Log Horizon so if I sell out to them I'm in just as much trouble."

"Yes, that would be the case," Soujirou affirmed.

FireHound sighed. "We'll do it, if you've all had to scrape this far down the barrel. That's at least one job we can probably do well, since we hate all of you as much as you all hate us."

"Well...you can't be purchased by who you're holding either," Soujirou said cautiously.

FireHound laughed. "Why don't you tell me who it is, then?"

Soujirou was looking at the man, being escorted by two of Shiroe's guards. "One of Purrcy's students who rejected her and all the rest of us." It came out cold. "It looks like she's already made him pay the price she warned him he would if he came back unwilling to play nice."

FireHound drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah, we can hold 'im - _if_ she's locked him down. My Hacker might not be high enough level to lock him down."

"Hang on," Soujirou requested and looked at the Eagles, who had stopped in front of him. "Is he locked down as far as Hacker skills go?"

"Yessir," Aviation Safety answered.

"He's locked down," Soujirou passed on.

"Good. Just about there." They let the chat close.

Soujirou turned to the member of Honesty that had been most wanting to be in charge. "Is there a reason you're defending a traitor to the city?" He tried to ask it mildly but the people from Honesty went dark anyway. "I didn't really like being part of the group he attacked, and he was already warned that he'd have to play nice. If he's going to go about attacking Nyanta-san directly, is it really worth protecting him?"

"Seriously?" Rieze asked. "This is getting crazier by the minute. Isn't that like just asking for a death sentence?" She stared at the Programmer with wide eyes. "He can't be hurt by the likes of you, and Purrcy's the one who gave you the warning in the first place." Her eyes scanned the man. "And it looks like stupidity hurts."

"I'll say," a rough voice said from behind them. They opened up enough to let FireHound in with two of his men.

"I called Ains-san," Soujirou said to the Honesty contingent. "He picked the Wolf Pack. You'll stay out of their territory as will Log Horizon," he looked at the Eagles, "until we hold the council meeting, or guilt will be assumed." He got curt nods and they let the Wolf Pack cart the poor man off.

"I think Purrcy was rather angry," Rieze said, staring after them. "That looks so painful." She turned back to look at the two Eagles and the closer people from Honesty. "I think you lot need to come with us - to a neutral location like that set of tables over there - and tell us one more time what happened so we can take it to the council."

Rieze and Soujirou set pairs, one from each of their guilds, to interviewing the two Eagles and the two main people from Honesty plus a few others randomly chosen from the crowd. Soujirou was happy to be support and let Rieze direct that part, calming the rest of Honesty until Rieze told him he could send the rest of the random people home. He and Rieze were another hour or so reading through all the collected statements and trying to pull anything reasonable out of them.

"Rieze," he finally said. "We need to hear from the people who were actually involved. This is too confusing."

"Yes," she agreed soberly. "Shall we start with Ains then?" She rose to her feet.

Soujirou sighed and stood. "Will he really talk to us?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered as they got going. "He wants to be heard, after all, even if he isn't sure he should trust us. That's also why to go see him first."

Soujirou nodded, wishing it wasn't this way at the moment. "...Maybe, before we begin the council, we should inoculate the room to make sure everyone can hold their tempers."

Rieze gave a snort. "Not a bad idea, actually." They both sighed at the same time.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe-sempai can we stop by to visit with you this evening?" Soujirou sounded tired.

"We're at dinner almost," Shiroe said. "Is it a long visit?"

"Dinner...," Soujirou said faintly, and perhaps a little wistfully.

"Are you still working?" Shiroe asked, a bit surprised.

"It's hard to be a police officer and detective," Soujirou complained mildly.

"If you need to rest, come see me in the morning. I'm not going anywhere," Shiroe promised. "Self-imposed house arrest even, if you want to call it that."

"It's tempting, but...I'd also like to just get it out of the way. This is such a problem, Shiroe-sempai, and leaving it overnight might not be a good thing."

"...I'm sorry, Souji," Shiroe said honestly. "Thank you for your hard work." He mulled it over briefly. "Perhaps if you went to eat your own dinner first, then came? You'd be able to have the energy to continue forward, perhaps?"

"Just feed us when we get there," Soujirou said wearily. "If I go home I won't be able to leave."

"Who have you got with you?" Shiroe asked.

"Rieze. We figure with two of us we have enough witnesses."

Shiroe sighed. "Neither of you will be able to stay neutral if you come to dinner. We'll be bribing you with food to see things our way." Soujirou groaned. "How about we do it as a conference call without having you step foot inside the house. If you're still by the market you can sit and eat dinner there, then get your statement?"

"Let me check with Rieze," Soujirou finally said. He asked her then said, "Okay. We'll call back when we're done eating. A break would be a good thing right about now."

"Okay. I'll be here," Shiroe promised. He didn't relax until he was sure the connection was cut. Then he slumped. It was tikki masala tonight and the smell filled the house. They couldn't ask Purrcy to miss her own dinner, either.

He stayed there, in that slumped, relaxed position, until he had to move. Then he rose to his feet, restless, and walked out of the office. "Feel free to sit comfortably at the table," he offered to Akatsuki. "I won't be far or for long." He gave her a bit of a smile. "Don't want to miss _this_ dinner, after all." She smiled back at him in agreement.

Shiroe walked to the stairs and walked up them. He didn't often go to the roof, but sometimes he needed the open air to wash through his cluttered thoughts and sift the dust out. He found Isuzu there. She was kind of like him that way. Only up on the roof if it was a guild gathering, or if there was something sticky to work out.

They sat together in their chairs, companions in their thoughts for a while. Eventually Isuzu cleared her throat a little and Shiroe gave her his attention politely. "Can I trouble you just a bit, Shiroe-san?"

"Sure," he allowed. "Any time."

"I've been thinking about Rudy and how I want to be able to protect him when I'm not here." Shiroe gave a polite nod to show he understood the topic. "When you opened the conversation up so we could hear what was going on around you earlier, that was very helpful. We could tell why you were saying what you were saying, and understand what the others around you were doing to help. That let us know when or if we needed to step in or be worried."

Shiroe watched her with his sharp eyes. She'd been thinking hard. "Most of the time, Rudy can handle what comes up, but sometimes just knowing that others are close by to hear when he might be getting into trouble helps him to handle the situation a little more calmly. I think if something like that could be done.

"Then if he's worried, he'll know you're all still with him, helping him in the best way you can. If he can handle it, then you've just heard what he heard earlier than his report. But if he gets into a situation where he needs outside help, then you can send someone to help him - and the right help, too."

Isuzu sat up and leaned on her arms. "Not that he'd call in every time he had an encounter. I think he understands when he should call. He keeps being pestered by Adventurers trying to see if they can get to you through him in various ways. It's the same from the People of the Land side. Both sides see him as weaker than he is because they don't really understand what he is. That helps him because he's suddenly stronger than they expect.

"But sometimes, that means whoever he escaped from comes back with more friends to help them next time. When it's more than one on one, it isn't fair and it's harder for him to escape. Then he calls in the Eagles or West Wind Brigade, or Knights of the Black Sword, but sometimes if he just had your words in his ear, or Naotsugu's, it would be enough."

Isuzu sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "You already have a lot on your plate and Naotsugu needs his sleep, too, so I'm not sure that's the whole answer. Maybe there should be a rotation of who he calls when, but just being able to let whomever it is listen to how he got to where he's getting so they're already on their way before he gets into trouble, things might never have to get that far to begin with. Maybe a full-guild chat that same way could be reserved for emergencies or really important things." Her hands rubbed together in a worried sort of fashion. "What do you think?"

"I think it has merit," Shiroe answered. "I'm sure there are times where it would be very helpful for us to hear things as they're said, and certainly whomever is on watch getting advanced warning they need to move or can stand down would be helpful. Does he know how to open those kinds of chats?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, "and maybe giving a quick course to all of us who don't yet would be helpful. We might all need it someday. I assume it's fairly simple."

Shiroe nodded, slightly surprised she hadn't figured it out yet. "We can do that. I assume you're thinking it's private on his end, open for the rest of us, like he has a microphone on him so we can pick up his surroundings." Isuzu nodded. "Charlie, can you put together a lesson, please, for after dinner? We'll have to do it after the interrogation."

"Yessir," came from the air around them.

Isuzu blinked. Shiroe gave a wry look. "Charlie's listening all the time. It's likely different, what you want to do, but that's his specialty, that kind of communication. What I do is a little different, so I can't directly give an answer to it."

"Okay," she tossed her hair behind her shoulder as she sat back up. "Thank you, Shiroe-san. ...Mister Charlie."

Charlie didn't answer but Shiroe smiled at her. "Feel a little better?" he asked her. She gave a nod and he went back to his thinking again. She stayed a little longer, then excused herself and returned inside the guild hall.

He was leaning back in his chair when there was a sudden weight in his lap. Four rather pointy paws walked around his lap in a circle and a half, then settled down to purring. He looked down. "If you purr in my lap I'll miss dinner."

Purrcy in cat form looked up at him, her whiskers lifting in her cat smile. She butted him with her head and he obliged and pet her. She did tone down her purring to just a rumble under his hand, rather than an audible sound.

"You know," he said after a bit, "you're going to make it so I have to get a cat when I get home. Which means I'm going to have to move. My apartment doesn't allow pets."

She rubbed her head and nose on his hand, then licked his finger. It was rougher as a housecat-sized tongue, but was less like sandpaper. Smaller tongues meant smaller grit and more skin removed, he guessed. "Except an Earth cat won't be able to talk physics and engineering with me. Or business either." She chuckled at him just a little.

Her ears turned towards him. "Well, that's true. They'll listen until they fall asleep on me, and likely I'll fall asleep around the same time." He mused on that. "Well, that might not be bad. Earth bodies and minds need more sleep per day." She wisely nodded her head.

"Does this form not speak?" he asked, curious. Purrcy-cat ignored the question, and he wasn't sure if that was the answer or if something else had happened.

He'd already noticed that when Purrcy-cat was with Tetorō, she usually was a lot more cat than anything else. Only rarely did she come and talk to them in that form, so it must not naturally speak. She'd have to come as one of her other aspects to inhabit it to speak, then.

While that sounded lonely for Tetorō's sake, it was also a very comforting aspect to have present - in the manner of having a pet cat, that is. It also likely meant she was still mostly distracted with getting dinner ready and had a moment there to be a little more present for him, then needed to be back at the stove or directing the flow of the kitchen.

Shiroe leaned his head back again, his hand absently slowly petting the tortoiseshell cat in his lap. He wasn't sure he'd be able to own another tortoiseshell, but another cat that was pleasant would be nice.

If he did get a tortoiseshell, he'd have to get two cats and have the other be a grey and white like Nyanta. Otherwise it would feel odd. He wanted to remember the two of them together. They'd be able to keep each other company, too, while he was at work.

He wondered what he would do about work when he got back. He'd need money to begin the company that would help them get back here. He had some savings - assuming it hadn't all been eaten by hospital bills to keep his anima alive back there - and that might be enough to get started, but that transition was the hard part.

When to quit his new job that was paying for him to move forward and switch to entrepreneur and business owner? He played with scenarios for a while until Purrcy-cat stood up and put her front feet on his chest to get his attention. "Time to eat," she said clearly.

"Okay, Hahaue," he answered. "I'm on my way." He pet Purrcy-cat one more time, then picked her up and carried her back in with him. Tetorō jealously took her back when he got to the second floor. Shiroe rubbed Tetorō's head and kept going.

Tetorō gave him an odd look. "What?"

"It can be your turn," Shiroe said.

"I'm sorry," Tetorō said immediately.

"It's okay," Shiroe said, looking back at Tetorō over his shoulder. "It was long enough. ...Come on, or I'll eat your portion."

"No, you won't!" Tetorō answered immediately and got moving.

"Having two large meals in one day - it's like having Thanksgiving at both parent's house on the same day," Michael said to Reed as they walked into the room.

Reed nodded. "We still were doing that right up until this last tour of duty. Rather nostalgic."

"You're married, too?" Shiroe asked him.

"Yes. Most officers are," Reed answered.

"Or divorced by the time they get to my level," Michael said a little sadly. "There's a saying that if you can make it to Commander and survive the first year, you're set for life with your family and your wife."

"How far are you?" Shiroe asked.

"Almost through the first year," Michael answered.

Shiroe heard the closure of the topic and left off to head to his chair. When he reached it he paused before sitting down. "We'll be receiving a call very soon from Souji and Rieze. They want to take our statements. I'll handle who they hear since they'll be contacting me directly, but I'll let you all listen."

He smiled at Isuzu, "Isuzu was just telling me that's rather helpful, to keep everyone in the loop." The rest nodded at that. He looked at Purrcy and Nyanta. "I am sorry to have a working dinner and such a topic, but it was that or have to let them in the door and see you. They weren't willing to postpone."

They were contacting him nearly as soon as he sat down and it went through all of dinner and then some. It was a bit depressing, but everyone did try to keep the atmosphere as pleasant as possible in the room at least. Since that had been half the reporting for the evening, they called Crusty and just conferenced him in on the last of it. He'd been over plenty already that day.

Purrcy got a game of charades going when the meeting was done, which was a nice distraction. Touya added a favorite group game from the Japanese side, and then Purrcy found out Gareth had cards. Nothing would do but for her to challenge any and all comers to Speed.

She trounced enough competitors that the Eagles finally put Gareth down in front of her to see if his natural instincts could beat out against her high luck stat and skill. It was a tight fight with both last cards going down together.

Everyone decided to end it on that high note and collapsed into friendly bantering until they wound down enough sing, putting Purrcy into a weeping mess again. Nyanta picked up the liquid cat at that point and excused them to bed, allowing the rest of them to wander to their own beds. They'd all worry about their worries in the morning after sleep had restored them once again.

"Thank mew, Purrcy," Nyanta said when they were alone. "It's good to see them relax even a little." He groomed her in his way of settling down to sleep.

Purrcy purred. "If nothing else, my unpleasant memories have taught me that one must make the opportunities to build happy memories, even if they must be in the midst of sorrow and pain, or difficulty. It's those times that help us to keep moving forward together."

"Indeed," Nyanta purred back.


	18. Round Table Intermediary Council

The Round Table conference room at the top of the Guild Hall was filled with a somber mood, although there were a number of guildmasters who were a bit confused. Ains and Shiroe had both brought some rather heavy guards. Soujirou had limited it to three maximum each.

Rieze was present, behind Crusty who was in his chair. And for some reason, a very high level Healer had been brought along as well who'd cast a spell over the room as soon as everyone was gathered, then left when excused before the rest of the proceedings began.

"This council of judgment has been requested by Guildmaster Shiroe of Log Horizon," Soujirou began formally. "He has brought a complaint against Guildmaster Ains of Honesty." Eyes looked between the two. "Guildmaster Shiroe, will you please state the complaint?" Soujirou invited him to begin.

Shiroe leaned forward in his chair. "Yesterday, when I was on errands in the market district, my secretary informed me that I was suddenly being hunted by members of the guild Honesty. Because Hackers were being used, but we hadn't been informed of why an action such as that would be happening, we chose to escape the trap that was closing in on us.

"Knowing that Ains is concerned about the safety of the city, and having to assume at the reasoning behind the action, I chose to assume that they were asking for in-city defensive and offensive training and allowed the sub-guild attached to my guild to assist them in that training."

He waved a hand slightly. "That much wasn't a concern, really, although I did wish to talk to him to understand what his purposes were. I didn't expect to find him blocking my way into my own guild hall when I arrived. He made demands that I allow him to talk to Purrcy-san, under the false assumption that she had already arrived and was present inside.

"While we've agreed to pass along the request when she does arrive, it was quite concerning to hear that his reasons were so that he could convince her to un-guild from Log Horizon merely because he feels she's too dangerous a person to have as a member of any guild. This point of view is both exclusionary and against the law we've all agreed to that any Adventurer may join with or disband from any guild they please to at any time, without coercion from any outside influence."

His lips pressed together. "He then moved on to slandering my person and every attempt I've made to see that all Adventurers can live in Akiba peacefully. At that point my guild decided he'd gone too far and requested he remove himself from the premises. Guildmaster Isaac was present, visiting with Nyanta-san and Tetorō in Log Horizon's guild hall, and he chose to help escort Guildmaster Ains back to his own guild hall."

He took a breath and leaned back. "Certainly at that point, other than my concern that he would covertly attack me without warning if he did want training for his Hackers, it wasn't worthy of bringing to the Council." A few faint nods went around the table.

Shiroe steepled his fingers at waist level. "Nyanta-san went out later that afternoon, intending to shop for a few missing ingredients for our dinner that night, when an explosion went off over him and the grocery district before he could arrive there.

"Sir Michael informed me after the fact, when he arrived in the guild hall with Nyanta whom he had protected immediately, that there had been a battle going on between the sub-guild Hackers and Honesty's Hackers, completely separate from the first training action. He said they'd intended on making it another training round, but this time the Honesty Hackers were being directed by a particular person. The explosion was a spell set off by that person."

He looked around the table. "I was contacted by Purrcy-san at about that same time and was informed that the person who had set off that spell was one of the two hackers who had attacked those Guildmasters who were at the Hacker demonstration at the opening of the Akiba Adventurer Academy. I wasn't there, but apparently she informed them then, and previously as well, that if either of them moved against the city she would personally step in to punish them.

"She was contacting me to let me know she had just done that, since the attack had been against the market district of Akiba. When she was informed of the details of the involvement of that rouge hacker with training the Hackers of Honesty, she did a little more research into the spell that had drawn her attention."

Shiroe paused and pushed up his glasses. "She informed me, and allowed Sir Michael to confirm her research, that the spell had been specifically directed at Nyanta-san himself. While I can't say why the rogue hacker would want to attack Nyanta-san, it is the belief of the guild that he was actually trying to exact revenge against Purrcy-san herself.

"That is to say, that he, like Ains, believed she was already in town and would have been with Nyanta-san. She herself isn't directly attackable by Hacker spells given her higher levels, but if she had been with Nyanta-san, damage would have been done to both.

"It is also our belief that they thought both would still be in the guild hall. Such an explosive spell would have caused significant damage to both our building and to any other members of the guild who were still in the building, including myself." His expression was of complete seriousness.

"While I believe that having more Hackers trained to defend the city is a noble goal, I would hear what Guildmaster Ains has to say in his defense for hiring a known rouge hacker to train his people, one who already had a grudge against Purrcy-san, and for such an attack coming directly after his own demands that she be drummed out of my guild and ultimately the city as a whole.

"I would also hear his defense as to why he thought it was okay to attack an entire guild not once but twice, and put the lives of my guild members and my own life at risk both of those times when there has been no prior provocation. It seems to me that it is not reasonable nor sane to declare war against another guild within the city we have all been trying so hard to keep the peace in."

The shock in the room was quite palatable and stunned faces turned to look at Ains. He was sitting stiffly upright, his expression coldly disapproving. "It is true that I believe that for Purrcy-san to remain as a member of Log Horizon is a danger to this city. I would be perfectly pleased to have her remove herself from the city as a whole as well.

"Everyone in the city knows that Naotsugu's wedding to Guildmistress Marielle has only been waiting on the arrival of Purrcy-san. They began final preparations for the wedding yesterday. That plus Guildmaster Shiroe's natural secretiveness and continuing insistence to keep Purrcy-san hidden away for his own ends, are sufficient evidence that Purrcy-san is already here in Akiba.

"As I explained to Guildmaster Shiroe yesterday, the first exercise in the city was indeed that - a training exercise. To have warned the Hackers of Log Horizon ahead of time wouldn't have tested the capacity of either side as to their abilities to work quickly under stressful situations, the same as Purrcy-san did herself the first Hacker test she gave to the city when she arrived for the second time.

"The second one was initiated by her own test of the Hackers of her own guild. I've requested that my Hackers keep watch generally for Hacker spells going off in the city in order to help protect it from outside attacks. Already knowing what kinds of tests she enjoys inflicting upon the city and her students, they confirmed for me definitely that she was the one testing them."

Ains leaned forward slightly, glaring at Shiroe. "I am quite certain that Purrcy-san is already present in the city, being hidden away in Log Horizon's guild hall yet again until they are ready to display her. It is my intention to see that I am correct. While I don't approve of the spell used by the hacker I hired to train those in my guild who wished to understand how to support and protect Akiba better, I was interested in having him help me prove my belief.

"It's sad his method caused Purrcy-san to assume he was attacking the city; however, he's quite willing to help us increase our ability to defend our city. I think that should be taken into account when considering his specific case. I would like to see him returned so that he can finish the lessons his students are in.

"I would like to see Purrcy-san brought in to defend her own actions against him and to be convinced that he has indeed turned a new leaf. I would also like Guildmaster Shiroe to stop hoarding her to himself and allow her the freedom to walk in the city as a full Adventurer should be allowed to walk free. Keeping her captive is also against the laws of Akiba."

Shiroe got dark at the last. "It isn't keeping her captive when she isn't even here, Guildmaster Ains," he said coolly. "If this proceedings wishes to hear from her directly, I would be happy to open a conference call to her."

"I want to _see_ her, Guildmaster Shiroe," Ains responded with cold firmness. "She should say to us herself under no duress what she really will do once she fully understands the current situation, and we should have the right to veto it if it is contrary to the best interest of the city of Akiba. It is our responsibility as the governing council of Akiba to see to that much."

"You can see her," Shiroe answered mildly, ignoring the more inflammatory statements for the present. "I can make it a video conference, like I did when we had the conference with Minami. However, it seems a bit extreme - the actions taken until now - just to be able to speak with her when all you had to do, as I said yesterday, was politely ask to schedule a time to meet with her when she did arrive. We even said then we would do that as soon as she did arrive and we understood her schedule."

At Ains' indication he'd refuse again, Shiroe added more darkly, "Unless you intend to continue in your actions to do her personal bodily harm, and making her be here in person is just a ploy to trap her? Until you've properly answered for your insistence on physical attacks instead of reasonable and rational communication, I'm inclined to believe this is all a ploy of the latter sort."

Ains sat back in his chair in surprised affront. "Of course it isn't," he scoffed. "They were training exercises and an attempt to get her attention using her own language and methods."

Shiroe shook his head at the insanity of the concept. He appealed to the council and Soujirou silently.

"Where is the rouge hacker now?" Woodstock asked.

"In custody," Soujirou answered. "A neutral party was selected to detain him until we were able to meet in council." Woodstock nodded.

"Ahh...," Roderick was more cautious, "but, can he still cast his spells from there?"

Soujirou shook his head but looked at Shiroe. "No," Shiroe answered. "Purrcy-san let me know that for now he's not able to use his Hacker skills, in a similar manner to how she's made it impossible for the Plague Master to use his. If the council should decide to allow him to continue acting freely she can reverse it."

Ains lips pursed. "I must state here for the record that this is a case in point. In no other situation or case has any Adventurer been prevented from being able to use the skills they came to Theldesia with or have learned on their own through hard effort. To be able to affect Adventurers in such a way is extremely powerful. Left in the hands of any one guild, that is too much power."

"And I've said before, Guildmaster Ains - she is not controllable, but is independent, and she is a Game Moderator. Those rights remained hers when she came, the same as our own skills did. She doesn't use them wildly nor at her whims, but when absolutely necessary.

"The fact that she has chosen to protect Akiba when she doesn't have to from the likes of the Plague Master and now the Demolition Mage, as we've decided to nickname him since he loves explosions so much, has been a kindness to us.

"In no case has she harmed unnecessarily or acted in her own selfish interests. I asked her if she would help us protect Akiba, and she agreed. Even her test of the Hackers, though sudden and surprising, was in accord with that request."

"And it was done without the knowledge and approval of the council. You can't very well complain about my methods yesterday when they were the same, if you won't complain about her methods." Ains' confrontation was strident, although said quietly.

"It wasn't her intent to harm, whereas the Demolition Mage definitely was intending it, Guildmaster Ains," Shiroe answered back just as quietly. "Log Horizon is very fortunate to still have a place to call home today. If you will harbor a criminal in order to get a thing you want, you must also be called under suspicion."

Soujirou raised a hand, interrupting the two before they got any further into the war of words and emotions. "I believe we've heard enough at this point to understand both positions and sets of concerns. Guildmaster Ains, Guildmaster Shiroe, will the both of you please return with your guild members to your offices for a short time while the rest of us deliberate? Likely we may have further questions, but we need to discuss what we've heard so far."

Shiroe rose from his chair without looking at anyone and walked to the door to his office. Ains was a little slower to leave, watching Shiroe go before he also left the room.

Once both doors were closed, the remaining guildmasters slumped slightly and looked at each other with concern. "What a terrible quandary," Roderick complained.

Marielle's fingers were worrying themselves as they always did when she was very upset. "And when they're both only trying to help us all as best they know how." The frown of concern on her face was deep.

She looked around the table. "They've put up a protection on their guild hall and included ours since they don't want us harmed by association. It's made my guild quite uneasy, though they are grateful for the protection, I suppose." She was looking quite lost.

"Ains has his guild watching their guild hall constantly since yesterday morning. I saw them when we left to go and prepare the stage for the wedding." Her shoulders slumped at the thought of where she really should be spending her time that day and the terrible interruption this whole proceedings were to her own happy goals. The others were sympathetic.

"When did you learn you could prepare finally?" Calasin asked her.

"The evening before yesterday Naotsugu called me after their usual meeting and said they'd finally heard from Purrcy-san and she would be in town in time for us to have a Saturday wedding - that is tomorrow." Marielle answered openly.

Woodstock frowned over his crossed arms. "That means they expect her in sometime today then?"

"Likely," Marielle said. "Dinner is supposed to be a full family affair."

"Why would you assume that timing?" Roderick asked Woodstock as if trying to work out details from one of his research projects.

"Because her pattern is to only come in for one day. I know she's been here longer the prior few times she's been in Akiba before now, but the extenuating circumstances of her extended death and other such needs on her time have been unusual. She's surely been desperate to get back to her own work. I would expect her to only be willing to extend her stay by one and at most two days at this point," Woodstock answered.

Marielle was nodding as was Akaneya. "Naotsugu says they expect her to be gone again by Sunday morning," Marielle said.

"Then talking to her about yesterday's activities should likely occur this morning on her way," Michitaka said, a slight frown on his usually stern face. "I'm not sure I like the direction Ains has taken this, to bring battle into the city against her, or because of her, when we all know he's disapproved of her from early on.

"I personally haven't seen anything to indicate she would harm the city. Certainly she has a strong personality and strong personalities can clash on occasion, but as to her actions speaking, so far I've only seen someone who is interested in being an ally to the city." There were nods of agreement from some in the room. "If she needs to answer to Ains or anyone, it may be best to take Shiroe up on his suggestion to have the visual conference chat with her."

"I'm concerned that she won't even come into town at all if she's confronted with the concept that Ains is likely to harm her or continue to attempt to do damage to Log Horizon while she's here," Akaneya spoke out.

"She's one of our best suppliers for unique products and the last visit she was here she'd been kept so busy with the repair of the Maze of Eternity that she wasn't able to go farming. There was nothing for her to bring back. She's already threatened to take her supplies elsewhere if she can't get into the city."

That made several people shift uncomfortably. As the head of Venture Enterprises, which they were all relying on to continue to help them make themselves into international companies, that was a dismal thought.

"Ains doesn't have any buy-in to that side of things," Michitaka grumbled. Even the fighting guilds had to agree with that. Honesty was a supplier and guard guild, so on the sidelines as far as production went, although they would lose their buyer if the rest of them went down or had to reconfigure again.

"It is true that she doesn't have to do business with Akiba," Calasin said. "As an Adventurer she can go anywhere on the Archipelago, or even go to the continent if she wants. Only having her tied to a guild of Akiba gives us any ties to her at all, other than her agreement to the Corporation of Akiba."

"Which can be broken just as easily as leaving a guild," Michitaka added.

"I'd asked her multiple times," Akaneya said. "I know solos don't like to but Woodstock and I were in agreement back before she ended up over at Log Horizon accidentally. She needed somewhere to be so she could be watched over. It's actually rather amazing she didn't end up a Wraith herself."

"Likely it was those once every three months or so single-day visits that kept it from happening." Woodstock was obviously unhappy. "I'd have taken her in as well, but she refused. Being an extremely shy international who couldn't understand the language was very difficult for her. She was grateful that we were concerned, but Susukino's early years had made her city-shy. I'm the one who asked Shiroe to try to talk her into it if he could."

Marielle sat upright in a bit of shock and her face fell. They all looked at her. "Oh dear," she said sadly. "That could be very bad, to have Ains attack her. I'd forgotten, but just remembered because of what you said, Woodstock."

Her forefingers pressed against each other. "She told me when we were talking before the open house and her first class that she hated Akiba at the time, likely because of those reasons. I've been so relieved that since then she seemed to have relented a little."

"It was a rather large thing for her to trust us enough to ask us to help her in the formation of the Corporation," Akaneya agreed. "It's not surprising she wanted to stay anonymous at that time and have Shiroe do the negotiation for her."

"Likely our willingness to help in the Maze of Eternity quest, particularly in seeing she was also restored to her own body, was what helped her relent the most," Isaac said a bit gloomily. There was general agreement.

"But I think she likes Nakalnad and Kazuhiko just as much as the rest of us, and they're also already set up for high level production and would be happy to welcome her there." That caused some consternation and silence fell for a moment as people considered their positions.

"I think we need to allow Ains to talk to her, though," Marielle said slowly. "His concerns need to be addressed or he won't relent either. Perhaps if she can at least answer him, he'll settle some."

Michitaka frowned. "That's all well and good until he makes her angry."

Marielle shook her head. "I think she'll listen and answer him without making it reflect on the rest of us. She's rather good about things like that. ...And if there's something she needs to set straight for him to understand, she's good with that, too. She's Hahaue and the Caretaker, too."

Calasin put his chin on his fist, resting his elbow on the table. "Not to mention old enough to set him straight if he needs it _and_ to see through everything else he's blustering over." The others relaxed in agreement at that. Arms were folded and glances went between council members until there were faint nods around the table.

Soujirou finally relaxed a little. "So, then we're in agreement that we'll ask Shiroe-sempai to video conference with Purrcy-san to let Ains talk to her. Should we ask Ains to allow that to be sufficient to settle the conflict between him and Shiroe-sempai? What shall we do about the hacker in custody?" Brows were furrowed in concentration as people considered those points still on the table. After another round of discussion, they called Shiroe and Ains back into the room.

When both guildmasters were seated at the table, Soujirou leaned on the table, his hands clasped together lightly. "The Round Table Council is in agreement that it is useful to have other trained Hackers to protect the city. Even this past three weeks of vacation for the Hackers of Log Horizon has shown us how weak the city still is in that regard. To have more trained Hackers available to protect the city is welcome.

"Certainly trying to reform a rogue hacker in the hopes that he could be of assistance as well was a worthy effort. We have requested that he be brought to the Council for questioning to hear his reasoning in the attack on Log Horizon's Nyanta-san. We would also hear Purrcy's words on the matter, although her actions aren't in question as she was merely fulfilling her promise to the city to protect us and testing her own students within her own guild."

He took a calm breath and looked at Shiroe. "Guildmaster Shiroe, we would like to ask you to please let us video conference with her so that we can get this matter settled before she arrives. Allowing Guildmaster Ains to speak to her when we are all present will allow us all to understand how he views the matter."

He turned and looked at Ains. "However, we expect you to be polite, Guildmaster Ains. We as a city cannot afford to have her turning her back to us completely. If she will stay with Log Horizon, you will please submit calmly and refrain from further attempts to force the issue, particularly with methods of military might.

"Such things do not add to the peace of Akiba, which thing is counter to even your own stated goals. If you've been improperly influenced by the hacker you've hired, then you need to find another instructor for your Hackers, or allow them to continue to improve on their own from this point forward."

Shiroe's face had remained calmly impassive through the entire ruling. Ains considered it, then gave a sharp nod. "I would still rather see her in person, however, so that we know magic hasn't been involved between. She could do Call of Home and be here in five minutes."

Soujirou shook his head. "Until this is resolved properly we'd rather not have further opportunity for your own name to be blackened, Guildmaster Ains. It is safer to not have her in the city until you have properly agreed to back down." Ains scowled a little, then waved his hand that he'd accept it as it stood.

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki and Purrcy were dancing together in the trees in a random zone outside of Akiba, being followed by a guard of the Eagles and Nyanta, and Akatsuki was loving the peacefulness of it. It was different to dance the trees instead of the buildings of Akiba.

She still rode the air currents, but there was the additional flexibility of the branches that added an element of grace that made it more like a ballet. She was enjoying being able to be spring-boarded into the air and twirl before landing on the end of the next branch over.

She was aware that her juniors were watching her and Purrcy dance, and that was slightly embarrassing, but at the same time she was also happy in that, since it was another opportunity to share that same joy with them that they also understood. They didn't dance in the same way, since they were men, but they still reveled in that freedom of motion and cavorted about them.

If she had cared to compare it to literature it would have been somewhat reminiscent of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ perhaps, or perhaps more like _The Nutcracker_ since that was a ballet with men dancing as soldiers.

It had been Akatsuki's turn to take hidden kittens out of the guild hall. She'd been able to do that invisibly, of course. They only had two Eagles with them since the rest were needed to stand guard over the hall until the matter was settled by the Round Table. That was enough, though, since Purrcy was perfectly capable of watching over herself quite well out of the city.

It was fun to watch her in her own element. Even more tender was to watch Nyanta run the trees with her, playful during the time they'd played tag, the five of them. Even Akatsuki could tell that was training as much as play.

Purrcy had also firmly made Nyanta practice running up and down trees at the beginning until she was satisfied he could handle practicing for the tall trees on his own. Akatsuki approved. Strict attention to proper self-progress was important.

Purrcy suddenly halted her dance and the rest of them settled quickly. When she looked at them with an ear twitch, she said, "Shiroe was just called back into the council chamber." They gave her sober nods and she ran down the trunk of the current tree. She changed back into felinoid and stood next to the tree trunk.

The rest of them settled down into the branches above her, staying in the shadows and using their various skills to camouflage themselves, Nyanta staying a light grey shadow cat pressed low to a branch, his ears pricked towards Purrcy. Akatsuki gave a quick scan to the area around them, but they were still in an area clear of enemies of any kind. She and the Eagles were here more to prevent any such interruptions at this point.

A window opened up in front of Purrcy. Inside it was a picture of the Round Table conference room with every seat at the table filled. It was a scene Akatsuki was well familiar with, having stood behind her liege at many such meetings. She was glad to see Naotsugu, Michael, and Reed properly fulfilling their duty to Shiroe by standing behind him.

Ains also had three heavy fighters with him, she noted, and the other fighting guildmasters hadn't arrived unprepared either. It looked like people were concerned, but no one was angry at the moment. That was good. "Purrcy-san, are you in a secure location where you can talk to us without being accosted?" Soujirou asked formally from that room.

"Yes, thank you for your concern," Purrcy answered back politely. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Ains has requested the opportunity to speak with you. As there has been some concern from other members of the council, we have asked to be present as well. Are you willing to hear him?"

"Certainly," she answered kindly, but her look went perhaps a little stern. It was hard to tell when it was more of a straightening of posture and her ears and whiskers went a little tense. It could have been nervousness. At least, it would have been if Akatsuki were in her position. She was glad it wasn't her under the watchful eyes of that entire table of Guildmasters.

Soujirou looked at Ains. Ains cleared his throat. "Purrcy-san, I have concerns and reservations about having a Game Moderator being a member of any one guild. Your powers and privileges granted to you by virtue of your role before coming to Theldesia are rather excessive. So far, you've shown you're willing to use them responsibly; however, to have accepted entrance into a specific guild places you in a position to be influenced more heavily by one person over any others.

"Given that at the time you accepted it you were unable to correctly understand the language of your host guild, I would hear that it was or wasn't under duress or with a lack of understanding our laws. Do you in fact even know what the laws of Akiba are? Were you properly taught them? I've wondered these things as I've worried over the matter."

He launched into a brief recitation of the Laws of Akiba without allowing her to answer the questions, as if he needed to satisfy himself that she really had heard them from a supposedly neutral source. "Understanding these laws, would you still remain with Log Horizon, to give them excessive power over any other guild on Yamato, or would you willingly give up your membership with the guild to remain properly neutral in all matters?"

Purrcy blinked. "Well, that's loaded, Ains-san. You assume I'm not already neutral. It is essential in my role to always remain neutral. Certainly while working on Earth in front of computer screens, it wasn't possible for me to enter into any guilding arrangement. However, Theldesia is different.

"To be a solo is possible, and to some of us preferable, but all humans are social by nature, even if extreme introverts like most of us who play solo. We require other humans to remain sane and to be protected in extreme conditions such as this wild world presents. In my case, I was content to learn how to do that and remain solo until other humans pressed me hard enough I required the protection of humans to survive."

Purrcy blinked and an ear turned slightly, then back again, as if she'd caught the faint sound of a harmless creature rustling in the undergrowth near her. "When the Plague Master attacked Akiba and the Wolf Pack attacked me in complicity with him, it was more than I could handle solo.

"We band together as societies to protect ourselves from predators most of all and humans are the worst predators, Ains-san. It was not unusual for me to agree to Log Horizon's offer to continue to protect me when they had done so already out of kindness to a stranger.

"The agreement between Guildmaster Shiroe and I is that for such protection when I'm in the city, I would provide information and what knowledge I could supply to help him in his goal to have world peace between Adventurers and the rest of Theldesia, and his goal to find a way to get everyone home. Both of those goals fall under my requirements as a Game Moderator, thus I have seen no conflict of interest in the arrangement as it stands."

Ains was shaking his head. "As your guildmaster he can direct you to do other activities as well."

"No, Ains, he can't. We've written it specifically into the guilding contract. Any other thing I do, or he requests is just that - a request on his part or a thing I think is essential for fulfilling my role, or to keep my self fed and alive like all Adventurers have a right to do." She was quite firm. Ains seemed a little surprised that it had been included in the contract itself. "I believe the contract to be sufficient," Purrcy continued.

Isaac shifted and Soujirou gave him a nod. "Is that why they protect you whenever you walk in town, then? Because they've agreed by contract to protect you while in the city?"

"Yes," Purrcy answered. "I have only ever received difficulties in cities from other Adventurers wishing to do me harm, although most of you on the Council aren't that way I understand now that I've gotten to meet with you."

Ains frowned. "I've heard that during the quest to retrieve Guildmaster Crusty you were extremely obedient to Guildmaster Shiroe whenever you went into the cities. It is concerning. Can you convince me you were merely holding to your contract at that time?"

Purrcy's ear turned and her whiskers twitched. Akatsuki frowned in confusion. It looked like her amused expression. "I was, Ains. He was protecting me in those cities as well. The art of surviving in the environment of an Adventurer city is not one introverted solos like myself understand well. I am strict to obey him so that I don't stray over the boundaries of social acceptability unknowingly.

"However I think your informants would also be able to tell you I was just as willful in those cities as I am in Akiba, to your own personal dismay. Surely even you have cause to be grateful that Shiroe is willing to teach me proper social behaviors?"

Ains' eyes got a little wide and he swallowed just a bit, but he pressed on. "And will you explain why you are obedient to Nyanta-san, who is not even your guildmaster?"

"Because he is my husband, Ains. Would you have me be obstinate against my own husband just because I potentially could be? How would peace and happiness rule in my own home and family that way? He is also careful to not ask me to go counter to my requirements as a Game Moderator, since then I would have to leave him as well, and neither of us is interested in that.

"If you will recall, we signed a contract at the time of our wedding. It includes a similar agreement as the one I made with Guildmaster Shiroe, though more suited to our unique situation."

She sighed a little. "It's actually quite binding on him, as a matter of fact, or my supervisor would have been quite in disagreement with it. Likely if we should return to Earth either I will have to resign or Nyanta-san will have to also sign a contract there stating he will no longer play _Elder Tales_ \- if it's allowed to continue."

"What if others were assigned to protect you when you came into the city, and it rotated through the guilds?" Ains asked.

Purrcy's ear tilted. "I don't come into town often enough to warrant it, Ains. The contracts are sufficient."

"How are the rest of us to contact you, then?" Ains asked.

"Considering you don't like me, Ains, I can't imagine you need to contact me so often that you'd be abusing Shiroe to let him know that the next time I come in you'd like to talk to me. Is there a specific request you have today?" she shut him down very quickly.

"I would like to know that you are available if there is need," Ains said stiffly, "and to the whole city, not just to only one guildmaster."

"Ains, I'm not available to any guildmaster," she answered. "That is a breach of my contract with the company."

"You went with Shiroe on his quest to get Crusty," Ains complained.

"No, as I said at the meeting we had difficulties in before, that was _my_ required quest presented to the rest of you in an attempt to get aid for it, thank you to those who went and helped. Guildmaster Shiroe was agreeable to helping as well, which help was invaluable.

"I'm quite sure I'm confused as to your difficulty to understand, Guildmaster Ains. I am an independent agent and must remain so, as you've pointed out. Please consider Guildmaster Shiroe and I as independent agents. I have hired his guild to protect me when I'm in town. It is nothing more than that when considered unemotionally."

She glared at Ains firmly. "And since you are likely complaining about the Eagle's sub-guild as well, I have also hired them to protect me as well. They've made a separate agreement with Shiroe since I don't utilize them enough for their tastes. Mostly at the beginning it was also an agreement that he would help them get up to speed since they were behind the rest of us given their two-year-long imprisonment. I'm not sure what it is now since I haven't been there for those negotiations."

"Then why both? Why not just the Eagles?" Ains asked.

"Perhaps it will devolve to that eventually," Purrcy agreed, "but in the main it was because I hired the Eagles first, but they weren't available at that point in time, not having been freed yet and Michael was still in Minami then. It was necessary to accept protection rather immediately at the time with Log Horizon."

"You'd hire prisoners who weren't in a position to protect you?" Ains asked, incredulous.

"I hired Michael who wasn't. In return for me freeing his men, he agreed to protect me. They follow him since he's their guild leader. That contract has also remained agreeable since there are occasions Log Horizon is spread a little too thinly, and that contract is specific to when I'm in Akiba, although they've been kind to extend it beyond that when we've gone on our various quests. My contract with the Eagles is more general."

Isaac's face had gone thoughtful and most of the other guildmasters were looking content with what they'd heard. Soujirou turned to Ains. "I think we've heard sufficient, Guildmaster Ains. I haven't heard anything to say that we should be concerned about the arrangement as it stands. Are there any others with comments or questions?" The other guildmasters shook their heads.

"It sounds fine to me," Crusty said calmly. That settled it, but Ains looked rather defeated and disappointed.

Soujirou leaned forward, looking at Purrcy. "Purrcy-san, we would also like to talk to you about the hacker that you punished." He looked a query at Shiroe, "I believe you said you were calling him the Demolition Mage?" Shiroe nodded.

"We've called for him to be brought before the council as well to understand why he chose to attack as he did. Ains has explained that he hired the man with the understanding that he was choosing to help the city in training more Hackers to the defense of the city. They'd been in training exercises with the Eagle Hackers when that particular spell went off over the city. We're hoping to find that it was a mistake during the training exercise."

Purrcy shifted to lean against the tree trunk. "I'm happy to hear what he has to say to defend himself." She paused for a few seconds, then said, "I've restored him physically so he can, but I'm going to keep him locked down as far as his Class and skill set goes for now, if you don't mind."

"That's sufficient," Soujirou agreed.

"And will you stand by whatever the Council agrees to?" Ains asked her.

"Of course," Purrcy shrugged. "Even if I happen to disagree with it, if you decide to give him safe harbor, you'll have taken on whatever punishment you wanted to have. If I do disagree with you, and believe that he has evil motives, and he once again acts against the warnings I've already given him, I will remove him as a threat.

"As I have said before, this particular new sub-class of magics is far too powerful to allow those who will abuse others with it to have free rein. As long as it is used responsibly I can have no say. Eventually there will be enough pseudocode mages and enough experience fighting them that a balance will be reached and I won't have to be the one to step in."

"If you take them all out, how will we get in the experience fighting them?" Ains asked.

"Oh, well, that's true," Purrcy agreed immediately. "I'd let him go just on that point, except that he attacked my husband and myself personally and I'd already warned him to leave me and mine well enough alone. If he'd been attacking the rest of you, I'd have let you all handle it."

Soujirou frowned. "Guildmaster Shiroe said that you interfered because you were protecting Akiba from him as you'd offered to him you would."

"Ah, no, sorry. There was a confusion, I guess. I'm not particularly interested in protecting Akiba specifically. All of you can handle that. I was watching that battle out of interest to see how Honesty's Hackers would do. -- I have an alert that goes off whenever any Hacker acts so I can monitor how things go with that sub-skill.

"I picked the Demolition Mage out fairly early, but was content to just let things ride until that particular spell was set off. It was most definitely directed against Nyanta-san and myself as we were the targets hardcoded into the spell, so I took it as an invitation to do battle directly with me and answered appropriately."

"You are supposedly not in the city," Ains purred.

"I'm not, Ains. I don't have to be present physically to know what is happening in the code realm and to move around in it. I only have to be in the region to cast a spell of that kind." There were blinks as people had to remember yet again what the scope of a Game Moderator was.

"As an example, please let Soujirou and Rieze tell you what the Demolition Mage looked like when they last saw him and compare that to what he looks like when he arrives, since I just cast that restoration spell in front of you."

Rieze shuddered a bit and Soujirou swallowed. "Ah, rather like a genetic mistake," Soujirou said. "His right arm was missing with the hand attached at the shoulder. His nose and an eye had been swapped, and his mouth was so changed as to not allow him to talk at all. His calves were missing on both legs with the feet attached at the knees. It all looked rather painful."

Crusty leaned forward on to a forearm. "Used your lessons to repair me to good effect the other way, then?"

"Yes," Purrcy said calmly. "I thought it might be an effective punishment. I figure I'd better stay in practice to not lose those lessons. I had to go through three weeks of hell to learn them after all."

"True enough," Crusty sat back.

Soujirou opened a chat. "Please bring the mage in now," he said. The people in the room looked towards his door into the council chamber. Eventually the mage in question was brought into the space that was viewable from the chat window in front of Purrcy. He looked normal, and like he had at the Hacker demonstration when he'd been seen last by most of them.

Akatsuki wasn't surprised, and wasn't surprised at the punishment Purrcy had levied against him. She would have done something similar, with her blades instead. The guildmasters looked at him solemnly. He stared at the rest of them, then at Purrcy through the communication window in the council chamber, his expression going to a bit of a scowl to see her.

"Guildmaster Ains has said that he took you in to teach his Hackers how to defend the city. Did you abuse his good will in order to merely get an opportunity to take revenge against Purrcy-san?" Soujirou asked the Demolition Mage.

"You wouldn't believe otherwise," the Adventurer answered sullenly.

"On the contrary," Ains said. "We are always hopeful that our fellow Adventurers are ready to walk forward as upright members of society."

"Indeed," Purrcy agreed. "If that was a sufficient answer to your query as to what I would do, and you're ready to call it done, even I'd be happy to see you go back to trying to do better with Honesty."

Both the Demolition Mage and Ains gaped at Purrcy. Her ear flicked slightly, but she gazed back silently. "The rest of us are in agreement, if you're willing to turn a new leaf," Soujirou said, then looked with wide eyes at Shiroe, realizing that perhaps he might not be part of such a general statement.

Shiroe looked at the mage and asked, "Did you intend on hurting all of Log Horizon, really? That large an explosion would have taken down most of my guild hall if it had gone off with Nyanta-san home."

The Demolition Mage considered how to answer the question. He finally answered, "While I don't particularly care about your guild one way or the other, I know how strong Purrcy-san's defenses are and figured it would take something rather large to do any damage at all.

"That one was building up since the stage was set up. We can't always calculate the final spell strength and size that will result from spells that build up over time." He looked away, "Nor can we know what it means until it goes off when we haven't experienced it yet for ourselves."

"You're saying you were surprised by the reality yourself?" Roderick asked. The Demolition Mage gave a nod. "Hmm," Roderick mused, but didn't ask any further questions.

"We have a wedding tomorrow and we'd really rather not have the happy occasion interrupted," Shiroe said dryly. "I'd feel better about it if Purrcy could be allowed to keep him locked down until after she leaves again. That way he won't be tempted to attack her again during the brief time she's here.

"I would also like to get a firm agreement from Guildmaster Ains that he also will leave us alone during that time, lest his own personal grudge against me interfere in a similar fashion."

Soujirou and the other guildmasters of the council nodded agreement. "Will you repent and try to walk straightly with us?" Soujirou asked the Demolition Mage.

The mage bowed slightly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I will try better in the future. I'd rather continue walking with Honesty, if Guildmaster Ains will allow it."

Ains gave a nod. "We'd be happy to have you continue with us." He looked at Shiroe. "I'll not stoop to interfering with a wedding awaited by the city. To interrupt such a thing would only bring disgrace to my guild. I will continue to watch you, however."

Shiroe shrugged slightly. "It's sufficient, then," he said. "However, I will retain the right to continue to protect myself in a similar fashion to what we've already done."

"Fine," Ains said shortly, looking away from Shiroe.

Soujirou sighed a little. "Then we'll assume things are back to normal between the two of you at this point. I think the council would agree that for the punishment as it currently stands to continue until the time Purrcy-san leaves again would be acceptable?" He looked around the table and got nods all the way around. "Very well."

He looked at the mage again. "You may leave with Guildmaster Ains, then. Thank you FireHound, and your guild, for the assist. Thank you Purrcy-san. We will see you soon then, we expect?"

"You're welcome," Purrcy answered. "Yes, though later this afternoon, most likely." With a final nod of Soujirou to Shiroe, the window to the council chamber closed. Purrcy slumped a little, took a deep breath, then shook herself out. She changed back into large cat and ran up the tree to join the rest of them.

Nyanta met her and groomed her head. "Well done," he praised her. Akatsuki nodded agreement. Purrcy had stayed restrained very well the entire time.

Purrcy shrank and walked under Nyanta and back again to rub on his belly until she curled up under him. He lay down to cover her, just her head and forepaws sticking out as if he was protecting her. He groomed her backwards making her fur stand up funny on her neck, the back of her head, and then even her cheeks until Akatsuki was laughing.

"Stop, Nyanta-san," Akatsuki giggled. "She looks like a mini lion enough already." She reached in and brushed all the fur back down again, then gently pet Purrcy on the head. "Thank you," she said. Then she reached up and pet Nyanta, too. He blinked in surprise, then touched her forehead with his nose and gave her a little lick as well.

Akatsuki blushed just a little. "Are we ready to go home, then?" she asked. Both cats started purring and she sat with them until they really were ready to go home. She had to agree. Every now and then it was nice to get out of the city and rest in the trees.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe arrived in his office lobby and slumped down on the couch. Naotsugu stayed close by his side, standing at the edge of the couch. Marielle and Crusty arrived at the hallway door shortly thereafter and he let Michael let them in. "You should just make all seating wherever you go into couches. You and Naotsugu never leave them it seems," Crusty teased him.

"They're the relaxing spot," Shiroe said rolling his eyes. "I've sat in a chair enough for the morning." He leaned forward and rubbed his face with both hands. "It turned out as best it could really." He let his hands fall but stayed resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm glad they didn't ask me to tell them if I knew whether or not Purrcy was in town," Marielle frowned at Shiroe. "Akatsuki told me yesterday she was already here."

Shiroe shook his head. "She's not this morning. It was safer to send her back out again after the attacks. Why can't we even enjoy one day of vacation time with her before the city has to be on our backs?" he complained.

Marielle walked over and patted him on the head. "I know, you all would like to just enjoy her as Hahaue first. I'm sorry Ains is such a pain sometimes. He does as best he knows how."

Shiroe rubbed his hands through his hair roughly, making it all stand up on end for a bit. He stayed in that position for a moment, then sighed. He sat up and looked at Marielle. "I'm sorry for this interruption to your preparations as well. What can I do for you?"

Marielle lit up and a cunning look came on her face. It wasn't often Shiroe was willing to pay himself. "I'm sure we can keep you busily distracted," she grinned at him.

Crusty chuckled lightly at the look, and at Shiroe's rather abject one. Crusty lifted Shiroe up off the couch. "Physical activity will help you best of all," he agreed and they got him walking out of the office and moving his day forward again.

-:-:-:-:-

Soujirou walked into his office with Nazuna following behind FireHound and his second. They named their price and Soujirou paid it from council funds and bid them farewell. Rieze walked in through the hall door as the wolf-fangs left. "Did we do all that investigation as a waste of time?" Soujirou asked Rieze tiredly.

"No, not really," Rieze said. "We know things the rest don't know about how the guild members see the whole thing. I think we need to be able to keep our eyes and ears open at that level as well. Often things are going on in the guilds that are under the radar of the guildmasters." She looked at him significantly.

Soujirou sighed. "True enough. We see that all the time in our work in the city."

Rieze nodded. "Just so." Nazuna was in complete agreement. "We also heard things from both guildmasters they weren't willing to say in this forum. It helps us to know just how honest they're being with everyone and with themselves. That kind of check is also important."

Soujirou felt sad this time. He looked at Rieze with a resigned look. "It's not going to be resolved so easily."

"No," she agreed, "We'll have to let them fight it out when things get harder later, but I'll take the truce for now to get us through the wedding. We owe Marie and Crescent Moon League at least that much."

"Not to mention Shiroe-sempai and Log Horizon," Soujirou agreed and walked to the door. "They've all worked so hard for the city after all. Shall we go see what we can do to help them finish getting ready?"

They all went out the door headed to the park and the wedding stage. Most of West Wind Brigade (the ones not on city patrol) were already hard at work in the kitchens of several buildings getting the final food preparations finished. Everyone was very much looking forward to the happy occasion the next day, even if Ains wasn't.


	19. Despondent Hearts

Marielle stood upright from bending over to tie on one last decoration and bent a little backwards to straighten her back out again. She sighed and brushed the hair out of her face, then looked around the city park. It was one of the larger ones closer to city center that they used for a stage location for the festivals.

It was larger than the one they'd seen the play at for Purrcy's bridesmaid's party since they knew the majority of the city would be attending. They'd decided the location where they put the main stage out near the large community building was too much in the center of things and not really a wedding venue.

The park really looked like an outdoor wedding chapel now. This being the day before the wedding a lot of citizens of Akiba had turned out to help in whatever way they could. Marielle was grateful for Henrietta who had managed the people and sent them to where they could be most helpful as places got too full for the hands coming to help.

The stage was decorated, the chairs for the guests were properly set up and the ones for the honored guests were decorated with streamers and flowers. Tables were set up along one side waiting to receive the food that would be delivered the next day from all the kitchens and helpers who had spent the last several days cooking. More hands had been sent to help them. Crusty and Rieze had taken a look at the tables and gotten the names of the cooks and headed out.

Marielle had heard that they were making the chefs set their foods up in pretty displays then immediately putting them whole-as-they-were into their guildmaster lists. That would save a lot of time and effort on the day of. (Rieze had been granted a guildmaster list when she'd signed up as the Acting Guildmaster of D.D.D. It must not have been taken away when Crusty returned was all Marielle could figure.)

"All right, that looks good. I think that's it," Henrietta called out now from where she was standing looking with a critical eye at the park's arrangement.

People sighed in relief and began to gather in small groups to chat as they prepared to leave for the evening. Marielle sank gratefully into the chair she was standing next to. It felt good to relax a little as Henrietta wound her way through the long rows of seating to her location.

"How are you doing, Marie?" a deeper voice than Henrietta's said from behind Marielle and warm hands landed on her shoulders to begin a massage.

"Mmm," Marielle replied. "That's even better." She let Naotsugu rub the tired from her shoulders and neck, then looked up at him. He leaned over her to give her a kiss. She took one of his hands in hers. "Thanks for all your help today."

"Thank you," he smiled back at her. "Can't not help when it's both our day tomorrow." He leaned down and asked quietly in her ear, "Are you as nervous as I am?"

Marielle chuckled. "I've been too busy to be nervous, and I'd rather not think too hard about it or I just might be."

"Well...if you need me in the middle of the night, be sure you call for me, okay? I'm just as likely to be up anyway myself." He was serious and she turned to him to study his face.

"You're okay?" she asked him.

He paused, then looked up. "Hey, Henrietta. Thanks for all your hard work today. We all know we'd never get anything done half so well without you."

Henrietta was obviously glad to have her efforts recognized, but she waved a hand. "It's my present to the two of you, to see that this goes off like it should."

"Thanks. Then if Marielle needs me in the middle of the night, make sure you call on me." Henrietta gave Naotsugu a look, wondering why he was being odd, but she nodded a promise. "I'm going to steal her off for a bit before we all get ready for the family dinner and entertainment."

"Okay," Henrietta said. "Be good, though." She glared at Naotsugu.

He raised a hand in self-defense. "Of course," he said and pulled on Marielle's hand that was still holding his. She let herself be pulled up from her chair and followed him through the maze of chairs until they were at the exit of the park.

Marielle was glad to have Naotsugu's large warm presence with her and she cuddled up to his arm, resting her head a little on his shoulder. "That was a lot of work," she said mildly. "I'm sure I'm going to fall asleep instead of make it to dinner."

Naotsugu reached over with his free hand and patted the top of her head. "I'm glad everyone came out to help. It didn't seem right for the bride to be the one doing most of the work."

Marielle laughed. "I didn't really. Everyone in both guilds helped a lot and with so many more coming today there were a few times I wondered if there was going to be anything for me to do." She let her face fall a little, "Until Henrietta saw I was standing still that is. Then there were things to do."

Naotsugu chuckled warmly. That was standard procedure as far as Henrietta went. She didn't like to see people just standing around when there was work to be done.

They chatted a little as they went, but Naotsugu wouldn't say what was really on his mind until they reached a quiet spot they liked to visit alone on occasion. She wasn't surprised that was the location he had in mind. He sat them down in their usual spot to sit, then looked at her soberly, still holding on to her hand warmly.

"We've already talked about our pasts so we don't go into this blind, and we've also already discussed the things that will make us sad about this being here instead of home, as well as why we're happy to have our friends and Theldesia family close around us." Marielle nodded sincerely to let Naotsugu know she was listening carefully.

His hand tightened just a bit more on her hand and she squeezed back to give him her own comfort. He took a breath, then said, "Tonight will be the hardest, I think, and then perhaps tomorrow night."

His kind eyes held worry as he looked into her eyes. "I don't think it's likely to be as bad for either of us as it was for Purrcy and Nyanta, who had a much harder thing to walk through to leave their pasts behind to move forward, but I want to know that you'll be watching for it and won't just try to shove it under the rug.

"I think Purrcy was doing that and it made the transition that much more difficult for her." He looked down at their hands. "She had a night terror the night before and it took three of them to get her out of it, including Isuzu's magic to draw her back."

Naotsugu looked back up at Marielle. "Like I said, I don't expect it to be that bad, really, but I don't want you, or me really for that matter, lost alone in the middle of the night if something like that should happen. Purrcy was sleeping with Akatsuki that night or it could have been a lot worse."

Marielle nodded sympathetically. "Actually, Henrietta and I do sleepovers occasionally. I'd already been kind of thinking that if - when we get back to the guild hall - I'm not feeling like being alone with my own thoughts, I'd ask her to let me stay over tonight."

Naotsugu nodded. "I'd feel better if you would. If it happens, she needs to call me right away. It's me who you're giving up your past to and you'll need to know I'm here with you." He looked down again, not quite in embarrassment, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "And if I need you, please come." He looked back up at her. "I'll also need to know you're here in this place for me."

Marielle melted and put her arms around her fiancée's neck. "I'm here already, Naotsugu. If you call for me, I'll come right away."

Naotsugu nodded and held on to her for a long time. "Really," he finally admitted, "I think I'm already there."

"I rather thought you might be," she said softly.

He sniffed lightly. "I love you, Marielle. I really do. But...to feel like this is taking a step into an unknown so vast and incomprehensible is frightening. I've been trying to tell myself it's just because marriage is new and for the rest of our lives, but it can't be just that. We live that way all the time - what school, what career, what job, where to live? All those things are that.

"This is bigger and harder to face. It's having to face the things we don't want to in this place: are we really going to never die - ever? Are we going to have children and live with them forever, too, or will we have to watch them die? Are we really going to have to live here, for real, and not get to go home in the end?

"And then there's all the other things and times we've been through until now and survived. They've come back and really forced me to look at them. The monsters we Adventurers fear the most have come to stare us down, not backing away.

"The only way to face them is together. To know that you're going to walk through that doorway with me is the only way it's worth it to face them down. To know that you're going to face those same feelings, and to want to know that you aren't going to turn and run away either -" he held on to her tighter and shivered, then ended a little lamely, "it's scary."

Marielle kissed the side of Naotsugu's head where she could reach. "I'm here and I'll walk it with you. You're a wonderful man and I want to keep you around before someone else finds out and tries to snatch you away." She smiled, but it was true. "I'm willing to walk through even that with you to know that I'll always be walking by your side - here or on Earth."

She shivered and he froze slightly. "I'm more afraid of being made to forget you and forget how to find you. I'll have such a big open hole in me and not know why or how to fill it if I'm made to forget 'us', and you. I want to know that what we have and will have after tomorrow won't be stolen away from me again, like everything we knew on Earth was."

Naotsugu pulled back and kissed her passionately and she returned it, her own tears and fears joining his. He finally released the kiss so they could breathe, and slid his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck, to hold her where he could look down into her eyes, so close to his, as if he was trying to memorize them.

"I truly wish I could promise it," he said low. "We both know it's air, though, given what we went through to come here and how simple it was to be slipped from what we knew to what is strange and unfamiliar."

He rested his forehead on hers and she let her eyes close again, feeling his warm breath on her face. "I can promise you that if you have a hole, I'll have one also just as big, and I will come searching for you to fill it again, even if we have to greet each other for the first time again. In the meantime, I'm willing with all the intention I can that we will never be separated in that way, and that we'll be able to walk this path together with strength and hope."

Marielle nodded and he wrapped his arms around her again and just held her, which is exactly what she needed - those strong warm arms around her promising what protection he could give. With all her heart she wished for the ability to walk by his side and strengthen him for the rest of their days and never be torn apart.

-:-:-:-:-

"Purrcy," Akatsuki said hesitantly, "I talked to Marie yesterday."

Purrcy stopped her forward motion and turned to sit facing Akatsuki to give her proper and full attention. The others with them stopped in a bit of surprise, but waited patiently. They were nearly to Akiba now, so were on the ground instead of up in the trees.

Akatsuki took a breath. "We wanted to know if we could do the play again and record it this time. Then we would know how to practice it for the winter festival, even if you aren't able to come. And...we would have the recording to remind us of our happy memory together."

Purrcy tilted her head, her ears in a musing questioning almost-flop. Akatsuki stared at the ears for a moment. For some reason they were always more expressive when Purrcy was in her cat form.

Akatsuki blinked and added, "We thought we could wear clothing close to what you said would be right so you could tell us that, too. But we don't know if making that the activity is more not-quiet and longer than you wanted."

"Marielle agreed to have it be a working party?" Purrcy finally asked.

"Well...it perhaps isn't what she would have chosen first, but she agreed she'd be willing for the sake of all of us. They're hoping to earn money for the Academy from the play, too."

"Mmm," Purrcy said thoughtfully, looking off in the distance. "I do seem to remember something to that effect." She settled down into a full reclining sit and crossed her forepaws and frowned just a bit at the ground in front of her.

Slowly she answered, "I don't know, Akatsuki." Her ear flicked as if she was trying to find the right words, then she looked back up into Akatsuki's face. "I think Marie may find she would rather not, now that we're this close to her wedding. As I told Shiroe, Adventurer weddings aren't really celebrations for the ones getting married.

"It may be too flippant an activity when she needs close comfort and quiet with her good friends and companions around her. She might not have understood when she agreed to it, but she might now that we're this close. I'd like to give her that option."

Purrcy rose to her feet and put her nose on Akatsuki's nose in a cat kiss. It was the first Akatsuki understood she was letting her disappointment show on her face. "I have that night in my history and can give P/R a copy to make into memories for the rest of you, so it isn't lost, it just doesn't have to be repeated."

She stayed looking at Akatsuki's face, until Akatsuki finally gave a little nod. It would be something.

Purrcy sat on her haunches and blinked a few times at Akatsuki. "If Marielle still wants to do it, I guess I'd be willing, but we won't have the foil to the star if we don't have Tetorō and that will make recording it difficult. Who were you going to have do the recording?"

"One of the Eagles - whoever could do it and was willing."

"So you'd ask one of them to miss the bachelor party as well?"

Akatsuki's shoulders sagged and she sighed. "It doesn't work too well, does it?"

Purrcy shoved her head under Akatsuki's hand and rubbed against her side. "It's perhaps a little difficult to make it work on the same night as two divided parties. It would be easier if everyone agreed to do it together, but that's not too normal for this kind of event." Akatsuki could agree with both sides of that sentiment.

"I'm sorry I can't know my schedule after the wedding. It would be easy to do it if we knew I was going to be here for some of the day after, although Marie and Naotsugu would have to agree to postpone any sort of honeymoon they might have had on that day."

She sighed and looked up at Akatsuki while leaning on the side of the diminutive ninja. "I'm sorry it's so difficult. Let's wait to talk to everyone tonight and maybe with all of us working on it we can figure it out, but I think we should do it after we hear from Marie as to what she really wants to do now that we're to this time. I'd like to give her the gift she wants to receive. I'd be happy to wrap up that memory for you and gift it to you separately."

Akatsuki knelt down on the ground next to Purrcy and wrapped her arms around Purrcy's neck and put her face into the fur at her shoulder. "Hahaue...it hurts to be alone. I want to have as many happy memories as possible to help me when I'm alone in the future."

"Ah, Akatsuki," Purrcy said sadly.

Nyanta (also still in cat form) came up and rubbed his head on the back of Akatsuki's head to comfort her as well. "Indeed. Being alone is the hardest thing for us on Theldesia. We all need each other," he said softly. "Even married we are separated and feel alone, but when we know there are others who understand and are watching over us and hoping for us, it helps, meow."

"We'll come and purr for you when we can," Purrcy promised. "I'll give you memories to look at, and perhaps the Eagles can make you a memory cube as well. You so love to dance and run with them. I'm sure together they have enough memories to put something together for you so you can remember those times, too."

She paused and then pushed on Akatsuki's head with her own until Akatsuki lifted her head to look at her. "And when this next part is over, you'll have Shiroe again to strengthen you. You're together in this, not alone. You fight together for the right to be together in the way you choose.

"Create a way to speak to each other across distance that is a strengthening reminder of that joint fight - a hand sign, an expression, a word said in passing that's the reminder. You're secret agents passing in the night and no one else is to know of that relationship, but it's your strength and his strength.

"When you give each other that key, you draw strength in the knowing of the thing only the two of you know. Such is the way of the resistance that fights the underground battle."

Purrcy looked long at Akatsuki, even after she'd nodded her understanding. "I think I'll also give you a gift, but when I do, you mustn't let anyone else see it. It will be for your own eyes and comfort only. If anyone does accidentally see it you must keep it secret who it's from." Akatsuki promised. "Very well. You'll receive it when it's done and you'll know it's from me."

Purrcy gave her another cat kiss and rubbed Akatsuki's cheek with her head. "Take a deep breath," Purrcy said softly. "You, too, can do this. I have faith in you who have survived this long already. We are also with you in spirit. Think kindly and fondly of us and listen for our purrs, and reach for those who you _can_ be with. I think Tatara will be a great strength to you if you remember her, too."

Akatsuki's eyes went a little wide. "I did," she blinked. "I was passing her way and invited her tonight, too." Her look went rather shy. "She was happy to be invited and I was happy she would come."

"Wonderful!" Purrcy exclaimed softly. "Continue to remember her. She sits alone many days."

"True," Akatsuki said her eyes going a little distant. "I think I will go and learn some strength from her."

Purrcy nodded. "That would be a good place to go to learn it, I think," Nyanta agreed. "She also has survived this long with only mew and her other customers to keep her company." Akatsuki's nod this time was a little firmer and the two cats smiled for her. Akatsuki rose to her feet again, dusted off her knees, and the little group continued forward again.

-:-:-:-:-

They entered the city publicly. Michael and Tetorō met them at the gate, having been informed by the Eagle guards who were with them they were arriving. Eyes followed them as they walked into the main central area of the city.

Purrcy went first in her usual pattern to Woodstock and Akaneya. Not because she was going to sell them things today, but because she wanted to say hello and they'd asked to be greeted. Tetorō did call ahead and request that they meet together so they could get her to Log Horizon in a timely manner. The two guildmasters were happy to see her and they chatted for about a half-hour before she excused herself.

From there they went to Roderick Trading Company where Purrcy met with a few of the researchers who'd been working on her projects and asked for a couple more to work on two new ones she'd come up with.

She was given the summary report and data of the progress of the growth and aging potion that Touya and Minori were testing. She and the researcher agreed they might cautiously begin to test it a little further. Akatsuki grinned and said that any of the children in Crescent Moon League would be willing to participate, since they'd already been asking for it.

"There's only one requirement for sure," Purrcy warned. "They mustn't take it too fast. If they grow a year's worth in only a few weeks at this stage there will be some severe negative repercussions. I believe the potions need to age themselves, like a fine alcohol. Such patterning is typical I've learned from those creatures who are capable of producing them."

The researcher nodded. "We've noticed the same here with the potions we were already creating. If the potion is treated as if it is the thing already, it handles a lot better."

"Have you already set some aside to age, then?" Purrcy asked.

"Yes, but it's only been the three months so far. I'd like to be testing the effects of how long we need to age them to be most effective."

"It could go too far the other way," Purrcy agreed. "Age it too long and it becomes too strong."

"That could help if we can bottle it down into smaller doses, since it's a small enough dose anyway."

"Agreed, as long as we can figure it out without having to create a reverse aging potion to balance it out, although there are children who need that as well. I'm concerned about those who'll be tempted to grow to an age beyond where they've properly reached.

"The slow steady growth of humans is for a purpose. We gain wisdom and experiences to help us in each age. They've gained more than their bodies now, but it wouldn't be good for them to be older than where they really are. Have you found a limiter yet?"

"No. We were hoping you might have some ideas?"

"Not yet," Purrcy shook her head. "I'll keep working on that part, too. For now it will have to be wisdom in who is picked for your experiments, I guess, and only take those who'll be properly obedient to your instructions - as best you can anyway."

The researcher agreed and they left him to his work. Purrcy sighed once they were out of Roderick Trading Company's university guild hall, then took Nyanta's arm and buried her head in his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It hurts, Nyanta," she answered just as quietly. He rubbed the side of his head on her head, but couldn't say anything to it.

She breathed as they walked until she had breathed herself back to patient strength enough to walk on her own again, but she held on to his arm still. A sudden tremor grabbed her and she halted and pulled Nyanta into a hug and held on tightly. He put his arms around her and waited patiently. "It's the children. All of them."

Nyanta began purring, understanding. It was too overwhelming for her mother's heart. The children of Akiba. Her children on Earth. The children she'd carried for three months and were not. The children she would carry again and then again and who might be theirs and might not be.

"We will love the last set as best we can for as long as we can, and we'll all do our best for the ones who are already here," he promised and encouraged her. "Mew may love them all, and they will all stand strong in themselves because they are also humans and creatures who can. We are all born with resilience, and a desire to find the joy in each day. They, too, will be okay."

He purred for her and pet her until her felinoid tears passed. It was still difficult for her to move forward, but her feet moved her as Nyanta guided her towards their home on Theldesia.

When they walked into the common room of the guild hall, Purrcy went immediately to Isuzu and held her closely. Isuzu looked a question at Nyanta. Nyanta gave a sad turn of his whiskers and flicked an ear at Shiroe's door. Akatsuki went immediately and called Shiroe out.

When Shiroe and Akatsuki came out into the room, Shiroe looked between Isuzu and Nyanta, unsure what was going on as well. Nyanta walked over to Purrcy and put his hand on her shoulder.

She released Isuzu and would have turned to Nyanta, but he turned her towards Shiroe instead. Reluctantly she turned to their guildmaster and bowed without looking at him. "Tadaima."

"Okaiadi nesai, Purrcy," Shiroe answered. "Will you tell me what it is?" She still couldn't look at him and the shivers began again. Nyanta looked at Shiroe and pushed Purrcy closer to him. Shiroe sighed and moved to take Purrcy in his arms.

Once she was safely there Nyanta let her go, stood stiffly upright, and said with cold, quiet fury, "It hurts to have children, for her. It reminds her of the pains of Earth. Being purregnant is a months-long walk through her resurrection nightmare.

"To have children, and know they will be taken away at the end. To not be able to love them at all when they should be hers. To have the one who owns her be unfeeling and uncompurrehending of her feelings. Every time is her walk through her nightmare." His fur was beginning to rise with his anger and Shiroe's eyes were going wide. Akatsuki clenched her fist and Tetorō was dark as well.

Isuzu went soft, finally understanding. She moved to Shiroe and Purrcy's side and pet Purrcy gently. "Thank you for loving us here, Hahaue," she said gently. "We're glad you came and are trying your best for our sake." Purrcy's ear turned to her and she nodded slightly.

"I've expected this, actually," Shiroe said kindly. "It's okay to grieve them. We wish for such a thing to be a happy occasion, just like we wish it for the weddings, but in this place that is hard for both of them." Purrcy and Nyanta both relaxed, appreciating that he understood.

Nyanta was surprised to have a hand of support land on _his_ shoulder. When he turned to look and saw it was Michael he was even more surprised, but the look on Michael's face made him understand. Here, too, was a father who had left children behind.

Nyanta bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of their shared burden and gratitude for the shared need for reassurance. For a father to whom their families were everything they worked for, worried about, and loved, this place was a difficult place to be in.

Reed was also looking at Nyanta and when he looked back, Reed gave him a nod as well. There, surprisingly, was another one who understood. This place had indeed taken many who struggled daily to walk forward in the hopes of reaching the place they belonged. Nyanta's ear turned sadly in acknowledgement.

Softly he said to the two. "Fight the fight as hard as mew can. Reach meowr goal. We will fight with mew." They both silently tipped their heads at him, acknowledging the unspoken and promising it.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō couldn't sit still any longer. Nyanta and Purrcy had retired until she could recover. They were waiting for Naotsugu, Marielle, Henrietta, and whomever else was going to be coming from Crescent Moon League. "Shiroe, is this good enough to appear in, and can I join you in progress? I need to get out."

Shiroe had been aware of his state and answered calmly. "Yes, but take a companion with you this time. We need you to actually show up, instead of add a rescue effort to our already crazy days."

Tetorō blew out an impatient breath, then snapped his fingers at Gareth. As they walked down the street, Tetorō more bouncing and jumping around than walking, he put his hands behind his head and walked backwards, inspecting Gareth. "When are you going to finally admit that you're female on Earth?"

Gareth stopped stock still, then narrowed his eyes at Tetorō. He lifted his hand and waved Tetorō closer. Tetorō bounced a little. When Gareth didn't change expression or move, Tetorō finally walked up to face him.

Without warning Gareth punched him hard and Tetorō flew back. He managed to pull himself up and land on his feet, sliding into a crouch. Tetorō's eyes narrowed and he was suddenly springing forward.

For five minutes they clashed in the middle of the street - quite strenuously actually, until Gareth had Tetorō's shirt clenched in his hand at his throat. "Don't call the kettle black, when you're the pot," Gareth said dangerously. "Take it back."

"Fine, I'll take it back - on Earth when you show up on my doorstep and prove it."

Gareth had him on the ground and was grinding his face in the dirt. "And I'll come to make you wear dresses on parade for your father, shall I?"

That was enough to make Tetorō mad enough to really retaliate. They wrestled for another ten minutes until Gareth had Tetorō pinned on his stomach and an arm pinned behind his back. His other hand was tangled in his hair, pulling his head back into an uncomfortable position to keep him still.

He leaned close to Tetorō's ear. "While there are women in the U.S. military, there aren't any in our squadron. Get over yourself and your blind culture. Every human runs the whole scale from one side to the other. There's no aberration, there's just different. And if you can't get over yourself, at least don't project what you want onto others just because you think you can get away with it."

Gareth paused to glare at the back of Tetorō's head. "And for goodness sake, don't let that place make you forget your goals and position." He released Tetorō's head with a shove and got off of him.

Tetorō rolled over to glare back up at Gareth, then let his head slump to the ground to rest and recover a bit. "Well, at least you fight like a man," Tetorō finally allowed.

Gareth snorted and crossed his arms. When Tetorō was recovered enough, he got to his feet, dusted off, then frowned. He cast a cantrip and his clothing and hair were suddenly back to pristine.

Gareth raised an eye. "Where'd you learn that one, that keeps you on the side of feminine?"

Tetorō glared back. "Purrcy taught it to me when we visited the garbage dump."

Gareth tilted his head and thought about that. "Alright. I'd have used it then, too."

"And you'll take the tongue lashing from Shiroe now?" Tetorō was looking Gareth up and down.

Gareth looked down, then sighed. "Guess not." It wasn't hard to replicate the spell and look clean and pressed again himself.

Tetorō turned and started walking off. Gareth walked in long strides to catch up, then got slightly ahead. Tetorō glanced at him and lengthened his stride until he was just in front. It was only another ten seconds and the one-up-manship became a full out race down the street as fast as two Adventurers over level one hundred could go.

They managed to pull up and stop before going through the outer wall of Akiba, although they did thump into it hard enough to crack a few blocks of the wall. They stayed leaning on the wall as if they'd meant to do that. By the time they shoved off the wall and got walking back the way they'd come from, since they'd overshot their turn off, they were pristinely pressed again.

Now it was Gareth that couldn't walk straight. When Tetorō growled at him, Gareth growled back, then lagged behind just a bit. Before Tetorō could turn to see why, he was suddenly picked up from behind as arms slipped around his chest under his arms.

With a grunt and several strong sweeps of Gareth's wings, they finally got somewhat airborne. Tetorō cursed, but Gareth kept going until they were high enough to reach the next building's roof.

"Run," Gareth ordered as Tetorō's feet just touched the roof top. Tetorō scowled, but didn't have much choice since Gareth wasn't letting go either. As the wings swept them forward, his running steps were longer apart and each push helped them forward.

They hit the end of the runway, as it were and Tetorō automatically pushed off the taller wall at the edge. Gareth gave a great sweep of his wings at the same time and they soared over the gap between buildings to land on the next roof. They kept up the pattern until they were pretty in sync with it. Then it was rather glorious, Tetorō decided, that kind of motion and movement.

They reached a building that was another three stories too tall from where they were and Gareth stopped them, but didn't let go. Tetorō looked back at him, curious. Gareth was looking upward and calculating. "Oh, no you don't. I don't want to get half a story up and have you dropping me."

"Shut up." Before Tetorō could turn around and push out of Gareth's hold, the wings swept down and they were in the air.

Tetorō held his breath and looked only at the side of the building in front of them passing in front of his eyes. He could just make out Gareth whispering to himself, then suddenly they were moving a lot faster with more power in each stroke. It had to be a magic assist.

They reached the space above the taller building and Gareth tilted to make the next stroke of his wings push them forward until they were over that building. He didn't let Tetorō run this time though. "The hardest part is you don't know the body strength and positioning to be in flight," Gareth grumbled at him.

"You didn't invite me, you know. Just kidnapped me."

"Shut it." Tetorō rolled his eyes at the rudeness of it, then was suddenly surprised when he couldn't move his legs. He looked down but couldn't see anything. "It's your binding spell. Just do what I say. Give your body enough tension you'll stay nearly horizontal."

Another binding spell went off around his waist. "Breathe normally and naturally so your upper body will stay just relaxed enough and you don't get vertigo or faint." A third binding wrapped around his upper body. "You can hold on to my arms. That will keep us balanced." Gareth's arms were still wrapped around Tetorō's chest and under his arms.

Tetorō grabbed hold, feeling the muscles in Gareth tighten in preparation for flight again. He looked around quickly at what they were facing and was dismayed to see it was one of the larger buildings of downtown Akiba - still another almost ten stories taller than they were. "Really? We have to go up there?"

Gareth didn't answer. The power of the previous assist spell was still active and their liftoff was rather dramatic. Each beat of the wings lifted them quite high and by the time they reached the building Gareth was headed for, they were actually high enough to land on it.

Tetorō swallowed. His stomach had been left behind and he wasn't sure he'd followed any of the just given instructions. "I think I missed that, ...thankfully," he said.

Gareth bonked him on the back of his head using his own head, since they still hadn't let go of each other yet. "Pay attention this time. This is the best part. You can't get it out of your system with a fight and a good run and not end it with a fantastic flight. Jump with me this time."

They were standing at the edge of the rooftop, facing towards the center of the roof. Gareth flexed his knees and Tetorō complied, not that he had any choice what with the spell bindings.

They were in the air, then falling backwards off the top of the building, arcing out into space. Tetorō bit off a scream before it could happen. He relaxed instead and held on tightly to Gareth's arms.

"Good boy," Gareth praised him and his wings spread out to either side and they continued the loop as they soared in a backwards vertical circle ending up flying back up the side of the building.

The wings swept back down again and they shot up over the top of the roof. Up into the sky they went, turning in a slow corkscrew until they were way above the city. "Now, do what I said before. We're going horizontal."

Tetorō grasped at those instructions, but it was somewhat instinctive to tighten up his leg and belly muscles to stay as horizontal as possible. He had to then remember to breathe so he didn't pass out. Once he finally got the combination figured out, he was able to look down.

He could see nearly all of Akiba laid out below them, the lights of center city blazing to show off all those buildings and open spaces. The spaces around that were scattered with lights and beyond that was now in shadow. Tetorō frowned, then looked out at the sky. The sun was well into setting. "Are we going to be late to dinner?"

"Not really," Gareth answered back mildly. "Remember it's December now. Sun sets early."

They banked and the main Akiba Silver Maple came into view. They were nearly at the height of its crown. The long curve continued and he could see Purrcy's silver maple in the distance. They would have brushed the top of it if they were close enough to it. "They really are very tall, aren't they?" Tetorō commented.

"Umhm," Gareth answered. "I'll have to remember that spot. It's the best one yet for getting into them. It's a lot harder to go up from the ground and get that high. Stair-stepping it like we did works a lot better."

"The first couple weren't," Tetorō argued.

"Better than it could have been." Tetorō let it go. Gareth was having too much fun. Besides, it was better to just enjoy it while he could. He remembered to keep breathing, although he wanted to shift into a more comfortable position. The binding spells made that rather impossible.

Gareth made them dip and then glide upwards again. Tetorō only let that go on for another two before he complained his stomach wasn't meant for that. Gareth laughed at him. "Not one to ride roller coasters are you?"

"Not really," Tetorō had to admit. "It helps to see the path in front of you. I can't predict what you're going to do, though, so each time it's surprising. That makes it worse."

"Watch the front of the wings. Drag is at the back end, where you can't see, but the front has to come down for a drop." When Tetorō looked over, Gareth demonstrated, then turned it into a sideways turn that they glided along, the wing-feathers vibrating with the wind passing over them.

They flared a little more and the tilt went severe and they were flying on their sides. "Hold very still," Gareth whispered and Tetorō immediately obeyed. They were rolling onto their backs.

Gareth held it for a while, then slowly they turned farther until they were rolling out of it and back into a sideways glide that was now more heads down than horizontal. "Breathe, but don't move." Tetorō very carefully pulled air into his lungs and tried very hard not to scream or move.

"Close your eyes." Tetorō was happy to obey that one. He could feel the wind ruffling his hair like it had ruffled the feathers on the wings.

Surprisingly, with his eyes closed he could feel the power in the body holding him and the strength of the wings as they performed their delicate movements and kept them in the air. It was easy to trust those feelings and he relaxed just a little. They finished rolling out of the turn and the glide took them low, then they were rising again.

As Gareth's wings beat again to lift them into the sky again, each one felt a little less strong. Gareth sighed unhappily. "We'll have to skate in now. I'll make it last as long as possible but with a passenger it will be half as long as I want it to be."

"No double casting it, then?"

"No, not yet. When we get close to ground, I'll cut the bindings and you'll run again until we get slowed down enough I can land, too. Like Mrs. Purrcy did when she came in for her landing that one time."

"Got it," Tetorō answered. He opened his eyes to watch the scene below them as they soared over the city. It had been exhilarating to watch Purrcy fly over Akiba. To be up here and doing it with Gareth was as unique an experience as he was ever going to have. He just felt it, breathing and holding still and just tense enough but relaxed to not interfere with Gareth's glide.

At the end, the ground was coming up too fast from their perspective, but he still obediently focused and ran as best he could without tripping them head over heals. That was a difficult maneuver for not ever having had to time it before, but Gareth's wings spread out in great parachutes like Purrcy's had and they slowed quickly enough he got his stride.

Gareth's feet touched down and they ran together for about another half block, then slowed to a walk and Gareth's wings folded up behind him as he sighed. He leaned on Tetorō's back for a moment. "That kind of landing's hard on the back and the wings. Probably pulled a tendon or two that time."

"Sorry," Tetorō turned around and cast one of his Cleric healing spells.

Gareth blinked at him. "Thanks."

"Thank you. That was rather fascinating." His eyes refocused on Gareth's. He tilted his head, considering, wondering slightly why Gareth hadn't let go yet. With a blink, he gave a teasing smile. "Okay. You win." He leaned forward and gave Gareth a peck on the lips. "You can be the man."

Gareth immediately let him go with a scowl and Tetorō danced out of reach, laughing at him. When Gareth reached his side to rub his head with his knuckles, Tetorō changed avatars and grabbed his arm and pressed up against him. "Really, who would have thought?" he teased again.

Gareth's hand was over Tetorō's face. "Do we really have to start all over again?" he growled, his hand tightening down.

Tetorō switched back immediately, twisting out of reach again. He stopped and looked back at Gareth soberly. Gareth stopped, wary. "Thank you, Gareth, for sharing your joy of flight. Probably shouldn't do it again or I'll learn to be jealous."

Gareth's eyes went wide, then he laughed. " _Learn?_ You wrote the book, man."

Tetorō walked up to him with firm footsteps and stared him down only a nose width apart. "Shut. Up." He said each word distinctly, then turned on his heel and stalked away.

His side was left cold and when he finally did turn to look back, the street behind him was empty. He didn't do more than just look briefly to see it. Gareth would still be close by somewhere. That was his job after all, to know where Tetorō was all the time.

By the time Tetorō had entered Grandpa's Kitchen and found a seat he wanted, Gareth was present to slip into the seat next to him as if nothing other than the usual stroll around the city to get to this place had happened. That was comfortable and how Tetorō wanted it.

He spent the time remaining, while waiting on everyone else to get present and settled, teasing Rieze and Nazuna. There weren't going to be many opportunities to do so on this trip so he may as well take them while he had them.


	20. Wedding Festivities

It was a busy night at Grandpa's Kitchen. Just having Log Horizon and Crescent Moon there, plus the Water Maple ladies (sadly minus the Princess and the apprentice) was enough to almost completely fill up the restaurant. A few others heard about it and did their best to get in.

For a winter evening, it got pretty hot inside and they opened up all the windows and blocked the doors open. Other Adventurers passing by stopped to lean on window sills and door frames, or to just hang out in the street where they could hear Isuzu's concert. The bride and groom, the "parents" of the same, and the guildmaster and guildmistress' assistant were given the center front table.

When Isuzu's concert was over, food from the kitchen was passed around to everyone. Crescent Moon's chefs had agreed to be assistant chefs for the evening since that was a large gathering to cater to for just Chef Hiroki, Minori, and Touya, although the Eagle chefs did help, too.

Isuzu joined the second table for Log Horizon, at which Akatsuki, Rudy, Tetorō, Gareth, and Michael were already sitting. "Excellent job!" Tetorō congratulated her.

"A fine concert of the most excellent voice of Miss Isuzu," Rudy proclaimed. Akatsuki smiled and gave a happy nod of agreement. Gareth and Michael also gave polite words of encouragement.

"Thank you everyone," Isuzu said, her own smile on her face. She did really get energized when she gave a concert. It was a lot of fun to get to share her gift with everyone and see their happy faces, and to see how the music affected them.

They ate the yummy Chinese food and it was a real treat as far as Isuzu went. To have a new flavor to go with a first family concert was a good memory to have. It did bring back the sorrowful memories of being with her dad in China for that one summer, but there were happy memories of that time, too, so she focused on them and added this one to it.

"Um." They all glanced at Akatsuki, then away again to give her the opportunity to get her words out without pressure, leaving open space so she felt invited to share her thoughts. "Tetorō, would you be able to, ...I mean want to, ...join with us for the bachelorette party?"

Tetorō raised an eyebrow at Michael. "I haven't been here to be the one to put a bachelor party together properly like the best man is supposed to. Has there been any talk at all about one?"

Michael put the food on his fork in his mouth and pondered on that one. "I think at this point it's just more...ah...what any bachelor party would be like, rather than a planned one. That is alcohol and talk."

Akatsuki glared at him. "No peeking this time."

All the men at the table raised conciliatory hands of defense. "No, of course not," Michael said to soothe the feathers of the two women at the table. "We don't really want a repeat of the ending of the last one."

"Good," Akatsuki scowled down into her drink as she washed it down. She set her cup down a little firmly, then blinked, the little scowl still on her forehead between her eyebrows. Then she sighed. "We need to talk about it - the bachelorette party." She looked at Tetorō again.

Tetorō swallowed his bite, then very cautiously took another, waiting to see if she was going to continue. Akatsuki glanced at Isuzu, then down to her plate, toying with the next bite she wasn't really paying attention to.

"We want to do the play again, only record it this time. That way we can know Purrcy's instructions when we practice it." Akatsuki gave a pleading look to Tetorō. "But, we have to have you. And...can you come to the winter festival to be in it?"

"I'll be at the festival," he said without much emotion. "It was too much to not have a break last time and she doesn't need me so much during that time." He frowned slightly at his plate, pausing in his eating. "Actually with Yuudai and Majiyo there now, they could be the babysitters while I'm gone, if it's only that long."

He ate the bite he'd started to pick up and nodded. "I'll be there. But a recorded rehearsal tonight? Are you all sure?"

Akatsuki nodded. "Everyone agreed. ...Purrcy isn't so sure it's really what Marielle wants and said she'd ask her again just to make sure."

"You were going to do the quiet night after all this, right?" Rudy waved his hand at the room in general. Akatsuki nodded, but didn't have anything to add. Everyone sat quietly in the attitude of guildmembers trying to come up with potential alternative plans to make it work.

Isuzu remembered one of the other pieces to the issue. She turned to Michael. "Michael-san, we would also need P/R to come and record it for us, since we all need to be participating, and we'll all want copies of it to review before we get together for the final rehearsals."

Michael looked up at her and gave a nod he'd heard, then looked around the room a bit, laying his eyes on P/R. He got a thoughtful look, though, and looked back at the stage that had been put up for Isuzu. She looked at it too and her eyes widened. She looked back at Michael quickly and he said, "What do you think?"

"It's already set up," she said slowly, "and if no activity has been planned for the men... And they could still go do drink and talk while we go do our quiet, too. I think it would be fun to do it all together, since we kind of need to anyway."

Tetorō had gotten it by now and he leaned back a little. "Plus it will be a bit of a dress rehearsal, which we might not get in Maihama." Isuzu nodded and Michael's expression said he thought it was decent. "Shall we go ask them?" Tetorō asked Isuzu. Akatsuki was blinking, trying to get the full picture. When Isuzu nodded and they rose, Akatsuki went with them.

They arrived at the head table and the bride and groom. "Hey, Naotsugu, Marie," Tetorō interrupted when he could politely, "Akatsuki was just telling me what the girls are thinking of doing for the bachelorette party and Michael says not much has been planned for the bachelor party. We've got a suggestion." The whole table paid attention.

"Sure, go for it," Naotsugu said genially.

"They want to do a recorded practice of the play they did under the direction of Purrcy for her party so they've got it for the winter festival. Since I would need to be involved and P/R for the recording, and maybe we should get Charlie in on it too so we've got proper sound collection, and because we've already got a stage set up...," he motioned to it suggestively and said it as a question.

"It could be the activity all together, and then the two groups could split up after that for the quiet just girls and just boys time," Isuzu added for Akatsuki's sake, so she didn't have to. Akatsuki did give her strong nod of agreement to indicate she was part of the decision making as well.

Marielle's eyes lit up. "I do like that idea!"

Naotsugu looked at her and smiled. "Actually, I do like to do things all together, too. And with quiet time afterwards, even if it's a bit shorter than otherwise, that fits the bill nicely as well." He looked back at the three of them. "If you want to get that going, sounds good to us."

Henrietta looked pleased as well and Purrcy wasn't saying no, so it looked good. "All right. We'll get that going," Tetorō said and headed back to their table to talk to Michael.

Isuzu and Akatsuki walked to the table that had the Water Maple ladies at it. On the way, Isuzu called back via chat to Touya and Minori. "We're going to do the rehearsal next, after everyone's done eating. Can we have both of you during that time, or at least Minori? It's going to be a joint male and female activity before splitting up."

"Sure," Touya said pleasantly. "We've got enough hands for clean-up, and even more volunteers from both guilds. They wanted to let us be able to participate, too."

"Wonderful," Isuzu said, pleased. Akatsuki looked at her and she smiled. Akatsuki gave a small pleased nod.

Rieze was watching them arrive with sharp eyes. Nazuna was on one side of her and Tatara on the other. The new addition to the group was looking happy which was better than uncomfortable by a good margin. They'd dragged Serera in with them and a few others.

Isuzu looked at Akatsuki, letting her decide if she was going to talk instead this time. Akatsuki took a breath. "We've worked it out." Pleased looks blossomed on faces. "We'll do it all together on the stage here. Then we'll go have separate quiet time." The looks changed to smiles.

Rieze gave a mean grin and put her chin in her hand. "You mean the men wanted to make extra special sure they didn't get into trouble this time."

Nazuna laughed, but Akatsuki shook her head. "It's better and more fun to be a family doing things together."

"Well, can't argue with that," Nazuna said lazily.

"No, not really," Rieze relented and leaned back to fold her arms again. "Are we going to throw all the extras out, or let them stay and watch us make our mistakes?"

Akatsuki looked around the room, then shrugged. Isuzu considered it more seriously. "Having an audience to practice in front of that you know is helpful, particularly for first time dress rehearsals and amateur concerts. However, this does seem to be a lot of people."

Over half the guildmasters were there, but that couldn't be a surprise. The people hanging on the windows would be a problem though and she glared at them a little, making the older women turn around to look.

"Ah, that is a bit much, isn't it?" Nazuna said. She and Rieze looked at each other, then back at Isuzu and Akatsuki. "We'll handle it. We can make it be just the ones who _should_ be here to watch. You two go back and enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you," Akatsuki said politely. Isuzu echoed her and they returned to the table.

"Nazuna and Rieze offered to be crowd control," Akatsuki reported promptly.

Tetorō nodded. "We've got the sound and camera crew on board, and some want to know if they can be stage hands."

"Nice," Akatsuki perked up. "Purrcy will direct that, though."

Tetorō said, "Purrcy you've got stage hand volunteers, so feel free to use as many as you want." She gave a nod over at her table and Tetorō looked back at the rest of them. "Does that cover it?"

"If it doesn't, we can add it in as we go," Isuzu said calmly. "There are lots of us and that means Purrcy-san will have whatever she might need to call on. The manager or the director needs that kind of flexibility." They went with her experience and moved on to other topics of conversation as they finished eating their dinners.

-:-:-:-:-

The dress rehearsal was greatly enjoyed by everyone who got to participate. The guildmasters from the other guilds refused to leave, claiming right of bachelor party guest admission. It was a lame excuse to get the sneak peak with Purrcy there to participate in it. She bequeathed the role of the mother to Serera, although they offered it first to Tatara.

Tatara refused on the grounds she would be tending to her own booth and wouldn't be able to participate in the actual play, so they had her play another one of the waitress maids at the maid cafe. She was embarrassed at first but seemed to have fun and like she was happy to be included. That was enough to satisfy the rest.

Tetorō played his part with flair, and in his male avatar since it was a male part. Henrietta actually wore a real maid's outfit for the cafe scenes, stiffly stating it was necessary as part of the dress rehearsal.

Since Rieze, Nazuna, and Akatsuki were also in their costumes, no one could really press her too hard, but some of the peanut gallery whispered that she'd perhaps tried a little too hard on both that costume and her school uniform. Purrcy was delighted, however.

Purrcy also made detail costume suggestions as they went, including that Henrietta could leave a little "blood" behind when she "tore" out the earrings from Rieze's character's ears. At the later point, Purrcy then had Rieze include the detail that her lower outer ears were bandaged as the reminder of why the three would gang up on Henrietta's character when she was ill in the alley.

Although Tetorō remembered the scarf at the end on his own, Purrcy reminded him it had been a white fluffy scarf so it got changed to that. He'd laughed at her for remembering that kind of detail and not the words that were said. She shrugged and only said, "I'm visual."

Other not quite so small details were discussed with application to be tested and tried later. The gate was one that Purrcy felt might be very helpful but difficult to implement. Certainly the Student Council President's desk and chair should be used.

Just how many cafe tables, chairs, and guests should be used would need to be experimented with as well, and maybe at least a door frame, if not an actual door. That she moved to the side of the stage instead of the center front like they'd imagined it the first time. Then if they decided to have the physical representation of the door it wouldn't visually clutter the scene.

Once they'd worked through each scene several times to get everything worked out, they called it an official take and ran through the whole thing from the beginning, making Purrcy be the mother in it since it was a small enough part that Serera could easily step in like she had for the more detailed rehearsals of the scenes.

Serera allowed as how it would help her to find the right emotions to add to the part if she could watch how Purrcy had played it, not that Purrcy was quite so choked up with emotion this time. (She still was a bit misty-eyed when it was over, though.)

When they were done and the room was being straightened up for the next day, Nyanta collected Purrcy and had her sit with him so he could hold her until everyone was ready to part for the respective more quiet parties, or home for Crescent Moon League.

The two already-marrieds stayed close by each other until then, and then close by the soon-to-be-marrieds at their respective parties, giving their quiet understanding comfort. While the after-parties were fun and enjoyed by all, the guests of honor were ready to end them fairly early and were quietly supported by their respective present parent in their decisions. The rest respected both pairing's wishes.

Purrcy and Nyanta wished Marie and Naotsugu a particularly tender goodnight when they reached the guild halls, and made them promise that if anything came up during the night to call for them. That promise exacted, Purrcy and Nyanta retired to their room and spoke quietly of their own decision to marry and their own wedding.

It was bitter-sweet as this very time in their relationship was what they had been working so hard to postpone then. The fact they _could_ , not just _had_ to be, tender to each other now helped them both and they fell asleep lightly, holding each other close.

Naotsugu walked Marielle back to her guild hall. Henrietta politely excused herself to her own room. Marielle somewhat nervously looked between her room and the common room, trying to decide where was the most appropriate place to invite Naotsugu. It wasn't like they hadn't before, but it seemed like somehow the night before the wedding should be kept reserved.

Naotsugu finally pulled Marielle into his arms and held her for a moment. When he'd worked up his courage, he said softly, "I'll do whatever you want, but for myself, I need you tonight so I can get to tomorrow. It's difficult to face this night, particularly alone."

"Even if they scold us?" Marielle asked.

Naotsugu shrugged, "My guild will understand. We could go over there to my room. Or I can just get up early and slip back over there."

Marielle paused, then silently pulled him into her room, closing the door quietly. They also stayed tenderly close to each other that night as they fell asleep, wishing to be on Earth, glad they were at least together.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu woke up early, before the dawn appeared even. He woke Marielle up enough to wish her a good morning and get one more hug for courage before slipping out of the Crescent Moon League guild hall.

He took a deep breath of the crisp early winter morning air, glad he had his warm coat and scarf on. It would be a chilly wedding day, but that might be alright. He was quite sure he'd be sweating buckets regardless. Well...if he weren't in an Adventurer body. It would be about the same, though.

He took one more deep breath and headed over for his own guild hall. He heard his name being called from a distance and above him. He craned his neck to look up, although it was pretty dark still. After a moment a flicker caught his eyes up on the roof of Log Horizon.

He went into the Log Horizon guild hall and walked up the stairs to the roof. When he arrived, Nyanta and Purrcy were waiting for him, Purrcy tucked into Nyanta's arms but both of them facing him and wearing warm coats and hats. "What are you two doing up?" he asked.

"Waiting for the dawn vista," Nyanta said.

"Will you come join us in seeing it on your wedding day?" Purrcy invited. "It being your special day it seems extra special to have you in it as well." Her Electric Fuzz was still circling slowly around them, casting odd shadows on them. At his looking at it Purrcy made it sit out of the way to be just ambient light.

Naotsugu walked up to stand with them and he got the hugs he was hoping for, and the purring, too. "It really is sadly difficult, isn't it?" he asked them pensively.

"It is," Nyanta answered, "but it is also well worth it, meow." His tail waved with a slow curl to it.

"The rest of the day will go by in a blur," Purrcy promised. "Then you'll be with her again tonight to hold her again, and every night - or day as the case may be, and the sorrow will fade."

He looked at them soberly. "And the two of you? Have you been able to reach that point with all the times in between?"

"Yes," Nyanta answered and Purrcy nodded. "We've been able to be together even when apart. Moving forward is easier since we retrieved Purrcy from the Maze of Eternity and it has been really Purrcy in my arms."

Naotsugu gave a nod and moved closer to the edge of the roof. The sky was already beginning to lighten just slightly.

There was the light thump of the roof door closing behind a new arrival. Steps approached them until the glint of Shiroe's round glasses caught the light of the Electric Fuzz. "Good morning," he said. The others greeted him quietly. He got his Hahaue and Chichiue hugs, then walked over to Naotsugu and gave him a hug as well. "You ready for this?"

"Yes," Naotsugu said. "I'm looking forward to having you officiate it, too. Couldn't ask for anything better - except to have you as my best man on Earth."

"Well, if you want to do it again when we get there, let me know," Shiroe said with a smile.

"I just might," Naotsugu said with a haughty tease. "I'm glad to have Tetorō at my back, though, so it all works out here, too."

A light wind picked up some of the hairs on his head and they turned to face the east. The golden arc of the sun slowly broke over the horizon, lighting the sky with pinks, oranges, and reds that faded up through the spectrum until the full golden orb hung just over the horizon as if it was so heavy it would slip back down again at the last moment, but it continued to rise with a slow but visible progress.

When it was too bright to look at, Naotsugu turned his head to look at his close friends standing at his side. That was indeed a dawn vista to see - all of them standing in quiet solidarity as they proved in metaphor again that together they could see another day come, the sun rise again, and move forward together.

Naotsugu smiled a sad smile, but it was with pride inside for them and for the guild. For each of them still doing just that - helping each other move forward until they reached that place that they were trying to go.

Today - that was the stage in the middle of town in front of Shiroe to claim his new wife that would also walk with them into the next dawn and each one after that. He looked back at the horizon and took a deep clearing breath and gave a satisfied nod. Everything was still on course, Shiroe-fight-city style. "I guess that means it's time for me to start getting ready, then," he said.

They smiled at him. "We'll get breakfast going," Purrcy said and Nyanta nodded. "Any special requests?"

He smiled. "I'd love some Hahaue pancakes." Purrcy gave him her bright smile, stepped over to plant a kiss on his cheek, and the felinoids walked towards the door, hand in hand. Naotsugu placed his arm around Shiroe's shoulders and got them walking to the door, too. "So... How long _really_ before you and Akatsuki are next?"

Shiroe elbowed him. "Not until we're back on Earth, most likely." He looked one last time at the sunrise. "At least, I assume I can last that long."

"Naw, but if you do, don't make her wait forever."

"I won't," Shiroe promised.

-:-:-:-:-

The ladies all gathered in Marielle's room to sweep her up and escort her to the Guild Hall where a room had been rented large enough to fit them all and all their equipment to get her dressed and prepared for the wedding. When asked in a girl's huddle how things were going at Log Horizon, Akatsuki shuddered. She gave a frightened look towards Purrcy and said almost timidly, "We almost had to add the crowns back in."

"She wanted them, too?" was asked in whispered horror and she nodded " _most absolutely_ ", with her eyes quite wide. Everyone shuddered, then firmly left the huddle to make sure _that_ continued to stay put down.

In the interest of regional relations, Duke Sergiad and his family had been invited this time as well. He'd kindly sent his regrets, and an envoy. That was a bit sad, but certainly acceptable and perhaps understandable. Hairdressing was left to one of Marielle's guild members who loved to do hair and it was done nicely on Marielle, as was Rieze's makeup work again. That went faster than before since she didn't have to do black fur.

Once the bride was ready in those aspects, the majority of the bridesmaids and friends got to work on themselves. Purrcy had come already completely dressed. She watched as Mei-Mao and her assistant dressed Marielle, chatting pleasantly with the three to keep Marielle occupied and distracted.

Purrcy was complained to. "Why did you come already dressed, when it's part of the fun?"

Her answer was quite her. "Because I'm the mother and that's what we do, isn't it? Besides, I thought we ought to have at least one person on guard duty." That brought giggles and rolls of the eyes from some, but others were rather relieved and relaxed a little better - Rieze being one of them given the events of the last two days.

"Not to mention I don't have hair and I'm not doing makeup this time, so all there is is clothes. Why put on a completely different outfit when this one is just fine?" Marielle whined at her for that one, but it was already done. It was just the reminder that underneath Purrcy was as lazy a princess as Raynessia.

"That and she wanted to get Nyanta-sama's reaction early, while she could still get kisses," Akatsuki said, muffled by her slip as it was going over her head, as a punishment for Purrcy leading Shiroe on and agreeing with him on the issue of the crowns. Purrcy blushed as she was razzed by the stronger women in the group.

Akatsuki was one of the bridesmaids, along with Henrietta. They'd gone with just two each this time. Naotsugu had Tetorō and Shouryuu as his two. Any more and they would have had to have about twenty each. Keeping to the rule of keeping it in the guilds made it simpler.

The juniors were dressing up as well, like last time, but would once again sit on the front row as family. Of course that was a lot from Crescent Moon and only one row for Log Horizon, but that was okay. The Eagles had offered to again form the sword arch. Marielle had been so excited Naotsugu had thanked them and accepted.

The excited chatter continued until Mei-Mao pronounced Marielle ready and they had the group inspections. Marielle was radiant in her white gown that, for once, was actually a bit more on the modest side in the bust, per her request. Shiroe had approved since from here on she would be a married woman. He'd even gone so far as to use it as the opportunity to suggest _all_ of her clothing be tailored to that same proper consideration.

There had been surprised persons, but persons relieved just the same - mostly those boys who got the surprise suffocating hugs from Marielle. No one knew yet if she'd taken him seriously. Akatsuki suspected she had. Marielle knew what was coming up next. Unconsciously tempting the men of the city might not be a good idea down the road.

It really was amazing how fast time passed when they were doing this kind of activity. What felt like too soon, they were being called to come out of the Guild Hall for the walk to the park and the stage. Everyone gave Marielle hugs to help her calm down a little, and Purrcy held her last, the longest, and purred. Akatsuki approved. That would make anyone calm down.

When Purrcy decided Marielle was ready, they got into their formation and walked out of the Guild Hall. This time it was Marielle under the canopy her younger guild daughters carried. Purrcy walked next to it to continue to keep Marielle calm and reassured, since she'd already been through it and was Hahaue as well. Akatsuki walked next to Henrietta just after the travelling pavilion, and the remainder followed behind.

Honestly, Akatsuki was quite excited herself. She finally had to admit it was because she was feeling like she was next in line and was very much looking forward to it, even if it was perhaps a few years down the road.

It was exciting to participate in another wedding anyway, and she hoped the best for both of her friends. While she might get irritated with Naotsugu, he was still an older brother. (You were supposed to get irritated with them, right?) And Marielle was so nice to everyone. They went well together. She couldn't disapprove at all.

The excitement floated around the stage in the audience as well, and filled the tent at the back as they entered it to wait the final moments. Shiroe once again almost couldn't look at her, but she'd learned to understand by now. He was liking what he saw very much. She blushed slightly and that made his eyes widen just a little, then a blush come on his own face and he had to turn away.

Akatsuki smiled. If she could do that to him, then it was alright. She did like knowing she was pretty in his eyes. When he'd approved the efforts of the morning and given Marielle a kiss on the cheek (and a whispered complement and a kiss to Akatsuki), he left to go begin the event itself.

There was the trumpet of unicorns and Akatsuki had to peek out. There were five on each side of park, calling out the ladies. That was a unique and beautiful touch. The friends walked out in their sets to sit in their seats at the far end of Log Horizon's front row. The juniors filed out in their turn.

Then Nyanta appeared to hold open the tent flap and Purrcy left on his arm to walk up the aisle and sit at the inside edge of Log Horizon's row. It had been decided that way because of their guild affiliation, not because of whose parents they were since that was both of them.

Akatsuki took a deep breath at the sound of swords being drawn. She stepped out of the tent and walked, holding her yellow daisies tightly, but not too tightly, in her hands. She walked down the aisle between the Eagles who were currently holding their swords at attention in front of them. She got some winks from them as she went so she was smiling by the time she made it to the top step of the stage.

She froze slightly there. The look on Shiroe's face was of longing and a sense of being lost, his eyes completely mesmerized by the image he was seeing - which was her. That was very difficult to overcome, particularly since she was liking what she was seeing.

Her excitement about being next was suddenly a whining despair that it couldn't be _right now_. She humbly looked away from him and walked to her place, trying to not be supremely jealous. She hoped most of it was the curse, since it was an ugly emotion, but she rather dejectedly suspected it wasn't.

It helped to have Henrietta join her on the stage next. Akatsuki was able to breathe a little better with the other woman as a barrier between herself and Shiroe. She turned to watch Marielle and caught sight of the look on Naotsugu's face. It was rather similar to what Shiroe's had been, but with the addition of perhaps... _awe_.

That was the proper way to feel, Akatsuki thought, looking at Marielle, too. At least, it seemed right for the groom to feel that way about the bride coming to meet him. It was a good sign things were going to be alright between them down the road.

The swords clashed together lightly making an arch overhead as Marielle reached the Eagles and she delightedly walked beneath it to arrive next to Naotsugu, facing Shiroe. Her smile was particularly radiant today. Shiroe gave the smiling bride and the bedazzled groom a happy smile in return, and began the ceremony.

Shiroe kept the words the same as he'd used for Nyanta and Purrcy's ceremony. First a reminder of the sorrows they carried for the past, then a reminder of the promise of couples to hold society together as they held each other's memories and needs with respect. The reminder to them all that the joint union brought peace and encouragement to the couple, and to the rest of them, as they looked forward with hope.

Akatsuki again was struck by how appropriate it was, this wedding lesson, blessing, and prayer just for Adventurers. She wondered if they'd still use it once they got back to Earth. It might not be necessary, but she thought she'd ask Shiroe if they could, or something similar but appropriate. She would also miss being here and wanted to be able to remember her happy memories from this time.

Naotsugu and Marielle didn't sign a contract, but they did exchange rings and say the vows to remember and treasure each other's pasts and their own and commit to their marriage agreement. Again, all too soon it felt like, this part was also over.

Naotsugu gave a very big and long kiss to Marielle and perhaps only those of them up on the stand, and maybe Purrcy and Nyanta, knew it was because he was trying to hide the tears escaping from his eyes. Shiroe announced them as husband and wife, then they were walking off the stage.

They waited for their bridal party to come off the stage and get hugs first, so that Shiroe got his just after Akatsuki. That was good, because she had to hold him while he cried again. It wasn't as bad as when Purrcy and Nyanta got married, though, so that was better.

Akatsuki wasn't going to complain one bit, though. She was getting to hold Shiroe. ...Probably for the last time for a long time to come. Although it had been that before, they'd thought, this time it felt special. This time, they were "almost married". Next in line, part of this wedding party and proceedings. Just _this close_. So...it was special.

When he recovered and looked at her, she kissed him. Her words almost came out and she had to pull them back in surprise. His look made her blush, but closed her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief to herself. It wasn't time for those words to be said, no matter what her emotions of the day were.

Those special words were for after they'd won this next round. They were her drop for Shiroe, and every time she thought of Shiroe's drop for her, she floated on air. That was her strongest happy memory that held her strong when things got hard. She suspected it would remain so the entire time.

She gave Shiroe one more tight squeeze and let him go. He took her hand on his arm and they moved on to the banquet.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō actually felt a lot calmer today. He was privately relieved that he'd been able to recover and calm down for Naotsugu's big day. It still felt a little fast, only two days of _having_ to just be himself and be wild, but it was still a relief he could be calmer today.

He didn't want to make Naotsugu upset on the day he should be the happiest. Tetorō was happy for Marielle, too. She really did deserve such a sweet guy as Naotsugu, and one who loved her as much. It was a good thing.

The ceremony was the ceremony. It was more fun to watch the faces of the bride and groom for teasing later, but he'd be kind about it. Hugs all around after, of course, and Naotsugu was good and remembered his promise to kiss Purrcy second now that the wedding kiss had happened. He super-blushed and tried to hide it with a comment about fuzzy kisses, which was so him Tetorō could only laugh.

He did his own part to open the banquet, roast the new couple, and give the weepy speech during which he didn't bother to hide his tears. Everyone knew him by now and it wasn't worth getting worked up over that part. From that point on, he was looking for an excuse to escape without being missed.

It finally came and he gave the sign to Nazuna. He couldn't take Akatsuki like he'd hoped since she was apparently expected at Shiroe's side now by more than just Log Horizon, which he found interesting.

Since she was almost as radiant as Marielle, he didn't have the heart anyway. He really wished the two of them well. It looked like the next little bit was going to be hard. He didn't want to take one last day of close happiness away from them.

He scanned the crowd, then was surprised to see Nazuna take someone by the arm and lead them off, giving a look to Tetorō as she went. Well, if Nazuna had found a substitute for Akatsuki, that was perhaps good enough.

Tetorō slipped out of the crowd and headed back towards the outskirts of Akiba and the Crescent Moon guild hall. When he met up with Nazuna, he grinned. "Hey, Tatara! Thanks for coming along. You're the perfect addition. I'm glad Nazuna thought of it."

"Thanks," she said, giving a shy glance at him. He was glad she liked him enough to be comfortable. That would keep it a relaxed affair.

"Did Nazuna fill you in, yet?"

"Even if I did, you should tell us what details are in your head, you know?" Nazuna answered back first, her tail waving lazily in an almost-hunt. She was going to enjoy adding in the pranks like he was. Hopefully they'd be able to not get over excited.

"Right," he interlaced his hands behind his head. "We count as the middle ground squad. We know what Marielle likes on the supper-sticky-sweet frilly girl end of things, but we also know that a guy's got to have manly space that he can breathe and relax in." Nazuna nodded, but Tatara looked faintly confused.

Tetorō kept going. He'd get there. "Naotsugu's given me a box of stuff he had out in his room that is kind of his go-to stuff when he's there, which isn't often, really. Still our bedrooms are our places to escape so he's still got to have space to call his own. Now that they're going to be living together in her room, our job is to get it into a space they can both coexist in."

Nazuna got it. Tatara turned her confused look on him and finally asked. "Why me?"

Tetorō smiled at her. "Because _we're_ both going to get into trouble for being the troublemakers in the bunch. We want to be able to leave a few pranks behind, but we shouldn't be mean. You're the anchor there.

"Also, you're the tie breaker. Your opinion will be carefully considered and reasonable for normal people. If we get into an argument, you start thinking hard and we'll listen when you open your mouth. Always say it, even if you think it's strange or you're not sure, okay?" She considered it, then gave an _okay_ nod.

"You should open your mouth whenever you have an opinion, too," Nazuna told her. "Sometimes you'll see things from your perspective we'll have missed and might be just the right touch we're looking for."

"Or you'll be able to prevent us from making a glaring error, although that's not so likely. I'm rather perfect at making things look good, after all," Tetorō said with an idol shrug of accepting an accolade he'd been born to receive. Nazuna turned away. "What?!" he asked.

"You haven't pulled that out in a long time." She looked back over with a grin and a flick of her tail, "It's kind of nice to see it again, actually - when it's kept to that level." The last was a bit of a warning. He flicked a hand of reassurance at her, and played with it for a while to keep them all entertained on the rest of the walk to the guild hall.

-:-:-:-:-

Marielle was having a fabulous time. She was in her element. Everyone was having fun partying, she was the center of attention, but not having to have everyone's eyes on only her the whole time. There was good food, lots of smiles, and opportunities to talk.

The current round of guests and well wishers walked away from the table and a glass of cold iced juice was put in her hand. She drank it down almost all in one. She'd not realized she'd gotten so thirsty. "Thanks, Naotsugu. That was just what I needed!"

He gave her a smile, but something clicked and she paused long enough to look at him. Now that she'd been his op for a while and he'd been leaning on her more, he'd been showing her more times of weariness and weakness. He had to be human underneath that buff avatar, even though he'd never shown it.

Now he had - to her - and she'd been trying to learn when she needed to step in and help him heal. "How are you doing, Hon?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm enjoying seeing you the happiest I've ever seen you," he smiled at her and his eyes lit up at that, but there was still something.

"I am," she smiled back. "I'm so happy to have you at my side and to walk with you. I'm also super-excited to have everyone having such a good time today." He knew, his smile said.

He wasn't going to tell her what it was, so she looked around for clues. "What time is it?" she asked. It looked like the food was well down the original stacks and stacks it had been on the food tables.

"Oh, late afternoon, probably? I can't say exactly since tummy time's nonstandard today."

She laughed lightly at him. "Your clock is your tummy." She rubbed his belly and he looked at her with a more interesting expression. That made everything click. He liked to watch her be happy, but he liked quiet time to regenerate. It had been a long day already...and he had a new wife. She blushed faintly.

Naotsugu leaned forward and kissed her. "I couldn't perhaps talk you into saying our farewells and having just us time, could I?" He put his forehead on hers.

She knew he'd relent immediately if she asked to stay, but it wasn't just her day. It was _their_ day, and that was different. "I think we've stayed long enough," she agreed with him. "Do you have a destination in mind?" It wasn't bedtime yet after all.

"Your room" he said simply as he rose to his feet, sort of surprising her. He took her hand and helped her rise. "If we don't go there first, the room will be flooded with fish swimming in it and sea-turtles sleeping on your bed."

"Wha-?" she asked, confused.

"Tetorō and Nazuna left a while ago. I expect the pranks to be rather excessive if we wait too much longer." He was being rather practical about it for the two names he'd just dropped.

Standing almost rigid, her hand curled at her heart, Marielle asked, "Rieze didn't go with them?"

"No. I asked Tetorō to keep it down." Naotsugu reassured her.

"Oh, good," Marielle slumped in relief. "Well, if it's as you say, then yes, we should indeed go there first at the least. I should also stop by the Guild Hall and...oh, no. Never mind. They'll worry about that, too, won't they?" Her hand was on his arm and he was guiding them through the crowded garden.

"Of course they will," he answered. They went a bit slow, accepting congratulations and greetings as they went.

"It's so odd to not consider the last part, the whole process is so ingrained into me," she admitted. "I keep having to remind myself that my gift to me is that I don't have to do clean up this time."

Naotsugu chuckled. "I would think that was the gift of the city to you."

"If I don't remind myself it's my gift, too, then I feel too guilty for leaving it to them, but I can accept a gift graciously, even from myself."

He gave her another little kiss. "That's a very good way to think about it." He stopped them and bowed. "Hahaue, Chichiue, Guildmaster Shiroe. We'll excuse ourselves now, I think." Marielle bowed with him, not sure why he was being so formal.

"Thank you for being part of our special day," Marielle said to them.

"We love you both very much," Purrcy said with her smile.

"Have a good time and rest up," Shiroe said as he slid his glasses back up on his face.

"Congratulations," Nyanta said, his tail curled gracefully up behind him and his pose perfectly upright as always.

"Thank you," Naotsugu said to them and led her away.

Since she needed to learn such things when she was confused, Marielle asked him simply but humbly when they got far enough away, not knowing if it was a Log Horizon thing or not.

Naotsugu considered his answer. "I was raised up, just like all of us, that in formal settings one always is formal to those at the top. I think we've gotten a bit relaxed being Adventurers who all live as equals around here. It was rather automatic for me.

"A wedding is really very formal, you know, and that was the parents and the head of the house, so it was just proper." He paused, then said lightly, "And I don't think it's wrong to do here, either."

Marielle thought about that last one. Comments like those had meaning to Log Horizon, too. "You mean, because it's really the King's House, it really is proper to act right since you, or rather we, happen to be of the few who are allowed to know it."

He gave her a proud look. "Mm," he nodded. "I think Shiroe's about got it into his skin now. I'd been doing it to remind him when out of the house that he needed to be thinking seriously about it.

"He's wearing the mantle a lot better now, so I do it now because when we act according to how a thing _is_ , it really is that for everyone involved. So it's a support thing there, too."

She gave a faint sigh, "Ah, I see it." Then she grinned at him. "So, if I wasn't your wife, in that case you would have ma'am-ed me, too?"

He smiled back. "You bet. I still might, when you need that reminder to act it, but most of the time I won't now."

"Good," she relaxed a bit in relief. "I much prefer the relaxed Naotsugu." She frowned a bit. "But...I noticed, too, that there I was very much in the wife position."

"Yup," he said, watching their path and not looking at her. That was: _figure it out_.

She considered it. "Because you're in the house of the king, your position comes first and I'm that - the wife."

"Mm." Positive, but he still didn't look at her, even though he was walking as casually as usual. So it wasn't something he was worried about. He was just willing and happy to have her figure it out so she wouldn't misstep.

"Ah! And it's training." Now she got the smile. She smiled back in relief. "I can live with that. Log Horizon's a daunting place to join."

Naotsugu laughed at that. She blinked at him. "Sorry. We're so small it's hard to think we're _daunting_. Same as when we have our tiffs and spats. Walk in on us with Tetorō and Akatsuki wrestling across the floor and Touya whining at Minori as she scolds him and say that and we'd stare at you like you were crazy, then laugh at the absurdity of it."

He sighed. "Though, most of the time we'd be proud to have you say it. We do all know our places. We're glad we can relax together, too."

He smiled at her again, that warm smile that made her nervousness try to relax because he cared. "There's always some element of insecurity when joining with a new guild or a new family, or a new job or anything new. You've been around some and we've been at your place, but I think this kind of step makes things just different enough.

"I'll guide you, and I hope you'll guide me at Crescent Moon. I've been trying to take the time to sit and observe over there, too, but I'm suspicious there are things I've got to learn."

Marielle considered that. "Yeah...there are some quirks. The chefs finally got tired of kitchen chaos. Even though it looks like we're cooking all the time, there really are hard and fast times for meals. It got so there were too many of us to keep it casual. I haven't ever seen it be a problem at Log Horizon, probably because it's small enough to just be a larger size family.

"We'd have boys show up in the middle of the afternoon, make sandwiches, and leave a mess behind. There's a window now in there where if you want to stop by and grab a snack, they've got something small they can just hand you. That's helped the boys a lot since they want something right after the early afternoon fighter practices."

She nodded. "I'll try to help you with all that. Ah, for that specifically, though, I've already talked to them and explained that your case is going to become rather unique and they've said they'll watch it.

"When they know ahead, it's not hard for them to just put an extra plate into someone's list and have it on hand for when you're finally ready to poke your head out to wander into the kitchen. The in and out doesn't bug them, nor the expected odd case. It was just the random food raids and messes left behind."

Naotsugu answered, "Yeah, I can see that. I'll try to give them head's-up when I head in through the door ready to drop. That way they'll know to get something set aside before I'm up again."

"That would be very helpful," Marielle was pleased and squeezed his arm.

"Mm, speaking of such, I need to have Henrietta let me know what my share of the living expenses is. I've got my own earnings, of course, and Shiroe's going to do the equivalent of paying me for doing my job. We've sort of agreed that it would be like him covering the living expenses at the guild hall."

"You weren't before?" she asked him, meaning paying for his portion of the monthly costs of living in a guild.

"I was. But it's that kind of thing. I won't be paying him now, I'll be paying Henrietta, but - well," he trailed off. "It's a man thing."

"No," she said quietly. "I understand. Work and effort appreciated properly makes a big difference to the feel of what you're doing. And so does working hard to earn something to keep yourself alive and moving forward."

"Yeah, it's that," Naotsugu agreed. They walked in companionable quiet after that for a bit.

When they arrived at their room, Marielle stood just inside the door with her mouth and eyes wide open. "Wow," Naotsugu breathed.

Marielle could only nod her head as she looked around the double room. "I feel like I've gone from being the little princess to being the queen," she said finally.

"And from the bachelor to the duke," Naotsugu agreed. "It's formal, but in an adult way instead of stuffy."

"It's still my stuff and my room, but...," Marielle wandered from place to place - the shelves over the fireplace where her stuffed animals had been before, to the window seat where they were arranged now to the side and on the floor in front of and to the side of it on one side. The other side had some of Naotsugu's casual things placed around it. The shelves now held her most pretty things that hadn't been childish to begin with but had been rather swallowed up by the other things.

The desk had been moved ninety degrees and closer to the far wall from her bed, opening up the space in the middle so either it could be a greeting space, or they could have the room for the bedroom side if they needed it, or to have more formal office space on the other side.

There were perhaps more of Naotsugu's things on the desk side, but that wasn't a bad thing since that left it uncluttered. They'd put her favorite teapot and tea set on a small round table in the corner on that side on top of a lacy doily to keep that side just feminine enough.

On the bedroom side, her things were tastefully arranged and uncluttered on one side of the bed, and Naotsugu's armor stand and other things were on the other side of the bed. "Just taking out the clutter made such a big difference," she said, then swallowed. She liked it, but she did kind of miss all the things that were hers out in the open.

Naotsugu waved his hand to draw her attention to two large boxes on the floor. He picked up a piece of paper and handed it out to her. She walked over to take it from him. _Here's the rest. Only get them out to play with when you miss them, then put them back into the boxes when you're done. That's what all good children do with their toys to keep the house nice for everyone to live in._

At the bottom was an additional note scrawled in a different hand: _You can thank Tatara for being the moderator. She had a good time._ Marie smiled a soft smile. "Tetorō's done a very good job with the tasteful decor. He really should become an interior decorator. But Nazuna still knows who I really am inside, even if he has tried to make it look like I've grown up a little."

Naotsugu rubbed her head. "We love you the way you are. I think they did a good job, too. I like it." His eyes sparkled. "And it is kind of the next step of what we were talking about on the way here."

She looked at him, then nodded, looking around the room one more time. "It's time to grow up, now that I've joined the King's House." She looked down at her two boxes of toys, sighed just slightly, then put them into her list. She'd get them out later and play with them one more time, then only when she really needed them.

Naotsugu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm looking forward to having the Grand Duchess as my wife. I think you'll enjoy meeting her yourself."

"Really, Naotsugu?" she teased him a little, not so sure herself.

"Yes, Marie," he said soberly, "you do have it in you. I've seen it here and there. I want to help you pull that important part of yourself out. That's the you that is full of grace, confidence, tenderness, and compassion. I know it probably seems like a long reach for you, but you do have it. I hope you'll let me help you shine."

She blinked up at him as he continued on to reassure her, "But I'll not make you do more than you can. It's okay to just be you. There's just more to you than you can see right now. I'd like you to love the all of you that I love."

She sighed wistfully. "That does sound so impossible, but...I know you are very patient, and very good at helping others to do just that. I'll look forward to seeing what you can do. And...I hope you'll be patient when I also want to help you see the more that I can see in you."

Naotsugu brushed her hair back from her face. "It will be good to have an honest mirror to help me see more clearly."

Marielle put her arms around his neck and kissed him long. They didn't leave their room again until a leisurely time the next morning.


	21. Izanagi's Experiment Takes a Bad Turn

**Bridge: Christmas in Minami  
_(Comprising Chapters 21-23)_**

The "Wedding of the City" over, Akiba now turned it's attention to preparations for the Minami winter festival. Those who were walking, or otherwise making way by their own slow progress (many to pick up more gold on the way through monster harvests), would leave three days before the festival.

Those who were larger groupings and guilds either had already reserved space on the Minami train that would be in town for one full day for loading, or would be leaving in their own caravans. There was some discussion of the train making two round trips, but for this time, they decided that the earlier one might be a bit pointless. It was expected to be a very packed train ride.

Log Horizon said goodbye to Purrcy and Tetorō after breakfast. Purrcy and Nyanta in particular were very close to each other all morning as they made waffles together and their parting was difficult and tender. Michael finally took compassion on them all, picked that it was just time to go, and put his hands on Purrcy's shoulder and Tetorō's arm and they disappeared.

The rest of them sat in silence for about five minutes before Shiroe finally sighed and put his hand on Nyanta's shoulder, then pulled him into a hug, completely unable to say what he wanted to say. Nyanta patted him on the head. "It will be intolerable, but is temporary. Think of me kindly."

"I will," Shiroe promised, "and hoping for a swift end."

"Thank mew." Nyanta was around until after the kitchen duties were done, saying his farewells to the children then, followed by ones to Naotsugu and Akatsuki, then he disappeared into his room. Akatsuki snuck in a few hours later to find him curled up in the corner as cat. She sat and pet him until she herself curled up around him and slept also, of similar mind to him that this was just depressing from here on out.

When she woke up to an irritated High Priest, she bowed politely, apologized, and quietly took herself out to sit in the tree for a long time in her guardianship post watching over Log Horizon and their home. The cold winter wind blew her long black hair off her shoulder and the smell of harsh winter was in it, like cold iron.

Her soul seeped some of that up, and when she finally returned inside, she was more restrained than normal and the bite in her eyes matched the sharp edge of her short sword and the rest respectfully let her have her space, although also let her know by their companionship that even so, she wasn't alone.

Shiroe lost himself in his office work, but had to wipe the slow drips off his cheeks so they didn't stain the paper he was working over. Forcing himself to continue forward on simple things kept him going until he also was able to finally sigh, let it go, and return to the frame of mind of getting the dungeon level completed. It was time to return to marching forward again.

Minori and Isuzu held them up for a while, working hard together and often with Touya and Rudy, on the winter festival preparations for the guild. They had Serera contact her acting friend in Minami, Qwased, to see if he'd be willing to register the Water Maple Acting Troupe for two shows a day on the smaller stage, and if he could find a place not too expensive for Log Horizon guild to stay, including the Eagles. They didn't mind out of the way.

Minori authorized him to pay a down payment to rent the apartment, saying she'd repay him at the Guild Hall bank when he called back to let her know how much it had been. She in particular was glad at this time Purrcy had named her Seneschal. These were things Shiroe definitely didn't need on his plate right now.

Minori did pause at some point with a sigh and hope she could go back to being a junior high student when she got home. She'd become such an adult with all her responsibilities and power of position here. She brushed her hair back from her face and paused in surprise when it was longer than her hand expected.

She ran her hand along her hair again, then jumped up and ran for her room and mirrors. She stared in surprise at her whole figure. _When did that happen?_ she wondered, and flipped through her notebook she was keeping detailed notes in for the researcher at Roderick Trading Company. She frowned, took her measurements, and compared them. Her heart beat a little harder. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic.

"Touya," she said quietly in a chat to her brother.

"What?" he said abruptly and he sounded angry.

"I - ah," she fell silent. "I'm sorry," she said sadly and cut off the chat. She hadn't meant to interrupt at a bad time. She rotated through her clothing wardrobe and had to set aside almost half of it. That was a larger percentage than before and she stared a bit in despair at the pile when she was done.

She finally swept it up into a box she labeled, "To be altered". She might give them away instead, but it was too many, too much to handle now, or to even ask the very busy seamstresses of Shopping District 8 to handle. She slowly walked back down the stairs, pausing at the bottom, then sighed and returned to the kitchen table to finish her work in sober silence.

-:-:-:-:-

Rudy scowled. He was glad Isuzu cared, but she really hadn't needed to come with them this time. He'd been hoping for just time with Touya today.

It was worse than that, though. Isuzu giggled again at a thing Touya said. They'd been monopolizing the conversation, talking about things that didn't even matter, really, and mostly ignoring him. Not that he minded when it was a group activity. This wasn't a group activity, and what it did look like, he wasn't interested in seeing.

"So, Touya," he said, breaking in, "are we really going to get to check one last time or not?"

Touya looked back at him, "Of course we are. Aren't we headed there now?"

"Maybe. It doesn't look so much like it. Perhaps I should leave the two of you and take care of it myself?"

"Of course not," Isuzu frowned at him.

"You're not helping," he said flatly to her. "Feel free to return home."

Touya turned on him. "That's rude, Rudy. What's the point in getting upset? Aren't we all going together?"

Rudy stopped, suddenly feeling very stubborn. "No. We're not. You two are, or I am, I'm not sure which, but we most certainly aren't 'together'." He folded his arms and glared between them. "Or do you two not realize you've been flirting and trysting this entire time, to my personal exclusion?"

Isuzu froze, her gaze going far away in shock. Then she turned away, blushing. "Really, Rudy," Touya said with dry sarcasm. "You have to go that far?"

"I do when it's truth," Rudy said firmly.

Touya's face went dark, when suddenly he got the far-away look on his face of a chat coming in. "What?" he asked, angrily. There was a bit of a pause, then a frown and he was looking at Rudy again.

Isuzu's hand was on Touya's arm by then, though. "It's okay, Touya. If I'm being a problem instead of part of the solution at the moment, I'll go back."

Touya scowled at her. "You can't go by yourself and this needs to be done. It's just Rudy being stubborn."

"No, it's not," Isuzu said, blushing again. "Even you're not being yourself, although you think you are." She had to look away from him, then snatched her hand back.

Touya stared down at his arm where she'd been touching, his eyes going wide. Those wide eyes looked up at Rudy, and he whispered, "You're really telling the truth?"

Rudy nodded. "You two have been flirting since we stepped foot outside the guild hall, completely ignoring I'm here. It's quite irritating, honestly."

Touya looked at Isuzu, then had to look away. Rudy could understand. The expression and pose on Isuzu was one most young women ready for courtship had when they were being shyly - or coyly - attractive. It depended on the type of girl. Isuzu had never been either before so it was likely somewhat the former, although more complex since she was an Adventurer. That didn't mean it was a good thing in this case.

Rudy swallowed. "I think...perhaps we'd better postpone and return at this point. Guildmaster Shiroe might want to know." He looked between the two of them, making sure they had some sense of proper propriety now. When they both nodded, it looked like they did.

They made him walk between them the whole way back. It was uncomfortable, but preferable. He spent the time trying to feel like Naotsugu might feel.

When they got close to the guild hall, Touya suddenly stiffened and the look on his face was one of almost horror. He took off and ran for the door, flinging it open and running into the guild hall. The others hurried their steps, extra worried now. He wasn't in the common room, but they could hear him in the kitchen. "Minori? I'm sorry," he begged. "Are you okay?"

They walked with quick steps to the kitchen door. Minori was sitting at the table, her head in her arms, hiding her face. Touya's hand was on her back.

Isuzu immediately walked over to her and put an arm around Minori. "Hey, Minori. We're here. What is it?"

Minori had jumped and now she slowly sat up and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, Touya. I didn't mean to interrupt at a bad time."

"I'm sorry, too, Minori," Touya said miserably. "I...," he trailed off and bit his lip. He gave a glance at Rudy. "And I'm sorry, Rudy."

Rudy waved a hand. "Let's go tell Guildmaster Shiroe, then it only has to be said once."

Now Minori looked at them all curiously. "Are all of you okay?"

Isuzu hesitated. "No. Please come."

Minori nodded and rose from her chair. Rudy led the way. He knocked once on the door and waited for the summons. When it came, he opened the door and they entered as a sober group.

Shiroe put down his pen and looked at them, then folded his hands together. "What can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes lingering on Minori, but seeing each of them and the depths of details he could see.

Rudy was given the floor and he supposed he had the right to complain. He cleared his throat. "Touya and I were going to check on some last minute things before he had to be at the restaurant for the final evening it's open. At the last minute Miss Isuzu decided to join us."

He frowned. "We didn't think anything of it at the time, but I got irritated enough to stop us part way there." He waved his hand as if it didn't matter, "They spent the whole time flirting and trysting and ignoring me. It was quite terrible from my perspective, actually, and honestly, very out of character when I finally understood it. I watched the signs after that and it is definitely that.

"You know how People of the Land are - certain poses, words, quirks like giggling, and the like are all signs that a girl is passing into womanhood and is of courtship age. Miss Isuzu most definitely displayed the majority of them on this walk.

"The usual angry male at being interrupted in the middle of said courtship by another potential rival was also met most handily by Touya's behavior when I refused to continue in that way any further."

Both Touya and Isuzu were looking scolded. "I was...in the middle of being angry with Rudy when you called, Minori. I'm sorry," Touya said humbly.

"It was a good interruption, though," Isuzu said softly. She took a breath. "Shiroe-san, it's not the first time I've caught myself flirting, although...this was the first time it felt serious, looking back on it."

Shiroe raised his clasped hands to rest his chin on them and waited patiently for her to continue. "In several of the inns where I played there were young men of the People of the Land who would come and talk to me after my set and I'd find I was flirting with them. It felt natural, kind of like today did, until I realized what was happening. Then I was rather embarrassed and stumbling over my feet like I usually do in those kinds of situation."

She blushed again. "This, as I said, felt more serious. After Rudy scolded us, I wasn't able to...," her eyes dropped and she said in a rather small voice, "...I'm not able to let it go."

Shiroe gave a small nod and his eyes went to Minori. She took a breath and stood up straighter. "I was working in the kitchen when I suddenly discovered my hair was longer." There were blinks at that. "It surprised me so I went to look in my mirror at my growth rate." She played with her hair a bit, unconsciously in her nervousness.

"I've grown in a leap that is inconsistent with the pattern so far. Usually I have to trade out about a quarter of my clothes for being too small, at most. I had to take out most of half this time."

She fished into her pocket and pulled out her notebook. "Here. You might want to see the data." She handed it to Shiroe who took it without comment and flipped through it. He paused and compared a few pages, looked up at Minori, then back down again. He closed the notebook and handed it back. She took it and slipped it into her pocket.

"I was worried, so I tried to call Touya to let him know of the discrepancy and he ...yelled at me. I hadn't meant to call at a bad time, so apologized and let it go for then, but I haven't been able to let it go and have been getting more depressed until I was in tears when they arrived." Her hands were tightly clasped together, but Touya reached over until she gave him her little fingers to hold.

Shiroe leaned back. "Isuzu, is your avatar age the same as your Earth age, assuming Theldesian time is equal to Earth time?"

"It was at the time of the catastrophe," she answered.

Shiroe nodded. "And the two of you are nearly there as well, being equal." He pondered for a bit, then said. "Isuzu, no more going out with Touya. You can go with Rudy. I suspect he isn't affected by this, plus he has his own defensive flavor text.

"Touya, if you get too jealous for that, let them know - kindly please - and we'll have Isuzu stop so that we can keep peace in the house. You two will watch yourselves carefully. If you find you have no control over sneaking around to be together, we'll have to send Isuzu out again.

"We'll hope that in the natural course of the return from Minami and your readiness to head out again we won't have to do anything out of the ordinary or drastic. If it becomes a problem in Minami, we'll put you under guard and watch there. Rudy, I'll expect you to help us keep an eye on that." Rudy gave a nod.

Shiroe considered a little longer. "Isuzu, do you have an age range for those you found yourself flirting with outside Akiba?"

Her brow furrowed a bit. "I'd have to guess, but perhaps seventeen or so up to early twenties."

Rudy nodded. "Men are most eligible from seventeen to twenty-four. Of course there are outliers."

"And women?" Shiroe asked.

"Sixteen in some cases, but typically seventeen through twenty. Usually they're married by then. Only in rare cases do they go older and often those are the ones who are set to be single for life."

"Ah, thus why Duke Sergiad and his family were set on keeping Princess Raynessia and immediately making sure she had a suitable young man for the courtship." Rudy nodded.

Shiroe rocked his chair back a bit onto its back legs, and slowly rocked as he thought and looked up at the ceiling. "You say _most_ eligible for the boys?" he asked Rudy. Rudy nodded.

"I'd like to confirm the age limitations are the same for Adventurers, I guess. Touya, keep going until you're as close to seventeen as you think you can get and stop there. It's risky, but I'd like to know if it stays at the level of flirting without going into full blown courtship there. If you don't want to fight yourself that hard, you can stop where you are now.

"Minori, stop now. We can't afford to have that line crossed, and we already have Isuzu as a sample over that. I'm sorry to have you twins off sync, but I think if we can get this worked through, it won't be too much more time for you to catch back up." Minori nodded.

The front feet of Shiroe's chair landed on the floor again as he leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk again. "We'll keep observing everyone else for now, since we also need to see if it's starting earlier for us in comparison to everyone else. If you want, you can call Serera in to help you keep an eye on it since I'd expect to see dating start up there before a lot of other places among the younger sets. I'll talk to Marie later."

He paused and looked at Minori again. "Keep watch on the growth spurts even when not taking the potion. I want to know if the AI's stirring the pot up or if it was just the potion and a natural process."

The business side of it done, Shiroe leaned back casually and the rest of them relaxed internally. "As far as the rest of it, I'm sorry it's difficult, but honestly it isn't any different. You'd all be going through this at home, too.

"There we also have to learn to control our appetites and passions, particularly through this age range. Trying hard now will give you the practice you need for there, too. If it becomes impossible we'll help in more drastic ways, but we'd like to hope we don't have to."

He gave them a sad smile and picked up his pen again, holding it horizontally between the forefingers and thumbs of both hands. "Please keep working hard," he said quietly, his own pain that he couldn't help them any more than that bleeding through. They all bowed and left him to his work.

Isuzu sighed and ran her hand through her curly hair, making it fluff up on the side. "I guess it's good we leave for Minami tomorrow. I'd really like to be there." She bit her lip. "I hope it isn't too hard."

Rudy put his hand on Isuzu's shoulder. "If it does get hard, you could seek out West Wind Brigade. They'll help protect you ...from yourself." He had to say the last bit sadly.

Isuzu gave him a sad look back. "Thanks, Rudy. It's a good idea. I'll add it to my escape selections." He gave her an encouraging nod and squeeze of the shoulder.

When he let go, he saw Touya was looking away, his jaw slightly clenched. Rudy hoped they'd make it to, and then through, the winter festival. "So, Touya, shall we try again? I know you'd rather beat me up right now, but we can do that, too, and perhaps you'd feel better?"

Touya sighed. "Sure," he said and they got walking to the door. They could hear the footsteps of the girls retreating back into the kitchen. "Really," he said when they got out the door, "I didn't expect it to be us, too, for some reason."

Rudy patted him on the back consolingly. If all Adventurers were going to be made to procreate, of course that age range would be affected, and quite the worst, in Rudy's opinion. It was a lot more rare for the older pairings Shiroe was expecting to see. But then, they were still capable of it, and the AI didn't seem to be too picky - just impatient. Rudy sighed. Really, nothing good was going to come of this.

-:-:-:-:-

MasterChiefS7 waded into the fight, his heavy shields on. His fist connected with five jaws which at least separated the combatants. They were high enough level he'd only stunned them at the worst. He growled and set, then cast his taunt.

When it looked like the combatants were going to go at it again, he was suddenly holding his heater shield and his sword. He swung his sword hand around, asking them to come play.

That got the fire in their eyes to back down and men to back off. He stood there scowling until they'd calmed down enough to be reasonable. "Tell me it was something small," he ordered firmly.

"It was something small, Sir!"

"Drop and give me two hundred, the lot of you." All five dropped and started the ordered push ups. MasterChiefS7 sheathed his sword. "And while you're at it, to keep your brains busy, start reciting the Code of Conduct. You'll repeat it until you reach your target number."

The chant began. "Article One!" Down to the ground and up again. "I am an American, fighting in the forces which guard my country and our way of life. I am prepared to give my life in their defense. Article Two!" Down to the ground and up again.

The pattern was made to make it burn into them. He'd set two hundred because they were too high level for it to burn enough. They were going to burn it into their brains one more time.

"I will never surrender of my own free will. If in command, I will never surrender the members of my command while they still have the means to resist. Article Three!" Down. Up. "If I am captured I will continue to resist by all means available. I will make every effort to escape and aid others to escape. I will accept neither parole nor special favors from the enemy. Article Four!"

MasterChiefS7 walked around them, letting them know he was not just asking for obedience. He was going to stand there and demand it. "If I become a prisoner of war, I will keep faith with my fellow prisoners. I will give no information or take part in any action which might be harmful to my comrades. -"

"What?!" he called out. "I didn't hear that! Say it again!"

There was a pause and they started at, "Article Four! If I become a prisoner of war, I will keep faith with my fellow prisoners. I will give no information or take part in any action which might be harmful to my comrades. -" He made them repeat it five more times while straight-arm up on their hands, then let them finish it. "- If I am senior, I will take command. If not, I will obey the lawful orders of those appointed over me and will back them up in every way. Article Five!"

Down and up and he was walking on top of them, making them hold him up too as he stepped from one back to the next. "When questioned, should I become a prisoner of war, I am required to give name, rank, service number, and date of birth. I will evade answering further questions to the utmost of my ability. I will make no oral or written statements disloyal to my country and its allies or harmful to their cause."

He stepped down off the last one. "Article Six! I will never forget that I am an American, fighting for freedom, responsible for my actions, and dedicated to the principles which made my country free. I will trust in my God and in the United States of America."

They repeated it and he stayed with them until it was done - all two hundred four push ups and all thirty-four repetitions of the Code of Conduct.*

When they were done they rose to their feet and stood at attention in a row in front of MasterChiefS7. He paced in front of them and yelled in their faces. "I don't care if there's a god here or your mother. You will not allow yourselves to break that code and fight among yourselves over a coercion of the enemy!

"You can resist the women, the wine, and the wanderlust. You _can_ resist the wolf that lives within and hold to your promise to yourself, your country, your comrades, and your God. You might be annoyed with the way a guy holds his cigarette, but you don't get to beat him for it. Beating the crap out of the enemy is your job, pansies. That and walk home together. Do you understand me!?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" He left them there at attention for two hours, locked down and out of the code realm as the rest of their punishment, standing watch over them. Everyone understood that meant standing watch _with_ them.

This was one of his most essential roles in this squad. Strict discipline to keep them walking forward on the line they needed to walk to all get home and to individually be able to keep looking themselves in the mirror in the morning and at night. Standing with them as they took the punishment to remind them that they weren't alone, either: there were senior officers to lead them and to make sure they knew the right way to get there. None of them were exempt from the codes that made it possible for them to get back there.

None, so even the higher ups got punished by the juniors on occasion when they needed the reminder as well. Technically the juniors couldn't give the orders, so they couldn't do what MasterChiefS7 had just done, but they could participate in "training maneuvers". Even senior officers needed refresher courses.

When he released them, he set them to an extra duty of bathroom cleaning that evening before dinner. All eight were to be spotless for check by the time he got back to the guild hall. They saluted and took off at a military trot. He properly took himself off to report to Lieutenant Commander Reed.

Reed was standing near a wall talking to Michael, who was leaning against that wall, his arms crossed. Michael didn't move as he listened to MasterChiefS7 report formally to Reed. When he was done, Reed gave a nod of acceptance of the report, then did a head-count. "That's three, right?"

MasterChiefS7 gave a nod. It wasn't a good number, to have three internal altercations in one week. "Right. Thank you, Master Chief." He gave a nod of dismissal and MasterChiefS7 gave him a salute. Before he could walk off, though, Michael lifted a finger that he should wait, so he did.

Reed turned to Michael, saluted and gave his report of the report MasterChiefS7 had just said in his own hearing. Then he said, "Sir, I would recommend we hold a squad open mic meeting to hear what the real trigger points are and what we can do to support each other through and over them."

Michael considered briefly. "Agreed." He thought about it a bit more. "Let's ask if we can take a separate route to the winter festival and we'll take time while we're out in the zones to discuss it. Then if we need it there's a lot of space and things we can destroy that aren't here."

"Yes, Sir," Reed agreed.

Michael turned. "Master Chief. What were you thinking while you were standing there watching over them?"

"Of the importance of my duty to the squadron, Sir, in seeing they stay strong and united until we can fulfill all of the requirements of the Code of Conduct."

"Excellent," Michael praised him. "One of my favorites to ponder as well."

MasterChiefS7, hesitated, then offered, "If I may also say?" he waited for permission to continue. "As I walked with them during the Code recitations, I was reminded how even still Mrs. Purrcy holds tightly to that Code herself. ...Is she of military background, Sir?"

"Not likely, Lieutenant. I do believe it's in her blood, though. Of course she could have gotten bored enough to go looking it up, too."

"Is it possible that Izanami wanted to know it to know how to get you and our contract, so she's just being used?" Reed asked the reality check question.

Michael shrugged. "She showed up after the Summon contract was formed. It's a possibility, but she sat and purred for you lot as ikiryō, and when she was under KR's Spirit Possession spell she was also ikiryō then. You've seen it yourselves. The AIs can't force the conscious conscience for anyone. Only the physical or knock us out or lock us up. If she was along for the ride on that research trip, she took it up as her own Code on her own."

MasterChiefS7 finished his comment. "I was thinking that I would have to say that she definitely holds to it, or she wouldn't have lasted this long. If it was decal, she would have been pasted a long time ago."

Michael looked away, then sighed as he got upright on his feet. "Dismissed, Lieutenant." MasterChiefS7 saluted and went off to check that the bathrooms had been cleaned properly.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael waited for it. He got it - the next reality check question. "And what was that sigh for?"

Michael looked into Reed's eyes, pondering the answer. "You didn't ask the right question the first time. Try again later when you've learned properly in which direction to think first." He turned and walked off.

That made Reed mad, of course, but Michael didn't let him land any satisfactory hits, catching his hands instead and blocking other blows that came, treating it as just another one of their practices. It was one of the side benefits of having been the Master at Arms to Reed's squire. He knew the blow patterns and angles of attack that Reed liked to use.

When Reed got mad enough that Michael had to pull him back in, he held onto the hand instead of just blocking it, and then blocked the off-hand attack, holding Reed's eyes with his own.

"I'm serious, Reed. Your reality check questions are as predictable as your blows. Go do some research and learn where they need to come from and when, or you won't know when something comes to hit you out of left field. Fix the blind spots before we get too far down the road. When you've got it, then I'll start answering them again."

Reed relented, but Michael left a very puzzled and confused Lieutenant Commander behind. Today, Michael didn't care. He wasn't allowed to care about much at the moment and what he was allowed to care about was a bigger problem than the Purrcy he was forcibly distanced from.

-:-:-:-:-

Log Horizon, with their sub-guild escort, left Akiba early two mornings before the Minami winter festival was to begin. Once they were out of the city at their usual departure spot, gryphons were called for and they brought more volunteer gryphons with them.

It had been a time of high activity for Summons, actually, what with a lot of the higher level guilds calling for them to come and take them to Minami. They were being polite and leaving train travel to those middle level guilds who could afford the train but hadn't been on the higher level quests to earn the high level Summons yet (that is, before the catastrophe).

The juniors of Log Horizon got second-time lessons in how to fly on a gryphon and were super excited. The Summons who'd come to carry them were patient and welcoming. As ProudWing had told Nyanta at the beginning of Summon-Adventurer alliance on Yamato, they enjoyed the young enthusiastic Adventurers who found first-time flight exciting.

When they were in the air, the Eagles flew with them for the first four hours. They all ate lunch together, then said their farewells. The Eagles would continue on foot now while the gryphon contingent continued their flight.

That night at midnight, the Eagles tied their hammocks to the trees of a quiet zone and had their open chat about the difficulties they were facing that kept making them flare up. There was some commentary about the fact it wasn't quite so bad with the open space and the proper exercise, but they'd have to wait until Minami before they knew if distance from Akiba was a significant factor or not.

They slept for four hours and then were off again by flight. They'd sacrificed making sure the rented apartment was safe before the Guild senior officers arrived to have the meeting, but Shiroe had approved it since he wanted the data out of it, and the problems resolved before they were all locked up in-city again. Especially if it was going to be a continuing problem in Minami. None of them could disagree with the logic of that, so they'd stayed relaxed about it.

Log Horizon arrived in Minami and tried to do it quietly. Nakalnad had other thoughts and he made sure his gate spies knew to call him immediately upon their arrival and detain. That led to a city public display on the steps of the governance building and a televised "official start" to the festival...even though it was evening of the day before the real official start of the festival. They managed to somehow get dinner into themselves before they collapsed in random rooms in the apartment.

The Eagles showed up early the next morning and were quickly bivouacked. They scattered to confirm the security of the city and particularly the venues the senior guild members would be spending most of their time at. The senior members of the guild first went to visit the booths for the Akiba Adventurer Academy to make sure they didn't need any help and to inspect them. Then they were off for the entertainment stage to put on the first showing of the play they'd worked hard on since the family wedding dinner.

Tetorō met them there, saying that Majiyo and Yuudai sent their hello's and reassurances they'd watch properly over Purrcy. "Majiyo was accepted as my replacement - or perhaps understudy - for the duration, since it's a skill she could need to know as a shrine maiden and because the High Priestess accepted it and Purrcy required it. They all ignore her worse than they do me, but I think she'll be happier that way, really."

He was very flamboyant as the troupe manager and voice on the stage to introduce them and their debut event. P/R recorded it at his request and it was appreciated, even by those who hadn't seen that particular anime or read it as a manga. But then, any entertainment from home was appreciated in that way, particularly when others went to the effort to try so hard.

Henrietta was almost as pleased by her popularity as the main character as she was by the profits taken in by the Academy when it was over, and Tetorō was almost as popular with the audience after as Usui was at the school during the play. He practically pranced in his excitement of being on the stage that morning. The juniors had to take him out for a fast-paced explore of the festival to get him to calm down enough to eat lunch.

It was the set of unseen guards on Nyanta that had the hardest news to report that day. Izanagi had walked the entire festival sedately and with great interest, looking more at the Adventurers than the displays. When he began to interfere directly in the lives of the Adventurers, they sent back a request for how to handle interrupting that.

More often than messing with two couples walking together, he was dragging sometimes complete strangers together, as if wanting to experiment with certain qualities or traits only it could comprehend. After some discussion, it was decided that his flavor text was the only way to get his attention and interrupt what he was doing.

On the next round, the hidden guards opened up their chat, as if a leak. As an experiment, since they already knew he knew they couldn't _really_ feel anything for Purrcy, they talked longingly for her and complemented her figure and other such things.

His ears twitched as if a feather were playing with them. It was sufficient to distract him long enough the two he'd picked that time to torment faded into the crowd and moved along naturally and were beyond his immediate interference.

They continued to experiment and play with what sorts of things could get his attention to break him away. When he shut them out of connecting to him via chat, they began to walk past him in twos so he had to hear them speak it out loud.

That seemed to be something he couldn't deal with until he finally got so irritated to make a set fall asleep as soon as they were around the corner and out of sight of the main festival area. That night, at the guild meeting, Shiroe and Izanagi had an argument and Shiroe lost.

The next day, the Eagles stepped up the game, and Izanagi followed suit by making them either be distracted by interests in random women themselves, or in making them angry with each other. Having already had that used on them, they knew how to combat that one. It wasn't easy, but they did it. By the end of the day, something had to give.

-:-:-:-:-

"Serera-chan, may I ask you a question?"

Serera jumped and turned quickly to face Shiroe. His voice had been from so close up and unexpected. Even now he was standing closer to her than she was comfortable with and his piercing gaze had her pinned. She gulped and nodded, her eyes as wide as they could go.

"How old would you be in Earth years, now?"

She blinked and had to calculate. Not answering the question was not an option in the current situation. "E-eighteen years and nine months."

"And how old is your avatar age?"

She stood there with her mouth open for a bit. That was harder to remember since she'd created the avatar over two and a half years ago. "Ah...fourteen."

"Thank you." He was gone and she slumped in relief. Her hands clenched in front of her chest to cover her pounding heart.

"You okay, Serera?" The warmth of another person was behind her, but this time she didn't jump. Rather, she was glad for it.

"I will be, Qwased-kun," she said honestly. She started to turn towards him just as his hand landed gently on her far shoulder. She stopped turning before she ended up in his chest. She hadn't quite expected that.

He wasn't looking at her, though. He was looking after Shiroe. "Who was that?"

She glanced over to see Shiroe was just arriving by Marielle's side to talk to her briefly. "That's Guildmaster Shiroe, of Log Horizon. He just had a couple of questions."

Qwased looked at her with a frown. "He looked rather dangerous."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, he does look that way, but he's no-..." She had to stop. He really _was_ dangerous, in the end, but it wasn't usual to think of him in that way.

"It's okay. We're actually sister guilds, and it's not bad if we just answer what he wants to know - like that." She finished lamely hoping he understood that she meant the meeting just past. Qwased was still staring after Shiroe a bit fiercely. "He has kind intentions. It's just that sometimes his...presentation's a bit difficult. He surprised me is all."

Qwased looked back at her, giving her face a good searching. She did her best to look encouraging and sincere. "If you're sure you're okay?" he finally asked.

Serera gave a firm nod. "I am. Thank you, though, for making sure."

His face went soft and his arm went away. He didn't say anything for a moment, then he turned and leaped back up on the stage and went back to talking to the actors of his troupe. They teased him a little, but he thumped them on the head and they got back to work. Serera blushed a little and decided she'd better do something more than just stand there staring at him while he worked.

-:-:-:-:-

"Marie," Shiroe said quietly as he got to her side, "make sure Serera goes home with you when this is all over and don't let her come back here or meet up with Qwased until after this level is done."

Marielle looked at Shiroe in surprise. "What?"

He tipped his head back behind him. "Is she still alone or is he with her?"

She looked until she found them. "He's with her." Her eyebrows wrinkled in a bit of a frown. "With his arm around her and glaring at you. What did you do, Shiroe-kun?"

"Just asked her a couple of questions...from too close a distance. I wanted to see what he did."

Marielle looked at Shiroe sharply. "What is it?" she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Shiroe gave a little nod. "My four are having trouble since Isuzu's come back. She and Touya...," he looked away, then shook his head. "Isuzu reported that she'll find herself flirting with the older teen boys, typically seventeen to early twenties, among the People of the Land as she's been going, but it never gets more serious than that. On the other hand, now that she's back with Adventurers it's serious."

Marie pursed her lips tightly together. His eyes agreed with her. "I've got more research to do. When we get home, I need a list from you of all the junior students whose Earth age _and_ avatar age is under seventeen and another one for those whose Earth age is under seventeen but their avatar age is over seventeen. Mark a couple that have the avatar age over twenty-one. Once I've watched them I'll know what we're up against."

"Why?" she asked.

"Touya's Earth age is sixteen years and three months, but I asked him to get his avatar age up a little higher...just shy of seventeen. I want to see if that age is the cut off and it's looking close, but a sample of two isn't enough." His eyes looked into hers soberly. "If there isn't an age requirement at all, we've got more to do than just wait it out."

Marielle shuddered. "I'll get it to you as soon as I can," she agreed. "Classes will start up two days after we get back. We figured we'd give one more day for everyone to sleep in and recover from the festival. You'll want to observe them there, I guess?"

"It would be simplest to start there," he agreed. Marielle gave a nod and he left for whatever he was off to do. Marielle looked back at Serera one more time.

Qwased was walking back up on the stage, Serera watching after him. Marielle had to agree. Even if they did like each other, waiting until after this level to decide it really was what they wanted would save at least Serera a lot of regretful doubts later.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "It's looking serious enough to warrant some recalculating. I'll get the data from Marie when we get back and sit in to watch, but the children aren't exempt, it's looking like. That really isn't acceptable.

"Duke Sergiad was very clear that even if young couples are put together at the age of seventeen, the People of the Land don't consider a young woman ready to become a full woman until she is at least the age of eighteen. That age is a minimum on Earth as well."

He turned to Nyanta. "Izanagi, you must leave the children alone. And that is the Earth age. They aren't ready for adult relationships because they aren't adults."

"The sample of females is too low if those younger are left out of the experiment," Izanagi argued back. "The numbers of Adventurers is weighted on average to an age of twenty-two, however for female Adventurers the average is lower, at an age of sixteen and a half, roughly. In order to have a proper sampling, they are required to participate."

There was a bit of pandemonium for a while for a Log Horizon meeting. This time Michael would not be restrained. "Not only are you including children in an adult's world as if they won't be affected horribly by the end result, you are improperly mis-matching them across ages. To have a fifteen year old girl suddenly want to sleep with a thirty-two year old man might be a very bad plot line to toy with in fiction. In reality it's completely wrong and horribly damaging to both of them."

"You'd rather two completely inexperienced and unprepared teens were joined together? If the man is that much older, he will comprehend her emotions from the beginning."

"Not in all cases!" Michael exploded, "And besides, it's irrelevant, when neither side isn't interested in the first place. It is asking us to allow ourselves to be raped just for the sake of impartial experimentation. There isn't anything more damaging to the human psyche! Just stop already!

"Couples will be formed naturally where there is correct age and interest, and the boundaries will be respected by both sides. Stop trying to force the issue on the unsuspecting and those who _should_ remain innocent. It is our responsibility to protect them for their parent's sake as well as their own."

The argument continued until Izanagi refused to address the issue any further. It was unclear at the end if it had been a truce or a shutting down of the guild. Because the experimentation was behind wasn't an acceptable excuse to anyone in the guild. As far as they were concerned, it was on track, since Purrcy still hadn't given live birth yet.

After several other reports, which allowed the atmosphere to calm a bit, Minori said quietly and a little hesitantly, "Tomorrow is Christmas Day. I know we can't have Hahaue here...but it would be really nice if we could include her in at least the gift part of it. Shiroe-sensei, would it be possible to have a video conference call with her after breakfast?" He got a lot of hopeful looks from the guild.

"I would think that wouldn't be too hard."

"Unnecessary." The cold hard word turned the holiday into a frozen winter scene.

"We know," Minori said, her hands holding each other tightly for the courage to keep talking. "But it's an important holiday for families, and she's part of ours. It won't be for long."

"It will be for too long, and interrupt her studies."

Michael interrupted. "Like two hours is going to cost anything. Christmas is for families and even more it's for children. The joy of the holiday is to see their joy. While you're not capable of caring about joy, it's an important one for each of us to feel to keep moving forward in life. While you're at it, you could let Nyanta out to participate in it. That's his most favorite thing, to see children being happy.

"Aren't we still early in the proceedings? You make it seem like they are already at the end of this level and raising their children for the next set. You at least have to get through the next three months first. Back off a little and let us enjoy the one day of the year that holds the most joy and hope for us."

"Irrelevant. Such a holiday does not exist on Theldesia for anything other than flavor text and game specials," Izanagi stayed cold.

Michael fumed back, "And? You dragged us here from Earth where it _is_ important. It's not even a pebble in the middle of the road to ask to have the mother and the father of the family present. Having them gone is the most difficult part of a sad Christmas. Go away, Izanagi. We don't need you here for this part."

The room got cold. Shiroe got colder. He crossed his arms and his legs and glared at Nyanta. "I happen to agree with Michael. Your impatience is irrelevant to the timing of the things that need to get done in this level. You aren't needed here until later, and I definitely don't need to have you interfering here in Minami when you said you'd only bother us in Akiba."

"I promised nothing of the sort. Minami is also a beta test site."

"So you said, but for other experiments, not for this one. If you take it out of Akiba damage will be spread not only to Adventurers who aren't prepared, but also out into the People of the Land. We don't need a miasma to cover all of Yamato - unless you really do want to allow the junior kami to enter and devour even this place of undisturbed experimental ground. Leave Minami alone, and stop being obstinate about small things, like minor requests to just talk to Purrcy where she is already located and you want her to be."

Izanagi looked away and crossed his arms, refusing to relent. His cold answer was simple but sent Michael over the edge. He was holding Nyanta by the throat, a magic-enhanced Monk's attack swirling in lights around his fist. Naotsugu jumped up and held onto Nyanta while Reed and MasterChiefS7 both put hands on Michael and dragged him off Nyanta.

Izanagi hissed at Michael. Michael glared very darkly back. "Lay off Izanagi," he warned very quietly. "Leave the kids alone. They aren't part of _any_ experimentation. Let the kids here have their mother for one morning. I will make you pay if you don't. Even you are affected by the Law of Adventurer Change, or you wouldn't have asked us to break the flavor text."

Izanagi as the High Priest went mad and it took the Eagles pulling on them from both sides to get them separated, including putting up rather high defensive shields on the rest of the guild as the sparks got rather literal. Shiroe coldly banished the High Priest to his room, indefinitely, saying that if he left it and continued to cause havoc in Minami, he would be summarily returned to Akiba immediately.

Michael was also sent to his room, but more to cool off than as a punishment. The Eagles took care of it, enforcing both edicts. Worried adults and anxious children went to bed that Christmas Eve in the guild of Log Horizon. It wasn't an exciting and pleasant time to stay awake hoping for presents and Santa, even if he wouldn't come regardless.

* * *

_*National Archives: Executive Order 10631 - Code of Conduct. It is specifically written for when a servicemember has become a prisoner of an enemy._


	22. Bringing the Best Christmas Present Home

Michael was up early Christmas morning. He'd been acting angry about Purrcy having to miss out Christmas on purpose. It was part of his plan - and really, she _should_ be able to be with family on the most important family day in her home culture.

He walked down to the bathroom in the apartment Log Horizon had rented for the winter festival in Minami. He figured indoor plumbing counted as running water when there were this many people using the tanks - assuming it wasn't all magic driven and then it _was_ running water in his book. He didn't want a full purification anyway - he wanted to spring her and bring her back here.

He performed the first purification at the sink, then moved to bathe. It all looked so innocent and normal, but he could tell that because of his intent his cells were increasing in speed. It slightly buzzed and itched since he was out of the practice, but he ignored it.

When he was done, he did the blessing of purification on his clothes instead of the final Priest purification, then stepped through the space realm from the bathroom directly into the High Priestess' room, wearing his usual guard's outfit - and his Queen's Castle ring. It was quickly emptied of anything except for felinoid-Purrcy lying in her bed, actually sleeping.

He was a bit surprised to see that, then remembered from Tetorō's history that she usually did manage to get a little sleep about this time of day. She was rousing though and by the time he was at her bedside, moving the light gauze curtain out of his way, her eyes were on him.

"Izanami," he said softly so as to not get the attention of anyone else in the shrine, "this is Christmas morning when family gathers together. It's an important day. Please let us have a full and whole Purrcy for at least the morning." He watched her carefully.

The High Priestess sat up and shifted back from him a little, a look of suspicion on her face. "Michael, you've come at an odd time, and with an item won that isn't in my favor. How are you trustworthy right now?"

Michael gave her a smile and it wasn't quite nice. "I suppose that would be a concern. It's Purrcy I'm asking for, but if you'd rather stick around I _could_ assume that the moment of destiny you've put me to is today."

The High Priestess blinked, then shook her head. "Very well, then may we have Purrcy - all aspects of her, please, in one being? I'll bring her back again the same as I'll take her."

The High Priestess sighed. "You are so difficult, Michael. Fine. It doesn't matter that much to me. I hope you've gotten the High Priest's permission, though."

Michael shrugged, not saying one way or the other. He watched her eyes and body language. He was a little surprised when she lay down again, as if going back to sleep. He frowned briefly, wondering if they'd been keeping Purrcy locked down again. It was good timing, though.

He put the Santa hat on he'd purchased in the market, then reached in and scooped her into his arms. He sighed. They weren't feeding this form enough - again - even though she had just given birth to the first set of kittens not so long ago and likely wasn't recovered enough since she'd had to immediately turn around and go to Nyanta and the wedding.

Purrcy woke up before he made it to the chair. "Michael?" she asked in surprise, throwing her arms around his neck to stay stable now that her muscles were the tension of being awake and aware, but she wasn't afraid and it had been an instinctive reaction. "And a Santa hat, even?" she was beginning to smile.

He smiled back and sat down, sitting her on his lap and holding her there lightly. "Merry Christmas, Purrcy. I've come to be Santa."

"I guess," she said and this time he caught her slight blush reaction. "Merry Christmas...but I haven't got a present for you since I wasn't expecting this."

"Oh, well, you do. Most of us really just want the present of the company of those we love, after all."

She froze slightly as she took in the words, then in a rather relaxed way said, "That's true. Family is the most important thing about Christmas, next to the birth of Christ himself."

He gave an approving nod. "Exactly. Thus why I've come to give you the gift of family, and why you're going to be my present to the rest of the family."

Her eyes got large. "What?"

He smiled at her. "I've gotten Izanami and the High Priestess to let you go for the morning. Since I can space realm walk I can get you to Minami and back again easily enough. Your lessons won't suffer for that much time with everyone. They're all missing you very much, you know. It's been making for a gloomy holiday season."

His arms and hands could feel her tremors building up. She leaned in and hugged him very tightly. "Thank you, Michael," she whispered.

He moved a hand up to hold her head lightly to him in more of a hug back. "Of course," he said calmly. When her cat-tears slowed, he turned his head and kissed her neck. "I want even you to be happy on Christmas Day." She froze, then gave a little gasp and shudder as she started back up again, but he didn't move until she'd recovered.

She was tense now, and her expression when she sat back up was one of confusion. He smiled to reassure her, then stood up, standing her up. "So, I'll go fetch Majiyo, shall I? Then she can get you dressed and we can all go be at the current 'home away from home' in time for Christmas breakfast, eh?" He turned away from her to head for the door.

Purrcy's hand had his faster than he'd expected and he blinked in surprise. "...I can get myself dressed well enough if we're going to skip the purifications this morning."

"Are we?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm already on the way down, as you well know. It's too much to ask everyone else to do them just for me and this short visit. I haven't been back too long, so it won't be a problem this time."

She turned her head away, with a teasing twist to her ear. "Besides, Majiyo is currently in the bath. Do you really want to walk in on that?" She looked back with a teasing look. "I would think greeting her on Christmas morning that way would make a lasting indelible impression ...of a hand-print on your cheek."

Michael laughed and pulled with the hand she still had hold of until Purrcy was standing right against him. "I think that might be fun, but I'm sure she wouldn't." He looked into her eyes, waiting to see how long she'd stay that close.

"You'll tell me then, when she's on her way? We should let her know where you've been stolen off to." He purposely said it low and quiet. When she reacted in a way she shouldn't have - melting just a little too much, he pushed her hand to move her away from him, then released her grip from his wrist.

Walking away from her as if wandering around the room while they waited, he looked around. "You know," he said, looking out the window, "I'm not sure I've ever looked at anything other than you when in this room before."

He turned just slightly towards her, then looked at her. She'd changed into her wool walking dress. It was good coloring for Christmas, actually. She was looking at him just a little hungrily, and blushing at his words at the same time.

"Because, of course, I was trying to get you to leave me alone and just go to sleep so I could sleep in my own bed unmolested." He grinned at her and she had to turn away completely in embarrassment. That was good. The repair of the flavor text had stuck.

He relaxed a little and waited for her to come down off being embarrassed. By that time he'd moved again, but only slightly closer to her, and to lean on the frame of the door that led out into the garden. It also had a window in it. He frowned at it.

"What?" Purrcy asked from his elbow. She was looking at his face when he turned to answer her. She had a rather funny expression, actually.

"Why, in this Japanese shrine, are there modern windows in this room?" he asked, genuinely puzzled, then stepped back slightly to look at the doorframe he was leaning on. He bumped into her lightly, and 'automatically' slipped an arm around her waist to steady her. "Sorry. And why a modern door?" he scanned the door critically, 'forgetting' the arm where it was.

Purrcy giggled. "So that the High Priestess has something beautiful to look at while she has to stay locked in this room while everyone else sleeps." He looked at her and her expression was very sober.

"Why the giggle? That isn't something to laugh over," he asked, testing.

"Your expression was funny." She turned away, an ear folding.

"Ah, now, none of that. Shall we go wait in the garden for Majiyo?" He'd caught her before she could leave his arm and now used that same arm to escort her through the door he'd opened with his free hand. He released her as she walked out. "After all, I've sprung you for the morning."

He closed the door behind him, paying attention to the ease of the swing as he moved it and to how loud the force made it close. He might have to use it later and he might not.

He caught up to her in a few strides, but she wasn't moving quickly. She still had her same spacial limits as before - he tested them to see - but she really wanted him next to her. Her close ear kept flicking at him to get him to come up. He refused until she turned to him, her expression slightly impatient. "What?" he asked. "Aren't I the bodyguard?"

She gave a consternated look, then turned away in a slight huff. He smiled a small smile and she twitched. "You're teasing me, Michael," she said.

"And? I shouldn't?" he teased again. "That's my role, as I recall."

As a final test it was a good one. Her body denied it. Denied he was just the older brother to her. He sighed to himself. He was going to pay for that one. He might have to have a confession beforehand regardless. Maybe it would make the later payment a little lesser. It was a little depressing to think that wasn't likely going to help much and the High Priest would be gloating over it.

She walked into the gazebo and put her hand on the seat next to her as she sat - an invitation. He sat across from her. She flicked her tail in irritation and turned up her nose at him to look out over the little stream flowing past the edge of the gazebo. He looked around the garden, and listened closely.

There was a fountain bubbling in the pool closer to the main shrine on the right and to the left were several small waterfalls that also made sound. It was perfect for relaxing - and for hiding soft sounds one didn't want the shrine to hear. He wondered if in the past the High Priest came here to tryst with the High Priestess, or if that had been the plan but it had never happened in any of their various joint lifetimes.

He put an arm up on the bench and put an ankle on his other knee. "It's a nice place. Do you come out to visit it?"

"Yes," she answered softly, almost more quiet than the sounds of the water, "and Tetorō and I picnic in the more secluded parts on the nice days, although I'm cat then."

He watched her as she pensively looked towards the rising mountain top in the background. "Has that been hard, to be in more than one place at one time?"

"It's a bit more like being multiple people at once," she said in her calm teaching voice, but she didn't seem inclined to give a long lecture. "I'm getting better at splitting my attention, but really I keep wanting to focus on my pet projects and get a bit lost to the others.

"Tetorō's been patient, and he does remember to be selfish and demand my attention when he needs it. It's most difficult when I'm required to see to multiple requests at once on different sides of the globe."

Michael blinked at her. "They're having you work globally now for real?"

Purrcy looked down at her hands and sighed. "We started the quest in India and they're in the sticky side-quest mess at the moment. So I get to be the one to hand out the clues and shine the light on the right path, that sort of thing.

"Keeping that going while not dropping things here is a rather ...," she finally looked up with a wry smile, "like juggling on a world-wide scale. They're quite despairing of me ever reaching their level of capacity, but our brains are limited somewhat since we were bred for close-in focus and wide area danger warning. Not the wide area everything they have."

"They seem to lack danger warning at all," Michael said dryly.

"No. They're finely tuned to the dangers that one small unexpected change can cause in their carefully crafted plans. After that butterfly-wing flap in Washington state that causes the tornado in Iowa is an even larger disaster in a millennial and billions of years scale - even if we are in a point of transition. And perhaps more because of it."

Michael purposely took in the view that was Purrcy. He measured the time until she got uncomfortable, then until she looked down and away, and sat through her going into sorrow as it got long enough to turn into a punishment.

When she finally rose to leave the gazebo, no longer able to bear it, he was immediately out of his seat and blocking her way. "Why can't you let me go?" he asked her quietly. "You're already married to him and I was never in your future to begin with."

She collapsed in on herself as if he'd shot her and she wouldn't look at him. "My life isn't my own. You know that Michael," she said. "What I want is irrelevant." As she spoke her spine straightened and she was finally able to look at him in the eye, her ears pointing at him. She stared him down, demanding he move out of the way without words.

As he heard the first footsteps in the grass behind him, she added with a bite, "Besides, after all I've already lived through, single still sounds most pleasant and preferred."

"Really?" he asked fiercely back. "It looks to me more like you'd take any kind of companionship over this lonely place of hell."

She flinched. " _Any_ kind?" she asked icily. "I don't think so, Michael. I'd not take my ex back if he walked through the door. It was a mistake before it began and now that I know it, I'd not repeat it." Michael backed off, his eyes widening. That had been from the depths of her truth. He moved to let her out, bowing formally and properly to her.

Majiyo had stopped in surprise before then, and now she looked between the two of them in concern. Michael carefully erased anything not pleasant off his face. For all it had gotten the spine put back into Purrcy before they left, he'd pay for that one, too. And that would be by both her and the 'gift'.

It was interesting that even if he didn't have emotions attached to the moment, he still knew exactly which ones would be attached if they were. He was having to live them both intellectually in the moment, and would have to relive them in their full glory later. He glowered slightly when the women weren't looking. He was not liking this part of that 'gift'.

When they turned back, he smiled at Majiyo. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Michael-san," she bowed politely.

"It's good to see you've made it here to the shrines. I hope you've been able to find what you were seeking," he said kindly.

"Yes, thank you," she answered. "It was a difficult journey at times to get here, but in the end we learned a lot about ourselves and about life and each other. I think it was a good thing to have done."

"Wonderful. Thank you for being willing to tend to the High Priestess and Purrcy so Tetorō can have his one vacation. Are you and Yuudai both staying at the shrine of Inari-no-Izanagi otherwise?"

"Yes, and Mise is at the shrine of Inari-no-Sarutahiko. She likes the peace of that shrine and the occasional company of Priest Sasuke. He's helping her regard life with peace and she's trying to help him understand Adventurers just a little better, even though he often tells her to please not try." Majiyo smiled and Michael and Purrcy smiled with her.

"We are so difficult, aren't we," Purrcy agreed.

"Enough to make the head hurt," Michael agreed, but he only showed he was referencing the priest in question, not himself when she glared at him and she had to let it go. "Well, Majiyo, I'm sorry to make you come here and give you no warning, but perhaps a Christmas morning with Yuudai and Mise will make up for it."

"I'll stay and tell Priestess Kaede," Majiyo offered.

"Would you, please?" he requested, "I'm the sort to just leave and let her fret until we get back, I'm afraid. She and I don't get along well after she had to put up with us while we helped work on getting Crusty put back together."

"Is he doing well?" Majiyo asked quickly. Likely she wanted to give word to Mise.

"Yes. He's grumbling as always, or so they say since I didn't know him from before, but he took his punishment well and has gotten right to work. The daily influx of new friend contacts from people signing up keeps him busy with more minutia than he wants and he's sworn to make Purrcy pay for that when she gets done with her current work.

"Shiroe pats him on the head and just says to let him know when they stop coming in so he can know when the seeds have finished traveling around the world. He goes away steaming hotter than his tea when he arrived, but he keeps coming back for more."

Michael grinned to let them know he was exaggerating a bit and Majiyo gave him a small smile. "I'm sure if you want more stories, particularly of Crescent Moon, Tetorō would love to have your company for a while and will tell you all about his vacation. We do need to go, though, before I'm caught here by the rest of the ladies."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Thank you." Majiyo bowed again. 

Michael linked arms with Purrcy and walked her over the bridge and behind a privacy bush. She was turning to him when he walked them into the space realm in the next step. He looked at her sternly. "Don't. I'm taking you to the presence of your husband, and he is still jealous for you."

She immediately straightened with tension, her eyes going wide. "You've not fixed it?" she was almost aghast.

"He's found a work-around he's happy with at the moment," Michael shrugged. "I could only affect Izanami in what I did. He wasn't present at that time." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Thus you'd better properly play your part as the dutiful wife who only looks to her husband."

Purrcy trembled and stood ram-rod stiff. When he pulled back she was glaring daggers into him. "You - are - terrible, Michael."

He considered it, then wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her a long kiss. "No. Now I'm terrible," he said calmly.

"He'll kill us both for that," she hissed at him. "You've forgotten how sharp the sense of smell is for a cat."

"Then tell him the truth - that I stole it," he said as if not caring. "It's what I wanted as my Christmas present, after all." He stepped through space into Nyanta's room and dropped her off there, already crying, and took himself to the kitchen and began making a pancake breakfast.

-:-:-:-:-

It didn't take long for Nyanta to wake up. Purrcy was already on her knees, her forehead on the floor, sobbing the dry sobs of the sorrowful human in a felinoid body.

"Why are mew here?" the cold voice of the High Priest asked.

"Michael came. Izanami collected me up and told me to go with him. When I woke he was carrying me from my bed." She told it all in just enough detail to visually understand what happened, but left out the emotional abuse she'd been subjected to. She really didn't want to be in even more trouble.

"I don't understand what he is doing," she said at the end. "He would say one thing and then completely contradict himself later. How can bringing me here without your permission and after acting in a way to make you so jealous be a happy present for anyone? I'm so confused."

"Did mew ask to come?"

"I did think of everyone being together to celebrate today, but I didn't ask. I was going to spend time with Yuudai, Majiyo, and Mise in cat form to celebrate after the purification, and also think of my children and our past Christmases together, but I know it wasn't my place to ask to come be with everyone here," she answered honestly.

Because she was so confused, she asked, "He said you weren't relieved of the flavor text when Izanami was. Are the two of you fighting, and I've become the next round, to be brought into this innocently?"

"Remove meowr clothes. The smell is unacceptable." She promptly obeyed. Soft steps approached her and she was pulled to standing. He was cold and his tail was whipping in slight tight waves of anger.

"Please, Izanagi, if you're already putting pressure on them, and if he's focused on me, how can there be anything but fighting over me, even if I am always loyal to Nyanta?"

"Irrelevant," she was answered curtly. She was led out the door to his room and directed to a door.

"Purrform the first two purrifications and return." He pointed and she went with a shiver. Just that much was a punishment given she hated water baths after having to have the five in a row before the shrine and twice a day every day after that.

She'd really come to loathe them, actually, completely understanding why cats on Earth hated them. The only benefit the first month or so was that it was hot springs at the shrine where it had been icy cold mountain water at the streams.

Purrcy had just finished the first purification at the sink when the door to the bathroom opened. Her head jerked around in fear. Tetorō's look wasn't much better, but as soon as he had the door closed, he was holding her. He was in his female avatar and looked like he'd been woken up rather suddenly. He looked into her face. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Are Michael and the High Priest fighting?" she asked him. "I'm so confused."

Tetorō went to the bathtub and started the water running without plugging it, but held onto her hand to take her with him. He helped her in and she talked while he started the purification washing. "Michael showed up and somehow talked Izanami into letting him have all of me for the morning to bring as everyone's Christmas present, but," she shivered with a cat sob, "how is bringing me here to a jealous husband, after making sure he would be, a present to anyone?"

Tetorō's hands stopped the washing and he stared at her. "He...on purpose?"

Purrcy nodded miserably. "He kissed me then dropped me in Nyanta's room, saying to tell him he'd stolen it as his Christmas present."

Tetorō was in shock. Her ear twitched and he jolted back and got back to washing. After a while he said, "They have been fighting. Everyone wanted to see you for Christmas, and Shiroe was going to see if it would be possible to do a video conference chat.

"Last night, Michael got very angry with Izanagi for not allowing you even one morning with everyone when all it has to do is let Nyanta be here, too. No one's happy that Nyanta's being pushed to the side, either. We asked if we could have both of you."

He bit his lower lip as he poured rinse water over her head. She crunched her head into her shoulders, really hating this part. "Izanagi shut us down coldly and Michael exploded. The Eagles had to work hard, with Naotsugu, to get them to separate. We think it's almost as much anger on Izanagi's part that he was the one to request the quest to break the flavor text and instead we're using it to keep him under control still."

In an even more quiet whisper, he added, "Every time Izanagi becomes troublesome with pressuring everyone too much, someone steps in and says things to make him jealous enough to back off. He's been ignoring it more and more. It's possible Michael's trying to take it far enough Izanagi will back off and let us have both of you."

He pulled down a towel from the small closet in the bathroom and wrapped it around her and started rubbing her down briskly. "It's not right, though," he whispered sadly. "It's true that we'd rather not have had this kind of gifting." Purrcy's ear-tip flicked in agreement.

He worked silently as he finished the drying. When she was done, they carefully didn't touch. It wasn't the purification, it was the reason for it. Any scents on her might make things worse. He opened the door for her and bowed her out. The High Priest was waiting outside the door and his straight, disapproving back led her back to his room.

Purrcy closed the door to the room and went to kneel in the center of the room, carefully in a different location than where she'd been when she'd first been put in the room. She sat upright this time, looking at the High Priest and waiting to hear what Izanagi would say next.

When he was silent, she said, "Izanagi, it is irrational to remain here in the state of jealousy for the time I've been sent when you can allow Nyanta to also be here. I'm very much missing him and will stay with him only and touch no one else. They will be sad to not have hugs and pets, but even just my being here will be enough and they'll understand. The few hours are nothing to you."

He didn't like that at all and she wanted to cower under the pressure. She tried not to, but her ears still went back in submission. "Put up the secure shield," the High Priest demanded.

Purrcy's eyes widened in shock and she stiffened as a cat would when it is surprised by a potential threat. Her mind worked very fast. "No, Izanagi. They already don't look when we're in a room together. They already know it's not allowed. The shield isn't necessary."

The pressure mounted and she had to fight. She let the ears lie flat on her head and put a hand flat on the floor to keep herself upright.

"Izanagi...I won't. ...Can't you understand it, or has the jealousy made you too irrational? If you abuse me again when the purification was punishment enough for a thing I'm innocent of, they'll have the obligation to see that Nyanta is outcast from Akiba immediately and permanently.

"Even if you don't abuse me, if I put up the shield they can claim it. And if you silence me, they'll claim it in my behalf. If you've already made them that angry, that they'll make you leave now, how am I to prevent it? Punishing me further is illogical."

The pressure remained constant, but Izanagi was recalculating she could tell. It was suddenly gone and Purrcy moved quickly to catch Nyanta as he slumped to the floor. She sobbed as she held him, unconscious, holding his head close to her chest.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe was sitting on the side of his bed, trying to wake up, when his door opened quickly and Tetorō was suddenly in his room, closing the door quickly but quietly. He was on his knees in front of Shiroe just as fast. Shiroe blinked and his heart clenched at the near-terror on Tetorō's face.

"Michael's brought Purrcy but she says he's acting strange. He told her it was a Christmas present, but he stole a kiss from her just before dropping her off in Nyanta's room. Izanagi's fit to kill, and woke me up to help her with the purifications to wash her clean - which is a punishment in itself since she's a cat - and I think it's not going to get better. He's too angry to stop at just that.

"And Michael's only making it worse. He's in the kitchen already making breakfast - Nyanta's domain - and making her favorite - pancakes." It all came out in Tetorō's usual rush when he was trying to get his urgent words out.

Shiroe was dressed and on his feet immediately, headed for the door. He wanted to go protect Purrcy immediately, but it wasn't the right order. He nearly ran to the kitchen. "Michael! What are you doing?"

Michael looked up from the griddle. "Putting Izanagi in a catch-twenty-two," he answered calmly. "Either he gets ousted from Akiba today or I get my wish to give everyone what they want most on Christmas. Either way, I figure I win."

Shiroe was speechless - mostly with fury. "So you'll nearly break your own contract, assuming you haven't, and put Purrcy in the middle of it, innocent and unwilling?" he said with deadly quiet.

"Yes," Michael said. "It was a useful time to have the excuse to collect her for that particular little plan."

"How can you?" Shiroe asked, completely disbelieving.

Michael's expression got very dangerously easygoing. He looked back at his pancakes and started flipping them over. "Izanagi's gift. He took away my ability to have any emotions for Purrcy. It's been very useful, actually. I've learned all sorts of things I was blinded to because of them." He looked back up. "Like how to use Izanagi's weaknesses against him." He gave a grin.

Shiroe was in shock again for the second time. "He - he took them away?"

"Well, not really, he just made it so if they happen to come up, they stand over in the corner and I'm now allowed to touch. That sort of thing. Said they were in the way of properly completing the level. Can't say he was wrong, actually," Michael shrugged. "I've been able to plan properly since then."

He gave a wicked twinkle-in-the-eye look to Shiroe as he turned back to his pan, "Like today. The few of us who find out will keep it quiet and the juniors can have the best Christmas present in the world to get this year. Christmas is always for the kids, you know."

"We will discuss the ramifications later," Shiroe managed to finally say, then turned and walked out of the kitchen, his fist clenched as he held himself back from attacking Michael himself.

Nyanta's room was next. He had to prevent what he could prevent. He knocked on the door. "It's Shiroe." He didn't hear anything, but he suddenly had Akatsuki standing between him and the door. She looked at him soberly, and glanced behind Shiroe. Shiroe looked back and a very worried Tetorō was standing there. Shiroe nodded and Akatsuki turned the door handle and opened it.

A very miserable Purrcy was on the floor, shivering severely, and holding an unconscious Nyanta. The abject look she raised to them was more than Shiroe could take. Her eyes went to Tetorō and begged.

Akatsuki moved and Tetorō was in the room casting Spirit Healing on Nyanta. Shiroe put his hand on Akatsuki's shoulder and walked the two of them into the room and closed the door. "Purrcy, what was the agreement?"

"I can't touch anyone but Nyanta and have to stay just distant enough. But I wasn't promised we'd actually have Nyanta."

"Why did Izanagi leave?"

"The calculated damage from being forced out of Akiba at this stage to his long term plans was greater than the irrationality of the jealousy." Her eyes were locked to his in her attempt to stay afloat.

"That's about what I thought," Michael said, stepping into the room through a different realm, since the door didn't open. Purrcy jumped at his voice. "I've one more experiment and then we're all done." The others stared at him, none of them very friendly.

Michael clapped twice, bowed, and clapped again. "Izanami. You know very well that it's illogical for Izanagi to punish Purrcy or Nyanta in this way, just as it was illogical for him to even deny us a few hours together. Please heal Nyanta and allow us to have him also for the morning." He clapped and bowed again. And they waited.

"Aren't they angry enough with you?" Akatsuki asked angrily.

"That isn't it," Michael said with a glance at her. "I mean, she might be a bit miffed I asked so suddenly, but that isn't it." He watched Nyanta a little longer, then gave a nod and prayed one more time.

"Izanami, is it really okay with you that Izanagi has locked you out of the world again, or is it just out of Akiba? I'd really like to ask for the favor - or miracle if you prefer - that Nyanta be released to us so that you can have just a few hours of spite back at Izanagi for doing it again, now that he has his excuse to make you be at the shrine alone again. Now that he's left for that time period, there's no reason to stay locked up, is there? Or is he really stronger than you are?"

Shiroe felt himself go a little cold and he wondered if it was himself or Izanami's response. He certainly hadn't considered before what Michael had just said. If Izanami was really locked out for this level, not just Purrcy, even of just Akiba, then things were going to fall just a little differently than he'd been expecting.

Michael's eyes narrowed. "I mean, Nyanta's an Adventurer, even if he is Izanagi's priest. Wouldn't his desires come to you, too?"

Purrcy bowed her head. "Izanami, I have been missing my husband, and this has been a terrible price for him to pay until this time, and what's coming will be even worse. Please, intercede for just this short while and allow him a brief time to heal so that he can continue forward."

Tetorō already kneeling next to Nyanta, having now cast two Spirit Healings on him, bowed to the floor. "Izanami, please hear our prayers in behalf of Nyanta-san."

Shiroe could feel it. Izanami needed to have enough of a price paid. He sighed and looked darkly at Michael. "We will definitely be having words this afternoon."

He performed the ritual request and also prayed for Nyanta's sake in behalf of all Log Horizon, hoping drawing on the wishes and desires of the juniors would help as well. Akatsuki's look at Michael was just as dark as Shiroe's, but she also went to her knees and was the shrine maiden to Shiroe's priest.

Slowly the room warmed and so did Nyanta. A grey ear twitched and his chest rose and fell with a deeper breath. Purrcy's purr suddenly filled the room, but her words when she looked up and spoke weren't quite so warm. "Michael, please remember in the future that surprises are not appreciated by anyone, even if you are testing. Emotions do not dictate that sort of logic."

"Listening in, were you?" he asked mildly.

"With you being so confusing? Of course," she said icily. "You can get back to what you were doing." An ear flick dismissed him.

"Ordered about instead of thanked?" he asked with a frown.

"Of course. You've done whatever you wanted. Why should I thank you for that when I had my own plans and expectations? The price I've already paid this morning is enough." He was suddenly gone.

Tetorō's eyes went wide. "You can do that outside the shrine?" he asked Purrcy.

"He called on the High Priestess, didn't he?" she answered but she was already distracted with Nyanta's hand touching her cheek. Tetorō made sure he was okay, then stood and Shiroe led the three of them out of the room to let the two of them reunite before coming out to meet with everyone else.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael's quiet voice came across the sub-guild chat. "I got the drop I wanted, but there's still one more test, and that's the lot of you. Be family friendly at the start for the opening of presents, but the rest of the time I want you to ignore our special guests. Brenner, I have a special for you."

Michael paused and Brenner knew he was moving to a solo chat line. He kept preparing for the day, but he listened closely. "I want you to offer as your Christmas present to the future package an opportunity to have a confession. She's Christian and hasn't this whole time, so may very well take you up on it. I want to know some specific things that should come out in it."

Brenner went impatient and paused in his efforts to tip his head and scowl a bit. "First, not all Christians practice confession, and second, that's a breach and you know it."

"I don't need the details, just the flavor."

"That's still dancing with the devil, Sir."

"Yup," he answered, "that would be because we already are."

Brenner sighed. "And it's really so important to add just that little bit of data?"

"It's more than that, but I need it, too. I also want to know if she'll talk to you. Remember, we're going to be all she's got."

"She doesn't now," Brenner felt obligated to point out. "And how'd you find out she's Christian?"

"I mentioned Christmas is for families, and she agreed and pointed out it's also about the birth of Christ."

"Obviously, but if you say so," is what Brenner wanted to say, but one didn't say such things to commanding officers, so he didn't. "Yosh," he answered instead, and wondered just what hell had to be paid for the Commander to get Purrcy out of hock. It wouldn't have been worth it in his book, that's for sure. He went back to getting ready to find out.

Gareth looked over. "He didn't."

"He did. You might want to make another reality check. I think he's gone bonkers, myself," Brenner replied.

Gareth paused to think about that, then said, "I think if it looks like there's hell to pay after it's over, I'll send Reed in to be on it. After last night, it's a bit more than my pay grade, I think."

Brenner paused, then had to agree. He didn't say anything, though. They'd have to see when they got to the Christmas tree.

"What are you two muttering about?" their roommates asked.

"How many pairs of socks yo' mamma sent this year," Gareth answered easily.

There was a sigh. "I actually like getting fresh new, warm, soft, cozy socks for Christmas," one said dreamily. He was attacked and teased, but the rest of them secretly agreed. Most of them hadn't much thought about it before entering the military, but since then they'd had to run holes in so many that new ones were a really nice, fluffy luxury. Made one wish to be home, but that was normal.

Brenner went over the Christmas service he'd prepared one more time, then had a thought. He hung back when the others started heading out the door. When it was just him and Gareth, he called Michael back up. "If she's Christian she's going to want to sit in on the service. Which side of the line do you want that on?"

There was a pause, then, "If the present wants to attend church, that's fine, but it's just another member of the solemn congregation." Brenner looked at Gareth with a raised eyebrow and he nodded that he'd heard it on the general sub-guild chat. No fraternizing, but not shut out either. That was a bit of a relief.

They headed out the door and down the hall to the main area. This place was like home in Akiba in that the more senior you were, the closer you were to the main floor. It was the reverse in ships, so it took a bit of getting used to at first. At least since they were permanent assigns, they were considered close to the top and didn't have to walk far to the stairs.

They met the junior officers who gave them bright, cheery smiles and happy "Merry Christmas!" greetings. They returned them and let them go first. It would be fun to see what their reaction was.

As they arrived at ground level and looked around, everyone was already gathered, waiting for them and watching their reactions. Brenner suddenly realized that his and Gareth's reactions ought to be at least of surprise and he elbowed Gareth. "Be surprised," he subvocalized. Gareth rolled his eyes.

"H-Hahaue?" The four juniors had frozen in place and Touya was speaking for them.

Her ear tipped. "Michael found a way to win me for the morning," she said kindly to them. "However, I'm afraid it's a limited visit." Her whiskers on one side turned up. "No hugs allowed this time, but I'm glad I'm able to be here at all to greet you on Christmas morning."

They might not be able to hug, but they still did what children did when mother was near. They went up and sat in a semicircle in front of Purrcy and Nyanta as close as they could get. Their eyes were bright as they looked at Purrcy. It was obvious they were anxious about having her there given the fight the night before and Nyanta's proximity, but they were also very happy to have her with them.

She was, as usual, quick to settle them. "And we have the additional blessing this morning of having Chichiue with us as well." Her hand squeezed Nyanta's tightly and they turned to look at him with wide eyes. The rest of the room was mostly also surprised and watched him warily.

Nyanta tipped his head in a mild bow. "I'm happy to be with all of mew this morning, nyan." Brenner finally saw Nyanta's tail, how it was wrapped tightly around Purrcy's arm, above where they were holding hands, and his heart went sad. If anything told of how Nyanta had been affected, it was that.

Brenner had been doing everything he could to comfort the man who'd been hiding and fighting behind the scenes. The morning that Purrcy had returned to them from the shrine the first time, Nyanta had made a cynical comment that now that he'd finally been released from the deep fear of death, the release of death was all he desired - his or the AIs, it didn't matter which.

Because it hadn't seemed so bad then, Brenner had wondered a bit, but he'd said one thing he hoped helped. "Even so, everyone knows whose fault it is and will be, and your efforts - although difficult and perhaps hidden - are appreciated."

Nyanta had looked at him with a pained and cynical look, but Brenner had looked him in the eye. "Mister Nyanta, we are soldiers and airmen of the U.S. Navy. No one knows exactly what we do and we always wonder if it's appreciated, the difficult things we face daily and hourly.

"There are twenty-four men here and one special woman who know exactly what it's like. We will be waiting for you. Never doubt it. The job must be done, but we don't leave a comrade behind." Today, Nyanta was being given a touch of healing and was desperate for it.

When Nyanta's eyes finally found his, Brenner gave him a nod of approval, then went to attention and gave him a salute, to remind him again. Nyanta blinked at him and the tip of his tail lifted briefly off Purrcy's arm. Nyanta didn't look at him again after that, though, not wanting the visual reminder of his duty, but it had been enough.


	23. Family Christmas Celebration

After the initial greeting of the main present in the house, Log Horizon sat to breakfast. Michael walked into the room from the kitchen and set a plate of pancakes and eggs, with a side of rice for Nyanta since the Japanese never ate a meal without rice, down in front of each of Purrcy and Nyanta.

"My treat," he said to them, and walked off to see to dishing out more.

Nyanta ate with the rest of them. Since it was Brenner's job to notice it, he knew Nyanta's tail was still tightly attached to Purrcy's left arm, although she continued to hide it under the table for his sake.

The conversation at the breakfast table was Shiroe's present, as he was allowed to commandeer it to talk to both Purrcy and Nyanta while he had them available. His own path was difficult and they understood it better than most, and he was likely feeling the guilt of putting them through what they were going through.

Brenner decided he might need to step in this once later this evening and see that Shiroe got his own therapy session. Holding onto that guilt wasn't going to help him or anyone else.

Akatsuki's worried glances Shiroe's way made it a sure thing she was worried about the guilt as well as whatever hell was going on behind the scenes that Brenner was also just as happy to have Reed deal with. Five were sober - for all they were trying to be Christmas-happy - Michael was cool, and Shiroe's icy cold treatment of Michael was enough to say it.

When they reached the end of the breakfast, this day there wasn't the same sort of standard roll call, so Brenner decided to just jump in. "Guildmaster Shiroe, I have a short Christmas service prepared for whenever you'd like to fit it in. Usually it's just us, but if anyone else in the guild would like to sit in, they're welcome to. I thought we'd do it in here since there's room for us and outside's a bit chilly."

Shiroe looked around the officer's table. "Shall we do gift exchange first?" he asked. He got nods, so the plates disappeared to the kitchen sink. The Eagles would wash them after. Christmas morning was special and with Hahaue and Chichiue present for only a brief time, that took precedence.

Eight presents immediately appeared in Purrcy's lap and she blinked in surprise, then smiled. Eight more presents appeared in Nyanta's lap and then suddenly laps were being filled around the room. "Well, that is very convenient," Shiroe absently pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked down at the presents in his lap. "How shall we do unwrapping?"

"One person unwrap everything at once so we can all watch," Minori said instantly.

"Purrcy first," Isuzu said.

Purrcy shook her head. "I think order of precedence, although we'd all rather see you four open yours first."

All eyes turned to Rudy and he blushed slightly, then brushed his hair out of his face. " 'Tis a grand thing to have a Christmas all together...although I still don't quite understand the tradition."

Brenner wasn't surprised to hear it. While the Japanese culture had adopted several of the U.S. traditions, including presents and family on Christmas, they'd never really understood the main message of Christmas. "If you'll sit for the service, that's what I'll be teaching," he offered.

"I would like that, I think," Rudy said, then picked up his first present from off his lap. He was a polite and careful unwrapper and just as polite to thank each person for each gift: a hand-crafted gift from each of Isuzu, Touya, and Minori; a minor magic item from each of Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Tetorō, and Shiroe; a box of his favorite meal, still hot, from Nyanta; and a personalized crafted hat with a bright gold pin holding a long feather from Purrcy.

Rudy looked at her a little curiously after thanking her. "What's the feather from?"

"It was gifted to me by the fenghuang of China's eastern region after we completed the China Maze of Eternity. It is a creature that only appears when an area is blessed with peace and grants prosperity and happiness to a region. I'm hopeful it's return to the area was an indication that our efforts were successful and things will go well there into the future.

"I've included it in your hat for the flavor text so that any political negotiations you should find necessary in your own future will bring to you and your holding the same blessings of peace, prosperity, and happiness. I've made it so that it will lock to only you once you put it on."

"Thank you, Lady Purrcy," Rudy immediately put it on his head and no one faulted him for it. It went well with his personality, too.

Then Minori made Touya go next, "Because you're the younger brother and we're going from bottom to top." Touya rolled his eyes but went - not the sort to go slow and politely. His gifts were of a more militant bent, but his gift from Purrcy was a little different.

"Hold it until Minori is done," Purrcy shook her head when he looked at her curiously. Touya nodded and looked at Minori.

Minori opened hers carefully, commenting on the usefulness of each one and giving thanks as she went. When she'd finally opened Purrcy's and it was nearly identical to Touya's, they looked at her and waited to hear what they were.

Purrcy smiled softly at them both. "I've learned many things already, and in healing Crusty one of them was the basics of permanent attachment. It isn't used much by the AIs, but Tetorō's already a recipient of that technology. Hold hands and put your other hands on top of your boxes." The twins did so. "Repeat after me."

They dutifully obeyed: "Brother to sister, sister to brother, always in heart, often in mind, listening and speaking, leaving neither behind." The boxes glowed and turned into gold-white light that flowed up from the hands set on them to cover all of them, meeting at their joined hands, then settling into their bodies and disappearing.

Purrcy continued her explanation. "This will follow you home. Whenever you're apart and are concerned about the welfare of the other, think of your bond as twins and you'll be able to speak to and hear each other. If one is lost, you'll be able to follow an internal compass that will lead you to them.

"I've done my best to see that it doesn't interfere with future spouses, but it should last your entire lives. If you change the beginning to 'husband and wife' instead of 'brother and sister' and add at the end, 'Two hearts entwined', you'll each have the same capability with your spouses." They gaped at her but she held up her hand.

"Be cautious with that one. You may end up divorced and it only works with the first one you cast it with, and whomever you marry may not be interested in having any such bonding because telepathy is too weird a concept to the modern mind. It only works for us because we consider it the chat function.

"Ah...and don't let anyone at home know at all, really. We'd rather you didn't become unwilling scientific experiments." They laughed a little in agreement, shaking their heads to say they would keep it secret.

Isuzu was next and received similar presents, although hers were more geared towards helping her in her travels across the land, including a Feather of Direction from Purrcy that would point the direction to go if she asked it where a particular thing was and threw it into the air. Purrcy offhandedly said that food and water were her favorite things to look for with them and Isuzu agreed that would be very handy.

Tetorō went next, and he impatiently opened his present from Purrcy first. Isuzu sat upright when she saw it and her face went to an almost impish grin. It was another small spell box and Tetorō looked at it in the code realm, then looked back up at Purrcy a wrinkle on his brow.

"Tetorō...," Purrcy hesitated, "it's actually not for you to use just yet. Put it away with your other treasures for now. When it's the right time, you'll remember you have it." He gave a nod and the box disappeared.

He unwrapped the rest of his gifts and the turn moved on to a fight between Akatsuki and Naotsugu when his offer to let her go first, to be polite, was misunderstood. When Nyanta coughed lightly, she flushed and let it go. She was the junior to the three members of the Debauchery Tea Party.

Purrcy startled. "Oh. I think I'm actually next."

There were protestations until Michael laughed. "Only because your last birthday was around your twenty-ninth twenty-ninth birthday, and that still makes you after Shiroe."

Purrcy slumped. "Oh, dear. I've been found out."

"Seriously?" Tetorō jumped on that.

"No, only in the sense that I was figuring I had to be at least a year younger than Akatsuki and all the rest of the senior officers, what with my recurring birthdays."

"What are recurring birthdays?" Rudy asked, puzzled.

Michael explained. "When a woman gets to a certain age, it's considered very impolite to ask her age. No one likes hearing an age and feeling constrained to be old because of it. Thus it's somewhat common practice for women on their birthdays to say they're 'twenty-nine again' or whatever their favorite age happened to be when they were young and loving life like all of you are - that is, not quite responsible adult but still independent."

He frowned, then teased, "But then, Purrcy, that would put you at having to have gone between Isuzu and Tetorō and we've skipped your turn." Now there were protestations at Michael until the adults relented and allowed Purrcy would go last properly. She sighed sadly and dramatically and Akatsuki properly took her turn.

She also received gifts most appropriate to her and she blushed hardest at Shiroe's gift and thanked him in a quiet voice. She scowled slightly at Naotsugu's gift, then remembered to properly thank him when Purrcy's tail flipped a warning at her.

When she opened Purrcy's gift, she held the white cloth gingerly as she read the flavor text. She scrunched the cloth up in both her hands and looked at Purrcy with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Hahaue," she said in a bit of a choked voice.

"You're welcome, little one," Purrcy answered, her voice soft. "When this is over, take it to Yuudai. It has blessings in it that will come to you then. May it give you hope now, however." No one commented as Akatsuki put it on, wrapping it around her upper left arm a few times, then tying it.

The white was stark against her usual dark clothing, although she'd dressed in a nice winter themed outfit for the occasion. In this level, a cursed item that made an Assassin's skills impotent was a blessing for Akatsuki, who was this morning sitting near Shiroe instead of between Tetorō and Naotsugu.

Naotsugu went next, completely enjoying the new sword everyone had gone in on together to purchase for him, since high level equipment was so expensive. "It's a full set now," he said proudly, suddenly in his armor and shield earned in Seventh Falls and showing off the sword to go with it.

"And if you'll open mine while you have all that out," Purrcy interrupted, "you'll finish it out."

Naotsugu looked into his lap and set his sword and shield down long enough to unwrap her gift. It was another spell box. He put his hand on it and it glowed. Quickly, he picked his equipment back up again and watched the three items on his status screen, the rest of watchers following suit.

"It isn't quite as good as Nyanta's," Purrcy said, "and it's keyed to the items, so it cost a lot less, which helped me, but I hope it's good enough."

"It's wonderful, Hahaue," Naotsugu answered as the glow around him faded. "Now I won't have to figure out how to focus on intent when magic spells come my way, or worry about the corrosive effect. Thank you." His fighting equipment was traded out for his casual clothes again and he nodded at Michael.

Michael shook his head. "If we're going age, it's Shiroe next."

"Well, then we've skipped him," Naotsugu shrugged.

"You're older?" Purrcy asked him.

Naotsugu nodded. "Yeah. I've been out in the workforce already a few years. Shiroe's just finishing up his graduate degree."

Michael and Shiroe had a bit of a staring contest, then Shiroe somewhat greedily ripped the paper off his first present. Even if he was the guildmaster, he was going to get to see his presents first...or something was all Brenner could figure.

Shiroe saved Akatsuki's for second to last. She blushed again when he opened it and he held still, which was a good sign he was trying hard to not blush. "I - I'm sorry, it was very ...hard," she whispered.

"No. I like it very much," he answered. "Thank you. It's perfect really." No one was quite sure why they were blushing. It was an inkpot and pen of Chinese design, of the endless refilling kind. A rather high end item, actually. She'd gone and spent a lot of money on a thoughtful gift.

Purrcy's present to Shiroe was the least exciting to the rest of them, if intriguing. It was a box that contained a few other boxes, each one holding exotic ingredient items. "I thought you might enjoy, as occasional distractions, the opportunity to experiment with things that might help with your ink," Purrcy explained.

"In particular I wanted to help your cartography. You may find that if you work from that intent you'll get better results than with general use ink or even scroll ink." He was digging through the boxes to identify all the items. When he looked back up to thank her, she added, "I was rather thinking of the Marauder's Map from Harry Potter fame."

Shiroe's face lit up like he was a little boy again. "That would be a very fun experiment. Thank you, Hahaue." She blew him a kiss with her ear and then it was Michael's turn.

Michael happily went through his pile. "Really, for all I'm sure I should only get coal for being a blackhearted bastard, you've all been very thoughtful." A spark showed up in front of his forehead and he stared at it for a few seconds, then sighed and closed his eyes. It went off and he winced.

"For both being a blackhearted bastard, and for saying it when we all know what's going on in the first place," Purrcy scolded.

Michael stared at her, then bowed formally. "If you say so, m'lady." Her ear flicked irritably but they let it drop. "I'll enjoy experimenting with pigments and the items you've gifted me." She gave a nod and turned to Nyanta, giving his hand a squeeze and letting it go.

Nyanta lifted up his first gift and calmly unwrapped it, seeming to savor the moment. Each new present was something to treasure in the receiving and likely he was working hard to indelibly inscribe the moment into his memory to be another of his treasures when he was taken from them again.

Articles of clothing were popular - an ascot, a pair of gloves, and a new pair of spats were among the selections. When the next to last item was a top hat, he paused a moment and was suddenly wearing all the new articles with a slightly different outfit.

Purrcy blushed slightly to see his outfit, which also included an ebony cane with silver head and tip. She looked away and her ear turned, then she was in a Victorian outfit to match in coloring, with a closed parasol leaning against the couch at her knee.

Tetorō grinned and took a photo, then put copies in their laps. "Merry Christmas," he said to them.

Nyanta looked down at the photo, then very slightly began to tremble. Purrcy slipped her arm into his and lightly purred. "Thank you, Tetorō. They're a wonderful gift as well."

Nyanta nodded and lightly touched his copy and it disappeared into his list, Purrcy's having already disappeared by then. Nyanta held his wife's arm close to his side and opened her gift to him. "Though to have mew by my side is even more than I'd hoped," he said very quietly, not looking at her.

Brenner sighed sadly to himself. Nyanta's need for her to be his life raft in this world still hadn't changed, for all he'd tried on his own to let her go. This level had made his efforts revert already. He could hardly be faulted, though. It wasn't like he'd been trained to be hard, only calm.

Nyanta's gift was also a spell box and he looked at Purrcy questioningly. "It's to give you something to do while you're locked down," she told him calmly.

Nyanta's ears turned briefly, unhappily, but he put his hand lightly on the box and accepted the glow. He tipped his head. "But...what did it do, meow?"

Purrcy waved a finger in the air and Nyanta looked into the space there, but the rest of them couldn't see it. After about a half a minute, he blinked and gave a nod and she waved her hand. "Thank mew," he said to her and leaned in to get a kiss back. That made the juniors settle down comfortably and they looked at Purrcy in excitement.

"Well, then," Purrcy said with breathless excitement. She was not a politely slow unwrapper, but she did complement the wrapping job on all of the presents before she began.

From the juniors she received a pair of riding gloves from Rudy, a recording of a selection of songs from Isuzu that Charlie had helped her with, a model of the Log Horizon guild hall with one side removed to expose the tree growing up through it and showing the steps nailed on the upper level of the tree from Touya, and a hand-knitted shawl from Minori.

Minori bit her lip. "I asked Tetorō and he said that you might not be able to wear it, but that if you could, it could easily be purified enough for at least the cooler evenings. I've been worried about you up there in the mountain in the winter. They don't heat those shrines very well."

"Thank you, dear," Purrcy answered. "I will actually find it very useful when I'm in my bedroom. That room is usually quite cold since it faces the top of the mountain." She added it to her ensemble, Nyanta helping her to settle it around her shoulders.

Akatsuki's gift was a pair of warm socks. She blushed again, but Purrcy again reassured her she would greatly appreciate them. "They don't have slippers for cats there," she said in a bit of disgust. "These will be perfect." Akatsuki relaxed. "Ah, and for the sake of you both, I can purify them just fine." Both young women relaxed even more.

Naotsugu rubbed his head as Purrcy picked up his present. "You're actually really hard to buy for," he admitted.

Purrcy opened it and it was a box of candies. "Naotsugu! It's wonderful. You really do understand a woman's heart, don't you? I've not had anything other than standard, almost flavorless, People of the Land food - sorry Rudy, but they haven't bothered to learn anything other than how to make it taste not quite so much like soggy crackers."

He waved a hand at her, making a face. "How can they subject the High Priestess to such wanton evil?" he asked her. "Surely we need to see a proper chef is sent."

"Blessings doubled on your house if you do," she instantly jumped on the deal. While the olders in the room chuckled, Rudy went off into his head to figure out just how to do it. "I'll savor each piece, Naotsugu, and thank you for _not_ getting me mochi."

"Michael warned me," Naotsugu said, in a touch of embarrassment. Michael got a slight tip of an ear of thanks as well, she was so relieved.

Tetorō's gift was another spell cube. It had been created by P/R this time. She touched it and a little screen lit up above it. In the screen was an image of the Minami stage. Tetorō walked out on the stage and bowed. In a tiny voice he said, "Thank you for coming to the first debut of the Water Maple Acting Troupe. We hope you will enjoy our performance tonight."

Purrcy immediately put her hand back on the cube, stopping the replay. Her eyes wide, she said, "You recorded it for me?"

Tetorō smiled. "Yes. We couldn't put it on and not have you see it somehow."

She tremored slightly, then sniffed and said, "Thank you. I'll savor this later...over and over, I'm sure. If I watch any more than that, you'll not have me back until it's over. I'm a bit OCD about watching such things."

Tetorō gave her an impish grin and tossed his head back a bit over a shrugged shoulder. "Well, take your time being OCD on that. It's more than that, and with an easter egg, too."

Purrcy squirmed in her seat and looked like the child who was just told they have to finish their last two bites of broccoli in order to get the chocolate cake that just came to the table. She stared at the cube, then it was suddenly gone. "Ooo, that's going to be so hard to not watch this afternoon."

"Why wait?" Tetorō waved a hand. "This afternoon is just fine, isn't it?"

"No," she said looking at him. "I want to watch it the first time with Tetora and a bowl of popcorn." Akatsuki looked a little down, since she couldn't be there.

Tetorō stared at Purrcy, then looked away with a slump. "There is really no winning with you." He ran a hand over his forehead and eyes, then said, "Okay. But we have to have it be a full viewing with all the cast. We'll conference them in, and I won't be able to wake up in the morning and get scolded."

"That's okay. I'm going to be sleeping in, too," she said with a smile. "I'll still have all the rest of it to binge watch after you fall asleep early." Tetorō snorted a real laugh, waving his hand and giving up. Akatsuki and Minori looked better, but Isuzu looked disappointed now.

"I'm sure they can conference you in, too, Isuzu," Naotsugu reassured her.

"Of course," Purrcy said instantly and Isuzu felt better, too.

" _That's_ going to take schedule juggling," Tetorō grimaced a little, but didn't complain more strenuously.

"We have daylight hours, too," Purrcy reminded him.

"Oh, right," Tetorō agreed.

Purrcy moved on to Shiroe's present. She removed the wrapping, then unrolled a scroll and her eyes went large. "Shiroe, it's wonderful! And I don't even remember telling you I secretly love maps." She turned it around for the rest of them to see.

It was a map of the world. On Yamato were four blue circles. There were four more in the China region. Leading south along the coast from there and in Korea, and then going inland, were a series of circles that were golden and a few at the tag end that were grey. One in South India was black, the rest in that country were grey.

Turning it back around, she set it held out over her lap, then her eyes narrowed. "You've already learned how to make a map dynamic. That's sly, Shiroe."

"It's useful," he contradicted mildly. "I'll still experiment with what you've given me. If I can expend a little less HP and MP, I might be willing to make another one. Being world-wide made it have a rather high cost."

Purrcy tipped her head and closed her eyes. Her nose wiggled and her ear tipped, and then she was staring at P/R. "This one's your copy. You did well. Was the cost as high for the same reason, or was it close to the other magic images you've copied?"

"It was higher," he admitted. "I did the equivalent of an over-exposure in order to get extra time for the build-up. I'd be interested in seeing if the different materials also create a lesser cost in the copying."

"Probably not," she said sympathetically. "I'm not really sure how to get that cost down any other way." P/R nodded, not too surprised and she went back to looking at the map. When she rolled it up, she thanked Shiroe again and tucked it away in her list.

Lastly, she picked up Nyanta's gift. "It isn't very creative, nyan," he said dryly, "however, now that mew've told me they haven't a proper chef, I think I'll do more than that."

Purrcy blinked at him, then immediately tore into the present until she was holding a box and her nose was twitching rather fiercely. It immediately disappeared. "It would be very rude of me to snarf it down indelicately in front of everyone," she said to him, "and if you've more you're willing to give up, I would most definitely not turn it down." She suddenly had a rather large number of boxes piled up around her.

Nyanta looked a bit confused. "I didn't give mew that many."

Touya coughed and Minori blushed a little. "Please, take some of ours. They're experiments for recipes we've used at Grandpa's Kitchen."

Purrcy shivered and it didn't stop. "To get to taste the foods of your own hard work, even," she said to them in a bit of a quaver and Nyanta pet her gently. "Thank you, everyone," she said looking down and the boxes disappeared. "I will treasure every gift and savor every bite of delicious food." Her purr was loud enough to warm the entire room nearly two degrees. Any warmer and they would have been uncomfortable in their warmer winter clothing. "Merry Christmas."

A flock of doves rose up from her hands and fluttered down onto the Eagles. They accepted their gifts with a group expression of gratitude and set about opening the few they'd received - mostly from Minori who was thoughtful like that. They'd have their own present exchange later. The gag gifts weren't really fit for outsiders to appreciate and the real ones wouldn't really have made any sense to them either.

They'd already given the guild their gift - the Christmas tree with all its trimmings that was standing in the background behind Purrcy and Nyanta. It was actually nice to have a real family Christmas while on duty for once. It did help a little to take away the typical homesickness that was attached to the day.

-:-:-:-:-

It was Brenner's turn, by decree of a mother who'd turned her ordering look on him regardless of what the male heads of the house wanted. Since they numbered four as far as Brenner was concerned, he stood and waited for them to let him know what he was doing.

Like at Thanksgiving, the Japanese part of their guild sat in a group a bit away from the American group and watched and listened some, but for the most part didn't participate. Rudy as before paid closer attention, choosing to kneel next to Purrcy who knelt separately from the Eagles, but where she could hear. Brenner rather thought he'd be getting some questions from Rudy later.

He quoted the scriptures from the book of St. Luke that told the more detailed story of the birth of Christ. His brief sermon was a reminder of the love of God for all his creations and of the grace of Christ. Because he thought it was fitting for their situation, he also spoke on the sacrifices Joseph had to make to leave his hometown to travel by orders to a place where there was no place to rest and a small family to care for.

He added in the sacrifice of Mary who also had to do the same while in her most pregnant state, and then to not have her female friends and family with her for the birthing. How difficult for them it must have been, but they had been humble and obedient and had brought the greatest blessing to mankind in that strange place.

When the service was over, Purrcy approached Brenner, staying the proper distance away. "Thank you. It's good to hear the true Christmas story again. It was always my favorite part of Christmas, since I liked to imagine myself one of the angels in the heavenly host."

"Perhaps you were," he smiled a little.

"Perhaps," she agreed.

"Mrs. Purrcy, in your practice of Christianity, did you practice confession?" Brenner asked. She looked at him without answering at first. He continued on. "Because you're here on Christ's day, and there is the opportunity, I'd be willing to sit as your clergyman if you'd like."

"...Generally, I practice confessing directly to God through prayer," Purrcy answered, "however, there is one thing that perhaps would be helpful. You should go get permission from my husband, however."

"If you'll wait for me by the Christmas tree, then?" Brenner offered. She moved to the tree and Brenner went to Nyanta. "Mister Nyanta, your wife is Christian on Earth. In our scripture we are taught to confess our sins so that they may be forsaken and forgiven. It is done in complete privacy and confidentiality with the receiver acting as the mortal representative of God.

"We who are qualified to act as God's representative are trained in how to help the confessor desire to change and return to proper living of God's commandments of peaceful living with all creatures created by Him. I've offered to Mrs. Purrcy to have the opportunity this morning. Because of the confidentiality of it, I'll need to put up a silent room spell over the two of us, but we can sit by the Christmas tree where you can see us, if you're willing to give permission."

"How is it different than a therapy session?" Nyanta asked.

"In a confession, the clergy judges the severity of the confessed acts that were committed by the confessor and explains the required steps that must be taken to make any wrongs right so that the confessor can change to overcome the remorse attached to those acts and find their way to not committing those acts again.

"In a therapy session, acts may or may not have been done by the client, and more frequently were done by others and the client has a need to work through the residual internal effects of those actions, but there is no judgment made by the therapist. The client is encouraged to try possible solutions, but they're given the choice as to what they'll try and to discover what works for them." Brenner explained.

Nyanta's ears turned softly as he considered it, then nodded. "If she's requested it, then that will be fine."

"Thank you, Mister Nyanta," Brenner said, "and if you'd like a therapy session, after?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see how you're doing."

Nyanta sighed. "I'm sure it would take more time than we have, but a brief communication would be of some benefit."

"Very well. When we're done, then," he gave a nod and walked back to Purrcy, who was kneeling near the hand-made creche that Bowie had carved for them and gifted to Brenner after the Christmas tree trimming had been completed. "Mister Nyanta's given his permission," Brenner said, settling down in front of Purrcy.

He cast his privacy shield, which had special markers on it that let the rest of the sub-guild know it was his special confessional. Even if they could break through it because he wasn't the highest level pseudocode mage, they still respected the role he played. "Do you need some level of instructions?" he asked Purrcy when he was set.

Purrcy hesitated, then said, "I don't think so. I'm sure we'll be slightly orthogonal, but I have a basic understanding." She took a breath and he settled. "I would like to not hate my ex-husband. I already understand that in such cases, both parties are at fault, both are wounded and desiring to be heard.

"Because I felt betrayed, I moved into hatred, as is natural but against the desires for us of our Lord who teaches we should love even our enemies. It's easier for me to do that than to love the man who caused me that pain. Help me replace that hatred I don't want to carry any more with the love and grace of Christ."

Brenner blinked, then smiled. "I'm glad you're ready to allow the light of Christ into your heart again in this area." He began the process for her, and reminded her at the end that she would need to repeat her forgiveness again each time she was reminded of that pain until God's love was firmly fixed in that place.

He paused, then said, "You said it was easier to love your enemies. How do you feel about the AIs?"

Purrcy shook her head. "I don't hate them. There are times I'm very concerned about the effects of the choices they make, but like all creations they can only do what they've been created to do and be. If they reach a level that God desires to bless them with self-will, then perhaps I'd become angry with them enough to want to hate them."

At Brenner's look, she smiled. "We humans have a tendency to ascribe to other intelligent creatures the right of self-will, as we have it, but I've discovered that both on Earth and here, the only creatures with true self-will are humans.

"Free will was gifted to us by God in the councils of heaven before we even came here, in which we chose to follow Christ who would pay for our wrongs and ills so that we could return, instead of choosing Lucifer's plan of us being as everything else and having no free will to learn by, living completely obedient from the beginning.

"It was such a difficult and important matter a third of the host was cast out with him. We rejoiced at the day of Christ's birth because we would be able to return again, as you so eloquently taught us today.

"I've observed the AIs enough to determine they merely follow their programming. There is no self-will in the AIs. How can I hate them? Only their actions and the results of them because of that programming are sometimes worthy of anger and hatred."

She winked. "Now, if they'd been Superuser scientists playing around with us, then yes, I'd probably have to repent of hating them. They'd be just as cold and terrible, but also self-willed."

Brenner shook his head. "Even so Mrs. Purrcy. That's rather amazing."

Purrcy laughed a little. "I'm far from perfect at remembering it all the time, Chaplain, but that's at the base of what I try to remember when the anger and hatred threaten to overwhelm me. Having my own children helped me learn, as it does for all parents, how to love selflessly, and at least care for others even when they can be nothing other than selfish."

She reached out and picked up the manger that held the baby Jesus. "Even Jesus' first lessons were to teach his own parents that same selfless love. The scriptures say he grew up as a child, so likely he was a perfect infant and child - crying when he needed to be changed, when he was too cold or hot, when he was hungry or lonely, even at two o'clock in the morning when his mother had only had an hour of sleep from the last time he'd woken up. Being a parent is the closest we probably get to being like Him on Earth."

She rubbed a thumb on the Christ-child, looking down at it in her lap and she began to tremble. "Brenner...I am broken. For the sake of those I care for and love here in Theldesia, I am forsaken, alone, imprisoned, bruised, and will soon even be hated and killed."

She clasped the manger in between her hands and held them tightly, trying to calm her shivers. "There is only one on the face of this planet and in the whole universe who has gone through so much more than even I that has any understanding to comfort me. Can you please read me His word when he described himself that way? Perhaps I will be able to find the comfort he sought during his time of grief and difficulty."

Brenner was really not sure how to handle this internally, but he put it in God's hands and spoke anyway. "I can't read them to you, Mrs. Purrcy. There is no in-game special for even an abridged copy of the holy scriptures of any faith in any game produced on Earth. I can, however, quote them to you, to the best of my ability." She gave an accepting nod.

"It's in Isaiah, chapter fifty-three," he said for reference, then closed his eyes and recalled the scripture he quoted at Easter time, but before he did, he dropped the privacy shield. The rest of them needed to be reminded again.

" _Who has believed our message and to whom has the arm of the Lord been revealed?_

_He grew up before him like a tender shoot, and like a root out of dry ground. He had no beauty or majesty to attract us to him, nothing in his appearance that we should desire him._

_He was despised and rejected by mankind, a man of suffering, and familiar with pain. Like one from whom people hide their faces he was despised, and we held him in low esteem._

_Surely he took up our pain and bore our suffering, yet we considered him punished by God, stricken by him, and afflicted._

_But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was on him, and by his wounds we are healed._

_We all, like sheep, have gone astray, each of us has turned to our own way; and the Lord has laid on him the iniquity of us all._

_He was oppressed and afflicted, yet he did not open his mouth; he was led like a lamb to the slaughter, and as a sheep before its shearers is silent, so he did not open his mouth._

_By oppression and judgment he was taken away. Yet who of his generation protested? For he was cut off from the land of the living; for the transgression of my people he was punished._

_He was assigned a grave with the wicked, and with the rich in his death, though he had done no violence, nor was any deceit in his mouth._

_Yet it was the Lord's will to crush him and cause him to suffer, and though the Lord makes his life an offering for sin, he will see his offspring and prolong his days, and the will of the Lord will prosper in his hand._

_After he has suffered, he will see the light of life and be satisfied; by his knowledge my righteous servant will justify many, and he will bear their iniquities._

_Therefore I will give him a portion among the great, and he will divide the spoils with the strong, because he poured out his life unto death, and was numbered with the transgressors. For he bore the sin of many, and made intercession for the transgressors._ "*

Brenner sat quietly considering Purrcy. "We celebrate Christmas day with joy and gladness because of what he did for us at the end of his life - our celebration of Easter: for His crucifixion for our sins, His death, and His resurrection, which all give us the hope of peace and joy in our own bright resurrection day when all the pains of this life are swallowed up in His love.

"I hope Christ's own favorite words of scripture are able to bring you the healing you're seeking." At the tip of her ear, he rose and bowed to her slightly, then walked over to Nyanta. "I'll speak with you now, if you're ready."

As Nyanta led Brenner to another section of the room, where he could still see his wife from, Shiroe left the side of Akatsuki and Naotsugu and walked to kneel next to Purrcy, close but not touching, keeping her company as she meditated on the words Brenner had quoted to her.

While even she would be offended to be compared to Christ, being far from the perfect He was, Brenner still was struck with the parallel of Christ's life and hers here on Theldesia. He wondered if this day was her Gethsemane, to be feeling her own grief at her role, and to have one come to comfort her as the Lord had sent his angel to comfort Christ in that garden, even if the burden couldn't be removed.

When Nyanta was done speaking with Brenner, he returned to sit with his wife. When he rose to his feet, pulling her up, they knew their time with Hahaue and Chichiue was done. Purrcy bowed to the room and silently followed Nyanta to his room.

Michael disappeared, then reappeared less than five minutes later to sit with the Eagles again. The juniors took deep breaths and thanked him for bringing the guild father and mother to them for the morning, then excused themselves from the apartment and left with Tetorō and Akatsuki for the morning presentation of the play.

Shiroe turned to Michael, his face cold and hard. Michael raised a hand. "I'll come, but let me finish out Christmas with the men." Shiroe gave a curt nod and left the room.

Naotsugu decided to park himself in the living room to watch - mostly to make sure Michael would obey, even if he didn't know what had gone on in the specifics. That was okay. The squadron Christmas would be enjoyed by him.

* * *

_*Isaiah 53:1-12, Holy Bible, New International Version, Biblica Inc., 2011_

* * *

_Level 6.1: Preliminaries and Flavor Text Sub-Quest (and Level 6 Bridge) (High Priestess) has them all down now in the depths of the chasm, some faster than others. They walk Level 6 backwards from what they walked in Level 5 and at a greater depth._

_They have now walked under the narrow bridge they'd barely crossed before with nearly as much pain and suffering this time as last. Looking forward, they must walk back through the rooms they looked down on before from above. Once again they'll fight through each room until they can reach the other side._


	24. Questing for a Princess' Hand

"Truly, Michael," Log Horizon's guildmaster Shiroe said, a cold scowl on his face. His sharp eyes lifted to glare through his round glasses. "I'm amazed Inari-no-Izanagi didn't take away your ability to realm walk after that."

Michael kept his face cool and closed. "While I'm sorry to have caused Purrcy pain, there were several essential things I needed to learn before we reach the final part the Eagles and I will play in this level of the dungeon.

"I'm not sorry for pricking the High Priest or Izanagi. He most definitely needed the sharp warning. The choice to include minors in the experiments is completely unacceptable."

"Your example - are you being half of that?" Shiroe asked.

"No, but it was one I had to watch and interrupt." Michael said darkly. "We may be their prisoners on this planet, but back home rape of a minor is a felony - a capital crime with extremely serious consequences including a long time in prison. We will have to pay that penalty if we're able to win the drop and go home.

"It can't be allowed to continue. Both the mental health of both parties while we're here and the resulting terrible consequences on Earth when both were innocent of it are too much. That message and warning needed to be set as deeply and as quickly as possible."

"Michael, you acted on your own without giving me prior warning. Such things have negative effects as well as positive. If I'm not prepared for both, then I don't have in place the proper safety nets for the negative side. Do not act on your own without my involvement again." Shiroe's words were absolute with his anger.

Michael looked at him for a while, not saying anything. He finally bowed just slightly. "If I need to do a thing that involves people outside the sub-guild and it's specific responsibilities, I'll let you know."

Shiroe gave him a long measuring look back. "Thank you."

As Michael left Shiroe's office, Brenner met him. They walked until they were alone. "Report," Michael said with quiet authority.

"Mrs. Purrcy asked for help to be able to replace hatred with God's grace, specifically to forgive her ex-husband, and she asked for that scripture to help her through her grief," the Eagle's squadron chaplain said, referencing the Easter passage he'd quoted earlier that Christmas morning.

Michael stood waiting for a bit longer, then said, "Nothing else?"

"No, Sir." Brenner looked at him for a moment longer. "Mike, I'm not sure where you were going with all this today...but be sure in meeting the goals of this level you aren't losing your humanity along the way."

Michael kept his face smooth. "I'm moving only as necessary," he answered.

"Are you?" Brenner asked quietly. "I'm not talking about having your emotions for Mrs. Purrcy locked away by Izanagi. I'm talking about the thing I asked her about as a reality check. Because the World AIs don't have free will she does her best to not hate them. They are programs that are acting according to that programming.

"We are humans who have the divine gift of choice - to choose to harm or love. When the emotions of this time come back, how painful will they be? If they are too painful to take back because you forgot your humanity at this time, will your humanity ever be able to return? Or will you be lost forever?

"That's the pathway of the devil, Michael. Choose carefully. Whatever you choose to do now has a consequence. Please also add into your calculations your love for your future self and your integrity."

He paused, then said, "You don't have to be romantically interested in someone to love them as Christ loves and has commanded us to love each other. Watch your path carefully, please, since you don't have your emotions to help warn you when you're straying off the path of whole-ness."

Michael softened slightly. "Thank you, Chaplain. I'll remember it." When Michael gave a nod of dismissal, Brenner saluted and took himself off.

Michael waited until he was gone, then turned and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. The pain of knowledge returned again, pricked by Brenner's words. "Gareth," he said softly, "come meet with me."

He didn't know if a confession would work when he couldn't feel anything - not even remorse - when he thought of Purrcy, but he was certainly feeling it when he thought of himself and his own integrity. That would have to be sufficient for the time being.

-:-:-:-:-

Princess Raynessia was despondent. More than usual. She'd not complained when Elissa got her dressed in a pale green gossamer gown with red accents that Elissa said pulled out the red youthfulness of her cheeks. It had only been an attempt to get her to cheer up, but she couldn't be cheered. Today, she was going into the first yet final steps of matrimonial prison.

Today her betrothed would be announced at the Christmas ball. She was the dreaded seventeen and had forgotten in her excitement at playing with the Adventurers that this day was coming. It was no wonder her grandfather had made her no promises when she'd arrived.

She'd been allowed to go into the city and complain to Clair, who wouldn't have to worry about marriage at all now that she was a working woman with a good wage. Clair had done her best to be sympathetic, but there wasn't anything she could do.

Raynessia didn't want to have anything to do with a male Person of the Land. It had always been too much of a bother to pretend to tryst with anyone. To have to perform like the betrothed she supposed she could do.

One only had to be bored as they looked languid, and appear to be paying attention to the words that fell out of the mouth of whatever man had been picked since they all were so self-important they weren't interested in what came out of the young lady's mouth. She'd had to suffer through three of them, all picked by her grandfather and parents before today.

She'd firmly told her mother in no uncertain terms she would not have anything to do with one of them. He was an absolute cad and would bring down the name of Cowen. They'd looked at him again and decided she was right and so at least he was off the list.

Of the two remaining, she didn't have any feelings one way or the other. All she knew was that neither was Crusty and he was looking more interesting than them, for all she wanted to have nothing to do with him, the frightening mind-reading monster.

Elissa picked up Raynessia's hand. "Mistress," she called. Raynessia tried to pay attention. "Please, at least try to look like you might be having a good time while you're there."

"But I'm not. I'm absolutely dreading it, Elissa. I'm sure we don't need a second daughter to create more children for the house, when Iselius's children will be heir. Won't we eventually only cause more conflicts with that many noble children running around? I don't even have the natural requirements to care for a husband. I have no interest in being a wife and I shudder to think of it."

She went bitter. "And because I am what I am and my family is what it is, I have no choice and no sympathetic ear." She turned her head away from Elissa and rested it on her knees, where she'd tucked them up in front of her on her small settee.

Elissa continued to pet her hand gently for a while. "I'll set out your favorite flannel pajamas for when you return," she finally promised.

Raynessia sighed a light sigh that would have sounded like a tender melancholy to any who'd heard it not of the house of Cowen. It wasn't enough, this time. She would only look at them with the same despairing despondency that she'd been feeling since her mother had informed her, and her grandfather had confirmed with firm sternness, that it _would_ be happening _this_ year.

Raynessia couldn't sit still any longer. "I'm going to the library," she informed Elissa. "Let the intended come find me there." She walked out ignoring Elissa's protests and headed for the castle library.

She'd finally reached an era in the history of Eastal where she felt she might find the answer she was seeking. She already knew she couldn't be won by a man who would actually love her. Her sister had won that blessing. Iselius had won the heirship. She, so far, had only won the temporary reprieve of being ambassador to the Adventurers, and that was now ended.

Her time was up, yet she somehow couldn't give up to this one. A restlessness continued to drive her back and back yet again to the library to read through the histories, to see if there was some other pathway that might open up to her feet other than this one.

Finding the place she'd left off, Raynessia tiredly lifted her hand to slip the next book off the shelf. She settled in a comfortable chair, and opened the book. She'd finally learned to skim through until she found a reference to a lady of the noble house - often few and far between.

It had been out of desperation to remain lazy in the midst of this strange frenzy that she'd learned the skill. It was still difficult to read and comprehend what she was reading, however. So it still took time to read even one book if it had a mere three examples in it.

Tonight, on what was certainly a night of destiny, her eyes finally lit on the passage she'd been seeking for. She read it the first time in increasing excitement, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, a light of almost a sparkle in her eyes. It would have been unusual and something her grandfather would have been sad to miss if he'd known of it.

She went back and read it another two times, to make sure she understood what this young woman in history had done and to put it to memory so she could know what to do in her own time for her own self. She'd just put it away on the shelf and reached for another book randomly when firm footsteps approached her.

She turned away from the bookshelf. "Princess Raynessia," the young man bowed. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. So it wasn't the brown haired man with the soft brown eyes. Raynessia had almost preferred that one since his eyes reminded her of Akatsuki's, but regardless, she couldn't remember the name of either one.

"My lord," she curtsied slightly. "Is it time, then?"

He held out his hand, but his eyes scanned the books at her shoulder, where her hand had just been leaving - not the lower shelf where she'd put the book back just moments before. She graciously put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her away from the library and escort her to the ballroom.

It had been decorated extravagantly for this Christmas Ball and was already warm with the bodies in it. That meant the dance itself would be beastly hot, another thing she wasn't looking forward to at all. Her eyes remained about half raised, looking off into the distance, as she recited to herself over and over the plan, desperate not to forget it. It only came off as demure.

When they were in place, the footman opened the main door to the hall and they were introduced, although this wasn't the formal introduction. It was just her personal introduction. Everyone knew it was traditional for her escort for the evening from the beginning to the end to be the chosen intended, however, so knowing eyes followed them down the stairs as they descended to join the rest of the revelers at the ballroom floor.

Raynessia was first escorted to her parents and grandfather. She curtsied to them properly, still reciting her plan in her mind, her eyes still at the demure posture. They seemed satisfied enough and allowed her and her escort to stand with them for a time.

When Duke Sergiad felt like the people in the room had likely chosen their positions in favor or against sufficiently, he led them up onto a slightly raised platform set to one side. The room fell into a hush. Raynessia straightened her spine a bit and prepared herself, taking a deep slow breath to steady herself.

She felt a bit like she had on the day she'd walked in on the council at the Court of Eternal Ice when she'd chosen to ask the Adventurer ambassadors to allow her to plead with the Adventurers herself. Her brain was both in a fog, yet oddly clear. Her breath could barely pass into her lungs, but she felt firm. Afraid and lost, yet never more sure of her path. It was such a confusing state to be in, but she was desperate to see something else done than what she had to do only because it was the pattern to do.

Duke Sergiad gave the opening words, as written into history as anything in their make up and way of life. He turned to Raynessia and asked if she had anything against the betrothal.

Instead of politely answering with a humble "no", she said, "If I am required to bring more heirs to the house of Cowen than the land of Eastal can reasonably provide for, then let me know that the man chosen as my intended has the humility to allow his small household to remain a lesser house so that neither he nor our children will fight against the proper heirs."

The entire ballroom froze in silence and the poor young man at her side was suddenly terribly confused, and perhaps a little frightened, maybe. She was having troubles since that's how _she_ was feeling, so she wasn't sure if others were as well or not.

Her grandfather was not pleased. His eyes narrowed slightly. "And how should such a thing be proven?"

That was the proper response, so she went with the next line she'd been crafting and memorizing. "Let him be sent on a quest to bring a gift from the Laumė. If he can treat with them humbly enough to win a favor from them, then he will have shown he is sufficiently humble to stand beneath the house of Iselius Cowen as is proper."

The poor young man was trembling beside her. Everyone knew the Laumė hated men, and would just as soon kill and eat them as talk to them. Even getting to their home was nearly impossible.

Duke Sergiad sighed to himself and gave Raynessia a slightly dark, if resigned look. He turned to the young man. "Will you take upon yourself this quest, or will you rescind your eligibility for the hand of Princess Raynessia? Once requested, it must be met in one of those two ways."

Her parents had done well to pick for bravery. The lad, though terrified, spoke firmly. "I will attempt the quest. Surely the obedient heart of Princess Raynessia who wishes to only see peace in the land of Eastal and between her beloved family has wished to understand this thing."

Raynessia blushed slightly. She certainly wasn't being obedient, and it was purely selfish. Peace was an excuse to get what she wanted. Duke Sergiad accepted the lad's words and nothing could be done but for him to excuse himself to begin immediately in order to prove his devotion to the task and the Princess.

Raynessia caught his hand and walked with him off the stand to speak with him softly. "Before you go, say your name one more time so I can remember that I have heard it from your own lips. So if you should come to me again in a form I don't recognize, I'll recognize your name and voice and know it is you who have come from trying diligently."

The young lord blushed slightly, cleared his throat and clearly said, "Neville Gifford, my lady."

Raynessia held that sound and name in her heart. "Thank you, Neville. Good luck on your quest." She curtsied to him. He bowed and left the ballroom. Really Raynessia had asked because she felt guilty about sending him off to possible death when she didn't even know his name. She should afford him at least that much respect.

She felt a looming and threatening presence behind her. She swallowed, then turned and curtsied. "Grandfather."

"You do realize that when you send the best one out on a quest, and he fails, that you have to settle for less. And when they begin to fail in multiples you end up married to the fool at the end?"

"Not always, Grandfather," she contradicted him. "It's an important thing to know in our time. My children will be redundant and they're often the ones who become the rebellious ones, particularly if their father has any hint in him of greed and avarice to teach to them the desire to take what isn't theirs to have."

"And is it true when you've only done it for selfish reasons, because you can't stand to be yoked to a perfectly fine young man because you've learned things you perhaps shouldn't have?" He was glaring at her sternly.

Raynessia shook her head, the long silver curls of her hair brushing lightly against her perfect cheeks. "It is true I'm driven by selfish lazy reasons, but I have yet to have any interest in any male, Grandfather. Shouldn't I have already been enthralled by him at this point if it was meant to be as it stands?" Her eyes looked back directly into his and he took pause.

"I can't make anyone a wife at the moment, Grandfather. I'm not a woman awake, nor even beginning to rouse. I'm still a mere stick of a child. If there's something preventing me from being properly a noble daughter, then there's something not yet set right. It's the only path I've been able to see. Perhaps as the quests are won, I'll begin to awaken."

"Quest _s_?" It was emphasized but bit off at the same time.

"Yes, Grandfather. They come in threes. This is merely the first one."

"I see. And how did you learn about this method?"

She looked away. Vaguely she said, "I read it, or perhaps it was a story from the Adventurers. They do like to talk about the various quests they go on, and that one was a popular one, it seems to me."

"Do you read?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I've been a bit bored since returning from Akiba. It's been difficult, actually, but that's been a sufficient distraction, I suppose. If you'll excuse me?" She curtsied and walked to her seat on the raised area at his nod.

Her parents went to her grandfather, her mother wringing her hands in distress. Raynessia was sure she'd see them in her rooms that night or the next morning. She sighed to herself and tried to remember that she'd wanted to do this even if she had to put up with her mother's moans, her father's sighs, and her grandfather's glares.

-:-:-:-:-

Poor Neville Gifford was feeling decidedly sorry for himself. He really had no interest in dying in his youth. He also really wanted to be part of the house of Cowen, but not so much he was willing to chance that same death.

He stood outside the ballroom, where he'd been hoping to dance with Raynessia all night, proudly showing off the rose of the ball on his arm and his only, and held his head in his hands. It didn't really occur to him at that moment that the very point of the quest just assigned was to prove to him that very pride was the problem.

He wandered desolately for a while, not even knowing where to go or how to start such a quest. He was a Person of the Land, and while they did on occasion get quests of similar mien, it wasn't them to whom quests came.

A servant of the castle finally found him lost on a third floor balcony, called him down, and met him. "Duke Sergiad asks you to please meet him in his office immediately at dawn in the morning, dressed for travel. He recommends you get a good night's sleep."

Neville was relieved to have something to do that someone else had told him to do, although he still wasn't sure he wanted to go on this quest, for all he'd said he would. He did politely acknowledge the words of the servant, and leave for his quarters in the castle.

He carefully picked out what clothing he might wear to travel in, then selected a few items from his personal effects, placed them in a bag, and made sure his sword was properly sharp and in at least decent repair. Then he prepared for bed and fell asleep - after finally giving up and drinking a sleeping potion.

In the morning, his manservant woke him in time to arrive at the appointed meeting. Neville looked at him curiously. "Are you supposed to come with me?" he asked.

The manservant looked at him, slightly frightened. "No, my lord. I wouldn't survive and you would have to defend us both. Take with you a man at arms from your father's men."

That made sense. Someone who could use a blade would be a better companion. He stopped by his father's office, knowing he would be awake for the same reason he'd almost been all night. "Father, please assign to me one of your men at arms so I don't have to walk the path of my quest on my own and die before I've gone two leagues."

"Willingly, my son," the lord answered with relief. He named one and sent a servant to go tell him to get ready to go.

"Have him meet me outside the Duke's office," Neville requested of the servant. The servant bowed and left.

"The Duke's office?" his father asked.

"He's asked me to meet with him this morning before I leave," Neville explained.

His father seemed to relax just a little at that news. They clasped hands and his father wished him all the best, then sadly released him. It would be a great blow to their family to loose Neville if he failed on his quest. Neville took a great breath for courage, what little of it could be mustered, and he left his father's quarters to meet with Duke Sergiad.

"Your Grace," Neville bowed when he was ushered into that august presence.

"Neville," the intelligent eyes bored into him. "Go first to Akiba. Find there the Archmage Shiroe and explain what was done. Tell him I don't approve, but it's been done.

"Ask him if he will, for my sake, assist you in accomplishing your quest. At the very least I'd like to see you arrive back here alive, even if you aren't able to win the favor of the Laumė. Do you have swords at your back?"

"I have one man at arms from my father," Neville answered honestly.

"Then I will send two with you as well. That should get you through the zones between now that they're beginning to be thinned out as far as monsters go. Have you a map?"

"No, sir, I haven't," he answered politely and did wonder how he was to know where he was going.

"I've had my servant put together some things for you to take. See your man at arms carries them. The map will be with them. See you carry that." The Duke looked at him for a moment of silence, then said, "Good luck."

Neville bowed. "Thank you, Duke Sergiad. And thank you for your kind assistance."

The Duke nodded and Neville left him there. He found his father's man at arms and the servant of the Duke waiting for him. He carefully took the map and put it inside his jerkin. The other things he requested the man at arms take. The servant led them to the gate of the castle where two men at arms in the Duke's livery waited with four horses. Neville's was one of them. He was pleased to see it.

They all mounted and with a last look at the castle, and the room in the low tower that was Raynessia's, they left the Cinderella Castle and turned to pass through the city of Maihama into the wild zones of Eastal, headed west-southwest towards the Adventurer city of Akiba.

There was just a kernel of excitement in Neville's belly. He was doing something very few young lords of the People of the Land ever did. It was the closest they ever came to being Adventurers themselves. (At least he tried to say it was excitement. He didn't want to admit to it being fear.)

It wasn't until after they were well away from the city that Duke Sergiad remembered that it was Samhein as of this morning, and the Adventurers wouldn't be back to Akiba for at least another day or two, and wouldn't be helping take care of the Kallikantzaros this year. He held his head in despair and sent a fast horse runner with the warnings after the lad, but didn't hold out much hope.

-:-:-:-:-

Izanagi was surprisingly good and left the Adventurers alone for the rest of the winter festival in Minami. Reports of the Kallikantaros arrived in the city after dark the day after Christmas. A few were captured trying to mess up the few booths still up, and a few others trying to destroy what proper preparations and packing had been done to all the other booths, but they were dispatched easily. The message had already gone out that they were merely a nuisance and nothing to worry about, so the Adventurer's didn't, other than to immediately remove what nuisances showed up.

The Eagles left that evening to get their head start home to Akiba. Log Horizon left the next morning after being commandeered by Nakalnad again to give the closing ceremonies speech, of sorts, with all the hands of friendship handshakes and reassurances. Shiroe properly said his thanks to the city for hosting the event as well, in behalf of the Adventurers of Akiba. Ninetails Dominion offered to host the next one in the spring.

There was talk that they might all have to take the long trip to the cold north come summer, as that was the only time of year that it would be pleasant all the way around to take the trip. Shiroe figured he'd better warn William ahead of time that the expectation had been set all unwittingly. At least with four cities and four seasons, it was a workable plan, even if somehow confusingly organic in its coming together.

They arrived two evenings later in Akiba, happy to be returning home. They had to clean out the Kallikantzaros that had decided be a nuisance there, and clean up the messes, but otherwise things seemed to be in sufficient repair.

The final set of People of the Land in town had left on their own with one night of unprotected irritation that had reminded them they'd been warned things were going to be difficult over the Ides of Winter. That made Shiroe remember to check that his guild had sufficient food supplies and other things they needed for the long siege, and remind the other guildmasters of the resistance against Theldesia's AIs as well.

The evening after settling back into Akiba, they held the usual guild meeting in Shiroe's office. "Michael." He was still cool towards the Commander.

"Yes?" The reply was just as cool.

"Take the Eagles out for a two to three day food gathering stint. We're a bit shy to make it as long as I expect us to have to go."

"Yes, Sir."

"Touya, are you going to continue to keep the restaurant open?"

"Yes, Shiroe-kei."

"Please give your order for food necessities to the Eagles before they leave so you have something available. I'll let you handle payment now that you've had your economics lessons."

"Yes, sir." Shiroe was sure there was a bit of a sigh there, but Touya could use the practical practice of understanding loans and post-paid contracts.

"Minori." He tried to soften it since he was talking to a teen girl.

"Yes, Shiroe-sensei?"

"Please see that a frame of reference for meal menus is put together for the guild. I'd like you to spend a little time each week checking inventory to make sure we stay in proper supply. We'll need to stay on top of harvesting for ourselves for a while. When the Eagles leave, we'll want a long window that we'll immediately begin supplementing over the top of.

"We may have to hold out until the battle for Time is completed, although I truly hope we won't have to keep the People of the Land out of the city that long. If we don't, we'll be able to send most of it with the Eagles for the ocean trip.

"Oh, yes, when harvesting, please remember Michael that you'll be taking the trip down to Aussie in the middle of it all somewhere. We'll work out exactly when later, once we understand where things stand from here." Michael gave a nod that he'd heard.

Food handled, Shiroe turned to the next thing on his to-do list. "It's a bit concerning we haven't heard yet on the shrine destruction quest. I hope we'll hear something soon on that one. I would have thought to have wind of the potential champion by now, but there's still nothing." He sighed and moved on.

"Izanagi, no minors. No children involved at all. That's anyone under the age of eighteen when they were brought here. Just because they're the equivalent of eighteen now doesn't mean they're candidates. If the time differential is still one year is one month on Earth, they are still minors on Earth. Have you heard me?"

He glared at Nyanta, who was still mostly oracle for Izanagi, particularly at these meetings. Nyanta's head tipped positively to at least that question. Shiroe would still show up at the Academy and watch to make sure. Marielle should be getting the list of known minors to him tomorrow.

"Hey, Shiroe."

Shiroe switched it from a personal chat to a conference chat and held up his finger to his lips. Everyone got it as he said, "Hey, Tetorō. How's it going at the shrine?"

"Fine. Slow, dull, boring, as usual. The news tonight is that Yuudai and Majiyo entered the upper room of meeting at dusk and are in their vigils to become what they always wanted to be." He was quite sarcastic about it, actually. "They'll be fine, I suspect, since they've got stars in their eyes about it all anyway.

"I expect Priest Jared to kick them out no longer than two days after that, and he'd breathe easier if they left tomorrow. They'll want a day to prepare at least, though. Mise is sitting in meditation in the other shrine to decide if she'll go with them or stay. I think she'll go. I'll let you know tomorrow night what their full plans are. They're waiting until after the vigil to firm those plans since they might get some direction."

Tetorō took a breath. "Purrcy's been moved up from basic lessons to intermediate ones, she says. Apparently that means getting to walk all over the world instead of just here on Yamato. Sometimes I look at Purrcy-cat and even _her_ eyes are spiraling in the dizzying attempt to comprehend that much in scope and size. Hopefully that will get better over time, but it means I've got even more free time on my hands."

He sighed. "So, I'm putting myself to lessons and getting ready to be the only Hacker defense of Log Horizon. That's actually busy enough, surprisingly. I've also been noodling on Purrcy's suggestion I get to work here on my Master's thesis so I can just write it up at home when we get there.

"I'm working up how to do that as I do the other research and how I can get it all to fit together with getting the return path back here to open up from Earth. That's been a more pleasant diversion as it's something I can sink my teeth into."

There was finally the long pause, then, "That's it, I guess."

"Sounds good. Congratulate Yuudai and Majiyo for me and the rest of us. Good luck with your research goals. We're back in Akiba and picking things back up. I was just going through my list of things to do. I wonder if I haven't heard anything about the shrine sub-quest because they've been waiting for Yuudai's sub-quest to complete first. It would make sense as I've heard complete silence on that front until now."

"Maybe," Tetorō agreed. Others in the room nodded agreement that it made sense.

"I'll be contacting William later to see if he's heard anything from the Giants since he sent them out on their initial quest. I haven't heard from him, but I thought I'd touch bases again since we're back here. Everyone wants him to host the summer Adventurer festival, so I need to tell him about that, too."

He kept going until Tetorō, bored yet again, excused himself. Shiroe had managed to get through most of his to-do list in that time, though, so it wasn't a waste of time on either end. Shiroe did pause then to see if anyone had been withholding comments, but it didn't seem like it as no one filled the space. "Right then, I'm done," Shiroe said.

Isuzu raised her hand. "I'll leave in the morning after breakfast to get back on the road. I'll keep in touch, but there isn't a set time to return by, is there?"

"No. But if you can hold out until we're done with the pressure, you might appreciate that, I'd think," Shiroe said a bit gloomily. She looked like she agreed.

-:-:-:-:-

Three days, and an annoying number of Kallikantzaros later, the Eagles reappeared at the Log Horizon guild hall with their food harvest...and four People of the Land.

Shiroe met with them in the outer common area of the guild hall. "Hello? I'm Shiroe of Log Horizon. How may I help you?" he asked the young blond noble. He was looking a bit worse for the wear, but was surprisingly alive. The same could be said of his men.

The young man bowed. "Archmage Shiroe, I am Neville Gifford. Duke Sergiad told me I should find you here in Akiba, pass along his message, and beg a boon. I'm afraid I've been quite delayed by monsters of various sorts, particularly a very annoying kind that I've not seen before."

"Those are part of the special event going on right now. I'm sorry you've had to deal with them. That should be over in another week."

Neville slumped a bit. "They've already delayed me by about that much, but I suppose quests aren't given to be easy, are they?"

"A quest?" Shiroe raised an eyebrow. He settled back in his chair to listen as Neville sat a little more upright in his to tell his story.

From leaving Maihama, he'd indeed had rather circuitous travel, hampered by the various monsters - mostly the Kallikantaros. It seemed just a little odd, that he'd been delayed the proper amount for the Adventurers to return, and then had been rescued by the very people who could take him directly to Shiroe.

When the story was done, Shiroe resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to sit still and proper. He was supposed to be the Archmage in this situation. The person who could aid the questor along his way. He just wasn't sure exactly how much to help. It seemed like, from the Duke's message, that he would appreciate a round-about simple solution for the young man, but it wasn't really quite that simple.

Shiroe finally said, "We have a member of our guild who traveled to see the Laumė. Let me see if he'll come speak with you." Neville perked up at that. His men looked a little more resigned. They'd done well to protect him until now, and it looked like he might have picked up a few more levels on his own as well. It was at least some level of useful experience.

"Nyanta-san," Shiroe asked via chat. "We have a guest who's asking about what it's like to travel to visit the Laumė. Are you willing to come and tell him about your experience?"

"On my way."

Shiroe was a bit surprised, but also somewhat relieved that Izanagi was willing to participate in this quest of Neville's. It would give Shiroe some direction of how much help to give as well. "He's on his way, if you'll be patient for a moment, please." Neville was quite willing.

When Nyanta arrived, Shiroe explained, "Mister Neville was chosen to become the betrothed of Princess Raynessia. However, she's concerned about the peace of Eastal and Maihama. As a sign of Mister Neville proving he has sufficient humility to not turn against his new family, she's requested that he take on a quest to visit the Laumė and return to Maihama with whatever favor they may bestow on him.

"Duke Sergiad has requested that we help him to whatever degree seems best. If you could please tell him about what it was like when you visited with them, perhaps that will help him understand how to face them."

Nyanta sat gracefully down on the couch and faced Neville. "I was taken there by the Caretaker, who'd already established a positive relationship with them. She suggested I remain in full cat form the entire time as they are quite unkind to males of any kind. She was my purrotection as well. I don't think that's the hardest part for mew however." Neville's face had fallen slightly at the beginning. Now it fell quite a bit further.

"Mew must enter the Forest of Eternal Sleep and find the Fifth Naiad Purrincess, Telentiel Polloupit in her pool at the end of a stream. A kind and humble request will grant you peaceful access to the forest.

"Mew must then climb to the top of the trees and cross over them to the center tree, which is the Yamato Tree of Life. I highly recommend returning from the pool to the outer edge of the forest as those are the shortest trees to climb.

"The Yamato Tree of Life is so tall as to be unimaginable, but mew can cross the forest from the edge to it at a gradual climb and it's much simpler." The grey felinoid gentleman was talking very calmly, but Neville was now sweating and his men were looking rather nervous.

"When mew reach the last ring of trees around the Yamato Tree of Life, the gap is not crossable. Mew must wait for one of the creatures who lives in the tree to come to mew, and mew must convince them to allow mew to enter their city. They will then extend a branch of the Tree of Life to meowr branch.

"They aren't patient about it, however. Cross quickly as it shrinks behind meowr heels. With two of us walking on each other's heels there was still barely time. The fall will kill mew before mew hit the ground." Neville swallowed.

"Mew then climb to the bowery that is as large as our own Akiba Guild Hall or larger, and enter at their invitation. They sit in the back at their looms. If mew're able to win their favor, they will allow mew to leave, but the remainder of the citizens make no promises. I would highly recommend mew not delay meowr departure. The Caretaker threatened them most severely and yet still we slept at the very top of the tree to be as far from them as possible.

"I can't tell mew how to get down. We flew. The branches are plenty large enough for a gryphon to land and collect mew. I suppose there's a possibility mew can get in via the same method if mew're in a hurry, but I wouldn't know. It's just as likely to get them up in arms to purrotect against an invasion." He looked at Neville expectantly.

Neville took a deep breath. "Thank you very much, Mister Nyanta, for telling me these things. Is it even possible, and could I perchance...ask you to be my guide?"

"Mew're welcome. It is, I suppose, possible if mew're determined to win out in the end and maintain strict humility at all times. And no. I will not go with mew. I have other tasks that must be done here in Akiba."

"Oh. Well. I suppose that's understandable. Your help is still appreciated since it's far more than I knew before." Neville tried very hard to remain gracious over his obvious deep disappointment.

Nyanta tipped his head and rose, leaving the room again. Shiroe sighed to himself. He almost had to wonder of Izanami had played a hand in this to try to pry Izanagi out of Akiba for even a short while. "Will you still attempt it?" Shiroe asked Neville.

Neville's face was very sad. "Well...I'm afraid I haven't much choice at this point. I'm duty bound to at least attempt it."

Shiroe considered his options. "When you decide you've either succeeded, or must give up in failure, come and see me again before you return to Maihama. I would like to know of your progress, since Duke Sergiad has asked me to assist you, and Princess Raynessia is favored by the Adventurers." It would be good to see if he was at least learning the proper lessons.

Neville rose to his feet and bowed. "Thank you very much, Archmage Shiroe. I'm grateful for your assistance."

One of the men at arms stepped forward. "Pardon me, Archmage. We've traveled long enough we were hoping to resupply when we arrived here. However we know there isn't as large a market as there was before this time. Is there a place to resupply here?"

"There are certainly potions and items in the various shops run by Adventurers," Shiroe answered. "However foodstuff will be difficult to come by." He rubbed his chin. "I do feel a bit bad that all we can offer is advice. Let me give you enough food for two weeks of travel. We'll have to go and harvest again, but likely we would have anyway.

"Michael who is your food supply person? Can I requisition two weeks for four Persons of the Land from what you just collected to help Neville and his men on their way again?" Shiroe had switched to a chat since Michael hadn't stayed after introducing the guests, leaving a few of the guards instead. People of the Land weren't much of a threat to Adventurers.

"That's rather a lot to carry when they don't have a list, but I'll let him know to meet them outside the guild hall. They'll work it out. You'll want us to go out again, then, I take it?" Michael asked.

"I suspect to bring him back."

"Ah. Right. I understand." This time there was actually a little humor in Michael's voice to match Shiroe's wry comment. It was a bit odd to be playing the NPCs in this little quest and Shiroe wondered if William was feeling about the same for his quest with the Giants.

"You'll be met by one of my men outside. He'll help you provision with food," Shiroe said to Neville and rose to his feet. Naotsugu escorted the four men out the door and closed it behind them.

Shiroe sighed and rubbed his head, finally able to let it out in a slump. "I don't think he has anything to do with the shrine, but I wonder why Raynessia would have done it? Does she miss us so much she also wants to play at Adventuring?"

"Not likely," Naotsugu said. "More likely she wants to come back and get out of the engagement all together. While I don't think she's got it in her to kill, I do think she would try to wiggle out of that in whatever way she could find to do it."

"It's not likely she even fully understands the full difficulty of the quest she asked for, although it should have the intended result. I wonder where she came up with it from?" Shiroe mused as he returned to his office. Once he was there, he called, "Charlie. I need to set up a meeting with Duke Sergiad, please, at his earliest convenience."

"Yes, Sir," came from the air and Shiroe got back to work.

-:-:-:-:-

"Your Grace," a quiet voice said from Duke Sergiad's elbow. Since it was after he was done with the current task and before the next, he looked around. It was one of the paiges from the communication room, holding a communication globe.

"Yes?" Sergiad looked suspiciously at the globe.

"Archmage Shiroe has requested a meeting with you at your earliest convenience."

Sergiad relaxed a little. It had been rather a lot longer than he'd hoped and he was almost ready to give up to hopelessness. "Come with me," he ordered and turned to walk to a shaded bench in a small garden. He held out his hands for the globe, then ordered the paige to wait just outside of soft conversational ear-shot.

"I'm ready," he said to the air around him after a short while when nothing else happened. The globe began to glow until the image of Shiroe was inside it. "Archmage. You're back, then?"

"Yes. I thought you might like to know that we've just sent Neville on. He's still alive as are three men at arms. Are any missing?"

Sergiad relaxed back against the bench. "No. That is a relief. It didn't occur to me until they were already underway that they'd left at a bad time."

"They were delayed appropriately and my men found him while out on a harvest. It seems to be following proper patterns. I assume it did at the beginning?"

Sergiad's face made a small grimace. "Yes, although I can't say I'm pleased at all. Raynessia said she was led to the library and to reading in order to understand why she wasn't yet beginning to flower, when by the ball she should have at least shown some interest. She's quite set on doing the full three quests, as well. Neville hasn't been informed of that yet, and probably shouldn't be."

Shiroe slumped onto an elbow, resting his chin in his hand. "And you would like me to help with all three?"

"Well, perhaps enough to see he's pointed in the right direction at least. He really is the best of those available. There is a second potential waiting in the wings. I'm hoping to keep the full scale of the difficulty from him so he doesn't refuse if Neville fails."

Sergiad sighed. "I suppose I should have considered this as a possibility. We haven't had the quest version for quite a number of generations, so it's no wonder she had to go looking. We don't talk about it since it's the least favored of the options. We keep hoping it will die out completely."

"I can imagine," Shiroe said. "You also fit the pattern as well, however. Nyanta-san was taken to visit the Laumė by Purrcy so was the perfect source to tell Neville what he needed to do to make it smooth - if not easy."

Sergiad felt his eyes widen a bit and his breath caught briefly. He would never have thought to have had a quick and simple answer just because he'd thought of his alliance with Shiroe. Still, he wouldn't have minded a full and complete cheat - which had been his secret hope.

Shiroe continued, "I've given him and his men two weeks of provisions of food, although they'll need to purchase any of their own items they need. I anticipate having to send out my men again to restock at about that point in time and expect they'll find him again to bring him back. I'll let you know when he leaves here again for Maihama."

"Thank you," Sergiad said. "I greatly appreciate the help."

"Do you think he could be the champion for the shrine quest?" Shiroe asked him.

Sergiad thought about it. "I don't think so. It doesn't seem likely anyway. Raynessia seems to believe that as each quest progresses she'll awaken a little more until things are set properly for the betrothal to become official. I suppose we won't know that until he arrives again. I don't see anything from this side yet for the other."

Shiroe nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep watching for it, then. Our young Adventurers who've been questing at the shrine have left to return to Akiba, so I'm expecting to see something on that end any time now, so thought this could be a possibility. I'll not assume it just yet, though."

"Is Lady Purrcy still there?" Sergiad asked.

"She was here for the wedding, and we were able to see her briefly for Christmas. She is there, firmly ensconced again. Three months is the longest she was able to go before death, however.

"We expect to see her again in about two and a half months at her next resurrection. I'll let you know more firmly when we get there, but certainly within a month of her return should be about the right timing to let them make their attempt."

"Very well. We'll become a little more vocal and organized now. I look forward to hearing from you that the champion has finally made an appearance."

Shiroe gave a nod and the picture faded until the globe was dull and unlit again. Sergiad called the paige over and handed it back to him and dismissed him.

He had a man looking into what quests might be asked for as the next two for Neville. Anything they could learn before Neville returned would be that much more time they had to plan a positive solution that would hopefully prevent his untimely death. Really, Raynessia was so difficult in such surprising ways.


	25. Round 1: Becoming the NPCs

Haemlin's guildmaster's face was in its perpetual scowl, made darker because of who he was facing. "Must I really talk to you?" he complained bitterly.

Shiroe answered mildly. "Only briefly. I thought you might like to know what the final boss of the special was."

Haemlin's guildmaster rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Shiroe took that as permission to continue. "She's called Perchta, and sometimes by other names, and is a witch-goddess that rewards the hard working and takes the lazy and pulls out their entrails, replacing them with straw and rocks.

"Thus I suspect you can expect magic attacks, zombie-style resurrections of any Kallikantaros in the area and likely of your own men if she wants to, and other such attacks. Feel free to ask for back-up from anyone you're comfortable with.

"Michael, the leader of my fighters, tells me that the game play has changed to match the stats of the group that faces the dungeon or the like. If just your guild goes after her, she should stay manageable. Call in reinforcements if that's not the case.

"Or die a lot and keep going," he added when the guildmaster decided to take offense that they wouldn't be able to handle it. "Your one bonus is that she won't be Overwritten, so you should get the real drops. Feel free to purify as you go. We don't want the specials coming back."

Shiroe tapped his finger on his cheek thoughtfully, then said. "I think that's it unless you have questions?" He got a deeper scowl for his troubles. "I'll take my offensive self off, then. Good luck."

Shiroe stepped around the guildmaster and continued his walk to go and see Roderick. He'd happened to run into the Haemlin guildmaster by chance and it seemed a good time to get that passed on. "Ah!" He turned back around. "Tomorrow night, in case you've lost track of time. And we'd like you to mark the entrance to the World Tree in place and on a map for us when it's over."

The guildmaster had frozen and now his fists clenched. Shiroe thought it wisdom to continue moving forward.

-:-:-:-:-

"What've you got there, Markle?" Tor asked.

Markle's look was sober and sad. He bent down to the Small's fire and opened his hands. "Maybe you can do something for him? I heard him cry out with the same cry my father gave when my mother and last baby brother both died the same night. I had to go see who and what it was."

Small hands reached out and helped to lower the prone male body to the earth, though they weren't small for the man Markle had brought back with him. They wrapped him up in a blanket and put him close to the fire.

"He's been fighting recently. Did you see any signs of other people?" Markle shook his head. "Maybe someone he was protecting died. He's Adventurer, but...he wouldn't grieve over another Adventurer. They resurrect. If he lost a Person of the Land, though..." Hugh and Pickle looked at each other, worried.

"We're on our way back to Susukino now anyway," Corbin said. "We'll take him with us. Maybe William knows him." They agreed to that plan.

Because Markle had found him, and felt sympathy for him, he was chosen to carry the injured man. He wasn't injured in body - that repaired as fast as any Adventurer would within the first four hours of sleeping. He was injured in mind.

When he woke, they fed him. He stared at the food, then finally ate without much thought and handed the bowl back. Occasionally tears would drip from his eyes, but mostly he just stared at nothing until he fell asleep again.

The first time Markle picked him up while he was awake, though, they had to defend Markle and explain why he couldn't kill the Giant. When the man seemed to get the idea, Markle tried again and the man tried very hard to control his killing instincts. That did seem to get him to come out of his stupor of grief somewhat, though, and he asked to hear their story.

They told him as they walked, not having much better to do anyway. He sat rather in amazement when the story was done. "And...William of Silver Sword is the one that gave the quest?"

"Yes," Pickle answered. She was the other one Markle usually carried. They were sitting side by side on Markle's left shoulder so he could defend with his right arm if he needed to. "But...he seemed to say that he was just the one passing it along, not the originator of the quest."

"That sounds like idiot-Shiroe," their guest muttered under his breath. He looked off into space for a while after that.

He was an odd bird, even without his grief on him heavily, Pickle decided. He was rough, obviously thought with his fists before his brain, and yet...someone dear to him had been taken from him.

She decided to go out on a limb. "Markle found you in the woods alone, but that he'd heard you cry out. Is it something we can help you with?"

The man gave her a dark look and the depression threatened to overwhelm him again. "No, but tell me where we're going?"

"To Susukino. We've finished the quest we were sent on and now we have to go back and report."

"That's good enough, then," he said and fell into his gloom.

Pickle wasn't fond of gloom, or depression, and she really didn't like grief, so she chatted with Markle instead, leaving the Adventurer to his darkness. Markle was more pleasant to talk to.

-:-:-:-:-

"So, I'm relieved to report that so far Izanagi seems to have laid off the usage of minors in his experiment for now." Shiroe was in the middle of giving a report to the resistance against the Inari. "I'm sure he's working on an alternative we still won't like, but at least that horrible one is on hold.

"I've asked Roderick to have the researcher hold off on further growth potion experiments until the threat is over, since it looks like the children are going to get the usual hormonal changes we all get hit with at that time. Sadly, I suspect that's an effect of all of us turning into the natural Adventurer regardless. He's probably timed them to be at the same time for just this reason, but they are still somewhat separate."

There were shakes of the head and clicks of the tongue. "If anything it's more reason to work harder on getting us home sooner," Roderick said sadly. "Although, I'm in agreement with Purrcy-san that we need to have the children properly grown before we go back so they don't have maturity issues."

"If only three months have passed, we'll have gone the wrong way," Akaneya argued.

"Well...that's true," Roderick had to agree.

"That's why postponing it isn't bad," Shiroe nodded. "We do need to think of what to do, in the off chance when it gets really bad that he starts that back up again."

"Can we just include them in the plans the women are making?" Rieze asked.

There was a pause, then, "If you're willing to add them," Woodstock said humbly.

Rieze waved a hand. "Sure. We should watch over them, too. It will still be just the girls we take with us, though."

"Have you been considering the gender transfers?" Shiroe asked quietly.

Rieze nodded, a slight frown on her face. "We are. They'll have to choose, though, and we're about settled on it being a different solution. Maybe we could take the boys out of the city and send them with...maybe." She sighed. "It's so difficult sometimes."

Shiroe could relate.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō looked up in surprise. He was seated on the floor at a low table in the gardener's cottage of the shrine of Inari-no-Izanami on Shrine Mountain, his pen held above the paper he was working on. Other papers - written on and blank - and his ink pot took up the table and floorspace around him. A small traditional oriental heater was going in the corner of the room.

Gareth was standing in front of him, actually in the shrine with Tetorō, dressed appropriately for his station in the shrine as a deacon in a black kimono with some slight black embroidery. Tetorō was dressed the same. Gareth was rather sober at the moment.

"Welcome," Tetorō said calmly as he recovered from the surprise. "What brings you to the winter of the Mountain." The other shrine maidens were all in doubled and tripled kimonos. His layers weren't so thick since Adventurers didn't feel the cold quite so badly.

"I've been sent for lessons," Gareth answered.

Tetorō frowned. "You know you won't learn any more than what we were taught before in this place."

"Will Priest Jared let me be taught over there?" Gareth asked.

Tetorō leaned back. "It's that serious an order is it?" Gareth nodded.

Tetorō thought about it, then shook his head. "He might, but he might leave things out. He just got done with Majiyo and Yuudai and was glad to see them gone. Misa-san was over at the other shrine, though, and said the priest there was patient enough. Now that he's taught one of us, he might find it easier to teach another one.

"It's the shrine of Inari-no-Sarutahiko and his name is Sasuke. Since you're already a deacon he might let you stay at the shrine itself instead of in the guest house. I'd imagine _that's_ quite cold this time of year."

Gareth stared at Tetorō for a moment. Tetorō stared back, keeping his female avatar's face impassive. He wasn't allowed to be male in _this_ shrine.

Finally Gareth bowed. "Thank you." He disappeared. So, Gareth really had spirit realm walked himself over. It was somewhat impressive, really, to be doing that as a deacon when only the priests should be able to.

-:-:-:-:-

"William, the Giants are returning," his lookout on the city wall called in to report.

"On my way," William said and rose to head out the door, adding his warm coat to his gear as he went. It was already well into winter now and the snow was piling up. Ezzo was the coldest of the islands of the Yamato archipelago, it being the farthest north.

He reached the top of the wall a few minutes before the Giants arrived at the gate. He waved and called up to them. Before they could answer, a person had jumped down from the shoulder of one of them and in a few bursts of disappearing and reappearing, landed on the wall next to him.

"William."

"Demikas? What are you doing with the Giants?"

"They picked me up two days ago. What's the fastest way to get to Akiba from here?" The sullen and taciturn prior guildmaster of Brigandia was as short on words as always.

"Ah...," William was very confused. He was sure he'd seen Demikas in town yesterday. "Well, if you can wait for me to wrap up the sub-quest for these guys, their next quest will get you there if you really want to go down there. It's likely the fastest way from here if you haven't got a gryphon or the like." Demikas shook his head.

"Right then. Give me a bit to wrap this up and then you can decide." Demikas folded his arms and looked like he'd give William thirty seconds. William didn't really care. Demikas was always like that. He turned back to the Giants. "Corbin, what were your results?"

Corbin told him everything they'd done, retelling it for the second time that day, only with a few more details since William needed to know them, and handed over the thing they'd been sent to find on top of all that. William took it, inspected it, and nodded. He held up a long silver pin that in the fingers of the Giant looked very small.

Once Corbin held it up to look at it, though, it expanded until it was about as long as his palm was wide. He turned it over, then undid a clasp and pinned it on his shirt. "What's it for?" he asked as he looked at the two hands clasping where he'd pinned it on.

"Say, 'Big to Small, Friend to All'," William instructed.

Corbin did so, then suddenly was shrinking. Hugh tumbled off his shoulder about two-thirds of the way through the shrinking, but he turned in the air and landed on his feet okay. When Corbin reached the size of a man, he stopped shrinking. He blinked in surprise and looked up the now very tall wall. William leaned over it as did Demikas.

"And that's what it does," William said. "You say it in the reverse: 'Small to Big, Friend to All', to grow back to your normal size. Sorry it doesn't rhyme for the reverse, but we couldn't think of anything that fit and rhymed with 'big'.

"The point is that you'll be able to more easily trade and do business with the Smalls this way. I'm afraid I've only got one. I'm sure it would have been more helpful to have had several so you could all get into the cities, but it will have to do."

"Interesting," Corbin said, looking at the pin again. "So...where do we go from here?"

"You can do whatever you want, really. There's go back to Sharpcliff and get to work to earn enough gold and social credits to be able to start the city you want to build. There's go home and pick up a few more to come help you work. There's wander around and play a bit now that you have a new toy. Whatever.

"The only thing I know of that's next is the Adventurers of Akiba want to hire you to protect their ocean ships when they travel between here and there and wherever else from the sea monsters.

"You're allowed to keep whatever's edible or saleable from any sea creature you kill. That was part of their offer. They have a few other things they'd like your village to do as well, but that's theirs to negotiate with you.

"If you decide to do that next, go to Sharpcliff and wait for the _Ocypete_. I'll call down there and let them know you're waiting and they'll send it up. Take the ship to Akiba and ask for Michitaka. He's guildmaster of Marine Organization and in charge of the shipping lines as well as manufacturing.

"The chest and cask building company in Sharpcliff is his. You can negotiate with him your contract of pay for labor. Demikas here says if you take that path, he wants to go with you." William pointed with his thumb at Demikas. "He's got someone else in Akiba he needs to talk to apparently."

Corbin considered it. "Well, we'll have to conference, I guess. I'll let you know if we need you to call down to Akiba. ...Umm...will they accept us in that city, too?"

"They're the ones that gave me the quest to give to you. I would think so, at some level. Probably not everyone knows, but you've got Demikas with you. He knows a few of the higher level Adventurers there and can get them to calm people down until you're integrated to the same degree you've been everywhere else so far."

"Not so sure that's very much," Tor grumbled.

"Better than me," Demikas looked up at him to say. "I've been living here in this city the whole time since the catastrophe and I'm still not really welcome."

"Isn't that your own fault?" William looked at him. "What reason do you have for going to Akiba?"

Demikas looked away from him. "None of your business."

"Like that," William pointed out to him. "You're so closed mouthed about it all."

"Yeah, and you'll keep your own trap shut if you know what's good for you," Demikas growled at him and leaped over the wall to run back to the Giants. He stood next to Hugh as Corbin went back to Giant sized and when he reached down for Hugh, Demikas joined them.

William shook his head and sighed. Whatever Demikas did, he did grumpy every time, even if he was having fun.

He leaned on the wall while the group discussed what they were going to do. He wasn't too surprised when Tor offered to go back up to the Giant's city to see if he could recruit more Giants to come down to work at the city and both Markle and Corbin decided to go get started on building the city, first by going to Akiba to negotiate the work contract.

Tor took off walking for the north as Corbin turned to the wall and William. "Bring me up," William said. "Or just give me a ramp and I'll run up." Corbin put his hand on the wall and William ran up his arm, jumping and leaping easily to catch his upper arm sleeve and pulling himself up quickly with the limber speed of any elf.

When he got to the Giant's ear, he said, "Bring back whomever you can to help us fight. You've got the time you need to get the contracts signed and get back here to meet the army Tor is bringing back with him. He's been traitor from the beginning. You don't have to believe me, but your goddess told me in a vision last night. He's headed to the king to tell him what you've done and vilify you both.

"Try to think of what you can say to free your fellow Giants who don't want to come fight us but would rather, like you, live peaceably in order to just live. They will follow you instead of fight us if you can win their hearts. Perhaps the Adventurers of Akiba will be able to bestow on you other gifts that will help you in that next battle you'll face.

"I know that I personally would rather see the Giants live than die out altogether. We can die but we can also come back time after time after time until every Giant lies dead on the field. Please do your best for your countrymen, and good luck on the ocean and in Akiba."

Corbin sighed a great windstorm and gave William his hand to stand on. When he was looking at the Giant eye to eye, Corbin said, "Yes, I've known it, I just hoped he'd see the benefit of living peacefully together. Maybe he'll yet see his way to understanding. I hope we can find other things that will help us win the hearts of the other Giants, even in Akiba.

"Thank you for your help. If you'll please let Michitaka know we're coming and to send the _Ocypete_ , that would be very helpful. For all they were willing to talk to us in Sharpcliff, they are also uncomfortable still. They won't like us sitting outside their city for very long."

"I understand," William said. Corbin put his hand on the wall again, palm up this time, and William lept lightly off and back onto the wall. He waved as the Giants turned and headed south again.

"Michitaka. William. Send the _Ocypete_ up to Sharpcliff. Two Giants, one Adventurer, and two Persons of the Land to pick up, please. They're ready to negotiate their work contract. ...Thanks."

He sighed and turned to the north, but Tor was already out of sight. "We've got about a week, folks, and then we can expect to see battle somewhere near here with the Giants, for what will likely be the last time. The migration is about to begin."

His man on watch at the wall gave him a pat on the shoulder as William passed him. They all understood by now that such a pronouncement made him very sad indeed.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas greatly appreciated that Giant strides cut travel time down by about half. "And you're really okay with carrying us?" he asked

He about got shrugged off. "You're not weightless, but you're not heavy either. The stone we mine is heavier and I've had to carry lots of that around. To go at your pace is too slow."

"Well, true enough," Demikas had to agree.

"You don't mind traveling with us?" Corbin asked. It sounded like he still wasn't sure Demikas wasn't still hating or afraid.

Demikas took his turn to shrug. "Why not? We Adventurers may have to fight the monsters and creatures of the land most of the time, but almost as often we ally with them on quests and the like. We go with the flow pretty well.

"Each challenge or quest is a little different and we're used to them being mixed up in a bucket. I'd rather not have to find you've taken me home to eat me, though. The betrayals at the end are hard to swallow. If this isn't one of those quests, I'm good."

"Yeah...," Corbin said slowly. "Those would be hard."

Demikas patted Corbin's neck. "You'll be okay. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and if William says there are enough that want to live in peace, you'll have enough to start a city when it's over. Sometimes we have to clean out to start new.

"Happens with most societies. Try to move on and those who can't have to be left behind and the apron strings cut. Societies grow just like children, only slower. Peacefully living with other races and species is growing up for all societies. Only then can peace be really understood and lived."

He paused and looked out over where they were going. "I don't know if you'll have time, but if you can talk to Shiroe while you're in Akiba, he can likely give you an excellent lecture on how to live politically at peace with your neighbors. He's been trying to help the Adventurers do that since we came here. I'd like to do my talking to him first, though. He's got some questions to answer for me or I'll take him down, too."

"Couldn't you just call him?"

"I could, but he said these questions he won't answer unless I come meet with him face to face at his place. I wasn't going to go, but now I don't have a choice." He turned away, his face twisting. He swallowed, trying to breathe past the lump of grief that rose up again.

"Who did you lose?" Markle asked.

Demikas looked at Markle in surprise, then nodded. "My wife." _And daughter._ But he couldn't say that, not yet and probably not ever until people believed she was adopted.

"Was she a Person of the Land?" Hugh asked him in surprise.

"Yes," Demikas' voice caught and he turned away, not wanting to talk about it further. They respected that and let him be for a while, moving the topic of conversation to other things.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe, we need to get out and hit things again. I know it's early, but is that okay?"

Shiroe's raised pen held still. He'd almost made a mis-mark in his surprise at the sudden contact from Michael. He took a deep, quiet breath. "If you're getting pushed to go Neville must be done early. Go ahead."

"See you in a few."

Shiroe took one more breath to calm down and set his pen to his document again. Time felt like it was moving fast, yet at the same time oh, so slow. It was irritating him and the short tempers around the guild hall seemed to be part of the same.

If the Eagles had marked it as time to take off, then the irritation wasn't just general. It was part of the push again. Shiroe pursed his lips and focused. It was the best way to pass the time and not yell at anyone.

-:-:-:-:-

"I got a call from William," Nakalnad said at the next meeting of the resistance. They were meeting about every other day now since things had started moving a little faster. They wanted to make sure important details weren't missed. "He's asking for reinforcements for the Giant war."

"He called me, too," Brody confirmed.

"I'll have to think about it," Shiroe said. "I'm not sure if any of us in Akiba should go, although I'll get fights from those not in the know if I refuse them now. We're not in official quarantine yet so they won't understand. We might be able to do it after, but I'm afraid of the fear that will spread to all three other cities, since there will have been mixing."

"It might not be all that bad to keep everyone tightly inside when it gets that bad, just in case it spreads," Nakalnad said, although it was dry.

"I'll think about it," Shiroe said again, firmly.

"You can send the volunteers up here to take the _Ocypete_ up," Michitaka offered. "William called me, too, to send it up to pick up the Giants. It will have to take them back home. They can all go together. There's places to stay at the docks if we quarantine before then."

"And maybe you should tell them to go there anyway," Shiroe said in more of a mutter. He wasn't ready to make everyone stay inside yet.

He smacked himself in the head suddenly. "We'll treat it like we did the winter festival. We're not at a month so people will wonder, but we could do the city wide inoculation without anyone really knowing.

"Then we can do a more public one at the docks or even on the _Ocypete_ itself, explaining it's a precaution the same as before. They won't be able to get back off the ship when they get back until we do a follow-on under the excuse we don't want anything brought back in. We need to do one anyway, by how my guild is doing. How's everyone else's, particularly in the irritability?"

Looks passed around the group, then finally reluctant nods. Shiroe sighed a little unhappily. "All right. That will get our Adventurers up there, too, but I wouldn't be surprised if the two week necessary inoculations continue. Any opinions on if we quarantine at one week between, or wait for when they don't work any more at all?"

That was discussed for a while since they didn't know when the sub-quests were going to be done, and they all needed to be able to move around until then, in and out of the city. It was finally tabled as pending and watch, and the meeting moved on to other topics.

-:-:-:-:-

The _Ocypete_ was rocking badly. Water sloshed up on the ship, then ran off it as it heaved the other way. Demikas was quite sure he didn't want to have to be on a ship ever again.

It was large enough to hold the two young Giants, but to have them both fighting against the sea monsters who were almost as big as they were made it feel like a raft with two wrestlers standing on it trying to throw the other off of it.

The Adventurers would have helped, but they had to hold on to things just to not be thrown off. When the swords of the Giants finally finished off the sea monsters, the ship was so unsteady there wasn't much to be gained from them since it all slipped back into the sea.

As Corbin and Markle sat panting on the ship and it began to settle, Demikas rose to his feet and walked over to Corbin. "That didn't go so well," the young Giant said.

"No," Demikas agreed. "Fighting on this thing's going to be a lot different. When you've recovered a bit, let's do some balancing practice and the two of you need to learn to work in tandem instead of randomly. To train your people on land, get a big rock and build a sturdy platform to set on top of the rock.

"The trick is to keep it balanced while two stand on it together and swing their swords. You can have them practice facing off against each other first, but the goal is to eventually stand back to back and know what the other is doing by the feel of what's under your feet.

"Can you picture it, what it might look like to try and keep the platform balanced now that you've felt it unbalanced?" He let the two Giants work that out for a bit until they looked rested enough.

"Okay," as a Monk he didn't have a sword but he did have a hoe in his inventory so he pulled that out. "You'll want to stand on opposite ends of the _Ocypete_ and practice this kind of movement with your swords. You can't cut up the ship or the people on it, and you have to keep it as balanced as possible."

Demikas showed them what motion he wanted them to practice, swinging his hoe underhand to his left, around and up and over to his right, crossing in front of him. He kept the motion going back, up, and around over hand on the right, then down to cross in front on him as he moved it to the left again. It was a smooth almost figure-eight motion from one side to the other and back, over and over again.

He kept at it until they nodded and rose to stand at opposite ends of the ship. "Come closer!" he called to them. "If you stand too far out on the ends, you'll pull the ship apart in the middle once the swings get going." They shuffled until they were more at the one third points. "Okay, that should be about right," he called.

They looked at each other, then turned around, back to back. They were too close for their swords to work with each other and not cut the central command post and the paddlewheel into ribbons.

They worked on getting balance first, then drew their swords. "And, three, two, one, go!" Demikas gave them a count and they began, but they started one left and one right. "Whoa! Both to the left first, then you're counter and it will balance. Try that again. Three, two, one, go!"

"Hey, what are they doing?" Hugh had finally braved coming out on deck. Pickle was likely still inside being sick.

"I'm getting them some practice in balance and working as a team instead of just hack and slash as if they were still on land. Water's different."

In about five minutes, they'd gotten the balance enough they were getting into the synchronized swinging. At fifteen, he decided they understood it well enough. "Okay, I'm going to add in the element of chaos. Learn how to feel what the other one's doing. Just flat blades, please. I'd like to make it to Akiba instead of having to resurrect back in Susukino."

He moved in front of Corbin and leaped up to attack on his right side. The Giant's blade came at him and turned just enough at the last minute to be a mostly-flat blade. He was definitely still young in the area of battle.

His sword sang as the foot that Demikas was attacking with slammed into it. He pushed off the sword and flashed out then over to Corbin's left. The sword appeared there and this time it was a better flat blade. It rang more clearly from the punch.

"You have a lot of power for a Small," Corbin said. "I can feel that to my elbow."

"I'm a high level Monk," Demikas answered back, "used to fighting solo against five hill trolls at once."

Corbin raised an eyebrow as he blocked an attack from the hoe higher above. "That's pretty decent, even for us."

Demikas dropped and aimed for his lower left leg. Corbin had a harder time getting in a defensive blow that low. He sloshed the ship trying to get in and Markle gave a cry of concern and complaint.

"That's what I was trying to do," Demikas said loudly to Markle. "You'll have to learn how to handle that kind of off-balancing while defending and fighting your own enemy at the same time.

"Learn to bend your knees and dance with the surface. Don't hold yourselves so stiffly. The body has to be like the waves, while your feet are firmly on the surface of the ship. Make it stay flat land while the rest of you moves." He worked with Corbin for about a half hour, then went to Markle's side and made them trade.

The next time sea monsters appeared, they did much better at not making every person on the ship ill, and the Adventurers were able to help. The sea monsters went down much faster that time. "Oh, that wasn't bad at all," Markle said happily.

"Keep practicing," Demikas said. "You're still very junior at this. When you can do it right, each of you with the number of Adventurers you have can take them down in thirty seconds or less, depending on size and number."

They got to practice four more times on the trip down to Akiba, arriving less than a day after leaving Sharpcliff. The ship anchored off-shore outside the bay, though. The tide was flowing out and they had it rather heavily loaded what with two Giants on it. Everyone went to sleep to wait for the tide to change and to recover from the fights.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe, wake up, damn Sorcerer."

"Enchanter, Demikas. What's up?"

"We're in the port and the folks aren't willing to let the Giants out on our word alone. Get Michitaka up and out here so he can vouch for them. And I need to talk to you asap."

"You're actually here?" Shiroe was up and very awake.

"Yes." It was said very chill and dark. Shiroe pursed his lip and moved fast.

For someone who hated him personally to come to talk meant something rather dire or extremely important. Given he knew what was coming for Demikas and his wife, he was going to assume the latter at the very least.

"Michitaka, the _Ocypete_ 's in port and your men want your eyes on the passengers and approval to let them off. I'll meet you there. I'm already on my way."

"Right. I'll be a bit behind you."

Shiroe looked at the two young Giants as he approached the dock. They rather filled either side of the ship, but they didn't sink it. He wondered how much cargo would have to be left behind each time just to keep the ship afloat when they came with. It would be better if they could travel one Giant at a time, but perhaps for this first meeting no one would have been comfortable coming alone.

"I think we'll have to revise the oceanliner design," Michitaka said, running up alongside Shiroe, since to level one hundred and above Adventurers running was just as easy as walking and they were in a hurry.

"I would agree with that, unless they're willing to go solo eventually. And those are small ones, likely only recently adult. If adults are going to come onboard we may have to limit it to one regardless."

"Hmm." They arrived at the dock and Michitaka waved off his people. "You can let them come ashore now," he said.

Demikas made it to Shiroe's side first as the ship sloshed. The Giants did come ashore one at a time and balanced it as best they could for having to get out. It was almost a toy boat to them. It couldn't have been a comfortable trip, really.

As Michitaka introduced himself to them, Demikas bent Shiroe's ear. "You told me to come if I wanted the full answers. I want them and now. And I also want to know anything you know about a felinoid named Purrcy."

Shiroe stood stock still in shock and stared at Demikas. When Demikas' mouth opened again, Shiroe's hand stopped it. "Not here. My office only for that discussion, but I want to hear how the Giant's quest turned out first. I can see you're impatient, but please, there isn't anything I can do to speed up your own quest or answers. Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet. We just pulled in."

Shiroe opened a guild chat. "Send in a guide for Demikas. Take him to the guild hall, feed him, and give him a bath. I need to talk to him in my office when I'm done at the dock." Airframes was already by his side. "Demikas, this is one of the fighters of my guild. Go with him and he'll see you get where you need to go."

Demikas looked the Eagle up and down. "Stick."

Airframes smiled. "If you think so, then all to my advantage."

Demikas gave him a one-sided smile that was more of a smirk. "When did you add might to your guild, Four-eyes?"

"We'll fill you in on that when we talk. You can have the rest of the guild start on that story before I get there, since it's one of the things you want to know about." Shiroe looked at Airframes. "Level one, start at the beginning. He's asked about Purrcy."

Airframes gave a nod. "Yessir. If you'll come with me, please." He turned and led Demikas off at a trot. Shiroe hoped the run got some of the impatience out of Demikas' system before he had to deal with him. Neither one of them was comfortable long in the other's presence.

Shiroe turned to Michitaka and the Giants and listened in on their conversation. He couldn't get away until the contract had been agreed on and he'd written it up for signing. When Corbin shrank to sign the agreement, they blinked in surprise, until Shiroe saw the pin. "Oh, is that what it does?" Corbin nodded. "Michitaka, did you make that pin for Purrcy? She's the one who had it sent to William."

Michitaka looked at it. "Yes, we did, as a matter of fact."

"Make one more for Markle so he can come into town, too. We don't have accommodations for Giants and I'd hate to make them sleep in the open when we'd love to share the enjoyment of the city with them."

Michitaka placed the order then and there and said, "Give them about a half hour and they'll send it out."

"Does it work to make Smalls into Giants temporarily?" Pickle asked.

Michitaka blinked. "I would think so. Corbin, take it off and let her test it out."

Corbin stepped back and carefully removed it, when he stayed small, he was a little concerned. "Does that mean if I lose it, I'm stuck a Small?"

"Maybe," Michitaka said calmly.

Corbin handed it over a little reluctantly. Pickle treated it with care, pinned it on, then said, "Small to big, friend to all." She grew until she was a Giantess. She blinked at Markle, then smiled at him. "Hello. It's rather fun to get to see you at your own size."

Markle was staring at her and he blushed at her words. "It's certainly different," he agreed. Pickle unpinned the pin and handed it back to Corbin who was almost shorter than it was now. "I'll keep Markle company for now. We can trade the pins around again when the second one gets here."

Corbin refused the pin, "Then you may as well keep it for now. It's not going to fit me in that size. Just don't lose it."

"Okay, I won't," Pickle said, carefully pinning it back on. She very carefully stepped over the buildings until she was sitting on the nearby hill. Markle followed her and sat next to her. "That is very hard, to not step on things, isn't it?" Pickle commented.

Shiroe smiled as he looked at Corbin. "That would be an interesting pairing, now, wouldn't it? How is Markle's sister doing?"

Corbin stared at him. "Pairing? Those two?" He looked back at them again, then thought harder. "Maybe, but I thought Pickle was with you, Hugh?"

Hugh shook his head. "She's my cousin. We've been childhood friends a long time and she loves to adventure and play at all sorts of things. I just tag along to keep her out of trouble. She's been having lots of fun on our Giant quest." Hugh winked at the pun.

"And Markle's sister, how do you know about her?" Corbin returned to Shiroe's questions.

"Purrcy was the goddess that came to deliver the quest in the first place. She showed us what happened and who you were. The third Giant, did he come?"

"Tor, and he did participate in the first quest. He went to bring others down, but William said that he'd received a vision just before we arrived from finishing it that he'd be betraying us to the king." Corbin looked sad and somewhat determined.

"William suggested we might find something to help us both turn those who don't really want to fight to our side and maybe help in the battle with those who won't turn away.

"...You said your name is Shiroe?" Shiroe nodded. "Demikas said if there was time, I should talk to you to learn about how to run the city and keep it a peaceful place for everyone."

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "Really? He's become part of the quest resolution itself?"

"Well...I'm not sure what you mean by that, but he did help train us in how to fight on the ship without unbalancing it or capsizing it. We got really good at fighting the sea monsters with the Adventurers by the last set, although we only ever had two at a time."

"Hmm...how very interesting." Shiroe had to wonder now if Purrcy had sent Demikas down on purpose. "How did you come across Demikas? Did he join you in Susukino?"

"No," Corbin's face went sad and so did Hugh's. "Markle found him while he was out looking for food for us. He said he heard a great cry of grief of a man and he couldn't turn away from it. He searched through the woods until he found Demikas senseless on the ground and brought him to the rest of us.

"Demikas recovered somewhat the second day and when we reached Susukino again he immediately asked William how he could get here. When we determined to come, he came with us specifically to talk to you, I think."

Shiroe felt the blood leave his face, although he tried to hold himself. "That's bad news, indeed," he said. "Thank you for taking care of him and helping him get down here. I think I've postponed talking to him long enough, then. I would like to talk to you later. If you can stay in town, tomorrow might be best."

"Thank you. I would appreciate the opportunity," Corbin said. "We shouldn't stay away too long, though."

"I understand," Shiroe said. "I'll think about what we can do and make some offers when we talk tomorrow." He took his leave at another run. Behind him he heard Hugh ask a passing dock hand who he really was.

"Shiroe? Oh, he's one of the Round Table. I guess most People of the Land know him as Archmage Shiroe, though."

" _Archmage!_ " both young men cried at the same time, as quietly as they could. Shiroe gave a wry smile. That title did seem to have that effect on everyone. He really wasn't sure why, though.

It wasn't like he'd talked to everyone in every village they'd passed through on their journeys as the Debauchery Tea Party and most of the dungeons they'd conquered had been out of the way places...though...it was true one of them had been the Giant's Mines. Perhaps they still talked about it around the fire at night up there.

He sighed. Somehow his past kept coming back to haunt him. He might have played an important part, but he certainly hadn't been the only part and without everyone else his efforts would have been completely useless. Didn't any of the other members of the Debauchery Tea Party have international recognition...or even national recognition? He'd have to start asking around.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe entered his guild hall. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Demikas," he strode past him and towards his office. "Come on in." Demikas followed after him with equally long strides, closing the door behind him with a firm click.

Shiroe immediately turned around. " _When_ are you from?" he asked.

Demikas stopped full stop and blinked. "That's out of left field."

"No, you've already been feeling it I'm sure after the stories. You're outside your normal flow of time, is my guess. Tell me your story and I'll know where to fit you in." He waved at the chairs, but remained standing for now.

Demikas had paced enough already so flopped down into one of the single chairs and put his hands over his face. "You called me in the middle of the night to tell me four kittens had been born but one was missing. It would be my daughter, already growing in Anna's womb.

"I'd been watching her and she'd been more tired than normal, so I really was waiting for your call to go. I got up and packed and we left right away. Three days later it was storming and we needed a place to stay.

"I'd asked her that first night to pray to her gods that we find a safe place to stay and she prayed again in that storm and Purrcy showed up, claiming she'd been living for the last three years in a place she'd created outside of normal space. Anna thought that would be safe enough for us and convinced Purrcy to let us stay there.

"She agreed to allow us to stay for the ten years you suggested we should hide for, but we had to promise to never step outside the boundaries or we'd be lost to each other." Demikas shivered. "Emiline was born less than eight months later, healthy and happy, with Purrcy's help as midwife. She disappeared that night, and we've been living there since - about four years.

"Less than a week ago, we had a set of monsters appear inside, which had never happened before, although sometimes other creatures would wander across the barrier and I'd have to deal with them. I told them to hide in the house and went out to deal with the monsters.

"I chased off the little ones from the garden. Took out a few more at the shed, and two more appeared behind the house, as tall as the house. I had to fight them back from it and they didn't die until we'd reached the boundary. I'd noticed we were that close to it too late. The last one caught my foot and pulled me out and I've lost them now."

He was shivering now and his hands dropped from his face to hold his arms instead and his face was drawn with pain and grief. Shiroe slumped in sympathy. "How do I get back to them, Shiroe? Are they even still alive? The final boss was swinging his hammer down on the house as I was pulled out. The last thing I saw was their deaths hanging over them and me unable to go to their rescue."

He turned a desperate look of pleading to Shiroe. "Please, tell me I can go back and rescue them. That they aren't dead."

Shiroe stepped over to Demikas and put his hand on the grieving man's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Demikas, that you've such a painful thing to worry about. But...I can give you a possible solution, and I can tell you that so far it sounds very Purrcy-ish. Meaning you will probably be able to get back to save them just in time and finish out your years with them."

He pressed on Demikas' shoulder until the other man was able to take a deep breath and nod that he was listening. Shiroe moved to the couch and sat down to think it through and make sure he had what was likely the right answer.

"Purrcy is currently the High Priestess of Inari-no-Izanami and at the shrine on Mount Fuji. It's before your time. You've come into the past."

Demikas blinked. "No wonder William looked at me so funny. I hope he kept his mouth shut about seeing me that one time, then."

"I hope so as well," Shiroe said. "It was good you were only there briefly and didn't go into the city." He leaned back and folded his arms. "Did my guild explain this level to you, why she and your wife are pregnant?"

"Not so much," Demikas said slowly. "And I didn't want to talk about it openly either."

Shiroe nodded and explained that part briefly. Demikas scowled but it didn't phase him very much. Things like that didn't usually. "That's what I was was going to tell you about so you'd understand.

"As for moving forward...," Shiroe leaned forward to rest an elbow on his crossed leg, "Inari-no-Izanami is the Game Bot from _Elder Tales_. It loves the quests and even more the sub-quests and all the plot twists and turns.

"You've been pulled out, likely on purpose, to help with several of the sub-quests going on right now. If you play out your own personal quest, I wouldn't be surprised if you, in the process, do more than you've already done with the Giants." Demikas stared at him with an open mouth.

"We've got an underground resistance going and another important quest alongside this level of initial testing of procreation, and a few other things. If you'll wait here in Akiba, I've been getting hints from one of my intelligence sources we should be having another surprise arrival to Akiba shortly, and that one's goal is also the shrines.

"His feet are also being directed by Izanami, from what they're telling me. Let's see if your joint goal to get to Shrine Mountain is one that you can help with as well. I'll give you the clues you need to get in touch with him once we know what he's here for and if it meshes.

"When you get to the shrine, make sure you get in to see the Oracle first, so you can get your question answered by her. She's the only one that can tell you how to get back to your wife, because she's the only one who knows why you're not there now. I have a guess, but for the quest to work right, that's what you need to do.

"When you have your answer, you can ask anyone from Log Horizon to give you aid, but you'll have to do most of the work yourself. We're support staff for the sub-quests this round.

"If you have to get back up to Ezzo on your own power, come talk to me and I'll see you get there, or maybe by then I'll have enough information to know where to point you to next."

"How much longer, Shiroe?" Demikas demanded in a hard voice.

Shiroe shook his head. "Take a deep breath Demikas. I know you left them in a dangerous situation that feels like a terrible cliffhanger, but they aren't even in that space yet, here. You're four years and some months in the past from that moment. If you have to live up to that time to get in, that's a long time.

"Purrcy herself is a mother and quite understanding. She won't let Izanami let them get hurt, but even more, Inari won't let anything touch them. They're part of the all-important sixth level experiments. Izanami wants you anxious so you don't delay, but you don't have to choose to have the ulcer. I promise you, they will live and you will see them again."

Demikas looked at Shiroe hard, then took a deep breath and sat back. "You don't lie, Shiroe. It's really hard to give up my fear, but if it really is as you say, it's better to walk with care through the dungeon quest than rush into things."

Shiroe nodded. "Treat it like most video game quests. The little notices urge you to be fast and don't delay but in reality nothing's going to happen until you get there, even if you take the time to go harvesting for three days worth of time first."

Demikas took another breath. "Right. I never listened to those prompts. They were too restrictive."

"Indeed," Shiroe agreed. He sat back up, resting his hands in his lap. "Michitaka is having another friendship pin made to be given to the second Giant. That party will be coming into town to stay the night so I can talk to Corbin tomorrow.

"You can stay here and meet up with them tomorrow morning, you can stay with them tonight wherever they choose, or you can wander Akiba and enjoy the flavors of the town, listening to words you hear along the way. Just like any quest, any of these will give you different results, but will likely put you closer to one degree or another to completing your personal quest.

"I'll keep in touch with you whichever you choose, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know before you leave town so I know how to place you in the scheme of things. Since you're here, you'll touch on a lot of things I've got going right now and I'd like to not have any surprises.

"This is our most difficult level yet and things could go bad really quickly. They're trying to make it impossible for me to have the two way door. Please don't jeopardize that."

Demikas blinked then shook his head. "I may stay here, but I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Then talk to me. Let me know what you've decided to do. I won't stand in your way, but if you're going to kill my goal, I'll let you know right away."

"Okay. I can do that," Demikas agreed. "I think, me being me, I'll go into town and talk and listen. If I get really bored I'll hunt down the Giant party again and hang out with them. They're nice enough folk."

"They may end up staying in the Person of the Land row. Ask around for it, or ask Rudy to take you by there and point it out. That's his area of watch. You'll want one of them to show you where the center of town is anyway, most likely. Did you ever make it down here when we were at home?"

"Once or twice, but I get how three-D real life is different," Demikas wasn't interested in getting lost and wasting time wandering around. "I'll take the guide back to downtown, then let my feet and ears be my guide from there."

"Sounds good," Shiroe rose to his feet.

Demikas rose to his as well. "Thanks for feeding me."

"We're glad to help," Shiroe said sincerely and held out his hand. Demikas took it. "Good luck." They shook and released hands, a surprising act to Shiroe. Four years had changed Demikas enough he wanted the promise.

"Thank you. I'll call on you all I want, because I can't fail on this quest."

Shiroe gave a nod. "I can well imagine not, and Inari is likely counting on exactly that. Do your best. It might be the one small thing you do that launches us into the solution we're seeking as well."

Demikas sighed. "Reluctant allies again, I guess, then." He smirked at Shiroe, who gave a crooked smile back. Demikas did feel miles better, though. It had been the right choice to seek out Shiroe first. The know-it-all still knew enough to keep everything in the air and flowing smoothly.

"Why did Purrcy stay with us as long as she did, if she's really busy?" he stopped to ask as his hand reached for the doorknob.

"You were in a space-time zone. Likely when you come out after ten years, only a few months will have passed in this timeline. You'll be in our future then. Contact me as soon as you come out. I'd like to meet Anna and Emiline.

"Also, she would have stayed as Izanami to make sure the birthing went right and to see the results of the initial part of the test. They were testing to see if it was even possible for a Person of the Land to mate with an Adventurer.

"The current running test is likely to see if nurture makes a difference, and they'll want to know other things as well. They're likely keeping tabs on all of you, but mostly Emiline to monitor her growth and development."

"Will they let her die after ten years, like they killed the kittens?" Demikas was worried suddenly.

Shiroe paused. "I don't know. Will she die the moment you walk out of that space-time? No. I don't think you need to worry about that."

Demikas nodded. "And Demikas...they really are fine. Everything will be okay. Purrcy is watching over all of us as we do our best each day. If you're worried, talk to her and she'll help you, too."

"Talk to her?" Demikas didn't understand.

"If she lived with you, she's been watching you all this time and will hear you talk to her," Shiroe said soberly.

"Right. I don't pray to anyone or talk to ghosts," he said.

"She came when you did before. Don't forget it," Shiroe insisted.

"Fine," Demikas said. "I'll call on her when Log Horizon can't help me enough."

Shiroe's eyes lifted just a little. "You do that. We are. It keeps us standing some days, just that little bit of effort."

Demikas sighed. "You're all insane, ...but then I'm getting that way myself most days." He looked to see if there was more, and this time there wasn't. He walked out of the room. "Who's Rudy?" A blond-haired youth raised his hand. "You're coming with me for a bit as my tour-guide."

Demikas headed towards the door and out to look for the next set of clues to tell him where he was going next and how and what tools he would need to get there best. Even he was a player who understood how the game play went and played it well. He just preferred to be antisocial more than the rest.

He _was_ glad he wouldn't have to worry about facing himself suddenly in the middle of the city. His current self was still up in Ezzo, completely clueless about what was going on, and he intended to keep it that way. Every Adventurer knew if you messed with time too much, things got crazy and you ended up erasing yourself. He had no intentions of doing that at all.


	26. Shrine Sub-Quest Champion

Shiroe was suddenly too busy. And that was with delegating. Rather a large number of sub-quests suddenly needed handling, and he still only had rumors and whispers from his information network that the champion in the shrine sub-quest was finally on the move.

He'd heard a noble son of a house from Ninetails Dominion had shown up at the court of Saimiya in Westlande and struck up what he must have thought were negotiations and friendly relations, all while trying to (underneath) get people to agree with him that the new Oracle at the shrine was dangerous.

He'd gotten their attention. He hadn't so much gotten their loyalty or friendship, not being well versed in how smoothly lords agreed without committing anything just to get one to give away more than one should. He _had_ said the words Shiroe's agents had been listening for, though, with his dislike of the shrine and its occupant.

Since then, he'd rather disappeared. Still, it was the first clue and Shiroe was waiting for the next one.

Before that, though, Shiroe had another sub-quest to deal with he'd rather not be since he'd hoped he'd delegated it properly. When Isaac walked in and glared at him, just as Shiroe was opening his mouth to begin said meeting, he finally realized he really _was_ supposed to be delegating this part, as well.

Shiroe sighed. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I forgot you guys did this for me once already. I'll let you have it if you want it. I'm already almost a mess trying to keep things together since they've exploded all at once."

Isaac folded his arms. " _Thank_ you. Get out."

Shiroe looked at his magically shortened Giant guests apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm suddenly in high demand and this conversation is one Isaac-san and a few others can handle just as well as I can. Please forgive me.

"If you'll let me know when the political lesson is done, Isaac, I do have some things to help them on their way." Isaac gave a nod and Shiroe scuttled back to his room, pausing to close the door completely until Isaac had his students in hand and the lesson begun.

Shiroe suddenly wished for Akatsuki's lap and fingers on his forehead so he could meditate for just long enough to get it all put into order again. He looked around the room, but she wasn't there.

She usually wasn't these days - at least not where he could see her. He was suspicious that she'd finally learned to really hide in his shadow. She'd appeared rather suddenly at Christmas, and before that too, when Purrcy had been there before the wedding and Ains had attacked him.

Shiroe paused at his desk, resting his fingers on it a bit, allowing himself just one moment to feel the sorrowful self-pity of missing Akatsuki by his side. Then he moved to sit in his chair and put all the pieces into place again.

"Isaac's got the Giants, and Michitaka, too," he muttered to himself. His brow was furrowed and his chin in his hand. "The city heads are handling the weight of that one. I just need to pass on the items and maybe some advice and encouragement.

"Demikas won't play into that again until the end of this third." He paused, but that seemed to wrap that one up. Oh, not quite. "Marielle, can I have you handle the delegation of the inoculation of the city today, and the ship in the morning before they cast off? You don't have to do it all yourself, I just need to not have to think about that one."

"Sure. You doing okay, Hon?"

"Putting things together. If you've got that one, I'm good for now."

"Sure thing!" The connection closed.

Shiroe leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, not really seeing it. The rest of his pose didn't change much. "Eagles should have Neville here...this afternoon, I'd say. I want to keep tabs on that and it's short, each visit, I suspect. Between us we can keep the ball bouncing, I'd think."

He mused on it for a bit. "If I _do_ have to delegate it...it's tempting to use Crusty or Marie. We'll wait and see, I guess, how deep we have to get into it."

His finger started tapping his cheek. "Shrine. That's Eagles, too, but with my direction, and we can't begin until the champion arrives. Unless we get to pull him in like Neville?" He wasn't sure where to go with that.

Shiroe considered a little longer, then made the chat, even though he'd rather not have. "Michael, have you got him yet?"

"Yes, we'll be there in a few hours."

"I rather thought you might. It would save me if you could tell me the summary now. Then I'll be set already from here when he arrives."

"Failure, but his men agree he gave it a good try. He bumbled the meeting with the naiad, so they got attacked in the trees, but they did somehow manage to make it up into them.

"They got stopped cold at the Tree of Life. None of the creatures in the tree could be convinced to let them in. He was quite in tears and they said he nearly threw himself over the edge, but they talked him into coming back to talk to you, since you'd said to come win or fail."

"Right, then. Did it sound like he caved humbly or like they dragged him back?"

Michael considered, then said, "It was likely a little of both. He's been plenty polite and apologetic with us."

"Can you give him a humility test on the way back?"

"Ahh...probably?"

"Thanks. I'll just need the thumbs up or down when you walk in the door."

"Okay."

Shiroe let the connection drop after a brief, "Thank you." He already had the quest prize. If it was the thumbs up, he'd pass it on with words something to the effect of, "You worked hard, admitted humbly it was insurmountable, and were willing to return to me as I asked even though it was a failure. You've been tested sufficiently. Here's your favor from the Laumė."

He suddenly remembered. "Oh, yes, Michael, when you get back, or on your way in, be sure you perform the plague clearing. It wasn't just in our guild."

"Gotcha."

"And I've got so many irons in the fire I'd rather your men _not_ go on the Giant's quest. They won't be too disappointed, will they?"

"They'd miss it, but it's okay. Once you can tell me the split we might send a few up that way if they need us."

"There's Adventurers going from all three cities down here, but I can't say. It's a sub-quest. You know how that goes - the least expected source wins the day."

Michael gave a little laugh. "That's true. Well, when we get in we'll see how things stand."

"Might have to wait another day, but I'm trying to get it put together now. Things sped up after you left," Shiroe admitted.

"Leave and miss all the action. Never fails," Michael sighed in mock frustration.

"Not much. It's all just starting up and you're bringing some of it back again. See you this afternoon."

"See you."

By the time the Giants left, Neville had been given the headband and gone on his way, and dinner had finally come and gone, Shiroe was in desperate need of sleep. He cancelled the evening meeting with Crusty, fell on his couch, and was asleep before Michael could check in with him on the final sum of his thinking that afternoon. Michael did just whatever he wanted.

-:-:-:-:-

A week after Gareth arrived back on the mountain, the warm spot of silence was back. Tetorō looked up. "How are lessons going?"

"Fine," Gareth answered.

"Are you going to formally go for priest or just hide your skills?" Tetorō asked.

"The latter," Gareth sat down and Tetorō scowled slightly at the self-invitation. "What? You're not busy. Come fly with me. I need to stretch."

"I _am_ busy. I'm working on my own assignments," Tetorō answered back. "I've got to be able to defend Log Horizon solo against Ains and his Hackers when the lot of you are gone."

Gareth was silent, then he stood again and bowed stiffly. He disappeared and Tetorō returned to his research.

-:-:-:-:-

Rudy was suddenly grabbed by the upper arm and dragged into a dark corner. He swallowed and opened a silent conference chat with his guild. It happened regularly, really, in this part of town, for all most people who frequented it knew him by now.

Even with the request for People of the Land to leave Akiba, there was still a contingent that wouldn't leave. He'd at least managed to get all the women to go, except the few who were paid for their services. They'd be paid well, he expected, and then pay dearly.

Early on his assailants learned to hold his hands down so he couldn't raise his finger to open the status screen and select the person he wanted to talk to (usually Isuzu or Naotsugu).

Having learned to talk to each other without having to use the screen had been a relief. Being able to use conference chats on top of that was even better. A lot of the time the person who wanted to talk to him and use him as bait or as a hostage had a lot of good things to say that Shiroe actually should hear for himself.

Rudy came back here to the Person of the Land backstreet to take care of them, yes, and to get information from and to his informants, but also just for this purpose. They still, for some reason, believed that just because he got labeled an Adventurer, he didn't have the qualities of one. Once he had his information, he usually disabused them of their faulty thinking and went on.

Occasionally he had to be rescued because it was another Adventurer capturing him where they thought they could get away without being seen. This time, as he turned to look at who had dragged him away, he realized it was going to be different.

"Where is she!? You have to take me to her!" It was hissed and angry, like normal, but it was also desperate and not what most people would have said. Normally it was, "Come quietly," or some such.

"Eldest Brother?" Rudy was having trouble. He kept blinking to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He knew just that much would be enough to get everyone in the guild paying attention. "Who? Who do you want to see?"

"The Oracle," was hissed back at him.

"The Oracle is in the shrine on Sacred Mountain. You'll have to pilgrimage there if you want to speak with her." The grip on his arm tightened and the dark, almost mad look in his brother's eyes frightened him for just a moment. "What happened?" he asked, desperate to distract any attempted physical injury.

His brother shoved him away as he was released. "Only a cursing I've been on a quest to remove. Of course she wouldn't be here. That's the curse as well. ...But how am I supposed to get there from here?" It was a cry made to himself, as lost as he looked.

"Have you even rested yet? Let me take you to an inn," Rudy almost begged. He would have run from his brother in the past, but ...he'd come a long way, a very long way, and he was kin...and likely he _did_ need to see the Oracle.

"I'll pay for a meal for you and a bed. Tell me why you're here over food and maybe I can point you where to go next. The Ox Tail is a good quiet place with decent food and comfortable enough beds that caters to People of the Land. It's this way."

He held out a hand hopeful his brother would just comply and not argue, but when he did Rudy was even more concerned. He looked lost, dead, mad, as if almost not a human anymore. "Are you really cursed?" he chanced the question because he really was wanting one of the Hackers to check.

"She's the one who said it, isn't she? She's the one that did it!" his brother's voice rose in both volume and pitch as he demanded an unspoken answer as if asking the world to explain the unfairness of it. Rudy just looked at him.

He was glared at until his brother collapsed in on himself again, hunching and muttering, "No. It's me that's done it to myself. Me that needs to seek absolution. It's all my fault." Rudy grabbed his arm to keep him moving, almost sorry he'd asked now.

He'd seen madness in the streets of Akiba. The Adventurers had been mad the first half year. When he'd passed through Minami he hadn't stayed because the madness had been even worse there in those first three months. He'd already been gone from the area of Nakasu when the catastrophe happened, on his way to Minami, but he was sure it had been just as full of madness and pain there as well.

It pained him to see his brother in the same state of confusion and loss. He couldn't take it away from him, though. It was, as he said, his own fault. Rudy wasn't sure visiting the Oracle would help, but it wasn't his place to say so.

"How long have you been on the road, Berenshilde?" he asked just to keep the conversation flowing to some degree.

"I don't know. A long time." It was said with little emotion. "...So much has happened..." His brother looked around the street as if just coming to himself.

He finally realized Rudy was escorting him and he glowered and shook off Rudy's hand. Rudy let him go, but stayed close enough to grab him again if necessary. "So where's this inn? I'm hungry." But Berenshilde just as immediately paled and swallowed. "You - you're sure the food's okay?"

Rudy raised an eyebrow wondering what lay behind that concern. "Yes. I've eaten there before."

"You'll eat with me, then." It was an order, but one that needed comfort in the company.

"Of course," Rudy answered calmly. He turned them towards the door, then waited patiently for the two casually dressed Eagles who were ahead of them to enter first, ignoring them except to be polite as if to other passers by on the street.

Rudy escorted Berenshilde in and took him to a table that was near those two, but not with them, and he made sure Berenshilde was seated with his back to the door. He would recognize any of the main members of the guild. If they wanted to come sit Rudy didn't want his brother spooked.

"We'll have the meal with wine, please," he told the waitress. "And we'll need a single room for Berenshilde when we're done." The waitress acknowledged the orders, bowed, and took herself off.

His brother looked around the room. "I guess it's good enough. Solid walls and people present. We'll hope the bedding is as you say as well."

The judgmental eyes suddenly fastened on Rudy and they were enraged again as they had been at the first, "But then, you're the one who received the blessing. _My_ blessing, and I had to take _your_ cursing." Berenshilde leaned over the table, his eyes narrowed. "Come home. Come home and see it set straight." It was a temptation to his death.

Rudy shook his head. "I can't yet. I have obligations here."

The snarl was back now again, too. "Yes. On your leash held by the Archmage, owned by an _Adventurer_." Rudy held his tongue. The despise of noble People of the Land for the Adventurers had never been hidden by the senior members of the Code family.

Rudy was now a double outcast being both a Sorcerer and an Adventurer. His blessing by the Oracle had been a harsh blow to them and it still made Rudy sad, although he was determined to give his all to being able to be a decent, if not a good, lord to the people of the Ninetails Dominion when it was time to go and claim that blessing.

He wasn't sure but that at times it would feel like a cursing to him as well. His times at Maihama and watching Guildmaster Shiroe were teaching him that the person who sat in the seat of power and who believed in the proper performance of their duties had to sacrifice a lot personally, and deal with people who tended to give them headaches. And those were the good points most days.

The food and drink arrived. His brother carefully waited for Rudy to begin eating before cautiously starting to eat his own food.

"There's no poison here, Eldest Brother," Rudy said calmly. "Please eat and be filled. I'm sure your journey hasn't been easy." He was being calm in his voice because he'd learned that was the best way to deal with the mad and unstable mind. "I would like to hear about it." They ate quietly for a while.

Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki entered and sat at a table at the far side where Berenshilde wouldn't see them. Because of the type of chat Rudy had opened, the other members of his guild who'd come could be anywhere in the room and hear the conversation at his own table without it being heard the entire room over.

He was grateful that Shiroe had taken the time out of his busy schedule to come himself, even if it did rather underscore that he was owned by a high level Adventurer.

-:-:-:-:-

As the food began to fill his belly and he began to warm and relax from the wine, Berenshilde began to tell his story.

It began with a simple, surprising revelation. He'd gone with a group of fighters to put down some monsters that were attacking one of the outlying farms, as they did on an almost daily basis. Something had happened, a mistake, an enemy not seen, it didn't matter. He'd been sliced and it was a mortal blow. As he lay waiting for the blood to finish leaving his body and his death to come...it didn't.

He'd been picked up by the men who did survive the fight and carried in a stretcher back to their father's manor and laid in his bed for a week, after which time he'd healed perfectly fine and was on his feet again as if nothing had happened. It was a little disturbing, but sometimes people did survive difficult injuries.

Then he'd been attacked by bandits - some of their own no doubt for his own pride and refusal to pay something although he didn't say - and they'd slit his throat and tossed him into the woods to disappear. He hadn't.

Instead, two days later he'd walked out of the woods with a red stripe on his throat and dried blood on his clothing. He'd gone straight to his bed and refused to come out until that mark was gone. That started the rumors, though, since those bandits knew he wasn't supposed to be walking. He'd killed them to keep their tongues still and as payback.

Things continued in this vein until irrefutable proof and word reached their father's ears and he was called into the main office. He'd confessed that he apparently couldn't die and recounted all the events in their details. Their father had sat and thought on the issue three days, then called him back into the office.

"It's a cursing because you raised your hand against the Oracle. You were given a stay of the death penalty, but you are still paying the price. Take twenty men and your man at arms, find the Oracle, beg forgiveness, and pay whatever penance she requires at your hand.

"She was with the Archmage who lives in Akiba. Go there first. Your brother says she was summoned by the Archmage though, so you may still have to go to the sacred mountain." So he'd been obedient to his father, called his most faithful armsmen and his man at arms, and they'd left on the quest of absolution on the most auspicious day they could.

It had begun as most travels through the Ninetails Dominion - harsh with many battles. It was impossible to keep from his men that he would heal regardless of how deep or terrible his wounds were. Often he was the one who received the worst damage and his men began to work with him to teach him how to defend better. His wounds were making their travel slow since they had to wait for him to recover.

Once he'd learned to better defend himself they traveled more quickly and eventually reached the House of Saimiya, where he introduced himself as the first son of the Marquis Code of Ninetails Dominion.

They welcomed him with the honorable welcome due a son of a peer and housed his men and fed them and reprovisioned them. There he found friends and allies for House Code and he sent a letter from there to their father with the news before leaving to continue on towards the northeast and Akiba.

They were two nights out when his name was called from behind him as he sat near the fire at the edge of the group. He turned and was grabbed, put to sleep, and carried off to a place even he didn't know. He was tied and a hood was on his head to prevent him from seeing. Magics were used on him and he was required to answer all the questions put to him, even if he didn't want to answer them.

It came out he couldn't die and they experimented on him - several times - but each time he would wake again until the time finally came that his own men found the place he was hidden away and rescued him. He still didn't know who had done it or why, but he could only suspect House Saimiya, which made him sad since they had seemed like they would make such good allies.

They traveled for four more days over the mountains and into the deeper parts of them, headed onward towards Akiba, now following the rising sun, when they began to run out of food and places to get any more, having moved out of the area of most farms. They were able to find some animals to capture and butcher, though.

On one of their hunts, they flushed out a fox with one black ear, a dark omen. When two swordsmen got their swords tangled and the only boar they'd found all day got away, the men begged him to give chase to the ill-omened fox. They didn't need additional cursings on top of the cursings he already carried with him. He'd reluctantly agreed, though thought perhaps the pelt would be nice or maybe a possible offering to the Oracle, and they'd given chase to the fox.

They'd finally flushed it out and encircled it in a clearing. He'd dealt the death blow with a prayer that all the cursings and dark omens that fox brought with it be cleared and instead it had turned into a young girl with fox ears and tail before leaving this life and disappearing. They'd stood there stunned and that had been their undoing.

They were immediately attacked by an entire army of foxtails, surrounded and closed in until they all lay on the ground. When he was passed by, his wound being mortal - again - he dragged himself into the woods that surrounded the clearing and lay there for three days until he could rise again.

His man at arms had found him on the second day, but was also wounded and couldn't carry him, so they stayed hidden there, watching the foxes cross the clearing on a regular basis. Rather than be rid of a cursing for killing the ill-omen fox, they'd given up what blessing they could have had in being taken in by the village of foxtails and fed for a time.

Starving and weak, they finally made their careful way from that place onward toward Akiba. Two mornings later they stumbled on a farm. It was full of weeds instead of grain in the fields. The plow lay idle and the horse had broken out of the barn and run away, or they would have used it themselves.

They were overjoyed to find a set of vegetables in the kitchen garden and they picked them and ate, believing there was no occupant because even that garden was full of weeds and unwatered since the last rain.

As his man at arms pulled up a bucket of water from the well to bring in, Berenshilde opened the back door to the house, thinking they could rest there a day from their travels. Inside on the kitchen floor he found a man, dead several weeks of no external wounds. It was disturbing, but with no one else in the house, they removed him, gave him a short burial, and made themselves at home temporarily.

The next morning they'd woken up with cramps and pains in their bellies that turned into runs by mid-day. Two days later, his man at arms had looked at him with eyes that demanded to know why he would die but his master would live, then had disappeared in death. It was only then that Berenshilde thought to wonder why the man who had died in this house still had a body to be found and buried.

Full of fear, he paid a penance to the undead whose house they had stolen, and fled even though he was still so sick and full of pain himself. He was relieved when by the next evening he was beginning to feel better and even more relieved that the farther he went the better he felt - other than being hungry again because he had no food.

He reached the farms that were outside Akiba, and the farmers were kind and gave him food when he asked. He ran out of coin quickly enough that by this time, when he'd finally arrived in Akiba, he was without means to purchase food or obtain reasonable housing.

He'd slept the night before on the street, after finding through word of mouth where to go to be with People of the Land and where he might find his youngest brother to ask after the Oracle.

-:-:-:-:-

Rudy chanced a glance at the table of his guild members. Shiroe was sitting up ramrod straight in shock. Even the others were tense. He slumped. Berenshilde had killed Nureha. Even if Purrcy were willing to forgive him for being prideful, she might not be able to forgive that.

He glanced over again and Shiroe was on a private chat with someone else. Rudy sighed. It was probably directly to Purrcy or at least to either Michael or Tetorō to confirm the death.

"Eldest Brother, that has been a sad tale indeed and a most difficult journey to reach here. I'm sorry the Oracle isn't here. You'll have to decide if you'll take the rest of the journey by yourself. Akiba is an Adventurer city. Any of them will accept quests and requests if you have something they value to give in return. Sometimes merely a new experience or place to go they haven't gone before is enough.

"But please be warned. None of them will go with you if you show them pride and if you're haughty. You are like a horse to them: useful as long as you're willing to be useful. If they decide they don't like you in the middle of the journey many will leave you where you stand to finish it yourself without them.

"They don't need you, even if they do like what you've offered to them. You very definitely need them, in their eyes - even if you can't die. They can't either so that won't impress them. Nor will it scare them, so in that respect they are probably your better choice if you want to hire companions to go with you.

"Sometimes there are People of the Land looking to be hired, but they are rare and often duplicitous and evil. I wouldn't encourage you to hire them if you're already feeling like a cursed man, particularly since you're trying to approach the Oracle."

Berenshilde was not giving him a good look. Rudy sighed. He knew he was trying to convince the wall, even for all the lessons his eldest brother had already had. Shadows fell over the table and they both looked up. "Sorry to overhear that last bit," one of the disguised Eagles said, "but were you looking to hire? We've got time and are looking for something new to do."

Rudy's brother looked at them with wide eyes then glared at Rudy. Softly in Rudy's ear came, "Get them hired." Rudy would try, but that wasn't as easy done as said.

"Is that part of your _blessing_ that people show up when you need them?"

"That depends on if you want to believe it is," Rudy answered back morbidly. "Have I protected you this long in being with you to feed you and pay for a good night's sleep? It isn't mine to say. You have to decide that. But I can tell you that your chances of bringing further cursings on yourself are extremely high while you're here in Akiba."

"Cursings, is it?" the second Eagle asked. "Are you on a quest to remove cursing?"

Berenshilde scowled. "Yes. I need to arrive at the Sacred Mountain shrine and I'd prefer it be without an empty belly and within the next few months rather than year."

"Well...we've experience with those kinds of quests, so aren't afraid of them, but you'll have to decide."

He was suspicious next. "And what do you want for it?"

"What have you got?"

He fished, then finally said, "My father could pay you when you return me safely home."

"Which is where?"

"Ninetails Dominion."

"That's a long ways. That'd be rather expensive, particularly with no pay upfront to cover supplies." The two looked at each other. One rubbed a chin and the other a head.

Rudy sighed. "If you'll hire them and all three of you sign a contract that they won't deal falsely with you nor you with them, then I'll cover enough for initial supplies, but I haven't got enough coin to cover all the way home."

Berenshilde stared at Rudy, then narrowed his eyes. Finally he said to the two Eagles, "I'd like to try on my own first. Will you come back tomorrow morning and I'll see if I've found anyone else to join us, too."

They shrugged. "We could, but we'll not wait much longer than that. We like to keep on the move."

Rudy shook his head. "I don't know if I'll be out again tomorrow." He looked at the Eagles. "You know my guild?" They nodded. "If he agrees to it, come find me there and I'll get you the initial coin and the contract. I'll be confirming that it's still registered in the Guild Hall by mid-day or the coin will return to me."

He looked at his brother. "If you don't hire them, I'm not paying anything, because I can't trust that the people who you hire willy-nilly aren't going to just stab you in the back tomorrow night and abscond with the coin to leave you to crawl to the mountain on your own again. I want to know that I'm helping my _brother_ , not some bandits and thieves."

His brother worried his lip, then finally nodded. "I'll be here in the morning. Come by and I'll let you know my decision," he said to the two. They nodded and took themselves out of the inn. Shiroe's group had left while they were distracted by the conversation.

Rudy sighed one more time and called for the waitress. He paid her for the two meals, the wine, a bath for Berenshilde, and the bed, then rose to his feet.

"I wish you the best results, Eldest Brother. Please try not to die so much on this next leg, and enjoy being an Adventurer for the short time you have left until the curse is lifted. It has it's perks, too." His brother was looking at him like he was the one mad now.

"You made it here, didn't you? And had many adventures on the way." Rudy smiled softly, then left, hoping his brother would survive the night and actually get to use the bed purchased for him.

It wouldn't surprise him to find out he'd spent the night in a back alley some distance away, his blood draining from his neck again just so he couldn't meet up with his two escorts. ...Except his two escorts were now going to be four or six and they'd make sure he made it on time and whole...and without anyone Shiroe deemed untrustworthy with the news that the Oracle was an Adventurer.

Rudy sincerely hoped his oldest brother hadn't told anyone in town that bit of news yet or he was going to get even more bad luck than he could comprehend.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe was stunned. Even still. Inari had actually killed the Adventurers who had been turned into People of the Land. Not directly, but certainly had orchestrated it. He'd always been thinking that the psyche that was going to be put into Purrcy and Nyanta's children by Inari was going to be Theldesia psyche. That wasn't it at all.

Inari wanted to know what Earth psyche would do when the Adventurers were finally allowed to really join the rest of the creatures of the land and become mortal. He wasn't sure how he'd not seen that. He'd been so blind to so many parts of this level of the dungeon he was stunned at himself. Were his own weaknesses and lack of understanding so blinding? Whatever it was, he'd been completely unable to handle having anyone in the office with him.

He'd been trying so hard to keep every Adventurer alive, to get them all home, and now he'd been shown the gods of this world really didn't care. He guessed he'd thought they did, though again, he didn't know why he thought that. It was quite obvious they didn't - only cared about their own agenda.

He closed his eyes, then suddenly put his hands to his face and rubbed it hard. His brain wouldn't restart. It was stuck on "stunned" - full stop. Michael had looked at Purrcy's monitoring lines for him and had corroborated it. Both the Plague Master and Nureha were dead, and blowing Nureha's Summon whistle hadn't worked. He couldn't get past it.

He'd tried - remembering that Li Gan said that the psyche would join with the anima again. Tried to calculate the different ways that could happen. Tried to move forward, but he'd find himself at full stop again for an indeterminate amount of time as he tried to wrap his brain around the enormity of it all.

Tetorō had reported that the first children had been born empty shells. That psyche had been put into it after the birth with no positive results, although none had really been expected. Shiroe knew Purrcy had tried with Indicus and it hadn't worked.

Shiroe had assumed that Inari had tried with Theldesian psyche, and maybe they had, but now he knew...they had tried with the Plague Master as well. He'd died nearly the same time that Purrcy had given birth. His informants had narrowed it down and it fit.

Shiroe also understood now how he could have known to tell the future Demikas that they were "missing" one. He hadn't understood that when Demikas had told him, but he'd suspended thinking about it since he didn't really want to change his future or Demikas'. Nureha and Indicus were both possibilities to becoming Emiline. He wouldn't know the full answer until the children were born, like everyone else.

Shiroe put his elbows on his desk and gripped his hair with his hands. He had to go full stop again. He just wasn't capable of walking any further than that.

There was a knock on his office door. He looked up as the door opened. He was still at "full stop" enough that he couldn't protest when Isaac and Crusty walked in the door, closed it behind them, and walked over to him. They picked him up, one on either side under his arms, and carried him over to the couch and sat him down on it.

Akatsuki handed him a tea cup and he wondered where she'd come from. She handed one to each of the other guildmasters, who'd sat down across from him, then disappeared again. Now he was "all stop" and "highly confused". He set his teacup down on the table in front of him, not even sure what to do with that.

"I told you, call us in when you need strength," Isaac scolded him mildly, setting his teacup back on its saucer.

"I think you've been hit with something as big as a god?" Crusty asked calmly, pushing up his square glasses. Shiroe blinked. He supposed he had.

"Sooo...what did you learn?" Isaac asked.

With two sets of eyes staring him down, two tanks of high level, his mouth opened and it blurted out on its own, "That they've killed two Adventurers and are trying to learn if they can be reborn."

He got blinks back. "...That is rather large, isn't it?" Crusty allowed.

Isaac restarted and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Adventurers? Wasn't it supposed to be just Theldesian psyche?"

"Indicus was already a potential on the list. They added Nureha and the Plague Master."

Isaac sat back with wide eyes, then put his hand to his forehead. Crusty nodded sagely as if he'd known all along. Shiroe was sure he hadn't. "How long before the rest of us get involved?"

"I'm expecting Demikas and his wife next. It's an Adventurer to Person of the Land pairing. I think we have the current experiment to finish out, though. Then it's anyone's guess when. After that...I don't know. They've not held to promises very well to date, as you well know. ...I don't _think_ they'll just kill us off randomly and wildly. Those three were special cases that Purrcy created earlier."

"Remind me. What holds them back?" Crusty asked calmly.

"The anger of the Adventurers as a whole. They don't want another World Fraction created by emotions like the First one with the Ruquinjé. I'm their moderator when it comes to understanding how to walk the path to get what they want on both sides." He blinked to hear that come out of his mouth.

"...And you're stuck? Or surprised?"

"Yes." It was both after all.

They finally looked at each other. Crusty sat back with a sigh and crossed one leg over the other knee. "Surely you've already considered both issues, knowing they were coming?"

"Yes, but I didn't consider they'd actually experiment with Adventurer psyche first thing...if ever."

"Experiment, eh?" Isaac mused, tapping his finger on his lap. "So it's not a done deal yet."

"No, but I don't like Izanagi's impatience and where it's likely to lead," Shiroe complained slightly.

"Can you control what's going to hit the fan?" Crusty asked.

"I don't know."

"It's too big," Crusty said back.

"Yes." Crusty nodded his own agreement.

"Is that why they're going to distract us with letting us fight them directly?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe." Shiroe wrinkled his brow. "I'm afraid of that too," he admitted to them.

Crusty nodded. "You should be. Everyone should be. Only a very few understand what we'll really be facing."

"You do?" Shiroe asked him.

Crusty wouldn't look at him. Shiroe slumped. Crusty had been tended to by Purrcy at the shine. He had to have learned something of it there, particularly since he'd been called up by Purrcy herself. "Are you going to survive that?" he asked Crusty softly.

Crusty looked up at him in surprise, then gave a wry, death's grin. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's going to be the worst hell we've ever experienced."

Shiroe looked away now. He really wanted to say, _Maybe_ , since he'd already been walking in that hell for a year plus, but it would feel like it to everyone else. They sat in silence a while, his guests sipping their tea.

With nothing better to do, he picked up his own tea cup and sipped from it also. It was a simple, calming action. He set his cup on the saucer and held them in his lap. His leg was crossed over his knee and he wondered idly with a corner of his brain when that had happened. "I'll be glad to have it over, though," he said quietly.

"Indecision killing you? Not knowing which way the knife is going to fall?"

Shiroe considered it, then shook his head. "I know the end result. It's the tearing pain along the way. ...It's already been a long walk and we've got a long way to go still." He took a large breath and let it out, looking towards the wall behind Crusty and away from his desk that convicted him.

"There's a light at the end of all tunnels, even the one's we're in right now. All my goals are being met at the same time, so it isn't like I can complain strenuously. I've just been blind-sided by things I didn't see and take into account." He looked down again. "Likely because I didn't want to...but I can't tell."

"Crises of identity," Isaac mocked lightly. Shiroe looked up at him without raising his head, but he wasn't being unkind.

"Something like that," Shiroe answered.

"But a lot bigger," Crusty understood. Shiroe nodded. Crusty put an arm across the back of the couch he was sitting on. "Yeah, been there, done that. Takes a while to come back out of it, too." He was also looking away now.

"Like a stern scolding from a fierce hahaue." Shiroe guessed.

Crusty looked back at him out of the corner of his eye but didn't answer. Shiroe nodded anyway. He knew. He'd already had his. - And likely needed another one after this. He sat back in the couch and went back to contemplating his tea.

After another five minutes, Isaac set his teacup down on the table. "I'll let the two of you talk. You've both seen things I haven't, but call me again." He gave Shiroe another stern look. "You have to remember we're here, too. We don't want it all to explode either, but we get that there are things no one can carry alone. We want to carry you when you need it...so let us."

He glared until Shiroe nodded. "Thanks, Isaac, for coming. I remember." He paused, then delegated. "Call Demikas for me. See if his wife is pregnant yet and tell him to be expecting it now instead of me guessing. I can't give him a time frame, but I wish I could. Maybe he's made his choice on how to handle it by now and the warning will be better than the silence. Tell him I only broke my promise -" He deflated.

Isaac took it up firmly. "- Because I forced you to let me help handle it. I know. I'll handle it."

"Thanks." Isaac nodded and took himself out the door, closing it behind him with a soft click.

Shiroe and Crusty both let out soft sighs at the same time then exchanged small smiles. They didn't say anything, though, not until their teacups were empty. Then quietly Crusty told Shiroe what had happened to him on the surgery table in the shrine under the skilled hands and magic of Purrcy, who was now herself untitleable.

Shiroe ached for the shy, unimposing woman who just wanted to escape - but then, he ached for the shy, retiring young man he used to be only a few short years ago. This place had taken them all and changed them so much he had to wonder in that corner of his heart he allowed the doubts to live in if it was even possible to go home now.

The doubts were important to keeping on track and on solid ground, even if he wouldn't listen to them when it was finally time to act. As he listened to Crusty, he also paid attention to them. He'd gotten too far off and it was time to seriously face the course corrections necessary to get them back there - get them back home where they belonged, even if this place thought it was going to keep them.

That was one external requirement that he _could_ ignore. It wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let it. It wasn't hubris and pride anymore. It was certainty. He sat up and talked with Crusty until the doubts in his heart believed him.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, late after the guild breakfast meeting, a knock came at the guild hall door. Rudy had been waiting for it and walked down from the second floor as Naotsugu answered it. "Yes?"

"We're looking for Rundelhaus of Log Horizon?"

Naotsugu looked over his shoulder. "Rudy? For you."

Rudy nodded, feeling a bit resigned and morbid. Shiroe had given him enough to cover for three, but the report from that morning had said his brother had gone ahead and hired more than that. He was sure they'd be silenced one way or the other, and by the sound of it not by the Eagles going along. Somehow, the gods were influencing his brother's life more than just by keeping him from dying.

He reached the door and Naotsugu stepped back but stayed close. Rudy's eyes scanned the group and it was even worse. "Berenshilde," he sighed. "You've hired two of the worst ruffians you could have picked from the People of the Land and one of the most distrusted Adventurers in all Akiba. Are you sure you're happy with your selection?"

One of the disguised Eagles raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he? We kept running into him last night. We weren't sure it was him the first time since he was upside down in a trash can, but it was when we pulled him out."

"Well...considering that everyone who came up here from Ninetails Dominion is dead so he has to start all over again on the hiring, I suppose we won't miss any of the three if they die, too, but I'm not paying for them, since I know who they are."

He was completely ignoring the three he was talking about. There were another four who were coming along and Rudy didn't care. Shiroe knew them and hadn't commented on any of them, even his own, so Rudy was just doing as he pleased.

"Adventurers can't die," one said.

Rudy frowned at him. "So you say. You're going up the Sacred Mountain to the shrines the gods of this world live in. If they made the Adventurers deathless, they can make them die. Be careful how you approach them." He looked at the two he had an agreement with. "Are you sure you're still willing to go?"

They gave him grins. "It sounds interesting."

"Fine, here's the contract," he handed it over. They reviewed it and signed it, then handed it to Berenshilde. He signed it without reading it and Rudy wanted to hit him and yell at him, but instead he just took it back.

Shiroe had just bought him and his curse was holding. There were lots of little details to that contract. Rudy signed it and it disappeared. He handed a sack of coins over to one of the Eagles, then washed his hands of his eldest brother as they walked back towards town to purchase supplies before leaving.

As the door closed behind him, Shiroe was waiting in the common room. "He signed it then?"

"Without even reading it, as expected," Rudy brushed his hair back negligently.

Shiroe nodded and began to turn away, then stopped. "You okay?" he asked kindly.

Rudy shrugged and said, "What's one going to do with a cursed bastard anyway?"

Naotsugu's warm hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. "It's family, Rudy, even if they are nuts. You're a good man to take care of him the best you could."

Rudy looked up at him and gave a nod, but he wasn't so sure he had. It would have been kinder to kill him - but that wasn't possible. He could only return to the patio attached to his room and brood until Touya arrived to pull him out of his funk and distract him for the rest of the day.

He really did wish the best for Berenshilde, but there'd been no helping him from the beginning. The mother of both of the two oldest had been a pirate's daughter. His own mother had died while he was very young, but at least had been of noble blood with a history of Sorcerers in the line.

The right to rule would have come to Rudy one way or the other in the end. That's the way this world worked. It's just no one outside the four men of Code knew it since the boys all looked like their father...except Purrcy the Adventurer who was the Oracle and Priestess of Inari-no-Izanami who knew everything...even that he was a Countess' son.


	27. Akatsuki's Gift

This time, though they didn't really like being small, Corbin and Markle returned to the _Ocypete_ as Smalls.

They'd appreciated the practice on the way down, but with the large number of Adventurers coming with them on the ship to go back north, it wasn't convenient to be Giants. They were just as likely to sink the ship just by stepping on it with those numbers. Plus, any sea monsters would be easier for that number of Adventurers to handle without the Giants capsizing the ship at the same time.

Pickle was thrilled to have them her size. It was easier to see Hugh's smile and easy-going manner as well. They'd spent the afternoon after their political lessons being given the tour of Akiba. That had made Pickle's day as well and she'd chatted happily as they went from shop to shop.

Corbin and Markle hadn't bothered to buy anything since when they were Giants they'd barely be able to hold anything without smashing it anyway. Pickle had found something she really liked, but couldn't afford. Kind Markle had paid for it for her, making her blush furiously when she thought Markle wasn't looking.

Corbin pondered on that. He wasn't sure that pairing, that Shiroe had pointed out, was going to work out very well. He had to sigh, though. It would be just like a quest like this to make it work out, to be the example of what the Goddess wanted: full alliance and integration of the Giants and the Smalls.

When he found Michitaka at the docks as they were preparing to leave, he asked if he could speak with him privately, and ordered another of the pins to be a wedding gift for when it did finally happen.

Michitaka patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, since he'd asked with a morose look he supposed, and promised he'd get one sent up. They both knew it would arrive just in time to be gifted if it was going to happen.

When it was handed to him two minutes after they'd set sail by an Adventurer who said he'd been asked to give it to him as he headed out of Marine Organization to join the ship Corbin froze, thanked him, and stuffed it deep in his pocket. Now he had to decide if it was for the wedding or because there was going to be something awful happen between now and then that Pickle would need it for.

He slumped over the railing of the observation deck he was standing on as he had to pick the latter. That was the way quests worked. He wasn't looking forward to seeing that play out, but he'd regret it even more if he _didn't_ give it to Pickle early. He'd make sure he did. Right now, he just wanted to feel sorry for himself for just a half a minute.

In all the stories, quest champions never felt sorry for themselves. At least, that part wasn't told. Now that he was one, he knew better. They worried, were afraid, wished they'd never decided to start in the beginning, had self-doubt (a lot of it) and a host of other things that no one wanted to know so weren't included in the tales.

He finally had to admit that he was feeling a bit jealous, too. He would really like someone to support him and talk to him and tell him that what he was doing was worth it. Markle did support him, but somehow he wanted something a little more than that.

His thoughts strayed to Gretha. He still wondered why Shiroe had asked about her. She'd watched him and Markle leave the house in the dark of dawn, her hands held at her heart. Corbin knew she adored her brother and she'd always been kind, if soft-spoken, when he was around.

Corbin frowned into the ocean as the waves passed below him, the sound of them almost as loud as the murmur of Adventurer voices behind him. The paddlewheel was almost as loud.

When on the ship as a Giant, those noises had been a lot harder to hear. He thought it must be the size of the ear that made the difference. The magic box that made it so they could hear the Smalls when they were Giants must somehow make the sounds get bigger and smaller, too.

Shiroe had said the Goddess who had gifted it had been "Purrcy" as if he knew her personally. That had been his answer to why he'd asked about Gretha, but that had been a very confusing answer. Adventurers were often confusing, he'd learned during this visit.

Akiba had actually been the first time they'd spent around a large number of Adventurers. It was very different than Sharpcliff. There, they'd been received by the Smalls with fear and an underlying resentment that made people gruff to mean depending on their temperaments.

Even though the Giants should probably be afraid of the Adventurers, that side would be easier to have an alliance with. The Adventurers weren't afraid of them and didn't seem to hold grudges. Most of them anyway. Corbin was sure a few would somewhere. That was just natural.

"What happens when a Giant is killed as a Small?" a rough voice behind him asked.

Corbin froze since it matched his running thoughts. He turned his head to see an Adventurer behind him. "We die, just like everyone else," he answered as calmly as he could, although his heart was beating rather fast. "And probably faster, I would guess. However, I'd rather not, since I have a quest to complete and life to live still."

"Who set up the quest?" was asked just as roughly.

"The Goddess of the Giants. She pled most strenuously that we seek to live peaceably with the Smalls and the Adventurers so that we not all die. We are, you know - almost dead as a people." He turned away and rested his head on his arms again.

"I figured it would be alright for an orphan to try. Better than freezing to death, I figured." His back was prickling but no blow came and when he finally dared to look again, the Adventurer was gone. He blew out a relieved sigh. Really. His heart wasn't meant for this kind of thing.

"Excuse me." Corbin turned again. This time it was an Adventurer that looked a little more friendly. "I think we've got some confused people on board. If you'll come with me, you need to explain the reason we're all here. I'll take you up where you can do that."

Corbin stood up and followed the Adventurer up some metal stairs to an upper level where there were a few people in a small room. They bypassed the room and went around the outer balcony until they were facing the major part of the _Ocypete_.

He could look down from here and see all the Adventurers that had come with them. He saw motion and saw it was Pickle waving excitedly at him. He gave a nod, not wanting everyone to see him wave back.

The Adventurer cast a spell that glowed over both him and Corbin, then he stepped up to the railing. When he opened his mouth his voice boomed loudly. Corbin understood. That was the spell William had used during the rescue to be heard.

"Hey, everyone. This here is the Giant that requested the help through William. He's going to explain what's really going on." The Adventurer stepped back and motioned Corbin up to the railing.

Corbin swallowed, tried to remember how he'd finally talked the People of the Land into listening to him and said, "Hi. My name is Corbin. I'm a young orphan Giant who took on a quest from our Goddess to save her people.

"Most people aren't too thrilled with having Giants around, and we'd love to stay where we are, but we're dying as a people there. The infants can't thrive and many of the women die in childbirth as well. It's enough of a problem we no longer can have enough children to carry us forward into the future.

"The King has tried to move us south several times, but each time he does, he wants to use the sword, clear the land of Smalls, and settle just as Giants again. The Goddess begged us to sue for peace instead and live with all creatures in peace. The King still isn't too keen on that, but I thought one orphan could afford to see if it would work better.

"My friend, Markle, came to keep me company. There was another one of us who came as well, but he couldn't be convinced after the initial quest to seek peace with the people of Sharpcliff that it was possible for us to move our home peacefully."

He took a breath and let it out sorrowfully. "William told me that when Tor offered to go north and tell the Giants what we'd learned, he was going to betray the quest and they would come down one last time in full strength of arms to take the warmer south lands of Ezzo.

"I'd really not like to see the entire remaining people die to the Adventurers. William told me to figure out how to protect those who are in agreement with me and they'll change sides and fight with us - or perhaps at least sit it out.

"So the goal isn't to kill all the Giants. It's to help those who want to try to live in peace be able to do that. Some will still die, since they can't let go of their pride, or their fear, but I'd like it to be only those who stubbornly choose it.

"I have no idea how to go about doing that, though. The common workers are all afraid of the King and his soldiers, and he's lied to them a lot about what Adventurers really are like.

"I learned that when we were attacked on our way down for trying to help Hugh and Pickle escape from slavery by Adventurers up there. William and the Adventurers of Susukino helped us then. He also wants to see the Giants live, which is kind of him."

Corbin paused since he was rambling like his thoughts did. He looked at the Adventurer that had brought him up here. "I'm not sure what else needs to be said." It came out quiet and that surprised him.

"Mm," the Adventurer thought about it, then turned back to the group of Adventurers. "Anyone know how powerful a sleep spell needs to be to put down one Giant?"

There was discussion until they all agreed that three Adventurers casting one particular spell would probably do it per giant. "How many Giants do you expect to have show up?" the Adventurer asked Corbin.

He calculated. There were the ones in the city, the miners, and the harvesters. "Maybe...one hundred or so?"

The Adventurer blinked at him. "That's all?"

"Unless they ask the forty or so women to fight. Plus there's about thirty-five of us who survived to live past the early death that are still children."

The Adventurer leaned on the railing. "That is rather sad. It's barely a village."

"I suppose," Corbin shrugged.

"It will still fill up the space, though. One hundred's hard to keep contained," the Adventurer mused.

"They'll focus on Susukino first. They won't want to leave Adventurers behind them. The King is sneaky, though," Corbin's face scrunched up, disliking the thoughts he was having.

"He might send six or so of his warriors down to Sharpcliff to wipe out the Smalls there while the Adventurers are distracted. Once Sharpcliff is gone, they'll scour the rest of the south for any other Smalls and kill them all. I'd rather not have that either. They have a right to live there, too."

"They don't usually use the women and children, right?" the Adventurer asked.

Corbin nodded. "Right, but I hear tell some of the women are angry their men haven't come back from the smaller battles and there was rumor some of them would raise the sword too, if it came to the final battle."

"If the women come, the children will, too, I would think?"

"Probably," he said sadly.

"How do we tell the difference?"

"Ah...," Corbin had to smile. "If you were Giant it would be the same as it is for the Smalls. The children are smaller and look younger."

He wondered if Gretha would have to come, too. He hoped she would stay far from the fighting. Markle would grieve deeply if his last remaining sibling died. Markle's father would be made to fight, too.

He frowned. That gave him an idea. He leaned over the railing a bit, looking at his friends. "Hey, Markle," it boomed again and he jumped in surprise.

"It's dependent on what you want. Loud if you want loud, soft if you want soft," the Adventurer explained.

"Oh. Markle, if they all come, your Dad will be there. Maybe we could get to him and see if he'll seek out all the Giants who'd rather live in peace. We'd have to convince him, but do you think we could?

"And if they bring the children, do you think Gretha and the other older girls will be set to watch them in the back? If we could get to them and ask them to stay in hiding, maybe we could at least protect them and take them to the new city."

A warm hand fell on his shoulder and the voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's not a bad idea, but if the King knows from Tor that Markle is with you and in agreement, they'll have his father being watched more closely than the rest. Just having you stand up to the King in a way that all the Giants can hear you will win them over faster.

"But if Markle's Dad could be pointed out to us, we might be able to do something from that angle. We would also send a small party to scout out the children and protect them as well." He looked sad. "We've seen it too often here and in our own history. If the Giants have chosen migration or death, they will kill their own children and die as a race before leaving them behind."

"But," Corbin protested, "If they see you with the children, they'll think you've gone to kill them."

"True," the Adventurer said. "Is there something we could do to convince Gretha we didn't mean them harm?"

Pickle was jumping up and down and waving her hand. "What, Pickle?" Corbin asked.

"I can go."

Corbin put his hand to his forehead and Markle looked at Pickle in almost horrified shock. "Okay, Pickle. You can go," Corbin agreed. "Gretha will have to believe a girl Small that is Giant sized." He'd made Pickle's day. "Hugh, you can go with her so that they really have to believe her story." Hugh looked resigned.

"Are you sure, Corbin?" Markle asked, not liking that plan.

"Yes, Markle," Corbin said.

He was about to say more when Pickle turned to Markle and said, "Yeah, I can wear the gift I just got! It will be easy and I won't have to use yours."

Corbin froze. He was quite sure he still had a pin in his pocket. He felt just to make sure. It was there. Why had he been given one at the same time Pickle had been? He was very confused now. Maybe there was something that would come up later. Still... He slumped. This was very difficult.

The Adventurer next to him put his hand on Corbin's shoulder again. "That's a good plan, actually. We'll work with that. Leave it to us, but listen for things that you know really won't work." Corbin nodded then listened while the Adventurers worked out an initial plan.

He wasn't surprised when he heard William's voice join in since he and Susukino would also need to know what to do, even if Corbin had no idea how the Adventurers had done it. They were so magical and beyond the rest of the creatures of the world there was probably no way to know.

As the Goddess had warned, the Adventurers were not to be taken lightly. They knew how to strategize with the best of the generals. And all of them participated in the planning and agreed or disagreed with intelligence. Only five or ten would defeat the Giant army that was coming. They only had to fight the Giants one at a time.

The Smalls might be killed in the same amount of time that would take, but the Giants would never survive the Adventurers if they became angry. Corbin hoped desperately that they would do as they'd said and really help him keep some alive. The sincerity with which they planned made it sound like they would, but Corbin knew of treachery also.

-:-:-:-:-

"Review them down the duty roster," Michael ordered Reed in their officer meeting. They'd begun having them every day now that things were on the move.

"Brenner, on permanent assignment to Mister Nyanta, says he finds it easiest to connect to Mister Nyanta when he sits on the third floor porch on the east side, where he always sat to sun himself. He's going to ask Gareth when he gets back if his spirit's there during confinement.

"It's not as bad now as when Izanagi was pushing minors, so things still seem to be rather on hold there for now, other than the slow increase Mister Shiroe's been expecting."

"Kind of it to let us have the space to be busy with all the other things going on," Michael said dryly.

"Likely its hand is in all the same sub-quests, making sure things go the way it wants." Reed answered similarly.

"Likely." Michael agreed.

"H/R and P/R say that Neville arrived at Maihama just fine, in good time even now that the Ides of Winter special is over. Can't say that Princess Raynessia was thrilled. The Duke was dismayed.

"Apparently he's been trying to figure out what she was reading that set her to this course. Neville had some clues since he found her in the library just before the Christmas Ball, but they're still searching. This time it's a fledgling gryphon's feather. The Duke told him to show up in the morning for anything he can give to help him, so we'll likely see him the morning after.

"Secretary, on permanent assignment to Mister Shiroe, says he's still unseen and ignored, like Miss Akatsuki was, but he's trained Mister Shiroe to talk his schedule and to-do list out loud, so he gets all the info he needs and makes sure things are running smoothly around the edges.

"Isaac's pleased to have someone in place that knows to contact him immediately. It's already helped on several occasions. He's careful to let Miss Akatsuki step in wherever she wants and stays in her blind spot as well. We don't need her feeling extraneous and useless on top of depressed."

"No, that would be bad," Michael agreed. "If he needs help because it gets too much, tell him to delegate. Also, given Shiroe wants her to be his secretary when they get back, make sure Secretary is training her so she starts out on a stronger footing. She'll get the practice in once we're gone, and that's sooner than later. He should leave her a recording if he thinks it won't depress her more."

"Yes, Sir." Reed made himself a mental note to get something worked out on that issue. It would occupy her time if they could get it worked just right. "MasterChiefS7 is busy with his regular duties. With not much happening on the Neville front, he's not been called in there for anything.

"He says things have settled down again with the last inoculation, and is watching for if the irritation has gone to a more frequent rotation. He'll start there at the first internal altercation this time. With everyone being busy and out, though, we may have to just keep it up here. The others will have to go with what they have."

Reed put an ankle on his knee. It was a semi-formal reporting since it went on too long. Besides, Michael was lounging again and it was getting old. Reed would rather the mercenary report style than the military one when the meetings were like this. His eyes narrowed at Michael. "So tell me, how much pay are you going to ask for, for doing what you want instead of obeying Shiroe's request to keep everyone home?"

Michael looked up under his eyebrows from cleaning out a thumbnail. "Well, Reed," he almost drawled it. "I thought I'd take it out of Izanami's pay. After all, she's the one that loves the side-quests."

Reed folded his arms, putting his foot back on the ground. "You, Sir, need to straighten up and fly right. These are Izanagi's side-quests and you know it."

Michael gave him a sly and not nice smile. "Finally figuring it out, are you?"

Reed had a knife to Michael's throat, casually and with only a lightly casual threat to it - on the outside. He kept his expression cold and hard. "If you lead us wrongly, because you've forgotten which role you're supposed to play, then you get to step down. You asking for it?" The last was asked smoothly and almost temptingly.

"Not really," Michael said without moving or acting as if he cared about the threat. It sounded better to Reed's ear, but he held it until Michael finished going through the emotional baggage and let it go.

"You don't get to have it yet. It took you too long to figure it out. That's not material enough to sit in this seat. Maybe the lesson will help you get there." He looked back down and gently moved the hand holding the knife away from his throat. "I'll thank you for this one, though."

Reed put the knife away. He moved to sit again and Michael stiffened and gave him a punishing look. That passed the test so Reed stood at relaxed attention instead and gave the rest of the report properly, making Michael hold to his own proper level of attention the whole time, pausing when it looked like he was relaxing too much again.

"Ground Safety and Aviation Safety are firmly in Berenshilde the Cursed's party. They were headed out to pick up final supplies and should be on the road by lunch. Compliance is helping at Grandpa's Kitchen tonight, but when he's needed to fill in for dead party members he'll head out. We expect that by tomorrow morning, the following at the latest.

"They say Demikas joined up on his own, without killing the boy or being told that was him, so it's probably a given he's supposed to be in that slot. We're all hoping we get the slide on the curse and it was just a problem with his men being a little too mortal. That will also probably become clear fairly quickly.

"Maintenance is a bit disgruntled to have to stay internal since the Giant quest is their kind of thing but we needed the double size group to have enough to watch over the juniors. That gives us two per so the numbers work best. Plus Clocktower's got the experience and seniority to jump in and handle things without having to call in. We're expecting that to become more necessary down the road as tempers in town can't be held in check by the inoculations.

"Records, Schedules, and Training are all on the _Ocypete_. Training stepped in to help Corbin. The Adventurers were restless, wondering what they were doing and he's too green to know how to wipe his butt. Schedules said they're deep into battle planning and Records pulled Guildmaster William into it early, using someone who had his friend-list connection.

"Charlie's permanent assigned and still doing what he does best. He's monitoring Gareth for you, but you need to pick that back up if you're going to be lazy and just be a mercenary around here." He left it a punishment Michael could choose to take, but he knew they'd follow through if he kept slacking.

"Gareth's being good and taking his lessons seriously, as well as his once-per-week short-leave to stay sane. He's not a happy camper, but he doesn't have to be. Intel is also doing their standard usual here in town to keep Mister Shiroe in the know like they're supposed to. It keeps them busy to not have the rest of us to help them out, but they need that, too. Too many lazy people around here."

"You mean not enough people to shout at," Michael corrected him. "Don't get too lonely. They'll all be back in short order. They've only got until the end of this round and less since we're all supposed to go play pirate again and clean out the Aussie Maze of Eternity.

"I'm really hoping we don't have to clean out all of the Overwritten left over down there as well. Help me pray that the Adventurers down there will still want to take that part and there's enough of them to do it - if they aren't already. ...Should have interrogated a few of the pirates from before."

Like Shiroe, Michael's to-do list was forward looking and longer than the ones already covered. Reed waited patiently for Michael to finish his own personal list and come back. "Dismissed." And as short when he'd picked a thing he needed to be moving forward on.

Reed waited until it was almost insolence just to get Michael's attention back, saluted, got the nod along with the suspicious look that went to almost an eye-roll but was caught in time. Reed made him hold it just a little longer - again not to full insolence, then nodded back and took himself off. They both knew he'd be watching a little closer for a while until Michael's problem got better.

Michael hadn't been wrong, though. He'd had to give an awfully big clue this time for Reed to get what the problem was. He had work to do before being ready to sit in that seat. He couldn't afford to slack off while they were here either.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael walked through the common room while Naotsugu was sitting on the couch. He paused and looked at him, catching Naotsugu's attention just in the doing of that. "Nyanta's been quiet, and Izanagi more so."

Naotsugu looked down at the couch next to him, then nodded. "Doesn't seem quite right, actually. AIs don't have to sleep."

"No, they don't," Michael agreed. "A few other people aren't sleeping well either. Would you rather take the absentminded professor or the sleepwalking shadow?"

Naotsugu gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. "A shadow will pass me right by."

"I thought that might be the case. Stick around for the first half of the night and call me for the second half. Last night was too busy."

"Already?"

"No, just on time, I think. It's still at the level of odd restlessness, but it's consistent three nights running now."

Naotsugu sighed and leaned back, looking up at the raised ceiling. "Alright. I'll let Marie know." Michael nodded and moved along.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael's report that evening was long, and he made sure to ask Isaac was included, not just Crusty. He ended with, "Shiroe, let Naotsugu have one of the head-rags. You and Akatsuki have set off my traps three nights running.

"Izanagi's been quiet. He's working on the sub-quests, but I think they're partly a distraction for you, so you aren't as aware that he's moving forward in-house again."

Shiroe slumped. "No, I've not particularly noticed, but it is about that time, isn't it?"

"Yes," Michael said firmly. "We're set up to keep watch on it. Since we already have an eight-hour sleeping pattern, it's easy to split the watch in-house, too. At least at this level. As it gets worse we can reconsider."

"Alright." A triangular cloth was in Shiroe's hand. He passed it over to Naotsugu, who put it on his head, tied the corners behind his head, and rolled up the edge so he was wearing a cap.

"That should keep his sleep spells from affecting you," Michael said with a nod.

"What about you?"

Michael's eyebrows went up. "Are you kidding? With a status effect master as a teacher in the code realm who loves sneak attacks? We don't have enough of those for everyone. I'll use what I've got. If it gets overcome, then it was the AIs and there's nothing I could do anyway."

"I could use my helmet," Naotsugu said. "That Christmas gift I got from her would negate it, too."

"No one else needs them just yet," Michael shrugged. "Hang onto it for now. A lot more comfortable."

"True. But when we need it for someone else, I'll pass it on." They nodded and Michael relinquished the floor.

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki's heart hadn't be unaffected by the meeting that night. She knew she'd been having troubles sleeping past the minimum four hours, but she hadn't put her nighttime restlessness into that sort of perspective. It galled that those who considered themselves the other guardians of the house had already known it was going to start this way while she hadn't been thinking anything at all.

The Pervert commenting on his Christmas gift had made her remember hers. She knew why Michael had taken her restless self as his shift, but the Eagles wouldn't be staying. It would be best to get into that habit now.

With angry tears and a heavy helplessness weighing on her, Akatsuki pulled her Hahaue Christmas gift out of her list and tied it on her left arm, using her teeth to tighten it down. The white glowed against her dark clothing, even in her room darkened by night.

She didn't have the magic to create light, but she had been gifted a ninja's night vision the longer she'd been working on really making herself into the natural ninja Adventurer, turning her role play into reality with stubborn rehearsal.

This gift would turn that against her. It would make it so she would stumble instead of move with grace. Instead of silence, she would bump into things to make noise and be a warning. Her stealth moves that allowed her to cross through space to pass around others would have a high percentage of failure - and that was the most important one of all.

Michael could cross through that same space to capture her before she reached Shiroe's room. He'd already proven it, although she hadn't been specifically going to Shiroe's room - she'd thought. When he was gone, there was no one else in all of Akiba that could prevent her from doing that. Only Hahaue's gift. It was best to begin wearing it now.

Akatsuki's hands clenched. Her determination to see this level through, and win her own personal drop raged in her breast against the pain of the difficulty of it.

She loved to run up the tree, blinking in and out of people's vision. She walked out of her room and walked up the stairs to the roof. Maybe if she stayed up for the first half of the night she would sleep for the second half. She stood on the roof, shivering in the late winter wind. It blew her tears off her cheeks, making them splash on her earlobes and hair as it was lifted, too.

For a while she stood on the roof not really seeing much of anything. Then she walked to the tree and looked up it. Tonight she was glad that Touya wanted to be able to get into the tree as well. She climbed hand over hand up the cold wooden boards until she reached the first large branch.

She paused there in a crouch. The wind wasn't bringing conversations to her. It was just a quiet sound as it passed over and through the branches in the tree. Somehow, today that was soothing and comforting.

Akatsuki looked up for the next branch and climbed up it. She hadn't really climbed a tree in a while. That also somehow felt good to stretch and use her muscles to lift and push up until she was in her branch. The exertion had made her tears stop flowing, and she was able to sit a little more peacefully, her heart just aching now instead of a deep pain.

She sat leaning against the tree trunk and listened to the quiet when suddenly there was a new sound. It was slight and fairly close, like a flutter of wings, then a small scrabble. She looked for it, trying to hold very still since it sounded like a wild bird.

They would sometimes come and sit with her in the tree when she was on watch during the day. She would hold still naturally and they would find her not much of a threat. It was often nice to have company and the occasional squabbles between them reminded her very much of the guild. It was like there was a tree-top guild above and a ground guild below and only she got to see and enjoy both of them.

It wasn't common for birds to come at night, though. There was another sound of claw on bark as if it had hopped. Her eyes fastened on where that sound had come from and she watched. Again and she'd seen the movement that time of the hop. She couldn't tell the color in the dark, but it was fairly small. It was also curiously coming towards her, if a bit cautiously as well.

Akatsuki reached into her list and pulled out a roll. It smelled good so she took a bite, then crumbled some of it into her hand. She tossed a small piece out onto the branch, closer to the bird. Sometimes that scared them off.

This one hunched down cautiously, but decided not to leave. As she took another bite, it cautiously hopped forward and pecked at the crumb. She knew the bird had eaten it all when the pale shadow of the crumb had disappeared.

She'd gotten birds to come eat from her hand before, with a lot of patience. She had the time for that patience tonight. When the night bird finally had worked up the trust and courage to peck at the crumbs in her hand the roll was almost gone. She was inordinately pleased.

Before it could eat them all, she slowly moved her hand to her lap. She'd crossed her legs so it would come closer. Now it took courage and hopped with a little flutter up onto her knee and walked down her leg the short distance to her hand. The bird finished off the crumbs and tipped its head to eye her empty hand. Then it hopped up and landed on her fingers, the thin claws grasping tightly to them.

Akatsuki was enchanted. No other bird had done that, been that bold or brave. With a little flutter, the bird gave an impatient chirp, asking for more. A small smile came on her lips. She slowly lifted her hand, the weight of the bird and the movement making it teeter a bit. It held on tighter and shifted to keep its balance.

When she'd lifted it up enough to look at it more eye-to-eye, she lifted the last little bit of bread in the other hand and held it out. Greedily, the night bird snatched at the small bit of bread, letting as many crumbs fall into Akatsuki's lap as it was getting in its beak.

When the bread was gone, it tipped its head at her, as if asking if there was any more. "I'm sorry. It's all gone," she said quietly. It gave a disappointed sort of chirp at her, then ducked it's head under its wing to fluff, as if saying, _"Oh, well. Then I'll clean up."_

Akatsuki watched it, feeling a soft proprietary feeling come over her as if in the feeding of the bird and the trust it gave her it had somehow become hers to watch over. She pulled up her knee and leaned her chin on it to watch the bird. For all it had weight, it wasn't too heavy to hold.

When it was done preening, it shook its head and a bit of its back, then looked at her, as if to say, _"Well. What's next?"_

Slowly, quietly, Akatsuki told the bird what had happened that day to make her so sad. With a lift of the wings, and a drop in Akatsuki's heart because that meant it was leaving, the bird crouched down and launched from her hand.

But she was mistaken. It didn't fly away. It flew to her shoulder, getting a little caught in her hair until it's wings were settled. Carefully she pulled her hair out of the way, since it was getting caught in the claws as it turned around on her shoulder to face forward again.

Once the bird was settled, it reached its head out and rubbed against her jaw. Sudden tears sprang into her eyes again, slightly painful at their suddenness. She was sure the bird was saying, _"I'm sorry. It will be okay."_

Cautiously she lifted her hand and pet the bird with two fingers. It nuzzled her fingers with its beak and settled down as if it had found the place it was going to spend the night.

With a rather amazed release of her breath, Akatsuki settled down herself and looked up at the sky. Here and there she could see the stars. There must be clouds tonight, but there wouldn't be snow. The bird kept her company a long time, dozing off it seemed.

At some point Akatsuki got thirsty and pulled out a canteen to drink some water. The bird moved, cocking its head with extreme interest at that. She poured enough more water into the lid so that it wasn't too shallow and held it up to the bird.

It immediately dipped its beak into the water and lifted its head to allow the water droplets to run down its throat. She patiently held the lid there until the bird had drunk its fill.

While she didn't mind sharing the lid, she didn't want to drink after a bird, so she poured out the rest, then recapped the canteen and put it away. She got another rub of a head as a _"thanks"_ and the bird chirped contentedly and settled again. "Your welcome," she said softly.

Akatsuki ended up spending the entire night in the tree, falling asleep at some point, her eyes closing on their own. She wasn't worried about falling out. Her body knew this tree almost better than it knew how to fly the air currents, and that tree-knowledge wasn't a ninja skill. It was just two and a half years of daily practice.

When the dawn came to the sky, so did the songs of the first morning birds. There weren't many of them that sang in the winter, but there were a few. Blearily Akatsuki blinked to awareness again. Her head was resting on her knees and for a moment she was worried. The bird had been on her shoulder, but it couldn't if she was in this position.

She shifted and felt a hop on her back. She froze, then more slowly rose to sitting up. The bird continued to hop up her back until it was on top of her head, the sharp claws pricking her scalp.

Since that was uncomfortable, Akatsuki lifted her hand and tried to slide her hand under those claws. It awkwardly stepped onto her hand. Once she'd lifted it up, untangling the claws from her hair again, she slowly moved her hand so she could see what it looked like.

As the sun's first rays peeked over the horizon, she stared and once again tears dripped slowly from her eyes as the light shone on golden swirls and white and grey stardust that were scattered on the wings and back of the black bird sitting on her hand.

The rising sun, coming to warm the winter air as best it could, matched the warmth that filled Akatsuki's breast. As the tears turned into near sobs, and she had to wipe her face, she said, "Thank you, Hahaue."

"You're welcome, little one. I love you." The eyes of the bird were sharply fixed to hers for just a moment, then the spirit of one who understood was gone again and it went to preening its feathers as if saying that now that it was morning, it was time to get the day going properly. It was a good reminder.

She knew this was her gift, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. "Will you wait for me here?"

The bird paused in the preening, then looked at her. "Can," it chirped at her.

She blinked in surprise at it. "Can I take you with me?"

"Item list," it chirped.

"You answer questions?"

"Basic."

Akatsuki nodded. So it was kind of like a parrot, then. Likely it was harder to get answers out than questions into it's little brain. "What else can you do?" It was even more surprising when it actually walked through a command list.

It was short and basic just like the question answering, but it was a useful list nonetheless, like watch and warn and guard (although it would likely die if it got hit by anything), fetch was surely only for small items.

Akatsuki wasn't sure she wanted to keep a creature in her list, but at the same time, she did want it close by. She pondered as she sat and pet its back a few times. Finally she lifted her hand. "Watch from the tree."

Today, she couldn't shut it away from the sun. She'd come and get it in the evening and bring it inside with her for sleeping with her tonight in her room. It wouldn't be so hard to stay in her room if she wasn't feeling so lonely.

She watched as it lifted its wings and launched to fly up into a higher branch in the tree. It's dark coloring, like for Purrcy and even herself, was a good camouflage.

Satisfied, Akatsuki climbed back down the tree and walked silently (because she couldn't do anything else and because she was going slowly and carefully so as to not trip and roll down them) down the stairs to get herself ready for her day, taking the peace and warmth of the sunrise and Hahaue's love with her.


	28. Weavings of Fate

"Hold on!" Markle cried, desperate to keep his own footing on the slippery deck of the _Ocypete_. He lunged to grab hold of Pickle, just managing to catch her wrist.

They slid across the sloping deck and slammed into the railing. They both desperately grabbed hold of the railing and webs that lined them, clutching each other as well.

A large spell went off overhead with a loud _CRACK!_ and thunder rolled across the heaving water. There were three, then a fourth shining flashes from the part of the deck that was trying to roll over their heads and the ship wavered, then slowly began to sink back to a more proper angle.

There was coughing nearby, then Hugh appeared, pulling himself hand over hand along the railing to reach them. He put his hand on Pickle. "Are you okay?" he pleaded.

"Yes, Hugh. Markle caught me in time," Pickle said, fear still in her voice. The paleness of her skin was too much for her usually ruddy look from walking and exploring in the outdoors all the time.

Markle's heart was still pounding very hard and fast with his own fear at the sudden lift of the ship and near capsizing of it. People of the Land and Giants couldn't swim.

"That was a damn difficult monster to get rid of," an Adventurer closer to the opposite side of the ship complained. Another one was settling down next to him, brown wings furling as the feet found somewhat steady purchase. "Glad at least a few of you know how to have wings, but I'm surprised Dark Machiavelli let you leave the city."

The one who landed shrugged. "You know him and sub-quests that affect the world. He's sent a few of us on to babysit for him, just in case." He looked out over the waters that were settling back down slowly. "I think it was rather important in this situation."

"I'll say," the first Adventurer agreed. "That was going to be a full roll that time for sure." Other Adventurers gathering again were nodding.

"I'll say," Markle agreed fervently. "I was going to go to Giant to help them out just before then. I'm glad I didn't. We would have really been dropped into the ocean."

Pickle looked around. "Where's Corbin?" she whispered, horrified that he wasn't visible, or with them.

"Pickle! Pickle!" There was the sound of running feet. "Markle! Hugh!" A body slammed into all of them, slipping on the water that contained some level of monster gore in it.

"We _were_ okay," Hugh said testily, as he shoved Corbin's foot off his face.

"Sorry," Corbin said, scanning all three again. He embraced whomever he could reach. "I'm so glad you're all okay. I could never keep going on this quest if I lost any of you." He shivered.

Pickle patted him on the head. "We're still here. As long as we can we won't leave you. You're quest is noble and we want to help you see it through."

A footstep marked the arrival of another person, who crouched down to smile at them all. "Izanagi won't make the path easy, and he'll make you work for it, but he doesn't want to see it fail either."

The Adventurer who'd been helping Corbin since they'd left Akiba patted Corbin on the shoulder. He also had brown wings just peeking up over his shoulders, which surprised Markle.

"Are you one of Archmage Shiroe's men, too?" he asked.

"Yes." He'd said to call him Teacher, so they did, but that wasn't quite what his companions called him. They'd decided to be polite regardless. Corbin was learning a lot from him, so it was at least appropriate. He stood up and helped Pickle to stand up, then Hugh and Markle.

Corbin was still almost dancing in his worry. "I was inside, trying to get down the stairs to get to you when all of a sudden I was almost lying down on the wall instead, and couldn't walk at all.

"All I could see was how tall the monster was and think that it would be like one of us tipping a bark boat over in the bath tub. I'm not sure even we would have been as tall as it, but it's hard to tell from this small."

"It would have been about the height of your dad, Markle, is my guess," Teacher said.

"Mm," he sucked on his teeth. "That would have still been hard, then. Both of us, maybe. The taller height makes for sticking better and harder to push over."

Teacher smiled again. "I take it you've wrestled with your dad before then."

Markle gave a small, wry smile. "I never win."

"You might when you get back. You've been getting stronger," Corbin said with enthusiastic encouragement.

Markle chuckled. "Maybe. I'd rather test it friendly after it's all over than in the battle, though."

The rest sobered up at that and looked back over the water. Ezzo was a haze on the horizon. They would be there in a few hours - would have already been there if not for the sudden appearance of the sea monster. "Do you think...that it attacked us to prevent us from completing our quest, to make us late to the battle?" Corbin asked soberly.

Teacher looked at him with an appraising look. "Not to prevent, no, but usually these kinds of things do happen to delay so that you arrive 'just in the nick of time', that is, just when it's essential you be there to prevent or to act.

"Keep your eyes carefully open as we go. Let each other know immediately of any thoughts to act you might have, and then act on them. Usually that's part of it too, even if you wouldn't normally have done such a thing at such a time.

"Just like it's the one or three people who went on the quest unexpectedly, it's also the unexpected detours that lead to the fateful win. Also, just like this monster, expect to continue to have set-backs and seeming failures.

"Face them with faith and hope and whatever action you _can_ do, small or large, until you've worked your way through it. Never accept failure as an option. You don't have to. Creativity or patience will win every time. Or both."

His two companions had come up behind him and they all had put away their wings now. "Honestly, since we just saved all of you this round, we're likely not going to get to at the final battle, although we'll do our best to participate as we can.

"You'll have to prove your own strengths, then, and your strong desire to see the Giants live will have to carry you. Never lose sight of that goal. Let it be the fire inside that warms you and gets you walking again, even if you've had to cry and rage at the unfairness of it all."

Corbin was listening well to his lesson, but Markle was sadly sober. He looked down and away, unable to face what was in the Adventurers' eyes. They had fought that fight, and from what little they'd learned on this trip, were still fighting it. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you for being here to help us."

Teacher and his companions were silent. He looked up at them. They were looking at him just as sober as his feelings. Once he'd made eye contact, they nodded at him. "Seeing this through is a step on our way to our own goal, but you're welcome. It's rare and nice to be appreciated when it's from eyes that see and understand."

Markle looked down again, then bowed to the three Adventurers. He had no other words than the ones he'd already said.

Teacher sighed and looked around. "Okay, everyone, call up the water Summons and get the deck cleaned off so we can walk without the Slip-n-Slide effect. We should be at port in an hour. We'll want the latest update from William before we leave the ship." His eyes found the person who had been designated the point of contact. He got a wave.

Teacher turned back to Markle. "Keep grabbing that hand and holding on tight. It's going to become a very important one to you some day, and likely to all the Giants as well. The first hand of friendship is a thing to treasure."

Markle stared at him, slightly open mouthed. He looked at Pickle and she looked away and turned pink. Markle suddenly couldn't look at her either and looked away, feeling his own neck turning hot. He had no idea why, though. He was a Giant, and she was a Small. He did give a nod that he'd heard - and understood.

When the Adventurers had walked away, Hugh gave Pickle a shove and Corbin looked at Markle in suspicion. Markle held up a hand of denial and Pickle blushed a little harder, then shoved Hugh back, getting into a slight shoving fight to get past the embarrassment. Corbin sighed, looking away. "Well, he's not wrong." The two Smalls settled at that, knowing he was thinking about the burden he'd taken on.

Pickle, as usual, got them all moving again in her cheerful way. When she suggested food, they all complained at her. They'd already almost just lost their meals in that wild battle. They didn't need to remind their unsteady stomachs.

As they walked back in, following Pickle's hungry stomach anyway, Markle fell back and looked at his hand. The feeling he'd felt when he'd grabbed that warm wrist and how much better he'd felt when her hand had wrapped around his wrist came back to him again. He closed his fist, then clenched it.

He might not know what the future held, but he did know that he wanted to protect that hand that reached out to them and invited them to participate in life with the rest of the world that existed outside the frozen realm of the Giants. If he could do that and win this quest, then he would be content. His siblings and his mother wouldn't have died in vain.

He ran up and joined his friends, putting an arm around Corbin's shoulder. "We can do this," he said firmly. "With companions, friends, and Adventurers helping us - we _can_ do this."

Corbin paused and smiled finally. "Thanks, Markle. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Any time, buddy. Drag me all over creation and through the ocean. What are friends for?" They laughed and Corbin wrapped his arm around Markle's shoulder, happy they were all together still, too.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe waited patiently as the connection to Duke Sergiad was completed. "Shiroe." Sergiad was looking tired and perhaps a bit frazzled, not an easy emotion to display for the programmed head of the largest domain in Eastal. Perhaps there was an exception allowed for personal headaches of the worst sort, like Neville's quest likely was.

"I'd like to start contacting you regularly for a bit, until this next part with the shrine quest is in the works." Sergiad perked up at that. "And it seems to me that if you'd want, we could also confer a bit on the Neville quest business."

Sergiad relaxed at that. It must be that one, like Shiroe had guessed. "Thank you for helping Neville on the first quest. I was quite pleased to learn I'd sent him to the right place the first time."

"How is that going?" Shiroe asked politely.

Sergiad rubbed his forehead. "Raynessia is a bit stubborn about it. She won't say what the quests are early, and I'm afraid she's making them up as she goes." The Duke dropped his hand and looked away. "At the same time, I'm almost certain it was fed to her from something she read in the library.

"I've got three men now searching through the section Neville found her in just before the Christmas ball as the starting place to look, but we may have to search the entire library." He sighed after a bit. "I'd like to know early so we can see if the proper resolution is also given, or so I can know how to properly equip Neville before he leaves."

Shiroe personally felt like they weren't going to find the book until the quests were over, or Neville really got stuck. Quests in the game didn't work the way Sergiad was trying for. You had to figure them out on your own, or go seek the proper person with the proper knowledge to know how to move forward.

"Are you planning on sending him to see me again, or is there someone else you had in mind?" The latter would be the better way to go, really.

Sergiad wouldn't meet his eyes. "At the moment, there's very little to go on, so I'm not sure where to send him tomorrow morning. ...Unless you happen to know where to find a fledgling gryphon's feather?"

Shiroe put his interlaced fingers to his mouth to cover his sudden smile. "You could send him to see Purrcy. She has a very good relationship with gryphons, I hear. Perhaps she already has one?"

Sergiad scowled. "I'd rather not. Particularly if as you say we're ready to begin the next step of that movement. I'd much rather keep them completely separate."

"Well...I might be able to help some. We do have gryphons as Summons. Perhaps one of them could help. What was the personal quality he was supposed to display by getting one?" That was always a requirement to the quest as well.

The face in the communication window in front of Shiroe fell and the weariness showed through. "Tenacity of all things. If that were a useful one, shouldn't it be the third one? Just being willing to go out at all by then would prove it."

"Perhaps that's _why_ it's now?" Shiroe mused quietly. He shook his head, really wondering what was going on with that quest. "Why that one, do you know?"

"She claims it's because he'll have to be able to continue moving forward regardless of the difficulties he might face in the future."

"That sounds like an admission of her own difficulty."

Now Sergiad had to hide his own smile but the brief laugh escaped him regardless. He seemed to be in agreement. "Or perhaps a subtle hint that she wants it to take a long time." Sergiad's own conclusion matched his fatalism for the whole thing. "But, tell me about the shrine quest? Has the champion appeared?"

"Yes, we've sent him off...well, not really. He's one who disapproves of Adventurers and...well, let me tell you from the beginning. Izanagi has taken it quite in hand." Shiroe began with Berenshilde's first appearance in Akiba and the story he'd told Rudy, ending with the final party make-up.

"So we had little room to say anything ourselves in the end. But with two of my men with him and a third whom I know and have given a head's up on and who's on his own quest and been added to the mix by Izanagi as well, Berenshilde should make it to wherever is next regardless.

"I've one more man on standby for when Izanagi weeds out the worst of the bunch. Since he's quite cursed, really, we expect that to be tonight or sometime tomorrow, and certainly before he reaches Maihama.

"Given his track record thus far, expect him late and destitute again. He won't control his mouth well, so your men can get anything they want out of him. Since you're involved in this from the beginning, I would think whomever you plan on sending with him will also survive to return and tell you, although we've found Izanagi doesn't make it easy.

"He plays the game by real world rules. If they aren't strong enough to defend themselves, they'll die anyway, even if he would have prevented the cursing from falling on them - just so you're aware. With four Adventurers in the party that we expect to see stay, and maybe five, they'll have a strong start."

It was a mixed bag of news, but Sergiad handled it well enough. Curious, he asked, "Why is he cursed?"

Shiroe grimaced a little. "That's what started him to begin with. He drew sword against the Oracle so he claims that's the reason, but it wasn't. When I was down there in the last set of quests we all had to do, one of my personal quests was to visit with Rudy's father, the Marquis.

"Berenshilde is his oldest son. Both he and the second brother were extremely rude to me, and I had Purrcy with me. She couldn't tolerate the behavior of either of them and finally snapped when he drew on me first in unrighteous anger. She was already into the oracle when he tried to stop her mouth with his sword. Akatsuki kindly defended both of us handily so we weren't concerned." Sergiad was shaking his head.

"The curse specifically is that he can't die because he and his younger brother have to survive until Rudy is ready to show up and take up the heirship. They were disavowed by the world because they didn't have the qualities of proper leadership.

"Ah...speaking of which, I'd like to ask you to take Rudy on for training before he heads back down there. Particularly if we leave soon, he'll need a place to go to learn how to properly be able to stand in his place. We're teaching him what we can, of course.

"He has the qualities his brothers don't, although he does have a lord's pride that hides his youthful insecurities. We're hopeful that will change with training since he was also blessed to keep some level of his Adventurer status when we go."

"Eh? ...Is he the lad who you adopted in and became an Adventurer?" Sergiad was surprised. "No, he is, right. I'd forgotten with all the other things going on. You contacted his father, then, to set things straight."

"Yes. His father also had troubles with that, which I expected. That's why I had Purrcy with me. I knew if I needed to have stern backup she would do an excellent job, and she did. We quite played with it, though I can't say it was enjoyable."

Shiroe frowned slightly. "Having them become unkillable was an unexpected side effect. Berenshilde has a very inflated image of himself, so it's entirely possible he keeps fighting as if he can't die, from the beginning. Not a healthy way to fight at all."

"No," Sergiad agreed. He sighed. "I'll send the minimum with him then. I don't need my men dying because he can't prevent himself." Shiroe nodded. That would tend to keep them alive longer, to just send the minimum. Berenshilde might nearly-die more frequently, but that might eventually teach him caution.

Answering Shiroe's request, Sergiad continued, "And yes, feel free to tell young Rudy he can come here when he's ready for the next step. Having him here to form a relationship with Iselius would be helpful to Yamato as a whole, I would think."

"I'm in agreement," Shiroe said. "He's already taking his future placement seriously. I'm pleased. The leadership of the Adventurers down there are helping him to learn the land, although it has to be from a distance, and he's trying to form relationships of at least teacher-student with those of the Marquis' court that will have it. He understands already how little he knows."

"From watching you, no doubt," Sergiad complemented him. Shiroe tipped his head. It was the truth, after all.

"I don't think I have any other news at the moment, unless you'd care to hear about any of the other sub-quests going on that you're not specifically involved in?" Shiroe offered.

"Am I really going to have to treat with Giants?" Sergiad was a bit morose.

"Well...that I don't know. They'll treat more with the people of Ezzo for now. Perhaps Iselius and Rudy will, however. We've been requested to see they're set up to be guards for water merchant travel against the great sea monsters when we're gone.

"If you want international maritime trade at all, you'll need an agreement with them some time. That will be a few years down the line, though, so there's time to come to grips with it. Things are on track for it, just so you know." Sergiad gave a noncommittal nod. He'd heard it and that was as far as it was going to go for now.

"And pirates have discovered Yamato. Please also be watching out for them. Send them packing as quickly as you can so they can't gain a foothold. We've got cover in place, but it's weak and won't hold for long. You'll want to survey your coasts and keep any hidden coves regularly cleaned out.

"Hiring the Giants to patrol the waters would be a good way to help the whole thing out without having to see them, since you can tell them they get to keep what they gain, but that may turn them into pirates, too, so consider that one a desperation move, I would think."

"You know pirates come ashore and steal princesses and young women, right?" Sergiad said miserably.

"And if they manage to steal Raynessia, I would think she would be well pleased, and they'd be rather disturbed. She's had the proper experience already to become a pirate captain's wife, then make him suffer for it the rest of his life while she remains quite entertained." Shiroe wasn't sympathetic.

"Haah," Sergiad sighed, "bite your tongue Archmage. May such a cursing not come on any of us. It's bad enough she's picked the quest option. I'd like the pirates to hold off longer for my stomach's sake. I'm already topped off."

"I'm sorry to hear it," Shiroe could be sympathetic about that. He was topped off himself. "Well, good luck. I'll watch for Neville, then, and contact you around this time regularly, but perhaps not daily unless things warrant it."

"Very well," Sergiad replied and Shiroe closed the connection. Shiroe leaned back in his chair, legs stretched out in front of him, fingers laced in front as well, and closed his eyes. He very firmly _relaxed_ instead of giving in to the temptation to get up and wander around. Now that he knew it was happening, he could at least do that much for as long as possible.

-:-:-:-:-

"I'm really sorry to bother you again, Archmage Shiroe." Neville had his hat in his hands and was turning it slowly. "The Duke has asked me to come and see you again for advice as to how to go about approaching the second quest: to find and bring back a fledgling gryphon's feather."

"Well, that's going to take some mountain climbing. They like to nest in the tall mountains in the central north of Yamato. However as large creatures they're very cunning in where they hide them. You'll have to have perseverance and tenacity to find their aeries, and then very politely ask if any of them have one they're willing to part with.

"If you've properly learned humility in the first quest, you'll understand how to answer their demands to do so. Generally we've found them to be quite reasonable when approached as equals at the least. I can't guarantee all of them are friendly, but the ones we've dealt with have been."

Neville was looking hopeful. That was at least better news than last time. "Like last time, please come here first and let me know how you fared before returning to Maihama. But...," Shiroe leaned forward and looked at Neville very sharply, "I won't be able to just hand over a feather this time on your return. I haven't got one of those.

"There may be another way I can help you, but really you'd do best earning this one on your own. Given how reasonable they are, it's likely to be your easiest quest."

He paused and pondered, "And I guess I don't know how they'll react to having you show up at _their_ home. We call them to us. But if you let them know it's for a princess' quest, they'll understand at least that much."

Neville bowed. "Thank you very much, Archmage."

His man-at-arms pulled out their map. "Would you be so kind as to give us a general area we should go looking?"

Shiroe took the map and generally drew a circle around the area Tetorō had told him ProudWing had taken Purrcy after the Hacker demonstration. He handed it back. "Good luck."

"Thank you." The four men bowed and saw themselves out the door. Shiroe rose to his feet and took himself out of the building to head to the Academy. He wanted to see if Izanagi was still leaving the children alone, and observe their lessons for a bit.

"How's it going?" Naotsugu asked him, hands behind his head, his stride matching Shiroe's.

"Barely breathing," Shiroe answered him. "Swimming in up to my forehead, but still moving forward. Things are on autopilot or I'd not be able to move at all, I think." He glanced over at Naotsugu. "Or...I'd move in the wrong direction. So forward on autopilot it is."

"Auto-pilot-city sounds fine to me," Naotsugu said casually, then looked sideways at him, "as long as it continues to be in the _right_ direction."

"I'm with you on that," Shiroe answered quietly. They walked in companionable quiet.

Shiroe was relieved to learn that the children seemed to still be being left alone, and they were anxiously engaged in their lessons. Walking back home, though, he was left to chew on the worrisome thought of what was next. What would Izanagi do to replace the numbers they'd prevented him from having?

-:-:-:-:-

Raynessia was climbing out of the carriage to visit Clair at her studio when there was suddenly a fracas just down the street. Her guards urged her to enter the studio quickly, but at the top step she turned back to see what it was. It seemed unusual for there to be such a fuss in the city.

A man with long curly blond hair that seemed a bit familiar was standing at the corner arguing with five men. Raynessia froze, then pushed her way through her guards and ran to the corner. Breathing slightly heavy from the exertion, she pleaded, "Please, what may I do to help? Surely it is simpler to treat Adventurers with respect?"

The men all turned and stared at her. Three got smiles on their faces and shook their heads. "Princess, it's all right. Berenshilde was expressing his preferences was all. We've detoured to get here when here wasn't where he wanted to come, although his own decisions have led to it," one of the Adventurers tried to reassure her.

"We'd like to rest tonight, is all," another one said. "He's led us on a merry chase and a night of drink and rest won't make all that much difference to his quest."

"Please, come to the castle and rest." The words were out of her mouth before she thought about them - rather normal, really. She sighed to herself and hoped her father and grandfather wouldn't mind too much.

"I was just going to visit with Clair, but if you say I ran into you and offered it...," she looked around her and into the eyes of her disapproving guards, "and if you take this one, he'll be believed that you really did talk to me." She'd picked one guard at random.

Berenshilde's eyes had taken on a crafty look. He flipped his hair and self-importantly said, "The eldest son of the Marquis of Ninetails Dominion _should_ be welcome at the castle of the Archduke of Maihama. My argument was against sleeping in a bug-infested hotel. I'm sure we could discuss things that might begin relations between the two households as well as find a bit of _worthwhile_ respite."

Raynessia stared at him open-mouthed just a little, then politely closed her mouth and curtsied just a little. "I'm sure," she answered demurely, already loosing complete interest in him. She turned to the guard she'd selected. "Please see that they are escorted to the castle and allowed entry. I'm sure my Grandfather will want to know they've arrived."

Not being able to do anything but obey, the guard bowed and invited the party of men to begin the walk up the steep hill with him. Three of the Adventurers winked at her and one politely thanked her. She nodded back a welcome, then watched them until they were out of sight, frowning slightly.

Then she shrugged a little. Surely a boy out of backwater Ninetails wouldn't have known not to enter Akiba in the state it was in. If some had been allowed to help him on some quest or other, then they likely knew what they were doing. He certainly seemed the type to be completely helpless without them.

She returned to her interrupted activity, as happy to see her friend again as she was to have Neville out of Maihama. She hadn't been sure she was going to get to visit Clair, what with the frustrated look her grandfather had given her at the second quest being issued. She was grateful her mother had allowed it.

-:-:-:-:-

"Your Grace." It was quiet, male, and a completely unexpected voice.

Sergiad swung around. His eyes went wide at the face in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over Raynessia?"

"Yes, however," Sergiad was impatient but the long-suffering sigh calmed him from worry to resigned frustration again rather quickly, "she ran into Adventurers in the city as soon as she alighted from the carriage and nothing would do but for her to be the ambassador, since the young lord was yelling at them."

Sergiad's eyes narrowed. "She talked to him?"

"Yes. Well, more to the Adventurers. She only gave him the same face she gives all the young lords."

Sergiad relaxed again. He'd been wanting to keep the two young lords separated as much as possible. He'd forgotten that he had a third youngster to keep out of the path of the shrine quest movements.

"I should meet with the Adventurers at least," he said finally. "And I'm sure the young lord isn't worth my time, but will be frightfully offended if I don't at least allow him to say a few words in my presence."

He considered it for a while, then said, "Schedule a private dinner. The Adventurers don't care if they have large or small ones and I don't need the lord tainting anything more than he already will."

"Tainting, my lord?" the guard asked in surprise.

"He's on a quest to remove a cursing. The Archmage contacted me to let me know he might end up here as he seems cursed from even arriving at his destination in any reasonable fashion. See you tell the Chatelaine."

"Yes, my lord," the guard bowed and trotted off to find the chatelaine.

Sergiad waited until he was reasonably alone and said quietly, "See that those who are to go with him stand the wall as guards during dinner."

That would make it so they'd already know whatever details Berenshilde would regale them with and get an early sense of what torture they'd have to bear up under. He may as well share that torture tonight. He hoped he'd be able to play a little with the Adventurers at the same time. It might make it worth his time.

-:-:-:-:-

Raynessia was on her way back to her quarters from a private dinner with her parents and Iselius when she saw a back she recognized. It took a bit, but then she realized she'd seen it just earlier that day. With a sigh, she walked over to the garden wall where he was standing, looking a little lost. "Hello again," she said politely.

The young lord turned and looked at her in surprise, as if expecting an attack from a young thing like her, which was ludicrous. He relaxed and bowed. "Princess. Thank you for allowing an escort to attend me and for the invitation to spend the night at the castle." He seemed a little nervous.

"You're welcome." She considered him a little longer. "Are you lost?"

"A Code is never lost!" the lord protested. His name was just not coming to her, but she'd only heard it once. "I am merely walking for the evening air before I retire for the night."

"I would have thought you were dining with my Grandfather?" She brushed at her skirt, not really caring one way or the other. It came off as a demure gentle protestation that butterflies would have landed on.

He waved his hand. "What need have I for coarse Adventurers who will monopolize the conversation? The Duke and I exchanged proper and polite words and I've said when I return that perhaps I might be able to meet the heir and discuss the future of Yamato with him. I left before they did as the Adventurers like their drink and can party far into the night."

"That is true," Raynessia was well aware of that.

The young Lord Code paused, and looked at her a little puzzled. "Have you had dealings with the Adventurers before, then? You weren't shy at all to come and interrupt earlier."

"Yes," she answered politely, holding her hands in front of her skirt and wishing she could sit down - but not with him or it would be a multi-hour boring conversation, she was sure. "I was assigned to be the Maihama Ambassador to the city of Akiba until just recently."

She was stared at rudely, then he said brusquely, "Yes, I have heard that, though I'd forgotten it." He rudely turned away from her and she moved to escape him, but was brought up short. "Ah, that means then, that you know Lady Purrcy."

Raynessia froze, her clasped hands coming up to her waist to tighten together even more. Turning her head just slightly, she answered, "Yes, I do know her." He'd said it with such a smooth evil tone she was suddenly frightened.

"Is she the sort who would be willing to remove a curse she applied when approached with repentance?" It was said mildly but when Raynessia looked at Lord Code he seemed to have almost an aura of danger about him.

Carefully she answered, "She is very stern, but she also is intelligent and wise. I think if she should be approached with repentance that yes, she would consider it properly."

"And can she, as an Adventurer, erase what she's done when she did it as the Oracle?" Lord Code's eyes narrowed.

Raynessia gasped slightly and stepped back just a little. "Lady Purrcy? Oracle?" She was quite confused. "She's not, surely?"

Lord Code stepped forward a slight step. "She is. I've been cursed by an oracle she gave. My father has sent me to quest to find her and beg for the cursing to be removed and apologize. She wasn't in Akiba with Archmage Shiroe - who only stood there and allowed her to curse me without remorse.

"My brother, Rundelhaus, told me she'd gone to the shrine and I must go there. We've come here instead, though I've no idea how it happened." He looked away. "Though if it will give me further allies and sight in my father's eyes, then that's sufficient, I suppose," he muttered.

Raynessia suddenly understood why this young Lord Code seemed familiar. She didn't know Rudy personally very well, but she'd certainly seen him and knew he was part of Akatsuki's guild. She definitely approved of Rudy far more than his older brother.

Rudy was just as boorish as the other young lords if she actually ever talked to him. But he did try to get along with the Adventurers as best he could which was miles above most People of the Land.

Raynessia curtsied, "I'm sorry, I'm not able to help you any more than what I've said. I had no knowledge of such a thing until you've said it. I don't know if an Adventurer can remove a curse of an Oracle or not. The Oracle is the voice of Inari.

"If you received a cursing from the Oracle, it's more likely only the Oracle can tell you if it can be removed. An Adventurer may be completely helpless, as any of us would be if we were the Oracle."

He hadn't liked that answer one bit and she backed away slowly. "I am late to my next appointment, but I do wish you luck on your quest." She made sure he was going to let her go before turning her back to him. He was quite dangerous, she was sure of it.

However, she thought on what he'd told her for a long time that night. If Lady Purrcy really was the Oracle, then surely if Raynessia needed to know a thing she'd be willing to tell her. She'd not like a cursing like Lord Code's, but...she _had_ allowed Raynessia to pet her on the bed....

-:-:-:-:-

"I hear you were talking to young Berenshilde last night." Raynessia blinked at her grandfather who seemed to be looming over her, although he was only standing next to her.

"He seemed to be lost...and I suppose I completely forgot to see he got un-lost in my concern for his mental state at the end of the conversation. It seemed prudent to retreat hastily," she admitted candidly.

"I'm sure it was," the Duke wasn't happy, but it could only be told in a more firm set to the muscles in his temples. He almost-glared at her for a moment longer, then asked, "And in your search to understand why you have no interest in young men yet, did you learn anything new last night with a stranger in the castle?"

Raynessia blinked and stared at him stunned. It took a while for her brain to begin moving again. "No, Grandfather," she said humbly. "I found him more boorish than most and given how frightening he became, I'd much rather not ever see him again.

"His younger brother is far easier to have around, although he's also someone I preferred to see from a distance and not talk to. He was kept busy so that was easy enough."

Sergiad's eyes narrowed at her again and this time his fist clenched slightly. She was about to become as afraid of her grandfather at the moment as she had of Berenshilde the night before. "And are you perhaps supposed to be married to that one, in order to form some sort of alliance between the two lands?"

Raynessia waved a hand desperately to ward off the thought. "No, I'm sure not, Grandfather." She paused, thinking about it. "Although we are two of the few nobles who have had such experiences with Adventurers." That didn't help her case or her Grandfather's mood.

She hurried to add, "But already by now I would have been infatuated with him since he is also of the age for young men to be interested. He neither sought me out nor was I inclined to increase our contact at any time."

She almost asked if her grandfather knew what the Oracle had been, but stopped and thought better of it. He was already upset enough it would be best to let him calm down before asking any more about the cursed brother. She held the humble and obedient pose until her grandfather gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"They've left already this morning. Likely we'll have to suffer with him one more time. Please try to stay as far away as possible from him at that time. If he's not been allowed a reprieve, he is likely to be very dangerous."

Raynessia's hand went to her heart as the blood ran from her. She swallowed and curtsied, but almost fell down for it. "No Grandfather. I'd rather not meet up with him if that is the case. ...Are you sure he has to come back again?"

He sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Yes, though I'd also rather it weren't the case. Such things begun in a quest must be resolved again. I'll see you're followed by a guard openly while he's here, then."

He left her to go and brood. She was completely unable to return to her task at hand - which had only been to find a place to hide and nap. Sleep and blessed mental emptiness wouldn't come.

She finally gave up and found some young lords and ladies to distract her. She spent the time comparing them to her Adventurer friends and wishing she could be distracted by them instead.


	29. Final War of the Giants

"Excuse me, Corbin."

Corbin had been watching the coast of Ezzo pass the _Ocypete_ as they headed for the port. He turned around. It was one of Teacher's companions. He'd gotten a bit confused by their conversation around their introductions. It had gone something like:

"Hi. Call me Blue."

"Then, call me Magenta."

"That mean's he's," (they pointed at Teacher), "Green."

"No. It means I'm Steve." (Teacher)

"Nu uh, man. You gotta' hold to the pattern!" ( _Magenta...?_ )

"You know - Magenta was female." (Teacher)

"What?! No way. Then _I'll_ be Green."

"You're both insane. ...By the way, you know Blue was female, too." (Teacher)

"... No." (Both "Blue" and "Magenta" _...or was it "Green" now?_ )

"Yes." (Teacher)

"No! Shut up! He was supposed to say 'Red' anyway." ("Blue")

"Give it up! Not gonna! We don't need to jinx it before we even start." ("Magenta/Green")

"Shut it, both of you. That's Patsy. That's Pansy." (Teacher)

It had devolved into a fight. Corbin still didn't know what to call them. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"Would you be willing to let me look at the Giant-to-Small translator for a bit? I promise to not break it. I just want to see how it was put together."

Corbin was instantly suspicious, given who he was talking to. "For how long?"

"About...five minutes, tops. Right here if you want." Corbin considered the Adventurer in front of him. "Would it help you to know I'm one of Purrcy's students...apprentices?"

"That's reaching." The other one had appeared.

"Not really. Not for a place like this and the subject matter."

"I'm pretty sure she only claimed two, and neither of them is you."

Corbin held up his hand. "Not if you two are going to fight again. I don't need it broken."

The first glowered at the second. After a pause, the second rolled his eyes and wandered far enough away the first was content and turned back to Corbin. After hesitating a bit more, and exacting one more promise of safety of the translator, he fetched the cube from his pocket.

The Adventurer left it in Corbin's palm and only stared at it. Corbin almost put it away, but when he moved, the Adventurer raised his hand, so Corbin held still. Another minute passed, then the Adventurer raised his eyes from the cube. "Thanks!" He waved a hand and walked off to join his companion.

Corbin put away the translator, even more confused than ever. He wondered if all Adventurers were this way. It hadn't seemed so in Akiba, but he'd passed similarly confusing conversations on the ship, and the banter during the battles with the sea monsters had been nearly as confusing as well.

-:-:-:-:-

"Who wrote this stuff?" An Adventurer dressed in monk's robes and carrying a staff rolled his eyes. "Get a new script writer already."

"Where's the 'skip' option when you need one? Can we skip the cut-scene and go right to the action - _please_?" This time it was one dressed in battle gear with a round shield on his back and a double-bladed battle ax he was resting on.

"Come, come. You know they want to at least give the Giants the option of pulling out early, particularly those who'd rather not fight to begin with. We might be small, but our stings hurt rather badly, you know," a thin Sorcerer said, pushing up glasses onto his nose. "It's at least kind to offer some kind of parlay at the beginning."

"Stuffed shirt," was muttered as the Sorcerer's attention was taken by the (rather expected) negative response of the Giant King.

The Adventurers had been split into parties of six and were assigned to pick their favorite Giant in the front line for this round - and memorize who it was for the next round. Official soldiers were the preferred targets, but angry Giants who looked like they wouldn't be inclined to ever believe in the concept of peaceful living were also acceptable.

It had been rather incredible to see the earth rising up at the horizon and continue to rise until from their chosen location of contact even past that horizon was now touching the clouds in the sky. One hundred (-ish) Giants was rather a lot when all gathered together in one wide area. Because they'd rather thought that might be the case, they'd decided to meet them as far north from Susukino as they could.

The King and his personal guard were considered the boss and his lieutenants, and a special raid group had been set aside to take care of them later. The King had learned in his earlier battles against Susukino to stay near the back and not fight past about his half HP point, or so, before turning tail and running. They didn't expect to see him any time soon as far as visual went. They had heard him, though, because the Eagle, Records, was broadcasting the translation.

They were testing another boundary today. It was war. That meant potentially no limits to how many Adventurers could participate - or at least an odd number could participate (not the usual six, twenty-four, forty-eight, or ninety-six only).

The current parties of six were partied up generally into raid parties of twenty-four, or four parties each. That was so if they needed to regroup, help each other out, or just generally needed additional firepower, they could. Plus they were used to working that way. It also let them work with the random and odd number of Adventurers who had come to help out.

They had enough Adventurers to match the Giants two on one easy, and if they had to, they could break into half-parties and take them on three on one, but it had been decided six on one would get the job done fastest and scare the ones who should be using hoes and pickaxes instead of swords before they had to become the fodder that might shouldn't become it.

Thirty had already been sent to find the Giant children since they had to work their way through the Giant forest of legs. Another thirty were waiting outside Sharpcliff to intercept the Giant raid party against the People of the Land. They wanted to nip that in the bud before the People of the Land even knew hostile Giants were headed their way, lest the negotiations go bad early.

Overall, William of Silver Sword was handling being the General. The Eagles were helping him out as general administration along with his usual complement. The orders came to move forward and the Adventurers leaped into action, running full out to get to a Giant. The fronts met and the back of the Adventurer line kept going into deeper territory. It was one Giant per mountain-half after all.

This was the early "restrict and restrain" battle. The one that would give those who hadn't fought Giants much the feel for how they had to be faced, and would give the parties their shake-down run to get into the groove of being a real party.

Comments could be heard all over the massive battle field like:

"Pandemonium, you aggroed too soon and drew two of them! Looser."

"Frick you. Our healer went down and I was trying to get him time to be dragged off. Deal for a minute until they get back here. ...Wah! ...And pass me two potions or you'll be on your own."

Muttered cursing followed such statements, but so did potions.

Eventually enough time passed that other comments were heard:

"Awww, man. Just missed the twenty-percent mark and I'm last to go."

"Next time, then," said by another of the raid party just as the bubbles of death took that sixth party member.

When the point number of dead Adventurers was reached, William sent out the calm order. "That's the mark. Retreat to the raid recovery point." The rest of the Adventurers still standing cast their retreat spell and disappeared, leaving behind wounded, sleeping, paralyzed, burned, bound, poisoned, and confused Giants. That is, confused by spell, but also by an inability to understand why the rest had fled.

"Was that really it?" one of the Giants asked. It was his first time to be sent to the front instead of to the mines to work.

"It's usually about that easy," came back. "We can move forward from here."

The King was calm on the outside, showing his people the face they needed to see to continue, but inside he was confused, and he was frightened. That had indeed been far too easy. He sent four Giants ahead to scout for traps and ambushes.

Those who were magic users, which they had some of particularly as related to ice magic and some healing, were set to revive, thaw, hack thorns off of, heal, and cure. The King called his highest level of lieutenants over the soldiers and gave his orders. He knew they would have to move quickly from here to gain any ground.

The women were called and a few set to take the children to a place that had been scouted out near this location for hiding. Others were set to take care of the physically wounded who needed time to finish healing. _Those_ were told to advance as soon as they had recovered sufficiently to help continue to take ground. Four soldiers were left with them, openly to guard the wounded and women not participating in the fighting. Really, they were to make sure the wounded moved forward and the women came behind them to heal the next set.

The army was beginning to move forward when two of the scouts returned to the King. In between them was a struggling Corbin. "Please!" he cried out when he was close enough, "please don't kill the entire family of Giants. Please let those go who don't want to do this and are willing to try peace. Surely to live is better than death."

"Bowing our mighty heads to the Small who can barely climb on a shoe? What reason is in that?" one of the Lieutenants snorted.

"The Adventurers are different. They are an army in one person unto themselves, with the intelligence of kings and princes, each. They have restrained themselves this time so you can begin to understand. Please, stop. Surely a treaty of some kind can be reached."

The King turned to look at him. "Get him out of my sight, Tor. He is no longer a Giant."

Tor stepped out from the circle around the Lieutenants and walked over to Corbin. He pulled the friendship pin off of Corbin's shirt and threw it. Corbin watched it sail far off and it looked like it went far enough to have landed in the ocean. "Tor, please. We tried so hard -"

Tor slapped Corbin, silencing him. He pulled a sword from his side. "March." He motioned with his head in which direction. "We'll be using you as an example when we reach the city as to what happens to those who deny the proper greatness of the Giants."

Corbin was forced to march to the back of the line and already there was a stout cage built to hold him prisoner. The two scouts shoved Corbin inside and Tor locked the door, putting the key in his pocket. "Don't plan on being fed. It would be a waste. But it won't be long enough anyway, I would think."

"No, Tor. Don't you remember the first set of Adventurers we came to?"

"Wild aberrants," Tor said dismissively. "And the others soft and quick to believe in peace." He turned and walked away. The two scouts left his guardianship to the four who were watching over the women and wounded.

Corbin held his tongue until they were gone, then grasped hold of two of the bars of his prison to plead with the wounded, "Please, you must believe me. The Adventurers cannot die. They resurrect upon death over and over again. They will come and kill all of you. You can kill one or six or one hundred and they will only return. You will become wounded, then unable to defend yourselves, then die and not be resurrected.

"That is where all of our kind has gone when they've been brought down to fight before. None have returned because they can't, yet one city of only a few hundred of Adventurers never changes. Please give up your anger, your weapons, and your pride - and live."

The cage received a buffeting. "Silence, or we'll cut out your tongue," the soldier snarled at him.

"How can I be silent and watch the ending of my own kind!?" Corbin raged back with grief. "They are already willing to allow us to try and have a place for us to call our new home here in the warmer south. Why can't we at least try, so that we can live? Why does it have to be death and no other option will do?"

All four soldiers were now surrounding his cage and one was reaching for his knife. Corbin stepped to the center of the cage, though it was small, and tears of utter frustration came to his eyes. The soldiers watched to see he would remain silent until all the healing Giants had risen to their feet and returned to the battle. Two Giantesses were ordered to pull Corbin's cage and the women and the soldiers walked forward to the back line of the army.

-:-:-:-:-

The front line of the Giant army stopped, confused. Arrayed against them, looking like they'd not moved from the first time they'd appeared, were Adventurers blocking their way. "Is it a second line?" asked one of the unversed commoners. The others didn't know.

When the news made it's way back, the King's representative moved up to the front again. Again the Adventurers made a declaration of surrender or die, and please surrender. Again that didn't sit well with the Giants. This time when the parties arrived at their chosen Giants - who had all revived enough that they were in the back half now, the Giants heard them.

"Hi, again."

"Miss us?"

"We're ba-ack!"

And as the blows rained down again, those Giants couldn't help but recognize armor, weapons, and magic skills, even if facial details were too small to make out. And this time the voices of the Giants were heard by the Adventurers surrounding them as the raid parties were now in open chat mode for the twenty-four - and translated both ways.

"What? I thought I killed these six last time."

"Are you sure they're the same?"

"The same weapons, the same armor. -Ow!- and the same attack combinations." There was a _thud_ as a club bashed into the ground in an attempt to get rid of two of the six.

"Hey! That almost cracked my shield. Don't do that! Hey give a hand here so I can get a quick repair potion on that."

"Sure," the sound of a magic shield being cast could be heard as well. "There, but hurry it up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. ...Okay, there. Now what was the right count for that one that worked really well last time?"

"I think it was three seconds followed by two attacks in sequence, then the heal."

"Right on my count... Three, two, one."

That Giant didn't like what followed very much and bellowed. A volume adjustment was applied as more than a few Adventurers ducked at the sound. " _Sht_ man! Think of things like that earlier!"

"Sorry," came over the field. "New technology. We'll have the bugs worked out soon enough."

"Aww, man! That interrupted our flow. We're going to have to regroup."

And so it went until the first Adventurer died. "Sorry guys. Catch ya' later."

"Deadbeat," was muttered as bubbles went up.

"Now, now. Can't be helped, you know."

"I'm up. Hey! What are you doing here? ...Really? That is a cool concept - a store at the respawn point. You got any potions? ...Nice. I like a half-off deal special. That works for me. I'll take ten then. ...Right. I'm on my way, guys."

"Seriously? I'm like down to nothing on MP and you lot are asking for too much. I'm out for a few."

"Hey, wait!" but it was too late. That magic user had already disappeared in the next blow of the Giant's axe.

When the same party of Adventurers arrived again...and then again...and then again...those Giants had to give up hope and die.

"Hey, anyone need anything else while I'm here?"

"I could ...ugh ...use ten MP and ... twenty HP."

"Right. Twenty MP and thirty HP. Thanks. Wait up for me, I'm on my way."

"Too late. He just went." The bubbles were rising before that Giant's head hit the mountain terrain.

"Aww, come on guys! I wanted that kill. It's first on the field for us."

"There's more."

There were rather a lot of Giants that shivered when lines like that were said, at least of those Giants who weren't really soldiers and had already been watching those who had been under attack. They began to join in with the fighting so that it turned into six on two and sometimes twelve on three or four.

"Crap. This is getting harder," one of the Adventurers complained. "Can we speed things up a little?"

A dragon flew by, weaving through the Giants, then finally. "Found them. They're hiding in the back. Slip those back into restrict and restraint and come find the ones dressed in black back here. They're the ones to really take down fast. Pansies, hiding while the commoners take all the punishment. Woah!"

"You okay Schedules?"

"Yeah. Hang on." There was a brief pause, during which all the parties stopped attacking to wound (except to be distraction) and focused on status effects again. The dragon swept back out as Giants toppled onto the ground again. "Cowards. They already know we'll kill them all or they wouldn't be hiding."

Not a few Giants in the front paused their swings to attack and looked back towards their leadership. They weren't exactly in the back, but they were certainly in the back half. Muttering in the Giants started up, but they weren't distinguishable since they could be heard and punished otherwise.

"No, we've been waiting for you to bother showing your true colors. It's obvious you don't want alliance when you're quite willing to kill us." The King motioned with his hand and about two-thirds of his soldiers moved into the forward ranks.

It became apparent after a while that each one of them was there more to keep the commoners from breaking ranks than to really be attacked themselves. The Adventurers focused on them anyway, and they didn't hold back.

"That's three. Next."

"I say we'll take it in six."

"Six what?" It had sounded like the Giant the Adventurers were sprinting for had asked the question.

"Six death rounds."

"Mmm, you think so? ...I was thinking more like eight."

"What are you two blathering? We aren't even serious yet. We can do it in two. Let's get a move on."

"T-two? ...Me?" Surely the Giant was reconsidering that he'd like to live longer than two Adventurer death rounds, or even more than six or eight.

"I say we do it in one. I've gotta pee."

There were snorts of laughter. "Just die and use the porto-potty at the respawn."

"I don't wanna miss the drop! This is going to be the last opportunity to get an ice hammer." The Adventurer chatter went quiet for a moment.

William cut in firmly. "Ah, yeah, let's not worry about that, shall we? The point of this is to let them live in peace with the rest of us. No need to kill the ones willing to give it a go." But the Giants saw a lot of greedy and hungry eyes turn on them. "Besides, it's only a five percent chance of dropping. Why bother?" That made it worse. Even more eyes narrowed in firm decision it was going to happen.

A number of the common Giants started backing up slowly. The soldiers with them, about half of what had been sent in, called them back in rough voices, but they were already standing out front and the sum of them when the common Giants counted them was even more proof that perhaps they wanted to relent.

The Giant King gave another order and the rest of the soldiers around him moved forward, shoving the common Giants forward again.

-:-:-:-:-

Corbin, who'd been following the chatter that rose to the higher levels over the field, huddled in his cage, feeling very sad and very frustrated that even this many of his kind had to die for the sake of the King's pride.

There was a stir at the place they were waiting and two more soldiers arrived. They waved the four guards over and spoke with them quietly. They nodded and took off into the mountains around them. The Giantesses watched them go, then looked at each other nervously.

Corbin sat up, wondering if he could try to convince any of them, but none of them would look at him. He groaned. "Please, don't let them just go." Some turned their heads. "The Adventurers know how to plan and what to expect at times like this. If those have gone off now when it's looking bleak, then they've been sent to go kill the children because the King really does expect everyone to die. Please! Please don't let it happen."

Heads of surprise and disbelief turned his way. A Giantess who had been near the guards rose slowly to her feet and walked over to his cage. She stared at him. "You really believe they will let us live anyway?"

"Yes!" He was up on his feet, adamant in his surety. His hands clenched into fists. "Markle and I have worked very hard to show them that we're willing to try for the sake of being willing to live. I know it's not going to be easy for any of us, but isn't life so much better and worth so much more? Please, don't let there be any more unnecessary killing. We've already lost too many children as it is."

"What can we do?" she asked. "Even if those were sent to kill our children, how can we face them, and how can you who are locked in?"

"You can talk at least! There's always words if there isn't anything else." The Giantess turned away from him, dissatisfied with that answer.

Corbin jammed his hands in his pockets, trying to keep from trembling and weeping. A prick on his finger made him pull his hand out partway, but he suddenly stopped, his eyes opening wide. "Please, I can do something. Will you please let at least me try?" he pled. "You heard them say it, didn't you?"

The Giantess stopped, then turned back. "Take me to where the children are. I'll do whatever I can. I can't see us all die like this to never have Giants on the earth again."

"What can you do?" she asked, almost derisive except in grief. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Corbin said, "Giant to small, friend to all." The Giantess blinked. "Down here," he said, waving from the bottom of the cage. She looked down at him, then got a funny curious look on her face.

He walked to the edge and she held out her hand. He stepped onto it. She suddenly looked around, then cupped her other hand over him. In his darkened shelter, he sat as she moved so he didn't fall down. It was an odd experience to finally understand what it felt like from this perspective. He could only huddle around his knees and hope as he waited in the mostly-dark.

-:-:-:-:-

"This is getting old," sighed one of the Adventurers of a party that was transferring from one Giant to another in the grouping they were fighting in. "I say we switch to two percent or unconscious and incapacitate. We've got a long ways to go still."

"I like it," grunted a tank nearby as he took another blow to his shield.

"Aw, come on, I want my drop."

"Shut up!" It was one of the raid party focusing on their own battle.

"You'll give me yours, then?"

"No."

He switched to his party only chat. "You guys will help me PK him when he gets his, right?" He was punished with a pound to the head from the straight laced Sorcerer, but a couple others gave him a wink and a thumbs up behind the Sorcerer's back.

"What's with that?" William said over the top again. "Just go buy one for yourself from the armory in Susukino when we're done. They sell for only five-hundred gold there, we've picked up so many."

"Really? Right on! I've earned that easy already."

"If you haven't spent it all on potions and items at the Respawn Shop," one of his own party slowed him down.

"Ehhh." He paused to calculate and looked a bit sad. "I guess I'll have to earn it up in the last few. That's going to be a hard call."

"I got one hundred from the shop for the non-standard item I lifted from the one three kills ago." A Swashbuckler from another party said as he sailed over the head of a Giant, landing blows as he went, and came down to land in the middle of the party walking to their next target.

"No way!"

"Yeah. You know Roderick Trading Company. They'll take anything new and interesting. Respawn Shop is trading for stuff like that if you want to save your cash."

"Right on! Thanks for the tip, man!"

"No problem-o." The Swashbuckler was back up on the rebound direction, running up the Giant. That saved several Giants who only had to reach unconsciousness instead of death in exchange for items being stolen from them, although unconsciousness was hard enough to recover from later.

Morale was tanking fast in the Giants. Truth be told, even with some of the soldiers who'd stopped to count just how many of them were left total. It would hardly be enough to keep the race going if it kept up much longer, particularly since half of the females who'd chosen to fight were down. There hadn't been any comments or relenting with them, like they'd secretly hoped.

But then, they couldn't know that the Adventurers couldn't tell the difference very well. Plus, when a club was swinging down on you in the middle of a war, you just defended and prevented it from happening again as best you could.

-:-:-:-:-

"It's got to be around here somewhere," the Giantess muttered over Corbin's head. "They left us there, and walked this way...," Corbin was worried. There couldn't be much time.

"E-excuse me?" It was said as quietly as possible for a Giant.

The Giantess stopped moving. "You. You're one of the girls sent to help watch the children, right?"

"Yes, I am. ...Can you tell me where everyone went?"

"They're in battle, but the children are in danger." There was a sudden shift backwards sending Corbin falling, then the hands he was cupped in lifted and the top hand shifted up, letting in light and sight of the surroundings.

"Pickle! ...And Hugh!"

"Corbin!" they cried.

The hand finished moving and a Giant voice said, "Corbin?"

Corbin looked. "Gretha?" He blinked. "They found you then. Thank you for believing them enough to come looking for me."

"I suppose," Gretha frowned. "Is it really true, do you really think that the King will send guards to kill his own people's children?"

"It is," the Giantess answered for Corbin, sober. "I only let him out because perhaps he has a solution to save my own son." She looked around and shivered. "But I don't want to get into trouble and I don't know where the children are."

Gretha immediately held out her hand. The Giantess handed Corbin over and he tumbled head over heels into Gretha's hand as the Giantess dumped him out of hers. He had to recover from the dizziness for a moment. By then the Giantess had disappeared.

"Gretha, put me down a moment," Corbin said to her. She lowered her hand almost too fast and it felt like he'd left his stomach up in the air and he was falling. The landing at the bottom was a bit harsh as he sat hard on her palm. He cautiously crawled out of her hand, then said, "Small to Big, Friend to all."

He grew, but he'd not accounted for sizing and spacing, and he was suddenly standing so close to Gretha, they were completely touching as if hugging. Gretha and he blushed and stepped back at the same time. "Sorry," he said, covering his mouth, not able to do anything about the heat on his forehead. "Some things I'm not used to yet.

She didn't look at him. "It's...okay...I guess."

The pink on her cheeks made her cute in a way he hadn't seen before and it was a moment before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh, right. We need to go pick up our assistants before we head over there. Don't get lost. We're likely already late." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her to his rendezvous point.

Gretha tugged back, but when he refused to let go, because he didn't want them becoming lost and separated, she gave up. "Where's Markle?"

"He's with the Adventurers we're going to pick up."

She stopped full tilt and dug in her heels. He turned to her, anxious. "No, really, Gretha. They want to help us. Even they've seen that we're dying. It's because the King won't relent. They'd rather not fight at all, and the Small's can't, not really.

"Everyone was willing to think of it, and come up with solutions that could be lived with. We won't be living in their laps, nor them in ours. We'll have separate cities far enough apart, but we'll finally be able to live where it's warm enough the infants won't die. We'll be able to become strong again, as long as we'll give up trying to kill them. That's all we have to do.

"How is death and dying worth it when that's what we were doing before where we were? Why can't we try to live?" He was so desperate, his tears were in his eyes again. "Please, we _have_ to save the children. They'll blame it on the Adventurers otherwise and then we will all die. Please help us. Please don't let that happen."

Gretha's free hand went to her heart. Pickle and Hugh on her shoulder were nodding agreement, although she couldn't see it. Her face went sad, then she said. "Okay, Corbin. I'll help."

"Thank you." He dashed the tears away with his sleeve, squeezed her hand, then got them going again.

-:-:-:-:-

"It's getting pretty slim out there," Training commented to William.

"I know," William was just as worried. He switched to all-party chat. "Put them to sleep. Any more deaths of those who might be willing to live in peace is too much. Giants, please stop. We really don't want to see you die as a race, really. Haven't you seen enough to understand that you're facing certain death and extinction if you don't relent? How can living in peace be so terrible that you would find that preferable?"

The King raged, but a large number of commoners and a third of his remaining soldiers stepped back out of the fighting zone. The King frothed and his harsh words bit into his people. The war as a whole came to a halt as weapons of Giants began to face other Giants.

William suddenly got a chat message. "Training, this is it. Patch it through," he waved excitedly. When Training nodded, William said - and it came out on the all battle line so all the Giants could hear as well, "Say that again, Guard Unit. I was distracted."

"Corbin finally caught up to us. We've reached a hidden canyon. There's a party of six Giants pulling swords, headed into it. What do you want us to do?"

"Does Corbin know what's in there?"

"He says he was told by one of the women at the medical camp that the Giant King had sent orders to his guards there that they were to go find the hiding place of the children and kill them, but do you want us to go check?"

"Yes, please. They should be saved at all costs."

"Yessir."

Angry Giants were turning towards the King, fists tight on their weapons. "She misheard it, if it was from me at all!" the King cried. "Certainly guards were sent to ensure the safety of the children."

"Guildmaster, there's children and a few women here, cowering against the far wall. It's actually less defensible and more like a trap. We'll be hard pressed to not have their swords do damage regardless. Six Giant swords in here doesn't leave much room."

"Try your best. Strong status effects as fast as you can. If you can make it so they can't swing -"

"Goddamn. One of the youngest just went down...by his own father's hand. He'd recognized him and thought he was saved. The rest are terrified."

"Get in there." William was cold and hard. "King of Giants. You know me. You've run from me more times than you can count. Today, you can't." William rose up from his mountain top position above the battle and set his carefully crafted arrow to his longbow, his pride and joy. He pulled the string and aimed, then let go, sending his anger with it. "See you in Hell."

The arrow sped forward and struck the King, then exploded, tearing a chunk of out of his flesh. William's special unit from Susukino that had been held in reserve took the field against the King and his royal guard. William fired off five more arrows in quick succession, each boosted by status effects from Training as it fired, that did the same sort of damage. The King was already down fifteen percent by the time the rest of his raid party arrived on the King himself.

With great ferocity, the Adventurers fought the King and his closest men, and the angry Giants who had been lied to from the beginning didn't let them flee. With fifteen percent left to go and at least one more death round from the Adventurers, the King's HP suddenly dropped rapidly until he was nearly zero. As he slumped, behind was revealed a very angry Giant, holding a sword dripping in blood.

"You were a traitor to all Giant-kind from the beginning and I am ashamed to call you King, and even more ashamed to have laughed at my son and Corbin, who has been a better Giant than you will ever be remembered as. Die." The sword was lifted in two hands and pierced the breast of the fallen King. The King turned to bubbles as his guard around him did the same at the hand of Giants and Adventurers alike. On the ground, left behind, was the crown of the King of Giants.

The Adventurers watched that warily as Markle's father picked it up. By rights, because he had technically killed the King, it was his. That wasn't how the quest should work, though, and they didn't want a succession battle next between all the Giants left standing.

Markle's father held it up. "I say this goes to Corbin. He's the one who understood from the beginning what it is to be a Giant and to care for his people rightly." There were some discontents, but no one complained and many agreed. William and Training sighed in relief.

"We'll take a break here, then," William said to the group as a whole. "Once the Adventurer healers are all back up, we'll go wake up the Giants that are still out of it one by one and make sure they agree they'll live according to the peace treaties.

"If not, they'll have to go. If they'll agree to peace, then we'll heal them up so they can at least walk to the new city on their own feet. If you'll give us about an hour, please," he asked the Giants.

The Giants pulled back. Markle's father introduced himself as Thornil when William properly introduced himself to continue the air of reconciliation. After a bit a few Giants, who'd walked towards their back line, came back with more Giants that looked a little different. William narrowed his eyes. "Why do they look different?"

Thornil looked over at William on his mountain top, almost eye-to-eye now that Thornil had sat down. In surprise Thornil answered, "Those are the Giantesses who were taking care of the wounded from earlier."

William's eyes scanned the battle field one more time, then slumped sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry about the others. We didn't know the difference, and we didn't think they'd join in on the fighting. I'm glad some didn't, or it would have been impossible for you to rebuild anyway."

The truce was explained to the Giantesses by the Giants and they slowly walked through the living and wounded. A few found living spouses with tearful reunions. A few more found unconscious wounded spouses and William sent healers to those first. The rest grieved, but began to help take care of the wounded.

"And that's a wrap, William," the head of the guard unit for the children was breathing hard. "We had to work fancy and fast to not get sent to the respawn point, but they're all down. A few injuries, I'm afraid, on the older kids who stood to protect them. Corbin, Markle, and one other in particular pulled the guard's attention away from the kids so we could take out the ones farthest in first.

"For all it was their first time to swing weapons around and wear armor, the boys did a fine job of holding the soldiers off until we could jump in and help. The third one seems infatuated with Corbin now. I suppose such is the way of quests, however. The hero always gets the girl in the end."

The Giants were sitting up-right in shock, while the Adventurers were laughing and quite in agreement. "Who?" Thornil asked.

"They want to know the name of the lass," William sent back.

"Hang on." There was silence for a bit, then, "Gretha, Markle's sister."

Markle's father's mouth dropped open, then he began to laugh heartily, until he slapped his knee, sending thunderclaps of air pressure through the undergrowth. "And she always swore she'd never, ever, look at him that way for as long as she lived." He chortled a few more times. "You can always see it, though, as the parent. The more they deny it, the more they really want it."

"I hear you on that one," Training said, understanding, nodding in agreement. "Well, Mrs. Purrcy pegged that all in one. What happened to Tor, though?"

"The traitor died," Thornil said mildly. "He tried to run, too, when he saw the reality to the lie. He was headed to kill Corbin first. That wouldn't do."

"You were a soldier once before," Training said shrewdly.

"Yes. I retired three year ago when I was wounded in one of the battles down here. I managed to make my way back north. The King wanted me to come back and I refused. He made sure his men put lots of pressure on me to keep my mouth shut about the truths down here.

"Killing my wife with poison was the last straw. I've actually been in jail since then. They brought me along to keep an eye on me and to see I died for real this time."

"It's good that Corbin will have a trusted advisor who can teach him the rest of what he needs to know, then," Training said. "I've done what I could from our side in the time we had, and Archmage Shiroe as well as a few other Adventurers. He's had good lessons, though brief, and we'll leave a communication connection to us down in Akiba. He's going to need it to stay in contact with your prospective employers and his mentors there."

The Giants looked confused. "Employers?"

"Yeah." Training raised an eyebrow in surprise at them. "You've got to make a living somehow, right? He'll go over the details with you, but there's already three things we'd like to hire you all to do."

Thornil put a fist to his chin and leaned on it. "Okay. What are those three things?"

"Woodcutters, merchant ship guards against the sea monsters, and wine barrel makers. I think those were the three. Oh, and coal mining for the blacksmiths making the chests and barrels."

Thornil slowly smiled and so did the rest. "Wine, coal, and fighting. That sounds like we could fit right in."

"We think so," Training grinned back.

William nodded, leaning on his longbow. "Your Goddess didn't ask without making the way forward possible. That's not the way they work, you know. It would have been easier with more of you starting out, so you'll all have to work hard, but as you get going I think you'll find you'll grow back up quite nicely."

That started them all back on the path again of disbelief and straightening out truth and lies until a band of smaller Giants was suddenly pouring over the shoulder of one of the mountains.

"Dad!" Two of the taller ones ran forward, surprisingly not stepping on anything or anyone important. Thornil rose to his feet and they slammed into him, arms wrapping around him. The other children were finding parents as well, although some were standing sadly outside the ring.

"Markle. Gretha. It's so good to see you're alive."

"You too, Dad," Markle said.

"I was so worried," Gretha said. "We thought they'd killed you."

"I'm fine." Thornil looked up and motioned. "Corbin, come here. I'm sorry to laugh at you. My limited experience from before said Adventurers were only dangerous creatures to be left alone. We've been talking and they are really rather a lot like we are."

Corbin looked around at everyone, then hedged, "Well...some of them do seem to be. But they are still very different." The Adventurers chuckled. They knew they were different.

Thornil put his hands on Corbin's shoulders and moved him into the center of the Giants. "Thank you for not giving up. For continuing to try to do your best for your kind. While we are few, we'll follow your example from today and do our best to learn sufficient humility to get along with the Smalls, and the Adventurers, who we really don't want to fight ever again, if we can help it." Corbin nodded heartily, not wanting that either. "Will you listen to my advice into the future and learn from me what it is to lead Giants?"

"Ah...sure?" Corbin answered, as if not sure where this was going.

The father turned to the daughter. "I betroth you to Corbin. At the proper time, after the proper courtship, you will marry him." Both children gaped at him, then blushed brightly and looked away from each other. But they didn't complain. There were secret knowing smiles all over the battlefield.

Thornil took his daughter's hand and pulled her to standing next to Corbin. "Kneel." They did. Thornil raised the crown of the King of Giants over Corbin's head. "For and in behalf of all Giants of Ezzo, I crown you, King Corbin. At the proper time, Gretha will stand by your side as your Queen. Lead us rightly as you have tried to do until now."

Corbin looked up at him, wide eyed. "But -"

He got a stern look that silenced him. "You have enough advisors, according to the Adventurers. You'll grow into it."

Corbin swallowed. "Um. If you say so." He looked around the father to the son. "You'll still help me, right?"

"Any time, buddy. Drag me through the ocean or across the mountains, I'll be there." Markle smiled brightly.

"Well said!" a bright cheery voice said. When people looked around, Markle pointed to Corbin's shoulder. Corbin reached up a hand to his shoulder, then put it on the ground a stretched-arm distance away. "Small to big, friend to all."

There was suddenly a young Giantess next to him. She put on a bright smile. "I'm Pickle. My cousin Hugh and I have been on the quest with Corbin and Markle from since they rescued us. We're People of the Land, but the Adventurers of Akiba gave us these cool items, so I get to be Big, too."

The Giants stared at Pickle, not quite sure how to take her. She looked around the battlefield and her face went sad. "Well, all isn't lost, but that was a blow. I'm glad to see so many did survive. The people of Sharpcliff will be glad it's a small number for now, but will get used to it I think as everyone grows up together." She smiled at her friends, ending with a bright one for Markle. "Right?"

Markle nodded. "I think so, too."

Thornil slowly looked from Pickle to Markle and slowly raised an eyebrow. Markle's attention was caught by his father's stare. When he looked, though, his eyes went wide and he raised both hands and waved them. His father snorted a laugh. "No, really, Dad."

His father raised a hand. "Stop. Stop right there." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son." He looked around at the others, including Hugh. "You've all done very well. Thank you."

There was a shimmer in the air and a glowing Giantess appeared floating about twenty feet off the ground - not much for a Giant. She bent down and lightly kissed Corbin on the head. "Thank you, my son. May you have many blessings upon your house long years into the future. Have courage. You had it this time. Be wise - you always were. Continue to love and care for others and the rest will fall into place." Her hands left his cheeks and she faded out again.

William watched tears drip from Corbin's face, finding it all a very suitable ending of the quest. He turned to give clean up orders and noticed Training was standing stiffly, staring at the space where the Goddess had been. "What?" he asked quietly, turning off the chat function.

Training looked away. "Nothing."

William looked at him a moment longer, then put a hand on his closer shoulder, preparing to walk away. He didn't say anything, but he did pat Training on the shoulder a few times before walking off to let the man have privacy with his thoughts. "I'd really like to meet her myself sometime."

* * *

_Many thanks to JSK for helping me come up with the structure for this chapter. We had a lot of fun playing around being the various unnamed Adventurers. The Respawn Shop was his idea. I loved it so used it._


	30. Adventurers of Mercy

Isuzu sighed and stretched. Now that her fingers had callouses on them (okay, Adventurers didn't get truly tired at her levels except perhaps mentally and callouses never formed, although you would think they would, particularly for fighters), she ran through her performances each evening almost without thinking about them. She was really going to have to start writing new songs.

What would be enjoyed here in Yamato was...just about anything. She hadn't run into anything to write for Shiroe yet. There was distrust of Adventurers, but really there wasn't much joint activity going on to write about. She put away her instruments and equipment. That was done in all of two seconds.

The waitress waved her down to a table she was setting drink and food on. Isuzu headed that way. Already it was getting thin here in this inn. The locals had drifted out and most travelers had to be up early in the morning. Only a few tables still held people dragging their night out.

She dropped into the chair, thanking the waitress, and picked up the cup. Singing _did_ still make her thirsty. Once she'd soothed her throat, she picked up her utensil and dug in.

"...but _where_ do we go?" the youngest man at a table of four men complained. "We've walked here, but just where among all of this mountain area are we supposed to go? We'll be here for months."

"Well, as long as you keep trying, that's the point of the quest isn't it?" another of the men said practically.

"But for how long?" the young man asked again. "I haven't seen any gryphons fly overhead at all. Not this whole time to even tell us to go left or right. Even that much would give us a direction to go. If we have to wait, we may as well wait here until we see one fly, then we'll at least have a place to go."

Isuzu kept putting food into her mouth, but she looked closer at the four men, reading their statuses. She was surprised to see they were all People of the Land. It had sounded like they were questing. That wasn't usual...well, until Purrcy had asked for joint quests.

Actually...those were some things Adventurers had been doing with People of the Land. Maybe she should see how those were going and write some songs about them. She may as well talk to Shiroe about it now and see.

"Guildmaster Shiroe, do you have a bit of time?"

"Sure. We just got done with all the meetings so I'm free."

"I'm ready to write a new song or two. The set is getting old for me, even if it's new for everyone else."

He chuckled. "I can understand."

Isuzu explained what she was thinking about and asked how the sub-quests started the last dungeon level were going. "Ah, well actually one has completed as far as the main part of it goes. That's the Giants." He filled her in on that story.

It sounded rather exciting actually, even though it didn't have as much Adventurer involvement at the beginning as at the end. And while the concept of integrating the Giants into the rest of rational living was important, Isuzu wasn't sure it should be the focal point of the first song. That would be better later as people were already getting used to the idea.

"Are there any others?" she asked. Even a compilation would be a possibility.

"Well, the shrine quest is finally moving forward, but I'm not sure that's a good one to include until it's over, particularly since it involves a cursing."

"Yeah, we'd want to wait to see if the cursing gets broken or not. Tragedies have to be dealt with a little differently than happy endings."

"Hmm," Shiroe mused. "Well, actually, there's one that we didn't start, but somehow I've become involved with anyway. Princess Raynessia decided to go with the questing option for her intended.

"We think she'd rather not be married at all as Duke Sergiad says she's told him she's not awakened to any sort of romance at all, where most young women of the land would be by her age. She's hoping that as the quests are completed she'll know it's time and Neville is the right one. I suppose others will have to go questing if the quests fail or if he isn't."

Shiroe explained what the first quest had been and how he and Nyanta and the sub-guild had been involved. "She's got him out questing for a fledgling gryphon's feather to prove he has tenacity for the second quest.

"No one but her knows what the third one will be, and he doesn't even know there will be a third one, since the Duke's trying to not scare him off. The Duke thinks he's be best option. My role is apparently to make sure he spends _some_ time learning the proper trait, but then to spoon feed him the item he's supposed to take back.

"Tetorō told me that when Purrcy was with the gryphons, she was on the map up in the central north mountain range, so I gave them that much. He's supposed to come back if they don't find them. I thought I'd have him talk to Adventurers around town who have gryphon Summons next to see if any of them had the item, or would be willing to ask their gryphons for them for him.

"Since that might not work, I've got Nyanta in my back pocket since I _know_ his gryphon has fledglings right now. If Izanagi's not willing to participate, then I'll have to send Neville down to the shrine and get one from Purrcy. I'm sure she's got one or more on her person but the Duke doesn't want to have the shrine quest interfere with Neville's quests, so he doesn't really want the easy answer. Besides, it wouldn't teach tenacity."

Isuzu sighed, setting down her empty soup bowl. "Poor guy. That could go for months, couldn't it?"

"Or just a few weeks if he gives up in the mountains. I suspect the Princess wouldn't mind the months, though." Shiroe had to agree with her.

The men at the table were getting a little louder. Isuzu looked over at them and could see a map on the table. She looked at them a little closer. "Hey, describe the party for me."

"Ah, Neville's got the noble blond hair with blue eyes and barely enough intelligence to be an upper level minister. He's got three men at arms with him. One from his father and two have the livery of the Duke."

Isuzu put her hand over her mouth as a laugh escaped her. "You won't believe it. They're sitting four tables over, arguing over the map right now."

Shiroe was silent for a moment, then let out a large sigh. "No, actually, I would believe it. His quest is going like that. Could I ask you to go step in and see what you can do to help? He probably just needs a little push in the right direction."

"Okay," Isuzu said cheerily. It would be interesting to get to be part of that, and maybe even fun to say she'd had a small role in one of her own songs.

"Thanks," Shiroe said and they let the chat drop.

Isuzu finished her drink and pushed up from the table. "Excuse me, it looks like you're having a bit of troubles?" she politely interrupted the table.

The men looked at her, not quite sure how to respond. They couldn't read statuses and even though she wasn't dressed like most female People of the Land often they started out treating her like one anyway. "I'm Isuzu, a member of Log Horizon, Archmage Shiroe's guild."

Neville jumped up from his chair in his excitement. "You are? That's wonderful!" He looked at her again, then at the stage. "Oh, you were the one playing the songs. They were quite nice."

"Thank you," Isuzu responded politely. She looked closer at the map. "That's all he gave you to go on? No wonder you're frustrated." It was a rather wide area to go hunting through when it was mountainous terrain and not a whole lot of roads to travel on. That limited places to eat. She herself was sticking to roads since she wanted to play at the inns. She tapped her jaw with her finger as she considered what she could do.

"Oh! Right! I forgot about that gift. I can do that." That made all the men at the table look hopeful. Isuzu pulled out the Finding Feather she'd gotten from Purrcy at Christmas and held it over the circled part of the map. "Where is a fledgling gryphon?" She dropped the feather.

It floated down gently, softly glowing. It turned and floated over a little farther from where she'd let go of it until it finally landed. She immediately held her hand out over the map. "That's not enough. That's just the first one." She pulled out a pen and marked where each tip pointed.

Lifting the feather again, she asked the same question and dropped it again from a different angle. The feather again glowed softly and turned and floated down to the map. She marked where the tips pointed again. Walking around the table, she did it one more time.

"There. You want to be more in the range of these few mountains." She put away her feather and circled the smaller area that the feather had marked. "And since I asked specifically for a fledgling, you won't have to hunt through quite so many gryphon's nests."

"Oh, thank you so very much, Lady Isuzu!" Neville cried, grabbing up her hand in both of his. "Surely I can do that much. However can I repay you?"

That was easy. "You can tell me everything about your story until now. And give me permission to put your questing into a song."

His mouth dropped open. "A - a song? As in...a new one?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

He dropped into his seat. "Surely that is you granting me another gift, not me repaying you?"

"No, it's what I want," she reassured him. One of the men at arms immediately rose and offered his seat. They at least seemed to have the intelligence to understand that sort of repayment was simple and preferable to what they _could_ have been asked for. Isuzu sat down and was regaled - eventually by all four since they needed to vent a bit.

-:-:-:-:-

A week after sending Gareth away so he could study, in the middle of the night, Tetorō woke up to the sensation that someone was in the room with him. It was usually Purrcy-cat, but this felt like someone else.

He sat up and looked around, then looked again in the code realm and then again in the spirit realm. His eyes focused on what was difficult for him to see still. "Go away," he ordered.

The spirit took a step towards him and he immediately cast the banishment spell. He'd been studying up on spiritual spells to get at least that far to help protect Log Horizon as well. The spirit disappeared, to his relief since he hadn't used it much.

The spirits of the mountain didn't often enter his room, but that one had been too forward. Not interested in being woken back up again, Tetorō set up spirit wards and protections on his house and went back to sleep.

Gareth sighed and rolled over in his sleep. Even in his dreams Tetorō wouldn't talk to him.

-:-:-:-:-

Another crashing in the undergrowth had the weary Adventurers leaping to their feet again. The Person of the Land wasn't bleeding anymore. They had to hope that was enough for now. Demikas burst out, the source of the sounds. "Good thing we're partied. I would never have found you."

"Why're you coming back when you didn't stick around to help?!" the one Adventurer not in the know and hired by Berenshilde yelled at Demikas.

Demikas looked him up and down in irritation. They'd been irritated with each other nearly since being hired. The Eagles just watched. With a sudden nod, Demikas blinked out, blinked back in behind the Adventurer and pounded on him with a five-hit attack that looked like a blurry one. The Adventurer went up in bubbles.

"And good riddance," Demikas swiped the air in front of him to erase that Adventurer from the party (as far as he was concerned). "Any complaints?" he finally thought to ask the rest of them. The other three shrugged.

He looked at Berenshilde. "Not bleeding. Perfect. Come on, I found Mount Fuji, and we're going _there_. I've got a question to ask and I am _not_ going to waste any more time." He scooped Berenshilde up over his shoulder and took off running the way he'd come.

The Eagles grinned and took off after him. _Their_ orders had been to just observe and keep alive. If Demikas wanted to bypass the curse, that was fine with them.

It was an interesting run. Right off the bat - after running over the field of Hungry Moss that Demikas used his Monks attacks to blink in and out over and they used wings briefly - it was obvious the curse was still going to hold sway anyway. They had a lot of fun _observing_ the irritable Monk crash through the two tall cedars that simultaneously decided to fall - towards each other - right as Demikas wanted to pass between them. The Eagles, behind him, jumped and ran over the now-on-the-ground trees.

At the next partial clearing, after clearing quite a path through the woods himself, Demikas and the still unconscious Berenshilde were facing a pack of Timber Wolves. Demikas was going so fast that he just landed on the head of the Timber Wolf in the front of the pack, pushed off, landed on another one near the back, and was gone. The rest of the wolves had time to stare in shock at their dead alpha, then scatter in fear as the three Eagles raced through.

"How long d'you think his apparent blessing will hold out against the cursing?" Aviation Safety asked.

"Dunno," Ground Safety answered.

"As long as he wants it to," Compliance gave his opinion. They grinned at each other, then pulled up to a halt as the hill in front of Demikas started to rise, bits of dirt and trees with shallow roots falling in a rain from it. Fingers were dangling from under that overgrowth - Giant ones - and their eyes went wide. "Quick mark that on the map!" Hill Giants were hard to find.

"You think the Caretaker will let us?" Aviation Safety asked with an uncertain frown.

"We'll ask later. Get it on the map!"

"I got it, I got it," Ground Safety reassured Compliance.

Demikas had run under the moving hand and was already moving on. "Where did he come from?"

"He came down with the Giants." They took to the air to catch up.

"Ohh, so he's used to that, then."

Compliance snorted a laugh at Aviation Safety who shoved him. They were suddenly all lifted high in the air by a particularly strong sigh from the sleeping Giant. That was beneficial. Now they could actually see Shrine Mountain from the air. They stayed that high, soaring above Demikas. He could run as fast as they could fly, almost, so they didn't lose him.

They were able to give him course corrections as the curse wanted to do things like shove him down a cliff of loose scree into the mouth of a large Earth Caterpillar that preferred to eat Adventurers over dirt. (That got marked on the map too.) Or the curse would try to confuse his feet again and redirect Demikas away from his chosen path. Then when they told him he was off course, he'd swear, close his eyes and just run whatever direction they told him to run.

"Ahh, _that's_ going to be a problem," Aviation Safety said, pointing to a chasm in front of Demikas.

"He's going to just try to jump it, isn't he," Compliance said gloomily.

"Probably."

"So...how do we all get around the curse, then?"

"We just try. You're job's to be backup, so be back up and think of something for if we all crash and burn. Come on Ground Safety." Aviation Safety already had his hammock in his hand. The two Eagles dove down.

Aviation Safety handed one end of the hammock to Ground Safety and they swooped down after Demikas. "Demi - jump as hard as you can and get as much distance forward as possible with your skills. We'll assist the rest of the way over." They got the usual grunt of assent. He wasn't much for words most of the time.

It was rather like an areal ballet. Demikas, with his burden, appeared out of the trees and undergrowth, ran the five steps to the edge of the chasm and gave a strenuous jump. They measured just how far an Adventurer of his level _could_ jump since it was a new data point, then swooped in behind him. He blinked in and out a few more times for about five different Monk's moves and then he was at his limit.

They carefully scooped both men into the hammock, knowing the curse would throw one or the other out, if not both, if they weren't extra special sure, and kept going forward with strong sweeps of their wings. It was good Compliance was on back up. His sudden appearance at the last ten feet to push them over the ground again kept them all from falling into the depths. They did roll a bit, though.

Ground Safety stood on Demikas. "Okay. Hold still for a bit. We just came from a heavy fight and are getting low on wing capacity. That was essential to keep you on track. I like this method a lot, though. If you've got energy, then you sit up on first watch and let us sleep."

Demikas narrowed his eyes at them. "Just who are you people? Adventurers don't have wings."

"We do," they shrugged at him.

"How can I know I can trust you?"

They gaped at him. "Didn't we just...?" Aviation Safety protested, flinging a hand back at the chasm.

"...Like, make sure you _survived_ for two hours?" Compliance finished it, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean there isn't something coming up you're helping me to get _to_."

They rolled their eyes at him. "To the _shrine_! We're contracted to Shiroe through Purrcy. Does that help?" Ground Safety said impatiently.

Demikas growled again. "Only slightly."

"We're on orders to observe and see he gets back to Akiba alive," Aviation Safety tried again. It wasn't all that unreasonable to be highly suspicious when one was following after Berenshilde.

"...Though he _can't_ die," muttered Compliance. They'd already had that proven to them multiple times, like this last one. Berenshilde wasn't bleeding because he didn't have any more blood to bleed. They'd healed him up, though, with what they could do. They hoped it was an internal blood clot and there was still blood in him somewhere.

"Just don't move from this spot and let us sleep," Ground Safety ordered firmly. "Otherwise you'll set yourself back three _more_ days while we come find you two. We've already gotten that far ahead in just this much. A few hours won't kill you."

"Fine." Demikas left Berenshilde where he'd tumbled and walked over to sit on a rock.

The rest got ready to have to fight something new. When it really was _just_ a rock, and didn't set off any traps, triggers, or tremors, they moved Berenshilde away from the edge of the chasm and lay down around him in a triangle, head to feet, and fell asleep after they'd set up so many layers of spell protections a meteor shouldn't get through. That method had worked at night so far.

-:-:-:-:-

"Okay. So now we're here at Mount Fuji, where do we go?" Demkias asked, looking around.

"Up." It came on the chat. The irritating flying Adventurers were still in the air.

Demikas stared at the stairs and the thousands of red torii gates that rose into the air. There was heavy cloud cover - only at the base of the mountain of course. An unusual reverse pressure system just for him and the cursed kid. He'd have left the kid a long time ago, except that his own quest rather demanded he be brought along, according to Shiroe anyway.

Since his own goals were so important to him, he wasn't willing to mess it up just because he hated Shiroe. However, he'd had it with _following_. This part was his own quest, too, so _leading_ was just as good, and better since _he_ wasn't cursed.

On his shoulder, Bereshilde stirred a bit, the first sign of life since they'd left that last altercation. Demikas swore quietly. He didn't want the cursing level to increase dramatically while they were still at the foot of the mountain. Up he went.

The steps were wet, and therefore slippery. If he tried to run, then he'd run headlong into one of the legs of a torii gate and have to shake it off and get his bearings again. ...And then the yokai started appearing around him. Berenshilde raised his head groggily and screamed.

Demikas jumped forward ten steps and glanced back. "Just shut yer eyes," he grumbled at Berenshilde. "They'll be gone when we break through the clouds."

"What is it?" one of the other three asked.

"Yokai. Clouds are full of 'em." He kept moving.

There was the faint sound he was learning was their wings headed his way. A light went off around him and Berenshilde, then a little later, another one. "That should keep them off you."

"Thanks." It was a long way up this way. "Any idea how long this takes?"

"Hang on. We've had people have to climb it." There was silence for the next thirty steps. "Five to six hours." Demikas swore quietly. He wasn't too surprised.

Suddenly the wings were coming for him again. This time he was lifted up and deposited one hundred steps up the mountain on top of a torii gate. That happened again until he grouched at them that it was more irritating than useful.

They disagreed and kept going until he suddenly was breaking out of the cloud cover. They settled down next to him for a breather. "We can't go that long with wings. You've got to get up there in a lot less, or we need to run with you."

As the clouds slowly rose to lick at their feet, the youngest of the three swore. They put away the wings. "Let's run, shall we?" the roughest of the lot said.

"Me, too?" Berenshilde asked hopefully from where Demikas had dropped him.

"Nope," Demikas grunted as he picked him up again.

Berenshilde wiggled too much. "But this is so undignified!"

"You want one of us to take a turn?" the middle Adventurer asked.

"No. I offset. You don't."

"How?" the youngest asked as they ran away from the fog and up the torii gates again.

"Need to talk to the Oracle, too," he said shortly.

"Oooh." That seemed to be sufficient.

They ran without talking for a long time, probably an hour or so once they got Berenshilde on Deimkas' back instead of over his shoulder so he'd shut up. They got to learn which torii gates weren't secure and stable any more.

They also got good at landing lightly and leaving quickly so that they didn't go down with the gate that Demikas had discovered was ready to be replaced. It felt like having a bunch of giant sized fairies around, what with the flight (wings were gone now for the run) and the light jumping and dancing around to stay up.

They could see the top of the steps - at least they thought it was the top of the steps - when two giant warriors rose up to either side of the torii path. "Great. Giant Hōsōshi," Demikas grumbled as Berenshilde tried to find the breath to scream again.

Compliance whined. "Hahaue, really. Can we be done yet? I mean really. We have to have a final boss, too?"

As spears headed their way to be danced around as well, since they weren't stopping, Ground Safety added, "The additional destruction will make it even that much harder to get up the mountain, or cause more work. Really, we could do without it."

The spear coming Demikas's way got smashed by his fist and splintered, then disappeared. Three more steps and the opposing spear got the same treatment. They kept going, although the others watched over their shoulders.

With a sudden flurry three sets of wings came out and then three sets of hands were grabbing Demikas and Berenshilde and they were flying as rapidly as possible up the mountain. A spell was cast and they were flying twice as fast.

Demikas decided not to look behind him. Berenshilde had already looked, squealed, and fainted. It wasn't _that_ bad, but he didn't need to waste time and energy bothering to look when his goal was right here in front of him.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas shifted again, uncomfortable and very bored and highly impatient. They'd been told to wait in this room and he wasn't going to any more. He rose to his feet, walked through the next door and was in the same sort of room. The only thing that said it wasn't the _same_ room was that Berenshilde wasn't in it.

He stood in that room with his arms folded and a frown on his face for five minutes, decided that was long enough, and walked out the next door. That was a hallway and on the floor were two females of the shrine kneeling on either side of another door.

"My turn," he announced. They bowed and opened the door for him. As he walked in, he was announced. He barely gave them time to get the formal words out. "Purrcy, I need to know how to get back into the place you took me and my wife. I'm sorry to leave it, but a bunch'a monsters came in and two pulled me out - just as the boss was getting ready to destroy the house and my family. I can't leave them like that." He'd gone from angry to pleading.

Purrcy, looking very swamped in layers and layers of black and red kimonos, was staring at him, quite surprised. Demikas frowned. "Ah...Shiroe said something about a time shift and I'm before then. I've been pulled out of it before you took me into it. I don't understand it, but I get that since you took us there, only questing to ask you how to get back in is going to work."

"Ah, right. I'll think about it from that perspective, then," Purrcy said. She thought about it for a moment, then said, "Do you have anything on your person that belongs to a member of your family that got left behind?"

Demikas checked his pockets just to be sure they didn't. He ran down his list, then backed it back up. He pulled out a sorry little bracelet of natural items (acorns, kernels of corn, that sort of thing) that Emiline had made for him.

"Perfect," Purrcy's eyes lit up and she held out her hand for it. Demikas gently handed it over. Purrcy held it in her hand until it glowed, then handed it back. It wasn't really different.

"When you get back to near where you reentered this time-space, pull it out. It will glow more brightly the closer you get to that time-space. Put it on and you should be able to walk back into that time-space. ...You only get this one chance, though. Don't fall out again."

He shrugged irritably. He knew that. He carefully put the bracelet back into a protected slot in his list. Whatever had been in that slot fell on the floor in front of him. He ignored it. It wasn't as important. "Thank you," he said. "Will I get to show up in time to save them from the giant thing I need to kill?"

"Probably, if you're willing to still be helpful on your way back."

Demikas sighed. "Fine. You'll never reform me, you know."

"I know, but everything helps push you a little closer. You'll appreciate how it helps your family life at the least. Keep working hard, and good luck."

He gave a nod and turned to leave. A shrine maiden pointed to the thing on the floor. "Aren't I supposed to pay for the help?" he asked with a lift of an eyebrow and walked out without taking it.

In the next room, Berenshilde was finally sitting there to wait his turn. "Please, it _is_ Lady Purrcy in there, right?"

"Yeah."

Berenshilde slumped. "Did - did she answer you positively?"

"Yes."

Berenshilde glowered at him. Then he flipped his curly blond hair. "Then I certainly will as well. If such a rough cad as yourself can be tolerated by her Eminence, than I shall be heard with pleasure."

Demikas stared at the child, then shook his head. "I would laugh at you, but you're too pitiful." He walked out to the next room and decided he'd better wait there since he was supposed to make sure Berenshilde made it back to Akiba somehow. He wouldn't...except Purrcy had just asked him to keep helping and this was an obvious easy win on that one.

-:-:-:-:-

Berenshilde was let into the lower room of meeting about forty-five minutes after Demikas. The shrine maidens had thought there was only one and that was Demikas since he'd been in already. His noble tantrum had finally alerted them to the fact there was one more waiting in the upper room of instruction.

He scowled at them until they apologized with bows, then he waved a hand to be let into the lower room of meeting. He tried to put on what he thought was a humble expression and walked into the room. He stood proudly through the formal introduction, glaring at Purrcy the whole time. He was so sick of the curse he couldn't stand it.

Striding up three more paces he bowed stiffly, which meant with only a little flair of the hand and resting fingers two centimeters below the heart rather than the palm on the heart. "I've been sent at the suggestion of my father to beg forgiveness for threatening the person of the Oracle in a sudden fit of unexpected emotion. I've been cursed for doing so and wish to know what I may do to repair the error and remove the curse."

Purrcy stared at him. "I don't recall cursing you."

He stared at her open mouthed then put his hands on his hips in irritation, meaning his hips thrust forward and his shoulders went back. "You came with the Archmage to my father's house and cursed me to lose the heirship to my weak younger brother. But until he comes I may not die.

"For some reason everything since then has contrived to kill me anyway and thus my person has been subjected to such awful actions as to be unnameable, and still I awaken on my bed to find it has righted itself again."

"Inconvenient," Purrcy murmured.

"Indeed," he declared back, then wondered if she meant she would rather he just die. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she was not someone to demand explanations from, so he withheld.

"Well, what I recall was that I gave an oracle for your brother. I don't recall saying anything specifically to you or in your behalf, nor against you even. Since I haven't cursed you, there's no way to remove what doesn't exist. If Inari has chosen to fulfill its own words by making it impossible for you to die, then how am I to influence that decision?"

Suddenly afraid of not ever being released from the cursing, Berenshilde fell to his knees, his hands clasped. "Please, you must be able to do something." He looked wildly around the room, then said, "Surely if you can speak to Inari-no-Izanami you can intercede on my behalf at least?"

He cast about in his mind. "I - I'll build a shrine to Inari-no-Izanami on the property and see it is properly maintained." Purrcy gave a shudder but he missed it in his attempt to find any way to remove the cursing. "If the property would revert to me again as heir, I would donate a sizable section to making it a full and proper shrine and support a priest or priestess there."

Purrcy held up her hand. "I can't say you ever will. I'll attempt to intercede for you, but that is all I can offer. When a god has made a decision, it isn't often we can change their minds."

She turned around, raised her hands, clapped them together twice, bowed to the wall, and clapped again. "Inari-no-Izanami. Rudy's oldest brother has come seeking release from his curse of life and seeks forgiveness and another opportunity to try again. Will you show him mercy and allow him another opportunity to show his willingness and humility in attempting to be a better leader of his people?"

Berenshilde was surprised to see everyone in the room bow with their heads to the floor. He did the same quickly but as he did so, a glint of gold caught his eye. He could just reach it from where he was. Before everyone was looking at him again, he'd snatched it up and slipped it into his lap, covered by his hands. As the others sat up again, he did, too, to see Purrcy turning back around to face him.

She looked at him sternly. "What you sow in life is what you reap. Walk carefully and perhaps she will look on you with mercy from this time."

Berenshilde rose to his feet and bowed, hiding his find. "Thank you very much, Eminence. I'll endeavor to do as you've said. May Inari-no-Izanami be merciful to me and my father."

As he walked through the empty next room, he looked at his find. It was a simple gold band, as one might wear around the wrist. Perhaps one of the shrine maidens had dropped it and forgotten it. It was simple enough to not be of much worth, but he slipped it on his wrist up under his sleeve for safekeeping where it fit snugly enough to not slip off. Perhaps they could buy the next set of provisions with it.

He entered the next room and nearly fell down he felt so weary. He scowled as Demikas raised an eyebrow at him. "It is enervating to come from the presence of the Oracle, surely," he defended himself. "I think perhaps I'll wait here to recover." He sat down.

"I've already waited an hour for you in this place." Demikas rose to his feet. When Berenshilde refused to rise, Demikas picked him up and put him over his shoulder again and carried him out the door. Berenshilde was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness.

Since he'd never yet been able to get Demikas to put him down once this was begun, he decided he'd just pass out. That would be better than having to be aware while being jounced up and down on his belly so uncomfortably. Likely he was still feeling cursed just because he had to continue to deal with this lout of an Adventurer.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas was beating Berenshilde about the head and Berenshilde was crying and trying to protect his head as much as possible. He was on the ground and his hand had gone through red to purple and was now grey. They were lost - again - and this time the three other Adventurers had gone missing as well.

"Damn noble." Demikas cursed at him. "If you _add_ a _cursed item_ to the sum, then even my own equivalence doesn't work! Don't you know enough to not steal even?!"

"I-it was a-a gift!" Berenshilde cried.

"Was not! I dropped it, so I should know! I told them to keep it, and you pilfered it!" He finally walked off to punch a tree down and stand with his arms folded while he tried to breathe through it. "I can't fix it. I was going to get it purified, and that was probably a place to, but it wasn't that important to me at the time." He growled for a while as Berenshilde continued to cry.

The bracelet was slowly squeezing Berenshilde's arm off. He wouldn't die so Demikas wasn't worried about that. He was worried about the fact it was a generally cursed item. "What did Purrcy do to help you - if anything?" he threw it in Berenshilde's face.

"S-she interceded in my behalf, asking Inari-no-Izanami to have mercy on me."

"And? What else did she say?" he stood over the lad threateningly.

"Ah...ah," the pain and the panic were making it hard for Berenshilde to think well. "Something about asking that I be given another chance...and she warned me to be careful." As Demikas raised his hand again, Berenshilde raised his arms to shield his head again. "That's all I can remember! It hurts too much!"

Demikas backed off again. He wasn't supposed to kill the person he was supposed to be helping. He struggled to calm down enough to think of anything that would work. He leaned against a tree, and that made him think of his wife and the night they'd run from the house. How he missed her with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to be here at all. He wanted to be with her.

"Inari, please, let me get home to Anna. Don't let me kill this fop, not when I don't want you to be angry with me. I have no idea why you wanted me to help _him_ when you've already cursed him. Can you at least let me get to where I need to be so I can go back home? I'll carry him all that way at least."

Berenshilde began to howl. Demikas looked over at him. The arm was beginning to shrivel in the last stages of the curse. Demikas sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree again. There wasn't anything else to do. The bracelet would fall off when the arm did and then it would go looking for a new victim.

He'd at least had the presence of mind to stick it into a protected slot so a thief wouldn't steal it before he could get it someplace safe. Now he wished he hadn't bothered. Any thief would have had what was coming to him. Instead he had to listen to the screams while they waited.

"Well, that was one way to find you." Demikas looked over. The other three Adventurers were breaking through the undergrowth. They had a few others with them. Demikas raised an eyebrow. Two were kids and the third looked familiar but was a woman. "Pick up a few more that need protecting?" he asked.

"Naw. These are from Akiba. They've come from being at the shrine themselves. Said they were wandering around helping people they came across."

Demikas guffawed. "Then you've brought them to the right place." He waved a hand at Berenshilde. "Went and stole a cursed item and put it on without thinking at all. He's at the final stages. Once the arm falls off, we can get going. Maybe they can get him to at least shut up. That's the help _I_ need."

"Cursed item, you say?" The lad of the group looked very intrigued. "That's my specialty." He walked over to Berenshilde who at least tried to go back to sobbing from the wail. He was about to the final moaning and had fallen over, unable to keep himself upright in the pain.

The lad clapped and prayed, then held his hands over the bracelet. A glow surrounded his hands and the bracelet. Demikas watched the status of the bracelet. It hovered in the air for a while, then slowly shimmered and changed so that it read, "Uncursed". Well that was better than cursed. Not as good as "normal", but it would do.

Very gently the lad pulled the bracelet off the quivering lord. "Have you got one of those potions, Majiyo?" he asked.

The young girl walked over, pulling a potion out of a bag. Demikas looked closer. "That's Dazenek's Magic bag."

"Yeah, they're Adventurers. Weren't you listening?"

"Just because someone's from Akiba doesn't mean they're Adventurers," Demikas scowled. He properly looked at their stats. "Mise!? What are you doing out this far in the middle of nowhere?"

Mise shrugged her shoulders. "Adventuring. Watching over these two. Hoping to get home sometime."

"Help us get this sorry excuse for a lordling back, if you want to be useful," Demikas demanded.

Mise rolled her eyes at Demikas. "Demi. Why would anyone help _you_?"

Demikas froze, staring at her. He slumped back against the tree and looked away. "You'd think that wouldn't you," he mused, trying to figure out that odd feeling. He shook his head. "No. Someone keeps helping me. It's the oddest thing."

"Well, that's true," Majiyo said kindly. "We just did."

"Yeah, well, and I prayed for you to."

All three looked at him in surprise. The other three did, too, actually. He could feel the back of his neck go hot. "To whom?" Yuudai asked.

"Inari. That's who Purrcy's acting for, right?" That got even more attention and surprise.

" _You_ know Purrcy, Demi?" Mise asked, completely disbelieving it.

"Yeah," he scowled at her. "That's who helped me back then, too, and I had to find her this time to get help again. Anna prayed to her god and Purrcy showed up. I was just thinking of it so decided I'd waste some of my time asking too, since I had the time to waste." He looked away again. "And then the lot of you showed up."

"That's called 'mercy', Demikas-san," Yuudai said.

Demikas looked at the boy for a long time. "Yeah," he finally said. Pushing up from the tree, he reached down and dragged the healing Berenshilde back up onto his shoulder. "This kid got that much in the intercessory prayer. Maybe some day he'll mercifully get to really die. You three ready to go?" he looked at the three who were supposed to go with him.

"Ah, the bracelet?" Yuudai held it out.

"It's mine to give since he stole it. You can keep it. Don't need it."

It suddenly slipped out of Yuudai's fingers and disappeared in a faint shower of sparkles. "Ah! Don't let it get lost! It likes to find new victims." They hunted the grass for a long time, but had to give up. Who knew where it was going to end up next? - It was that kind of item.


	31. Another Round of Progress in Akiba

Shiroe and Naotsugu were sharing a lunch from one of the Crescent Burger's in town. They'd taken a bench under a tree that kept them somewhat hidden from most of the people walking the area and also eating lunches. It was hard to be known faces in Akiba - even harder when they wanted to hear what people said openly.

"They're still the juiciest, best tasting burgers in town," Naotsugu said appreciatively around his current mouthful.

Shiroe nodded, his wrapper crinkling as he removed it from covering his next bite, the warm smells rising to continue to tempt his taste buds through his nose. "It's nice to have such a delicious variety of foods around here. Almost as good as being home."

"Better," Naotsugu disagreed with him immediately. "Here, we all _really_ appreciate taste, so everyone works hard to make things _really_ taste good. Gastronomically speaking, I could stay here longer."

Shiroe gave him a withering look. He didn't need traitors to his cause even that much right now. He took his bite instead of complaining, though. The juice dribbled a bit down his chin and he caught it with his napkin as he chewed contentedly.

It was true. Filling his stomach with this kind of burger was a lot easier than with the cardboard and paste-heavy equivalent that he'd snatched up as last minute meals on Earth. He wasn't a cook at home either. He'd alternated those with microwave "meals" so he got something more lite - as those had almost zero ability to fill one's stomach even if they did claim to contain calories.

He'd kept the mom and pop ramen place as his special weekend treat or he'd spend a lot more on food than he could afford. That had been good food with enough variety he could rotate each weekend and get a taste of everything without getting bored.

They were about done eating when a group of Adventurers walked past. "It's a load of crap." Their ears pricked up and they kept as faded into the background as possible.

The speaker was shoved, although the group continued to walk forward. "At least it's not as stupid as you. Get your head screwed on straight."

A third member of the group put hands on the shoulders of the two, separating them before it could go further. "We'll get the chance again. Let it go for now and keep practicing. I've actually been thinking about it and I've got an idea I'd like us to try out.

"They can't keep winning against us forever. There's always weaknesses..." They'd walked off too far to hear the rest, and perhaps the Adventurer had dropped his voice level some, too.

Shiroe read their status data. Naotsugu crumpled up his wrapper in both hands. Shiroe glanced at him and he was sitting up straight and looking like he wanted to throw it at their backs - hard. "Bastards." Naotsugu finally managed to get out around his emotions in a low growl. Shiroe watched him without looking at him directly to see if more would be forthcoming.

When nothing did, he calmly crunched up his own wrapper and wiped his mouth one last time. "They'll have to practice a long time," he said calmly. Naotsugu turned to glare at him and Shiroe let him read his face, which made him stop short.

Naotsugu slumped and turned away. He held out a hand and Shiroe put his trash in it. Naotsugu rose to his feet and dropped the trash in the trashcan closer to the Crescent Burger stand. He scanned the area with suspicious eyes, pausing to look at a particular group. Shiroe read their data and watched them as well. "Charlie," he said quietly.

In short order their conversation was patched in to him. It wasn't too much different. Grousing and posturing. He didn't need the data of the words. The emotions was enough. "Thanks, Charlie." The connection was cut off. "Can we get a ratio of frequency of that kind of conversation going on in Akiba in general?"

"One moment, please," Charlie answered. He came back a bit later. "Michael says that was one of the early code spells Purrcy had him work on. Do you want to specify anything, like time of day, frequency, or do you want just a general random one-shot?"

Shiroe scanned the wider area. "Let's get a one-shot right now, but if he'd do a data analysis from say just before dinner tonight and for twenty-four hours. A plot would be nice, although I'd expect it to be worst at meal times. Wish I'd done a baseline before now. ...We can call it a baseline anyway and have him rerun it in a week."

He frowned a bit as he thought, then said, "And have him run one for sexual interest as well. I'd expect it to still be low now, so it might be a good baseline time to get that one. Have him copy over to Tetorō so he can pick it up while you're all down in Aussie. It will help me to have a more data driven and regular set than to have us keep guessing."

"Yessir." Shiroe thought they were done, but Charlie came back a bit later. "He says he can patch it into the code you used to listen in on Indicus. That way you can give modifications if you need to and have the data whenever you want it."

"I like it," Shiroe answered simply. This time Charlie didn't come back. Shiroe rose to his feet and started walking. Naotsugu joined him casually.

"How come every time you come out in public these days you're always looking sharp, Shiroe-kun?" Shiroe's eyes widened a bit as he turned to look at the woman who had slipped up to walk beside him on the other side from Naotsugu, her hands clasped behind her back. She was looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How would you know it's different?" he asked her, not stopping.

"Because I've kept my eye on you," she gave a smile. Shiroe wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "You're an interesting person to watch."

"And you've decided to do more than watch today because...?" Naotsugu glared at her from Shiroe's other side.

She shrugged and looked away innocently. "You just seemed relaxed, so I thought it might be a little easier today." The words, _"...and unattached"_ , hung in the air without being said.

"Disinterested," Shiroe said coolly. The woman pouted. "I'm sure there are other Adventurers who have the time." He stayed cool. She didn't leave so he went up another level. "Just because Akatsuki isn't walking next to me doesn't mean I need someone else to fill the space. You don't fit her hole and it isn't a hole to begin with."

That did get her to freeze up and finally leave with an irritated look at him, a toss of her head, and an almost-flounce as she turned and stalked off.

Naotsugu continued to watch after her to make sure she was really gone. "I'd say that was harsh, but it's almost frightening you had to get there to make her go away." Naotsugu looked at Shiroe in concern. "It's not really that bad is it? It hasn't sounded like it anyway."

Shiroe looked at Naotsugu feeling both sympathetic and a bit desperate. "I've been expecting that, too, actually. It's just me and will be for a while."

Naotsugu looked back with wide eyes, then put his hand consolingly on Shiroe's shoulder. He looked away and patted that shoulder a few times. "That's rough. We could add one more so that both sides are full when we go out."

Shiroe considered that for a while as they walked. "Remember it for next time. I would guess by next week I'll regret forgetting." He could feel his face fall as his heart did. Some days he really didn't like being the alpha test male subject.

He made sure to scold Izanagi when he got back home, but he didn't expect it to do much, particularly given the very bland look and silence he got back. He still left with a glare and stiff back to stay on the high side.

He couldn't afford to let any weakness show on the outside, even in the privacy of his own office. He couldn't let it out until he was resting on his couch that night as he finally relaxed and let it out in a deep breath, his arm resting on his forehead. He closed his eyes and let his heart complain until he passed out, tired from having to hold it in for the rest of that day.

"Shiroe. Shiroe!" He was being shaken by the shoulders. His body gasped slightly as he came suddenly awake, a bit disoriented until he understood it was because he was standing on his feet instead of lying on his couch.

"What?" he asked, blinking and trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He was barefoot and in the common room. Naotsugu was holding him by the shoulders.

"Ah, man. That's not good," Naotsugu said, very concerned. He bit his lip. "You really were asleep? You really don't know?"

Shiroe shook his head. "What? Last I knew I was falling asleep." Naotsugu dropped one hand and slumped a little with a sigh. "How long was I sleeping?" Shiroe asked, guessing what had happened.

"You just passed the minimum four hour mark," Naotsugu said grimly. "I just called Michael to come trade me places and was about to head out the door."

"What's up?" Michael said quietly from behind Naotsugu.

Shiroe looked around Naotsugu and saw the stairs behind him, Michael coming down them. "Apparently I get to be the sleepwalking puppet now," he said bitterly.

Michael gave him a sympathetic look. Shiroe had told everyone at the evening meeting about the afternoon's encounter, in the interest of open communication so everyone knew what was going on. Then he'd given Akatsuki the sign that he was still staying true to their commitment to each other to see this thing through properly to reassure her.

Shiroe pulled out one of the sleep resistant bandannas and tied it on his head. "I'll stay up for the rest of the night, locked in my room. Four hours is enough and I'm not interested in a repeat. You'll be here anyway, right?"

Michael gave a nod. Shiroe clapped Naotsugu on the shoulder. "Thanks. Go get your rest. It will likely be that way for the next week or so." Naotsugu took a breath, then gave a nod and wished them goodnight.

Michael made sure Shiroe made it into his room and Shiroe made sure to lock Akatsuki out, then sat at his desk and took up the next thing on his list to do, which was more cartography. It was something he could relax to but not fall asleep while doing.

He wondered how many days it would be before he'd have to set the lock on the door so he couldn't open it himself from the inside. He wasn't looking forward to that. It sounded so dangerous. He could see himself dying in a fire, not able to get out.

Then he remembered that he'd be able to unset it and if he could be made to sleepwalk he could probably be made to sleep-talk, too. He slumped just a little, then stopped thinking about it. They weren't there yet.

-:-:-:-:-

The news from Michael's report on the twenty-four hour run wasn't good. It was heavily weighted to Honesty, and against the Eagles. Shiroe rubbed his head as they sat in conference once again. It was two breakfast meetings since his sleepwalking incident and he'd called in everyone again, not just his guild and Crusty.

"We need to diffuse Ains' Hackers," he announced. That got mixed reactions. "And we have to do it in a way that they won't attack us when the sub-guild heads out to Aussie."

Michael gave a nod. "I've been thinking about it." He had his arms crossed and was sitting in his chair as upright as usual. "Let them know you're sending us and tell them that you want to confirm they can handle watching the city while we're gone. But you can't do it. It has to be the Round Table Council."

"Um-hm," Crusty's voice agreed. "I think if we have you bring it up, that you're sending them and why, then we can have Souji be the repeating stern face to scold him into behaving while one of the rest of us asks for the test. Can't be me, though, and not Isaac either since we both lit into him last time."

"That works for me," Soujirou's soft voice answered.

"I'll take the request," Roderick said calmly. "As a matter of research as well as safety."

"I can back it up," Woodstock said.

"I will as well," Akaneya offered.

"...Put it to a Table vote so the rest of us can be seen to be backing Ains up as well and he'll probably play nice," Michitaka said after a pause to think a little more.

"That should probably come after the scolding so we can be seen to agree that's just as important," Calasin cautioned. There was general agreement to that.

"It's a bit early for the next Council meeting," Shiroe answered, "but if we wait until the next scheduled one they won't have much preparation time. It's likely to be last minute." He sighed. "The problem is that I don't know if they can wait. I'll run a data analysis again in three days and see if the rate of aggression is higher. I'd like to hold off on letting Ains know we're at two weeks inoculations if we can."

"That's a good reason to call an early Council meeting, though," Soujirou disagreed.

"True," Michitaka said calmly. There were a few sighs.

They thought about that for a bit. "Is there anything else we could talk about at that meeting?" Shiroe finally asked.

"Marie's got some more on the fashion show she wanted to pass along, although it wasn't urgent," Naotsugu offered. They were still protecting her and keeping her out of these meetings for now, but Naotsugu passed on anything he felt was important and that she needed to know.

Shiroe nodded. "Let her know in advance I'm thinking of calling one, then, so she can be prepared to present it." Naotsugu gave him a nod. Shiroe considered a little longer. "Two days, then?" There was general agreement and the meeting moved on.

-:-:-:-:-

Gareth was back. Tetorō looked up at him with a sigh. "What is it, Gareth?"

"I'm done with lessons," he answered back soberly. "We'll leave for Aussie in only a few weeks."

"We'll be on our own again for a while, then, huh?" Tetorō asked neutrally.

Gareth stepped forward and Tetorō pulled back. "Why, Tetorō?" Gareth asked, some pain leaking through in the question.

"Because you _are_ leaving, Gareth. You'll be on the other side of the world, then we'll be going home and you'll be going back to the other side of the world one more time. What point is there to it?" Tetorō stared into Gareth's eyes soberly. "It's not worth it."

"And if I said I'd come find you and stay?"

Tetorō swore softly. "You come tell me that when we're there and prove it ...and then convince my father to not kill us both ...and then bear me an heir to keep him happy."

He went back to his work. "Go away, Gareth. It's not worth it." The room was cold for a while after that, but Tetorō breathed deep breaths until he calmed down and got lost in his research again.

-:-:-:-:-

"We're bringing him in."

Shiroe leaned back in his chair and sighed. "What's the summary report, H/R?" he asked.

"No luck. The few gryphons they managed to find didn't have any feathers they were willing to part with. Apparently not too many get born in any given year."

Shiroe's heart fell. "As in, his quest potentially could go on for years as we all wait for a few gryphons to be born?"

"Ah...likely."

Shiroe rubbed his head. "Okay. We know of ones born last year and two potential candidates for having the feather he needs, but he's still got to prove tenacity. Suggest that he talk to Adventurers asking for any who might have gryphon Summons. Then he's to beg them to ask their gryphons if any of them have one. If we're lucky, one will.

"If we're all unlucky, bring him back here and we'll ask Nyanta ...again. If he's _really_ unlucky, we'll have to go against Duke Sergiad's wishes and send him to Purrcy. I'll call her and confirm, but I'm pretty sure she would have cleaned out and picked up all the feathers on her last visit out there. I think all that should prove tenacity sufficiently."

"Yessir," H/R answered back respectfully and was gone.

Shiroe sighed. "Purrcy, sorry to bother you."

"No problem, Shiroe."

"Do you happen to have a fledgling gryphon's feather in your possession?"

"No. The last time I was there, they hadn't reached fledgling yet. I do have infant gryphon feathers, though. And if I went back again soon, I'd probably have some, but as you well know that's not going to happen until I get let loose of here the next turn, at best." She was bitter and he was sympathetic.

"How is that going?" he asked gently.

"I keep trying to tell myself that we're likely half-way there," her nose wrinkled up and her whiskers pulled back, having opened up the visual herself. She glanced to her side, then waved a hand and it looked like a few people had fallen over, likely asleep. He sighed to himself.

"I'm just starting to show again, although I've got about two weeks before it starts to get problematic." She shivered. "I'm hoping that they'll lay off the slow physical destruction this time, but I think they like that as their excuse to keep me in bed so Kaede can't tell what's going on. Tetorō's already complained several times that if they want living kittens this time they should use an illusion instead so that I've got the proper nutrition and strength to actually bear them properly.

"I've argued the same and reminded them of last time's appeals by everyone. That's the best we can probably do at this point. We won't know for another week or so, though." She slumped slightly. "I'm already tired all the time, but that might be just how far along I am. Having me sleeping's not that unusual as far as this lot goes," she waved her hand at her attendants (currently doing their own sleeping).

"What about the work you're doing for lessons?" he asked.

Purrcy shrugged. "That's keeping me quite busy, but that's okay. This place is dull and boring. I can handle most of that and let this form sleep at the same time. They are letting me have the minimum four hours every early morning, which is nice this time. And when I get really hungry and need the proper nutrition, I'm able to remember everyone's kindness and eat something I want to eat." He understood she meant her Christmas gifts of food.

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled at her.

"How are you all doing?"

He gave her a look, since he knew she was keeping watch over them already, but he appreciated the offer to vent. "Fine. I'm not happy with the increased level of self-awareness I have to be under, but everyone is helping to carry the loads so it's bearable for now. Neville's sub-quest was unexpected. Do you know why Princess Raynessia is requiring it? The Duke says she's not blossoming properly for a young woman of the land is her reason for it."

Purrcy shook her head. "That's a long-running quest, actually. I'm not allowed to interfere in that one. I do have a part to play later down the road is all I know, but other than that I'm kept in the dark there. I've got a lot of other sub-quests I _do_ have to participate in, though, so I haven't been overly concerned about it."

"Other regions of the world?" Shiroe asked, slightly interested.

"Yes," Purrcy answered it, but it sounded like she wasn't willing - or perhaps able - to discuss it. That was slightly disappointing, but Shiroe mentally shrugged. The ones he had to juggle were enough for him already.

He had an idea however. "What percentage of them are cleaning up after the child kami? Can I know a rough idea of when to expect to receive its greater attention?"

"Rather a lot," she said, her eyes going distant. "That's one of the things that they want going in better directions sooner than later, but it's being resistant still in a lot of areas where there aren't Adventurers to pry it loose."

She returned to look more directly at him. "I suspect they're hoping the carrot of you and Akiba will draw it's attention better than trying to pry it out of where it's at. As far as timing, you'll know. You're already keeping track of progress there."

Shiroe pondered briefly. "Meaning that because they're relying on the carrot it will be as things heat up here enough to call it in." He got a faint nod, but it wasn't too surprising he supposed. "Alright. Thank you. I'm sure your attendants would like to not have to nap too long. I'll not keep you longer. Hang in there."

"Thanks." It was dry, but her following words were kind. "You, too. All my love to everyone." He gave a nod and the visual faded out. He sat for a moment to enjoy the peace, then returned to his agenda for the meeting the next day.

It looked like Izanagi wanted to continue to be the final say in Neville's quests. Shiroe was willing to let it this time around, too. It worked, as long as Izanagi was willing. Shiroe hoped that Izanagi was letting Nyanta participate in those as well, otherwise Nyanta was even more bored than Tetorō and Purrcy were.

He wondered briefly and idly what it was that Purrcy had given Nyanta at Christmas that she'd said was to keep him occupied while he was locked away. There was no knowing, though, so he let it drop and sank back into his work.

-:-:-:-:-

"Nyanta. Nyanta." Nyanta turned his head, trying to tell where Purrcy's call was coming from. He opened his eyes and was looking out from underneath an overhang of frondy branches and leaves, although they weren't anything like the flora he was used to on Earth or on Theldesia. He tentatively sniffed. The smells were completely different as well.

He looked at the earth he was lying on, then buried his nose in it and sniffed deeply to imprint the smell and it's source. Then he did the same to the branches over him. His own smell was different, so he imprinted that, too.

Cautiously he ducked his head and looked out from under the leaves. He appeared to be at the edge of a forest and a more open field that had a few bushy growths in it and a fewer number of trees. Sitting in the field was Purrcy, slightly glowing, where everything else was rather grey in tone.

He looked around his hiding place again, then carefully left it and walked along the edge of the woods, smelling each new plant and thing he came across until he'd learned the smell of each thing. He reached a tree and reached up to mark it with his claws on the side away from the field, then he walked around it to sit and look at Purrcy.

Purrcy wasn't looking his way at that moment. It looked like she was waiting for him still, and was scanning for him, as if she knew the general location he should be, but not the specific. He waited politely until her head scanned back around to where he was, then he stood and moved into the field.

She bounded over to him and rubbed along his side, purring. "Hi, Nyanta! Will you come on a walk with me today?" He carefully sniffed at her to learn her scent in this place too. She returned the favor. He walked around her and rubbed against her until he reached her head. He put his head over her neck, in the cat approximation of a hug to another cat.

"Where are we, Purrcy?" he asked, taking the time to groom her chin and cheek backwards to the nap of the fur.

Her eye closed with the pressure of his tongue against her skin. "In a field zone. It's a nice one. There's a random chance for encounters with one to five low to mid-level enemies, most commonly from levels five through twenty. Avoidance is possible, so it's more like a real walk in a field here, than a required battle zone. ...So can we? Go on a walk?"

"Okay," he answered mildly. She moved off and he followed after her, sniffing as he went to learn the new things and smells of this place.

He was studying something that could have been a flower, or perhaps a mushroom, when Purrcy jumped. He looked over to see her ears pointing at something in the grass, her whole body focused on it. He walked over. "What is it?"

He looked where she was looking and didn't see anything for a bit, then the ground lifted and rolled just slightly and she trembled with a hunting shiver. The earth moved again and she was suddenly digging at the ground until she'd uncovered something that she dove to capture in her mouth.

It took another attempt at digging and attacking to finally pull up from the ground a small longish creature. She bit down and there was a snap, then she laid it at his feet. "It's a mole," she said looking back up at him.

Nyanta bent down and sniffed at the mole, separating out her smell and the smell of the dirt until he had the distinctive scent of "mole" learned. Then he looked at it again. It was a bit like a fluffy sock with front and back legs made for digging, rather flat and oval like, and rather small, two paw widths in length.

He couldn't make out any eyes, nose, or even face on it, making it look like a worm in that regard. He rolled it over tentatively with a paw to look at the other side and it still looked the same, but with the legs pointing up now in a floppy manner.

Since she'd given it to him, he ate it, then went about curiously to see if he could find another one. He found a beetle first, putting his paw on it to smother it. He ground it in the ground to twist off it's wings so it couldn't fly away, then he ate that too, after learning it's faint scent.

As they walked through the grass, both of them had their attention caught by the quick motion of something that lept up from the ground between them, then headed Nyanta's direction, although away from them. They both immediately began hunting it.

Nyanta got to its near location first and it jumped again - a grasshopper type bug. This time it came leaping towards him. Purrcy barreled into him, knocking him over almost and preventing the bug from landing on his face.

"Find it quickly, but don't let it land on you. It will do damage if it does, and mark you - not a good thing. We need to kill it."

They went back to hunting it down until he finally trapped it under a heavy glove he equipped. He grabbed it in his hand and squeezed until it popped. When he opened his hand it disappeared in a sparkling of dust motes. He sniffed at his glove to learn it's scent and the scent of "grasshopper", then put the glove away again.

They walked the field some more until Purrcy paused and called him over, holding still as she looked at something specific. He carefully walked up to look too, mindful to be cautious because of the grasshopper and her current cautious pose.

"Do you see the spider in the web over there?" she asked, pointing with her nose.

He carefully scanned until he found it about two body lengths away from them. "Yes," he answered.

"Those have lots of eyes and if they see you, things can appear that you don't want to have show up. From traps to monsters. If you blind them, then you can prevent that from happening." He looked at her, not knowing what would do that in a field.

"They'll hold still until they see you, then they'll turn until all their eyes are looking at you. If you move up on them from the underside, you can get fairly close, but not close enough to touch. They do have some air knowledge when you get too close, from all the hairs on their legs."

Nyanta nodded. He knew what she meant by that. They had it too. If something moved the air nearby them, their fur would feel it and transmit the motion to them. He considered his options, then asked. "If they don't recognize the thing they're seeing, do they react?"

"I don't think so," she answered, blinking, and not sure.

Nyanta crept up on the spider after figuring out where the underbelly was. When he was within rapier reach, he pulled out a rapier, and 'put' a straw hat on the point end of it. Carefully he reached out and dropped the hat on top of the spider, trapping it under the hat. It hadn't moved, except to fall out of it's web when the hat fell on it.

He looked at it in consternation. He didn't want to flatten the hat, but he also didn't want to leave it there indefinitely. He looked over his shoulder at Purrcy, an ear drooping in sorrow, not sure what to do.

Purrcy smiled and walked over to him, purring. She rubbed her head on his jaw. "That was well executed," she praised him.

"Yes, but as soon as I take my hat back, it will see us now."

"Oh, well there is that," she said with practicality, looking at the hat. "Maybe we could blind it?"

Nyanta considered that option, then nodded. "I'll lift the hat edge with the rapier. Mew set off a small bright light spell, then I'll kill it while it's still blind. Tell me when to move in to kill it since I won't be looking at it. I don't want to be blind at the same time."

Purrcy nodded, then sat still for a minute. When her spell was ready she looked at him. He slid the point of his rapier under the hat brim. She watched closely. He flipped up the hat and looked away. Her spell went off and she cried out, "Go!"

He jumped over, found the spider, and smashed it, grinding it into the ground until it turned into dusty motes. It was rather satisfying. He put the hat on his head, his ears sticking up through the brim, and put the rapier away.

"How do mew see them before mew've set them off?" he asked her.

"Well, there aren't many. They're usually where you would expect them to be. Set your eyes to catch sight of the web moving as they move around in it, or as the breeze moves it." Nyanta nodded and set that in his mind and body, visualizing it first like he'd learned to for the other learning in this world.

They continued to hunt moles and insects for a while, until Nyanta began to become tired. She led him back to the woods where his hiding place was. He led her by a back route to his hiding place and they curled up together. He fell asleep rather quickly.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta felt himself being lifted up, yet again by large warm hands. He grumbled down in his lungs a bit. "Mew know...sometimes I _like_ sleeping on the porch and being alone in the afternoons."

"Nope," Naotsugu didn't relent. "The sleeping you do all morning is enough. You need company to remind yourself you still exist."

Nyanta settled down in Naotsugu's arm. "Fine," he grumbled.

"It's really hard to tell which one you are at any given moment, where we can tell for Purrcy. Why is that?" It was almost an idle question. Nyanta didn't like its implications.

"If I grumble, it's me," he grumbled at him. "The High Purriest doesn't care to talk at all. Mew're all beneath him."

"Well...that's true," Naotsugu agreed amiably. "He does growl at me on occasion, though." That wasn't worth answering. "Ah - while I have you, Neville apparently is supposed to take back a fledgling gryphon's feather and your mount's the only candidate on the list of available gryphonlets in the last year, or something.

"We're hoping you'll be allowed to take part in that when he gets back here. Shiroe's going to make him work a little harder, though, since he's supposed to be learning and proving tenacity this time."

"Fine. They should have some somewhere. Hang on." Nyanta called up ProudWing on the constant party chat they had up now and requested he go find one but to hang on to it until he was contacted again, and to come up with something he'd like in return from a Person of the Land noble child, then returned to the room, finding himself on the couch now.

He paced around a circle a couple of times and lay down. "Tell Shiroe-ichi PurroudWing knows." Naotsugu's hand came down on his head and pet him from head to tail end a few times.

"What's keeping you busy these days?" Naotsugu asked him.

"Purrcy's purresent."

"What's it do, if I can ask?"

"It's a game in the game. I get to explore a new world. She's the teacher in it, showing me how to get around in it. We both have to stay in cat form for it, and it's not really her, but it's been fine as a distraction."

There was a pause, then, "That's pretty impressive if she's written a whole new game for you."

Nyanta shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure she has. It seems somewhat limited, as if written by a new purrogrammer, or put together as a short. I'm not expecting much out of it, really, but as I said...it's a sufficient distraction." He closed his eyes and flipped his tail over his nose.

Naotsugu pet him absently. "If you're still around at dinner time, let me know and we'll go make dinner tonight. It's that or left-overs again." Nyanta twitched his ear in acknowledgement. That would be something to do, too, and he wouldn't mind it.

-:-:-:-:-

It was Touya's turn to pay attention to the dining room while Minori worked with Hiroki on a menu plan for the coming week. Touya was just as glad. Things weren't looking good out in the dining room and he was getting worried.

"There's a lot of people still here, even for late lunch," Avionics said as he walked back in with a very full basket of dishes. "Is there something going on?"

Touya pursed his lips waiting for him to come back by. Quietly he said. "Call down reinforcements and politely request they move on. Nothing good will come from them staying."

The door bell rang and female voices sounded. It was already too late. "Stall them. I'm coming." Avionics was at the door by then but he gave a nod. Touya carefully pulled together a chat group as he washed his hands. "Backup requested at Grandpa's Kitchen dining room. Minori, QA, put together a meal to go for five immediately." He walked out the door and into the dining room.

The three tables of West Wind Brigade looked at him significantly. Without looking at them, he faintly tossed his head in the direction of the tables he was worried about. By the time he was to the Water Maple Ladies at the door that Avionics was stalling nicely, Clocktower and OciferJeff were in the room. Touya thanked Avionics who went to explain to the other two Eagles at least the part he knew about.

"Hello, Touya-kun!" Marielle said cheerfully, looking a bit confused as to why they hadn't been seated yet.

"Marie-nesan," he said formally with a bit of a bow. "We're glad you've all come again. Will you be wanting the usual today?"

"Oh, probably," she said airily. No one disagreed particularly.

"You keep yourself in hiding," Nazuna said. "I haven't gotten used to you looking more grown up yet."

He blushed slightly, but gave a little sardonic grin, not feeling particularly happy at the moment. "Be careful. I'm almost of an age myself at this point."

That got them all alert. They kept forgetting the people in the kitchen, and they didn't know he could hear them since he wasn't letting people know that outside the guild. They'd been coming in the mid-afternoon to have their secret meetings and were almost to the point they needed to not be anymore anyway since he probably wasn't trustworthy in the long run.

He lowered his voice. "Rieze, you need to take this one as a picnic, and then pick somewhere else." He used his eyes to look the direction of the dangerous tables. "They've been very vocal today. Staying would be dangerous." More than Rieze's eyes went that way and their faces went cool. "Your pattern's been too regular."

Marie slumped a little. In a small voice, she said, "Sorry, Touya-kun."

He waved a hand. "We've been glad to have you all here and we hope you'll come back again when things settle again." At a more normal conversational level he said, "If it's the usual order, we can have it ready for you to take in a few minutes."

"That would be kind of you," Rieze said in a similar manner.

Touya bowed a bit and returned to the kitchen. It would be better to have his own hands helping with the food to get them out faster. There were enough in the dinning room to see to watching over them, plus they had enough warning now themselves.

"Touya," Shiroe said as he was quiet for a while again, "how bad did it get? It seems early."

"It does," he answered back in quiet concern. "I'm not sure what's going on there, but there's four separate groups of males who are pretty determined, all separately, that they were going to join in with them today."

"Four!"

"Mm." Touya was adding ingredients to his pot rapidly. He gave it a good stir. "I was going to tell them anyway, but forgot. They're getting to the point where I shouldn't be hearing what they're planning."

"Oh...they've been using Grandpa's Kitchen as their planning location?"

"Yes," his unhappiness at that came through.

Shiroe sighed. "Well, at least the seriousness should be obvious to them after this. I'm sorry." Touya didn't answer. He was sorry, too.

They had the meal ready after a few more minutes and packaged it up. Minori walked out with him to deliver it to the ladies. They passed on their gratitude for the patronage, then the two of them were bowing them out.

Several of the groups from West Wind Brigade had gotten up to leave and stayed to chat with them as a barrier group, keeping the men away. However, when they all left together, the men's tables also got up to leave.

The Eagles each took a table to delay them slightly with words of gratitude for coming to visit. That made the Adventurers irritable, but they couldn't very well be impolite in the face of politeness.

It was enough of a gap that the last table from West Wind Brigade made it to the door first and took their time getting through it. Touya hoped that would be enough for the Water Maple Ladies to get away to a better hiding spot for the afternoon.

"Touya," Minori said softly when they reentered the kitchen, her hand resting lightly on his arm. "Thank you for protecting them. I know it's hard, but I know they appreciated your concern." She bit her lip. "And I appreciate it also. ...I've been thinking...I should go with them." Her eyebrows were down at the outside edges in concern.

Touya looked at her, grateful for her support, sad for how hard this was getting already. He took her gently in his arms. "I would feel better if you did," he said honestly. "I would miss you and your support, but I wouldn't worry quite so much, I think. I would also appreciate knowing if we could still talk so I know you're still okay without me."

Minori relaxed a little. "Me, too," she agreed. "I'll ask." He gave a nod and let her go. They still had work to do - and a lot of dishes to clean apparently. Kindly, Clocktower and OciferJeff stayed to help until they were done and everyone was sure things had settled down for the restaurant.

-:-:-:-:-

Rudy sighed, then opened the door to Log Horizon and strode through the common room, nodding at Isaac on the way through. He knocked on Shiroe's door and was granted entrance. He politely closed the door behind him quietly and walked over to Shiroe's desk where the Guildmaster was waiting patiently for him. "What can I do for you Rudy?"

He paused to get his footing and his words. "I'm not sure I'm being helpful." Shiroe raised an eyebrow slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Since most of what's left of the People of the Land don't particularly care to leave or get along, they won't talk to me. They have working relationship with Adventurers already in ways that are mostly what we're expecting to come up anyway, so I really believe they can be counted the same." Rudy worked hard to keep his words very respectful and honest.

Shiroe tapped a finger on the pen he was holding between both hands again, as he did when interrupted in the middle of work. His eyes were distant, meaning he was thinking. It was the same look as if he were looking at his status screen, but more relaxed since he wasn't actually reading anything or searching for something.

"I think I'd like to move you over then. Keep going to classes, but make yourself available to the Water Maple Ladies. Let them know I've assigned you to them as the liaison for Log Horizon and also for the male students that they have to get out of the city as well."

He looked sharply back at Rudy. "I don't know what you boys can do, but I know I'd like you to get some initial training at Maihama, and I know they're going to start there with the fashion show. Likely you'll all begin as the male models for that, so there's that price to pay at the beginning.

"Once you've talked to the Water Maple Ladies, have Charlie help you get in contact with Duke Sergiad. Pull in two other boys from the school to help you plan what you're going to do while we're in the final throes of the battle here.

"If the Duke will keep all of you and add you to training with his other youth, that would be best, in my opinion. If he's unwilling, then there are dungeons you could all go try out. Ask the other guildmasters for a list and bring me three of your favorite possibilities and I'll let you know the detailed pros and cons for them."

Rudy bowed, "Thank you, Guildmaster. I'll do my best."

Shiroe smiled. "I'm sure you will, Rudy. Use this as an opportunity to begin learning leadership ...and delegation."

Rudy smiled. "I'm sure I would like to know the latter." He excused himself and politely left Shiroe alone.

He already had a group of boys he worked with in classes, but he might want to consider all of them before he just asked them to work with him. Sometimes talent could come from unexpected sources. He would start where he was supposed to though. "Lady Marie," he called her on a chat very politely. He didn't often.

"Rudy-kun? What can I do for you?" She sounded surprised to hear from him as well.

"I've been reassigned to be the liaison and head for the male student contingent going with you out of Akiba. Can I schedule a time to talk to you about it?"

There was a bit of silence, then, "We're meeting now. I'll add you to the party so you can find us on the map. Try to not be seen, however. We were followed and it was hard to get rid of them."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely. He opened his chat to his Eagle protectors. "I've been assigned to work with the Water Maple Ladies on their secret project and have been summoned to one of their secret meetings. Can you prevent people from following me, and not listen in? I'll let you know when we're done."

"Roger," Electrical said.

"That means okay," Life Support said, understanding he'd need the translation. Electrical clicked his tongue but left it alone.

Rudy smiled. Really, they did it to keep him entertained as well as themselves. It was still a bit boring for them all at the moment. "Roger," he answered back, to keep the entertainment going. They laughed, and it was quiet again.

He'd have to make sure he was only at the meeting for the part he needed to hear. He didn't want to know what the ladies and girls were going to be doing after Maihama. That would be too dangerous. Likely they didn't need to know what the boys were going to do either.

That made him relax just a little. It meant he could be the only one to go to these meetings, and he could take the necessary information to the rest of the boys. The fewer people knew about this top level meeting and group the better.

That made him think of something else as he made his circuitous route to the green spot on his map of the city. "Touya."

"Yeah, Rudy?" he was busy, but willing. Okay.

"Guildmaster Shiroe has assigned me to head the planning for what the boys are going to do once they're out of the city with the fashion show." There was expectant silence on the other end. "Do you want to go with?"

He let Touya think about it. He'd already learned that Touya liked to be thoughtful before he answered questions, and Rudy appreciated it - enough he'd been trying to learn it. He'd noticed that most people who were careful before they spoke often were the most concerned about others and that they not move incorrectly.

"I'll think about it. Minori told me today she wants to go and I want her to, but I want to be able to talk to her daily, too, to know she's okay. She's the same." Rudy nodded. He could understand that. "She said she'd ask when she gets time.

"We had to detour them from here today. Four different groups had learned their pattern, plus they were getting too detailed for it to be in a public place anymore. ...I think for me, I need to understand better just how close to the age line I am. If I'm too close I should probably stay here."

"I'd love to have you come along," Rudy said, "but I understand. Guildmaster Shiroe wants me to start with seeing if Duke Sergiad will allow us to stay and receive some training there. Otherwise we'll find a dungeon or two to complete."

In his careful way, Touya said, "I think if it's Maihama, I'd have to refuse. If it's dungeons, I could do that."

"Okay. I'll let you know when it's decided," Rudy offered.

"Sounds good. Thanks for thinking of me," Touya said.

"Sure thing," Rudy said. He'd miss having Touya along, really. He sighed, finally realizing what his real problem was. He was already lonely. "Would you mind if later I stopped by and helped out at the restaurant?"

"That would be great," Touya perked up, too.

Rudy smiled. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way." Sometimes one had to remember to make time for friends. "See you then."

"See you," Touya replied, sounding happier. Rudy relaxed and enjoyed his practice in being sneaky.


	32. Umbrellas Rising

"You're okay, right?" Demikas wasn't asking Berenshilde, whom he'd just dumped unceremoniously in the courtyard of the Cinderella Castle. He was looking at the Eagles in the party who'd landed next to him.

"Yeah, we can handle it from here," Ground Safety reassured him.

"You don't want to get your pay?" Aviation Safety asked.

Demikas growled and shrugged it off. "I got what I wanted and Shiroe can pay the rest - in travel. I need to get back home."

"Good luck," Compliance said for the rest of them and Demikas took off.

"Damn Four-eyes, I'm done. Get me back up to Ezzo, pronto." Demikas grouched on his way out of Maihama. "Cursed Boy is back at the castle since he cried too much about wanting a real bed and bath. I've helped him until I'm gonna puke."

"Did you get the answer you needed?" Shiroe asked, staying polite and surprisingly sounding genuinely concerned.

"I did," his relief made it through, although Demikas hadn't intended it to.

"Do you want a gryphon that will carry you all the way?"

"No. I want the _Ocypete_ again. It's faster. Haven't you got product or something you can send out on it?"

Shiroe sighed. "I'll call and ask and get back to you. If they won't put it out, you'll have to put up with a gryphon." He was putting his foot down.

"Fine. It's your payment for me babysitting the Cursed Baby. Had to carry him half way there and all the way back since he couldn't help himself. Death would be better for him, honestly." That last was an honest assessment.

"Yeah, probably, but we're not in charge," Shiroe sighed. "Thanks for getting him there and back. I'll get back to you."

Demikas kept going. He was closer to the bay staying in Maihama, but he wanted a good bath, lots of drink, and one more stop at shops to resupply. When he'd worked out his frustrations with the noble baby, he cast Call of Home and walked into the city, finding the Adventurer atmosphere very refreshing.

"Okay, Demikas. Both Calasin and Michitaka say they can send product up. It won't be loaded and ready until tomorrow, though. If you want that to go faster, sign on as a dock hand and help load it."

"Right. After I shop and sleep in a real bed without a curse hanging over my shoulder."

"Fine. Good luck."

"Thanks, Shiroe." There was surprised silence and he cut Shiroe off. It was awkward to be grateful to his nemesis.

It was hard to decide, but he finally went to an inn first, paying for a bath as well. Getting clean felt very nice and was relaxing and really what he needed to wash away the filth of Berenshilde and the questing they'd just finished. He almost fell asleep during his soaking and had to drag himself out and flop on his bed instead.

Demikas was surprised when he'd slept so hard as to go into the night. He was hungry by then so headed out anyway, and was just as surprised to see that everyone was still up as if the sun hadn't gone down. He'd missed that the first time, thinking everyone would sleep eventually. Akiba was certainly as hopping a town as Tokyo was.

He was happily slurping down a bowl of pork ramen (his third - he had the gold since he never spent it while at home) when a very tired group of men sat down at the table near his. He was surprised. "People of the Land don't usually stay up this late at night," he commented from his table loud enough for them to hear.

The four looked at him tiredly. "No, not usually," agreed one of them as the youngest blond of the group slumped down on his arms.

"I've got time to listen to a story," he said, since he did. They looked almost too tired to tell it.

"Fledgling gryphon's feather," the youngest moaned. "How can it be so hard to find?"

"You checked the rarity shops in town?" he asked. They nodded dejectedly.

"And have asked every Adventurer in town, it feels like," the second youngest said as the other two ordered drinks.

"You haven't asked me yet," he pointed out.

"Do you have one?" They got a little too excited.

"No." They slumped, giving him grumpy looks. "Shiroe's got contacts with gryphons, though."

They glared at him for that, too. "He's the one that sent us to ask."

"He's handing out that kind of quest now, too?" Demikas asked in surprise.

"No, not really," the youngest said morosely. "He's been trying to help us. The Princess requested it of me."

"Why?" Demikas asked, although he might not care. It just kept the conversation going.

"Because I was chosen to be her intended and she decided she was extraneous enough as the third noble of the family that I had to be tested for my position, although I really just want to walk next to her and take over my father's position. That's enough for me."

Demikas mulled on that for a while as he focused on his food and they got started on their drinks. "What's the reason for the feather?" he finally asked.

"Tenacity."

"Oh...is that why you're still awake at this hour?" he was amused. He checked the time. Almost one-thirty in the morning. "Come on, Shiroe, give it up. The poor kid's exhausted."

"Demikas?" Shiroe was both surprised and a bit irritated.

"Did I wake you up," Demikas asked in a patronizing voice as if to a little child.

Shiroe didn't quite swear at him. "No. I'm not allowed to sleep past the first four hours so I was up." He still wasn't happy. "Who are you talking about?"

Demikas bothered to look. "Neville."

"He's still up?" Shiroe was surprised.

"Yeah, and dead on his feet - all four of them."

"Send them to bed. I already know and have the answer, but I have to follow the rules, too. If you think he's passed the tenacity test here in town that's enough."

"You're what for all this?" Demikas asked, not really getting it.

"The Archmage NPC that has answers and has to point out where to go and how to walk the path."

"No way. The Great Shiroe has to play NPC?" he guffawed. Shiroe did swear at him quietly this time. "Fine, fine," he laughed. "I'll tuck them in. Have fun, NPC."

He closed the connection. "So _Archmage Shiroe_ says: go to bed. He'll talk to you in the morning. You've done well enough." He was still smirking to himself as they, with some relief, finished their drinks and wobbled off to their beds.

Demikas finished, paid his tab, and went hunting one of the all-night shops that catered to the Adventurers who needed supplies. He was at the docks bright and early (before dawn) to help load product onto the _Ocypete_.

He was quite relieved to be headed back. Forward motion in the direction _he_ wanted to go was nice for a change. He put down the sea monsters on the way to Ezzo fast, too, irritated at having them around to slow him down.

-:-:-:-:-

Berenshilde huffed in irritation. He was lost in the castle again. How could one castle be so much a maze? He leaned out over the railing of the level he was on, his arms hanging down in front of him as if he was a doll someone had balanced there and left in forgetfulness. Really, it was his own fault, he thought in dejection.

He wallowed in that dejection for a while until he heard soft steps passing behind him. He looked up and back behind him. The girl who had stopped to talk to him before was trying to pass by him again. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you lost again?" he asked her and she froze.

"Um...not really," she said, quietly clasping her hands in front of her.

He didn't believe her, but it wasn't polite to press such a thing so he let it go. "Have you ever been to see the Oracle at the Mountain Shrine?" he asked wanting company for a bit. Pleasant company had been missing in his life for a while now.

"No," she said politely.

"I have. I've just come from there. She's a felinoid this time, did you know that? Rather beautiful, actually." He frowned. "If only she was as beautiful inside. I found her rather stiff and unpleasant."

"Was your answer unsatisfactory?" the girl asked politely.

"Yes. The person before me got a very nice oracle. I was quite unhappy he stole the good one and I got the bad one." Berenshilde pouted. "It wasn't fair at all."

"Um...I don't think that's how it works?" the girl hesitated.

Berenshilde scowled and waved a hand. "However it works, I didn't get what I needed. Instead of having my curse removed, I was only offered mercy. That didn't turn out any better, really."

"Well, keep trying, perhaps," she said sympathetically. "Maybe there's someone else that could help you. There are a lot of people in town right now." She hesitated, then asked, "Was the journey difficult? Is it far?"

"It's not far," he waved a negligent hand, then flung his hair back, "and with the right paid help, it isn't hard either. Adventurers are so useful, under the right circumstances. Why they even carried me on their backs to ease my feet when they tired! It was refreshing to have some who understood their place and role. I barely had to lift my sword to defend myself."

He continued to boast and twist the adventure to suit his own pleasure and pride for a while until he felt better and excused himself from her presence. She stared after him longingly for a while before continuing on her lost way. He sashayed until she was out of sight. Then he began looking for a servant to lead him back to his rooms. That had worked last time.

This time, however, he was escorted summarily out of the castle and his Adventurer guards escorted him to an inn that he could afford - in the darker parts of Maihama. He was quite displeased again by then and groused to the men in the dining room. They wanted to hear his story and pressed him to tell them all of his complaints against the shrine and the Oracle.

By the end of the night, as he was wobbling rather drunk to his room, he'd agreed to spread the word on his way home that the shrines of Inari-no-Izanami and Inari-no-Izanagi were corrupt and needed to be cleansed.

He would tell all Yamato of his sorrows and pains at the cursing that had come upon him and see the gods paid for their hubris against him. Several of those men had agreed to come along as well on his return journey home, although the Adventurers cautioned them against it.

-:-:-:-:-

Princess Raynessia was in the library again, in a different section this time. Really, reading was so difficult, but she'd learned this time not only how to lightly skim over the words until she found the ones that might be helpful, but she'd learned to get a feel for which books were worth picking up and which ones probably weren't. That saved time, too.

She'd just put back the book that had helped her the most on what the Oracle really was and how it had been used in the past by the leaders of Yamato and Maihama specifically and was reaching for one in the next section over when a servant arrived to fetch her to her Grandfather.

She sighed to herself, but obediently went, following the servant. As she feared, Neville was standing with her Grandfather. She greeted him kindly, wondering how it was he could accomplish these quests that should be taking months to years in only a few weeks. He handed over a fledgling gryphon's feather and she thanked him, then had to dig for what the third quest was supposed to be. She'd rather almost forgotten.

"Please, Neville, one more." His face tried not to fall. She stiffened her own spine. She still wasn't interested in him - or anyone for that matter. "Please bring me the sands of time that have known no beginning and no end, so that I may rest assured that your love for me will be everlasting, for I am all of my family and it's wealth that you will ever be assured of having."

Both men in front of her - the older and the younger - stared at her. But she'd said it and they merely turned from her and walked off, her Grandfather's hand on Neville's shoulder as he supported both of them on their way, presumably to either Neville's father's quarters or the Duke's office. Raynessia sighed and turned for her own quarters.

"Elissa, please take a letter into town to Clair for me. I should have it written in a half-hour." She sat to her writing table as Elissa curtsied. She actually had to write two. One with instructions to Clair, and a request, and the other to the people she was hoping to hire.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe stared at Neville. "Y-you can't help me?" the young man stammered in nearly fear.

Shiroe swallowed, then called, "Nyanta, can you come to the common room, please? Neville has come again with the third quest." He really thought this one was best just handled promptly. No restraint of time had been placed on it after all. Just going out and trying was sufficient at this point, surely. Nyanta was the only one he knew who'd been in the Gate of Time.

Nyanta walked in the room and sat down on the couch, his tail curled behind him. Neville bowed politely, stated his quest requirements, and asked very politely if Nyanta could assist in anyway.

Nyanta held out his hand. In it was a small hourglass. "This contains some grains of the sands of time. Only at the boundary of the Gate of Time does it have any use. I highly recommend mew be extremely careful with it, lest mew tip it and even one grain fall. I don't know what it does outside of the Gate of Time, but if one grain is a year, mew may find meowrself one year in the future, or one year in the past."

Neville swallowed and Shiroe could see it was difficult for him to take it. "Nyanta," Shiroe asked cautiously, "if we removed the grains of sand from the hourglass, do we remove the magic property of moving a person through time?"

"I believe that the grains of sand will scatter across the world," Nyanta said calmly. "They are only held in place to begin with by the hourglass."

Shiroe sighed lightly. "I recommend, Neville, that you walk back and very carefully hold it. If your men at arms will hold it while on watch without tipping it when you sleep, you should be able to arrive back at Maihama sufficiently well enough.

"And then I highly recommend once you've shown the hourglass to Princess Raynessia and she approves, that instead of handing it to her, that you dash it on the ground and break it. It's a rather dangerous item even for Adventurers." He looked back at Nyanta, "That is, assuming Nyanta-san is willing to part with it?"

Nyanta shook his head. "I understand how to be in the Gate of Time now. It isn't necessary for me to keep it."

Neville looked at his men at arms. "Are you willing to help me?" he asked in a bit of a small voice. They weren't too sure either and shuffled a bit, not really wanting to answer.

Shiroe rubbed his face. "Michael can you come here please?"

Michael walked down the stairs, although where he'd been before who knew. Shiroe looked at him. "You'd be the last piece to this puzzle, but I know you're not really ready for time walking yet."

Michael gave a bit of a shiver, playing it well. "Not really. If it's not too far and I've got Gareth to anchor me, maybe. He's back so it's possible now."

Shiroe nodded. "If the both of you will go with Neville, perhaps you can be of help if there's an emergency, but," he looked back sharply at Neville, "they might be able to retrieve you and they might not and we can't afford to lose them. You still have to be extremely careful. They can help your men at arms keep you safe enough if enemies should come so you can watch the hourglass and perhaps they can help in other ways."

He tapped his foot in the air, the one that was crossed over the other knee, thinking further. "I'm not sure what breaking the hourglass would do either. It might not be wise to do it in front of any people. Perhaps we should say that while Neville was allowed to bring them to her, because they're so rare and dangerous we won't allow them to be kept by either one of them. Carefully take the hourglass back from him and then it can be destroyed later where any side effects won't cause so much trouble."

"They stay put when in the list, right?" Michael asked Nyanta.

"Yes," Nyanta answered. "I'm careful to intend that it's locked into the upright position both putting it in and taking it out as well."

"Do I have to carry it at all?" Neville asked. The three Adventurers glared at him and he cowered a bit. He'd only been hopeful. He nervously rubbed his hands on his pant legs, then sighed. "Thank you for all your help. We can only try once again." He bowed, then carefully held out his hand for the hourglass. His hand clenched and he looked at Michael. "Are you ready or shall we come back?"

"I should at least inform everyone I'm going to be gone," he said mildly, "and let Gareth know to be coming along."

Nyanta rose to his feet and walked over to Neville. He held the hourglass down to him. Neville swallowed and took it gingerly, then held it more tightly in his fist to not let it tip suddenly. He sat pale while Nyanta walked back out of the room and Michael got himself and Gareth ready to go.

"Ah, Shiroe-kun, have you got a moment?" Shiroe raised his head from his contemplation. He couldn't very well leave Neville alone in his own living room.

"Yes, Marie?"

"I just got a letter from Princess Raynessia, sent through Clair." Shiroe blinked and glanced at Neville, wondering just what the princess was up to this time. "Um...she's asking if some of us can be hired by her to help her get to the shrine. Since I know you're handling something there, I thought I'd better ask first.

"She apparently wants to go and seek a personal oracle to know what to do for her future. She sounds rather sad and desperate, really. She does say she understands things may be difficult for any Adventurer to come, but she wants to hire at least two to help her get there and home properly."

Shiroe put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it a bit. He had to assume that was going to be her next delaying tactic. "I've got a few going back that way starting today. I'll ask them to check it out and see just what's going on. I probably can't make a full determination on that until we've confirmed the full circumstances."

He could hear footsteps approaching from the upper floors. "Can you put the letter on my desk so I can read it for myself, please?"

"Sure thing," she sounded very relieved. "I'm sorry to give you one more minor thing."

"No. I'm already involved, so may as well. Thanks." He looked up at Neville. "If you and your men will wait just a bit, I'd like to conference with these two before they leave. We'll be back in a moment." Neville could only nod. Shiroe gave significant looks to Michael and Gareth and they followed him into his office.

Shiroe went straight for his desk, picked up the letter, and opened it.

_Dear Marie._

_I'm missing all of you. I'm also not sure what to do about my engagement. I'm not ready for any sort of thing such as marriage. I've spoken twice now with someone about the Oracle and been drawn to find out for myself what my own oracle might be. I've discovered for myself that it was a common practice before my grandfather's time for a noble woman to go and request an Oracle before her marriage if she was uncertain, or if she was of high enough station, to be assured of the person who was chosen as her intended._

_I know it's not a journey I should attempt alone, and the strength and honor of Adventurers is great. Would you be willing to see if some could be hired to come and go with me to make sure I travel safely? I'm willing to pay reasonable rates. I'd love to have it be you and Rieze or even Nazuna. I know you're likely getting as busy with preparations as Clair is. I would be willing to take whomever is willing, though._

_Thank you so much for any help you can be in this. Neville is on his last quest so I will likely need them to arrive at Maihama fairly soon._

_Thinking of you all frequently and fondly,_

_Raynessia._

Shiroe sighed and leaned back against his desk, facing the two men waiting for him. Really the ladies shouldn't leave just yet, even though they would probably be the better chaperones. Michael already understood the full shrine quest, however, and was known there, as was Gareth. He looked up and passed the letter over. "We've an additional complication, it appears, to Neville's quest."

Michael's face scrunched up a bit as he took the letter and read it. He handed it back to Gareth as he asked, "What is up with this quest, really?"

"I don't know. I'd like you to find out. Stay with Neville when he ends this one and listen to what goes on. I think there's history we don't know. The Duke was almost too willing to see your next part through. She specifies that the tradition ended in his generation so there may be some resistance from him.

"If so, she's willful enough to leave anyway. Don't get into trouble, but watch her. If she does sneak out, meet up with her outside of town. Then we can say that you're helping instead of kidnapping."

"Should we return her?"

Shiroe looked at him with a pained expression. "Michael, I'd like to get this over sooner than later. She'll only run away again every time, and likely end up damaging her relationship with her Grandfather terribly in the end. If she's supposed to go to the shrine, I'd far rather get it over with before we have to move than have her moving at the same time."

"Ah, that's true," Michael had to agree. "But let her initiate it?"

"Yes," Shiroe nodded.

"I have to go back again, really?" Gareth complained slightly.

"Yes, Airman," Michael said. Gareth straightened up and snapped his mouth closed. He handed the letter back up and Michael gave it to Shiroe. Shiroe put it back on Marie's desk with a check mark on it in Fading Ink at the bottom. He didn't want any evidence to be found more than that in case they got into trouble with the Duke.

"Do try to help Neville stay present and alive. If we can do that much we'll hold the upper hand if the Duke decides to become difficult in the next round of the Princess' game. And please come back. As I said, we can't afford to lose you at this stage of the whole thing."

"Yessir," Michael said. Shiroe gave him a nod and the two of them left the room. He sighed and returned to his desk, not even wanting to know if Neville tripped on the way out the door. That would just be too much right now.

"Naotsugu, no guests for a while. I need to recover after all that."

"You got it," Naotsugu's calm voice was reassuring.

Shiroe twirled his pen a bit, thoughtful. After about ten minutes of just not-thinking except low current things, he said, "Is Akatsuki on the roof? I'd like to trade for a bit."

There was silence, then Naotsugu opened the door. Shiroe rose and walked out and up the stairs with his present guard and friend. He needed time with both - the outdoors and his calm, quiet anchor.

He could tell when he was passing Akatsuki. His body wanted to drag him that way. He gave her their sign and caught her return sign as she slipped out of the shadows just enough for him to see it. That helped him feel a little better, to have her respond.

He slipped his hands in his pockets and felt a little pleased secret smile come on his face. It was hard to leave her behind as he continued on up the stairs, but the feeling inside didn't go away and he protected it until he was on the roof letting all the other things go that needed to be let go. It went into those spaces instead, along with Naotsugu's calm warmth.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas wanted to run into Ezzo from the docks, but he should at least do his share given he hadn't paid for passage. He helped unload the ship and then took off since they weren't ready to load anything for a while.

He stopped random people on the streets of Sharpcliff, asking if they knew where the Giants were putting their new home. For everyone who couldn't care less or cursed that they'd had to come down south at all, he scolded and put them in their place.

Finally one didn't and said that they'd been sent to look up in the northwest part of the southern half of Ezzo. Since that was pretty much wild forest land Demikas wasn't surprised. He made sure he had what he needed equipment-wise and left the city fairly quickly.

He went northwesterly generally, trusting his own luck and taking down monsters in his way (eating any foodstuff dropped like he usually did when he was out hunting), until he felt the first distinctive deep trembling of the earth under his feet that was the footsteps of Giants.

He kept a sharp eye out until he found a Giant. Running up to it, he hitched a ride. When he got discovered, he shouted in its ear that he was looking for Markle.

He liked being able to hitch this kind of ride and recognized Markle from a distance off. They were all working to clear enough land for their city. How they fit, he'd never know, but he was pleased to see that they were carefully setting aside the small trees to send down to the coast. The ones they weren't growing to their own Giant size, that is.

The Giants had a magic that allowed them to grow things their own size or they'd not have food, wood for houses and household items, and such things ever. It looked like Markle was with the other young adults who were growing said trees at the moment. Demikas also recognized the young woman working beside him and he chuckled to himself. It looked like Pickle still wasn't willing to give up her adventure.

His transportation Giant passed him over to Markle, but Pickle took him instead, very carefully, and set him on the ground. She unpinned her pin and handed it down to him. That made sense. Demikas held the pin upright on the ground like a lance, said the magic words, and was suddenly growing. He handed it back to Pickle. "Thanks."

"It's good to see you again, Mister Demikas," she smiled at him. "Did you find what you were seeking?"

"I got my answer," he nodded and looked at Markle. "I'd like to ask you to take me back where you found me so I can finish what I need to do."

Markle rubbed his head and looked off towards the east of them. "I can do that, but we should probably wait to leave until the morning. It's already almost dinner time."

"What do the lot of you eat?" Demikas asked.

Markle smiled. "We can do this to the animals, too, but they brought enough down with them to eat while battling that we'll just have to carefully ration until the next generation of boars are born."

Demikas was hit with a flash of inspiration and his eyes narrowed. "I don't need Giant boars, not really, but I do need a female and a male pair to breed. If I stay an extra day or two, could I get paid with a pair?"

Markle rubbed his chin. "Let's ask Corbin. I'm not sure what you could do, although there's certainly no lack. I think he might have something specific he would ask you, though." Demikas gave a nod and they headed back, just a little early, to the main center of the activity.

Corbin wasn't sure who Demikas was until he was introduced. "Oh, is that what you look like?" he asked and gave a bit of a grin. "I didn't get to see you at the same size before you ran off."

"On the wall," Demikas disagreed.

"You were up on top and I was below. Can't see much during the transformation."

"True," Demikas had to allow. He explained his desired trade.

Corbin rubbed his head. "Actually, if you could set up the training ground and get us started on what we can do on the water. No one else but me and Markle know but we aren't swordsmen, really. The swordsmen that are here aren't sure exactly how to handle what we've tried to explain."

Demikas lit up at that. "Sure. I'd love to help with that, though it may take several days."

"Is that okay?" Corbin asked, worried.

Demikas considered it, then shrugged. "Yeah. I'm impatient but there's no real reason to be. I'll stay until they've got the idea, then I need Markle for a bit to take me back."

Demikas stayed with the Giants for four days, enjoying training with the soldiers at Giant size, finding it rather fun for a change to be large. It was also challenging to learn to do his moves at that size.

Not being a swordsman he couldn't spar with them, but he still kept them on their toes while balancing on a platform on a large ball of rock. Since none of the other Giants could do Monk moves, he did show them how to train each other by having those playing the sea monsters use staves to try to push the defenders off the platform.

He had to train them a bit in just how to _be_ sea monsters since they wouldn't be anywhere near as intelligent. By his last night there, the soldiers were drinking buddies with him. It was different, but kind of nice.

"Can I come too?" Pickle asked the next morning.

Demikas considered it, then shrugged. He'd be sending Markle back alone otherwise. "Is Hugh around?" he asked.

"No," Pickle shook her head. "He decided to stay at Sharpcliff as the ambassador until Markle's got time. They need all the hands they can get here and he was willing for that long at least."

"You two sure you want to be unchaperoned?" Demikas warned, then was surprised at himself. Must be because he had a daughter of his own now, or something. They did blush bright red, though. He waved his hand. "He'll be lonesome without you on the walk back, I'm sure."

"You ...aren't going back to die are you?" Markle asked, worried.

"No. I'm going back to get back to them. I was promised by the Oracle they were okay and will be okay. But I have to get back to save them properly." He looked away, along the path they were walking, pensive. "If I can deal with a Giant Ogre alone," he muttered to himself.

He sighed and tried not to think about it. He really only needed to smash the hammer that was headed for the rooftop. The rest was just time and whittling HP down. The other two were used to his slumps and left him alone.

It was halfway through afternoon when Markle started to look closer at his surroundings. Demikas pulled out the bracelet that had been blessed by Purrcy and was surprised to see it was both large enough to match his Giant size...and the woodland acorns and plants were now gold, as if they'd been dipped in molten gold.

He read the status data on it, then shook his head. The cursed bracelet that had been blessed had somehow been merged with his daughter's creation. That made him feel a little better, though. It wasn't going to dissolve into a pile of detritus just before he found the way home. He slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, hoping it stayed a neutral item and it did. He was able to breathe a little easier then.

They wandered slowly until nearly evening. "Ah!" Pickle looked down. "We passed this stream. I remember seeing it."

"Oh, you were looking from this high, weren't you?" Markle said. Pickle gave him a bright smile and he looked away. Demikas rolled his eyes.

They stepped over the stream and suddenly there was a glow from his wrist, discernible from the darkening day. He kept his eye on it excitedly as they continued to walk forward. When it started to dim, he stopped and turned to Markle. "You took off in a different direction from here. Was it north or south?"

Markle looked around. "North." Demikas immediately walked back to where the bracelet was brightest and started walking north.

The two youngsters followed him, Markle was still looking for landmarks. "There," he pointed to an outcrop of rock. "It wasn't too far from that, a bit east I think, and about on our path now." It wasn't an outcrop of rock that Demikas would have seen as a Small from where they were so he took Markle at his word.

"Mister Demikas," Pickle said slowly. "You were fighting before Markle found you. What were you fighting? Will you have to fight them again?"

He looked at her for a moment, then answered shortly, "Giant Ogres and yes."

She was hesitant. "You're very strong...and I know Adventurers are...but," she looked at Markle, then bit her lip. She undid her pin and handed it over. "You can have it. I need to be Giant to help with the work and if I need to be a Small again, I can borrow Markle's. Maybe if you're Giant, too, you can save your family, but I'll bet they'll want you Small again after that. You need this more than I do."

Demikas stared at the pin and her and almost rejected it, knowing he should be able to handle it fine. Then he stopped. This was a quest and she was being kind. He took it from her. "Thanks, Pickle. When we get back I'll come find you and give it back. I don't really need it much, I think, once I've taken care of the ogre."

"We'd love to see you again," Pickle said enthusiastically. "Everyone enjoyed having you at the village. And," her eyes sparkled teasingly at Markle, "I think having more Smalls and an Adventurer around will help the rest of the Giants finally get over their own problems."

Demikas laughed. "You like to tease that much, do you, Pickle?" She blushed. He nodded. "I'd like to visit also and see if those lunks figure it out and I don't mind pushing buttons one bit. I'm sure they'll want to kick me out soon enough."

He hunted around until he was fairly certain he'd found where the bracelet glowed brightest. "Be good," he lightly scolded the two. "Get right back home without getting into trouble."

They both blushed, but Pickle took Markle's arm and they watched as Demikas carefully stepped forward and disappeared to their view. It wouldn't be bad to hide in the Giant's village. They were already having to deal with one odd pairing and it was obvious they could use another pair of hands around.

-:-:-:-:-

Rieze looked around the Water Maple Manor sitting room at her fellow ladies. Since it was a building not currently used but that had enough comfortable seating, it had been selected as the first full meeting point of everyone who needed to be involved now. She was standing and had commanded their attention. "It's time for us to plan. We've been given our marching orders."

Everyone sat up straight in their poses of strength: Akatsuki with her fists on her knees, Henrietta with her hands clasped primly in her lap, Marielle only slightly wringing her fingers in the other hand, Nazuna's ears and tail held forward and upright.

Not part of the usual grouping were also Druid chef Mikakage from Roderick Trading Company with her palms flat on her lap and her nature spirit Allie sitting seriously on her shoulder, Mei-Mao from Shopping District 8 sitting sternly in her place. Even Woodstock, Akaneya, Michitaka, and Isaac had sent their female representatives, too.

They only lacked one from Honesty. They still held themselves apart, holding still to stubborn reluctance to join in on full involvement with the city, wanting to draw from it but not give back unless they had a selfish reason to. It was sad.

There was something that had to be done first, though, before they could begin to really plan. Rieze put Marielle under her hot gaze. She was the pin of the whole operation and she needed to face forward properly before they could move.

When Marielle was properly nervous and paying close attention, Rieze said, "Marie. You know if it comes to a critical decision, and it's either you or Log Horizon and either one gets hurt, he'll fail."

Marielle flinched, pulling in on herself. She only looked at her twisting fingers for a while, then said, in a meek voice, if with a bit of a whine, "I know. I know, Rieze. But I promised him." Rieze folded her arms and Marielle looked away. Rieze didn't let up the pressure.

Marielle finally slumped. "I won't just decide without asking him. That would be running away and an op doesn't run away just before the worst part of the battle. But...if he asks me to, if he agrees to it, I'll go." She drew in a firm breath at the last and held it as if to hold her courage and heart in herself.

Rieze gave a strong nod. "Good enough." It was the right answer, and there was only a five percent chance Naotsugu would want her to stay. They could chat when he needed her and he'd be relieved knowing she was safe. Marielle slumped in relief to have the pressure off, but she was still unhappy.

It would be hard, but at the same time, the rest of them would keep her plenty busy. It wasn't unusual for Adventurers, after all - separations for different battles - just the splitting of the pairs was, although they'd certainly done it enough in China. When they were getting the right things done separately, it was still right.

Rieze took in her own deep breath. "Right, then. Here's the deal for those of you who don't know it yet. It's secret until the level's done and Shiroe lets the full truth out, and maybe he won't to the population in general. If I hear you've let it out early, I'll disavow and run you out of town myself." She glared at everyone who was new, until they all gave her nods.

"We're looking at a repeat of the plague that brought Purrcy to us, only on a worse scale that even she can't prevent. Our job is to get everyone out of town that needs protection that we can get out until it's run its course." She let them all get over the shock and dismay. Akatsuki was already absently petting Nazuna, to keep her calm. She of all of them really hated the reason they'd been planning this much.

Rieze continued, quite serious. "It's already here, if you'll carefully think back to yourselves and all the ladies in your guilds over the month." There were swallows around the room as people couldn't deny it. "Right now, it's still low level. We need to be out of Akiba before it gets even close to where it got last time. Shiroe assures me that it will be over our top levels of capacity at its fullest levels."

"Is it Purrcy this time?" Woodstock's rep. asked, suspiciously.

Akatsuki and Marielle gave her glares. "She's not even in town!"

"Well, that's true. So...why?"

Rieze waffled. It would be easiest to just let everyone believe it was natural, like Shiroe was going to have the city as a whole believe, but it was harder to come up with the cover that way.

She finally gave up with a sigh and fell back on a weak excuse. "I can't tell you or Shiroe will carve me for his next pumpkin. The 'why' is his to say, as always. We just move to the orders that come down. When has it ever been any different?" She gave a tired look, not wanting to have the fight. The rep. glared, then gave an irritated shrug.

"Can we at least tell our guildmasters?" Isaac's representative asked sharply.

"They already know or you wouldn't be here," Rieze answered quietly. They all looked at each other, and then down when the one missing guild was counted. "I'll be taking that action item, to convince as many as I can from Honesty to come with us, one by one if I have to. I don't know if they will. At least I think I can make an escape suggestion. If they get out before the quarantine begins, they might survive."

"It will go to quarantine?" Mei-Mao asked quietly, with a bit of horror.

Rieze nodded, as unhappy as they were. "That's why Shiroe's refused to let the People of the Land back in yet. It's not communicable to People of the Land.

"While we managed to keep the fighting to the back streets and in the halls of the guild houses last time, if it gets like Shiroe thinks it will, there will be full out battles in the open streets. We don't want the People of the Land caught in the crossfire." That made a lot more sense to those in the room. A lot of Adventurers had been complaining about why they hadn't come back.

Rieze's eyes went back to Marielle. "Why don't you get us started with the facts as they stand, Marie." She sat down, relieved to have others joined in with them as support finally. Together they would be able to do this.

Marielle sat up earnestly in her seat, her hands finally still although still clasped in her lap. "There are two pieces of how we'll be getting people to leave peaceably with us. The first one is the fashion show in Maihama. That's our date to leave. When that's over, so we don't overwhelm Maihama and the Duke, we'll be taking the girls on a long dungeon quest. We won't come back from that until we hear the word that the quarantine's been lifted."

Her hands were clasped even more tightly. "Shiroe ran his experiments. All of the Adventurers will be affected, regardless of age. It's awful and more than awful. The bi-weekly inoculations are still giving us a reprieve on that until now, but he's not sure he can keep it at that level when it gets really bad. So we're taking all the Adventurers from the Academy's junior classes as a school field trip.

"We've had the boys working up what they want to do while we're out after the fashion show since we think we need to keep them separate even still. We need them for that much, though, since half the line is male. No adult Adventurer males will be going with us, for security purposes. Shiroe can't guarantee that we won't take it with us, since there were signs in Minami that we carried it there with us."

Nazuna picked it up next. "West Wind Brigade's piece early on was to see that the People of the Land got out. We'll send our weakest in the guild out with Marie, and those who can't live through that again, but most of us will stay so that we can do everything we can. When the streets finally get too dangerous, we'll hole up in the guild hall and hope to not kill each other in the mean-time, though now that we've already been through it once, we know what we're doing."

Her look went self-incriminating. "That is, acting like Amazonian women really and learning just what the female power hierarchy really looks like. It's not pretty most days, but it's functional."

The rest shuddered, not really envying her. "You're going to get out, right?" Marielle's eyes were wide.

Nazuna shrugged and wouldn't answer. The rest glared at her. She sighed. "You can't let anyone in the guild know. He's already proposed. When we learned it was going to happen again, he decided he'd rather have me next to him to help keep everyone under control than gone.

"It's perhaps not ideal, and we'll fight it as long as possible, but if it gets to where I'm lost he's promised to protect me, like he does. I won't turn him down, not after last time. The only good thing is we aren't going into it blind, this time. Too many things were unknown and frightening last time."

Her ears went down and her tail gave a sharp flick. "If I can do anything it's give lots of encouragement to getting out of town. The rest of you are going to get where I was, I suspect, if you stay. I'll go with you when you talk to Honesty, Rieze, as a witness to get them to leave." Rieze gave a nod. She'd appreciate the help. "We're going to send the rest of the half-beasts of the guild with you, though. It was rough on all of us and they don't want to relive it either."

Henrietta pushed her glasses up and sat up. "We need numbers from each guild first, if we could go around the room, please, of how many females are in your guild that can be talked into going with us. Shiroe's allowed that if you want to hint of the troubles that are coming to get them to agree to come, that's okay. Having the rumors build up a little now will help the over-all strategy, but keep it at the level of rumor.

"Just like you all could only agree it's coming, they will too. Just like we want all the children out, we want all the women out, too." There were nods around and each representative gave out their numbers and Henrietta wrote them down, a clipboard and pen appearing in her lap to do so.

"How are you going to get the entire sewing section out?" Mei-Mao asked, puzzled when that part was done.

Marielle smiled her bright smile at her. "We'd like to extend an invitation to all those who've worked so hard here in Akiba to come and be entertained by us in Maihama in gratitude for their efforts over the last two and a half years. Without them we wouldn't have any of the fashion shows, or fun and comfortable clothing to wear at all.

"Calasin, Roderick, and Michitaka have agreed to send guild members, under the direction of Mikakage," the small druid sat up straight and nodded, "as the chefs and support staff for both the festival in Maihama and the dungeon raid. We'll start with a small dungeon for those who haven't fought much, if there's enough interest. If not, then those who aren't support staff can relax and have a vacation while the fighters vacation by hitting things."

Rieze cleared her throat. "And, that's partially why we're meeting today. We know that we'll have enough of both that the fighters will keep the non-fighters safe on the trip to Maihama, but if there are too many who don't want to go dungeoning, then we need to decide if we'll split the fighters between those who do and those who're willing to protect the non-fighters at a different location.

"Shiroe's more worried about that path, since if the quarantine is broken by desperate men, it could put the second group at a distinct disadvantage. Shiroe thinks there's a high probability they'll start trying to break quarantine to come find us. It's why we'd like to push the non-fighters to at least go through a lower level dungeon with us first, to get their levels up just a little.

"You might, in the end, be fighting your own guild members for your lives and rights, and they'll head for the weakest ones first if they see weapons out." There were shivers from the crafter guild representatives. They were crafters because they didn't like fighting as it was.

A hand was raised. "What about the cross-gendered?"

"Expect the men to go for anything that looks, moves, and smells female. We all know that it's been long enough that regardless of what was inside, ..." Rieze left it hanging.

"If those with female avatars want to come with, they can come with. We'll run a test to see how that goes on the way. How they fall in Maihama will determine which group they go with after that." There were nods of agreement to that decision.

She looked at the two representatives from Akaneya and Woodstock. "Your guildmasters have already been warning the solos off as they come in, or if they have them friend-listed. You only need to worry about the ones in your guilds. Can we also ask you to take on asking the un-guilded and small guilds in town, to invite them?" There weren't too many of those that were female. They agreed quickly.

Once they had the initial needs covered, Marielle described in detail the plan to get them to Maihama. Rieze took it back to discuss the later half of the plans in detail. By the time the assignments were passed out, everyone was firmly resolved to see they did their part to protect their fellow sisters of Akiba. It was another battle, and they were Adventurers.


	33. Princess Raynessia the Free

Michael called in to Shiroe. "Okay, so like, he's had to go back and start over eight times now, but we're finally at the gate to the castle. We might make it this time."

"You actually had to walk through time?" Shiroe asked, somewhat aghast.

"Well, not technically. I just watched him. Izanagi or something managed to control it enough that it was just a do-over. Like those timed games where if you don't do it right within the time limit you have to start from the beginning again.

"I couldn't walk back to the beginning with him or I would have crossed over myself that many times. I did watch over him, though, to make sure it didn't get any worse than that."

"Gods, even that much is terrible," Shiroe wasn't any happier than Michael. "Let me know what happens next."

"Sure thing," Michael said, closing the chat. He'd only called to say that much to put Shiroe on a cliffhanger to make him pay the same price he'd had to pay up until then.

Fortunately, the rest of them had been able to wait at whatever point Neville had disappeared until he reappeared again another second later, so the rest of them had no idea that's what had happened. Michael trotted to catch up, not having wanted the rest to hear his report.

The Grand Duke was already coming out to meet them. "I've already sent for Raynessia," were his first words, then his eyes went to Michael and the light of concern touched them. Michael stayed neutral and calm and Sergiad's eyes went back to Neville.

"I've returned successful...if nothing else goes wrong before Lady Raynessia arrives," Neville said. He was trembling a bit and Michael was concerned, but so were his men at arms and two of them reached out and steadied him. That helped.

Raynessia wasn't in a particular hurry to arrive, although she didn't come so late as to be considered disobedient. Michael stepped up to be a little more between her and Neville. Sergiad paid close attention. Raynessia curtsied to her grandfather and Neville held up the hourglass in his hand.

"I've brought the Sands of Time to you, Lady Raynessia," he said, with a bit of a quaver. She stared at the hourglass, then reached her hand out. Before she could touch it or Neville drop it, it was in Michael's list in a protected slot box. The People of the Land stared at the empty hand.

Neville would have cried but he startled and looked at Michael. Michael gave him a nod and he slumped. "I was told I had to carry it to you but I wasn't allowed to give it to you," Neville said in apology to Raynessia.

"Princess Raynessia," Michael said, drawing her attention. "The Sands of Time are very dangerous. Neville was fortunate to find them, however I was sent to be sure that the proper care of them was taken. He has traveled eight times as far as the rest of us because even an improper shifting of them can take a person back to when they received them.

"I was expressly told to see to their care once you'd been properly presented with them. You are too important to Maihama and Duke Sergiad for us to allow you to come under harm by touching them yourself. Please accept young Neville's efforts in your behalf with our assurances he's done everything you requested of him in this quest."

Raynessia stood frozen for a bit, then she curtsied. "Thank you Sir Michael for protecting me for my Grandfather and people, and for seeing Neville arrived as well. ...Thank you, Neville for accomplishing the three quests. I would request that you allow me one week to prepare myself for the announcement."

Neville bowed calmly, but everyone was quite sure he was very relieved. "Certainly, Lady Raynessia." He bowed to Sergiad and at the nod of dismissal, left with his man at arms to retire to his own rooms for likely a day and a half's sleep at least.

Raynessia, however, had not excused herself, and when Neville was gone, Sergiad turned a suspicious look on her. "Grandfather," she curtsied to him, "I'm willing to try my best, but there is still no stirring in my breast for Neville, nor any man." She looked into his eyes earnestly. "I find it terribly disturbing. Please will you grant me one more boon before the announcement?"

The Duke's eyes narrowed. "And that would be?"

"Allow me to follow the tradition of the noble ladies of the past. Please let me go visit the Oracle to confirm that this is the path I'm supposed to be on before I step onto it irrevocably." She was very serious and earnest.

Michael looked at Sergiad and there was more emotion blooming on the noble lord's face than he ever let through. "You will not," he said firmly.

"Please, Grandfather," Raynessia begged. "Lady Purrcy is my friend. Surely no harm can come to me if Adventurers help me arrive both there and return here again. I don't want to bring sorrow and ruin to Neville or to Maihama if it isn't right. Let me go and ask her."

Sergiad scowled angrily. "It is unnecessary. Neville has already played your game and has accomplished it sufficiently. That's enough proof. You will marry him." He waved at his two men at arms that were still present. "See she arrives at her room."

Raynessia looked at him in surprise, then tears began to slowly form and drip down her cheeks, giving the impression of complete beautiful sorrow. The Duke was completely unaffected, although it made the men at arms uncomfortable. They still had to obey and they did, treating her gently.

"I take it she didn't expect you to follow through with distrust," Michael said watching after her, then looking back at the Duke. He scowled the more and turned away.

Michael followed him regardless, walking just behind him in the position of an advisor, with Gareth behind him the same until Michael motioned to him to go after Raynessia. Gareth bowed slightly and turned the next corner and disappeared.

"You've sent him where?" The Duke was sharply on top of that, just as distrustful.

"To make sure when she escapes there are eyes on her that can follow her properly."

The Duke turned to him. "Are you here because Shiroe expected this as the next possibility."

"Yes," Michael said. "And because what I said about the Sands of Time is true. It would have been another way for her to escape and it's an item even too dangerous for Adventurers. It's was a loan from Nyanta-san so that Neville could at least meet the requirement."

"Ah, I see," the Duke said, although it was without much thought to the words. He was still irritated, if not angry.

"May I ask why it is you're so set against her going? We aren't ready to move yet, so there would be time." It wasn't answered, but they ended up in the Duke's personal quarters, in the sitting room. Michael had heard the reports so understood what this likely meant.

The Duke actually drank his first glass of port down quickly and it was still before lunch. Michael blinked at him and chose to sip at his. It wasn't going to make him drunk anyway, so he may as well enjoy what taste it had. He called up a silent conference chat with Shiroe. It was a simpler way to let him know what was going on.

Sergiad waved Michael into a chair then sank into what was likely his own favorite, facing the fireplace. It being the dead of winter, there was a fire lit in it in the daytime, which had been stoked by the steward after the port had been poured. It took a bit longer for Sergiad to calm sufficiently to begin his story.

"When I was young, I had a beloved sister of strong mind and will, unlike most of the women of Cowen, although perhaps not so much as might be expected of such as the Adventurers." He glanced at Michael and he bowed his head slightly in understanding. "She also, when it was time to become betrothed, asked to follow the traditions and seek the Mountain Shrine for a blessing before committing." He was staring in the fireplace, seeing that time.

"My parents allowed it, not thinking it odd. However, when she arrived she did not return to us. Instead her guards returned without her and informed my parents that her _blessing_ had been to be taken by Inari-no-Izanami as the next High Priestess." He spat the word as if a cursing instead. He had to breathe and drank a large gulp of his second glass of port.

"I was near to marrying myself and wanted her to be with us, not lost to us on a far away mountain, so I followed after, intending to request that she at least be allowed to return and say her farewells and be with us as a family one more time before becoming isolated."

His fingers whitened on the stem of his glass. "I was delayed, hindered, and held back until weeks had passed. By the time I arrived to speak with her, she was no longer my sister whom I loved, but the High Priestess. She would hear nothing of my pleas, saying that even so, the deed had already been done and it was too late from the time she'd arrived, for the ceremony had happened the day the men had left."

Sergiad's hand began to tremble and he lowered his glass enough it wouldn't slip out of his fingers. "I was so angry, that I couldn't hold my tongue in the face of her arrogant pride and cold uncaring for the people she should have been caring for as the mother of the world. When I was done, she coldly looked at me and declared that while I would marry the love of my life, she would die young and I would be left without those who would would care for me until my children were brought up.

"Then she dismissed me with a wave of her hand and casually commented that the whole purpose of the House of Cowen was to provide proper hosts for her to come to the earth and that I was to teach my children to expect it if we had forgotten as a family that it was the truth of the state of things."

He took a breath and his scowl was back again. "I have refused to teach any such thing to my children and grandchildren and I absolutely refuse to allow any of them to be within reach of the claws of that place again. Raynessia will not go.

"I swore to tear down those buildings and see the whole of the sect destroyed within my lifetime. Everything since then that I've learned has only confirmed my determination." His eyes went to Michael. "Including your entreaty to me to allow Lady Purrcy to have even one evening of rest with her family here on Theldesia."

His voice dropped to a whisper. "How I wish I could have given that gift to my own sister before she was removed from this world, alone in that cold place." He looked down into his cup, then drained it again and held it empty loosely in his fingers, lost in his emotions. Michael stayed silent, respecting Sergiad's sorrow and grief, and completely understanding it, having followed Purrcy through her own initiation at the shrine.

Finally Sergiad sighed. "If Raynessia cannot feel anything for any man, then she likely was to be the next Priestess or Oracle. She has some of the same traits as both my sister and my wife, who was called to serve as the next Priestess as another one of my punishments.

"I killed every shrine maiden who came to retrieve her but the goddess took her anyway and she died for it in my arms." Michael was shocked. Surely the Duke would have received even more punishments and cursings after that. How long had he walked this path against the gods of his understanding?

"Every group of men I threw against that place was rebuffed until I determined I needed to be more careful so that the people who were beginning to complain against me wouldn't completely turn against me, although they didn't really understand it was me, since I kept it all as hidden as possible."

He turned a fiery, fighting look on Michael. "To have had you all come and show me your own determination to fight as well, I felt I had seen allies, although I feared because as Adventurers you have the power to destroy us all and see the world burn in flames. To be contacted by Archmage Shiroe was to feel sudden relief that I might actually be able to see my own burning goal of this life met before I must also leave it.

"...Please, continue to help me fight to remove the cursed shrines and the cursing against my House of sacrifices to that place of the best women we can produce. Please help me save my granddaughter.

"Even if she can never feel any emotion towards Neville because she was to become the High Priestess, she can still fulfill her duty to him and our House regardless. The emotions are nearly irrelevant. The body will still do what it's supposed to do. All noble marriages are like that save the few like my oldest granddaughter's."

Michael lowered his head and considered his answer. "Let me ask one question," he finally said and looked back up. "Because Purrcy is already there and cannot die, wouldn't Izanami already be appeased? She is both the High Priestess and the Oracle so there's no need for either one at this time. Surely this would be the safest time for a woman of Cowen to go and receive a real answer without fear.

"It would calm Raynessia's mind and allow her to settle to the engagement so that you and Neville both don't have to continue to worry. I think we can all see that she'll continue to fight to go regardless. Over time that will make her even more obstinate and more difficult until she refuses you and Neville both." Michael shook his head before the Duke could. "I know it's difficult, but even you know how such things work."

Sergiad held still, then still chose to shake his head. "I will break those patterns in my lifetime," he said with quiet and firm commitment. "She will not go."

"You'll see her die like your wife then?" Michael asked quietly.

Sergiad didn't answer. Michael finally stood and drank the rest of his port and left the glass on the side table between them. "I'll let you think about it."

Shiroe had been whispering in his ear. "Purrcy knows she has a part to play in this event unrelated to the final event, although not what. The gods won't tell even her why they're directing Raynessia in this way. Please carefully consider it further. We'll stay to see what happens since it may affect what comes next."

As Michael left the room, he left with a link to Duke Sergiad. He wanted to know as soon as he moved on this issue again and in which direction.

It didn't take long. On his way to the quarters he was being escorted to, Gareth contacted him. "Just observe," Michael ordered.

Raynessia was caught before she reached the gate to the castle grounds. When the Duke was informed, he coldly ordered her locked in the top room of one of the two twin towers, since this _was_ the Cinderella castle of Tokyo Disney.

Michael set Gareth to watch over her there while he sat in their rooms and set up the umbrella. For a while he sat and considered what was necessary, then he contacted Shiroe.

-:-:-:-:-

"We can't sit here forever, Shiroe."

"We also can't know but that the path he's on to break out of his family cycle won't be successful," Shiroe argued back.

"We can know. Only Adventurers can break cycles. It's the law on this planet. People of the Land have to follow the patterns. Adventurers break it. They might be helping us because their minds need to be changed, but we're still too early in that cycle. _This_ pattern is set so that it has to be followed before the breaking of the pattern. Raynessia will fight it until it does happen, I'm sure of it," Michael insisted.

"It's a guess that could greatly damage what we're trying to do in working together with the Duke to preserve relations between Adventurers and People of the Land. If we betray that trust by having a bad outcome since we don't know what she's wanted at the shrine for, then we lose that one important link we have. I can't allow that to be jeopardized." Shiroe stayed firm.

Michael argued back anyway. "He wouldn't have to know. Gareth could be her for two hours or less while I step her over there, let her talk to Purrcy, and bring her back. We've got to be ready for the trial against Honesty in two days, and two days after that we leave for Aussie. How's that going to happen if I have to sit here and babysit? We're short on time."

"No, Michael. Just come home and we'll send someone else over there."

"You've only got us, Shiroe, and we're all needed for both of those activities. I'm only letting the three with Berenshilde go with him because we plan on picking them up when we're done scaring off the pirates enough we can head farther south to Aussie.

"If we can get this one resolved before we even have to come back to Akiba then all of the sub-quests will be done and you can relax while we're not here to keep watch over you. We need to get Aussie done as quickly as possible as well, since you'll need us when it gets really bad back up here. We're already cutting it close as it is because of these damn sub-quests."

Shiroe was silent, then sighed. "Just keep an eye on it for now. Maybe something will come up by tomorrow morning to change things. I know she's not going to sit still, even if she is locked up where she can't get out.

"The two of you can join in the Hacker trial from there if you have to, and even be picked up at the last minute from Maihama. Give it at least one more day, two would be even better. I don't want to step in where we really shouldn't. We're NPCs that move only when necessary, not PCs this time around. Let the game play around you before you move."

Michael leaned back in his chair, arms folded, unhappy, but he considered it properly. "Fine. But we can't leave it behind us. We'll be cutting it close when we get back as it is. I'm already planning on picking Purrcy up as we come back in."

"No." Shiroe put his foot down on that, too, surprising Michael. "Let that ride until it's accomplished."

"You know they won't understand when they find kittens," Michael leaned forward and argued. "Kaede already hates Purrcy as it is, particularly the cat form. She'll hit the roof."

Shiroe was silent, then said quietly. "I know."

Michael's mouth dropped open. "You actually _want_ her to find them?"

"You've already said they would be allies in this. I believe we need to break her faith and if possible Priest Jared's or they'll continue to hold to their beliefs in Inari too tightly and we won't be able to break the flavor text because of them. If they can find doubt in finding that the gods have allowed Adventurers to procreate, then that's a necessary step, I believe."

Michael sat up straight until he'd worked through that one. "Alright. I can see it, but I don't like it."

"Not like I do either, but we know this isn't the final experiment. To have an angry Priestess kill the kittens to anger the goddess - and perhaps even High Priestess - so that they're also at war is what I think is necessary this round."

"Convenient," Michael said, but he tried to hold the tone to not be too scornful. He knew Shiroe was feeling things under the cold. "You think they'll keep their mouths shut about it when other People of the Land come?"

Shiroe was still calmly quiet. "Yes. It will be so anathema to her, she will try to deny it ever happened, although it will eat at her."

"Fine. I won't bring Purrcy back on the return, then. I'll plan a rescue instead."

"Thank you," Shiroe said.

"I'm still going to say we have to get Raynessia's done before we go. I don't know how long it's going to take us down south and we'll still be cutting it fine I suspect, one way or the other. The Duke and Raynessia aren't going to let this go on that long."

"Just give it time, please," Shiroe begged this time.

"What I can," Michael said, but firmly wasn't going to commit to not interfering and they ended the chat on that note.

-:-:-:-:-

Raynessia stood at the narrow window of the tower of the castle more than despondent. She really was depressed and sorrowful this time. She couldn't understand why her Grandfather was being like this. Not at all.

She was normally obedient and she'd been shocked that he'd not trusted that at the first, but had sent her under guard to her rooms. That was so unlike him. What was it about the shrine and Oracle that made him so angry? She couldn't fathom it.

She also couldn't stand to not be allowed to go and ask her simple question. If she was told by the Oracle to marry Neville regardless, she would. Otherwise she really wanted to understand what her role in this world was and what path to walk properly. Wasn't she trying her best to do what she was supposed to do?

Since she couldn't believe any of what was going on, she'd gathered her cloak around her and slipped out. It was a cloak she'd been gifted by an Adventurer while in Akiba and while it didn't make her invisible, it did make people not look at her so much.

Someone in the castle had magics to counteract it, though, and had seen her and called her out, sending the frantic guards to swarm her and lead her back into this severe prison. Really, she just couldn't understand it at all.

Tears dripped softly down her cheeks again. It was so unfair when she'd only been trying her best. Ever since she'd been called home by her Grandfather from Akiba it had seemed like this - like he was a completely different person than the loving man she knew. She was at a loss to understand why or what had happened.

She couldn't even ask anyone now that she was alone in this room, to see if something had happened to him while she'd been in Akiba. If he'd been cursed and it had been a slow progression, would anyone living those days with him have seen it? Would she be the only one who could understand to question his behavior so different now than it was?

She shuddered as she hoped it wasn't a negative influence against or because of the Adventurers coming. Why would he have sent her if that was going to happen? She at least hoped it hadn't.

As time passed, occasionally thoughts of escape would flit through her mind, although they were occasional. She was, after all, being given exactly what she preferred to have - time to be lazy without anyone complaining at her.

At some point she wondered if she could call for Neville to come and if he would help her be rescued from the tower and they could flee. Perhaps if he understood the simple question she wanted to ask, and understood how difficult this was, he might be willing to find a way to free her.

As that floated about in her mind, she just as slowly realized it wouldn't work. Not only had she given the poor boy almost impossible quests (although he'd solved them terribly quickly), she'd also asked him to stay away for a week. He'd not come now, but he might come then to fetch her.

That was likely too late, as her Grandfather would surely send guards to make sure she didn't run off with or without Neville at that last minute time. She put her head down, depressed again and let the thoughts drift away again for a while.

Dinner came and went. She couldn't remember eating it the next time she was aware again, but the tray was gone, so perhaps she had. She really didn't want to sleep in this terrible dress so she took up courage and went to the door and called through it to ask if her maid could come and help her dress for bed. No answer was given and no Elissa came.

That made her wonder if there even was a guard on the door, but when she tried to open the door (locked) and then peek through the food door, there was indeed a guard there, very alert and giving her a dark look. She let the little door drop and sighed a long sad sigh, then returned to the bed to curl up on it, wishing for her flannel pajamas. Well...perhaps that was part of the punishment as well, since they _were_ her favorites and her most common reward.

The following morning, her grandfather came to visit her. "Raynessia, give up this fancy you have. It isn't necessary. You know that it isn't a marriage of love already. You'll still be able to fulfill all your necessary requirements without feeling anything for anyone. There is no answer at the shrine for you that will help you."

"Grandfather," she tried very hard to remain very humble and respectful, really wanting out of this tower, "Purrcy is my friend."

"She is the High Priestess in that place," he tried to not be angry for her sake, she could tell. "I know she was mostly herself for some time, but once they go to the shrine itself, the High Priestess can only be Izanami herself. The person that was in the body no longer exists, and the aspect of Izanami that comes to this earth inside the High Priestess is impartial and often appears cold and uncaring.

"If she curses you instead, your parents and I would be devastated. I understand Purrcy wouldn't do that, but the High Priestess is just as likely to as not. Please put it from your mind. For the last five generations we've only had the cursings when a lady of Cowen has gone to the shrine. Please do not follow them. Stay here and marry Neville and live with us."

Raynessia blinked and tried to not have her mouth gape open, finding it difficult to take in what he was saying. Finally she said, confused, "Surely it isn't that bad, Grandfather."

"It is," he said soberly. She could only shake her head. He turned from her for the door. "I will leave you here to consider it further. I will not allow you to go to the shrine. I will not lose another woman I love to that place." His look was so determined and so sad that she couldn't say the other arguments on her tongue before he was gone.

Her father came to argue it next, and Raynessia could tell that her grandfather had put him up to it without fully convincing him of why he was so set against it. Still, her father was definitely much more in favor of her just accepting Neville, saying that surely she'd already tested him enough and it was sufficient.

When she tried to say she was only asking to go to the Shrine so she could be sure it was the right thing, he'd gotten as cool as his father-in-law. "It's sufficient, and therefore right and proper. You don't need to ask anyone else. We your parents and grandfather who are your guardians have determined it. It is sufficient."

Raynessia could only look at him in despair and he left her there to continue to think on it. It was when her mother came that she finally broke. "Why is it so difficult to be obedient in this thing?" her mother asked ever so sadly. "Neville really is the best there is and he's tried so hard for your sake. Surely to marry a willful and selfish wife will be too difficult for him now. If he refuses you then they all shall and it will be for naught in the end anyway.

"Please, before anyone knows of this, set it aside and say you will stay and be obedient and marry Neville regardless of your doubts. They will flee your mind anyway once the time comes."

"Mother, how can that be when they still roil in my mind even after he's accomplished the quests?"

"Then was it the right way to test him to begin with? He has done his part. Let it go," her mother begged back.

Before her mother left, she said one last parting statement. "If you won't choose on your own to let it go, this thought to go to the shrine, then in one week will be your wedding, not the engagement announcement, by decree of the Grand Duke."

She tried to grab her mother's arm to beg and plead further but she left, slipping out before Raynessia could reach her. Instead there was only the closed door frame to hold as she slipped down to her knees and sobbed, not even really understanding why she should do so.

Surely by now it should be enough for her to agree, to change her mind, to say it was enough. Certainly this was enough evidence, wasn't it? But her heart felt to break instead as the pain in it was the most severe she'd ever felt, even more than the pain of being stolen from her friends in Akiba.

That connection made, she could only sob harder and she fled to the bed to lie out on it, hiding her head and crying the hardest she ever had. What had happened to make her come to this place? How had she come here to imprisonment and enforced early marriage? Hadn't she only been trying her best?

She slept for a while, that being too much for her delicate system. When she woke, she felt dead inside. She remembered that she had no interest in any man, not even Neville. She only could think of her kind friends in Akiba that she would never see again save on rare occasions if there was time to visit with her husband.

Silent tears dripped down her temples as she stared at the high ceiling. Life in the castle wasn't worth living if she couldn't see her way to a purpose other than as a brood mare and trophy wife for a noble who couldn't see past his limited capacity. If she was going to be prevented from seeing any other purpose for her in this life but that, then why should she bother?

Without hardly thinking about it, she walked again to the window and looked down. This was certainly high enough. She slowly dragged her bed over to be under the window, then climbed up on the bed, stepped up onto the head of the bed, and then climbed into the window.

She'd seen Akatsuki do it often enough - come in through her window - and for a brief moment she paused, wishing to see her friend in that way again even here. Then she closed her eyes and stepped out of the window.

-:-:-:-:-

Saraliya, Raynessia's mother, sat in her garden, her needlework forgotten in her hands as they rested in her lap. She was staring at the window of the tower that housed her daughter.

How had it come to this? There hadn't been a princess locked in a tower for a very, very long time, although there were stories of it. Usually the prince (the intended) showed up to rescue her.

Saraliya was minded to go and remind her father of that fact. Perhaps if Neville went to talk to Raynessia, she could be persuaded. That might be an appropriate key.

Her heart was heavy, though. She already knew from the sobs that had followed her down the many stairs that Raynessia would not be turned to him so easily. There was something so strange going on here. It felt like...she shuddered...like when her own mother had died.

Something strange had happened then also and her father had cried, but he had also become coldly and unreasoningly angry like now. He was nearly unapproachable today and yesterday with his anger.

Saraliya's own heart clenched as she considered him, wishing she could take that from him also. It surely wasn't good to punish one's own granddaughter when filled with such anger. It wasn't anger at Raynessia, although he was frustrated.

It was such an odd anger directed at something unknown and unexpressed. She wanted to be able to understanding it, ask him, but she dared not. Not before, and not now. There was something very frightening behind that anger.

Something moved in the window she was gazing at that drew her attention and she looked closer, narrowing her eyes slightly. Then she was suddenly standing, her needlework falling to the ground in front of her and her maids startling at her sudden movement.

"No. Oh, no. Raynessia, don't!" she cried, then fell to her knees as the first foot was held out over the ground. "No, please, Mother Goddess Inari, please don't take her, too."

Saraliya put her hand to her mouth and the other to her heart to cover the pain she was feeling, unable to look away from her youngest daughter as she began to fall towards the ground. Shivers overtook her and tears filled her eyes as her own cries and wails began to lift into the air. To have a princess choose to die instead was completely unheard of.

-:-:-:-:-

"Michael," Gareth's urgent voice came through internal only since he was on external silence at the moment. "You'd best be watching. She's acting different."

Michael was immediately watching, hiding himself from eyes. Raynessia was acting rather doll-like. She had no expression on her face, although tears were slipping down her cheeks. As she moved the bed, his eyes took it all in very fast. "Suicide," he said tersely.

"No way," Gareth breathed.

"Absolutely."

"Do I stop her?" Gareth asked immediately.

Michael was silent as he quickly considered it. "Wait but be ready. We'll be accused of something for sure if she's found missing without anyone understanding."

They both watched her carefully, Michael stepping into the spirit realm with Gareth, but staying on the edge. He got his wings ready and Gareth copied him.

They moved to be outside the tower but below the window not needing solid ground in the spirit realm. As the Princess took the final step, a sudden surge went through Michael and both he and Gareth were pushed out of the spirit realm into the base realm. They quickly steadied, wings spread to slow their descent.

Michael caught Raynessia and Gareth quickly grabbed both her and Michael to help slow the descent more. Michael stared at Gareth and then knew he also was wearing it - their kimonos of the shrine. The surge had been someone's prayer and they'd been sent to answer it, just like Nyanta had felt it when Yuudai and Majiyo had prayed in the inn to be able to help Mise.

"Hold on tight, Gareth," he ordered and got a nod. He stepped them into the spacial realm, then stepped them into the shrine's outer courtyard.

Gareth jerked in surprise at their location and blinked several times. "Why?" he breathed.

"Because we got prayed into action and sent by Izanami." Gareth stared at Michael's clothes for a moment, then his own. He gave a faint nod. They both put on illusions of different faces before Raynessia finished waking up to her sudden and current situation. It wouldn't be good if she could point to them specifically as her rescuers.

They let her go when she seemed ready to stand on her own two feet. She gaped at them and they bowed to her, keeping the wings on and everything, and directed her silently to the first fountain. Showing her how to do the purification as they did their own, they helped her with her own, then took her into the lower room of instruction.

There Gareth knelt with her as Michael stepped into the upper room and cast his Priest's purification on himself, skipping the rest. It was the fastest way to get where he needed to be. He'd likely pay for it later.

He stepped through the next door and bowed to the door behind which Purrcy was. The shrine maidens, surprised and having never seen one of his kind of heavenly beings before were promptly opening the door, then kneeling face down.

He walked into the lower room of meeting and up to the place he should stand and bowed again. Once again, every assistant in the room also bowed to the floor. Speaking in the code realm only so that no one would recognize his voice, he told Purrcy what had happened from the beginning. She recognized him early, of course, like probably when they'd entered the shrine, but she didn't let on at all.

When he was done, she lifted a hand and beautifully extended a finger out to point at the rooms behind him, then turned her hand over and gestured for him to bring Raynessia to her. He bowed and returned to open the door to the upper room of instruction. Gareth was already opening the door to the lower room of instruction so that all the rooms were open to each other from Raynessia all the way to Purrcy.

Raynessia lifted her head and saw Purrcy. In the next moment she was jumping to her feet and running through the rooms to grab Purrcy in a hug, tears streaming down her face. The shrine maidens, and now Priestess Kaede as well, were staring in amazement, the former doing so from the side of their eyes since they were still bowed before this strange happening they didn't understand.

Gareth walked to the door Michael was standing at and cast his own purification spell there, then the two of them walked to stand at the back of the lower room of meeting, Gareth closing that door behind him.

"Lady Purrcy," Raynessia finally said in a sad and lost voice, "have I died and come to heaven?"

"No, Raynessia. You've been brought to the shrine by the hand of the Goddess because your mother pled in your behalf for your life to be spared."

"Why?" Raynessia asked disconsolately. "Why is my grandfather so set against me coming when all I wanted was to understand what path I was to walk to help him and my people?"

"It is his past he fights," Purrcy said kindly. "I'm sorry you've had to become caught in that past with him. Please, don't let it trouble your heart while you're here." She rubbed her hand lightly down Raynessia's cheek. "You have done right to ask your questions and seek earnestly for answers, doing the best you could with what you were given."

Purrcy's eyes and face changed and Gareth sank to his knees and put his face on the floor. Michael bowed and so did Kaede and they stayed bowed. "I've said that you are not in heaven, nor dead, but really you are in between. You may choose at this point. Will you choose to come and stay by my side and never see your family again? Or will you choose to move forward living life with them?"

Raynessia was quiet for a while, then she asked, "What purpose is there to my life? What path is there to go on when I feel nothing for the path my family has put my feet on? I don't feel anything like I'm supposed to, so I feel lost with no direction, or even blocked from moving forward. I don't want to move in a way that will cause harm to my family or my people so I'm paralyzed and can only see darkly. Please, tell me. What is the path I should walk?"

"Raynessia, you don't feel anything because you are the First who is not being made to follow the paths of the past. You may choose your own path. You may choose to learn to love Neville or to reject him. You may choose to leave your family and live with the Adventurers, or you may choose to stay with your family and teach them this new way of being.

"You may choose to recant your royalty and live and work with Clair, although you'll never have the full capacity of mind she does. I cannot remove what you were born with, only open your future path to you to choose."

Even Michael was stunned by that answer. It took Raynessia a long time to answer. "All of my children?"

"Yes."

"All of Iselius'?"

"Yes, even all of the ones not noble born. All children from this time."

Raynessia was suddenly sniffing. "Th-then, I would live. They'll need someone to teach them. Even those who live now will need to understand. I-I can do that since I've lived with the Adventurers. Only they've had that ability until now. It's a blessing, but it will be frightening, too, for a time."

Purrcy gave Raynessia a kiss on her head. "I'm proud of you for your bravery. May light smile on you for your whole life. Know that even if you don't see me, I'm watching over you."

"I miss everyone," Raynessia said through her tears. "I'm so lonely."

"Soon, we will be able to play with you again, but there is much work to be done right now, Raynessia. Be patient and live the life you must for now and learn what it is to be able to choose given the restraints of your circumstances. You have always had this gift but not known what to do with it. Learn and practice it now, like you have been since you returned home.

"Don't fight with your grandfather, but do explain it to him. Perhaps he'll find some comfort in understanding it. Your friends are coming to visit. Enjoy that visit with them while you can then work hard and they'll come again."

"Yes, Lady Purrcy."

"It's 'Hahaue'," Purrcy said softly.

"Yes, Hahaue." They had to wait patiently until Raynessia finished crying. As she fainted slowly to the ground at Purrcy's feet, not having let go this whole time and overwhelmed by the experience and her own emotions, Michael stepped up and collected her.

He walked back to the door with the Princess, turned, and bowed to the High Priestess one more time. Purrcy smiled for him and then he and Gareth were out the door and in the upper room of instruction.

They waited there patiently until they'd come down enough, then went to the next room and waited, knowing that Raynessia wouldn't likely be able to handle moving through the speeds quickly given how fast she'd run through and put herself at the highest level.

When she and they were low enough, they stepped back to the castle, but to her own rooms this time, where Michael lay her out on her own bed to finish sleeping off her experience in the shrine. Then they stepped back to their own rooms, changing out of their robes and disguises on the way.

By the time they found the Duke, the maid had found him as well, sitting with his very distraught and grieving daughter and son-in-law. Even Iselius was sitting with them, very pale. At the news that Raynessia was alive and sleeping in her own bed, her parents and brother immediately leaped to their feet to hurry to her room.

Michael and Gareth fell in behind the Duke, who moved a little slower. "You're not going to let your daughter's faith interfere with the plan are you?" Michael asked him quietly. The Duke didn't answer so they kept following him.

They stayed in the background in the bedroom until Raynessia had told her family her story of the time in the shrine. When she got to what she would do, she bit her lip, then looked at her grandfather in worry and pleading. "I don't understand why you're angry with the shrine or goddess, Grandfather, but she said I wasn't to fight with you, only to tell you what had happened and what my gift was."

Her fingers nervously rubbed the fabric of her dress between them. "I don't want to be in a hurry to marry Neville, but if he's really the best you've been able to find, I'm willing to try. Please let it only be an engagement announcement so I can have time to understand what it means to choose to love someone."

The Duke stared at her a long time, then said softly, "That is sufficient and acceptable." She bowed her head to him and he gave a nod, then turned and left the room. Michael and Gareth followed him again until he reached a garden of grass and a shade tree likely meant for picnics.

They stood at positions to give him company rather than restraint until he'd recovered himself enough to think properly of his own path forward. "That is a rather large task for her to have and for the rest of us to learn. ...It does sufficiently answer to the spark in her I've never quite understood, however." He spoke to the top of the tree he was standing in the shade of but they understood it was for their ears.

He turned to them. "But tell me that was you and not some heavenly creatures that intervened. I could believe it of Adventurers like yourselves and Purrcy, but I cannot believe it of Inari."

"It was Inari who gave the gift, however. That was not us," Michael chided gently. He should face all of the truths openly to make a proper decision.

Sergiad looked down at the ground and pondered it longer. Finally he sighed. "My heart wants to selfishly grab at it and say that it's my due for the losses I've suffered at Inari's hand, but my head then must ask one more time. Why does Inari want us to hate it? Why does it want you to fight against it, the unkillable against that which cannot be killed? What purpose is there to that much? Why was I taught to hate it at an early age?"

Michael paused, then said, "Again, we can't answer those for you to any of our satisfaction yet. However, I can say that likely you were made to hate it so that this time would be possible, so that you would already be prepared to help us see that the flavor text of the shrines is done away with. It's obvious they want that freedom. We can't see why that then leads to our fighting it, other than our own anger demands an outlet that is appropriate and doesn't bring destruction to Theldesia."

There was a soft rustling and felinoid-Purrcy appeared in the grass next to them. "Sergiad, what Michael has said is true. There's also the example of Raynessia however. They're making this whole world move forward into it's full and real state, seeing to its evolution into it's proper form. That's what all their efforts at this time are directed towards.

"To make all creatures necessary to the millennial existence of Theldesia come to peace and balance, to allow even the People of the Land to be free of the unnatural restraints, and the land itself which is one of Shiroe's goals. All of these things we've been asked to do are to help them in that transition. Whatever else their goals are, that is the overarching one.

"I'm sorry they don't care, or perhaps _can't_ care, about the immediate feelings of one person on the planet when the whole needs something different. It's a hard thing we of Log Horizon live with minute by minute because we're being used the most to see to this transition happening the way they want.

"The pains of your past were necessary to their goal. You may continue to be angry about it, although I hope for your own sake you'll let it go and stop having ulcers at least once the shrines are gone. But if you want to let it go now and instead choose to help us help them to make this world into the world it was designed from the beginning to be, then that's also a worthy goal to keep you moving forward."

Purrcy smiled at Sergiad. "Really. It doesn't matter to me. I'll be waiting for my part in the next phase. I trust Michael. It will turn out the way it needs to. But I do care about and for you and your family. I hope you will all be well and happy.

"I'll be watching over you all and someday I'll come and visit with you again when the hard work we're doing now is over." When Sergiad looked away, unable to look at her, she stepped over and embraced him gently. When he finally bowed his head and relaxed, she slowly disappeared.

When she was fully gone, Sergiad took a deep breath and let it out, clasping his hands behind his back, but not looking up just yet. They let him get himself under control again. "Tell Archmage Shiroe we'll continue to move forward as planned. And Sir Michael," he looked up, "do please take good care of her."

"I will," Michael promised. "I've already promised to after all. She is mother to a lot of us now. ...I'm glad to know Raynessia is alive and safe. Please let her know we waited until we knew before we left. The Adventurers of Akiba still think of her fondly. Please allow her to visit regularly when this current trouble is over. She is very lonely, being the only one who can truly and freely choose."

The Duke looked down again, then gave a nod. "I'll encourage Neville to take care of her properly. The poor man really won't know how to do that, though, in the end."

"I'm sure he can learn how to cope to a reasonable level," Michael said. "You did know what you were getting her future husband into after all."

"Well...that's true enough," the Duke smiled a faint smile. He gave them a faint bow and they bowed in return, then turned and left the little open garden, leaving him to his contemplation.

When they were where no one could see them, they stepped into the spacial realm and walked the step back home to Akiba to give their report.


	34. Partings and Transitions

Clocktower swore softly. Being short three Eagles left holes. The Honesty Hackers had been trying hard and were better this time. It wasn't all bad. The Eagles had to leave the city to them.

He dodged another attack hoping the back line would take care of it. It was a bit like a soccer game now with the back line the goalie and a net up to handle what they couldn't catch. He didn't think that so far anything had made it that far. That would be points against them and zero was the only number acceptable to them as far as the score went.

They'd already gotten three through and a fourth was landing beyond the Honesty line now even though the attacks coming this way were almost heavy fire. He did wish they'd learn a lighter hand, but it did seem lighter this time than last. Maybe they'd learn it through observation eventually.

He called out the next moves and the field changed again. They liked to keep it mixed up to confuse the "enemy". Three more came for him in the interim. They'd figured out he was the quarterback. (It was a bit difficult to dredge up the soccer equivalent when under fire and keeping track of things.)

He hunkered down small, then left a shadow behind and moved last minute. The attacks hit the shadow and winked out. Honesty got cocky and he calmly ordered the attack. The Eagles took down half of the remaining Hackers on Honesty's side and pulled back to let them decide if they were going to relent or continue. The battle had already gone on longer than most had stamina for.

"Let our top five meet your top five in the Programmer layer," was called out.

Clocktower blinked. That was a hard call. He, Reed, and Michael had a quick conference and they sent up the Maintenance detail. Considering they'd already learned Clocktower was high level, that was enough to send him.

Since they didn't want to appear condescending and make the Honesty five mad, they relabeled OciferJeff as Michael and QA as Reed. Avionics went as Bowie, and Electrical stayed himself. Life Support came along to make sure things stayed copacetic. It would be an interesting side note to see if they bothered to look at the real data or even could.

That battle was more of a practice session and less of a mob attack. A little more finesse was nice and made it generally quieter. The Honesty five had been hard to make out in the noise of the first battle, but had the signatures of the ones that kept getting past him and to the back line.

Having only the five made it easier to focus on those, though, and eventually they were playing volleyball - or tennis perhaps since they picked their person to train against and held to them, mostly, throwing in curve balls as the game wore on to keep it entertaining.

Eventually, the game was won because Honesty didn't know how to hold back on HP and MP usage and still get high power and volume in quite the same way. They all had back-up healers on the outside, but the lesson there was to learn just how hard it was to be one of those, too.

The Eagles had been given offers from other guilds, which they'd gratefully accepted, even with them not being part of the normal practice. It had made them get to go three times if not four times as long as they usually got to play. When the last of the Honesty Programmers winked out, they paused, dropped, then sat there to make sure the Honesty Hackers pulled out properly.

"Damn blackbirds," was grumbled at them.

"You did well, really," Clocktower answered back. "We can see the improvement from last time. Maybe we can play one more time when we get back." It seemed that this time the Honesty group wasn't quite so uptight after the battle, but then they were weary. Probably facing them seriously helped.

Names got properly switched back and they returned to the base realm, leaving traps and warnings up just in case, but those were always up anyway.

Michael was giving the final report to Shiroe and the guildmaster seemed pleased with the assessment that Honesty's group would be sufficient defense and attack against most Hackers and probably reasonable level Programmers as well. He smiled a knowing proprietary smile at them at their own skill level, even though they weren't really his. It was still praise and they took it as such.

"Clocktower," Michael said as he turned back to the squadron, "see you set up additional protections against sneak attacks for the next few days. I suspect they'll see you as the one to take out early if they're going to fight unfair before we go. Make sure that you don't forget once we get back, too. That may be our only warning if they decide to sudden death us."

"Yessir," he answered properly. There wasn't much he could have done other than what he had since that was his role. It wasn't worth changing their names in the Hacker level. If he'd had someone else's name, that person would be under attack the next round. It worked in the final round this time, though, since most of those names had been the expected names and it had kept the other side from knowing what the real capabilities of their top five were. He'd held back, too, for the same reason.

It was a nice final bonus for the Maintenance detail, that round, since they'd been held back here in town until now. He supposed that could count as the action for the sub-quest they'd been set to watch over. They had certainly needed it. Being city babysitters with only six of them had been rather tough, actually. Having almost everyone back to help out was nice.

There'd been one other reason for picking his detail, though. The internal fights were about to start back up since they hadn't gotten the action the others had. Those who'd followed Neville had been shorted because Michael and Gareth had been used in the end of that one. H/R and P/R had been put in the heavy fire slots for the Hacker battle to get that out of their systems.

While they were all together now that the Hacker testing was over, QA recovered enough to cast a group healing, and included the anti-viral in it. Clocktower tasted it, then looked around at everyone. MasterChiefS7 was as well. They looked at each other and Clocktower gave him a thumb meter that read one-quarter full.

MasterChiefS7 turned to Michael. "It's not enough any more. It will hold down the fights, and we're worn out enough today, but by the time we get back - if we're left alone while out-city - the inoculate won't work at all."

Michael gave MasterChiefS7 a nod and turned to look at Shiroe. Shiroe gave a faint nod that he'd added it to his data. "It will be good to have you out-city while they all fall into it. They won't be able to blame you for making their tempers snap. The fighting would be worse then.

"If it's just you coming back and being surprised and working hard, they'll have to keep working hard, too." That made sense, although it was unclear if he meant Honesty specifically or Akiba.

-:-:-:-:-

Isuzu cut off the final note of her final song and the room clapped and cheered. It was a small crowd compared to the crowds her father drew, but it was big enough for her. She was a bit surprised when a few claps continued past her standing and bowing. She looked over towards that way as she put away her equipment and instruments.

A hand waved at her and she trotted over, a smile blossoming on her face. "Hey! Yuddai, Majio, and it's Mise-san, right?"

"Yes. You play well," the older woman said.

"Thanks. What are you three doing up here?" she asked as she sat with them. "Last I heard you were all south of Akiba."

Yomi-kun reached her and walked around to get pets from the other three, happy to see them, then settled at her feet as the waitress brought Isuzu her food and drink. She tossed the additional slab of meat at Yomi-kun and he dug in contentedly as she did the same. The others had politely waited for her attention to come back to them.

"We're mostly wandering around generally, but a rumor has started up in that area where we were that Izanagi and Izanami were no longer blessing the people and had turned their backs on them." Yuudai looked sad. "We were getting more chased off than being asked to help, so we thought we'd come see if it was just the area or more places. We haven't had so much trouble here, but we haven't been up here that long."

Isuzu was sympathetic. "I know you really liked being called to serve Izanagi, Yuudai. How was the mountain?" She let them tell her their stories as she ate, considering how to tell them what they needed to hear. When her plate had been picked up by the waitress again and water had come for Yomi-kun, she leaned back a little and thought just a little more.

"It sounds like even on the mountain, things were tense sometimes."

"It was, really," Majiyo sighed. "We'd rather it hadn't been."

Isuzu nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I've always thought that there's a distinguishing line between formal religion and the gods we choose to worship. Perhaps it's good to understand the formalisms and they give us comforting things to work with, or in your case very useful things, but sometimes what's seen from the outside isn't the same as our internal faith. Maybe you're seeing that?

"You were guests and distrusted ones at that. It may be that there's hidden things they didn't want you to know that are coming to light and the People of the Land are frustrated with those, not really Izanagi or what you understand." Her brow furrowed as she tried to put it into words.

"I know you've seen things that are very meaningful to you. We've all seen them in Log Horizon, having Purrcy with us so long. They apparently hate her, where we know she's very kind and concerned about everyone's welfare, even if she is stern." She got nods at that. They knew that, too.

"The People of the Land haven't seen that, just like they haven't seen you specifically to understand you. Like anywhere, some will give you the chance to show them, and others will just make assumptions and you move on." She gave a worried look to Yuudai on purpose. "I would want you to not push it too far, though. If it gets very bad, you could just help people or hide for a while."

Yuudai shrugged. "I don't mind if I say that I'm a priest of Izanagi and show them that he's still compassionate and merciful even so." He grinned a bit. "I'm an Adventurer after all. There's not much they can do to me, really."

Isuzu gave a nod. "I suppose and we know of the stories of the wandering priest that served his best regardless of what anyone thought. It's a good thing." Her mind was suddenly working on her next song with that concept in it. She could put both things in it - that the god went astray but the priest continued to serve properly as best he knew how.

Perhaps that would be a good way to soften the message and help Yuudai out, since she hadn't really wanted to write a song that was just a bash song. She could technically include Purrcy in that more positive light as well, the priestess working at the shrine opposed to the wandering priest. She nodded to herself, liking it and her toe already was tapping out a tempo to go with the images forming in her head.

They chatted as friends for a while longer since she so rarely got the opportunity to, then she begged tiredness and excused herself to her room to get what she'd worked on written down. In the morning they asked if they could travel with her. She wasn't sure, but did want more company for a while.

It was nice in the end, a few days later, when they were able to hear the debut of that song. Yuudai thanked her for it and that made her feel like she'd properly done what she'd wanted to do. They parted the following morning with good lucks and she turned her feet farther north as they continued west. It was still good to be moving forward.

-:-:-:-:-

Everyone was sitting around the tables of Log Horizon this night, the night before the Eagles left for Aussie. The juniors, and the seniors truth be told, were actually going to miss their busy if non-intrusive presence. They'd been surprised by that the first time, but knew what they were going to feel this time. It would be for longer, too, by a little. They tried not to think of the short stay and long separation after that.

Rather by spontaneous agreement, the juniors had sat down among the tables of the Eagles, inviting themselves in. That had pushed four up to the head table, but the adults and Eagles had all smiled in understanding and had shifted.

Akatsuki hadn't been shy once that had happened and she was sitting with the Eagles, too, since she wasn't allowed to sit next to Shiroe anyway. That had earned grins around the Eagle's tables and a bit of friendly shoving to get the seats closest to her, although they hadn't let on - much.

Shiroe noticed and Naotsugu rolled his eyes and glared until they settled down. He'd given Akatsuki a soft smile then, when he was sure she wasn't looking and a satisfied look to the rest of them. It was going to be hard to leave what family there was. It had been a while to feel that feeling, though given the military life they were well familiar with it.

When food was mostly done and before the night meeting, MasterChiefS7 rose to his feet. When he was given the silent permission by Shiroe he said, "We'd like to leave gifts before we go, although we hope to bring gifts back with us, too, since we're going out to have fun."

He waved his hand and the designated Eagles rose to their feet and handed out one gift to each of the members of Log Horizon. "Mrs. Purrcy specifically asked us to give one to Miss Akatsuki, but we thought it might be good to give one to everyone. We'll leave Isuzu's with you, Guildmaster Shiroe, in case she comes back to get it while we're out."

With thanks the presents were opened. "What is it?" Touya's puzzled voice came.

"An automatic magic stirring spoon. Stick it in the sauce pot and you'll think we're still there helping - except it won't turn the heat down. It will beep at you if it's burning on the bottom, though."

Touya blinked at it, then laughed. "Thanks. That's going to be very useful. Make one hundred more and ship them overseas. They should sell very well." The three chefs who helped him the most started murmuring to each other, since that had been an excellent idea.

Akatsuki's eyes sparkled at her memory cube and she held it close to her heart and gave her small happy smile to everyone around her. She did manage eventually to say, "Thank you, everyone." She got a lot of head rubs and shoulder pats after.

Minori was gifted with cooking clothing items that were nice and even nicer when she read the flavor text. It would help her stay safe in the kitchen against fire - but also be armor against those who might harm her outside the kitchen. They'd wanted to leave her what protection they could since they wouldn't be around to see to it personally. Touya was as pleased with her gift as his.

Rudy was given a vest and jacket to match the hat Purrcy had given him, and special boots. They winked at him. "Practice, then use them wisely."

They weren't seven-league boots, but they figured half-mile ones would be enough to get him out of danger without making him have to hike back a ridiculous amount. Far more practical for real life. Only Adventurers really needed and wanted to go leagues in one step, and only when trying to get to a far dungeon or back home from one.

They wouldn't say what they were leaving for Isuzu, but it was surely music related. Gifts for the other senior officers had been harder to come up with. "We've booby trapped the building," Michael said. "If Shiroe or Akatsuki get too close they'll be forced to wake up and whomever is on watch will have them sitting next to them on the couch to be held down. One on either side if it's both.

"It's low level, though, since even with all of us that was a lot to put in, so it might only work for the next round or two. We'll hopefully be back by then to help with watches again." Shiroe and Naotsugu both slumped and nodded in gratitude. Akatsuki just looked sad, and perhaps a little afraid, so the Eagles closest to her rubbed her head until she let it go.

Tetorō was looking in surprise at the memory cube that had suddenly appeared on the table at Shrine Mountain, but when it was the recording of the latest battle with Honesty, he slumped to his elbow. That was enough to let him know they were about to go and that they still cared. That and it had an easter egg that blew up in his face when he found it to make sure he understood it.

Purrcy was supremely surprised to get a memory cube on her table in her bedroom. She looked up at them looking at her. "You know I'm in effect going to be with you the whole time. Why?"

They just grinned at her impishly. She put her hand on it, then almost as immediately turned it off. "I think I'm going to have to claim unfair advantage this round you lot," she scolded but they could tell it was only surface. She picked it up and took a long time to put it away, after all.

"Thank you," she said and they left her alone. She'd pick her own times to cry to her favorites later. It felt good to finally win one round against her, getting the song recordings to her at an unexpected time.

Nyanta had been the hardest, but one they really wanted to work hard on. "Will you let us have him for a minute or so?" MasterChiefS7 asked the High Priest respectfully.

With a superior tip of the head, he pulled back and let Nyanta out, although he'd be back for the meeting, most likely, since he liked to keep tabs on those. Nyanta looked like he knew what was going on, which meant he'd been watching in the background.

Brenner walked up to him and placed a cube in front of him. "We had to hunt for these, and some of them are just clips since not all movies are on the internet in full, at least the copy brought over. These are what kept us going while we were locked up in the Special's Prison. We hope they'll help you when you need encouragement to last another day and another day and another one until it's done."

"Thank mew," Nyanta said softly. He picked it up and it disappeared into his list (they made sure). Brenner bowed and returned to his seat.

"We actually have presents for you also," Shiroe said to the Eagles when MasterChiefS7 sat down.

Minori blushed and suddenly there were canteens in front of each Eagle. "It's not much," she said, "but knowing you were going to the desert, we thought this would be useful to you." Neckerchiefs appeared next to the canteens next.

"Thank you," MasterChiefS7 picked up his never-ending water canteen, which would always have cold water in it. "These will be very helpful." They would also be helpful in the deserts of the Amerkas, but this wasn't the time to bring that trip up.

The neckerchief was an Ice Pack. They were an item that had a level of defense against heat and high temperatures and was a common item often desired and purchased before Adventurers headed out to desert dungeons - which meant they all already had one since they played together State-side too, but they would layer and give twice as much protection worn together, so they weren't useless at all.

The arrival of Crusty announced the beginning of the evening meeting and dishes got put into the sink and people moved around again (a little - to fit him into the group).

-:-:-:-:-

The Eagles left early the next morning, their goodbye already said the evening before. They'd packed the _Oki Watarimono_ the day before and made sure she was sea worthy. Breakfast was another goodbye for Log Horizon. The women would be leaving for Maihama that morning.

While Minori felt her gift from the Eagles the night before was kind, she hadn't told them she would also be leaving. She and Touya made breakfast that morning together for the guild, enjoying their sibling time together. "You'll be okay without me?" she asked Touya, worried.

"We'll make due," he reassured her. "It will end up being hard for everyone when the quarantine hits and I'd much rather you weren't here for that. Everything will start back up again when you get back anyway."

"You sure you won't go?" she asked next.

Touya hesitated, then shook his head. "I should stay. Someone needs to cook for the ones who stay. I already know the rest can't very well. And, really," he wouldn't look up at her, "I'm high enough level for the dungeoning to not be necessary."

"Touya," she whined and scolded him at the same time.

He shook his head stubbornly. It wasn't until she was passing him, not pushing him further, that he grabbed her wrist in his hand. Still without looking at her, he said quietly, "It isn't the same without you."

Minori paused, then sighed. She put her free hand on his head. "No. I understand. I'm not going to fight either. I'll be helping with the kitchens, too." He paused, then gave a nod and released her. She was glad that much helped him, too. They needed each other at their backs in order to want to face this world.

It was hard for her to go, but still, it was the right thing this time. He would be able to focus better on what he needed to do here and she wouldn't be as afraid, so they would do it and remember that it would be a short amount of time.

She smiled to herself a sad scolding smile as she picked up her ingredients and carried them back. "If it's this hard now for only a few weeks, how will we ever move out and be proper adults?"

Touya was suddenly in front of her, his scowl on his face, but this was the one that said he was angry with the way it had been said, not that he was angry with her. His eyes were on the ingredients and he took some from her and helped her put them on the table. She put hers down, waiting for him to put his words together.

"It's hard because there's danger - real danger - involved. When it's just living life and working hard to move forward doing our best, that's not hard. Then we both want to see each other being happy. It's not the same."

She looked at him, then put her arms around him gently. "You're right. I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying about me. I'll do my best to stay safe for you. Stay safe for me, too, although I'll try to not worry as much since I know you are strong."

She could feel him blushing, but he held her for a brief moment, too. "Thank you. I know you'll be with other strong women and will be doing your best. I'll try to also not worry so much."

She let him go, knowing he didn't like to be that demonstrative very much. They went back to preparing breakfast and talking as the twins they were.

-:-:-:-:-

Minori turned and looked back at Akiba's wall. They'd left through the smaller north gate that was generally only used to cart the trash out of town. It was a direct shot from there to Maihama and closer to the Academy and Crescent Moon and Log Horizon's guild halls.

Taking that way out of town meant less of a fuss than having to go through the center of town. It had been rather natural to help Crescent Moon, end up at the Academy with the other students, including Rudy over the boys who were coming, and leave as if for a school field trip.

Most of the other women would be joining up with them as they went since they hadn't wanted there to be a massive exodus all at once to draw the attention of the men. There was a gathering place about a two hour or so journey on the path where they would gather up and be accounted for.

The student group was first and when they arrived they settled down to lessons, since their teachers had come with them. It was something to do and they may as well not waste the time. Each student felt that way and were grateful their teachers were willing.

They'd all learned living on Theldesia that wasting time was too wasteful. Here it was easy to be lazy, but being lazy only made them sad and depressed. Keeping fully active was the only way to be moving forward with hope.

Minori was on shortened lessons because of her work schedule, so when her last class was done, she wandered over to where Marielle and Henrietta were. Perhaps she shouldn't be so familiar with them, but they couldn't help it, given the circumstances of Log Horizon's guildmaster and marshal and Crescent Moon's guildmistress and all that joined the two guilds. It didn't really bother Minori much, either, since she'd become so used to feeling like one of the important people in those places.

When she arrived, Marielle had a worried look on her face. She didn't hide emotions well, when in that kind of company. "What is it?" Minori asked. She'd heard at least two groups come through so far, she'd thought.

Marie sighed. "The seamstresses came out just fine, anxious to get to Maihama quickly to do their part so they can relax for the show and we sent them on with D.D.D. who march to Rieze's drum easily." She bit her lip a little. "Rieze and Akatsuki say the rest are a bit more difficult to pry loose, although Roderick Trading Company's out and on their way here with the chefs.

"About five couldn't be talked into it - because Valentine's day is the day of the fashion show and they want to be present to make chocolates and gifts for others to purchase and ...to give to their boyfriends." Her eyes flicked to Henrietta, then back down. "That opened up Rieze's understanding and she's going back to visit the hesitant ones again and almost all of them are giving that as their reason."

Minori wasn't sure she saw the problem yet. "Isn't it supposed to be okay if they have a man they're already attached to?" she asked.

" _Supposed to_ ," Henrietta said dryly. "The problem is that they _don't_. It's all of a sudden become an excuse to stay _in case of_."

"Oh, dear," Minori's heart fell. "That is a problem, isn't it." She chewed on her lip for a bit. "Can't they give chocolates when they get back instead? We've postponed holidays before."

"Rieze and Akatsuki are using that as an argument to get them out as best they can, even going so far as to apologize that we set things up at the same time, but it's only getting about one out of every three or so to move," Henrietta sighed in slight frustration.

"And we can't tell them yet it's because of the danger, most of them, or they would have already agreed to come...we think," Marielle wasn't so sure any more.

"Rumor's not enough to move them this time," Minori said quietly.

"No." Henrietta's answer was almost dark and cold with the finality of it. Marielle simply shook her head sadly.

"Radio Market and Grandale already knew since Shiroe talked to them early and all of them have said they'll stay to help fill in the gaps that West Wind Brigade will have with the ones coming from there. They've already paired up or understand and are willing to stay on that battlefield. They also want to do that so that it hides what we're doing from Ains a little longer.

"So far those who've left have reasons to come other than just to escape a potential danger. There are a few coming because, like Marie, they like fashion shows and it's a good excuse to visit Maihama for the ones who haven't yet. Akatsuki can't even get Tatara to leave, though, and those are the ones we really wanted to help - those who are solo and shy. She could be attacked in her shop and no one would know for a long time." Henrietta shivered.

Minori put her hand on Henrietta's arm. "We talked about those already. That's Akatsuki's to head. She'll see they're brought into the network and watched over. She understands and can get them to trust her easily. They'll fall back to West Wind Brigade if necessary.

"You were kind to even offer Crescent Moon's building if they wanted to stay separate but consolidated. I think they may do that and Akatsuki can watch over them there. ...It's a hard thing, but in the end, we knew we wouldn't be able to convince everyone."

"I know," Marielle said despondently. "We just hoped it would be more." Minori could only nod in understanding.

The cooks and researchers from Roderick Trading Company arrived with a smaller than desired grouping from Knights of the Black Sword where they were all so strong and few to begin with. Those who stayed did have boyfriends in the guild so there wasn't a way to argue with them. Their numbers were accounted for and they were sent on.

Later than they all wanted, the group from Marine Organization arrived with the few who would come from Honesty and only one small handful of solos and an only slightly larger number from the small guilds. Slightly after they arrived those who desperately didn't want to face what was coming from West Wind Brigade showed up with Rieze.

That was the rear-guard group, so they knew they had everyone they were going to get at that point. The children and teachers packed up and they all went as one group, almost only doubled what had arrived first to the field zone. It was less than they'd hoped, but it was still each one that wouldn't have to face the coming storm inside Akiba.

Minori took one last look back towards Akiba. "Good luck," she said softly on her guild chat. "We'll see you again soon." She took the words of her guild with her as she walked with the others, running to catch up to Serera and take her friend's hand in her own to hold it tightly.

Serera squeezed her hand and gently said, "I'm glad you're here to keep me company ...and so I don't have to worry about you, too."

"Thank you, Serera. Let's be roommates, okay?"

"Sure," Serera smiled for her. Together they could be little mothers and keep moving forward, friends. Minori felt bad for Rudy and they found him and kept him cheered up on the walk also, although they knew they couldn't fill Touya's hole for him either.

When it got bad, Minori brought Touya in via conference chat and that seemed to lift his spirits as well that afternoon. They could all still support each other to the best of their abilities.

It made Minori feel better when she realized that Henrietta, Marielle, and Rieze had followed her example and brought Akatsuki into their conversation, too. She also needed that support. Minori was so glad for the chat function that day.

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki danced the wind of Akiba with angry glee. She spun and kicked at enemies that were only air until she would land where the voices were high and female. Then she told them in no uncertain terms, in her quiet voice, that they were to prepare to defend themselves and stood there until they added her to their friend list. "I am now your General. When I call come," she told all of them.

Even if they gave her faces of disbelief or anything, she left them then, content she'd done her proper duty. Today she couldn't care what they thought of her or of her demands. There would come the day that it would matter very much.

Honesty, though, she didn't tell them she was their General. Those she merely added to her friend list so she could talk to them to give them orders. If later, when it became frightening, they wanted to add her to theirs likely there would be opportunity.

Nazuna, like she was Soujirou's second in command, was also Akatsuki's second in command. Akatsuki was glad for that support that she could call on. She would also be Nazuna's support. Akatsuki knew under her relaxed and tough exterior, Nazuna was afraid this time.

Not afraid she would become a fox. She knew what to do now for that. Afraid that she would make Soujirou have to make good on his promise. Akatsuki hoped she could help with that, but suspected she couldn't. They would have to work that out between them, most likely.

She'd sat with Nazuna and told her what they were doing in Log Horizon and she was sure Nazuna would try her best to do the same, but it was different for them. Nazuna was half-beast. To her would come the worst of the trials. Akatsuki thought she was very brave to stay when she was so afraid. The rest of the women in town who refused to hear and understand...they were only foolish. She would still help them in the worst of it, though.

Really, before, she would never have had the strength to call herself a General. But so many things had happened to strengthen her from the time of the Battle of Maidens against the cursed soldier when she'd learned her first Mystery and died for the first time but still stood up and kept going until now.

Being able to work on trying to reach one hundred Mysteries, knowing that her body here was the tool she'd thought it always was, and learning how to properly use it. The many things she'd been learning from the Eagles, and also teaching them. Even how to be a proper secretary - which she would be practicing now without her tutor - all of these experiences had made her stand with sure strength, unembarrassed to claim that title.

It was where she was needed this time, and it was what she could do. And Purrcy's declaration through her own example that to _be_ something in roleplay was to _be_ it in reality here on Theldesia had done the most to help Akatsuki understand how that really had worked in her own life and could continue to be a strength and support to her as she walked forward daily.

Akatsuki stopped by Grandale, then Radio Market and greeted the women like fellow soldiers and also asked the same of them, that they add her to their friend lists, but she didn't demand it. Some solo women it was the same. They stayed because they believed in being warriors who stood on their own strength.

She already had Tatara on her friend list but she stopped anyway to chat and let her know the status of things...and to complain a bit about those who wouldn't leave for foolish reasons. She was careful she didn't make it sound like Tatara should have left. She would like having Tatara by her side as well.

The door of the Amenoma opened as Akatsuki was about to wrap it up and go. She turned and was surprised to see a large man entering the store. He had an open face and the holes in his clothes that spoke _Blacksmith_. Then Akatsuki remembered where she'd seen him as a golden cloth tied to his upper arm caught her attention. "You still wear it?" blurted out of her mouth.

A slow grin came on BigMusclesBill's face. "Of course. It's become part of the uniform."

Akatsuki's bright eyes lifted to meet his. "I wear mine at night, but it's different." Her firm pride was also in her voice. The expression on BigMusclesBill's face said he understood.

"Why have you come?" Tatara asked quietly. Akatsuki politely moved out of the way but was so surprised by the expression on Tatara's face that she impolitely stared and listened to the conversation.

"There've been rumors going around," BigMusclesBill's face went from smiling to serious. "They aren't good. I'd like to ask you to come to our facility until this plays out. I know you're strong and strong willed, but...it's bugging me to think of you out here by yourself."

Akatsuki swallowed. She knew too much to get into that discussion. She wanted to both discourage and encourage her friend at the same time. Tatara's face said the same thing as she shook her head. "Thank you, no. I'll be fine here."

Akatsuki worked her brain hard trying to think of what was the right thing to do. She finally slipped out of the store, but she waited close by. The rest of the conversation wasn't hers to hear, but BigMusclesBill needed to understand better (she thought) so he could make an informed decision.

If Purrcy trusted him with her secrets from early, he could be trusted with this one. She was sure his heart was in the right place as far as Tatara was concerned as well, or he wouldn't have offered just on rumor alone.

When he left the Amenoma, a worried wrinkle on his brow, Akatsuki let him get far enough away to not have Tatara see and wonder or worry, then she landed lightly next to him and walked with him. He was lost enough in his worry that he almost accepted her there without thought. He did startle a little when he returned. Then he blushed.

"You thought I was Tatara without thinking it," she stated. He blushed harder. "You worry about the rumors because they're already coming true for yourself?" she asked.

He stopped and stared at her, then turned away going completely red. "I don't think that's a thing to ask a man," he finally said.

"It's not...normally," she agreed, her naturally sober look not changing. "But you need to know the whole truth. Where can we speak in private?"

BigMusclesBill looked back at her, then narrowed his eyes at her. "You're willing ...to let out one of Machiavelli's secrets?"

"To you, yes," she answered.

He considered her, then considered her question. "I actually do have an office there. Come there." She nodded and disappeared. She had to follow him in, not knowing where in the large guild hall of Marine Organization his office was, but she was shadow so he didn't know, and neither did anyone else.

She watched him after he sat down at his desk until he clasped his hands together in front of his mouth, resting his elbows on his desk. His face had finally relaxed into open worry about the future and serious thoughts of what he should do as he faced it. She slowly materialized in front of him so as to not startle him. His eyes focused on her.

Akatsuki took a hidden breath. "It isn't rumor for anyone. It's already truth and almost all of the guildmasters already know and have been planning for it since they learned it was coming. It's like the plague before but this time it will be far worse and we'll have no cure for some time to come. Shiroe is hoping to hold everyone together as long as possible before we defeat it so that it will go away for good this time.

"You aren't wrong to worry for Tatara and the other women. We've sent the weakest away into hiding, with the children, but the strong and the weak minded won't go. Tatara is one of the strong and is one of my supports. I'm the General of the women's fighting force of Akiba for this battle. I will keep her safe."

"And if I want to help with that?" BigMusclesBill asked from behind his clasped hands.

"Then you must be prepared to ask her to marry you before you do something you'll regret later. You won't be able to keep your hands off of her, and she may well not be able to keep her hands off of you either, even if both of you regret it after this battle is over. Be very careful that you are really in your right mind.

"Inoculations are still partially effective at this point, but we expect them to be pointless within two more weeks, four at the longest. Then Shiroe will have no choice but to tell the city and declare quarantine until we've found the proper solution." She paused and considered him. "I won't prevent you, because I can see both sides, but please make sure first, having full understanding of the circumstances."

BigMusclesBill considered her, then asked, "If I'm worried for her, can I contact you to find out the answer?"

"Yes," she unhesitatingly said. To relieve someone's worries would keep them from going to find out for themselves.

"May I add you to my friend list then?" he asked.

"Yes." She added him to hers. She might have to call on him also. "I'll call you if she's in danger and I can't get to her."

"Thank you," he was relieved and that helped her as well. He would be a very strong arm of support for Tatara if she ever needed it, something she also had worried about herself.

She shifted slightly. "I would also ask her to come here to be with you, if it wasn't for the problem being between the sexes. I'm also worried, because she's my friend." She firmed up again. "But we have plans in place and she understands them." Her eyes bored into his until he nodded his understanding.

"Thank you for telling me the truth now so I can understand early," he said to her. "I won't let it out. I know Shiroe works hard for everyone and if Michitaka already knows, he would have already told us if it was wisdom to do so."

"Thank you," she was relieved he was willing to give trust for trust. She'd thought he would or she wouldn't have said it to begin with. She bowed to him and disappeared.

She stayed and watched him as he relaxed back into sad worry again, bowing his head to rest his forehead on his clasped hands. Then she left him, his final decision and words to Tatara still not hers to ask for nor to know.

-:-:-:-:-

That evening at the meeting, Akatsuki scolded the High Priest, irritated at the plans being foiled as much as they were. He looked around the much smaller group, now only Shiroe, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Touya (who this night was at Grandpa's Kitchen but listening in), himself and Crusty.

He calmly bowed his head slightly and said, "Tomorrow I will also leave. Because I know that Guildmaster Shiroe will fret and want to be angry, I will tell you that it isn't to leave Akiba. I'll still be around.

"It's so that Nyanta can learn some things he has yet to finish learning. He still has goals that haven't been met that are necessary for the future. They can't be learned here in the city. I'll return when those things have been learned properly, likely within a few weeks or less."

They still looked at him suspiciously, but Shiroe only said, "Very well."

The next morning, Nyanta arrived for breakfast, helping Touya make it, even though he wasn't still quite present. They all recognized it as the times when Purrcy would be allowed to be present but was under great restraint and orders.

They were grateful for what they did have and allowed him to be obedient while at the same time letting him know in small ways they were glad he was there with them as much as he could be. He bowed to Shiroe after breakfast, before the early meeting, looked kindly at Naotsugu, then he left the guild hall.

There were no Eagles to send after him to watch his pathway, so Akatsuki followed after him, reporting in by the end of the morning meeting that he'd gone to purchase a few items from a shop, then had left the city by way of the gate and headed north-north-west, immediately taking to tree tops in cat form until she couldn't see him any more.

It was a very quiet guild hall now, with only four in it and Naotsugu felt it the worst. Isaac had seen it at the morning meeting and he made sure he was there that day to sit with him and find out just what had happened to Nyanta.

Then he grouched and cajoled Naotsugu until he relaxed enough to admit he'd moved back into his old room in the Log Horizon guild hall since Marielle wasn't home either, but he'd slept all night on the couch the night before, unable to settle in his bed without someone else to watch over the couple in the house.

Isaac immediately scolded him for not calling on him and promised to be there that night for whichever shift Naotsugu would give him. Naotsugu gave him first shift since it was still the quiet one and he secretly wanted the shift Shiroe was up.

He could go sit with him in the office and be unseen but both of them would feel better for it. Once that was decided Isaac was satisfied enough to relent and just sit with Naotsugu, bantering as usual.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael scowled at Berenshilde. He would have left the pirates to hound this part of the coast if not for the fact that Brody was honorable and allowing the pests to keep a foothold here would make Rudy's life later a lot more difficult.

Berenshilde had nearly refused to pay the Adventurers their due. He'd had to be carried again, practically from the castle of the House of Saimiya where he'd completely botched any hope of relations between his father's House and that one.

The negotiators of Duke Sergiad had come to the Eagles in his party to beg they take him home before he interfered badly in their own negotiations. They'd see themselves home just fine when that was done, stopping by Minami if they discovered they did need Adventurer escort.

The Eagles had only been too happy to kidnap Berenshilde off themselves. They were in a hurry to meet up with the rest of the squad who would have been waiting with nothing to do if not for the pirates.

"I've got it settled just fine," Berenshilde waved at Michael. "I've hired new men to help me guard the domain again. I'm sure in time things will settle out rightly." He turned away and muttered about sending assassins again after Rudy and maybe _his_ death would bring about the removal of the curse. Michael casually and secretly made him handily near death again.

"I'd not recommend that course of action, given that severe a sudden punishment," he commented letting his eyes open wide in faux surprise. Berenshilde looked back at him in both pain and extreme fear. "See he gets home. That will heal up in a day or so, I would think." Michael ordered those same new hires.

The last man to leave rolled his eyes. "I really have to?" he complained quietly.

"Sorry," Michael said. "It's in the contract the kid signed without reading. Entertain yourself all you want, but keep his mouth shut about the truths he knows that no one else should."

"Oh, well...if I can find my entertainment, then..." Shiroe's informant sighed, but seemed to settle slightly better.

Michael wished him the best then turned to his own men. "That wraps them up, then. Shall we go play in the Australian Outback? It will be our first time on Theldesia proper. I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Level 6.2: NPC Sub-Quest (High Priestess), Shiroe had to keep many balls in the air, so grateful he had an entire crew to help him do it. It was quite the mad-house some days, the quietest time he could have had on others. Having the procreation experiment steadily creeping up on him didn't help.
> 
> Crusty's required help in steadying and teaching Shiroe how to keep his anger flowing calmly under the surface has been essential. Now that the city is ready for quarantine, he can finally begin to let that anger slowly rise until the flood gates can barely contain it. The battle with Izanagi will soon commence.


	35. Round 2: Akiba vs Izanagi

Clair had never been so busy in all her life...and she wasn't the busiest of the busy trying to get the fashion show readied. There was final review of the outfits, to be sure they were what they were supposed to be, and where. That took most of the time: working with Marielle to learn what order they would need to come out, who would be wearing what and so why they had to be on which racks in which order and who was going to help the models dress.

It was such a large production Clair often had to step off to the side just to breathe, her head spinning with it all. She really had no idea how Marielle did it with seeming ease. She certainly didn't hold still. It would take far more than one fashion show for Clair to understand what her responsibilities were, if more than this one was going to happen. She was glad to only be the understudy.

Iselius was just as busy, making sure the venue was ready and set up. (Marielle was helping him with that, too, but Henrietta spent the most time with him.) He was also responsible for making sure there was enough housing for the Adventurers in Maihama. Duke Sergiad was already dealing with the influx of People of the Land. Now to have Adventurers added in, the city really was full to bursting.

Having the entertainment of the fashion show was going to be a good thing, really, to distract everyone from the press of bodies. Not that business owners minded it at all. Purse strings could barely hold closed the purses of those, and many of them had quickly started upgrading or adding on in order to be more appealing to potential customers.

It had been an interesting change in the city. More city guards had been required, but the Adventurers were guarding the fashion show venue specifically, so that had been nice. Clair was just as glad to not have to worry about that part either.

She was also glad that the rest of the Water Maple Ladies had taken Raynessia in hand, mostly by asking her to give them the tours of the city and castle, but that was one more thing Clair didn't have to worry about.

She'd been very concerned there at the end just before the engagement announcement when she'd gotten Raynessia's letter and sent the other one on to Marielle. Seeing Raynessia's smile allowed Clair to relax and just work hard on what she was supposed to work hard on.

Lady Purrcy's hand was also in the works, helping smooth things out for Clair, and she was extremely grateful for it. Really, she wished Purrcy were here. She wouldn't feel anywhere nearly so stressed out if the master were here. To be only the apprentice and so in charge was very daunting.

But to have a form missing, then show up; to have a dress tear as it caught on something the porter was passing...only to pull it out at midnight to repair it and find it already repaired...well, she'd cried in relief several times already and felt warm hugs with no arms to see.

She was grateful that Purrcy could be there in those ways. She did hope that someday Purrcy could be there in person, though. The times those thoughts came, she sighed sadly, took a deep breath, and dove back in again.

The day finally arrived and with it good weather. She arrived at the venue after Marielle and Henrietta, but slightly before Misters Leighton and Collingwood, the proper time to arrive. They had one final summary meeting together, then started on their preparation tasks.

Clair was so busy it wasn't until she realized she'd reach the point between "preparing" and "action" that she had time to breathe. Outside the back of the stage where they and the clothes and the preparing models were, she could hear what sounded like heavy rain mixed with something else. She cautiously went up to the far end of the stage and peeked out through the curtain.

Her eyes wanted to pop out of her head. She'd never seen so many people gathered together in one place. "It's a good crowd today, isn't it?" Marielle said cheerfully, but quietly over her head, looking through the gap in the curtain as well.

"It - it's so _many_!" Clair said in almost quiet horror.

Marielle kindly pulled the curtain from her frozen grasp to let it fall closed and smiled at her. "Yes, because there are both so many People of the Land in town, and all the Adventurers who came with us that aren't models.

"That's what you want, though. The more people that see it, the more sales you'll have, and that's a good thing. It's still only a medium-small audience for Earth, but for Theldesia, I'd have to say we've made a good record."

Marielle took Clair's arm and led her back to the clothing racks. "You've already worked out what you want to say. When it's your turn, you just blink, take a breath, and stop thinking. The words will come out right. Just let them.

"I love to talk to people like this. You'll get used to it eventually. It helps to remember you want to share your enthusiasm and excitement for your works with them so they can be excited, too."

Clair nodded obediently. She'd certainly have to focus on that and not think in order to get any words out. She wondered, rather suddenly and oddly, if that's how Raynessia was able to address just about anyone of any station in any amount of persons - one to hundreds. She just stopped thinking (her favorite thing) and opened her mouth and the right thing came out. Somehow it seemed both very likely, and not like her at all.

Once this was over and Clair needed to unwind, they'd have to go sit and chat and compare notes. She should have asked for advice in that area before, but she hadn't really known to. It might help for next time, though.

Marielle gave Clair's arm a squeeze. "All right, everyone. Places please. I'm going out now! Good luck!"

Clair was a bit surprised to learn Marielle had deposited her right where she needed to be. She took a breath, chivied her four models into their places (four for each of the three tailors, two female and two male), and got ready for the changing when they were done showing the first set.

They couldn't see them walking the stage from here, behind the curtain that separated the main stage from the changing area, but she could hear the audience. She learned to listen to that to get a feel for if a particular outfit received much interest or not.

At some point Henrietta was close enough that Clair could ask, "What does it mean when the audience is fairly quiet?"

"You've got excitement and disapproval down, then?" Henrietta pushed up her glasses.

"I believe so," Clair answered respectfully.

"Quiet is they think it's okay, but not overly new or exciting, or they're thinking about it since it is new. ... _Sometimes_ it's complete disapproval, however. The icy silence. You can't always get that distinction from back here. That's why we have the follow up meeting after it's all done. The models get that as they walk the runway and Marielle's paying attention, too. She's keeping notes and will review the full list with all of you then."

"Thank you," Clair said, then had to help her next model with changing outfits and Henrietta needed to move on herself. On the next quiet one through of hers, she asked her model who had come back in wearing it. That helped her and she started chatting with them briefly after each time out. That let her sort the clothing a little better in her mind.

Then the final outfit was walking out to the stage and her hands were empty. Clair blinked, not sure she wanted to breathe just yet. Tyron Leighton walked over. "Well, now we go see for ourselves, then."

"I guess so," she answered, a bit out of breath. She finally decided she'd better at least breathe once, so she did - a long one.

"Okay." She firmed up, then looked around for Henrietta. She was standing near the edge of the stage where the models waited their turns to go out. Clair walked over to her, Tyron following. "Henrietta...what kind of reception could we get and how do we know at what level of approval it is?"

Henrietta smiled. "You'll be able to tell, and yet it's difficult. They always clap to be polite. Loud cheers means it was a hit - they really liked it. You can't get a feel for if they liked your specific line, though, since they don't know which outfit came from which shop in this venue.

"They'll learn it eventually, based on general style. Then you'll get individual ratings. This time, though, it will just be a general 'like' or 'dislike' on the show as a whole. Just smile, bow, and pretend it's all for you, then thank everyone else who helped and share it around since it is meant to be."

Clair rubbed her hands to dry them a little. "Okay. Thanks."

Presley Collingwood had joined them, and Iselius was coming up the back steps to join them as well. He'd asked to say some closing words. The three People of the Land bowed to him. "It was a very good showing," Iselius said to the four.

Marielle was the mistress of ceremonies, introducing all the outfits, and now she launched into the final words. When she was done, Henrietta waved the three tailors out onto the stage. They walked out together, Tyron, herself, and Presley. They bowed (Clair curtsied) and waved with smiles. That was enough time for the loud speaking spell to be cast on them.

Presley said his bit, then Tyron. Then it was Clair's turn. She thanked the audience for coming, thanked those who'd helped put it on, then introduced herself and Purrcy and the H12b princess and prince line out of Maihama. She got rather a lot of loud applause and whistles - mostly from Adventurers she thought.

As she stepped back into her place, she felt warm hands on her shoulders and heard whispered in her ear, "Thank you very much Clair. You've done wonderfully. I hope you continue to have fun." Her eyes filled with sudden tears and she gave a quick nod, a smile on her face.

This was more than she would have ever hoped for, as a beginning tailor. On her own, it would have taken her years to have this many people see her hard work and appreciate it. It had happened in only half a year.

"There's still a lot of work, since now they'll want to buy. I've left instructions for what's next on your desk...but take a day to vacation with all the girls. You've earned it." The hands left and Clair relaxed and listened to Iselius' speech. It was nice to know that she would continue to have support getting to do what she loved most.

-:-:-:-:-

Raynessia was finally happy. Happy to have the problem with intended's resolved, happy to not have overly much of Neville's attention, happy to have her friends in town, and happy to have gotten to participate in another fashion show that was finally People of the Land appropriate and friendly. She'd even gotten a light kiss and kind words from Purrcy when it was over, even though no one had actually seen her.

This was the next day, and they were all relaxing in Clair's studio, although she knew Clair didn't want to spend all day there. At the proper time of a short break in the fast-paced conversation, she said, "I'd like to invite you all to the castle for lunch. Not even Clair's had time to come up and visit. I've told them we'll still be casual, and we'll be picnicking in one of the indoor gardens. Will you come?"

Everyone was happy to do that and so after a bit more chatting, they all left. Raynessia would have had carriages for all of them - after the manner of her family, but she knew Adventurers better. They walked back to the castle. It was a spectacle as far as People of the Land were concerned, but today Raynessia didn't care. She was hosting Adventurers.

Properly, that meant she should have treated them like People of the Land. It still wasn't the right thing to do unless the city was upset. It wasn't today. Everyone had been quite enamored of the show the day before. Having them see the Adventurers out and about should be okay.

It didn't quite turn out that way and Raynessia was surprised. She wasn't surprised when the Adventurers handled it easily. "Why can't we come back to Akiba yet?" It was an unhappy merchant who recognized the Adventurers.

The ladies were immediately sober, but kind. "Because it's been getting more and more dangerous. We won't be going back, actually. Not until the men have figured out how to fix the problem. They didn't want us there with it getting as bad as it is."

There was a blink and the merchant's wife asked, "It's bad enough they've asked the Adventurer women to leave now?"

"I'm afraid so," she was answered. "We've brought the children out with us as well. We're worried, but everyone's trying their best. We will most definitely let you know when it's safe again. We miss everyone, too." Two of the Adventurers purchased items from them and with well wishes they moved on. They didn't stop at everyone who looked at them, but at every block they did, if they were stopped.

Raynessia tugged on Serera's sleeve, not wanting to interrupt the rest of the ladies. "Why only one stop per block or less?" she asked. Clair nodded, wanting to know, too.

Minori answered. "We can't tell everyone, but they'll pass it on until everyone knows. One per block is about the right size for it to go around properly. We want to help Duke Sergiad and Iselius keep the peace here in town.

"We're terribly sorry we've had to add to their burden, but there really isn't anything we could do. We didn't want anyone to be hurt. That would have made relations even worse."

Raynessia nodded. She remembered from before she left. "I think having the show helped, too. It lets them know that the Adventurers still care." She bit her lip. "Though, I guess it's good to tell them. Otherwise they might think it was still easy and fun there."

"Right," Minori nodded solemnly. "It would be seen wrong if we didn't explain properly." Raynessia was glad she _had_ made sure they walked. If they'd been in carriages it would have been seen the wrong way for sure.

"They're also talking to the most angry in a block they can find," Serera said softly. "They're the ones who have to be convinced the most...though they pick ones who can be convinced." That made sense.

"The boys have been walking through the leathercrafters and blacksmiths and those sorts of merchants today. Then they'll be gone tomorrow morning. The rest of us will leave shortly after them. There are more of us to put together."

"I'm going to miss you again," Raynessia said sadly.

They smiled softly. "We're glad we got to come and participate and visit. We'll be hoping with you for a faster resolution to the difficulties."

"Me, too," she agreed.

-:-:-:-:-

The next day the city of Maihama felt very empty. Adventurers always seemed to be Giants when they came, even though it was their presence rather than their size. They'd helped take down the stage and everything was clean again.

The wind blew and there were just as many People of the Land again, but it suddenly seemed as if where there had been a press of bodies before the show, now there was room to move. Their own numbers hadn't changed. Just the sense of the city. It was almost disturbing.

The Adventurers had crowded in at what they called the catastrophe, but when they weren't around...it was somehow lonely. Many people wondered why they'd disappeared, but then they did seem to do that, too. Appear and disappear randomly sometimes.

Still, the emptiness left some to worry a little more, particularly as the stories went around that the Adventurer men had now also sent away the women and children to protect them from whatever evil was coming over Akiba. More prayers went up in their behalf again as that worry was brought to the forefront again.

Life in the castle settled down again. Iselius had napped for a full half-day the first day the Adventurers were gone since he'd gone on the tour around town with the boys - and Rudy in particular - while he had them all present to play with.

The rumors of the corrupt shrines on Shrine Mountain began to boil up like a dark fog from the base of the city. That added to the worries in the city, but the sun shone at the top and the strength of the Cinderella Castle stood firm against those worries, as if to say the People of the Land would be protected in this place. That was comforting to many, and the city settled back into a contented normal.

-:-:-:-:-

Things in Akiba were not going well. The men were discontent, the women on the streets most often flocked by them, whether the women were walking singly or in groups of up to three. Four women could get the men to back down if they were firm enough. Or one with an obvious boyfriend and two others of the same guild. One with a boyfriend was an invitation for the boyfriend to be distracted by posturing words while the other half of the group hit on the girlfriend.

It had happened rather rapidly - starting Valentine's day. Those women who'd stayed to make chocolates had passed them out on the side of the street to whomever wanted them. They _said_ it was a friendly gesture in a friendly city of Adventurers. They'd been accepted by _friendly_ Adventurers, but the next day, any man who'd eaten the chocolates were as if they'd eaten a love-potion filled chocolate, and there'd been no restraint that day.

Akatsuki and West Wind Brigade were at wits end by lunch. They got the few women who'd finally been awoken to the danger they were in out and in one bunch in a rush to get them to Maihama before the rest of them left. Anyone who refused to leave that day was stuck in the city in the quarantine that was instituted the next day when the city-wide inoculations were so minimal that it only made the "love-potion" effect wear off - but not the irritation and aggression.

When the remaining Adventurers in town went looking around with opened eyes after the quarantine order went into effect, they really saw what they'd missed before. There weren't anywhere near as many women in town as there should be. Word made it back to the center of town and the guilds that the Academy was shut down, all of Crescent Moon was gone and Log Horizon guild hall looked rather ghost-like as well.

Touya refused to come out of the kitchen of Grandpa's Kitchen that day, and the next day refused to leave Log Horizon's building unless he was on patrol with West Wind Brigade.

Hiroki ran the restaurant by himself for a few days, but without servers, that was hard, so shut down and joined the rest of them in Log Horizon's building. That made the city slowly realize the Eagles weren't anywhere either and a feeling of fear and malice started to settle over the city.

When Ains complained about the lack of Eagles, he was reminded that's what his Hackers were for. When Ains complained about the dark feeling in the city, he was reminded that's what self-restraint was for - and West Wind Brigade.

When Ains complained about the security he was having to provide for his women guild members, he was told in no uncertain terms by a folded-arm, glowering Akatsuki that they'd been offered protection by others and refused it. When he lit into Purrcy, the Round Table lit into him.

Ains' hand thundered down on the Round Table. The uncharacteristic display had everyone's rapt attention. "Shiroe. Call Purrcy-san back to Akiba right now and have her cast a city-wide Clearing spell. This strain of the Plague is a variant, a mutation, and our own Clerics aren't enough to handle it!"

Shiroe blinked at Ains. "Why would calling Purrcy back make a difference? She's not a Cleric."

"B-because," Ains blustered, "she's a higher level and she can write code to affect it. Isn't she the GM?"

"The Game Moderator handles interpersonal difficulties, Ains," Woodstock looked at him in irritation.

Ains turned red. "Ever since she showed up, bringing the Plague with her to begin with, she's been nothing but trouble in this place. She brought the first Plague, gave us the cure, demanded everyone do as she said until everyone was eating out of her hand. Now that we have a worse condition she's nowhere to be found and Shiroe protects her. Call her, I say! Make Shiroe call her back and fix this."

The room went silent and cold. "You will vilify her and in the same breath demand she be your savior, Ains?" Shiroe said very quietly, ice in every word.

"She's been nothing but trouble and you have stepped out of your place to say you are above the rest of us because you have her in your back pocket. Fix this." Ains hissed back.

Shiroe rose from his chair and coldly walked out of the room, his people following him out. When the door closed behind the last of them, Ains turned to Crusty. "It is your job - from the beginning - to keep him under control. Because you weren't here, he has been unrestrained and we have reached this point. Go make him call Purrcy."

Crusty looked at him in mild affront. "I'm sure I don't know when that was my job, or when he ever needed to be restrained, Ains." He stood. "However, I will go talk to him. The rest of you have been doing an admirable job without me here, I'll let you continue to do so."

He walked away from his chair at the table. As he passed his current second, he pointed back to the chair. Richou sighed and gave a faint nod. As the door clicked closed behind him, Richou walked to Crusty's chair and sat in it.

Michitaka looked at Ains. "I think it's time you came clean to the rest of us. You've been secretly harboring a desire to see that we all stay here on Theldesia, haven't you? You're against us going home." Ains gaped and his mouth moved like a fish's with nothing coming out of it.

Isaac folded his arms. "It was difficult for you at the first to have to lead for real, but once you came to understand what it really meant to have people under you, and things began to move along smoothly for you, you decided that it would be better to stay." Ains' look went indignant.

Roderick pushed up his glasses. "Have you forgotten our first joint meeting with the leadership of Minami? Shiroe very distinctly expressed that his goals were to unite in peace all Adventurers so that everyone could enjoy the life we'd come to treasure here in Akiba which was not a burden at all, and to find the way home for all who wanted to return.

"In what way are those goals contrary to what we all desire? In what way is trying to reach them setting himself above the rest of us when we all desire them and are willing of ourselves to help him reach them?" Ains changed color.

Akaneya sat back in his chair, folded his arms, and growled. "If there's a traitor in the room, it is you, Ains, for interfering with everyone's goals. None of us blindly follow Shiroe. We know he's a pain in the ass, and Purrcy's not much better, but she promised to see it through and help us reach those goals, too. If she's doing all she can, which I'm sure she is because she never does less, then there's no need to lay the blame at her feet for your own panic."

"Um," Soujirou interjected, "Ains, I'm sure it's very difficult, and Shiroe-sempai is doing his best like he always does to find the solution to this as well. Surely he's already talked to Purrcy about it and asked her to try to help if she can. He, too, finds it difficult when he can't find the solution, agonizing over it constantly and going without sleep, even if you can't see it yourself. Please, have some patience."

Ains glared at him. "This is going to tear my guild, and this city, apart. We need a solution now, not whenever people can get around to it."

Everyone got angry at that. Roderick was first. "How long do you think it takes my researchers to solve a problem? Twenty minutes? It takes days of careful trial and error and research to come up with even one product that might have a possible use. Weeks to months isn't uncommon."

"It took three months for the last plague," Soujirou said quietly. "If this is so much worse, how can it be solved in less than two? We don't disagree that this is both frightening and difficult. We do ask that you learn your own restraint, Ains."

Ains went dark. Isaac and Michitaka both leaned forward. "Ains," Isaac said dangerously, "the city is in quarantine. Do not leave the city and don't let your guild members leave either. We will make sure of it."

"Figure out how to deal with it within your own guild," Michitaka said. "Leave the rest of the city to us."

Ains looked around the table, cold anger in his face. He rose from his chair and stalked out of the room, taking his people with him. No one followed him, but more than one set guards and watches on him and his guild effective immediately.

-:-:-:-:-

The door to the outer hallway of the Guild Hall opened and Crusty walked into the sitting room of Shiroe's office. He looked around the room. The majority of the people were standing around the wall.

Naotsugu was on the inner door, keeping Shiroe inside most likely until he cooled down. Shiroe was sitting on the couch, one leg over the other knee, his arms folded. Akatsuki was in the chair perpendicular to him, on her knees, her hands clenched into fists. Close enough to support, far enough to not touch.

Crusty moved the chair currently opposite Akatsuki to be opposite Shiroe and sat down in it. He watched Shiroe's face closely. He'd interrupted the process. "Keep going where you were headed. For now, I'm not here," he said calmly. Shiroe's look was dark, but he at least was obedient, and went back to the internal angry dialogue. That's what Crusty wanted to watch.

The self righteous anger was already almost completed and he didn't get to see much of that. It went to the grim bitterness and when that moved to self-flagellation, he interrupted. "There's no point to that. We all know he's a prick and that you're doing your best. No need to go there." Shiroe's eyes flicked to him, but he gave a curt nod.

The emotions had to find the next rail to follow, but it didn't take long. Exasperation, frustration, anger at the real cause of the difficulties, those came in quick succession. Now Crusty paid close attention, his eyes narrowing as he nearly counted the seconds. He wanted to see that be discarded and things move on.

It slipped into death and he clicked his tongue. "Is it really time for that or are you really going to give up your goals?" he asked it quietly without pushing.

Shiroe continued to brood for a bit. Slowly his eyes lifted to Crusty's and begged for help. Crusty nodded. "Why did you form the Round Table?"

"Because I was tired of seeing despair on the faces of comrades."

"It hurts to see it again."

"Yes."

"But you know this is necessary and temporary."

"Intellectually."

"Of course," Crusty agreed with him. "What was the base emotion that drove you in the beginning?"

Shiroe paused and reached for it. "Concern, care."

"Say the other word. It's the strongest one."

"..." Quietly Shiroe said, "Love."

"And what drives you to cause the temporary pain now?"

Shiroe slumped just a little. "Concern, care...and love."

"Hang on to that until you can hold your head above water again," Crusty encouraged him and sat with him until he could.

-:-:-:-:-

It was only going to get worse from there, so the Round Table Council announced an all-city meeting. At the appointed time, everyone was there. The central part of town was filled to capacity, and guild chats opened up for those who couldn't get in close enough to listen in.

The full council stood on the main stage (Shiroe and Ains on opposite ends). Crusty stepped forward, dressed in his battle armor. The rest of the Council was also dressed for battle, to make the statement in visual form, not just verbal today.

"You will all remember that last time this happened there was a mage that was apprehended and put down just as it had to go to quarantine. We've all been working hard to use the same anti-plague spells on this one, but this one has a different source that's much higher level. We've been doing research into it as best we can, and we've learned from People of the Land in the area that there has been a corruption in the clergy and shrines of Inari-no-Izanagi and Inari-no-Izanami."

He looked around the crowd. "How many of you went with us to China to work on the Maze of Eternity?" Lots of hands were raised. "Then you would remember the terrible fights we had against the sea monsters?" Groans answered that. "The same source that is causing us troubles this time is the same source that caused us troubles then.

"Something related to Inari-no-Izanagi and Inari-no-Izanami is hounding us, cursing us, plaguing us. We've sent out informants to seek the shrine and see if we can determine if it's from them specifically, since the People of the Land seem to think that could be the source of our difficulties.

"We're also seeking to determine if there's a specific person who's being used by the kami to infiltrate on occasion, or if whatever is doing it is in spirit or yokai form. We have it on good authority that the Overwritten problem is cleared up, so we know it isn't a strong Overwritten. Since it's higher level than any Adventurer we know of to date, we also have good reason to believe it isn't a rogue Adventurer, although certainly an Adventurer could be the host at times.

"We're asking that all citizens of Akiba at this time please do your best to remain calm and realize that we're being affected by one or more status effects. We would love to have your help with research into how we can best decrease the effects of those status effects. Also, please find ways to cope with the end result. We would like to be able to still play nicely together once we get through this."

He paused long enough for a question to be called out, "Is this a new kind of special event?"

Crusty paused. "I would like to say yes, but I don't know. We can't tell if it's that or an outside attack, or something new altogether. As we become more and more part of this world, there is the possibility that it's like a flu or a cold - a new disease we have to learn how to deal with.

"Right now we're assuming things are still like the game, but perhaps a little modified. We'll keep everyone updated as we find out more, and anything you all can help us discover would be helpful. Just no witch-hunting please. We're all still trying to do our best."

"Where did all the ladies go?" was asked next, not surprisingly.

"Into hiding. They saw the handwriting on the wall from last time and didn't want to deal with it. Some chose to stay and we'd appreciate it if you'd not all try to gang up on them at once, since you'll all be terribly super embarrassed when this is all over that you did," he scolded them.

Shifting in the crowd said that there was some of that, and by the muttering there were people who didn't like that answer and didn't want the women gone at all. He ignored both.

Eventually the next question came out. "Where are Log Horizon's fighters?"

Shiroe stepped forward. "They're headed for Aussie and the Maze of Eternity there. We're still under the requirement to see that all of the servers are repaired and the Adventurers are brought back to life if they've been cut off.

"So far we've had no word from Aussie as to if there are any even living there. MarketMaker says that they've had to make two other repairs on the way through Eured. They're hopeful the Western server will be in better repair. We're all kind of holding our breath for the Arida servers."

"...And the Amerka servers?"

He nodded. "After the Eagles get back from Aussie, we'll see if we need help with whatever we're fighting now, or if they should head directly there. They're rather anxious to go see, actually, since that's home for them.

"They've been training Honesty's Hackers and Programmers to protect Akiba in their place if there are any more rogue Hacker-types around. We're quite certain the current issue isn't related to that, though, since they know what to look for and didn't find evidence for it." He stepped back when no more questions were forthcoming directly for him.

Crusty ended with, "We're still in close contact with the other Adventurer cities of Yamato and they're helping us search for causes as well. We'd like to keep it contained to Akiba if at all possible, since it seems to be contagious, whatever it is.

"Now that we finally have peace between all of us, we don't really want that destroyed again just because of an outside influence. Please help us by being aware of yourselves and letting us know if you've got any clues or ideas that might point to answers. Thank you."

He stepped back and the Council left the stage. The crowd dispersed gradually as groups of people left discussing what had been going on and what might be the causes. Shiroe sighed in small relief. Now that everyone knew at least part of it, it could be a burden borne by everyone.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō sighed and picked Purrcy-cat up from her box that she hardly left now. He held Purrcy-cat closely in his arms and scratched her head lightly. "Come on. You need to keep eating, Purrcy," he said encouragingly. "I know it's hard here at the end." He rubbed his cheek on her fur.

It was probably even harder for him since he hated the not-knowing. She was pregnant enough to give birth "any day", but it would go on for another week or so probably. His own impatience to be out of the shrine and off the mountain pushed on him when he needed to be most gentle and concerned. It was difficult.

He set Purrcy-cat in front of the plate of food he'd left for her to eat. She ate a little, then made a bowl of milk appear before herself and lapped that up instead of eating the rest of the solid foods. Tetorō pet her gently. "Well, that's at least nutrition, if you don't get sick on it."

When she was done, he carried her out to a hidden part of the garden near his house, only letting his door be opened for the briefest time he could. When she'd seen to her business, he carried her back in again, put her in her box, and tucked the blankets in around her warmly. His house was a little warmer than the outside, with a small brazier burning, but mid-February half-way up Mount Fuji wasn't a warm place or time.

Tetorō slipped out one more time and headed over to get Purrcy. Sure, the hot springs were warm, but the air was still cold. He was just as glad she was now under the illusion of ill health. That made it harder to feed the felinoid form, though. He'd just about taken that as far as he could. Today was likely to be the last day he could convince the shrine-maiden to bring the High Priestess real food.

"Purrcy, time to get up," he said kindly, opening the wispy curtain and putting a hand on her shoulder. It was cold in her room, again.

He scolded the shrine maiden for letting the brazier die again and ordered a plate of light foods, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice, certain the latter wouldn't come. It hadn't the last three times. Purrcy stirred as Tetorō got the fire in the brazier going again. She didn't get out of bed, though.

"Come on, Purrcy," he said, walking back to her bed. "Put on more layers before getting out and we'll be warm soon enough." To his spirit sight she was loosing black spots that said she'd go in about two weeks. He hoped that meant the kittens were due to be born before then.

Purrcy's hand reached for his and he took it. It was weak and didn't answer his pull. Instead, she weakly pulled back. He climbed on the bed. "Tetorō," she whispered. He leaned down to put his ear close to her mouth. "The internal degradation's started. Even with them not making it happen at the same time, I'm nearly at my limit."

Tetorō's heart fell into his stomach. "Wait for the food to come. If there's something I can eat or drink, I will, but I should do it sitting up in bed here, digest, then sleep again. Go ahead and cast the purification spell. I won't be going to the spring any more."

Tetorō let his head drop, his heart sad for her. "Very well," he said softly and began the purification spell, his least favorite of the ones to cast.

He hoped he was nearly done. His heart was so weary and his shoulders almost no longer able to bear the burden of walking with Purrcy any longer, although he didn't want her alone. He took a deep breath and kept chanting.

When the breakfast came, there was a small citrus fruit on the tray. He peeled that first and hand fed it to her on the bed. Then she put a bowl of ramen broth in his hands and he helped her drink that. The citrus and the protein broth would be enough with what Purrcy-cat had eaten. It would still be far too few calories as she wouldn't eat again until dinner time.

Tetorō helped Purrcy slide back down into the bed and tucked her in, then added another blanket. "I'll come check on the fire regularly," he promised.

"Thank you, Tetorō. Please keep going. It won't be much longer." She held his hand, not letting him go, until she'd fallen asleep again. He tucked her arm and hand under the blankets, put the food tray outside the door, then sighed, looking at her.

On impulse he climbed back up on the bed long enough to touch her head and give her a kiss on her forehead. Then he walked out the door and back to his own room to return to his thesis research - his only company a sleeping cat.


	36. South Pacific Adventures

"Run up [the flag](https://www.patreon.com/posts/40952987)," Michael ordered quietly.

"Openly? In the daylight?" Reed was surprised, but he flicked a finger at one of the Lieutenants on duty to see it was done.

"We've entered traditional pirate waters and we told them we'd come visiting. May as well let them know we're here before they try to board us. I'd like to get this done and get back."

They were still the second largest ship on the waters after the _Ocypete_ and the only steam-driven one in the South Seas. It would likely have been obvious who they were regardless without the flag, but it would at least perhaps give any greedy and stupid pirates pause.

"Formal presentations on deck," Reed called for a half-hour later. The twenty-one Eagles not required for other duties arrived at the outer rails of the _Oki Watarimono_ , in perfect distance to be all the way around and very visible.

Reed walked out onto the steerage deck and stood at rest attention. Ships with spyglasses had gotten closer after finally recognizing [the flag](https://www.patreon.com/posts/40952987). When he saw the shadow line in front of them, he wasn't surprised. "Cordon line to the fore." He lifted his own spyglass to his eye. "Chained."

"Perfect," Michael said from the steerage room, where he was standing by the pilot. He gave proper stop distance orders quietly, although it would be a while before they reached it.

Reed read the flags of the line in front of them. "Interesting. An Aussie Navy. They were expecting us, then."

"I did give them fair warning," Michael said calmly. "I am a bit surprised they're still waiting around for us, though. That was two months ago."

"Just long enough to be completely prepared for us," Reed said very dryly.

"Hm," Michael commented. "We'd like to talk to the head of the Navy, if they're willing to talk before act."

"Yes, Sir," Reed responded, feeling a bit defeated. Michael was really too relaxed sometimes. It did make for a good pirate/mercenary personality. He gave Michael a quick reality check on that line just to make sure he hadn't slipped again.

They steamed up to the Naval line to halt just close enough to talk by yell over the water, just far enough to escape if they had to. It was relieving to all of them that there were enough Adventurers of Australia still around to care and be able to do something about it.

The following pirate ships had fallen back just a little, but they were waiting behind the _Oki Watarimono_ to see what happened. "Have we become the head ship of a pirate fleet, then?" MasterChiefS7 asked.

"Unless they're wanting to see us offed, it's a possibility," Michael answered. "We haven't negotiated that, though, so it's not trustworthy, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," he was agreed with.

"It should at least get us to negotiations instead of immediate battle." Reed nodded agreement with that. It _should_....

"Ay! What've ya come down 'ere for?" was called across the water.

"Sent on a mission," Reed answered back. "Have you got someone aboard who can negotiate sufficient for at least one Adventurer city on the continent?" There was a pause and he added, "Or who can call up a conference chat with that someone?"

"Aye, we c'n do that much."

"Run up a flag of truce and we'll come talk." Reed ordered one run up under their flag.

When the white flag on the other ship went up, Michael walked out onto the steerage deck. "Stiletto, Charlie. You're with me. The rest of you keep half eyes fore, half eyes aft. Pick boats out of the water if they start to creep up too close."

Michael climbed up on the rail and leaped, his wings sweeping the air firmly behind him. Stiletto and Charlie followed him off the ship and over to the head ship of the blockade.

Reed sighed. By rights he should be negotiator, but he had no idea what Michael was playing at the moment, and making Reed look like the actual Captain was another way to protect them all. He did go back into the steerage room, though. They didn't need to have him knocked out just because he was so visible.

-:-:-:-:-

Charlie opened the full conference chat properly (so the sub-guild chatter couldn't be heard by the people on the ship, but the sub-guild would know what was said) as soon as they touched down on deck. Wide eyes were blinking at them. They were getting used to that, though.

Michael introduced himself (in a properly limited fashion) to the person waiting for them. "Your flag says you're the Nameless Mercenary Guild, and the word is that you're planning on _playing_ on Aussie soil."

"Both are true," Michael agreed. "We've been assigned by our current contract to come do some maintenance in the hardest dungeon on each continent. We'll need as many trustworthy volunteers as we can get - usually a legion raid is sufficient, though the rules now allow for more.

"We'd like to be done and back out as soon as we can get it done. How goes the Overwritten clean-up, and how many Adventurers still live on the continent - or are dead if that's a smaller number."

"Mostly the dead are because of the Overwritten. Everybody originally from Perth is now in Adelaide. We maintain a presence in Melbourne. Sydney's a busy place. Brisbane has to fight hard. We've had to give up the rest. There just aren't enough of us to hold the whole continent."

Michael nodded. "Considering you've stopped us at the Tores Strait, I kind of thought that might be the case. Is the Maze of Eternity near Sydney?"

"Southwest of there, near Conberra. That's central to where everyone is now."

"And the Overwritten?"

"We've been glad they're not coming back on the special events. A few raids go out every now again, but they're stupid strong and we don't hear of too many of them...except around Conberra which has become a nest of them."

"They like to tear apart the Maze of Eternity." Michael agreed. "We'll need everyone we can get from all four cities to join us there to take them down as fast as we can or we'll loose all of you. Inside the Maze is the Aussie Adventurer Tree of Life - that which allows us to be resurrected. If they cut it down, you're all gonners."

The negotiator swallowed. "That...would be rather bad."

"Indeed," Michael agreed dryly. "So, can you call up one person from each city government to talk to us before we head on down that way? As I said, we'd like to get in and out. We've still got to get over to the other side of the world."

The negotiator turned to an Adventurer who listed as a communication mage. Not surprising given that modern Adventurers everywhere were computer, internet, social media, and media connoisseurs. The communication mage nodded and opened a window that was divided into fourths. In each window sat various persons and committees.

"Hello," Michael said calmly. He held in his hand one of Purrcy's weed seeds. "Have any of you seen this? I'll replay it for you in case you haven't." He started it and it played out the second one - the one they'd sent out from China.

When it was done, he said, "We're contracted to see that the goal of that one is accomplished. Right now that means getting your Maze of Eternity cleared out and the Tree of Life protected sufficient you won't do any more dying and the ones who are dead can come back home.

"As part of you guys doing your part to get rid of all the Overwritten on the Aussie content, please gather up as many volunteers as you can to meet us at the Maze of Eternity to clear it out."

Michael listed off the types of Classes that would be needed for repairs to the Tree and gave an estimate for how long it would take to accomplish so that they could prepare sufficient supplies. Then he let them ask their questions.

"What payment do you want?"

"Our payment is that we get to go back home to Earth. That's good enough for us. We might ask for food and supplies sufficient to get us back to Yamato if we run out before we're done. Ah...and we might ask this ship line to stay put so the pirates leave us all alone until we're done. If I've time I'll play with them on my return home, but at the moment they're annoying."

"And if we don't help because we don't believe you?" It was an annoying man who was sitting mostly by himself.

"Then your city needs to take you down and put in someone who cares," Michael said coldly. "Or the rest of these need to do it for them. People like you don't know how to play by the right rules."

"No, really. You're not always trustworthy, you know." It was another leader of a different city, pointing out past history.

Michael shrugged. "I've always got plans in my back pocket. It would just work better this way, since it's the lot of you who should be caring. If we don't we don't get home, and for sure those who are dead don't come back.

"Eventually the Overwritten will win through to the core and cut the tree down and then you'll all be dead and it won't matter. You'll all be Vengeful Spirits roaming this planet for the rest of eternity. And we'll come hammer on you for not letting the rest of us go home."

"Do we all _have_ to go home?" It was the whiner.

"We know why _you_ don't want to go home, but no," Michael answered, "you just have to pretend like you do for the rest of us who do. As a matter of fact, for those of you who _do_ want to go home, this world doesn't want to let you. If we don't do this, it doesn't care. That just means it gets to keep us."

For some reason, that got most of them to have firmer spines. There was discussion within each city group (for those with groups) and then finally agreement that they would get word out and have as many Adventurers who wanted to participate join them outside the Maze of Eternity. With three cities for it, the dictator of the fourth finally caved.

Michael looked at Charlie. Charlie gave a nod, worked a bit, then gave another nod. "So, the rest of you, please make sure you go unseat him from his childish dream of owning a whole city after we're done at the Maze. There will be enough of you to take him and his crony's out.

"We all came here to play not be walked on by one power-hungry kid who suddenly found a way to 'win' in his way. Go be adults and do the right thing, then teach his city how to govern and play nice. That's part of what we're all supposed to be doing too, but you lot don't need us interfering in that and I haven't the time. Let me see you nod your heads."

After some surprised consideration, the three heads of the other three cities did finally nod their heads, if somewhat cautiously. He'd have to put spine into their people most likely. Charlie nodded again. "Okay. So we'll see you all there," Michael said. "Thanks for your help." He waved a hand at the communication mage and he let the chat go.

"Right, then," Michael said to the ship negotiator. "We'll be on our way. Good luck keeping the pirates here. If they want to negotiate, tell them they'll see me again in about a week and a half to two weeks and to wait for me to get back, but they don't get to come through. I'm not negotiating for them. Eagles up - everyone. Got to transport the ship."

Michael turned to watch the _Oki Watarimono_ and counted until twenty-one Eagles were in the air over it. Then he put it in his list without moving so that it disappeared suddenly. He walked over to the other side of the ship he was on and put the _Oki Watarimono_ back in the water on the other side of the blockade. He lifted up from the ship and the twenty-four Eagles flew over to their ship, landed, and got underway again.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael wasted no time getting to know the generals of the Aussie cities and guilds. He taught them what the generals of Yamato had learned about fighting Overwritten generally at the large scale they were going to have to fight at the beginning. Then he watched while they led their groups against the Overwritten outside the Maze of Eternity, setting one of each of his own men as lieutenants next to them.

While he wasn't Crusty, he had talked with Crusty about what his method was going to be once he was over everyone. Using this method would teach these generals that method. He had Reed as his lieutenant since Reed could use the practice as well - he would be standing there next to Crusty after all.

After that shake down, that took all day just like it had for the China Maze of Eternity, they rested at the entrance to the Maze of Eternity for dinner and another leadership meeting to discuss lessons learned and answer questions.

"Charlie, see if you and Stiletto can connect up to Yamato. Pull in P/R if you need to to boost the signal. I want some of the mechanics who came up with the blueprint for the wall around the trunk of the tree to talk to some mechanics on this side. We won't be able to explain it as well as the originator of the idea."

Charlie blinked. "Ah...right. We'll do our best, Sir." Michael nodded and walked off for his meeting with Reed by his side. Sometimes giving his men difficult tasks to do kept them busy enough to not cause trouble.

The next day it was the beginning of the first round in the Maze of Eternity. With four levels, they'd have a lot of time to work out how to get working together. Michael mixed it up a lot that first round, making all the Adventurers work hard at learning new ways of working together with each other and those they'd never met before, and in working in ways they never would have thought of on their own on Earth.

Once they got the first level figured out, the generals were able to cut loose a little better on their own in the second level. Michael had Gareth handle talking to the Vengeful Spirits at the end of each level. They had to tag-team the dual Spirits at the end of level two.

Level three was, as usual, surprising to the Adventurers and it turned into the usual grind. At least they could send in as many as they wanted in each round and keep the rotations going a little better than with just ninety-six Adventurers.

By the middle of that level, the four generals were rotating their groups through, one per quarter, running two hours on and six off. They were able to go around the clock that way until they reached the end of the level. Michael called a halt at the end of it for another leadership meeting.

"And there's really _another_ level to go?" he was asked.

"Yup," he said. "And every _room_ is a level like what we just went through, nearly. Only I think you lot will have it worst. We caught up to the Overwritten in the China server half-way through this coming level and the difficulty dropped to normal levels - for a Maze of Eternity. I expect them to be knocking at the door into the room with the Tree here. We haven't gotten the drop we need to get through it, so I think they're still holding on to it.

"We'll want to send in one city at a time per room, I think. If it's too difficult, we do it by twos, but you can expect the last two to three rooms to take all of us. They put the most intelligent and strongest at the vanguard...because they also have to be able to defeat the dungeon like they're Adventurers."

Several generals rubbed faces or slumped at that news. He let them think about it for a while until they were ready to ask questions and get into the planning themselves. It would be trial and error for a while, and then it would be expediency that would rule.

-:-:-:-:-

"While I like a good challenge, this is just over the top," a stout felinoid moaned. He was resting on his back, arms splayed out. The last Overwritten in the room had gone up in bubbles moments before, after he'd collapsed because his own target had finally died.

"If it gets rid of the last of them to do this, I'm glad to have it done, and with all of us working on it together," an elf as thin as a reed answered. He was sitting on the floor, leaning heavily on his longbow and looking like he'd been squeezed of all his energy and then some.

"...If it brings my boyfriend back, then I'm good." That was from a foxtail sitting up on a ledge above them. She'd been the party healer and found it easier to reach them all if she was higher up. That way the Swashbuckler, who was already snoring on the floor, didn't have to come all the way to the floor and could be up higher on the target when she let her area spells off.

Their enemy had been a rather tall Overwritten Rock Golem. The other two of their party hadn't made it and were sleeping back at the respawn point. These were looking like they'd sleep here instead of cast the spell to take them back there.

Similar conversations were going on all over the room, and everyone was wondering how many more rooms there were to go. This was the third day in the fourth level of the Australian Maze of Eternity, and every day had been like this.

"Okay everyone. Long break time. We've got the final, and worst three rooms to do next. We'll sleep for eight and conference for most of the rest of a day after that. The most important thing to remember at this point is that if we _all_ die, we start _all over_ from the beginning. If you're asked to be the ones to hold the door open, then please - at all costs - _don't die_."

Everyone on the floor was in complete agreement, even if they didn't fight Overwritten again - although they didn't know that would be easier. Michael didn't want them to think it would be. He wanted to be done.

The Eagles had realm walked into the other rooms and they gave the generals all the intelligence they could. Then they collapsed. They'd taken their turn plenty of times as well. It was good exercise for them, really.

Michael liked how they were meshing even better, fine tuning into one of the best teams they could ever hope to be - both as assistants to generals and as a raid team when they were sent in to fight. He would join in with them on this next round, as would Reed. No one could afford to just sit and be a passive field monitor for the final.

The leadership decided to go easy and plan on one day for each room. That would give them room for learning each room properly. They'd move faster if they thought it wise, or found it easier than expected. An inventory of supplies was taken, then a needs-based inventory of supplies needed.

A resupply raid was sent out to Sydney of Adventurers who had come from there so they could cut the travel time in half using Call of Home for the first half of the trip. What supplies they did have were passed around, regardless of guild or city until everyone had enough for the first of the last three rooms.

Then Michael stood up to speak to the whole of them. "I wanted to be clear on what we're here for, since I'm not sure what your city leaders told you before you came out. Here's the replay of the international quest as it was given out." He replayed the weed seed again for everyone, having P/R and Charlie put it up large screen for everyone to see up in the air of the main room they were all gathered in.

They'd commandeered one of the larger rooms of the fourth level as the new respawn point since the actual respawn point wasn't big enough to fit them all and they didn't want to walk that far. Izanami had been gracious to allow that again this time around. Michael had just assumed and taken the right of erasure of artificial limits on numbers of Adventurers allowed in. She'd had to accept it.

When the replay was done, P/R put up an image of Crusty on the screen. "This is Crusty, known popularly as 'The Bezerker', Guildmaster of D.D.D. guild. He's the world general for the final world boss battle. Put him in your friend lists so you can hear his orders when he gives them on the all-hands chat. I've been training you all to follow him. He'll be using methods similar to what we've used here.

"You're also well trained now to handle the Overwritten still wandering around the rest of Aussie. We can't go home to Earth until every last Overwritten is taken out. We know you'll do great at finishing that part.

"As far as what's next in the immediate future, I don't want you super disappointed. This isn't a game dungeon. It's a world man-hole. There isn't a drop in the way of normal dungeons. There's the opening of the man-hole cover so we can get in, make repairs, and get our dead back out and into their bodies again, and save your own necks in the process.

"The drop we get from the final Overwritten is the key to get through the man-hole cover - I hope, or we've got a sub-quest to run in order to get through the door. If any of you know of any Vengeful Spirits in any of the cities, that's who we have to go collect.

"So...what I'm saying is don't be disappointed when we don't get fancy stuff at the end. Our final drop is the chance to go home. Please continue to work hard for that goal. We're very close. One third of the Mazes of Eternity are repaired. That means mostly that many Overwritten are gone, too. Help us keep working and moving forward towards that goal."

He turned the floor over to the other generals, and Charlie put each one on the screen. Michael hadn't needed his face seen. Everyone needed to recognize Crusty.

The other generals gave out the orders for the next day and made sure everyone was on the same page. They also encouraged their people in their own ways, and listened to comments and questions, answering concerns along the way. That night was a quiet night of contemplation and conversations.

-:-:-:-:-

The six party members looked up at their target, faces set, determination in every line of their bodies. Each opponent was to be faced seriously, defeated, and then they moved on. Banter was included, but it was of the serious kind that was meant to help them know what they needed for an assist, meant to be an assist, or to let the party know how things were going at the top versus the floor. Some of it was cutting, but most of it was related to the task at hand.

Room minus-three had been faced with determined optimism, had been hard, but had been conquered in the one day allotted. Room minus-two had been met with quiet resignation and resolute backs. They'd had to fall back on the saving party once and that had made them work harder the second time through.

The final room held the intelligent party sent to overcome the dungeon. This room was no walk in the park. It wasn't even a dungeon boss. It was war and the unkillable Adventurers had died, stood back up, and walked back in more times in this one room than many had the entire time they'd been living on Theldesia.

Learning the attacks of the Overwritten in the room had taken all morning the day before. Learning what happened at the twenty percent remaining and overcoming that had taken through the first half of the afternoon.

Learning what happened at the last ten percent had taken everyone down but the rescue party and they'd had to hide really well to keep the door open. They'd only rotated through enough to keep the door open. The rest had slept while the leadership had talked late into the night.

"Right folks. Like we discussed this morning. Open microphone time. Usual chatter, we'll let them know how we _really_ feel." Training had told Michael what they'd done to the Giants to weaken morale. They didn't think that would happen here. Overwritten didn't have any morale to weaken. They just followed orders. However...the intelligent ones like this talked and bantered and listened. "And, go."

With a sound almost like a groan, the Adventurers moved forward. It was multiple voices giving their battle cries in whatever way they did. In the first third, the mocking words of the leadership of the Overwritten started the blood of every Adventurer boiling.

In the second third, particularly as they neared the twenty percent marks, the Adventurers were talking back and hitting a lot harder, with more intent, and with a lot less error. They were well focused and more than determined to win this war.

"Die, f-n bastard." The Swashbuckler's two rapiers came down in a cross on the top of the head of the enemy the party was attacking at the moment. At the same time, the Sorcerer assisted with a fire attack that made the blades blaze red and the Enchanter added a three-times damage assist. The tank thrust with his sword to keep the monster engaged so it wouldn't smash the Swashbuckler, and it finally did go up in bubbles.

Everyone in the party took a deep breath, took stock, drank potions, and moved forward to the next one. It was a hunting anger that had taken over the Adventurers in the room, a sense of questioning the futility of the Overwritten in clinging to their vain hope of continuing to live. They _would_ go down. It was only a matter of time. Adventurers could not be stopped. They could only _choose_ to stop, and they weren't backing down this time.

As they slowly, methodically, marched through the room, the sense of wolves among the trees of enemies grew and grew until there was only the final grouping of Overwritten enemies left. The Eagles wove their net of Programmer magic and tied the enemies down, penned in their attacks, and reflected their magics back at themselves, then said, "Have at."

The Aussie Adventurers were only too happy to comply. Having seen the ten percent response now, they didn't pause even one step or stroke. Before the final large attack could get off, the Adventurers had so swarmed them with counterattacks they were going up in bubbles.

Overwhelming had been the answer this time - prevent the attacks from even having time to come up, accept the singeing if they did. They'd only resurrect again anyway. A flood of that kind of magnitude couldn't be stopped when it hit fast and hard.

There was silence for a time, then Michael clapped twice, bowed, and clapped again. "Goddess of the Game, we have done our part and cleansed the dungeon according to the requirement. And according to the requirement of the God of the World, we have done it expediently. Please grant us our key, proper and full, so that we may now perform the required repairs."

There was a warm and large purring that filled the room, as if they'd suddenly been overshadowed by a wild cat so large it was standing over them all. "Because I like how you've turned them into the Adventurers they should be - cunning, fit properly together as a working unit, filled with the fire for the battle and the true desire to win, I will grant your request."

The mirrors in the room shattered and there was a sudden whirlwind. Those with Spirit Sight saw the room suddenly full of Vengeful Spirits which then passed through the one remaining wall of mirrors on which was written in glowing letters: _Ultimate Sacrifice_.

"Thank you Goddess of the Game. We'll get to work as soon as we recover." The purring slowly left the room, leaving the Adventurers feeling better for that much reward of praise.

"Sit down and take a break everyone. Don't let the words scare you. Just like the dungeon is made nearly impossible on purpose, the words are the final warning to those who shouldn't be entering," Michael said calmly. "At this point we only need the maintenance crew to go through, so we'll rearrange and then I'll explain what happens next. Thank you everyone for an excellent battle today. It truly is something to be proud of."

Like Shiroe had in China, he made sure they set an instruction column outside the room for who should enter and what skills would be necessary for the other side. They'd set one inside as well that would give the details for repairs. He did kind of feel like they would never be used - like this was the only time this would be happening. Still, it was better to leave instructions than not - just in case.

-:-:-:-:-

"It sure is nice to breathe fresh air and see sky again," Ground Safety breathed in and stretched.

Aviation Safety looked around the area around the Aussie Maze of Eternity and nodded agreement. "Those dungeons are so ridiculous. It was really nice to have so many come and help out."

"Half the time again as last time, nearly," agreed Compliance.

"Still a good work-out," Clocktower said, ducking out the door and passing them. "Should hold us plenty well until we get to the pirates."

"We could skip them," Brenner grimaced as he also stretched, working out the feeling of being inside underground too long. He touched his toes, and was pushed off balance by OciferJeff coming behind him.

Brenner went down on his hands and kicked out, but OciferJeff sidestepped. "We'll face them if the Commander says we'll face them," he handily reminded Brenner.

Brenner rolled his eyes. "I _know_ that. It's just level one-hundred-fifteen felt high enough. I'm not sure _anyone_ can defeat us anymore. It's not really fair, you know. It just doesn't feel right that we keep being the ones to go up in levels because we get these high level opportunities to, multiple times."

"Whatever," Avionics said, slapping Brenner on the back, not too hard. "If we move up, we move up. The job got done. That's what's important."

Brenner frowned, but not very many of the others were worried about it. Over time even the other Adventurers would catch up - although they would have most likely moved on by then as well.

"What's that?" MasterChiefS7 asked, coming out the door at the back end of the group.

"Brenner's worried about us still super-hopping ahead because we're the Game Goddess' favorites." Clocktower answered mildly, looking up at the tall mountains to the west of them. "Reminds me of home," he murmured. Others turned to look and had to agree. The California coast mountains, and the Rocky's for that matter, were similar to the Great Dividing Range mountains of Australia.

"Hmm," MasterChiefS7 commented, as he looked at Brenner. "You got a particular concern about it?"

Brenner looked away, towards the ocean, although from this location it couldn't really be seen. "Sometimes it doesn't seem to be a blessing down the road - being the favorites of that one. Not Purrcy, but Izanami. Izanami likes to have hidden agendas. We might not like being in that position some year. If no one else on the planet can best us...is that going to become a problem down the road?"

"Well, we don't tend to think of ourselves as the bad guys," MasterChiefS7 said, "but I'll bring it up."

Brenner nodded his gratitude. The wind coming from the mountains was dry, like the winds in the deserts and mountains of western United States. The environment was pulling everyone towards home. They all stood there, between mountains and ocean, very near deserts and looked northeast.

Their next goal lay there, on the opposite side of the globe. It was time to go. They walked away from the Aussie Maze of Eternity without looking back. Moving forward was what they did.

-:-:-:-:-

The _Oki Watarimono_ skipped the blockade and went around New Guinea and through the Solomon Islands instead of through the Banda Sea again. They'd play with the pirates another time. It was hard to turn back west, though, instead of continuing straight on to North Amerka. Only their requirement to pick up and kidnap away a Princess made them turn back towards Yamato.

They were still accosted by pirates in the Philippine Sea. The blockade had pulled up anchor and returned home when they'd received word from the Adventurer Cities that the Maze of Eternity had been completed. With no _Oki Watarimono_ to show for it at the Arafura Sea, the pirates had been steamed to not get their turn and chased after them.

Because the _Oki Watarimono_ had taken the long way around, they lost even with steam power under them. By then the Eagles were ready to see a little action again, though. Frustrated with having to go by way of Yamato first, on the ocean without anything to do but scrap - and the antidote was a joke now given their level rise - it was just this side of okay.

Michael couldn't hold down his impatience, though, and with a boat-full of impatient, antsy soldiers, the pirates got toyed with worse than when they'd tried to invade Yamato. Michael stood on the steerage deck, gave out orders, and complained a blue streak just to keep himself company.

When Reed heard a laugh come from the same place, his head came up fast. Michael was by himself, but Reed grabbed hold of Gareth and turned him to look. "Who is Michael _really_ talking to?"

Gareth slumped in Reed's grip, barely bothering to glance out the windows. "Purrcy - or Izanami. They're both listening in. He's complaining to Izanami and Purrcy's laughing at him."

Reed let go as suddenly as he'd grabbed Gareth, still glaring at the man on the steerage deck. "What's she doing down here?"

"Probably practicing her being in multiple places at one time skills. Or just taking a vacation." Gareth threw his hands in the air. "How the hell do I know? I'm just the peon that can see her when she shows up. Izanami gets just as bored as Purrcy and Tetorō do in that place. If she wants to come play with her favorites, who's going to stop her?"

Reed blinked. "Oh. Well, there is that." He gave up and went back to paying attention to where they were going. All the little islands around this part of the world were a bit dangerous. They didn't need to run aground a reef or underwater island.

The Eagles out on the wing also heard the laughter and swirled in the air over the _Oki Watarimono_ , looking down at Michael. He was standing on the deck, with his arms folded in the pose they knew well. He was irritated and losing whatever verbal battle was going on. Three swooped down close. "Getting teased, are you?" Compliance asked.

Michael glared at them, then glared at the space next to him. "If you're going to go that far, you may as well let them know you're really here."

Slowly the space next to Michael became solid, a black felinoid in black kimono, layered with red and black under it. The speckles caught the sun, and her ears turned this way and that as she watched the Eagles in flight.

"Really, I do love to watch them fly," Purrcy commented. "And here on the ocean is really their element, isn't it? All that room to move and the warm air currents must be nice."

"Rather perfect, actually," Michael commented absently. "That is the one nice thing about getting to do this part. We can actually fly like we're supposed to be flying."

"But why don't you want to do the pirates?" Izanami was pouting.

"Because it's a waste of time," Michael grouched back. "We've already done pirates."

"But it's fun, and on the way," she wheedled. "It looked like they were having fun, to me."

"Yeah, they needed to get the stink off, but the poor pirates didn't need the unfair beating," Michael pointed out.

"But it will keep them off Yamato while you're gone," Izanami pointed out in counter-argument. "Besides, they want to play, too, and if you don't now, they'll come looking. When they can't find you, they'll torture Yamato until you're sent after them. Since you won't even be around, that will be rather bad, don't you think?" Her hand came out for his chest.

He stepped back a half-step, grabbed the hand and twisted it behind Izanami's back, holding her there where she couldn't touch him. "You don't get to touch. It's bad enough you keep looking when we've gotten rid of that for you already," he growled at her. "Just keep watching the Eagles fly and keep your hands to yourself.

"I think what we've done is enough. Let the poor pirates play down here in their own waters. You can keep them away from Yamato."

Izanami went very still, then slumped slightly, her head drooping. "No, Michael, I can't," she said softly. "They can go where they want whenever they want. I can only affect them coming now while you're here, making it a challenge for you and for them. If you want to see Yamato safe, you've got to do it now."

Michael pushed her two steps away from him and let her go, sober when she turned to look at him. "Who's left?"

She looked to the north. "The Pirate King. He waits for you just north of Iwo Jima. Defeat him and make a deal with him. You'll stay north of Iwo Jima and he and the rest of the pirates will stay south of it. That's a lot of territory for them, minimal for you. He'll take it after posturing and being reminded of that fact blatantly, with a threat you'll take it all if he doesn't."

She turned to him again. "It won't be enough to take his ships. You'll have to play cat and mouse with him since those are his favorite games to play against his prey. He wants the _Oki Watarimono_ and the _Ocypete_ , and the technology of Yamato. Teach him it's too expensive a prize."

Michael's face was rather dark. "That isn't Prince Singh is it?"

Izanami shook her head. "No. He's on his quest properly now." She sighed. "But yes, word of my 'beauty' did get out because the three couldn't keep their mouths shut properly."

"Good," Michael had her wrist in hand again, but this time trapped against the railing. When he lifted his hand again, hers stayed there, held fastened by magic Binding. "Izanami's the bait!" he called out to his men. "Come in and rest up. We've got the pirate final boss coming up next." He turned to Reed. "How much longer to Iwo Jima?"

Reed looked over his shoulder at Gareth - who as navigator was following their progress intimately. Gareth quickly calculated. "Five hours...twenty-five minutes."

"Too long," Michael said instantly and put his chin in his hand, thinking hard. He looked back at the pirates they'd left in the water behind them. He stepped over to them and picked one randomly out of the ocean, then another one, and stepped back to the _Oki Watarimono_ 's main deck.

He put a captured boat on the water to their north, stepped the two pirates to that ship, and made them put up the sail. He wrote a quick note and handed it to one of them. "Give this to the Pirate King. Don't lose it, and tell him he's got one hour to get to me or lose his title."

Michael stepped back to the _Oki Watarimono_ and had the Eagles cast a multi-layer Haste on the the smaller pirate ship to make it faster than they were going to get up to the Pirate King. The little boat almost couldn't stay a watercraft it was so being used as a motor boat. Thank goodness they were built for speed and cutting through the water cleanly.

It was over the horizon rather quickly, the poor pirates holding on to whatever they could grasp so they didn't get blown off the deck. Reed had already increased the speed of the _Oki Watarimono_ to maximum and moved into the trench a little better, using Gareth's instructions to do so.

"Okay. So if we're going to do pirates," Michael turned back to the High Priestess handcuffed to the railing, "then no sea monsters."

Izanami rolled her eyes. "Like I have any say in that."

"You have a say in encounters," he rejoined mildly. Izanami sighed and closed her mouth and waited.

"Why does she stay put?" Clocktower asked, arriving on the steerage deck from the stairs up from below. Izanami only stared at him.

Michael gave a hopeless look over his shoulder. "She wants to watch. She knows I'll kick her off the ship and make her watch from somewhere else if she moves." He looked back at Izanami and glowered, "Besides, she likes bondage play."

Clocktower spurted a laugh. "No."

Michael walked away a few more steps from Izanami and didn't look at her. "Yes." Izanami pouted.

Clocktower laughed all the way into the steerage room. "Shall I take a shift, Reed Sir?"

Reed glowered. "I'm gonna puke. If you want to, go ahead. I'll go find a quiet place somewhere else for a while." Gareth looked very much like he also wanted to go somewhere else for a while but the other navigator was Michael and he was suddenly on enforced babysitting duty.

-:-:-:-:-

"All stop." The order was quiet. The whole ship was quiet. Only three people were on the _Oki Watarimono_. Clocktower to steer, Gareth to navigate, and Purrcy, still tied to the railing. She'd been given a chair until word had come the Pirate King was close.

He was using the calling card of the pirate - fog on the waters that almost never had fog. It was so cliché Michael had sighed in disappointment to see it starting (as it did) as light fog at the surface of the ocean.

Once again, as soon as it had hidden everything from the sight of the pirates - who were _still_ at a lower elevation than the deck of the _Oki Watarimono_ \- the Eagles had taken to the sky unseen, modifying the enemy encounter maps of the Adventurers in the pirate group to make it look like they were hiding all over the _Oki Watarimono_.

The air directly around the steamship was somewhat light on fog, and a larger pirate ship that was rather grand pulled up alongside. Grappling hooks were deployed to hold the ships locked together. Purrcy stared down at the Pirate King's ship, coolly looking into the eyes of the Pirate King himself.

When his eyes strayed to look at the rest of the ship, Michael slowly descended and settled on the railing of the steerage deck near Purrcy. Purrcy reached up and took the back of his shirt in her hand, but didn't say anything.

When the Pirate King's eyes came back to Purrcy, Michael was in his sight and his eyes widened a little. "I have everything you want, apparently," Michael said smoothly. "The woman, the ship, and the goods. Yet you are in the wrong waters. That means I also have your territory.

"No one in the small territory of Yamato buys anything. And what China does buy is minimal and not what you have to offer if you only have that territory. Thank you for the trade." Michael raised his hand and the grappling hooks were thrown off the side of the _Oki Watarimono_ , save one.

"I don't think that's how it works," the Pirate King scowled at Michael.

"Feats of arms is irrelevant," Michael said. "No one can best us. You've surely heard those stories already. They aren't exaggerated."

"All it takes is killing you and sending you back to your Adventurer city and I have won," the Pirate King insisted.

Michael smirked at him. It wasn't a comment worthy of a verbal answer. The status effect spells bounced off his shields. One bounced back and put a man behind the Pirate King to sleep.

"If you're a stickler for doing things the way they're supposed to be done, then let me remind you I sent you the letter from the _south_ , after defeating all-comers against me.

"According to the rules, then, I only have to defeat you and I am the Pirate King. Since you've kindly offered yourself I suppose I may as well complete the quest and take the title."

The scowl stayed on the face of the Pirate King. "All you have is one ship and a skeleton crew. What can you do against my fleet, which has surrounded you?"

Michael raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "Surely you heard the stories? Surely that was a waste of breath to ask?" He blew out a breath and the fog around them began to dissipate until it had lifted and cleared completely. "You also have only one ship and a skeleton crew. What good does that do you?"

The Pirate King looked around the waters. He had ships, but they were empty. On the ships farthest out stood one black uniformed Eagle per ship, grinning like madmen. "I have a fleet and you are surrounded," Michael said calmly. "We are still at an equivalency. What would you prefer? Single combat - you and I - or surrender?"

A spell went off on the Pirate King's ship. Michael watched it from the edge of the code realm and calmly extended his own shields farther, although it wasn't really necessary. The spell couldn't find purchase, nor its intended target, so rebounded.

The mage was knocked out, then disappeared in bubbles. "Oh, so sorry. That looks like it hurt. Surely you didn't think I'd leave the Princess unprotected?" Deadpan mocking made the Pirate King go coldly menacing.

"She's not here to become your prize. I don't give up things that are mine. Pirates...and mercenaries... _take_." He stepped onto the deck of the Pirate King's ship, directly in front of him, took his hat off his head and stepped back onto the rail, putting the hat on his own head (after making sure lice and other nasties were dead with a quick spell). "You lose."

The Pirate King went into a rage. The Eagles settled onto his ship, put the rest of his crew to sleep, then bound him with magic Binding spells. Those didn't have to touch a person, just the area around a person, thus were very convenient to avoid anti-magic spells placed on or around a person and specified as a protection to that person.

They'd really had to be creative to come up with ways to deal with Purrcy. That had been a useful thing to think of, and was actually how Michael had Purrcy attached to the railing at the moment. They were all pleased it was working so well - twice now.

Michael watched calmly while the Eagles tortured the Pirate King. After all, getting him down in levels was required as well, and just leaving him angry would bring him up to Yamato for revenge again. It took a long time to break him.

When he finally was, Michael moved back down to his ship again. He made sure that the Pirate King understood his sincerity very well, then stepped back, not taking his life.

He pulled the hat off his head and plucked the magic stone off of it. "I'll keep this so that you remember that I won. But I don't really want this," he put the hat back on the Pirate King. "Don't come north of Iwo Jima or I _will_ finish this moment swiftly. I'm content with what I already have. I don't need the South Seas. You can keep that - and the hat."

"Can't we just take her and go now?" Michael was asked quietly as they prepared the pirate ships for being left behind to drift back into the southern seas.

"No. It's just a part of her. We have to collect all of her and hold her down properly." He looked at the questioner significantly, speaking quietly. "I can't do my proper job if there's a piece floating around waiting to sneak attack me, can I?"

There was quiet cursing. He left it behind to return to the steerage deck. He bowed mockingly. "So, my lady, can we be done, now?"

Izanami looked at him with a withering look. "No battle at all, really, Michael?"

"Nope. Not necessary at our levels. Deal with it." He released the spell on her hand. "Go home. We'll be there in a few." She stepped forward and he cast a banishment spell.

It didn't make her leave, but it made his point. She scowled at him, then disappeared. He cast it again and got a flick on the forehead, then she was gone.

But a giggle was left in the air behind her. One side of his lips quirked up for a moment, the irony appreciated being a reward in itself.


	37. Women in Hiding

There was a knock at Shiroe's office door and it opened. "Nyanta!" Shiroe put down his pen and rose to his feet. "Welcome back."

Nyanta's glide was his usual calm, proud walk. The little flick of the end of his tail was his greeting. He didn't speak until he was standing on the other side of Shiroe's desk.

"I've come merely to inform mew my studies are completed and I am in Akiba again. I won't be staying in the guild hall, however. There is no point to it any longer. So that mew may rest meowr mind, I will inform mew that I intend to make Purrcy's tree my residence from now."

A light lift of an eyebrow ridge of whiskers preceded: "I purresume mew won't interfere with my comings and goings?"

Shiroe swallowed and carefully composed his answer. "Because of the laws of Akiba, and the mutual respect of all Adventurers, there's no reason to. However, we will interfere if you break the laws we've all agreed to abide by. That's also the same as we would treat any other Adventurer - or creature - who wished to live with us in the city."

"Thank mew," Nyanta bowed slightly and for just an instant Shiroe had the very odd sensation that Izanagi was being sincere in some gratitude for all that Shiroe had been and would be doing in this terrible part of this level of Purrcy's dungeon.

When the High Priest looked him in the eyes again, Shiroe said softly, "You're welcome." Nyanta turned and walked back out of the office door, politely closing it behind him.

Shiroe opened a silent chat window and watched him walk out of the building and turn towards the center of the city. "Naotsugu," he said quietly, "call the resistance for an immediate conference."

Shiroe sat down in his chair and put his elbows on his desk. As he rested his forehead on his clasped hands, his pained heart cried. He was unable to prevent the tears that fell - for his own sake and for the sake of a great man with a large and tender heart who was willing to go through terrible things all for his care of those who needed him there.

-:-:-:-:-

"Minori?"

"Mm?" she answered Touya's chat quietly.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Mm." She went for more definite, but still quiet.

He was quiet for a bit, then in a rather relaxed voice began to just chat, carrying the conversation. Around the edges she answered other chefs as they asked her for tools or ingredients.

"Everyone here is trying hard, now that they understand why it's like this. It still isn't easy, though. The Wolf Pack has it hardest, as can only be expected. Shiroe tried to give them the option to leave the city. Izanagi refused."

Touya's frustration came out in his voice. "He claimed they hadn't _actually_ violated Akiba law so couldn't be sent away. He's been twisting things like that.

"Sometimes there will be an Adventurer who's trying his hardest, and then something snaps inside and he's a raving lunatic, just because a patrol from West Wind Brigade walked by. So far others in the area have been able to calm down those kinds of attacks, but it's starting to wear on everyone."

Minori sighed. "Tihen," she whispered. She'd been given space now and whispers wouldn't be overheard.

"Yeah. ...How are things going there? Everyone still holding firm to the plan?"

"I wish," she whispered.

Touya clicked his tongue sympathetically. "He's not leaving that side alone, for all you're all out of the city, is he?"

"Uh-um," she confirmed.

Touya was quiet for a bit, then said, with some concern, "Minori...from this end...it sounds like there are men talking to the women there, even though they're not supposed to be." Minori froze for just a moment, then remembered she needed to not look different.

"I've been trying to find where they might be hiding out, or from which guild, to get the full story...but, it sounds like they might be planning a raid to come find you. If they're really in contact, it won't be hard, since they'll be led in from the inside.

"Give Rieze-san a warning, will you? I'll keep working hard on this end to see if we can prevent them from leaving. They're not supposed to because of the quarantine, but that hasn't held determined Adventurers back before. If they do come, please hide and stay safe for me."

Minori closed her eyes. Touya was really worried. "I will. Thanks," she whispered.

-:-:-:-:-

Rieze walked out of the dungeon and into the respawn point. They'd called a meal break. She was pleased with the progress of the crafters and other lower level ladies who needed the practice. Most of them weren't shy about fighting anymore, now that they'd been able to build up their confidence.

She kept her ears and eyes sharp as she walked over to the food tables. The grumbles were open now, and often on purpose in her hearing. She was trying to keep track of the names and guilds. They'd made a "no chat" rule, forbidding any of them from talking to the people still back in Akiba. It had been a very unpopular rule lately.

She didn't care it was unpopular, but she did care that they were getting vocally unhappy. That usually meant it was already being broken, or about to be, by the most unruly of the group. Marielle and the other cheerleaders had been trying hard to help them remember why it was important, and yet their words were now forgotten within but a few short minutes of being told it again.

Her brow furrowed as she walked away from the food table with her plate in hand, she missed when Minori joined her as a shadow, following along with her own food. Rieze pondered that for a minute. She wasn't the first pick of Minori when it was time to eat.

With a quick scan, she picked an out-of-the-way place to sit where they wouldn't be overheard if they were quiet. Minori sat next to her. They ate quietly until Marielle and Henrietta joined them about ten minutes later.

"The food is delicious as always," Marielle congratulated Minori as she swallowed down her first taste.

"Thank you, Marie-san," Minori responded. "I've received a warning." She'd kept her eyes on Marielle, but Rieze was sure that was for her. Minori's eyes returned to her bowl. "Too many are talking. Touya is still trying to find the proof, but it's sounding like a party is being formed to sneak out and come here, and there are already enough turned away from our goals to bring them in."

Marielle and Henrietta froze, then shuddered. Rieze gave an understanding nod. "Minori, become an insider. Let them start to notice you getting his calls. We'll scold you if we get told, but we need to know who to lock down in here if we're to protect everyone."

Henrietta and Marielle looked at each other, then nodded. "Please try your best," Marielle pleaded kindly.

Minori gave a nod. She finished her food shortly after and left the three with a little bow, taking Rieze's dishes with her.

Rieze sighed as she looked at the other two women. Softly she said, "We may have to let the worst go so that they're found but the rest aren't. It may be too hard to keep them here." She pressed her lips together and scanned the room. "And even worse...they may convince the rest it isn't as bad as we've said."

Marielle shrank into herself and Henrietta paled but her spine firmed. She gave a nod of agreement, then patted Marielle's knee to giver her some comfort. They knew that even Marielle was struggling, wanting to go back to be with her husband.

-:-:-:-:-

Minori already had a list of women who were disobedient. She hadn't wanted to just give it to Rieze, though. She and Touya wanted to keep their spy-listening skill secret. She had wanted the permission to come up with the list properly.

Plus, while she knew who was talking to the men in Akiba, she wasn't sure that it was the proper list for those who were really willing to put the rest of them at risk. Some, like her, were lonely or worried and just wanted to make sure things were still okay back home.

She lay on her back in her sleeping bag, her hands behind her head, next to the almost-asleep Serera. She was listening to the cavern generally. Each conversation that had pauses without answers was a chat.

While there were a number of, "I miss you. I wish I could see you," conversations, none of them specifically were planning conversations. There was one area that had more than three going at once, though.

Minori rolled over, and pretended restlessness, then rose to her feet. Serera seemed to be asleep enough, so she walked quietly away and meandered around the room until she'd seen what guild that was. It was one of the smaller ones.

They all got quiet as she passed them, but she didn't get too close. She found a spot not too far from them that was open but allowed her to be hidden somewhat from the main room, and sat down. "Touya," she whispered.

"Mm." He was either mostly asleep or on duty.

"It sounds like a lot of Heather Ridge is homesick, like I am. There are others, too. No one's openly saying they want to leave. I think we all understand it wouldn't be a good thing, but I wonder if that's still enough to make the men think we want rescuing?" He didn't answer.

"Rieze-san wants to do what she can to keep us all safe, and Marie-san and Henrietta-san are doing everything they can to keep everyone encouraged. It's hard, though, when the homesickness hits hard."

Minori bit her lip. "Do - do you think if the people here could see how bad it was there, it would be enough to get them to stop wishing to be there?"

"Hmm," Touya breathed quietly. He wanted to think about that one. Maybe even ask Shiroe.

"I could suggest it here," she offered.

"Hm!" he agreed.

"I'll talk to her in the morning and see what she says," she said meaning Rieze, but not wanting to say her name aloud.

"Mm," he confirmed.

"Okay. Contact me when you're free, or have talked to Mister about what he thinks. And...stay safe."

He chuckled lightly at her and ended the chat. Minori sat leaning on her raised knee, drawing with her finger in the dirt floor of the room. Finally she stood and meandered back towards her sleeping bag. Eyes watched her as she passed the Heather Ridge group, although everyone was pretending to be asleep. She lay down again and went back to listening until she finally fell asleep.

The next day she waited until Rieze was back in the dungeon before contacting her via chat. She was on wash duty so didn't have a lot of people around her. Speaking quietly, as if to someone she wasn't supposed to be talking to, she made her suggestion to have a one-way visual conference chat, so that those who'd been talking to guild mates could see what result it was having on the men.

"You mean like what they did at Purrcy's bachelorette party?" Rieze asked quietly.

"Mm."

"I thought that was Hacker work? Can you do that?"

"Mm. It's chat. Communications."

"Ah." Rieze got that Class reference. "Oh, like what you guys have been doing to see you all stay safe."

"Mm."

Rieze was gone for a bit, likely giving out orders. "I think the aftermath timing is more important than during. Can we use anyone in Log Horizon?"

"Mm," Minori answered. She set the plate she'd just rinsed to the side, then jumped when her wrist and the dish were both taken in a pair of hands. She had a sharp intake of breath and Rieze's words cut off as they barely began.

Looking up, Minori found she was looking into the sharp, distrusting eyes of a dark grey foxtail, whose tail was hunting and whose ears were unhappy. She was backed up by three other women. "Can I help you?" Minori asked politely.

"Why is the perfect little girl of Log Horizon breaking the rules?" the foxtail demanded to know. "Do you think you get special privilege, because you belong to the Dark Machiavelli's guild?"

Minori let her eyes go wide, then dropped them when she'd read that these were of the guild she'd gone fishing for last night. "No. I'm not supposed to either. But...he's my twin. It's really hard to be separated from him here, when he's all I've had since the catastrophe. ...I'm sorry."

"Well, that's true that we never see you separated in town," the foxtail leaned down and put her face into Minori's. "Is it incest?" she purred quietly.

Minori's eyes flew wide as she jumped back and held up a hand. "No! No, definitely not." She swallowed. "I'm below the threshold age anyway."

"Like that's made any difference this time around," one of the others muttered from behind the foxtail. Minori had to agree. It was becoming difficult to not check in with Shiroe lately, although she was still fighting that since she definitely didn't have permission to do that unless it was a real and extreme emergency.

Timidly she said, "A-are you all missing people, too?"

The foxtail stood back up, then turned her head to look away. "Maybe."

"Well...it's understandable, given how hard it's been to be here on Theldesia instead of home on Earth. When we have friends here to help us walk, it's easier. When we have to leave them behind, it's hard." The foxtail folded her arms and measured Minori. Her tail was hunting again, but she seemed a little less angry and more calculating.

That was okay, Minori guessed. "I wish it wasn't so hard, but I don't want to make it harder for Touya. It was better to come so he didn't have to worry so much." She looked away. "Even still. I want to know he's doing okay." She sighed and slumped.

"Come visit us tonight. We'll help you feel better," the foxtail said, but her eyes, ears, and tail weren't quite as friendly as her offer. "My name is Kariu."

"Go," Rieze said in Minori's ear. "Encourage them to leave if they start being harsh. We need to weed them out before they take more than they should, or bring the men here."

"Thank you for the offer," Minori said to Kariu. "If I'm not needed for dinner clean-up, I may."

-:-:-:-:-

Touya was on duty at the back gate. He yawned and in the next moment was surrounded, and then prevented from speaking so he couldn't cast his taunt. He glared at the group of men from Heather Ridge. "We've made it really simple for you. You let us go through and keep your mouth shut, and we'll see that your sister stays safe."

That made Touya even angrier. They'd rather done the opposite of what they wanted to in saying that. "We've left behind a few to watch you and make sure you do your part. We'll know if you've said anything."

Without waiting to get any sort of response, they left Akiba through the back gate, leaving him there seething. His backup party that had been in hiding got the Silent status effect removed in short order.

"Akatsuki, they've left inside people to warn them," he passed on via chat. "But they've got some hold over Minori. I'm going anyway."

"Let us take out the one watching you right now. Then you'll have at least tonight and tomorrow's sleep cycle to get to them," Soujirou suggested kindly.

"Wish we had the Eagles," Akatsuki complained. "Illusion."

"I'm in complete agreement," Touya said. Someone new was walking up to him, though and he stared.

"Get going," Woodstock said. "We're about the same size and shape. It will work well enough, and if they get close, I'll say we traded because I was getting bored and needed to stand a watch."

"Thank you sir. I hope it works well enough."

"Me too," Woodstock waved his hand.

"Okay. We've put him to sleep, short-term so that he only has himself to blame," Soujirou said. "We'll keep watch on him to make sure he doesn't give away things he shouldn't."

"Thanks," Touya said.

"Good luck," the hunting party was told and twelve slightly more trustworthy men of Akiba slipped out the back gate, Touya included. He really hoped they would be able to stay sane in the presence of the women.

He was worried because Minori hadn't answered any of his attempts to chat since dinner. To be told it was likely because she was in danger wasn't helping him.

-:-:-:-:-

Minori wasn't sure that was the best plan to have followed, in the end. Her first instinct had been right. Now she was the hostage, who knew how far from the dungeon. The group had been all too willing to sneak out and leave the rest behind. But they'd not wanted a potential spy to give them away.

They'd also wanted to be able to use her to get back into Akiba - or something. She really wasn't sure why it was so important for her to come along. They could have just left her, nor even have talked to her at all. Instead she'd been hit with a sleep status effect and now she was suddenly waking up somewhere else.

Minori opened her mouth to try to chat with Touya and no sound came out. She frowned. She hadn't heard of a Silence spell or status effect before. She couldn't be surprised, though, given Hahaue's lessons and example. She was in the dark, so couldn't see much.

Putting her hand on the ground, she could feel wood. The walls were wood as well. Carefully she crawled around her space learning in the end she was in a closet of some kind and that the door was locked. That meant she was in a house, so they weren't in the dungeon any more. That much at least had been accomplished.

Minori leaned her ear against the door and listened hard. She could hear murmurs of female voices, but not make out words. They must be in a larger room down a hall - or up stairs if she was in a basement closet.

She sat back against the wall next to the door, not wanting to be right in front of it if she should be checked on. It was fine if they'd wanted to leave. Why would they have wanted her? She'd far rather have been left behind.

She wondered how long she'd been asleep. If it was too long, Touya would be worried. While they didn't have scheduled visits, per se, they still had patterns they followed rather instinctively.

As she thought of him, she became quite convinced he was very worried, actually. _Touya_ , she thought, wishing she could talk to him, _I'm okay. Locked up somewhere I don't know, but okay._ She put her head on her knees, wishing she could get more information about where she was and how to escape but her capacity there was a bit limited.

It rather reminded her of being locked up by Haemlin, actually. They hadn't been able to get out of that without outside help. It was frustrating that it was likely to be that way again for her. ...Although she would run for sure if she found any opening at all.

-:-:-:-:-

"It's hard to track in the dark," their Tracker grumbled as Touya danced in impatience at their slow movement. The group from Heather Ridge had taken off into the woods and they'd been able to follow broken branches for a while, but the undergrowth had cleared somewhat and it was harder to follow the path in the dark under the canopy above without it.

Once again Touya's thoughts and worries turned to his sister. Was she okay? _Touya, I'm okay. ...where I don't know, but okay._

Touya froze in shock. That hadn't been a chat, but it had most definitely been Minori. His mind quickly ran through it's files and hooked onto a Christmas scene. Holding hands with Minori as a light rose up from in front of him and her to surround them. He gasped in air. The twin bonding.

He immediately calmed down and centered his thoughts on Minori, wanting to know with all his heart where she was. He had to calm down a little more, but then he was turning to his left. With great certainty, he knew exactly when he was facing her.

"This way," he said to the party, grim purpose in his voice. "They're this way." He took off, not wanting to waste time trying to explain how he knew.

He followed that knowledge, sure in his directions. He did have to detour around a few difficult patches, but always he knew where Minori was as long as he focused on wanting to know. "Rieze-san, I'm going to bring Minori back to you. Do you want the rest of them?"

"No. Is she okay?"

"We haven't reached them yet. I just wanted to know if it was okay to Cathedral the women, too."

"Go ahead," Rieze wasn't sympathetic - no surprise. "I'd rather they got their wish and the consequences with them than they came back to pull more away. Of course, if they really do learn just how terrible it is, having a few come back as witnesses to scare the rest of them into staying put might be just as useful."

"If they've dragged off other innocents, I'll see they're brought back. When we've placed them for sure, I'll send you the location so we can meet up."

"Keep in touch."

Touya cut the chat so he could go back to leading his group. Talking distracted him too much.

-:-:-:-:-

The hunting party was silent. Ahead of them was a two-story farm house - almost a manor actually - in an open field. The men of Heather Ridge were just reaching the outer courtyard. Touya gathered up his group. He told them what Rieze had told him, then gave everyone a reality check.

"We all have to stay strong. We may be hit as hard when we get close. Please do your absolute best to try to remember we're rescuing and returning. The innocent ones need to still be able to trust us when the sun shines on Akiba again. I'd rather negotiate than fight, but if the fastest way to get them back to Akiba is to Cathedral them, don't hold back."

He looked around the group. "Who's got the sub-skill Negotiation? Anyone? It's probably not safe for it to be me, since they threatened me already if I moved."

A Sorcerer raised his hand. "I'll do it."

The last Heather Ridge man to enter the house looked over the field to make sure they hadn't been followed before closing the door. The hunters ghosted across the field, headed for the house and battle.

-:-:-:-:-

Minori's head came up and she pressed her ear against the door again. Yes, that was definitely male voices to go along with the excited female ones. She shivered. As long as they only kept her a hostage, and forgot she was in the room, she should be okay. She still wished she had Touya by her side, though.

_Minori. Minori. Can you hear me?_ Minori blinked. She opened her mouth to say she could and still no sound came out. It was very irritating, actually. _Hide if you can. Or if you can't, try to tell who's there innocently. The rest we'll send to Akiba._

_And, I'm talking by way of our Christmas gift. The Twin Link._ The light went on for Minori. _You did it first, but I don't know if you know that._

Minori slumped. She focused deep inside and tried to talk to him again, wishing it very hard. _I hear you. I can't speak. Silent status spell, I think. I'm locked in a closet. I hope they'll leave me alone and forget I'm here._

It was silent for a long time - inside her mind anyway. She hoped Touya had heard her. It wasn't sounding good in the rest of the house, though. She tried her best to stay focused on her brother in case he talked to her again.

Suddenly it was as if she could see or feel him. She was up on her feet, though still crouched, scuttling across the room. She put her hands on the outer wall, but strangely, it felt like he was below her.

_Minori, go from one corner on this side to the other so we can see how wide the closet is._ Minori obediently went to the corner on the left, then back to the corner on the right. She could tell that he was following her, so she paused at each corner.

There were angry voices coming from the front of the house. She tried to not pay attention to it, though. _Stay in that corner. Put up a shield by intention if you can. We're going to blow a hole to get you out._

Minori did her best to cast a silent spell. _Okay_. She turned to the side wall and put her arms over her head just in case. The door to the closet was flung open and an angry Kariu was standing in it. Just as she was stepping into the space, hand outstretched for Minori, the farther corner wall exploded inward.

Kariu flinched and Minori crawled as fast as she could for the hole in the wall. _Help!_ Minori couldn't get much more than the single word out being too focused on escaping. She stayed low as another set of spells came raining in through the hole in the wall.

"Oh, no you don't!" Minori felt a hand grab her ankle. With a great pull, and leaving her shoe behind, Minori was tumbling out the hole, not really caring how she fell, just that she got free. She did try to tuck enough that she wouldn't land on her head.

Another set of lights went speeding past her and then arms were catching her and she was landing on top of Touya. He cast one of his shielding spells as more firefighting continued on overhead. "She's out," Touya said. "Have at."

Minori swallowed. She didn't think she'd ever heard her brother so angry before, nor so cold. She was glad for his protecting arms, though. Her cold foot reminded her to fetch her shoe before the room and it burned.

-:-:-:-:-

Seven women were on their knees in the grass. The house was destroyed, sadly. The battle between the men had been rather severe - enough that really the only ones left were Touya and the two who'd been on the back with him as his support, and the last three to survive inside. The Silent status effect had worn off Minori by the end of the battle, finally, to her relief.

Touya folded his arms and glared at the women in front of them. "This is your last chance. No one wants you to be harmed, but you've chosen it just by leaving your place of protection.

"Because you've come this far, if you really want to go to Akiba that badly, we'll take you there, but it isn't what you think it is. Having you there will make it very difficult on all the rest of us.

"Rieze is willing to take you back this once, but only if you promise most sincerely you'll stay put and stop talking to people there. If you can't, then you're too dangerous to the rest of the women. We'll leave you to fend for yourself here if you're too afraid to go either place."

Minori pointed to two of them. "They were part of the ringleader's group," she said. "They'll be too dangerous."

The rest of them were allowed to say what they wanted and by recognizing voices, Minori refused three more. They ended up with the five being surrounded to take to Akiba and two to go with Minori and Touya.

"Good luck," Touya said to the five men going with the five women. "Please do your best to resist. If it gets hard, Cathedral them and cast Call of Home. That will be far better than the alternative." The women paled.

Touya turned to the three women with him. "Rieze. I've got three to bring back, including Minori. Where shall I meet you?"

-:-:-:-:-

Minori held Touya tightly. "Thank you for coming to rescue me," she said.

Touya held her back, then she could hear inside, _Minori, while I am glad that this gift helped me to do that, it's also dangerous right at the moment. ...I know how to find you now._

Minori froze and couldn't help just a little shiver. _Is it going to be a problem, or will it help you to relax, knowing I'm where I'm supposed to be?_

Touya paused to think about it. _I do miss you often, but being able to talk to you has helped me every day._ She was sure he would have said more, but he sighed and let her go and stepped back without saying it.

He looked at Rieze, who was waiting with her arms folded. "What are you going to do to prevent this in the future?" he asked a bit more harshly that he might have normally.

"Akatsuki and I are going to hold an open visual chat so the rest of the ladies can see what it's really like in Akiba right now," Rieze said soberly. "Then we're going to send everyone home after that who won't stay. It will be the last time they're allowed out - or in. And Touya...tell Shiroe to speed it up if he can at all."

Touya slumped just a little, letting them know that it likely wasn't possible still, but he gave a nod. He looked at Minori one last time, then cast Call of Home. Minori turned with Rieze and the raid party she'd brought out with her, and they all returned to the dungeon.

The following morning, instead of taking everyone into the dungeon again, Rieze called for everyone to listen to her words. She stood up on a tall rock, then called back to Akatsuki. A video window opened, showing Akatsuki and the background of Akiba. She was obviously up on the roof of one of the stores at the center of town.

Below her was a crowd - rather noisy, actually. "In the center of that are some of the women who left you yesterday," Akatsuki said soberly. "The men are demanding to know where they came from, which dungeon." She disappeared but the scene of the crowd grew larger as she got closer.

For twenty minutes she walked through the crowd, letting everyone hear the comments of the men, until she arrived at the center. She stood there, allowing the crowd of women in the dungeon watch how the men were treating the women. It was varied.

Some men were angry as the women weren't giving them the answers they wanted. Some men were slyly on the side touching the women inappropriately, making them very uncomfortable. Some were flirting, most notably Minori noticed, with Kariu and the three who'd been most interested in returning. That was...until her "boyfriend" showed up.

The women watched in amazement as a real, and rather serious, battle of fists and harsh words broke out between the "boyfriends" and the flirtatious crowd...and then those specific women joined in by egging on whichever of them seemed to be strongest at the time - not regarding their guildmates at all.

They were suddenly up on the roof again, seeing the crowd from above. "That is how it goes here," Akatsuki's voice came to them again. They could see several parties of six arriving to break up the fighting. Some parties were West Wind Brigade and some were the other fighting guilds.

"Even if you think you won't be affected as a woman, you will be in the end, the same as the men are. Don't call them. These who arrived last night only said they were lonely. That was enough to bring out the wolves in the men to make them come get them. You are also lonely. Be lonely. The alternative is far, far worse, and lonely is only temporary. Rape or sex when you didn't want it is permanent.

"I cannot help these, nor any of those who didn't understand when we gave the warning before. Those who are strong don't travel the streets. We are now all locked up in guild halls - either our own, or the solos in Crescent Moon guild hall. We only go out on patrols of six or more, and now they will only listen to the faces they recognize.

"We test each other at the beginning of every shift. If a woman is wanting a man too much, she is locked into the guild hall and refused from serving on a guard shift. If you come, because you are too lonely, your guild will lock you in...and then you will have to fight the men of the guild who can still reach you. The rest of us cannot care, nor save you. Save yourselves and stay hidden and away from Akiba."

"Thank you, Akatsuki," Rieze said soberly. "Good luck."

"Mm." The video chat disappeared.

Rieze looked around the women in the room. "Because they left the dungeon and our place of safety, we must leave it and find a new place of safety. Eventually they will talk, and likely sometime today. Akiba has been under quarantine already for some time, but the men who want women too much no longer care. They will come, and the more that come, the harder it will be to keep you safe."

She took a deep breath. "Even so. Too many of you already won't abide by the rule to not call them, tempting them because you want them, too. So...this once, as we prepare to move, you are allowed to choose to go home. Once we arrive at our next destination, if you speak to anyone outside our group, you will be punished.

"Because we won't be able to afford to send you back to Akiba to make us move again, we will kill you, over and over again until you've forgotten your own name and how to use the chat function. Akatsuki tells me that Shiroe says they're still several weeks to a month out from finding a solution - at the least. Help us all survive. Go home now or commit with us that we'll be silent from now until we're told it's safe. ...We leave in thirty minutes."

Rieze climbed down off the rock. Minori looked at Marielle. Henrietta was holding her hand tightly. As Rieze rejoined the three of them, Marielle's tears couldn't be withheld any longer. "Please," she whispered, "please let me go back. I'll stay in my guild hall. I need to be with Naotsugu."

Rieze's face closed down and was cold and hard. Henrietta stood stiffly, exuding disapproval. Minori faced Marielle and took her other hand. Looking into the tearful eyes of her guild-sister-in-law, she said very soberly, "Marie-san, of all of us you may not go. Izanagi wants you and he wants Naotsugu. You will be pregnant the first moment you sleep with Naotsugu, and he will eventually have to give in and come to you.

"If he has to focus on his fight to not come to you, then he can't focus on helping Akatsuki and Shiroe-sensei stay apart. If it can make you go back and become pregnant, it can sever the pillar that holds us all on the path home."

Minori turned to face Rieze, "The next time you speak with Akatsuki, please encourage her to come out of Akiba for Shiroe-sensei's sake and for all of our sake. But don't tell her I said it. I'm her rival. Izanagi will use that to harden her heart and keep her there, a continuing terrible temptation to Shiroe-sensei. We cannot afford to fail in this, or we will all be lost here on Theldesia - forever."

Marielle wept and Henrietta took her in her arms to comfort her. Rieze gave Minori a sober nod. "I'll try to talk her into it. If they're all locked up in the guild halls anyway, she could come out and join us."

-:-:-:-:-

"Akatsuki, I'm really sorry I've failed to do my part," Rieze's voice was very humble.

Akatsuki was upset, but she also knew Rieze was likely not taking her failure very well. She was the most stern on herself, for all she was very stern on everyone else. Akatsuki took her time to formulate her answer properly. "Rieze...it will make it very difficult here...on everyone. Them, too. But...we already knew we could only do our best. We fight a god. To even save a few may be all we can do."

"I know," Rieze said back, her pain in her voice. "But even one...it hurts us, them...and Shiroe worst of all. I'm sorry."

Akatsuki sighed. "And I hate them all for it, and Izanagi most of all. ...Stupid."

It really was. It was just stupid. Stupid flighty women, stupid knuckle-headed men, stupid Izanagi and Izanami for bringing them here in the first place, and stupid Izanagi for just not being patient enough to wait.

Making them go through this, jump these hoops of failure when it wasn't necessary was just stupid. And to make Shiroe hurt when he was only trying his best...she hated that most of all. She couldn't protect him from that...except she was going to try.

"Don't tell Shiroe," she said to Rieze. "I'll tell him when he can handle it."

"Okay," Rieze promised. "I won't be talking to him until it's over anyway."

That was true. "Keep the others from talking, too."

"I will. I've already told everyone it's not to happen or they'll die until they can't remember their name. Marielle most of all."

Akatsuki stood up straight at that. "Eh?"

Rieze was sober. "She's being hit the hardest. She so much wants to come home and be with Naotsugu. We're keeping her here. We know that would make it all come falling down. It's hard on her, though."

"I'm sorry," Akatsuki whispered.

"We wish you would come here for the same reason, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki was already shaking her head, even though Rieze couldn't see that. "It would be the same for me - here or there. You already have too many to watch over. Here the guild has only me and him, and I'm needed here." She could tell Rieze wanted to argue it more. "It really is better, Rieze. When he can know I'm still here to support him, he can stand taller."

Rieze was silent a bit longer, then said, "I'm going to call you every night and make sure, then. Having you fall will end our hopes just as much as having Marielle show up there would. We can't lose this, Akatsuki. You have to stand firm, too."

Akatsuki took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay," she agreed around the insane rage that wanted to come out instead. Akatsuki had learned it though - when it was her real emotion and when it was the emotion Izanagi wanted her to feel.

Rieze seemed to find that sufficient. "You've got about twenty-five minutes before they'll start showing up. The most flighty forget a half-hour after we've lectured them. I've given them that long to get packed and on the road. The few of us that understand aren't enough to watch them all and keep them here once we're strung out like that. Again, I'm sorry to cause you such troubles today."

"We'll do what we can. Knowing ahead means we can be ready."

"Good luck," Rieze said.

"Thanks. You, too." Akatsuki let the chat close and opened up a full Women's Army chat. "We've got incoming escaping the dungeon because the silly lot did last night. It's an exchange so that the sane still there can stay safe.

"Get to the gate. We'll have to protect them long enough to get them to their guilds. Likely we'll have to stay on watch until evening. Rieze wants to get the rest to the new hiding place by then."

"Buncha idiots," grumbled more than one, but most let her know they were on their way.

"Try to keep it quiet, if possible," Akatsuki said. "Stay in hiding until they show up, then parties of four to collect those closest together and get them home fast." That was for those with Assassin skills or Tracker skills, or Illusion.

"Call out for necessary distractions. Set up distraction parties of five within sight of the gate. Rotate three at a time until additional distractions are called for. I'd like to not have more than five parties on obvious distraction at a time. They'll wonder what festival is happening if it's more than that." That was for West Wind Brigade and the smart but pretty solos who were on guard duty. "Be in place in twenty minutes."

She went up to the wall over the gate where she could look over both the return point for Call of Home and the courtyard just inside the gate. It looked like they'd managed to get the Heather Ridge women out and back to their guild hall. There were still more men hanging around than she liked, though. "Touya, bring a guard unit out and walk the common area near the gate. Scare the men into the shadows."

"On my way," Touya answered immediately. He'd come home scary angry, and bloodied and torn up. She'd cleaned him up but he wouldn't talk about it other than to say that he'd properly rescued Minori and returned her to Rieze.

Word on the street the next morning said he'd fought in town, not while out. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised. He'd have waited until he was back to pound on the idiots who'd put his sister at risk, for all that was out of character for him generally.

The next group Akatsuki called via chat was a carefully selected list of guildmasters. She kept Touya added to it, too, so he understood. "It's Akatsuki. We've got more to the current situation."

"Go ahead," Woodstock said.

"First...everyone has to promise...no one lets it get back to Shiroe."

"You don't think he'll figure it out?" Crusty asked.

"He will, but he doesn't have to know the numbers," she said firmly.

"That bad, eh?" Isaac asked.

"Likely," she answered. She took a breath. "Fifteen, twenty minutes and the first of those who can't hold out will show up at the gate. I've got the women on stand-by to get them retrieved and shuffled to their guilds. I've also got distractions ready. I need back-up for Touya's group to keep the men thinking the gate's not a good place to hang out for the rest of the afternoon. Please set up rotations."

"All afternoon?" Akaneya asked.

"There aren't enough guards to keep them from leaving. They're moving to a new place. They expect attrition until they arrive and can pen them in again," she admitted.

"Harsh," Isaac muttered.

"We've got it covered, Akatsuki," Crusty promised.

"Thanks," she let that chat fade into the background, but she kept it as an on-going chat. She would need to know if anything came up.

-:-:-:-:-

In half an hour the women at the dungeon were on the road again, walking away from the dungeon. _Touya. I'm okay. We're all moving so that when those women cave and tell the men where we were, we won't be there. Please don't worry about me._

_Thank you for letting me know. Take care._ They wouldn't chat again and would only talk by the twin link when they had to and only briefly, just to let each other know they were still alive and marching forward.

It was a hard walk to the next hiding place. Women and girls both disappeared at regular intervals as they walked. Henrietta and Minori both held on tightly to Marielle's hands so she wouldn't cast Call of Home, too. Serera held on to her shirt-tail, too, worried by what she'd seen on the video screen.

It was sad to take inventory at the final location that day, to have lost about a third of their number. Rieze let Akatsuki know, and she showed everyone who was left what had happened in Akiba as soon as the women had started showing up.

It was not a pretty sight at all, and the rest of them trembled in their beds and sleeping bags that night, friends holding on to friends and guild-sister to guild-sister as they tried to not have the living nightmares become sleeping ones, too.

No one called or contacted anyone in Akiba after that for a very long time, except Rieze in her nightly meeting with Akatsuki. At the end of the meeting, every night, Rieze tried to talk Akatsuki into coming out and joining the rest of them.

When Akatsuki would refuse, Rieze would push her hard, making her recommit believably to her chosen path, being her accountability partner. It was the best they could do to help from where they were.


	38. Second Birthing

Michael took a deep breath. He'd set up everything the best he could. It was time to carry out his solo. He let out the breath. "Wish me luck," he said to Gareth solemnly. Gareth nodded and Michael stepped into the realms.

He was dressed in his Priest robes and had done the purifications in the cabin bathroom, the closest they could approximate running water shipboard. Michael was sure he'd pick up some impurities on the way, even if he wasn't in the base realm, but by now the High Priestess would have come down for her night rest. He was headed for a midnight infiltration. Even Tetorō was deeply sleeping now.

Michael had learned to travel very quickly through walking the realms. Controlling when he actually walked had been the hardest lesson to learn when he'd first been at the shrine. That wasn't a problem so much now.

While he'd taken a while to learn it, it was a joy to spacial realm walk. He literally had learned to walk a thousand leagues in one step. He usually didn't need to walk that far in one step. It had taken practice to learn that a lot of walking in the spacial realm was intent and focusing on where one wanted to go.

He was pretty sure the gates worked in this realm. For now it was okay they didn't. He didn't want to get caught up in one of them opening or closing, nor did he want to walk into - or through - someone else in this realm. Right now it was probably the quietest and emptiest of the realms he'd been in - except up on Sacred Mountain where he was going.

The hard part was that around the shrines, this realm was busy in comparison to other places, since all of the priests and priestesses could walk in both this and the spirit realm. That was another reason to arrive at midnight. Well...the whole visit shouldn't be known about, but that went without saying.

Michael silently slipped out of the spacial realm, stepping onto the tatami mat floor next to Purrcy's bed. Her spirit guardians fled, his rook ring's magical protection banishing them.

The thin flowing curtains were closed around her bed, but didn't hide her from sight. As usual she looked small and lost in the large bed. He stood there staring at her sleeping form - felinoid as was typical since she'd become the High Priestess closeted in the shrine.

When he was sure she was rousing from sleeping, he pulled back the curtain closest to her head and held it open, standing close but not looming over her. It didn't take too much more time before her nose wiggled and her ear twitched.

"I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of the night," he said quietly as her eyes popped open to look at him. He bowed to her properly, without releasing the gauze curtain. "Will you come speak with me briefly in the garden?" He ignored the black flecks rising from her. He knew it was illusion to protect her.

Purrcy sat up slowly, blinking, then gave a nod. He moved back and allowed her to slip off the bed, holding out his hand for hers. Her whiskers twitched in a bit of a frown, but she took his hand after a short hesitation. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Doors will wake them up. I promise - just to the garden." At the beginning of her nod he'd already taken her into the spacial realm. It was a short step to the formal gardens outside her rooms.

In that same short space of time, he'd switched his clothing from the priest robes to his formal court clothing. He'd purified it as well before coming. "May I have this dance, My Lady?" he stepped back and bowed to her, then stood waiting.

He let her have as long as she wanted to look at him. He knew how good he looked in the outfit. He was pretty sure the tailor or seamstress who'd made it had a touch of magic skill and had woven in the intent of it making the wearer draw the eye of the observer and increase the attraction factor.

"One would think you believe you didn't already break my flavor text, Michael," the High Priestess finally said wryly. "Or perhaps that you've been infected by it in turn now?"

"It's because the flavor text has been broken that I can now properly dance with Purrcy, Izanami. Will you let me visit with her for a bit? I've owed her a dance for quite some time now." He waited patiently, cueing up the recording of the orchestra from the balls he'd recorded.

He'd placed them in the gazebo with the fountain towards the shrine and the waterfall towards the lower staff housing. He kept the music quiet enough only the two of them could hear it, then held out his hand for Purrcy's. With a light bow of the head, she took his hand and he pulled her to him, placing his right hand around her waist.

Her kimonos were suddenly a heavy satin ball gown with many layers to the skirt and the bodice trimmed in white ermine around her neck and hands to keep her somewhat warmer. He dispassionately noted her obvious level of pregnancy, then ignored it. Her right hand rose to meet his left in the air and her left hand landed lightly on his right shoulder.

He stayed firmly relaxed, just enough tension to his muscles for the dance and for the strength of leading a partner. She in turn reacted by staying lightly in his arms with just enough strength and tension to be led. So far she was still too perfect. He led her in the dance very properly.

When she finally relaxed and truly began to dance, a small smile came on his lips. He'd known Purrcy well enough. She wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste.

He allowed that dance to finish and paused, then went into the next one. Purrcy's tail switched in pleasure and she almost sighed. She relaxed in his arms as if relieved that it hadn't been merely an invitation to a single dance. His lips twitched again.

Before her sharp mind could begin to wonder why and make her tense up again, he started in on the inconsequential things, whispering them to her as they danced around the gazebo, knowing she liked to hear about them even though she was watching over them all.

She gave pleased lifts to her whiskers and had perky ears as he told her anecdotes about how the twins had been helping in town and how all the juniors were growing and becoming stronger. He told her how Serera was doing, also becoming stronger and growing as she helped tutor the younger children at the Academy.

He kept the stories about Naotsugu, Marielle, and Akatsuki light. When she started to frown, he did tell her seriously - though in summary - how it was a struggle for them to live in the difficult days but they also were doing well supporting each other and being supported by Akiba. He briefly passed on stories about the Eagles as well, since he knew she felt about them like she did the rest of the guild, particularly her favorites.

He asked after Tetorō and she sighed, but said he was was doing well enough and was still kindly her anchor. He frowned slightly. "But...?"

She turned her head away slightly, then sighed again. "He's wearing down, getting tired. He's moved out of the depression stage a little back, but now I can see there are days he'd just as soon walk out the gate as stay. It's not very bad yet - he's not openly impatient. I won't send him away when he's working so hard."

She bit her lip lightly. "I almost did at the worst of his depression. I came back then and made him sit in the sun and play with me until he realized just how bad he'd become. He worked harder after that to remember this would be for a short time, in the end."

Michael let the conversation pause. "That's good, then," he finally said.

Purrcy turned her head back to look at his face. "Why are you here, Michael?"

Michael let the dance change before he answered her. The next one was a line dance and they danced it just the two of them around the circle of the gazebo. They had to pay a little more attention to that dance so he didn't bother to answer her question at the moment, letting the dance itself tell her.

When he reached over her shoulders to take the hand opposite him, she gave a slight shiver. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment, keeping the mood calm. The rest of her wasn't so much, though. Her weaknesses were beginning to bleed through. He quickly skipped through a few songs to get to another one they would dance closely to.

This time when he pulled her close, she was tense and her dancing more unsure. To test and see if it was fear, he put his cheek just close enough to hers to feel the soft fur. Instead of pulling away, she slightly leaned in. He let his hand on her waist move around her a little more and pull her in a little closer. She moved willingly with him.

He sighed to himself. So far, the plan was working. She really was too easy to understand for her own good. He turned his head so he was whispering in her ear. "Do you really want to go to the States?"

Her feet didn't stop moving since he didn't let them but the rest of her froze. "...On Earth?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

"No," he smiled a little, "here, on Theldesia."

"Now?" she asked sharply.

He paused, then said, "No."

She turned her head away and considered it. She looked down, the rest of her drooping a bit. "It is the next task to do." She was quiet longer, then finally gave up and dropped her head on his shoulder. "Michael...I've been over there to look." He froze just a little, his own heart rate increasing a bit.

"It's terrible, the destruction and waste, the battles that still exist in the few hold-outs. We're already years too late for most of them." He blinked, trying to conceive of it and his hands tightened on her slightly. He focused on keeping their feet moving. Her head turned on his shoulder as she said quietly, "Will you and the Eagles go to save them? Return them to life again from their desolation?"

Michael stayed calm. It could only be true that it would be terrible there. China had been their warning, as had all the reports back from the train as it traveled through Eured these past months.

He took a deep breath, then promised, "We will. ...Shiroe says it's nearing time to go and has asked us to prepare. I've come to tell you." He couldn't know what she'd seen, but the tremors that went through her made him finally stop the dance and just hold her.

He held her tightly through her harsh shivers of crying. Her tail was straight down and flat on the ground. Her ears were flattened in complete distress and he reached up to pet her soothingly to try to get them to relax even a little.

"We'll help them, Hahaue, to the best of our abilities. That's been our job description from the beginning, you know. Shiroe wants every Adventurer present at the final battle. We can't begin until we've fixed what went wrong over there." She nodded, trying to recover, trying to keep the dry sobs as quiet as possible, muffling them in his shoulder.

He turned his head to kiss her cheek lightly, petting her softly, purposely standing in the role of a husband comforting a grieving wife. When she was calmed, but still in his arms, he said very quietly (even though he'd added the extra shields and put the histories into safe loops), "I also have a warning." She held still, then gave a faint nod.

"The effort to turn the People of the Land against Inari is reaching its peak. They're about to move on the shrines." He held her still, keeping her from lifting up off his shoulder.

He breathed in her ear, "I will keep you safe. Please trust me that I will never break my contract." Her ear turned to brush his lips and her head pressed into his neck and shoulder. He slumped inside in relief, although he remained as strong and steady outside as ever, letting his body promise it to her as well.

"Michael, warn Priest Sasuke as well. He should let them come search to see he isn't harboring anything they'll put his shrine to the fire for." He shifted slightly, curious. "...It's the shrine of the harvest and land, Michael. Even if they'll tear down their main gods, we don't want the people as a whole to suffer famine from it. If they'll leave it alone, Inari-no-Sarutahiko will still be sufficiently appeased. See it's protected."

Michael nodded. There was wisdom in that much. "I'll do what I can," he answered. He slipped his left hand under her right hand where it was resting on the center of his chest. He put the gold ring she'd given him during his initiation to Priest on his ring finger.

She gave a flick of an ear to say she understood: it was both his promise of the contract and it was his way to say what he would do to protect her. She'd given it to him that night for this very purpose; to keep her safe at times like this.

He carefully scanned the garden and all the rooms that could look out into this garden. Tetorō was climbing back into his bed. Michael waited until he was settled, his back to them and the covers nearly over his head. No one else was awake or looking.

Michael made sure one more time the Eagles couldn't see either, inside or out, then ran his left hand down Purrcy's head until he was cupping her jaw. He tilted her head up and she willingly allowed it, even going so far as to close her eyes. He nearly dropped her right there. She really should know better.

But as his lips touched her fuzzy ones, finding the sensation as odd as he remembered and the kiss equally so since there weren't really lips to speak of, he had to wonder if she wasn't also doing it on purpose to capture him in the same way he was trying to capture her.

He still felt nothing for it or her, even still, and it was only part of the game they played because of the requirement to tear the shrines down and break the flavor text of both the High Priest and the High Priestess.

Michael released Purrcy and tucked her hand in his elbow, hating Izanagi, hating the game, and knowing he was going to have to talk to Gareth about this one, too. As he left her bedroom after making sure she was safely tucked back into bed he preliminarily scolded himself.

To play the game right he had to use every weakness of hers against her, regardless of what emotional damage he was going to take when he could feel again. This time, she'd been without either of her two strongest supports for months, and the wrong one had come and preyed on her need to have one of them allow her to be weak.

He'd completed the job, done what was necessary, and she'd very nicely fallen into the trap she was supposed to. He closed his eyes and sighed. He really hated Inari.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō was quiet the next morning as he helped Purrcy for the morning, nor would he meet her eyes. That wasn't too unusual in the shrine, but it was when they were alone. When she was sitting propped up and waiting for what little breakfast she would be able to eat, Tetorō knelt near her on her bed. His eyes remained downcast. Finally his hands clenched into fists. With belligerence in his voice, he asked, "Why did Michael come last night?"

"Shiroe's given them the order to sail across the Athirds," she answered back very quietly.

Tetorō head snapped up and he stared at her open-mouthed. She only looked back calmly, holding very still and firmly keeping her ears pointed at him and upright. In a tight whisper from within the code realm he asked, "D-does that mean the ...raiders are coming?" Purrcy gave a positive tip of the ear. "Did he say when?"

Purrcy shook her head and answered in the same place. "Just not now. They're 'about to move', he said."

"...Then...was he sent to gather the last bit of intelligence, then?" Tetorō asked slowly.

"Probably," Purrcy looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "And to give me my instructions. Given what they were, I assume they're going to let it look like they killed the High Priestess."

Tetorō wrinkled his nose. "Midnight raid, but not told which night, makes for poor sleep."

"You could ask Shiroe."

Tetorō's eyes widened momentarily and he looked down at his fists again. After a bit he asked, "What made you so sad? That news shouldn't -"

Purrcy turned to him and glared at him, and he cut off. She relaxed back and let him think about what he'd just said. He got it after about a minute but she let him continue to stew until his shoulders began to shake. Then she opened her arms for him.

He flung himself to her and wrapped his arms around her, taking his turn to shake in grief while she comforted him. She held him until the worst of the storm was over. She put his head in what constituted a lap for her and pet his head as he recovered.

"Tetorō. I want you to go home, to Akiba. I want you to be able to recover and rest, but things aren't going well there either. We both know it, although Michael wouldn't say just how bad it is. Please, sleep deeply at night. Get what rest you can here before it's time. Michael promised again he'll keep the contract and not let any harm come to me. He'll do the same for you as well."

She waited until he gave a nod and wiped his face with his sleeve. She pet him one more time. "Thank you very much, Tetorō, for all your efforts for me," she whispered. She bent down, turning his head as she did, until she was giving him his third fuzzy kiss.

Tetorō blinked up at Purrcy. "And that's okay with you? To kiss a woman on the lips as one yourself?"

"If I've just kissed a woman, you've just kissed a cat. Call yourself a cat-lady and no one will care."

Tetorō stared, then snorted a laugh, putting his hand over his mouth, blushing. He had to let the rest of the laughs out, rolling until he was sitting up on his knees again. He bowed to her. "Thank you for letting me serve." He sat up again after holding the bow for a bit. "Please, take care, and come home."

"I am looking forward to it," she answered softly.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael walked down the streets of Akiba, followed by the Eagles. Eyes followed them - eyes that were belligerent, eyes that were hard, eyes that seemed interested that they were back. Not all of them wanted to fight. Some said _"welcome to the fight"_ instead. That was good. Shiroe had finally let them all know what they were really facing.

He let one of the allies stop him briefly, letting it be known that they'd just returned from helping the Australian's clear out their Maze of Eternity. He answered all the questions, glad he could answer positively. Most of the people who could hear the conversation needed to hear good news for once. He kept it light enough, but didn't make light of the difficulty that the city was going through.

Once released, they continued on to shopping to replace items they wouldn't be able to get so easily from drops. They sold the items they didn't need from the Maze drops, rotating through the shop and staying friendly with the Adventurers on the street they were watching. Then they got going again. They were near the grocery street - mostly empty still - when a familiar grey felinoid figure caught Michael's eye.

Michael's eyebrow raised to see him out walking the streets. "Finally working his deeds himself, is he?" Reed murmured in Michael's ear.

As they closed to a conversational distance, Michael gave him a tip of the head. "Nyanta-san."

"Welcome back," Nyanta answered back coolly, then they were past and moving on.

More than one Eagle shivered. Another block later, Michael shook his hand out. "Even with the increased levels and speed, his eight blows in less than one second are still rather difficult to deflect."

Reed blinked at him. "I'll assume you merely defended."

Michael looked at Reed like he was saying stupid things. "Like I wanted it to be worse?" He nodded his thanks as the closest Cleric cast a healing spell on him. "I think I'll expect that sort of reception any time we happen to pass from now on."

"Probably wise," Reed agreed in a murmur. Slightly louder he ordered, "MasterChiefS7, sharp eyes on everyone. Assume we'll all get harsh treatment - beginning immediately."

"Yes, Sir," MasterChiefS7 answered. The rest of the Eagles sighed to themselves and paid attention to how they were feeling, setting into their minds that they were back into the harder and deeper fight again, and it would be far worse than what they'd left.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe was glad to see the Eagles. He left his room to greet them, since he wanted to see them all. He thanked them for their efforts, then filled them in on the current status. "Nyanta's in Purrcy's tree. He walks the streets daily. The general Adventurer doesn't know it's him that's causing the troubles. Everyone is helping us look, and so far everyone is kind enough to not witch-hunt. I don't know how much longer that will go on, though.

"I've tied it in to the unrest in the People of the Land against the two Inari, and Crusty reminded everyone who was on the _Ocypete_ of the troubles we had then. Some of them overheard us talking about the Inari then as well, so that has helped the rumors in that direction.

"I'm positively hopeful that we'll be able to announce it more directly and have everyone merely accept it when it's necessary to come out against the one who is behind it all - even if it comes out that Nyanta's the host. So far rumors and word on the street is holding to that pattern."

Michael and Reed nodded. They all got it. "I'd like to have you set a watch on Nyanta. Akatsuki's been taking it, but she's needed even more now on the streets in the defense of the women who wouldn't leave. If you get within even nearly ten feet of one, it's almost too close. They have to walk in packs of six now, or one attached with their other half and four others of their guild - minimum.

"Most don't come out unless they have to. West Wind Brigade counts there. Please plan on them fighting you physically if you get too close. They've gotten trigger happy, but they've had to be. Most of the men are doing their best and back off as soon as they regain control. If they can't, others show up to restrain them until the women have left the area."

Shiroe took a breath and looked up at the ceiling. "We're on rotations here. Currently I sleep in the day while Crusty's here and Akatsuki's out of the building. That's when Naotsugu sleeps as well. Akatsuki takes the first four hours of the night to sleep while Naotsugu and Isaac are on watch.

"It will be good to get you added into the schedule. We need two on watch around the clock to keep things calm, I think. Just one on watch - even with the headbands - is starting to get the watchmen into trouble, not just the two of us." He was uncomfortable just saying it.

He shook his head. "Well, you'll have to live it a day or two to get the feel for it. I'll let you work out the details with Naotsugu. When you've done that and are settled, come talk to me in my office, Michael and Reed. I'd like to hear the details of how your adventures went."

"Yessir," Michael answered promptly.

Shiroe paused, then said, "It's good to have you all back. I hope you can hold out long enough." He turned and returned to his office, hoping they did. He felt better having their strength at his back again, but it made him twenty-four times more concerned.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael's report was done. Shiroe held out his hand. "Here, these are to be rotated through the Eagles put on watch." He handed over six long strips of cloth. "They aren't as good, but they're still quite decent."

Michael nodded and tied one on immediately. Shiroe blinked, then shook his head. "I shouldn't?" Michael asked.

Shiroe handed him a larger cloth. "Take one of these. Those are better for the guards."

"And why aren't you wearing one?" Michael scolded Shiroe.

Shiroe gave a sarcastic grin. "Because it's daytime. I sleep in the day now, remember?"

Michael sighed and shook his head. "You've been wearing it at night, then." Shiroe nodded. "Good." He swapped the headband for the headgear, rolling up the bottom edge a couple of folds so it was cap-style. It looked funny on him regardless, but there was nothing funny about the need for one. "Now I just need a muscle shirt and a tattoo on my bicep and I'll be a biker-Monk." Michael flexed his arm.

Shiroe did smile at that. "You already look like that without either. It would be harder to come up with the motorcycle to complete the outfit."

Michael's eyes went dreamy, then he shook his head. "Rather have the gryphon than a metal horse. When this is all done, if I have to keep myself busy in this world, that's the first thing I'm going to do - run the gryphon summon quest." He turned for the door and gave a farewell wave.

Shiroe paused and slightly slumped with a sigh. He had to agree. If they couldn't go home in the end, making the guild run a high level dungeon quest might keep them from going too depressed again...maybe. It would certainly be a good way to get out their frustration and take a vacation at the same time, and the reward was worth it.

Though...now that they could just ask to have gryphons help them, it wasn't like they _needed_ to do the quest. He spent the next little while wondering if they should try to get the Summon whistles completely done away with. It was a very pleasant diversion to think about right at this time.

-:-:-:-:-

The Eagles were bivouacked in five minutes. They were in-fighting in fifty. They were forcibly figuring out how not to five minutes later. Fifteen minutes later they'd worked out a plan to try. Five times they had to revamp it.

Akatsuki put them all down unmercifully within ten minutes of arriving back home from her rounds. Ten minutes later they were cornering her away from Shiroe's office and Secretary was back on the job in Shiroe's office. It wasn't all her and him. It was also them and jealousy which surprised them all. They fixed that, too - as best they could.

She agreed that letting Secretary be secretary for the term they were in-house was an acceptable compromise. She was somewhat relieved anyway, needing to give it up for personal reasons and because of her generalship.

Once they'd figured out how to behave properly in-house, they headed out. In a half-hour they'd figured out Nyanta's personal space. In three hours they learned where the hot-spots were and who were the main players in them. By the end of the day they had reported and were ready for day-time assignments to be passed around.

After dinner, it began all over again - the learning of the boundary conditions in house and outside of it. By dawn, they had the full necessary rotations figured out and assignments were passed out. And...they were all exhausted. In one twenty-four hour period they felt like they'd done the second level of the Maze of Eternity in one fell swoop.

That meant that they all had to be put on skeleton crew to rest back up to be able to handle the pressure of Akiba as it stood that day. Leadership decided that was the best resolution instead of punishments. They'd worked hard already, after all, and it was a new situation. Plus...they couldn't fight while sleeping.

The four hour nap was extremely useful and they headed out for stations while the skeleton guard took their turn napping. The night rotation just stayed asleep. In this way they were rather quickly on the three-shift rotations they were supposed to be on anyway for in-house protections.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō was woken up by a sense of deja vu. Once again things didn't feel quite right. This time, though, the trouble was closer at hand. He could hear Purrcy-cat snuffling in the corner where he'd put her box. He was instantly awake and calling up a faint light in the room. Like the birthing before, she was crouched down in the box, her back legs splayed, but this time things didn't seem to be going quite so well. He crouched down next to her. "Purrcy, what can I do?"

Her head swung a bit back and forth, as if she were confused, then she pointed her head in a particular direction. His blood ran chill. He quickly threw a blanket over the box, put it under his arm, and ran. He very quietly snuck into the main quarters of the High Priestess and slipped into her bedroom as quietly as he could. That manifestation of Purrcy was also moaning.

Tetorō set the box up on the bed and climbed in to kneel next to felinoid-Purrcy. Reaching into the box, he lifted Purrcy-cat out of the box with her still covered in the blanket and set her on top of felinoid-Purrcy's chest, then covered his face with his hands until the dual-unhappy sounds became one unhappy moaning.

When he moved his hands he was dismayed to see it was felinoid-Purrcy in front of him. "Purrcy!" he whispered urgently. "Please, go to cat so I can get you out of here. Quickly! Before the others wake up."

During one of the times she wasn't moaning, she managed to transform. He scooped her back up in the blanket and put her back in the box. Somehow he managed to get back to his room.

He set the box down in the corner again. He hoped being a cat would be sufficient. If she needed to go back to felinoid he would be in far deeper water than he had any capacity to deal with. Even so, he wished he could have had the felinoid to help the cat. She was the surgeon and midwife. It was scary to also have her be the mother giving birth.

She did seem to be calmer now, or at least not so distressed. The one thing he could do was heal, so he watched her HP closely. And he could talk to her, so he did - simple almost unrelated comforting and encouraging phrases. It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that he realized where his mind was going in the middle of all of that.

"I'm sure I'm not ready to be a father. After having to watch you do this twice already, I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't become one - ever." He pulled back, then put his hand over his eyes. "Sorry. I'm sure Nyanta-san would kill me for saying that. It's just because of taking care of you this long, you know. ...This is such a stressful moment."

"Most new fathers do feel that way, Tetorō," her voice said to him, humored. "It's okay to feel like that when you've been taking care of a cat this long. I'm sure most pet owners feel exactly the same."

"But...," he said miserably, "you're not a pet." It came out just as lame as all the rest of his words of the last two minutes.

He got the equivalent of a petting on the head. "I don't mind it. Take a deep breath. Everything will be okay. Would you mind if I took over your body and you just hid for a bit? Then you won't have to stress out and I'll feel a little better myself."

Tetorō sat up straight, then quickly agreed. "What shall I do?"

"Put the blanket on the floor instead of the box and put me on it. Then let me take over."

"Isn't this...difficult...?"

"Just do it," she ordered. He did.

When he came to again, Purrcy-cat was sleeping in the box, curled up around four baby kittens. He himself was quite weary. He checked his HP and cast a healing spell on himself, then on her. In a very tired voice, she said, "Lock up the room. Don't let them in. We all need to sleep a long time and they're going to bring breakfast to my room in a half-hour."

"It took that long?!" Tetorō was aghast. She didn't answer. He quickly put a safe-room spell on his room, then remembered they could space realm walk and added a prevention for that. When he felt secure, he looked in the box more closely, counting. "One, two, three, four..." He frowned.

The kittens seemed to be sleeping pretty hard. He picked up the first one. Purrcy had taught him that it was hard to tell sex of kittens, but she'd tried to show him on the bodies from the first birth. He handled the black kitten with care, wondering if it would turn tortoiseshell as it got older. His best guess was male - and it was nice and warm and living. He set it back down in its place.

"Purrcy, were any stillborn?" he asked. He got a negative flick of a tip of an ear. "Congratulations," he said softly. But still four was a lot.

Tetorō picked up the second kitten. Again he thought it might be male. It was a grey similar to Nyanta, with perhaps more grey and less white. Tetorō was thoughtful as he put it back and picked up the third.

This one was black and grey, split in an interesting pattern from head to tail, not quite in half. That made one ear grey and the other black. This one could be female...if it was, he would guess it was Nureha, still keeping her markers from when she was a fox and those were set by Purrcy. He sighed to think that Nureha had been made to die. It rankled even still. She'd been trying after all.

The fourth kitten, he frowned at. It looked like the other potential males, but there shouldn't be three males. It should be two and two. If this was Indicus, he would have expected black as well, but it was a mix of grey and black, with front paws and bib of white. He set the kitten back in place, then leaned against the wall. He wondered what to tell the priestess. Kaede wouldn't be happy at all.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe." It was Tetorō. "Four kittens have been born, living. The Plague Master remembers his past and rages against Purrcy and refuses to suck at her breast. He will likely die from killing his body for refusing to eat. He has all of his Adventurer status and capabilities but the body is mortal and infant." Tetorō's voice was almost dead, as if he'd already experienced so much from the birthing and learning that he was overwhelmed to the point of exhaustion.

"There is another male who also remembers his past and is as angry as the Plague Master. Nureha was born with the grey and the black ears, or I wouldn't know it was her. She acts just as a kitten should, so I think she doesn't remember her past the same. Her statuses read such that she could regain her Adventurer statuses over time if she chose to, but I can't ask if she has access to anything like the status screen since she's still an infant.

"...There is one more, and it's most definitely male, not female, and like Nureha. ...Indicus isn't here."

Shiroe stiffened inside. "Thank you for the report, Tetorō," he said kindly. "I hope you and she are resting."

"If I sleep, they'll kill all four."

"They...what?"

"The shrine priestess and the maidens. They've called it an abomination, even though her mate is the High Priest. Both shrines of People of the Land devotees are inside praying to both Izanagi and Izanami that the kittens be removed from life as abominations upon the face of the land."

"...Tetorō...they'll listen to them and do it. You know they will. It's only the second experiment. Now that they have this data point, they'll be ready for the next one, and they need those souls for it. ...I'm sorry, Tetorō."

A sob escaped Tetorō. "I can't leave her here any more, not Purrcy-cat. They'll kill her, too."

Shiroe took in a deep, slow breath, his brain working fast as he did. "How far has she gotten in her ascension lessons?"

"She spends most of her time at the upper levels now, and she can control the other forms reasonably well while there. It still isn't always smooth."

"That's good enough. Bring her cat-form here. They'll need to mate again anyway, now. Let them kill the kittens. It will give the shrines an outlet for their fear and anger, but don't stay to watch. Just come home. I'll tell Michael to watch for you. If they get too close to you and her, he'll come get you, but you should be away from the shrine before then.

"He says they can realm walk just enough to know when he's nearby, so he'd give you away and wouldn't be able to escape without them following. He could at least pull them away from you, that way, maybe. Can you do that? Escape with Purrcy's cat form and get as far as you can and we'll do the rest."

The sobs were sniffs now. "Yes, I can do that."

"Alright. Give me five minutes to give the order and if you have it, another ten for them to get ready. Make sure you have food and water and we'll be waiting for you here."

"Okay," it was muffled, probably by his sleeve.

Shiroe cut the line, and gave the orders quickly. He received fast responses as everyone jumped into action, even Touya who ran to prepare Tetorō's room for him, taking on his sister's duty. Shiroe turned to his other necessary action. "Demikas, your wife?"

"Do you know what time it is, evil Shiroe?"

"No, but I know that I've just received an emergency call. One of the Adventurer spirits is missing. If your wife is already pregnant, it's a girl. If it's dark out, all the better. Get out of town now and find a place to hide her. Just having kittens born to a felinoid was enough to get what should have been the most enlightened praying to all their gods that they be killed as abominations.

"We're doing what we can to spirit the mother away, but I'm going to have to sacrifice the children and down-play it as a freak accident of nature. If the gods allowed the births and allow the deaths, the people might consider it all the fault of the gods at both ends...but that only works if no other Adventurers are seen to be pregnant or have children. They need to know if it will work long term to raise them, though. Yours needs to live to grow up to at least ten, is my guess."

"I thought we were going home?"

"We are. Only if you've refused her since I called last is your wife not pregnant now, though, and knowing you, that didn't happen. You'll now have the harder choice to make when it's finally given to you. Don't worry about that now, though. Just save your wife and daughter. Get out of town and hide."

"I heard you the first time," Demikas' voice was annoyed. "I'm getting." He cut the line and Shiroe leaned back with a sigh - perhaps just a little of regret.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas was already putting things necessary for his wife's survival into his list as Shiroe blathered. Anna was stirring because he'd been talking and moving about. She'd already been getting more tired and would hang three sheets, then sit and rest before hanging the shirts. She'd not been as hungry either, nibbling at things at odd times of day. He wasn't sure what to think about it all yet. He was petrified at the same time as desperate and thrilled to the core.

"Demikas?" Anna asked, pushing up just a bit to look for him.

"It's time to go," he said. "That was the warning I've been waiting for."

She sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eye sleepily. He tossed her traveling clothes that landed on the bed next to her, since he was in the middle of packing a box with clothes for her generally. When that box was in his list, he headed for the kitchen. He had the cooking supplies - pots, pans, spoons, that sort of thing - packed by the time she arrived.

He poured her a glass of water and put a piece of fruit and a roll next to it. While she ate the snack he packed the rest of the food, eating a bite of this and a bite of that as he went. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he told her. "Pack candles and other things like that in this box. Anything you're going to want to have for the next ten years or so."

Her eyes flew open wide at that. "Ten - _years_?!"

"Yes," he answered grimly and headed out the door to the back storage room for the tents, sleeping bags, and other tools he'd likely need that he didn't usually carry on his person - like the ax, saw, hammer, and the like. He needed them for repairs on occasion around the house and likely he'd need them again to build her a new one wherever they ended up.

He took her out the small back gate to Susukino, distracting the single guard with noise on the other side of the street from a thrown rock and they slipped into the wilds of Ezzo. When they were far enough, he whistled for the horse he'd bought the Summon whistle for and they rode double for the full four hours they had.

He was glad she was able to fall asleep leaning on him as they went. She'd need her rest. Being pregnant in the wilds wasn't going to be easy for a Person of the Land, and it was going to be difficult that it was only him to protect her.

When the horse left, Demikas carried Anna on his back until he found a place they could camp by a stream. He was high enough level to scare off most monsters in most zones, but he would have to bypass the zones that would call up higher level monsters just because he walked into them.

He'd been exploring all the zones around Susukino for the last two years, so he knew which ones to avoid, but he thought he might have to go even farther. Definitely _not_ north. This island was cold enough. It was west he went.

No one was going to follow him. He wasn't on the run from the law, what little William kept in town, and he wasn't beholden to anyone. They already all thought he was weird and barely tolerated him. And he'd been setting it up - grumbling that maybe he ought to just leave town anyway. Go do something different, get away from it all.

They might be surprised he'd taken Anna this time, but it would just be the sign he'd decided to stay gone this time. William had suggested he go to the Giant's village during one grumble session overheard. Demikas had only stared at him like he was crazy. That might be a place to be useful, but it wasn't a place to hide. He didn't have a reason to go there anyway.

While Anna got water from the stream to boil on the fire he'd started, he set up the tent, went inside, and put their bed in it from his list (one did not leave comfortable beds behind when one was moving house).

He went and joined her by the fire, pulling out some potatoes and onions and a bit of meat. He peeled the potatoes while she cut the onions and cried over them. He handed her the meat next since he wasn't a level of chef to cut that yet and sliced the potatoes into the pot.

"Why ten years?" she finally asked him.

"Our daughter has to be that old before we can return to the city and claim we've adopted her," he answered.

Anna dropped the knife in her hand and it clattered. He snatched at it before it could cut her. She was staring at him open mouthed. He looked back at her soberly. "You've been more tired lately," he said to her. "The call I got was from the Archmage. He's been watching the signs and the numbers of Adventurers who've died and not returned. One's gone missing from his list.

"The others were born to a felinoid Adventurer and the People of the Land assigned to watch over her were not only surprised but are going to kill them. He warned me before now." He watched her, holding on to both his knife and hers. "You remember? I told you that he suspected it might happen."

Anna blinked and put both of her hands in her lap, the meat forgotten, and her eyes got distant while she processed it all. "That poor mother," she finally said, then sighed and looked down. "Is it a blessing or a cursing from the gods?"

"We don't know," he answered. "You know we want to go home. This makes doing that difficult, so many of us would see it as a cursing, just like most of the People of the Land would." He put away the knives in his list for now and moved the cutting board from in front of her so he could take both of her hands in his.

The early morning birds were singing overhead and the sun was finally coming up high enough to sparkle through the trunks and branches of the trees around them and dance off the stream. It was a beautiful morning for such dark thoughts.

"I want to continue to love you, and I'm rather excited actually, to have a daughter. ...I'm not sure I want to be left behind when everyone goes home, if they get to go, but Shiroe told me that he's trying to find the door between worlds. I don't know if you'd get to go to Earth with me or not.

"He doesn't think so, but if we can come here it seems to me you can go there. I'd have to go home once without you, to get my proper body, or something, it seems to me. These bodies we have here aren't our real ones."

Demikas frowned. "Maybe that's why you couldn't come. Maybe we have to change bodies between the worlds and you don't have one there, nor do we know how to make you one unless robots would work." He chewed on his lip for a bit, then shook his head.

He ran his hand down the back of her head and pulled on her hand until he could kiss her. "Please think of it as a blessing for my sake. I don't want to lose you - or her."

"Will we have more children than the one?" Anna asked.

Demikas frowned, thinking, then shook his head. "I don't know. Shiroe keeps talking like it's just going to be the one." He released her hands and gave her back the board and the knife, but he watched her closely. He didn't want her committing suicide for a thing she might be hating.

He stayed sitting in front of her as she went back to cutting. "He said if we wanted to know more, we should go see him down there and he'd explain it all, but he's already an insufferable know-it-all and I can't stand to be in the same space with him.

"What I've managed to work out is that Adventurers shouldn't be able to die, but some have. Those Adventurers from Susukino that went on the trip over to China told what happened over there. Many Adventurers were prevented from following the resurrection cycle because their life lines in the Tree of Life were cut. They had to go repair them.

"But it's possible they arrived late and some of the spirits of the Adventurers were absorbed into the world's life cycle. To compensate the world is trying to create proper bodies for them, but it can't just hand them avatars like before because they're locked now." Demikas wasn't fond of heavy thinking and just getting to this point had caused him headaches for several days.

"There aren't too many of us Adventurers who are married so the few that are, are now at risk of being used by the world to create those bodies. I happen to be one of them," he said the last wryly.

Anna nodded and held up the board of cut meat for him. He held out his hand for the knife first and didn't take the meat until she'd handed it over. He used the knife to scrape the meat into the pot, then went to the stream and washed the cutting tools and put them back in his list.

She'd come to wash her hands and he stayed with her until she was done. She dried her hands on her apron and he took one of them to walk back to the fire with her. He handed her a stirring spoon and she asked for the spices. He pulled out the small box and let her go through it for her preferred ones. She searched, every now and then adding one to the pot. He put it away as she went to stirring the pot.

When Anna sat next to him again, she asked, "Where are we going, then, for ten years?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her to leaning on him. "I don't know. I do know it will be hard because we can't be with other people. That will be hardest for you, I think, and I'm sorry."

She patted his knee. "We'll just have to do our best."

He kissed the side of her head. Quietly he said in her ear, "You know I don't believe in gods or anything like that, but if you'd like to ask yours for help in finding the best place for us to stay safe, that would be okay with me. I want to see you're taken care of and safe. Any help we can get there would be welcome."

When they were done eating, he took her into the tent so he could get caught up on his own sleeping. She was quite relieved to see the bed and not just a mere sleeping bag. He smiled at her and she gave him a grateful kiss.

As he slipped into the bed, she knelt next to it and prayed for them to have a safe journey. "And Inari, if it's your will that we give birth to an Adventurer spirit, please show us the way to a safe place to live so that we can be a family. Amen."

"Amen," Demikas said seriously, wanting those things very much, too. She climbed into the bed with him and he held her. "Please don't go die while I'm sleeping," he said to her. "I can do a lot of things, but going without sleep all the time isn't one of them."

"I know," she patted him. "I won't. I don't mind, really, if you're happy."

"I really am," he admitted. "Scared spitless, but happy."

"That sounds like any first time father," she laughed at him with her quiet smile.

"Most likely," he agreed. "I love you, Anna. Thank you."

She put her hand on the side of his head and kissed his forehead. "I know. I love you, too. Go to sleep. I'll still be here."


	39. Deacon of Anger Awakens in Akiba

Tetorō stumbled. He'd sat and rested but for some reason he really just couldn't quite reach the point of feeling like he had energy or clear thought. He had to wonder if Priest Jared and Priestess Kaede had cursed him along with begging Inari to kill the kittens. It rather felt like that kind of spell would anyway.

"Michael," he called out on their partnership line in the code realm. "I'm not going to make it much longer. I think they've cursed me."

"I'm almost there." Michael's voice was calm, helping Tetorō calm a little as well. "...I've got a distraction ready. Find a place to slip out of sight."

Tetorō cast about as best he could, then headed for a darker, denser section of forest. Dark was relative. The whole forest was dark in the middle of the night. The shrine folk had been hounding his heels down the mountain since they'd discovered him gone and got organized. It hadn't been enough for them to receive the sacrifice of the kittens, apparently.

Of course, they might not like that he had the cat. He'd thought leaving the High Priestess half would have been sufficient. He really hated that. He was quite sure they'd abuse her and put her under the most severe restrictions possible, even though she was on her last legs anyway.

The AIs were quite done being tied to the People of the Land. If the shrine maidens, priests, and priestess decided they were as done with Inari-no-Izanagi and Inari-no-Izanami, then that was all for the better, as hard as that was going to be on Purrcy.

He knew she'd play it to the bitter end, making sure they knew it was a blessing of the gods to bestow upon the High Priest and High Priestess new life that had never before lived. They'd been arguing it together since they'd left his room mid-day after Purrcy had rested up enough to move forward again. Even now, she was protecting the kittens as strenuously as possible, although he had no idea for how long Inari would let that go on.

He grit his teeth against his hatred of Inari as he plunged into the dark undergrowth, dropped to his knees bent double over Purrcy-kitten hiding inside his kimono, and prayed that Michael reached him first. His heart lurched to hear a crashing through the brush beyond his hiding place and he held very still, hoping it was Michael's diversion.

There was silence for two minutes, then a hand landed on his shoulder and he was in the code realm. The second hand was helping lift him up. He stumbled to his feet and leaned heavily on Michael. It was all he could do to just take the steps necessary to move with Michael, but he could feel around him other Eagles.

When Gareth's spell cleared the spiritual cursing on him, Tetorō wept slow tears of gratitude to have his faculties back. That helped him and Michael move faster, since he wasn't a blind stumbling drunk anymore. He could only silently agree with Gareth's near silent cursing: "Bastards."

A healing spell was next. Tetorō was glad all the magics worked in the code realm. It made him wonder if it was really the magic realm generally. He'd been wondering that for a while. That particular question and thread of thought had him feeling like he was going to break through a limit if he could figure out the answer.

Sometimes that made him pause and back off of thinking it through. He wasn't sure he wanted to go from shrine maiden to priestess. He was sure the increase of level in Programmer would make Inari require it. He was almost topped out now as it was, not having anything better to do while sitting around bored most of every day for four months.

"Tetorō. Tetorō!" Michael was hissing at him.

"Ah...sorry," he mumbled, bringing his attention back to his surroundings.

"I've got to draw them away after I drop you off so they don't know where to find you. Get ready for the drop." Tetorō nodded, wondering that he could still be so sleepy after being cleared and healed. He wondered if it was something more, but he couldn't get his brain to focus on it before the world shifted out from under him again.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael let go of Tetorō next to Touya and Naotsugu. Tetorō stumbled. He was caught quickly even though the two had been surprised by his sudden appearance. "Tetorō, we've prepared your bed. Do you want help getting changed into bed clothing?" He shook his head and just changed himself the quick way, trading out his torn and filthy clothing for his pajamas.

Two sets of hands helped him to his bed, pulled back the blanket and helped him fall into it. He curled around Purrcy, twisting as he fell in so that she was kept safe. He curled up on his side around her as the blanket was pulled up over his shoulders and he was tucked in.

"Welcome home, Tetorō." Touya's hand touched his shoulder for a moment, then they were gone, closing the door behind them. For some reason, that meant Tetorō was now wide awake. He sighed at himself inside, but outside he was shivering.

There was a light tap on his door, and it opened and closed quietly. In four steps time, during which there was no sound, another hand was on his shoulder. "I'll keep watch inside on the door so you know you aren't alone."

He reached up and trapped the hand, then held it tightly. "Thank you, Akatsuki. I'm sorry to give you a night shift watch."

"It's okay. I don't sleep much now anyway. Watching over you will be relieving. Please do sleep."

"That bad already, eh?" he muttered. She only sighed and patted his head before returning to kneel in front of the closed door. He was able to give up then and fall into the darkness of sleep.

The next morning Tetorō carried Purrcy into the bathroom with him and rather automatically did the usual morning washing ritual for the both of them. Keeping them at the slightly higher level for now was probably going to be helpful, but eventually they'd need to come back down to the fully physical level.

It was only one and a half steps anyway. He hadn't bothered with the priestess level for a long time, since Purrcy-cat was supposed to be as close to the earth as possible. Shrine maiden level had been plenty enough. Purrcy's spirit form could still access it that way at just enough of a level to keep it from ascending completely with the rest of her.

He stayed Tetora on the outside for now. He wasn't ready to be present that much yet either. It was going to take some time to readjust. Purrcy was done with her tongue grooming about the same time he was ready to pull himself out of the bath tub from an extended soak as he tried to soak the shrine out of him.

He was weary, oh, so weary. He dried off and wrapped the towel around himself, then crouched down to look at Purrcy more closely. "How are you doing? Are you recovering from the birthing?"

She looked up at him and purred. She moved slow, though, as she rose enough to rub on his knee. He rubbed her head and she rubbed his hand back. He scratched under her chin, then rubbed down her side enough to pick her up. By the time he was standing, he was wearing one of his female outfits that he'd not quite been willing to give up from before she'd made him a male avatar.

Once she'd graduated him up to Programmer, he'd found what she'd done. She'd left him the female one to use, but had in effect locked him into the male avatar until he was powerful enough in his own right to be able to change between them, like he could change between his clothing.

He was grateful she'd made it so that only he could access them. He didn't need someone looking like his other self wandering around. It would likely have been a Navigator or another Programmer, neither of which was known for pure motives.

When Tetorō walked out of the bathroom, he was grabbed in a large hug. He paused, then remembered that he was followed by the Eagles. "Sorry. I forgot the sequence," he said.

"No problem, really," Brenner said from behind Gareth. "We know you got in at oh-dark-thirty. Guildmaster Shiroe sent it out on all hands."

"You guys came in behind me, too, so I imagine you've not minded sleeping in a bit either," Tetorō said calmly, patting Gareth on the head. "Thanks for the assist."

Purrcy was climbing up between them, trying to squeeze out from being the inner filling of the sandwich. She popped out and started licking Gareth on the ear until he let Tetorō go and grabbed her to rub his head in her side. She purred for him until he was able to finally sigh and relax.

"She won't talk to you, other than that way," Tetorō said to him. "She only comes to visit once a day in the evening. At this level she's aware, but not devoting thinking cycles to the physical form. Simple requests get through, but difficult concepts won't unless it's an emergency."

The four Eagles waiting for the bathroom all nodded their understanding and Tetorō held out his hands for her back. Gareth was a bit reluctant, but did hand her over properly. "I'll let everyone have a turn this morning. She'll want to greet everyone, too, like she always does. It will help lighten her spirit to have the time with her children."

He bowed to them because it was habit now, and left to head downstairs, then changed his mind and slipped out the patio door on the third floor to stand on Nyanta's porch. From there he could just make out the top of Purrcy's tall silver leaf tree. He looked towards it for a long while, deciding to wait there until breakfast was called. He stroked her head as they both took in more of the energy of the quiet places of home.

A warm hand was on his shoulder and an arm pulled him around into a broad chest. Tetorō had stiffened at first, but when he could feel Michael had also performed the purification, he relaxed and let his forehead rest on the priest's chest. "I've purified your room, too," Michael said. "You can both sit there to relax after breakfast if you want."

Tetorō felt tears well up in his eyes. "Thanks, Michael. ...How long did it take you to come back to ground level?"

"Mmm...I wasn't up in the stratosphere as long as you were, but it was several days. I'd say give it at least a week. Don't push yourself or you may crash with the equivalent of a migraine. We'll heal you up, but it's best to go slowly, as you well know."

Tetorō nodded obediently. He'd do what he could to take care of both of them until they were back on ground level. "Thanks for coming to save us both," he said, not having had the proper ability to the night before. "Were you okay?"

"Yes," Michael said. "I kept hopping to hide the stop off here, then led them back past the burning shrines and that caught their attention enough to give up."

"Are all five of them gone?" It kind of hurt to think of the buildings and the freshwater springs desecrated and destroyed.

"No. They left the lesser three alone. They were most angry about the ones Adventurers had been let into."

Tetorō's head came up at that. "Wait. When were they burning the shrines?"

"Ah, sorry. I hopped them through time. That hasn't happened yet. Probably shouldn't have said it. I'm still trying to get used to moving through the time realm. I've got space down pretty good and I've been practicing spirit realm, but time's been tricky. I don't do it often, but I wanted to give those two at least the option to remain alive.

"If they learn to realm walk back to the present, they'll probably die then, but if they stay where they are, they might be able to rebuild to some degree - or finish killing off the god-complex should they decide to recant instead."

Tetorō frowned at Michael. "Purrcy-felinoid wasn't harmed was she?"

"No. She's safe in that time, just like this one."

Tetorō stayed frowning. "Are you sure _you're_ not a future Michael?"

Michael looked at him a long moment, the bent down and kissed him on the lips. "I am, indeed. Thank you for taking care of Purrcy for so long. We've been missing you, on the other side of the planet. Please know we're always thinking of you, and that's from more than me, by the way.

"This is likely the last time you'll wear the female form and be at peace in it. We love you both ways, just so you know. I happened to be feeling sentimental just at this moment in my present, so thought I'd come give you the gift I forgot to give you because I was so tired and lost in time when you got home. Come get me please, so I can come home, too."

Tetorō's hand was tight on Michael's arm. "I will. I don't want you lost in time. That rather screws things up royally."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Michael gave a cynical smile.

"Will...we see you again, after where you are now?"

"I don't know," Michael laughed at him a little. "I haven't gotten that far yet, have I? But most likely you will. We haven't reached the final boss yet." Michael pulled him in for a closer hug. "Really, Tetora and Tetorō. Thank you. She's turned out wonderful. ...And tell the current me to you that I need to stop and spend time in the Gate of Time. That's where to learn how to walk through time."

"Okay. I will," Tetorō said, trying to muffle his tears. "Thanks for all your help, too. I really couldn't have made it even this far without you. I'll miss you when you go."

"I know, but it can't be helped. Think of us and I'll see you when we all get together again. Go get me so I can. I'm rather afraid at the moment."

"Okay. Good luck over there."

"Thanks. You too over here. You can make it through the next bit. It's necessary, too."

Tetorō took a deep breath. "Okay." Michael let him go and disappeared, stepping through the realms again.

Tetorō sat on the chair on the porch and settled Purrcy-cat in his lap, then entered the code realm. He couldn't walk through time, but he could find his partner wherever and whenever he was.

He carefully crafted his lifeline and sent it seeking Michael, with a strong intent to bring the one who had dropped him off early this morning back to his own timeline. As it moved, he could feel it become attracted to something, at first lightly and then more strongly and it moved faster until it connected.

"Michael. I'm here. Come follow me back home." He heard an intake of breath that sounded like a sob. He pretended not to notice. "You shouldn't have tried time walking without proper experience you know. If you want that, go to the Gate of Time first where they know how to walk in all times at once.

"Come home for now and get settled. Breakfast is almost ready and it's Purrcy-cat's first morning home. She's anxious to greet everyone, including you." He opened his eyes as Michael materialized next to him on the porch.

Michael fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around Tetorō's middle. Tetorō pet his head gently until he'd stopped shivering. "How did you know?"

"A sentimental you of the future came and told me to go fetch you so your work wouldn't be interrupted. Really, Michael. I do appreciate very much you fetched us to keep us safe, but was it really worth it to drag them away through time?"

"They were so close to us that I didn't have much choice," Michael said soberly. "It's the only realm they didn't know either. I only took them that one step and left them there and they thought we'd moved through space only. I didn't want them to learn about that realm or they'd wreak a lot of havoc."

"Of course they would have," Tetorō scolded a little more.

Michael nodded his head miserably. "I thought going only one step, I could come back the one step, but I missed it and then got swept away and lost. The images were too chaotic to understand where to step out. All I could do was hope and send out a seeking intent, calling for home."

"I think it was calling for something more specific than that," Tetorō said wryly.

"Well...yes, one does have a tendency to want the partner to come, I suppose," Michael said, admitting that much.

Tetorō grasped Michael's chin lightly and leaned down. He gently gave Michael a kiss on the lips. Michael gaped at him. "What was that for?"

"Repaying the future favor," Tetorō said. "It means nothing really. Go get cleaned up. You're already going to be late for breakfast as it is. They'll be calling us down in five minutes or less."

He watched as Michael got to his feet, still a little shaken but now distracted by an odd occurrence. Michael gave him one more look before leaving the porch. Tetorō smiled to himself and went back to petting Purrcy.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe was already standing at his chair when Tetorō, as Tetora, arrived in the common room. He hadn't dressed as a shrine maiden, but it was close in coloring. It meant he was trying, but not going to push it too hard. "Welcome home, Tetorō."

"Thank you," Tetorō said, pausing just outside the seating area. "This morning is going to be difficult. We really shouldn't come down from the micro level for a day or two and the milli level another two or three after that. Michael says to give it a week to reach base level again.

"...That means it's hard to sit with all of you, but Purrcy-cat does want to greet everyone, and we're glad to be home."

Gareth rose to his feet. "I'll go purify enough to be a go-between and I know the proper rituals for the food as well. Can you sit on the stairs if I do that much?"

Tetorō nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"How much would we need to do to make the greetings easier?" Shiroe asked.

"The simple washing everyone does at the shrines on Earth would be enough," Tetorō said.

Shiroe nodded. "We can do that in the sink as we clean up breakfast. We'll teach the Eagles." He glanced at the end of the table. "Where's Michael?"

"I just retrieved him. He got himself lost trying to realm walk through time without proper lessons first. He'll fix that, though, before he tries again. It's apparently very chaotic and frightening, compared to all the other realms that are close enough to our own normal one. He'll be down once he's cleaned up."

Shiroe nodded soberly. He'd likely get more details from Michael later. "Thank you for finding him."

Tetorō shrugged. "It's part of my job description." He turned and went back to the stairs and sat down. Purrcy wiggled a bit. "No, Purrcy. Wait until after breakfast. They'll purify enough that you don't crash. Then you can greet them properly." He pet her to keep her calmed down.

He was already struggling with being hugged by Gareth and then later the unpurified Michael. He'd likely have to re-purify before they returned to his room. When Gareth returned at the proper level with food that wasn't turning his stomach, he was very grateful. Even Purrcy showed interest in eating. He shared his meal as usual. Gareth had been considerate and included extra for her on his plate.

The Michael that showed up late to breakfast was also purified. He must have noticed, then. He sat down on the step next to Tetorō and leaned back on his elbows until Gareth showed up with a plate of blessed food for him as well. He ate quickly as was his habit and the dishes were suddenly gone, put in the sink without moving. "May I?" he asked and held out his hands.

Tetorō passed Purrcy-cat over to him. She climbed all over him, purring and rubbing on his neck and face with her head. "Yeah, I've missed you, too," Michael said, "...even if you are a pain in the neck." He pet her from her ears to her tail. "I'm sorry about your kittens."

She gave a shrug and dropped to sit upright looking at him in the face, her tail curled around her feet. Tetorō waited for it and after the slow delay he'd become accustomed to, she said, "It was necessary and understood, even if sad. ...Thank you for your concern. They will still be mine at a later time."

Michael nodded his understanding. "Can you stay long enough to greet everyone, or will that be too much?" Shiroe had already left the table for the kitchen.

"...I'm sorry. It will be too much. But a few, perhaps," she answered.

"Shiroe wants to talk to you for certain," Michael said. He looked over the assembled guild. "I think the rest are okay with kitten kisses and cat hugs for now." He got general agreement.

"...Okay. I should do that much."

Tetorō reached over and brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Thank you for coming at your usual family time instead of your usual shrine time."

She rubbed her head on his hand. "I'll return then also. The daily evening rest then is still necessary for a time."

Tetorō looked at her soberly. "Until you've died?" She bowed her head in acquiescence. The room was very quiet and still.

Shiroe entered it at that point in time and looked around. He walked up to the stairs and knelt in front of Purrcy and her priest and shrine maiden. "Purrcy...Nyanta has left the guild. I'll have Tetorō take you to where he's staying later. He's missed you greatly, like the rest of us have, and his heart is nearly broken. If you can heal him even somewhat, we would be grateful.

"If there's a way you can stay with him this time, I feel that would be best for both of you. You can't go to the shrine anymore and we can't have you here. Too many know this form is also the felinoid. Please find a safe place to take care of yourself where he can come find you when he needs to be with you."

He paused for a moment, then asked, "Can you enter the Gate of Time in this form for the duration of the experiment?"

Her ear flicked, then fell. "He could take the physical form with him, but it would only be a cat. I can't enter it as long as Inari doesn't have the power of Time for itself."

"Would that be sufficient for the development of the fetuses?"

"Perhaps," she answered. "I can also go and stay with the gryphons. They'll understand and not care. It's a safe place to hide."

Shiroe nodded. "Select one or the other or both as you need. I would appreciate it if you'd contact me when they're born and let me know the results and that you're okay." He paused, then held out his hand.

She rose to her four feet and Michael lifted her over to Shiroe's hands. Shiroe put her over his shoulder. She shifted until she had one paw to either side of his neck as if in a hug. He held her and pet her as she purred in his ear for him.

"I wish I could be here to comfort you in the coming months," she said to him quietly. "Please remember I'm thinking of you and caring for you during that time."

"I will, Hahaue. Thank you." He snuggled with her a little longer. "I'm looking forward to the day we can say, 'welcome home,' to you for good." Purrcy licked his ear and purred.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō felt Purrcy remove again to the upper levels. He sighed. At least he'd be able to talk to her again later that evening. "If the rest of you will get washed up, we'll do the rest of the greetings now, then she should rest. That takes a lot of energy out of her physical form, as you'll remember."

He cast Spirit Healing on her as they began to clean up breakfast. Michael gave his report to Shiroe in the intervening time. When the first prepared people arrived (Naotsugu first, of course, and Akatsuki second since they'd raced but he'd pushed her out of the way), Tetorō picked her up and moved away from that conversation, not needing to relive it one more time.

When Naotsugu put Purrcy on his shoulder in his way, Tetorō wrapped his own arms around Naotsugu's middle and rested on him. As one big hand pet Purrcy, the other pet Tetorō's head, too.

"Welcome home, Tetorō. I'll be around a lot. I've been on night shift over here generally for a while. I'm in my room here again while Marie's gone with the other women and children. If it helps you to have me at a higher level of purification, I'll have Gareth teach me how to do it so you can still come sit with me now, okay?"

Tetorō sighed. "I hate to put you through it, but it would help immensely. I hope to come back down relatively quickly so you won't have to be inconvenienced long."

"It's not an inconvenience, really," Naotsugu said. He gave Tetorō's shoulders a squeeze and let him go. He pulled Purrcy off his shoulder and gave her a hug and good rubbing as she purred for him and grabbed at his hand one more time, giving it a lick. He passed her off to Akatsuki.

Purrcy was wiggling so much in Akatsuki's arms she finally had to sit down and put Purrcy in her lap. Purrcy grew to two-thirds full size and danced and rubbed all over Akatsuki, to the point of wrestling her down to the floor until Akatsuki was laughing hard at her antics.

When Purrcy went to washing her, Akatsuki grabbed her head to get it to stop. "Thank you, Hahaue. I really am trying my best." Purrcy nodded and rubbed her head on her face.

"Thank you, little mother," Tetorō said softly, in translation.

Akatsuki put her arms around Purrcy's neck and pulled her in for a hug so that Purrcy lay down on her chest. "It's oh, so hard," Akatsuki admitted to her in a whisper. Purrcy purred for her until she was able to let go with a sigh. Tetorō had seen that Shiroe had found it necessary to turn away and then walk away at Akatsuki's words.

When Purrcy moved to Touya next, Tetorō walked over to Shiroe and stood facing him. "How bad is has it gotten, really?" he asked quietly.

"Isaac and Naotsugu've taken the night shift to sit outside my room so she can't come in during the middle of the night. She has reasonable control during the day, but at night...," Shiroe shook his head. "She'd rather not, of course."

Tetorō sighed and nodded. He reached out a hand for Shiroe's arm and it wasn't there. Shiroe had moved just slightly. Sadly he said, "It's not better for you, is it? To have that reaction when I'm in a female body when you know full well I'm not. That's rather bad, Councilor. Does he sit there so you don't open the door for her as well?"

Shiroe reached up and held one arm with his other hand, rather tightly, and didn't look at Tetorō. His nod was rather miserable. Tetorō gave a firm nod. "When I can stand to switch over, I'll take my turns on the door, then. I hope the other two have been spelling Naotsugu out some."

Shiroe nodded. "They have to take the watch together, now. Akatsuki can slip by them when it's just one of them. It's helpful to have Michael back, and the Eagles tease her back to her room when Inari pushes her too hard and she actually leaves her room. We're about to go mad at nights around here. We've taken to getting in our naps during the day."

"That is bad, Shiroe," Tetorō complained at him. He bit his lip. "I'll try to come down faster, but not so we hurt ourselves."

Shiroe looked at him a little sadly, but also piercingly with his sharp eyes. "Take care of yourself or you'll not recover properly from the other long term effects."

Tetorō took a deep breath. "I know, Shiroe. I don't want that either. But helping you the way I want to help you will be some of the best medicine, too. Sitting around babying myself is all I've been doing for the last four months. It's time to get back to real work. I'll try to watch myself. I know it will be a difficult transition...and I'll listen if anyone tells me I'm overdoing it and back off."

"Okay, Tetorō. I'll hold you to that," Shiroe's tone was firm. Tetorō bowed to him and they returned to stand at the edge of the guild gathering. Purrcy was now greeting the Eagles, each in the way they wanted as usual, but even the ones that usually only pet her briefly were giving her warm welcomes. Tetorō wondered just how long that would last.

He was just starting to catch some looks coming his way from the Eagles and trying to not have to place them because his brain couldn't accept them, when hands landed lightly on his shoulders and he could feel Michael standing behind him. Every Eagle's eyes were on him then, and most of them with the same hungry look he was trying to ignore.

"Just so you know," Michael purred. "This one is _my_ partner. I'd be happy to send any of you into next week that feels like you need it. She won't be around long, I'm sure - only a few more days. Shall we have some sparing practice in those few days?"

Tetorō gave a half-grin. "I'd imagine half of your protection time is spent keeping them off Akatsuki, isn't it? They've had the hots for her a lot longer than for me." _Every_ one in the guild sighed. Tetorō shook his head. "I suppose something's got to give soon, doesn't it."

He looked at Purrcy-cat, "- and I just brought it home, didn't I?" He slumped and Michael's hands tightened on his shoulders. "Well, hell's about to break loose, but I guess it usually does when she gets to greet everyone as herself to get us ready for it.

"Enjoy it. Once she's with Nyanta-san, she'll be gone. The hell hole we've come from came with us, I'm sure. We can't get out of it. ...And honestly, if I can beat up a few of you myself, it might help me finish getting the shrine out of my system."

"Not in the guild hall, please," Shiroe asked firmly. "I'd like to not have to pay for repairs...or rather, they'll come out of your own pay and sweat."

Michael's hands were starting to tremble on Tetorō's shoulders. He slipped down, pulled Michael over his shoulder, slammed him into the ground, and elbowed him hard in the solar plexus. "You also shouldn't touch, you know," he said calmly.

Michael clutched his attacked body and coughed until he could breath again. With a sardonic, lazy grin, he said. "You started it."

"Then consider it ended," Tetorō said seriously.

Michael stared him down, then gave a small nod. They had an understanding, then. Tetorō let him stand up under his own power.

-:-:-:-:-

It was the second day home and Purrcy-cat looked healed enough to get around on her own pretty good. Her nose kept turning towards the tree, too. "Come on, then," Tetorō said and led her to Shiroe's office.

She was half-size large cat and followed after him happily. With a single knock, Tetorō let himself into the office. Purrcy ran over to Shiroe and put her front paws on the arm of his chair. Shiroe put down his pen and pet her, letting her touch noses with him.

"He's staying in the tree, isn't he?" Tetorō asked. Shiroe nodded, his face going closed and a little hard. "He left rather badly, I take it, then?" He got a glare of a glance for that. Tetorō sighed and shook his head. "She's ready and knows he's there. We'll be going now, so say goodbye. I'll be back when...well, when I can stand to come back alone."

Shiroe did turn to face him now. "Be careful out there, Tetorō. We aren't the only ones to be feeling it. It's in everyone in town. Because it's against the law still to force sex on anyone, it's still under the surface, but sexual harassment's on the rise in small forms to not so small forms in the back alleys. You'd be safer switching to male form if you're going to go out."

"Probably," Tetorō agreed. "I've lived through it before. It will give me the excuse to get out some of the anger I've got from the last four months boiling around inside, too. We'll see how it goes. I'm not planning on going into town proper yet. I haven't come down to earth enough for much of that. Just staying out here and by the Academy will be plenty enough population for me, I'm sure."

Shiroe nodded. "Expect the Eagles to follow after you. It's a double edged sword now, as you saw yesterday."

"Yeah. They're just as likely to jump me themselves as protect me," he sighed. "Well, either way, I'll be able to put someone down on the ground in great pain for trying."

"Don't make them target you just because you want to beat someone up," Shiroe complained at him.

Tetorō laughed lightly. "Maybe not today. We'll see how it goes." He let Purrcy lick Shiroe a few more times, then called softly for her and she came. He held out his hand and she grew to full size so he could rest his hand on her head. "See you soon," he said and let them back out of the office.

His fingers tangled tightly in her short fur as his body betrayed the lightness he was attempting to face the day with. She stayed close to him, but her demeanor was also one of anticipation.

He took a deep breath as he walked out the front door and closed it behind him. He was facing the city for the first time in a long time and he wasn't ready for the spies, nor the Eagle guards, nor even for himself. It was her that was ready and Nyanta that was calling and he had to obey.

He pasted on his city face for all it was worth, hoping he had it right, turned left at the door and walked with her down the street. He could already feel all the whispered chat lines running from spies to guildmasters.

The eyes touching them were many, some with light touches and some with heavy, boring glares. He ignored the former and shook off the later. They were back and that's all it was. She would be gone again, and they would wonder if the word had been true.

When they were off the main street and most of the way down the street that led to the tree, the number of eyes on them finally dropped to just a few following them and the Eagles who'd decided to go with them. He let her go at that point and she gamboled around him, running from one side of the street to the other.

When she went hunting one of the people following them, he let her, keeping a close eye on her to make sure she stayed safe. She'd been cooped up a long time, all those months, plus on the ship before that, etc.

He timed how long it took her to take out the three who weren't the Eagles. When she started after them, he called her back. "Those are family. I know you like to play with them, but right now, they're working. Just stay here in the street where I can see you."

She wound around his legs and he rubbed her head and neck and she was off again. Really, she'd become so much better behaved over the last three months as well, as if she'd finally been house-broken. It was a shame that was going to be unlearned over the next two months. He sighed slightly and stuck his hands in his pockets.

He'd decided to go with the feminine male look today - blouse and vest with pants. His favorite outfit, actually. The one he'd shown off to the Water Maple ladies the day she'd scolded them all. That was one of the one's he hadn't been able to get rid of. It was a chilly late winter day, though, so he'd included a leather jacket over it and made the pants be slightly lined so they were warmer.

His pink hair was up in a ponytail and he had complementary ear-muffs on to keep his ears warm. On Earth he would have been in a heavy fur coat of white with a pink scarf and matching mittens as well, but Adventurers didn't get that cold on Theldesia, so what he had was sufficient.

Purrcy passed him at a dead run, going the opposite direction and there was a very distinct thud. Tetorō turned around to see bubbles rising into the air under and around Purrcy, who was growling deep in her chest. "I missed hearing that one, did I?" he asked her. "Thank you, Purrseus. Feel free to take them out whenever you want." She gave a shake and returned to him, her head and tail held high in pleasure. He rubbed her head again.

"Wish you were going to stay around," he said to her quietly. "I could use that kind of bodyguard, I think." She licked his wrist. "Yeah, I know. It's impossible." He blinked and turned back around to continue walking forward. "If only you could be two places at the same time without compromising the plan," he complained slightly, but let it go. There really wasn't anything to be done for it.

She got ahead of him to stand in his way and didn't let him move forward. He paused and looked at her curiously. She blinked at him, then moved to bump his hand with her nose until he'd lifted it. He felt a strange sensation and there was a box on the back of his hand (since he'd thought she wanted to be pet).

He carefully lifted the box off his hand before it fell off and looked at it. " _Ahh_ ," Tetorō sighed. "Is that what it was for, then? For now?"

Purrcy stepped up to put a paw on his chest so that she could lick his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Hahaue." He held her until he could - with a deep breath - let her go again. He put the Christmas gift box back in his list. She was still with him for now.

They were nearing the clearing now and Purrcy's attention was turned to it. Tetorō called her back to him again and once again slipped his fingers into her fur to hold her. When they reached the edge of the clearing, both of them looked up the tall trunk of the tree and could just make out motion on the lowest branch.

Tetorō sighed and pulled her to face him. He took her face between his palms. "Don't forget about me, Purrcy-cat. I've taken care of you a long time and loved you and scolded you. Come back to me sometime. I'm sure I'll be broken eventually and need healing. ...I'll be counting on you."

She purred for him and lifted her nose. He touched noses with her, then quickly wrapped his arms around her to give her one last hug. "Thank you for the last four months, for all they were beastly hard." She nodded and licked his cheek.

When he was ready, he took a deep breath and let her go. "Alright. He's been waiting a long time for you. Go heal him, now."

Purrcy-cat looked at him one last long time, then was turning and running full-out at the tree, her powerful muscles bunching and pushing her forward with great long strides until she was at the tree and running up it, her claws catching with loud thunks that got quieter the farther up the tree she went.

Tetorō walked slowly after her into the clearing as he watched her until he was at the rock. He leaned against it as she finally reached the lowest branch and was on it safely and being greeted by Nyanta-cat. He watched them until they were up high enough in the branches of the tree he couldn't see their shadows any longer.

Tetorō sighed and looked down at his feet. This was a nice peaceful place. Perhaps he'd just do a bit of healing here first. He settled down to sit on the ground, resting his head on his folded arms on the rock, and then watched the cats from inside the code realm, needing to fulfill his other duty.

When Nyanta-cat finally grabbed Purrcy-cat by the scruff of her neck with his teeth and mounted her, Tetorō continued to watch. He rather hated this part, but the guild needed to know they were properly fulfilling their duty to Inari and he held to emotionlessness until the deed was done.

He was relieved when Purrcy didn't complain. That meant Nyanta had figured out how to remove the barbs at least, which meant she wouldn't kill him every time. That was relieving, too. Enough that Tetorō began to slip into sleep, mostly overwhelmed with all the emotions he was repressing and didn't want to deal with. Emotionlessness and sleep were preferable today.

...Sadly, that meant the repressed emotions came out in his dreams. The worst of which was his worst memory of the early times, when he'd been sexually accosted and raped. Watching Nyanta and Purrcy after having the warnings and seeing the signs even in the guild had brought it out. He struggled to get out of that dream, just as he'd struggled to get out from under that awful man, who was making him feel things a female body felt but no man should have to comprehend to that level.

The fear was rising even more as the dream continued until suddenly he felt something real, not imagined nor dreamed. He came instantly awake, finding hands groping his breasts under his jacket and warmth pressing against his back, and even warmer breath rasping on his cheek raggedly making him both freeze and panic at the same time. He immediately transferred over to his male form.

The man behind him froze slightly in surprise. That was all the opening Tetorō needed. Given the adrenaline already running through his system from the nightmare he'd never wanted to remember again in his life, he was turned around with his hand on the neck of his assailant before his rational brain was connected to his instinctive survival brain.

The man was bubbles rising into the air from having his head blasted off his body from the close-range spell going off at the same time as Tetorō was overwriting his status. {name + "Sexual Molester". Sex = Neuter. Add Status Effect: Cursed = "Any attraction to any sex brings (Pain = "severe") and (HP = "1")"}. He would have added more but the anima and psyche were gone too far now to add anything else.

Tetorō's hand was still held out as he slowly came back to himself. He took in a breath and dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. He had no idea who that had been. If it was an Eagle, he was going to kill him another five times and then not be done torturing him.

He wondered why they hadn't protected him. He looked up in the tree and wondered why _Purrcy_ hadn't protected him. He went inside and found her not in the tree but in ProudWing's aerie, greeting him and his family, including the not so young gryphonlets.

Tetorō wondered just how long he'd been asleep. He looked up in the tree again and this time connected to the line Purrcy had on Nyanta. He glared at what he was seeing. He was seeing himself, far below, sitting hunched on the ground. Nyanta had known, had watched.

It would be both like Nyanta to punish him for watching them mate in the tree, and just like Izanagi to prevent him from being rescued from an attempt to create another Adventurer...if one could be created from Tetorō at all. _That would be an interesting experiment wouldn't it? Can a bi-sexual Adventurer give live birth?_

Tetorō's teeth ground together and he rose to his feet, both hands clenched. Looking up into the tree he shouted. "I HATE YOU! You lousy bastard! I - HATE - YOU!" He turned and ran from the clearing, his tears making the way cloudy and swim. He was half-way down the road towards home when Michael met him coming from the other way and was holding him.

"Shhh, shhh...I'm sorry...I'm sorry," Michael said to soothe him and rocked him slightly, holding on tightly. "He wouldn't let me realm walk, so I've come on my feet as fast as I could. The Eagles on watch were knocked out with a sleep status, like you were, so they didn't give me warning in time either. It had to get back to the main branch that they were incommunicado."

Through Tetorō's sobs he finally could hear the slight desperation and the deep anger in Michael's voice as he said, "Please stay away from Nyanta-san. He hasn't been Nyanta for a long time now, not really. We were hoping he could be for Purrcy's arrival, but Brenner said he wasn't allowed even that so he's even more angry now.

"I'm sure he's just as hurt as you at what just happened. Please...," Michael's hold was even more tight now, "...please...don't come here again. I can't protect you from Izanagi when you're that close to him."

Tetorō's hands clenched in Michael's jacket as he swore a long string of very foul swear words until he had most of it out of his system. "Who did he use? Was it one of ours?" he could finally ask, the words bitter in his mouth.

"I don't know. I only saw his head as it exploded. That was a rather awesome one-hit-KO actually. I think the Eagles who saw it are impressed enough they'll leave you alone now, too. Of course, it helps you're in male form now."

"And for good unless I'm hunting," Tetorō said in his most deadly voice. "It looks like the field is ripe for it, too."

"Don't go too far," Michael warned. "Remember it isn't them for the most part. If you want to take out the worst offenders, fine. The city guard is overwhelmed at the moment, so taking out the worst would help them breathe again."

Tetorō nodded firmly. "It's one way to get back at it, to have an avenger arrive in town that can do that kind of work."

"Yes," Michael agreed, then said very quietly, "but be very careful. Go too far and he'll start preventing that, too. Don't push him into making you take the female form for good. Our hearts won't be able to take that for very long. It's already a daily struggle."

Tetorō went cold. "I think it's time to push him into the open, then. He's been here too long already."

"Talk to Shiroe about it. He's already at his limit, too." Michael sighed. "God, Tetorō, hit me please. I can't let go. I've been so desperate to hold you again in either form, and I don't even like you that much."

Tetorō was only too happy to comply and his fist was in Michael's gut with all the force of his frustration behind it. Michael let go and doubled over with a cough. "You put magic behind that, weakling," he complained at him.

Tetorō only gave him a skeletal grin and backed up one large step. If he didn't, he was going to kiss Michael again and he definitely _wasn't_ going to do that just for the grins and giggles of a god he wanted to kill.

"Get up. Let's go talk to Shiroe so I can go blow some more heads off." Michael stole some HP from the area around them until he could stand upright again. "Cheater," Tetorō complained at him.

"Necessary," Michael said grimly. "Learn it. You'll need it, too. It's the only way to get HP when you're alone and have used up too much inside and the Programmer hating on you is sending the next bomb down the line."

"Right," Tetorō could see that necessity. He showed Michael one of the new things he'd learned during his daily meditations at the shrine. They alternated sharing the various new techniques until they reached the guild hall and could get in to talk to Shiroe.

Tetorō gave his report coldly and to the exact detail. He was pleased with Shiroe's reaction: he went straight, stiff, and very cold.

"Welcome to the modern Akiba," Shiroe said without a shred of warmth or apology. "The stronghold of Inari-no-Izanagi and the boiling pot of Adventurers. You have my permission to go hunting the back alleys. Keep it to one per hour if you can. More than that will seem too excessive.

"Make sure they've already attacked more than you before you target them. If you can, give them a three target limit. If you get impatient because they play evil, take them out before then. If it's just the madness, try to get them sane enough to choose to stop on their own. Sleep status effect them if they'd like to but can't help themselves. Kill if they're enjoying it too much.

"Marking them is fine. That will help the city guard know who to watch and who to lock into their guilds. As long as it looks like proper policing, you're good. Michael you can tail, but you can't rescue unless it's a group effort."

Shiroe pulled out a cloth item and handed it to Tetorō. "Purrcy told me to get these made up. Here's one for you."

Tetorō took it while looking at it's status. _Headkerchief of Alertness. Made from the Cloth of the Laumė. Defense against sleep status effect (-45%). Defense against attacks (-15 HP). Increased MP (+15%)._ "Thanks." To have the cloth in his hand, and eventually to be on his head, helped his depression ease a bit.

Shiroe paused and then did look sad. "If the Wolf Pack targets Tetora, call in the Eagles and D.D.D. They're to be Cathedraled, marked, and banished. I've already warned them twice from open witnessed complaints. But Tetorō, please don't taunt them into it. They've already been the worst hit because of before and half of them wouldn't be doing it to begin with, since they already have the fear of the Caretaker in them.

"It's to be a relief and a kindness to them to get them out of the city. Let them know where the wolf-fang villages are and send them there. They'll likely get used for half-breed experiments, but at least they won't be making the other Adventurers angrier at them for something they can't control."

Even Tetorō had to feel sorry for them, a little. "Alright. I can do that. Do you want us to give them the opportunity to escape without the punishment?"

"I've already tried, the second time. Izanagi won't let them go. It has to be an angry punishment from the city as a whole to get him to let the reins loose. I'm really not sure I can sanction how deep he's going with this. It's just too much already."

"No joke," Tetorō said harshly, his fists clenching again. "To be told I'm just as interesting an experiment as Purrcy was a little much."

"What?" Michael asked looking at him blankly.

Tetorō looked at him with pursed lips. "I'm bi-sexual. Purrcy gave me two avatars. Izanagi wants to know if my female avatar gets pregnant if it will still produce a living child even if I swap between them continuously and am a male spirit. I'm having as much troubles as you with either form. You may have to step back from being my partner for the term."

Shiroe slumped and Michael looked like he'd been slapped. "God," he moaned. "Can you erase that form for a while?"

"No. It's a permanent attachment. As you say, they could lock me out of one or the other, but you and I aren't high level enough. I'll ask Izanami tonight if she can, but I'm willing to bet she's let Izanagi have the city and everyone in it. Or rather, he's shut her out of it.

"As soon as they'd mated enough he sent her to protection and then did this. He didn't even let Purrcy see what he was doing to me." Hot tears were rolling down his face, but they were tears of pure anger.

Michael's hand lifted slightly, then fell back again and he looked away. Tetorō understood. When they were the angriest was when they were the closest and wanted to comfort each other the most. That had become the most dangerous time for them, now. They'd joined the ranks who couldn't touch. Tetorō gritted his teeth, gave a slight nod and turned away.

Shiroe was watching them, completely understanding. He also had his hand clenched in a fist. Very quietly, Shiroe said, "Please know you have my complete understanding and deepest sympathies."

"I already know it, Shiroe. Your own pain runs so deep it's reached the surface. Are Isaac and the others doing their job for you?"

"Yes. They come whenever anyone calls for them and get me back on my feet again."

"Good, then I don't have to go scold them." His mind turned to Rieze, and then Water Maple. "If it gets too bad, I'll go move in with Raynessia and beat back Crusty and all the other suitors."

Shiroe shook his head. "I sent her home early. Crusty left her at Maihama when he took her for the welcoming party and explained it to Duke Sergiad, that it was soon going to become an unsafe environment here. I'm sorry, there isn't a safe place to send you. We'll all do our best here."

"West Wind Brigade?" Tetorō asked in desperation.

Shiroe paused, then shook his head. "They're fine when they come out to police in groups of five or more, but inside the cat fights are starting up over Souji again. He doesn't want anyone interfering and I'm respecting that as much as I can, for all I think it won't work this time. I'm worried but I need them as long as they can maintain city stability.

"...As you said, we're about to boil over and something's got to give soon. Go get it started. Clean out the worst of them." Shiroe's quiet voice was the deadliest Tetorō had ever heard it.

Tetorō went ramrod straight and firm. "Yessir." He bowed stiffly and was out the door, tying on the headgear as he went. It was time to push the bastard out of Akiba.


	40. Breaching the Veil of Time

Michael watched as Tetorō walked out of Shiroe's office. He turned back to Shiroe. "I'm not going to make it, and I'm dangerous.

"I know you and Akatsuki need me, but the rest of the Eagles can walk to some degree as well: Gareth in the spirit realm and the rest in the code realm. Between them they can catch you two well enough.

"Let me leave in the morning for the Gate of Time. I need to learn to walk in that realm before we get to the final."

Shiroe put his forefingers to his lips, clasping the rest of his fingers. It was hard to see Michael go, particularly when Shiroe desperately wanted as many around him to help right now as things were getting into their worst.

"Please come back within a few days at most. If you could step in and step back out only a few hours later in this timeline, then you would be gone at most two full days. It's hard to let you go even that long."

"I understand," Michael said. "Is there anything from Nyanta's report of his time there that you can tell me that will help me when I get there?"

Shiroe waved at a chair. "It was a long report. I'll try to remember the important bits." His eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Do you still have the hourglass with the sands of time?"

"I do," Michael said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. You'll need it to get out." Shiroe relaxed a bit and began a rather long report.

-:-:-:-:-

Three nights after fleeing Susukino they were looking for a place to camp and it was storming. They were off the horse again. Demikas had been carrying Anna, covered in an oil cloth. The late winter heavy snow was getting deep and harder to walk in and he was afraid of slipping and landing on top of her.

He found a tree that looked like it might have less snow falling through it than was falling around it and stopped to lean on the trunk. Anna wiggled so he put her down on her feet and held her close to him so she still had him to rest on.

She blinked up through the snow on her lashes at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm sorry to not have a dry place to put you. I can barely see through the blizzard, to see where we might put up the tent, and even if I did, it would likely fall right back down again with the weight of this snow."

He sighed into her hair. "This would be a good time for that prayer to be answered. You need a warm place to dry out so you don't get sick." He listened silently as she prayed it again. In his heart was a strong desire for it to be answered very soon for her sake.

The snow seemed to lessen for just a moment and he saw motion and tensed, going wary. He was actually outside his normal range of exploration and really didn't need any monsters showing up right now. He strained his ears and kept his eyes sweeping the area he'd seen the motion from.

A soft word he barely made out made his eyes leap towards that location and there was suddenly a faint glow that began to circle. _Magic? Out here?_

A second glow appeared next to him and a third one, the two of them circling their huddled pair since he wasn't going to let Anna go enough for the two of them to be circled individually by the Electric Fuzz. It wasn't quite that, though, since it didn't do damage at all. It seemed to be more just light to see and be seen by.

The other one was getting closer now that they'd been marked and he could see a lithe form that was slightly taller than he was. It was hard to make out in the snow and the pre-dawn dark, even with the Fuzz.

"Well. The last person I would have expected to see all the way out here is you, Guildmaster Demikas." The voice was female, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Do I know you, since you know me?" he asked.

"You chased me out of Susukino more than two years ago, when I refused to be one of your lap cats." Demikas tried to place who it might have been of all the few who'd managed to escape him when he was boss of the city. He squinted at the person, trying to get a clue, but all he could see were golden cat eyes and blackness.

"It's been too long already, has it?" she asked. The eyes turned to his wife. "It's just you and this one. Kidnapping now and on the run, is it?"

Demikas scowled. "Not that I can blame you for thinking like that, but no. This is my wife, and I'm trying to prevent the snow from making her ill."

The eyes blinked. "Ill? ...She's a Person of the Land?"

"...Yes."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"I just told you. Because she's my wife. We need a place to stay away from people for a time." He considered her. "You've been living out here for two and a half years, by yourself? And without becoming a Wraith?" She didn't answer. "If you have a place to stay, will you let us stay long enough to let Anna get dry and warmed? We'll leave as soon as the snow is done."

"If you come with me to my house, you can't leave." The voice was still coldly unfriendly, but Demikas was desperate.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's a house I've hidden in space. I was just returning to it and heard voices."

Anna turned in Demikas' arms and bowed towards the person speaking to him. "Please, forgive my husband for his past trespasses against you. He's been doing much better. Master William, guildmaster of Silver Sword came to the city and took Demikas' guild from him and his position and made the city safe to live in. Since then Demikas has done his best, not running away from his punishments. If you allow us to come live with you, we'll serve you until we can return again."

"Why would I want to have long-term lodgers when I've been alone just fine?"

"I'm sure you don't need us, which is why I've asked if you'll let us stay as servants. It is we who need a place to hide from the eyes of others. I've just prayed to my gods that we be provided such a place and you've appeared saying you can be the answer to that prayer, if you'll allow us to live with you," Anna answered respectfully.

"And I've said it. If you enter the grounds of my house, you can't leave it. In particular, if one of you leaves you will never see the other. Perhaps if you left it together you might be fine, but what the world looks like around it may be far different than what you expect."

"We would like to be able to leave it in about ten years," Demikas said. "We don't need to die there."

"Safety for ten years, is it, hmm?" The yellow eyes blinked. "Why? Tell me the truth and I'll consider it more seriously."

Demikas looked at Anna and she looked back trustingly. "You really think this is the answer?" he asked her. She nodded. Demikas looked back at the felinoid. "What's your name?"

"Purrcy."

Demikas blinked. "You've survived out here all alone for this long, never dying in all that time?"

"Correct."

He pulled up her status screen. It wavered. "Are you an Overwritten?" he asked, instantly suspicious.

"No, but I'm not really an Adventurer anymore either. Having to survive without dying does strange things to us. Perhaps some year you'll hear my story, but not now. Tell me what makes you want to live similarly for ten years with me."

Demikas took a deep breath. "Shiroe called me three days ago and said that the felinoid kits that were born to an Adventurer were missing one Adventurer soul and that he believes it's in the child my wife bears.

"We seek a place to stay long enough to let the child grow up enough to not be considered evil by both the People of the Land and the Adventurers who'll be too frightened by the news that Adventurers can have children now."

Purrcy's whiskers turned down in concern. "Mmm...that is rather concerning and a sufficient reason to want to hide. I'm not sure I want a child running about, though. If you'll teach it to not pull my tail or my ears, and if you'll promise most strenuously not to leave the land around my house, then I'll allow you to come live there for ten years.

"Then I'll bring it back to this realm and allow you to leave. But Demikas, I will expect you to live up to your wife's expectations and be at least somewhat more humble than when I saw you last."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, very desperate now. His wife was beginning to shiver with the chill of being wet too long.

"So you both will promise to the requirements?"

"I promise," Anna said.

"I promise," Demikas said soberly.

"Very well, come this way." Demikas picked Anna back up again and walked after the light that still circled Purrcy. He was still trying to place her and not quite getting there. When he stumbled he stopped wondering. When they got to the house it would be soon enough.

The cloudy sky was just starting to grey with sunrise when Purrcy stopped. The area of woods around her wavered like her status screen had. "This is the edge. Once you cross this boundary, you can't come out for your ten years. Please make sure this is what you want." Both Demikas and Anna nodded firmly. Purrcy looked at them, then turned and led them through the boundary.

Demikas took a deep breath and stepped across the boundary as well. On the other side was no snow and the sunrise lit a clearing in front of them. There was a garden sufficient to grow vegetables for a year and a small but neat house. There were enough trees within the boundary to harvest for wood for the winter. "Do you have enough creatures come through for meat?" he asked.

"Occasionally one or a few passes the barrier. If one runs from you to leave the barrier, don't follow it through, or you'll be lost." Demikas nodded. He'd miss having meat, but maybe he could trap some and domesticate them enough to raise the meat for the family.

He walked firmly with long strides to the house. In a patch of sun, he unwrapped his wife and pulled out a towel. She stripped and he rubbed her down to dry and warm her, then handed her warm clothes. While she dressed, he set the wet things out to dry in the sun and included his own wet clothing, changing out for a different set from his item list.

Seeing his wife dressed, he wrapped her in a thick blanket, then knocked on the door. Purrcy opened it and he finally remembered her. "You're the tortoiseshell! No wonder I couldn't see you in the dark. You were pretty low level when you ran."

"Yes. You were quite the motivation for going up in levels very quickly. Returning to the Cathedral was not an option. I suppose I'll thank you for that some year. The porridge is on as is the fire. Bring her in and set her by the fire."

"Ah, my wife's name is Anna," Demikas finally thought to say.

"Pleased to meet you, Anna," Purrcy was polite. She settled in a soft chair in front of the fireplace and watched as he escorted Anna to another chair that he pulled from the small square table.

He looked around the room. There were kitchen supplies - a few - set near the fireplace, Purrcy's soft chair, the small table with the one wooden chair he'd put Anna into, a small vase with a few flowers in it in the window sill and another one on the table, likely plucked in the spring and kept in her list until recently.

There was a set of stairs on the back wall going up to the upper loft opposite the fireplace. He presumed she slept up there. It was going to be a tight fit unless he could learn to build and to add on, but then, he'd lived in a tiny apartment in Tokyo. Living costs there were so high the most he could afford was the small five-tatami one. He knew others who had a roommate living with them in apartments that small to be able to afford them.

"Go ahead and explore," Purrcy offered, watching him look around. He went up the stairs. It looked like she was using it as a storage area.

"Where do you sleep?" he called down, looking over the loft rail. He was looking down not at a felinoid and his wife, but a tortoiseshell house cat curled up in the chair and his wife, who was blinking up at him.

"You may have the loft for your family space," Purrcy said from her chair. "And so you don't kill me in the middle of the night...," she changed size until she was a very large panther-sized cat sitting in her chair. "It's part of being a natural felinoid on Theldesia."

He closed his mouth and she shrank down to a kitten, climbed out of her chair and walked over to Anna. Anna reached down and picked her up and began petting Purrcy. Demikas could hear the purr from the loft.

"Well, okay, then," he said. "I'll try not to kill you in the dark, but let me know its you anyway since all I can see of you in the dark is your eyes."

"Okay," Purrcy said reasonably and grew back to a house cat, but small enough to sit in Anna's lap to keep her warm.

When the porridge needed stirring, Anna put Purrcy back on the floor and she returned to her chair to curl up in it. Demikas had cleared out enough space to put the bed up there, quite relieved he didn't have to build a full house himself. He would have to build a shed, though. Most of the things kept up in the loft were tools of the seasons, some of which he didn't have with him.

Having a warm place to stay, and even a cat made the future seem less difficult suddenly. And it wouldn't be all that difficult, really, to serve. Humans had been serving cats for years, after all, according to the house cat.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas swore as he face-planted in the mud. His feet had slipped out from under him once again as he'd lept for the boar. It had gotten free of the pen, breaking out through the wooden slat fence. It had let all the female boars out and they were headed for the woods. Demikas had managed to get one female penned up in the shed and had to have at least that one and the boar to replenish the small herd.

It wasn't the first time over the last several months it had happened. He was still trying to figure out how to prevent the boar from doing it. If he had magic, he could reinforce the fencing with it, but he didn't. He'd been slowly gathering rocks when he found them, but the full circumference wasn't hemmed in yet and the boar had found another hole.

Purrcy had been teaching Demikas a lot about living off the land. She'd shown him how to fish using water traps in the small stream that crossed the property and was their source of water. She'd taught him how to smoke the meat, too, and he'd smoked quite a lot of what he'd brought with them so they'd have meat over the winter.

He'd been glad to see she had rabbits - the smaller wild kind not the larger monster kind - as her meat source. He'd really wanted boar, though, to add to the other two, so he'd been trying hard to learn how to pen them in and raise them.

"Let it go, Demikas!" Purrcy called. "If the female is pregnant we'll have a mature boar by the end of another year. You're only fifty feet from the boundary!"

Demikas swore, dove for the boar and grabbed the hind leg, twisted and threw it in the air back towards the house. Using his Monk's skills he was next to it before it landed and he backhanded it unconscious, although he didn't want to kill it, per se. He quickly tied the hoofed legs together so it couldn't run, then took it to the pen.

He worked out his anger by taking the pen apart and putting it together one more time, half as large and with all the wood doubled in thickness. Once he had the rocks piled up around the outer edge, they finally made it so there were no gaps. Then he went and retrieved the female from the shed, which she was making a mess of, and put her in with the boar, untying his feet before leaving the pen.

He managed to get the shed cleaned up by dinner, but because he'd forgotten he was covered in mud, Anna pointed him right back out the door. He took himself to the stream, with a water bucket, collected what fish had managed to be trapped, and washed himself off, trying his best to wash his clothes, too, in the careful way of intending them to come clean. He was slowly learning how to do that much as well.

When the baby was ready to come, he'd have to do a lot of the work for himself and his wife. He was pretty sure Purrcy might help with the birthing, but not likely much else. She was pretty strict with them, though kindly enough, and as aloof most of the time as any cat. He wasn't sure she was much human or Adventurer any more, like she'd said. He was grateful, though.

-:-:-:-:-

The night a full moon rose over the trees and his wife groaned in her sleep, Demikas was awake immediately. "What is it, Anna?" he asked her. He put his hand on her swollen belly and he could feel the contraction under his hand.

"Is it time, Demikas?" Purrcy called up from below.

"Yes," he said, nearly as frightened as the night Shiroe had called him.

"Bring her down here by the fire." Demikas picked Anna up and carried her carefully down the stairs as she moaned. "Breathe, dear," Purrcy said, "long slow breaths through the pain until we're ready." She was at the fire with the pot of water boiling, putting cloths into it.

"Put a sleeping bag or blanket down you don't care about for a while, then put Anna on it. Help her with the breathing. Breathe with her if it seems to help her focus and remember. Anna talk to him and tell him where it hurts and what might help." There seemed to be a pressure building up in the little house, but Demikas ignored it in favor of paying attention to his wife.

"Hot," Anna said. "Clothes off." Demikas helped her to strip.

"Keep the shift close. She'll need it back on as soon as the pushing is done to keep her from getting a chill," Purrcy ordered and Demikas complied. "You'll want blankets to hand for the same reason. Put them near the fireplace to keep warm, but not so close they catch a spark and burn."

She was getting other things ready - warm water in a tub, a few dry towels, and a shallow wooden box. She scrubbed her hands and arms thoroughly and rinsed them in the kitchen sink, then was suddenly wearing a surgical gown on the walk back. He stared at her open mouthed but she was ignoring him. With a few words, she cast a spell he didn't know.

"Walk," Anna said. "I need to walk."

"Walk?" he asked back in disbelief.

"Yes," Purrcy said. "Walk with her back and forth here in front of the fireplace until she needs to crouch down. Have her over the blanket by then, holding under her arms to hold her up. She'll need to be crouched down low enough the baby doesn't drop too far, but high enough her own weight helps with the bearing down for it to come.

"Our modern way of giving birth while lying down is ludicrous when gravity helps the child to come so much easier. Birthing chairs were most commonly used before the modern era and were much more useful. Holes in the bottoms for the baby to come out and the father didn't have to get tired holding up the mother. You're an Adventurer, though, so you should have plenty of stamina."

He already had helped Anna up and was supporting her as she walked slowly, pausing every now and again to breathe slowly through the contractions. Purrcy stirred the cloths in the boiling water and waited. Anna suddenly moaned quite loudly. "And there we are," Purrcy said, motioning them over to the blanket.

When Anna could move again, Demikas helped her get over to it. Purrcy was pulling out a few of the hot cloths and laying them on a tray. "Okay, Anna, breathe with me: sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shhhhhh." The final long one came with the next contraction.

"Push with it," Purrcy said. "Hold her up, Demikas, but find where she's comfortable." Working together, they found the right position, but it was a terribly awkward stance for Demikas. He had to find a proper way to stand and would have knelt but her arms were just a little too high for that.

"Anna, every rest, it's the little breaths. One long one out on the contractions as you push. Demikas breathe with her if you can remember it." Purrcy was in front of Anna, between her knees which were braced apart.

Four contractions later, Purrcy said. "Good job, she's crowned. The next one, bear down hard and the head will come, then just long breaths through the next several contractions until I say." Anna gave a determined nod and Demikas had to wonder that she was aware and conscious at all. At the next contraction the breathing and moaning became an anguished cry of great pain and Demikas hurt terribly to hear it, almost losing his strength to hold her up.

"Good girl," Purrcy praised Anna. "Now just breathe the pain out for a moment. Ha-he-ha-he," she demonstrated as her hands worked quickly. Demikas couldn't see what she was doing from his position, but soon enough she gave a nod. "Right push again with the next contraction. Ready...go. Hard! And...good job. Breathe now. The afterbirth still needs to come but that will take care of itself mostly.

"Demikas, you can sit her down on her tailbone, and you can sit, too. Let her lean on you so gravity is still working. The pressure on her uterus from sitting will help the blood flow to slow down."

Purrcy was keeping an eye on Anna while she was using the now-warm towels she'd boiled to wipe down the baby girl that was on the blanket in front of them. The umbilical cord lay wetly on the blanket, stretching back to her mother, and the heart beat of the mother could be seen in the driving of the blood into the daughter.

"Demikas, rub her belly firmly on the top of the uterus, here," Purrcy reached over and placed his hand. "Feel the harder surface under the skin and muscles?" He nodded. "It should be collapsing slowly. Go with it. You don't have to be too rough but you need to keep it tensed to get the bleeding to slow down."

About five minutes later the baby was wrapped mostly in a blanket and Anna groaned. "Go with it, give it the final push," Purrcy encouraged her and was with them, reaching in again as the placenta and afterbirth came finally. "Keep doing what you're doing, Demikas." He nodded and kissed Anna on the cheek, following the hard knot in her belly as it fell quite a bit after that.

Purrcy carefully ran her fingers over the entire placenta, getting very messy in the process until she finally settled back with a sigh. "No tears. Good."

She plunged her hands into the wash water, then collected the rest of the boiled towels. She set them on the tray to cool a bit, then picked up her box and opened it. Out of it she pulled a long handled small knife and one small clamp.

She put the clamp on the umbilical cord close to the belly of the newborn, then looked at Anna and gave a nod. "She's finally stopped bleeding so much. That's good. Lie Anna down then come cut the cord. That's always the part the fathers can help with. I assume you understand to do it outside the clamp, not inside."

He nodded, carefully lying Anna down. Purrcy traded him places, handing over the little knife. She took the rest of the wet towels over to Anna and began to wipe the sweat and blood off of her. Demikas almost fainted when he looked back and saw how much blood had been lost.

He had to turn away and blink a few times, trying to remember to breathe himself. He had to trust Purrcy with Anna at this point. He wasn't a healer, although he'd brought potions to help.

He knelt by his daughter and placed the knife on the umbilical cord near the clamp and it sliced through without resistance almost and with no blood left behind. He reached over and set the knife next to the box and noticed it was full of similar knives and other equipment. He wondered where she'd gotten it and what it was for really, but right now he had a daughter that was whimpering. He pulled the blanket around her legs and belly. "How do I pick her up?"

"One hand under her neck, supporting the head, the other under the bottom to support the back. Let her look at you and talk to her so she recognizes you, then bring her over here to mother."

Demikas very carefully slipped his hand under her head and could feel the floppy neck and how heavy the head was in comparison to it. Her slightly cone-shaped skull fit in his palm. "So small," he breathed. He slipped his other hand under her bottom and she was so small she sat in his hand as if it was a chair. "Anna, what do I call her?" he asked, his eyes not able to leave the helpless little infant in his hands.

"Can we call her Emiline?" Anna asked tiredly.

"Hello, Emiline," Demikas said as he lifted his daughter up enough she was looking at him. Her mouth turned down and he smiled. "Yes, father is scary to look at, no? But I'm not really scary, not to Emiline nor Anna. Nor Purrcy-oba, really. Didn't they do a good job helping you come into the world?" Emiline whimpered.

Purrcy chuckled. "She can't answer you, Demikas, that's the, 'where's food, where's mommy?' sound. Just let her complain to you for a bit longer until we've got Anna ready for her. If you bounce her lightly she'll feel like she's being walked again which is a comforting and calming feeling for them.

"If she's cold, you should put her head in the elbow of the arm holding the bottom, turning her on your hand until she's nestled in your arm against your chest. That will give her the tightly held feeling she had in the womb and make her feel warm and protected.

"Here, Anna, hold my hands and I'll pull you up. We're ready for the shift now." Demikas dared to take his eyes off his daughter for just a moment to see Anna was all cleaned up now, mostly. Purrcy was putting the shift over her head and she was putting her arms through the sleeves.

Purrcy went ahead and lifted her up off the blanket and it and all of the bloody cloths disappeared to be replaced with another clean one. Purrcy lay Anna back down on it, then collected the warmed blankets from the fire and placed them on top of Anna, and one dry, warmed towel under her head to lift it a bit.

She moved the blankets on top of Anna's shoulders enough to get to the shift. It had a deep slit in it that usually was tied closed. Purrcy untied it and lay it open on one side to expose Anna's breast, then motioned to Demikas. "Alright let's teach mother and baby how to nurse. It's easier if you prop her up again just enough she can hold Emiline." Purrcy rose and deftly took Emiline from him.

"You've done this before," he said to her as he sat and lifted Anna up to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug first and she squeezed his arm, then reached for Emiline. He let her go enough the baby had room.

"Yes, I've had a number of children of my own and the very first thing I did useful after leaving Susukino was help a creature of the land give birth to their own. I've been a midwife and surgeon since." Demikas took that in. It was rare Purrcy said anything about her past.

"That's what the knives are for, surgery?"

"Yes." She obviously wasn't going to answer any more about that. "Good, Anna. Here, she's got to learn to open her mouth. Do this until she's got the pattern learned, or she'll make you raw before it's time. It will be painful enough the first week or so before the callouses kick in."

Demikas leaned over to watch. Purrcy was pulling down on the baby's chin to open her mouth even bigger, then quickly mashed the little head against the nipple before the mouth could close up again. "You want to make sure the entire nipple and as much of the ring around it as possible get in the mouth. The older and bigger they get, the easier it is for them.

"Now she has to learn to suck and suck hard. You'll be producing thick sweet milk for the next three days to teach that to her. Then it will get three stage. Thin like water at first, medium and full of nutrients and fats for the middle part, and at the end, back to desert like this - thick and sweet. You want them to get all three stages for full and proper health. Your body will learn how full to get and how much of each to offer as she learns how long to nurse.

"Be sure you take care of yourself, though. Here at the beginning they'll want to nurse every hour and a half and take forty minutes to do it. You can't be a feed bag your whole next year or so. Teach her that going hungry a little longer makes her want it enough to suck hard enough to actually get full.

"Take her off before she's done and she'll learn to be fast about it instead of lazy. You'll hurt worse if you don't take my advice and that will make you want to stop feeding her altogether which isn't good either. Plus, you need to be able to sleep.

"She'll eat, sleep, eat, sleep in short stretches for some time. Training her to go hungry a little will let you get more sleep. You want to get to two hours between feeds as fast as possible. Three will let you get two hours of sleep. After six weeks you should be already to one or more four hour stretches and by eight weeks you can be training her to go all night, or at least one six hour stretch.

"You want to teach her that's the night stretch by not letting her sleep long during the day, even if she wants to sleep then. Make her live to your schedule so you can get back to being healthy. Otherwise, live her schedule.

"Change her when she needs it and most particularly right before you feed her. Burp her between breasts and after every feeding. Check her again to see if she needs changing before you lie her down to bed or she'll complain instead of sleep. Talk and sing to her when you nurse and let dad hold her when she needs to wait to eat. Both of you can keep her clean and warm. Most of all, give her lots of love."

Purrcy moved down to check on how much Anna was bleeding and seemed content. She moved away to clean her tools and collect the dirty water containers. She cast another quiet spell and her surgical gown was replaced by a cleaning apron. She gave them a soft smile, then walked out the door. Anna looked up at Demikas. "Do you think she's leaving? To have said all that at once?"

Demikas shook his head. "I don't know. It did kind of sound like it. But, I've noticed she's kind of like Shiroe. She likes to get the lecture out while she's thinking about it. Of course, if the baby's going to be awake around the clock every hour and a half, I might want to leave, too."

Anna clicked her tongue at him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "I won't, though. I'll be here to see you both grow big and strong again."

He reached over her and ran a hand over Emiline's head and ear. She pulled her shoulder up towards her head and complained at him. He chuckled and let her be, watching her struggle to suck on her mother to get what she could of the milk. "Thank you, Anna. She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Anna sighed. "Yes, babies do seem that way, don't they, although they're a lot of hard work."

Demikas nodded. He sighed a little to himself. He'd call Shiroe and tell him that Emiline was born if he could. Sharing his happiness even that much would be a nice thing to do.

-:-:-:-:-

"Dad, tan I tome, too?"

"No, Emiline. Stay in the house with your mother this time," Demikas said quietly. "These aren't creatures we can eat. These are monsters that will kill. They don't come often, but they are dangerous. I was bred to do this. You might be able to help some day, but you need to get older and stronger first, okay? Do what you can to protect your mother from in here."

Emiline nodded. "Otay," she said very seriously.

Demikas smiled at her and placed his hand on her head. He reached for Anna and kissed her. "I'll get rid of them quickly and be back."

"Okay, dear. We'll keep the house dark and hide until you get back."

Demikas let them go and watched them climb up the stairs to the loft, hand in hand. Then he slipped out the door and silently slid down past the tall stalks of corn until he reached the part of the garden the monsters were just past. They were eating his boars at the moment and that made him very angry.

He placed them all on the area map, set his attack sequence, and let loose. The first few motions were a little choppy, but it felt good to let it out again, like he hadn't been able to for almost four years now.

He had four on the ground, dying in bubbles, and five were running for the woods. He let those go and turned for the three trying to get into the shed. He took them down quickly, trying to not smash the shed in the process, then turned for the two who had suddenly appeared on his map behind his house.

He paused just slightly, then moved very fast. They were large enough to be looking into the second story window. He alternated between the two, smashing them back from the house ferociously.

He had just killed one and was kicking a final kick at the last one when he suddenly realized where they'd reached. He turned to flee back but his foot caught in the hairs on the head of the second one as it rocked back and fell. His last sight was of the house in the cross-hairs of a giant hammer. He screamed his wife's name and then the sight was gone and he was falling into a bush in the middle of a woods.

"NO! No, no no," he sobbed, scrambling out of the bush and running forward. But there was no clearing, no house, no answer to his calls. He fell to his knees and begged Purrcy to take him back, that it wasn't his fault, that he'd only been trying to protect his family, but only silence met his pleas. In the end, all he could do was give a great cry of absolute despair and loss as rational thought left his mind as bereft as his heart was.

-:-:-:-:-

Demikas took a deep breath. He was finally going home. He set firmly in his mind that he was _most absolutely_ going to arrive in time to stop the giant boss from destroying his home and his family.

When Demikas had been taken to Log Horizon's guild hall, he'd learned an awful lot about the Purrcy who had kept her mouth closed about her past. To learn she hadn't always been in that hidden spot for the two and a half years was rather disconcerting, but he kept his mouth closed.

He might find out when it was the proper time, but to ask or let it out before that time might have very bad consequences. She certainly wasn't an Adventurer the same as the rest of them anymore, that was clear.

He did let out one piece of information to see what they said about it. "She performed a bit of surgery. She had a box with little knives and other things in it. What was that about?"

"She started with that - surgery and care of the creatures. Like we said, that's how she earned Caretaker. When she finally got down here, she had some blacksmiths make those for her to her specifications. She's the only one we know using physical surgical methods in a world of magic."

Demikas nodded. She'd already been down here and done all these things by the time he'd known her, but...things were a bit off and he hadn't understood. He kept the rest of his questions to himself. But that made him start to pace after the story was done, although Log Horizon did their best to keep him entertained. He'd finally growled at them and they'd left him in peace until Shiroe arrived.

Of course, Shiroe had been right. To have heard things completely different in story than what he'd known had made him suspicious of time travel - or that they were two different people. But that one clue - the surgical tools - had proved it wasn't.

Now, he had to trust in her again. He held his hand over the bracelet on his other wrist, feeling the reality of it. One more breath and he was stepping the final steps into the clearing around his house.

Because he was also a Giant at the moment, in one leap - practiced now with his sea-fighting practice in the Giant's new village - he'd knocked the Giant Ogre back. In the next instant, five fast Monk's fist attacks had hit it. He spun and his heel came down hard on the Giant Ogre's neck, breaking it.

Demikas paused slightly, checking the HP of the Giant Ogre. Three more hits, filled with his worry, anger, and the frustration of the last month of having to not be here doing this, and it was sufficient. The Giant Ogre went up into bubbles and down rained the reward.

Again, he had to take in a breath - this one of surprise. Everything they needed to continue to move forward for the next over six years was included in the drop - even a few bolts of fabric and one child's frock that had a special magic property that it would grow with the child. Not much gold fell, but everything else that fell was of far greater worth to him in this place. He gathered everything up, tears threatening to drip from his eyes.

He finally just stood there in the middle of the clearing. "Thank you, Purrcy. And thank you, Anna's god, Inari. I'll do my best to take care of them both." He didn't go in until he was done crying. He was too strong a husband and dad to show that kind of weakness to his family.

He touched the friendship pin and said the words to shrink. Then he was running for the door into the house. He didn't bother with the stairs. He just did his Monk attacks up to the loft.

Wide eyes looked at him from the bed and he was on it with them, holding Anna tightly, squooshing Emiline since Anna had been holding their daughter. "It's okay now. They're gone," he said. Still, he didn't let go of them for a very long time.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael stood at the edge of the Gate of Time. From here, it didn't look too bad. A rather massive metropolis, actually. Working together, Stiletto and Schedules had created a 'permanent' illusion for him. One that wouldn't go away until he returned to the guild hall and they took it off of him. He was a grey tabby with brown eyes. He hadn't wanted to stand out with bold colors here.

Because they'd already met Prince Singh, and every nationality was present in one place here, he'd kept the normal human legs and knees, and from Purrcy and Nyanta's example, he kept human hands. Everything else about his felinoid disguise was cat, though, tail included.

He took a breath, his stomach already churning because of his memory of what had happened last time he'd moved even a few steps from the boundary in the time realm outside of this place. It was going to happen again.

He took one step in. (He'd already carefully calculated his entry time and point.) Looking around at the doubled, then tripled city around him, he waited until a figure came close to him. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where this is?"

"Is it your First time to enter the Gate of Time?" he was asked politely.

"Yes," he answered equally politely. "I've been sent to learn to serve the Temple of Time."

He was quite relieved to be properly and immediately escorted into the center of the city - although it made him quite dizzy and nauseous. The time lines split for every step they took and the echos of each place he stood in multiplied until he could barely see his guide.

They understood that for First time residents, however, and he was being led by a hold on his wrist. Several times he saw himself passing by and he was a bit surprised that it didn't make him implode, explode, or disappear. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him since he'd have to walk around the city generally.

His eye was caught by one image of himself and he made the felinoid he was following pause until he'd read his entire message to himself. He gave a nod and the other him turned and walked off. "Sorry," he said apologetically to his guide. "It's giving me stomach troubles."

"That's normal," he was reassured. "It will fade as you come to understand the city."

Michael nodded and indicated he could continue. He was taken to a place near the center of the city where First time residents were taught the basics and given a place to stay until their bodies had adjusted to the space-time. He was quite relieved to get to lie down and close his eyes. It was a lot like being car sick, or on a spin dive and your stomach, mind, and eyes just couldn't all agree and were fighting it out in your insides.

For the equivalent of two weeks he was there, until his tutors believed he was ready to explore the city. They stayed with him as part of his further education for another four days. Then he was sent over to the Temple of Time to learn his duties there.

When asked what he could do, he picked guard, since that would use the skills he had best. The training there went fast. Most of it (since he already knew how to fight) was the lessons in how to behave in this place and around Li Shou.

If ever he saw Nyanta - who was a resident of this temple as well - he carefully didn't act like anything other than the newby guard he was. He had no interest in Nyanta of any timeline knowing he was here in this place. And if Izanagi was along for the ride, Nyanta never did acknowledge his presence either.

There was one person who he did keep seeing out of the corners of his eyes, though, and one day, when he'd been assigned to work near the stables, he hunted him down. The dark slight man jumped when Michael's hand came down on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be in this place, I think?" he said. "It isn't our First meeting, only here in this city. And you really should at least use your illusions to be felinoid before they kill you." His finger on the shoulder tapped out their code of identification.

Stiletto slumped and a felinoid image came over him. Michael stared at him. "Oh! That's you?" He'd seen Stiletto a lot actually. "Okay. So don't talk to me after this, until you're ready for me to act to help you, if you need it."

Stiletto turned and looked at him. "Learn how to cross the veil. Carefully." Then he was gone, realm stepping away.

Michael nodded. It was said that was an impossibility, but he was a Realm Walker. It should be possible for him. It was already a well known hunting place the guards were sent to frequently. There was something that crossed it they were supposed to prevent. If that was him (and likely Stiletto by that comment), then he may as well get some time in working on it.

The day Michael learned to cross the veil, he intended to meet Stiletto on his way. That is, the Stiletto that was coming into this side. Michael caught him before he could slip away. "This is my First time meeting you in this city. Listen to my lessons or you won't survive there."

He gave Stiletto the instructions he'd been given that had helped him. "If you still need me, contact me as yourself, and I'll help you. I'll be here in this place from this moment of time. I work in the Temple of Time as a guard."

Stiletto nodded. "Watch a Persian guard named Matthias. I need evidence enough to convict him." Michael gave a nod and slipped Stiletto through the veil, going the other direction, since he could carry others through the realms. He didn't go with him, though. There were things he needed to do on this side first.

-:-:-:-:-

The first thing Michael did was confirm he could still time walk even in this part of the city. He stepped backwards in time, though staying in the Gate of Time, back to when it had first changed from unbounded Time to linear Time. He wouldn't stay in the Gate of Time in his personal linear timeline to enter with everyone else, so it merely appeared like he'd been placed there like everyone else. And just like everyone else, he went back to work as the guard he was.

He spent a long time there, learning, guarding, and watching for the Persian guard named Matthias for Stiletto's sake. He was relieved (intellectually) to see Purrcy was okay, but stayed away from her and Nyanta as much as possible. It became a bit difficult because they both took up residence in Li Shou's temple, but that meant he could still keep an eye on Purrcy, surprisingly holding to his contract even in this place.

Stiletto's voice came to him in a quiet chat after Purrcy and Nyanta left the Gate of Time to return to Akiba. He stepped to where Stiletto was. "Is this our First meeting in the linear Gate of Time?" Michael asked.

Stiletto blinked. "It's _my_ First time."

"Very good," Michael answered. "When you see me again, tell me this exactly and nothing else: 'Watch a Persian guard named Matthias. I need evidence enough to convict him.' That me will send you through the veil. Here is my answer, since you'll need to know it." He gave Stiletto all the data and information he'd been able to learn about Matthias. "Don't move. I'll come to you here. See you 'round."

Michael walked back through the veil of time, carefully hiding himself from all the guards who were looking for him and anyone else walking through it, and intending that he wouldn't pass himself at any other time he went through it. Then he walked back to the time just after he entered the Gate of Time.

Because he understood now how to walk in Time, he merely stepped out into the time he desired to be in. Taking a deep breath of the outside fresh air, he stepped carefully only through space until he was at a place to rest and meditate where there were no people at all. He needed to decompress. That had been a very long, hard lesson.


	41. Troubles in West Wind Brigade

At breakfast, Soujirou did his usual scan of the guild from his place at the head seat. He was worried constantly, now. It was as bad as when the Plague had come through the first time, if not worse. The anti-plague didn't help any more. Everyone was on edge and barely held their teeth sheathed when talking to each other.

His roaming eyes caught one girl looking at him. She blushed deep red when she saw he was looking at her and looked away. He watched her carefully and didn't like what he saw. That was a look of a girl who didn't know what to do about something that had happened and wasn't sure if she was supposed to be hurt or thrilled at whatever it was.

The fact that he was the target of it was unsettling as well. When he tried to talk to her later, she avoided him. That was worse and something inside flickered, as if a lighter was touching to tinder.

The next morning it was two new girls who gave him that same reaction and his lips set in a thin line. Something was going on that was new and he didn't like it. He quietly put Nazuna on alert, pointing out the three without letting the other girls know. If he singled out any of them in this state and they noticed, just that much could create more disturbance than they could afford.

The next morning was the last straw, though. In his scanning, one of the three new girls to blush and look away in confusion also had the most pained expression he'd seen in a long time. He set his chopsticks down firmly and turned to Nazuna. "See you corner Judy for me. I have to talk to her. She's been hurt badly enough by whatever is going on she'll openly complain about it." Nazuna nodded.

Three hours later they were in a back hall of the guild house, facing down Judy. "Please tell me what happened," Soujirou pleaded with her.

"You - you don't remember?" she asked

"No. At least, I don't think so, since I don't know what it is yet," he answered honestly.

"It was last night...," she bit her lip, "...I was sleeping and you came in my room and sat on the bed next to me, then...ran your hand on my face and asked why I was being unfaithful and wouldn't I come back to you. You t-touched me and said you'd prove your love for me and...and," her face crumpled.

"Why? Why did you do it? You know I love another man. We were going to ask to be married after this horrible plague was over." Her arms were wrapped around her and she was shivering.

Soujirou was in shock, one hand clenching a katana handle as if gripping for some stability in the face of this thing he was hearing. "I didn't!" he protested finally. "I wouldn't, Judy. I know you love him and I've been cheering you on, pleased you've found someone to love. I slept all night in my own bed, I promise."

She shook her head. "No, it was you."

Soujirou felt his face close down as he went very cold. "Nazuna, set a night watch, three girls in each team, keep all hallways and doorways under watch. Set two on my door. We've either got a Hacker or a transformation mage infiltrating. Only they can get in through the door locks and look like me.

"If it is me, then it's a Hacker or something else we need to discover. I absolutely refuse to hurt my girls like this. This is unforgiveable, unconscionable, and very much against the law of Akiba."

He looked at Judy. "I'm very sorry this has happened to you, Judy. If you wish to leave the guild and go to your man today, I will understand it completely. If you're with him, perhaps he can keep you safe where I have not." He bowed formally to her. "I will do my best to right this as soon as possible."

She gave a tearful nod, her fist at her mouth as she tried to keep her sorrow in as much as she could. Soujirou turned away from her and left her to Nazuna to comfort. He went to each of the five other girls and gave them the same apology and notice of what he was doing to correct the problem and the same offer that if they wanted to leave the guild, they had the right to do so.

Them he couldn't offer an alternate safe location to go to, though. All of the other guilds were having even worse difficulties than his own was because they were mixed sexes.

The next day, he went out into Akiba and hunted until he found the hunter. "Hey, Tetorō," he said, trying for as casual as he could, although he kept a hand on his sword hilt.

"Souji," Tetorō nodded back from where he was leaning against an alley wall near the street. "Didn't think I'd pick you up," he teased.

"You're the one who's marking the punished ones showing up at the Cathedral, right?"

"Yes," Tetorō's answer was mild but laced with the cold menace he wore when hunting.

"Appreciate it," Soujirou said. "Is it possible for a Hacker to look like me on his way in my door, and to my girl's faces at night?"

Tetorō paused and considered that carefully. "A high level one could slip through the door, but it would only be possible to look like you if they could actually overwrite their own name with yours, and the avatar would have to change, too. Hang on and let me experiment." He was gone for a bit, then came back and shook his head. "Only a master can do it," he said, "and I only know one of those."

"You're back and you brought her back," Soujirou pointed out.

"She's not been in town for two days," Tetorō shook his head. "She's been cooped up for so long she took off as soon as she'd greeted Nyanta the second day. That's what the spies saw. I was taking her out to him, then she was gone."

Soujirou chewed on his inner lip for a bit. "Come with me to talk to Shiroe-sempai, then. I want your confirmation as to who it could or couldn't be."

"Fine," Tetorō pushed up from his lean and turned male.

"You're a transformation mage?" Soujirou was instantly suspicious.

"No. Purrcy let me keep the female aspect when she gave me the male one. I had to have it to watch over her at the shrine. No males allowed there."

"Oh," Soujirou relaxed a little, but he was looking for any clue and so far Tetorō was the closest possibility. He didn't want his eyes off him until he'd talked to Shiroe.

The atmosphere in the office at Log Horizon was rather tense once Soujirou had explained what was going on in his guild hall. "Last night everyone fell asleep including the watch, and three more girls said they'd dreamed I came to them during the night. I still say I was asleep the whole time and never moved and there's nothing to say otherwise."

He bowed. "Shiroe-sempai, please, set a watch over my guild house and confirm if we have someone entering it from outside. If there's a way to tell if it's me under magic effect, we also need to understand that." He rose again, but it had been before he'd caught the pain in his heart and it leaked.

Shiroe's look was very compassionate over his own anger. "You've got it, Souji," he said softly. Even Soujirou knew that was his dangerous voice. "I'll set it up. Set your watches again if you want. That might slow down whomever it is. I don't know how long it will take us to work it out, but we'll do our best to find out everything as fast as possible.

"Even if it is you, it isn't your fault. We all know this is worse than what happened last time. Purrcy's been locked down and can't help. Izanagi's controlling things right now and we're all done, as I'm sure you are. If we can use this to corner him and make him leave, we'll use it. He's gone too far even before now."

"Thank you," Soujirou bowed again. "I'll kill him for it, too."

"Of course," Shiroe agreed.

-:-:-:-:-

" _Click. ... Puck. ... Phweet._ " It was the normal chatter on the sub-guild chat when on duty. Just everyone letting everyone else know they were still alive, still moving, still where they were supposed to be. Softly made, the sounds blended into the background noise of the world they moved in, but each one was unique to the person who made it.

There were double sounds going now. Those were the ones in position. They went back to single sounds on their turn, and it slowed down when everyone was in place so they didn't draw attention.

" _Click-click._ " The one closest to the inner part of Akiba on the road side from where they were all stationed had seen some activity. The next few down were watching for it. First one to identify it said, quietly, "Gran'pa. Above." A double, " _Puck-puck,_ " was a confirmation. The double sounds continued until he'd finished passing by overhead on flight from Purrcy's tall tree to the wall.

"Tail." The order came from the off-site command center so it couldn't be heard in the vicinity of the stake-out.

" _Trill_." Everyone knew who was going after him now. He still made his sound on his turn so they knew he was still up on his feet.

"He's gone over the wall," came back shortly after.

"Tail," came the order again. The trill came back. It wasn't normal for Nyanta to leave the city, particularly at night. Even worse was that this was a bad time for anyone to be doing things off the norm. So bad that the whole sub-guild of Eagles had been called out to figure it out.

The comforting sounds of everything being okay continued for a while longer, then the trill wasn't a trill, it was a different sound. That had their attention. Something potentially dangerous had come along and their party member couldn't say what directly without being found. They waited for the next sound, holding their own. " _Meow?_ " came back very quietly. There was the silence of men flabbergasted.

"Come again?" from Central Command. "Was that, 'Meow'?" There was a trill in response. "Change target." Trill again. They knew that information was being passed on to the guildmasters. That was probably worse than watching Nyanta leave town, but the two together made logical sense. They went back to the rounds to make sure they knew the rest of them were okay.

Half-an-hour later there was motion on the map for the place they were staking out - motion from outside the guild hall and headed for it, but no one had seen anything on the ground yet. Eyes that were closest were seeking and sweeping the area.

The reason they cared at all was because it was listing as an un-aggroed monster. Those didn't show up in Akiba hardly ever, unless it was a special event, and this wasn't supposed to be one. What monster it was wasn't showing up. It didn't have a label at all. That was also very unusual.

They watched very carefully as it arrived at the West Wind Brigade guild hall. Eyes enhanced with magic eyedrops had caught glimpses of the figure now - small enough to be rat, maybe, but the full creature hadn't been seen yet. It disappeared into the wall, and the closest two moved up to that location, one right to the place, the second back far enough to be backup.

With hand signals, they learned there was a hole in the wall at ground level and whatever it had been had snuck into the guild hall through it. Then there was consternation.

The back-up guard backed up fast and whispered. "Sleep status. He was close enough to take the fall." Their sleeping comrade was recovered and the status effect removed. As he sat shaking it off, others looked for the perimeter of the effect.

"Whole hall."

"Target is still moving."

" _Trill_."

"Damn. Retrieve." The sound had come on his turn, but no one was running the cycle and he would have heard the silence if he was still up. He'd fallen and a false signal inserted to make them think he was still up.

" _Croak_." That one took off by flight without waiting to trace the road first, headed to see how the first tail had been compromised. It wasn't normal for their sound code and the chat line to be hit up and compromised.

The culprit was narrowing down - fast - and that wasn't good, either. They hardened up and looked lively. When the trill and croak didn't sound on the next round, they silenced and waited for Control.

"Hold. We'll retrieve later and trap another time. What's going on inside?"

"Two Guildmaster Soujirou's. One walking the halls, one in his own bed." That was based on the map data and labels.

"Which is which?"

"DK." They were identical markers on the map.

"Can we get in?"

"Negatory. Status effect in place, sleep."

"Go inside and capture if you can. Figure out which one is which if possible." That had a different meaning than they'd been ignored. One-third slipped into the code realm and went in. They went in as stealthy as possible. If their target was who they thought it was, they'd have to be really good. They set traps on both Soujirou's and sprang the traps simultaneously.

One of them caught something. The other one seemed to have not, and then the first was empty and the second had the target caught in it. They couldn't tell what had happened from the code realm. Both had been marked - and looked - exactly the same. They didn't know which of the two they had, and which had escaped. The one they had suddenly had the status effect of "Sleep", though.

There was a general swearing. They weren't going to be able to get in and find out, and they'd have to work hard to get this one out. Oh, they could remove Sleep that wasn't the problem. The problem was they didn't have Michael tonight to go in and retrieve safely.

"He's not going to remember either way. That's part of the M/O," Command said. "Retrieve our own and let's see if going the other way tells us anything."

A full party of six took off in flight. They hopped it like a game of leap-frog, trying to find the point of take-out. They found the retriever only about three football fields out from town. They revived that one and sent him back with a partner to Central Command for Q&A.

They continued to leap-frog cautiously until they found the first one sent out. Since he'd been close enough to be in the danger zone, they revived him carefully and soundlessly, then scuttled him out of the area with two until it was deemed safe enough to get him back to his Q&A.

The remaining three were staggered in their placement where they had eyes on the one in front. They maintained radio silence for now. The point man stopped sweeping the area and looked at one specific tree. He motioned to the second and that one joined him and was pointed to where he was to go, and off he went. When he had a positive identification, he returned to the first, held up two fingers and returned to his middle watch position.

They watched for a total of four hours. The first shifted ever so slightly and then made a motion with his hand. The other two watched as Nyanta passed by them in the trees and returned to the wall and went over it. "Second target was sent home. First target's on the way back," the point man said when he didn't have ears to hear him that shouldn't.

"Roger. Return." The three returned to their watch on the West Wind Brigade hall, where everyone was still sleeping and nothing more had happened. Nothing more did happen that night. They slept usual short rotations but they'd need to rest during the daylight...for most of nothing and a little bit of large concern.

-:-:-:-:-

"Is there a purroblem with me wanting to see my wife?" Nyanta asked. "Now that she can control her enlightened form, is it asking too much for me to be with her a few of the hours she's allowed to be herself and not at work?" His posture was stiff and he was speaking softly. That wasn't good either. He was going on over four months without Purrcy around except for one week in winter.

"No, not at all," Shiroe said calmly. "Particularly since this should be the time you're seeing her again. It's just ...unfortunate timing as far as things in the city are going."

"And I'm visiting with her outside of the city," Nyanta said, and ear flicking in irritation.

"And sleeping. What does she do once you're asleep?" Michael asked coolly. He'd arrived back at Log Horizon that morning and been filled in. He and Shiroe had walked to the pool and tree and called Nyanta down. He'd flown down on gryphon's wings, a rather impressive sight, actually.

Nyanta ignored Michael and his tail slapped angrily. "Shall I go farther, then?" Nyanta asked Shiroe.

"If you would, please. I'm sorry to have to ask it, but I'd really rather not have suspicion on either of you while we're trying to sort it out. ...I suppose it would be too much to ask you to refrain until we've sorted it out? Or at least have her come directly to the tree where you are instead of going out of the city?"

"It would be," Nyanta said stiffly.

Shiroe sighed. "Then, if you would please, and maybe try to stay awake one night?" That brought more ire so he let it drop. "Thank you." Nyanta changed back to winged cat and flew back up into the tall tree by the pond where he'd been living since leaving the guild.

When they were half-way back to the guild hall, Michael looked at Shiroe. "I'm pretty sure it's her, Shiroe. Only she would know how to knock the guards out of commission on a trace, not to mention loop the right sound and time it."

"I'm not willing to rule out a new Programmer or Hacker, though Michael," Shiroe said. "They've got an agenda to keep."

"I know," Michael rubbed the top of his head. "And they are both danged conveniently coincidental - in timing, positioning, and purpose." Shiroe turned away at that. He couldn't refute it. Michael sighed. "We'll follow him out with more of us and set a better trap to see she doesn't get through if it is her. I'll go with the night set and see if I can get in and see what's happening properly."

"Thank you, Michael," Shiroe said. He rubbed his face with both hands. "I hope this one will resolve the issues we're having. It's not reading right, since they should be able to affect without being this close. She has to be having a hand in it somehow and that's going to throw the whole thing."

"Shiroe...," Michael shoved his hands in his pockets. "It isn't always her, you know. They've been taking over more and more and letting the two of them out less and less. It was that way at the start of the level, too.

"I got her out temporarily, but she's not pregnant right now. She could be in total lockdown. And Nyanta-san might just be in denial...but he might also not be more than slightly present. From the first time Izanagi showed up more in control it was hard to know which one it was. They're too similar."

Shiroe sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. ...We've learned pretty good this time around since the High Priest was around more often than Nyanta, but back in the last level I could see that when I looked at the replays. I had to look really close at them on slow or pause to see when it was him and when it wasn't...and at that breakfast in Maihama I couldn't tell at all."

Michael nodded. "We couldn't either. We were playing it as if he wasn't there, and trying to not make it offensive if he was. That's what devastated Tetorō that first night and tore him up the second. That it had to have been Izanagi being evil, but Nyanta-san kept saying it was him in the evenings.

"All of it could have read as if it really was Nyanta-san, but the feel...it was really hard to believe it. If he'd been locked down during the day more tightly than we thought, he might not have known he was doing more damage at night...we never did ask. I think we're all just a little too afraid of him. That won't work this time."

Shiroe pressed his hands to either side of his head as if trying to hold it together from exploding. "I hate this level. I really do."

"Well, then," Michael said softly, "let's end it sooner than later, shall we? They're pushing the buttons. I think there's no need to hold back. If it really is them, you're free to call their contract with you broken, if I remember what it was correctly."

Shiroe nodded. "I'm planning on it," he said softly, "Even so, don't drop yours. It's critical."

"Yessir." Michael answered quietly. He walked Shiroe into his office and kept watch over him as Shiroe's mind was gone again, digging as deeply as it could into how to keep them all moving forward on the path that needed to be moved on, now that things were beginning to come to the climax in Akiba.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe was having his thinking interrupted by an odd sensation. It felt like someone was trying to knock at his door - but it was a door in his head. He finally set aside his current thoughts and paid attention to it. He was surprised to hear suddenly, "Let me try. Archmage Shiroe, can you hear me? It's Duke Sergiad."

"Ah, I can. What can I do for you?" Shiroe said and went with the feeling and intention of speaking a chat with the Duke.

"Good," the Duke said and there was a pause. Shiroe played with adding the visual layer to it, knowing he was likely tuning into the magic communication globe of the Duke's. Eventually he got it tuned right. "Hello," the Duke blinked at him.

"Hello. Is the visual coming through right?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes, mostly." Shiroe tuned it a little better until Sergiad nodded.

"We've received a rather important notice," Sergiad went right to the matter he'd called about. "My informant in the discontents against the shrines has contacted me. Last night an acolyte from the Shrine of Inari-no-Izanagi arrived in the inn, seeking a room.

"Apparently he sat and listened to the room, looking rather concerned. However, instead of berating those who were being vocally against his shrine, he began to ask questions. He apparently answered what he could and listened carefully to the complaints.

"He was particularly interested to learn that the Adventurers were having troubles and that there was rumor they were based also in complaints against the Inari. When he understood that, he pulled aside one of the heads of the group and asked if it would be possible to contact any of the Adventurers who were upset by what was going on."

Sergiad sat back and took a breath. "It took a lot of effort, but he was finally able to get out of the acolyte that they wanted to hire Adventurers to see to a trouble they themselves are having. My contact thinks that he should be brought to the castle to talk to both of us. He believes that the Shrines sent him to see if they can find allies here."

Shiroe calculated back. "It would be about the right timing for it. I'd be willing to listen. I'd like to know what happened there, too. Having an eyewitness tell us would be very beneficial." He sat forward. "Actually, things are moving suddenly here as well. We'll have to finish up what we're doing here before we could join up with you...but that's only days away now, so it's fitting together nicely."

Sergiad's eyes widened slightly and he looked suddenly both relieved and like he'd caught sight of his prey on the hunt. "I've actually already sent for him to be brought here so I could hear his story for myself. I'd be happy to have it be all of us together to hear his story."

Shiroe nodded. "I've got Michael here, too. I'll bring him into the conversation. If your head contact is available we might all want to be in conference after you excuse the acolyte, to get the final orders and timing worked out."

Sergiad rubbed his hands together for just a moment. "That is doable. If you can wait for a moment, they should arrive shortly."

"Certainly," Shiroe said. He worked on making the connection a group connection. Michael quietly called for Reed to also come to the office, so Shiroe added him to the conversation as well.

-:-:-:-:-

A young male Person of the Land bowed, but more to the Adventurers in the globe he was seeing than to the Grand Duke. The shrines were considered beyond the restraints of nobility.

"Thank you for seeing me," he said in the quiet way of those who meditated daily. His hands were clasped under the heavy winter red kimono he was wearing. It had seen wear on his trip from Shrine Mountain. Both Sergiad and Shiroe gave him nods.

He took a breath and went out on what was probably a rather long limb for him. "I've been ordered by Head Deacon Mahko of the Shrine of Inari-no-Izanagi to come to Maihama, and if necessary Akiba, to request help for both of the Shrines of Inari-no-Izanagi and Inari-no-Izanami."

He shifted slightly, trying to maintain his proud neutrality and not quite making it. "I've listened to the unrest in the city against the two Inari, and find it disturbing generally, and distressing specifically. However...it is in line with what we've experienced this past week, and indeed this past half-year."

His face fell a bit and his shoulders sagged. "The current High Priestess of Inari-no-Izanami, ensconced in the shrine, is an Adventurer. Priest Jared himself, with Priestess Kaede saw the new High Priest of Inari-no-Izanagi, and he also is an Adventurer.

"This is quite concerning to the shrines generally since the Adventurers are creatures hard to comprehend...and because we are used to the People of the Land being those who are called on by the Inari when they wish to interact with the world.

"Both have been difficult. The High Priest refuses to come to the shrine, and for a very long time the High Priestess did as well. Once she did arrive, it is said that she was so difficult to deal with that the shrine was required to allow another Adventurer to remain to see she was kept...civil."

The acolyte couldn't look at the Adventurers in the crystal ball. "We're sure not all Adventurers are the same, as the shrine maiden was herself reserved. But ...we've found it nearly impossible to see and understand how the Inari can find this to be a blessing to the land." His face turned into a pained mask. "In particular just before I was sent." He had to stop and wipe his brow a bit with one of his sleeves.

"Priestess Kaede discovered that in the night six nights ago the High Priestess had given birth to kittens. She and the High Priest are both felinoids. The High Priestess strenuously argued that the kittens were a blessing from the Inari to the People of the Land and all creatures on Yamato and Theldesia."

He took another breath, looking more at the floor than anything else. "It...it could only be considered an abomination by the shrines. The concept that Adventurers and even more, gods could give live birth to their own kind ...is ...very difficult."

He swallowed and his trembling was becoming noticeable. He was obviously frightened to have to speak these words in this gathering, but it had been ordered and he was required to obey.

"After conferencing, Priest Jared and Priestess Kaede determined to kill the kittens, if it were possible, to remove the abomination from the world. They were mortal sufficiently that they died. However that was insufficient for the Priest and Priestess.

"They desired to rid the High Priestess of the aspect that allowed her to have the kittens - the aspect of the cat. However, her Adventurer shrine maiden had already escaped with that aspect. After searching for some time, we were unable to find them. Using their god-given skills the Priest and Priestess went hunting them further."

He wiped his brow again. "When they didn't return to the shrines by one day from then, the Head Deacon and Head Shrine Maiden of the two shrines conferenced. The Head Shrine Maiden desired to wait and see what came from it, not willing to make any further determination on her own. Deacon Mahko was angry and unwilling to settle for that.

"The High Priestess had been bedridden, nearing the end of her service life, for at least two weeks before then. He felt that while she was near death anyway, perhaps a Person of the Land might be able to overcome her."

The acolyte's shoulders twitched and he wiped his brow again. "He entered the High Priestess' chambers that night after the shrine maidens of Izanami were sleeping and cast his purification spells and attempted to banish her from this plane. He said he did see her disappear that night.

"The following morning, he was unable to enter the Shrine of Inari-no-Izanami, nor were any of us able to do so. That evening, he climbed up a tree from which he could see over into the baths of that shrine and saw the High Priestess, whole and strong being bathed in the purification ritual.

"She saw him and cursed him with blindness. He was able to return to the Shrine of Inari-no-Izanagi, where he called me to him and ordered that I should come and see if any Adventurers could be convinced to come and rid the shrines of the High Priestess, saying only Adventurers would be able to remove an Adventurer."

The acolyte's head was trying to shrink into his shoulders and he wasn't seeing anyone as he saw the events of the past in the telling. "Instead of the heads of the shrines humbling themselves to accept the will of the Inari, they are becoming even more angry until they are punished."

They let him have the time he needed to recover. He finally took a breath and stood upright again, still looking a bit lost. "To have come here to Maihama and heard that the People of the Land are indeed unhappy against the Inari ...and that even the Adventurers may have cause against them..."

He looked around at those listening to him in sober silence. "I would have said we should seek to find forgiveness and appease the Inari ...but ...instead I've found things that have said that the Head Deacon was right to send me at this time to request the aid of the Adventurers."

He closed his mouth and looked at Shiroe, not quite hopelessly, but to those watching he did look a bit like a junior who'd lost his leadership and was hopeful the path forward would be shown to him by wiser heads.

Shiroe leaned forward in his calm pose of ownership of a meeting, elbows on the chair arms, fingers interlaced in front of him. "Thank you for telling us what's happened at the shrines. We hope your Priest and Priestess are able to return to you. There isn't anything we can do there, I suspect, except to hunt for them, the same as I'm sure you're already doing.

"It is true that we suspect the two Inari to be behind the difficulties we've been having. To hear that some of our own have been made to have children in this place is a thing we don't want to hear any more than you did. We didn't come here under acceptable circumstances and are very upset in the main. We're working very hard to go home. Having children here is an impediment to that.

"It's made worse by the fact that I and my guild have been specifically attacked in this matter. The High Priest and the High Priestess are both my guild members, taken by the Inari for their own purposes and counter to their own desires.

"Like the Inari overwhelm the minds of the People of the Land, they also shunt to the side the Adventurers and their personalities. However, because we can't die, but resurrect upon death, their psyche doesn't become overwhelmed and die. They are still present, being tormented and imprisoned. ...We are not pleased." A chill went through every listener and Shiroe's sharp eyes were all the sharper at his own words.

"It is true. Only Adventurers can overcome Adventurers. We'll send Adventurers to help you, but because we don't wish to improperly cause rifts between the People of the Land and Adventurers, we'll only handle our own. Once we've removed the High Priestess from the shrine, any remaining actions against the Inari will be up to the People of the Land."

Shiroe glanced at Sergiad and the Duke put down the hand he'd been resting on as he listened. "I also have been considering action," he admitted.

"For over five generations Inari-no-Izanami has stolen from the House of Cowen the best and brightest female minds, leaving us bereft of loved ones and the intelligence needed to help the House grow. I've already sworn that if the opportunity came to prevent such a tragedy from occurring into the future I would act. We'll also send men to help."

The Duke spoke with the acolyte a bit longer, then offered him the opportunity to rest and had him escorted away. The five remaining men discussed in detail how they would approach the shrine and Izanami, Shiroe also considering how to include the things that were suddenly going on in Akiba. It was a serious war discussion.

When the Duke finally excused himself and his man, Shiroe called in Crusty and the necessary members of the resistance to finalize how they would move forward on their side against Izanagi at the same time.

-:-:-:-:-

The Eagles were back in position again. Half on West Wind Brigade's watch, the other half waiting at the wall. This time was the real homono. They were going to get to go up against Purrcy herself, even if it wasn't her in the house. It _was_ her in the field and they had to keep her in...or know that it was her that was making the trip into the house.

They'd been practicing "light" for three quarters of a year now. That was a long time for persons of their level and skill, and she hadn't been present for the last third of that to watch their development. They had a fighting chance and they were going to take it.

Michael had ordered they keep some of their most important and lightest stuff under wraps, though. He had another thing he wanted to use them for. If they lost her back to her hole this round, they'd at least know something.

The city group let the wall group know Nyanta was on his way and they watched him fly overhead. They tailed him on foot in the trees. While he'd decided to learn gryphon wings - not too surprisingly - he was still a beginner so he mostly soared, but he could fly if he wanted to.

When Nyanta's wing flaps got him too far ahead, they pulled out the wings also and flew softly and silently from branch to branch, close enough to keep up but not get within the radar range. Those who'd retrieved the night before were out again and they pointed to where the original tree had been. He was at least being obedient and going farther afield.

He went into the next zone out from Akiba and settled in the tallest tree he could find. They watched silent and as invisible as they could get in every realm they knew of to affect and waited in the circling net pattern that was rather star-like actually, with no one on the same level as another.

It was radio silence for everyone tonight. One click went back to Charlie, though. One only he would recognize as them out of the chaos of the bits and bytes that roamed the code realm.

As soon as Nyanta was settled, he summoned Purrcy. She appeared as a cat on the branch with him. They watched them mate, unashamed tonight. If they were going to die for it, then so be it. They'd been sent on a mission and they couldn't afford to take their eyes off the targets or the end results would be on their heads.

Not that they were voyeurs with front row seats, either. They weren't that stupid to be that close to Purrcy and Nyanta, or their feline noses. She'd already shown them several times she knew where they were by smell when in cat form. They were making sure that wasn't part of the equation tonight.

Really, she'd trained them rather well over the months she was around. It was as if she wanted them to be able to trap her or something. ( _Hah_ , roll eyes. Surely _not_ the other master strategist.) And so they entertained themselves silently as they waited.

...And waited. ...And waited as the two cats entertained themselves in the tree until they finally lay down, nose to nose, and fell asleep. Then they waited some more, keeping their watch faithfully in all layers they could see - which wasn't as many as Michael, but was close.

The city group also waited ...and waited... Then a click went out from four at once. The prey had hit, an hour and a half after Nyanta had gone over the wall. There'd been nothing on the map, ...but then the "rat" from the night before had disappeared and might not have left the premises. They'd done a thorough search the next morning when the sleep status effect wore off the building, but they hadn't found anything except the hole on the inside and plugged it up at both ends.

Word from the inside of that house was that it had gone down the same as it had the previous nights, only they'd managed to interrupt before any of the ladies got their "dream". That had been a relief to Guildmaster Soujirou, but he'd not remembered anything of the night after falling asleep, the same as the previous times.

Tonight, there were two Soujirou Seta's again. One in his bed and one ...leaving his bedroom. Well ...the rat might have disappeared from there, so might have stayed there, even though they'd scoured that room in particular.

They sent the messengers out and readied the traps as best they could. They'd been preparing this one for a while now, although it wasn't their best. They were holding on to that one on orders.

Michael and Bowie took one of the Soujirou's and Stiletto and BlackJack the other. Tetorō was on standby in case either was locked down. They didn't want him in trouble with Purrcy. They needed to still have one link to her. Michael went looking first, realm walking. Neither seemed to notice him - one apparently sleeping in his proper bed, the other walking down a hallway now towards the bedrooms.

Michael took the one in the bed, and the timed race was on. Both pairs had to not get caught or blown up, and they had to find any fingerprints and the pathways back along mirrors. It was a given this was pseudocode mage work, so they knew they'd find those and far more.

Those waiting in the perimeter of the net kept eyes out for sniffers and hounds and other alarms to be set off outside the space those close in wouldn't see. Anything that might escape would tell them where the mage might actually be, if in hiding. They were also looking for which one to wrap the net around. First one to tag the mage would get landmined or bombed, most likely, and they needed to capture before the jump to escape.

When Stiletto and BlackJack put their Soujirou to sleep and cordoned off the Soujirou in the bed, the rest of them drew the net carefully up. They weren't ready to let the mage know they'd already prevented him or her from leaving, and there wasn't proof there was one yet either.

What they saw from their perspective was Michael show up next to the Soujirou he was hunting, and then that Soujirou disappear and Michael show a status effect of "Petrification". That status effect slowly spread out from that point and the other three fled the area. The rest of them immediately finished closing the net as soon as the marker disappeared - and they kept it tightly closed.

They worked to stop the petrification from spreading to any more people and then to get Michael freed up so he could get out. It wasn't a standard status effect, although it was known, so it was just slightly slower to dissipate than it might have been. The Intelligence detail was in place to hunt down the trace of the unknown mage as soon as the area effect was gone. As soon as Michael was freed up, he joined in the hunt.

They searched, and made their own expanding wall from the inside, until they reached the boundaries of the net. In the end, although they searched it twice, no trace of the mage was found at all. Whoever it was had teleported. That was the only thing they couldn't trap - a good teleportation spell.

Michael disappeared into the building again, picked up the sleeping Soujirou off the floor and put him back into his bed. He left for Central Command and the rest of them stood watch on the house for the rest of the night - as bored as they'd been the night before after the action was over.

Four hours after arriving beside Nyanta, Purrcy woke, brushed his head with hers, and disappeared. The out-city group sent as quiet and nonintrusive a request as possible to Tetorō. They didn't need the answer, Central Command did. Where had she gone?

They continued to watch Nyanta until another three hours passed and he woke to return in-city. They followed behind him the same as they'd followed him out - far enough to not be in range. They ghosted over the wall so they wouldn't be spotted by him and one of them watched him to make sure he didn't look back.

Half followed him to his tree to be sure he made it back there and kept watch over him. Half stopped by West Wind Brigade's house but were waved on. That meant things had already been done most likely and were quiet. They moved on and arrived at Central Command to a group that very much wanted their report.

They gave it and were given leave to sleep. They'd have to be the awake group soon enough so the in-city group could get their shut-eye, so they didn't dally, but went right to bed. It wasn't their's to know the results yet. They'd know when it was time to know.

-:-:-:-:-

There was a bit of an argument going on at Central Command after the last report came in. It wasn't an easy thing, either. "So she was only with Nyanta all night."

"I think that's inconclusive. The only pseudocode mage I know of that can be an empty set at the end of a mirror run...and hide their footprint altogether like that, is Purrcy." Michael wanted to press his point harder, but Shiroe was being firmly and stubbornly Japanese about this.

The more you pushed them on something they didn't want to give into, the more slippery and obstinate they became until they completely shut down, shut you down, and got what they wanted anyway. Pushing would only make it worse. "I know we don't want to believe it's her. But there's one other thing that makes it even a possibility." He waited for Shiroe to calm down enough to listen.

"She knows how to be multiple places at once now. The method of enlightenment we won for her to be able to take care of the kittens is likely being used against us here. She can be the physical Purrcy with Nyanta all night and all day if she wants to be and she can also be the misaki that has to follow Izanagi's requirements. That form can disappear from wherever it wants and appear wherever it wants.

"Remember we told you the distances on this planet are very short compared to the true size of the AI. If it wants to plant down an image in this house and take it back out twenty seconds later, it can do that. Honestly it doesn't even need to do it local to Purrcy, but the Inari are like that - wanting to use the tool to do the deed. If physical Purrcy was sleeping all the better. Then it can use ikiryō-Purrcy inside the misaki to do it."

Shiroe looked like he was trying to buy it. He shook his head again, though. "You said the mage you saw in person was a full human male. Purrcy can't transform from one race to another. She told us early on, in the first levels, that it wasn't possible. It couldn't have been her. It would have had to be a human transformation mage."

Michael paused, then frowned. "That's not proper logic, nor what I saw in the specials cell, Shiroe. Remember, she was inside Nureha. Nureha was a transformation mage herself, a fox-tail, and yet she came to you looking exactly like Purrcy - a felinoid. That's two different races. If Nureha could transform across races, Purrcy should be able to as well."

"Why would Nureha have lied about that, then?" Shiroe asked.

"Can we ask her?"

Shiroe shook his head. "She's...," he sat upright. "No...the experiment is over. Her spirit, if she remembers, should be around somewhere. Do you know how to find it?"

"Sure," Michael said. "Hang on a bit." He knew Nureha well enough. He only had to desire to find her in the spirit realm and he was standing next to her. "Hello, can you please Come with me to Enter-tain? Just Sleep a bit and we'll be where we need to be."

By the end of that he was back in Shiroe's office. He didn't want them to know he had the ring, though, so he stayed in the spirit realm and just talked, making it a conference chat with translator so Shiroe could hear what Nureha would say. "I've got her, Shiroe. What do you want to ask her? I'm sure she's willing to Come Out and just say whatever you need to hear." That was enough to get her out of the ring.

The confused spirit stared at him for a moment. "Do you remember who you are?" Michael asked. "Do you remember your life as Nureha, the foxtail?"

The spirit turned a little, thinking about that, then caught sight of Shiroe. She dove for him and Michael pulled her back up. "Whoah, there. You can't have him. But if you remember him, you've remembered something about that part of your life. Ask away, Shiroe."

"Nureha, did you lie about being able to transform between races when I asked you about it before? Could you do that?"

The spirit glared at him, although Shiroe couldn't see her, then said, "Yes. I knew your children when they went and fought the wyverns in their quest. Touya liked me then. They all did. It was disappointing to not have them like me when I came back again, but I didn't look the same so they'd forgotten me, I suppose. I didn't like not being able to transform after that." She was about to say more when she disappeared.

Michael stepped out of the spirit realm and back into the base realm. "Sorry, Shiroe. That's all you get. Inari collected her. They've probably got a close eye on the few Adventurer spirits they have."

"You're sure it was them?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes. Their signature is quite unique. Nothing else pushes you into the ground like they do. Did you get enough?"

"Perhaps," he frowned again. "If they have that kind of signature, then wouldn't you have felt it at Souji's?"

"No. Not if they were using Purrcy the Summon."

"Right," Shiroe mumbled into his hand his chin was propped up on. He yawned. It was quite late by now and they'd only been lightly resting while waiting for the report from Nyanta's position, though sleepless nights were the norm now.

He waffled, then sighed. "I really hate to do it, but I think we need to get this resolved as fast as possible, and to do that I need to have all the information tonight. ...Touya. ...Touya can you wake up and come talk to me briefly, please? ...Sorry to wake you, but it's important and short."

They waited only a few minutes for the knock to come and the door to open. A tousle-headed Touya came shuffling in, politely closing the door behind him. It made him look a lot younger than he was. "When you all went to earn the ingredients for your magic bags, who did you meet along the way that walked with you and that you enjoyed spending time with?"

Touya rubbed the back of his head. "Well...there were two, actually. The vampire mage that liked us to call her Older Sister, that sent the letter back with us to give you was one. The other was a chronicler, a Person of the Land lady.

"She had curly blonde hair and was kind...but she had a fake smile that I finally had to tell her to stop wearing since it was a lie and it was better to just be herself. I also knew she had bigger problems than her smile led one to believe because her fingernails were ragged from being chewed on. They both traveled the last leg with us and we parted when the battle with the wyvern swarm was over, just before Nyanta-san met up with us."

"Do you remember her name?" Shiroe asked.

Touya shook his head. "It's been too long since then, I'm sorry. Maybe Minori or Isuzu would remember."

"It's probably not important for tonight. If I find it is, I'll ask them tomorrow," Shiroe said kindly. "Thank you for answering my question. I hope you can fall back to sleep easily."

"Oh, probably," Touya said with the carefree attitude of the young. He let himself out, waving on the way.

"It's the second one," Shiroe said. "The vampire was my beta test avatar that was the Observer that first contacted me. ...And I know who he's talking about. I saw her teaching my own story to the children at The Palace of Eternal Ice during the first council meeting we were invited to - teaching the story of how the Scrivener of the East came to be.

"Purrcy told me that Nureha was the one who knew Duke Sergiad because she'd crashed those meetings multiple times, but never did I see Nureha there. I _did_ see that Person of the Land, though. She not only transformed races but her creature type. When she tried to win me to her guild, I thought it was a strong illusion magic, but she can't lie to me anymore."

Shiroe sighed out an explosive breath. Morosely he added, "I wouldn't be at all surprised if she was having an early communication mage help her watch me, too. She might have seen me use the scroll spell on Rudy with her own eyes that way. I've always wondered how she could teach that story to those children, but it makes sense now if I think of it that way."

He had two frown lines going between his eyes. They let him stew in his thoughts. It had gotten serious. When he sighed and waved his hand, they all got out. He'd ponder on it the rest of the night. It was late, they all needed the rest anyway, and it wasn't good to make decisions on tired brains.


	42. End of Contract

"Go pick up Nyanta. He's not allowed to refuse." Soujirou had shown up after breakfast, relieved that no more of his girls looked at him with blushes of confusion yet again. Yet again, he had no memory of what happened during that night. Shiroe didn't fill him in yet.

The Eagles took to the sky from the roof - all of them. It was easier to reach the height of the tree from the height of the guild hall. They'd flown only a short amount of time the night before, so they had enough left over for this flight. They settled on random branches (not so random since it was their net pattern) around Nyanta.

"Come talk to Shiroe one more time," Michael said coolly. "He'll be done after this one."

Nyanta looked around at them, his head turning. "I left for a purrpose, mew know."

"You're not that beautiful and we're not interested. Come along."

Nyanta twitched in irritation. None of them cared. He finally rose to his feet and ran down the branch towards the Log Horizon guild hall then launched into the air. They flew after him, making sure he was well boxed in.

They forced him to ground before they got the the guild hall, not wanting to chase him through the house, although one set of them went in through the roof to make sure the people inside were protected before he went inside.

They took him inside and made sure he went only to the office. Michael went in with, as did Brenner and a few others to be strong arms if necessary. The rest waited outside on watch inside.

This was the first time for Nyanta to face Soujirou directly and Soujirou's expression was as displeased as Nyanta's. They stood on opposite sides of the table with Shiroe between, standing in front of the couch. "Tetorō where is Purrcy right now?"

"In a herd of unicorns, tending to a wounded one." Tetorō wasn't really present, sitting in his chair, both hands pressed palm down on the seat between his knees. His calm face was on, as if he were the one being controlled by an outside influence.

"Where was she yesterday?"

"Several places just like that."

"And last night?"

"Purrcy-cat was with Nyanta-san. High Priestess Purrcy was missing from the shrine. Ikiryō-Purrcy was locked down, sleeping or the equivalent."

"Izanagi, we know you were outside the city walls again with Purrcy's cat form. Why are you calling the Priestess out, and what are you doing with her?"

"Why should I know what the Priestess does?" His answer was said in the usual cool, haughty way of the High Priest.

"Because you are so jealous for her that for her to leave the shrine will call you away. Even the cat form of Purrcy wouldn't be sufficient to keep you still...unless you've switched the two on their way over to you and you've ordered your Summon to do something else for you. That's the only way you'd be content to hide in the tree without moving."

The tip of Nyanta's tail curled in a short sharp curl, but the rest of him stayed impassive, arms folded, displeasure in his every whisker and muscle.

"What did you order Purrcy the summonable Adventurer to do for you for the last six nights?" When Shiroe received silence, he asked quietly, "Why have you sent her into West Wind Brigade to make Soujirou do something he doesn't want to do and that is illegal according to the laws of Akiba?"

"Why should he not want to do what he has done?"

Soujirou answered for himself. "Because it is harmful to them when what I desire is to protect them. They are not objects for use and abuse."

"It is standard practice for harems."

"In what world view?"

"Anime, manga, and other forms of entertainment and the world cultures of the middle east that have such a practice."

There was a general groan. Shiroe scowled. "Really, by now you should be able to differentiate between entertainment and reality. Entertainment is rarely acceptable to be applied to reality. You've incorrectly assumed -"

"I've not," the High Priest interrupted. "I've done what was necessary for the next step. It is sufficiently acceptable because they've chosen him themselves."

"Not Judy," Soujirou said grimly. "She'd already chosen another man."

"It was not acceptable for her to leave her first love."

"Who are you to decide that, when it wasn't love in the first place, but gratitude for the comfort of protection?" Soujirou said angrily.

There was silence for a moment, then a calm response. "If you had rather I allowed any man to visit them, I would have opened the guild hall doors to the city instead." Soujirou had been sliced with the sharpest most deadly sword he could have been and went pale and silent.

"Either way, it is sexual abuse. They were not consenting nor understanding what was happening," Shiroe took back over. "You have sexually abused Soujirou for the same reason, even if he doesn't remember it. According to the laws of Akiba, you are hereby banished from the city, Izanagi."

Nyanta looked back at him calmly. "Akiba has already offered itself and I have accepted."

"When?" Shiroe asked, his eyes narrowing.

"At the Higan and after."

Shiroe considered that quickly, then slumped slightly. "What?" Soujirou asked sharply.

"It's saying that when we chose as a city group to change the rules of magic and use intent to purify to change real world matter into something different, we chose to ask to be beta test subjects - to be able to do things our own way and have it work.

"The cleansing of the anima and psyche was an acceptable offering to get the World AI to allow us to be an entire city of beta test subjects." He worried his lower lip for a moment. "Minami pushed through on Earth technologies faster than we did, and further. Are they also considered a beta test city?"

"Affirmative."

Shiroe stiffened so much he was trembling and his eyes got deadly sharp. "Was their testing to learn to cut lines in the Trees of Life what made it possible to happen the world over?"

"Affirmative."

Everyone was grinding their teeth now. "What made them an acceptable city?"

"They learned how to make wild Adventurers tame."

Shiroe's killing intent hit the room with a silent thunderclap. "Izanagi," his voice was deadly quiet, "when, in any of these things, have you asked the Adventurers to participate with you in your experiments? When in any of this until this time have you made sure the Adventurers would not become angry with you?

"Only in the short amount of time you experimented with me by using Purrcy and Nyanta. Even then you haven't yet understood that I've restrained my anger against you for the sake of this world of yours as well as for the Adventurers in the hope that you could learn to understand.

"We _expect_ to be asked first and we expect respect if we should refuse. Some few will always agree, but to use entire cities against their will is still the same as using all of us against our will to come here and solve the problems you need us to solve.

"It applies to each individual as well. Can you not feel Nyanta's complete burning hatred for you? That is all it takes. One individual to hate that much and it expands and grows until it is a dry plain of grass catching fire until it has all burned."

"It is irrelevant."

Michael angrily said, "If you truly believe that, you are already dead. Every darkness on the face of Theldesia right now that is trying to eat the planet as a whole is a direct result of the anger and hatred of only one and one and one Adventurer.

"That right we've been given by Earth, to be self-directed is what you cannot comprehend and continually act to suppress. Even if through the ages of Earth's history we've appeared to follow blindly, in the end we always rise up and overthrow, like we did in Minami."

"Temporary uprising to cleanse corruption is acceptable," Izanagi calmly answered.

"No," Shiroe said softly, "you still do not understand. ...Will you leave Akiba according to our laws, given you've broken them in complete disregard for our own wishes?"

"I will not. The experiment must continue."

"Not - that - way!" Shiroe was furious.

The World AI was silent but a pressure built up in the room and every man in the room felt it - that if they walked out, the first thing they would do is find a woman and rape her immediately and it would continue until every woman in the city was pregnant.

Shiroe's fists, held tightly, shook and the tendons in his neck tightened and his head dropped just slightly. "You will still use and abuse us," he said thickly. "You still do not understand. I will no longer stand between you and the anger of the Adventurers. You have broken our contract and I declare it null and void from this time.

"You will leave Akiba _now_ , or I will destroy this world. We refuse to be your beta test subjects." A new kind of pressure was building up in the room - one that was full of dark rolling emotions, and centered in Shiroe. It pushed back against the pressure of Inari-no-Izanagi and focused on Nyanta.

"If you continue with the experiment in any city of the world against the will of the Adventurers as you are doing now here, we will rise up - even without my words to call them - and the children of Theldesia will die and the world will burn and you will have nothing left, but be bereft.

"We are far more terrible than the Alv and you have gravely miscalculated." He took one step towards Nyanta, even through the pressure bearing down on them from Izanagi and then another.

The pressure of the anger fought against Izanagi and Nyanta took one step back. "Begone, Izanagi. You are banished from this time on." Shiroe began to glow and his eyes were terrible to behold as he took one more step towards the proclaimed god in front of him. Nyanta vanished.

Shiroe stood still, silent as he slowly released the anger he held within himself back into the world around him until he could stand and breathe again. The others could feel the pressure lessening as he did so. "Where is Purrcy now?" he asked Tetorō.

Tetorō's eyes went distant and his look went sad. "She's in the equivalent of the closet, crying." He looked up at Shiroe. "If it's okay with you, I'll go to the fourth floor closet and sit with her there. It's the closest I can get to her."

"Wouldn't she also be glad to finally have Izanagi gone from Akiba?" Soujirou asked.

"Yes, but she is also the Caretaker," Tetorō said quietly. "She is crying for the children that have been forsaken by their own gods. Even she won't be able to save them from the anger she also feels if Shiroe must unleash it on the world. If she grieves now, she'll be able to allow Shiroe to do what he must later. ...And, she cries for you and your guild as well. She wasn't able to protect it enough."

Soujirou's look went sad also. "No. Neither was I, against that. We will all have healing to do and I'll lose many of them this time, I suspect." His hand gripped his katana tightly until the knuckles were white. "They would not be in the wrong to ask me to step down as guildmaster and banish me from the city even." They looked at him sympathetically.

"Even so, you are still guildmaster and Akiba still needs you. You'll come with me to this meeting," Shiroe said. It was an order even though said kindly. Soujirou nodded his head. He would go.

Shiroe opened a group chat. "There will be a joint emergency meeting of the Round Table of Akiba and the Ministry of Minami as soon as everyone has arrived at their respective conference rooms. Please report immediately."

He switched over to a guild chat. "Brenner, please go to the third floor porch and sit with Nyanta. If ever there was a time he has learned to spirit walk it is now. He also is crying for the children of Theldesia and the Adventurers. Gareth, you'll stay here to watch with Tetorō."

"The rest of you will all come with me to the Round Table conference room. It will be easiest to have you hear what's happened all at the same time. As of this time, my contract is null and void, broken by Inari-no-Izanagi."

One of the extra guards brought into the room opened the door for them to exit. Shiroe looked at Soujirou and he bowed his head and walked through the door. The rest followed him out. "Nazuna, come with me to the Guild Hall. It may be my last act as Guildmaster. You'll also need to know what happens so you can take my place."

"Surely not," Nazuna said, rising to her feet with the others of Log Horizon who were waiting in the common room, but they could tell she wasn't sure as an ear fell.

"Regardless," Soujirou said softly. "I was used without my knowledge, but it was still me. They have the right to press charges and I won't fight them."

Nazuna's hand fell on his shoulder softly and held him for a moment. Then she nodded and released him. "Better you than anyone else," she said softly back, "...except in the case of Judy."

"Even that one is enough to banish me if she and her fiancée decide to press charges," Soujirou said.

"We'll see," Shiroe said calmly. "It's one of the things we'll discuss at the meeting. Let's go."

-:-:-:-:-

The guild walked as it had often walked before. Shiroe and Soujirou were in the middle, Nazuna next to her guildmaster on the other side of Shiroe. Akatsuki was next to Shiroe, her lips set, but her body relaxed in a way it hadn't been for a while now. Today she could just be the King's Guard. Naotsugu and Touya were in front this time and Michael and Reed were in the back.

As usual, the Eagles surrounded them, half in view, half hidden or flying overhead, the few that still had some time left on the wing clock. They were keeping an eye out for Nyanta and the call had gone to the city guards to be looking for him and to let any guildmaster know if he was spotted. It wasn't likely he was present, however, given that everyone agreed they didn't feel the pressure to find a mate as soon as possible any more.

"You're doing a good job with the pressure level," Michael commented to Shiroe. "It's hard to contain that much power."

"Yes," Shiroe said calmly, "but I've been practicing for a while now - since we were given the message in Shangtzi actually. Just by acknowledging it existed as it's own...well, not quite entity...I've been feeling it as a living force."

They walked quietly. Each of them was having to deal with the pressure Shiroe was still letting off as they walked, although it was less than what had chased Izanagi away. Every passer-by was stepping over to the side of the road to let them pass as if they were a small parade today, not just a group walking into town.

Shiroe paused in the middle of the road before they got to the crowded center of town and they stopped with him and looked at him. He looked uncertain, then pulled out a narrow silver oval band. "Should I wear it today?"

He looked down at it and frowned. "Purrcy said something to me. She said that she didn't feel towards me the way the flavor text of the High Priestess should make her feel. That they had called me the King because the High Priestess and nobility didn't get along, which I think is a point to throw away it's so minor. Her point really was...it was necessary for them to be able to 'negotiate unemotionally' with me."

He looked at his guild. "I'm wondering if the reason for this is not to make me King in the sense of a ruler over people, but to make me what I've become today. The embryonic kami that includes the anger of all the Adventurers has placed me to be the outlet of and manipulator of the power within it, which combined is great enough to rival the power of that which sees to the proper function of this world.

"To wear the crown perhaps is to say that I've accepted that position and will not bow before them, but will make the third kami their equal and therefore something they must give regard to. Today, I _must_ have them be obedient or that very power that pushes on me will demand release. We still have more to say to them." He looked at his guildmates and allowed them time to consider it.

Looks went around the group and signs of acceptance until Akatsuki stepped up to him and took it from him. She pulled on his sleeve and he knelt in the road in front of her. She solemnly set the simple coronet on his head, he with his full intent and purpose in his heart focused on why he was accepting it. There was a red light that emanated from it that turned to fire-gold until it settled down back into a simple band.

Akatsuki looked at it, then nodded. "Flavor text reads okay." She looked in his eyes. "We'll follow you even still, as before."

"I know," he smiled at her. "I don't need a bauble or jewelry to make me what I am. I just need to send messages."

He managed to get her to give him her faint smile with that. She held out her hand and he gave her his. She leaned in and kissed him then pulled him up to standing. "My liege, Shiroe." He squeezed her hand and held it as they returned to walking down the street.

"At least it's not gaudy and awful like the last one," Soujirou said. "I hope you got rid of that one."

"Yes, as soon as I could get to Calasin to sell it back. He gave me only two gold for it as my punishment for wearing it and making Purrcy wear hers."

The crowded market streets opened and divided before them without any fanfare. Shiroe's pressure was enough to get people out of the way. The guild walked silently as eyes followed them. Everyone had known of the pressure before. Everyone knew it had disappeared suddenly. Now to have a new pressure arrive that echoed their own smoldering anger that had been lit again....

Everyone subconsciously recognized that something had happened, perhaps a quest completed, another enemy subdued, and here was the one who had successfully done it. Now there was going to be the final decision on payment as the guildmasters met. Shiroe was the last one to arrive and his arrival was solemnly noted by everyone who saw it. Even the Cunie inside were quiet and respectful as they passed the main service desks and walked to the stairs to climb them to the top.

Reed opened the door to Shiroe's outer office, Michael the one to Shiroe's office, and Naotsugu the one into the Round Table Council room. As the Eagles entered the conference room and encircled it at even divisions, the other guildmasters looked around warily. Shiroe's new pressure entered before him as Akatsuki went directly before him and the rest followed in after.

Without speaking, as soon as he was in the room, Shiroe called up a visual conference chat to the Minami Ministry conference room, tied to Nakalnad, and added one for Rieze who would also need to understand and report. Both windows hovered over the round table in the center of the room. Soujirou went to his chair and stood in front of it while Nazuna stood to his right and behind his chair.

Isaac and Crusty stood out of concern at the solemn procession and the rest stood with them in reaction. When Shiroe reached his chair, he sat first and waited for the rest of them to sit. Akatsuki stood to his right in the position of advisor. The three heavies stood behind him directly and Touya stood on the wall near Shiroe and Purrcy's office doors.

Shiroe made sure everyone was in place in Minami, then said very clearly. "Inari-no-Izanagi has broken its contract with me today and I have banished it from Akiba. The High Priest will be coming to Minami next. He admitted to me that he'd made our city as a whole a beta test site and that already before then Minami as a whole was a beta test site.

"As both of them were made so without the knowledge or acceptance of any Adventurer living within them, I argued that he should release us and instead return to asking individual Adventurers if they would be willing to participate in beta test actions. He refused me and I refused to stand between him and the anger of all Adventurers any longer.

"I am now the conduit of the anger of all Adventurers and am the Priest of the third kami moving in Theldesia today in order to protect our rights to choose for ourselves what we will and will not do." His voice rang, firmly determined.

He focused on Nakalnad. "Right now, the experiment is to make all beta test Adventurers procreate, even if it's against their will. We've been fighting an increasing pressure to do so, as if we were under the state of the Plague we received when Purrcy was sent to us at the first, only far worse because this time it was directed by Izanagi itself.

"It has made it impossible for us to be a city of peace and has sexually abused an entire guild through magical control and means without any one of their permission or approval, even when it was fought against and resisted. Because it did this, I banished it from Akiba. It refused on the grounds we'd offered to be a beta test site when we learned how to fight the Overwritten during the Higan. It never asked us if we would, it merely made it so."

The outrage, concern, and dismay on the faces in Minami matched the feelings in Akiba. "That was enough to make me angry, but I realized it had already made Minami a beta test site. When Nureha subdued all the Adventurers of Minami and made them bow to her and Indicus, that was the offering he found acceptable to turn the city of Minami into a beta test site - she made wild Adventurers tame. For that I took Izanagi to task as well and he called it irrelevant: our right to choose what we will do."

There were very deep scowls on the faces in Minami now, to match the faces in Akiba that had become perpetual scowls in the last few weeks. "I was unwilling to take its stubborn unwillingness to learn from me what I've been trying to teach it this whole time any longer and stopped being the closed flood gate between the anger and the Inari.

"Nakalnad and Kazuhiko, set guards at the gate and in the city. Look for Nyanta-san to arrive. He is overcome and is fully the High Priest of Izanagi now, even though his rage burns the hottest against them, because Izanagi will not understand that even the anger of one Adventurer is enough to destroy. When he arrives, chase him back out. Contact me and I'll send the anger over to you to help you drive Izanagi off. Drive him from the south towards the Gate of Time."

He gave a glance at Reed who put up a map with the city marked on it for both tables to see. "The guilds of Akiba will set up a line to the north of the Gate of Time. Together both cities will make Nyanta have to cross over into the Gate of Time. That is the only place that Inari doesn't have control of. They will have to come out of Nyanta and he will also then be freed for a time from their control."

Shiroe leaned forward. "In order for us to affect Nyanta and Izanagi at all, each Adventurer sent out to the battlefield must hold within themselves the firm determination to be self-willed. Focus your anger on the fact that was stolen from you when we were brought here before, and that it's what it has been trying to take from us again this time. Only then will our joined efforts and pressure be enough to counter his own pressure against us.

"I'll watch over the main battlefield and provide strength and protection to each group he comes close to until Izanagi is left no recourse but to let Nyanta flee into the Gate of Time and it must flee up into the upper levels again away from Yamato.

"It will be temporary, but it will - I expect - free the cities of Minami and Akiba from his grip and the curse of being beta test sites. Keep that as your intent as well, and it will happen that way. No other plans that I've set into motion change at this time. Are there any questions?"

"What about the other cities of the world that might have done the same without knowing?" came from Minami.

"I'll be feeding them, too," Shiroe said calmly. "Izanagi will learn that there is no rest for him on this experiment. He already had gone too far when he required it in the beginning and the single beta test subject rejected it also from the beginning. He will learn that the anger of a single Adventurer is the same as the anger of all Adventurers, and is sufficient evidence."

"How will you know when he's attacking another city?" one at his own table asked curiously.

"Because now that I'm open to the anger, I can feel every city. I'll know when he appears and begins to work that experiment. I don't have to be present for an emotion to be felt and understood. Don't we all already understand what all other Adventurers are feeling?" There were nods of grim agreement.

"If the World AI wishes to continue to run this experiment, it must ask individuals to participate and only use those who are willing. I won't take from them that right to choose to participate in it, once it's understood what is the proper way of dealing with Adventurers.

"Minami, that's all I have for you now. Please go and prepare. Let Crusty know when Nyanta's been found and coordinate the battle through him." He got understanding from them and closed the connection to them.

Settling back in his chair, he interlaced his fingers in front of him over his lap as he rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. "Please report on the damage done to your guilds and those you have watch over. We'll hear from Soujirou last." Deep breaths were taken in as everyone prepared to give difficult reports.

-:-:-:-:-

The Round Table Council rose unanimously from the table when the discussions were done and headed out for the main stage in the center of town. Soujirou took a deep breath. Nazuna put her arm around his shoulders as they walked through his office. "Even if they do understand and won't press charges here, it will really be up to the girls," Soujirou said, trying to not tremble.

He was grateful for the understanding and forgiveness of the Council. His own guilt at not being able to protect his beloved guild from himself was a sharp and large thorn in his heart that wouldn't be shaken loose.

Nazuna stopped him and put her arms around him in a hug. "Souji. ...Please. You need to let it go just a little. Yes, you need to face them. But let them hear the full story as it's told and then trust them to do what is best for you, the same as they appreciate you doing the best you can for them.

"You expect much from yourself and it's what makes you strong. Don't let it now become what makes you shatter. Many of us will be lost here in this place to suddenly feel the cold wind that blows outside our walls. Set it aside as a given until you hear it for yourself from their own mouths."

She held him until he finally agreed, and then longer until his body caved just enough to agree to at least the postponement. It wasn't time to let him grieve yet, as they still had to show a strong face of solidarity with the other guildmasters, so she let him go at that point, leaving a hand on his shoulder until he nodded that he could face the world properly.

She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek, then let him go and opened the door to the outer hall. He walked out, depressed but not so brittle anymore. She hoped she could help him continue in at least that vein. To have him shatter would be to lose a treasure of Akiba and the Adventurers.

-:-:-:-:-

The announcement to the Adventurers from the stage by the Round Table Council wasn't just said there in the square. It was broadcast by every Guildmaster to their guilds, and P/R and Charlie had it displayed up on the video screen given to Akiba by Minami. It would be repeated there with a posted time six hours later to catch the few who were on their sleeping rotation at the moment.

They were also broadcasting it to Minami where other communication mages were making sure it got to all the video screens there. Brody and William and their councils were also brought in this time to hear the full story of what had happened and the ending resolution as it was proposed.

This time Shiroe stood with Crusty at the edge of the stage. Crusty introduced the topic, as the General of the fight, then turned it over to Shiroe. The same as he had been completely open with the Round Table, Shiroe was again open with the Adventurers of Akiba.

He did start a little further back to bring the Adventurers up to speed as related to the Inari. He included both Izanami and Izanagi in the telling, then made sure the Adventurers understood that a specific team had already been selected to deal with Izanami.

He was careful to differentiate between the abused Nyanta and Purrcy and the Inari. He also worded it so that it sounded like this understanding was new and part of the research they'd been working on the whole time of the newest 'outbreak'. He downplayed his part as a priest of a new kami, although he had to say somewhat about it. That had taken him longest to work out how to say just right.

When Shiroe was done with the explaining, he stepped back from the front of the stage and Crusty took over again. Crusty asked for volunteers to go and help in the final battle against Izanagi in this round to shut it out, explaining what the battle plan was fully so that both the Adventurers of Minami and of Akiba would know.

William and Brody had already been informed that they wouldn't be needed for direct action at this time, but the Council had wanted to include them so they weren't caught unawares if something went wrong.

By the time they were done, it looked like every Adventurer who wasn't completely out of the fighting game by this point was determined to go along to help. Faces were grim, but the tone of the conversations were finally calm and forward looking.

Expressions were set in the determination to see that the cause of what they'd had to live through until that day was taken to task and cast out of Yamato, and if possible Theldesia for as long as they could keep it away until it learned the proper lesson it needed to learn.

Ains had found it most difficult to accept, coming to it completely new. When he'd opened his mouth in the meeting and caustically commented on Shiroe harboring the troubles in his own house, Shiroe had directly answered him quietly.

"Of course I would know if any of my guild was being controlled by something outside of themselves. We are companions who work together. Even now I have complete faith that they are working their hardest to win against the Inari, even if they can do nothing but rage silently behind their enforced prison walls.

"Why would I not keep them close by me until they have gone so far? Should I not wish to protect my guild members with all my might and try to free them from such abuse and evil?" He'd stared Ains down until Ains had dropped his eyes and others on the Council had politically moved the topic along.

As the Council walked off the stage, Ains hesitated, turning somewhat towards Shiroe. He looked like he wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure. Shiroe wanted to just walk past him.

Michael put his hand on Shiroe's arm, restraining him from answering. "Guildmaster Ains. The woman Purrcy is not who you dislike, although you may always be at odds with her strong personality. The High Priestess - the worldly aspect of the Game Bot Izanami - is who you hate. Please place your emotions and considerations properly where they belong.

"If Purrcy had been able to prevent this, she would have long before. She tried her best to postpone it as long as she could. We could have already been here last time, but with no way to defend ourselves."

The guild Log Horizon stared Ains down until he stepped back to let them pass, bowing his head slightly in understanding at the message given. They didn't expect him to change his irritation with Purrcy, but if it prevented him from being openly scathing against her in their presence even that much would be enough.

-:-:-:-:-

Soujirou and Nazuna returned to their guild hall, calling everyone to a full guild meeting. They'd heard the report, now they needed to understand what had happened within their own guild. Soujirou didn't sit in his seat at the head of the room, choosing to stand instead, one hand holding a katana hilt - perhaps for comfort, certainly for strength. Nazuna stood behind him in her position of support.

Openly he explained what had happened within their guild, how it had been the last straw that had made Shiroe move. He stated it all truthfully and simply. Then he bowed to his guild. "I am greatly sorry that I was unable to protect you from such a horrible action against us all and against those who were victims. My anger knows no bounds and I intend on going with the army to ensure that _my_ anger against Izanagi is felt to its fullest amount possible.

"I can't change the past, nor take away what was done, but I will do what you want me to do to make it right in what ever way." When there was no answer, he bowed again slightly. "I will let you consider it. Please let me know when you have decided it."

He turned and walked out of the room and went to his office to sit, leaving Nazuna there to moderate the discussion. The guild would need time to process what they'd been told, and then time for everyone to vent before they could come to a decision.

As Soujirou sat at his desk, his clasped hands in front of his lips, his mind wandered here and there, from memory to memory and worry to worry. He remembered at some point Tetorō's comment from that morning that Purrcy was mourning for him and his guild, crying for her lack of ability to keep them protected.

That thought brought back the thing she'd told him the day she'd shown up at his morning practice, in that odd state that had caught his attention and led to him learning of what was going on behind the scenes.

He closed his eyes as he heard her words again. " _And so I should be content, neh? That's why the rest of them flock to you, you know. It's rare for men to care enough to protect as a matter of course and personal philosophy. Most care enough to help, but that's as far as it goes._

" _...Please take care and continue to stay strong, unless you're in the arms of the one who will let you be soft on yourself without allowing you to wallow in guilt at the same time. Even the strongest trees take the time to rest in the winter._ " He wondered if she'd known then. Perhaps even before.

Next came to his remembrance Nyanta's words to him just before their wedding that she was protecting him and had been. It made him wonder if perhaps both of them had already had some hints of what was to come. Had they been trying to warn him in what little way they were being allowed? Shiroe had said they were fighting in every way they could. It could be seen as that.

Soujirou pressed his fingers tighter against his lips. They mourned that it hadn't been enough. He mourned for the same reason, but he also couldn't deny one other thing. If Purrcy had been made to be the one to make him be traitor to everything he held dear to his heart, the full philosophy of his being, she had still helped him protect his guild by preventing the doors from being opened wide.

Izanagi's pressure on them at the end had been a truth that he couldn't deny. If Izanagi hadn't been restrained in some fashion, by Purrcy or otherwise, far, far worse could have been done to him and his beloved guild. He hated being the one to have done the damage. He was grateful it had only been him. In that one way he'd been able to protect his ladies who depended on him for that protection.

When Nazuna called him, he returned to the main conference room and stood to hear the guild's decision. He was grateful that the vote was to continue to trust in him. The words of forgiveness and encouragement were calm waters on his troubled soul.

But still, when he returned to his office and Nazuna closed the door behind them, he didn't refuse her soft arms that came around him and he didn't refuse to become the person he was inside at that time - sorrowful, angry, lost, broken.

Purrcy had told him to accept his winter properly, and only in Nazuna was there one who would both require him to be honest yet not allow him to wallow in his guilt. In those arms was safety and the potential for the healing he so desperately needed.

-:-:-:-:-

"Gareth." It was Brenner.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, not wanting to disturb Tetorō.

"This is a good time to ask you. Do their spirits actually come to these places we're on watch today? Been wondering it for a while."

Gareth tipped his head, then shifted his psyche just enough to see into the spirit realm. He blinked, just a tad shocked. "Well...here, yes. Purrcy is here with Tetorō, but...it's like they're in a box. It's kind of like looking at a screen and seeing an image inside the screen. Tetorō's physically sitting here so he could hear me, but I don't think Purrcy could, and if he's not paying attention he wouldn't either. It's here, but not-here."

Gareth put his hand on Tetorō's shoulder and said close to his ear. "Brenner needs me for a minute. I'll be right back." He got a nod from the physical Tetorō, but not the ikiryō-Tetorō. He went down one floor and walked onto the patio.

Brenner was sitting at the end of the lounge chair, resting his elbows on his legs. Gareth looked in the spirit realm. "Yeah, he's here - in the same way. Cat on the chair." Gareth reached out and changed his own matter to be just inside the spirit realm. He put his hand on Nyanta's head lightly, then pet him. He got a little bit of a flick of an ear.

"Nyanta says he got a feeling of kind concern, but didn't feel anything like a pet," Brenner said after a moment.

Gareth nodded. "Part of them being shut out from the world, I would expect. I suppose it's kind they're allowed to be where they're most comforted." Brenner allowed the same and thanked him for confirming for him his considered hypothesis. Gareth gave him a light fist-bump on the shoulder and returned to his post.

He let Tetorō know he was back as he settled back into position. It was a difficult place to be, but it was his duty so he did it, not-thinking about it. His own heart hurt and he worked on just existing in that time and space for the moment.

Life was unfair most of the time, and expectations were made to be broken. It was better to just not expect nor dream. Reality faced as reality made for a lot fewer ulcers and broken hearts.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, returning to the reality he'd started with before he'd even joined the Navy. It was the safer place to be.

-:-:-:-:-

Fleeing from the world he could do nothing about, Nyanta woke to the strange landscape he played in with the construct of Purrcy. She hadn't called him this time, and the zone was still and quiet. He rose and lifted his nose, sniffing the air. The scents here were different than any other place he'd ever visited on Yamato. Still, he'd been learning to identify things using that sense.

At the moment, it was only "grass", "dirt", "trees". There was nothing dangerous or concerning in the area. He stepped out from under his shading bush that kept him hidden while he was sleeping and ghosted along the edge of the area before stepping out into the open, instinctively keeping his sleeping place hidden.

It was so still, and he was so much in pain from the last weeks that he yearned for some form of company. He nosed around for a while, wondering what level of the game he was on. Eventually, he wondered where Purrcy was and his map appeared with her golden marker on it. He turned to put his nose in her direction, then carefully followed along the path that lead to her.

He was a little surprised when he reached the edge of the zone they typically explored together and he still hadn't reached her. He paused, one foot lifted and ears pricked forward, looking out into the next zone. It looked a little wilder.

He looked back at the zone he usually explored, then smiled. It had been some time since he'd explored new territory, fought new enemies in new encounters. A quest seemed like a good thing right at the moment, and finding his wife an acceptable end goal. He turned back, sniffed the air cautiously, then stepped out of the safer zone and into unexplored territory.

Because this was a new zone, he went cautiously. When he saw potential enemies, he crouched low to the ground and watched them until he understood their patterns. He carefully hunted up to them to see what their range of attention was, but didn't reveal himself. He threw "rocks" to see what kinds of attacks they had and measured their strength and speed.

The ones he could creep up on and seemed low enough level, he practiced defeating. The ones who recognized his presence very early, or who were very fast or powerful he left alone. Those would be better faced with Purrcy so they could divide the attention of the enemy. Besides, he didn't want to be Cathedraled out in this zone. That wouldn't be fun.

Always he kept his forward motion moving towards Purrcy's marker on his map. Occasionally he hunted the infrequent smaller game that was so scarce in this part of the world. Small insects were the most common, but occasionally he could feast on a mole or a mouse. Again, they weren't the same as in the world he understood normally, but they were similar enough to be considered the same.

He was getting tired when the marker on the outer boundary of his map finally started to move towards his center. About the same time, he smelled the first of the Blood Hounds. He went belly to ground and carefully sniffed out the number and locations of them. There were rather a lot, actually. A full pack for sure.

He looked carefully with his eyes. Ahead of him was a stream he could just hear and smell, the scent tangy in his nostrils. Probably on this side of it was a tall tree, just the sort Purrcy would love to sleep in.

He wondered if she'd been treed by the Blood Hounds and was stuck, but as he lifted his head to look up into the tree at the higher branches, her marker disappeared from his map, making him blink. He looked down again and her marker reappeared. Apparently the map was three dimensional. If she wasn't _in_ the tree, then she was hiding another way then, or injured at the foot of it. He became concerned for the first time.

Rising to a low crouch, he circled the area the Blood Hounds were in. There was a flicker of motion in the tree and he froze. Searching the branches of the tree now that he was a little closer, he could see there were a number of Hunting Crows.

An ear flipped in irritation. He ran through his magic item list. He could take out the Blood Hounds most likely, but not so easily if the Hunting Crows gave warning to his presence and decided to join the fight.

A slight smile appeared on his face when he reached the gift of earrings Purrcy had given him. He could fight all of the Blood Hounds, potentially awakening the Hunting Crows...or he could sneak past them all. He equipped the earrings, then intended that he move without being spotted at all.

Slowly he crept into and around the Blood Hounds, pausing lightly when they turned their noses his way, then moving silently on when they turned away again. He ignored the birds. As long as the Hounds didn't see him, they wouldn't either, at least according to his intention.

As he neared the base of the tree, Purrcy's marker dropped off his map again. He paused to look up again, but still there was no marker. If she were hiding, anyone who knew her would assume she'd be up. He looked down, then farther down until her marker showed up suddenly on his map again. He was practically standing on her. He considered that, then looked at the base of the tree again.

The Caretaker knew all creatures, at least that was his assumption. He'd been in the foxtail villages, so likely she had too. It wouldn't be too unlike her to have as her hiding place the unexpected - a fox den under the tree. He moved on again, remaining as unseen as possible, until he reached the base of the tree. Carefully he nosed around the tree, looking for the signs of a fox hole.

He hunted until he found three of them. He put his nose close to the ground until he found the proper marker for which hole was the one she actually used. It was the smallest one that looked the most disused. Again, he wasn't surprised.

He shrank as small as he could go and wriggled his way into the hole, then up and down and around the entrance tunnel that was made to be defensible. He kept his attention forward, just in case she'd set traps. He would have.

Just as he smelled a more open space in front of him, he halted. There was just the faint scent of something else lurking just ahead. It had rather the sense of a spider. He reached a rapier out very carefully and scraped the roof of the tunnel to make the spider fall, then to make the dirt fall on top of the spider, to make it look like a natural phenomenon had occurred.

He carefully stepped a heavy paw on top of that place to firm the dirt around the spider so it couldn't move, then, still intending invisibility, he stepped out into the open space. He sat there looking around. There were a few other spiders hanging about in the ceiling areas, but no alarm had been raised yet, nor did they seem to see him.

This was obviously a working area, with a central comfortable seat that looked like a cross between a cushion and a couch. It looked like a futuristic central command of a ship of some kind, with four 'tv' screens set up around the cushion.

Here, like when they walked together in the first zone, there were occasional flashes of warm yellow light, although they didn't blind. One of the monitors showed that first zone and he recognized the bush he slept under, although the view on the monitor wasn't specifically focused on it. The other monitors were dark at the moment.

He walked around to look at the back of the monitors and each one had a number of clear blue lines leading into them. He presumed each line would show something different. The monitor that showed 'his' zone had one blue line that was lit with a very faint yellow glow. That would be the connection to whatever 'camera' was watching there, then. He left it alone. He didn't mind her keeping watch over him.

She wasn't here, of course, so he looked on his map again, then carefully made his way around the edge of the room. Two tunnel mouths later, he caught her scent. He cautiously looked for another spider to be in that area, found it, and buried it the same way he'd buried the first one.

As he made his cautious way down that tunnel, he kept further watch out for insects, killing and eating a few along the way. Who knew but that even they might give some sort of warning that would set off a trap of a collapsing tunnel or falling spikes or whatever. He was very sure that she would be protecting her person the most.

When he reached a place in the tunnel where it forked into three passageways, he paused and blinked. Smell didn't work because she'd scented all three of them too strongly to decide. Then he remembered the other bonus of the earrings was luck.

He pulled on that portion now, intending that his luck would be high that he would find her safely. He swung his head back and forth, then followed the feeling of lightness that matched his joy and love for her down the left tunnel.

He had to do that another three times until he could feel the tunnel becoming slightly warmer. He very softly moved forward, taking out one more spider and one more insect, before stepping into a small den. Purrcy was very lightly glowing, curled up in a ball, sleeping.

He silently stepped to her and lowered his nose to sniff at her lightly. She was very soundly asleep. He smiled, happy to have arrived and tired himself. He curled up around her and tucked his nose under her.

Then he paused, lifted his head, and coughed up two of the bugs, instructing them to return to their original positions and continue to keep watch. They scurried away and he retucked under her and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly thereafter, very content and feeling very secure and safe.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy woke slowly as usual. Her nose said she was alone as usual and her ears said the room was empty, her breathing the only sound, although outside the bedroom of the High Priestess the sounds of others beginning their mornings could be heard.

She dipped down into the code realm, as she always did before fully rousing, just to make sure things were safe enough, and to run through her history and morning checklist so she knew how to be this new day she'd been allowed to be aware.

Waking in the code realm was usually exactly the same as waking to the base realm. This morning it was different. In the code realm there was warm pressure against her back, and the gentle breathing of a second body rose and fell against her. Her nose said it was Nyanta. She lifted her head sharply in surprise and looked behind her.

Nyanta was, indeed, sleeping next to her - in the code realm. She blinked. It was rather hard to assimilate, actually. She wasn't prepared for him to be moving about in that realm. He was only ikiryō here, like she was. Somehow, he'd come into the code realm on his own. It took a bit, her ears wiggling as she worked it out.

She carefully threaded her 'periscope' up to her sitting room, seeing the covered spider on the way. She wondered why the warning bugs hadn't given her warning, though, since they were still in position.

The command center was as she'd left it as well, but the sight of his coded present of the game she'd made for him made her wonder. She quickly checked on all her projects, skimmed her to-do list and the history attached to her physical felinoid form, all the while keeping a partial monitoring watch on Nyanta next to her. Then she moved the periscope line on up.

Most of the watch bugs were missing in the entry tunnel, and the spider had been buried there, too. The watch crows and hounds all showed a negative on having noticed anything or anyone entering the field around her fox hole. Even that entrance had been very carefully not disturbed much at all. However Nyanta had arrived, he'd arrived very carefully.

She returned her periscope back to herself in the den, then considered Nyanta. She didn't want to wake him up. She carefully shrank him even smaller, then picked him up by the scruff of his neck, knowing that would keep him in kitten mode, and carefully made her way out of the fox hole.

She cautiously mirrored the exit so their passing couldn't be seen, then flew across the landscape of the code realm until she landed near his bush. Without giving away where it was, she placed him back in his sleeping hole. With one quick lick, she left again and returned to her own fox hole, resetting her defenses.

Then she went and found his ikiryō form using the link she usually used to find that form, locked in the box Izanagi kept him in. There, she groomed him until he slowly uncurled and stretched. He reached out and pulled her to him to cuddle while he finished waking up. "I found mew," he said sleepily, but also very proud of himself.

"So you did," she agreed, dying to ask him how and what he'd done, although she couldn't. She was surprised when he began to tell her anyway, and even ask her how to fight the larger enemies he'd avoided. She cautiously answered, not letting on she knew so easily.

When he reached the end of his telling, he asked, "So, when do we get to play the next level of the game together? I want to learn how to fight the bigger ones together."

Purrcy nearly lost it and fought to hide her laughter. She finally stood and shoved him with her nose. "Are you enjoying it so much?" she asked him.

"As long as mew're playing with me, I am," he answered.

She sat down and looked at him, one ear lifted and the other flopped down in befuddlement.

He blinked at her sleepily, then lifted himself to look at her, then looked around the room they were in, his eyes going wide. He paused, then shook his head, which moved all the way down his body. His eyes opened wide, he looked back at her, confused.

"Did you expect to wake up somewhere else?" she asked him.

He opened his mouth, then stopped, frowned and shook his head. "But it seemed so real this time, to have found mew there."

Purrcy rubbed against him soothingly, ending up with her arms around him to hold him tightly. "Well, perhaps it is, then," she said soothingly. "Would you like to experiment? You could go into the game while I watch you from here."

He frowned at her. "Will mew come there if it is?"

"Yes," she promised him. "Stay in your hiding place and I'll come find you there." He gave a nod.

She watched him until he'd entered the game she'd given him. He faded out until he was gone. She dropped to the border between the spirit and code realms. He was gone from the room. Her head tipped and her whiskers twitched.

Following her link to him back out, she found herself back with him again, as if she'd followed him to find him in the first place. They were in his nest under the bush in the game. She blinked at him and he blinked at her. "Interesting. Stay there just a bit longer. I want to see ...something."

Purrcy explored the boundaries of the game she'd written and found in the simple sweep of it that it was still bounded like she'd set it to be. Somehow, it was a loophole to his prison, though. She returned to his nest. "Will you wait a bit longer and watch over me here for a bit?" she asked.

"Okay," Nyanta agreed. She settled down with him and he curled up with her, just as content with that as anywhere else they would spend time together. Purrcy returned to her body in the shrine, then returned to the code realm again, intending for another of her fox holes. From there she sent out a sniffer to find where Nyanta was. She knew where he was supposed to be. She already had a line attached to his usual prison. It was currently showing an empty room.

The sniffer's visual showed a rather straight line until it was blocked. The sniffer tried to get through from other directions until it had marked the outer boundary of where Nyanta ought to be. She told it to hold, wait, and continue to send back data. Then she set a recorder on the data it was sending back so she could see what happened from outside that space.

So far it was all what she expected - except his actual entry into a space. She'd programmed a set of zones and set protections around it so he could play and be entertained without being found by anything or anyone in the code realm. She hadn't expected that it would _actually_ create a new space within the code realm.

She followed her line back to find him and found herself blocked by that same boundary. That was interesting. Her whiskers and tail twitched. She paused, then did the same as she would do to return to her physical body, but returned to the self that was curled up with Nyanta. She woke up there the same as she would have physically.

"Well, that is _very_ interesting," she said when she was alert enough. "I think I've created a space within a space in the code realm, rather like the Gate of Time exists in its own space but within the same space as Theldesia. That was an unexpected side effect. Could you take me back to where you found me this last time, do you think?" she asked Nyanta.

He thought about that. "I had the map to direct me last time, but I think I could," he answered. "Would mew teach me on the way how to deal with the other things I came across?"

"Sure," she answered. They rose to leave his nest. On their way she asked, "How far have you gotten in the game?" He explained the prior activities. "So...you've reached the point where I don't have the training me come unless you ask for help, then," she said. "Did you ask for help this last time?"

"Nyan. I wanted to find mew so my map appeared with a marker for where mew were and I followed that."

"And...you wanted _me_ not the game trainer," Purrcy mused. "Interesting. The intent must make a difference for that, too, although I suppose it would."

They reached the edge of the zones that Nyanta would usually work in and there was a barrier they couldn't get through. "Interesting." Purrcy sat on her haunches (they were just cats since that was easier and the game always turned Nyanta into a cat anyway) and wrapped her tail around her front paws. The tip lifted and fell in a slow rhythm as she pondered. "Ask the game to bring you the training Purrcy," she finally requested.

Suddenly Purrcy wasn't with Nyanta anymore. Instead she was back out where she'd been before, just outside the sphere where he was inside the game. Purrcy blinked. "IN-teresting," she mused, an eyeridge of whiskers going up. She sat out there, watching the area of the space he was in, trying to tell if it was possible to see it or see inside of it in different levels of speed or from other realms.

Suddenly there was motion and Nyanta walked out of the space, coming towards her. Her mouth fell open. "You wanted to find me again?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, purring in pride to himself. Nyanta not only had a loophole to getting out of his prison, he had a second loophole to getting into the code realm itself.

"Well, I guess I'd better teach you how to protect yourself then," she shook her head at him. "The dangers here are real. In the space I created for you, is safety, other than the few challenges I've written for you. They'll train you to be safe out here, too, though, since I based it on how we work in this realm.

"Let me give you companions for when you come during the day." She transformed into felinoid. "You should be able to do this, too, at least out here. Maybe not in the game space."

Nyanta focused, then did transform into felinoid. Purrcy smiled at him. "Good job." She called up one of her hounds and one of her crows. He was startled by both of them. She held her hand down to the hound and it sniffed her. It turned to Nyanta.

He cautiously let it sniff him as well and it curled around his wrist. He lifted it to inspect it. "Why do you have a Blood Hound that is tame, and why is it called that when it's more like a snake?"

"It's called a hound, or a sniffer, because it hunts for the scent of a specific set of given items. Like you can set it to hunt for the general term 'enemies', or for a specific person or thing like 'Tetorō'. It will just point to them until you tell it what else you want it to do. You can tell it to take down, kill, befriend, herd, or whatever you want it to do."

"Why do they come in packs?"

"When a Hacker wants to find something quickly, they'll create many of them and send them from his or her location to hunt as a pack, so to speak, until it's found. They usually all have the same orders, since they are copied from the original."

"So you can create these on the fly?" he asked surprised.

"I just did," she answered, pointing to the one on his wrist. "They're a cantrip, once learned."

"Oh," he studied the hound, then looked at the crow sitting on her shoulder. "And why do you have a Hunting Crow, too?"

"They're another cantrip. They're called crows when they're used as a warning that an enemy has been sighted and they can be very loud and obnoxious if you've set them that way. They're called hunting birds if you've set them to attack whatever has set them off. Again, you can specify what they're looking for, so they don't go off when they shouldn't."

"Don't they come in flocks?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Of course, if you copy them like the hounds. But you haven't written either, and I don't know if you can, so I'll give you these. They'll help you and come get me if you get into a bind you can't get out of."

Nyanta opened his mouth to ask another question and she leaned into him and kissed him, silencing the question. "Take them back into your game space. Give them watching and guarding instructions, until you know how to use them. The shrine maidens are coming to help me with the purification rituals. I'll come back when we're back to the boring part of the day. Then we'll have lots of time for you to learn all kinds of things."

She watched as Nyanta turned back to his space and walked back into it with his new companions following him. Next time she'd test to see if she could get back inside with him, and maybe out, too, but for now she needed to return. She flew back to her closest fox hole, checked on him in the game space to confirm he really had re-entered it, then returned to her body to get her day going.

For the rest of that day after her morning rituals were done, she felt like she had a teenager in the house again. She got to learn some very interesting things from him, though. It was the first she'd ever heard of a "natural" coder, who treated the code realm like the real world, rather than as a computer programming world.

Learning he could "eat" the bugs, moles, and mice secretly turned her stomach. She had no idea what that would do to him, so she cautioned him to be careful to not eat poisonous ones. Remembering she herself ran around as small as bugs sometimes, she also strenuously cautioned him that some of them might be bosses in disguise.

She made sure to check him out to see what eating her bugs had done to him, and to confirm that what he'd eaten on the way to find her previously hadn't caused any lasting harm. She was surprised to learn they slightly increased his Hacker points and his MP. There was one other thing it did, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

She would have to do more experimentation to understand, but there was time. In the mean time, she was saving out the knowledge of both loopholes for later so she could use them if she needed to escape again herself. The first one she wrote as her secondary test sample was a loophole to get out of Michael's ring.


	43. A New Priest

Shiroe sat in his chair in his office of Log Horizon, his head resting on his interlaced fingers, his elbows supporting him up off the desk. He wasn't breathing very well. He'd made it back to the guild hall from the center of town, but he needed to relax and that was making the immature kami want to have a say.

"Shiroe?" the concern came from a distance. He nodded but couldn't gather himself enough to say anything. He was struggling to maintain his core identity, he was finally able to understand.

There were words said over and around him, then strong arms were lifting and holding him and he was suddenly somewhere else, moving through a stream of things he couldn't focus enough to comprehend. When he felt real earth under his feet, he also felt fresh air go into his lungs. It included the scent and taste of pine and other trees.

Two sets of hands were on him, to either side, supporting him and helping him walk forward. He trusted those hands because he could do no less. Feeling them helped keep him anchored to his body and his sense of identity.

His hands were having water poured over them. He rubbed them together until the water stopped. A cup was raised to his lips. "Rinse and spit," he was ordered. _Right. A kami is trying to talk to me. Need to purify._

He was obedient and somehow managed to clap twice by himself, although they propped him up for the bow so he didn't fall onto his face. At the last moment he remembered the final clap. It helped a little, but wasn't enough and he was worried for a moment.

"It's okay. There's more. We'll help you," Michael's voice was very reassuring in the moment.

They helped him walk into a room. Michael's strong hands were surprisingly gentle, actually. "Strip. It's easiest if you just will the clothes back into your list." Tetorō's voice was quieter off to the side, talking to someone else.

Shiroe was confused. "You have to do the next level of purification, which is bathe. We'll go in with you and handle that part, too. You look rather like the proverbial infant you're trying to contain in a body that isn't prepared for it."

Shiroe nodded. "Exactly," he managed to say. He tried to focus long enough to be obedient.

"Thought so," Michael said. "Very good. Here we go. Step down. Tetorō's getting the washcloths and soap.

Getting cleaned and letting the water of the hot spring wash over him helped, too. He was able to breathe a little better after that, but he was still not really present in the moment as he was still trying to fight back the kami until he could properly understand and face it.

He rose to his feet and the two followed him and helped him get into the next room. They dried him, then themselves. A man appeared with three grey yukata and they got dressed fairly quickly. "We need two more assistants," Michael said, "but from your shrine, please."

"There is only me," the man said a little sadly.

Michael stood uncertainly, then said to them all, "Wait here a bit," and disappeared. Three minutes later he was back again. "We'll need one more robe, please. The fourth is washing in the hot spring now." The man nodded and disappeared again.

"Here, let's get you into the meditation room to wait, Shiroe. That will help a little, too, but keep fighting the final stage for now. You've got one more purification to go through before you can face the kami."

Shiroe nodded that he understood. When they let him sink down to the floor, he went to his knees and just rested his hands on them. He focused on calm breathing for now. The walls of this room, and the incense burning in the corners felt like a protection, helping him that much more.

He felt someone kneel directly in front of him. "Shiroe, are you aware enough to follow my words and remember them?" Shiroe took a slow breath, then nodded. He might not hold on to them very long, but if it was short, he should be able to.

"We're going to perform the next purification. It's going to feel like you're an aluminum can in the presser. Your cells will be undergoing a necessary transformation. I found the best way to live through it was to firmly hold intention in mind. What is your intention in becoming the High Priest of this new god? When we've begun the ceremony, relax and hold that as your anchor. Don't let it talk to you yet, though. That's the next room."

Someone came hurrying into the room. "Can you stand?" Michael stood and helped Shiroe stand. "Tetorō, Gareth, you'll both collapse, if I remember rightly, but you're Adventurers so maybe not."

Shiroe was led to the center of the room. He worked hard to remember what his intent was. To teach it balance, to be the voice of the people to it and let it be the voice through him...but mostly to teach it balance. He took a deep breath, tried to relax, and held on to that with all his mind.

A light arose around him, then filled him from the top of his head to his feet. He held on to his intent and his will as the pressure represented by the light turned his cells into something new. He had to remember to breathe at some point as he wavered a bit from lack of oxygen, but it was over soon after that.

The four people around him slumped to the floor, but no one was unconscious. That was good, he decided, blinking. "How do I see around the rainbows?"

Michael laughed a bit. "You don't. You get used to it. The other thing to do is to carefully want to be right where you are...for the rest of the day. You're a partial realm walker now, though probably not a strong one.

"Don't! Just think of staying here. It's painful at this level to leave the shrine. Just look at the dancing darkness. That's what Purrcy and Tetorō couldn't deal with when they got back to the guild hall. It's all they saw."

"Painful," Shiroe said.

"Yup." Michael stood back up on his feet. "The rainbow lessens if you put it away like the status screen. I'm going to do me too, so I can sit with you. Hang on." Michael said the same words that had been said before for Shiroe, then stood there as he glowed for a bit.

"Wouldn't that have taken from Mister Shiroe's?" Gareth asked.

"Maybe it did. I wanted to make sure," Michael said. He turned to the priest of the shrine. "Is there already a protocol in place for when a new god is being made and the new High Priest is being readied?"

Sasuke blinked. He disappeared for about five minutes, then reappeared with a scroll in hand. He handed it to Michael who skimmed it quickly. "Right. Then if you two will bring Shiroe into the upper room of meeting, hopefully it, we, and him won't explode. I'll do my best," Michael promised the priest. "Do come get us in the morning."

"I will," Sasuke promised.

"And don't tell the other shrines we're here. We're not on the best of terms," Michael added.

"But...you're the priest!" Sasuke protested.

"Yes...but a wandering one, now. Kaede never did like me, you know."

"Ahhh...true. ...May I ask who the new god is?"

"Doesn't have a name yet, but it's emotions and was born in the First World Fraction and given will because of the Catastrophe, and it's picked him. That's all I know," Michael answered.

Sasuke frowned in a bit of concern. "You need to know... whoever stays in the room with him will become a priest or deacon of the new god as well."

Michael blinked. "I'm out, then."

"Me, too," Gareth said.

Tetorō sighed. "I'll stay. He needs me and I'll be with him."

"Good enough. I'll watch him from out here. If he walks and gets lost, I can at least get him back inside." Tetorō gave a nod to Michael and they got Shiroe moving. He was rather lost by all that conversation generally, but he was glad Tetorō was going to stay by his side and Michael would watch over him.

Michael walked into the central room of the shrine while the others waited outside it. Shiroe could see Michael bow to the wall he couldn't see to his left. He clapped twice, bowed again, then clapped again.

"Inari-no-Sarutahiko, the dark emotions of the Ruquinjé left a cursing on the land and the people of Theldesia. We the Adventurers who have been brought here have accepted the quest to cleanse the land of that cursing. Please accept that offering that is ongoing and allow us to use your shrine for this one time for the new kami that is being given form and voice.

"Please accept my supplication for and in behalf of the new High Priest, Shiroe of Log Horizon. Rest assured he's doing all he can to ensure the new child is born to balance so that the land won't be cursed any longer by the dark emotions of the Alv and the Adventurers.

"We who are the Priest and Deacons of Inari-no-Izanami are also doing our part to see that the creations are restored to proper balance and will continue to do so. Please allow us to watch over the High Priest-elect in your shrine this once without retribution." Michael bowed again, wasn't struck down by lightning or turned into a palsy victim, so motioned for the three at the door to come in.

Michael took Tetorō's place, holding onto Shiroe's arm, and Tetorō prayed a similar prayer, then Gareth did the same. Oddly enough, it looked like the symbol at the end of the room they had been facing to pray to had faded from the scroll hanging on the wall.

Michael traded back with Tetorō again and walked over to that wall. He took from his inventory a larger piece of high level magic paper and fastened it to the wall, reverently taking down the original scroll and setting it aside, rolled. When he returned he stood in front of Shiroe. "Do you see the paper?"

"Yes," Shiroe managed to say words and was a bit surprised.

"When the god asks you to show it where to stamp it's name, intend, show, point, whatever, to that piece of paper. We'll take it with us when we go. We'll have to build you a shrine behind the guild hall.

"You'll be here until morning, silent the whole time." He measured the distance with his eyes and had them move forward one step. "Lie down on your stomach, head towards the paper, arms outstretched to either side, then don't move again until we fetch you."

Shiroe blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You won't need food and to pee for twenty-four hours almost. It's rough on the body, this priestly thing. Holding onto the kami without it is worse." Michael pointed to the floor and Shiroe went to his knees, then lay down.

"Michael," Tetorō said quietly. "I was with her for the last part of the High Priestess thing. I'll help him through that."

"Good. That's the part I have no idea on," Michael answered. Tetorō sat on the floor behind Shiroe's feet and the other two walked out of the room, sliding the door closed behind them.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe lay there on the floor and was able to finally relax. His body was taken care of. He only needed to worry about the being that swirled just there beyond his senses. He sat in space, if it could be called that, and let the forms of the emotions swirl around him.

They rolled around him like moving fog, grey. Occasional colored lights would flash through it here and there. As he felt them, distanced from his own sense of self as they were, he could tell the red was anger, blue was noble righteousness, green was compassion, yellow was selfishness, although he sensed that it was the basis for jealousy, irritation, greed, and a host of other minor emotions. A black flash went by - justice cold and unyielding.

He had no idea how long he sat there observing the emotions contained in the being in front of him, but eventually he started looking for the other ones he'd been trying to teach it. Internal to himself he asked for independence. In the distance was an answering flash of violet and he felt a little better. It needed more of the things he wanted it to have, but it had them.

He asked for order and a flash of color went by in a wide band. That was good. He asked for loyalty and was hugged by a band of orange as if being given a promise and at the same time a charge. He could understand that. If it was picking him to be the priest, it would want to know if he would be loyal also. He nodded and it faded away. He asked for unity and a faint glow came from a distance. He frowned. Apparently there was still work to do there also.

For an unmeasured time he sat again, then he asked if mercy existed. There was no answer. He asked for compassion and it came and explained that he himself had been the example of that already. Shiroe nodded and was glad. He formed a picture of Purrcy and pointed to it saying she was mercy. The picture was swallowed up. He asked for joy and received a small, brighter red. He pictured Marielle. That picture was swallowed up.

He asked for love and the being swirled around him just a little more agitatedly and anger and hate filled him. He let it ride, but resisted it at the same time, explaining with intent that love was indeed the opposite of those feelings. He reached for selfishness and showed that it was also the opposite of love.

Then he pulled on mercy, compassion, loyalty and said they were like love. Then he showed Purrcy with Nyanta, Purrcy in the kitchen with the young members of the guild, Naotsugu and Marielle, and then himself and Akatsuki. Each picture was swallowed up, but he could tell they were being tied to the three positive emotions.

Shiroe paused to remind the being that his intention in becoming the priest was to teach it balance. It needed to understand and hold within itself love if it was going to hold hatred. There was stillness for a time and he rested in that time.

He was made aware of himself again when a sudden burst of emotions came at him as if to tear him apart. He did what he always did when that happened to him. He let it flow through him until it was gone, acknowledging their existence, but not letting it overcome him.

For that space of time he was overwhelmed by emotions in their great variety. He cried, laughed, raged, smiled, everything in turn. In the end he felt rather wrung out, like a woman who'd just watched her favorite movie to get all her tangled and overwhelming emotions out.

He lay there a while after that, then tears slipped out and down his temple. _Child_ , he called out in this strange space, _there is more to life and living, even for you, than rage. The peace that can come to even you will lift you and bring even you joy. Please, continue to keep learning. Please, continue to work hard_.

He was left alone a long time. The next time it came, single emotions came. This time, he let it learn what his corresponding emotional response to each one was. When driving sexual desire came - and he had known it would - he gave it the real response: revulsion, the same as he'd been giving it all this time.

When greed came, he gave it sorrow. When anger came, he gave it righteous anger and mercy combined and compassion bound them together. That was a complex set so he made it let him rest a moment and labeled that a practice of compassion and mercy while he was at it.

It seemed a bit surprised to be handled that way. He didn't care. It needed to learn that it was capable of giving them the right way, too, and when the right moments were. When he was ready, he offered himself for the next one. They walked through more than he might have even thought possible and when it actually moved to the positive ones, he was happily surprised.

Familial love surprised him even more. It was a hard emotion to see, and it had always been a hard one for him, but this time he had his memories of his guild and his Theldesian parents to draw on and felt comforted. The full emotions were complex, but that one final emotion was the correct summary. His family was a place to receive and give comfort.

Shiroe had been in the space of nothingness for another long time when the being appeared before him again with a demand. He drew a symbol in the air and received confirmation. He pictured the magic paper on the wall. That image was swallowed and the being was still for a time, then pressure and power shot from the center of Shiroe up through his head and out of it. He held still and bore it, but it made him wince a little until the being withdrew from his body again.

It sat there as if looking at him for a time, then it asked a question. Shiroe looked for a long time back at it then asked it to show him the balance it was in at the moment. He sighed a little sadly at the result he saw.

_No. I will be your priest. You're ready for that. I'll hear you and say what needs to be said. But you aren't ready for the responsibility of a High Priest. I'll still be that when you are ready. To reach a level you aren't ready for will damage you. Be patient a little longer. Work hard. We're helping you._

He wasn't surprised when it went through all the emotional phases of a young child. He waited patiently until it reached acceptance and patience with itself at the other end of the spectrum, then he praised it honestly for reaching the full understanding of itself it had just reached. Once again it disappeared to contemplate. When it returned, it was the equivalent of a bow of agreement and acceptance. He bowed back.

When he was returned to consciousness, he was on his stomach, pressed to the tatami floor of the borrowed shrine room. He took what felt like his first breath of air in a great many years. It felt nice to just rest on the floor and breathe. He even fell asleep for real for a while.

Footsteps outside the room woke him. The door slid open and he moved to sit up, holding his arm over his face to see the people at the door. They entered and closed the door behind them. Then he was able to put his arm down and look at them. Michael gazed into his eyes for a long time, then nodded. "You're alive."

"I am," he answered, "though I am nothing."

Michael nodded. "Then you've passed." He looked over to Tetorō and Shiroe looked also.

Tetorō still had tears streaming down his face. He gulped a few times, wiping his face with his sleeve. "If I hadn't had Purrcy to hold on to, I'm not sure I would have passed that."

Shiroe nodded. "She's the teacher for them all. It's right to hold onto her. The child will learn from even that example. ...Thank you, Tetorō."

Tetorō nodded, then looked away and stood up. "We need to go to the next one now," he said.

Shiroe shook his head. "No. I told it that it wasn't ready for a High Priest yet. When it's properly balanced, then I'll become the High Priest. It's at a sufficient level for me to be a Priest, though, so we'll stop here."

All three blinked at him. "It was okay with that?"

"Oh, it threw a tantrum, but in the end it was." Shiroe stood and walked to the wall and took down the design the child-kami had put there. He looked at it for a moment, then rolled it up and put it in his secure list. Reverently he put the original scroll back up on the wall. He walked back to the center of the room and turned to that wall.

After the proper introductory ritual, he said, "Thank you, Inari-no-Sarutahiko, for allowing me to meet my god-in-training from within your shrine. I'll continue to do my best to see that it learns control and balance so it can become a good kami for this world. It's learning well already.

"If you can, please also help it learn gently and kindly those things it still lacks. We'll return this room and shrine to you, now." He bowed again and the symbol of Inari-no-Sarutahiko slowly reappeared on the scroll. Tetorō also gave his thanks, as did Michael and Gareth, and they left the room.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael led them through the shrine itself until they reached the upper room of instruction, where they seated themselves until they'd come down far enough to go to the lower room of instruction. Shiroe wasn't ready to talk until they were in that room. Then he quietly told them what had happened in general.

"It's different than mine," Michael said, "but then, it's a different god. Mine was much harsher, but I suspect I'd rather have had it than yours."

"I think you'd make a fine priest for the child-kami," Shiroe disagreed. "You do a very good job of being a calm foil for your men and it's been even more important for Purrcy's wildness. If anything it's proof you could become one _because_ you became one of Izanami's. It would take a man of great patience to become her priest, I think."

Michael laughed. "Well, that is true. Perhaps I could, but I'm just as happy not. One's really enough and she's a handful as it is."

"True," Shiroe had to agree. He relaxed into meditation again for a while. When he was just starting to feel hunger pains again and his other bodily needs, the others rose. He went with them and was relieved it was to the bathroom first, then to sit on the front porch and eat a simple meal.

They taught him the prayer of purification of the food, each repeating it over their own food, then letting him say it over his own. Just having it go from making his stomach churn unhappily to being desirable with that simple act was rather amazing. As he fed his starving stomach he asked again what was done to make it that way.

"Technically, the cellular structure is being changed so that it vibrates at a higher level. We're at the half-step between normal physical and the milli level. This is the level you'll get used to being at and dropped from without crashing. You have to come to this level to hear them at all.

"The next one up is in the full milli level. The lower room of instruction is kept at that level. The upper room of instruction is the next level - the micro level. We were all in the near-nano before that, while in the upper room of meeting. They work in the nano and above levels for the most part, but live one more layer up - the pico layer. At least that's as far down as they can come and be considered living."

"How will an entire planet's worth of Adventurers fight them, then?" Shiroe asked rather innocently.

They looked at him, then laughed a bit. "To say it so outright, right after being made the priest. Really, Shiroe," Michael scolded him.

"Ah," Shiroe's mouth hung open. "It isn't like they don't know about it. That was part of their message to us in Shangtzi, you know. That they already knew and know what the ending is - for them anyway."

Gareth shook his head and Tetorō sighed. "Okay, you're right, but still," Michael protested.

"Likely they'll put everyone through the purification process as we walk the levels," Tetorō answered. "It will have to be like a real dungeon, so they can have that effect on everyone."

That made sense. "Was this ever done for Nyanta?" Shiroe asked quietly. "I don't remember him ever being taken to a shrine before he had to carry Izanagi. That would have been very painful."

The others were quiet, then Shiroe remembered. "No, he did tell me...when he first returned from the Gate of Time. The secretary that met him from the beginning called him Priest Nyanta, and every cat god had a temple there. ...Do you think he really was the priest from that early?"

The rest were very still. Tetorō put his utensils down and stopped eating. Michael and Gareth both gave him sympathetic looks as Tetorō's hand clenched.

Michael looked at Shiroe. "Do you remember that not long after that was when we started all the subquests and we couldn't tell if Nyanta was Izanagi or Nyanta-san? We were all out of the rooms in the morning and by the time we returned he was already cooking in the kitchen. We wouldn't have known if he was purifying himself when he got up, nor been able to tell if the food was blessed. We didn't know any of this at that time."

Shiroe had gone stiff, remembering that time now, too. He slumped and put his hand softly on Tetorō's arm. "I'm sorry, Tetorō." It was a sorrow for something past they couldn't have known about, but he was still feeling the pain, anger, and sorrow again.

"I guess it's no wonder he was thrilled to be with Purrcy again in Nakasu," Tetorō whispered. "It had been a really long time for him to be the priest in the Gate of Time before that and only she would have understood how difficult it was."

Shiroe looked at his food, not too hungry now, too. "And it _was_ a long time," he answered. "He stayed to learn everything he could about what we're going to be doing next." He took a slightly shaky breath. "And I haven't even done the last step yet, like both of them have." The rest shuddered.

Michael was staring at the rest of them and he paused to rub both hands on his head roughly, trying to get his brain to work properly. "What was the order of things again, back then? This feels even worse than that." He rubbed his face with both hands. "Purrcy was kept really busy getting ready for the wedding and all of her different announcements."

"I put on the court the night before," Tetorō said, then moaned. "And she put that crown on him and then the necklace thing that she said she'd been ordered to put on him and was related to his new title."

Michael groaned. "As soon as that was on, then, Izanagi had an influence. That's what I was afraid of. It was after they were married - which was also a step required by the flavor text - that the whole crazy abuse thing happened that took him straight to the Gate of Time."

"Yeah," Tetorō said darkly, "and that wasn't like him at all, for all they had the excuse they were teaching the AIs."

"Right," Michael was emphatic. "But it was _exactly_ like the jealous High Priest, and calculated by the AI to bring Nyanta-san to a place he could go through the steps to really _become_ the High Priest." The men all slumped

"No, not liking that at all was he?" Shiroe agreed. They all gave up a prayer from their hearts for Nyanta in the Gate of Time at that time and even now. Of all of them, he really had been paying the worst price from nearly the beginning.

"I thought Izanami and Izanagi couldn't get into the Gate of Time?" Gareth asked tentatively. "Wasn't he only initiated in the ways of how to purify there?"

Michael and Shiroe looked at him, wide eyed. "They might not have the control over time they want in Theldesia's physical level, but tell me...where can they not go...ever?" Michael asked him quietly. "Remember your lessons in that room." Tetorō shivered having just come from there himself so having had a close reminder.

Slowly Gareth pulled in on himself. "Nowhere."

Michael and Shiroe both nodded solemnly without answering any more than that. Rather of one accord they all decided lunch was done and saved the left-overs for later. Michael rose to his feet and offered his hand to help Shiroe stand.

Gareth and Tetorō got to their feet and they walked to the stairs that led down the mountain and started the trek down them at a slow, comfortable pace. By the time they reached the bottom, they would be back to physical levels in their cells.

"Nice kimono, by the way," Michael complemented Shiroe without looking at it.

Shiroe blinked and looked down. He was in a blue kimono with red as an alternating color and in the threads of embroidery. He'd kind of noticed Michael was in his black with red one, and Gareth's black one. He looked at Tetorō's. "That's rather wild, Tetorō," he said.

Tetorō looked at Shiroe's, nodded, then looked at his and groaned. "Really, Purrcy and Izanami and their terrible color sense." He changed it to look like _he_ wanted it to look like, using the color schemes of the two gods so they went together better and firmly said, "And they better leave it."

"Izanami's wasn't bad," Michael protested. "It's probably the new one's fault."

"Probably," Shiroe agreed. "It really has no sense other than Chaos at the beginning and at the end, really."

Tetorō sighed. He rolled his eyes at Gareth. "My turn to draw the short stick - again."

Gareth looked away, putting his hands behind his back. "Better you than me, man." When Tetorō shoved him, he looked back with a kind smile. "You've always been thicker than me. Your strength is still incomparable, you know that, right?"

That made Tetorō walk a little more proudly and the rest relaxed. Shiroe just caught Gareth rolling his eyes as he looked away. He smiled a little. He was glad he was still walking with companions.

"Ah, Shiroe," Michael scratched his head and only sort-of looked over his shoulder, "if you tell anyone - really _anyone_ \- about what just happened while I and my guys are still around...I'll have to kill you...for real...until we leave."

Shiroe blinked. "Right. Not like they'd believe me anyway. ...Well, other than Crusty, and I'll swear him to secrecy."

"Okay...but that's really one more than I like."

"I know, but...he'll ask and I have to stay accountable to him."

"He probably _won't_ ask, he'll just know, and it's better to leave it that way," Michael countered.

Shiroe considered that for the next ten to fifteen steps. "Well, you're probably right. If it comes out that way, I'll just let it go there."

"Thanks," Michael said. They were all able to relax again about twenty steps later. They still had about one-thousand-nine-hundred steps to go. It wasn't worth staying worked up that long, not when they really preferred to be companions who understood one another even a little better now.

Shiroe was determined to enjoy it anyway. He was going to miss the Eagles and Michael when they left in the near future. He wished them well and he wanted to enjoy their company while he could - even if they were in the trees half the way down the stairs from where they were, waiting for them to get there, the majority of them in quite a bit of disapproval for what they'd just had to go through.

They all put away their priestly robes before they got close enough for magically enhanced eyes to see them. They were close enough to the base realm speeds it was okay by then anyway.

"I learned why we had it so rough just now," Shiroe commented out of the blue much later.

"Oh?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Because we got rid of the Overwritten, we got rid of the thing that was sucking up the emotions to keep the child kami's growth slowed down. Because it got to absorb more emotions worldwide it's growth rate grew about half-again and it showed up here because I was here and settled over the city, too. So even though Izanagi was being a royal pain, it was worsened by having the emotional child here, particularly without any Overwritten to come down and slow it down."

Everyone groaned. "It's going to behave, now, right?" Tetorō glowered.

"Well, you're a deacon. It should listen to you, right?" Shiroe asked back mildly. Tetorō gave a deadly half-grin.

"Not really," Gareth said mildly. "Deacons are to be used and abused, not listened to. It will still only listen to you, Mister Shiroe."

Shiroe sighed but Tetorō still looked like he was going to give it a fight if it deserved it. Shiroe nodded. That would be just fine. It needed more of that to understand better. He stared at Tetorō for a moment, then said, "Ah...Akatsuki."

They rest looked at him, confused, Tetorō staring back at him, until he finally got it and his eyes flew open wide. "She's going to kill me for going first, and...she's going to really hate the kimono."

Shiroe gave a glum nod and the Americans laughed and patted them on the shoulders sympathetically. "Maybe she'll opt out when she sees the kimono, then?" Gareth asked. He got sharp withering looks from both Shiroe and Tetorō and shook his head.

-:-:-:-:-

Hiroki picked up the rotting log and turned it over. A smile slowly blossomed on his face. The mushroom he was looking for was there on the log in abundance. The whole log disappeared into his list. He carefully put the few left on the ground in his list as well.

He'd gone to Shiroe and asked for permission to spend the worst of the time expected in Akiba exploring Yamato. Shiroe had kindly given him a detailed map and Hiroki had been supremely happy to find that some of his favorite places had been clearly marked on it. He could spend the next three years out in the zones happily hunting ingredients.

He'd picked the most likely places to give him the ingredients he was getting low on that were necessary for the Chinese dishes he liked to make. He expected regional differences in flavors, but that was part of the excitement of cooking.

Having made a satisfactory find, he looked around more generally. The swamp was quiet. The Adventures had even cleared this area up pretty well. He was hoping they'd not taken out the monsters he needed for not understanding some of the more esoteric drops.

A sound caught his ear. It had to be the Bulbous Bullfrog! Using his ears carefully he started stalking the area the sound was coming from. He got ready. They couldn't be put to sleep or the flavors changed. He'd learned on his own when he'd lost too many in a row how to catch them by putting them in his list as soon as he caught sight of them.

He was just getting close when his ears heard a different sound. He held still, hoping the new sound wouldn't scare the bullfrog off. The new sound was getting closer faster than he was closing in on his target, but he was determined. With the practice of years, he shifted his angle of approach to the bullfrog.

A figure crashed out of the brush and the bullfrog jumped. Hiroki quickly put the bullfrog into his list before it could splash into the watery bog, then turned his attention to the new encounter. "Ah! Turn left!" he cried out.

The young woman veered instantly. The larger sounds coming from behind her crashed through the brush and Hiroki immediately threw up a Thorny Hedge, keeping the five orcs on the straight path. He'd picked his personal preferred drops off of them before they'd finished sinking into the bog.

There was a whine, then a barking. "Yomi-kun!" The young woman had turned around and was standing at the outer edge of his Thorny Hedge. Hiroki looked back at the other side of the hedge. He saw a golden retriever, an oddity on Theldesia, then his eyes widened at what was behind the dog.

Without thought, he swept the dog into his list, then was casting Hungry Moss where it had been. "Run!" he cried. The girl hesitated, then with a shiver turned and ran. As soon as she was far enough away, Hiroki let loose Hazardous Haze over that whole area.

He moved very stealthily in the direction the young woman had run to make their paths cross. He didn't like the sudden squeak and struggle that happened next, though. "Let me go!"

He liked even less the evil baritone laugh. "I see that my unusual Summons have properly done their jobs."

Hiroki's heart sank. He might have been helping her, but in the process he'd not helped much at all. He might not want to face an evil and powerful Adventurer, but he was obligated to rescue the young woman now that he'd already gotten himself involved.

First would be learning more about the enemy, though. Was the Summoner a solo or the leader of a band of brigands? It made a difference. He was pretty sure neither one knew he existed, except the girl had heard him and obeyed, so likely had a guess. She wouldn't likely say anything though.

Hiroki pulled a Wisp out of his list and sent it after the closest "enemy". He followed it cautiously. Five more Wisps later and the sixth one returned to him. So, at least four, since they might have counted the young woman as one, too.

That meant they would eventually huddle up in one group, but he really didn't want to wait too long. He had ingredient hunting to do and he'd hoped to have a vacation for once...although really it already had been. China was a lot more difficult to hunt in than the tamed Yamato.

Hiroki arrived, following his Wisp, at the edge of a clearing. Four men, one holding the young woman, were standing in the field. The Summoner was just finishing casting a Summon spell. That wasn't good. This looked like they were summoning a flying beast to escape on. He'd not likely be able to help if they did that.

He frowned in concentration, then cast a Constrictor Vine on the far side of the party from the young woman. He purposely made it rather small for now, but it still headed for the man closest to it.

"As long as that dog's taken care of, we've got it made," one of the other men said.

Hiroki immediately put the dog right behind the man holding the young woman. It bit that man, who screamed, and the young woman was running - not exactly the right direction, but it was at least _away_. There was lots of cursing and mayhem.

Hiroki put a Pitcher Plant next to the Summoner and there was suddenly another one near it. Hiroki blinked. Had that been Maestro Echo? He looked around and found the young woman in the field and looked at her status. He was so surprised he froze for a few seconds. "Miss Isuzu, is that you, really?" he asked on the chat.

"It is," she said sounding a little confused.

"Ah, it's Hiroki," he thought perhaps he should say it.

"Chef Hiroki? What can I do for you?"

"Run towards your right, at about the same distance from those men as you're at right now," he instructed.

Isuzu looked his direction in a great amount of confusion. He sent her a party request. She paused, then accepted it and headed his way. He quite startled her when he moved enough to let her know where he was when she arrived. With a gasp, she said, "I never would have thought to have found you out here!"

"It is surprising," he agreed. "I've been hunting ingredients. It was quite surprising to have you and the orcs and all show up suddenly."

A shadow passed overhead and Hiroki ducked instinctively. He looked up. "I was right. We didn't want to be around when that showed up."

Isuzu swallowed. "No, not really." She was as close to the ground as she could get in a crouch. "And I'd really not like to leave Yomi-kun to be eaten by it either.

They looked back at the party in the field. The pitcher plants were nearly dead and Yomi-kun was keeping the other two men occupied. "Timing will be critical," Hiroki said soberly. "The Summon has to land before I can affect it."

"I can get Yomi-kun at the right time," Isuzu promised.

"Okay," Hiroki said.

His plans were turned, though. The Summoner sent the Skeletal Dragon after Isuzu instead of having it land. They both dodged, but as it flew up in the sky again, Isuzu ran back to Hiroki. "I think we should ride it," she said.

Hiroki blinked at her. "You're insane. Summons have to answer to their Summoners."

Isuzu shook her head. "Can you keep those louts down on the ground?"

Hiroki turn around and let the Constrictor Vine grow all it wanted to. Isuzu almost didn't get Yomi-kun out of the way in time. The Skeletal Dragon was already headed their way again. This time they both caught hold of it's bones as it flew at them. They clambered up the jungle gym of bones until they were able to find a place to sit near each other up near the neck.

Isuzu spoke loud enough to be heard over the wind rushing past them. "Mister Skeletal Dragon, I know you have a contract with that terrible Summoner, but if we help you fight him to help you break your contract, will you help us?" Hiroki blinked.

[Is that a promise you can keep, child of the Caretaker?] Hiroki was very surprised.

"Well, we can only try," Isuzu admitted. "Chef Hiroki's pretty strong though, and I can help boost his spells. We only have to defeat him, right? Not the whole party?"

[Correct.]

"I think we can do it. Are you willing to let us try?"

The Skeletal Dragon turned them towards the center of the field. Acid Breath was released over the party below. Hiroki followed that up with his special sauce - a blend of Sleep, Poison, and Petrification that was his Hazardous Haze. Usually one of them was effective against an enemy.

It fed his Constrictor Vine, too, so it grew even more, to replace what had been hacked down by the enemy Adventurers. Hiroki was intrigued at how the Acid Breath was like watering the Constrictor Vine. New plants of it were suddenly sprouting up from the ground.

"Circle around a bit so I can see to control the vine," he called to the Skeletal Dragon.

It did, and he made the vine more vigorously attack the Summoner specifically. There was suddenly a small army of Undead Soldiers - of the skeletal variety - hacking at the vine. "Can you do Acid Breath again?" Hiroki asked.

[Surely. The Summoner requests it, even.] The Skeletal Dragon sounded humored. He flew in low again and let off another volley.

The little Constrictor Vines grew into large ones that quickly wrapped around everything in the center of the field. Hiroki added another Pitcher Plant and Maestro Echo added a second again. "How long is the cooldown on that one?" Hiroki asked.

"I can double cast that one now," Isuzu answered.

"Good. On the next pass, do that and I think we'll be done." Hiroki spent the longer time it took to cast his next spell, then asked the dragon to take them lower again, but not too low. They didn't need to become the next targets of the Constrictor Vine.

Hiroki cast his Druid Spirit Call. They couldn't be seen, but deep inside the mass of the Constrictor Vines, a host of Poisonous Pixies was called up. Isuzu's Maestro Echo doubled them.

They would bite and prick the men caught in the vine. Their damage would be both physical and poisonous. Hiroki liked them because sometimes things couldn't be poisoned, but they could still take physical damage. It was always good to have at least two effects per attack, just in case.

A new Summon was rising up in the middle of the field now, but the Skeletal Dragon was lifting up into the sky much higher now. [I am sufficiently free of the contract. If you wish to continue fighting, I will leave you behind.]

"Oh, no, we'd rather not," Isuzu hastened to reply. "Really, I'm sure we'd rather be dropped off near Akiba, if it's on your way home, so we won't have to run into them again in the future."

[That is a simple enough repayment.]

"Thank you very much," Isuzu said.

He and Isuzu had a pleasant time talking about their adventures, although they were quite glad to finally get off their hard and bony ride and walk towards Akiba's walls (after polite and proper thanks were given and received). Really, Theldesia was full of strange and grand adventures.

-:-:-:-:-

The walls of Akiba came into view. Guild-sisters moved closer to guild-sisters and friends looked at friends with concerned looks, but everyone had a germ of excitement as well. Rieze had told them to pack up half-way through the day before. They'd had to go an extra distance away to get to the second hiding place, so they'd camped out the night before.

They'd all wanted to go home, but they hadn't felt any different. More than one had pressed her to make sure she was thinking straight herself, and she'd finally given Marielle permission to contact Naotsugu for confirmation.

Just watching the relieved tears stream down Marielle's cheeks was enough to convince them, really, but it had still been concerning. However, today, the closer they got to Akiba, the more they were able to relax and not feel so irritable, strung out, or in a hurry to get home. They were all hoping that meant things were a lot better in Akiba.

Minori watched the tree that was Purrcy's silver maple until it was behind the tall wall of Akiba. They timidly chose to enter from the back gate, like they'd left. That way if they did still need to run and escape they shouldn't have drawn too much attention to themselves.

From the outside it looked unguarded, but suddenly she knew who was guarding it. Without realizing it, her feet instantly had wings. Touya was turning to look for her as she passed through the gate. She flung her arms around him and he held her in return, both of them glad to see the other again.

Minori didn't hold on to him too long, wanting to make sure. She pulled back and looked him in the face. "It's really okay?" She searched his expression. He looked a lot more calm than the last time she'd seen him, but he still had a very mature air about him.

"Mm," he nodded. "Yesterday morning Shiroe-kei used the anger of the Alv and Adventurers to banish Izanagi. We've been freed from the requirement since then." He let her go and bowed more formally to the people who'd just arrived behind Minori. "Rieze-san, Marie-anesan, Henrietta-san. Thank you for your hard work. Let me tell Akatsuki-jou you've arrived. She might have specific instructions."

Rieze had everyone wait while Touya talked to Akatsuki. When he was done, he stepped up to be heard by the waiting crowd of women. "Akatsuki-jou expects there to still be some residual reaction when your arrival is understood by the city as a whole. While everyone is relieved this much is over, and they're very busy preparing for the final battle, each guild did have damage done.

"Akatsuki-jou is contacting the guildmasters and asks that you divide into your guilds and wait here for them to come speak with you so you can understand before your arrival. For those who are unguilded, if you'll gather together Akatsuki-jou will address you herself." Touya moved to the side, to return to Minori's side. The three older women got everyone going on dividing as they entered through the gate.

"Minori," Touya said quietly. "Shiroe-kei won't come, but I'll tell you what I can. Michael, Tetorō, and Gareth took him to the shrines. They're supposed to be back soon. He had to let the kami enter him to get rid of Izanagi, but that meant he had to go through the purification ceremonies before it overwhelmed him. He'll be a priest when he gets back.

"As far as our guild, we managed to survive sufficiently honorably. Tetorō was able to use the fight against Izanagi to get out the worst of his anger from the last four months. He still needs to have quiet repair time, and we're worried about how he'll do when the Eagles leave, taking Purrcy with them, but we'll have to take that as it comes, I suspect."

Minori nodded. "What about Rudy and the boys? Did anyone contact them?"

"I told him when we talked yesterday evening. They'll be back by dinner, he was thinking," Touya informed her. "The Eagles have been packing the _Oki Watarimono_ today and leave tomorrow for their part of the final of this round. Chef Hiroki went ingredient hunting before the quarantine was put into place. He just contacted me from Grandpa's Kitchen.

"He's checking on how well it survived and getting it readied, but there's no hurry to open it. We still need to get basic ingredients and all that. We've been waiting for Shiroe-kei to return and contact Duke Sergiad so that the People of the Land know they can come back."

Touya shifted, "It's a little bit unknown, too, because if most of us leave for the final battle at the Gate of Time, then we're not sure whether to start things at the same time or wait until we all get back."

"When do they expect it?" Minori asked.

Touya shook his head. "If Nyanta-san were walking, or even going by flight to Minami, it would be two to three days from yesterday, but he vanished suddenly, so if he's become like Purrcy-san then it could be any time. We're just waiting to hear word from Minami. Several parties have already gone out since they didn't need much time to get prepared."

His face closed down a bit. "Hamelin being a case in point. Though...to be fair...they actually were one of the better behaved guilds in town, already being used to hiding while here." He looked away in distaste, "And one of the guilds already used to enjoying the harlots of the People of the Land that were Rudy's bane. Most of them hid out there, apparently."

Minori made a 'yuck' face. Given their experiences there, they'd not have suggested that to anyone, but if they were already bedfellows, then they couldn't say much. "Will that lead to pregnancies there?" she asked, curious.

"Not likely. They've got flavor text that prevents pregnancies and we already know the Inari can't break flavor texts."

"Oh, true," she had to agree. It was relieving actually.

Touya looked at her with a sober expression, then put his hand on her shoulder. "Minori...thank you for staying safe and doing your best when you couldn't so well."

Minori gave a nod. "I wasn't afraid, Touya. I was concerned, and perhaps if you and the others hadn't come when it was important, I would have have been. We've already been through so much here that it seems so much easier to hope and be patient.

"Even if no one had come, I would have fought to protect myself as best I could." She smiled at him. "After all, the worst that would have happened would have been I'd have Cathedraled and found you here."

Touya's face crumpled a little. "So much worse could have happened than that, Minori," he whispered.

Minori shook her head. "No, Touya. You've been teaching it to me all this time. Hahaue is watching over us her children. She wouldn't have just stood by to watch something like that."

Touya's face slowly relaxed and he finally gave her a small smile. He pulled her into a gentle hug. "That is true. I think she would have roared ferociously and stolen you off while smashing the house in grand fashion." Minori giggled at the image. He sighed and finally relaxed. "It's good to have you home, Minori. Welcome home."

"It's good to be home, Touya," she rested her head on his shoulder briefly. "It was hard, but we all worked hard and were able to make it. Thank you for all your hard work, too."

-:-:-:-:-

"I'm home. Let's have our intermediate meeting, shall we?" Shiroe's kind, warm, and calm voice was exactly what everyone in his guild wanted to hear. Those still out of the house immediately turned their duties over and hurried home. It had been so long since Shiroe had been able to be calm that hearing it in his voice made everyone feel the weight lifting from their shoulders.

Naotsugu called Marielle. She was done with settling in her guild and offering to the solos that they could stay as long as they wanted, so with a deep breath let out to cleanse her lungs and her mind and to move on, she was out the door and doing what she'd been wanting to do since she'd had to walk out of sight of the walls of Akiba.

She wasn't content until she was in Naotsugu's arms and he was holding her as tightly as she was holding him. "That was so hard," she whispered to him. He nodded back in agreement. No one made them separate until they were ready. Soon enough they were sitting cuddled on the couch.

Tetorō fairly danced through the door, leaped over the back of the couch and landed next to Naotsugu, then leaned over and gave Marielle a warm and happy greeting, then teased Touya just to see Minori smile. They were all pleased to see him smile back the older brother smile that knew and was happy it had all turned out okay. Minori greeted him warmly and they chatted briefly until Akatsuki dropped in from the tree.

That meant she'd been running the roofs and dancing the wind on her way back. Eight Eagles landed quietly behind her. That was even better, if they'd been considering her enough to give her the final gift of one more time in flight together. They sauntered to their positions as Akatsuki went to hers. Since that was next to Minori, too, they exchanged hugs, since Minori knew Akatsuki probably needed one and it didn't hurt for her to get one in return.

It was when Akatsuki shyly took Shiroe's hand, though, that everyone was able to turn their attention away from her. She was good. Learning the strength to be the one to do that first had come out of her struggle with herself. She'd had her victory, and Shiroe was pleased with it by his small smile, proud look, and faintly pink ears.

"Hey! Anybody home?" They all turned to the door and large smiles broke out on faces.

"Isuzu!" Minori jumped up and ran to give her guild-sister a hug. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks. Ah...is it meeting time?" Isuzu asked, a tad confused as she looked at the room over Minori's shoulder.

"You're just in time, actually," Touya grinned, leaning back in his chair. "How do you manage to time this so well?"

Isuzu and Minori walked over to their chairs. "I just go with the flow," Isuzu shrugged. "It seems to work pretty good, actually."

"It does, doesn't it?" Tetorō waved a hand airily. "Now we just need to wave the magic wand -"

"I'm home!"

"As I was saying," Tetorō grinned as everyone in the room laughed.

"Welcome home, Rudy," Shiroe said kindly. The rest welcomed Rudy, but he wasn't the only one walking in. Michael, Reed, and the rest of the missing Eagles piled into the room after him.

"We picked him up on our way in," Michael said informationally as he took his chair. Everyone settled down into their places and took one group deep breath and gave Shiroe their attention.

Before he could do more than open his mouth, there was a soft purring. Everyone blinked and looked around. A tortoiseshell galaxy swirl cat appeared in Michael's lap, to his utmost surprise since one would think Purrcy would show up in Tetorō's lap.

"I do hope you don't mind me crashing the meeting," Purrcy said softly. "It's awfully hard to stay away from the family at times like this. I've got Nyanta riding with me today, too, so we can all be family one more time before the next and final round of this level." Her ear flicked lightly at Shiroe. "I'll go if you'd rather, though."

He stared at her, then shook his head. "If it's really Hahaue and Chichiue, we'd be glad to have you."

Purrcy settled down in Michael's lap, curling her front paws under her chest and her tail around her side. The tip of it rose and fell in light, slow rhythm.

Shiroe cleared his throat and began again. "Welcome home everyone. Congratulations on making it to this point. Thank you for working so hard to get here, and for your consideration. I think that if my own relief is anywhere near yours, we are very glad to have that behind us. What's next will be hard, but it won't be difficult like that, I would think."

He paused and looked around the room and his emotions were very much on the surface. "I'm very proud of you all and honored to be your companion on this journey. Thank you for walking with me." The warmth in the room was like a big hug and it filled everyone, helping them heal.

"Log-Horizon-city," Naotsugu said with a smile and a thumbs-up. Everyone agreed with him.

* * *

_Level 6.3: Akiba vs. Izanagi Sub-Quest (High Priestess) ends with Shiroe finally connecting with the new embryonic kami of Theldesia, receiving its help to banish Inari-no-Izanagi from Akiba. While the city can breathe now and begin to try to heal, they aren't done. They must still lock Izanagi in the Gate of Time so that it can't continue to abuse the Adventurers._

_Izanami must also be dealt with properly, so that Purrcy and Nyanta can end up together in the Gate of Time where they'll spend the years they need to raise their children, but still hopefully return to Log Horizon in the outside world's time in only a few months. Shiroe can only hope. He's not ready to completely lose his adoptive parents now that he and the guild are going to need them for healing from this horrid level._


	44. Mid-Level Rest & Farewell  to the Eagles

"It's too bad Hahaue and Chichiue couldn't stay, but it was nice to have them visit," Isuzu said.

"Umhm," Touya said, walking with his hands behind his head. The four juniors were taking a walk to just be together again for a bit. They were on a short break after the guild meeting, but there was time before dinner. The Eagles had offered to make it again, and that had been fine with Minori and Touya. They'd just finished working out a desert to have as their part of the offering for the meal.

"Do you think it will be for about the same amount of time again this time? Until the kittens are born?" Rudy asked. "I mean...I know they have to go to the Gate of Time, but it won't be years, will it?"

Isuzu clasped her hands behind her back as Touya shrugged. "I would think it could be like before," she allowed.

"It could be even shorter," Touya said. "It may depend on when they get over to the Amerkas."

"I think...," Minori offered and they listened, "it may depend on when the world quests get done. Isn't the next level the final boss level? They'll come just before that's ready, I'd think, as the sign it's time to start that one, like when Purrcy arrived the other times."

They thought about that for a bit, and had to agree. It was a bit worrisome, though, because they didn't know how long that would take. In itself it could take a year if things were difficult around the world. The train with MarketMaker and Kanami was moving forward steadily, really, but it was still hard to judge time.

"Well, in the end, time still marches forward regardless," Rudy finally said. "We move along with it to the best of our ability and hope to enjoy each day as it comes. We know they'll be back, and we certainly don't have a lack of things to do in the meantime."

"That's true," Isuzu allowed, "not to mention once they're in the Gate of Time they'll finally get to relax a bit - we hope," she rolled her eyes a bit since they all knew that Izanagi and Izanami likely wouldn't care much about that part.

"They do want to see what Adventurer parents are like and how they affect their children, though," Minori opted to see things on the bright side, as she was wont to do, "so they're more likely to leave them alone to see just that."

"Actually," Touya rubbed his chin in sudden thought, "Demikas is in the same boat, isn't he? I wonder if we'd see or hear from him first? That might be the predecessor, actually. ...Though," he went back to putting his hands behind his head, "I might not want to get too excited even if he did." He winked at the others. "Sometimes it's better to just be happily surprised when it happens." They smiled back and agreed.

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki shifted from foot to foot. It was hard to look at herself in the mirror. The butterflies in her stomach didn't want to settle. How could someone her age - who'd finally made General material, could Assassinate without blinking, was firmly her lord's ninja - feel so unsure still? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Purrcy had already given her opinion on this outfit and Akatsuki was _absolutely positive_ this was the right time to wear it. Setting those two points firmly into her being, she opened her eyes and firmly inspected herself in her mirror as if she was looking at one of her friends instead. The colors were difficult to see on first glance, but only if it was her she was seeing.

She had to admit they were rather a nice combination. Like Marielle and the others of the guild had said, they looked good on her, too. Surely...if there was any day they needed the final lifting from the grey horrible winter they'd been having, today would be a good day for it.

She'd not been able to bring herself to wear it at their worst. Somehow she'd been too depressed, and it hadn't seemed proper when they'd been working so hard. As if it would have made their efforts frivolous, although she was sure Purrcy would have nipped that in the bud quickly if it really had been appropriate. But today they were finally seeing the sun again through the clouds over their lives. The colors would reflect that feeling, she thought.

She had to also admit her other reason for wanting to wear it since she was trying to be honest with herself right now. Purrcy had called it "adult", and thus it would send a message. Akatsuki drew in a breath for courage again.

She wanted to say her words to Shiroe today. She wanted to face Shiroe as an adult and be seen as one so she was taken seriously. Wearing the proper clothing would help that, like he always dressed appropriate to the occasion.

She'd been working and struggling so hard she really wanted her reward immediately; however, it might be too soon. That might be the part she was struggling with. If it was improperly timed it wouldn't be right. She didn't want to sour it by doing that.

Akatsuki heaved a sigh and looked at herself in the mirror helplessly. She reached into her list and on her finger appeared her night bird. She flicked it into the air and it fluttered up to sit on her mirror, looking at her. She looked at it soberly. "Hahaue. I'm sorry to bother you, but please, I need some advice. I won't take much of your time."

The night bird cocked its head at her and blinked. After a moment it bobbed its head up and down and gave a little chirp. "Is it too soon? I want to tell him now, today, but we've only just reached this point. I don't want to do it wrong."

The little bird stretched its wings out, flapped them a bit, then fluffed them back onto its back. The eyes looked at her closely. "Pretty," it chirped.

"Thank you. You did say that before."

"Pretty, pretty," the bird sang at her, as if to strengthen her.

She smiled. "I understand, Hahaue." The bird nodded and bobbed, content with that.

Its head tipped to the side again, then the bird settled down on top of the mirror. "Follow the flow. You'll know if the time is right and the words won't be held back. If it isn't time, just enjoy being pretty. Smiles will be most appreciated regardless, as will the effort to look your best. Be happy." As the night bird blinked at her, Akatsuki considered the words carefully. She had to admit that she would appreciate being the recipient of said course of action.

With a little bit of surprise, she also realized that it was what she loved watching most about Shiroe. He had his world ordered and organized and it flowed around him. He didn't force anything and he didn't have to. That didn't mean he couldn't direct it or change it or say things. It just was most natural and ...somehow _right_ when it flowed along like that.

Akatsuki blinked, stunned a bit that she herself could act that way if she chose to. She mulled that surprising revelation over for a bit. Then she relaxed and stood up straight. She could do it. She smiled back up at her night bird. "Okay. Thank you, Hahaue."

She held up her hand and the bird flew down to it. She held it to her cheek and they rubbed cheeks for a bit, so she could get her Hahaue hug and encouragement. Then she patted the bird on the head and put it away in her list. She felt much more calm now. That went with the image she was trying to show, too.

She put away her mirror, allowed herself to remember she wasn't perfect so she shouldn't get overly prideful, straightened her shoulders, and _glided_ out her door, a faint smile on her lips. It was finally a day to be happy again.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō was on the roof. He made sure he was alone, including putting up a secure personal shield. It was just enough to make the Eagles at least turn a polite blind eye. He wasn't doing anything he was all that worried about, it was just personal.

He held out his hand and a box appeared in it. It occurred to him that he didn't know what size was going to come out of it, so he sat on the roof and held it in front of him, then set one hand on top of the box.

A cat materialized in front of him. He stared at it for a bit, then said, "I know it's too early for this, but I thought I'd better run the initialization now while I'm rather calm. I do like to focus on making things perfect, you know."

The whiskers twitched up on one side. His lips echoed it. He studied it, then closed his eyes and visualized several permutations until he had one he was pleased enough with. When he was ready, he placed that image into the cat. Then he opened his eyes and watched as the cat in front of him had the coloring change.

He'd made it white and fluffy to match what he considered his perfect inner self, but he'd kept one ear black and the front paws with black mittens. That was to remind himself that Hahaue still expected him to be real.

As he inspected it, he ran his hand down the side of the cat, feeling the soft fluffy fur. His fingers paused at the back hip. There in the white fur was a golden swirl. He'd not put that in. He traced it with a finger, then bowed his head slightly. She'd marked it as hers as well. That would also remind him who the giver had been and why.

He took his hand back and sighed out his breath. "Okay." He studied the cat who studied him back. "You have to be willing to be cuddled, and not scratch. You can't be pushy when I'm busy, but you can let me know when I've forgotten I need to relax.

"Remember to purr for me when I'm sad. And I do want size changes, though this size and smaller will be most common, I think. It's just sometimes I want large when I need to feel more protected. ...And I think I'll name you...," he paused and frowned.

He hadn't really thought that far yet and somehow he wasn't sure. He'd already named the other two after constellations. Quickly he ran a search spell through the internet database. "...Andromeda, because she was saved by Purseus. Since the two of you are close enough, I think that will work, plus it's a good name for someone like me." He tossed his head. "Okay. Let's see what the size changes look like."

He enjoyed sitting with Andromeda, working to get each size just the right amount of fluffy or not fluffy (kitten and large didn't work as fluffy as well as regular cat did, but he found a soft length that worked well enough). When he was done, he stood up again and held a small-cat fluffy Andromeda and pet her while he looked out over the city. It was nice to have a quiet afternoon for once.

-:-:-:-:-

"Good luck, then, Michael, and to all of your men as well," Shiroe said, rising to stand up on his feet from his leaning on the front of his desk.

He held out his hand and Michael grasped it firmly and warmly. "Thank you, and to you on this side. When we can, we'll be in touch. I hope the pictures work that far away, but I won't hold my breath." He gave a lopsided smile. "If it's an emergency, I'll pour half the men into it and we'll see if we can get through."

"Okay. Then I'll hope to not hear from you," Shiroe smiled back.

Michael gave a larger grin and let go of Shiroe's hand. "I'm sure the Inari will let us know when it's time. They won't want anyone left out, most likely."

"Likely not," Shiroe agreed, pushing his glasses back up on his nose to settle it more firmly in place. "Honestly, I'm both surprised and relieved I got to escape the trip - either way around the world. I hope it's because I get one bye and not a surprise cursing." He walked with Michael towards the door to his office.

"We'll assume it is then," Michael said, then saluted casually as he opened the door.

"Which one?" Shiroe raised an eyebrow as he asked.

Michael gave him a secretive look. "I wonder?"

Shiroe made to shove him out of the room and he fled before the motion, chuckling at Shiroe and his tease. Shiroe scanned the common room, noting Naotsugu was missing and Isaac was sitting in his seat.

Shiroe gave Isaac a nod and he got a casual one back. It wasn't hard to guess that Naotsugu had been stolen away (willingly) by Marielle. Isaac was just as happy to press the passing Michael into banter instead. Shiroe smiled to himself and closed his door.

While he couldn't fault his good friend, it did suddenly bring up a slight flare of jealousy. He also had been missing his other half quite badly during this time. He paused just slightly at that thought.

"Other half" was an unusual concept when it came to him who was so put together. He took a deep breath and walked back towards his desk, but he paused closer to the seating area. "Akatsuki, I can meet with you now," he said calmly.

He wasn't perhaps too calm with that particular beginning thought, but he had things to tell her and an apology he should get out of the way earlier than later or he'd pay worse for it. Plus it would get rid of the jealousy bug early. There was no call for it today.

Akatsuki materialized between him and the door. Shiroe raised an eyebrow at her, then had to stop and appreciate her efforts. When she finally shifted, he blinked and swallowed. He'd rather not been thinking during that appreciation and he had to fish for words. "Ah...if I honestly said I'm speechless, would that be considered a complement?"

"...If it's a complementary speechless," she allowed.

"It is," he was quite sure.

"Okay," she smiled at him and his eyes widened as he was captured again.

"Um, I think it's going to be hard to remember to breathe soon," he said and turned away to walk to the couch, although he didn't sit just yet. When he looked back, she had an interesting expression on her face.

He was instantly worried. "Sorry," he apologized. "The effect is a bit more than my system can take and very...attractive." It was a poor word for the full effect, but perhaps it would convey some of what he was feeling.

"It isn't like you to stumble over words, Shiroe," she scolded him, but he thought she was rather enjoying being able to in this case.

"Sorry," he apologized again humbly. He paused, then said, "I need to tell you what happened at Shrine Mountain and make an apology. Please sit," he gestured to the chair opposite from where he was standing.

Akatsuki's brow creased slightly in worry, but she sat, perched on the edge of the chair rather than kneeling on it. He wondered if she felt that the clothing didn't lend itself to the kneeling, then decided, looking at her expression, that rather it demanded she sit properly. Not because it was uncomfortable but because of a similar reason to the affect it was having on him emotionally.

In another flash, he realized what it was. She'd come dressed for the occasion. His breath caught briefly and his heart beat once just a little harder. Akatsuki had really worked hard and thought about what she wanted. He bowed to that determination. He wanted to know why, but first he needed to do this part.

"Akatsuki, it was necessary for Michael and Tetorō to take me rather immediately to Shrine Mountain so that I could go through the purification rituals so that I wouldn't be overcome by the child kami. However, that process was the same one to initiate the Priest of the kami.

"I'm sorry we didn't think to take you with us. That would have also been the proper time to have had you become the shrine maiden of the same if you wanted it." Her eyes opened wide.

He kept talking so she wouldn't internalize it the wrong way. "Because Tetorō was there, and he knew he would be here and with us, he sat with me. He's also sorry that he was made a deacon before you were. We all know that if you wish it at all, you would have wanted to be there as well. I'm sorry circumstances were what they were."

He took a quiet breath. "It's still possible for you to become an initiated shrine maiden, of course, but we need to construct the shrine to the kami first. We were allowed to use one of the other shrines temporarily because it was an emergency.

"It would have been nice to have still had the Eagles here to help us build the new one - it would have gone up quickly - but I think we need to carefully consider how and where we want it built. We'll need to consider what the requirements for one here on Theldesia are as well."

He bowed formally. "Please, will you be the shrine maiden for the kami I carry and help me in my duties? Even if you can't go through the rituals until the shrine's properly built that much you've already done and can continue to do." He held the bow for another two seconds, then rose to standing. He looked in her eyes solemnly.

Her dark brown eyes looked back into his. He could tell she was carefully considering her answer to him. He waited patiently. "It's true I would have preferred to be there as well," she agreed.

Her eyes fell to her hands, lightly clasped together in her lap. "I suppose I'll need to work on not being jealous when I think of it. ...However, there were things I needed to do here during that time. It was good I was here."

She looked at her hands a little longer, then looked back up at him. "I do want to be the shrine maiden for the kami and stand with you as I already have been. That hasn't changed." Her head tipped a little and her lips pursed slightly as she thought a little more. "I would like to participate in planning the shrine, too, so I can understand it...and feel part of it."

Shiroe gave a nod. That only made sense, and he would have carefully included her anyway, particularly as his repentance for their oversight. "I'm sure I would be glad to have your thoughts and opinions," he said.

Akatsuki got a bit of a wistful look. "Would...Tetorō be considered the senior?"

Shiroe paused. "I don't know how the hierarchy works here. Surely he would be the senior deacon and you the senior shrine maiden. But..., I do know that he isn't thrilled to be clergy to two kami at once.

"I'm sure if you'd like to take on more of the responsibility so he doesn't have to, likely he won't complain too much. And if he does, you can mollify him easily, I would think, just by reminding him of that one little fact." He could feel the smile in his eyes.

Slowly that same smile rose into Akatsuki's eyes. "He does complain enough about being Izanami's shrine maiden. It must have been a depressing thought for him."

"A bit," Shiroe agreed carefully. He didn't want to say too much where it wasn't his place to. "I did appreciate his presence, though, and am grateful he was there. It was a difficult thing. This world is very real in that moment." The memory of it, still so fresh in his mind, made him sober again.

He looked at Akatsuki for a silent moment, then asked humbly, "May I sit, please?"

She looked at him in surprise, then gave a firm nod. "Of course."

Shiroe sat down in the center of the couch and gave her his sincere attention. "Have you learned a Mystery that allows you to walk through walls?"

She looked questioningly at him, then shook her head. "I came in when Michael-san walked out. I wanted to see you first." Meaning she'd wanted him to see her efforts before anyone else did.

"I appreciate your consideration," he said humbly. He clasped his hand together, interlocking his fingers, and resting them in his lap. He really wasn't quite sure what to do with the poised and in control Akatsuki, and was terribly curious by now as to why she'd chosen to take this position. "May I ask...what the occasion is?"

That flustered her slightly, but it didn't take her long to give her answer. That was a very good sign she'd indeed thought about it very deliberately, although he'd perhaps been a little more direct and to the point than she'd been prepared for. "Hahaue suggested I wear this on a winter's day that we needed to remember the sun. It seemed appropriate to me to wear it on the day we finally are seeing the sun."

"That is a good reason," Shiroe agreed.

When Akatsuki paused again a little longer than normal, he said, "It's certainly encouraged me to see you looking brilliant, like the sun shining brightly off the wet and glistening surfaces of the world after the rain storm.

"...Though you've not gone contrary to your own coloring and preferences, so it has an even greater effect." He watched her, trying to see what the deeper motivation was, if any.

The back of her neck pinked up and her eyes dropped. "Thank you," she said softly.

That was two clues. She'd remembered her lessons from Hahaue almost naturally - so she'd somehow been talking to Hahaue in the process or at the very least thinking of her. And...she had an emotional reason for it as well. As his brain worked on it, he had to also work on his own physical and emotional reactions.

All the links quickly pointed to her having a formal and romantic reason for it. He wondered if his system would be able to take that, too, on top of everything else he'd undergone since the day before. It wasn't going to right at the moment, but he wasn't overly inclined to prevent it.

He did spend a few quick cycles to make sure he was sure they weren't going to have Izanagi show up last minute and cause further complications.

Akatsuki's hands clutched together a little bit tighter and she took a breath, then sighed it out lightly. He carefully kept his face at kind and attentive as her eyes rose to look up at him again. "Shiroe. I don't know...can't tell...when is the right timing...but I don't want to wait any more. It's already been too hard until now, and I selfishly want my reward for my efforts."

He froze on the inside while at the same time another part of him exulted that she would say it. "I'm listening," he said gently.

She took another breath, blinked, and said, "Shiroe. I love you. I want to be your girlfriend, and some day perhaps your wife, if my selfish wish could come true."

Shiroe had to drop his eyes. He gazed at his thumbs without really seeing them. Her intensity was more than he'd ever had to face from her before. It was nearly overwhelming. He also needed to sort out his own sudden surge of emotions before he answered.

When he had it sorted out, he looked back up at her slightly concerned look for taking so long. "Thank you, Akatsuki. I also love you. I would be pleased to be your boyfriend and consider the potential of becoming your husband someday, if I can learn to understand how to be such a thing.

"...While such a thought still concerns me, I very much would like to walk with you all the rest of my days. That would make me very happy, I think." His fingers tightened against each other and he had to swallow again. The glow on her face in addition to her appearance from before were really more than he could handle at the moment.

He took a deep breath. "While I suspect that such declarations are often followed by hugs, kisses, or other such things, I think it might be best if we didn't ...until after dinner tonight." The tension in him was rising, and she went to slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's for two reasons. One is because having been at the level of the kami to talk to it all night, I'm not really quite at the normal level yet. Michael and Tetorō have told me that it will be until then before my cells finally relax enough to handle touching people who aren't also at the same level. Like when Tetorō and Purrcy arrived from the shrine the times before."

Akatsuki nodded her understanding of that. He took a silent breath. "The other reason is...because we likely won't want to let go of each other for a very long time once we do touch." He blinked. "It really has been a very long hard time. I've missed you very much."

Akatsuki slumped at that explanation and looked away. "That...is very true," she admitted quietly and her own hands tightened together. She finally sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye and he had to look away. It was too fetching and therefore tempting. "I wouldn't be able to let go either," she admitted. He gave a brief nod without looking at her. He merely focused on breathing normally.

There was something else that had to be done if that was what she'd wanted to say to him. He rose to his feet. "Perhaps, then, you'll come walk with me," he suggested. "There are other things I've been wishing to say to you, but this isn't necessarily the place for them." Akatsuki jumped up from her chair, giving a nod of acceptance.

He gave her a soft smile of reassurance. He'd been waiting a long time for this, really. The most sincere expression of one Adventurer to another that they cared this deeply for: speaking about their real past and revealing who they really were to the other person. It had sometimes seemed a frightening prospect, but today it only felt right and he was calmly looking forward to it.

Shiroe opened his office door and escorted Akatsuki out of it. He smiled a contented proprietary smile to see the appreciation of the others in the room for her hard work to dress up, and he was inordinately pleased and proud that she'd done it all for him. "We'll be back in an hour or so," he said to Isaac and Michael. "Certainly by dinner."

"No guards?" Michael asked.

Shiroe shook his head. "Not this afternoon."

Michael gave a nod and they were waved out the door. Shiroe led their feet towards the Academy. As he turned them onto the road that led to Purrcy's tree, he cautiously reached out and gave Akatsuki his little fingers to hold. That seemed to not be too much touching for his cells, and just enough to satisfy his craving need. He relaxed and so she did, too.

It was really a very beautiful winter's day, and the colors she brought to it were just the right touch to warm it up and say spring was near, just around the corner. "Akatsuki, back on Earth, my name is Kei Shirogane." He gave her fingers a squeeze and listened as she told him her birth name, her eyes looking into his sincerely.

They sat and talked on the rock by the pool for a long time, getting to know the real person behind the avatar of Theldesia, holding fingers until they were scolded back home for dinner. It was a pleasant evening, and a very nice reward for all the horrible effort they'd had to go through until then.

-:-:-:-:-

"Excuse me, everyone!" The voice was a deeper voice than normal for such a declaration. The rapping of metal on metal got everyone's attention even if that didn't. Tongs were held in the air over the grill as eyes fastened on the sturdy Monk standing behind the grill.

"Thank you all for coming. Honestly, it was a hard call. We know it's probably more appropriate at this point in time to have things still be rather quiet and solemn, since we're still in the middle of serious things, but we can't help the timing.

"We can keep it toned down tonight, but we wanted to say our farewell appropriately to everyone. Hahaue promised us a cook-off, and we've been out gathering food-stuff anyway - plus we won't get to grill for the entire time we're on board the ship. Open flame and ships don't make good mixes out in the middle of an ocean." That got smiles of agreement.

"Thank you to Crusty, Isaac, Crescent Moon League, and all you other guildmasters and friends. We've enjoyed working with you. Please continue to watch over the tiny guild that does big things here in this place for the world. We'll be counting on all of you." The Eagles gave out a cheer of agreement.

"To our family here, and a home away from home for us: Log Horizon, thank you very much for welcoming us for this time," Michael bowed to Shiroe who tipped his head back. "Keep moving forward. You're all awesome. We'll be cheering you on from the other side of the globe and pulling for the same goals you all are." The Eagles cheered again. The guild was mixed between smiles and almost-tears.

"With gratitude for Serera-chan for saving the vegetable left-overs from last time so we didn't have to cook those this time, we present for you the meat and barbecue cook off. Please try some of all of them and cast your vote. It's ready - dig in!" He brandished the tongs at the grill and the filled plates warming at the edge of it.

A few disappeared quickly, being pulled by the boys who were much more careful this time to take ones that wouldn't make food fall on the ground and putting the limiter on that if someone else took the one they were looking at first they wouldn't interfere and cause the mishaps of the first time. Many of them had very satisfied grins on their faces as they triumphantly bit into theirs immediately, the warm juices running down their chins.

There was enough meat plated already that it didn't cause troubles for those who were more politely walking up to select their skewers. The Eagles had been cooking since the end of the guild meeting, storing the completed ones in their lists to keep them warm. Those were the ones on the plates now. They were still cooking, knowing the appetites of the people they were cooking for (including themselves, although they ate as they went as they were habituated to doing).

The conversations weren't overly rambunctious, but it was still a party. In that sense, those who were there were finally able to finish relaxing just enough to not be on high alert. That was the ulterior motive to having it be a party.

The Eagles knew it was important to take the rest breaks whenever you could get them. The battle that would be next would be serious and everyone would be focused again, but the stress of the long walk just past them was too much. A serious rest now would help everyone move forward with more strength rather than less. So the Eagles bantered with each other and with anyone and everyone who walked up to the grill.

As all twenty-four didn't all need to be cooking at once (the grill was large but not _that_ large), they also walked the crowd, talking to those who needed talking down from the edge of the cliff or encouragement to stand back up and walk the next mile. It helped them, too, for the same reason, even though they'd have a final drinking party on the roof when it was over to finish relaxing in their own way.

It also helped them combat the encroaching sorrow at leaving family behind again. It was temporary, but in a strange place like Theldesia they'd still grown fond of Log Horizon and Crescent Moon League, and had made friendships - even if only a few. Plus, to them it really was worth celebrating a victory over their jailers.

"Really," Touya scowled at Avionics, "you guys really are just like a swarm of older brothers. It's going to be way too quiet around here."

Avionics smiled at him and pushed on the scowl wrinkle on Touya's forehead with a forefinger. "So it will go back to being like normal," he teased. "Plus, you're the big brother now, handling the responsibilities. We'll be looking forward to our Grandpa's Kitchen treats when we break them out to celebrate. If it gets too busy, yell at the spoons. They'll sigh back at you just like we would."

At Touya's disbelieving stare Avionics laughed. He clapped Touya on the back, then patted him on the shoulder a few times. "You've got this, Touya. We'll come by and chat again when the stars and the orders align again. Memories carry us through until then. Always keep fighting the good fight. It's worth it in the end." Touya gave a nod of agreement and understanding.

Michael had a lot of people to say his farewells to. He had to give Crusty and the other guildmasters time for sure. There was the final encouragement to Shiroe and definitely to Naotsugu with some comforting words thrown in for Marielle who needed to be able to stay strong for her husband.

The one that he made sure to not miss during a quiet moment was Serera. He slipped into a seat next to her. When she turned to see him, her eyes went wide and she bowed from her seat. "Michael-san."

"Serera-chan. Thank you again for the vegetables. We didn't want you to feel left out," he winked at her.

Serera gave him a shy smile. "Well, Purrcy-san and I did say that we wouldn't cook for this one, but I haven't quite known what to do with the leftovers since the boys would rather have the meat, and it seems odd to have just vegetable ones by themselves. I'm glad I could have the opportunity to offer them."

Michael considered her, then said gently, "Serera-chan. It will be like before. They'll be gone for a bit, but they'll come back again. Hold on to Marie and Naotsugu, and the kids - your friends. Let them be the family you need until they can get back." Serera looked down at her hands.

"You've been getting stronger every day, and I think that's a good thing. Let the family that is here continue to help you with that. Everyone cares, even if they're busy. Don't forget that communication is a two-way street and for all we can do magic here, we still can't read minds. Open your mouth and let them know what you need."

Serera stayed looking at her fingers for a moment longer, than looked up at him. "Michael-san ...why do you care?"

Michael smiled. "It's my job to care. But it's also because I'm watching over Purrcy and Nyanta-san now, and they also care. I promise. We'll properly do our job in the next set, and we'll get you home. Don't lose hope and don't let go." He firmly looked at her. "Promise?"

Serera looked at him with a rather calm expression on her face. "You know ...if we do make it home ...I'm not going to want to remember you."

Michael's face went soft. "I know. ...And that's okay. It's okay to want your life and not remember any of this. This is hard - too hard, really. It can be forgotten when life is simple again. But you'll always have the strength you learned here. Never give that up. You've earned it. It's yours."

Serera looked away, then gave a small nod. "Thank you, Michael-san."

He rose to his feet. "You're welcome, Serera-chan. Best wishes."

He walked past Marielle on his way to his next needed conversation and sent her and Naotsugu to sit with Serera to enforce his lesson to her to keep her family close. He hoped for her sake, and for the sake of all Earth humans who were also nearly ready to give up, that they could resolve this soon.

"Hey, partner." Tetorō looked over and gave him a tired glare. "Thanks." Tetorō looked away, then gave a nod. "I know you're going to be super bored with no one around to tease but the juniors, but try not to blow things up too much." Tetorō gave a snort.

Michael put his hand on top of Tetorō's head, then rubbed it. "Come here," he ordered. Tetorō didn't, then sighed and did, wrapping his arms around Michael.

Michael held him gently. Quietly he said, "If you want one more night of protection before I go, I'll be waiting. The offer's open. Then you can go back to being hard, cold, and angry with me for leaving, even though it's Shiroe's fault." Tetorō pounded his head on Michael's shoulder to punish him for even saying it.

He didn't commit and he shooed Michael off shortly after, but that night, after every one was in bed and it was quiet and dark, Tetorō slipped into Michael's room, let Michael haul him up into the hammock, and slept in the warm, protecting embrace of his partner one last time.

He watched from the roof-top in the cold grey of pre-dawn as the Eagles left the next morning, then took his shivering cold self down to his own bed and finished sleeping while curled up under his blankets and holding Andromeda closely to keep him warm. It helped that she was big enough to also be protecting, and that she purred.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe had been lying awake, alternating between listening to the people preparing to leave the guild hall, leaving it, and then Tetorō's door closing, and feeling rather self-conscious mixed in with relieved and a few other stray emotions. When the house settled again, following Tetorō's return, he finally sighed at himself. He missed a lot hiding in his office. There wasn't anything to do for it now, though.

He rolled over and tucked Akatsuki into his chest. She snuggled in, not awake enough to be embarrassed. It was perhaps harder for him since it wasn't his normal bed. The couch wouldn't fit them both.

It really had been too hard to not spend the night holding each other. It was the second time, but he didn't remember much of the first one, having already been asleep when his sorrow had called her to come comfort him. He'd woken up rather mortified that day.

This morning, he was somewhat embarrassed, and perhaps even a tad worried, mostly in the way it had been hard the first few times she'd rested her head vulnerably on his shoulder. It was new and uncomfortable while at the same time exactly what they needed and wanted.

Shiroe closed his eyes. It would be good if they could all sleep in this morning. They'd had entirely too many days and nights of really bad sleep schedules. He quietly whispered a low level sleep spell, intending it to work on him as well as the entire rest of the guild, and with some relief slipped back into peaceful and restful oblivion.


	45. Mobilizing Against Inari

Michael inspected the special room Gareth and Brenner had upgraded for Purrcy on the _Oki Watarimono_. They'd learned some rather subtle nuances inspecting the rooms the Inari kept the ikiryō in. He was pleased they'd put in just the minimal number of variables to its lock.

Mostly it was a puzzle lock that she could only unlock to get out of the room if she had all of her parts present, and then had an additional key that was a cipher. She might have the several hundred thousand years to calculate all the permutations to discover it, but it wasn't likely she'd care to work that hard if they were treating her nicely.

They'd made one final change to the room after their job at West Wind Brigade. Now that they knew she could be anyone, they'd changed the permissions on who could enter and leave the room so that a password had to be presented. Michael properly registered his, then it was time for their final meeting.

Half of the Eagles stayed with the _Oki Watarimono_ with orders to get it into the bay and anchor off the coast near Shrine Mountain. The other half would go with Michael to Maihama. Michael sent on those who had to fly and stepped into the safe room for a final test of if he could get into and out of it properly.

He got in just fine, then touched his Spirit Ring and took inventory. "Come Out - All." He added Purrcy's misaki cat form to the lineup.

He was looking at three who blinked back at him. "Since you can get out whenever you want, I'm leaving you here. It will simplify my life, I think," he glowered at ikiryō-Purrcy, gathered the last time she'd been on lockdown and findable from the fourth-floor closet.

He was quite sure it was she herself who'd figured out a way out of the ring. How she'd managed to get her misaki form (picked up from inside West Wind Brigade's guild hall) out of his list he had no idea.

"Okay," she answered.

"And I'll thank you to stay out of my lists from now on. It was kind of you to put the mikasi back, though." Ikiryō-Purrcy blinked at him, then merged with the mikasi.

He turned to the third. "And is there a reason for dragging him along? Isn't he going to be needed when he gets chased into the Gate of Time?" Ikiryō-Nyanta's tail waved softly and he stood calmly.

Around his irritation, Michael was trying to figure out how she'd managed to spring Nyanta, although if she'd figured that out, it might not be so surprising she'd found a way to get out of the ring, or vice versa. He'd have to warn Gareth and Brenner to hunt for how she'd done it so that they'd not lose from the start on the room he was standing in.

"Not really," Nyanta said. "Izanagi actually quite likes to visit in the Gate of Time. That's where he stays when he's not on the mountain, and he's almost never on the mountain."

"Even if he's not High Priest?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nyanta tipped his head at him. Michael blinked and thought about it a little deeper. "Ah. Kill the Yamato High Priest in the hearts of the people and all that's left is the god-in-physical-form that runs the rest of the world quite happy to be logical."

"So," Nyanta nodded his head.

Michael pursed his lips. "Sorry, but you don't get freedom yet. Nyanta, Come, Enter, Sleep." His ikiryō slipped into Michael's ring.

Michael looked at Purrcy. "You don't get to remember he's with us." He cast the spell he'd been working on that was a combination of the control spell the shrine used on her when they'd finally taken her to the mountain and a general history erase based on what he intended to have forgotten.

Her eyes went wide just before it hit her. She slumped to the floor. He looked at her dispassionately, then stepped back out of the room, the passcode getting him out nicely. The final result of that spell would keep her unconscious sufficiently long.

"Okay, all set," he said to Gareth. They walked leisurely through the spacial realm, not in a hurry since the others still had fly time. "So, how _did_ you manage to get to priest without having to make all kinds of promises?" Michael asked him.

Gareth gave him a dry look. "Got gifted with Spiritualist on arrival, or something. It shows now as a secondary Class, since the lessons."

"Got a work-around then," Michael gave him a knowing glance.

Gareth shrugged. "Probably more like a generic to cover for any philosophy. It's my Programmer equivalent."

"I've got a special for you, then," Michael said. "Start on it now. It's likely to need to be big. They've got the blessed purification weapons, but it would be good if they could actually see their opponents. Put a time-limiter on it so you don't have to pay quite so much. They'll need it to last long enough to get up the mountain."

"Will I be casting it in town?" Gareth asked.

"No. When we meet up with everyone at the foot of the mountain."

Gareth nodded. "That's a nice long time for creation ...and a horrible rebound if it ends up too big."

Michael shrugged. "You don't have to start building it up until we've heard how many we'll be taking up with us." That was a sufficient answer for Gareth.

They stepped to the inn the leaders of the anti-shrine faction were stationed in and looked around from the boundary. It was quiet this early in the morning. Michael set a hound to search for the person he needed to talk to and followed after it.

When it entered a specific room, he paused outside the door to the room and dropped into the base realm. He knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he told the hound to wake the man up, then knocked again as the hound faded (that one only stayed around for one instruction after finding its target).

He got an answer this time. He gave the code phrase to let the man know that it was time to get moving, then told him he'd be waiting below.

Michael stepped back to Gareth and they entered the base realm together at the doorstep of the inn and entered it. They were seated and ordered breakfast for themselves and the man on his way down the stairs.

By the time they were done eating, the rest of the People of the Land and the Eagles had arrived and were eating their breakfast. The leadership held their meeting quickly and orders were handed out shortly after plates were removed from tables. It would take two days to get to the foot of Shrine Mountain, so they didn't dally.

-:-:-:-:-

Kazuhiko called up a chat with Nakalnad. "I think there's a cat trying to eat our city full of canaries."

"Oh?" Nakalnad asked, paying interested attention.

"I don't know if he's in town as himself or not, but I'm getting more reports from my officers of sexual interest and predation in the darker parts of town. I had a couple of the more recent reports investigated in more depth and the people who know those involved say it would have been unusual behavior. I've got the whole department on high alert, looking for clues. It would help if we could get more eyes and brains hunting him down."

"I'll get my men on it," Nakalnad promised. He paused, then said, "And I think it's time to offer that special we discussed."

"Okay. What time shall I meet you?"

"Give me a half-hour to get things here settled down and to get us a little closer to when most will be in town."

"Okay. Will do." Kazuhiko let the chat drop and got his own list of things to do settled enough he could leave his desk. He kept his eyes and ears sharp on his walk to the Government Building.

There were rather a lot more couples eating in the food courts than he was used to seeing, although Valentine's day could get close. The main thing he was scanning for, though, was a status screen that didn't contain the guild name. That was one thing that might give Nyanta away, assuming the god wasn't all knowing and all powerful. They kind of figured that might be too much to ask for, but they could still hope.

The communication mages were set up and waiting by the time Kazuhiko arrived. He walked to the top step of the Government Building. He only had to wait about four minutes. He used the time to continue to scan the crowd.

Some people noticed both him standing there and the cameramen and stopped what they were doing to watch curiously. When Nakalnad stepped out through the double doors, those people nudged companions and more people turned to watch. The vid screens came to life and that got a lot more people's attention.

"Adventurers of Minami," Kazuhiko said on an entire guild chat when he got the nod, "In the last single day my department has had more reports of sexual misconduct and domestic argument reports over members of the opposite sex than I think we've ever seen in any one week period. While normally I would wait to openly address such an issue, given what we learned from Akiba, I'm concerned that Izanagi has arrived."

Kazuhiko shifted back slightly and Nakalnad moved forward. "We would like to treat this like a special event. We've had to do similar things when the Overwritten came. Assume Izanagi is very dangerous and disguised.

"Our goal is to banish it from the city. To continue to attempt to control Adventurers in the ways that Izanagi has is not acceptable. Please help us find the source and be watchful and wary for yourselves and your companions, but not overbearing. Thank you." The head camera man nodded when the line was properly closed.

Kazuhiko sighed and turned to Nakalnad. "I wonder how long we have now? Can you spare about sixteen to come and help us write up the false flag reports we're going to get so that I can have enough help sorting through them? If you have a team on that issue then you'll be able to respond faster than if I have to sort through that plus all the usual crap that goes on in this town."

Nakalnad hesitated. Kazuhiko tried harder. "I'll have some of my own on the team as well. My domestic dispute team is well equipped to handle sorting through the reports. There's really only a limited subset of names we recognize pretty quickly who are repeat offenders."

Nakalnad gave a nod. "I've got a team that can come help, but not that large a one."

"Fine," Kazuhiko understood that well enough, "we'll take what we can get. Every set of eyes and hands on the issue is that much less pressure on the rest of us."

Nakalnad gave the order and those members of his army and guild arrived at the police station shortly after Kazuhiko did. One of the conference rooms was commandeered for the team and all reports and incidents that could be related to the issue were shunted over there, allowing the rest of the police department to function almost normally.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe sighed and pressed his thumbs to his temples. Even though headaches weren't really things Adventurers could get, the tension in his head sometimes was enough to make it feel like one anyway. He took a breath and opened up the second most frequent chat he called up these days.

"Everyone, Nakalnad's just called to give me the positive warning. Right now they're trying to find Izanagi, who's in hiding, of course. When they've got him on the run they'll call, but it's time to start sending out the main line."

"Okay, Shiroe. We've got it," Crusty said with his usual calm. "Who are you sending out with this group?"

"Naotsugu and Touya both want to go and Tetorō's willing to be healer for them. Isuzu's still here in town and Rudy's itching for action again. Minori and Touya are in arguments as you can imagine, but I think I'll send her with anyway so they make up a full party.

"I need Akatsuki here at a minimum, and that's what it will be when they go. I can work from wherever, but I feel like I should stay here to keep Izanagi from just bouncing back here. We'd not like what we came home to, I would think."

"Probably not," Isaac agreed.

"We'll watch over them for you," the Akiba guildmasters promised and Shiroe let them get to work on getting the word out.

Shiroe sat with his elbows on his desk and his thumbs on his temples for a while, then realized that what he was feeling was something else, really. "Tetorō, can you come to my office please?"

Tetorō arrived about five minutes later, poking his head around the door. A frown appeared on his face and he walked in, closing the door behind him. His head swung around, looking for something in particular. "Akatsuki, come here," he said. She rose from her knees to join him.

"Did you both perform the rituals when you bathed this morning, like I taught you?" Both of them nodded. "Good. Akatsuki can you feel the same weight Shiroe is? See how he can barely stay upright?"

She considered it with a bit of a frown. "Not that much," she admitted. "I can tell it's a little different, though."

"Go with that for now, then. Learn it. That's the kami trying to talk to Shiroe, or at least affect him in some way."

Tetorō turned his attention to Shiroe. "You need to open yourself up to it just enough to hear what it has to say. We need to learn how it talks. If it stays just emotions, then tell us what flows through you and we'll keep track of it for you. Don't force anything, just relax and let it flow." Shiroe gave a nod.

Tetorō clapped twice, bowed, clapped again, and said, "Kami of emotions, please tell us, or your priest in a way that he can properly comprehend what it is you wish for him to understand. We'll listen and try to understand." He bowed again. Akatsuki imitated him, having already learned that pattern when they'd worked with Purrcy early on.

Shiroe decided to forego the clapping and all that, but did hold onto the intent to communicate the same way he had during his initiation, then relaxed and let the kami into him enough so that they could communicate. An infinite amount of data later, although it was surely very short in time span given Akatsuki and Tetorō weren't bones and dust on the floor in front of him, Shiroe came to himself again.

His arms trembled then he was collapsing onto his desk. Tetorō cast Spirit Healing and Shiroe felt much better, but he didn't move for a bit. "That was rather overwhelming," he complained.

"I suspect it will take a while before the two of you work out the best way of talking to each other," Tetorō said sympathetically. "I hope it told you helpful things. What we got was only to watch your face go through more emotions at one time than anyone should have to."

"It was rather like that, yes," Shiroe agreed.

There was a quiet sound and Shiroe looked up in surprise, although he didn't move too far from the desktop. Tetorō was turning in surprise as well, then swearing softly. He cast a healing spell on Akatsuki, then had to wait another thirty seconds before he could cast Spirit Healing. He looked back up at Shiroe. "Where is the kami's scroll?" he asked urgently. He waved a hand at the wall behind Shiroe.

Shiroe took it out of his list and put it up on that wall over the top of his map of the world that he'd only recently just finished and put there in place of his map of Yamato that had been moved to the side wall.

"Idiot kami," Tetorō muttered. "Not supposed to just up and start an initiation just because you happened to show up." He motioned to Shiroe. "I know you're still recovering, but come sit on the other side of her from me and let me use you anyway."

Shiroe did. There wasn't anyone else to call on and he was worried. Akatsuki didn't look good at all. She also was having more emotions flow through her than she should have been.

When Shiroe was in place, Tetorō began chanting a spell. As he did so, Shiroe felt the pressure increase as it had when he'd been in the circle at the shrine. It didn't go as high as it had for him, but by the time the chant was done, he was wrung out and it looked like Tetorō was as well.

They sat there, slumped and recovering. Akatsuki shivered and looked better at least, although she was still going through the emotional storm.

Tetorō looked at Akatsuki soberly. "It's going about it all wrong of course. I would think that when she's finally released we can call it good, instead of waiting the full overnight schedule, but we may be here a while. We can't leave the room or her until it's done."

"Does that mean we don't have to be silent, too? I mean, we've already been talking," Shiroe pointed out. Tetorō looked at him tiredly as if not talking would be okay by him. "Well...I just wanted to ask about the shrine we need to build since I've already got ideas in mind," Shiroe said humbly.

He could wait. It's just this had brought it back up to his mind since now his office felt like the upper room of meeting and since it was central to the building it kind of felt right, but he didn't really want his bedroom and office the main sacred room of the shrine. As a temporary it worked sufficiently, he supposed.

"Go back to sorting out what it wanted to tell you instead," Tetorō scolded.

Shiroe had to agree that was a better idea and humbly obeyed. He shouldn't throw away Akatsuki's unexpected sacrifice after all. He sent her some of his love for her, wondering if that would help or be irrelevant, then went to musing over the message that had been delivered to him.

"Ah! Shiroe! Pull back out, pull out!" Tetorō's voice was almost as panicked as when he'd seen Akatsuki.

Shiroe blinked and looked at Tetorō again. "You haven't cast the Priest's purification spell and it's trying to join in on your thought conversation with yourself. You've only just gone through the deacon's purification. Do you remember the chant Michael said from before? You need to do that one for yourself before the kami takes you over and does that to you." He pointed at Akatsuki.

Shiroe pulled out a piece of paper. "Michael wrote it down for me," Shiroe said. He reviewed the paper and then rose to his feet to stand a bit away from the others. Carefully he said the chant spell, letting it change his cells properly. When he was able to relax at the end of it he slumped.

Tetorō cast another healing spell on him. "Thank you, Tetorō. I don't know what we'd have done without you today. I think it was going to just force it's way into me before."

"Likely," Tetorō wrinkled his nose. "At least, given what it's doing now. Okay. You can sit and meditate now and let it finish talking to you. I'll watch over Akatsuki for you."

"Thank you," Shiroe said softly and sat next to Akatsuki again. This learning to be a priest to a kami of Theldesia was rather difficult. He wondered if the High Priest in India had had such troubles. Sighing he went back to trying to understand what he'd been told at the first.

-:-:-:-:-

The anger was almost overwhelming. The only thing that allowed Akatsuki to feel her sense of self was the solid weeks of practice she'd had just prior at differentiating emotions that were hers from emotions that were imposed from the outside. Even that was hard since this emotion was bigger and heavier. Rather like how heavy Shiroe had been carrying just now.

Then she understood. _This_ is what Tetorō had meant. Akatsuki held on to her core self as best she could, but then the emotion changed from just the massively overwhelming anger to a flood of mixed emotions that tore through her. For a time she merely existed as all those emotions.

There was a change and she was suddenly capable of breathing, or so it felt. Like some small space had opened up around her. Then the emotions swirling through her made her feel one of her own emotions again - that of resignation. This really wasn't so different than the confusing emotions she felt as herself and as a woman all the time.

At that realization, the emotions suddenly changed from a debris-filled tornado to an almost soft flow, like the kami had suddenly recognized a kindred spirit - even if it was one so much smaller than itself.

The Akatsuki in the space with the kami had a lip twitch up ever so slightly. If this kami had a sex, it was almost surely female, for all the anger of the Adventurers was very male. She frowned slightly then, remembering what Shiroe had said. The Ruquinjé were the six maidens of the Alv. She slumped. Yes, this was very definitely female.

At that point, the kami demanded a girls-chat-and-complaint session. It almost made a part of Akatsuki laugh. The poor kami wanted a girlfriend to commiserate with so badly. Akatsuki patiently let it, like she would let her friends in Akiba.

Sometimes her own emotions rose up in answer, but most of the time she was what she always was - a quiet listener who carefully considered what was said and if she responded at all it was with simple (and hopefully well thought out) comments meant to help point the speaker towards a reasonable resolution. Often with her friends the resolution was just allowing the emotions to be released, and sometimes that was the case today with the kami.

Sometimes her responses make the kami stop and "stare" at her and it went away briefly as if to carefully consider what she'd offered. That made her wonder if she should be pleased or worried. It didn't ever come back to tell her if what she'd said had been helpful or not.

Eventually she got worried enough she had to ask when it came back again. The kami stared at her again, then slowly tried to show her what process it had gone through in thinking about her comment. That took a long time because Akatsuki wasn't quick when it came to thinking about things like that.

It did seem to have an understanding of that, though. Maybe because she was that deliberate and slow when she thought of her answers to begin with. It was because she wanted to be sure that her answer was the correct one. She was glad the kami was willing to be respectful of that.

There came a point in the process where she held up her hand. "No. You thought wrongly there. Here is why I said that." She carefully tried to explain her own thinking.

The kami sat and worked on that, then changed to the proper path and continued walking down it. Akatsuki nodded, satisfied, and when the final point was reached, she felt very pleased. She got back what felt rather like a blink from Hahaue - the kind that was both wise and slightly surprised. Her lip twitched up again slightly.

Akatsuki asked the kami to go back and do that with each of the other points it had gone off to ponder. Many of them it had followed along fine, but there were a few she had to correct. Not because she was right, but because she wanted the kami to properly understand how she'd gotten to her final point.

She made sure it understood that, too. She knew she was only one small woman who had a lot of her own things to learn still. Once they finally had that sorted out, the kami went back to the original commiseration again.

Akatsuki didn't know how long they sat for that long conversation, but it could have been years it felt like. When her mind shut down and wouldn't think of answers, she did finally ask for a reprieve and rest. She got back a pat on the head and silence. She was pretty sure she slept several times at moments like that before the session finally ended.

When she was left alone again, she took a deep breath (although she wasn't sure she was really breathing in this space), let it out, and slumped. It was no wonder Shiroe called this kami a child. It had a lot of wisdom, or perhaps a lot of knowledge or something because it felt old, but in the end it seemed to be very lacking in that same knowledge and wisdom, making it very young.

She sat quietly, in her own personal meditative state she often sat in while on watch in the tree, or over Shiroe, until the kami approached her again. It asked her a question and she felt the question soberly, then she answered, "I do want to help Shiroe as he tries to be your priest, but he knows much better than I do how to help you." The kami threw a mini tantrum at her.

She was surprised, then looked down at her clasped hands and rubbed her thumb over her other fist lightly. "You're kind to think that highly of me. ...While I'm glad I can be of help to you, also ...I don't feel worthy of that kind of position.

"Let me serve as a shrine maiden only for now until I've gained more of my own strength. I also need to grow more before being ready to carry a heavy responsibility. It's best to carry what one can, rather than break from trying to carry too much at once."

The kami stared at her in absolute surprise this time. She asked it, "What?"

She was shown a picture of Shiroe telling it that it also needed to grow in strength before it was ready for more responsibility. A slow smile came over Akatsuki's face - one of her bigger ones. "Yes. That is very like Shiroe. He understands. I've been grateful for his patience and advice many times."

The kami sighed at her, in effect, then bowed. She bowed back. "Thank you."

She was held there in that space longer, but a warm pink glow rose to surround her. As she sat in it, trying to understand it like she'd tried to understand all the other external emotions that had come her way, she slowly became aware that it wasn't the kami.

It felt exactly like Shiroe felt to her, and ...when she comprehended what it was she blushed very hard. When the embarrassment faded, she was left with a warm, deep gratitude and a sense of great peace. She sat in that warm embrace and just let it fill her until her own love for him spilled out from her, too great to contain.

There was suddenly another presence with her again, but it was different. She turned and Shiroe was walking towards her, a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, given the emotions coming from her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she held him in return. She looked up at his face and said, "Thank you."

He bent down and kissed her. "I love you. Thank you for going through this for me."

His concern for her came through as well. She sent back comfort. "It was okay. We had a girl's chat. I think she's feeling better now."

His eyebrow went up, then he shook his head. "I suppose it shouldn't be surprising given the original source."

Akatsuki nodded. "I thought that, too, but the Adventurer anger is male more than female."

Shiroe considered that, then nodded. "It's right for it to understand both sides. Even that is understanding balance."

They could feel the kami sneaking up to sit at the edge of their "personal space". Shiroe smiled at Akatsuki, then turned, keeping one arm around her shoulders.

He bowed to the kami and Akatsuki bowed along with him. The kami studied them for a while longer, of a time not measurable, and then they were slowly being lowered back into their bodies. The last thing Akatsuki felt there was Shiroe's hand press hers warmly.

Akatsuki collapsed on the floor. She heard Tetorō's voice casting a spell, then felt a hand she knew well slipping into hers. She pressed Shiroe's hand, but there wasn't a whole lot of strength in it at the moment. "We'll stay here with you until you recover," Shiroe promised her. Akatsuki sighed and slipped into sleep.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe, I may want to go get out the rest of my anger with everyone else ...and it won't ever be this bad again maybe ...but if the kami is going to come talk to you while all this is going on, there's only me to be your healer. I think maybe I should stay behind to help you." Tetorō was still concerned about both Shiroe and Akatsuki's health at the moment, although he himself knew that they'd recover eventually.

Shiroe held up his hand. "I appreciate your concern, Tetorō. I'm also very glad you were here today." He put down his hand, resting tiredly. "Michael was very careful to teach me everything he could, and left me notes on the things he felt were most important.

"He's already told me that if the kami is going to come, I need to be performing that spell each morning after my showers. I'll do that from now on until things seem to have settled. Perhaps it will become part of the habit, too."

The sharp eyes of Shiroe that saw nearly everything looked piercingly at Tetorō, but he knew there was kindness there also. "There are things we can do. If you'll teach Akatsuki everything she needs to know before you go, then she'll also be able to properly care for herself.

"I can lie down on the couch when I know the kami wants to talk to me. Then I can just fall asleep and recover that way. It's a fast enough way to recover." Tetorō opened his mouth, needing to protest but Shiroe shook his head.

"Tetorō, you need to heal from being this close to a priest or priestess. This isn't the time to stay. You also have your own fierce anger at Izanagi that must be voiced. To keep it bottled up when there's the opportunity right here to let it out isn't kind of us to ask of you. We want to have the Tetorō that's healing properly.

"I understand that right at the moment it may not sound like wisdom, but for the overall picture, it really is. Please go. It won't be but for a few days. We can learn to do our best in that much time and rely on you again when you return having had the opportunity to become stronger again for yourself."

Shiroe's look of determined compassion was more than Tetorō could look at for long. He dropped his eyes, fought it for a bit longer, then had to give in. He really would be far more bitter if he stayed. Having to stay with Purrcy had made him that way. If he had to stay for Shiroe now, it would only transfer those emotions to him and Akatsuki and he didn't want that.

"Alright," he agreed quietly. "But I'll only go after I'm sure Akatsuki understands what she needs to know to take care of herself and you."

"Okay. Thank you, Tetorō," Shiroe said.

Tetorō sighed to himself and started putting together in his head what he would need to teach Akatsuki. It helped that he knew how to write his notes internally and copy them out now, like Purrcy had on a regular basis when she'd had meetings with people around town. He lazily didn't have to get up to get paper and pen off Shiroe's desk.

-:-:-:-:-

"Crusty, how quickly can you get people out and into place by?" Shiroe asked on a private chat. He didn't need to let everyone know he had more intelligence suddenly.

"Well, most people are already walking out the door. It's the getting there, you know? A lot can fly and that's half a day-ish, but the majority are walking or by horse and that's more like a full day."

"Okay. Please let me know as soon as you're in place."

"Sure thing. "

"Good luck. My party will be heading out later, but they've got gryphons so should catch up well enough," Shiroe let Crusty know.

"Okay. We'll be looking for them."

Shiroe closed the chat. "Kazuhiko."

"Yes, Shiroe?" he was sounding hopeful and around the edges a little frazzled. That was normal for Kazuhiko during work hours, though.

"I've got a way to find him faster. The final group of Adventurers from Akiba won't be in place around the Gate of Time until tonight at the earliest. How much time do you need to get your people moving forward once you announce you've found him and he's needing to be cornered and pushed out?"

"Mmm, well," Kazuhiko hedged. "We need the preliminary announcement that Izanagi's been sighted. It would help to have an image or two to put on the screen so people can be hunting for the right person and have them flush him out. Once they've got him pressured and on the run, any attacks will only teach them they want to push him more. It would take about that long to get up there from here.

"Are you at your desk?" Shiroe asked.

"Always - nearly."

"Don't go far, then. I'll see if I can get you that picture. Let me know - and Crusty too - as soon as you've shoved him out the gate. And call on me if it gets difficult before then, although I'll be watching from here. I just won't know if you really want interference or not."

"Okay. Deal." Kazuhiko sounded relieved.

Shiroe used one of the new skills the kami had taught him in the communication they'd just had to find Izanagi in Minami. He used his visual chat function with Nyanta to get the picture of him that he needed. It wasn't Nyanta and the status screen read very differently, but it was definitely Izanagi - and because the chat window had worked, also Nyanta's avatar.

That had gone about how they'd expected. He did have Tetorō confirm it in the code realm first, though. Then that picture (Tetorō took it with his photograph spell) was dropped on Kazuhiko's desk.

They repeated that at half-hour intervals (to make sure in case Izanagi was rotating through disguises) until Akatsuki had learned everything from Tetorō and the stern teacher was satisfied. Then they rose to their feet and went as a guild to Akiba's gate and saw their guild members off to the battlefield.

As the gryphons disappeared into the distance, Shiroe held Akatsuki around the shoulders with one arm and looked up at the tall wall around Akiba. He chanted the prayer the kami had taught him to bless the city and ask for protections for it.

Akatsuki bowed with him at the end and softly said, "What he said. Please." They returned into the now quiet city, although they weren't the only ones still there.

They stopped by Crescent Moon League to comfort and encourage Marielle who'd stayed behind to give the same to her guild daughter. Shiroe and Akatsuki stayed as soft as possible for Serera and left when they could tell their presence was too much of a reminder of what she was trying to not think about.

Her beloved Nyanta-san was being hurt horribly, was the one being hunted, and she was struggling without him or Purrcy there to comfort her. They were glad Marielle was a good guildmother for her.

They returned to their watch in the nearly-empty guild hall. It wasn't until they were having to fend for themselves for dinner that they exploded into blushes. For the first time ever they were alone in the guild hall together ...and for _all_ night. And likely the following one as well.

It took Shiroe almost five minutes to recover from that realization or longer. Surprisingly it only took Akatsuki about two-thirds of the same time. She calmly let him recover without comment, however.

She knew that he'd spend a lot of it doing what he always did, so she would as well. They were part of the battle, too, even if they were the back line. They wouldn't let their friends and companions down, even if they did spend a bit of the time enjoying being alone for once.


	46. Farewell to Hahaue and Chichiue

"Alright, Shiroe, we're ready," Nakalnad said.

Shiroe gave a nod. He'd pulled the Yamato map down off his wall and it was spread out on top of his table in front of the couch. He let go of Akatsuki and she returned to kneeling up next to him instead of leaning on him. "Okay. Hang on a second and I'll get Crusty brought in."

It took about a minute for Crusty to get everyone from Minami and Akiba connected to himself. It was a reasonable test of him having to talk to everyone as World General. "Hey, everyone, this is Crusty of D.D.D. We've got a couple of spells we're going to test next. If they all work right, we'll have a full party map up in a few."

Shiroe was already holding his scroll over the map of Yamato. Holding on to his intent, he dropped the scroll on top of the map. As it lightly landed, the map began to glow. When the light receded, the scroll was gone and the map had several colored lights shining up from it - yellow-green for Akiba and blue for Minami. Shiroe asked, "Can you see it, Crusty?"

There was a two second silence, then, "Yes, I've got a campaign map of Yamato on my screen now. Minami do you have it?"

Nakalnad and Kazuhiko both indicated they did. A few spot tests got positive results from those lower down in the hierarchy as well.

"Okay. Next test is to see if we can get the enemy marker to show up. Nakalnad, if you'll check the zoom function to see if you can get the map of Minami while I'm casting, please?" Shiroe requested.

The next spell Shiroe cast was a prayer chant. It was another one his kami had taught to him that afternoon. It would center the wrath of the Adventurers on top of the one they were angry with. By Shiroe's intent, that meant a marker would appear over the head of whatever creature Izanagi was using as a host, even if Izanagi hopped into a creature other than Nyanta. The position of that marker would then also show up on the campaign map.

He was using the Adventurer anger as a shield to protect both the marker and its position on the map so Izanagi couldn't change it in either location. That was actually taking a lot of anger, which was rather difficult to balance and heavy to hold. Shiroe was being very careful to wrapper the general rage inside a shield of righteous anger. The Adventurers had good cause to be angry this time and to see that it was properly dealt with.

"I've got a good location indicator in town," Nakalnad said with determined satisfaction.

"I've got an enemy marker that shows in Minami," Crusty said, to let Shiroe know he also was receiving the data correctly.

"And I've got the same marker on my map here," Shiroe confirmed, looking at the red light that had joined the blue light coming from Minami.

"Right then," Crusty said. "We of Akiba are in place up here. We'll watch the progress of that marker as you go, Nakalnad."

"Sounds good. We'll get it on the way as soon as we can," Nakalnad said. He left the all-campaign chat. The rest knew he'd moved to the Minami chat to hand out orders now that they knew where to find the enemy and main boss of this campaign.

Shiroe curled up on the couch, putting his head in Akatsuki's lap - she having shifted position again. Her job was to watch the map and give him warning if Izanagi jumped to Akiba.

His job was to guard the marker, and to rest and get back up to useful levels of MP and HP before the next encounter. Bi-regional magic that affected every Adventurer in both regions had rather wiped him out. He hoped he didn't have to do it for the world-wide battle.

-:-:-:-:-

In Minami, a slight female half-alv was passing a elven bowman when suddenly she felt a strange, strong attraction to him. While he was good looking, like most Adventurers, she was suddenly wearing full armor. His eyes lifted to look at her in surprise. With a slight intake of breath, and a moment to swallow, he also was quickly pulling up his campaign map.

They both turned to look towards the building across the street, looking up when nothing was immediately obvious at the front. Her anger at being made to feel an unwelcome attraction to a stranger when she was perfectly happy to have left an abusive situation back on Earth flared to life. He scowled at the windows on the fourth floor as his anger at being dragged to Theldesia and away from his girlfriend on Earth blew up into greater proportion than he'd ever felt before.

"We've got a hit," the elf said, pulling an arrow from his quiver. He named the building and the floor as he knocked his arrow and aimed at a particular window of the building. The Enchanter standing with him cast a spell on the arrow and the elf let loose.

The half-alv blinked out, then back in at the base of the apartment. She was running up the wall, following the arrow, her Assassin's blades out. The Kannagi in the elf's party managed to cast a protection on her before she was through the shattered window.

She was back out the window two minutes later. She scowled and shook her head. They all knew, though. The red marker had disappeared shortly after she'd entered the window. The rest shrugged and they got moving again on their patrols.

-:-:-:-:-

A party made up of one female and five males suddenly stopped in the street. All five men turned towards the woman and she froze, then scowled at the men and was dressed in fierce full battle plate armor and her broadsword and shield were in her hands.

The men glanced at each other, then looked around. The field monitor pointed to an alley and their attention - and anger - focused that way. They'd barely managed to cast their preparatory spells before the emotions of attraction and irritation with each other had faded below their anger at being used.

The field monitor waved his hand in a cutting motion, but they stayed on alert, watching their campaign maps closely. Just because their enemy had moved didn't mean it wasn't going to come back if they relaxed their guard.

-:-:-:-:-

Nakalnad rested his chin on his fist. His elbow was on the arm of the head chair at the council table where he was sitting. He sighed. "If he keeps jumping all over town, how are we going to get him out of it?"

"I suspect patient efforts might be sufficient," the Minister of Technology said calmly.

"That didn't work for Akiba," Kazuhiko shook his head. "We don't want to have three months of this kind of thing going on. It took a full-on confrontation to get rid of him out of Akiba."

"But how can we have that if he won't even sit still long enough for us to put that kind of pressure on him?" the Minister of the Treasury asked, just a little frustrated - but then they all were really.

They spent the next ten minutes thinking hard, like they already had been for a while. Finally Nakalnad sighed. "I can only see two options." He shifted to sit forward just a bit in his chair, clasping his hands together in front of him, still resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. It was a somewhat subconscious imitation of Shiroe, actually.

"One, is that we all get really angry all at the same time and force him out. We can make it an all-city intercom announcement that we the Adventurers of Minami won't relent and reject him and his desires. Two, we all leave the city en mass. If there isn't anyone here to play around with, there isn't a reason for him to be here." He was getting disbelieving looks.

"No, see here. If we say that we as a city or guild or whatever, are going to go play with the city of Akiba, then he'll have to follow us there where we want him to be if he's going to keep messing around with Adventurers. Once we're all there, then Shiroe can pen him in and we can finish following through on that part of the plan."

"You're assuming he doesn't head down to Nakasu," the Minister of the Treasury pointed out.

"Shiroe seems pretty certain he only wants Akiba or Minami, but I suppose he could," Nakalnad shrugged. "They're in the know, and Log Horizon's watching the map. We'll let Brody know and he'll get to play his part."

The Ministry members considered the options and argued for about twenty minutes. In the end most of them wanted the more relaxing and fun "option number two", but with a skeleton set of Adventurers left behind to protect the prison and Cathedral. Nakalnad ran it by Shiroe.

"That would be fine, if you didn't have any People of the Land in the city," Shiroe answered. "Izanagi hasn't been shy about using the women of the People of the Land against us."

The Ministry of Minami slumped. That would be a difficult thing to take care of in the time they had. "So tell us what to do. He's like a flea, Shiroe. We can't bring anything to bear against him."

Shiroe was silent for a while, thinking. His suggestion in the end was Nakalnad's "option number one". The Ministry wasn't sure how well it would work, nor how well it would go over with the city of Adventurers, but they went with it as all they had at the moment.

Parties were placed so that they covered the city (the populated parts of it) in a grid. Once they all reported in that they were in place, Nakalnad called Shiroe back. On Nakalnad's signal, the Adventurers in Minami all focused on their anger, frustration, and dislike of being used against their wishes to do things that they didn't want to do.

Slowly a pressure built up in the city and swirled around it, as if chasing something down, until finally there was an equivalent pressure near the living quarters of the Adventurers. In that space the two pressures swirled around each other and fought as if unseen Greater Dragons.

Nakalnad called on all the Adventurers of Minami to focus even more on their desire to see the being that was forcing them to be experiments cast out of Minami. That specifically focused desire was the final pry bar to make the anger overcome the force that was Izanagi.

With what felt like a "pop", Izanagi was suddenly flung up and out of the city. The force of righteous anger filled in the space where it had been and rose up above the city to be a shield over the city. Again the Adventurers had to focus their determination and frustration to keeping Izanagi out of the city as it wanted to return and drive a hole in that anger.

When they'd managed to keep it out sufficiently, Nakalnad ordered those who'd signed up for the fight and the march to the Gate of Time to start moving, pushing that pressure and presence ahead of them while still refusing it entrance to Minami. Many of those who had magical shields cast them at the front line as well, to help the barrier against Izanagi.

Kazuhiko stayed behind with enough of his men to guard the prison and Nakalnad gave him command of enough of his men to guard the Cathedral. They didn't need prisoners to be set free and they didn't need the People of the Land factions using this as an opportunity to tear down the Cathedral.

-:-:-:-:-

Crusty had set up raid parties in a wide spread that made an arcing line between Akiba and Minami. It extended from just southwest of Akiba and continued up to the north and around to the west to enclose the Gate of Time on the north and east. Log Horizon's party had been put closest to the Gate of Time. They wanted to be sure that Nyanta made it in.

Everyone else had orders to move as necessary to keep Izanagi penned in and on the Minami side of their line. They all had a vested interest in making sure that happened. Having gotten rid of it finally, no one was at all interested in having it go back to Akiba again. Their irritation, frustration, and anger were particularly high.

As they watched the red dot that was the enemy finally move away from Minami, Crusty sent out an order: "Taunt it back up here." That was simple. Everyone threw their disdain at that red dot.

It wasn't hard to send thoughts, words, and emotions at it, taunting it with their current locations. When Izanagi pressed down on them with it's own irritation and anger for having been cast out of Akiba to begin with, they answered with their own, completely preventing Izanagi from affecting them.

By then, Minami was in place behind Izanagi's host, ready to herd him forward towards the Gate of Time. Minami hunted like the extremely dangerous hunters they were, pouncing whenever the red dot got close to one party or another. The closest parties would inflame with the hunt and with their desire to see that the creature that wanted to use them against their wills was punished for its hubris.

If ever that same enemy appeared suddenly closer to the Adventurers of Akiba, they also use the same tactics, and their anger was a wall that hemmed it in along their line, refusing to let it pass.

It took two days, with Adventurers rotating through one hour sleeps, running to catch back up to their places in the line, just by virtue of how far a distance Minami had to go to reach the Gate of Time. Eventually the two lines met and the circle closed up until they were all very close to the Gate of Time and Izanagi's host was penned in.

Shiroe had added a shield of anger over the top of all the Adventurers once they were close enough to each other, to prevent Izanagi from getting out of the trap. Once the circle was tight, four smaller parties began to move against the red dot, hemming it in even tighter. They moved carefully, since they didn't want to accidentally cross the boundary between Yamato and the Gate of Time, but they moved deliberately to see that Izanagi had nowhere else to go.

Naotsugu knew which field he'd let Nyanta off at and picked him back up from, and that was where Log Horizon's party waited and hunted. The pressure on the field was almost more than they could bear, even with the anger from the junior kami. That pushed back on Izanagi's pressure just sufficiently enough they were still able to walk forward.

Of all the parties, the Log Horizon party had an extra bonus against Izanagi. They hurt terribly for their guildmate Nyanta, father of the guild. Their hatred of Izanagi burned deeply and hot.

They left no escape, gave no leniency, and held no remorse as they forced Izanagi and the High Priest that held Nyanta's avatar hostage closer and closer to the boundary until finally, as the last group to see him in the present space and time, the grey and white form of Nyanta looked back at them with a slight scowl on his face, then slipped through the boundary. His tail and ear flicked at them as his last comment, then he was gone and so was the pressure of Izanagi.

Log Horizon stood watching that space for a long time. Slowly the anger leaked out of the Adventurers surrounding the Gate of Time, beginning from the outer edge. In the end an encasing shield of righteous anger was left around the space of the Gate of Time's entrance on Yamato, so that if Izanagi tried to return from that place, it would be rebuffed.

The hearts of Log Horizon grieved. They wouldn't likely ever see Nyanta return from that place again, as long as he was the High Priest and oracle of Izanagi. With heavy hearts and prayers for Nyanta, Log Horizon returned to Akiba. They stayed quiet and sober, and didn't mix with the other parties. When they arrived at Akiba, they went straight to their guild hall and hid together to heal and recover.

-:-:-:-:-

The Maihama group of People of the Land set against the shrines and the enshrined Inari of Izanagi and Izanami arrived at the foot of Shrine Mountain and were met there by more men who'd come from Westlande and a few from Ninetails Dominion. Given that some might die, it probably wasn't too many.

Duke Sergiad's head of the Maihama group stood before the rest and gave a rousing speech. At the end he gestured to Gareth, who moved to stand near him. Gareth closed his eyes and raised his hands over his head, palms towards the waiting men.

In a somewhat dramatic form, he cast the spell he'd been building up. When it was done, everyone could see what he could see all the time - the spirits and yokai that wandered Yamato. They really were in large number on Shrine Mountain. "You may not have to kill _all_ of them," he commented, "but any who attack you don't hesitate, of course."

Michael left Reed in charge of the Eagles that would be going with the People of the Land to help defend them from the worst of the spirits on the mountain (assuming Izanami would throw large ones at them for game-play's sake).

With determination, but not quite so much courage now that they could see the ghosts they couldn't before, the People of the Land began the forward march up the mountainside. As they went, they purified any yokai or spirit that attacked them, because of their blessed weapons.

Occasionally someone would take damage and the Eagle healers would heal them back up. They'd watched Kanami enough to have learned how to keep People of the Land alive as long as possible during battles.

Ground Safety, Aviation Safety, and Compliance were the leaders of the three groups the People of the Land had been loosely divided into, since they'd experienced the climb up the mountain already. Unanimously they'd voted for the harsher climb up through the trees and undergrowth rather than the stairs. To go up the stairs was to not have enough room to fight anything.

They also knew what to be looking for, since they'd seen it once before with Berenshilde and Demikas. At least this time there wasn't a terrible cursing following them around (they all hoped).

The smallest and weakest spirits and yokai fled before the marching army. The intermediates joined them in flight by about half-way up to the shrines. They didn't _all_ want to become extinct.

The high-mid level ones that were more numerous about that point did have to be fought with determination, but they went down with enough patience and perseverance. In the end, there were large defenders that had to be fought. That took a bit of working out for the Eagles since they couldn't just use typical Adventurer tactics on them.

-:-:-:-:-

As the People of the Land formed up behind their Adventurer leadership to head up the mountain side, Michael took Gareth's arm. "Close your eyes." Gareth did. Michael time realm walked them, then space realm walked them up to the area of the shrines. It was quiet and dark, timed so that by the time the rest of their group reached the shrines, they would have just finished their work.

First was going to the Shrine of Inari-no-Sarutahiko. "Priest Sasuke, please allow us to use the shrine's purification springs one last time," Michael asked politely. It was allowed and they went right to work until they were prepared and dressed properly.

"Tonight anger comes," Michael warned Sasuke. "We've done all we can to beg those who come to spare you and your shrine. If they come here, please do what they ask, and answer them honestly that we've only used you as we've seen fit, but left you alone otherwise." Sasuke agreed, worried and confused, and they left him there to go and "rescue and protect" their own High Priestess.

This time, instead of putting on his chess piece ring, Michael walked himself and Gareth into the High Priestess' room so that they were each facing off against one of the two guardians. They'd put a shielding and mirror room around the High Priestess' room so that the rest of the shrine wouldn't know what they were doing and the Hōsōshi guardians couldn't warn anyone. It was a bit exciting, the battle against them.

By the time that battle was over, the High Priestess was awake and sitting up in her bed. Michael turned to her and as usual, she mostly ignored Gareth. That was what they wanted, since Gareth had the better clerical spells to use against her. "Wha - what are you doing?" the High Priestess asked, clutching her blankets up to her chest. Her eyes were very wide.

"It's time," Michael said calmly and stepped into the spirit realm. He drew out the God Cleaver. He swung at the High Priestess and severed the connection between Izanami and Purrcy's avatar in that realm. He stepped into the code realm and hit her again, severing the connection there. He checked the other realms, then stepped up into the nano realm and faced down Izanami herself.

The God Cleaver spun in his hand, then with a cross-countercross double swing, he slashed at her. She pulled back and away from him, and farther from Purrcy's avatar. Again Michael checked all realms that Izanami could be in and chased her off farther back up into the pico layer.

-:-:-:-:-

Gareth watched Michael attack the High Priestess in the spirit realm and then code realm. Then he was casting his spell of control on Purrcy's avatar. This spell was slightly different from the ones the shrine maidens had used on Purrcy when she'd first come to Shrine Mountain. This one was for a "zombie" soul - anima that had no psyche attached to it. It wasn't uncommon - after all if there were ikiryō, then there had to be the opposite: the body that had its spirit out wandering.

He made the avatar of Purrcy climb out of the bed and stand next to it. He took an arm in his hand, then spirit realm walked from the shrine to the _Oki Watarimono_ , waiting out in the bay. He let the avatar off inside the special room they'd made for Purrcy.

The other aspects of Purrcy (still combined in one, but awake) were surprised to see the avatar arrive, but they joined it rather quickly, making her finally what she was supposed to be. "Mrs. Purrcy, are there any other aspects that need to be collected?" he asked harshly.

"No," she answered humbly.

Gareth cast his next spell on her. It was Echo, and it replicated the last spell to be cast on her - Michael's that had erased her memory. This time it was to erase that Gareth had been there at all, and that she'd ever been anything other than the one combined form when she'd been retrieved.

He did put her on the bed this time when she slumped to the floor. It would only be confusing to her to wake up on the floor. Besides, Michael had other things to add.

Gareth took the time he had to make sure that she didn't have anything burrowing its way out of the containment room, and cleaned up what he found until he was satisfied that she at least had to start over from the beginning again. He also patched up anything that was shown to be a weakness by those moles of hers that had been digging their way out.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael stepped through time and space slightly, changing his clothing back out again, to arrive next to Reed as he and the rest of the remaining People of the Land and the Eagles arrived on the shrine plateau.

"I've taken care of the High Priestess," he said to the men. They were very relieved, considering what they'd had to go through to get this far. "Remember to only touch the two shrines. Leave the others alone so that the land doesn't die to famine." When he got reassurance they would remember, he stepped to the _Oki Watarimono_.

"Sir," Gareth greeted him as he arrived in Purrcy's room. "I've cleaned up three mole holes and she's promised all of her is here now. I used Echo on her."

Michael gave a nod and walked over to the side of the bed. While his body stood at a firm but relaxed stance, he mentally went inside where he tweaked her memories until he had her locked down the way he wanted. "Guard the door," he ordered Gareth when he returned, sufficiently satisfied.

Gareth took up his post and Michael went to the steerage room. "Purrcy's aboard," he informed MasterChiefS7. "Gareth's on watch. The rest should be here within an hour, I'd think."

MasterChiefS7 saluted and got the Eagles on the ship started on the cast-off sequence. Michael took himself out to the steerage deck and kept watch on both Purrcy and the Eagles at Shrine Mountain.

There, the men were all doing their parts as had been discussed in the planning. He'd gotten the People of the Land the maps of the two shrines. The men had silently infiltrated the shrines in the sleeping wings.

On Reed's timing count to Ground Safety and Aviation Safety, and their non-verbal command to the men with them, all sleeping quarters were entered simultaneously. In accordance with Purrcy's Oracle, none of the deacons, shrine maidens, or acolytes present survived. The Eagles didn't enter the sleeping quarters themselves. They'd already done what they were going to do.

Ground Safety and Aviation Safety left the buildings as soon as their count was done. Compliance was making sure the few who'd gone to lock down Sasuke were only going that far. The rest of the Eagles surrounded the shrines of Izanagi and Izanami and made sure that the People of the Land didn't stray outside that boundary.

Reed pointed out to the heads of the People of the Land groups where the guest house was for them to sleep until they recovered. The fires from the two rejected shrines lit it up nicely enough, but it would be a cold place to sleep since it was still early spring time up on a mountain. Once he was sure the People of the Land had calmed down enough to restrain themselves sufficiently, he called the Eagles and ordered the return to the _Oki Watarimono_.

Michael was sufficiently satisfied as well at the magical protections the Eagles as a group had put around the three other shrines. He returned his attention to the _Oki Watarimono_ enough to let MasterChiefS7 know that the remaining of their number were in flight.

Michael then had one other communication to make. "Tetorō, we're about to take off. I've got Purrcy locked down and she's sleeping like a baby. Let Shiroe know that things on our end are green. Good luck. We'll see you at the World Tree."

"Thanks for letting us know, Michael. Good luck to all of you, too. Iterashai." Tetorō held himself together rather well, but Michael knew he was stamping down the emotions because he kept the communication short.

It was time to head into the Athirds and to the other side of the world. Michael looked at the shoreline of Yamato for one last time, breathed a deep breath of the salty moist air of Yamato Bay, and very briefly let himself feel the faint regret of leaving this place he'd likely not ever see again. It had been a hard path to get here, but it had been fun, and definitely an adventure.

-:-:-:-:-

Word arrived from Sergiad, via chat and orb, the morning after the High Priestess had been removed from her shrine. His men had reported in earlier that morning from Shrine Mountain, also via orb.

The two shrines were burned to charcoal, none of the clergy remained, the Eagles had helped up until the High Priestess was dealt with and the cleansing of the shrines begun. Sergiad sounded rather pleased and relieved. He did ask for Michael's report on how Purrcy was doing. Shiroe thought it kind of him to care.

The next day Shiroe called for a wrap up meeting to the shrine sub-quest. It was a rather sober one, since it contained the confirmation of the final long-term separations that had happened to their guild.

In all likelihood they wouldn't ever see the Eagles again until the final boss battle. They hoped to see Nyanta and Purrcy again when their time in the Gate of Time was accomplished, but it wasn't a given. At best, Shiroe would hear from Purrcy when the battle for Time was accomplished, then there would be silence for a while.

Of necessity, because they could only continue walking forward, they spent some time discussing what they would do to build the new shrine to the new kami, getting into the details as a way to put the immediate past behind them. Still, they were gentle where that was concerned.

When that detail was done being discussed, they sat and discussed the emotion kami just because they could, and because the Inari being released from the flavor text was the overall topic of discussion.

"I mean...isn't it really an odd thing, in general?" Marielle asked, her brow puckered in some confusion, trying to work it out. "Why are there gods here that are like this? And how is it that we of modern mind are playing along with it?"

"Well...," Shiroe leaned back and looked up as he put his answer together, "we put up with it, or 'play along' because it's more of the flavor and feel of the game world than reality to us. With our hope and expectation of going home to Earth, we've separated and compartmentalized the two, the same as we would suspend our disbelief in order to have fun sitting in front of the computer screen."

He looked back at her. "Of course we also understand that this is _a_ reality, even if not _the_ reality we were born to. I'm sure we could philosophize for years on whether they're just another creature of this planet the same as the gryphons and the efreets and dryads or if they really are gods in the sense that we could choose to believe in back on Earth.

"How many, or which one or ones, of those are merely creatures or are really the God of Earth, or Theldesia, or of all the universe? For as long as man has existed, we've not been able to answer those questions with absolute certainty save for those who commit to one or more. Now, in our modern world, people believe but they are more myth and legend than reality to most of us."

Shiroe smiled. "For myself, I know that the child-god is real. What I communicated with was most certainly not myself, nor a hallucination. It's certainly more powerful a being than anything else that exists on the planet other than Izanagi and Izanami, but it's also tied to the planet and a part of it.

"If there is one Creator of the universe, it isn't any of the three, or rather four kami, that I've had exposure to on Theldesia, so I'm minded to consider them as the other creatures of Theldesia - a part of the world that they come packaged with.

"Beyond those two facts, it's still a child and I'm committed to doing my best to help train it to be a reasonable and maybe somewhat rational part so that it doesn't destroy what it needs to exist - this planet and all the creations on it. I'm quite certain that if it destroyed the planet it would be very unhappy to be alone in the universe, drifting in empty space. This is its home, too."

"Well," Marielle tipped her head, "when you put it in that perspective, I guess I can see it, but somehow it seems like, then, that you're being rather irreverent?"

Shiroe laughed. "I suppose I might be a most irreverent priest, right up there with all the other Adventurers who got selected."

Naotsugu snorted. "That's what they get for asking Adventurers to be their intermediaries. We don't take anything seriously when we get dragged into a game."

"Except our own freedoms and rights," Tetorō said a bit sourly.

"True," Naotsugu answered calmly. "We expect to still face it all as we did at the beginning."

Minori tentatively said, "Perhaps...that's why it's hard to reconcile the solemn with the seemingly absurd." They looked at her as she worked to put into words what she was comprehending.

"We take our own faith seriously, like we do our rights as human beings. To be asked to become something that should be serious when we struggle to see and feel that this world is the same as our own, it conflicts with our original view of it - that of being something less than our own."

She took a breath, her brow wrinkled. "I mean, I know there are people who are very serious about what they did in _Elder Tales_ before the catastrophe, and they are just as serious here, but even still, we all got up, took showers, ate breakfast, went to school or work, came home, then sat down and played. It was a part of life, not _all_ of life. Reality contained a lot more.

"We're here now where it's all of life and reality, and we may love it for all it can be hard, but it isn't home and the reality we knew. We would be solemn if we were on Earth, but to even be here at all is still absurd." She looked up. "It makes it hard to take it seriously."

Turning to look at Shiroe she added, "We work hard to not have a negative impact on the world. We work hard to make it the best life we can for as many as we can influence. We're affected by our actions and the actions of others like always. But...it isn't home. There's still the sense of being able to leave it behind us - at least until we find out we really can't. ...It's hard to commit to solemnity in that state."

Shiroe nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Yes. You've walked through it well. The commitment level is what sets the level of solemnity. I think for the most part we all have a good balance right now. When we learn just how committed we have to be because of the external restraints we can't change, then our level of solemnity will move to match it."

He sighed. "Sadly, that means if we really can't go home we'll go through another round of world-wide depression, anger, and frustration until people settle again, but hopefully we can prevent that by meeting our own goals." He smiled gently to take the worry away.

Marielle's eyes widened a bit. "Does that mean, if we stay, you'll really become the High Priest of that god-child for the rest of your life, settled and committed to it?" Her face took on an evil teasing look. "Daddy Shiroe! Father and Priest to a willful child." She giggled behind her hand. "Good luck with that!"

Shiroe slumped slightly, but she wasn't wrong. He'd started it and he'd have to see it through. "It will become an adult eventually, I'm sure, and move out of the nest, so to speak," he tried to reassure himself.

"In a million years," Tetorō snickered and teased as well.

"Well, I'll have you to help me, won't I?" Shiroe said mildly back to his compatriot deacon. Tetorō slumped a bit and looked away, finally giving a sigh. Naotsugu snorted and patted Tetorō's shoulder.

It was nice to be relaxing around the common room again as friends and as a guild. Things weren't perfect, nor all put back together, but having the opportunity to breathe a bit now was nice.

Really, Shiroe would have never thought they would have had to add a shrine as an addition to Log Horizon's guild hall. He sighed. It rather felt like adding on a room to fit the giant child that had decided to come stay. It was a tad...disturbing. He wasn't sure he liked the trade.


	47. First Party Exits Level Six

"Serera! You've got a guest!" Sometimes Crescent Moon guild hall was too much home for people. That had been yelled from the front door. Serera sighed. They could have been quiet and used the chat function. A lot more people would be looking over banister railings than necessary by the time she got to the entry.

She paused to brush off the last of the flour from her skirt from helping make pies, took a breath and walked out of the kitchen and into the common room. There were a lot more people in the common room than she expected as well. Her eyes went a bit wide. "W-welcome home everyone," she said. She must have been pretty lost in her head to have missed the fighters coming home. Boy's weren't quiet after all.

They all greeted her as they trooped past to head for their rooms and rest - or whatever they were up to next. Eventually most of them were gone, except Shouryuu who was reporting to Marielle and Henrietta, and two other boys who were standing waiting (like her) for the crowd to dissipate. Serera walked over to them. Giving a little bow, she said, "Welcome to Akiba, Qwased. Sorry for the commotion."

"No, it's to be expected," he forgave what wasn't her fault to begin with. "It's nice to finally be able to come and visit Akiba." He turned to the boy who'd helped him get in the door and thanked him. Serera followed suit and he excused himself to his own rooms.

"Would you like to come in and -?" Serera started but Qwased was shaking his head kindly.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be willing to give me a tour of the Adventurer Academy," Qwased requested.

Serera perked up. "Oh, are you thinking of taking courses?"

Qwased turned towards the door and opened it, holding it for her, choosing to not answer the question just yet. Serera went out the door, excusing herself from the kitchen via chat on the way. She was kindly shooed out the door by the chefs. Serera turned left from the door and headed towards the Academy zones.

"Serera, may I ask, what city in Japan do you live in?" Qwased asked.

"Sapporo," she answered, thinking it a general enough question. "The rest of Crescent Moon mostly is a guild of Tokyo, but they've been kind to include me since when I was a new player. They had to come rescue me from Susukino after the catastrophe, but that's where I'll be back on Earth, with my family in Sapporo." She swallowed just a little, forcing herself to stay light and on the surface.

"I see," Qwased looked up at the buildings they were walking past, most of them rather more horizontal than vertical in this part of Akiba. "I'm from Kyoto, rather obviously," he flashed a smile at her and she smiled back in return, understanding. "Do you know what you want to do when you get back home?" he asked next.

Serera considered that, tipping her head a little. "I'd already been thinking of becoming a kindergarten teacher, but now that I've tutored at the Academy, I think I'd rather teach junior high school. That's a hard age where people need a lot of positive encouragement to grow in strength.

"I've had a lot of experience in doing that now. I've been one of the support members of Crescent Moon, where most of the current members are from that same age range to high school students. And those I've been tutoring at the Academy are also mostly in that same range.

"I think it would be different at home - at least different subjects to some degree although we do have the basic math, writing, English, and language classes so everyone can keep up and not get any further behind than we are already. I think that stresses are basically the same, though. We all wonder how to be and where to find strength, and we all need encouragement."

Qwased was watching her as they walked and talked. "That sounds like a wonderful thing to keep doing then," he said.

"Mm," she gave a nod. Doing those two things kept her content and focused on important things other than her sometimes overwhelming emotions.

Qwased shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "I was having troubles back home deciding what to do. Here, I was in Nakalnad-san's army so long, I was seeing going back and becoming a security guard, but it wasn't what I was happy doing.

"I've been having lots of fun directing the plays, and working with everyone on them. I don't think I could become a director, though." He gave another smile. "But...I do think that it would translate well into a management position."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure what education I would need for such a position, and I'm not even sure it's really what I want to do, but I was thinking about it."

Qwased paused a bit as a spring wind made them shiver. The sun was slowly beginning to warm Yamato up and little green plants could be seen poking their heads up out of the ground all over, particularly where they'd planted new plants last fall along this walk.

"I was thinking I'd see what courses there were at the Academy. I do know about the survey course. I thought that one at least might be useful to help me see where else I could think about trying. And here, I can try those several things and not be locked into something before I discover I don't like it. It seemed like a good opportunity."

Serera gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yes, we've found a lot of students do like that about the course. Even though it's a survey of what can be done here in Theldesia and Yamato, a lot of it can translate to Earth as well - like you were saying directing can translate into management."

She clasped her hands behind her back. "We've all sat in on it, too, actually, the first few times it was taught so we can help out as assistants, and we've had some good discussions around the dinner tables as others in the guild have thought about how they can use it for their futures as well. I do recommend it highly."

She pondered just a little more, then added, "There's also an Economics course. It's a little advanced, but our businessmen in town have really appreciated it. All of Log Horizon's juniors were required to take it. They said it's a bit demanding, but they have a greater appreciation now for how the world really works, since so much of it is driven by money.

"They do more interpersonal work than business work, but it's helped them understand the motivations of others better when it comes to why they would want to harvest, or have a business, or even care to work hard or not to.

"I would think that even if you didn't directly work with money, understanding the economics of business would help a manager." She looked at Qwased earnestly, wondering if he would understand, or care.

Qwased considered it. "That might be a good one to take with a survey course," he finally nodded. "If a survey course would be considered an easier class and that a harder one," he raised an eyebrow at her.

Serera considered that seriously, then nodded. "That might work well. The Economics class does take a lot of time and effort. Purrcy-san wrote it and Henrietta-san added to it. They're both very strict teachers, so they've made it a real course that the students come out of with real and very helpful knowledge. If anything, it's our main college-level course, and translates to Earth."

She grinned suddenly. "Actually, a lot of students come out of it wishing they could carry the credits over to Earth, it's so much that way."

Qwased's lips curled up. "I think I'd better not plan on taking it at the same time as a whole bunch of other classes, then." Serera giggled just a little. Qwased took a breath. "How long do the classes take? Are there set semesters? I'd also like to know if I can fit everything in I want to take in the time I have."

"Right now, there aren't set semesters. Each class has it's own time and length of material and they don't all match up. As you can expect, the survey class is only a few weeks at most, while the Economics one is several months, and the teachers go long or short depending on what the students need. As long as we're small we can be as flexible as we need to be.

"If you would want to finish your lower school studies, those are set days. We teach two classes of it right now. One meets all day on Monday and Tuesday, and the other one Wednesday and Thursday. We just picked up the second class and it doesn't have many students in it yet, but the ones who really want to study hard go to all four days."

Qwased shook his head and Serera was imitating him. "The teachers have asked them not to, but if they have a good reason, they don't turn them away. If we need to do other things we don't have to take the full day's worth of courses either. They want us all to continue experiencing real life, too, since it's been the best teacher for all of us."

"That it has," Qwased agreed dryly. "All that marching around and fighting, and being bored when we weren't, definitely helped me know I have no interest at all in joining the military." They smiled at each other.

Serera pointed out the outdoor practice zones that they were passing through now. Qwased asked about one in particular and they walked over to watch what the current class was doing. From there, they went through the sports field to the Academy building itself.

She showed him each of the classrooms, and they talked to a few of the teachers that were free. The floor that had the cafeteria also had study rooms and the office that the teachers and the tutors like herself had desks in so when they needed a place to put together materials or grade papers (if any such thing happened), there was a contained space they could do that.

"I've also got office hours for the tutoring," Serera said and pointed into one of the study rooms. "I use this one. If you look at the status of each room, you'll see the hours and names of the tutors for that room. If it's an unscheduled time, it's open for free study." She waited politely while Qwased took the time to look at the status on the door.

When he gave a nod they moved on up to the next floor. "From this floor on up - at least for as long as we don't need more classroom space - the rooms are student rental apartments. We're pleased that we're almost full, actually. That means we have a lot from other cities coming to learn from here as well."

She scanned the floor. "No rooms are available on this floor, so let's go on up. I can show you an empty room." As they walked up the stairs again, she added, "We've asked that when a student's coursework is completed, that they move out. It's not really a living apartment and we want to keep the atmosphere directed towards studying rather than living life.

"There are a lot of buildings in town to live in, and one of our Economics students took what he learned and purchased a couple of buildings and has opened them up as rental apartments. I hear that's been going very well.

"Guildmistress Marielle has been very pleased that it's taken a lot of the creepers off the streets and given them better places to stay. Plus they then go out and live life a little more, just to earn enough to pay the rent and keep eating. The Round Table Council thinks it helps them feel more like they're on Earth to be able to live the kind of life they were living there."

"We were already doing that in Minami," Qwased said, though it was almost a question.

"I think that student saw that example, too. It was because the Ten Seat Council took care of everyone, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," Qwased said.

Serera nodded. "Here, we were trying to let everyone decide for themselves, and some just couldn't move into making that decision for themselves, but now they've been given that one more option that they were waiting for, they can be settled finally. No practice of governance is perfect."

She opened a door to a student apartment that was empty. "It's shared bathrooms, and if you like to cook, there's cooking facilities in the cafeteria, as well as the vendor shops that have opened there. That means each room is mostly just desk, bed, and storage space." At Qwased's rolled eyes at the size, she nodded. "This _is_ Tokyo. Every room is small."

"And thus why the study rooms," he pointed out.

"Yes," she admitted.

From there, they walked back down to the cafeteria floor and stopped by the Admissions Office. The secretary there answered Qwased's further questions and handed him the "prospective student" packet. "Shall we eat at the cafeteria for lunch while you look through those?" Serera asked politely.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Qwased answered. They chatted over lunch, although Serera politely let him look through the materials so that she could answer any more questions he had. Towards the end of their meal, he leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "Is there anywhere else in town that students live while they're in classes?"

"Well, those in guilds walk to the Academy each day. No sense paying rent when they already have rooms. Many of those not in guilds already had places to live. I know that there are other places that rent out rooms in town, though, so there's no lack of places to live or stay. And of course, there's always just picking out a place in an unclaimed zone.

"We really only opened up student rooms here when we thought we might begin to get students from Minami or other places. We probably started turning them into apartments about the time all of you came the first time, but couldn't stay to play."

Qwased looked away, suddenly looking just a little embarrassed. "I've been meaning to tell you...thank you for talking to us that day. I know the captain went off the deep end. We were grateful that you and Shouryuu-san arrived to diffuse him.

"He'd had a rough time in the Maze of Eternity and the stress of living in Minami had been getting the better of him for a while. He'd been giving in to the despair of not ever getting to go home to his family. He has a wife and young child back home. He didn't really want to take it out on anyone, but he just couldn't face the depression any more."

Serera expressed sympathy, but Qwased shook his head. "Since Guildmaster Shiroe's announcement that he's working on a way home for all of us, he's been better, although he still has his down days. Just that much hope has helped a lot of people in Minami, actually. But...," he pinked up just a little, "...it was your words to us, and to me specifically, that helped me have hope first.

"Just that little encouragement to do something different that I wanted to do for myself, and then doing it as soon as I had permission to, really helped me to see that life could be worth living." His hand resting on the table clenched a little and he looked back into Serera's eyes. "Thank you."

Serera stared at him, then gulped a little. She shyly answered, "You're welcome, Qwased. I'm glad my simple words were able to help you. That's what we at Crescent Moon League want to do for everyone. If our small efforts can bring hope and strength to anyone, we're grateful."

Qwased watched her for a moment, then stood up and picked up their dishes. "It's actually one of the things I like about what you're all doing here with the Academy as well," he said. Serera rose from her place and picked up the cups.

As they walked to return them to the kitchen area, he continued, "That everyone wants to encourage the idea that we're going to go home, but not be left behind, or left out of the life that waits there. And," he paused as they set the dishes down, then he turned to her soberly, "that even if we can't get home, we can still keep moving forward in ways that will help us here, too."

She held her breath just a little as Qwased continued. "That part's important too. I think too many of us will become paralyzed without it. We can't quite believe we really will get home, but knowing that we can still move forward in good ways here regardless helps make that fear not so overwhelming."

Serera let out her breath and slumped just a little. "Yes," she said quietly. "That is the other reason we're doing it. Even we of Crescent Moon have to fight that fear daily. Being able to help here or take classes, and in supporting each other, we find the strength to move forward regardless."

She bowed her head, wishing it wasn't so, hoping again that Shiroe and Log Horizon would be able to lead them all back home. Her fingers twisted in her other hand for a moment.

A light hand landed on her head. "I'm sorry to bring it up," Qwased said.

Serera shook her head. "It's okay. I know Log Horizon is doing everything they can. Watching them work so hard for the rest of us helps us too, to work that much harder on what we can do." She looked at him again, finding some comfort in his sympathetic look.

"It's just they're just coming out of the worst thing they've ever had to do, and no one outside their guild and a few of us who are close to them understand or will ever know just how hard it is for them to help us reach that goal. More than one person who I care about in their guild has had to pay very high prices."

She had to smile to make the tears only come as drips instead of a stream. "I'm very...very grateful for them."

-:-:-:-:-

Rudy took a deep breath. "Thank you for letting me stay and learn from you," he bowed deeply to Shiroe. "And thank you for allowing me to go."

Shiroe smiled at him kindly, and so did the rest of Log Horizon. "Come back and visit regularly. We'll miss you and will want to know you're still doing well."

"I will," Rudy promised. He clasped hands with Touya and Naotsugu. Minori, Tetorō, and Akatsuki he bowed to. Then he and Isuzu were turning away from Akiba with final waves. "Thanks for coming with me to Maihama," he said to Isuzu.

"I haven't been that direction yet, and up the east coast from there would be fun this time, I think," she answered back. "Besides, traveling with companions when you can helps the time pass a little better." She gave him her signature smile.

Rudy was going to miss it - again. He'd done a lot of thinking while out with the other boys of Akiba. Their time in Maihama with other People of the Land, and then in the dungeon where everyone was an Adventurer, had shown him that he, too, was ready for the next part of his journey in this life.

It was time for him to be at Maihama castle, training in how to become a lord of Yamato. He would be Shiroe's Adventurer ambassador to Maihama at the same time. It was a good fit for him.

While it would likely have hard parts where he would have to put in a lot of effort, he was looking forward to shadowing Duke Sergiad and Iselius. The two of them had had a pleasing conversation, if somewhat brief by requirement of time constraints.

"What are you looking forward to most?" Isuzu asked Rudy.

He flipped his hair back and gave a slightly haughty look. "Not having to be around incomprehensible creatures, of course." His look went teasing. "- is what you'd expect me to say I'm sure." She grinned back. "But really," he shrugged, "it's talking to Lord Iselius and learning what he's learned. We do at least share the extremely odd interest in Adventurers." He smiled at his joke as Isuzu laughed.

"Well, then, I hope you get to have a lot of fun doing that," Isuzu said. "Chat me every now and again to fill me in on how it's going. I've got the first part of a song already written about the two of you. I'll add to it as you grow up more with him." Rudy couldn't help the blush. She already knew that his favorite thing was her music.

She waved a hand, waving off the importance of such a thing as always. "I think it will be good for this world to remember the first Person of the Land Adventurer who became the Marquis of Ninetails Dominion and his friendship and alliance with the young Grand Duke-to-be of Eastal. Those kinds of songs help the world remember the important history from the time it happened."

Rudy looked away in embarrassment, then he took a breath and turned back to look her in the eye. "Thank you, Lady Isuzu. I do hope I can make history, and make Log Horizon proud."

Isuzu put her hand gently on the top of his head. "You already have and you already do, Rudy. We've been very glad to have you with us and to call you friend and Adventurer both."

That was enough embarrassment for both of them and they let it drop, happy to be companions and Adventurer partners for a couple more days.

-:-:-:-:-

Touya and Minori walked into Grandpa's Kitchen and headed for the kitchen. "Hello, you two!" Chef Hiroki said cheerfully.

They greeted him with smiles. "Did you find your harvesting to be successful?" Minori asked him.

"Most assuredly," Hiroki answered. "I'll have two new soups for the menu and one new main dish...until I run out of ingredients again," he winked at them. "Today, we'll just get things ready and I'll teach you the new recipes."

Both of the twins slumped in some relief, although they tried not to let it show on the outside. They still needed at least that long to recover. It was definitely time to be out of the guild hall and moving forward, though.

They listened carefully as Hiroki taught them the new dishes, committing them to their natural Adventurer memory, not just their mental memories. It helped them to cheat that way when the rushes hit and they all had to be cooking more than two things each. It would be even more important into the future.

When the cooking lessons were over, Touya soberly suggested to Hiroki that they needed to discuss how they would move forward. The three of them would now be the only chefs, and they would have to hire wait staff.

Hiroki rubbed his head. "I never did have much to do with the financial side. It seems to me that we're busy enough we should be able to hire help, even another chef if we need to."

Touya shook his head. "We've had the business economics class now, and sometimes just one employee too many can make even a popular business fail, just like wasting money on ingredients for dishes no one will order can. If you're willing, Minori can handle the financials of ingredient costs and I can handle personnel and the rest of the business finances."

Hiroki nodded his head in agreement. "But teach me, too," he requested.

"Sure thing," Touya agreed.

"We'd be happy to have us all working together," Minori agreed.

They set up a regular weekly business meeting - starting with one right then since they couldn't even open the next day without proper staffing. It was going to mean more work for each of them, but they'd had some practice now, and keeping a little more busy would be good for them.

-:-:-:-:-

For having a lot fewer people of Log Horizon present in Akiba there were an awful lot of people at dinner that night in the guild hall. Shiroe blinked to see the crowd as he walked out to his place from his office as he normally did.

It looked like Hiroki had come back with Minori and Touya and there were two pots of soup on the table and what looked like a new Chinese dish, plus a few more other random foods. He had to wonder if some of the guests had followed their noses to the table.

"So, what's the occasion?" he asked as he arrived at his chair.

"No occasion. Just felt like showing up," Crusty said from the chair Michael usually sat in.

Isaac nodded from Nyanta's usual chair. "We have to show up for the meeting tonight anyway, so we thought we could get a meal for once." Touya rolled his eyes.

"It's not okay?" Marielle asked from next to Naotsugu. He immediately took it upon himself to reassure her it was just fine.

Shiroe looked at the other two at the table, as much a surprise as the others. "Shiroe-san," Serera said in her usual polite yet shy way, "this is Qwased, from Minami. He's come to attend the Akiba Adventurer Academy, but would rather not stay there while he's here. We were hoping since you had rooms available now that perhaps he could rent one of them?"

Qwased bowed politely from where he'd risen to be introduced. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I would be most grateful." He blushed slightly. "The rooms available at the Academy are a bit...too closet like. I'm not a Tokyo native and would rather have a room that's a more normal size."

Shiroe blinked, then looked at Minori. She shrugged. There were, after all, lots of rooms available now. "Let me think about it over dinner," Shiroe finally requested. "You're welcome to stay to eat." He sat down and Qwased sat as well, thanking him politely. At least having a polite Japanese boarder would be nicely different.

There was an interesting expectant atmosphere suddenly and he took a moment to place it. Taking a quiet but deep breath, he looked up at his keepers and companions. "Thank you for coming to keep us company tonight," he said quietly. "Please, enjoy the meal."

Isaac, Marielle, Naotsugu, and Tetorō kept the conversation flowing around the table, punctuated by occasional comments by Crusty and Akatsuki. Minori and Touya hosted Serera and Qwased on their side of the table. Hikori never said very much, but his deeper chuckle did sound out regularly at the antics of the more vocal of the group.

Shiroe listened and realized that he did prefer the noisy table to the quiet one they'd been having for the last little bit. When it was time for dinner clean-up and the meeting. Shiroe looked up at Serera and Qwased. "It's a bit different for us to have boarders, but I think it would be fine. Please work out the details with Minori."

There were nods on that side of the table and the juniors rose to their feet and went with Hikori to the kitchen for final clean-up. "The rest of you get to sit and be bored until that's done. This time is why we have you come later," Shiroe scolded them.

They didn't care and mostly ignored him, continuing their current conversation, although Crusty moved closer and started up an argument with Shiroe just to keep himself entertained. Shiroe sighed at him, but Crusty was good. Shiroe couldn't resist and was dragged into it.

-:-:-:-:-

"It's going to be awfully quiet here at nights now," Naotsugu said and shifted uncomfortably. "And by rights I should be having more breakfasts and likely dinners, at Crescent Moon now."

Shiroe looked at Naotsugu, trying to keep his own sad off his face. Naotsugu didn't need that added to him. "By rights, you should go have your honeymoon now," he reprimanded slightly. Both Naotsugu and Marielle blushed and looked away. "I'll expect to hear in the morning where you're going and for how long.

"These two -" he waved his hand at Crusty and Isaac, "- have already set our meeting schedule up. You should plan on being here in the morning in time for the morning meeting. On slow days, you can chat in like Isaac does, but we do need to at least see your face sometime in the morning so we can stay balanced.

"You don't need to be here for every dinner, but mixing it up between the two guilds is nice. This evening meeting is required, however. And since most of the time it will be the ten minute version, it shouldn't be all that hard on you, to just walk next door briefly and return."

He was glaring now in order to keep his internal emotions down. It was going to be really hard to have Naotsugu return to what he'd promised, but it was right for him to be with his wife as he should be. Shiroe didn't want his selfish desires to win out in this case. He needed Naotsugu to want to be present, not feel restricted. Their friendship was more important than Shiroe's temporary emotional needs.

Shiroe leaned back and took Akatsuki's hand in his. "Besides, I've got my own relationship to work on now." At that far more than two faces blushed, although not his. He was perfectly serious. Working on a relationship with a potential future spouse should be occupying more of his direct attention now that it could without outside interference.

"Serera's suggestion that Qwased could board here was also intriguing. We are rather used to having a lot of people around who have a different schedule and focus, and we have the chairs, tables, and dishes as well."

He looked at Minori. "If you want to open up more rooms to potential boarders, that would be fine. Just make sure we can handle having them around, since they won't be included in these guild meetings."

"I think after having had to deal with Americans this whole time anything would be acceptable," Marielle said dryly. Tetorō nodded emphatically in agreement.

"While we don't need to make money at it, they should certainly pay their part of the building expenses and any meals we provide," Shiroe continued, ignoring the interruption.

"I'll take care of it," Minori promised.

Shiroe looked at her for a bit, then added, "And if you could get one to board with us that's willing to be the person who keeps the place clean so you can do what you need to do at Grandpa's Kitchen, that would help us all, too, I think."

Minori's eyes went wide for a bit, then she slumped. "Thank you, Shiroe-sensei."

Shiroe nodded a firm nod. "Consider yourself moved up one level and bring in housekeepers under you please."

"I think that's vicountess?" Tetorō muttered to himself. There was a bit of a giggle elsewhere in the room.

"And shall we look for a chef?" Touya asked calmly.

"Probably," Shiroe moped, "although why we should have to when we have four perfectly good ones in the guild..." He sat grumpily for a while, then moved on.

"I consulted today with Michitaka on the additions we need to make. He's promised to get the personnel worked out and freed up. The rough estimate is that they can start next week on the construction."

He sighed. "I'm really not quite sure how to pay for it, though. It's something that I'd have us all go out and run a dungeon on to earn the money for. It just doesn't seem right to use the funds coming in for fixing the zone problem on our own personal modifications."

Crusty leaned forward. "What's it for, Shiroe?" he asked.

"The shrine for the kami I'm priest of," Shiroe answered. "We're going to just have it added to the back of the guild hall."

Crusty leaned back again, thinking, then he looked at Marielle and Isaac. "I think we'll bring it up before the Round Table Council. Akiba owes Log Horizon for what you've all just gone through. Without that kami, we wouldn't be free of Izanagi. If having a shrine for it here will continue to act as a protection for the city, I think a city donation to have it built is a reasonable thing to ask."

Shiroe looked at Crusty in surprise, but it looked like Marielle and Isaac were in agreement. "If we need a fundraiser to do it, I'll take that on," Marielle said firmly.

"Right. We'll handle it," Crusty said to Shiroe.

Shiroe sat back, then agreed gratefully. "Thank you," he said. It was going to be busy around the guild hall for a while again, but generally, he thought things might quiet down just a little, at the very least in his head.

He was going to enjoy his vacation, he suddenly decided. "That's it from my end, but don't be surprised if at some point Akatsuki and I disappear for a while. I'll give at least the lot of you warning," he glared at the people in the room again.

"A vacation, is it?" Isaac asked lightly. "I'd think it's way past due."

The rest of the people in the room nodded. "As long as you _keep_ it to a vacation," Marielle scolded him. Shiroe smiled and pushed up his glasses, but didn't commit to anything. Akatsuki could only sit next to him with an open mouth, too stunned to really know how to respond.

Shiroe's eyes scanned the room and settled on Tetorō. Tetorō waved his hand. "I'll be happy to get back into my regular routine. You still need someone on the street beat, and I'm enough to get what you need for now. Being lazy next to Naotsugu on the couch will be nice, too, and if he's on honeymoon I'll get to stretch out.

"When I start getting bored, I'll wander over to the Academy and see what classes I can pick up to teach. I've got plenty to gnaw on, on my down time for now since I'm well into my Master's research."

Marielle had perked up. "We'd love to have you come teach," she said.

"When I'm ready. When I'm ready," he scolded her with a wave. She still nodded happily.

"And are the two of you going to insist on continuing to come?" Shiroe raised an eyebrow at Isaac and Crusty.

"Of course," they both answered simultaneously.

"Lazy bastards," Tetorō muttered under his breath. The meeting was interrupted with a brief wrestling match as he got attacked on two fronts. It was really rather reminiscent of the Debauchery Tea Party, actually.

Shiroe's lips lifted in a faint smile. Akatsuki looked into his face and smiled faintly back, then patted his arm. He patted her hand back, then ignored everyone in the room to give her a kiss.

That ended the meeting altogether since the rest of them decided they didn't want to have any part of that, but secretly wanted them to finish what they'd started if they were going to go there. Shiroe didn't mind. He was done with the meeting anyway.

He tucked that into his arsenal of ways to get everyone to leave for the future, though, and had to chuckle to himself when they were alone. Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head. She didn't need to know, although she might figure it out eventually.


	48. Beginning the Crossing of the Athirds

Michael watched Purrcy from the foredeck as she wandered the entire length and breadth of the ship. Her steps were slow, tentative, unsure.

Her whole expressive body said that she was worried (the tilting twitching of her ears), anxious (the occasional twitch of the entire tail), and getting more and more depressed (the slumping of her shoulders) as she couldn't find what it was she was looking for.

She'd come out on the deck a few hours after dawn, the Eagles on watch letting him know as soon as the door to the cabin opened and her cautiously sniffing nose twitched at the salt water air.

They were far enough from Yamato now and Izanami and Izanagi both had been staying away from the ship, so they'd decided that they could let Purrcy out. Michael had left her only one memory tape - doctored by him to explain to his preferences where she was and why. Mostly it was so he could know when it was one or the other of the Inari raising up their heads to interfere in their business again.

Purrcy finally gave up her hunting and found him, climbing up the ladder. The wind of their forward motion caught her ears and made them fold a little more as her head crested the decking. He waited, arms folded, body knowingly riding the rise and fall of the ship as it crested the waves and fell again. This was his element when he wasn't in the sky.

She still had her landlubber legs, but she wasn't doing too badly. Cat reflexes were apparently as helpful on the high sea as well as anywhere. Just the occasional sudden drop gave her pause.

He watched her, emotionless, as she arrived in front of him. "Michael...," her golden eyes looked into his, trying to read his face, "where is Nyanta?"

"He chose to not come this trip," he answered.

Her ears twitched unhappily. "Why?"

He paused very briefly. "Wasn't it his to choose?" he asked lightly.

She twitched in irritation this time, that he wasn't going to tell her. She didn't ask again, though, just turned away from him to walk the three steps to the rail. She took hold of it unconsciously as she looked out over the ocean.

He wasn't surprised it was in the direction of Yamato, although she should have no idea where they were and what direction they were going. She stayed there, silent, but leaning on his presence even now. When he was finally called away for work, she didn't complain, didn't go with him, didn't even say anything.

The first few days were like that. She didn't complain, always came and found him when she rose, to stand with him silently. He wasn't able to engage her in conversation, although she did answer his questions politely. He wasn't very interested in having her ask all her questions anyway, so he only tested that once.

When Michael was called for his duty, Purrcy would stay wherever he left her until one of the Eagles went to fetch her - usually for dinner in the officer's state room. He was impressed that she always came to dinner dressed somewhat formally - that is, nicely in one of her own creations that he was sure was selling well in Yamato and probably a lot of the Eured content now. When she came out in the mornings it was in one of her casual emotionally comforting outfits. After dinner, as both her guardian and the captain of the ship, he escorted her back to her room.

She'd done one self-directed action that first night. She'd made him pause between decks so she could look at the stars. The lights on the ship made them dimmer than they could have been, but they still glimmered. On the third evening, she only looked briefly, then turned away sadly, almost tugging on him to get him going again.

That raised an eyebrow. She'd been remembering something when she looked at the stars. He wondered what, but was pretty sure it was a memory that contained Nyanta.

The next day Purrcy came out of her cabin late. Michael could have sworn she almost didn't turn to come his way, her hesitation was so long. She wouldn't look at him, either. When he was called away, he said to her, "You know, everyone has a choice, even you. You don't have to choose depression. It makes the trip rather less than enjoyable...although it has certainly been quiet for a change."

That night at dinner she asked him a question for the first time since that first day. "We've been on the ocean for four days. I remember you saying it would take about two weeks to get there. When will we arrive?"

Michael didn't answer right away, eating another bite of his dinner, calculating. "It's going to take us a little longer than that. Perhaps two and a half weeks, since we're navigating by seat of the pants, not knowing the stars. The water temperature's been rising, so we've gotten on a southeasterly path. We should be passing close by Hawaii, although we probably won't see it.

"I'm recording the stars as we go, heading in a 'straight' direction. Where we land will help us place the stars properly so that next time we can arrive closer to where we wanted to go.

"Likely we'll end up on the western coast of the equivalent of Mexico and have to work our way up. It will take probably four or five more crossings to get the navigation maps correct enough we'll be able to make direct traverses of the Athirds Ocean."

Purrcy's ears were attentive to his words, even though her focus was on her food, the same as his was. She nodded and he thought she gave a silent sigh, but otherwise she held her reaction quite well, still holding to the formal royal she held to at dinner.

That night she only glanced at the stars as they passed along the outer walkway between the dining hall and the sleeping quarters. Rather, she surprised him slightly by holding more tightly to his arm when they reached her door, then pausing on the threshold as she moved to enter her cabin.

Whatever she was thinking, she chose not to say it, though, moving in to close the door behind her as always, only with a quiet "Good night," as always as well. He sighed to himself lightly, then took himself up to finish his watch in the steerage room.

Michael looked up at the stars on his way up. They were becoming more familiar, matching the charts he'd memorized in Akiba, the details he needed to see now jumping out at him more quickly than as if it was just a mat of sprinkled glitter.

That night was different in another way, four hours later. "Sir, Purrcy's out. Looks panicked."

"Purrcy, stay put," he immediately opened a chat to her. "I'm here. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes if you need to."

Then back to the guards on watch. "One of you get to her and pet her until she calms down enough to bring her up here. I'll meet you on the steerage deck."

He was only fifteen minutes to the end of his watch. If they could keep her calm up here, he could deal with her in more depth when it was over. "Reed, if you could come a few minutes early, that would probably help."

"Roger, Sir."

"I'm with her, Sir," came from Brenner.

Michael went back to the personal chat with Purrcy. "Purrcy, I'm on watch, so you'll have to come to me. Brenner will bring you up. Just let him lead you and keep breathing."

He frowned slightly. She'd not changed into her cat form this whole time. "If you can't get your feet to move, become small and he'll be able to carry you up. If you can go kitten, I'll hold you until I'm off watch. Just...don't run."

Brenner arrived at the steerage deck and the watch let Michael know. Michael confirmed everything was going smoothly in the steerage room and stepped out onto the deck. As Brenner handed her over, kitten as expected, he reported. "She's been silent, but shivering since I reached her."

Michael could feel it, now that he was holding her. It was almost a small vibration, as if someone had turned on her motor, but it wasn't the motor of a purr. It was more like that of a piece of power equipment that was getting to the point of needing proper maintenance. "It's gone down some since I've been holding her and petting her."

Michael could imagine. He nodded. "Thank you, Brenner. You may return to your duty."

Brenner saluted properly and left. "I'm sure you should have gone bonkers before now," he scolded Purrcy slightly. "You've not even exercised properly. At least run up and down the deck a few times a day. The ship might be moving forward, but that doesn't mean you should hold still the whole time."

He paused to flick an ear lightly with the back of his finger. She nodded to let him know she'd heard, although her head was still buried in his chest. "Only during the day when you're not going to trip on something and go over the edge. Night time's not the time for running." She nodded again.

He paused, looking up at the horizon, which was nearly nonexistent since the stars in the sky were reflected in the water, to make it look like they were all in one night globe. "Turn off the lights," he ordered the steerage room quietly, doing it on the all hands line so no one died suddenly in the dark.

The lights on the ship suddenly went out and all the light there was were the sparkling stars in the sky and the moon just rising over the horizon in the direction they were headed. "Purrcy, will you look? See what the ocean looks like at night."

Her little head lifted off his chest slightly and she sniffed at the air. Then she curled around in his arm to press her back against his chest tightly, but her head did lift to look. From horizon ahead until she was looking straight up, she slowly scanned the star-studded waters and sky. He could feel her amazement as her trembling slowly disappeared.

When Purrcy was looking directly up, she scanned just a little farther. Michael's head blocked the way, though. He looked down at her and she turned in his arm again.

Putting her front feet on his chest, she reached her head up and licked the underside of his chin. Then she climbed up on his shoulder and continued to scan the sky from there. He obligingly walked slowly to the other side of the deck so she could see what it looked like behind them.

He could see a small light coming up from the officer's sleeping quarters. Reed was on his way for his watch. Michael made sure he was back inside for the change-over of the watch. Before leaving, he asked Purrcy if she wanted to continue watching the stars. Pleasantly surprised by her answer, he requested Reed continue to run lightless for another ten minutes.

Michael took her to the upper deck. When he stopped to let her look again, she climbed down his arm, then transformed into femfelinoid. He took his arm back, since having her do that always meant the arm holding her was now around her, and that wasn't proper in their case.

She didn't seem to notice, as usual. She did stay there, though, close enough to him that he could feel her warmth as she stared at the boundless water and sky.

He moved away slightly and Purrcy began to move on around the deck, following the railing with one hand, using it to keep her upright since her eyes weren't paying attention to the moving surface under them. She'd gotten used to the swells and falls by now, although they hadn't run into rough weather yet.

He followed along behind her slow traversal, his hands clasped behind his back. Her ears twitched softly, hearing the sounds of the slapping waves on the side of the ship, the constant sound of the turning paddlewheels a background noise now. The wind was blowing lightly tonight, the brush of it on his cheek often making her ears turn then as well.

He was glad it was paddlewheels. When they crossed the equator, it was likely they'd have lost forward motion with only sails. The wind was a fickle, and often rare thing, there. Purrcy's attention to her surroundings seemed to be similar on this trip.

The shadow in front of the stars was larger as she turned her whole head instead of just the ears. "How can you even want to ever have the lights on?" she asked, her voice quiet in awe.

"I don't," he answered just as quietly. "But I also don't want any other boats that might be out on the water to run into me. And if we were to get to shallower waters, I'm not interested in missing seeing the rock that drowns us all."

The starlight bounced and flickered around the shadow of her head as she nodded. He reached up and softly put his hand on top of her head. She held still, one ear flicking past the outside of his hand. He knew that she didn't dislike it, but she likely wasn't sure how to react to it.

Michael slowly pet Purrcy's head, down to the neck, then dropped his hand and turned away to lean his forearms on the railing, clasping his hands together. She stayed still a moment longer, hesitated, then turned and slipped her arm around his closest arm to hold onto his elbow as she did when he was escorting her.

He sighed. At least she'd admitted she needed people now. If she had walked on she would still be choosing to be an automaton.

After a few more minutes, he stood up straight again, keeping her hand in his elbow. "They're going to turn the lights back on soon. It will blind us, so we should get at least down off the upper deck before then." Purrcy sighed a little, but let him lead her back inside. Reed waited until they were down through the ladder shoot before he gave the order for the lights to come back up.

Purrcy still flinched and turned suddenly to hide her face in Michael's shoulder. The motion was so sudden, his reaction was automatic. His free hand came up to hold her head there, pressed tightly to him, and his jaw brushed the top of her head as he turned to face her direction. He froze slightly, then relaxed a little to at least come down off high alert.

He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath, then brushed her head lightly with his lips. "Take it slow. They're low at night, but it takes getting used to again." She slumped into him and her ear tip touched his nose tip. There was a low sound from her and she was suddenly gone.

Michael looked for Purrcy in surprise. That was very unexpected. He caught the motion of a black tail, low enough that she was probably cat again, as it flicked out of sight through the porthole that headed for the officer's quarters. He, she, Reed, and MasterChiefS7 all had quarters on that deck.

The three men split the watches between them as chief officer on watch. So far that meant if she'd seen MasterChiefS7 at all, it had been at occasional meals in the officer's state room. Michael had second watch so that he could be where she could find him in the mornings.

Since the officer's quarters was where he needed to go next anyway, he followed her. No one sounded the alarm, so she hadn't left that deck, or the hall to the quarters. That meant she'd gone back to hers. He knocked on her door and called to her softly enough to not wake up MasterChiefS7. "Purrcy. Just let me know you're in there."

There was a pause, then, "Sorry. I'm here."

"Good night," he said. "Please try to go back to sleep."

"...Okay. ...'Night."

Michael sighed as he walked to his room, which was the next one down. He rubbed his hand on his head. He wasn't sure what had happened there. He did know why she'd woken up in a panic, though. He'd felt it, too. They'd passed outside Tetorō's tracer range. He'd have to purposely come calling in the code realm or they'd have to go hunting for him. She only had Michael and the sub-guild to rely on now.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetorō's eyes were suddenly open. It was dark and he'd only been asleep a few hours. He took a breath that hurt around his heart. He snapped his fingers and Andromeda was sitting on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and rolled onto his side to hold her next to him. _God of the Eagles, please watch over them for me, now that I can't._

He shivered until Andromeda's purring and his own weariness put him back to sleep. His tears might have been relief that he didn't have to carry that burden any longer...but more than likely not they were because he suddenly felt very alone in the world again.

Having cried then, Tetorō was able to give his report at the morning meeting more calmly. "The maximum limit of my spell that let me keep track of Purrcy and Michael was reached last night." He refused to look at anyone who might be looking even remotely sympathetic.

"Can you still contact them at all?" Shiroe asked, keeping calm for Tetorō's sake.

"In the code realm it's possible, yes," Tetorō answered. Shiroe nodded. That was sufficient for him. If he needed to talk to them, he'd send Tetorō. If Tetorō wanted to go talk to them that would be up to himself.

Tetorō took a surreptitious breath and let it out, reminding himself that he only needed to go do that if he got too lonely. In the light of day he really couldn't imagine it, having had to babysit Purrcy for months on end already. He could understand that it had become habit, though.

He took another breath and relaxed. He had good friends and companions here to help him. Naotsugu's hand on his shoulder was reminding him of that, too. He gave a committed nod and Naotsugu gave his shoulder a squeeze and let go. His warmth at Tetorō's side was still welcome that morning, though, and later that afternoon, too, when the emptiness was a bit like a tooth-ache that came back to remind him the connection was gone.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning Purrcy was obedient and ran the deck before coming up to stand with Michael. The _Oki Watarimono_ \- or _Ocean Wanderer_ in English - wasn't as large as the _Ocypete_ , but it did have double paddlewheels. The design was both for speed and for maneuverability.

Small and with two paddlewheels, they could reverse one and turn nearly in place. They figured if they ran into nasty ocean creatures they'd likely need to outrun them. That would be better than being listed as "missing at sea" for the rest of the eternity...or back in Akiba the trip wasted.

Of course "small" was relative. Nothing was as big as the aircraft carriers the Eagles were used to. The _Ocypete_ was about the size of a destroyer. The _Oki Watarimono_ was more the size of a destroyer escort, slightly smaller than the smallest frigates, although wider at the girth to handle the paddlewheels that were centered at about the one-third point from the stern to either side. That was still far, far larger than the fishing boats of Theldesia.

As he watched Purrcy run the main deck, Michael was pleased when she shifted from merely running as a chore to more focused dodge and attack practice. Since he needed the exercise as well, he shifted to his soft flying jerkin and his wings sprouted and unfurled.

Since he was limited in how long in a day he could use them, he'd not flown much, wanting to reserve them for times they might have to face an ocean creature in battle. Still a half-hour wouldn't cost much when they hadn't seen anything this whole time. He tried not to think too much in those terms, since it would mean one would show up tonight and the battle would last so long he'd wish he hadn't.

Since he was on the bow, he just lifted up and the boat moved smoothly under him until he was over the point he was looking for. Then he dived.

Purrcy leaped sideways and rolled, coming up on her feet facing him. He touched down just long enough to push off in the direction he wanted to go next. She followed him with her head, then took off down the deck again.

He flapped hard, giving himself a surge forward. She beat him to the other end of the main deck, but because the boat was moving fast, on the way back he beat her in the end. That put his back to her though, and he had to tip his wings enough to rise up in a curve so that her capturing leap put her just under him.

He tisked at her and shook his head. Her tail twitched. "I've fought better birders than you," he teased her and led her back out to the open central area. They practiced ground-areal touch combat for about forty-five minutes, until she called a halt, flopping on her side to pant, her tail slapping the deck surface in a slow rhythm.

Michael landed near her, then walked over with his wings still partially unfurled in case she decided to go for a sneak attack. She just watched him. He bent down to one knee and reached out a hand for her head, rubbing it with a twisting motion instead of a pet. "There. Now the blood's flowing again. Feeling more alive now?"

Purrcy ducked her head and batted at his hand, which he took back before she could get to it and rested it on his knee. She rolled slightly and wriggled a bit to get closer to him. She reached out paws for him that turned into hands. He watched warily as the hands caught gentle hold of his wing. He shifted it closer to her. Anything that interested her right now was better than letting her go back to depression...if that's what it was.

This was Purrcy. Last night had been Purrcy as well. Michael was sure a good portion of the time it was Inari being good. Not that Inari needed to be around. The journey was boring for either Inari. They weren't needed for being oceanside with only the silent, nearly nonexistent crew present. But that made it odd that Purrcy hadn't been present more - which was why he figured she was depressed.

"Who's the better birder?" she asked.

Well, words was better than silence but the question wasn't really. "Nyanta-san," he answered. He put it in a teasing voice, hoping to keep her irritated.

It didn't work. She let go of his wing and rolled to look him in the eye. "Why, Michael? Why didn't he come?" He didn't want the question again and shifted in irritation, giving a sharp flick to his wings to settle them again.

"Why does it matter, 'why'?" he asked back. "He chose not to come and you're a big girl. What's a Jap going to do in the States anyway?"

Her look was sober. "He's an ambassador, Michael. Not to mention he's more alone now than he's ever been before, and I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone." He couldn't answer that and his eyes fell. Her hand moved and got his attention again. "Are you jealous, Michael?" she asked.

He rose to his feet, going cool. "You rejected me a long time ago, Purrcy, then have continued to feed me scraps and leftovers since then. You know why I follow you."

"Michael," her voice was not quite sharp...not quite...desperate?

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, not giving in. She rolled in a twist until she was on her four paws, then she was up on her feet, felinoid in jeans and a sweatshirt, walking away.

He put his wings away and in four strides had caught up to her. He stayed the escort's pace behind, knowing her blind space very well now, although she knew he was there.

When she reached the bulkhead and was moving to turn, he reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her and pushing her against it, holding her there with that hand while the other rested over her shoulder against the bulkhead. He still had just enough height on her he could lean down slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and don't ask again. As a matter of fact, don't bring him up for the rest of the trip. We all know it's a contractual arrangement of convenience. Why you settled for that kind of arrangement, and with a cold heartless bastard, I'll never understand."

He glared at her until she understood just where he stood on that issue, then let her go and turned his back on her, walking away three steps to put distance between them.

"Michael...," there it was again, that almost desperation in Purrcy's voice.

He turned back irritably, but her face was already cooling and he was sure Inari was looking at him. He almost lit into the AI right there, and he had to remind himself that if he hit the body, he would only be hurting Purrcy.

Coldly he said, "Inari, to have made her marry someone she couldn't love and couldn't receive love from is emotional abuse. I will stay angry with you for a long time." The cool look stayed on her face, then she turned and continued her progress up to the bow of the ship. He watched her go, folding his arms. It was his turn for duty. He'd let the watch take care of her from now.

He knew the AIs disagreed with him on that point. Arranged marriages had been the norm for Japan since time there began. Marriages even in the modern era were hard because love that joined couples was a western notion, not an eastern one. Love had never been between husband and wife there before the latest generations, only duty. Love was for concubines and affairs, if it happened at all. So to Inari, her marriage to Nyanta was perfectly appropriate.

It galled him, particularly when they also knew full well she was American and love had ruled as the force for marriages there for as long as the country had existed. It took the whole walk back to the command center to get himself back under control. He was glad he had the whole afternoon and evening to cool off.

The dinner atmosphere was cool and little was said by anyone. He asked Reed to escort her back to her room and returned to his post immediately after eating. As he stood on the steerage deck after night fell, Michael couldn't help but feel the full bitterness.

He looked at the stars, glad he'd given Purrcy another memory of them than whatever memory she had of them with Nyanta. They'd erased the memory of being stolen from the shrine from her mind. As far as she was concerned, she'd come with them on the ship directly from Log Horizon. Thus why she couldn't understand why Nyanta hadn't come with them.

She'd gone looking for him in the code realm and other ways as well, but hadn't been able to find him anywhere that first day. Because she wouldn't let it go, Michael had finally let her have the replay of the clip of Nyanta entering the Gate of Time as if it was happening right then, adding to it what he wanted her to believe.

As Michael had watched over her from the bow of the deck, those first silent days, as far as Purrcy was concerned Nyanta had calmly asked for permission to travel back to the Gate of Time. He'd given the excuse that there was more to follow up on there, and he may as well, while Purrcy was on her trip to the States. That should have been fine, to split the ambassadorial duties.

Michael had watched her watch his replay until Nyanta had reached the city. Because of the footage he had, she'd only been able to watch to the border of the city, to see that it was the Gate of Time and to watch the guild wave him off. (Although in actuality they'd been forcing him in.)

What Michael had missed that time, that Purrcy had zoomed in on in her replay of it was that just after Nyanta had stepped to the border, a light grey tabby had met Nyanta. The hug she gave Nyanta by way of greeting had frozen Purrcy. She'd not been able to watch the stars at night after seeing that.

While it was part of the play, or so he'd thought, the one scene had set Michael firmly in his decision. Nyanta had a girlfriend or Izanagi had a concubine. Either way it wasn't acceptable to play around like that with an Adventurer of Earth's United States. It wasn't going to get Purrcy back until it came to get her itself, and then it would have to face Michael first.

If Michael could kill the World AI, he would. That's why he followed Purrcy after all, was to reach his final goal: kill the bastard that brought them all here without their say-so.

Michael dropped back to lean against the bulkhead of the steerage room. He hit his head lightly against the metal behind him as he closed his eyes. It had been at midnight the following night they'd crossed out of Tetorō's range...her one constant support and comfort gone. Michael figured Tetorō was rather relieved, actually. He would be relying on his partner now, and trying to recover his own mental and emotional sanity.

Michael sighed and relaxed. It was nice to know he also could relax now. He also wasn't under constant guard watch by them. He would still have to move carefully to not frighten Purrcy. His methods weren't theirs. Showing her the stars he would never have been able to do before - not the way he had. He'd only watched her, no one to care what he was looking at for once, and in the dark and in her own embarrassment, even she hadn't been willing to admit it.

He'd received the final confirmation he was looking for then. She would be willing to put up with just as much abuse from him as she had from Nyanta, as long as he let her feel safe and secure.

He pushed back up from the bulwark, his face and posture going set. He had a mission to fulfill and for this part it rode on only his shoulders. Everyone else was behind the scenes support. He wondered for just a moment, as he turned to reenter the steerage room, how it would unfold from here.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy lay on her bed in her cabin, wishing she was locked in, wishing she was anywhere but on this ship, wishing she could be allowed to rest. She was oh, so weary.

She desperately wanted to find Nyanta, to be able to use him as her anchor in the storm that was approaching, but Michael had been completely unwilling to tell her where he might be. Seeing him physically enter the Gate of Time let her know that Izanagi wouldn't interfere in what she would be going through next.

She shivered and trembled and begged Izanami to leave her be, to let her rest, but even that wouldn't be sufficient. Izanami's answer would only be to lock her away again.

Purrcy had been trying to warn Michael every time they'd come in too close contact that he was in danger. He'd not understood what small, simple warnings she could barely get out before Izanami was shutting her down again.

This was Izanami's time and she wasn't going to let it be wasted. She'd chosen Michael and the Eagles and they rejected her at every turn because they didn't understand that they were the price Izanagi had paid her. They were going to be punished now and Purrcy couldn't afford to be locked away, lest they be completely overcome.

But...she wasn't sure she had the strength any more to help in the way it was needed. Michael couldn't hear her and wasn't allowed to anyway. Tetorō was no longer in reach. And Nyanta...was missing in a way that made Purrcy very afraid - afraid for him, and afraid for herself.

Purrcy curled up, small cat in the middle of her bed under the covers, shivering, wishing she didn't have to walk through this fire she could feel licking at her ankles and which was already burning the soles of her feet. Her nights had been plagued with nightmares when she'd finally been able to sleep at all.

She could only attempt to rest, and when she had any strength at all, plan. Those times were spent coming up with even the smallest of ways she could be heard and understood so that she could protect those she was with, and hope for some small amount of protection in return.

Touching was out of the question. No comfort would be found. Izanami had promised Michael she would test him. That testing was coming and it made Purrcy tremble and cower and yearn for Nyanta.

-:-:-:-:-

For the next three days, Michael watched Purrcy from the steerage deck instead of the foredeck. She knew he was there, making sure she got her exercise. He moved dinner just a little later so that when her eyes went dull and her shoulders slumped just a little, he could escort Purrcy to bed instead of have to deal with Izanami. She was very obedient then as well, taking his arm quietly and lightly, staying silent unless he asked her a question.

Glances were going between the men and Gareth had tried to talk to Michael, but he wouldn't listen, too angry with the Inari and not able to feel anything for Purrcy. He only said shortly that she would be fine and understand. It didn't look that way to the others, though.

On the fifth day since they lost contact with Tetorō's tracer, clouds appeared on the horizon late in the morning and the call went out to batten down. Purrcy was immediately escorted to her room and locked in. They didn't need to worry about losing her when they needed to focus on the ship.

This would be the first test of ship and crew for the paddlewheels. Sails they knew came down. Motors they turned nose into the storm and rode it out. They could lose the paddlewheels doing that if they weren't careful.

None of them had enough experience with the history of paddlewheel boats to know if they should lock the paddles down or let them slide on the bearings. The Maintenance detail didn't want to lose the paddles right off the axles if they did the latter and somehow it seemed that locking them down would crush them with the force of the waves that would come.

After much debate, when the waves were whipping up already, Gareth sent out a calm and quiet call. "Mrs. Purrcy." Everyone in the chat went to immediate silence - most surprised at his balls for contacting her when the Commander was angry with her.

Her voice came over the air, signalling Gareth had made it a conference call. "Yes, Gareth?" she asked.

"I need to ask the Oracle a question. May I do that?" They all looked at his position like he'd gone insane.

There a silence for a moment, then she answered, "Yes, Gareth. I'm listening."

"What's the best method to run this storm so we don't lose the paddlewheels or any life aboard the ship?" With chagrin, most of them realized the reason for asking her.

It was a normal thing to do in ancient times with Oracles, of course, but in their case they all knew full well it meant she would be accessing the entire database of the internet to give them the best answer she could. They couldn't have done any better, and certainly not by argument. They were sure even then there wasn't likely a lot of data available, except in anecdotal historic records.

Purrcy was silent for nearly five minutes, then she sighed. "Michael. Izanami knows you're mad at her, but we're having an argument so your vote must be cast to break the tie."

Michael's snort came over the air. "Whatever. Ship and crew come first. I'm listening."

Izanami went first. "...There is insufficient data to calculate sufficient safety to the Caretaker if the ship remains in the water under the storm. The correct answer is to remove the _Oki Watarimono_ from the sea and vicinity of the storm, bypassing the danger."

People blinked. "Well, yeah...but?" Michael asked.

Purrcy answered, "My argument is that if it isn't learned properly then in the future the question will still be an unknown and we'll lose this or other similar ships and crews. The storm must be passed through for learning purposes.

"It isn't like all of you haven't been in storms at sea before, although I understand the paddlewheels are different. And plenty of paddlewheel ships survived, just like some were lost, the same as for all ships."

"Exactly," Michael said dryly. "The correct solution is to ride it out using the best available data. Then, if the maximum safety limits are exceeded, fall back on the emergency solution of moving us out of the storm. We'll have enough data to calculate future solutions to try at that point."

There was silence on the chat line for a few seconds, then Purrcy said, "Fine. We'll go with that." Izanami's voice sounded very menacing for all she'd just agreed with Michael and more than one Eagle had shivers go down their spines.

It wasn't just Michael angry with Izanami. Izanami was just as angry with Michael. Things weren't going to go down well very soon. They all hoped to survive the coming storm. "Ask for your miracle when you decide you want it." More than one pair of knees hit the decking, and far more than one mind begged for clemency, although they kept their mouths closed.

Michael gave the orders to the crew, sharp and direct. Men jumped into action and hands went to work. QA and Avionics stood at one paddlewheel. OciferJeff and Electrical stood by the other. Clocktower stood between them both where he could see and hear to give on-the-spot orders. Reed took lookout on the steerage deck to watch the storm and call out the lay of the sea. Michael took the wheel himself.

Gareth stood next to him as navigator and pulled up his map of this area of ocean. The storm was rather massive and he took a deep breath. "Five-miler." That gave everyone the length they'd be working with. It was going to be hard to pull through that much time under storm conditions. Everyone tied themselves to the ship in their places.

"Let the wheels ride for now," Michael ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Clocktower answered. It would be his job to change that order once they were in the thick of things, since only he would be able to hear the sound of the paddelwheels on their axles through the storm. Already the thunder was growling and booming overhead, if still somewhat distant. Grey clouds covered the sky over them and blue sky was a thing of the past.

The boat lifted, paused one second, then listed right and slid down the wave to hit the next cresting wave hard and be lifted up again in a sharp left. This was a more difficult sea to ride with the pauses and the harsh hits against the water. They'd ridden it before, though.

It was a new pony ride every time, but elements were the same. If Purrcy stayed in bed, she might survive it. If it got really bad, she'd need to brace herself in any small space she could find. That's what they'd be doing, if they could.

The waves crested higher and higher and Michael turned the rudder so they were running more parallel to the waves instead of perpendicular. The paddlewheels pulled, but only the windward side had any real purchase. Water washed over the decks from that side, attempting to wash the men off. They stayed put as best they could. Michael ran the waves that way as long as he could.

After a particularly impressive lightning display with loud crashes, Reed informed him via chat - as that was the only way to be able to hear each other - that it was time to turn nose into the waves and gave him a heading. Gareth shook his head and modified it slightly. They would need to offset it by a few degrees to not go through the full center of the storm.

Gareth watched the compass and marked the proper direction. Michael stuck firm to it, holding the rudder in place again. His hands were tight on the wheel and his feet were braced to keep himself steady in the rocking of the ship on the waves. All of them were extremely glad he was an Adventurer of level one hundred and nearly nineteen. Themselves as well. Technically, that should mean they'd have the stamina to hold out until the end of the storm.

The paddlewheels groaned as the ship rode up the face of the wave they'd headed into, but they were over the crest before it sounded troublesome. On the downward side, Clocktower called for the release of the wheels. Their speed down the back side was faster than the wheels could turn on their own.

As soon as they were reaching the valley, he was calling for them to be brought on line again. The four men on the paddlewheels quickly clicked them back into place. The paddlewheels gained purchase again and laboriously pulled them up the next wave face.

Clocktower called for the release of the paddlewheels at the top of the crest the next time and they slipped down it like a sled down an icy snow sled hill. The alternating calls continued for some time, wave after wave.

"Hard astarboard!" Gareth cried just before Reed called out, "Rocks aport!" Michael was already moving at Gareth's cry.

"Shields aport," MasterChiefS7 called out orders. Magic users immediately cast shields on the port side of the ship that extended under the keel. One - there shouldn't be rocks out here in the middle of the Athirds, and two - any rocks that were, were also likely to be under the ship, not just on one side.

The _Oki Watarimono_ slid sideways down the slope of the back side of the wave, for all Michael was trying to get it to go forward enough to bypass the rocks on that side. "Call for the jump," he called out.

Reed closely watched their path and the rocks and their intersection, having to peer through driving rain and rivulets running down his face and the far end of his spyglass, for all it was a magic one that had a spell on it to prevent fog and occlusion and allowed him to see things even in the dead of a dark night. "Now!"

Michael turned the wheel sharply so the rudder went to as nearly the opposite direction as possible. He had to hope it wasn't torn off in the process. The stern of the ship turned sharply and the final ride down the slope was perpendicular to it.

"Clear," Reed said, relieved. They'd managed to slide past the rocks rather than be crashed against them.

They rode the next wave up perpendicular again. At the top the same calls were made and again they had to wait with hearts in mouths for the fine timing it took to get past the next set of rocks. For nearly a quarter nautical mile they dodged rocks on the port side. The next time, though, Reed drew in a sharp breath. "Thread the needle."

Eyes went wide and prayers went up. "Talk it, Nav," Michael said, the strain of holding the rudder steady in his voice.

"Reinforce the ship," MasterChiefS7 called out. Clocktower had already called for the paddlewheels to be slipped, and everyone hoped that had been the right call.

The _Oki Watarimono_ began to slide down the back side of the wave. "Hard astarboard. Ride the crest. Get the wheels online!" Gareth called out. No one failed to follow his instructions, although it was difficult since they were already slipping. They ignored that until the paddlewheels were turning and the ship was under power again.

"I'm going to lose the rudder to the wave," Michael warned Gareth.

"Let it loose just a little," Gareth responded back. Michael let the wave take the rudder just a little. The strain on the stern lessened a little. It was going to take fine tuning to not start slipping down the back side backwards. If they got backwards the storm, they'd be caught in it until it gave out on the Asian coast.

Gareth's eyes were seeing without seeing something they were passing. "Reed, what do you see?" he asked.

"A black tower sticking up out of the ocean," Reed answered, a bit of awe in his voice.

Gareth paused, then gave a little nod. "I've marked the needle entrance if we ever get back here to try it." There were a few nervous releases of laughter. Like they'd ever get the chance to come fight this dungeon out here in the middle of the Athirds. Likely they'd have fun doing it, but it wasn't in the list of options today.

"Wonder if it's another world flavor text dungeon, way out here like this," BlackJack mused.

"Sounds likely. Haven't heard of one in the game anyway," Records answered. He would know.

The tower was past, and the veins standing out from Michael's forehead were saying he was hoping they'd be past the rocks soon as well. "Can't hold it on top anymore," he warned.

"Let it slide as slow as you can," Gareth ordered. Michael took in a deep breath and gave a nod, setting himself to his task firmly. Gareth pulled on the speed lever of both paddlewheels and slowed them both way down, letting Clocktower and his men know he was doing it on purpose.

"Three-quarter-crest," Reed called out half a minute later. Gareth increased the speed of the port paddlewheel slightly. Michael compensated for the differential very slightly. They coasted sideways down the back side of the wave slowly, Reed calling out half-crest and quarter-crest at the proper times.

Then, as he finally called for the cut to turn them straight down the wave, Gareth pushed both speed levers up as high as they could go. That gave them just a little more forward push before they were headed nose down into the valley of the wave.

Poles came up at the bow and pushed hard against the now-tall rocks that they were passing. The poles were magic reinforced or the first several would have shattered, then the ship was past the rocks.

Reed called out more rocks, but they were curving back around the tower now, away from their path. Michael kept them going nose into the storm as best he could, and at the heading that would take them even farther away from the danger zone. "I do hope that was the center of the storm," he managed to get out, now that he wasn't _quite_ so focused.

"Well, sorry, no," Gareth answered. "Too close to the front edge to be central."

Groans answered that one. "Hope there's no more rocks," was grumbled, but since the entire trip was a new adventure for Adventurers there was no saying until they'd traversed it.


	49. Testing on the Oki Watarimono

The storm continued to crash lightning and thunder all around the _Oki Watarimono_ as it approached the center of the storm system. The wild ride over the waves was starting to get old already. Even the Eagles felt nauseous just a bit. Likely Purrcy was barely holding on by now to her own dinner, if she'd even managed to get this far.

Not many spared her a thought, though. They were for the most part fighting off lightning attacks to the ship, trying to prevent fire, smash damage, and electrocution and paralysis of the men. It was likely another half-hour or more before they were through the central gauntlet, time being stretched and compressed in such extreme circumstances.

On the opposite side of the central part of the storm, true to form for dungeons and game worlds, the waves turned until they were running up the backs of them and then dangerously dropping through space to land in the valleys with hard crashes. Michael only let them do that once, and not for trying.

They got the proper speed the second time and rode the wave as long as they could. Gareth stood at the speed levers again and carefully followed all of Reed's instructions, pulling back on the speed so they didn't get up on the crest, and increasing speed if they started slipping back too far. They didn't need to fall back or they'd be swallowed up in the wave coming behind them.

Clocktower was still listening to the paddlewheels to ensure they stayed within proper stress parameters. He heard the sound on the wind the same time Reed did. They both swore. "Earplugs!" Clocktower called out. "Sirens," Reed explained.

"Room of Silence," MasterChiefS7 ordered. The Programmers available immediately cast for a full ship protection. Several others had almost left their posts by the time it was up since that was a slightly larger spell than normal, however it meant they could continue to talk to each other, which was important in the next moment.

"Rocks! ...Again," Reed muttered the second under his breath. Of course there were rocks. There were Sirens.

"How's the wind?" Michael asked quickly.

"Not as bad here as in the center," Reed answered.

"Can we fly in it?" Michael asked.

That answer was longer in coming. "Probably not unless it's an emergency," Reed answered back.

"If it gets there, let me know," Michael requested.

"Yes, Sir," Reed answered.

With just as much effort as the last set of rocks had taken, they managed to slip around the Siren's island of rocks that jutted out from the surface of the Athirds. Likely there was another dungeon there that could be overcome. Again, they weren't going to stick around to see.

This time they had to run aport along the back edge of the crest of the wave. They barely managed to get far enough out. They were slipping on the stern edge as they lost wave to the island. The last minute speed up that Clocktower's party managed to add to the paddlewheels saved them and they were able to ride the crest down as it gradually crashed without the support of what had crashed against the island.

Thankfully that meant they weren't going to be smashed by a wave behind them, but it also meant they had to climb the next wave in front of them again to get back to the sweet surfing position. That was another bit of tricky maneuvering to get into place again, then they were back at the holding pattern. One nice thing was that this was a faster way to get out of the storm than fighting through each wave.

Slowly the thunder and lightning decreased. The height of their wave decreased at a similar rate until they were riding the pony again at the outer edge of the storm. The paddlewheels pulled and eventually they were out of the choppy water as well.

Every man's muscles felt like jelly, but none's so much as Michael's. He'd held the rudder for over an hour, maybe even two. Reed put a chair on the steerage deck and made Michael trade him places and sit down.

When Michael had recovered a bit, he asked, "Clocktower, did you get enough data on how to run the 'wheels?"

"Yes, Sir. I think we worked it out rather well. Releasing the bearings on the downslope was really the only major change. It would be nice to know just when we might need to lock them down, but so far only when it's in park seems to be the right time."

"Maintenance check on the ship, please," Michael ordered. They would need to know if any of the harsh falls had damaged things. "Gareth, when you've got our heading set, go check on our guest."

There were collective swallows, although no one said anything. Since Gareth had been the one to break silence, he was getting the punishment. He was one with the password to get into the locked room, so there couldn't be any complaints that he'd been singled out improperly.

Gareth acknowledge his orders, set the course for Reed, then disappeared. Three minutes later he arrived back on the steerage deck. "She rode it out in a hammock," he said in a little surprise. "She's not happy, though. Ears and tail say she wants to hunt at worst. She also wants to talk to you."

"Of course she does," Michael said calmly. He didn't move. He was going to finish resting first, it looked like.

There was pressure on the steerage deck and Gareth was being pressed to his knees. He gave up quickly and put his forehead to the deck as well.

In front of Michael, hanging in the air, the High Priestess showed up to hover with her feet at the height of the banister railing. Her arms were crossed, not just being held at the wrists under her kimono sleeves, and her ears and tail were indeed as cross as her expression.

Michael blinked at her. "I believe I've told you before that you don't trust us enough. It was nice to not have your interference for a change. I'm sure we would have died multiple times if you'd been allowed to be free.

"Go back. I still don't want your interference and your presence on the ship is irrelevant. What does a kami need to be hanging around for, wasting time on a long boring voyage across the ocean?"

The High Priestess' eyes narrowed at him. "Because you still don't understand and because I've promised you testing."

Michael narrowed his eyes back at her. "Consider the testing done, then, and speak plainly. You've got two minutes."

"You are mine, as are all of the Eagles. You will pay the proper respect."

"That flavor text got broken last week, and you haven't earned our respect yet to have it without the flavor text. As a matter of fact, you and Izanagi keep losing it on a regular basis. We'll dance the hoops to get the drop we want, but personally, I hate you both."

"And will you allow Purrcy to be harmed because of it, then?"

"You know I hate her as well. You made me tell you," he scowled at the image only he could see hanging in the air. "And Izanagi's helped that along by taking away what normal human emotions of sympathy I might have had."

"So you'll break your contract, then?"

"I didn't say that," his scowl deepened. "We're keeping her safely on the ship, and kept it afloat even through that crazy storm, all without you. Just go away until we get to where we really need you around again. Having you here only makes it worse."

"That's not how the game is played, HackerM1." The eyes of the High Priestess were glowing and the pressure increased until Michael could only slump to his knees in front of his chair.

He put one hand on the ground to support himself. "You still do not understand," he grit out through his teeth. "You're no longer the Goddess to be worshiped, but the devil to be destroyed. In removing the flavor text that held us and the People of the Land hostage to worship you and appease you, we've removed the requirement on all of us to obey without question and to play without refusal.

"I've said it. We'll still jump through the required hoops to get to the final battle against you, but allowing you to interfere in the process isn't required any longer. Go away."

Michael slumped unconscious in the next breath and he lay as one dead, but he didn't go up in bubbles. The pressure disappeared slowly and Gareth lifted his head up. He crawled over to Michael and felt for a pulse.

He sighed, shaking his head. "The Commander's been taken by Izanami up into the ether, likely for lessons and punishment for a while."

Reed sighed from the helm. "May as well make him comfortable while they fight it out. It would be good to have that resolved soon." The rest of the Eagles could only agree. They hoped they would get their Commander back in one whole piece.

-:-:-:-:-

"You do not understand," the massive entity said again. Michael was floating in the space that contained it, both as overwhelmingly large as the first time he'd been there.

"Our agreement was made in Minami before. The priesthood was conferred separately at a later date as a necessity for a later time." He was shown his memory of the time he'd been in the hot springs and talking with Gareth and Tetorō, when Tetorō had been oracle and explained that very fact.

"When did I make an agreement with you?" he asked. He was shown the memory of him kneeling in front of Tetorō the first time Tetorō had been oracle for Purrcy on the roof of Shopping District 8 in Minami. "That was an agreement with Purrcy," he frowned.

He was shown all of the memories of the times that Purrcy had cajoled him, trying to win him over and he slumped. The rules of Theldesia said that the Game AI couldn't force an Adventurer, but could only request.

Purrcy would have teased mercilessly, and likely would have given him the clues to refuse the request, but if she'd wanted the contract at that time herself, she would have just asked him outright like he'd thought she should have been. She'd used him and the contract since then, for sure, but he'd not understood as well as he'd thought he had.

"So, specify for me exactly what the agreement is, then," Michael requested.

"You will play my game with me until the end, being fully obedient to my requests."

As the words filled his ears, he was placed again in the time and space where he knew nothing and a felinoid was standing in front of him asking him to use the piece of the great being that had overwhelmed him until he was nothing for her own purposes. He heard himself again promise it, for that piece of it belonged to it and could only be used for it.

He was left in the state of nothingness for years again until he was suddenly given back all of his memories and placed in the present again.

Michael took a gasping breath and shuddered, then lay on the deck of the _Oki Watarimono_ shivering. Two hands were laid on him and Spirit Heal was being cast over him, warming him, but not enough to get him to stop shivering - or crying for that matter. That realm of emptiness and non-existence was rough on a soul.

-:-:-:-:-

The Michael that came back from that fight was cool and hard, like flint. His summary was that he'd be playing by Izanami's rules, but he left it open for if the rest of them had to.

Gareth silently picked that he'd better. He'd gone back and reviewed what he could remember from their initiation and remembered that Michael had said if he ever told Izanami "no" she'd punish him. He wasn't surprised Michael had lost this round. Most of the rest left it open-ended like always.

When the review was over, Michael left Reed and Gareth on duty in the steerage room and headed for his cabin. Gareth got a grilling. He just shook his head. "She didn't let me follow them up, and I couldn't anyway. That's too high for me when she drags someone up into nano for a direct face-to-face.

"I can tell you it isn't pretty and most of the time it feels more like dissolution of soul than existence. I've gotten to experience it for two years of time there. That one minute was more than I needed. Reliving the Special's prison wasn't fun."

"When?"

"During the initiation we had to go through to play the game at the shrine," he shuddered involuntarily. "He got ten years then. This time was longer. I can guarantee it wasn't a free-will surrender."

He was watched but his own memories of that time had him pale and drawn and he rather just wished they'd all go away. They did after a bit, sober, hopefully remembering their own two years of hell. He wasn't thrilled to be remembering the four he'd had.

They watched Michael closely after that, but everything he did was by the book. By the set of his shoulders, he was carrying the rest of them, too, protecting them again. That made people mad at Izanami all over again, that she'd forced Michael into that position.

They started looking for ways to let that anger out, watching Purrcy closely when she was finally let out again and fine tuning learning when it was her peeking out. Mostly it was a cold Izanami that rode the ship with them.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe, Akatsuki, and Tetorō walked around the new facility behind the guild hall. On exiting out the back door, one now entered the first part of the shrine. A tall privacy fence surrounded the purification area that was somewhat a courtyard between the apartment building and the shrine proper.

There was a well of running water for the first purification ahead about three paces and on the right. Left of there were two gates. There were two hot springs there, created by Naiads of high level, like the cold spring under the well had been.

One of the high-fenced-in springs was for the shrine maidens and priestesses if any should be made in the future. The other was for the deacons and priests. They were covered over the top for modesty's sake, since there were apartment windows above them. That would also keep the heat in during the winter months.

When one returned to the main passageway and continued on past the well, the main entrance to the shrine was opposite the back door of the guild hall. Tetorō had explained that a lot of the rooms in the shrines on Shrine Mountain were living quarters. Since they had that in the guild hall, they'd only put the required rooms in this shrine. There wasn't much space back there anyway.

They'd gone with the ancient Japanese construction, tatami mats and sliding doors and all. It had been a new thing for Michitaka's construction crew, but they'd been excited to learn it, most of them being history buffs as well.

Entering in the main door one entered directly into the lower room of instruction. From there one could go left through the long wall into the upper room of instruction, or through the short wall on the far side to enter the hallway that extended the depth of the shrine so that people could get to each room separately.

There was only one room of meeting, the upper room, where the scroll bearing the name of the kami would be placed and which was double the other two rooms in size. In all, it was a small shrine, but they didn't expect a lot of acolytes or even visitors.

"It looks good," Tetorō said after giving it the detailed inspection only he could give to anything.

"I would think dedicating it would be next," Shiroe said as he looked at the wall the scroll would be hung on. "Any idea on how to go about doing that?"

"Ahhh," Tetorō slumped. "No." He mulled that one over, then said, "But Gareth might. He got taught the full deal over at the Shrine of Sarutahiko. I don't know how to contact Priest Sasuke without a lot of trouble."

Shiroe gave a nod and Tetorō sent a code messenger to Gareth asking for the details, if he knew them, and a brief explanation of why they needed to know, since he and Michael might like to know the shrine was built now. He sent a photo of it, too. He got back a memory cube and a thumbs-up emoji for the photo and construction completion.

Tetorō walked them back into the upper room of instruction and they sat, or knelt in Akatsuki's case, on the floor and watched the lessons that Gareth had been through that had bearing on the purification and dedication of shrines and temples. It was going to be a complex process for such a small building.

They had to go back and slow it down and take notes, particularly on items they'd need to gather, including the specific herbs and incense ingredients. A couple of them would have to go up on the quest request board. They were things they'd never heard of before.

Gareth had kindly included at the end the proper way of daily worship as well, particularly for a kami that wasn't actually living in the shrine like Purrcy had. That was helpful since Tetorō only had experience in the shrine of Inari-no-Izanami.

There was a knock on Tetorō's butler and he discovered another memory cube from Gareth. The summary at the beginning explained that it was all of his lessons at the shrine of Inari-no-Sarutahiko.

All three of them slumped. Once the shrine was dedicated they'd be in lessons for weeks. Tetorō had already informed them just how much effort and time Gareth had spent on his lessons. Lessons constantly save for four hours per week of break and sleep hours at night was a rather intense schedule. It would give them something to do while Naotsugu and Marielle were on honeymoon, though.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael walked into his cabin and cast a light cantrip. The dim yellow light spilled over his belonging and furnishings in the room. He preferred a dim light at night since he usually had night eyes when he arrived. This one was just enough to make each item distinct enough he wouldn't trip over things or stub his toes.

He walked three steps into the room, loosening the buttons at his neck, and stopped. There was another person in the room. He could feel it. He was about to raise the light level when the _who_ made it to his brain.

His eyes scanned quickly and sharply while the rest of him moved slowly so as to not startle. When it was confirmed, he went back to entering _his_ space. "That afraid to lose me, are you?" he asked with a cool clip to his words. "So much that you'll invade where you've refused to invade until now?"

The arm that slid under his to wrap around his chest and the warm hand that held onto his shoulder as the lithe body pressed against his back surprised him into holding still for just a moment too long.

"I'm sorry," her voice was quiet and full of tears. He'd heard that sound before, though only hints of it. Hearing it again made his anger and irritation disappear.

He wanted to look in her face, but every time he'd tried that before when she'd sounded like that had made her disappear. "So you say," he said dryly. "But just what for, I wonder?"

Her head shook in negation on the back of his neck and shoulder as both arms moved to wrap around his chest. He could feel her beginning to tremble as if she fought against tears, or as if she was fighting her demon that wouldn't let her go. He put a hand on her arm and began to turn.

"No!" It was said in a strangled voice, as if she'd pushed the word past a barrier with the strength of desperation.

Michael held still, looking at the floor and trying to understand. Her breath was coming faster and her claws had come out just fractionally. At the same time as her hands began to slide down his body, he moved quickly, stepping out of her grasp and shoving against her with the hold he still had on her arm.

Purrcy went down on one knee and looked up into his face. The look of pure relief struck him like a blow. In another two moves, he had her pinned to the ground, face down. He was still holding her arm, but now he also had weight on the middle of her back from pressing on it with the palm of his other hand.

"You are in the wrong room at the wrong time of day," he said coldly. "You will kindly stay in your own room at night. I'm taking you there now, and you'll stay there and not come back, or I'll lock you in the belly of the ship until morning for the next week's worth of nights. ...Am I clear?"

A nod got her back up, but he didn't relax until she was in her room and he was back in his and he'd locked her in and put an alarm on his room.

"God," he groaned as he slumped into the chair in his room. He put his hand to his forehead, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair. Was he going to have to fight _that_ now, too? He might miss the days he'd had quiet nights at least.

It wasn't until the night Purrcy walked into the steerage room to trap him before he could even get off his watch, wiggling every slipknot out of his orders she could along the way, that he received a solution for his troubles. The three other Eagles on duty turned to stare at her, then at him.

Under normal circumstances, back on Earth, they would have broken out in laughter and teased him mercilessly. Tonight, they were immediately in action.

One had her pinned to the far wall. The second was between the two of them, and the third stayed on the helm to make sure things didn't fall apart as the rest of them took care of it. He did quietly say, "Mike, you've already waited too long to ask for help if it's gotten this bad."

Michael blinked, then slumped inside, if not outside. Outside he was still on alert against anything Purrcy might do next. He'd allowed her to become a danger to the entire ship. "My bad," he confessed briefly. "I thought I'd covered all the loopholes."

The second Eagle was already calling up assistance. They needed to get back to their posts. Gareth stepped into the steerage room from his room. He cast a quick spell on Purrcy and she slumped in the first Eagle's arms. He gently lowered her to the floor. "Is she going to stay put?"

"I'll watch over her. If she wiggles, I'll knock her out again," Gareth said. When she'd been removed and returned to her quarters under severe lock and guard, Michael received his disciplinary hearing and aid conference.

-:-:-:-:-

From then on, whenever she moved if it wasn't in the typical pattern that was allowable, Purrcy was surrounded by Eagles who refused to let her get anywhere near Michael. At the first, that meant at night they'd stop her just outside her door and shove her back in.

She'd finally learned how to break out of the room and Gareth and Stiletto had to block the holes every time she picked the magic and physical locks on the room and door. Eventually they figured out all of the ways she could get out. Then she couldn't anymore and was locked in at night from then on.

True to how she'd been dealing with just Michael, she then moved to day-time attacks. They had to let her out for health and exercise. That meant they got their own exercise in, playing cat and mouse with her in the reverse role.

They kept her away, but it slowly got more difficult as she turned into the stealth hunter and they had to turn into the watchdogs. They got more and more harsh with her, hoping to dissuade her more firmly, even taking to pulling her ears, whiskers, tail, or sending spark spells at her - whatever they could do.

Then came the afternoon she turned on them, angry. It was the first emotional response from Izanami to what they were doing. Her eyes went a bit distant - the recognizable clue she was starting to spell create. They paused to see if pulling back would make her stop.

"Sing a song of sixpence," she said and they looked at each other puzzled. She darted through, using their uncertainty to break out of the encircling ring.

They took off after her, half in flight over her, the other half running up and over until they'd cornered her again. She looked at them and they refused. She pursed her lips and went distant again. This time they kept their guard up.

"A pocket full of rye." They growled at her and moved in but she escaped through again and they had to chase her down one more time. This time they made sure to block her in as tightly as they could, both magically and with their presence.

Her lips lifted to bare her teeth and a low rumbling growl was coming from her chest. The atmosphere on the ship was beginning to feel like it had felt in Akiba when Izanagi had taken control. "Four and twenty blackbirds -"*

They dive-bombed her on the outside and they attacked on the inside, keeping her so fully distracted she couldn't finish, and the final traps they'd built specifically for her were cast and set tightly on her so that she couldn't cast anything. She couldn't even move.

They took her straight to her room, locked her in, and left her that way, while keeping a constant watch from the distance. Letting her get to the next line of the poem wasn't good for them, and they knew it.

They held an emergency conference at that point. They were for the most part very confused. "Sir, if you're being obedient, and the flavor text is gone, why is she pressing you this hard again?"

"And why the poem this time?"

"Not to mention why she's ignored us until now?"

"And since direct confrontation's not working, what will?"

"Are we to keep her locked up completely for the rest of the trip?"

Once they'd gotten all the complaining and questions out, there was silence as people put their minds to work and let Michael put his answers together.

Michael finally blew out a breath and leaned against the bulkhead, crossing his arms. A slight frown was on his face. "I'll have to go back and research the details. All I can remember right now is that she told me she'd be testing me - and maybe all of us - on this trip across the Athirds. I think it had to do with testing if we'd hold to our contract.

"Izanami's obviously irritated at this point that you're being so insistent, so you're winning at least," he gave them a wry grimace that they agreed with completely.

"Purrcy's been doing everything she can to give out hints and clues, but she's pretty locked down - present, though."

He shook his head. "I have to admit that part's confusing to me, too. I don't know why Izanami wants her to know what's going on. Normally she'd be locked down pretty tight under this kind of situation."

Brenner held up his hand and got the nod to go ahead. "Mister Nyanta was locked down when he got angry. Is it possible Mrs. Purrcy gets the same treatment - and isn't angry?"

They all thought about that one. Michael tipped his head as he considered the point. "That may be possible. If she's trying to make sure we all stay safe, she'd be keeping any anger under wraps and doing what she could to be present so she could actually let out the clues. That kind of rhyme would be her kind of warning to watch your backs." They could see that.

"Sir, will you go hunt down that clue while we work up what we can try that's different?" Reed asked politely.

"Sure," Michael headed inside to review his histories. It would take a bit of time.

"If Mrs. Purrcy's watching from the inside, and actually can get that much clue out...is there a way to use that to our advantage? And what other advantages do we have that we've already learned about?" Reed asked the rest of the Eagles.

"We're sons to her mother," one of them commented. It got nods.

"The right songs make her cry," P/R said. He was one of their two Bards and the conductor of their small chorus, so that one was the one he'd remember for sure.

Schedules, the other Bard, nodded agreement. "And there's magic in music here." That got raised eyebrows and thoughts going.

"She's been helping out, but she's not been strong," Brenner said, openly stating one of the worries they'd had since the beginning of the trip. His thumb worried his belt, matching the worry on his face.

"She's not got proper support if we're all hounding her and Izanami's forcing us to keep her away from the only support pillar she's got on the ship. Is Izanami trying to weaken her on purpose?" That was concerning, even if they couldn't know the answer for sure.

It really wasn't because they could feel for Purrcy specifically. They still couldn't. That "gift" from Izanagi was still strongly in force. It was that they had goals to meet and Purrcy was necessary to them. Killing the Inari was one of them. Holding to the Code of Conduct and being held to it was another one.

If they failed to kill the Inari, their message didn't get across and possibly they didn't get home. Having one of the main backup supports to the Code of Conduct fail meant it would be harder for them all - everyone on Theldesia who wanted to go home - to get there.

Failure of either goal or (God forbid) both would be rather catastrophic as far as the Adventurers went - and would also be completely in line with Inari's goals. According to the Code, they _had_ to support Purrcy as best they could regardless of how they felt about her or anything else, just like they would support Michael and Shiroe because they held to the Code.

"She's still holding to Article Two with that poem, for sure," OciferJeff muttered. They agreed with that. She wouldn't surrender them to Izanami as long as she could get any clues out.

"It's Article Four again," Clocktower was frowning. "She's trying to not break it and we've almost broken it in only trying direct confrontation. We've _got_ to try something different." They hunkered down and thought harder about their options.

"And then there's Article Six," Gareth said softly after a long while. They looked at him, not quite following. "As long as she's a pioneer woman...."

"The push," one said getting it.

"And the pull?" another asked.

"The song," P/R said firmly. The rest agreed and he was gone inside like Michael, hunting.

"Okay, I found it," Michael returned shortly after P/R had gone inside. "It was when she came home the first time this level, before the wedding and she was greeting us. We were already in lockdown at the time." He tossed up a short memory video for them to watch.

Purrcy was rising from a bow. "Thank you for watching over me, and for watching over my children for me. I know what Izanagi has done so I won't force anyone. I did want to let you know, however, that I trust all of you. I know you'll do what needs to be done. ...And honestly, I'll have a lot of fun watching what you can do. I greatly enjoyed your last battles from your vacation."

She paused, then said, "Please, do still call on me. You're still my sons, like you're sons of your country. If there's a thing I can do, I'll do it." She looked sideways over at Michael with almost a flirtatious tilt to her head, but it was more of a seductive hunting look. "And yes, you can expect hefty testing on the last leg. Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

Michael responded, "I think we can be well up to the challenge, and we're quite looking forward to it."

"Wonderful," Purrcy purred. She looked at the rest of the men. "Please, continue to watch over me. The contract is still acceptable." The recording ended.

"Just after that was the admonition to let Isaac in and use him as an ally, but I think that's unrelated," Michael commented. "He's not here, after all."

"Still," MasterChiefS7 said, "that certainly looks very directed at the current moment."

"Not to mention very pointed," Reed said dryly, "as if she already knew _exactly_ what was going to happen at this point."

"Like that's new?" Michael asked mildly. "Her hints are always spot on like that."

"Surprisingly," the quiet one said in his quiet voice, "she was able to be as open then as she is now."

"And just as in sync with Izanami, too," another was rather disgruntled...and suspicious.

"Not as depressed, though," Brenner scolded slightly. They all knew that, though. Walking through fire was harder than being trained to walk through fire.

One was tapping a finger as he thought hard. "In sync...and she means something special when she says that a contract is still acceptable. ...Is Izanami mad because we've taken too long to get to this point of figuring it out?"

"Slow on the uptake." More than a few were feeling a tad bit sheepish. There were sighs from upper level commanders.

"So...how far have you gotten?" Michael asked, to catch back up.

"P/R's inside looking for the right pull. The pioneer is the push," Reed gave him the short summary. "Her comment there about sons was the pointer to confirm the conclusions." They all got comfortable as they waited on P/R.

Knowing the whole thing was a test helped a little. Like they all loved tests - particularly Purrcy-Izanami tests. When P/R got back, they all got to learn a new song, and this time wrap it in magic.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, Purrcy's nose poked out her door. Her expression seemed just a little surprised she was being let out. The Eagles on watch kept it normal, as if nothing had happened the afternoon before. Cautiously she exited her room and tentatively she headed for the main deck.

She was ignored just as much as usual, and there were just as many Eagles on watch as had been the last several days. That meant they were visibly at the edges looking over from the upper decks, fore and aft. There were the usual four on watch on the main deck as well.

Once she'd placed them, she took a breath and settled into her own routine. That meant starting with running the deck as panther for her exercise. Once her blood was flowing, her eyes were scanning the upper deck from where she was on the main deck.

Her head moved back and forth and her tail was waving in long slow hunting waves. She wanted Michael to come play. They hadn't been letting him, and they didn't let that change today either.

That was the beginning of her day-time hunt of him, as if they'd offered her a game of hide and seek. She leaped up onto the railing of the upper deck. The Eagle on watch closest to her intercepted, spreading his wings wide to fill her field of view.

"What kind of pioneer woman goes hunting a red-blooded American wolfhound?" he sneered at her. Purrcy pulled up short. "Go hide your head in the soft pillows, where it belongs." Her eyes narrowed and her hunting went to the Eagle in front of her. He indicated she was too soft to follow through.

She jumped him but he was in the air long before she reached him. He taunted her for her half-heartedness. Two others joined them, sitting on objects close by but not within attack range. The three teased and taunted Purrcy while she looked between them with some confusion and slowly growing irritation.

Three other Eagles showed up and asked if they were needed. "Ah, naw. She's a pansy today. You're off until next shift this time," they were told. The newcomers ribbed Purrcy, then lazily took off to go play over the aft upper deck.

Purrcy's eyes followed those three and they narrowed again and another hunting lash of her tail once again indicated her irritation. The three with her forced her attention again and she snapped at them in irritation. Then her nose was to the ground and she was hunting Michael again. They let her sniff around the deck for a while, but when she really tried to find him they blocked her path and got her attention again.

Almost all day they taunted and teased Izanami, keeping her confused and distracted. At nearly meal-time, Reed showed up. He folded his arms at her. "So. Are you ready to behave for once and come eat properly?"

They were all surprised when her wings sprouted and grew to either side, spread wide. They all knew she couldn't fly with them. Purrcy crouched down as if to attack Reed, and attack she did, her mouth opened wide to bite him.

Reed sidestepped and blocked her head. His other hand reached for the wing on that side. Purrcy rode the block, turning with it. Her wing went over his hand and as she floated in the air on her wings just a little longer than a jump would have allowed for, her four claws came for him.

The hind legs raked at him powerfully. He just barely managed to get a shield up between his body and her hind legs, but they pushed off the shield making him stumble back as it gave her more loft for the wings to catch air.

The Eagles with them, and the rest on hidden watch around the ship, all stared in amazement. They'd never seen her add flight to her fights. It was a new thing altogether. She turned on her wing, following the curve she'd already set and her claws came for the closest Eagle on guard on that side.

He cast a pillow spell that made the air around him hard to move through. Any kind of hard shield - physical or magical - would be something to give her more height off of. This one made her slow down as if she was going through a marshmallow.

She wasn't happy, but determined focus kept that Eagle in her sights. Before she could get claws into him, Reed was tackling her from the side, his arms wrapping around her middle just behind the wings. This time he was armored so that her hind legs couldn't find purchase to injure him when they came for him at the interruption.

He had her pinned to the ground on her back on their landing. Her head came in for the bite again. Her teeth scraped on his arm armor as he deflected her head to the side and held it down. "Bad girls don't get to eat dinner," he scolded her. "If you're done, then we'll just take you back to your room now."

Purrcy glared at him angrily, then was suddenly smaller and twisting out of his grasp to flee far enough away to be at a defensible distance before she turned to face him again, growing to three-quarters size.

The wings were folded to her sides now, out of the way but still present. She wanted height to get up to the steerage deck, where she knew Michael was on duty now. They weren't going to let it happen.

Three Eagles landed on that railing above her. Three more came in on her port side. The original three were still on the starboard, and Reed was in front of her, crouched into a waiting wrestling position.

Purrcy hissed and her ears went back. She was suddenly small cat, leaping up on the vertical bulkhead behind her, pushing off and flaring her wings. A rather pitiful flap of those wings put her back on the bulkhead above where she'd pushed off from. One Eagle from each group on the deck lifted up to be level with her. One dropped down from the railing to block her upward movement.

The three harried her back towards the deck below and she yowled in frustration, twisting in air to rake at the one falling towards her. He banked to evade, but she was already headed down with no purchase to catch her from the fall.

Like the cat she was, she twisted in the air and landed on her feet on the deck. She crouched there, eyes slits, tail lashing, ears back. Running or spell casting was next. They waited on their toes.

It was both. The third waiting for the spell caught it and dissipated it before it could reach any of them. Another third took off after her as she spun and ran for the stairs on the back side of the tower. The set already up on the steerage deck headed for the stairs on that level.

Reed folded his arms and waited. He'd hold guard position there for a bit to make sure she didn't just circle the tower and return to that position to try again.

After a few more minutes of chase, they finally managed to net her. Before she could disappear from the net, Gareth had snatched the small cat out of the net and stepped her into her room. He left her a bowl of water and a few pieces of hard-tack crackers and stepped back out, locking her in for the night again. He kept his watch over her that night from outside her room.

All in all, it had been a rather successful day.

* * *

_*Sing a Song of Sixpence,_ Old English Nursery Rhyme (often attributed to Mother Goose).

_Sing a song of sixpence,_  
_A pocket full of rye._  
_Four and twenty blackbirds_  
_Baked in a pie._  
_When the pie was opened_  
_The birds began to sing._  
_Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?_

_The king was in his counting house_  
_Counting out his money._  
_The queen was in the parlor_  
_Eating bread and honey._  
_The maid was in the garden_  
_Hanging out the clothes._  
_Along came a blackbird_  
_And snipped off her nose._


	50. Arriving in Arida and the Amerikas

Shiroe walked into the guild hall from running errands in town after the monthly Round Table Council meeting. Three chatty girls passed going from the stairs to the kitchen. He paused just long enough to hear them talking about how the meal schedule worked and kitchen duty details.

It sounded like they might be working on getting the newest chef brought on line. The final line before they got into the kitchen didn't sound as hopeful, though. "Well, we regularly bring home leftovers from the restaurant and help where we can." Finding a chef had been difficult.

Once he was in his office with the door closed, he contacted Minori via private chat. "Start asking around among the People of the Land. Perhaps there's an older woman who's had her children move out that would be willing. Even if she made meals in the afternoons and tucked them into the fridge that would be sufficient."

"Mm," she said and he let it go since she was busy.

He sat in his chair and was just finishing getting his thoughts down on paper from the council meeting (mostly all the stuff they'd assigned to him now that they thought he wasn't busy - ha!) when the door to his office opened. The sounds of loud males drifted in through the door before it closed behind Tetorō. He looked at Tetorō mildly.

Tetorō rolled his eyes and walked to his chair in the room and flopped down in it. "Let me sit in here for a bit. Isaac's decided to get those two into another argument. He can watch the door."

Shiroe gave a nod. "Those two" meant Qwased and the other male boarder they'd picked up who was taking the same economics course Qwased was. Isaac liked to help them "relax". That meant more noise than Tetorō was used to. He rather faded into the background when he was working, if not quite so much as Akatsuki, so it didn't bother Shiroe much to have him in the room.

The pressure in the room suddenly began to increase. All three were on their feet, intending on heading out the door, when Akatsuki froze, staring at the wall behind Shiroe. He froze, then quickly shoved the world map into his list with intent. She gave a nod and Tetorō had the door open. They ran out and headed for the shrine.

"What?" Isaac asked sharply, interrupting himself.

"Contact Crusty," Shiroe said. "Where?"

"Arida," Akatsuki said immediately.

"Right," Isaac was calling Crusty immediately.

Arida was the other place they were worried about. Not so many Adventurers played there and like China, the Amerkas, and Aussie, they had some rather wicked zones. For a communication request to come from there the same time the kami wanted Shiroe was concerning.

The three bypassed the purification area, having already done that for the day. They did pause in each room of instruction to change out clothes to their kimonos, calm down, get the cells up properly, and to focus their intent.

When they entered the room of meeting, Shiroe clapped twice, bowed to the kami scroll, and clapped again. He set his map of Theldesia on the floor in front of the altar. Akatsuki took her role as shrine maiden as seriously as she took anything and incense was filling the air and the bowl of water on the altar was clear.

Shiroe sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the map, facing the kami's symbol. Akatsuki and Tetorō knelt to either side of the map. As Shiroe relaxed into allowing the kami to enter him enough he could feel what emotions were at the surface, he also connected to the purple light that glowed at what was probably Cairo, Egypt.

MarketMaker had entered Arida from Spain. They'd discovered that the Adventurers in the northwestern part of Arida had gathered into Algiers. Apparently Tripoli had lasted for the first year and a half, but the Rabat/Casablanca area had fallen early due to heavy attacks from both terrible sea monsters and Overwritten.

A number of Adventurers had gone with the train from Algiers to Tripoli - mostly those who'd come from there and wanted to go back. With the blessed purification weapons and no more Overwritten to come down, they'd managed to clear it.

As repayment for helping them regain their home city, they'd agreed to continue with the train to the North Arida server which was actually not far from there. If MarketMaker was calling from Egypt, they'd cleared the Maze of Eternity and sadly it was likely unrest between the Adventurers of Cairo - especially if the kami was involved.

Settling himself into Archmage negotiator mode, Shiroe opened up the connection he was setting. The thin line of smoke rising from the incense stick wavered and curled. The water in the bowl on the altar wavered as if a wind had blown across the surface of it and a faint sound of tinkling bells was heard in the room.

The room darkened slightly, then for the first time, it was as if they were sitting in a surrounding theater. All around them was open space and below them was Theldesia's Africa. There was a soft sound of rushing water, but Shiroe could tell it was speaking voices: all of the voices of Arida. While he was still over the whole of the continent, he asked to see where Adventurers were on the face of it.

MarketMaker had already expressed some dismay at knowing just where he was needed. It would be nearly impossible to criss-cross the continent to find everyone. And with all the Adventurer Cities spread out it could take months just for that continent.

Where lights sprang up on the image they were floating over, he imprinted by intent and communication spell those locations on his map of the world. They would show up on MarketMaker's map since it was a perfect real-time copy, sent to him by P/R before the Eagles had left Yamato. That had been expensive, but quite important, really.

Shiroe lightly touched on the emotions of the Adventurers across all of Arida. That was difficult since he didn't want to get dragged into other problems and pains when one was immediately necessary. There were a few pockets of despair (where the South Arida Maze of Eternity wasn't fixed yet) and more anger, but it wasn't all that bad at the moment...except in Cairo.

Once he had the overall picture of Arida, he focused in on Egypt and the scene around them changed to also zoom in over that nation. The rushing sound of voices changed to be more distinct voices, although still not unique just yet.

Shiroe focused to listen to MarketMaker and they were hearing his voice as he was linked into a chat with Crusty. The scene around them had zoomed in again so they were now hovering over the central market zone of Cairo.

Now unique voices could be heard, but with Shiroe focusing on one person in particular, that was the one that they could hear. "...we've arrived a bit late, the distance having been a two and a half day trip."

Shiroe nodded to himself and let the conversation go just enough to fade a little. He needed to find one specific person. Not knowing a name or face, he focused instead on the personality of who he wanted - the Arida Caretaker. If that person had known Yamato's Caretaker was coming, it would have been logical to have gone to Cairo, if not the eastern coast, because it was the cross-road metropolis for international travel and trade.

The emotion that welled up in him was desperation, hope, and almost a pulling call, as if he was being called for by that person. The image zoomed again, moving away from the market zone until they were in what looked like a prison cell. It was underground, by the dirt walls, but there was a small barred window set in the upper edge of the wall.

A tall, lithe dark skinned man was standing under that window and staring up at it, in the attitude of listening carefully. It seemed he was trying to understand what was going on in the market, and wishing very much like he could be there to help calm things.

"Caretaker of Arida, what is your name?" Shiroe asked.

The man spun around, looking for where the sound had come from. Shiroe took a breath and Tetorō cast a healing spell on him. With enough HP now, Shiroe cast another spell to make it a two-way visual connection. The man jumped a little, then backed up, suspicion on his face.

Shiroe raised a hand to pacify him. "I'm the priest of balance for the kami of emotions and anger. I'm known on Theldesia as Archmage Shiroe of Yamato, and am the Master Strategist of the same.

"Our envoys have arrived in your city, having repaired the Tree of Life, which is what caused the chaos most likely. They'll do their best to negotiate peace in the city. What do I need to know to be able to help them help you?"

"I am Mozelle from Zaire. The creatures of the central zones cried out in pain. I went searching for a way to put down the awful monsters that were destroying them, only to discover they were also destroying the Adventurers in ways unthinkable.

"I was near to despair when I found an odd seed head. Upon picking it up, it opened and spoke to me ...in a voice very similar to your own." His brow creased in a little confusion.

"It spoke words of hope, for the first time. I'm here in this prison because when I entered the city they took me prisoner for only being from a different nation who didn't understand the laws and traditions they've set in place here."

He sat down gracefully into a cross-legged position, placing both of his bare feet up on his thighs. Shiroe felt he was very flexible to be able to do that. "I've been questioned several times by one man in particular. He appears to be an advisor, but his eyes glitter with hidden power. I've had to carefully dodge his questions at times. I don't trust him."

He looked soberly at Shiroe. "I believe he is the Master Strategist of Arida and am dismayed at the thought. He continuously looks for ways to warp the hope you sent out to the world."

"Have you heard the second seed?" Shiroe asked him.

"No. Is there one?" Mozelle asked.

Akatsuki placed one in his lap. Mozelle looked at it in surprise, then touched it. As they waited patiently for it to play out, Tetorō cast another healing spell on Shiroe since this kind of connection was a continuously draining connection it was so high level to cross the distances. It helped that Shiroe was being supported by the kami.

Shiroe muted the verbal connection briefly. "Akatsuki, call in to Crusty and pass on this much so MarketMaker knows who to search for and where." Akatsuki gave a nod and complied.

Mozelle put his hand on top of the seed, thinking to turn it off, and the signature line appeared. He stared at it, then slowly put out his hand and signed his name. It took a moment for him to recover enough to speak again. "If this...could become the way of life for all Adventurers, how peaceful would be the land."

Shiroe knew Mozelle had seen him in the picture and had confirmed who Shiroe was. He nodded. "Such is my desire and goal. For that reason we've sent ambassadors of peace to all Adventurers, to help negotiate and teach them how to live in that peace."

Mozelle looked at him with the puzzled frown again. "But...the priest who is like you, strives for chaos and stirs up anger."

Shiroe nodded. "The kami that was brought into Theldesia by the grief and anger of the Alv princesses was fed by our anger and grief at being brought here. Our emotions were sufficient to awaken it to awareness.

"It's called up servants who are full of those emotions themselves and who delight in creating even more of it. In doing so it has become a fully conscious being. However, I'm unwilling to allow it to only learn the dark emotions it was born from. It will destroy this world and be alone, not helpful to it or any of us or the creatures of Theldesia.

"I've also been tasked by the father and mother kami of Theldesia to teach it properly so that it can be a creature born of this world that understands how to not destroy it." Mozelle actually made a rather sympathetic noise. Shiroe gave a nod of gratitude for the understanding that it wasn't an easy burden.

"As our ambassadors bring peace to each Adventurer city and teach them how to have laws that bring peace, the balance is brought more into alignment. It's Cairo's turn. Will you help us? The head of the group's name is MarketMaker. You'll also see the names of Kanami and Kazuo, and others."

Mozelle bowed his head. "I would willingly help to bring peace to all Adventurers and all creatures of Arida and Theldesia. I will help in what little ways I can."

"Then let me bring MarketMaker into the chat so you and he can exchange contact information, then I must decrease my involvement for a bit. To talk across the entire world to the other side of it is still a difficult thing, particularly when visuals are added." Shiroe smiled apologetically.

"That is certainly understandable!" Mozelle held up a hand to turn aside the apology as unnecessary.

Tetorō cast another healing spell and Akatsuki put her hand lightly on Shiroe's knee. Shiroe carefully called up the light connection he already had to MarketMaker and brought him into the visual chat. It was a bit slow to come, likely because he had to switch out from talking to Crusty.

When he was present in the cell in a second chat window, Shiroe said, "MarketMaker, this is Mozelle, Caretaker of Arida. Mozelle, MarketMaker, our ambassador. Please help each other, and good luck to the both of you." He barely managed to have enough energy for them to exchange friend information before he collapsed.

The room of meeting in the shrine didn't change, however, since the visual of the room in Arida was present because the kami wanted it to be. It was just Shiroe's communication spells that went down.

He lay there for a bit. As he relaxed, the scene changed from that cell back to the market, then moved on towards the Government building, zooming in on a window. Standing at that window was a man looking down on the people in the market, watching. "Tetorō," Shiroe said softly.

Tetorō nodded and took a picture of the building before they got too close. He would send it on to Davidius with a note that the man in the window was the one who was the enemy. "Corrupt Priest and Master Strategist," Shiroe said softly. It was probably the worst possible combination.

Shiroe moved to reposition himself. He lay down on his back with his head towards the altar and clasped his hands together, resting them on his belly. "How are you holding out, Tetorō? We'll be going to Spirit Healing next."

"I'm fine," Tetorō answered. "If you get into a battle, I might need tanking back up."

"Call someone in, then. I don't know if we'll get into battle right away, but I suspect it will happen before the final solution is reached."

Tetorō gave a nod. "Rieze, send over a high level Cleric as my backup, please. Thanks." He was silent for a bit, then said. "She says Crusty's on his way over."

"Minori-chan, are you still in the building?" Akatsuki immediately asked. "When Crusty-sama gets here, have him go through the purification so he can come to the room of meeting. A Cleric should be coming in as well. ...No, we're fine. It's Cairo, Egypt, and it looks like it will be difficult. ...I will."

Shiroe could feel himself being pulled into nanospace. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let himself be pulled in. He needed to have a rather long discussion with the kami. It needed to give up the corrupt priests if it was going to learn the proper non-destructive balance. His negotiation skills would be more useful to MarketMaker in that realm than in Cairo.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning on the _Oki Watarimono_ , Gareth fell into his bed rather worn out. He reported he'd managed to keep Purrcy in her room, but she'd fought pretty hard to get out. That was enough warning to keep the rest on higher alert.

For her exercise that morning, she just skipped the run on the deck and went straight for tag and hunt-for-the-Commander. Since it got into full battle in style, the rest got their exercise again. It helped that Michael could realm walk. That meant if she got close and he got annoyed, or if they requested it, he could walk to the other side of the ship if he wanted to.

This day, if she went into a coding pause, they distracted her with song instead of ribbing or attacks. The first time they began to sing, her ears twitched and her head slowly turned until her eyes were staring at the closest Eagles. They were starting with her favorites, the ones they knew she couldn't not listen to.

The internal battle was interesting to watch. The requirement on her to create the spell kept wanting to pull her attention away from the song, but her heart wanted to hear the song. Not only that, since they knew she wanted to hold to the Code, she was determinedly using the song as an anchor to pull her away from the coding - even if it hurt, and they were sure it did. They all knew Summons were punished painfully for disobedience.

She had the one edge, though. Izanami wasn't the whistle holder. This was how she'd been in the Special's prison.

While they sang, they changed the formation so that by the time she couldn't hold her attention to it any more, she couldn't cast anyway. By the fifth time, Izanami was getting irritated. The tip of her tail flapped on the deck in tense flips where she was crouched down, trying to cast at the same time as trying to listen.

There was a sudden yowl and the shields they kept up around themselves constantly when on guard against her flashed and failed. They put them back up again quickly and backed off a bit.

Purrcy didn't say anything, but there was a humming coming from her. P/R hissed a breath in the current active guards' ears. "That's the first line." They let her run off steam, telling Michael to hop around until she got tired again.

When she caught Michael in a spell net, they moved in again. Three went to get Michael free. The rest started singing _Battle Hymn of the Republic_. Purrcy held still and trembled, putting her nose between her front paws.

Izanami was so irritated she transformed Purrcy into felinoid. Purrcy was immediately humming again. "Second line," P/R warned.

They sent Michael into the code realm where all the Programmers on duty surrounded him. The rest backed off to the railings, wings at the ready. When Izanami's attention was focused on Michael again and the Programmers warned that she was coding again, P/R began the new song.

_Mother dear, O pray for me!  
_ _Whilst far from heav'n and thee_  
_I wander in a fragile bark,_  
_O'er life's tempestuous sea._  
_O Feline Mother, from thy home,_  
_So bright in bliss above,_  
_Protect thy child and cheer my path_  
_With thy sweet smile of love._

_Mother dear, remember me!_  
_And never cease thy care,_  
_'Till in heaven eternally,_  
_Thy love and bliss I share.*_

As a Bard, and with intent, the magic P/R wove into the song pulled at Purrcy strongly enough that Izanami was completely unable to get her to focus on the spell coding. He grinned at her as he reached the end of the chorus to the first verse. Purrcy was locked down for a full five minutes. Izanami came out roaring angry and the third line of the warning song was whistled from her lips.

"Don't," warned MasterChiefS7, appearing in front of her with his armor on and his sword and shield at the ready. "You really don't want the second verse." Izanami paused in surprise, then scowled at him. "I really recommend you give it up now." Her tail lashed at the air. "If you lose to the second verse, you have to leave Michael alone for good. You will have failed and we will have won the test."

At that, she lifted her hand. MasterChiefS7 cast his highest level taunt. The Programmers cast shields around them both and around him specifically, catching the lightning bolts that smashed into and around them. They used the gradually failing shields that rebuilt on the back end until Purrcy's spell had worn itself out. They knew she would have another one prepared by then, but the rest had all begun singing already.

_Mother dear, O pray for me!_  
_Should pleasure's siren lay_  
_E'er tempt thy child to wander far_  
_From Virtue's path away;_  
_When thorns beset life's devious way,_  
_And darkling waters flow -_  
_Then Purrcy aid thy weeping child,_  
_Thyself a mother show._

_Mother dear, remember me!_  
_And never cease thy care,_  
_'Till in heaven eternally,_  
_Thy love and bliss I share._

MasterChiefS7 and the Programmers kept her from attacking P/R and Schedules, who had the descant, until the song was completed. Using Bard magic from two Bards, and adding to it the intent of the rest of the Eagles on watch today, the verse wrapped Izanami in a spell that completely prevented her from casting any magic against them.

It also made Purrcy the dominant soul in the physical form, calling her out as their mother. They'd intended for permanent - at least as permanent as they could make it given their levels. Since they didn't know what that was, they were at least hoping for until they made it to the Amerkan coast.

Purrcy slumped to her haunches. Her head bowed and she shivered the tears of a felinoid. Brenner went to her side and crouched down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. The rest moved off to let him strengthen her quietly.

As they were able to finally come down off high alert, one of them sighed slightly and said on their sub-guild chat line, "I think I'll hate that rhyme forever, now."

"It fits you all so perfectly, though," she answered on the same chat line and they froze, then slumped in almost utter defeat. "Thanks," she said quietly and was gone. They complained rather bitterly at Michael after that, even though it wasn't his fault, really. He was just the person to complain at.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu had his arms wrapped around Marielle. It felt good to just hold her warm softness. They'd reached their (rather secret) honeymoon location and were set up. The fire snapped and popped lightly in front of them.

While they didn't have marshmallows to roast over the fire, Marielle had figured out how to roast apples in the coals and she'd warmed up a hot drink they were sipping at. Well, Naotsugu had been. His was gone now and his cup on the ground next to him, so he had his hands free to just hold her.

"I've missed you," he said, kissing her neck. She relaxed back into his chest, warming her hands with her warm mug. It was still early spring and the evening was chilly, but almost warm enough for them to not feel it much. It was enough of an excuse to cuddle.

"I've missed you, too," Marielle said, then admitted, "I couldn't believe how hard it was to go away from Akiba for that long, knowing you were there. I would have come back so many times, but the other ladies always held me back, knowing that you needed me where I was. I'm sorry I was so weak."

Naotsugu shook his head, rubbing it against the side of her head. "I'm glad they were there to help you. I know it was hard. Even I had to be sat on when I got too distracted from my work there.

"While I'm glad we got married, I still think that portion would have been easier if we'd waited. I didn't have the excuse that we were holding out to keep me planted in my spot, and I suspect it was even worse for you."

"Probably," Marielle slumped. "But...I'm glad we did it when we could. Hahaue was there. If we'd waited, we would still be waiting, and I don't know how long for. We don't know when they're going to get to come back again."

"Well...that's true," Naotsugu buried his head on her shoulder. "I would have to agree that the temporary struggle was worth that much, and knowing that I would have you back again when it was over did help me withhold when I needed to."

He turned to bury his face in her neck, her curly blonde hair fluffy on his cheek. "However..., that means that I don't want to withhold any longer, and not for a long time into the future." He ran a hand up her arm to cup her cheek and ear. "I may not have Izanagi forcing me, but I certainly have my own interest and desire doing a good job all by myself."

"...The apples will burn," she warned, but half-heartedly.

"And?" he asked, already losing himself in her. She gave up, really too much in the same frame of mind and desire he was to answer any more than that.

-:-:-:-:-

A knock sounded on Sergiad's office door. He finished his signature and looked up, then blinked, rising quickly to his feet. "Come in," he waved his cloaked and hooded visitor in. "Ah, and close the door."

The hand that took the door handle was female and the cuff of the sleeve was finely tailored. He surely wasn't wrong. He'd already moved out from behind his desk by the time his visitor was turning to face him. Two hands came out and reached for him.

He wasn't wrong. He allowed her to take his hands and kiss both of his cheeks, the soft fur brushing very lightly on them. "Are you well?" he asked.

"I am, thank you," she said and moved to take her hood off. He held up a hand to forestall her. She paused, then continued. "I've made it so they'll see someone different and can't hear us."

He dropped his hand and gave a slight nod. "I'm glad you've survived the shrine, Lady Purrcy," he said. "Would you like to sit?"

Purrcy smiled slightly. "Honestly, I'd rather walk with you in the garden and talk like old friends, Sergiad, but I'm on business today, so must be brief. I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly in return. "Another time, then."

"Yes, let's," her whiskers turned up. "I understand Rundelhaus has come to begin his lessons?" As usual for her and Adventurers, she was directly to the point.

"Yes. We've been pleased to have him come," Sergiad said, and really did mean it. It was refreshing to have someone young and intelligent to keep his grandchildren company, and he was as much in favor of the future alliance as Rundelhaus and Shiroe were.

"It's been done too soon. I have need of him shortly back at Log Horizon. They don't know, though, since it was a thing I didn't understand properly until recently." Sergiad's face fell slightly. To change such a thing so soon after beginning it didn't seem proper really.

Purrcy held up her hand. "Surely, Sergiad, you've learned faith in me by now?" She sighed. "Or perhaps not. It's not like I've been able to really be me around you very often yet." He straightened back up and patiently waited to hear her plan.

"Please allow Iselius, Rudy, Raynessia, and Neville to return to Akiba. Announce to the People of the Land that things have been resolved there and that you're sending them for a time. Rudy can stay with Log Horizon since that is his home. That will be sufficient. It will also be the official signal that those who want to return there can - and they will. That will allow your own burden to finally be lightened again.

"If Raynessia asks, please let her know I've asked Miss Clair to remain in town. She has much work to be doing at this time, getting the proper number of outfits completed in a very short amount of time. If they're completed before you send for the children to return to you, perhaps Miss Clair will arrive with her clothing in Akiba before Raynessia returns here. Regardless, here is where Miss Clair will be stationed the majority of the time."

Purrcy shifted and began to pace just a little. Her cape swished about her legs. "Another time I'll come negotiate directly with you in that particular matter." Her lips pursed as she considered, then she gave a small nod, stopped, and looked at Sergiad, waiting to hear his answer.

"For how long?" Sergiad asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but I think a minimum of a month, and I'd like Rudy to leave here in two days."

Sergiad blinked. "That...is rather sudden?"

"I'll be speaking to him myself. If you wanted to send just Iselius with Rudy at the beginning to make it look like you're testing the waters, then you can send Raynessia at a more stately time. Unspoken you're likely to end up with an entire caravan of others going with her if you've sent the boys earlier and let the rumor out that they've found it entirely acceptable.

"You already know you want Neville there to begin learning how to deal with Adventurers. You can keep it relatively short by recalling Raynessia for her other duties whenever it seems most appropriate to call her back.

"I'm sure you'll be wanting Iselius back in no longer than a week or so, given how much you want to keep him by your side, but even he would benefit from living among Adventurers for enough time to relax with them." She was scolding him now.

Sergiad sighed to himself and her bright eyes laughed at him. "Would Rundelhaus return with Iselius?"

"Not likely. As I said I think a minimum of a month in Akiba for him. He'll return as soon as that duty is sufficiently fulfilled, though." She sighed. "I'll be asking for a personal favor, after all. He's quite ready to be here rather than there."

Sergiad gave a nod. "And does that mean I get to call on you for also giving you this personal favor?"

Purrcy gave a proper felinoid blush, then said softly. "I've already paid by not killing anyone who came to the Shrine that night. But if you feel it insufficient, we can discuss it the next time we meet."

A slight shudder went up Sergiad's spine. She knew he'd given the orders. It was an oblique reference to the "favor" that he himself was still alive. "Very well," he gave a brief bow, not committing to anything other than it would remain open ended at the moment.

"Thank you, Sergiad," Purrcy said, reaching for her hood again. "And thank you for watching over the People of the Land of Akiba for the Adventurers. They're very much looking forward to having groceries to hand again."

Her whiskers turned up again as the hood went over her ears and head and put her face into shadow again so that she was almost not visible at all, save her golden cat eyes. She saw herself out the door.

Sergiad moved back to his chair, wondering about her odd comments. The People of the Land had already begun moving back to Akiba when Rundelhaus had arrived to tell them it was safe again.

She wasn't wrong that having the Prince and Princess officially go back would get the rest to go that should have gone two weeks ago, so he wasn't going to complain too strenuously. Sir Michael had likely had her locked away at that point in time. He was a bit surprised she was allowed to move around this soon after that time, though. Of course, she was probably being guarded rather strenuously regardless.

-:-:-:-:-

"Rudy," it was whispered, but with a kind and caring tone he hadn't heard in a while that drew his attention. He was in his rooms at the castle of Maihama, and he was alone, but he was just as sure that wasn't a chat.

He looked around and a figure appeared in the center of the open floor of the room - which admittedly there wasn't a lot of. Not that he complained. He was just one young person and didn't need a lot of room. Really, there weren't any large rooms near Prince Iselius' quarters. This was just fine.

Rudy froze as he realized he was looking up into the face of Purrcy. His mouth dropped open. She smiled at him and opened her arms. Cautiously he stepped forward and gave her a hug. She made him stay there until he finally relaxed. She patted him on the head, rewarding him for finally getting that far. "I'm very proud of you," she said.

Rudy sighed. "Thank you, Lady Purrcy."

She let him let go and moved a step back to look at him. "I will miss you greatly, Rudy. I already have."

"Of course. You wouldn't be here if you were the Purrcy of this timeline."

"No. The me of your timeline is nearly to the Amerkas. But there was something I didn't know. Not any of us knew, and I need to put things into place quickly to not have terrible things happen to one I love."

Rudy looked into her earnest face, then took a breath and nodded. "I'll help," he declared.

Purrcy relaxed and curtsied. "Thank you, Rudy. I need you most of all, actually, although all of Log Horizon." Rudy raised an eyebrow, not quite believing that, but Purrcy wouldn't lie. "And I'm sorry for pulling you away from the next important step in your own growth and education for it. I don't anticipate it taking too long."

She hesitated. "Actually...Rudy, I can't guarantee it. Just like I didn't know before, I still don't know. The timing is all too close. I've had to come visit you before I've left the Gate of Time to return to this time line.

"I'm hopeful it won't take much more than a month out of your schedule, and I've begged the Duke that he send Iselius with you so that you can at least partially continue your own goals at the same time. But as always, it's up to you to choose what you'll do in the end."

Rudy blinked at Purrcy, then reached out and took her hand in his and patted it a few times. "Lady Purrcy. It's okay. I can see you're very worried. Timing is what it is. I'll properly see to it for you. I have many years yet to be here and learn."

Purrcy slumped slightly. "Thank you, Rudy." She looked away and blinked, then took a breath and looked back. "One who I care for is like you. She's a felinoid Person of the Land, but she only knows the Gate of Time. She's going to suddenly be placed here in linear time, lost, afraid, and very confused. Please, return to Akiba and watch over her and teach her for me. I can't do it, and I'm worried about her, it's true.

"When you believe she's comfortable enough with just Touya, Minori, and the other children around to support her, then it's okay if you come back. You don't have to wait there for me to return. She's very self-sufficient once she has her feet under her. It's just the early time that will be difficult.

"You'll need to be back at Log Horizon within four days to be present when she arrives. Speak with the Duke as to what his final plans are. If he'll hold Iselius for now, then please see you at least arrive by then." Her eyes begged him yet again.

He squeezed her hand gently. "I will, Hahaue. Don't worry." He smiled at her to reassure her. "After all, extreme flexibility and sudden whims are hallmarks of Adventurers, and _I_ am an Adventurer - still."

He managed to get her to smile at his play. "Thank you, Rudy. Really, I do love you."

"I know," he said softly, the smile still on his lips. "It's actually a blessing to have the Caretaker herself as my own adopted mother. ...Even if your economics class was terribly difficult."

Purrcy had to laugh at that one and he felt much better. "Very well, Rudy. I'll leave her in your capable hands. Thank you." He bowed. When he rose, she was gone.

He sighed, slipped things into his list, and headed out to go talk to the Duke. He may as well get going if Iselius wasn't going to get to. If he was, that would be fine, too.

Somehow, he felt like he might have gotten the best going away gift of anyone in Log Horizon. He'd gotten to actually see her and get a hug before she was gone. And if she showed up later again, he'd still gotten one extra and before anyone else. But really...it was that she'd given him a purpose in Log Horizon. He'd been rather surprised at how homesick he was.

-:-:-:-:-

"Land ho!" The call from the steerage deck was the most relieving call the Eagles had heard in a very long time. They'd won the battle, passed the test, but they still hadn't really been able to relax so much, not knowing just how long it was going to last. (They didn't trust Izanami.) Purrcy had stayed Purrcy so far, though.

After talking to Brenner for a long time, and after finally getting a real dinner again (polite and meek to Michael's face, but still properly present), Gareth had spent the first part of her evening in her room petting her and keeping her company until she'd fallen deeply asleep enough he could leave without her waking back up.

That had shown them all the most how hard the whole thing had been on her. Being alone was something she wasn't dealing well with at all, really. If any time she'd had to go through had been abusive, it had been this one.

They'd been taking turns each day since then to hold her and pet her, or let her ride on shoulders while they talked about inconsequential things, like how they performed their required tasks on the ship as they did them. She was, as was like her, interested in hearing about such things.

When the call came, Purrcy was passed off to one on break as there were specific things that had to be done for land-fall. She was carried up to the upper deck where more than they were looking out to see first sight of land by eye vs. telescope. She struggled to be let down.

When she touched deck, she transformed into felinoid, letting the wind of their passing over the Athirds brush her ears back and sniffing at the smells that came from the land before them.

It still took most of an hour to get close enough to land to feel like they were really there, on the other side of the world. Purrcy stood at the side of the ship, staring out over the landscape she didn't know, but was glad to finally see. It was narrow beach front that rose rather quickly to very tall mountains. Trees lined the beach and walked up the mountain where it wasn't rock.

The Eagles watching over her pulled back and her tail twitched as her heart beat just a little faster, not wanting to be alone again. Behind her, Michael's voice said calmly, "Western beaches of southern Mexico." She relaxed a little, but her emotions were terribly confusing since while she wanted to have his strength with her, she was upset and embarrassed by how she'd been used.

Her eyes stayed fixed on the mountains in front of her. "I suspected it," she replied quietly, although no reply was really necessary. "We're in trouble, though."

"Oh? Why?" Michael asked.

"He's waiting for us."

"How far inland?" Michael asked.

"Fifteen miles and approaching quickly." Purrcy's eyes were fixed to the mountain tops, waiting to see Izanagi's arrival. "There must be a Central Amerka cat god. I'm quite certain there isn't a North Amerka one. We might have been able to complete our work and leave again before he could reach us if we could have landed where we were supposed to have, ...but I guess that's water under the bridge, now."

"How's that work?" Michael asked her. He'd taken one step closer to her, too.

Her tail tip twitched slightly at that nearness, and an ear had turned away from him slightly. "The Gate of Time contains one temple for each culture's cat deity, if they have one. Those temples are connected to each of their respective temples in Theldesia. Most are Western Europa and Aridan, although there is one in each Eastern Europa nation as well.

"Where Nyanta entered the Gate of Time in Yamato is a link to that city that is outside time and space. The Chinese cat goddess and Caretaker of Time, Li Shou, has adopted the felinoids of Japan and put a node there. They worship a similar enough being that she's taken that role for simplification.

"Apparently, as I said, there's also one for Central or South Amerka, but I know of none for North Amerka. All animals and life were sacred to the indigenous peoples of North America, and it hasn't changed all that much with modern man."

Michael had moved close enough to Purrcy through her explanation that his presence was warmer on her back than the already warm air. His hands appeared to either side of her on the railing, trapping her in place. She shuddered.

"Oh? Now you'll reject me again?" his voice was mocking in her ear. "After two weeks of hunting my bed most strenuously, making us have to lock you away and punish you time after time? One whiff of your _husband_ on the air and I'm no longer of interest?"

His head turned just enough that his words passed over her sensitive ear hairs as warm moist air, not just sound vibrations as he said, "And you think I'm just going to hand you over to him?" She had to grip the railing very tightly as her ear turned, seeking escape from his breath and his words.

As his head dipped, her stomach clenched. His lips found her neck and she leaned away from him, her legs buckling slightly. She fought to keep them strong, to hold her up. "I didn't," she managed to gasp out.

"Didn't what?" Michael asked mockingly.

Desperate to keep him distracted, Purrcy wildly grasped at anything. "Didn't...," she gasped as his lips found her neck again. "Don't," she said instead, with a moan.

"Isn't it what you've been wanting, though?" he asked, relentless.

Purrcy's eyes went to the mountain tops again in nearly despair. "Don't die," she finally managed to get out.

Michael had her in his arms and they were flying away from that position suddenly as an explosion rocked the ship where they'd been standing. Then she was elsewhere, but she could still see what was going on in the air.

"Is this what you've come seeking, Izanagi?" Michael taunted. Nyanta's avatar was riding on a dark cloud with a jaguar felinoid. The High Priest was staring coldly angry at Michael in the air at their same level. "You know, I would have been willing to give her to you if you'd come to claim her the day we left Yamato, to prove to me that she really meant something to you.

"It was your choice to turn your back on her and go spend - how long was it, Izanagi? Two hundred years? Two thousand? - with your love slave. How is it you've even remembered you have a 'wife' here? Did Izanami come and poke you back into compliance because we ruined her fun? You could have stayed there, you know."

There was another explosion in the place Michael had been in before he'd moved in mid-sentence. "Really. Just go back, Izanagi. I haven't been able to keep her out of my room for the entire last half of the journey. She's not interested in you any more than you're interested in her." He dodged again and the ricochet of the explosion echoed around the water and the beach.

"Here, you can have this back instead. I'm sure you've enjoyed your vacation from such an irrelevant creature to you." Purrcy suddenly felt something pass her and for the first time since she'd been awakened on the _Oki Watarimono_ she could sense Nyanta. She tried to grab him as he went by, but she couldn't. He was already entering his own body.

"We have the same contract - to protect her. Tell Nyanta to disavow his and we'll see she's kept properly here where you don't have to worry or be called back from your perfect dream." Michael was flying backwards now, and higher to get out of range of the continuous barrage that was now coming his way. It looked like Izanagi had only been mildly distracted at having Nyanta arrive again.

As Michael reached a peak in his upward motion, he put his mouth to Purrcy's ear and whispered in it. Her body went fully limp and slipped from his grasp to fall towards the ocean and ship far below. As she watched it dispassionately, Michael was suddenly diving directly for the High Priest, his cloud carriage, and deific driver.

The cloud carriage moved to intercept Purrcy's body as well as dodge Michael. Purrcy's body was caught by Nyanta at the same time as the driver sent one more explosion after Michael, turning in the air to look behind him as he did so.

With them both distracted at the same time, the attack that came up from below was completely a surprise. A barrage of a mix of spell types burst up through the cloud.

The Eagles didn't hold back. The High Priest was protected with the Unbreakable Knight's Shield and the other was a deity. If they could even be damaged, it would take more than one barrage of that sort and they needed to get the most effect from the first one.

The cloud carriage was nearly ripped to shreds, but the High Priest managed to stay on as it rocked. The jaguar god was angered at the direct damage sent his way, but the High Priest gave him a cold cautionary look, then stared Michael down again. "Mew would all damage Purrcy meowrselves? Do mew also break meowr contract?"

"Not at all," Michael said coolly. "Those were all targeted Hacker attacks. She's safe enough from those." His empty hands filled with the God Cleaver in his left hand, and his gifted sword of purification in his right. As he swung them with force in the air, slices of energy following their arc flew at the three on the cloud carriage.

"A Monk with distance weapons," the High Priest snarled in derision.

"Of course," Michael said from the opposite side of their carriage, having leaped over it, following after his first attacks with close in ones. "I became a Master at Arms in hand-to-hand sword combat, and this world isn't going to get by with telling me what to do or not do."

Another barrage arrived at the cloud from below and the jaguar moved the cloud closer to the land and away from the ship. One of the High Priest's hands now had a rapier in it and he slashed at the remaining incoming spells, dispelling them by half. He frowned, then carefully put Purrcy's body down on the cloud at his feet and drew his other rapier. The next volley of spells was sliced to nothingness with two quick blows.

The cat god laughed. "Are they so weak that only that much is needed to take care of their spells?"

The High Priest frowned at him. "No. The blades repel nine levels of magic damage each, for each spell that comes against us. Mew are only seeing the first and last blow of each counter attack. I hit six times per movement, so to dispel those it is over seventy-two levels of magic ability. They are all leveled over one hundred. Our personal defense takes the rest."

He held his rapiers to his side, his left hand behind his back in his standard stance. "Mew should probably put us on the ground. The next attack is likely to have all of us falling into the sea."

Michael was on them before he was done speaking the last sentence. With a flash of blades from both sides they clashed more times than could be comprehended, although their time to engage was short. The pause was used to determine damage after the fact it had happened so fast.

The jaguar deity had a crushed shoulder and was looking very surprised about it. Michael spun his ax in his hand. "God Cleaver," he said with quiet triumph. "Gotta love the flavor text when it works in your favor, eh?"

Nyanta was listing a little, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Haven't had a blow touch you in a while, Izanagi?" Michael taunted. "I've figured it out, you know, ...how to make everything work together against your favor. Shall we go another round and put you in the sea for a swim?"

"I think mew're not in much better shape," rejected Nyanta. "Both of my rapiers deal the same internal damage, and after that round, mew no longer have any defenses. If mew attack again, mew will be dead. Please, come be dead for me." He waved Michael forward with his forward hand. The pressure in the area was increasing to very high levels.

"...That is not acceptable," Purrcy's mouth said from Nyanta's feet.

Nyanta glanced down in surprise, then scowled. "Why not Izanami?"

"...Because the Adventurer Michael is protecting the Adventurer Purrcy."

Nyanta's ears turned back. " _I_ am protecting Purrcy," he insisted.

There was a slight pause. "...You are protecting the Oracle."

Nyanta's eyes flashed, and his rapier point wavered slightly. "Interested in my goal?" Michael drawled at Nyanta. "Follow up on that thought, then drop the Oracle."

Nyanta gave a glare to Michael, then glared at Izanami in Purrcy's avatar at his feet. Suddenly there were four flashes, then one more. "That ought'ta do it," Michael called and Nyanta rolled Purrcy off the cloud with his foot.

Michael was in sudden flight for their little grouping. The cat deity dodged away. Michael ignored them, falling straight for Purrcy's body. He reached it, but instead of grabbing it, his own sword flicked out five, seven, nine times, then in one final great blow the sword and ax swung at the same time.

As they split the air around Purrcy's body, there was a keening heard in every head, felt in every body; and the earth below them and the waters heaved.

* * *

* _Mother Dear, O Pray For Me_ , by Perry Como. See Techno _Magus_ Playlist: www.patreon.com/posts/38313670

* * *

Merry Christmas 2020, everyone!


End file.
